Tamashī no Yūgõ
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: ¿Que estas dispuesto a ofrecer para cumplir tu deseo más profundo? Hasta que punto estas dispuesto a pagar..? Acompañen la historia de una nueva amistad que cambia destinos. El poder ver el futuro lo cambia todo.. solo por dar una mirada. NaruHina. KuraAhri. MinaKushi.
1. mi nueva amiga, Ahri

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 1: mi nueva amiga, Ahri**

La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja era la aldea shinobi más poderosa de las Naciones Elementales en la actualidad desde hace unos años. Había pasado un gran camino hasta la fecha para llegar a ese nivel manteniendo la Voluntad de Fuego encendida en sus corazones.

Esta historia comienza un poco después de que la actual generación de 9 novatos de la Academia Ninja se haya graduado y puesto en equipos a cargo de un Jonnin. Se veía a una joven de cabello azul corto tipo hime con mechones que enmarcaban su delicado rostro. Ella poseía una piel blanca nacarada y unos ojos preciosos blanco malva con unos destellos lila únicos que escondían uno de los poderes visuales más grandes de la historia.

La chica en sus labores shinobi vestía unos pantalones azules marino con un portakunai en la pierna izquierda y un suéter marrón marcado con el símbolo de su clan. Ella se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga, la ex heredera del noble clan Hyuuga famoso por su Kekkei Genkai Byakugan y su estilo de pelea único llamado Puño Suave (Juuken), el cual se trataba de golpear los órganos y puntos de chakra del adversario. Estaba integrada al Equipo 8 junto a Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y su líder Kurenai Yuhi.

Sus prácticas de entrenamiento estaban basados en romper Genjutsus, búsqueda de objetos y control de chakra por lo que su poder físico estaba disminuido como al principio de su integración.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que se graduaron y Naruto se había ido a una misión fuera de la aldea, como se vino enterando por boca de Kurenai accidentalmente en una platica con Asuma Sarutobi. Sin poder ver a su amor platónico, se enfocó en entrenar duramente en lo que volvía el rubio de ojos azules y quizás espiarlo un poco.

Un extraño día, ella caminaba a solas por el bosque después de que los entrenamientos terminaran y empezó a respirar el aire fresco del bosque. Cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que llegar a casa y enfrentar alguna de las desgastantes reprimendas de su padre sobre su inutilidad o su fracaso como hija, por lo que no se daba prisa realmente. Se sentó en un árbol y apreciaba la belleza de la naturaleza, pero se fijó en un ruidito muy sutil a lo lejos.

-¿Quién anda allí?-preguntó curiosa la chiquilla.

En ese momento, olvidando el uso de su Kekkei Genkai al no percibir peligro enemigo (aunque en otras circunstancias recibiría la regañina de su maestra), ella iba cautelosamente al sitio donde escuchó el ruido y se encontró con una cosa muy extraña de verdad. Había un pequeño zorrito de las nieves en primavera para su sorpresa, pero tenía una pata herida, que no pintaba nada bien en apariencia, y al parecer provocaba una alta fiebre por una posible infección.

-Pobrecito, debo llevarlo con Kiba para que me ayude..-se dijo Hinata con su noble corazón.

La Hyuuga tomó al animalito y se lo llevó inmediatamente a la aldea. Con su Byakugan logró divisar a su compañero de equipo y lo interceptó de inmediato antes de que entrara al complejo de su clan.

-¡KIBA, ESPERA! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! -le pidió auxilio la peliazul a su amigo, elevando su voz, algo que sobresalto en gran manera a su compañero de equipo.

El chico perro, al percatarse del zorrito en las manos de una desconsolada Hinata, se fijo que tenía una pata infectada.

-Argh, Hinata! No me gustan los zorros, pero lo curaré por ser tú. Veamos si mi hermana Hana podrá ver si hay algo con que ayudarte, ella es la mejor en esta área de cuidados que yo. -dijo el castaño resignado al ver las lágrimas sin derramar de su dulce compañera de equipo.

El lema de los Inuzuka es cuidarse como una manada, y la gentileza de Hinata era un tesoro muy precioso para no ser cuidado.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo feliz la ojiperla.

Los dos gennin pasaron al Compuesto Inuzuka y para su buena suerte la hermana de Kiba estaba muy disponible. Ella empezó a tratar a la criatura de forma inmediata y curaba con mucho esfuerzo la grave infección que sufría.

-Acabo de ponerle un potente antibiótico, va a tardar mucho en sanar. También desinfectamos la pierna de la zorrita -le mencionó Hana cansada.

-¿Es hembra?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Así es, Lady Hinata. Ella estuvo a punto de morir de no ser porque la trajiste a tiempo, con un buen descanso y el tratamiento que prescribí estará bien para que la reintegres a la naturaleza.. -le recomendó la kunoichi.

-De acuerdo..-asintió la peliazul.

Pasaron los días y la Hyuuga venía a visitar a la zorrita, quien recuperaba fuerzas muy rápido. Era muy cariñosa cuando la muchacha estaba cerca de ella y aunque el ambiente le incomodaba mucho por la presencia de perros, se dejaba consentir por la ojiperla.

Después de un tiempo, llegó el día en que la gennin pudo recoger al animalito totalmente sano y se la llevaba al bosque para liberarla.

-Es hora de que te vayas, linda. ¡Eres libre! -le decía la Hyuuga con una sonrisa de amarga felicidad. Por un lado estaba muy contenta en haber ayudado a sanar un animalito tan hermoso, por otro las despedidas siempre la dejaban con el corazón roto. Pero por el bien de esa hermosa zorrita la dejaría en libertad.

Sin embargo, la criatura albina no se movía ni un solo paso de su lugar. Hinata la empujaba gentilmente y se regresaba de una forma triste.

-¿No quieres irte?-preguntó la peliazul asombrada.

La zorrita ladeó su cabeza para decir que no quería apartarse de su lado y se le echó encima a la Princesa Hyuuga para acariciar su cuerpo lindamente.

-Awww, de acuerdo. ¡Desde ahora vivirás conmigo! -aceptó la chica feliz en mantener su nueva amiga peluda.

Hinata no había vivido una vida muy buena en su corta existencia, pero quizás su nueva mascota alumbraría mejor sus días.

-Primero que nada debo ponerte un nombre, pero no soy buena con estas cosas… etto… mmm-dijo la ojiperla muy pensativa.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la zorrita blanca se soltó del abrazo de la peliazul y empezó a escribir con un palo en su boca unos kanjis que decía claramente "AHRI".

-¿Eh, cómo aprendiste a escribir? Mm mm.. Quizás seas una zorrita con entrenamiento, no?, eres muy lista! Esta bien, si te sientes más cómoda así pues te llamaré ¡Ahri!

La zorrita saltaba muy contenta y empezaba a lamer entusiasmada a la gennin. Hinata pensaba que estaría bien en tener un compañero animal como lo hacía Kiba y al mirar a Ahri, le hacia recordar fuertemente las facciones de cierto rubio travieso al que admiraba demasiado.

El tiempo pasó y un vínculo especial nació entre las dos más allá de una simple amistad. Su conexión era fuerte cada día al punto de que ambas se entendían con la mirada. Ahri era una buena oyente y se había enterado de la vida trágica de Hinata: Casi fue secuestrada y tal acto hubiera sido una declaración de guerra entre Konoha y Kumo si el padre de su primo Neji no pagaba el precio, ese acto desinteresado de su tío Hizashi generó el odio de su primo hacia la rama principal Souke del clan, y en especial su animadversión se concentró en ella al ser la primogénita y ex heredera de la rama principal; su madre falleció a los 6 años de una enfermedad misteriosa, su padre Hiashi al ver que no era muy buena en el Puño Suave la destituyó de su cargo de heredera; su hermana menor Hanabi ya no la veía como un modelo a seguir y se distanció de ella con el tiempo. La zorrita se daba cuenta de que la actitud de Hinata tenía muchas probabilidades de evolucionar a la de una suicida debido a la negligencia emocional intensa que sufrió y pudo haber sido así de no ser por un niño que causó en ella las ganas de seguir viviendo y luchando por sus sueños a pesar de todo.

##########################################

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. Esta es una idea que fue gestando por varios meses y al fin será compartida al público.

Gracias a Javier Pozos por varias contribuciones, también a Emperor92, OTAKUfire y Pegasister Geishiken.

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	2. Una amiga mas

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 2: una amiga más.**

La actual convivencia de la ojiperla con su nueva confidente fortaleció el lazo creado de cariño, lealtad y felicidad para ambas.

Hinata cuyo corazón fue herido tantas veces, fuera por la indiferencia de su hermanita Hanabi, el desprecio de la rama Souke por su desempeño como kunoichi, la mirada decepcionada de su padre y el odio enfermizo de su supuesto protector, su querido primo Neji.

Esos sentimientos que han dañado su roto corazón por fin se han ido desvaneciendo por el compañerismo del equipo 8, Kiba con sus ocurrencias, Shino con sus sentencias filosóficas y la guía maternofraternal de Kurenai-sensei. Pero fue con la zorrita albina, Ahri, quien dio a la ojiperla la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

La zorrita se volvió la sombra de la ojiperla, la acompañaba en sus entrenamientos, quedaba con ella a practicar cada kata del Paso suave. La alentaba cuando parecía que iba a decaer.

Incluso la acompañaba para acos..ejem.. a verificar que el objeto de su admiración aún estuviera vivo y con buena salud.. seh.. saben, toda buena persona debe tener uno que otro esqueleto morboso en el armario. Ley Universal.

Un detalle a resaltar, ya que llegamos al punto del objeto de devoción de la ex-heredera Hyuuga.

Uzumaki Naruto. La zorrita Ahri había escuchado muchas historias contadas por la peliazul de la perseverancia del llamado Último muerto de la clase del cual Hinata se graduó.

Todos los principales herederos de los clanes de prestigio de Konoha compartían las mismas clases. Aunque Hinata era muy inteligente y tenía una buena base en taijutsu, su naturaleza gentil y tímida no permitió que sea la mejor alumna kunoichi, hecho que irritó profundamente a su siempre estricto padre y jefe de Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Como decía, entre los alumnos se destacaban el último sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, siendo el único leal a Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Muy talentoso, pero no a la altura de su renegado hermano mayor y verdugo del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi.

Estaban también los herederos del famoso trío Ino-Shika-Cho: el tranquilo y goloso Akimichi Chouji, el inteligente y perezoso Nara Shikamaru, y la bella e insoportable Yamanaka Ino.

Unos cuantos civiles y finalmente el paria del pueblo y protegido de Sandaime Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto.

Su escandalosa personalidad y su sonrisa brillante, junto de una determinación férrea, atrajo la atención de la ex-heredera Hyuuga.

Fue un acto desinteresado de bondad, cuando la oscuridad la aplastaba ahogándola en pena, quien la salvo fueron un par de brillantes ojos azules cielo enmarcado con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Desde ese día, Hinata no pudo dejar de observarlo y preocuparse por el bienestar del ahora gennin, quien realizaba misiones en compañía del último Uchiha leal y una kunoichi de familia civil.

Esa última. Haruno Sakura. Su desempeño en teoría shinobi era excepcional, sólo un poco más elevado a la de la ojiperla quien no poseía memoria eidética. La Hyuuga poseía una memoria más comprensiva pero para los Standard de la Academia no fue suficiente. Y para su padre tampoco.

En particular nunca tuvieron una mala relación, en una que otra ocasión se han auxiliado. Ni aún cuando era evidente que el rubio de ojos azules nutría fuertes sentimientos por la pelirrosa de ojos verdes, Hinata no le guardaba rencor.. Sólo una sana envidia. Como no podía remediar su gran timidez, eso le impedía acercarse a su querido Naruto-kun.

Volviendo al hilo de la historia, justamente en una de las escapadas de Hinata, Ahri al fin pudo visualizar al tan ansiado objeto de devoción de su nueva y querida amiga.

Por casualidad se habían enterado que el rubio había regresado de una misión de rango C que se convirtió en Rango A; oyendo de Asuma-sensei, del equipo 10 Ino-Shika-Cho, quien comentaba a Kurenai-sensei del gran desafío que superaron Kakashi-sensei con su equipo 7.

Hinata fue a toda prisa al departamento del Uzumaki, Ahri oculta en su capucha. Digamos que los zorros no eran bien vistos por los aldeanos. Y Ahri tenía una fuerte sospecha de quien era el causante por las historias que Hinata le conto.

Aún más cuando la peliazul indagó por su cuenta el origen del chakra rojo que se encontraba dentro de Naruto. Cuando uno observa fijamente al objeto deseado podía percibir detalles que otros pasarían por alto. Y aunque no comprendía del todo, estaba segura de una cosa: la grandeza de Naruto estaba en su corazón de oro. Así de simple.

Cuando Hinata pudo visualizar a Naruto yendo de su departamento al Ichiraku, probablemente para cenar ramen; Ahri al fin pudo confirmar donde se encontraba el portador de tan grandioso chakra demoníaco muy familiar para ella. Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en la carita de la zorrita, al fin lo había hallado, sus planes estaban resultando según lo previsto, y eso le encantaba.

Hinata suspiró aliviada y con una inmensa alegría se dirigió hacia el compuesto Hyuuga, con Ahri aún escondida en su capucha, cuando el olor a canela inundó el ambiente.

La ojiperla no dudó en seguir el rastro de tan apetitoso aroma, por algo ella era una kunoichi especializada en rastreo, uno que otro truco lo aprendió de su compañero Inuzuka. Al llegar a la panadería, la vista de tan suculentos rollos de canela lograron que la tímida kunoichi adquiriera una expresión hambrienta.

Al ingresar en el local dispuesta a comprar unos cuantos rollos, 20 a 30 como aperitivo, se encontró con una curiosa escena.

Una pelirroja, un poco más baja que Hinata estaba comprando casi 20 cajas con 4 rollos de canela cada una. Incluso la dependienta estaba atónita ante la compra compulsiva de la pelirroja quien no paraba de dar brinquitos emocionados con su rostro hambriento por los rollos de canela.

-Bienvenida, Hyuuga-dono.. lo de siempre? -preguntó Naori, la amable dependienta del lugar.

Paso como en cámara lenta.

La pelirroja al escuchar que alguien entraba, y luego que la misma sea llamada Hyuuga-dono, se giró con emoción. Al cruzar miradas, la ojiperla vió como la mirada de la pelirroja se llenaba de nostalgia y alegría. Sus expresivos ojos, como un Byakugan sólo de un intenso color celeste cielo, se llenaron de lágrimas agridulces de felicidad y añoranza. Curiosamente al verla, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto y como esa pelirroja le hacía sentir como una mariposa atraída al fuego.

-NEE-SAMA! -la pelirroja corrió emocionada hacia la peliazul quien dio un brinco de sorpresa por el grito de emoción.

El abrazo, fuerte y con muchos sentimientos, logra en Hinata una emoción sin precedentes. Como si tras largos años ha reencontrado una parte de ella misma. Ese abrazo expresaba tantos sentimientos reprimidos. Incluso la pelirroja sollozó de júbilo.

Ese emotivo y extraño momento estalló con un carraspeo incómodo de la dependienta, quien no creía apropiado que su mejor clienta sea abordada de forma irrespetuosa por una civil.

A la velocidad de la luz, la pelirroja se separa de la ojiperla. Mil sentimientos se acumularon en sus lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos azules cielos similares al Byakugan, como una perla celeste. Hinata estaba segura que la pelirroja quería continuar con el abrazo, pero el momento ya paso.

-Yuna-san! Por favor.. no debería importunar a Hyuuga-dono.. – las palabras de Naori hacen que la pelirroja adquiriera un rubor de vergüenza que haría los tomates verdes de envidia.

Hinata tuvo un extraño deja vu al ver el tono rojizo que adquirió la pelirroja por la vergüenza.

-No se preocupe, Naori-san, seguro hubo algún tipo de malentendido.. -intentó restar importancia la ex-heredera Hyuuga, cuando la expresión de la pelirroja llamada Yuna adquirió una férrea determinación.

-Gomen, Hyuuga-dono! – de pronto estalló la pelirroja con entusiasmo, olvidando la vergüenza, quedando un sano rubor sutil en sus mejillas -quiero presentarme! Me llamo Honõmi Yuna, un placer conocerte, espero que seamos grandes amigas!

La presentación ruidosa de la ojiceleste perlada aturdió a las presentes. Y la sensación de deja vu se incrementó en Hinata, a su mente la fuerte imagen de un rubio ojiazul con sus características presentaciones la hizo plantear si esa desconocida no es familiar de su adorado Naruto-kun.

Ahri, por su parte, mantuvo un ojo en la pelirroja; y se asomó sutilmente para detallar a la ruidosa niña quien tenía en sus manos 4 bolsas con cajas de rollos de canela.

-Por favor, Hyuuga-dono, aceptas compartir conmigo estos deliciosos rollos de canela?

Palabras mágicas: rollos de canela.

Hinata se entusiasmó en la perspectiva de compartir rollos de canela. Una actividad que atesoraba como sus más preciados recuerdos de su tiempo con su madre. Algo que ya no pudo compartir con su primo Neji ni con su adorada imouto Hanabi.

Y allí una desconocida que en el fondo le hacía sentir una familiaridad de años, quería compartir su platillo favorito. A lo que Hinata aceptó sin dudar.

-Por supuesto me gustaría compartir, pero llámame Hinata -sonríe tiernamente la ojiperla.

Tanto Naori, como Ahri y Yuna no pueden evitar el mismo pensamiento: "Kawaii"

################################################################################

La afinidad entre la peliazul y la pelirroja rápidamente se acentuó con el compartir de unos cuantos sabrosos rollos de canela.

Después de devorar entre ambas todas las compras de la pelirroja, la ojiperla admiraba el paisaje de Konoha desde la cabeza de piedra del Yondaime.

Al preguntar la pelirroja si había un sitio ideal para comer los rollos, sin dudar la peliazul la llevó hasta la cima del Monte Hokage, con mucha destreza ambas consiguieron subir hasta la cabeza del héroe de Konoha, y de paso el lugar favorito del rubio ninja. Por supuesto que Hinata sabía de tal lugar, y cuando Naruto no se encontraba allí, la kunoichi solía sentarse a admirar el paisaje en el crepúsculo, cuando la luz del sol adquiere el hermoso tono naranja que ella adora. Y que aumenta su esperanza que algún día sus sentimientos alcanzarían al rubio de ojos azules y bigotes en sus cachetes, así como la noche alcanza al día en el crepúsculo.

Yuna miraba con admiración a la peliazul, sonríe ampliamente por el tiempo compartido. Ahri descansaba en la cabeza de la peliazul, como si dormitara.

Cuando la pelirroja había visto a la pequeña zorrita, fue necesario que Hinata la salvara de un ahogamiento accidental, el entusiasmo casi le cuesta a su pequeña amiga peluda su vida.

Tras presentarse adecuadamente, disfrutaron entre sonrisas los rollos de canela. Pero el momento estaba acabándose y la pelirroja no quería separarse de su nueva amiga. Los mismos sentimientos compartidos por la ojiperla.

-Ne ne.. -llama la atención la pelirroja balanceándose con una amplia sonrisa, Hinata la mira con una dulce sonrisa, mientras Ahri se pasea entre la ojiperla y la entusiasta civil –Naori-obasan te llamo Hyuga-dono.. eres una Hime, Hinata-chan?

-eh? –Hinata enrojece cual tomate, alegrando enormemente a la pelirroja.

-Aneesama me decía que las Hime se les trata con cortesía.. llamándola dono, no? Aneesama sabia mucho, y trató de pasarme su sabiduría como Okaasama le paso a ella.. una tradición de madre a hija..

Hinata escuchaba atentamente a la civil de ojos perlas azuladas. Ésta decidió enfocarse en el sol crepuscular.

-Aniisama siempre contaba que Otousama era el shinobi más fuerte que conoció, que defendía la justicia y la vida de sus seres queridos incluso a costa de su propia vida. Amaba con todo su corazón a Okaasama, ella era su alma gemela, y le dio lo que más ansiaba, una familia.. Y Aniisama y Aneesama eran tan felices con nuestros padres. No necesitaban más.. pero la paz no duró para siempre. Un enemigo del Clan de mi Otousama, lo localizó, y para evitar que asesinara a su más preciadas personas queridas, obligó a Okaasama huir con mis hermanos mayores, pero Otousama murió sin saberlo.. aneesama me dijo que murió ignorando mi existencia..

\- Yuna.. -musitó quedamente Hinata viendo las lágrimas sin derramar de la pelirroja

-Aniisama estaba furioso, ya era mayor, podría haber ayudado, pero su prioridad era mantener a Okaasama y Aneesama a salvo. Y estuvimos escondidos en un pequeño pueblo, gracias a la ayuda de un conocido de mi madre, aunque Aneesama siempre mencionaba que él estaba enamorado de Okaasama pero ella era la alma gemela de Otousama..

Yuna giró con una gran sonrisa hacia Hinata

-A pesar de que Okaasama tenía el corazón roto por la muerte de Otousama, ella fue muy fuerte para tenerme.. yo era el último regalo de su gran amor, no iba a ser egoísta en privarme la vida, y sobrevivió para que naciera y me diera un nombre, decía que herede el pelo del cual hacían famosos al clan de Otousama. Encargó a mis hermanos que me cuidaran, soy el último legado de Menma y Haruhi.. así me decían.. nunca me dijeron el apellido, pero debía recordar que Otousama se llamaba Menma y mi Okaasama Haruhi..

-Fue muy valiente tu madre, Yuna.. incluso con el corazón roto, no puedo imaginar el dolor que sentía..

-Ni yo.. Aneesama siempre la recordaba como una madre cariñosa y estricta.. la mejor cocinera, una gran bailarina y con una voz angelical… Aniisama por otra parte recordaba de Otousama como un negado para las labores domésticas, coqueteaba todo el tiempo con Okaasama, pero era alguien en quien confiar sin importar siempre estaba para ellos.. me hubiera gustado conocerlos…

-seguro que si… - Hinata tomó la mano de Yuna quien aprecia el gesto devolviendo el apretón.

-Pero.. – el semblante de Yuna se ensombreció – el enemigo de Otousama nos buscaba.. Y por unos años estuvimos a salvo.. tuve grandes amigas en el pequeño pueblito donde nos refugiamos.. Tetsuko-sempai, Asahi-chan y Hiyori-chan siempre estaban conmigo.. estaba la novia de Aniisama.. Y otras más pero lo que más temía es que debimos abandonar todo para evitar que ellas salieran lastimadas por culpa de ese shinobi malo.. Aneesama fue la primera en sacrificarse.. estaba enferma y no quería.. yo.. – Yuna se le atoró la voz por el nudo en su garganta

Hinata iba a sugerir que no era necesario pero Ahri se acerca a Yuna, quien acariciaba suavemente su pelaje, tranquilizándose.

-cuando Aniisama estaba seguro de la trampa, me envió a Konoha con unos códigos de una cuenta para refugiados de nuestro clan, que aquí tenía posibilidades de encontrar a un miembro o varios de nuestro clan y tener la protección de Sandaime Hokage..

-quizás tu hermano mayor está vivo..

\- lo desobedecí y pude presenciar su batalla.. en su último sacrificio al fin vengó nuestra familia.. conmigo a salvo.. el legado sobrevive.. ahora debo usar el apellido Honõmi para evitar atraer atención desnecesaria..

\- lo lamento… -susurró quedamente la peliazul..

-yo no.. -ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata, Yuna sonrió con lágrimas contenidas -ahora Okaasama se encuentra junto a Otousama, Yuriko-neesama ya está bien y Arashi-niisama cumplió su promesa a nuestros padres que yo estaría a salvo, el último recuerdo vivo de Menma y Haruhi.. por eso no lamento.. porque soy la bitácora viva de su gran historia.. Y seguiré su enseñanzas hasta el final de mi vida…

Y no pudo continuar, Yuna encontró un regazo maternal en Hinata quien la acunó con cariño mientras sus lágrimas fluían como cataratas agridulces.

Ya la noche se hizo presente, y las nuevas mejores amigas debían seguir caminos separados. Y por primera vez, desde que la rescató, Hinata pidió a su querida mascota Ahri que hiciera compañía a la pelirroja, que al día siguiente se volverían a encontrar y seguirían sus charlas, revelando de cada una aspectos de su pasado y proyecciones a futuro.

Una rutina se instaló entre la kunoichi de pelo azulado con la civil pelirroja, quien se quedaba con la zorrita albina cuando la Hyuuga no podía cuidarla por las misiones o entrenamientos del equipo 8, pero sus entrenamientos en solitario o sus salidas juntas para comer rollos de canela en la cabeza del Yondaime se han hecho religiosos.

Hasta el evento que sucedería en Konoha, y cambiaría para siempre para ambas amigas y la pequeña zorrita albina.

####################################################################################

Y segundo cap publicado.. yay!

Primer lugar.. gracias a todo aquel que sigue y tiene como favorito mi historia.. lo aprecio muchísimo!

Y ahora los reviews:

Emperor92: gracias por acompañar.. eres uno de los beta reader y espero que sigas con Tamashī hasta el final.. gracias totales!

Hotday productions: ya la trama está hecha y los personajes mencionados.. estas acertado en un personaje que quizás vuelva a aparecer sólo que con su género original.. como.. sólo sigue con la historia..

OTAKUfire: lo sé, Aleluya hermanos que ya ha sido publicado esta historia tras meses de gestación.. espero que te siga gustando..

monica735: gracias, y espero que te guste este también

Pegasister Geishiken: ya está el segundo cap.. Y no comas ansias.. esta garantizado por lo menos unos cuantos cap escritos... por cierto me encantó tu último fic: La debilidad del Clan Hyuga.. recomendadísimo NH..

Espero que sigan con el sgte cap: Exámenes Chuunin

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	3. Examenes Chuunin

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 3 Exámenes Chuunin**

Días después, había llegado el turno de Hinata para participar en los Exámenes Chuunin y la pequeña zorrita enfurruñada quedó con Yuna por no poder seguir a Hinata porque la ojiperla le dijo que no viniera. Obviamente, no le hizo caso, dejó a Yuna con sus quehaceres y fue a seguirla en las sombras; para su sorpresa la seguridad del evento no le dificultó para ocultarse por su entrenamiento anterior que empezó con la Hyuuga. Durante el periodo del examen dentro del llamado Bosque de la Muerte, para su horror, vio que su amiga querida se encontró a un pelirrojo con un poder único sobre la arena y supo de quien venía. No iba a permitir que algo le pasara a su preciada amiga, si era necesario iba a defender a Hinata y sus amigos de la amenaza que representaba la bestia en el cuerpo del temido Gaara Del Desierto.

Afortunadamente, el muchacho desistió por la petición amable y temerosa de su hermana mayor, pero ella sabía que Shukaku la había detectado posiblemente porque dio a conocer ligeramente su presencia. Gracias a Kami, el Equipo 8 llegó muy rápido a la Torre de Control y todo estaba bien, pero se dio cuenta de que un destello del chakra del Nueve Colas se desbordaba en el Bosque de la Muerte y se detuvo de repente por un extraño motivo. Ahri estaba ansiosa, pero decidió confiar en el pequeño contenedor del Kyuubi.

Cuando Hinata al fin estaba dormida, la zorrita aprovechó el momento, se acercó sigilosamente y lamió muy sutilmente a su amiguita, ésta se despertó asombrada del hecho de que su mascota había llegado hasta aquí de forma misteriosa.

-¿Ahri, que estás haciendo aquí? El susto que Yuna-chan se llevará al no encontrarte.. -suspiró pesadamente la ojiperla, luego sonrió con alegría genuina -Bueno, ya que.. No quiero que estés sola en casa con mi familia rondando por allá. Ya me disculparé con Yuna-chan en tu nombre.. Duerme conmigo, pequeña -le pidió la peliazul y la zorrita con entusiasmo se acomodó en su lecho para descansar con la ojiperla.

Allí estuvieron los restantes días hasta que fueron las preliminares de los Exámenes Chuunin. Las batallas fueron impresionantes, pero la pelea entre la rubia y la rosada fue terriblemente aburrida según la zorrita, quien incluso bostezó.

La lucha entre el molestoso compañero canino del equipo 8, Kiba y su compañero Akamaru contra el amor de sus amores, Naruto fue muy intrigante porque el rubio tenía trucos engañosos dignos de un Kitsune como clones y flatulencias en el rostro del chico perro. Apenas pudo evitar reprimir sus risitas o la descubrirían..

Quizás la más cardíaca de todas fue la de su amada amiga contra su incómodo e intratable primo Neji Hyuuga.

Las palabras venenosas de desaliento del llamado genio Hyuuga tenían a Ahri tremendamente asqueada y para su desconsuelo se fijó que la peliazul cayó en una crisis nerviosa y estuvo a punto de llorar por el cruel discurso dirigido al autoestima deteriorado de la ojiperla. Estaba a un segundo de aventarse de los barandales y morderle el trasero al castaño, cuando Naruto le gritó a Hinata para que reaccionara y peleara contra el engreído miserable de su primo.

Cuando su amiga reaccionó y se transformó en una fiera guerrera dispuesta a ganar, fue el hecho más maravilloso que pudo presenciar en su longeva vida. Lamentablemente, Hinata perdió de la forma más despiadada y estaba a punto de ser asesinada por su primo si no es por la intervención de los Jonnin. Ahri, a punto de llorar por el estado de salud de la peliazul, se fijó que Naruto no dudo en ir a verla. Se fijó la zorrita en la conexión espiritual de ambas almas como si estuvieran enlazados por el hilo rojo del destino. La dejó verdaderamente asombrada que Naruto haya jurado por la sangre de Hinata que iba a ganarle al Hyuuga como venganza por lo que hizo.

Terminado ese incidente, las preliminares continuaron mientras la zorrita se escondió esperando que dieran de alta a Hinata de su cirugía de corazón, escuchó como le dijeron a su maestra Kurenai que la joven kunoichi tardaría demasiado en recuperarse de sus heridas. Incluso dudaban que la Hyuuga podría siquiera pasar la noche porque el daño provocado por el Juuken fue demasiado; la pobre muchacha estaba en estado de coma y muy pálida por lo que daban pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a ejercer como kunoichi, a no ser que por un milagro se salve o le vea la legendaria Tsunade, ambas posibilidades remotas en esos instantes. Kurenai estaba horrorizada, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus demás subordinados ante tan fatales noticias. Aún peor, como reaccionará Hyuuga Hiashi por el fatal destino de su primogénita.

Por otra parte, Ahri no podía permitir que está situación lamentable siguiera.

-《No puede terminar así, no quiero que muera. ¡No puedo permitir que ella muera! Ella es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que eso suceda》-juró la zorrita en su cabeza.

Tras finalizar sus pensamientos, un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Ahri y éste empezó a tornar una forma humana, con orejas de zorro blancas y nueve colas del mismo color. Tenía un cabello albino muy largo y unos ojos amarillentos con una pupila felina. Su cuerpo era como el de una diosa y destacaba su generoso busto de copa D y un lindo trasero de corazón. Todo esto era cubierto por un hermoso kimono blanco abrochado por un listón rojo floreado.

-No... puede ser... ¡mi sello se ha roto! -se fijo muy asombrada la mujer Kitsune.

Ahri ahora se fijaba en la moribunda Hinata, quien adquirió un semblante más pálido y enfermizo, como si le costase vivir; Ahri palpó en el abdomen de la kunoichi para poner manos a la obra. Tenía un plan y afortunadamente, conocía bien un jutsu del clan Uzumaki que sería útil para estos casos.

-¡Fuinjutsu: Sello de los 8 Trigramas!

El abdomen de la kunoichi se marcó con una espiral mientras la kitsune se desvanecía para ir dentro de Hinata para salvar su vida.

Apenas Ahri pudo ingresar en el paisaje mental de Hinata, le asombro lo bastante oscuro y deprimente que era para ser de una joven kunoichi.

-Hina-chan, lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado..-susurró acongojada la Kitsune.

El lugar estaba rodeado de recuerdos malos como las miradas decepcionadas de Hiashi, la indiferencia de Hanabi, las palabras crueles de Neji, la muerte de su madre Hanamei, las reprimendas del viejo consejo Hyuuga, entre otras cosas. Solo había un punto luminoso en toda esta oscuridad y allí estaba Hinata sentada observando sus pocos recuerdos buenos: unos eran de Naruto haciéndola reír en clase; otros era de cuando Hinata la adoptó como su mascota y todos los momentos que vivieron felices, las ocurrencias y amistad incondicional de Yuna, los momentos alegres del Equipo 8; las palabras de aliento de su amor platónico recientes eran lo que habían hecho de que se sintiera mucho mejor ahora y que se sintiera que valía algo para alguien en especial.

-Hina-chan..-susurró llorando Ahri.

En ese momento, la kunoichi volteó a ver a la extraña mujer que desprendía amor hacia ella y tenían una corazonada que no le mentía.

-¿A-Ahri? -dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Hina-chan, lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado. Juro que nadie te volverá a lastimar, ¡te lo prometo! -le habló la yonkai mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la ojiperla.

La peliblanca no había llorado en muchos años y ver que alguien sufría como su mejor amiga le dolía demasiado para dejarlo pasar más tiempo. Ninguna de las dos podía parar de llorar y no se dieron cuenta que el paisaje mental de Hinata empezó a iluminarse bastante por la pureza de Ahri.

-Hinata, te quiero mucho. Por tu actuación como una verdadera kunoichi te has ganado mi respeto como yonkai. A ti no te interesa si una persona es fuerte o no, sino que sea confiable y de buenos sentimientos, en toda mi existencia jamás me he topado a alguien como tú..-le comentó sinceramente la kitsune.

-¡No pensé que los yonkai fueran reales! -dijo la Hyuuga, quien aún no cabía de asombro en presenciar el aura poderoso de la kitsune.

-Lo sé, es una larga historia. Por el momento ahora eres mi Jinchuriki y te convertirás en una hanyo con todo mi poder a tu disposición...-le mencionó Ahri.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! -exclamó sorprendida la ojiperla.

-Por el momento, estoy restaurando tus redes de chakra y tu corazón herido. Cuando eso termine y despiertes, tu cuerpo tendrá muchos cambios progresivos para bien, al principio no lo notarás pero pronto lo sentirás, será un proceso y debemos prepararnos para las secuelas -le avisó la kitsune albina.

-¿Qué cambios? ¿Qué secuelas?

-Es una sorpresita, linda..-le guiñó el ojo la yonkai.

En ese momento, la Hyuuga despertó un poco mareada y se fijó que estaba en el cuarto de enfermería. Su zorrita dormía a su lado y al sentir que la ojiperla estaba consciente, se despertó para lamer su mejilla.

-Oye Ahri, tuve un maravilloso sueño. Tú estabas allí en una forma yonkai y venías a consolarme con un abrazo y decías que todo saldría bien...-le contó muy feliz la peliazul.

-"Hinata, eso si ocurrió" -habló telepáticamente la criatura.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?! -chilló sorpresivamente la peliazul.

-"Te hablo a tu mente por telepatía. Ambas estamos conectadas para siempre.."-le mostró la kitsune con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Espera, ¿qué me hiciste? -preguntó muy consternada la kunoichi.

-"Bueno, lo primero fue salvarte la vida. Tu red de chakra estaba sellada y tu corazón estaba severamente dañado por culpa de tu asqueroso primo, ahora estás sana y ¡saldrás del hospital muy pronto!" -le continuó explicando la kitsune por telepatía.

-Bueno, gracias por todo -le agradeció la ojiperla.

-"Eso es solo el principio, jamás había poseído el cuerpo de una humana. Tu cuerpo será mutado por mi chakra demoníaco y vas a sufrir bastante por esto" -le advirtió la yonkai con un suspiro pesado.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? -preguntó muy asustada la peliazul.

-"Primero tu personalidad se hará más fuerte, como si todo lo que quisieras decir y hacer no será impedido por tu timidez. Tu poder oculto será despertado, nunca había visto a alguien de tu clan con este tipo de chakra.."-señaló la kitsune.

-¿Qué poder? -preguntó intrigada la kunoichi.

-"Hmmm, tus ojos ocultan el misterioso Jõgan. Mi chakra demoniaco acaba de alterarlo bastante, realmente no se que vaya a pasar.."-mencionó Ahri dudosa.

-¿Jõgan? -repitió confusa Hinata.

-"Mejor te cuento después, primero deja ver que pasa con tu cuerpo…"-finalizó la yonkai.

En ese momento, Ahri oyó a los médicos llegar y desapareció en un destello de rapidez como una de las habilidades de su raza.

-Lady Hyuuga, que bueno que acaba de despertar. La transferiremos al hospital de la aldea para que pueda recuperarse satisfactoriamente.. -le dijo el doctor.

Hinata, aún conmocionada por las palabras de Ahri, sólo obedeció como si estuviera en piloto automático; una hora más tarde fue llevada a la aldea para los cuidados paliativos.

En los estudios rutinarios notaron que el corazón de la paciente estaba como nuevo de una forma milagrosa. Algo que no podrían explicar, siendo que sus posibilidades de recuperación necesitaban justamente un milagro. Esa tarde, su "familia" llegó a visitarla ya que fueron notificados por los ANBUs del Hokage. No se sentía muy cómoda por la visita de su padre y abuelo, pero notó un leve deje de preocupación y duda de su hermana menor por lo que creyó que aún tenía esperanza de cambiar para bien su relación fraternal con su imouto querida.

Por su parte, Ahri festejaba internamente por la ejecución exitosa de su plan.

-"Como me encanta que los planes resulten.." – soltando una carcajada ruidosa, Ahri realizaba un baile en el paisaje mental de Hinata, quien sólo sonríe por el buen ánimo de su nueva huésped mental.

#########################

monica735: que bueno que te guste mi versión de Hinata (que es similar al canon.). sólo que veremos su evolución con el correr de los cap..

Pegasister Geishiken: la familia de Yuna ya no existe, es huérfana que llegó a Konoha para buscar a sus parientes y reiniciar su vida.. espero que se vaya aclarando con el correr de los cap

javipozos: oh.. si eres el beta reader, tu sabes en que se degenerá porque serán tus aportes los que den el toque ecchi a mi historia.. gracias en serio por tus aportes.. y a seguir hilando la historia..

 **Sgte cap: Trolleando a un pervertido.**

Ja Ne

 _Regina Alba Blossom_


	4. Trolleando a un pervertido

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 4 Trolleando a un pervertido**

Al día siguiente, a Hinata le dieron de alta de su lesión en el corazón, recomendando descansar para asegurar una recuperación completa. La kunoichi se sentía con mucha energía que debía ser sacada y aún no podía irse del hospital hasta 24 horas antes de su alta definitiva, hastiándola por quedar en reposo cuando lo único que deseaba era saber de su Naruto-kun y como le iba, le afligía enormemente su siguiente rival en las finales.

Ahri sabía perfectamente que le ocurría a la pobre doncella y sonriendo por su plan, la iba a ayudar.

-"Hinata-chan, ¿quieres que vaya a ver a tu novio?" -le propuso socarronamente la zorrita en el paisaje mental de la Hyuuga.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! -exclamó muy ruborizada la peliazul, sentada en su cama de hospital, mientras Ahri soltaba pequeñas risitas por las palabras dichas a continuación de la Hyuuga -b-bueno.. quiero saber que pasó con él después de que me mandaron al hospital..-lo pensó mejor la chiquilla enamorada mientras chocaba ambos índices y su rostro adquiría más rubor, si es que era humanamente posible.

-"ya veo.. daré una vuelta a investigar, volveré más tarde… Descansa, aún tu cuerpo está convaleciente.."-le dijo la mujer yonkai con cariño acariciando la cabeza de la proyección mental de su anfitriona; Hinata sonríe feliz mientras Ahri aparecía en forma de zorrita albina, guiñó uno de sus ojitos ámbar y salió de la habitación, dejando a la peliazul contemplando los grandes ventanales con las cortinas ondeantes.

La kitsune, una vez en el tejado de una casa, sacó sus nueve colitas iniciando su rastreo. Ella detectó el aroma del rubio sonriente preferido de su mejor amiga y lo halló en un pequeño río con un sujeto viejo con aspecto de un ermitaño. Con gran agilidad salto entre los tejados mientras una de sus colas apuntaba el aroma inconfundible del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

-¡ERES UN TARADO, SIGUES INVOCANDO RENACUAJOS! -regañó el sujeto al niño.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA, ERO-SENNIN TTEBAYO! -replicó molesto el Uzumaki.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CON ESE APODO ESTÚPIDO! -reclamó el hombre muy enfadado.

-"¿Con que un pervertido? Eso facilita las cosas y ya sé que hacer~~"-sonrió malignamente la yonkai.

Aun un poco apartada de donde se encontraban el Sannin con el shinobi rubio, usando sus colas para un sello se transformó en su versión humana ocultando sus facciones animales para no ser descubierta. Ella se hizo pasar como si fuera una doncella perdida en el bosque y llegó a donde se encontraban los dos ninjas.

-Ano~ gomen, no sé donde estoy. Hay un caballero que puede ayudarme.. onegai~~~-dijo la yonkai con un tono sutilmente coqueto.

Los ojos de Jiraiya estaban saltones con corazones y a la velocidad del Hiraishin estaba frente a frente de la yonkai.

-Buenos días señorita, yo me ofrezco para ayudarla en todo lo que usted desee..-saludó en un tono inusualmente refinado el Sannin.

-Es que me perdí, soy pésima para orientarme.. incluso torpe.. Ay de mí -suspiró con pesadez -¿Me podría decir donde me encuentro ahora? -preguntó con un tono falsamente triste la chica.

-Está en el bosque del País del Fuego cerca de la Aldea de Konoha..-le contestó Jiraiya.

-Awwww no~, yo creí que estaba en el País de las Aguas Termales. Iba a relajarme en un baño caliente para que mi cuerpo disfrutará de un buen descanso...-contó la mujer.

-En Konoha hay buenas aguas termales, si quiere puede ir ttebayo..-mencionó Naruto, creyendo la actuación de la yonkai.

-Creo que me convenciste, corazón~ -dio un toque leve a la nariz de Naruto -¿Me pueden acompañar? -preguntó con ojos de borrego la kitsune disfrazada de doncella.

-¡Después que termine mi entrenamiento lo haremos ttebayo!-dijo el chico con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

Ahri sonreía coqueta ante un Jiraiya embobado y un Naruto intentando concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman?-preguntó curiosa la yonkai.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo-fue la presentación ruidosa del rubio ninja.

-¿Y el apuesto caballero? -señaló Ahri hacia el Sannin quien se despertó de su estado idiotizado.

-Deja que me presente, ejem – se aclaró la voz para luego exclamar a viva voz -¡SOY POR QUIEN LA GENTE ACLAMA, LAS MUJERES SUSPIRAN Y LOS NIÑOS ADMIRAN...SOY EL INCREÍBLE, APUESTO Y SENSUAL JIRAIYA EL GALANTE! -terminó su presentación el Sannin con una pose muy ridícula.

Naruto quedó con una mirada de pena ajena, pero vio en shock que a la chica le gustó mucho al verle brillar sus ojos de emoción.

-¡ES USTED, NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! ¡JIRAIYA! ¡EL FAMOSO ESCRITOR DE ICHA ICHA! ¡DEME SU FIRMA, POR FAVOOOR! -le pidió sorpresivamente la peliblanca con un libro naranja en la mano.

-¡¿LEES ESOS LIBROS TTEBAYO?! -gritó incrédulo el rubio ninja señalando el conocido libro, por supuesto es el mismo que su pervertido sensei de pelo de espantapájaros plateado siempre llevaba en la mano.

-¡GRACIAS KAMISAMA POR TRAER A ESTE MUNDO A UNA MUJER QUE COMPRENDE LO BUENO DE LA VIDA! -agradeció a los cielos el Sannin exageradamente, con cascadas de lágrimas de felicidad.

Extrañamente, una nubecita tenía un pulgar arriba como diciendo "De nada", dejando perplejos a los presentes.

Jiraiya firmó el libro de su autoría y se fijó que la yonkai tenía un hermoso cuerpo fuera de este mundo, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Disculpe señorita, soy un escritor y usted es una fanática de mis obras, ¿estaría dispuesta a ser una musa para la secuela de mi historia? -le propuso indecorosamente el Sannin Sapo.

-¿Quién yo? -preguntó señalándose a si misma con incredulidad, al obtener una respuesta positiva enfatizada por el cabeceo y expresión pervertida del Sannin, la peliblanca sonrió ampliamente -¿Cómo podría ayudarle?

-Siendo de inspiración visual -le explicó el Sannin retirando ligeramente su kimono para ver ligeramente parte de su cuello.

La kitsune levantó una ceja entendiendo el punto y no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para una buena broma.

-Solo lo haré si usted me hace un gran favor, ya se lo diré cuando llegue el momento..-le dio su condición la yonkai.

-¿Quieres negociar? Está bien, preciosa..-aceptó el peliblanco.

En ese momento, la kitsune, con una sonrisa coqueta, empezó a quitarse lentamente su kimono dejando ver parte de su generoso busto. El par de pervertidos estaban mirando muy fijamente y la nariz de ambos sangraba un poco.

-¿Están listos? -le dijo la peliblanca.

Los dos asintieron y Ahri dejó caer su vestimenta. Para su desgracia, la yonkai no estaba desnuda sino que traía otro vestido más pequeño y el par quedó con cara de Poker Face.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! -exclamó fuera de sí Jiraiya.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE TARADO HARÍA ESTA CLASE DE TONTERIAS TTEBAYO?! -se quejó Naruto molesto, limpiando discretamente su sangrado incipiente de nariz.

En un lugar apartado, Kakashi estornudó mientras le enseñaba el Chidori a Sasuke.

Ahri se reía a carcajadas en el suelo y Naruto admitió que la mujer era buena bromista, incluso podría tener material para ser profesional.

-¡ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO! -reclamó Jiraiya con lágrimas anime.

-Oh, querías verme desnuda.. -se encoge de hombros y sin pudor exclamó -¡Trato hecho!

Ahri dejó caer su otro vestido sin previo aviso y Jiraiya contempló el cuerpo desnudo femenino más bello que jamás haya visto en su vida. Todo en ella era perfecto y escaneó velozmente a la chica antes de irse despedido del lugar con un potente sangrado nasal nivel 8 hasta el otro lado de Konoha.

-wow, rompí record..-comentó extrañada la chica observando la estela dejada por Jiraiya con una mano como visor, al no verlo más empieza a vestirse nuevamente.

Naruto estaba petrificado y muy embobado por el espectáculo visual ofrecido por la mujer. Por un extraño motivo, algo dentro de él quería poseerla, pero no era su voluntad sino que era alguien más.

-Bueno, el pervertido se acaba de ir. Me cae bien, pero ahora puedo dejar de fingir. Vine por tí, Naruto... – Naruto se atragantó con su saliva al escuchar las palabras directas de la peliblanca -más bien por lo que guardas en tu interior -le confesó seriamente la chica, señalando el estómago del chico.

-¿C-cómo supo del Zorro de las Nueve Colas ttebayo? -preguntó nervioso el rubio.

La mujer no respondió, elevó una ceja con arrogancia al dar una sonrisa zorruna dejando caer su transformación. Sus nueve colas y orejas blancas salieron a flote y sus ojos se tornaron animales, junto a sus marcas zorrunas como las del Uzumaki.

-¡¿QUÉ ES USTED TTEBAYO?! -exclamó en shock el chico.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ôtsutsuki Ahri. Necesito hablar seriamente con mi amante que está sellado en tu interior -le hizo saber la yonkai.

-¡¿EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS TIENE NOVIA TTEBAYO?! -volvió a gritar en shock el Uzumaki.

-Se llama Ôtsutsuki Kurama y odia estar encerrado. Estuve buscándolo más de 70 años, un malnacido emo vengador hipnotizó a mi amado y supe que fue sellado, pero no daba con el lugar. Deja que hable con él un rato, quizás sea más amable contigo después de unas palabras que tengo para él -le pidió amablemente la peliblanca.

-¿Como puede hacerlo ttebayo? -preguntó curioso el gennin.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! -asintió la yonkai y tocó el sello de Naruto para conectarse al paisaje mental del rubio.

Sólo un instante la Yonkai desapareció y Naruto quedó solo en el lugar.

Jiraiya volvía corriendo al sitio y vio que solo su alumno estaba allí.

-¿Y la hermosa mujer? -preguntó Jiraiya curioso, buscándola ansioso con la mirada.

-Se fue a la aldea, quiso ir a pasear sola ttebayo -mintió el gennin rubio.

-¡Maldición!, ¡yo que iba a pedirle una cita! -se quejó el Sannin.

-No creo que sea prudente ttebayo-le dijo Naruto nervioso al saber que Ahri era amante del Kyuubi.

El chico, restando importancia por el incidente reciente, decide seguir entrenando y por un extraño motivo su chakra se controló mejor, invocando a dos pequeños sapitos.

-¡AL FIN TTEBAYO! -celebró el ninja rubio.

-Para ser tu primer día no lo hiciste nada mal -felicitó el Sannin.

-Hola, soy Gamakichi. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien -saludó el sapito de un color naranja.

-Yo me llamo Naruto ttebayo!

-Yo Gamatatsu, ¿tienes algo de comer? -preguntó el otro anfibio de un fuerte color amarillo.

-Tengo chocolate ttebayo…-le ofreció el gennin y se lo dio al sapo, quien se lo comió gustoso.

Jiraiya observaba atentamente el intercambio amigable entre el rubio y ambos sapitos, y queriendo elevar más el esfuerzo, sonrió ante su plan.

-Intenta usar todo tu chakra para invocar algo más grande..-le ordenó Jiraiya a su alumno.

-¡Esta bien ttebayo!-asintió el Uzumaki y sacó un poco de sangre de su dedo para hacer un enorme sello en el suelo -¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Para la sorpresa de todos, el jefe sapo Gamabunta apareció frente a todos y Jiraiya estaba asustado. Que asustado, cagado de miedo. Horrorizado.

-¡JIRAIYA, TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES A MENOS QUE SEA IMPORTANTE! -regañó el sapo gigante al peliblanco.

-¡YO NO FUI, FUE EL NIÑO! -señaló el Sannin al rubio gennin. Naruto en shock por tan increíble hazaña, no percibe la burla del jefe sapo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -reía Gamabunta incrédulo.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tocando su estómago recordó las palabras de la yonkai. – "ella me dijo que haría que el Kyuubi no molestara que incluso me ayudaría, ¿será que ella lo logró?"

-Otto-san, el señor tiene razón. Naruto fue el que te llamó -le confirmó Gamakichi lo dicho por Jiraiya.

-¡¿ES TU PAPÁ TTEBAYO?! -exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-El mío también -le dijo Gamatatsu con una amplia sonrisa feliz.

-Me niego a creerlo..-dijo obstinadamente el enorme sapo.

En ese preciso momento, Ahri apareció en humo con un montón de besos y chupetones en el cuello, y una sonrisa boba.

-Listo, misión cumplida -decía soñadora la mujer, con una sonrisa satisfecha por el buen trabajo.

Ahri parpadeó confusa al notar que todos la miraban extrañados y Gamabunta sudaba a mares porque estaba frente a frente con ella, su cobradora.

-¡TÚ! – con voz tenebrosa de ultratumba -¡SAPO MOROSO! ¡ME DEBES MUCHOS BARRILES DE SAKE FINO! -le reclamó la yonkai.

-¿No sé de que hablas? -fingió demencia el sapo jefe.

-Hace muchos años, tú perdiste una apuesta frente a Katsuyu y Manda. Págame o le digo a Fukatsaku de que te de una buena tunda -amenazó la kitsune.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA ERES TÚ?! -gritó Jiraiya en shock.

-Ups, perdí mi transformación -sonrió apenada la yonkai con una mano en la nuca -Bueno, ¿en que estábamos? Ah sí, tu deuda, Gamabunta -la kitsune empieza a tararear con un dedo en su mentón mientras el enorme sapo suplicaba a todos los dioses que el pedido de la yonkai sea accesible y lo menos humillante posible... -¿podemos llegar a un acuerdo?-le propuso muy desafiante la peliblanca.

La mirada afilada de la kitsune fue superior a la del jefe sapo quien suspiró derrotado, aceptando su destino.

-Me rindo, ¿qué quieres?

-acepta que el contrato de los sapos que firmó Naruto es válido y sin vacilar lo ayudarás... ¡no importa la situación! Si me llego a enterar que te niegas a pelear con él, le diré de esto a Shima y Fukatsaku -le dijo la peliblanca con altanería

-Trato hecho -suspiró aliviado el enorme anfibio.

Gamabunta tomó el contrato y le dio al pequeño rubio como muestra de aceptación entre Invocador e Invocado. Sin nada más que hacer, las invocaciones se fueron al Monte Myoboku y los tres sujetos quedaron a solas.

Jiraiya no cabía del asombro. El legado de su querido alumno Minato fue capaz de invocar a Gamabunta.. Y todo con la aparición de esa extraña mujer. Algo estaba pasando por alto y no podía ubicar que es el detalle.

-Ah, es cierto! Yo venía por un buen baño en las aguas termales, ¿me podrías guiar hasta allí? -le pidió Ahri a Naruto.

-¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Jiraiya molesto al ser ignorado por su supuesta fan.

-¿No tiene algo que hacer con su líder o algo así? -señaló la kitsune tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-No sea haragán, Ero-sennin -le reclamó Naruto con mirada zorruna.

-Son unos egoístas! -se fue el peliblanco con lagrimas anime.

######################

Naruto guiaba animado a la yonkai (quien volvió a esconder sus facciones zorrunas) al único sitio donde se hallaban las aguas termales en Konoha. Era justamente el lugar donde había entrenado con Ebisu con lo de caminar en el agua.

-Este sitio se ve muy agradable, ¿podrías vigilar por mí, por favor? No quiero pervertidos a la vista..-le pidió Ahri con un guiño coqueto.

-A la orden, Ahri-neesan -asintió el gennin.

\- Si quieres práctica tus invocaciones.. así habrá alguno de tus sapitos ayudándote a vigilar el perímetro.. -la kitsune tocó la punta de la nariz con su índice ante la mirada emocionada del rubio ninja.

-Lo haré Ahri-neesan!

-buen chico! -Ahri acarició con verdadero cariño la cabeza de Naruto quien se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto sincero. Ahri sonrió y dió un chau ligero.

Naruto no aguantó la emoción y sin pensar hace una invocación.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! -y su primer amiguito, Gamakichi lo saludó con entusiasmo.

-Yoh, Naruto!

-Gamakichi! Tenemos una misión ttebayo!

Afuera quedaban el gennin con su sapo invocado mientras la kitsune se metió a darse un buen baño y pensaba en la siguiente fase de su plan, mientras su piel se ponía tersa por los efectos de las aguas termales.

-Nada más relajante después de una buena sesión de besos, nunca había tenido una visita conyugal..-habló sonrojada la hermosa yonkai con ambas manos en sus mejillas y una mirada pervertida.

En ese instante, Naruto estaba muy vigilante con Gamakichi ya que Kurama estaba extremadamente molesto porque no deseaba que nadie más viera el cuerpo desnudo de su amante Kitsune.

-"Niño del demonio, por esta vez te dejaré tener mi habilidad especial para que busques a los malditos pervertidos.."-le avisó Kurama repentinamente desde la mente del rubio.

Por primera vez, Naruto estaba dentro de su paisaje mental, fue traído directamente por el Kyuubi.

-Y este lugar? – Naruto de pronto visualizó la jaula dorada dentro de un desagüe con una iluminación tenue, y en las grandes puertas un pergamino que tiene escrito SELLO.

-"Te he traído a este lugar porque ahora más que nunca necesito que pongas tu empeño en cuidar a mi compañera.."

Tras los barrotes, la silueta tenebrosa del Kitsune no Yoko irradiaba instinto asesino con altas dosis de protección celosa hacia su pareja.

-Q-q-que? – Naruto no salía de su asombro.

-"Otro momento hablaremos niño.. ahora tienes la misión de cuidarla.. ahora SAL DE INMEDIATO!" -rugió Kurama a su Jinchuriki, quien al escuchar sus palabras, Naruto sintió por primera vez funcionar la habilidad de detectar los sentimientos negativos de Kurama y lo que detectó cerca de allí fue una sensación extraña.

-¿Y eso que siento qué es? -preguntó Naruto curioso.

-"¡ESO ES UN SENTIMIENTO DE LUJURIA, ALGUIEN ESTA ESPIANDO A LAS MUJERES!" -regañó furioso el zorro.

Naruto puso manos a la obra y con Gamakichi en su cabeza se fue rápidamente al sitio donde se originaba eso, y cuando llegó notó que era Jiraiya que se metía con su Jutsu de Cuerpo Transparente.

-¡ESE PERVERTIDO, AHRI-NEESAN ME VA A MATAR SI SE ENTERA!-exclamó el rubio espantado en su mente.

-"¡TIENES QUE SACARLO DE ALLÍ!" -le ordenó Kurama más molesto.

-¡ME VAN A SACAR DE ALLÍ A PATADAS! -le discutía mentalmente Naruto espantado.

-"Tienes ese jutsu de mal gusto, úsalo para camuflaje.."-le recordó el zorro.

-Es cierto, ¡Jutsu Sexy!

Naruto se transformó rápidamente en Naruko pero con sus vestiduras y se metió al sitio sin problemas. El chico se coló a las aguas termales y solo pudo detectar al Sannin por la habilidad de Kurama y se fijo que él estaba inclinado para observar mejor a Ahri.

-Kakashi-sensei, gracias por enseñarme este jutsu! -declaró el Uzumaki con el sello del tigre.

El sigilo del chico transformado era impresionante y Jiraiya no lo detectó hasta que fue demasiado tarde ya que estaba detrás de él y sintió dos dedos introducidos en su trasero.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR! -exclamó el chico y el Sannin Sapo salió volando varios metros hacia adelante.

El peliblanco se sobaba el trasero y veía con dagas al Naruto mujer, mientras que éste sobaba la punta de su nariz con fanfarronería. Gamakichi aún en su cabeza declaraba que contaría la anécdota a su padre y amigos.

-¡MALDITO GAKI, ESE TRUCO ESTÚPIDO ES MUY SUCIO! Maldigo a Sakumo Hatake por haberlo inventado contra Maito Dai! -se quejaba el Sannin.

-Sal de aquí o lo pagarás caro!-amenazó el rubio, cuyos ojos tintineaban entre celeste y rojo.

-Yo saldré cuando lo desee, niño. Nadie me da ordenes…-alegó el Sannin sin percatarse del detalle de los ojos de Naruto.

En ese instante, Naruto se llenó del chakra de Kurama en reacción a los celos de la Bestia con Cola y este le empezó a dar miedo.

-¡SALGA DE AQUÍ, ERO SENNIN! -gritó el rubio corriendo hacia su maestro.

La escena de pelea fue arruinada porque había un jabón tirado y Naruto se resbaló con tanta fuerza que atravesó la pared, Gamakichi se había salvado por un pelo al saltar lejos cuando el chico perdió el equilibrio.

El rubio dejó caer su transformación de chica y aterrizó en el agua caliente, pero la peor de las sorpresas era que Ahri estaba frente suyo con una mirada divertida, y tras un sello y un puff movía sus colas para envolver su cuerpo coquetamente.

-Vaya, vaya Naruto, así que decidiste tomar un baño conmigo. Eres un niñito precoz~~~-señalaba la yonkai con una mirada seductora.

Naruto estaba nervioso y rojo porque Ahri estaba actuando de esa manera y cuando vio a Jiraiya sangrando nasalmente, él recuperó la compostura.

-No se confunda, Ahri-neesan. Ero-sennin estaba espiándola y no pude detenerlo..-señaló el rubio al ermitaño pervertido.

La yonkai se volteó y se enojó porque definitivamente ese sujeto no era fácil de quitarse de encima como una garrapata. Ella se cubrió con dos de sus colas blancas sus senos y su lugar sagrado y formó en su mano su más potente técnica.

-Aunque me guste ser vista, odio que no respeten mi hora del baño..-declaró la kitsune con un instinto asesino muy atroz.

En sus manos estaba una esfera de chakra demoníaco que Jiraiya vio muy similar al Rasengan y Ahri lo lanzó rápidamente al Sannin con una velocidad sobrehumana.

-¡RECIBE MI JUTSU DEFINITIVO: MAHO NO KYUU! -sentenció la kitsune con voz demoníaca.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, una hermosa pelirroja de tez pálida, ojos azules de tonos nacarado y malva caminaba en la aldea directo a una tienda de rollos de canela y cuando dio el primer paso a la tienda, se escuchó una terrible explosión.

-¡KYAAAA! ¿Que fue eso? -dijo en shock la niña pelirroja.

En otro sitio, Hinata estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con Yuna, su percepción de como despertaba en ella un extraño sentimiento de hermandad como el que sentía con su ahora distanciada hermana menor.

-Yuna Honõmi, eres una chica muy agradable. Su presencia es como un sol cálido en un día lluvioso..-opinó sonriente la peliazul.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, se escuchó la explosión y Hinata se espantó por lo sucedido. Ella activó su Byakugan por instinto y su visión estaba mucho más aguda de lo normal, permitiendo ver a color en vez de un panorama en negativo.

-¿Ese es Naruto-kun y Ahri? -se preguntó muy sorprendida la peliazul.

Al instante, ella tuvo un ardor ocular debido a la sensibilidad que tenía en sus ojos y empezó a llorar por ello.

-¿Qué diablos me hiciste, Ahri? -se preguntó la chica que no se daba cuenta que sus ojos se tornaban amarillos por un instante para volver al blanco perlado.

Mientras tanto, Ahri se calmó y se volteó para tomar su toalla y ponérsela sin pudor ante un Naruto shockeado.

-Perdona por el escándalo, querido. Mejor me iré a vestir, puedes ayudarme si quieres..-le propuso la albina y enseñando la silueta de su generoso busto al rubio.

-No gracias, ttebayo! -aseguró Naruto nervioso al sentir la inquietud de su huésped. Por un lado Kurama quería ver nuevamente el cuerpo espectacular de su amada.. por el otro no deseaba otros ojos masculino que se deleitaran con su escultural silueta. Aunque habia las veces que Ahri poseía la maldita costumbre de revelarse sin pudor.

-Eres un gran hombre, mira que rechazar una sesión preliminar de sexo con una Kitsune yonkai que te daría la mejor noche de tu vida. Se nota que eres perfecto para tu alma gemela..-finalizó la kitsune yéndose a cambiar. Naruto tragó saliva al sentir un fuerte golpe a la altura del sello del Nueve Colas.

-¿Alma gemela? ¿Se refiere a Sakura-chan ttebayo? -preguntó el Uzumaki curioso sobándose la panza.

Ahri soltó un suspiro hastiado.

-Tienes mucho que aprender sobre amor verdadero, pequeño. Por suerte me tienes a mí que sé mucho de mujeres y como reconocer a quienes no sean las indicadas para elegir la correcta.. -le dijo por última vez la yonkai yéndose a cambiar.

#########################

4to capítulo.. Uff es lo más lejos que he llegado en un fic.. Y eso que se va degenerando con el correr de los capítulos.. ya pueden ver que Ahri ya está haciendo de las suyas y eso no es nada..

Quisiera agradecer a los followers y aquellos que han puesto Tamashī no Yūgõ como su favorito: Arigatou gozaimazu!

Y también muy agradecida con los reviews:

AsahiDragneel77: se que la trama no es nueva, pero creo que habrá elementos y situaciones que no has leído en otros sitios.. Y por supuesto con Hinata ella va a evolucionar, y lo primero es que su timidez con cierto rubio va a desaparecer.. pero mantendrá ciertos rasgos en ciertas circunstancias. Gracias por la oportunidad a mi historia.

monica735: Hinata siempre será Hinata, sólo que tendrá una diablilla (cofAhricof) quien le dará el pase libre para.. ya verás con los siguientes cap

Pegasister Geishiken: deseas que Arda Konoha, estate atenta que algunos si que sufrirán las consecuencias de haber hecho sufrir a Hina-chan y Naru-chan!

OTAKUfire: gracias por pasarte y dejar un mensaje, Si.. ahora Hinata tiene una cosa mas en común con su amado rubio cabeza hueca.. Y no será lo único que comparten

Zafir09: gracias por tus palabras, y con los sgte capítulos espero lograr que los personajes sean memorables.. y ten por seguro que Naruto no perderá su toque en hacer cambiar a otros.. espero que Ahri te continúe gustando..

 **Sgte Cap: Jõgan**

 _Ja Ne_

 _Regina Alba Bloosom_


	5. Jõgan

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 5 Jõgan**

El alboroto llamó la atención de una pelirroja de ojos perlas celestes nacarados, quien comía un rollo de canela recién comprado. Sabía que Ahri era la causante. Esa zorrita albina no podía mantenerse lejos de problemas.

Estaba bastante preocupada por Hinata, se había cruzado con Yamanaka Ino, una colega gennin de su amiga, quien le había dicho que la ojiperla estaba recuperándose de sus lesiones en el hospital y que pronto saldría de alta. Suspiró pensando en las consecuencias de su intervención y como acercarse al Uzumaki rubio. Debía admitir que de tantas historias compartidas entre la Hyuuga peliazul y la pelirroja, le dio unas tremendas ganas de conocerlo.

Yuna llegó al local de Aguas Termales donde había habido tanto alboroto, buscando la fuente. Al fin los halló, viendo a una voluptuosa mujer albina hablando con un chico rubio con mono naranja y azul. Supuso que era el infame Uzumaki Naruto de quien todos comentaban.

Ahri percibió la llegada de Yuna-chan y sonrió ante la impaciencia de la pelirroja. A leguas se notaba que la chica deseaba acercarse al rubio con bigotes. Y teniendo a Kurama de aliado, sería más fácil la transición de Hina-chan en su transformación teniendo a Yuna y ahora a Naru-chan de su lado.

Ahri sonrió ampliamente al visualizar a la pelirroja quien también le devolvió el saludo algo desconcertada.

-Yuna-chan! Ven! Quiero presentarte a mi más nuevo cómplice de crímenes! –Naruto y Gamakichi la quedaban mirando extrañados.

Una bonita pelirroja con unos ojos perlados celestes nacarados, por quien Naruto de inmediato sintió una increíble familiaridad. La amplia sonrisa de la pelirroja le provocó un sonrojo sutil.

La pelirroja vestía un kimono celeste de un tono más claro que sus ojos, con un cinturón con el símbolo de Konoha. Con unas sandalias shinobi rojo. Llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa, mientras la derecha sostenía su rollo de canela. Al verla comiendo animadamente aquel rollo no pudo evitar relacionarla con su compañera herida. Hyuuga Hinata. Sabía que ella tenía verdadera adoración por los rollos de canela, casi tanto como él mismo tenía adoración por el ramen de miso.

Yuna observaba al rubio de ojos azules y no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Es como le describió Hinata-neesan!. Es como observar el sol de la mañana.

Sólo desearía que usara otras ropas. Aunque no sea shinobi era obvio que con ese mono de brillante naranja no favorecía el sigilo. Aunque Hinata-neesan siempre mencionaba que como Naruto no existía otro shinobi. Y estaba ansiosa de comprobarlo.

-eh..? Hola?

-Gomen.. Yuna-chan.. han pasado algunas cosas.. y tada! Es largo de explicar.. por eso.. -Ahri terminó haciendo una señal de manos. Tora. Y se convirtió en una pequeña zorra de pelaje blanco. A lo que Yuna abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-Ahri? Pero que?

-han sucedido algunos inconvenientes.. pero el sello que me mantenía en mi forma de zorra normal se ha roto.. ahora estoy en contacto con mis plenos poderes…

Yuna observaba a la zorrita con ojos saltones mientras Naruto, siendo el mismo, no podía quedarse callado.

-espera un segundo ttebayo!

Pero en ese preciso momento apareció Jiraiya, encontrándose con una escena rara, por decir de menos.

Su nuevo discípulo acompañado de un pequeño sapo. Gamakichi. Una zorra blanca y una niña civil pelirroja.

Como un alarma se encendió al observar a la pelirroja. Fuertemente le hizo recordar de otra pelirroja temperamental, quien coincidentemente su hijo se encontraba presente. Pero sus ojos tenían un aire Hyuuga, su postura como si fuera una princesa. Y una generosa delantera considerando su edad. Sello característico de las mujeres de la rama principal de los Hyuuga. Y eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Casi era imposible considerar que esa pelirroja sea una Hyuuga. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad celeste que le recordaba fuertemente a su discípulo muerto hace más de 13 años. Viendo a Naruto y a esa niña pelirroja era casi tener un flashback de Minato y Kushina. Es como ver a sus hijos..

-Oi! Naruto! Donde fue esa hermosa fan? -aun en precaución y vigilando a la pelirroja, ¡debía encontrar esa hermosa musa!

Yuna al percatarse quien se acercaba, no podía evitar brincar de emoción. Si lo que sus hermanos le habían contado. Se encontraba en frente del legendario Sannin de los Sapos. El héroe más grande que su padre tanto admiraba. Y autor de su libro favorito de todo el mundo.

-Oh Cielos! Usted es Jiraiya el autor de "La Historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz"…Nii-sama me lo leía de niña, es mi libro favorito de todo mundo! El héroe es mi ejemplo a seguir!

Sacando su vieja copia de La Historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz, Yuna se acercó a Jiraiya, quien gratamente sorprendido estiraba su mano para firmar el ejemplar que la niña le estaba pasando; al tocar su mano con el libro, Yuna se paralizó y sus ojos brillaron de un tono celeste con centelleos como flores, su esclerótica quedó oscurecido y como en trance empezó a hablar asustando a los presentes.

"Está lloviendo, todo el tiempo. El cielo está llorando. Unos niños. Huérfanos. Uno es pelirrojo y sus ojos, sus ojos podrían cambiar el mundo. ¿Será el elegido profetizado? Son fuertes, los tres son fuertes. La hermosa niña, Konan, tiene un gran potencial. El chico, Yahiko.. Es un líder nato.. el pelirrojo, sus ojos. Nagato. Que sucede, porque están allí, porque Konoha está ayudando a Hanzo. Rayos! Konan! Duele! Yahiko! Porque Yahiko.. no.. NO! Me duele.. quema.. mis piernas.. tanto, tanto Dolor.. un hermoso ángel con alas de papel.. Yahiko, porque pareces una marioneta.. Porque pareces muerto si no lo estás.. Porque.. nooo Konoha! Konoha reducida a escombros!"

Todo el tiempo, Naruto y Jiraiya quedaron paralizados escuchando las palabras de Yuna. Naruto no comprendía pero Jiraiya se horrorizaba a cada segundo sabiendo de que hablaba la civil. Y cuando grito por Konoha reducida a escombros, cayendo desmayada supo que oyó una profecía. Sus ojos brillantes se apagaron cuando la pelirroja colapsó.

Rápidamente Jiraiya tomo en sus brazos a la niña, Ahri y Gamakichi ayudaron a Naruto a volver en si y seguir al Sannin. Directo a la Torre Hokage.

########################

En presencia de Sandaime, se encontraba un Jiraiya francamente alterado, con una civil pelirroja en sus brazos desmayada, que por un segundo sintió como si hubiera retrocedido 20 años y estuviera viendo a Uzumaki Kushina. Un totalmente callado Naruto, quien por primera vez en su vida se mantuvo con su boca cerrada. Su instinto le gritaba que debía permanecer quieto, aunque su naturaleza le incitaba a ser escandaloso, no podía soportar ser separado de la pelirroja, como un lazo inquebrantable lo empujaba a permanecer cerca y protegerla a toda costa. Una zorrita albina y un sapito naranja. Un escenario inusual.

Cuando parecía que Hiruzen iba a pedir a Naruto que explicara la situación porque Jiraiya, al colocar a la pelirroja en el sofá empezó a murmurar y caminar como león enjaulado soltando una que otra maldición. El Sannin se detuvo en seco, haciendo rápidamente unas señales de mano, golpeo el suelo al grito:

-"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gamaguchi Shibari"

De inmediato la oficina del Hokage desapareció para dar lugar a una habitación alcochada y rosa, con un fuerte hedor. Ahri salto encima de la cabeza de Naruto con asco evidente en su pequeño rostro.

-Ew!

Naruto estaba extasiado con ojos brillantes. Gamakichi silbó impresionado y Hiruzen comprendió que la información que Jiraiya iba a compartir era de por demás arriba de Rango SSS

-Bien Jiraiya, espero que tengas una excelente explicación para esto..

\- No entiendo que está sucediendo ttebayo.. -explotó el gennin antes de que su nuevo sensei pudiera abrir la boca -esta niña rara empezó a decir cosas extrañas de lluvia, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Hanzo.. quienes son!? Y lo más importante! Como tu! -ahí Naruto agarró a la zorrita blanca para verla fijamente – tu conoces a esta niña! Ella es algo de Hinata ttebayo?

Ahri sonrió sutilmente. Y con un movimiento sutil de su cola hizo una señal. Y en lugar de agarrar firmemente a una zorrita, Naruto tenía sus manos en los pechos de Ahri en su versión humana.

Tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen soltaron sus mandíbulas al suelo. Naruto al percatarse, apretó levemente los pechos de Ahri, y ésta sólo elevó una ceja.

-Ya estás seguro que son reales? -preguntó divertida la kitsune. Ante esto y ante un fuerte dolor estomacal Naruto soltó a la peliblanca. Ese golpe era nada más y nada menos que el Kyuubi reclamando a su carcelero que no tocara su propiedad.

-"MALDITO MOCOSO! SUELTA A MI COMPAÑERA! Ó TE DEVORO DE UN BOCADO LENTAMENTE CON MUCHA AGONÍA!"

-Waaaa! Eso dolió alfombra con patas! No era mi intención ttebayo…-y Naruto murmuraba con un fuerte sonrojo haciendo que el Kyuubi tuviera un arranque de celos.

Mientras el bijuu le recordaba al rubio que Ahri era su compañera; Jiraiya cayo en si al reconocer a su musa. Y se puso algo receloso al verla transformarse en kitsune, aún más viendo sus orejas y colas de zorro.

-Mas vale que hables! –dijo con su voz en modo Sannin en combate, con ese tono Jiraiya imponía respeto. Ahri debía darle ese punto.

La kitsune blanca sonrió con disculpa, mientras se acercó a Yuna, viendo que la misma dormía con un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Colocó una de sus manos en sus parpados, haciendo que la pelirroja al fin relajara sus facciones.

Naruto observaba ansioso como interactuaba la kitsune con la pelirroja, no podía explicar el repentino sentimiento de protección que la pelirroja despertaba en él.

-hace unos meses… Hyuuga Hinata me salvo. Y debo mi vida a esa valiente doncella. Tanta es mi deuda, que la convertí en mi Jinchuriki.

Si hace unos momentos Jiraiya y Hiruzen tenían sus mandíbulas al suelo. Ahora acompañaba sus ojos saltones. Naruto desconocía ese término, mientras el Kyuubi, quien escuchaba cada palabra de su compañera bufó por el destino de la pobre humana quien ahora debería soportar al despistado de su Jinchuriki.

-mi nombre es Ahri, soy una yonkai clase Omega, una Kitsune de 9 colas al servicio del dios Inari.. Y la compañera de Kurama..

-espera un momento.. tenemos otra Jinchuriki aquí? Y es la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi? Pero que..?

-Hyuuga Hinata se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, antes de que un daño irreparable y su deceso sea inevitable.. -Naruto jadeó horrorizado mientras Hiruzen suspiraba pesaroso por la kunoichi -decidí convertirla en mi Jinchuriki, usando mis habilidades pude sanarla completamente.. sólo que habrá ciertas secuelas jeje

-que clase de secuelas? -preguntó con aire tranquilo Sandaime, al tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a Yuna.

Al verla dormir tan tranquila, no pudo evitar sentir que la conocía de algún lado. Jiraiya observaba esa interacción con preocupación. La aparición de esa kitsune y ahora esta civil, con los rumores de Orochimaru estaba planeando algo grande y cuyo objetivo era el último Uchiha leal a Konoha. Demasiadas coincidencias.

-asi que convertiste a la ex-heredera Hyuuga en tu Jinchuriki, pero estas fuera? Como..? -interrumpió Jiraiya antes de que Ahri pudiera contestar a la pregunta del anciano Hokage.

-el sello de los 8 Trigramas, la misma que usó Namikaze Minato para encerrar a Kurama en su nuevo Jinchuriki, tiene una llave y con ella permite una parte de mi poder manifestarse en este plano.

-espera un segundo! -Hiruzen jadeó al comprender -el Kyuubi es tu compañero?

-Asi es.. pensé que era obvio?

Jiraiya al fin comprendió. Mientras Naruto ya iba uniendo cabos, frunciendo sus cejas.

-el Kyuubi tiene nombre ttebayo?!

Dentro de su mente Kurama maldecía en silencio a la kitsune.

-"Argh! Ahri y tu enorme bocota! No sólo los mejores besos das con ella.. sino también eres una indiscreta de lo peor!"

Intuyendo que su compañero estaba rabiando en silencio, Ahri sonrió con malicia.

-Agradece que no les cuente tu apodo cariñoso.. -ronroneó la kitsune, sacando uno que otra hemorragia involuntaria en Hiruzen y Jiraiya

Kurama no se aguantó y tomó momentáneamente el control del cuerpo de Naruto.

- **NI SE TE OCURRA!** -gruñó con instinto asesino el bijuu poseyendo a su Jinchuriki.

-nah.. no seas aguafiestas, mi pequeño pelusín..

En un santiamén, tanto Hiruzen como Jiraiya y Gamakichi, y luego Naruto caían al suelo soltando carcajadas. Kurama, dentro de la jaula de su Jinchuriki refunfuñaba todo sonrojado.

-"Ahri.. se suponía que era nuestro secreto.. ahora vas.." -continúa murmurando dolido por lo dicho por la kitsune.

Ahri sonreía entre enternecida y culpable por revelar algo tan íntimo de su amado que decidió dar tregua a su tortura.

-Argh, Kurama.. tu ganas.. no diré nada tuyo pero si me entero que no cooperas con Naru-chan te las verás conmigo! -y ahí soltó todo su instinto asesino hacia Naruto, y a través de él hasta la jaula hasta Kurama, quien no pudo evitar temblar.

-"Es por momentos como estos estoy agradecido que me encuentro en esta jaula.. Ahri es peor que Madara cuando no consigue lo que quiere.." – se estremeció por algún que otro recuerdo traumático –"las cosas ya no estarán aburridas, jeje"

A pesar de todo Kurama estaba feliz en saber que su compañera al fin lo reencontró.

Sentimiento compartido por la kitsune quien sonrió feliz por una parte de sus planes estar yendo según sus cálculos.

Por su parte, Naruto no dejaba de ver a la niña pelirroja, su cabello le recordaba a una persona querida, que mucho tiempo le confortaba en sueños. Su rostro le era extrañamente familiar. Su embelesamiento no pasó desapercibido por Sandaime ni por el Sannin. Ambos tuvieron un fuerte deja vu al ver ambos niños juntos.

-Disculpe, Ahri-san.. -comenzó Gamakichi, captando la atención de todos ya que por un momento olvidaron que el sapito naranja estaba presente -creí que los yonkai no se relacionaban con los humanos hace siglos…

-Ora, Ora.. tenemos a un pequeño sabio de la historia aquí.. – se acercó con aire sensual al pequeño sapito, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente. No fue el único. Los demás presentes también sintieron un subidón de energía al ver el meneo de caderas de la kitsune, mientras el bijuu bufaba por lo bajo al saber que una de las habilidades de su pareja era justamente hacer que la guardia baje de sus enemigos elevando su sex appeal dejándolos indefensos a cualquier manipulación. Ya extrañaba esa faceta de su kitsune -efectivamente.. pequeño.. los yonkai hemos decidido abandonar este plano mortal por distintos motivos personales. Particularmente no podría marcharme sin mi pareja, por lo que pase siglos buscándolo. Pero no lo hallaba. Caí presa en una trampa en el Templo Uzumaki en la Isla de Uzushio hace más de 70 años.. lo último que había escuchado es que mi amado se mantenía bajo una jaula de sacrificio humano. Un Jinchuriki.

Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos al tiempo que posaba una mano en su estómago.

-"has estado encerrado todo este tiempo ttebayo? No me extraña que al sentirte en libertad quisieras tanto destruir, no?" -la empatía mostrada por el gennin hacia su prisionero impresionó tanto al bijuu quien no daba crédito hacia los pensamientos puros de su carcelero.

-"Ahri tenía razón, quizás el chico realmente sea lo que predijo el viejo.." -bufó para sí mismo contrariado al saber que su compañera tenía razón.

-Así que sabes el secreto de los Jinchuriki? -preguntó calmadamente Hiruzen, atendiendo las reacciones del gennin.

No estaba en sus planes revelar el verdadero origen de Naruto. Pero para donde iban tras esta charla, parecía inevitable.

Por su parte, Jiraiya compilada mentalmente la información, manteniendo una mirada acerada hacia la kitsune.

-Kurama fue encerrado en un Jinchuriki y yo deseaba adquirir conocimiento para liberarlo sin matar a su carcelero, porque a pesar de todo, nosotros los kitsune al servicio de Inari protegemos la vida rechazando la muerte de inocentes.. debía haber un motivo poderoso para que un maestro de sellos decidiera por tal decisión drástica de convertirse en Jinchuriki.. -ahí puso atención en Naruto -verás, los Jinchuriki son seres poderosos que poseen la cualidad, cuando están en armonía con su prisionero, en convertirse en protectores. Tu, pequeño shinobi, eres un protector, no? Hina-chan siempre me contaba que admiraba tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage, desde la Academia estaba segura que lograrías cumplir tu sueño.. según tengo entendido, los Hokage son los shinobi más poderosos cuyo papel es de servir y proteger, me equivoco?

-Hinata me admira? Ella habla así de mi desde la Academia ttebayo? –susurró con un tono suave el gennin; Naruto nunca experimento este nuevo sentimiento cálido de reconocimiento antes. Estaba el anciano Hokage, Iruka-sensei, el equipo 7 quienes le reconocieron también, pero ahora al enterarse que una niña desde la Academia creyera que él lograría su sueño, le impresionó, más bien lo emocionó como nunca antes. Sakura-chan y Cejotas habían mencionado que Hinata se hizo más fuerte adoptando su mismo camino ninja de nunca retroceder a su palabra.

Ahri pudo ver como la expresión de Naruto se suavizaba pensando en Hinata (más que obvio)

-"kukuku este chiquillo ya cayó por mi Hina-chan.. me encanta cuando los planes van según lo deseado.. kukuku" -una chibi Ahri festejaba en su interior con papel confeti saltando como una cachorrita.

En el hospital, Hinata sonreía en la duermevela. Susurró quedamente el nombre de su amado con una risita.

-Cuando terminemos la reunión iremos a ver a mi Hina-chan, vale? – Ahri movió una de sus colas acariciando la mejilla de Naruto quien regresó de sus pensamientos y empezó a enrojecer cuál tomate maduro. Jiraiya moría de envidia por la facilidad que la kitsune regalaba mimos hacia su nuevo aprendiz. Mientras Hiruzen intuyó que la yonkai quería unir a su Jinchuriki con el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

\- Porque has decidido convertir a la heredera del clan Hyuuga en tu Jinchuriki?

Ahri volteó su mirada afilada al líder de Konoha y lanzó su efecto erótico dejándolo con una expresión de dolor por querer atajar su sangrado nasal. Ahri sonrió divertida mientras Naruto la miraba como una diosa. Era muy poderosa y sabía cómo desarmar a los pervertidos. ¡Era su nueva heroína!

-Wooooow! – Naruto saltó emocionado – me enseñas a hacer lo que sea que has hecho a Jiji ttebayo!

-Eh? – Ahri confundida no comprendió pero Jiraiya intuía para que lo deseaba.

-Has podido dejar casi fuera de combate a Jiji! Si a un poderoso shinobi con sólo una mirada logras paralizarlo, podrás ganar la pelea ttebayo!

Jiraiya se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el gennin rubio, y muy a su pesar llevaba demasiada razón. Igual pensamiento compartió el Sandaime, quien fue atrapado con la guardia baja por la sensual kitsune.

-Piensas en grande, chiquillo.. claro que si.. te lo enseñare.. así también a mi Jinchuriki.. tendrán sesiones especiales de entrenamiento – le guiñó un ojo a Naruto quien asiente emocionado; luego su expresión tomó seriedad, existen asuntos más serios -esta bien.. dejemos de desviarnos el tema..

-Me parece bien.. y el lugar donde estamos es perfecto porque de aquí no saldrá la información.. -informó el Sannin en modo shinobi alerta.

Naruto y Gamakichi se posicionan al lado de una durmiente Yuna, mientras Hiruzen invoca una pequeña butaca para sentarse.

-Te escuchamos Ahri-san..

\- Gracias Sandaime Hokage-sama.. – con un tonito sensual agradeció la kitsune, divirtiéndose de las expresiones de ahogo de ambos hombres, las risitas de Naruto y Gamakichi, y el fastidio de Kurama por las travesuras de su pareja kitsune.

-Mi nombre real es Otsutsuki Ahri, soy una kitsune del gran dios Inari, quien siempre ha velado por la vida.. cuando era una cachorrita y recién independiente de mi manada, fui salvada por Otsutsuki Kanna.. quien me llevo a su hogar. Fui tratada como parte de su familia y gracias a ellos conocí a mi pareja: Kurama.

-Otsutsuki.. me suena ese clan.. -murmuró quedamente Jiraiya

\- Los Otsutsuki son el clan que surgió de la matriarca del Chakra: Otsutsuki Kaguya, o Diosa Conejo.

Tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen jadearon impresionados por las palabras de Ahri, mientras Naruto no comprendía la verdadera dimensión de esa parte de la historia.

-Veras Naru-chan, hace más de mil años, cuando los humanos empezaban a "civilizarse" nosotros los yonkai decidimos por la paz abandonar este plano.. estábamos sobreviviendo tras una larga guerra contra Mõryõ cuya sed de sangre mortal sin fin eliminó a muchos clanes yonkai. Ayudamos a los humanos a sellarlo con la condición que no nos pertubaran ni buscaran.. y así fue hasta la aparición de Otsutsuki Kaguya.. ella casi destruyó a los humanos pero lo poco que sabía porque aún yo no era nacida, fue vencida por sus hijos gemelos quienes heredaron de su madre la manipulación del chakra, Hagoromo y Hamura, quienes empleando sus armas sagradas sellaron a su madre para la paz de los humanos. Y tras unos años, el hermano mayor, Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos: Indra y Ashura, ambos herederos del chakra como su padre, con ambos el uso del ninjutsu comenzó, y así la era shinobi se dio inicio.

-Wow, Ahri-neesan! Escuchando de ti la historia es mucho más entretenida que la contada por Iruka-sensei ttebayo..!

\- Gracias Naru-chan.. – Ahri sonrió coqueta por el cumplido del gennin rubio -como iba diciendo, Otsutsuki Hagoromo más tarde sería conocido como Rikudou-sennin, el Sabio de los 6 caminos..

\- El portador del Rinnegan! -aporto entusiasmado Jiraiya, cuando al fin pudo ubicar el apellido Otsutsuki

-Asi es.. y de su hijo Ashura quien se casó Kanna, juntos tuvieron 3 hijos.. el caso es que gracias a Kanna pude conocer mi adorado pequeño pelusín..

\- "AHRI!" -gruñó Kurama fuertemente dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto.

-Ahri-neesan ttebayo.. -gimió Naruto sosteniendo su estómago.

-Upsi.. gomen Naru-chan.. Kurama compórtate! – Ahri lanzó una mirada afilada, dejando a Naruto relajado y un bijuu temblando entre el miedo y el cabreo -como decía.. Fui recibida con los Otsutsuki y me fui familiarizando con la hija de la pareja: Pajãrãda. De ella descienden los Uzumaki.

-QUEEEEEEEEE! -gritó Naruto.

-Mm mm, verás Naru-chan, Rikoudou-sennin y su hermano Hamura tardaron años en poder sellar a su madre. Cuando al fin tuvieron paz, Hamura decidió vivir en la luna para vigilar el sello del cuerpo de su madre.. el Gedo Mazou. Años más tarde su hijo mayor Tsukimaru heredaría esa tarea mientras su hija Haruhi descendería a la Tierra para ser la matriarca del Clan Hyuuga.

\- El clan Hyuuga? -comentaron impactados el anciano y su antiguo aprendiz, mientras Naruto imaginaba que Hinata también estaba relacionada con él muy lejanamente.

\- No en vano elegí a mi Hina-chan.. ella es como la encarnación de Haruhi-sempai, su amabilidad y empatía era su mayor fortaleza. Realmente si me pongo a pensar.. mi Hina-chan bien podría ser una princesa, no te parece, Naru-chan?

-Una princesa? -preguntó despistado Naruto.

-Una Princesa de la luna! -comentó emocionada Ahri con ojos brillantes.

Naruto quedó quieto procesando esa nueva información -Hinata-hime.. suena bien ttebayo?

-Perfectooooo! -canturreó Ahri muy orgullosa de su manipulación, ante la mirada divertida de los presentes -ejem.. como decía, mientras Haruhi-senpai era la matriarca de los Hyuuga, Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos, Indra quien se convertiría en el padre del clan Uchiha..

-Urgh.. Sasuke-teme también es parte de esto.. Ojalá nunca lo sepa o no habrá forma de bajarle los humos ttebayo.. -murmuró contrariado el gennin rubio. Mientras Jiraiya y Hiruzen procesaban la nueva información.

\- Los Uchiha.. -suspiró pesadamente Ahri -esos son un tema para otra reunión. A lo que iba, por su parte el heredero del legado de Hagoromo fue su hijo menor, Ashura, despertando la ira del hermano mayor Indra, iniciando una larga guerra: la paz se consigue por la fuerza o por el amor.. Mientras Indra representaba la fuerza sobre todas las cosas, Ashura creía que el Amor era la clave de la paz. Y de Ashura y sus hijos provienen 3 clanes: de su primogénito Vemachi descienden los Senju del Bosque -aquí Jiraiya y Hiruzen jadeaban por esa nueva información -mientras su segundo hijo Raju era el patriarca del Clan Kaguya (en memoria de su abuela paterna) y por último mi querida Pajãrãda-sempai, matriarca de los Uzumaki.

-eres como una Bitácora viviente de nuestra historia, Ahri-san.. -comento sobrecogido Hiruzen.

\- Siempre he dicho que de la historia se aprende valiosas lecciones. Pero a lo que iba. Había llegado al hogar de mi sempai, buscando pistas de como liberar a mi amado de su prisión dentro de la esposa del Shodaime Hokage sin poner en riesgo su vida.

Naruto jadeó al escuchar ese pedazo de información.

Hiruzen y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas discretas entre sí.

-Que tanto sabes de Uzumaki Mito? -una vez más Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido. No se atrevía a abrir su boca y hacer el escándalo de su vida. Quería absorber la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-lo que pude averiguar es que la alianza entre los Senju y Uzumaki se ha sellado a través del matrimonio del líder del Clan Senju, el Shodaime Hashirama con la hermana menor del líder del Clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Mito, la favorita de Uzumaki Ashina, en circuntancias bastantes oscuras, no pude profundizar porque los registros estaban bastante deteriorados. Y poco después de la Fundación de Konoha, uno de los propulsores, Uchiha Madara cometió un acto de traición al atacar al Shodaime utilizando a mi amado Kurama. Para evitar que el resto del clan Uchiha imite las acciones de su antiguo líder, Mito, siendo una gran maestra en sellos encerró a Kurama en su interior.

-Kurama.. -susurró quedamente Naruto –sólo fuiste utilizado ttebayo..

Kurama no quería admitir, pero la empatía que recibía del chiquillo lo estaba afectando. Escuchar que Ahri sabía de su estado y buscaba una forma de liberarlo lo llenaba de poderosos sentimientos que ya creía que jamás los volvería a experimentar.

-Y cuando al fin pude averiguar, quede atrapada en un Templo Uzumaki.. hasta que finalmente pude liberarme.. sin perder tiempo empecé a rastrear al nuevo Jinchuriki de mi amado Kurama… pero.. cuando parecía que sería mi fin siendo perseguida por unos shinobi creyendo que matándome por diversión les quitaría el ocio. Y cuando mi fe por los humanos estaba en lo más bajo, ella apareció y me salvó, me cuidó y me dio una razón para luchar..

-Hinata-hime.. -pronunció quedamente Naruto con una sutil sonrisa.

-Hina-chan me recibió y me cuidó y ahora yo la cuidaré, la protegeré, será más fuerte con mi poder!

En ese momento, Yuna empezó a despertar, haciendo que todos la vean con diferentes sentimientos cada uno. Hiruzen curioso, Jiraiya ansioso, Gamakichi interesado, Ahri satisfecha con sus resultados actuales, y Naruto emocionado por conocer mejor a esa niña pelirroja.

La pelirroja al abrir sus ojos, éstos captaron que ya no estaban en las aguas termales, sino una habitación ¿rosa? Podía ver que además del gennin y el Sannin, se encontraba frente del Hokage (lo reconoció por su rostro del monte Hokage, y sus vestimentas) un bonito sapito naranja y esa mujer voluptuosa que era Ahri en realidad (sus orejas y colas kitsune fueron unas pistas bastantes "sutiles")

-mmm ¿Hola? -susurro quedamente sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.

\- Yuna es una amiga de mi Hina-chan.. y hemos estado compartiendo historias..

\- Ahri.. -suspiró pesadamente -donde has estado, estaba muy preocupada.. no me digas que seguiste a Hinata-neesan cuando ella te prohibió ir detrás de ella! – con su ceño fruncido, manos en la cadera y su cabellera roja, Yuna dio una imagen tan familiar para el Hokage y el Sannin.

-Vamos, Yuna-chan.. no podría dejar de seguir a mi Hina-chan.. es más deberías agradecerme porque si no hubiera ido tras suyo, ella ya hubiera muerto.. -concluyó arrogante la kitsune ante la mirada horrorizada de la pelirroja

-QUEEEEEEE! Y COMO PERMITISTE QUE LLEGARA A AGONIZAR EN PRIMER LUGAR! SI ESTABAS ALLÍ SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA PARA PROTEGERLA! -gritó muy enfadada Yuna a lo que Ahri se le aparece un tic furioso en su frente.

-Y QUE CREES QUE HICE! LE SALVE LA VIDA A HINA-CHAN! NO ES MI CULPA QUE EL PALO EN EL CULO DE SU PRIMO ODIOSO QUISO MATARLA POR SUS CREENCIA FATALISTAS DEL DESTINO IRREMEDIABLE HEREDADO DE LA LOCA DE HARUHI-SENPAI A TODO SU CLAN LE HAYA COSTADO CASI LA VIDA DE MI PRECIOSA JINCHURIKI!

-QUEEEEE! JINCHURIKI! -jadeó Yuna con ojos saltones.

-Señoritas, moderen su volumen de voz por favor.. es una orden – sin elevar su voz sólo su instinto asesino, Hiruzen tranquilizó a la civil y a la yonkai, cada una lanzando miradas asesinas a la otra. Naruto, Gamakichi y Jiraiya abrazándose de miedo por la explosión de ambas mujeres del lugar.

Ahri se recompuso, mientras Yuna enrojeció como tomate maduro como cierta Hyuuga conocida del gennin, quien no podía evitar comparar a ambas.

-Oye.. Yuna-chan.. tienes fiebre? -cuando Naruto tocó la frente de Yuna para comprobar su temperatura, la niña abrió ampliamente sus ojos al tiempo que sus ojos celestes nacarados cambiaron a un brillante celeste con centelleos florales y esclerótica negra, algo que Jiraiya rápidamente captó como señal de una nueva profecía. Hiruzen estaba impactado, mientras Ahri observaba detenidamente sin perder detalle así también Gamakichi quien decidió que todo lo platicado debía saberlo su padre y Pa..

"¡Duele!, ¡ya soy un padre! ¡Naruto.. por fin nos conocemos! ¡Dolor! El Kyuubi quiere escapar. Un llanto. Naruto esta en peligro. Un enmascarado. Naruto esta a salvo. ¿Qué.. quieres..? Porque haces esto? No liberes al Kyuubi! Sharingan! Minato.. ¿Naruto está bien? No permitas que lleve al Kyuubi y destruya Konoha.. Kushina quédate con Naruto a salvo, soy el Hokage y debo proteger a Konoha. No te preocupes.. tu padre se deshará enseguida de ese hombre malo.. Naruto. Mira.. tu padre.. compro esto.. para ti.. no te preocupes.. todo.. va ir bien.. ya está ya está.. que niño más bueno. Gracias.. Minato. Mi pequeño.. Naruto. Lo siento.. Kushina. Maldición, ya no tengo chakra! Pero tengo que protegerlos! Mientras los tenga juro que nunca me rendiré! Espera.. todavía.. puedo.. me llevaré al Kyuubi conmigo.. a la muerte. Kushina. Gracias por todo.. lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Kushina.. tu eres quien me convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage.. quien me hizo un hombre.. quien me hizo padre de este niño. No te aflijas Minato.. yo me siento amada.. si pudiera imaginarme una familia de tres.. de verdad sería incapaz de visualizarnos de otra manera que no sea felices.. si me permitiera lamentar sería sólo una cosa.. sería que habría deseado ver crecer a Naruto. No es necesario morir con el Kyuubi.. conserva tu chakra porque veras una vez más a Naruto.. sellaré tu chakra en el interior de Naruto restante para formar parte del Sello de 8 trigramas mientras una parte del Kyuubi lo llevaré conmigo con el único sello que un no Jinchuriki podría usar. Shiki Fūin. Ese sello los que usan morirán!. El chico de la profecía emergerá de un mundo de agitaciones y calamidades. La otra mitad del Kyuubi lo sellaré en nuestro hijo. Jiraiya-sensei te lo encargo. El hombre enmascarado traerá la desgracia al mundo. Y este niño será quien lo detenga. Abrirá el futuro como Jinchuriki. No sé cómo lo hará pero sé que lo logrará! Tengamos fé en nuestro hijo! Por eso mismo, porque es nuestro hijo.. no quiero que lleve esa carga.. tan pesada. Porque debemos sacrificar nuestro Naruto.. por el equilibrio de los bijuu.. por la nación del Fuego.. por Konoha.. porque debes sacrificarte.. por mi bien? Abandonar tu propia nación y tu propia aldea es como abandonar a tu propio hijo.. tu lo sabes bien ya que tu nación ya no existe.. que dura es la vida para aquellos que carecen de un lugar para llamar hogar.. además nuestra familia está integrada por ninjas! Hay cosas que sólo una madre puede contar.. no sólo lo hago por ti.. si no por Naruto! Y moriré por mi hijo.. ese es mi deber como padre! Que poderoso es el chakra del Kyuubi! Mis fuerzas se desvanecen. Kushina! NARUTO! Dolor. Dolor. He dicho que soy su padre.. tengo derecho a morir por él. Y yo soy su madre.. también tengo ese derecho.. de acuerdo, es la primera vez.. que pierdo una discusión contigo.. eso demuestra la seriedad con lo que te tomas esto. Gracias.. Kushina. Es tiempo de poner mi chakra y la de Kushina en el Sello de 8 Trigramas. No podremos ver a Naruto hasta dentro de muchos años.. así que digámoslo todo aquello que deseamos decirle. Naruto.. no seas quisquilloso con la comida.. come mucho.. y hazte grande y fuerte.. no olvides bañarte a diario.. no cojas frío.. y no te quedes despierto hasta tarde.. tienes que dormir bien.. y haz amigos.. no necesario demasiados.. ¿de acuerdo?.. solo unos pocos.. solo aquellos en los que realmente puedes confiar.. y como a tu mamá no se le dio bien lo de estudiar.. aún así debes estudiar mucho.. y procura de aprender las técnicas ocultas del clan.. recuerda que algunas personas son buenas en algo pero no tan buenas en otras.. así que si las cosas no salen bien, no te decaigas.. entendido?.. en la escuela, respeta a tus profesores y a los mayores.. y con respecto a las tres prohibiciones.. ten cuidado a la hora de prestar y pedir prestado dinero.. ahorra tu dinero de las misiones.. no bebas hasta que cumplas veintiuno.. beber en exceso es malo para el cuerpo.. así que bebe con moderación.. y lo más problemático, las chicas.. yo soy una chica.. así que no sé mucho al respecto.. pero en algún momento de tu vida empezarás a fijarte en ellas.. eso es normal.. pero ten cuidado.. no te enamores de la primera que se cruce en tu camino.. busca a alguien.. como yo.. hablando de las tres prohibiciones.. ten cuidado con Jiraiya-sensei ttebane.. Naruto.. habrá momentos muy duros.. y dolorosos.. cuídate.. no te olvides de soñar.. y ten la confianza necesaria para lograr esos sueños.. se hagan realidad.. hay tantos.. tantísimas cosas que desearía decir.. deseo quedarme más tiempo contigo.. te amo. Naruto.. las palabras que te dirijo como padre.. supongo que son las mismas que ya ha dicho tu parlanchina de tu madre. Sello de 8 trigramas!"

Yuna colapsó al tiempo que sus ojos brillantes se apagaron, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo mismo que Naruto lloraba a mares escuchando las palabras dichas por la pelirroja, como si pudiera verlas nítidamente como en una película.

Ahri sostuvo a la pelirroja en sus brazos, mientras Naruto no dejó de tocarla. Como si ese contacto fuera sagrado. Que más revelaciones podrían salir de los labios de la niña de ojos brillantes.

Jiraiya estaba desconsolado. Escuchar de los labios de esa niña civil las últimas horas de su amado discípulo y su esposa fue demasiado para el viejo Sannin quien colapsó en un llanto silencioso.

Sarutobi Hiruzen envejeció 10 años durante el relato de la más trágica noche que tuvo que vivir. Perder a su amada Biwako a manos de ese enmascarado. Y luego la pérdida de tantos valerosos shinobi y civiles inocentes. Y todos los problemas que surgieron después. Un milagro que no haya colapsado como Jiraiya. Pero la tormenta aún no amainaba.

Naruto era un revoltijo de emociones. Una de los mayores secretos al fin fue revelado. Tantos años preguntándose que sucedió esa noche en el que quedó huérfano. Las burlas en el orfanato. Que sus padres estaban muertos o que no lo amaban y por eso lo abandonaron. Será que tenía familia allá afuera. Ahora sabía la verdad.

Su primera reacción fue mirar fijamente a su figura familiar más querida.. al que consideraba su abuelo. La primera persona que fue amable con él.

-Porque? -susurró muy dolido el rubio hacia Sandaime, quien casi se quebró al ver el reproche de su nieto postizo.

Pero Ahri salió en su defensa.

-Naru-chan.. -llamó cándidamente la kitsune, logrando que el gennin la mirara con gesto miserable, rompiendo el corazón de la yonkai – has escuchado como tus padres sacrificaron su vida por ti.. que hubiera sucedido si los enemigos de tu padre supieran de tu existencia.. Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkõ.. Namikaze Minato fue un héroe de guerra para Konoha y la Nación del fuego.. pero fue la pesadilla de los enemigos de Konoha. Un monstruo. Imagina que harían si tuvieran la oportunidad de tener en sus manos a su único hijo. Imagina la guerra civil si en la propia Konoha, sus clanes quisieran tener en sus manos al legado de uno de los más talentosos shinobi que dejó innumerosos jutsus.. incluso al ser un descendiente de la línea más pura de los Uzumaki por parte de tu madre Kushina ya sería motivo suficiente que quisieran tenerte bajo su control.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha por Ahri. Cada palabra cobraba sentido. Pero aún así.

-Pero ellos.. -una vez más Naruto no sabía cómo expresar el dolor de haber sido tratado como la peor basura mientras idolatraban como a un dios a aquel que se decía ser su padre.

Jiraiya no tenía palabras con que consolar a su discípulo. Estaba mudo a causa de las últimas revelaciones. Tantas cosas ahora cobraban sentido. Y más que nunca comprendió el verdadero accionar de Minato en confiar tal poder en su hijo tan amado. Tal sacrificio.. realmente valió la pena..?

Hiruzen no sabía si podía acercarse a Naruto. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Pero el gennin no se movía. Sólo miraba directamente a Ahri.

La kitsune mantenía a Yuna en sus brazos. Acariciando su cabellera de color fuego con mucha ternura.

-Naru-chan, se que ahora mismo hay demasiado por asimilar.. Sandaime -la kitsune le sonrió al anciano haciendo que este se relaje – se que has hecho todo lo humanamente posible en defender al legado de Minato y Kushina.. mm mm mm ya sé.. Naru-chan.. vamos recupera tu entusiasmo! Necesito que hagas un Kage Bushin..

Todos observaron desconcertados a la kitsune.

-Necesito confirmar primero una cosa.. vamos Naru-chan.. te concierne.

Como en piloto automático, Naruto creó un clon de sombras.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

Un clon aparece tras el humo, esperando indicaciones.

-Muy bien! Perfecto! -aplaudió la kitsune, haciendo que el gennin se sonroje sutilmente por el alago recibido -ahora Naru-chan.. Necesito que cedas el control de este Bushin a Kurama..

-Ehhhhhh? -gesticularon asombrados los presentes. Incluso Kurama se sorprendió por el pedido de su pareja kitsune.

-Te aseguro Naru-chan.. tengo perfectamente controlado a ese zorro gruñón.. si hace una sola cosa fuera de lugar.. BOZAL!

Ante el grito de bozal, Kurama tembló como un cachorrito. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido al sentir el miedo del Kyuubi ante la mención de esa palabra. Confiando en Ahri. Hasta ahora ella solo ha hecho que sea digna de confianza. Mirando a la nuevamente dormida pelirroja. Cerro sus ojos. Y el Bushin adquirió los rasgos más salvajes sus bigotes, sus caninos y sus uñas como garras. Dejándolo muy impresionado al verse con esos ojos encarnados.

- **Cual es el plan, Ahri..** -escuchar la tenebrosa voz del bijuu de 9 colas en el cuerpo del gennin rubio impactó a los presentes.

-Lo que ha dicho Yuna.. sucedió? -cruzó de brazos la kitsune esperando que su pareja confirme o no el incidente protagonizado por la pelirroja.

El Bushin controlado por el Bijuu cabeceó afirmativamente - **cada palabra, algunos sólo eran los pensamientos.. otros fueron palabras textuales de los padres del mocoso.. -** allí los ojos rojos del Bushin chocaron con los ojos azules del rubio - **ellos se sacrificaron por ti para que vivieras, aunque haya intentado asesinarte.. Estaba harto de estar encerrado.. Y me volverían a encerrar en un mocoso.. ya había perdido la mitad de mi poder y nuevamente estar en una jaula.. yo..** -no sabía porque empezó a justificarse ante su carcelero, pero verlo devastado al saber la verdad del sacrificio de sus padres. Y recordar la muerte de su querido padre Hagoromo, y tener nuevamente a su kitsune de regreso a su vida, como un dique rebasado, sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaron.

Naruto, al verse a sí mismo intentando justificarse le llegó al fondo de su corazón. Y le dio una sonrisa verdadera a su prisionero. Al final ambos debían aceptarse para cumplir con las expectativas de Yondaime, quería ser Hokage también! Debería comprender que sacrificios son necesarios para el bien de todos! Así será reconocido. Es mejor ser conocido por si mismo que por la sombra de su padre! Haría su propio camino ninja y haría a sus padres muy orgullosos.

-Asi que eso era.. -murmuró quedamente Ahri, captando la atención de todos – has escuchado alguna vez del Jõgan, anata?

Kurama enrojeció con el rostro de Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos, pero al mismo tiempo intrigó a todos.¿Jõgan?

- **Ahri.. donde escuchaste eso?** -Kurama adoptó una posición defensiva.

\- El RinneSharingan de la Diosa Conejo que surgió al comer el fruto del Shinju.. -empezó a recitar la kitsune, haciendo que tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen prestaran atención. Gamakichi se mantenía atento. Ya había escuchado ese doujutsu de las historias del viejo Gammamaru. Naruto no comprendía pero parecía algún super cool poder – pero el Byakugan era propio de Kaguya. Era tan puro, que Hamura debió entrenar muchísimo alcanzando el siguiente nivel, el Tenseigan para estar a la altura de su hermano Hagoromo quien portaba el Rinnegan. Pero el Jõgan.. según los registros que Haruhi-senpai y Pajãrãda-chan habían recopilado. Una nieta de ambas había despertado un extraño poder ocular, era muy poderoso.. habían decidido llamarlo Jõgan. Y dependiendo del usuario podría; viajar o ver a través de dimensiones, viajes entre sueños, detectar si uno está bajo un genjutsu, ver el sistema de chakra a un nivel diferente del Byakugan, incluso como veo con esta niña.. hasta ver el pasado..

-o futuro.. – al fin Jiraiya intervino en la conversación -cuando esta niña me tocó ella creo que revivió mi época que estuve en Amegakure.. allí conocí unos discípulos muy talentosos.. uno de ellos, Nagato, había visto sus ojos, poseía el Rinnegan.. los había entrenado y luego los había dejado para seguir sus caminos por si mismos. Pero tuve la desgracia de recibir un mensaje que los tres habían muerto..

\- Pero no lo estaban.. -comento distraída Ahri acariciando la cabeza de Yuna, mientras una de sus colas acariciaba al Bushin con la conciencia de su amado bijuu, quien a duras penas intentaba librarse de los mimos en público. ¡Sabía perfectamente que odiaba ser apapachado en público!

Naruto no podía contener sus risitas. La verdad Ahri estaba procurando de animar al gennin tras la avalancha de sentimientos que la pelirroja despertó tras sus palabras. Necesitaba a Naruto al cien por ciento para verse con su Hina-chan.

-según Haruhi-senpai, sólo sangre Uzumaki y Hyuuga junta podría propiciar la aparición del Jõgan.. Y no todos los miembros de esa unión serán capaces de despertarlo.. quizás sólo en uno, o raro ambos ojos.

-estas diciendo que esta civil podría ser una Uzumaki-Hyuuga.

Ante lo dicho por Sandaime, Naruto saltó ante la posibilidad de una familiar lejana. Será que esa niña Yuna era su prima lejana.

- **que sabes de esa niña, has dicho que es amiga de tu Jinchuriki** -preguntó Kurama a Ahri.

\- cuando se conocieron, Yuna confundió a Hinata con su hermana mayor. Quizás si tuviera relación con los Hyuuga..

-Debe ser de la rama principal.. la única explicación.. -empezó a murmurar Jiraiya al ver la generosa delantera de la niña, haciendo que Naruto frunciera sus cejas por los murmullos del viejo pervertido.

-Yuna comento que su familia vivía en un pueblo, y que un enemigo de su padre quería matarlos, por lo que su madre y hermanos huyeron quedando el padre atrás para que tengan oportunidad de huir, muriendo sin saber que Yuna estaba en camino. Y poco después de nacer su madre murió por su corazón roto. Fue criada por sus hermanos mayores hasta que el enemigo de su padre los localizó. Su hermana mayor murió y luego su hermano mayor consiguió vengarlos. Yuna sólo tuvo que venir a Konoha porque supuestamente tenía familiares aquí.

-Cual es el apellido de Yuna? -preguntó Sandaime.

-dice que nunca supo su apellido. Que su hermano mayor Arashi y su hermana mayor Yuriko siempre mencionaban que Yuna era el último legado vivo de sus padres Menma y Haruhi, que mientras viviera en Konoha usaría el apellido Honõmi.

Hiruzen y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas.

-y como sobrevivía Yuna si no tenia nada por la huida..?

-Había mencionado que su hermano Arashi le había dado unos códigos para ingresar a un fondo para su clan en caso que un miembro perdido pudiera iniciar de nuevo en Konoha -comentó la kitsune con sus hombros encogidos.

\- El fondo del clan Uzumaki.. -mencionó Sandaime recordando que le había llamado la atención un movimiento anormal de las finanzas Uzumaki de la esposa del Shodaime. Había supuesto que era para Naruto, pero al final era la pequeña Yuna quien lo usó.

Por lo dicho, Naruto se emocionó. Tenía una prima lejana! Por eso sentía que debía protegerla. Todo tenía sentido.

-Por ser pelirroja podemos deducir que es Uzumaki.. Pero por sus ojos..

-Ah de ser una Hyuuga.. eso sí que sería problemático con el clan.. mejor mantenerlo entre nosotros. Además la tonalidad celeste de sus ojos bien podría pasar desapercibido.. -comentó Jiraiya ante la aprobación de Hiruzen.

-Ya tenemos serios problemas con la heredera siendo Jinchuriki de una yonkai..

\- Por ese tema no se preocupen.. tengo cubierto como mantener a raya a esos vejetorios del Consejo Hyuuga.. los tengo en mi lista negra por todos los malos ratos que hizo pasar a mi dulce y tierna Hina-chan -la sonrisa sádica de Ahri hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrío de terror por el plan de la kitsune.

Yuna comenzó a moverse llamando la atención de todos, quienes veín como la pelirroja soltaba uno que otro sollozo. Aún debía estar afectada por el incidente reciente.

Al verse rodeada por todos y con los ojos ardiendo, dio una sonrisa sutil.

-Vaya cara.. que les pasa.. pareciera que vieron un fantasma..

-Nos has dejado impresionados, pequeña.. -Hiruzen mantuvo una prudente distancia. Había visto y escuchado que al contacto la pelirroja de ojos celestes nacarados activaba su doujutsu. Apenas se ha recuperado de dos incidentes, un tercero podría acabar con sus reservas de chakra.

Yuna no despegaba sus ojos de los ojos azules de Naruto. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, algo similar sucedía con Naruto, quien al ver las lágrimas sin derramar de la pelirroja tenía problemas de controlar sus propias lágrimas.

-Tu madre era tan bonita! -empezó la ojiperla celeste a hipar reteniendo las lágrimas, Naruto quedó paralizado -quisiera tanto que pudieras verla.. Y tú padre fue tan valiente! Ambos te amaban tanto! Te esperaban con tanto cariño..

-Es verdad! KURAMA! -gritó la kitsune, teniendo al Bushin con la conciencia de su pareja a su lado

- **aquí estoy.. no hace falta gritar.. estas loca?** -murmuró fastidiado el bijuu

Ahri ladeó su cabeza y luego con una señal de su mano hace un gesto de un poco con su pulgar e índice, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro.

- **Solo un poco..** -nego divertido por la ocurrencia de su pareja – **que quieres..?**

-Ellos aún están ahí? No?

- **Asi es.. porque lo preguntas..** -contestó desconfiado el bijuu.

-Si me prometes mantenerlos hasta que logre traerlos de regreso te prometo una recompensa inolvidable -guiñó coqueta la kitsune.

Tanto Sandaime como el Sannin lograron unir cabos por la extraña petición de la kitsune. No será posible que ella..?

-además hay algo que me preocupa.. -comento Ahri, mirando ahora hacia Hiruzen -entiendo que hayas puesto ese sello rastreador.. pero los demás sellos.. tenías conocimiento?

Ese comentario desconcertó al Hokage y al maestro de sellos de Konoha.

-demás sellos?

Pronto Naruto estaba siendo escaneado por Jiraiya, quien recitaba en voz baja una sarta de mantras haciendo que varias líneas empezaran a brillar por sus brazos, piernas, en su sien como una corona, alrededor del corazón y en la espalda.

-Hiruzen-sensei! Que ha estado sucediendo en Konoha! -explotó una fría furia en el Gammasennin. Sarutobi nunca había presenciado ese grado de fría furia en su estudiante.

Naruto estaba impresionado por el gran dolor que vislumbró en los ojos de su nuevo maestro. Ahri estaba picando uno de sus dedos en su rodilla como si estuviera craneando un plan. Mientras Yuna no perdía detalle del intercambio silencioso entre el Sandaime y el peliblanco Sannin.

-No tenía..

-Idea.. esa es una excusa barata, sensei.. aquí -señalando la diadema de sellos como una corona en la sien del rubio -un sello de restricción cognicitiva con clara firma Yamanaka.. -luego señalando por la zona del corazón – es un milagro que ésta no haya sido activada.. porque al contrario habría una nueva masacre de un clan con doujutsu.. imperdonable! -rugió en voz baja el Sannin. Naruto dio un respingo por el intento asesino frío de Ero-sennin

\- que.. -ni siquiera pudo articular su pregunta, Ahri interrumpió con una voz de ultratumba

-algún miembro de la rama Souke pagará con su vida.. Naru-chan lo que pusieron alrededor de tu corazón es como un pergamino explosivo -Naruto se asustó ante las palabras de la kitsune – que se activan si tu te enamoras o cortejas a una doncella Hyuuga..

Naruto se afligió, pero Jiraiya enseguida empezó a trabajar desactivando dicho sello.

-No te preocupes, Gaki, esto no es nada.. ya lo desactivo así podrás acercarte a la princesa de ojos luna – le guiñó un ojo el Sannin a su discípulo quien enrojeció a un nuevo nivel de rojo granate al verse descubierto por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

\- NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN HINATA-HIME, ERO-SENNIN!

Ahri sonrió ampliamente. Mientras Yuna observaba fascinada la labor del Sannin.

-Anooo~.. Jiraiya-sama, si usted no hubiera desactivado ese sello.. Naruto-niisan no podría acercarse a Hinata-neesan?

Al escuchar a la pelirroja usar la palabra niisan junto a su nombre, Naruto experimentó una serie de emociones indescriptibles. Como si al fin encontrara algo que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas y no sabía hasta ese momento que lo necesitara. La calidez que lo envolvió parecía que lo había vivido en un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

Jiraiya terminó su mantra al tiempo que fruncía sus cejas con preocupación.

-Si no lo hubiera desactivado.. muchas de sus emociones no podrían desarrollarse.. incluso su instinto y percepción.. -murmuró quedamente – Sólo si su corazón se hubiera detenido podría el sello ser roto..

-muerto? -tragó saliva nervioso Naruto.

\- Pero ahora no habrá problema, verdad? -pregunta ansiosa Yuna. No quería imaginarse el dolor de Hinata-neesan si no podría acercarse a su persona más preciada.

-Ahora ya está libre de acercarse a la princesa Hyuuga -Jiraiya guiñó divertido un ojo a la pelirroja quien soltó risitas alegres ante el gesto del Sannin.

Naruto tocó la zona de su corazón, sintiendo un flujo de sentimientos poderosos. Comprendiendo el riesgo que estuvo expuesto. Y suspiró aliviado en no estar preocupado de tener un papel explosivo activado por acercarse a Hinata-hime.

Ahri no perdió ningún gesto del ninja rubio. Así mismo Sandaime, quien reflexionaba seriamente cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Sería bueno, Jiraiya-san que también desactivaras el sello Yamanaka..-intervino Ahri, con una mirada afilada hacia el Sannin -de ese modo, en este mes podrá adquirir conocimientos de estrategia para pelear contra el Hyuuga con el palo en el culo.

-y los sellos de restricción gravitacional? -preguntó Sandaime.

-De verdad? -preguntó Ahri no creyendo lo que escucho del Hokage -en el momento que Jiraiya-san retire esos sellos Naru-chan perderá su habilidad de moverse.. como si fuera un bebé debería aprender de cero a manejar sus músculos.. e incluso necesitaría toda la fuerza de Kurama y una gran iryõninja para tener un buen nivel de habilidad motora..

Yuna mostró genuina preocupación por el rubio, mientras Naruto se abrazó a si mismo imaginándose tener que iniciar su entrenamiento de cero.

-Además, Naru-chan jamás nos perdonaría si perdiera la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa de patear el trasero al insufrible Hyuuga Neji por el honor de Hina-chan.. y aquí entre todos nosotros, si lo ayudamos a mejorar su control de chakra y su estrategia de batalla, la pelea está en el bolsillo de Naru-chan.. ah, me imagino Hina-chan dándole el beso de agradecimiento cuando Naru-chan gane la pelea.. ahhh~~

Naruto enrojeció cuál tomate maduro al imaginarse la escena. Por alguna razón, sólo podía visualizar a Hinata, con su rostro tímido, acercarse a él y… su imaginación se cortó por las carcajadas de todos al verle tan sonrojado. Hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Aunque me pese, Ahri-san tiene razón.. los sellos gravitacionales de restricción muscular lo desactivaremos después que el mocoso gane su pelea..

-Incluso podríamos buscar a Tsunade-sama, no? -pregunta tímidamente la pelirroja.

-Como sabes de Tsunade-Hime? -preguntó Jiraiya mirando intensamente hacia Yuna. Ésta empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello como si fuera un tic nervioso.

-Arashi-niisama había mencionado que si hubiéramos encontrado a Senju Tsunade, ella era la única que podría haber curado a Yuriko-neesama.. hubiera sido fácil si la iryõninja permaneciera en Konoha, su aldea natal, pero hoy día ella vaga por varias ciudades y ya fue demasiado tarde para neesama..

Todos desviaron incómodos la mirada. La expresión de extrema tristeza de la pelirroja rompía el corazón a cualquiera que la viera. Por un impulso desconocido, Naruto se acercó a Yuna, y la abrazó, quien ni corta ni perezosa correspondió el abrazo. Ahri sonrió melancólica. Kurama en el cuerpo del kagebushin desviaba la mirada con una sutil sonrisa. Hiruzen y Gamakichi se mantuvieron en un silencio cómplice mientras Jiraiya no podía dejar de comparar a Naruto y Yuna con los padres del ninja rubio. La sensación de que Yuna era familiar de sangre de Naruto lo inquietaba pero al mismo le aliviaba el corazón por la perspectiva positiva de su nuevo discípulo que ya no estará sólo.

-Comprendo.. quizás los sellos de gravitacionales de restricción muscular se mantienen hasta que Tsunade regrese a Konoha una vez terminando los exámenes Chuunin..

-me parece buen plan.. -concordó Jiraiya con su maestro.

Al escuchar exámenes Chuunin, Yuna cambió su expresión corporal, incluso su rostro expresaba profunda aflicción llamando la atención de todos.

-Yuna-chan? -preguntó Naruto hacia su nueva amiga. Ahri se preocupó por la pelirroja; Hiruzen tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras Jiraiya ya se preparaba mentalmente para una nueva revelación.

-Yuna-chan.. hay algo que nos quieras contar..?

Yuna posó su mirada celeste nacarados en los ojos oscuros del anciano Hokage.

-Arashi-niisama me había advertido sobre mis ojos.. -comenzó Yuna, poniendo su mano tapando su ojo izquierdo -verán, la primera vez que se activó.. había visto la muerte de mis hermanos a manos de ese hombre malo.. estaba llorando desconsolada cuando mi hermano me encontró. Estaba viendo la bandana vieja de nuestro padre.. y al tocarla tuve esa visión.. se lo conté a mi niisan y él me había dicho que al intervenir en ciertos eventos genera una singularidad, que lo que reserva el futuro no está escrito.. aún está en movimiento y está en nuestras acciones moldear a nuestra conveniencia.. que mis ojos dan una advertencia, siendo mis acciones que permitan que suceda o que la altere.. les juro que quise alterar para que mis hermanos sobrevivieran conmigo aquí en Konoha.. pero con cada escenario.. cada decisión indefectiblemente terminaba con nosotros tres muertos.. tanto Arashi-niisama como Yuriko-neesama se negaban que el legado de nuestros padres desapareciera..

-Un futuro moldeado por nuestras acciones? -murmuró quedamente Jiraiya.

-Quizás lo que vea suceda.. de una forma o de otra pero.. si actuamos con sabiduría.. podríamos evitar pérdidas irreparables.. -se defendió la pelirroja.

-Quizás Konoha no quede reducida a escombros.. si actuamos con sabiduría.. -comentó Jiraiya mirando a Hiruzen seriamente.

-escombros? -palideció el anciano Hiruzen

-Sandaime Hokage-sama.. yo.. -Yuna tragó saliva con evidente congoja, luego se espabiló adquiriendo una mirada determinada -he tenido un vislumbre y necesito de usted para que mis ojos puedan visualizar claramente lo que nos depara el futuro.. por favor..

-Yuna-chan.. cariño.. debes bajar un cambio.. te estás acelerando.. has tenido dos recientes incidentes con tu Jõgan.. eres una civil.. – le advirtió Ahri a Yuna, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-se que aparento una simple civil.. pero mis hermanos me han entrenado en las artes shinobi básicas.. claro.. mientras de apariencia ambos estaban en contra que yo adquiriera habilidades shinobi, me entrenaban a espaldas del otro.. era gracioso tener que esconder el mismo secreto de cada uno de mis hermanos.. manejo bien el chakra.. y tengo para uno mas.. y es desde mi punto de vista el más importante..

Yuna extendió su mano hacia el Sandaime. La mirada de la pelirroja le envió escalofríos al anciano. La verdad, en su interior algo le gritaba que no debía darle la mano. Pero viendo los rostros de Naruto y Jiraiya, curiosos por lo que sea que Yuna quería compartir. La mirada preocupada de la kitsune hacia la pelirroja lo convenció. Y que sea lo que tenía que ser.

-Bien pequeña.. hagamos que nuestras acciones definan nuestro futuro.

-Gracias -susurró quedamente la pelirroja.

Al momento que la mano del anciano Hokage tomó la mano de la pequeña pelirroja, sus ojos celestes nacarados adquirieron un brillo radiante con centelleos florales y su esclerótica oscurecido.

-"A partir de mañana, serás Hokage! Saru.. protege Konoha. Biwako te extraño. Porque Asuma no comprendes cual es el verdadero rey que protegemos. Orochimaru porque lo haces?. Perdóname Minato, te he fallado. Es que no había otra forma de solucionar, sacrificando un noble y valiente shinobi por Konoha, en que falle? Suna nos ha traicionado. Orochimaru debo acabar contigo. Arghhhhhh."

Yuna cae al suelo agarrándose el pecho, llorando amargamente mientras Naruto y Ahri la consolaban.

Jiraiya se acercó a su maestro quien petrificado apenas podía procesar cada palabra dicha por la pelirroja.

-pequeña, que has visto? -preguntó en un hilo de voz el anciano Hokage. Estaba seguro que más cosas había visto.

Yuna mantenía ambas manos en su cabeza a medida que empezaba a tranquilizarse.

-Yo.. vi a un hombre peliblanco con un aura de batalla que inspiraba respeto delante de sus camaradas. Una bella mujer con una sonrisa cálida. Un joven con una mirada desafiante, detrás de él dos sombras, creo que eran anbu -murmuró quedamente Yuna, y Hiruzen suspiró pesadamente sabiendo quienes eran, los padres de Konohamaru –un hombre en un laboratorio lúgubre; ¿el portarretratos del joven Yondaime?; un joven anbu con una máscara de comadreja..mm ¡una invasión a Konoha!, con invocaciones de serpientes atacando las murallas de la aldea. Un estadio donde todos caen dormidos, unos shinobi con bandanas de Suna y Oto atacando a los de Konoha. Un gran Mapache de arena siendo atacado por un gran sapo naranja. Y.. -Yuna con lágrimas en sus ojos mojando sus mejillas – una espada atravesando su cuerpo, Sandaime-sama. Usted luchando contra ese shinobi del laboratorio. Usted tenía una marca igual que la de Yondaime-sama cuando sello a Kurama-san en Naruto-niisan.. y los brazos de ese shinobi parecían quemados..

Y no pudo continuar porque su llanto fue mas doloroso, Naruto la abrazaba dando y buscando consuelo entre ambos. Al escuchar que el anciano por quien desarrollo un cariño profundo como si fuera su abuelo, muerto por un traidor, al escuchar a Jiraiya susurrar con horror el nombre de su antiguo Camarada, Orochimaru, una rabia se instaló en su corazón.

-No! Ahora que lo sabemos, podremos idear algún plan para que jiji no se sacrifica ttebayo.. Ahri? Ero-sennin, verdad que no permitiremos que ese aliento de serpiente se acerque a jiji ttebayo.. -termino Naruto con su voz quebrada como un niño pequeño que se le dijo que Papá Noel no existe.

Ahri desvíó su mirada, demasiado dolorosa la estampa de una Yuna llorando con un Naruto furioso intentando calmarla al mismo tiempo que intentaba no llorar también.

Cuando parecía que Yuna se calmaba en los brazos de Naruto, Jiraiya adoptó un gesto serio.

-Yuna.. lo que has dicho confirma varios rumores que mis fuentes me han estado informando de hace meses. Una conspiración de la recién fundada Otogakure con Sunagakure.. y atacaran en las finales de los Examenes Chuunin..

-Sabiendo de eso.. – Ahri golpeó su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha -podríamos usar esta ventaja táctica de poner una trampa a los invasores.

-Ese hombre con las manos quemadas, usaba las ropas del Kazekage.. ¿creo que era el Kazekage?

Jiraiya y Hiruzen intercambiaron miradas.

-Rasa-san será traicionado?

-debo verificar eso.. si es cierto esta traición, Suna podría retroceder en el plan! -exclamó confiado Jiraiya hacia su maestro. Si había una oportunidad de salvar al anciano, haría de todo para hacerlo. Había fallado a Minato, no fallará con salvar a Hiruzen.

En ese momento, Ahri perdió su transformación humana, siendo una zorrita nuevamente. Fastidiada, la yonkai salto a los brazos de Yuna.

-genial.. me temo que debemos regresar.. dejemos a los adultos idear una forma de usar la alianza Suna-Oto en su contra.. Yuna debemos ir a buscar a Hina-chan.. creo que las secuelas ya empiezan a hacer efecto..

-SECUELAS! -grito espantada Yuna agarrando a la zorrita y zarandeándola dejando que la yonkai tenga ojos en espirales.

\- Ya te los contaré después! -se logró soltar la chibiyonkai, saltando a los brazos de Naruto, quien le da una mirada de "también quiero saber los detalles de lo que sucede a Hinata-hime" – Ya lo sé.. ya lo sé.. Inari-sama, que problemáticos son..

Kurama chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que desaparecía en humo, retornando dentro del sello de su Jinchuriki. No veía la hora que pudiera salir con más libertad. Más valía que Ahri cumpliera su promesa. Sonrió sabiendo de que tiempos turbulentos serían bastante divertidos con Ahri haciéndolos suceder.

Aún había asuntos que discutir y Hiruzen suspiró pesadamente. Quizás el día de hoy hayan obtenido una ventaja única contra sus enemigos. Pero, y es lo que más temía, que ellos también se conviertan en objetivos muy valiosos, que su seguridad será siempre tema de preocupación. Y viendo la mirada sería del Sannin sobre su ahijado, seguro que podría pensar igual.

Nuevos cambios se harán para proteger el futuro de Konoha, que ahora descanzaba en dos Jinchuriki y una misteriosa "civil" con un nuevo poder: Jõgan

#######################

y un nuevo cap posteado, YAY!

Espero que les vaya gustando.. gracias a todos que dan following y favorite a mi historia.

Agradecida con los reviews:

monica735: si, Ahri estoy moldeando para ser como la hermana pervertida y divertida para Hinata, y si, aunque sea pervertido, Naruto sabe cuando caer en tentacion.. o no..? jeje en los siguientes cap se vera.. espero que te guste el nuevo cap y gracias por seguir mi historia.

Pegasister Geishiken: sugerencias anotadas, gracias por tu aporte, espero que te guste el cap

AsahiDragneel77: espero que con el correr de los cap se aclaren las dudas, cualquier cosa en reviews y te los explico (no con spoilers jaja)

Emperor92: gracias por tus palabras, y lo de NH cuando empieza oficialmente, ehhhhhh solo sigue con los cap jaja gracias por tus palabras

Zafir09: gracias por tu sugerencia (se me quedo el yonkai y debo ver para corregirlo jeje) espero que te siga gustando los cap porque van a suceder mas cambios.

Sgte. Cap: Cambios necesarios

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	6. Cambios necesarios

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 6 Cambios necesarios**

La discusión, dentro del estómago de un sapo, entre Sarutobi Hiruzen con su discípulo, el Sannin de los sapos, Jiraiya se prolongó unas horas mas.

El asunto: Naruto, Yuna y Hinata.

Según Ahri, Hyuuga Hinata se convirtió en su Jinchuriki para zafarse de las garras del Shinigami. Pero esa acción dejaría secuelas. Por lo que en primer lugar debería pasar su transición junto al Jinchuriki de la pareja de la Yonkai: Kurama.

En otras palabras, Hinata debía compartir el techo con Uzumaki Naruto. Y la explicación sólo la kitsune la dará ante los ancianos del clan Hyuuga, en caso que no quieran permitir.. digamos que Konoha tendrá en su historia dos masacres de clanes con doujutsu.

Ya que Yuna se quedaba en una pensión, y la pelirroja poseía un poder ocular capaz de ver tanto el pasado como el futuro, según Yuna misma, probables a suceder. Viviendo sola estaba a merced de ser raptada, aún más con tantas personas yendo y viniendo por el evento de los Exámenes Chuunin, por lo que el departamento vacío al lado del rubio ninja sería el ideal para que ambas jóvenes queden cerca del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Con eso establecido, Hiruzen asignaría a dos anbu para que vigilaran al trío en las sombras. Akaineko y Midorineko. Serán perfectos. Y también asignaría un Jounnin extra para que cuidara de ellos. Gekko Hayate.

Además, Jiraiya se encargará de entrenar a partir de ahora a Naruto, llevará a la pelirroja y la hanyo peliazul con ellos. Con la excusa de ayudar en su entrenamiento. Pero entre líneas, Jiraiya deseaba explorar el potencial de los tres. Estando Ahri para controlar el humor del Kyuubi, quizás Naruto lograría un mejor control de la fuerza que sus padres le confiaron. Con lo mencionado por Yuna que sus hermanos mayores la habían entrenado en lo básico del Ninjutsu, un entrenamiento shinobi era necesario para su propia defensa. Y Hinata siendo Jinchuriki, necesitaba de un maestro en sellos para controlar a la yonkai; aún no sabrían hasta que punto las secuelas afectarían a la ex-heredera.

Una vez los detalles más urgentes tocados, la planificación de la defensa contra la invasión se haría en la reunión con el Comandante Jounnin y sus Jounnin de confianza, junto de los capitanes Anbu, más tarde, sin los jóvenes presentes.

Deshaciendo el jutsu, volvieron al despacho del Hokage, con sus 4 anbu de escolta, frenéticos por la desaparición del viejo Hokage.

-HOKAGE-SAMA! -gritaron los cuatro anbu con sus Kunai en mano listos para atacar, pero permanecen quietos ante la mano levantada del anciano, quien con un gesto ordenó que abandonaran la habitación.

-Necesito con urgencia a Gekko Hayate.. Y que Midorineko y Akaineko se presenten para una nueva asignación.

-Naruto y Yuna vayamos al hospital, estoy curioso por conocer a su amiga.. quiero verificar la historia de la zorrita.. -se disponía a abandonar el despacho el Sannin para no perder de vista a su discípulo junto de sus nuevos amigos.

-Hump crees que miento? –una ofendida zorrita blanca mantuvo en su rostro un gesto altivo con su nariz, al tiempo que se escondía en la capucha de la pelirroja.

Jiraiya sólo soltó una carcajada, liderando al grupo hacia la salida.

Hiruzen observaba al grupo salir de su despacho, apenas desaparecieron de su vista, dos anbu se presentaron ante él.

-Akaineko reportándose ante Sandaime-sama – una joven kunoichi de larga cabellera violeta vestida de anbu se arrodilló ante el anciano Hokage

-Midorineko reportándose ante Sandaime-sama -un hombre fornido de pelo castaño con vestimenta anbu imitó a su colega.

\- Tengo una misión de alta prioridad.. -haciendo unos señales de mano, la habitación quedó insonorizada bajo una barrera protectora -su misión..

Mientras Sarutobi explicaba la misión a sus anbu de más confianza, el grupo ya se iba en dirección al hospital.

-Naruto-niisan, como vamos a visitar por primera vez a Hinata-neesan, no sería cortesía llevar para ella unas flores.. -preguntó inocente la pelirroja.

Ahri saltó emocionada saliendo de la capucha de Yuna.

-uh uh uh, llevemos sus favoritos!

-Rollos de Canela! -dijeron al mismo tiempo la pelirroja y la zorrita albina. Una alzando un puño y la otra levantando todas sus colas hacia arriba.

-No me extraña.. -murmuró quedamente el Sannin ante lo dicho por la pelirroja y la zorrita.

Naruto giró extrañado por el comentario del ermitaño sapo. Gamakichi aún se encontraba en silencio, escuchando cada trozo de información, quedándose en la cabeza del rubio ninja.

-a que te refieres, Ero-sennin ttebayo? -pregunto de pronto el gennin con una mirada desconfiada. No sabía explicarse porque sentía recelo de permitir que su nuevo sensei, declarado abiertamente un super pervertido, pudiera acercarse a su preciada camarada.

Jiraiya sonrió ante el tono de su nuevo discípulo y queriendo jugarle una broma puso su expresión más pervertida.

-es bien sabido, un secreto a voces que las kunoichi de la rama Souke poseen esculturales siluetas, con generosa delantera – en este punto Jiraiya gesticulaba con su cara más pervertida -unas diosas que mantienen su figura a base de alimentos dulces..

Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos ante lo dicho por Jiraiya, y luego parpadeó lentamente como una lechuza.

-Oh! -Yuna golpeó un puño con su palma – Ya veo, por eso Hinata-neesan come tantos rollos de canela!

-Awww.. eso explica su timidez.. -murmuró quedamente Ahri -ella se ha desarrollado tan maravillosamente a tan corta edad que para no ser víctima de miradas de pervertidos – Ahri lanzó una mirada afilada a Jiraiya – se viste con dos tallas más su abrigo..

Ahora Naruto quedó estático escuchando lo mencionado por la pelirroja y la kitsune albina.

-Mm mm, había escuchado que la primogénita de Hiashi-san había heredado la belleza de su madre.. una de las kunoichi más hermosas.. por cierto Naruto, ella fue una de las pocas amigas de tu madre Kushina..

Mientras continuaban hablando de Hinata, Naruto no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería Hinata sin su abrigo. Y recordó cuando ella era llevada al área medica, su abrigo abierto, dejándole a la vista sus pechos. Un sangrado nasal.

Limpiándose la nariz discretamente (por supuesto visto por Ahri, quien sonrió maliciosa) retuvo la última pieza de información.

-Kaachan fue amiga de la madre de Hinata-hime? -preguntó asombrado.

Jiraiya cabeceaba afirmativamente.

Llegaron hasta la fachada de la Florería Yamanaka; Jiraiya un tanto enfadado, recordando que Hiruzen le había advertido no antagonizar a Inoichi si lo viera, ya se encargaría como resolver el asunto del sello restricción Yamanaka para hallar el culpable y castigarlo; entrando al sitio fueron recibidos por la heredera del clan Yamanaka.

-Bienvenidos a la Florería Yamanaka! En que puedo.. Oh.. si eres tu? Yuna-san, no?

-Ino-san? Nos volvemos a ver.. -sonreía tiernamente la pelirroja, quien tenía a la zorrita albina escondida en su capucha.

Naruto con Gamakichi en su cabeza, apenas entrando en la tienda se dirigió hacia unos lirios blancos. Aunque nadie podría imaginar ni apostar, al Uzumaki se le daba la jardinería. Tenía unas cuantas plantas en su pequeño jardín de su balcón, las cuidaba hablándoles de su día, no podía explicar el placer de verlas crecer y florecer bajo sus cuidados, como si tuviera una conexión misteriosa con sus plantas.

Al ver los lirios blancos, no pudo evitar que en su mente se formara la imagen de Hinata recibiéndolas con una sonrisa tímida. Un sutil sonrojo y una sonrisa se formó en la cara del gennin, que no pasó desapercibido por Ahri y Jiraiya.

-oye chibi Yuna, creo que aquí el mocoso ya eligió las flores..

Las palabras dichas por el Sannin al fin atrayeron la atención de ambas jóvenes quienes apenas empezaron a intercambiar información a.k.a. chismes.

-Oh.. Naruto -dijo sorprendida Ino -para quien son los lirios? -preguntó con mucha curiosidad. No creía que los lirios quedaran con Sakura -son para la frente de marquesina?

-Frente de marquesina? -preguntaron Yuna y Jiraiya confundidos.

Naruto aún con su sonrisa genuina, negó con su cabeza al tiempo que llevaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza – es para Hinata-hime.. iremos a visitarla en el hospital..

Decir que Ino tenía sus ojos saltones como un búho y la mandíbula hasta el suelo era poco.

¡era el chisme del año!; que del año, ¡DEL SIGLO!

-Hinata…hime? -ante la confirmación del rubio, y sin perder su expresión de búho sorprendido, empezó a preparar un ramo floral con lirios blancos, rosas rojas y flores de Azahar. Si era para la kunoichi tímida le encantará esta combinación -lirios blancos representan pureza combinada con rosas rojas y flores de azahar un amor puro y sincero.

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas, iba a decir que no era su intención pero sus labios no podían o no querían pronunciar dichas palabras. Como si una fuerza lo impulsara aceptó el arreglo floral, mientras Yuna pagaba a la kunoichi rubia quien no podía creer que el gennin aceptara tal combinación.

Jiraiya sonrió contento al ver que su discípulo estaba asimilando la situación como cualquier otro lo haría.. con el sello de los Hyuugas ya retirado, Naruto ya no era más denso.

Naruto admiraba el arreglo floral, se prometió a si mismo conseguir unas semillas y plantar en su jardín. Ya tenía unos girasoles y margaritas naranjas, pero al ver la combinación le dieron ganas de tenerlas en su balcón.

El grupo salió de la tienda Yamanaka, dejando a una Ino con ganas de compartir tan valiosa y jugosa información.

-Frente! Donde diablos estas! -murmuró enrabiada la kunoichi de ojos celestes -es el chisme del SIGLO!

########################

Hinata se mantenía cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. Con una toalla envolvía como turbante su cabeza mientras una colcha la rodeaba como una isla blanca. Tenía ganas de llorar y estrangular a una cierta zorrita albina.

Suspiraba cansada. Por suerte el incidente de la mañana temprano fue insignificante comparando a estas horas de la tarde, para su fortuna ninguna enfermera se acercó a ella para preguntar su locura temporal.

Quien diría que tendría a su Otto-sama preocupado por ella.

Flashback no jutsu.

Hinata comía la insípida comida del hospital, pero desde que Ahri se selló en su cuerpo tuvo mucho más hambre de lo normal y eso que era muy glotona.

Cuando terminó, ella vio un poco sorprendida que su padre, hermana y abuelo entraban al lugar, aunque realmente le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera viva para ver una sonrisa tranquilizante de ella.

-"Lo único que me faltaba, otra reprimenda"-pensó fastidiada la ojiperla.

-Onee-sama-susurró preocupada Hanabi.

-Hinata, se supone que deberías estar más grave..-mencionó Hiashi bastante sorprendido de la aparente rápida recuperación de su hija.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, otto-sama -asintió la peliazul.

-Recibiste una palma de Juuken en el corazón. Es muy impactante el hecho de que sanes tan rápido..-señaló Hideki, el abuelo de Hinata.

-Hermana, ¿por qué hiciste esa locura? Neji-niisan es mucho más fuerte que tú..-reclamó incrédula Hanabi.

-Es porque este es mi camino ninja! -repitió la peliazul las palabras de Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas? -mencionó confusa la chiquilla.

-Jamás rendirte sin importar el obstáculo ni la adversidad... además no podía fallarle a la persona que más admiro..-declaró la kunoichi seria.

-Al único que le fallaste es al clan. Fue una imprudencia el hecho de tratar de enfrentar a quien ha sido considerado la mejor promesa en muchos años. Lástima que Hizashi nació en el Bouke, su hijo habría sido un buen heredero -señaló el Viejo Hyuuga un poco molesto por la actuación de su nieta.

Ese comentario fue como una patada en el hígado para Hinata, quien se puso molesta porque su abuelo sacaba a relucir ese tema tan espinoso. Ahri, quien se encontraba en la ventana (como un gato disfrutando del sol de la mañana), lo escuchó todo y estaba muy furiosa.

-"No te vas a salvar de mi furia, viejo malnacido"-sentenció la Kitsune molesta.

Ni los ojos especiales que lo ven todo fueron rivales para la velocidad de la forma animal de Ahri quien apuntó su hocico espumoso por la rabia en el trasero del abuelo Hideki.

-¡ÑAM!

El dolor no se hizo esperar.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se escuchó en el hospital los gritos del Viejo Hyuuga.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA ACÁ?!-decía Hiashi tratando de zafar inútilmente al animal de su padre.

-¡AHRI MALA, SUELTA A MI ABUELO! -habló Hinata espantada.

La zorrita obedeció y soltó al anciano pero llevaba en su hocico traviesamente un trozo de la yukata que portaba.

-Suéltalo, te va a dar dolor de barriga..-le dijo la Hyuga muy autoritariamente.

La yonkai soltó la tela y se trepó encima de su amiga/dueña muy feliz

-¿Qué hace un zorro en este sitio? No deberían haber animales en el hospital..-señaló Hiashi molesto.

-¡QUE LINDA, DEJAME ACARICIARLA! -chilló Hanabi dejando salir sin querer su instinto infantil.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, DEBE TENER RABIA! -ordenó el patriarca Hyuuga serio.

La Kitsune saltó a los brazos de la castaña y lamió las mejillas de la chiquilla, y ésta se reía porque le daba cosquillas.

Tanta era la alegría de la niña que empezó a estrangular a la pequeña zorrita albina, quien empezaba a ponerse morada por la falta de aire

-Hanabi, no vayas a matarla! -le dijo preocupada la chica.

Cuando la pequeña Hyuuga oyó lo dicho por su hermana mayor, soltó de inmediato a la zorrita, quien respiraba ahogadamente y por poco perdía su transformación.

-¡PODEMOS QUEDÁRNOSLA, PROMETO BAÑARLA TODOS LOS DÍAS Y LE PONDRÉ DE NOMBRE BOLITA DE PELOS! -dijo Hanabi con ojos de cachorro súper grandes.

-"¡¿BOLITA DE PELOS?!"-pensó furiosa la yokai.

-Se llama Ahri..-aclaró Hinata sabiendo que su hermana le pondría un nombre muy ridículo.

-Hmmp, si vuelve a morder a tu abuelo la echaremos a la calle! -suspiró Hiashi rendido.

-¡GRACIAS PADRE! -dijo la niña y abrazó con una fuerza descomunal a la pobre Ahri.

-"Ayúdame Hinata"-imploraba Ahri mentalmente y asfixiada.

Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.

Hinata temblaba indignada sin atreverse a echar una mirada a su cuerpo.

\- Ahri, más vale tener las respuestas a mis preguntas o imouto-chan tendrá un nuevo peluche con el cual tortu.. ejem -tose con un puño en sus labios -quise decir jugar.. si jugar jiji -sonreía con malicia sabiendo el concepto de su imouto de jugar con peluches.

Otro suspiro. Odiaba la sensación de no poder hacer algo, totalmente envuelta como un rollo de canela..

-Ahhhh~~~ un rollo de canela, un rollo de canela, mi reino por un rollo de canela.. – por las mejillas de la peliazul se veían cascadas de lágrimas de anime.

Y como si sus oraciones fueran escuchadas, el aroma de rollos de canela inundó la habitación, haciendo que la peliazul olvidara su actual estado y saltara encima de su mejor amiga pelirroja quien, sin imaginar las consecuencias, entraba al sitio metiendo de contrabando tres cajas de rollos de canela.

Decir que la escena de una bonita hanyo peliazul, con orejas y nueve colas de zorro de pelaje azul medianoche, encima de una pelirroja con ojos en espiral, impresionaba dejando volar la imaginación a lugares para mayores de 18 años era poco.

Naruto tuvo un sangrado nasal al ver a su compañera gennin comiendo tan placenteramente un rollo de canela totalmente ignorante del ambiente, con un gesto tan lascivo.. tan pecaminoso. Otro chorro nasal de sangre apenas pudo atajar.

Gamakichi no comprendía la situación, aún más por la situación de su invocador.

Ahri, quien se escondía en la capucha de la pelirroja, también fue afectada por el ataque sorpresa de la hanyo ojiperla, motivo por el cual desapareció en humo, regresando al sello de la Jinchuriki de la kitsune.

-"Uff.." – Ahri suspiró aliviada –"me libré de su ira.. por ahora.."

La zorrita temblaba ante los sentimientos homicidas de su Jinchuriki, por lo que ahora estaba relativamente a salvo detrás del sello.

-"Ni sé porque se queja…¡le había advertido de los efectos colaterales!" -refunfuñó la kitsune ante la actitud de su Jinchuriki.

Jiraiya a toda máquina escribía en una libreta la escena tan espontánea regalada por la peliazul. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio gennin, quien no supo explicar la ira hacia su nuevo sensei, sacando a un sorprendido Sannin su libreta y escondiendo en un bolsillo.

-Oye, mocoso! Devuélvemelo, esta escena vale oro! – el ermitaño de los sapos empezó a pelear con el rubio ninja tratando de recuperar su valiosa fuente de recolección de información, atrayendo la atención de las dos muchachas, una volviendo a la conciencia y la otra al fin percatándose de su situación.

-KYAAAAAA! – gritó al fin Hinata, envolviéndose en sus colchas tapándose cualquier rastro de piel, quedando una rendija por donde respirar, su rostro del color de la grana fusionada con un tomate maduro.

-Ite! Eso me dolió – se sobaba la espalda la pelirroja, viendo la escena por primera vez – que pasho? -murmuró quedamente inclinando su cabeza totalmente perdida por la situación.

Terminado el incidente. Hinata recibió de su huésped las memorias de la reunión con el Sandaime.

Por su parte, Yuna, ya recuperada del golpe dado por su amiga peliazul, se acercó a Naruto codeándole para que entregue el bonito arreglo floral que compraron en la tienda Yamanaka.

Naruto, con un sonrojo, se acercó lentamente a la Hyuuga completamente cubierta de colchas.

-H-h-hinata.. Hinata-hime! Son para ti ttebayo! – de un sonrojo en sus mejillas a un rojo hasta las orejas, el rubio extendió hacia la hanyo peliazul, quien no creía en la imagen ante sus ojos, abiertos como un búho, parpadeó lentamente, y olvidándose de sus orejas de zorro, se descubría una bonita jovencita para recibir el obsequio dado por su amor platónico.

Jiraiya sonrió melancólico por la escena. Recordando a una bella amiga suya, también del clan Hyuuga, a quien no supo valorar. Sólo su recuerdo era todo lo que le quedaba.

Yuna tenía su rostro emocionado por tan hermosa estampa de un joven muchacho regalando un bonito arreglo floral a una doncella con orejas de zorro.

-G-g-gracias Naruto-kun.. a-aprecio el detalle, son muy bonitas.. -Hinata estaba en las nubes. Naruto-kun le había regalado tan hermosas flores.. y lo que la hacía volar por el séptimo cielo era el significado que ocultaba los lirios, rosas y azahar, será que sabía que significan juntas?

-"Si lo sabía, cachorrita.." -ronroneó Ahri en su mente respondiendo a los pensamientos de la ojiazul –"y estaba muy emocionado en venir a verte.."

En eso recordó sus cambios, haciendo que la manifestación mental de Hinata zarandeara a la kitsune dentro del sello.

-"¿Q-qué me pasa?" -decía asustada la peliazul con lágrimas en forma de cascada –"después de que te fueras, por un momento mis ojos me ardieron y.. y.. luego.. ESTO!" -señalando sus orejas y colas de kitsune.

-"Te dije que estás cambiando, tu cuerpo esta reaccionando a mi energía vital. Estás convirtiéndote en una hanyo kitsune poderosa.."-le dijo sonriente la yonkai que se transformaba en su forma humana de nuevo, admirando los cambios de su Jinchuriki, dejando más nerviosa a la peliazul.

-"Mou~~, esto no tenía que pasar..." – sus lagrimas como cascadas complementaban el aura depresivo que rodeaba a la peliazul, quien en un rincón empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo -"Si Naruto-kun me ve así va a despreciarme.."-se decía muy triste la chica.

-"Ay, linda. Créeme que él te querrá así como eres, además nadie se resiste a copular con una kitsune.."-le decía la yonkai albina, al tiempo que jugaba con las colas de su Jinchuriki –"que suavecitas tienes tus colas.. no hay duda, esa es mi contribución para que seas la más espectacular belleza hanyo que ya ha existido.."

-"¿Tú crees?" -toda nube depresiva desapareció dejando a una peliazul emocionada.

-"la mero mero vero verdad.. eres la primera hanyo que tengo constancia que existe.." -como una piedra gigante cayó sobre la cabeza de la ojiperla, tenía escrito DECEPCIÓN –"pero.. puedo asegurarte que serás la única mujer para tu macho.."-le aseguró Ahri muy sonriente.

Hinata aun no se reponía de la decepción por las palabras dichas, tenía una preocupación bastante tangible que obedecía al nombre de una camarada rival.

-"Pero él solo se fija en Sakura-san y no soy rival para ella.."-suspiró melancólica la peliazul.

-"¿La rosada sin pecho ni trasero? Déjame eso a mí, querida. Te aseguro que Naru-chan gritará tu nombre muy pronto.."-le juró la kitsune guiñando un ojo coquetamente a su elegida.

Mientras Hinata, embobada con el arreglo floral, discutía con su huésped yonkai; Naruto no podía dejar de admirar la nueva apariencia de la peliazul.

Vestida con una bata de hospital, su cabello azulado tenía un nuevo detalle. Orejas de zorro. Y se podía apreciar detrás de la peliazul como sus nueve colas empezaban a ondear rítmicamente, como mostrando su felicidad. Y solo ese hecho hizo sumamente feliz al ojiazul.

Yuna estaba en las nubes admirando la conexión entre ambos. Tanto que sus ojos empezaban a brillar inconscientemente llamando la atención del Sannin, quien en su modo shinobi, se acercó cautelosamente a la civil susurrando quedamente.

-Que ves, Yuna-chan?

-Es hermoso.. un lazo de color rojo los envuelve.. como si fueran almas gemelas que tanto tiempo han estado buscándose.. – se secó sus lágrimas al tiempo que sus ojos regresaban a su color celeste nacarado

-Almas gemelas, vaya.. quien diría..

-una conexión como el hilo rojo del destino! -susurró emocionada la pelirroja.

Jiraiya se acercó a la pareja, haciendo que Naruto despertara de su ensoñación y frunciera su ceño al ver como Ero-sennin se acercaba a Hinata-hime.

-Sumimasen, chibi Hina.. – sus palabras despertaron de su trance a la peliazul, quien sostuvo con fuerza el regalo de su amor platónico -me presento, soy el nuevo sensei de este cabeza hueca, y nos hemos enterado de tu condición de Jinchuriki..

-Jinchuriki? -preguntó confusa la kunoichi en la cama de hospital.

-llevas a Ahri en tu interior.. -inició Yuna pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Y Ahri-neesan es la novia de Kurama! Y Kurama está encerrado dentro de un sello en mi estómago ttebayo!

Hinata jadeó al comprender de donde provenía el chakra rojo que vio en el sistema circulatorio del chakra de Naruto.

-"Sumimasen Hina-chan.. no te lo había dicho antes pero mi compañero está dentro de tu macho.. un secreto que sólo él podría y le correspondía revelártelo.." -comentó en su paisaje mental la kitsune albina.

-de algún modo siempre lo supe.. Naruto-kun eres increíble! -las palabras de Hinata sorprendieron a Naruto, quien se emocionó por las sencillas palabras dichas con sinceridad -tú sabes que gracias al Byakugan – Hinata se tocó con una mano sus ojos, luego dirigió su mirada perlada a los ojos azules del rubio gennin -yo puedo ver el sistema de chakra y de donde se origina.. siempre me había preguntado cuál era la fuente de chakra rojo que infiltraba en tu sistema, y muy en mi interior sabía que algo grandioso encerrabas.. y eso aumentaba mi admiración por tu tenacidad en salir adelante.. estoy muy segura que cumplirás tu sueño, Naruto-kun, de convertirte en Hokage.. y si me permites quiero estar a tu lado en ese día..

La peliazul se detuvo al sentir los brazos de Naruto envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo, mientras sentía su bata mojarse por las lágrimas del rubio ojiazul.

Jiraiya se mantuvo en silencio. La escena era demasiado emotiva para interrumpirla, mientras Yuna lloraba en silencio de felicidad, como si hubiera cumplido un gran trabajo.

Ahri se felicitaba mientras hacía un baile de la victoria explotando confeti en el paisaje mental de la peliazul. Mientras Kurama estaba impresionado por los sentimientos puros de la Jinchuriki de la loca de su pareja, sonrió por la buena fortuna de su Jinchuriki.. ahora todo dependía de Naruto en no estropear este lazo preciado. El mismo devorará a su carcelero antes que Ahri lo despelleje si no funciona esta relación.

Cuando el ambiente emotivo se disipó. Jiraiya explicó a la peliazul su situación delicada al ser una Jinchuriki accidental al aceptar a Ahri en su interior.

Lo contado por el Sannin, ayudado por Yuna y Naruto con los detalles, y mas aun con las observaciones dadas por Ahri, dejaban muy afligida a la peliazul.

-No te preocupes Hinata-hime! Ahri-neesan tiene un plan.. y mañana lo pondremos en acción ttebayo! –con un puño levantado Naruto intentaba transmitir todo su optimismo, no soportaba el aura de aflicción que rodeaba a la hanyo peliazul.

-Verificando tu sello, chibi Hina, debo decir que puedes estar tranquila que tu huésped si que sabía lo que hacía..

-"Se lo dije~~" -Ahri refunfuñó con un puchero por la desconfianza del pervertido hacia sus habilidades.

-Mañana vendremos a llevarte hasta el Complejo Hyuuga – Hinata dio un brinco asustada – no te preocupes.. la reunión saldrá a tu beneficio.. al menos eso dijo Ahri-san.. ni quiso darnos más detalles..

-Sumimasen, pero Hyuuga-san debe descansar.. el horario de visitas ya terminó -apenas habló la enfermera, Hinata se escondió bajo sus colchas, mientras Yuna y Naruto se ponían como si fueran a tapar a la peliazul de la mirada sorprendida de la enfermera ante el gritito de Hinata -sucede algo?

-N-no se preocupe Enfermera-san.. -musitó sofocada la peliazul.

La enfermera, aún desconfiada, abandonó la habitación, dejando salir un suspiro aliviado del trío de jóvenes y una carcajada divertida del Sannin.

Luego de la última verificación del Sannin en la peliazul, ante la mirada atenta de Naruto y la divertida de Yuna, Gamakichi al fin podía regresar al Monte Myoboku, y con un gesto se despidió desapareciendo en humo.

Así también, Jiraiya, con la información recolectada gracias a Yuna, se despidió también.

Con tristeza, Naruto y Yuna se despidieron de Hinata prometiendo venir a primera hora de la mañana para acompañarla hasta su hogar y enfrentar a su clan.

Cuando al fin se fueron, Hinata suspiró con melancolía.. demasiadas emociones.

-Hina-chan.. porque no usas Henge no Jutsu para ocultar tus orejas y colas? -preguntó Ahri a su Jinchuriki.

Hinata quedó paralizada por la opción más básica de mantener su secreto a salvo. Para luego golpearse la cabeza con la palma de su mano repitiendo la misma palabra.

-Tonta.. Tonta.. Tonta..

######################

Al ver como el sol de la tarde seguía su curso para el atardecer, Yuna acompañaba a Naruto para una merienda/cena. Tantas emociones habían hecho al par olvidar el almuerzo, por lo que ahora la venganza de la panza estaba pasando la factura.

BRRRRRRRRRR

-Tengo tanta hambre ahora ttebayo.. -caminaba desganado el rubio, Yuna por su parte sentía que un agujero negro se instaló en su panza.

-mouh.. y aún Sandaime-sama no nos ha avisado si podremos volver a tu departamento, no?

Naruto negó con su cabeza y una vez más su estómago reclamaba comida. Y no estamos refiriéndonos a Kurama, para que conste.

-Naruto-niisan! Y si vamos a comer en el Boahatto? – de pronto Yuna detuvo a Naruto y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del ojiazul.

-Boa.. nani? -preguntó desconcertado el gennin.

################

-Boahatto!

Yuna presentaba ante los ojos de Naruto un nuevo local. A primera vista era un ¿tronco? con un "sombrero" como techo, las puertas al estilo taberna del viejo oeste. En su fachada un cartel que decía "BOAHATTO".

-Aquí suelo venir porque el dueño y sus amigos son buenas personas.. Y cocinan riquísimo! -comentaba emocionada la pelirroja ante un sorprendido Naruto – Lo mejor, cocinan RAMEN!

-has dicho RAMEN ttebayo! – se emocionó el rubio con marcas de bigotes, Yuna cabeceaba emocionada -que esperas, vamos a probar ttebayo!

Justo en ese momento, un joven alto (para Yuna y Naruto es alto, conste) ojos castaños y pelo negro, vestido con su uniforme de Host, una camisa blanca con mangas dobladas y pantalón negro, calzado ninja que resalta su piel bronceada y cuerpo tenuemente ejercitado por el trabajo de su local. Lo que identifica como Host era su capa de hombro de color azul marino con un abalorio dorado, salia para recibir sus clientes.

-Shiro-san! Traigo un nuevo cliente~~!

Yoku Shiro era el dueño del Bar/Restoran/Café Boahatto. Siendo un civil nacido en la Capital del Pais del Fuego. Su principal ambición siempre fue que las kunoichi atiendan en su local vestidas de Neko Maids, se vino a Konoha con sus amigos para cumplirla a como de lugar!

-Yuna-chan! Eres mi ídola! Pasen pasen, ya aviso a Nageru que prepare la especialidad de la casa!

Naruto, un tanto intimidado por las malas experiencias en el pasado al ser echado de los locales comerciales siendo el único bienvenido en Ichiraku's, se sorprendió del ambiente cálido que ofrecía los muebles rústicos, las paredes decoradas con motivos tribales, al fondo se apreciaba una barra de bar con grandes barriles de cerveza de mantequilla y malta como retablo, y una puerta similar, a la de la entrada como taberna, que daba acceso a la cocina, con un joven limpiando unos vasos detrás de la mesada del bar. Llevaba una camisa blanca pulcramente con su chaleco negro, pantalones de vestir y zapatos ninja, sobre sus ojos negros llevaba una gafas redondas, su cabello oscuro como sus ojos y su piel tostada.

-Oh, si es la joven Yuna.. Y vienes con un amigo.. -daba la bienvenida Ryoku a su mesada.

Aisa Ryoku fue el barman de Boahatto, socio de Shiro, lo acompañó a Konoha por la oportunidad de vivir en una aldea oculta, y su pequeño secreto era llegar a conocer a una kunoichi de rostro agraciado, físico estilizado, bonitos ojos (ambos si se entiende) y lindo cabello para acariciar.

-Naruto-niisan, querías probar el Ramen, no? Te puedo garantizar que Nageru-san prepara buenísimos ramen.. -saltaba emocionada Yuna.

\- por tu elogio, te daré extra miso, Yuna-san – se escuchó una voz grave detrás de una cortina, que a través de la ventana se podía apreciar a un joven de pelo castaño largo atado con un elástico en una coleta baja, teniendo un flequillo único que se cierne sobre su frente hasta la barbilla, con una incipiente barba de días; quien se encontraba al frente de un asador enorme al lado de una plancha de similar tamaño, formando una L en la cocina de Boahatto. Vestía su uniforme azul de chef profesional, pero solía dejar su filipina en una perchera, usando sólo una remera oscura ajustada que dejaba notar su cuerpo tonificado (más aún de que su jefe Shiro, este hecho ocasiona una que otra competencia entre ambos para saber quién tiene mejor cuerpo, regresando) completando su atuendo pantalones y calzado ninja.

Kauserã Nageru era el chef de Boahatto. Conoció a su ahora Jefe cuando le sirvió un plato de Ramen en un puesto de carretera. Shiro estaba en camino a Konoha para evaluar las chances de abrir su local en la aldea shinobi. Tras una discusión y otros asuntos para otra oportunidad, Nageru aceptó seguir a Shiro. Su obsesión es la cocina, su pasión sin decepción. Su gran ambición combinar nuevos ingredientes experimentando más allá del gusto que puede encontrar.

-Oh podríamos hacer un servicio muy especial para este valiente gennin, que opinas Eikõ? -a Naruto le saltaron los colores cuando una joven de cabellera castaño oscuro como sus ojos, vestida con su uniforme de camarera que consistía en una blusa rosa con volantes sin mangas, con un lazo azul en el cuello y detalles horizontales por debajo del pecho. Con una microfalda del color del lazo, calza negra que estiliza sus piernas y calzados ninja femenino. Acariciaba al rubio con intenciones no santas.

-Digo que es muy pequeño para ti, Kibõ… -comentó risueña una muchacha más joven que Kibõ, con el mismo uniforme sólo que su ojos castaños son de una tonalidad menos oscura que su colega, una larga cabellera azabache de piel trigueña. Su blusa blanca sujeta con un corsé negro, una microfalda del color de su corsé, medias hasta el muslo y botas ninja.

Buki Kibõ era una de las camareras de Boahatto, como todos vino a Konoha siguiendo a su jefe Shiro. De apariencia juvenil pero su mirada y caminar era de alguien que demuestra seguridad en sus acciones, era una chica que en un principio estudio los conocimientos shinobis en su aldea natal, pero no termino los estudios ya que vio cómo eran considerados herramientas que podían ser reemplazados. Pues ella deseaba hacer lo mismo que las grandes leyendas del mundo Shinobi, pero al saber la verdad se olvidó de ese sueño. Para su suerte, al no tener capacidad de moldear chakra ni buena memoria para cierta información no la perseguían. En su fuga se encontró con Shiro que le contó su idea de un bar en la aldea de Konoha; le gustó la idea y lo acompaño para tener un lugar en donde vivir y tener un trabajo.

Toshī Eikõ es la otra camarera de Boahatto, la más joven hasta la fecha. Cuando Shiro pasó por la Tierra de las Nieves (donde Eikõ vivía como huérfana que robaba para sobrevivir) para comprar ingredientes exclusivos de la región, ella le robó varias cosas pero fue descubierta por él. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba a la niña por la ley cruel de la aldea y viendo que lo hacía por hambre, él le ofreció techo y comida a cambio de trabajar para él y ella aceptó gustosa.

-Nageru, dos órdenes de Miso Ramen para nuestros clientes favoritos – gritó Shiro, ante la mirada fastidiada de Kibõ y Ryoku.

-Sabes que mi trabajo es atenderlos, Boss -Kibõ taconeó con una vena palpitante en su frente.

-Y no había necesidad de gritar, estamos aquí a metros de Nageru-san -Ryoku pinzaba su nariz con su índice y pulgar en claro fastidio por las monadas de su jefe.

\- Por aquí, si me acompañan.. -comentó risueña Eikõ, llevando a Naruto y Yuna hasta una mesa de tocón de madera, y sillas rústicas de madera, que para sorpresa de Naruto eran cómodas.

Mientras tanto, el gennin observaba fascinado como Ryoku preparaba una bebida usando unas habilidades extraordinarias.

-Como si fuera un ninja.. -musitó en voz baja el rubio, escuchado por su acompañante pelirroja.

-Shiro-san me había contado que todos habían tenido una vez la ambición de convertirse en shinobi.. pero por sus familias no pudieron venir a Konoha, único lugar en el País del Fuego que podrían ser instruidos en las artes ninjas, además al enterarse que necesariamente debían manipular el chakra..

\- Pero Cejotas! El puede pelear sin usar el chakra! – Pero Yuna negó ante lo dicho por Naruto.

-Hinata-neesan me había comentado que en el equipo de su primo había un shinobi que no podía moldear correctamente chakra por su deficiente sistema circulatorio.. pero si tiene un mínimo uso.. Shiro, Ryoku, Nageru, Eikõ y Kibõ no tienen.. por eso no pueden ser ninjas.. pero tienen un buen negocio con el Boahatto, y usan habilidades como si fueran shinobi..

Naruto estaba asombrado y mas aun por el buen ambiente que los cinco tenían entre sí.

-aquí tienen su pedido, que lo disfruten -Eikõ dejó el pedido en la mesa de ambos chicos, quienes empezaban a saborear el ramen.

-WAH! Esta delicioso! -proclamó Naruto terminándose su bol de Ramen. Yuna igualmente se había terminado el suyo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo sé~ -Yuna suspiro cansada, fue un largo día para ella, mientras Naruto daba una mirada apreciativa al local. Por primera vez fue bien recibido en un lugar que no fuera Ichiraku.

-Vaya.. vaya.. pequeña Yuna-san, has venido en una cita con tu novio? -preguntó una risueña Eikõ cuando vino a retirar los boles vacíos de la pareja.

Tanto Yuna como Naruto se miraron entre sí, para luego negar ambos muy colorados.

-Nada que ver, Eikõ-san! Naruto-niisan es mi nuevo amigo – se defendió la pelirroja con sus palmas de las manos en defensiva, gesticulando exageradamente.

-Oh.. -soltó una risita maliciosa la camarera para luego girar hacia su jefe -Son sólo amigos!

Naruto observaba como Kibõ pagaba a Shiro y Nageru,desde su cocina, pagaba a Ryoku unas monedas, como si hubieran apostado.

Yuna sólo reía divertida por la ocurrencia de Shiro y sus amigos.

-Min'na.. ya que están tan interesados.. les presentaré a mi nuevo amigo como se debe.. -pero Naruto, temiendo que esas amables personas sepan quien era lo trataran como los demás aldeanos, intentaba detener a su amiga pelirroja, Yuna simplemente ignoró las advertencias del gennin – su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es un gennin de Konoha.

-Oh vaya.. escuchaste Nageru, es curioso su nombre.. -comentó admirada Kibõ

-Si que sus padres estaban obsesionados con el ramen.. -opinó el cocinero, saliendo de su santuario para mirar mejor al nuevo cliente.

Naruto se sonrojó al ver a todos acercarse con sonrisas amables.

-Un placer servir a un valeroso gennin de Konoha, como has escuchado, soy el dueño de Boahatto, mi nombre es Yoku Shiro, hace poco nos instalamos aquí en Konoha con mi negocio.. que te ha parecido?

-Eh.. me ha gustado mucho, Shiro-san ttebayo -contestó tímidamente el rubio ojiazul por la amable presentación del Host.

-Aw, es tan kawaii su tic verbal.. que me dan ganas de comerlo a besos – se acercó Kibõ a Naruto, quien se escudaba detrás de Yuna, ésta lanzó una mirada afilada a la camarera.

-Kibõ-san, por favor.. que ya tiene dueña -confesó la pelirroja dejando a un Naruto sorprendido por las palabras contundentes de su escudo humano.

-N-n-nani?

-Awww, siempre los mejores ya están tomados.. bah.. me llamo Buki Kibõ y si te sientes solito, búscame -guiñó un ojo la morena.

-Kibõ.. no espantes a los clientes.. además es muy joven para ti -continuó Eikõ, luego sonrió hacia Naruto -mucho gusto, me llamo Toshī Eikõ.

-mucho gusto ttebayo -imitó la sonrisa amable de la camarera.

-Ya que eres un gennin, ya se te considera mayor de edad.. pero voy a esperar a que tengas 21 años para servirte alguna bebida -comentó el barman – por cierto, me llamo Aisa Ryoku, un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, Ryoku-san

-He escuchado que te ha gustado mi platillo, el Miso Ramen..

-ha estado muy delicioso! No se lo digas al viejo Ichiraku! -en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que ha sido un infiel a su cocinero favorito, teniendo una mirada espantada y un color azulado en el rostro.

-Oh, si te refieres a Ichiraku-sensei, no te preocupes, solemos intercambiar pareceres para mejorar nuestras recetas, puedes comentarle que has conocido a su discípulo, Kauserã Nageru.. no creo que tengas problemas por ello.

Como si se le abriera las puertas celestiales, Naruto comprendió que el delicioso ramen que comió tenía mucho del sazón de Ichiraku.

Justo en ese momento, un jounnin muy familiar para Naruto entraba en el local de Boahatto.

-Al fin te he.. cof.. encontrado.. cof – con aspecto enfermizo, y esa tos, Naruto reconoció al jounnin quien presidió las preliminares de los Exámenes Chuunin.

-Usted..! – pero el grito fue ahogado por Yuna quien se acercó al recién llegado.

-Usted es el Jounnin-san que nos acompañará al departamento de Naruto-niisan?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Naruto. Ya había olvidado los acuerdos llegados esa tarde con Sandaime.

-Tu debes ser.. cof Honõmi Yuna, no? -ante el cabeceo positivo de la pelirroja, continuó -debo escoltarla junto de Uzumaki Naruto.. cof hasta su nuevo hogar cof

Shiro se acercó serio hasta Yuna.

-Te mudas, Yuna-san?

-Sumimasen, Shiro-san, son órdenes de Sandaime-sama.. pero no se preocupe, siempre vendré a verlos..

Naruto veía como Yuna era apreciada por estas personas, así también como él mismo era apreciado por el viejo Ichiraku y su hija. Incluso habían sido amables con él aún sabiendo su nombre. Valía la pena venir más de seguido a Boahatto.

-No te preocupes, Shiro-san! Prometo que vendremos de seguido con Yuna-chan aquí a comer.. es una promesa y yo nunca retroceso a mi palabra ttebayo!

Con una sonrisa amplia, Yuna cabeceó aprobando las palabras de su nuevo mejor amigo. Los demás aceptaban la palabra del gennin. Mientras el Jounnin sonreía levemente ante la determinación del rubio ninja.

-Vamos andando..cof por cierto mi nombre es Gekko Hayate..

-Ahhhh! Sabía que me eras familiar ttebayo! Usted estaba en las preliminares de los Exámenes Chuunin.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían a Hayate comentando sobre la mudanza de la Honõmi, el personal de Boahatto los observaba irse.

-Interesante ese Uzumaki Naruto, no lo crees, Boss -comentó coqueta Kibõ.

-Veremos que tanto nos impresiona ese chico -comentó Shiro -bien.. a trabajar.. que dentro de un rato ya llegan los clientes para la hora del Karaoke!

#########################

Una vez en su departamento, después de despedirse de Yuna, quien entró en la puerta de al lado, Naruto estaba muy emocionado por tantas revelaciones que tuvo. Ni se imaginaba que al día siguiente si que las cosas se iban a descontrolar.

##########################

uff, al fin estamos en el cap 6, que es mas de transicion jeje

agradecida a todos los que siguen y tienen como favorita esta historia.

Rogams no Pain: ya veras, Sandaime no dejara impune esta ofensa al Legado de Yondaime, el sgte cap habrá un adelanto de que hará el viejo mono. gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap.

Zafir09: gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes que van a revelarse que haran con los sellos faltantes (en especial el de los Yamanaka) espero que te guste el cap que se vienen mas emociones y revelaciones en los sgtes cap.

Sgte cap: **Ahri vs el Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	7. Ahri vs el Consejo Hyuuga

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 7 Ahri vs Consejo Hyuuga**

Amanecía en el horizonte, la luz del sol con su brillo daba color al ambiente. Despertaban las aves con sus trinos, los animales a desperezarse y la vida cotidiana de los pobladores de Konohagakure no Sato reiniciaban una nueva jornada laboral.

En una cama de hospital, una hermosa jovencita mantenía una mirada perdida hacia los ventanales con sus cortinas ondeantes por la brisa matutina. Un jarrón con un hermoso arreglo floral estaba en su línea de visión. A simple vista parecía serena perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tal suposición no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. En su paisaje mental, la kunoichi de rasgos delicados y ojos perlas llevaba su verdadera apariencia de hanyo mientras escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones dadas por su huésped, la yonkai Ahri.

Y a pesar de casi tener 13 años, la figura prematuramente desarrollada de la Kunoichi, previa a la transformación, ocasionaría envidia entre sus amigas de promoción. Ahora con la transformación hanyo se había acentuado sus contornos haciéndola más sexy y tentadora, digna Jinchuriki de la yonkai kitsune.

Como mencionado, la yonkai albina le daba información en el paisaje mental de la hanyo peliazul sobre los detalles de lo sucedido en el día anterior, excepto la parte donde Kurama y ella tuvieron su reencuentro marital en el interior de Naruto, ya que sonaba perturbador que hayan tenido sexo en el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

-Gracias por ayudar a Naruto-kun, he oído que se va a enfrentar a Neji-niisan -suspiro pesadamente la peliazul de ojos perlas -Que bonito que él quiera vengar mi honor en la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chuunin -decía encantada la kunoichi, con su tic nervioso de chocar ambos índices entre sí, y un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, tenemos que planear con él sobre como debe neutralizar a tu tonto primo engreído..-le aconsejó la kitsune.

-Confío plenamente en Naruto-kun, yo sé que el hará lo imposible para ganar! -aseguró la hanyo con una sonrisa.

El paisaje mental de la peliazul, antes de convertirse en la Jinchuriki de Ahri, era como un siniestro sistema de cloacas, pero ahora había una cabaña en un amplio jardín que la peliazul idealizó como el jardín de su madre, con sus flores favoritas: lirios blancos, margaritas naranjas, rosas fucsias, girasoles y jazmines blancos. En una pared de la cabaña se podría ver un mural con imágenes de un venado, un jabalí y una mariposa rodeados por un mono, además un perro como Akamaru con muchos insectos a su alrededor con un paisaje de un atardecer cálido. Una palabra escrita Juventud detrás de un oso panda que come bambú. Todo el mural cubierto con fuegos artificiales.

Ahri y Hinata estaban sentadas en el jardín de flores, con Hinata acariciando una margarita naranja mientras sonreía pensando en su amor platónico.

-Esa confianza, me recuerda mucho al Dios Inari-sama..-admitió la yonkai con una nostalgia evidente.

-¿Inari? -preguntó la hanyo peliazul.

-Los dioses a los que sirven los humanos son totalmente reales, cariño. De hecho, yo originalmente servía al Dios de la Agricultura, Inari, desde que tengo memoria..-contó la albina.

-Eso suena increíble! -admiró la doncella Hyuuga.

-En este mundo hay dos clases de Kitsunes: Los naranjas que son llamados demonios y que les juegan bromas a las personas como mi amado Kurama, y los blancos como yo que están encargados de proteger la vida..-explicó Ahri.

-Suena muy importante.. -aportó la hanyo mientras sus colas ondean con suavidad detrás de su espalda, en armonía al meneo de las colas de la yonkai -Eso explica las bromas de Naruto-kun al Monumento Hokage! -dijo entre risitas la hanyo. Imitadas por la albina, quien luego suspiró melancólica.

-Mi historia se remonta cuando Inari-sama me asignó ir a la Tierra cuando la Aldea del Ninshu se creó. Renací en la forma de una niña yonkai y conocí a Ashura Ôtsutsuki..

-¿Quién es él? -pregunto la Hyuuga confusa. Por alguna razón el apellido Otsutsuki se le hacia conocido de algún lado.

-Es el hijo menor del Rikudou Sennin y su sucesor de la filosofía del Amor es la fuerza para traer la paz. Era una persona de fiar y fue el que me enseñó sobre el Ninshu. Lo consideré como el padre que nunca tuve..-sonreía nostálgica la kitsune.

-¿Como conociste a Kurama? -Hinata pregunto emocionada en saber más detalles de su amiga.

-Ashura se llevaba bien con los 9 Bijus que eran unos adolescentes en ese entonces. Cuando Hagomoro, su padre, murió él se quedó a su cuidado como un hermano mayor. Los 9 eran geniales, aunque friccionaba un poco con Shukaku jejeje. Kurama se veía tan feliz y sonriente en ese entonces, cuando lo vi fue amor a primera vista~~~-decía con un sonrojo la albina.

-Como yo con Naruto, jijiji -sonrió la peliazul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron. La humanidad entró en una muy larga guerra de clanes y a los Bijus los perseguían por su poder. Permanecíamos juntos como una familia hasta que solo quedamos Kurama y yo solos. Cuando me di cuenta, él también desapareció debido a que un sujeto llamado Uchiha Madara usó su maldito Sharingan para hipnotizarlo y se lo llevo de mis manos cuando estaba buscando comida..-suspiró muy triste la mujer.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Estuve buscando por años a Kurama sin tener idea en donde se metió. En ese entonces vi el peor lado de la humanidad en todo su esplendor: Odio, codicia, maldad, vicios y muchas cosas más. Día a día empezaba a decepcionarme de la gente que debía proteger y cuando me di cuenta empecé a corromper por mi lado oscuro..-admitió arrepentida la Kitsune.

-¿De que forma? –susurró la peliazul.

-Empecé a asesinar bandidos y en ocasiones mate por el puro placer a gente que no lo merecía. Cuando me di cuenta, Inari se presentó personalmente frente a mí y me castigó severamente por mis crímenes.. -recordó con dolor la peliblanca

-Eso si es malo, Ahri..

-Aparte de perder mi forma humana, el 90% de mi fuerza fue sellada. Eso no me hizo rendirme y seguí buscando a Kurama, después de que obtuve una pista en Uzushiogakure. Para mi mala suerte, mis habilidades de sigilo se entorpecieron y Ashina Uzumaki, el Uzukage me descubrió. Batallé contra él, pero me sellaron en una vasija sin poder liberarme a menos de que alguien de la rama real del clan Uzumaki pudiera hacerlo..-señaló la yonkai seria ante ese amargo recuerdo -Pasé años y años meditando mi situación, y mi odio a los humanos se hacia más grande. Un día, una chica torpe de la rama real me liberó por un extraño motivo y escapé inmediatamente fuera de la isla. Cuando pasé cerca de Konoha, fui herida por unos Jounnin que cazaban zorros por diversión, por culpa del trauma del ataque de Kurama hace 12 años a su aldea. Mis habilidades estaban muy disminuidas y estaba tan malherida que caí débil y creía que iba a morir hasta que...-contaba débilmente la yonkai.

-Yo te encontré! -dedujo Hinata asombrada.

-Cuando desperté, sentí el chakra más hermoso y puro en toda mi existencia. No sentí un gramo de maldad cuando te miré cuidándome sin cesar hasta que yo me curé por completo. Vi como eras odiada por el resto de tu familia y aún así no les tenías rencor. Incluso me fijé en que sientes un amor puro y sincero hacia una persona que tiene un corazón cálido y amistoso que te contagió. El poco tiempo que hemos compartido juntas me hizo darme cuenta de que yo estuve mal en todo y que Ashura tuvo razón en que debía darle una oportunidad a la gente otra vez..-dijo Ahri su resolución.

-Nunca pensé que habías sufrido así..-dijo con mucha empatía la Hyuuga.

-Esa actitud es muy poco común en estos días. Naruto y tú me han dado una nueva luz sobre el hecho de que no todos los seres humanos son malvados y egoístas. Quizás y algún día Inari-sama me perdone por mis faltas..-deseó la Kitsune un poco deprimida.

-Ahri, estoy segura de que sí pasara si las dos nos esforzamos con todo el corazón! -le animó la kunoichi con una linda sonrisa.

-Por eso te quiero, Hina-chan!-sonrió gentilmente la yonkai.

Ahri abrazó con todo sus sentimientos a su Jinchuriki, mientras Hinata se le partía la cara por la gran sonrisa al sentir los sentimientos de la yonkai.

En ese momento la ojiperla regresó al mundo real al escuchar como Yuna pedía permiso para entrar con Naruto a su habitación. Y se extrañó al ver como ambos parecían incómodos, con sus rostros sonrojados.

-Ohayou, Hinata-neesan! -sonrió Yuna con franco nerviosismo, aumentando aún más la curiosidad de Hinata, y de paso de Ahri, quien podía oler a leguas una historia a.k.a. chisme suculento.

-"Uh uh uh, Hina-chan déjame salir y sabré de que nos estamos perdiendo.." -Ahri con su mejor expresión de-no-rompo-un-plato.

Hinata no podía negar su curiosidad, por lo que hizo una señal de manos, lo que Yuna reconoció como invocación, por lo que al instante supo a quien estaba invocando.

-NI SE TE OCURRA HINATA-NEESAN! -dijo con sed de sangre Yuna asustando a Naruto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-YUNA! MÁS VALE QUE SUELTES EL CHISME Ó SABRÁS DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS! -una Ahri con expresión diabólica agarró a Yuna de los hombros para zarandearla apenas saliendo del humo de la invocación, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera sus ojos en espirales.

-Ni siquiera muerta sacaras esa información de mi.. mis labios están sellados y la llave la tiré al drenaje! -Yuna resistió con todas sus fuerzas al atropello de la yonkai, intentando librarse de las garras de Ahri.

-si no es por las buenas.. será por las malas -dijo Ahri con su peor voz tenebrosa, asustando de muerte a Naruto, quien no sabía dónde esconderse. Kurama temblaba dentro del sello sabiendo que iba a sobrar hasta para él el drama.

-Oblígame, perra..-dijo desafiante la pelirroja.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE ESTÚPIDA?! -dijo aun más furiosa la Kitsune -no me ofendas con ese apodo.. cabeza de tomate!

Yuna se le hinchó 3 venas en su frente.

-RETRACTATE PERRA SARNOSA!

\- YA BASTA! DETENGANSE LAS DOS! - el aura diabólica que emanó la peliazul sorprendió a los presentes -Si no se calman, sentirán el poder de mi chancla! -advirtió Hinata con ésta en su mano.

-Hai, Hinata-sama..-dijeron todos en el lugar.

Jamás imaginarían que la más gentil y pura doncella pudiera ser aterradora cuando se enojaba. Naruto se prometió nunca enfadar a la ojiperla por el resto de su vida. Moción secundada por el bijuu de 9 colas.

-Ahora.. podrían explicar que ha sucedido..? -con una voz gentil dirigió su pregunta a Naruto, quien desvió la mirada y negó avergonzado. No lo diría. Por alguna extraña razón no quería decirlo ante Hinata.

Hinata suspiró dolida por la respuesta del rubio, Ahri presintiendo un incidente bastante escandaloso sacó su as bajo la manga.

-Sé de alguien que no me negará esta valiosa información.. -la sonrisa sádica de Ahri alertó a Naruto y Yuna. La yonkai se acerco a Naruto quien retrocedió a medida que se sentía acorralado, Ahri con todo su encanto se recostó sobre el rubio gennin para luego tocar con su mano sobre el sello de 8 Trigramas y desaparecer.

-Oh no~~~ -se lamentó la pelirroja, con un sonrojo peor que la grana fusionada con el tomate y la manzana madura.

Naruto se alborotó con ambas manos sus rubios cabellos y Hinata se arrepintió de su explosión. Nunca había perdido la paciencia antes!

Al poco rato, con unas nuevas marcas rosas en su cuello y hombros, Ahri salía satisfecha del sello de Naruto, dejando a los tres más sonrojados al comprender el porque del estado de la kitsune.

-Hina-chan~~~ sabes que sucedió.. -comenzó a relatar la kitsune.

 _Flashback no Jutsu._

-Yuna, necesito que despiertes. El ramen ya esta listo ttebayo!-llamaba Naruto a la puerta.

Después de varios golpeteos, el Uzumaki decidió abrir la puerta con una llave de repuesto que se le dio la noche anterior y pudo ver que la pelirroja estaba durmiendo con un moco en su nariz.

-¡YUNA, YA DESPIERTA TTEBAYO! -gritó Naruto a la chica.

La pelirroja ni siquiera dio señal de vida y se volteó perezosa en la cama.

-Creo que en vez de ser Uzumaki es más prima de Shikamaru ttebayo.. -se quejó el rubio.

El Uzumaki fue a la cama de la chica y empezaba a moverla... mejor dicho zangoloteándola para que despertara sin ningún éxito.

-¡MUEVETE, HARAGANA TTEBAYO!

La sabana cayó y se reveló que Yuna estaba en ropa interior negra, resaltando sus pechos copa B bastante desarrollados para su edad y el rubio empezó a ponerse rojo.

-Kaa-sama, no quiero ir a la escuela~~~-decía Yuna en sueños.

-¡¿QUE MAMÁ NI QUE NADA JOVENCITA TTEBAYO?! -reclamó el Uzumaki molesto como un padre a su hija desobediente.

En ese momento, Yuna empezó a abrazar a Naruto como un oso de peluche y puso la cara del rubio en sus senos.

-¡MIS ROLLOS DE CANELA, SON TAN SABROSOS! -decía en sueños la pelirroja.

-¡NO SOY UN ROLLO DE CANELA, YUNA TTEBAYO! -exclamó en shock el rubio.

La Honõmi empezó a lamer las mejillas del chico de forma sugerente como lo hacía con sus panecillos y este trataba de zafarse de su terrible agarre sin éxito.

-¡AYUDA TTEBAYO~~!-gritó el rubio asustado.

Debido a que estaban a la orilla de la cama, ambos rodaron y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Ese percance hizo que Naruto tomara el cuerpo de la chica para no lastimarla, pero en sitios muy incómodos. Yuna despertó por la caída y su sostén se cayó en la cara de Naruto ya que ella se lo desabrochaba para su comodidad.

-¿Naruto-niisan? -dijo adormilada la chica.

En ese instante vio a un Naruto pálido y con la nariz sangrando ligeramente mientras que se dio cuenta de que sus pechos estaban desnudos y que las manos de Naruto estaban en su trasero y uno de sus senos para que no se lastimara con el golpe.

-Y-Yuna-chan...-dijo nervioso el rubio.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -se escuchó un grito en todo el País del Fuego.

 _Flashback no jutsu. Kai._

Hinata estaba desmayada por lo que acababa de oír y Naruto fue a ventilarle aire muy preocupado por lo que le sucedería a ella.

-NO TENIAS QUE CONTARLE, ZORRA CHISMOSA! -regañó la pelirroja furiosa y roja.

-Lo iba a saber algún día.. Ella los perdonará al saber que fue un accidente -contestó la kitsune mirando sus uñas en una actitud relajada, enfureciendo aún más a la pelirroja, quien se alborotaba su roja cabellera con ambas manos en clara señal de frustración por el incidente.

Luego de que Hinata despertó y digerir lo que escuchó, se calmó y perdonó a los dos porque no lo hicieron a propósito siendo un alma muy bondadosa para su bien. Tranquilizando a Naruto Y Yuna quienes suspiraron aliviados, y Ahri con su mejor cara de-te-lo-dije!

Ya verían después la forma de encontrar una forma más efectiva de despertar a Yuna.

Ahri, tras todo el incidente, decidió sacar de su escondite a Jiraiya, quien anotaba furiosamente toda la charla.

-Para otras cosas si acudes a tiempo, pervertido de primera clase! -regañó Ahri jalándole el cabello al Sannin Sapo.

-Estaba esperando a sensei para salir juntos para acompañar a Chibi Hina hasta el Complejo Hyuuga.. tenemos una reunión pendiente con el Consejo de Ancianos.

-Aha, miénteme que te creo.. Ero-Sennin..

Jiraiya fue salvado de más reclamos, Naruto ya iba a empezar su escándalo cuando Hiruzen apareció acompañado de Hayate.

-Es tiempo.. -apenas dijo el anciano Hokage, Hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa, perdiendo su concentración de mantener su Henge activo, haciendo que sus orejas y colas de zorro aparecieran.

Ahri desapareció en humo para mantenerse dentro de su Jinchuriki y tranquilizarla desde su interior.

-No te pongas nerviosa, Hinata-hime! Verás que saldrá todo bien! Estamos contigo ttebayo -animó el rubio gennin a su amiga peliazul, quien recuperó su confianza al sentir la cálida mano izquierda de Naruto presionar su mano derecha.

-estamos contigo, Hinata-neesan -sonrió Yuna a su amiga, tomando su mano izquierda con sus dos manos.

Hinata, con el apoyo de sus personas preciadas, cabeceó aceptando el momento. Recuperando su Henge y el grupo empezó a salir para darle a la hanyo la privacidad para vestirse y así enfrentar al Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga.

Pero Hinata se congeló al ver su nuevo vestuario, cortesía de Yuna.

-Yuna-chan.. me quieres matar! -susurró aterrada la hanyo mientras Ahri sonreía maliciosa.

-"vamos~~~ Hina-chan~.. Piensa que opinará Naru-chan.. es lo único que debería importarte.." -comentó la yonkai albina logrando que la peliazul aceptara sin dudar el nuevo oufit sin pudor.

-Todo por Naruto-kun! – con una pose cool empezó a vestirse.

Naruto casi se desangró por la nariz al tener la primera vista de su preciada amiga.

Su silueta voluptuosa por su desarrollo prematuro estaba cubierto por un kimono de batalla de color rojo con detalles en dorado, el escote princesa dejando a la vista su generoso escote y hombros descubiertos, con largas mangas flojas en las muñecas. Su falda blanca de tres cortes con un microshort apenas visible, con medias hasta los muslos y botas ninja femenina.

Yuna sonreía con todos sus dientes por lo bonita que quedó su amiga, mientras Jiraiya escribía la reacción de Naruto al ver a la Hyuuga.

Hayate y Hiruzen discretamente sonreían por la reacción del rubio ninja.

-H-h-hinata.. -carraspeó Naruto para recuperar su viejo aplomo -Hinata-hime estas muy bonita ttebayo -terminó Naruto tímidamente.

-G-gracias N-naruto-kun -contestó con mucha alegría y fuerte sonrojo la hanyo.

-Te queda bien el cambio, pequeña Hinata.. -sonrió paternalmente Hiruzen, Yuna cabeceaba con alegría las palabras del anciano.

-Debemos comenzar a movernos..cof los ancianos no perdonarán el retraso… cof, usted lo sabe Hokage-Sama..

-tienes razón Hayate-kun.. nos vamos?

Todos aceptaron y siguieron la estela del anciano Hokage quien se dirigía hacia el Complejo Hyuuga.

Durante el camino hacia los dominios de los portadores del Byakugan, Naruto sufrió una interesante transformación.

De estar el rubio ninja embobado admirando a la figura deleitable de la kunoichi peliazul a rabiar como un zorro furioso al notar perfectamente las miradas hambrientas de los hombres quienes no podían despegar sus ojos de la hanyo disfrazada.

Yuna sonreía discretamente al ver espumar la boca de Naruto de la ira de ver como Hinata era objeto de deseo de varios hombres. Jiraiya no podía parar de escribir las reacciones de su nuevo discípulo, valía oro la inspiración.

Hinata jamás se percató de la situación por la gran preocupación de enfrentar al temido Consejo de Ancianos.

Una vez en las puertas de entrada a su hogar, el estómago de Hinata se contrajo hasta el tamaño de una nuez. Pero al sentir la mano cálida de Yuna en su hombro la tranquilizó.

Mientras Hiruzen anunciaba a los guardias de su presencia; en el despacho del líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi era un torbellino de emociones. El día anterior había notado un gran cambio en su primogénita. A pesar de actuar tan estricto y distante, amaba a sus hijas con todo su corazón y estaba exhausto buscando excusas para evitar que Hinata fuera encarcelada con el sello del Pájaro enjaulado. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, dividió a su familia desde que tenía memoria y había luchado tanto para dar un mejor futuro para sus seres queridos. Pero de tanta lucha sentía que estaba perdiendo sus lazos con dos de sus tres personas más preciadas. Su pequeña Hanabi estaba perdiendo la esencia de la niñez a causa de todos los entrenamientos que el Consejo de Ancianos imponía a su pequeña para, según sus palabras, no ser otro "fracaso" como su querida Hinata. Pero lo que más temía era que su sobrino Neji, la viva imagen de su querido hermano Hizashi.. consumido por el odio creado por la brecha del Souke vs Bouke, llegara a un punto de no retorno. Y su primogénita, viva imagen de su amada Hanamei.. Hinata. Tenía el presentimiento que un punto de inflexión.. un punto de quiebre que definirá su relación futura estaba por suceder, y que la pierda para siempre. En momentos como estos la ausencia de su esposa Hanamei era mucho más dolorosa. Tras un suspiro mental, adoptó su máscara de indiferencia. Sandaime Hokage estaba a punto de llegar y el destino de los Hyuuga a un paso de una nueva era, aunque la dimensión de ese cambio aún no lo dimensionaba en su totalidad.

Por su parte, Hiruzen esperaba paciente junto de Jiraiya y Hayate a que el Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga los deje pasar al salón de reuniones; Hinata temblaba, tanto de nerviosismo como por su vestimenta ajustada a su figura. En el fondo temía la reacción de su padre al verla en esas fachas.

-"Cielos Hina-chan.. ni que fueras desnuda.. es un oufit bastante adecuado a tu condición de Kunoichi.. es especial para mantenerte flexible a la hora de pelear.. y no pierdes el glamour al mismo tiempo.." -comentaba fastidiada la kitsune en su interior

Un joven Chuunin llamado Kodi apareció para escoltar al Sandaime y su séquito.

-si gustan podrían acompañarme, el Consejo de Ancianos les espera.. -luego el joven se sorprendió de la nueva apariencia de la ex-heredera, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para todos, en especial cierto rubio de ojos azules -Hi-hi-hinata-sama? Es us-usted? No la r-reconocí?

-Ohayou, Kodi-san.. -respondió tímidamente la hanyo

-mm mm, me pregunto si es de familia el tartamudeo..? -preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja a Naruto.

-a quien le importa si es tartamudo.. no debería mirarla así con ojos de pervertido ttebayo.. -rabió el gennin.

-Ah.. y sólo tu puedes verla con ojos de pervertido? -comentó divertida Yuna y Naruto sin pensar cabeceó positivamente.

\- Por supuesto ttebayo! -luego cayó en cuenta que fue lo que dijo enrojeciendo furiosamente al tiempo que fulminó con su mirada a su compañera de piso -Yuna-chan! -chilló en voz baja.

Toda su interacción pasó desapercibido por Hinata quien sólo contestó amablemente las palabras de la rama Bouke.

Casi pasaron sin incidentes hasta la sala de reuniones, salvo por un detalle.

-COMO QUE SÓLO JIJI ENTRARÁ CON ERO-SENNIN Y HINATA-HIME! -aulló enrabiado Naruto por quedarse atrás con Yuna y Hayate.

-tranquilízate cof cof o nos echarán del recinto cof

-cielos Naruto-niisan… no habías prestado atención.. sólo Sandaime-sama y Jiraiya-sama podrían acompañar a Hinata-neesan en la reunión.. -comentó Yuna intentando calmar al rubio. Al otro lado de la esquina del recinto, detrás de la pared, una pequeña Hyuuga había escuchado como una extraña llamaba a su hermana mayor de nee-san.. una rabia y celos brotó de ella.

Pero aunque quisiera pasar desapercibida, su intento asesino contra la pelirroja se sentía perfectamente. Yuna sonrió sutilmente y decidió agregar más leña al fuego.

-también quiero entrar Naruto-niisan.. pero piénsalo de esta forma, al terminar esa reunión saldremos todos juntos a celebrar en Ichiraku's o en Boahatto!

Las palabras de Yuna parecían tranquilizar a Naruto, pero dentro suyo estaba discutiendo con Kurama estrategias para ingresar dentro de la reunión y estar al lado de Hinata-hime.. tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ajeno a la guerra fría declarada entre Yuna y Hanabi (ésta literalmente estalló de rabia al escuchar como esa extraña tenía tanta confianza por su hermana mayor); dentro del salón de reuniones, el ambiente era tan denso que una Kunai bien podría cortarla en dos.

El líder del clan Hiashi estaba sentado en una butaca baja, y a su derecha se encontraba los tres principales Elder sentados en almohadones: Hideki (padre del líder), Hisaki (suegra del líder) y Hiroshi. A su izquierda se sentaban los 4 Elder suplentes (que en esta ocasión estaban todos): Hatsune, Hisoka, Hazuki y Hotaka.

Como diría Rock Lee, todos se parecían a Neji.. seguimos.

Delante del líder, sentado en almohadones para las visitas estaban el Sandaime Hokage, a su derecha Jiraiya el Sannin y a la derecha de Jiraiya, para la sorpresa de todos los ancianos, una Hinata que exudaba confianza con un oufit totalmente revelador de su silueta bien proporcionada de kunoichi.

Hiashi casi tuvo un infarto al ver a su primogénita llevar una ropa que ajustara tan bien a su silueta desarrollada prematuramente, si su amada Hanamei estuviera aquí en este momento habría aplaudido a la nueva imagen de su hija; o habría sido siempre así Hinata si su madre hubiera estado a su lado para guiarla en su camino como kunoichi. Y más aterrado estaba por el porte de seguridad que emanaba. Donde quedó su pequeña avecilla tímida y gentil. Para nada le gustaba que estuviera al lado del Sannin pervertido, sus instintos paternales le aullaban que protegiera a su primogénita de la perversión del ermitaño de los sapos.

-A que debemos el honor del gran Sandaime Hokage en nuestros dominios? -inició Hiashi la reunión adoptando su máscara de indiferencia, escondiendo sus sentimientos como siempre se le fue instruido.

-Temo ser portador de noticias no muy agradables para los miembros de su clan.. pero primero, quisiera que mi discípulo Jiraiya certifique la seguridad del salón antes de proseguir con la charla, me temo que la información a ser compartida es mínimo de Rango SS..

Ante sus elocuentes palabras, Hiashi intentó retener un escalofrío de terror. Información Rango SS? Que pintaba su primogénita en todo este embrollo..? Será que ha sucedido algo más que una recuperación milagrosa..?

Mientras Hiashi aceptaba la sugerencia del anciano Hokage, dando paso a Jiraiya a entonar unos mantras y señas manuales para asegurar el salón de mantener los oídos espías fuera de rango; Hisaki, siendo abuela de Hinata y Hanabi, tenía una grata sorpresa al notar un cambio radical en la postura de su nieta menos agraciada en talento. Y le preocupaba la mirada depredadora de su compañero Elder, Hiroshi. La misma preocupación compartida por Hideki, pero por otros motivos, la estabilidad de su familia estaba a un paso de ser desequilibrada y su nieta desheredada era nuevamente culpable.

Hiroshi, por su parte, estaba conmocionado por el cambio tan notorio en la primogénita del líder del clan. Y más aún notaba la semejanza de la kunoichi con su madre Hanamei, no en vano fue cortejada con mucha insistencia por su hijo Hiromasa, pero al final la kunoichi había optado por aceptar al pesado de Hiashi. Una vez más la estirpe de Hideki estaba entorpeciendo su ambición de ser líder del clan. Y ahora con este secreto SS debía andarse con cuidado, la mirada del anciano Hokage estaba evaluando cada uno de los Elder por posibles fugas. Lo sentía por Danzõ pero en esta ocasión prefería mantener su pellejo a salvo.

Mientras aseguraba el sitio, Jiraiya luchaba arduamente contra su temperamento. Todo el camino estuvo manteniendo distraído su atención para no sucumbir contra el Consejo de Ancianos decrépitos. Había discutido airadamente con su sensei para arrestar a todos y sacar la verdad de quien fue el culpable en colocar el sello modificado de pájaro enjaulado en su ahijado. Furioso era poco. Deseaba la cabeza del infeliz que fue capaz de casi asesinar a Naruto. Pero Hiruzen le prohibió terminantemente no mencionar tal incidente. Le estaba costando cada grano de paciencia. Pero a la menor provocación sabrán porque es considerado un legendario Sannin.

Ahri susurraba palabras tranquilizantes a la hanyo para que mantuviera su expresión serena, Hinata solo deseaba que la reunión terminara de una buena vez.

-listo sensei, no habrá oídos indiscretos.. -volvió a sentarse en su sitio el Sannin al lado del Hokage.

Hinata suspiró profundamente al tiempo que Sandaime carraspeó para iniciar la reunión.

-He convocado esta reunión por un incidente que involucró a la joven kunoichi que se encuentra con nosotros, Hyuuga Hinata. Como estarán enterados, Hinata sufrió lesiones de alta gravedad incluso letales tras enfrentarse a un miembro de su propio clan, Hyuuga Neji.

Los ancianos mantenían una expresión estoica a medida que el Sandaime fue relatando las heridas encontradas por los médicos que trataron a Hinata tras su enfrentamiento con su primo. Ni siquiera Hinata dimensionaba la gravedad de su cuadro. Hideki y Hisaki parpadearon una vez asombrados por ver a su nieta sana y salva frente a ellos. Incluso Hiashi estaba conmocionado. No había creído aquel reporte médico, pero escucharlo del Sandaime lo hacía más real.

-El pronóstico era desalentador, y cuando parecía que agonizaba sucedió un milagro que cambiaría todo.. Hinata fue elegida por una yonkai, una Kitsune de Inari para ser su Jinchuriki.

Todos vieron a Hinata con lo ojos abiertos y ella empezó a sentirse incomoda ante las miradas, pero sabia que estaba a salvo mientras el Hokage la protegiera políticamente.

-¿Otra poseída por un zorro demonio? -se escucharon decir varias voces de algunos de los Hyuuga presentes.

-Esto es inaudito! -se escuchó otras voces de este tipo.

-Silencio, tenemos que seguir escuchando lo que Hokage-sama nos tiene que decir - dijo Hiashi autoritariamente al resto del Consejo Hyuuga.

El resto de los ancianos cerró la boca y dejaron al Sandaime continuar con su informe.

Jiraiya mantenía su mirada seria, controlando cada uno de los ancianos.

-Como decía, de no ser por la intervención de este espíritu la ex heredera del clan habría muerto irremediablemente. Cabe decir que su organismo es el único con el chakra tan puro para soportar esta clase de poder, algo que ninguno de ustedes pudiera siquiera hacer..-declaró el viejo Sarutobi serio -La kitsune restauró cada daño provocado por la pelea, logrando el milagro que pueden presenciar ante sus ojos, Hinata ha recuperado en totalidad su salud.. sólo que dejó ciertas secuelas..

-que clase de secuelas? -preguntó temerosa Hisaki por su nieta, sorprendiendo a Hinata la muestra de emoción de la anciana Hyuuga

Ante la señal del anciano Hokage, Hinata dejó caer su transformación y todos los Hyuuga quedaron espantados ante ello.

-Eso responde a su pregunta.

Hiashi no estaba preparado para la imagen ante sus ojos, Hinata poseía dos particularidades que harían a cualquier pervertido su sueño hecho realidad.

-ESTO ES OBRA DEL KYUUBI!-exclamó uno ofendido por el honor del clan.

-Ahora es la puta del niño Kyuubi!

Eso sacó de quicio a Jiraiya y expulsó todo su instinto asesino hacia el resto de los ancianos pedantes.

Hinata estaba muy intimidada por las múltiples miradas de asombro, desprecio, ira, desconcierto, avaricia, incredulidad. Los siempre imperturbables ancianos del Honorable Consejo Hyuuga se han descontrolado en múltiples reacciones.

Pero Hinata solo tenía ojos para su padre. Hiashi no reaccionaba. Sencillamente su estado mental sufrió un cortocircuito. Se negaba a aceptar la nueva condición de su primogénita. Una pesadilla demasiado real para su gusto. Quería a su pequeña avecilla cubierta bajo sus abrigos tres tallas más grandes. Debía encerrarla y jamás ser vista por ojos impuros y pervertidos.

Incluso Hideki y Hisaki creían prudente mantener a la ex-heredera bajo arresto domiciliario hasta encontrar una solución sin dañar a la kunoichi. Podrían ser estrictos pero era su nieta por sobre todas las cosas. Debían protegerla.

Ya los demás ancianos era harina de otro costal.

-como es posible que esta "kunoichi" ni siquiera podría ser candidata para ser elegida en convertirse en una Jinchuriki ya que ni tiene lo que se necesita para ser una dama de compañía decente.. – el comentario de uno de los ancianos ya no afectaba a la peliazul acostumbrada a palabras similares.

Pero Hiruzen y Jiraiya estaban indignadísimos por lo que Hatsune había dicho, mientras Hisaki negaba resignada por la abierta antipatía del anciano hacia su nieta. Y pensar que el antiguo cuidador de Hinata es nieto de tan aborrecible anciano.

Hinata mantenía una mirada serena, siempre se disgustó por la actitud altanera de Hatsune, todo lo contrario de su gentil cuidador Ko.

Pero el anciano Hatsune no quiso parar, ignorando su instinto adoptó una pose más altanera.

-DEBERIAN SELLARLA PARA QUE NO SE DESCONTROLE Y VAYA A HACER ALGO EN CONTRA DEL CLAN! -propuso el anciano Hyuuga malévolamente.

Ahri escuchaba pacientemente cada palabra de los decrépitos ancianos del Consejo, mantuvo su energía yonkai bajo control, cuando insultaron a Hinata directamente, manifestó en la Hyuuga sus ojos amarillos, pero como la kunoichi se mantenía serena cerrando sus ojos, nadie notó la fría furia que bullía de la kitsune.

Pero la amenaza de sellarla con el infame Pájaro Enjaulado, algo quebró dentro de Ahri, quien cansada de la diplomacia sin sentido del anciano Hokage, ya estaba anotando en su libreta negra el nombre de Hyuuga Hatsuke, arriba mismo de Uchiha Madara.

Antes que Jiraiya y su anciano sensei siquiera pudieran abrir la boca para expresar su opinión del comentario de Hatsune, todos empezaron a sentir un escalofrío de terror provenir de la dulce kunoichi, sus rasgos se volvieron más salvajes, apareciendo unas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas de la peliazul, garras en lugar de uñas, y cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos claramente el color blanco malva característico del Byakugan desapareció para dar lugar unos ojos color ámbar con pupila rasgada como kitsune. La energía desprendida fue tanta que dejó desmayado a uno de los ancianos, notándose que él mismo liberó esfínteres, otro también no aguantó y se deshonró al no aguantar la presión ensuciando su hakama.

Kurama, ya inquieto por el mal presentimiento que su pareja pudiera causar una catástrofe, golpeó una de sus manos por su frente al sentir la energía yonkai siendo liberada por su Jinchuriki. Naruto estaba frenético queriendo entrar a toda costa a la reunión.

-DÉJAME! DÉJAME! DÉJAME ENTRAR TTEBAYO! -aulló Naruto intentando entrar a toda costa siendo detenido por Yuna y Hayate.

-No.. cof cof cof

-Naruto-niisan sólo empeoraras la situación!

-HINATA-HIME ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS! DEBO IR A AYUDARLA!

Kurama, ansioso, prestó su fuerza a Naruto con un pulso de chakra rojo, haciendo que Hayate lo soltara; Yuna no ponía esfuerzo, después de todo también deseaba entrar a ver como iba la reunión.

Apenas se hubo librado de un sorprendido jounnin por el pulso de chakra del Kyuubi, Naruto fue corriendo seguido de Yuna hasta el salón de reunión del Consejo. Como lo sabía. Fácil, seguía la fuerte presencia de una enfurecida Ahri.

En el salón de reuniones; Hiashi se colocó frente a su padre y suegra, con su Byakugan activo jadeó al notar el sistema de chakra de su primogénita, el cálido chakra sereno de su hija bañándose del poderoso y ardiente energía yonkai de la kitsune.

Ni siquiera se movieron de su sitio Jiraiya y Hiruzen, intuyendo que Ahri estaba iniciando su parte del plan para la reunión, se sorprendieron cuando Naruto y Yuna irrumpen en el salón.

Apenas al verlos, Hinata/Ahri regresó a la normalidad, sólo conservando sus orejas y colas de kitsune, al tranquilizarse sus colas ondean rítmicamente. Luego Hinata hizo unas señales de mano invocando a Ahri.

Los ancianos chillaron de terror al intuir a quien la ex-heredera había invocado.

Pero el primero en reaccionar fue el abuelo de Hinata.

-TUUU! -gritó histérico Hideki al recordar a la mascota de su nieta, su trasero aún dolía de sólo recordarlo.

Delante de los ancianos una bonita zorrita albina hizo presencia.

-Es en serio Hina-chan..? yo quería hacer una entrada triunfal y me haces aparecer en esta forma.. -refunfuñó dolida la kitsune al perder su oportunidad de aterrorizar a los ancianos con una entrada espectacular.

-No se controlar bien mi poder, aún..-se excusó Hinata un poco avergonzada - Agradece que no te invoqué desnuda, tengo mi chakra demoníaco muy inestable..

-Cielos.. aún no hemos entrenado.. no es tu culpa Hina-chan.. -suspiró resignada la yonkai

Con un movimiento de su cola, Ahri al fin adquirió su forma semihumana, mientras Hinata retomaba nuevamente su Henge para escuchar la proposición de la kitsune; Naruto y Yuna rápidamente se pusieron al lado de la hanyo para transmitir su apoyo.

-estas bien Hinata-hime..? -susurro Naruto a Hinata

-Hai -sonrió sutilmente la peliazul ante la mirada preocupada del rubio gennin.

-Después de escuchar un sinfín de estupideces, ya me harte de esto. Es hora de dejar en claro unas cosas, viejos amargados..-declaró con voz de muerte la kitsune.

-"Ahri esta furiosa como nunca, no les recomiendo que se acerquen a ella en este momento.."-resonó la voz de Kurama en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Me han cabreado.. Y eso no los perdonaré.. pero son afortunados, mi querida Hina-chan posee un corazón gentil y por ella no los destrozaré tanto sus mentes.. sólo un poco -susurró quedamente la yonkai a medida que sus ojos adquirían un color morado y su energía yonkai se extendía a los ancianos conscientes.

Cuando Hiruzen iba a preguntar a la yonkai que rayos estaba haciendo, Hinata se levantó y agarró el brazo de Ahri.

-DETENTE AHRI!

La mirada perlada de la hanyo chocaba con la mirada violeta de la kitsune, hasta que la voluntad de Hinata superó a la de Ahri, quien levantó una ceja ante la actitud pacifista de su Jinchuriki. Sus ojos se desactivaron volviendo a su color ámbar de siempre.

-Bien.. tu ganas.. no creí que fueras de las que cortan la diversión de una.. Hina-chan~

Ahri canceló su jutsu, al tiempo que los 6 ancianos y el líder del clan empezaron a gritar y a mirarse las manos y tocarse el rostro como si aún estuvieran dentro del genjutsu.

Jiraiya fue el primero en reaccionar.

-que rayos les has hecho?

-Yo? -preguntó la kitsune con aire inocente, cuando Hinata le codeó con su ceño fruncido, Ahri hizo un puchero -solo les induje en un inocente genjutsu..

-INOCENTE!, CREI QUE IBA A MORIR CALCINADO!-reclamó uno de los ancianos que recuperó el conocimiento.

En ese momento Hiashi se levantó con su Byakugan activado, listo para atacar a la yonkai, pero ésta esquivaba con facilidad el ataque, incluso se burlaba con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Es inútil, ya conozco todos tus inútiles ataques..-señaló la Kitsune divertida.

Cada golpe dado con el puño suave, era esquivado por la kitsune, sorprendiendo a los presentes, como el gran líder del poderoso Clan Hyuuga era burlado por una yonkai albina.

Hasta que Ahri consiguió un hueco en la defensa del Hyuuga, dando un golpe con una de sus técnicas más usadas.

\- Maho no Kyuu: robo de esencia! -Al golpear al Hyuuga mayor, dañando la zona afectada al tiempo que Ahri absorbió su energía.

-Eso se parece al Rasengan..-dijo Jiraiya asombrado.

-Aunque funciona de forma distinta -señaló Hiruzen que también podía ejecutar ese jutsu.

Hiashi cayó bastante lastimado, al tiempo que Hinata corrió para ayudar a su padre, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su amiga yonkai. Hiashi estaba sorprendido por la gentileza de su hija, al tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente. Hanamei era gentil y compasiva, por supuesto que Hinata heredaría lo mejor de su fallecida esposa. Por lo que humilde aceptó su derrota ante la poderosa yonkai, dejando que su hija lo ayudara.

Esa muestra de aceptación no fue bien vista por Hiroshi, quien al recuperarse de la conmoción de verse calcinar su carne ante sus ojos y sentir la sensación ardiente, estaba furioso con esa yonkai, un plan ya se gestaba en su cabeza para tener a la nueva Jinchuriki bajo su control.

-Vaya.. vaya.. vaya.. -comenzó el anciano, Hinata levemente tembló al escucharlo -así que la pequeña Hime al final si obtuvo una utilidad, creo que Hideo estará bastante satisfecho en tenerte como esposa.. una bonita Jinchuriki para el futuro líder del clan Hyuuga.

Apenas terminó de hablar sintió varios intentos asesinos hacia su persona. Pero él estaba más interesado en concretar el compromiso que escuchar su instinto de fuga.

Tanto Yuna como Hinata fulminaron con su mirada al anciano decrépito; Hisaki cruzó miradas con su consuegro Hideki diciendo éste-pobre-infeliz-aún-no-se-da-por-vencido; Hiashi estaba muy dolorido porque si no fuera por sus recientes lesiones le daría la paliza de su vida al anciano impertinente, sobre su cadáver frío permitiría que una de sus hijas se enlazara en matrimonio con el tarado de Hideo, preferiría mil veces que su hija se casara con el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi; Hiruzen y Jiraiya ya sentían pena por el anciano al ver como Ahri y Naruto dejaban escapar todo su instinto asesino por las palabras dichas por Hiroshi.

Naruto, apoyado en una causa común con Kurama, le picaba las manos para hacer picadillo del anciano que se atrevía a sugerir que su Hime sea comprometida con un bueno para nada.. Hinata-hime era sólo suya!

Ahri, con su mejor sonrisa sádica, tronaba sus manos murmurando para si misma "muerto muerto muerto"; cuando iba a formar un orbe verde esmeralda, Hinata se levantó con toda su gracia, fulminando con su mirada perlada al anciano que menos le ha caído en gracia por su insistencia en convertirla en una esposa florero de su nieto malcriado.

-Sumimasen, Hiroshi-dono! Pero preferiría mil veces tragarme mariscos podridos que contraer nupcias con su desagradable nieto. Además, siendo una kunoichi de Konoha y ahora Jinchuriki de Ahri, ya no pertenezco a las leyes del clan porque a partir de hoy dejaré de ser una Hyuuga!

La declaración de la doncella hanyo desencajó a todos sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo, dejando a Ahri francamente orgullosa, al fin su Rayito de sol estaba fulgurando en una tormenta solar!

-Mou~ Hina-chan.. me has sacado mis palabras de la boca.. estoy tan orgullosa – se secó una lágrima imaginaria -crecen tan rápidos.. ya dentro de poco tendrá sus cachorritos correteando a su alrededor..

Tanto Hinata como Hiashi reaccionaron ante las palabras de Ahri, mientras Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas Hiashi quedó paralizado de terror; es muy joven para ser abuelo!

Naruto por su parte tuvo una reacción tardía gracias a Kurama quien recriminaba la boca floja de su pareja.

-"cachorritos? Y como piensa tenerlos, los adoptará?"-se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio ninja, a lo que Kurama se golpeó el rostro con una de sus patas.

-"De verdad mocoso, te hace falta mucho estudio.. ya diré a Ahri para que te ponga al corriente" -terminó Kurama con una sonrisa siniestra, conociendo a su pareja, la "charla" será todo un espectáculo!

-Viendo que todos están despiertos.. aunque algunos les hace falta un cambio de ropa.. eso hará las cosas sencillas.. como adelantó mi querida Jinchuriki, a partir de hoy Hina-chan ya no pertenece a los Hyuuga, sino es una Hanyo de una kitsune de Inari nivel Omega, o sea vuestra humilde servidora que los habla..

\- Inari? -pregunta Hideki

-Es el Dios de la Agricultura que preserva la vida, soy una de sus doncellas sirvientes, y mi misión es continuar con su legado al lado de mi pareja.. Kurama..

-Kurama? Como los del Clan Kurama usuarios de genjutsu? -intervino Hotaka, uno de los ancianos "deshonrados"

Hinata y Ahri intercambiaron miradas, luego la dirigieron hacia Naruto, quien se sintió intimidado por la atención recibida de la hanyo y kitsune.

-Tu crees que Kurama-san sepa de como ellos empezaron a usar su nombre? -preguntó la peliazul.

\- Eso lo dejaremos para después.. -luego dirigió su mirada hacia el líder del clan quien intentaba retener un escalofrío de mal presentimiento -La cuestión más urgente es que Hina-chan ya ni vivirá aquí en la mansión Hyuuga, sino con Naru-chan y Yuna-chan, bajo los cuidados del Sannin Jiraiya hasta que pueda dominar su naturaleza hanyo.

Hiashi casi se atragantó con su saliva. Hideki y Hisaki intercambiaron una mirada de que-diablos-esta-sucediendo; Hiroshi estaba rabiando de furia por no ser tenido en cuenta para el compromiso de su nieto con la hanyo peliazul, no debía dejar que se escape esa arma maravillosa. Los demás ancianos murmuraban quedamente deliberando las palabras dichas por la yonkai.

Yuna sontenía en sus manos la mano izquierda de Hinata, mientras Naruto aún estaba confundido por la conversación anterior. Hiruzen y Jiraiya se mantenían neutros esperando la señal de la kitsune.

-Hina-chan debe permanecer cerca del Jinchuriki de mi amado Kurama hasta completar con éxito su transición hanyo, sólo la energía que fluye de Kurama a través de su Jinchuriki estabilizará la energía yonkai en el sistema de Hina-chan..

-Me niego completamente! -interrumpió Hiashi al monólogo de la kitsune; se retractaba de su reciente pensamiento que era mejor casarla con el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, mejor la internará en un monasterio de miko célibes. Todo con tal de no ver corrompida su dulce hija por el más pervertido confeso que existe, el Sannin de los sapos, y su nuevo discípulo Jinchuriki.

-"Hinata-hime vivirá conmigo ttebayo?!"-exclamó mentalmente Naruto.

-"Esto si será divertido, mocoso" -mencionó Kurama sonriente.

Por su parte, Ahri ignoraba el comentario del padre de su Jinchuriki, era más que obvio que los celos paternales estaban hablando por sí solos.

-Creíste que te estábamos pidiendo permiso? -preguntó divertida la kitsune, luego dio una mirada elocuente al anciano Hokage, quien interpretó como su señal para intervenir.

-Me temo Hiashi-san, que la kitsune tiene razón.. a partir de hoy, la pequeña Hinata es una kunoichi con un nuevo estatus que debe ser cuidado con mucho secreto, será entrenada por un maestro en Fuinjutsu, mi discípulo Jiraiya, para controlar sus poderes.. y como mencionó Ahri-san, sólo con ayuda del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, podrá equilibrar su energía yonkai. Por ese motivo, y para preservar la vida de los habitantes de Konoha, asigno a Hinata la misión de entrenarse bajo la tutela de Jiraiya el Sannin junto de Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanabi, quien escuchaba en otra parte, detrás de la pared del salón, la conversación; estaba pálida al ver que su hermana mayor se iría de casa y su mente infantil creyó que jamás iba a volver a verla.

-Oh no, esto es mi culpa, mi culpa! -pensó con mucho pesar la chiquilla recordando el combate que cambió todo entre ellas.

Hiashi no iba a dejar por la paz.

-Si Hinata atraviesa las puertas ya no tendrá derecho de ser llamada Hyuuga! Y será sellada con el Pájaro Enjaulado..– pero no pudo terminar su amenaza cuando Ahri se acercó con sus ojos violetas, exudando todo su sex appeal sobre el líder de los Hyuuga.

-Ni siquiera termines tu amenaza, una palabra mía a mi amado Kurama tendremos una nueva masacre de un clan con un doujutsu, y lo hará para complacerme!

-"todo por ti preciosa.."-murmuró excitado el Kyuubi al escuchar en su máximo enojo a su pareja amada.

Naruto reaccionó a la energía de Kurama acercándose a Hinata y abrazándola, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Hinata-hime! Juntos nos volveremos más fuertes! -esa declaración hizo que la peliazul al fin sucumbiese al desmayo por primera vez desde que despertó como hanyo ante el contacto de su amado rubio ojiazul. Naruto la atrapó ignorando el motivo de su desmayo, pidiendo ayuda a Yuna para averiguar porque se desmayó la doncella hanyo.

Hiashi cerró sus ojos ante esa escena y ante su derrota agachó la cabeza.

-Hai -una sola palabra que selló el destino de su clan.

Los demás ancianos iban a protestar, en especial Hiroshi, pero al ver la mirada afilada de Ahri, sus ojos ámbar tintinear con violeta, decidieron callar ya que se verían más bonitos con la boca cerrada.

Así fue como Ahri ganó su disputa con el Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga, con un Hiashi francamente dolido en no conseguir resguardar la virtud de su avecilla peliazul, llorando cascadas de lágrimas al ver como su primogénita era llevada por el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Aunque una idea le surgió y decidió hacerla delante de todos.

-Acepto que mi primogénita sea asignada a su nueva misión, incluso yo mismo vigilaré que la información compartida entre los presentes con el Consejo Hyuuga no sea divulgada. Sin embargo, si la inocencia de Hinata se ve comprometida de alguna forma, responsabilizo directamente al tutor temporal de Hinata, el Sannin Jiraiya Y su discípulo, Uzumaki Naruto, y el precio por tal deshonra será inutilizar sus joyas más preciadas que llevan en la entrepierna.

Como si hubieran ensayado, tanto Jiraiya como Naruto adquirieron un tinte azulado en sus rostros, mientras uno tapó sus preciadas joyas con sus dos manos; el otro temía dejar caer a su preciosa amiga para poder cubrirse, pero gracias a los dioses, su amiga Yuna se puso delante de Naruto, como si estuviera protegiendo a la pareja de un destino cruel sin hijos.

Como si al fin obtuviera una aprobación largamente deseada, Jiraiya adoptó una expresión furiosa, apenas aguantaba las ganas de sacar la verdad a golpes de los ancianos Hyuuga.

-Ahora ese fue el primer punto. Lo siguiente te involucra, Naruto -dijo Hiruzen y con su bastón indicó al par de Uzumaki que se acomodaran con la durmiente hanyo en brazos del rubio gennin, mientras Ahri desaparecía en un puff de humo de regreso al sello de su Jinchuriki

-El sello de Pájaro Enjaulado era originalmente del clan Uzumaki, usado en prisioneros de guerra y éste le fue concedido a los Hyuuga como un regalo cuando se anexaron a Konoha. Cuando el Primer Hokage falleció y la Aldea del Remolino cayó, su uso fue corrompido y las familias de la Rama Bouke fueron selladas por sus propios amos sin piedad.. -relató la historia el Sannin, con una voz moderada entre la profesionalidad shinobi y la furia por lo descubierto en su ahijado -Este sello del Pájaro Enjaulado está corrompido, el diseño original no trae el sello de dolor implantado. Esto parece algo del clan Shimura..-concluyó Jiraiya muy molesto.

En ese momento, Hiruzen hizo click en su cabeza al oír ese apellido y no le extrañaba de que su antiguo compañero pudiera estar involucrado en esto.

-Y para el registro.. he revisado a Uzumaki Naruto encontrándome con la desagradable sorpresa de detectar un sello con la firma Hyuuga en él.. un sello modificado del Pájaro Enjaulado preparado para explotar en caso de que osara acercarse a las herederas del líder del clan Hyuuga.. además de restringir su conocimiento emocional! -dicho con una voz baja letal, el Sannin desprendía un intenso y sofocante intención asesina hacia los ancianos Hyuuga.

Hiashi mostraba un rostro estoico, mientras los ancianos dirigían "discretas" miradas hacia uno de ellos, el mayor de todos, Hisoka Hyuuga, quien siempre se ha encargado de sellar a cada uno de los miembros del Bouke, incluso a sus propios hijos y nietos. El anciano en cuestión mantenía una firme mirada en Hiruzen. No era secreto que ambos se detestaban por ideologías contrarias. Uno que respetaba la jerarquía del clan, cada uno con su función, mientras el otro defendía la idea del clan como familia. Y por supuesto la ideología de Hashirama Senju de la Voluntad de Fuego que Hisoka desdeñaba abiertamente.

Naruto no levantaba la vista, incluso para él era extraño mantenerse quieto. No podía explicarse como parte de su personalidad ruidosa estaba brillando por su ausencia. Pero una vocecita (y no es Kurama, extrañamente se asemejaba a una mujer) le recordó que dos sellos poderosos lo habían bloqueado en aprender a comportarse, como si al liberarse de dichos sellos lo tranquilizara y pudiera reflexionar antes de actuar. Abrazó con fuerza a Hinata, quien aún se encontraba desmayada. No podía evitar compararla con las muñecas de porcelana que había visto en las vitrinas de las tiendas de juguetes. Una bonita muñeca Hime.

A su lado Yuna estaba mordiendo su puño. Se aguantaba las ganas de gritar palabras bastante altisonantes contra esos decrépitos cabezas podridas del famoso Consejo de Ancianos. Ya no veía la hora de la segunda función del show!

-Y pensar que el sello fue aplicado aproximadamente cuando Naruto inició sus estudios en la Academia Ninja.. -terminó Jiraiya cerrando sus ojos y manteniendo una postura neutral. Ni defensiva ni ofensiva.

La actitud del Sannin dejó aún más nerviosos a los ancianos, en especial las palabras del anciano Hokage que desencadenó el caos.

-como ha dicho Jiraiya, según su análisis del sello.. que por cierto ya fue removido de Naruto-kun.. -aquí Hisoka hizo una mueca despectiva, haciendo que Sandaime frunciera el ceño -les recuerdo que un ataque contra un civil indefenso, aún más un niño, es crimen capital condenado a muerte ejecutado en público!

El pandemonium se desató. Todos los ancianos empezaron a gritar sus argumentos, siendo escuchado por Hiruzen con su infinita paciencia.

Jiraiya aún se mantenía en su posición, mientras Hiashi mostraba un rostro estoico e imperturbable.

Pero dentro suyo el líder estaba horrorizado por las acciones de Hisoka por actuar a espaldas suyas. Se percató que Hisoka palideció mientras su amigo más cercano, Hiroshi, con su máscara de indiferencia quebrándose por el nerviosismo de la acusación del Sannin de los sapos; esos pequeños detalles vistos en dos de sus mas acérrimos contrincantes en el manejo del clan le provocó una sonrisa interna. Quizás la promesa hecha a su fallecido hermano Hizashi al fin podría concretarse. El deseo de su amada Hanamei era más posible con el giro que estaba tomando la reunión al eliminar al único maestro del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

-Tienen pruebas de tal acusación a nuestro honorable consejo de ancianos? les recuerdo que se encuentran en el recinto Hyuuga y por lo tanto no toleraré una falta de respeto de este calibre a miembros de mi clan -respondió con fingida indignación Hiashi -aquí Hisoka-sensei puede someterse a probar su inocencia.. siendo el único maestro del sellado del Pájaro Enjaulado podrá responder ante tal vil acusación!

-¿Quien yo? -dijo con una voz de nerviosismo evidente el viejo Hyuuga, mientras Hiroshi estaba a punto de atacar a Hiashi, conformándose en lanzarle una mirada afilada, que el líder ni siquiera se inmutó, ya había sido desensibilizado con las miradas asesinas de su fallecida madre y de su suegra aún viva. Como si compartiera el mismo pensamiento, Hideki procuró de mantenerse estoico ante la memoria de su amada y estricta esposa fallecida, pero al contemplar a su Consuegra Hisaki no logró evitar el estremecimiento involuntario. La abuela de Hinata mantenía sus ojos observando las reacciones de todos en la sala e incluso detectó la sombra de una pequeña polizonte a la escucha de la reunión, pero sonrió para que ésta pudiera destapar la venda de sus ojos.

-Vaya, vaya hijo de tu madre de dudosa reputación. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? -dijo Jiraiya con dagas en sus ojos.

Hisoka y Hiroshi intercambiaron miradas, en ningún momento tenían intención de revelar al maestro de sellos de los Hyuuga, pero Hiashi nuevamente estaba siendo un dolor de muelas interminable.

El Sannin abandonó su posición neutral al recibir la aprobación de Sandaime, se levantaba con lentitud, y se fue acercando a pasos medidos ante el anciano Hisoka, quien ante el terror de sentir la mirada afilada del albino shinobi, pidió auxilio a su compañero y cómplice, pero al no recibir ayuda empezó a orar a todos los dioses conocidos.

Jiraiya se puso en cuclillas ante un paralizado Hisoka, ante las miradas de estupor de los presentes. Con un rápido movimiento de manos el Sannin empezó a realizar un intrincado conjunto de sellos manuales mientras murmuraba un mantra hasta que se detuvo y sin tiempo de reacción del anciano tocó en 7 puntos cercanos del corazón y plexo solar.

-Ahora estas bajo un sello de la verdad, el cual no te permitirá mentir o sufrirás puntadas dolorosas de infartos en el miocardio –se sentó en posición de loto ante la mirada maravillada de Naruto y Yuna al ver en acción al legendario Jefe de espionaje de Konoha -has sido el responsable del sello de restricción emocional en Uzumaki Naruto?

-H-h-hai -dijo con bastante dificultad al tiempo que Hisoka apretaba una mano en su pecho.

-A pedido de quien has puesto ese sello infernal? -aun con voz baja, la letalidad se percibía como una presión en el ambiente, los demás ancianos contenían su aliento ante la respuesta de Hisoka.

-Mi fallecido y adorado hijo Hiro.. me pidió de favor por alardear ser hijo del maestro de sellos, Yamanaka Isao le había desafiado que el sello Yamanaka era el mejor.. p-por eso.. para demostrar la supremacía Hyuuga.. me p-pidió que modificara el sello para activarse en caso que el Jinchuriki se acercara a las hijas del Líder Hiashi-dono. Si el chico zorro se relacionara con Hinata-dono o Hanabi-sama tendría su corazón hecho pedazos literalmente!

Yuna agarró la mano de Naruto mientras el rubio abrazó con fuerza a la bella durmiente en su regazo. Hanabi, tras la pared desde donde escuchaba la reunión estaba petrificada por el horror de escuchar tal abominación. Hiashi estaba aguantando a duras penas el asco al escuchar la crueldad del más anciano del Consejo Hyuuga. Hideki y Hisaki lanzaron miradas despectivas hacia su compañero de Consejo. Hiroshi se debatía en intervenir o no, la situación estaba fuera de su control, un mal movimiento y sería ejecutado con Hisoka!

Hiruzen tenía una micro sonrisa. La confesión estaba dada. Tiempo del show.

-Ante el honorable Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga, con testigos presentes, se ha escuchado la confirmación del crimen atribuido al maestro de sellos Hyuuga, el ahora condenado a muerte, Hyuuga Hisoka.

Antes de un nuevo estallido indignado de ancianos, Jiraiya ejecutó unos rápidos sellos manuales para luego tocar un punto del ombligo de Hisoka, seguido de un toque a la frente del anciano quien cayó convulsionando al suelo ante el terror en los ojos blancos de los presentes.

-Se ha sellado el Byakugan de forma irreversible, para que dentro de una semana a partir de hoy sea la ejecución pública de Hyuuga Hisoka por el crimen contra el entonces civil Uzumaki Naruto.

Una vez dicho esto, al fin Hisoka paró de temblar, al abrir sus ojos, su color blanquecino suave fue sustituido por un negro carbón, asustando a todos los Hyuugas presentes en la sala.

-que le han hecho!? -saltó Hiashi para acercarse a Hisoka, pero ante un gesto de Sandaime, dos anbu aparecieron para escoltar al anciano sellado a su celda antes de su ejecución.

-Una advertencia, en caso de un intento de rebelión por la decisión de ejecutar a su anciano maestro de sellos Hyuuga, Jiraiya aquí presente se ha aprendido un sello irrevocable de supresión de Kekkei Genkai. Si hay algún indicio de sublevación serán ejecutados con dicho sello.

Hiashi estaba impactado. Los ancianos restantes conmocionados y preocupados por el sello demostrado por el Sannin. Cualquier protesta, sublevación o intento de golpe contra la decisión del Sandaime, serían condenados a perder su valioso Byakugan. Estaban atados de manos. Por su parte, Hiashi estaba eufórico con un chibi suyo explotando confeti en su mente (aunque su rostro mantenía un estoicismo indignado por las palabras de Hiruzen) al fin se libró del anciano que siempre procuró de mantener la brecha entre el Souke y el Bouke, con Hisoka fuera del tablero, podrá nombrar a Hisao, quien pertenece a la rama Bouke, siendo por primera vez en la historia el nombramiento de un miembro sellado en el Consejo de Ancianos. No veía la hora de ver la cara de estreñimiento de Hiroshi al perder su valioso compañero de conspiraciones. Con Hisao de su parte ya podrá implementar varios de los cambios que por décadas ha planteado para unir a su clan pero que los ancianos siempre le impedían con argumentos absurdos.

Jiraiya estaba satisfecho, al fin pudo hacer justicia por su ahijado, quien lo veía agradecido por la demostración de poder ante el Consejo Hyuuga. Con la durmiente hanyo en su regazo, ayudado por Yuna, el rubio gennin siguió a su nuevo sensei y el Sandaime para dirigirse a su hogar con dos nuevos miembros: Yuna y Hinata.

Hanabi se escabulló a su habitación, con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba decidida en hablar con su querida hermana mayor lo más pronto posible. Tenía mucho que reflexionar.

#######################

que tal nakamas!

y ya estamos con el cap 7, espero que haya sido emocionante y algo informativo.

gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto a **Tamashī no Yūgõ** como su favorito y los followers.

ahora respondiendo los reviews:

Zafir09: gracias por tus palabras, si el Boahatto sera un punto de reunión mas ademas de Ichiraku, espero que te guste el cap de hoy.

jorge rocha: espero que no infartes con el cap de hoy (sumimasen con la broma tardía del día de los inocentes ;P)

OTAKUfire: gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el cap de hoy.

 **Sgte cap: Entrenamiento previo a las Finales Chuunin**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	8. Entrenamiento previo a Finales Chuunin

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 8 Entrenamiento previo a las Finales Chuunin**

Apenas saliendo de la reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga, un anbu notificó al Sandaime que necesitaba volver de inmediato a la oficina del Hokage. Reprimiendo un escalofrío por saber quién lo esperaba en su oficina. Aquel llamado enemigo inmortal de los Kage. El que provoca pesadillas por la eternidad: El Monstruoso Papeleo.

-Maldita sea, odio el Papeleo! -maldijo el anciano Hokage mientras lanzaba un berrinche mental por tener que pelear contra el Papeleo (y si en mayúscula porque es alguien de temer)

-¿Y por qué no usa clones de sombra? Me han sacado de muchas dificultades últimamente ttebayo..-sugirió Naruto sonriente.

Justo en ese momento, Hiruzen recordó de su niñez un incidente, algo que su maestro Tobirama Senju estaba haciendo.

 _Flashback no jutsu._

El joven Saru veía al Niidaime Hokage terminar su más reciente técnica: Jutsu Clones de Sombra.

-Sensei, ¿para que le va a servir esa técnica? ¿Para espionaje y recoger información? -dijo el castaño prodigio.

-Eh, si claro. Espionaje..-sonrió malévolamente el peliblanco.

 _Flashback no jutsu. Kai_

-¡MALDITO SEAS, TOBIRAMA SENSEI! ¡SE LLEVÓ ESE SECRETO A LA TUMBA! -gritó al cielo el anciano muy furioso.

En el Mundo Puro, el fallecido Senju tenía miedo de que su alumno iba a lastimarlo bastante cuando se vieran las caras.

En las demás naciones, los lideres de cada aldea tenían el presentimiento de que una herramienta letal contra Papeleo-sama había sido guardado celosamente en un punto desconocido.

-SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEE, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! -se escuchó la voz enloquecida del Sandaime mientras Naruto sujetaba bien a Hinata como su escudo mientras Yuna se escondía detrás de la pareja con mucho miedo.

-Por eso rechacé el papel de Hokage..-dijo un poco perplejo Jiraiya, con su rostro tintado de azul.

Tras este leve incidente de demencia temporal del anciano Hokage, Jiraiya y Hayate acompañaron al trío hasta el departamento del rubio ninja para acomodarlos mejor.

Mientras Hayate se dirigía a su propio piso, uno abajo del de Naruto, Jiraiya inspeccionaba los sellos antiguos de protección sin que Naruto se percatara, ya que éste estaba ocupado cuidando de Hinata.

-Bien muchacho… -llamó Jiraiya a Naruto una vez terminado su evaluación y agregando unos nuevos reforzando los antiguos sellos, consiguiendo que Naruto le prestara atención sin descuidar de la peliazul dormida, Yuna estaba sentada observando en silencio la situación -como sabes estas dos niñas estarán bajo tu cuidado, por lo que Hiruzen-sensei me autorizó en ampliar tu departamento..

-Ampliar? -preguntaron el rubio y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

-Aha.. vean y aprendan.. – con unos sellos manuales, y un mantra susurrada, Jiraiya tocó una pared abriendo una apertura al semivacío departamento de Yuna.

Ambos chicos tenían sus ojos muy abiertos. Y pronto ambos bombardeaban a un altanero Sannin con preguntas sobre el sello usado.

Hinata, quien al fin regresaba de la tierra de Morfeo, se desorientó por su último recuerdo. Algo que Ahri suspiraba por el inminente desmayo recidivante de su Jinchuriki.

-"Te me vas calmando, Hina-chan.. te me vas calmando.. si deseas que tu Naruto-kun te vea como la mujer que eres.. la doncella de sus sueños eróticos.. por eso niña.. ya vas dejando tu manía de desmayarte.. ya eres libre de ser lo que eres en realidad.. y me dejo de llamar Ahri si no logras tener a Naru-chan comiendo en tus manos."

Ante las palabras de la yonkai, al fin Hinata sintió un peso desaparecer de sus hombros. Recorriendo la mirada, frunció el ceño al ver donde se encontraba. Algo familiar y a la vez como si por primera vez estaba en un sitio que sentía pertenecía allí, no por el lugar sino por la compañía, hasta que sus ojos perlas se fijaron en la espalda de su amor platónico y su pelirroja mejor amiga, admirando la fanfarronería del Sannin albino.

Como un rápido flashback, su paisaje mental fue invadido por una película, cortesía de su huésped kitsune, revelando la segunda parte de la reunión con el fastidioso y problemático Consejo de Ancianos.

Naruto y Yuna escuchaban la explicación de Jiraiya sobre el sello, comprendiendo cada palabra y absorbiendo esa nueva información como esponjas sedientas; Jiraiya no se sorprendió teniendo en cuenta quienes eran los padres de Naruto, la facilidad de comprender el arte Fuin por el cual eran conocidos los Uzumaki, era innegable que lo llevaba en las venas, dejándolo eufórico en pasar todos sus conocimientos a su nuevo discípulo. Al ver a Yuna comprender sus palabras despejaba cualquier duda de su procedencia como Uzumaki, ya averiguaría de que rama la pequeña pelirroja de ojos perlas celestes provenía, teniendo en cuenta que Naruto es descendiente directo de la rama real de los Uzukage; Jiraiya estaba seguro de iniciar ambos Uzumaki en el arte del Fuinjutsu.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un sonoro jadeo seguido de un doloroso llanto. Los tres fijaron su mirada en una desconsolada hanyo quien perdió su concentración revelando sus orejas y colas de kitsune. Jiraiya suspiró, sabiendo que debería reforzar los sellos de protección con uno de blindaje para miradas indiscretas ya que sin ellos fácilmente podrían descubrir el secreto de la exHyuuga peliazul.

Hinata sollozaba desconsolada.

En un flash dorado y escarlata, Yuna y Naruto llegaron junto de la hanyo. Hinata al sentir la mano derecha de Naruto sobre su mano izquierda, chilló de horror alejándose del rubio, quien sintió un profundo dolor por el rechazo de la peliazul por su contacto.

Yuna se afligió al ver la mirada devastada de Naruto por el rechazo de su amiga, sabiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de la ojiperla por el gennin ojiazul. Jiraiya vigilaba atentamente la escena. Y comprendió la reacción de la peliazul.

Kurama, quien observaba la situación, intuía que su pareja no aguanto el chisme y contó sobre la reunión del Consejo a partir del desmayo de la hanyo.

-"Oi! Mocoso!" -llamó el Kyuubi a Naruto desde su paisaje mental por segunda vez.

Naruto se encontró de pronto dentro de un sistema de drenaje (olvidando el dolor pesado en su pecho por el rechazo de Hinata-hime), y como una polilla fue siguiendo una tenue luz amarilla, llegando hasta una gran jaula dorada, con la silueta tenebrosa del zorro.

-"Ah! KURAMA-CHAN!" -gritó Naruto inconscientemente, ante un molesto zorro con varios tics furiosos en su frente.

\- "COMO ME HAS LLAMADO MOCOSO INFERNAL?!" -golpeó las rejas con sus puños –"VEN AQUÍ QUE TE DEVORARÉ!"

-"Nani! Que me vas devorar ttebayo?!" – Naruto retrocedió mirando hacia una posible salida totalmente desorientado por el rechazo de la ojiperla – "DONDE ESTOY.. QUE ES ESTE LUGAR! COMO LLEGUE HASTA AQUÍ TTEBAYO!"

Mientras Naruto continuaba su balbuceos escandalosos sobre donde se encontraba y donde estaba la salida, corriendo siempre lejos del alcance de las garras del zorro, Kurama se estaba arrepintiendo de traerlo junto a él, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano la hiperactividad del rubio ninja.

-"YA BASTA!" -rugió el zorro naranja, dejándose ver mejor por su carcelero.

Naruto al fin lo ve como es, un enorme y gruñón zorro, con sus nueve colas ondeando detrás suyo.

-"Asi que eres el novio de Ahri-neesan?"

Aquí Kurama congeló su expresión de impacto. En todos sus siglos casi milenio (aún estaba en la flor de su juventud!)

No muy lejos de allí, un joven pelinegro estaba siendo cuidado por su maestro, cuando ambos sintieron una perturbación en las Llamas de la Juventud.

-Mi sentido juvenil ha detectado un pensamiento muy ardiente!

Como decía.. en todos sus años, jamás había sido llamado..

-"novio de Ahri?" -completó anonadado el zorro con incredulidad –"mocoso" -murmuró quedamente con tono letal –"me han llamado de varios nombres.. Kyuubi no Yoko.. Bakegitsune.. un Desastre natural que aparece para eliminar la malicia humana.. pero ser llamado novio de Ahri.. eso.. eso.."

Naruto, que había escuchado las palabras de su inquilino, por primera vez quedó quieto esperando una violenta reacción, considerando las palabras dichas por el zorro.

Pero Kurama cerró sus ojos encarnados, podía sentir perfectamente los sentimientos de la cachorra de Ahri. Miedo. Terror por ser la causante de la muerte de su carcelero. Y eso conmovió al zorro, por lo que daría una pequeña ayuda.

-"Tu hembra se alejó de tu contacto porque teme hacerte daño.." -Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos ante las palabras dichas por su inquilino – "estoy seguro que Ahri le reveló todo acerca del sello que te pusieron los Hyuuga.. y por eso teme ser la causante de tu muerte."

Al escuchar dicha explicación, un click hizo contacto en la cabeza del rubio. Escuchándose un eco de dicho click en el drenaje.

Volviendo al mundo real. Naruto agarró firmemente la mano de Hinata, para luego atraparla en un abrazo de oso.

Hinata chilló histérica. No quería hacer daño a Naruto-kun! Si hubiera escuchado toda la explicación de Ahri sabría que el sello ya había sido eliminado.

Pero al sentir el confortante abrazo de su amor platónico y escuchar un susurro de parte del rubio, finalmente la tranquilizó.

Una vez la gennin peliazul recuperó su semblante sereno, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas de porcelana (que para cierto rubio le pareció muy atractiva sin explicarse porque) Jiraiya explicó sobre el sello Hyuuga y sus implicancias si continuara activo.

Apenas el Sannin concluyó su explicación, la puerta del departamento de Yuna sonó. Hinata retomó su henge ocultando sus orejas y colas de kitsune.

Yuna fue a verificar mientras Jiraiya mantenía un ojo en los nuevos sellos que fue agregando para la protección de los 3 chicos. Ahora mismo son el bien más preciado de Konoha: Un Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, una Jinchuriki hanyo de una kitsune yonkai y una usuaria del misterioso Jõgan. Debería ver un tiempo para ir a Myoboku a tener una palabra con el anciano sabio sapo.

-Muchacho! -Jiraiya apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto -No olvides que mañana iniciamos el entrenamiento! Chibi Hina.. Chibi Yuna.. las espero también.. Ja Ne!

Con un gesto de manos, Jiraiya desapareció con un shunshin mientras ingresaba en el departamento el antiguo niñero de Hinata, Hyuuga Ko.

Cuando el Hyuuga de la rama Souke dejó los pergaminos cuyo contenido eran las pertenencias de la ex heredera, Hinata comprendió la real situación en la que se encontraba. Ya no pertenecía a los Hyuuga, estaba sola.

-"Sola no, Hina-chan.." -Ahri acaricia la cabeza de la versión mental de su anfitriona –"me tienes contigo en tu interior.. y a Yuna.. y tu amado Naruto-kun.. nuestras vidas están enlazadas cachorrita mía.."

Hinata asintió más tranquila tras escuchar a su amiga kitsune, además las palabras susurradas por Naruto-kun encendían un calor confortante en su interior.

 _"No temas Hinata-hime.. no me harás daño.. sólo me dejaras destrozado si te alejas.. por favor.. por favor.. no te alejes de mi.."_

#####################

Mientras Yuna y Hinata acomodaban su nuevo hogar en común. Naruto estaba regando sus plantas, incluso ya estaba planeando donde colocar nuevas macetas para las flores que quería integrar en su pequeño jardín.

Hinata, quien estaba sacando las cajas selladas en los pergaminos que había traído su antiguo guardián, se detuvo al ver como Naruto tarareaba mientras estaba cuidando de sus plantas. Pudo ver como el rubio cuidaba con tanto esmero y cariño las flores, y como si ellas quisieran agradecer se mostraban hermosas ante la luz del sol.

Yuna se detuvo también y sonrió por la estampa de un Naruto concentrado en cuidar sus plantas y una Hinata observándolo. Y se alejó dando brincos hacia su parte del ampliado departamento.

Luego de que Naruto terminó su tiempo de jardinería, se dirigió directo a su habitación para descansar pero algo lo distrajo, vio que en el pasillo había una caja abierta y decidió cargarla a la habitación de Hinata.

El Uzumaki colocó el objeto en un rincón de la habitación para que su nueva mejor amiga viera donde ubicaba sus cosas.

En el momento en que iba a abandonar la habitación, se fijó en que había algo tirado y el rubio lo levantó con una mirada zorruna.

-¿Qué es esto? -se preguntó el muchacho.

Cuando extendió con sus manos el objeto se dio cuenta de que era uno de los sostenes que venían en la caja y probablemente era de Hinata.

-Maldita sea, me estoy convirtiendo en algo peor que Ero Sennin ttebayo! -maldijo el Uzumaki con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

El chico iba a dejar el brassier en la caja, pero por un motivo ajeno a él no quería hacerlo. Quizás eran sus hormonas recién despertadas luego de la liberación del sello, pero quería indagar más sobre las mujeres, en especial Hinata-hime.

El chico analizaba con detenimiento la ropa interior y tuvo un pequeño dejavu sobre su incidente vergonzoso con Yuna.

-¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso ttebayo? -dijo rojo el chico con una de sus manos alborotado su rubia cabellera mientras con la otra mano sostuvo firmemente el brassier de la hanyo peliazul.

Quizás esa era la primera vez que vio a una mujer en topless, pero el momento fue muy fugaz. Además la sensación de tener algo de este tipo en sus manos, en especial de alguien tan hermosa como Hinata-hime era algo de...¿orgullo?... ¿acaso pensó que era hermosa?... pero su corazón latía extrañamente rápido al imaginarse a su amiga luciendo para él esta prenda intima.

-¿Acaso todas las chicas usan esta talla a mi edad? -se preguntó Naruto rojo al notar la delantera de la peliazul.

Luego de tocarlo y observar la prenda, el rubio empezó a acercar el sostén a su rostro y lo olfateó inconscientemente y el olor a lirios con un toque de lavanda estaba sumamente impregnado, haciendo que el corazón del Uzumaki latiera más rápido.

-Hinata-hime huele muy bien, me siento muy extraño solo de pensarlo... ¿Por qué quiero más de ella? -se preguntó muy curioso de los cambios que lo embargaban al rubio.

En eso, Yuna entró a la habitación para ver si habían movido la caja de Hinata a su cuarto y sorprendió al Uzumaki oliendo como una bestia el sostén de la peliazul, la pelirroja se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¡NARUTO! -gritó traumada la ojiceleste.

El rubio salió de su ensoñación por el aroma de la hanyo y vio pálido a la muchacha que estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

-¡NO ME PEGUES, FUE UN ACCIDENTE! -le pidió Naruto asustado.

-Oye.. -Yuna salió de su estado de shock frunciendo las cejas y poniendo sus manos en su propia cintura -no voy a pegarte! No soy una gorilona con problemas de ira que descarga sus frustraciones sexuales con alguien indefenso..-contestó Yuna ofendida por tal insinuación.

En un punto de la aldea, una cierta pelirrosa de ojos jade estornudó muy fuerte y tenía la sensación de que alguien habló de ella.

De vuelta al departamento, Yuna sacó de la caja unas bragas que era lo que hacía juego con el sostén y se lo dio al rubio.

-Obsérvalas de cerca, prometo no decir nada.. -le guiñó Yuna gentilmente.

-Pero, ¿los amigos no golpean cuando hacen una tontería?-preguntó extrañado Naruto, queriendo agarrar el tesoro que Yuna le estaba ofreciendo.

-Mira, la gente normal lo que da es una pequeña reprimenda si es solo ocasional… Un amigo verdadero jamás se siente bien gozando del sufrimiento ajeno de su amigo para su propio gozo! -Yuna contestó a la pregunta con aire sabihondo al rubio -Lo único que es aprobatorio para darle una tunda es en caso si la persona se pasa de listo como el pervertido de los sapos…

Naruto con timidez se acercó y tomó las panties de Hinata. Curiosamente tenía su cara estampada allí y estaba rojo al imaginar su rostro entre las piernas de la chica como si...

-¡WUAAAAAH, ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MÍ TTEBAYOOO! -exclamó entre excitado y avergonzado el gennin rubio.

En ese momento, Hinata entró apurada a la habitación por el grito de Naruto y vio en shock que el rubio de sus sueños sostenía su ropa interior como un viejo rabo verde.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces con mis bragas y mi sostén? -preguntó la Hyuuga muy nerviosa y con la cara toda sonrojada.

-Espera, puedo explicarlo, ttebayo..-balbuceó Naruto nervioso.

En ese momento, el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido para Hinata y se veía a ella misma en el jardín de su paisaje mental con Ahri ronroneando por la curiosa situación.

-"Vaya, vaya, el pequeño pervertido solito esta yendo a tu trampa. Esto es mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.."-comentó la yonkai divertida.

-"¿Es bueno que Naruto-kun hurgue en mis cosas?" -preguntó Hinata muy nerviosa y excitada a la vez (eso último sin saber explicarse porque).

-"Naru-chan está creciendo y sus hormonas buscan a la mujer más compatible para marcarla. Esta embelesado al ver que eres una chica increíble y huelo las feromonas que ese muchacho desprende cuando esta muy cerca de tí. Hina-chan, escúchame lo que te voy a decir y lo seguirás paso a paso si quieres avanzar un paso agigantado con él.."-le declaró Ahri con mirada zorruna y lamia la oreja de su amiga en señal de confianza.

-"Dime que hacer, Ahri!" -dijo Hinata con una mirada brillante a su inquilina.

En ese momento, Hinata salió de su paisaje mental y fue hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien estaba muy aterrado porque creía que le iban a dar la paliza de su vida por sus tonterías. En eso, la Hyuuga tomó la mano del Uzumaki y la llevó a su pecho, dejando aún más desconcertado al muchacho.

-Naruto-kun, no voy a pegarte… No soy Sakura-san, yo jamás te haría daño. Me halaga saber que quieres saber más de mí, aunque a tu propio estilo…-le dijo sonriente la hanyo.

Naruto estaba entre aliviado y ruborizado porque sentía la mayor gloria de un adolescente virgen y más de una princesa como Hinata.

-Ese es mi ropa interior más decente, tengo una buena gama de lencería que con mucho gusto modelaría en privado para tí, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo y haría todo lo que sea por tí, darte mi mente, mi alma y MI CUERPO, sobre todo mi cuerpo..-le susurró la peliazul con un aire seductor que ni sabía de donde lo sacó.

La palabra cuerpo se repetía innumerables veces y Naruto se imaginaba a una Hinata desnuda entregándose en bandeja de plata. Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar el rubio y tuvo un ataque de hemorragia nasal que lo sacó volando y Yuna apenas pudo atraparlo.

-Hinata-neesan, esta vez si te pasaste aunque fue una gran jugada...-dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

Las chicas no tenían idea de que el truco erótico de Hinata tuvo sus repercusiones en varios sujetos: Uno de ellos era un ANBU de nombre en clave Midorineko o Tenzõ que vio la escena y fue a parar por su derrame de sangre nasal a tres establecimientos del sitio.

En la oficina Hokage, Hiruzen estaba en el suelo a punto de morir desangrado por espiar a los muchachos en su esfera de cristal.

En otro sitio, Jiraiya anotaba con extrema rapidez en su libreta lo que aconteció.

-Esos niños me darán mucho material.. para 10 libros, ¡amo mi trabajo! -dijo animado el peliblanco.

Más tarde, los chicos comían animadamente y Yuna veía muy risueña que Naruto se quedaba fijamente observando como Hinata comía delicadamente como una princesa.

-"Vaya, vaya, alguien está atraído a cierta niña de ojos perlas"-pensó la pelirroja feliz.

Por su parte, el Uzumaki no podía dejar de pensar en que fue lo que hizo para que una muchacha de la talla de Hinata estuviera así de interesada en él desde hace muchos años. Antes de que supiera parte de su legado, para todos era un huérfano sin talento que escondía un monstruo muy poderoso, pero ella vio más allá de eso. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a una princesa como ella y aún así no le importó el hecho de quedarse a su lado en estos momentos.

¿Esto es amor? ¿Por qué su corazón latía cuando ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa maravillosa? Él siempre decía estar enamorado de Sakura, pero esto que pasaba con Hinata-hime era muchísimo más profundo. Ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con Sasuke, sino algo únicamente suyo y por una razón quería a Hinata-hime únicamente para él.

-"Tengo tantas preguntas, ¿quién puede ayudarme?"-se preguntó mentalmente el chico mucho más confundido que de costumbre.

#######################

Ya la mañana siguiente, en la misma área cerca de la cascada, Naruto se encontraba muy serio, acompañado de Yuna y Hinata, delante suyo estaba Jiraiya examinando unos pergaminos.

-Ahora muchacho.. tenemos serios problemas.. he estado investigando tus antecedentes archivados de la Academia y cuanto más a fondo revisaba menos me gustaba lo que encontraba.. y ahora que ya estás libre del sello Yamanaka.. -Comenzó Jiraiya muy consternado de hallar la forma vil en que fue saboteado su ahijado, pero estaba a tiempo de corregir tales deficiencias – con la ayuda de chibi Yuna y chibi Hina, podrás recuperar tu nivel educativo..

-Pero en que me servirá! Si debo pelear contra el primo amargado de Hinata-hime ttebayo! -explotó impaciente Naruto.

-Naruto-kun.. -habló suavemente la peliazul, haciendo que Naruto prestara completa atención a su amiga – con los conocimientos teóricos que estudiaremos te dará una idea para crear estrategias de pelea contra Neji-niisan..

-Sabemos que eres un shinobi de puro combate pero.. –se detuvo Yuna cuando Jiraiya continuó por ella su explicación.

-Un buen shinobi siempre debe tener planes de respaldo ante un combate.. en las finales Chuunin se debe ofrecer espectaculares combates.. pero lo que te definirá como apto para el ascenso, son las estrategias planeadas para demostrar tu poder..

-Pelear con técnicas sofisticadas no es suficiente.. debes hacer un show y demostrar que tienes estrategias.. y para eso..

-Debemos estudiar Naruto-kun.. -terminó Hinata tomando la mano del rubio, quien se ruborizó por el tacto suave de la hanyo peliazul.

-Y como ayudaremos a Naruto-niisan? -preguntó Yuna a Jiraiya.

Ahri, quien dormitaba en el interior de Hinata, se le ocurrió un buenísimo método de aprendizaje.

-"Hina-chan~~~" -llamó la yonkai a su Jinchuriki –"déjame salir.. onegai~~ se como ayudar a Naru-chan!"

Hinata, sin sospechar de las maliciosas intenciones de su inquilina, invocó a la yonkai con su forma humanoide.

-Ahhhhh~~~ Buen día a todos! -saludó con energía la yonkai, todos la saludaron de vuelta – tengo un magnífico método que mantendrá a Naru-chan muy concentrado en sus estudios.. necesitaremos 10 clones suyos y a mi querida Hina-chan.. deja en mis manos esa parte del entrenamiento Ero-sennin..

-SOY JIRAIYA EL SANNIN.. O JIRAIYA EL GALANTE! -aulló indignado el peliblanco a la yonkai kitsune – No me llames de esa forma tan deplorable.. -murmuró quedamente el Sannin desanimado por el apodo ganado de su nuevo aprendiz y la yonkai albina.

-Te llamo como se me cante la regalada gana –Ahri le mostró el ojo y sacó la lengua infantilmente dejando a los tres chicos con gordas gotas de sudor en su cabeza; Ahri recuperó la compostura y adoptando un aire serio continuó -Ah, lo olvidaba. Dame la llave del sello de Naru-chan -le pidió a Jiraiya.

-¿Llave? -preguntó consternado el Sannin.

-Recuerdas el favor.. pues bien ahora te lo cobro: El sello de 8 Trigramas tiene una llave para ser activado y usado al 100 por ciento de su potencial. Hace tiempo, descubrí que un sapo tiene la llave para liberar a mi Kurama y la necesito. Si no me la das, caerán 9 años de mala suerte sobre tu vida...-amenazó malévolamente la chica -y de la vida divertida me refiero -señalando su entrepierna.

Jiraiya aterrado invocó a Gamatora, quien tenía la llave del sello de Naruto.

\- me has llamado, Jiraiya..

-la llave.. deja al chico usarla, Gamatora.. -ordenó apurado el Sannin albino con su rostro con tinte azulado

-Estas seguro..? –el sapo miraba a los presentes algo desconfiado y Jiraiya cabecea frenéticamente protegiendo sus joyas preciadas de la vista de Ahri, para luego abrir el pergamino, haciendo que se vea la llave.

-Ahora Naru-chan.. ve a poner tu huella en ese espacio y así adquirirás la llave.

Una vez hecho y, para la desgracia del rubio, Gamatora se metió a su boca sin previo aviso.

-PUAJJJJJ – Naruto por poco se ahogó con tal movimiento inesperado, siendo auxiliado por Hinata y Yuna.

-Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun…

-Estas bien, Naruto-niisan?

\- Estoy bien ttebayo… que fue eso Ahri-neesan!

-Ahora si estamos listos.. creo que el anbu con máscara de gato verde está vigilándonos, no, Jiraiya-san?

Jiraiya se sorprendió de la habilidad sensor de la kitsune, haciendo un gesto para que el anbu mencionado apareciera ante ellos.

-Bien.. ahora con tu habilidad especial vigilaras que Naru-chan no enloquezca con el chakra nocivo de mi Kurama.. aunque lo haga de forma inconsciente, puede haber una sobrecarga de chakra rojo.. por eso vas a estar en alerta.. mientras Hina-chan y yo ayudamos a Naru-chan en el interior de su sello.. preparados! -ante la mirada determinada de su Jinchuriki peliazul y la del rubio shinobi -BIEN! Hina-chan siéntate frente a Naru-chan en posición de Loto, tu también Naru-chan.. – cuando ambos gennin obedecieron a la kitsune, Jiraiya y Yuna se pusieron a cada lado de los chicos mientras Tenzõ se posicionó a la espalda de Naruto con una mano apuntando hacia él con un sello tras hacer brotar unos pilares con cabeza de zorro alrededor del grupo de shinobi -bien.. Naru-chan choca tu puño derecho con el puño izquierdo de Hina-chan.. no pierdan ese contacto..

Ahri desapareció en un puff de humo, apareciendo en el paisaje mental de la peliazul.

-"Lista Hina-chan?"

-"Para ayudar a Naruto-kun nací lista!"

-"Esa es la actitud! VAMOS!"

Naruto se encontraba frente a la gran jaula con el Kyuubi dormitando, cuando éste abrió sus ojos para observar sobre la coronilla de su carcelero a quien estaba esperando.

-"Ya era sin tiempo, querida.."

-"Mouh, pequeño Pelusín.. me has extrañado" -ronroneó una gigante y hermosa Kyuubi albina, sorprendiendo a Naruto por el tamaño, equivalente del kitsune detrás de la jaula.

-"Naruto-kun.." – Naruto posó su vista en la hermosa hanyo, cuyas orejas y colas de zorro ondeaban a su espalda.

-"Hinata-hime.." -murmuró embelesado sacando un tierno sonrojo de la peliazul.

-"Ya párenle al coqueteo" -gruño fastidiado al ambiente rosa que se formó entre la peliazul y el rubio, ganándose una sacudida violenta de una de las colas de su pareja kitsune.

\- "Que aguafiestas me saliste.. Kurama!" -susurró con voz de ultratumba la albina, haciendo que Kurama reprimiera un escalofrío.

-"Argh… eres…" - pero Ahri cortó la diatriba de su pareja.

-"BOZAL!"

Ese grito sacudió a los tres, siendo Kurama quien tembló de horror ante la amenaza.

-"NO TE ATREVERIASSSS!" -aulló indignado el kitsune naranja.

-"PRUEBAME! VAMOS! A VER! TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME! AH! AH! A VER!"

-"Ahri! Ya basta!" -pidió la peliazul.

-"Kurama! No es forma de tratar a una chica ttebayo!" -remató Naruto a su inquilino.

Una vez calmados los ánimos, y una reconciliación de ambos kitsunes, que dejó bastantes incómodos a sus anfitriones (con un morreo de aquellos que a uno le saca una hemorragia nasal.. a otros kitsune, en fin.. volviendo al tema..).

-"Kurama.. pequeño.. si deseas salir libre como me deja mi Hina-chan, debes aceptar ser un equipo unido con Naru-chan.."

-"No quiero ser utilizado como mascota por el mocoso.. me niego!" -enfurruñado, Kurama se ocultaba entre sus colas para no caer por la mirada hechizante de su pareja.

-"Kurama, mi amado Kurama.. hazlo por mí.. onegai~~" -ante la voz sugerente de la kitsune, el zorro demoníaco hacía tripas corazón para no caer en las manipulaciones de su pareja amada –"Sé que ya no confías en los humanos, pero no todos son malos. Te prometo que Naru-chan es un mortal distinto" -le pidió suplicante la Kitsune –"confía en mi juicio pequeño pelusín.."

Kurama observó ambos Jinchuriki; mientras la elegida de su amada kitsune transmitía una mirada pura, comprendió porque Ahri la eligió, de todos los aldeanos que rodeaban a su carcelero, fue la única que nunca le dirigió sentimiento negativo alguno, incluso sus intenciones siempre fueron honestas y puras por el bienestar del rubio cabeza hueca; mientras Naruto, ese mocoso, tenía todos los motivos válidos para odiar a Konoha hasta los cimientos, pero el chico sólo repetía que quería ser Hokage para que todos los reconocieran, y ahora, al saber que tiene una probable familia al lado de la pelirroja con Jõgan y la Jinchuriki de su amada Ahri, está determinado a usar su poder para protegerlas. Como se dice, la tercera es la vencida, y este tercer Jinchuriki era bien inusual..

-"Bien, lo haré por ti" -saliendo de su 'protección coluda' Kurama se estiró de cuerpo completo ocupando toda su jaula –"Si el mocoso hace algo que no me gusta, dejaré de ayudarlo..."-le dio su condición el Nueve Colas.

-"Está bien, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión!"-sonrió más feliz Ahri y entrelazó una de sus colas con una de las colas de Kurama a través de los barrotes de la jaula.

-"Yosh!" -Ahri sonrió en su forma zorruna, mientras fijaba sus ojos ámbar en el shinobi rubio –"ahora Naru-chan.." – Naruto estaba serio mientras Hinata no perdía detalle de la mirada de determinación de su amor platónico –"necesito que te acerques a la puerta de la jaula y retires el sello de ella.."

Naruto cabeceó afirmativamente mientras se giraba y miraba la inmensa jaula que mantenía cautivo al zorro de nueve colas. Tragó saliva sonoramente, pero al sentir la cálida mano de Hinata en su mano derecha, giró sorprendido y muy agradecido por su apoyo.

-"Sé que puedes, Naruto-kun.. vamos.. que Kurama-san no te hará daño.. estamos Ahri y yo de tu lado.."

La sonrisa de Hinata alivió cualquier tensión acumulada en Naruto, quien devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó suavemente la mano de la ojiperla.

-"gracias Hinata-hime por estar a mi lado.."

-"Mou~ Hina-chan.. porque a mi pequeño pelusín lo llamas Kurama-san..?" – se acercó a ambos chicos con su versión humanoide usando su mirada kawaii a punto de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo en cascadas.

-"Y luego me culpas a mi de ser aguafiestas" -murmuró quedamente Kurama al ver como su pareja interrumpía una bonita escena (que hasta a él lo conmovió, y para el registro, el Kyuubi naranja lo negará por la eternidad que jamás se vio afectado por tan tierna escena kawaii de ambos Jinchuriki)

Naruto se acercó al sello, dejando a Hinata y Ahri detrás suyo observándolo mientras Kurama se mantenía sereno a la espera de su ansiada libertad. Naruto observó al responsable de todo su sufrimiento. No. El zorro también fue una víctima, al verlo privado de su libertad por demasiado tiempo, incluso Ahri lo ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

-"aún no somos amigos.. como Hinata-hime y Ahri.. pero te prometo que te tratare como mi más preciado camarada.. ya no eres un monstruo, eres para mi uno de mis compañeros de equipo de Konoha.. Kurama!"

Ante sus palabras, y la mirada atónita del Kyuubi, la sonrisa altanera de la yonkai albina y la alegría desbordante de la hanyo peliazul, Naruto se elevó hasta el sitio del sello, sacándolo, para luego abrir su abrigo, y de su brazo se mostró la llave, haciendo que al fin la jaula se abriera por completo.

Kurama esperó hasta que ambas puertas de su jaula estuvieran abiertas, para luego ofrecer su puño al rubio shinobi, quien aceptó con una sonrisa, misma sonrisa en el rostro del endemoniado Yoko no Kitsune.

Una explosión de poder salió del cuerpo del pequeño gennin, alertando al Sannin y al anbu, mientras Yuna veía el aura amarillo solar emerger del cuerpo de Naruto, como una capa de chakra dorada, sus ojos brillaron con el Jõgan, haciendo que la pequeña jadeara por el inmenso poder que se podía sentir. Una hoguera cálida y reconfortante.

Tal explosión de poder fue vista a través de su cristal por el Sandaime Hokage, quien cabeceaba contento por tal giro de acontecimientos.

Un joven pelirrojo observaba por la ventana hacia la dirección de la explosión de poder, dentro suyo la voz de su "madre" estaba sediento de poder en aplastar esa nueva fuerza.

En la montañas de Kumo, un fornido shinobi de piel oscura entrenaba con una bella joven rubia cuando ambos sintieron que sus inquilinos se manifestaban en resonancia al poder liberado en armonía con su propio anfitrión. Ambos fijaron su vista en dirección al País de Fuego.

La misma situación en una cascada, una joven peliverde aterrizó forzosamente en un árbol al perder la fuerza de su vuelo, mirando hacia la dirección de Konoha.

En Iwa, un formidable shinobi con armadura que se encontraba entrenando con una jovencita pelinegra, detuvo sus ataques al sentir a su inquilina muy ansiosa ante la resonancia de poder que provino de Konoha.

En una choza, no muy lejos de allí, un hombre pelirrojo miraba hacia el país del Fuego mientras su inquilino estaba rabiando ante la fuerza de la resonancia de su hermano fastidioso.

En la cima de una montaña, mientras unas burbujas ascendían al cielo, un joven pelinegro apenas se inmutó ante la inesperada reacción de su siempre tranquila inquilina.

En un amplio lago en Kiri, una enorme tortuga emergió mirando hacia Konoha. Estaba seguro que su hermano de nueve colas era el responsable de la resonancia de poderes.

Ahri estaba fascinada ante la vista del grandioso poder en armonía de su amado Kurama con Naru-chan, pero notó que el cuerpo del gennin aún no maduró suficiente para manejar ese caudal de poder. Mínimo necesitaría entrenamiento en senjutsu para manejarlo sin peligro vital.

Una vez que Naruto se admiraba la capa dorada con una Hinata con corazones en sus ojos, los cuatro sintieron dos chakras cálidos acercarse.

Cuando Naruto los vió, lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Cuando había escuchado de los labios de Yuna el relato de su nacimiento, inconscientemente tenía una imagen de ellos en su mente, pero al verlos, no justificaba la hermosa estampa de sus padres con una mirada de puro amor dirigida a él.

Desactivando su capa de chakra, el gennin corrió hacia la hermosa pelirroja (que curiosamente se parecía con su amiga Yuna) y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al grito de "KAACHAN".

Hinata era consolada por Ahri, quien también se secaba las lágrimas con pañuelos, compartiendo con la hanyo. Kurama miraba a otra parte, con el corazón encogido, después de todo era el responsable que esa familia estuviera separada por su garra.

Minato abrazaba emocionado a su reunida familia adorada, mientras Kushina consolaba a un Naruto que desahogaba todas sus penas en el regazo cálido de su madre.

-"Ya, mi Naruto-chan, estamos aquí.. tu ottou-san y okaasan estamos orgullosos por tu gran desarrollo como shinobi.. y como hombre.."

-"Naruto, estamos gratamente sorprendidos por este giro de eventos, no pensábamos que tan temprano tendrías que recurrir a la llave del sello.. ha sucedido algo..?" -apenas Minato hubiera terminado de hablar, Naruto se despegó de su madre para darle un soberano golpe a su padre en su estómago, luego se refugió nuevamente en los brazos de la pelirroja, quien impactada por el berrinche de su hijo, explotó en carcajadas.

Hinata y Ahri, igualmente sorprendidas por el arranque del rubio, cayeron de espaldas para reír descontroladamente, mientras Kurama se sintió reivindicado con ese golpe. Comprendió perfectamente porque del golpe, sabiendo por boca de la niña pelirroja con el Jõgan cual fue la verdadera motivación del Yondaime, no sacaba que él mismo haya sacrificado a su hijo por una aldea que no supo apreciar su sacrificio.

Minato estaba dolido, física y emocionalmente, pero comprendía el berrinche de su hijo. Pero eso no hacía que también hiciera su parte del berrinche reclamando a Kushina..

-"Kushinaaaa~~~" -Minato se arrodilló detrás de su esposa apoyando su frente en su espalda – "Naruto me pegó… me pegó…"

Naruto estaba anonadado ante la reacción de su padre, mientras Hinata y Ahri no podían respirar de las carcajadas que aullaban rodando en el suelo.

Kurama estaba sintiéndose que se hizo justicia por su encierro, mientras Kushina acariciaba el pelo rubio de su adorado hijo.

-"bien hecho, Naruto-chan!"

Sus palabras hicieron que Minato llorara con más fuerza – "la decepción, la traición hermano.."

Ahri, una vez recuperada de su ataque de carcajadas, ayudó a su anfitriona para presentarla a sus futuros suegros. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Ahri balanceó sus caderas, con una aún tímida hanyo que procuraba de ocultar sus orejas y colas de zorro.

Kushina fue la primera en verlas. Y sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer a la hija de su mejor amiga Hanamei.

Naruto pudo percibir la aproximación de Hinata-hime y de la kitsune albina, levantando su rostro para iluminarse con la actitud tímida de su amiga.

Minato levantó su mirada lacrimógena, frunciendo su ceño al ver a la kitsune albina.

-"Al fin conozco al shinobi que tuvo el descaro de encerrar a mi pequeño pelusín en Naru-chan, hah"

-"Ahri!" -regañó Hinata al mismo tiempo que Kurama gruñó con un 'Ahri bocazas suelta'

Naruto reprimió una risita, mientras Kushina tenía sus ojos brillantes con malicia.

-"Awww, el bola de pelos tiene un apodo tan kawaii ttebane~~~"

-"ttebane?" -susurraron asombrados Naruto y Hinata.

-"tambien tienes un tic verbal kaachan ttebayo!"

Minato sonrió enternecido ante la mirada asombrada de su esposa al enterarse que su hijo heredó, según ella, su irritante tic verbal Uzumaki.

-"ttebayo? Mou~ has heredado el tic infernal de los Uzumaki.. aunque eres tan guapo como Minato-kun.. tienes sangre caliente de los Uzumaki ttebane!"

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que dijo su madre mientras Minato no apartaba su mirada de la kitsune albina quien no cedía ante la mirada afilada del rubio Hokage.

-"Awww eres la hija de Hanamei y del pesado de Hiashi-baka.." – Kushina se desprendió de su hijo, quien contemplaba como su reencontrada madre saltó encima de Hinata, quien chillaba sorprendida como Kushina empezaba a frotar su mejilla con la mejilla de la hanyo –"Como pudo salir algo tan lindo de ese pesado de Hiashi-baka, ttebane!" -se quejó enternecida la pelirroja mientras pellizcaba ambas mejillas de Hinata.

-"99.9999% Hanamei y 0.0001% Hiashi seguro.."-opinó Minato analítico.

-"Nop.. tiene 50% de su madre Hanamei, 0.0001% del cabrón de su padre" -recibió un codazo de la hanyo peliazul –"y el resto es todo mío.. después de todo es mi Jinchuriki!" -terminó con tono altanero la yonkai.

\- "quien eres tu?" -preguntó Minato con una voz de mando de su categoría.. o como diría Kushina, su voz Hokage.

Naruto y Hinata ya se ponían frente de la kitsune albina, haciendo que la misma se sintiera protegida por sus cachorros (porque desde que convivía con ellos los tenía bajo sus colas como sus cachorros)

-"Oh.. quien soy? Me alaga que preguntarás quien y no que.. soy una Kitsune siten uzu Inari sehar nivel Omega.. Ahri!.. aquí presente está mi hermosa y pura Jinchuriki, Hina-chan, aquí a quien estas apapachando sus deliciosos cachetes!"

-"Uy si fuera un chico la devoraría a besos!" – Kushina consiguió volver a apretar las mejillas de Hinata volviéndose carmín de tanto pellizco.

Naruto saltó ante la declaración de su madre, intentando salvar a su amiga de tener sus cachetes permanentemente colorados.

-"Una yonkai? Pero son reales.."

-"Como la perversión de tu maestro Gamasennin.."

-"Uy.. bastante reales entonces" -aceptó Minato sin problemas.

-"Kurama, querido.. recuerdas el trato?" – Ahri se acercó sensualmente al Kyuubi quien miraba para otro lado –"onegai~~"

-"trato?" – la pelirroja notó que el gran y temible bijuu se encontraba en calma, sonrojado ante los coqueteos de la yonkai, iluminándose sus ojos al captar.. – "SON PAREJA TTEBANE!"

Minato ya lo había deducido, por el aura yonkai que desprendía sincronizaba con la del temible bijuu, además la pequeña Hyuuga poseía rasgos como una hanyo por lo que algo debió suceder para que haya dos Jinchuriki en Konoha.

Minato ha estado observando a Kurama analíticamente, éste al fin se percató como Yondaime se acercó y luego hizo algo que lo sorprendió, una inclinación de respeto.

-"No tengo los detalles, pero ahora puedo percibir la armonía que hay entre tu fuerza y la de mi hijo.. gracias.."

-"No lo hago por ustedes humanos, lo hago por Ahri.. ella me lo pidió y complazco a mi pareja siempre.."

Minato sonrió nervioso ante las palabras de Kurama.. para luego ver a su hijo, quien al notar la mirada del Yondaime, se envaró y luego miró para otro lado.

La verdad para Naruto, es que todo el cúmulo de sentimientos lo estaba hundiendo; por un lado notar a su madre tan hermosa superaba cualquier imagen creada por su fantasía infantil. Y ver como su madre apapachaba a Hinata-hime era un plus satisfactorio.

Pero por otro lado, cuando supo que su héroe de su tierna infancia era su padre, lo había llenado de orgullo agridulce, porque en el fondo y al escuchar por Yuna como Yondaime lo sacrificaba por el bien de Konoha, podía comprender el porque de sus actos.

Al principio el resentimiento era demasiado. Había enterrado en el fondo de su mente. Pero ahora al verlo, resurgió con fuerza y no sabía si era capaz de perdonarlo.

Y viéndolo como quería acercarse lo ponía incómodo.

Hinata, quien a duras penas podía librar sus pobres mejillas de los pellizcos sin compasión de la madre de su amor platónico, miraba como Naruto estaba incomodo; por lo que usando un kawarimi se acercó al rubio tomando su mano entre la suya.

Kushina sonrió por la actitud de la hija de Hanamei, no extrañándose que la niña heredara el corazón de oro de su mejor amiga. Era tiempo de cobrar esa apuesta a Hiashi-baka.

-"Naruto.." – se acercó Minato a su hijo, acompañado de su esposa Kushina –"perdóname.. perdóname por dejarte tan pesado fardo en tus infantiles hombros.. y abandonarte cuanto más nos necesitabas" – aquí Minato cayó de rodillas delante de su hijo, con una Kushina acongojada, una Hinata impactada por las palabras del más famoso héroe de Konoha, un Naruto mirándolo seriamente.

Ahri y Kurama se mantenían a la expectativa. Hasta que Naruto dejó salir una sutil sonrisa.

-"No hay drama.. después de todo soy el hijo de Yondaime Hokage, no?"

Minato correspondió a la sonrisa de su hijo mientras Kushina dio una palmada alegre, Hinata apretó su mano con la de Naruto dando su apoyo. Kurama dejó escapar un resoplido mientras Ahri soltó una carcajada, parecía que la tormenta ya estaba amainando.

-"Bien.. bien.." -tras un leve instante, Ahri sonrió brillantemente –"Kushina-san, Minato-baka.. no teman en desaparecer.. tengo un plan para traerlos a la vida.. pero mientras.. Kurama alimentará sus chakras para que no desaparezcan.. el retorno del Rayo Amarillo y la Habanero Sangriento corre por mi cuenta!"

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron por las palabras de la yonkai albina.

-"Como que Kurama nos va a alimentar?"

-"Ah.. sencillo, Yondaime-baka" -respondió con un retintín sarcástico la kitsune albina –"cuando realizaste el sello encerrando mi pequeño pelusín" –("Ahri" gruñó Kurama) –"has dejado una impresión de vuestros chakras.. y eso es suficiente para un Kinjutsu Uzumaki.."

Apenas terminó de decir Kinjutsu Uzumaki, Kushina jadeó horrorizada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-"lo has encontrado! Pero creí que era un mito ttebane!"

-"querida.. soy de la época del Rikudou Sennin.. mi conocimiento es milenario.. igual que mi compañero.."

-"Y que hayas estado encerrada en un Templo Uzumaki los últimos cien años no cuentan no?" -apunto malicioso el bijuu.

-"No me ayudas, Kurama~" -murmuró indignada Ahri.

-"Eso es imposible, casi toda mi alma está encerrada en el estómago del Shinigami.."-señaló Minato al respecto.

-"Ese Shinigami de quinta me hace los mandados, voy a arreglar cuentas con ese miserable más tarde o dejo de llamarme Ahri!" -juró sonriente la kitsune con algo de maldad.

#######################

Jiraiya estaba preocupado. Un mal presentimiento se podría decir. Ver tanto a la hanyo peliazul inmóvil sosteniendo con su puño el puño de su ahijado, quien por primera vez en su vida se mantenía quieto y concentrado, le tenía en ascuas por saber el progreso que estaban teniendo; la explosión reciente de poder era seguro que se sintió en todos los países y eso lo mantendría ocupado con trabajo extra para saber las consecuencias de dicha explosión; hasta que sincronizados Hinata y Naruto abrieron sus ojos, para luego sonreírse.. y finalmente estallar en carcajadas haciendo que el Sannin peliblanco sonriera por la escena.

Yuna estaba desconcertada, pero viendo la alegría tatuada en las sonrisas de ambos Jinchuriki, la pelirroja estaba feliz por el logro de ambos.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, hazlo.. le has prometido.. -Incentivó Hinata a su amigo rubio, quien cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Yosh.. esta bien! ¡SAL DE ALLÍ KURAMA! Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -exclamó el gennin rubio.

En ese momento, un pequeño humo salió y una versión chibi del Zorro de las Nueve Colas apareció en el sitio.

-¡AL FIN SOY LIBREEEEEEEEE! -gritó maniáticamente el zorro -eh?!

El bijuu vio que todos eran más grandes que él y que estaba en su forma de cachorro, y se enojó mucho.

-Ahri, me dijiste que me liberarías en todo mi esplendor! -se quejó muy molesto el Nueve Colas con un berrinche de campeonato.

En ese momento, tras ser convocada por Hinata, Ahri en su forma de zorrita albina se acercó a su pareja.

-Si lo hago, irías a destruir Konoha. Además, no quiero que Naru-chan se muera..-le explicó paciente la yonkai.

-Pero... -intentó negociar el kitsune naranja.

-Nada de peros, si me entero de que estás haciendo daño a Naruto, te pongo el BOZAL! -le dio su ultimátum la peliblanca.

El zorro quedó pálido dejando a Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata y Yuna con ganas de morirse de la risa al ver a la criatura más poderosa del mundo ser chantajeado por su amante como un hombre normal.

-Maldición, me pides demasiado…-suspiró enfurruñado la Bestia con Cola.

-Ahora.. – Ahri se puso sería captando la atención de todos -les daré una breve explicación de lo que Naruto es capaz de hacer ahora que se ha liberado el sello: Desbloqueó las habilidades únicas de Kurama como la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos y la manipulación perfecta de Elemento Viento y Fuego, sólo que esos tardará un poco en manejarlos porque necesita control perfecto de chakra... pero ya tendremos oportunidad de refinar ese pequeño detalle.. debo decir que su control de chakra ahora es muchísimo más alto de cuando se libero de los sellos restrictivos por que el chakra de mi adorado pelusín y de Naru-chan están en perfecto equilibrio. Los dos han conseguido una perfecta conexión mental.. tardamos un poco en salir porque estábamos reparando el paisaje mental de Naru-chan para que Kurama se sienta cómodo haciéndolo un paraíso, en vez de un lúgubre drenaje. Lo único que se restringió es el Modo Bijuu ya que el cuerpo de Naru-chan es muy pequeño para soportarlo aún, pero ya no le hará daño entrar en su versión capa de chakra básico por si las dudas..

Todos estaban impresionados con los poderes desbloqueados. Pero aún así faltaba más entrenamiento para controlarlos y perfeccionarlos. Jiraiya estaba ya planeando como trabajar. El mocoso ya sabía convocar sapos, quizás lo siguiente sería probar con el Rasengan, después de todo era el legado de su padre.

Naruto estaba muy eufórico. Luego de haber cambiado su paisaje mental, Ahri encontró una manera de tener a sus padres en el exterior, siempre con Kurama alimentando la impresión de chakra, que debían preservar para traer sus cuerpos a la vida. Los detalles la kitsune no quiso revelar pero tras los exámenes Chuunin se pondrían en campaña para reunir los ingredientes necesarios.

-Perfecto.. con Kurama afuera podremos hacer lo siguiente.. Kurama, has los honores.. – Ahri acarició con sus colas a su pareja, quien no pudo negarse a tan educada petición.

-Hai~~ -Kurama resopló por no tener fuerza de voluntad en no negarse a los caprichos de su kitsune. Con un movimiento de manos, hizo aparecer en un puff de humo un pergamino dorado de invocación con evidente detalles de zorros.

Jiraiya estaba anonadado al intuir que Ahri planeaba con dicho pergamino.

-Sumimasen.. Ahri.. Kurama.. pero lo que están planeando es.. -inicio Jiraiya pero Ahri lo interrumpió.

-Es lo que estás pensando.. Erosennin~~ Naru-chan.. Hina-chan.. y Yuna-chan.. firmarán el contrato de los zorros.. los Inari Seha.. así podremos continuar con los entrenamientos..

-Pero Naruto ya tiene un contrato con los sapos! -defendió el Ganmasennin a sus invocaciones anfibias.

-Ah~~~ pero eso no es impedimento para que Naru-chan tenga su segunda invocación.. tengo una buenísima estrategia para que demuestre su control con los sapos y zorros..

Naruto saltaba entusiasmado con esa nueva información. Hinata y Yuna estaban chillando emocionadas en poder invocar zorros.

Kurama chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado. Al principio estaba en contra de revelar tal pergamino. Ya había caído en manos del maldito Uchiha Madara, pero Ahri tenía razón, si el mocoso rubio y las chicas son sus nuevos invocadores podrán tener la lealtad del clan de zorros Inari, por lo que Madara perderá su fuerza de invocación.

-Ahora, cada uno imitará a Naru-chan para inscribir sus nombres en el pergamino.. – cuando las chicas imitaron a Naruto en poner sus nombres en las casillas correspondientes con su sangre; Kurama hizo desaparecer su pergamino -Ahora – Ahri aplaudió haciendo que los tres se preparen para la invocación -los sellos son: jabalí-perro-pájaro-mono-carnero y luego palma en el suelo.. AHORA!

Los tres hicieron los sellos correctos y cuando pegaron el suelo con sus palmas, tres sellos se marcaron y de ellos surgieron del humo tres zorritos más pequeños que Ahri y Kurama.

Delante de Yuna apareció una hermosa zorrita de color café con patitas oscuras con un aire muy similar a la forma de zorro de Ahri, su cola esponjosa ondeaba curiosamente posando sus hermosos ojos castaños en los perlas celestes de la pelirroja mientras Hinata admiraba a un zorrito color negro azabache, con toques escarlatas en su copete, cejas y patitas, unos intensos ojos celestes con una mirada traviesa, por su parte Naruto estaba extasiado con la pequeña zorrita amarilla como el trigo con toques naranjas en la punta de su cola esponjosa y sus enormes orejas, unos grandes ojos ámbar no dejaban de admirar el paisaje hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en su jefa.

-AHRI-SAMA! -ante su chillido, atrajo la atención de todos y más con el segundo grito -KURAMA-DONO!

Los tres zorritos dispararon hacia sus ídolos y empezaron a llorar cascadas de lágrimas agradeciendo a Inari-sama en encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

-Ya.. ya.. -tranquilizó Ahri a sus subordinados -mis pequeños minions.. Ahri-sama está de regreso!

Los tres chillaron alegres, saltando y festejando el regreso de su ama.

Una vez que la euforia amainó, los tres se presentaron ante sus respectivos invocadores.

-Kikura es mi nombre, soy una kitsune ka de la orden Inari Seha, bajo las órdenes de Ahri-sama y su pareja el Bijuu Kurama-dono.. – la zorrita café que apareció delante de Yuna tenía una voz fina y delicada, que pronto estaba siendo sofocada por Yuna.

-KAWAIIIIII~~~~~ - Yuna estaba en su mundo de fantasía ahogando a la pobre chibi kitsune café.

-Yuna-chan! –esa llamada de atención de Hinata hizo que Yuna soltara a la pobre zorrita quien lloraba cascadas de lágrimas de alivio, dejando a los dos zorros restantes un tanto nerviosos, más aún el azabache, quien respiro hondo para presentarse a su invocadora.

-Soy Genkurõ, un kitsune ka de la Orden Inari Seha.. nuestra ama es Ahri-sama junto de su pareja Kurama-dono.. – el zorro negro se sorprendió cuando Hinata se arrodilló y se inclinó levemente como reconocimiento a su presentación.

-Mucho gusto Genkurõ-chan.. mi nombre es Hinata.. -pero es interrumpida cuando los tres jadearon al notar el aura de la peliazul.

-Usted es la Jinchuriki de nuestra ama! -exclamó despacio el zorro negro, mirando a Ahri, quien levantó sus hombros en un gesto vano – pero Ahri-sama..

-Ahora soy una Kitsune siten uzu.. la voluntad de Inari-sama me permitió salvar a esta doncella humana cuando me convertí en su inquilina.. ahora es mi Jinchuriki y le deben respeto.. entendido!

-HAI! -gritaron emocionados por el ascenso de su ama.

-No recordaba que eran tan dóciles tus minions, Ahri.. -comentó impresionado el bijuu naranja.

-Las apariencias engañan.. -susurró quedamente la kitsune albina.

Mientras la última zorrita amarillo se presentaba a su rubio invocador.

-Me llamo Kunou.. y como mis hermanos.. Soy una kitsune ka de Inari Seha.. obedezco a nuestra ama Ahri-sama y su amado Kurama-dono.. usted es su Jinchuriki, no? -preguntó suavemente la kitsune amarilla, ante un Naruto que se moría por abrazar a la kitsune, al final cedió ante la tentación y la agarró delicadamente al tiempo que la apapachaba y sonreía ampliamente.

\- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo! Estoy muy feliz en conocerte Kunou-chan!

-Ya hecha las presentaciones.. Kunou, Kikura y Genkurõ.. regresen a la Pradera Fushimi… para avisar a mis colegas Zenko y Yoko.. que estén pendientes de mi llamado..

Los tres zorritos cabecearon positivamente antes de desaparecer, dejando a sus invocadores con las ganas de apapacharlos.

-Perfecto! Ya están bajo contrato de los zorros.. deben saber que los zorros nos especializamos en el rastreo y cacería.. como sirvientes de Inari tenemos gran conocimiento de la naturaleza.. -comenzó a explicar Ahri, con Kurama aportando en su oído como si le hiciera falta recordar, poniendo nerviosa a la kitsune – Ya Kurama.. quieres continuar con la explicación?

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo mejor? -sonrió socarronamente el Kyuubi, irritando aún más a la yonkai.

-Eres.. eres.. -Ahri se atajó por la presencia de menores impresionables, mientras Kurama se apuntó uno a favor contra la albina.

-Bien cachorros, deben saber que nosotros los zorros podemos influir en los sentidos para la cacería y rastreo.. el olfato, la audición y la vista -continuó el Kyuubi -incluso algunos kitsune tenemos la sensibilidad de rastrear chakra.. increíble velocidad..

-y mucho masssss – Ahri intervino azotando una de sus colas a Kurama, haciendo que éste saltara por la inesperada reacción de la albina.

-Pregunta.. – Yuna levanto su mano ante la mirada de todos -que es un Inari Seha

Ahri parpadeó lentamente, mientras Kurama retuvo una risita ante la mirada inocente de Yuna formulando dicha pregunta.

-oh! No fui el único que no lo sabía.. pensé que perdí la explicación -Jiraiya apoyo su puño con su palma como si hubiera entendido la situación.

-Etto.. también me preguntaba que era eso cuando escuché a Genkurõ-chan.. además eso de kitsune ka.. y kitsune siten uzu..?

-Hoooo.. ni me había fijado en esos detalles ttebayo – Naruto puso sus manos en la nuca restando importancia a las cuestiones planteadas por Yuna, Jiraiya y Hinata.

Ahri no salía del asombro en haber pasado por alto tan valiosa información de su identidad.. ni siquiera a su Jinchuriki. Tragó saliva nerviosamente mirando sobre su hombro hacia Kurama quien mantenía una mirada maliciosa.

-Alguien está en problemas~~~ -canturreó Kurama ante la palidez de la kitsune albina.

-Un kitsune de la Orden Inari Seha -inició Ahri con voz profesional, por dentro sudaba balas, "si Inari-sama se llega a enterar que invoqué a mis subordinados sin rendir la pleitesía correspondiente.. estoy condenada.. cielos! Ahora Kurama tiene una carta bajo su manga para el chantaje" pensaba con lágrimas en cascada mental la albina, pero siempre manteniendo una máscara profesional ante los demás -somos sirvientes obedientes de Inari-sama.. tenemos la función de preservar la vida.. y de embaucar sólo aquellos que se merecen..

-embaucar? -preguntó Naruto.

\- si un Kitsune Inari Seha es testigo de una injusticia o un acto no benevolente, son autorizados en castigar tal villanía sin secuelas mortales.. -explicó Kurama

-O en otras palabras tenemos autorización para realizar travesuras para castigar a los malhechores – Ahri ejemplificó lo dicho por Kurama, haciendo que Naruto se le brillaron los ojos, encontrando en Yuna una expresión similar.

Jiraiya reprimió un escalofrió al notar la comunicación muda entre ambos Uzumaki con sus miradas, más aún como Hinata sonreía maliciosamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Como iba diciendo.. –Ahri captó las intenciones del trío, y estaba más que dispuesta en colaborar en cada uno de sus planes, pero debía concluir rápidamente su explicación, porque después ya podría liberar el show sobre Erosennin -los Inari Seha somos una orden que servimos directamente a nuestro Dios Inari-sama, somos tres los kitsune de nivel Omega.. esta Zenko, que es un kitsune ka o un kitsune que sólo tiene forma de zorro, mientras Yoko es un kitsune unu que tiene dos formas: humanoidea y vulpina..

-y tu Ahri?

-Ah, mi pequeña Yuna, ya subí de categoría.. soy una Kitsune siten uzu por bendición de Inari-sama.. Él permitió que subiera mi nivel para salvar la vida de mi querida Hina-chan.. verán, no cualquier kitsune puede residir en un humano.. para serles sincera no sabía que podía pero ver a la pequeña Hinata agonizando.. yo..

Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata al escuchar que estuvo a punto de perderla si no fuera por la kitsune albina. Hinata se sonrojó con deleite al sentir como Naruto apreciaba su compañía y su preocupación por su bienestar.

-Hasta la fecha soy la única kitsune siten uzu, además de Inari-sama.. tengo mis subordinados que han conocido: Kunou, Genkurõ y Kikura.. también tengo la más pequeña Wakamo.. y los kitsune unu Kuzunoha y Tamamo que son guerreras muy poderosas.

\- Ya habías mencionado a dos de tu nivel? -preguntó Jiraiya.

-Solo por mi llamado ellos vendrían.. o la de Kurama, eran muy amigos.. y como son nivel Omega poseen sus propios subordinados.

-No te olvides de Yako.. es importante.. -comentó Kurama.

\- No son importantes.. -negó Ahri testaruda.

-Yako? -preguntó Hinata.

-existe otra orden.. los Inari Kihar.. -comenzó a explicar Kurama pero Ahri lo interrumpió.

-son unos pesados.. incluso Inari-sama no los tolera.. van en contra de nuestros ideales.. y por culpa de ellos los kitsune tenemos mala fama.. -Ahri estaba enfurruñada.

-Yako es un verdadero kitsune, aunque te pese Ahri.. nivel Omega.. sólo que un kitsune sedu, son más salvajes y sus tretas..

\- Son más crueles.. son ariscos.. egoístas..

-Lo que te molesta.. es que me convirtieron en Kitsune sedu honorario..

Ahri se alejó de Kurama bastante cabreada recordando momentos agridulces con Yako, Zenko y Yoko junto de Kurama.

-Pero.. bien que te divertías con Ninko y Dakiniten.. -Ahri apartó su rostro indignada mientras Kurama sonreía abiertamente, no lo admitiría pero hablar de sus viejos camaradas le traía buenos recuerdos.

-No me agradan.. y más con sus aires de grandeza por saber manejar a los nogitsune..

-Ahri-neesan.. que es nogiqueee ttebayo? -preguntó confundido Naruto.

-Nogitsune son.. – pero es interrumpido por Kurama.

\- Cuando comprendan las artes sabias los explicaremos..

Jiraiya se interesó.

-Artes sabías?

-Senjutsu.. -Jiraiya abrió enormemente sus ojos – los zorros tenemos nuestras propias artes sabias.. por lo menos la hanyo deberá aprenderlo.. cuando posea control refinado de chakra.

-Kurama tiene razón.. y llegamos al punto central de esta reunión.. -Ahri ondeaba sus nueve colas con entusiasmo – el entrenamiento de conocimientos déjame en mis manos.. pero la parte de taijutsu, ninjutsu y fuinjutsu.. Jiraiya tendrás ayuda..

-Ayuda? – preguntó el Sannin peliblanco, ignorando su instinto de fuga

-Naru-chan.. puedes hacer los honores?

Naruto sonrió ampliamente antes de cabecear entusiasmado un positivo.

-YOSH! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! HENGE NO JUTSU!

Al lado de Naruto apareció en dos puff de humo dos clones, éstos sonrieron maliciosos ante un mudo intercambio de miradas con el original y la hanyo peliazul.

Yuna no perdía detalle del intercambio; Jiraiya estaba demasiado curioso para escuchar su instinto de supervivencia. Hasta que su palidez alcanzó el tono de su larga cabellera al notar como del humo de la transformación del segundo jutsu dejaba ver dos siluetas muy familiares, pero sólo de una enviaba un escalofrío de horror por toda su espalda.

Yuna tenía sus ojos perlas celestes bien abiertos, su boca asombrada y unas lágrimas sin derramar al reconocer a la pareja "invocada". El anbu con máscara de gato con marcas verdes estaba petrificado al reconocer al hombre quien estaba a la derecha de Naruto.

Hiruzen, desde la "seguridad" de la oficina Hokage, estaba orando a todos los dioses para mantenerlo a salvo de la furia de la Habanero Sangriento.

Naruto estaba dividido de sentimientos. Estaba muy feliz en su plan de traer a sus padres al plano físico. Pero estaba aterrado ante el aura de Shinigami que su madre estaba expulsando en dirección de su nuevo sensei.

Su bonito cabello pelirrojo estaba ondeando como nueve colas de kitsune, su mirada prometía mucho dolor al Sannin de los sapos.

Ahri estaba comiendo palomitas, convidando a Kurama y Hinata, listos para disfrutar del show.

Yuna, al fin saliendo de su asombro, se autoconvidó de las palomitas de Ahri, sentándose al lado de Hinata.

-Como..?

-Ah.. bueno.. Ahri tuvo un plan..

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Después de organizar el paisaje mental del Jinchuriki ojiazul, Ahri se puso frente a una cabaña, que para los padres del rubio, eran muy familiares.

-"Este es el trato.." -Ahri con su voz autoritaria (que dejaba muy "entusiasmado" a Kurama cuando estaban en su coqueteo) se cruzó de brazos – "éste es el espacio de Naru-chan.. y como tal, debe haber unos espacios para mantener a las conciencias del Yondaime y la princesa del Remolino en un sitio seguro.. así también mi Kurama tendrá un espacio íntimo para mis visitas.."

Pero Kushina interrumpió a la kitsune, cabe decir, muy enojada.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses! Este es un sitio sagrado de mi hijo, para sus encuentros vayan al exterior!"

Cuando Ahri iba a revelar que ya tuvo un par de encuentros íntimos con su pareja, sintió que Kurama mordía su cola en advertencia. La kitsune infló sus mejillas enfurruñada.

-"Ahri.. porque has dicho que debe resguardarse el chakra de Minato-sama y Kushina-sama?" -preguntó Hinata, pero fue pellizcada por Kushina en su mejilla.

-"Hina-chan~~~ cuantas veces te he dicho que me puedes llamar haha o si quieres okaasan ttebane!"

Naruto enrojeció de pena ajena al escuchar como trataba su madre a Hinata-hime, mientras Minato sonreía por la cálida compañía de su hijo.

-"Y eso vale lo mismo para mí, chibi Hina.. Llámame chichi o si gustas ottõsan.." – la sonrisa de Minato hizo enrojecer a la hanyo, ya sabiendo de donde heredó la sonrisa el rubio gennin.

-"etto.." -y la timidez marca registrada de la ex heredera Hyuuga al fin se hizo presente en su gesto de chocar ambos índices.

Ahri negó con su cabeza, su anfitriona aún no podía dejar atrás sus tics más arraigados.

-"La verdad Hina-chan.." – aquí todos prestaron atención –"Naru-chan hará clones de sombra reforzados con chakra de Kurama.. pero estos clones tendrán una pequeña gran diferencia. Pues les daré un ejemplo: Naruto crea los clones y Minato lo controla con su voluntad, si no tiene su chakra resguardado en el paisaje mental, al disiparse el clon, Minato pierde su conciencia dentro de Naruto, y mi plan maestro desaparece con él. Pero si dentro de esta cabaña se resguarda la impresión de chakra, al disiparse el clon, los recuerdos y experiencias no irán a la conciencia de Naruto.."

-"sino a mi conciencia?" -terminó asombrado Minato –"es eso posible?"

Ahri cabeceó positivamente con arrogancia.

-"Oh! Entiendo" – Kushina golpeó su puño con su palma abierta de la mano – "si Minato y yo nos besamos, tenemos nuestros chakras resguardados, si disipamos los clones, el recuerdo de esos besos no afectará a Naruto ttebane?"

-"Exactamente" -afirmó la kitsune albina – "de esa forma podremos entrenar en este mes a Naru-chan para que patee el trasero del primo odioso de Hina-chan!"

 _Flashback no Jutsu. Kai._

-Hola Jiraiya-san.. cuanto tiempo no? Tenemos un asunto pendiente de que hablar, sabes, de mujer a imitación de hombre ttebane..-decía Kushina con una voz muy fría y tenebrosa.

Jiraiya estaba literalmente escribiendo su epitafio; Naruto se acercó al grupo donde incluso el anbu con toda discreción se sentó a comer con todos las palomitas convidadas por la kitsune albina.

-Sabes Jiraiya-san, usted fue una persona muy importante para mí, lo tenía como una figura de padre considerando que crecí huérfano por la guerra.. y tenía la ingenua creencia que al dejar a Naruto solo, una decisión que me ha lacerado el corazón, usted se haría cargo de su ahijado..

Jiraiya se petrificó al escuchar la voz de fría decepción de su adorado discípulo. Minato le sostenía una mirada herida por la desilusión, haciendo que Jiraiya se acongojara. Había sufrido mucho al enterarse que llegó tarde para ayudar en el parto de la pelirroja. Y ahora estaba enfrentando su peor pesadilla: una confrontación con los padres de su ahijado. Y no era un genjutsu! Porque ambos tenían una información muy delicada que solo unos pocos, que no alcanzaban a ser contados con los dedos de su mano, lo manejaban, siendo dos de ellos deberían estar muertos hace 13 años!

El silencio fue sepulcral. Incluso Kushina mantenía su mirada afilada en el Sannin, quien bajó los brazos, en muda aceptación de su castigo.

-Jiraiya-san.. Incluso los condenados a muerte tienen derecho a sus últimas palabras.. sea cuidadoso en ellas ttebane..

-No tengo excusas.. Kushina.. Minato.. les fallé.. cuando me enteré de lo sucedido ya fue demasiado tarde.. Hiruzen-sensei ya se había hecho cargo.. yo..

Jiraiya apartó su mirada hacia Naruto, quien tenía la vista muy concentrada en una palomita.

Para Naruto, enterarse que tenía un padrino y que jamás había llegado a escuchar de él, lo había dejado muy dolido. De pronto sintió como Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, acariciando con un mensaje tácito de apoyo, logrando consolar su frenético corazón por tantas emociones.

-Naruto.. -llamó el Sannin a su nuevo discípulo, haciendo que Naruto levantara sus ojos azules con evidente reticencia -ha sido un golpe duro, hah.. y de todos eres el primero que pido perdón por el abandono.. la verdad.. -suspiró con fuerza para luego arrodillarse delante del rubio gennin, ante las miradas de sus padres y amigos, cada uno con una expresión facial entre la sorpresa y la seriedad, Naruto estaba francamente sorprendido – cuando te ví en los cuneros.. eras la viva imagen de tu padre.. y no podía llevarte porque alguien del Consejo ya había revelado que eras el nuevo Jinchuriki, me prohibieron llevarte justificando que al tenerte bajo mi tutela podrían relacionarte con tu padre y los enemigos del Rayo Amarillo no permitirían que llegaras a la edad adulta.. lo lamento, Naruto.. debí llevarte.. debí criarte como mi nieto.. pero el dolor de verte idéntico a tu padre.. yo..

Naruto lloraba, quería tanto haber sido criado por aquel shinobi albino, hubiera sido tan distinto su vida. Ya se imaginaba si hubiera vivido aventuras a pesar de los peligros.. pero el hubiera no existe.

Hinata estaba bastante dividida en sus sentimientos, apretando sus manos alrededor de la mano de Naruto imaginando si jamás lo hubiera conocido como hubiera sido su vida. Pero no siguió su línea de pensamientos al sentir como Naruto la confortaba devolviendo el apretón de manos, como si intuyera sus pensamientos.

No lejos de lo pensado por Hinata, Naruto ahora comprendía que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, y si hubiera estado fuera de Konoha jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Hinata-hime, Yuna-chan, Ahri-neesan, Hiruzen-jiji, el viejo Ichiraku y su hija Ayame.

Jiraiya sonrió tristemente al ver como Naruto pareciera que aceptaba las disculpas.

-Si sólo hubiera escuchado mi instinto.. serias el discípulo perfecto.. mi sucesor en mis artes.. Incluso.. podrías heredar mi imperio del Icha Icha!

Aunque todos estaban emocionados por el pedido de disculpas de Jiraiya a Naruto, congelaron su expresión de asombro e incredulidad por la salida tan a la tangente, hasta que Ahri estalló en carcajadas secundada por Kurama quien no pudo aguantar la hilaridad de la situación.

Minato no daba crédito a sus oídos. De verdad había creído que su sensei no se saldría con tal disparate.. era el Super Pervertido, a quien ellos han nombrado como el padrino de su hijo, lentamente fijaba su mirada aterrada en su esposa, cuya aura de muerte se incrementó a niveles estratosféricos.

Kushina tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo y sus nueve mechones que ondeaban tranquilamente se le elevaron de su cabello, varios tic de furia se le marcaron en la frente mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al Sannin, la explosión verbal fue inevitable.

 _Advertencia: La siguiente escena es no apta para menores._

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO HIJO DE TU &#%# M&#&#&?! ¡PLANEABAS HACER DE MI NIÑO UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ESCÚCHAME, PEDAZO DE PEN& &#, TE VOY A PARTIR EL CU&#!-exclamó furiosa la mujer.

Mientras Kushina zarandeaba al Sannin continuando su verborrea de palabras altisonantes; Minato y Ahri tapaban los oídos de unos impresionables Naruto, Hinata y Yuna, quienes observaban la escena con grandes ojos aterrados.

-Tu mujer necesita una buena lavada de hocico con jabón..-señaló Ahri a Minato.

-Lo sé, ya se había controlado pero esto pudo con su paciencia..-mencionó nervioso el rubio mayor.

Kushina empezó a retorcerle el cuello a Jiraiya y zangolotearlo llamándolo de cada calificativo sinónimo de Irresponsable y Pervertido.

-No deberías salvar a tu sensei..? -preguntó Kurama mientras sacaba con su garra cera de una de sus orejas.

-Y perderme el sexo con ella enojada con alguien más que no sea yo, con motivos bastantes razonables? Su única forma de descargar su enojo es con sexo duro.. fue gracias a uno de ellos que nació Naruto!

-Oh~~~ se perfectamente de que hablas, Yondaime.. El sexo de reconciliación es uno de los mas placenteros que existen.. pero uno de furia Uzumaki.. uhhh..

-Se olvidan de un detalle.. están usando clones del mocoso.. -les recordó Kurama, haciendo que Minato recordara su situación con su frente sombreada en azul.

-Bien, tendré que esperar..-suspiró el rubio y fue a detener a su esposa con pesar.

Haciendo gala de su nombre, Minato logró llegar hasta su esposa a tiempo para evitar la muerte del Sannin con una sartén de quien sabe donde ella había sacado, atrapándola al agarrar sus pechos sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Aunque se suponía que Naruto no escuchaba la catarata de malas palabras usadas por su madre, pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre Ahri y su padre Minato. Ya no podría ver a sus padres a los ojos por un buen rato.

Calmada la fiera.. digo.. una vez que Kushina logró descargar parte de su furia en el Sannin golpeado hasta su casi muerte (la primera vez fue la paliza de su vida por la princesa de la babosas, cofTsunadecof); al fin Kushina prestó atención en una civil que le parecía muy familiar.

-¿Y quien eres tu? -preguntó Kushina curiosa al ver a la pelirroja que se parecía un poco a ella.

-Soy Honõmi Yuna, mucho gusto.. -saludó la pequeña nerviosa.

-No se a quien me recuerdas, ttebane -se rascó la cabeza Kushina

Minato se dio una palmada en la frente por la torpeza de su esposa; Ahri y Hinata podrían deducir de donde le sacó lo torpe el rubio gennin.

-Mi amor, esa niña es como una mini tú..-señaló el rubio mayor muy serio.

-Oh, si es cierto! Con razón es tan hermosa y sexy como una ninfa de fuego..-declaró la Uzumaki sonriente.

-Sí, las dos parecen cabezas de tomate..-bromeó Kurama malvadamente.

-¡NO SOMOS CABEZAS DE TOMATE! -gritaron ambas pelirrojas furiosas.

Las dos se miraron sonrojadas y Minato sonrió nervioso porque Yuna era una mini Kushina Jr y si no fuera por el hecho de que Naruto era hijo único ella parecería una hermana melliza de él.

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerte chibi Yuna. Parece que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. ¿Eres de la rama real Uzumaki? -preguntó Kushina curiosa.

-¿Rama real?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Creo que no sabes sobre el clan, incluso tu apellido no es Uzumaki aunque no le quita el hecho de que tu cabello y tu hermoso chakra poderoso te delate. Bueno, lo explicaré después... Honõmi Yuna... como la princesa del Clan Uzumaki y haciendo uso de mis facultades mentales y de los protocolos del clan yo te declaro mi hija adoptiva! -mencionó la Uzumaki muy decidida.

-¡¿ESPERA, QUE DIJO?! -chilló en shock la chiquilla.

-Kushina, acaso... -dijo Minato sorprendido.

-Así es. Uno de los decretos de mi clan más poderoso trata de que un miembro del clan cercano a un huérfano Uzumaki tiene la obligación moral de adoptarlo y criarlo para que crezca con amor. Eso me recuerda, ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA DE TSUNADE SENSEI VIOLÓ EL PROTOCOLO! -exclamó esto último la pelirroja molesta.

-Ella no sabe que tuviste un hijo..-señaló Jiraiya.

-¡TODO POR CULPA DEL IDIOTA DEL SANDAIME, CUANDO LO VEA VOY A HACERLO PEDACITOS! -juró diabólicamente la Uzumaki.

-Guau, esta mujer tiene mucho talento. Seria una excelente Kitsune hanyo -admitió Ahri para sí misma.

El Anbu de pronto desapareció, al tiempo que todos se giraron para ver aparecer a Hiruzen acompañado de Hayate.

Como un relámpago, Hiruzen convocó a su bastón Bo al tiempo de evitar ser atrapado por las cadenas de diamantina que salieron de la espalda de Kushina.

Kurama desapareció en un puff de humo (jamás iba a admitir que le tenía trauma a esas cadenas, primero muerto antes de hacerlo)

-SARUTOBI HIRUZEN! MÁS VALE QUE TENGAS UNA EXPLICACIÓN SATISFACTORIA A MIS PREGUNTAS SI NO QUIERES CONVERTIRTE EN MONO A LA ESTACA TTEBANE!

-Kushina-san.. -inició el anciano Hokage, pero fue interrumpido por el Yondaime en modo batalla.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa.. he dejado claras instrucciones de como debía ser tratado mi legado, mi hijo bienamado.. y lo único que hicieron fue despreciar nuestro sacrificio..

Jiraiya aún se mantenía quieto en el suelo, sin moverse, escuchando la versión de su sensei. Yuna estaba aún abrumada al haber sido adoptada por la madre de su nuevo amigo. Hinata mantenía atrapada a una Ahri y con su mano la hanyo mantenía el hocico cerrado de la kitsune.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar. La sensación de ser defendido con tanto ahínco le había llenado el alma con un calor de felicidad indescriptible.

-No tengo palabras para defenderme, Kushina-san.. Minato-san.. les fallé donde más era necesario proteger..

-Sandaime-sama -murmuró Hayate incómodo por ver al anciano con una mirada miserable.

-Déjalo kaachan.. jiji ha sido bueno conmigo.. y entiendo que han pasado cosas que el no pudo evitar.. ahora estoy feliz porque ustedes podrán regresar gracias a Ahri-neesan.. Kurama-niisan no es tan gruñón.. y tengo a mi lado a Yuna-chan y Hinata-hime.. y también a Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan y todos mis amigos que conseguí gracias a mi esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad ttebayo..! – Naruto abrazo a una desconcertada Kushina, quien soltó a Hiruzen, éste estaba muy agradecido por el corazón de oro del gennin rubio.

Al fin Ahri consiguió un respiro, saltando de los brazos de su Jinchuriki, con una señal de sus colas toma su forma humanoide.

-Sandaime.. que novedades cuentas?

-Ah.. Ahri-san.. bien.. a todos les concierne.. viendo la aparición de Minato y Kushina..

-Es sólo temporal.. ya tengo un método permanente.. sólo necesito ciertos ingredientes.. -confirmó la yonkai.

Hiruzen sonrió aliviado (en su cabeza un mini Hiruzen estaba festejando con un pergamino que decía JUBILACIÓN)

-Ah.. son buenas noticias.. entonces Minato podrá retomar su puesto..

-Me niego.

(Un enorme yunque cayó encima del chibi Hiruzen, con la palabra PAPELEO escrito en él)

-P-p-p-pero porque? -murmuro en estado de shock el anciano Sarutobi.

No era el único que no esperaba dicha reacción. Naruto, Hinata y Yuna se miraron consternados entre sí. Kushina sonreía maliciosamente estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su amado. Ahri estaba gratamente sorprendida por tal osadía. Jiraiya comprendía a su discípulo: quien estaría dispuesto a gobernar una aldea que fue capaz de hacer sufrir un niño pequeño, y que ese niño fuera su propio hijo. Esa era una de las razones por lo que jamás aceptaría el sombrero Hokage.

-Yondaime-sama.. cof por favor.. -inicio Hayate, pero fue cortado bruscamente por el rubio ex Hokage

\- No estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar mi tiempo por una aldea que no supo cuidar mi legado, lo obligó a sobrevivir con el ostracismo.. como un paria.. siendo que es heredero de uno de los clanes más legendarios.. no Hiruzen.. Konoha no merece siquiera ser defendida por mi familia.. estamos aquí sólo por Naruto.. si mi hijo quiere defender Konoha, estaremos sólo por y para él.. no más Konoha.. seremos egoístas ahora..

-Secundo la moción ttebane!

-Ottõsan.. -murmuro Naruto, para luego abrazar fuertemente a su padre. Kushina sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que ahora Minato fue completamente perdonado por su hijo.

Hiruzen suspiró pesaroso. No podría culparlos. Estaban en su derecho de ser egoístas después del gran sacrificio que han hecho por Konoha. Y todo para que? Para que su único hijo sufriera lo indecible.

-Entiendo tu postura, Minato-san.. y la respeto..

-Hiruzen-sensei.. ya que la pequeña familia de Naruto está creciendo, y teniendo a sus padres.. no sería conveniente que reclame su patrimonio..?

-Me temo que sólo cuando sea mayor de edad o nombrado Chuunin podrá hacer uso del patrimonio Uzumaki..

-Byakugan! -gritó Hinata, alertando a todos. De pronto la hanyo señaló hacia sus 7 y Minato desapareció en un flash dorado. Tras unos segundos retornó con un anbu de Raíz. Un pelinegro de piel muy pálida.

Hiruzen apretó sus dientes de furia. Danzõ.

Yuna, quien no despegaba la vista del intruso, se le encendió una idea en su mente. Al tiempo que se acercó al pelinegro, lo tocó y sus ojos brillaron cuando se activó su Jõgan.

Hiruzen atajó su aliento.

-"Debes mantener un ojo en el nuevo discípulo del Sannin de los sapos.. Orochimaru debe tener éxito, así pronto Hiruzen tendrá su jubilación definitiva y Konoha será la aldea shinobi que Tobirama-sensei siempre deseó.. Una niña pelirroja y la ex-heredera de los Hyuuga, mantente vigilándolos.. quienes son esos individuos que no se despegan del Jinchuriki.. la invasión fue un éxito.. Hiruzen está muerto.. maldita sea, como se han atrevido a elegir a la borracha princesa de las babosas, ni siquiera ella desea volver, ya verán que fracasaran.. Itachi, maldito.. como es posible que ella haya aceptado! KONOHA SERÁ EL HAZME REÍR POR CULPA DE LA SENJU! DEBÍ MATARLA CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD!.. maldito Jiraiya, has sido astuto llevarlos contigo.. pero sabrás que pronto los tendré a los tres bajo mi control.. el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, la hanyo y la portadora del Jõgan"

Yuna cayó al suelo desmayada siendo auxiliada por Jiraiya.

Minato y Kushina intercambiaron miradas alarmadas. Hayate mantenía al anbu bajo custodia mientras Hiruzen golpeó fuertemente el suelo con ira.

-Ah.. este chico.. -Ahri sacó la máscara del desmayado anbu, revelando un rostro delicado de niño, de la edad de Naruto.

Hinata y Naruto jadearon al verlo.

-Es Sasuke-teme! -saltó Naruto, pero Hinata negó.

-No, Naruto-kun.. mira bien su rostro.. es mucho más pálido.. y Uchiha-san según tengo entendido se encuentra con Kakashi-sensei.

Tanto Minato como Kushina intercambiaron miradas elocuentes entre si, faltaba uno más para reclamar la situación de soledad que pasó Naruto. Y para su propio bien esperaban respuestas satisfactorias.

En un lugar bastante alejado de Konoha, un joven pelinegro estaba poniendo a prueba sus resistencia, mientras era observado, a medias por estar leyendo un libro de tapas naranjas, por un shinobi de pelo plateado cuando éste cierra de golpe su adorado libro y empezó a sudar profusamente.

-"qué es está sensación de muerte inminente!?" -Kakashi estaba a punto de un colapso mental intentando recordar que se estaba olvidando.

Volviendo con Naruto y compañía.

-es un niño bastante agraciado.. no tanto como tú Naru-chan..

-en eso te apoyo Ahri.. -comento Hinata con un sutil sonrojo, sorprendiendo gratamente al rubio gennin.

-Pero.. mira nada mas.. que horrible.. -mientras murmuraba más palabras sin sentido para los demás, Ahri comenzó a dibujar patrones, siendo Kushina, Minato y Jiraiya quienes comprendían que estaba haciendo la yonkai -mm mm mm sip.. esto servirá.. listo!

Un aura morada rodeo al anbu, hasta que parecía que dormía profundamente.

-Poseía muchos sellos intrincados que he logrado solucionar y ponerlo a nuestro favor.. -Ahri comentó risueña – la mejor parte, su anterior jefe jamás notará la diferencia.

-Un contraespía? -preguntó Jiraiya.

\- Así es.. por lo que Yuna pudo ver.. ese hombre es bastante peligroso, deberemos cuidar nuestros pasos con el.. y ya tuve una idea bastante buena de como hacerlo..

-Porque tengo la sensación que podremos arrepentirnos de seguirla? -preguntó Minato a Kushina.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.. que sugieres Ahri ttebane?

-Sencillo.. como son clones modificados de Naru-chan, llevan sangre Uzumaki.. no? -todos cabecearon positivo – con un Henge con mi sello yonkai no habrá doujutsu que podrá descubrirlo. Y teniendo a nuestra huérfana Honõmi, pero que en realidad es Uzumaki.. podemos hacer que Kushina y Minato, se hagan pasar por Haruhi y Menma Honõmi, los padres de Yuna, quienes han venido detrás de su hija, y estando aquí revelan que son Uzumaki de la rama real..

-Que Haruhi, o sea YO, soy la hermana pequeña de la fallecida Kushina, y que gracias a Menma, o sea Minato..

-Yuna había mencionado que un enemigo de su padre los perseguía.. -aportó Hinata a la historia.

-uh uh uh, entonces Menma derrotó a su enemigo y al fin podrán reunirse con su hija en Konoha y usar su verdadero apellido, encontrando a su sobrino..

-YO? – se señaló Naruto a si mismo, estaba entendiendo el plan de la kitsune y le estaba gustando.

-Entonces, yo Haruhi adopto por los decretos de mi clan a mi sobrino, y como soy de la familia real..

-Podrán reclamar el patrimonio Uzumaki.. -Hiruzen estaba atónito ante la épica idea de la kitsune -podría funcionar..

-Funcionará! Porque Naruto pertenece a esa línea familiar.. y su sangre será necesaria para que..-Ahri es interrumpida por Jiraiya quien tenía a Yuna dormida en sus brazos.

-El pergamino los reconozca como auténticos herederos!

-Así que.. cuando nos mudamos? -preguntó Hinata, recibiendo varias sonrisas victoriosas.

########################

Cuando el atardecer ya daba paso para la noche, Naruto estaba exhausto de la planeación de su entrenamiento.

Mientras Ahri mantenía aún su método para obligarlo a estudiar algunos conceptos básicos para si misma, con ayuda de Hinata y su zorrito invocado Genkurõ, a la mañana siguiente debía dejar en el departamento 10 clones para esa parte del entrenamiento.

Con su madre Kushina, por su parte, entrenará los conceptos para la creación del Kongõ Fûsa, y teniendo a su amiga Yuna (quien quedó noqueada tras usar su Jõgan) ambos aprenderán juntos a crear y combatir con las famosas cadenas de diamantina.

Ya con Minato y Jiraiya harán trabajo físico, mientras algunos clones trabajarán con jutsus elementales y otros clones van a procurar de iniciar los pasos del Rasengan.

Al hacer la primera prueba del entrenamiento, dejó agotado al gennin, pero su euforia elevaba su stamina, por lo que sus maestros estaban bastante impresionados por tal despliegue de entusiasmo y determinación.

Hasta que el estómago de todos reclamó alimentos para continuar, Naruto estaba a punto de sugerir al Ichiraku's Ramen, pero se pensó mejor y sugirió su nuevo lugar favorito.

Mientras Hayate, quien había quedado en informar a Sandaime sobre el plan de acción del entrenamiento para el aspirante a Chuunin; el resto se encaminaba hacia la aldea siendo guiados por Naruto.

Jiraiya, una despierta Yuna, los ahora padres de Yuna "Menma" y "Haruhi", Hinata y Naruto, estaban frente del local de un sombrero sobre un tronco, con un gran letrero.

-Bienvenidos a Boahatto! -les recibió el moreno Host, Shiro, quien al reconocer a sus nuevos amigos, Yuna y Naruto, sonrió ampliamente -oh! Yuna-chan! Naruto-kun! Bienvenidos de regreso, veo que traen nuevos clientes!

-Konbanwa, Shiro-san! -saludó entusiasmada Yuna -tenemos un festejo en proceso!

-ALGUIEN HA DICHO FESTEJO?! – la voz de Kibõ se hizo escuchar, haciendo que los recién llegados sonrieran nerviosos.

-KIBÕ! AVISA A NAGERU QUE TENEMOS A 6 NUEVOS CLIENTES! -gritó Shiro, mientras la mencionada Kibõ estaba de su lado, fastidiada al tener su oído castigado por el grito de su jefe.

-Boss.. estaba aquí.. no era necesario gritar..

La joven Eikõ se adelantó a su sempai, llevando a los recién llegados a una gran mesa para que pudieran sentarse juntos.

-En que puedo servirles? Puedo tomar sus pedidos? -pidió con una sonrisa la joven camarera, mientras en el fondo Shiro y Kibõ se peleaban cuán niños de nivel escolar.

-Quiero un Miso ramen a lo Ichiraku ttebayo!

-Ichiraku? -preguntaron "Haruhi", "Menma", Hinata y Jiraiya.

-Nageru-san fue discípulo de Ichiraku-san..

-y su sazón es idéntica a la del viejo Ichiraku ttebayo -interrumpió entusiasmado Naruto a Yuna.

-Uhhhh quiero comprobarlo ttebane! Quiero un ramen de sal!

-quiero igual a la de mi esposa, por favor..

-Anoo~~~ quiero un Miso Ramen para mi también, por favor.. -pidió tranquilamente la ojiperla.

-Oh! Te gusta el ramen Hinata-hime ttebayo?!

-Hai, Naruto-kun -sonrió apenada logrando que Naruto quede embobado por su sonrisa.

Haruhi/Kushina se moría de ganas de apapachar ambos gennin, pero Menma/Minato logró mantenerla en su lugar.

-Pues para mí, puedes traerme ajo en escabeche con albahaca japonesa.. -Jiraiya no despegaba sus ojos de la delantera de la camarera, sonriendo perversamente, hasta que detectó el aura Shinigami de la nueva pelinegra, por lo que desvió sus ojos hacia la otra camarera que estaba buenísima en proporciones. Hasta que recibió un coscorrón Uzumaki, dejándolo con sus ojos en espirales, ante los ojos aterrados de los gennin, la civil pelirroja y de su marido quien sonrió nerviosamente.

(Un detalle a tener en cuenta antes de avanzar: Haruhi/Kushina tiene los ojos grises casi platas mientras su larga cabellera era de un ébano lustroso, mientras Menma/Minato tiene sus ojos azules combinando con su pelo color fuego como Yuna. Para referencias futuras. Sigamos)

-Yuna-chan.. pedirás lo de siempre -preguntó Eikõ, ante el cabeceo positivo de la pelirroja, anotó en su libreta - Yakiniku con salteada de verduras verdes.

-Muy bien Yuna-chan, veo que me has obedecido bien ttebane.. -sonrió la pelinegra de ojos grises, de soslayo lanzó una mirada afilada al rubio gennin quien desvió la mirada tragando duro la saliva.

-Por supuesto okaasama -sonrió nerviosa Yuna, teniendo pena por Naruto, quien siempre obviaba las verduras en su dieta.

-Hump.. de lo que me enterado de tu primo Naruto ttebane..

-P-p-p-pero no me gustan ttebayo~~~ -se lamentó el rubio, haciendo reír a Jiraiya y a "Menma".

-Señorita, agrega a la comida de Naruto una ensalada verde ttebane!

Naruto abrió grande sus ojos y cuando iba a gritar Okaasan, Hinata le metió en la boca un bocado de pan de arroz, negando sutilmente.

-Naruto-kun no deberías comer antes de que te traigan tu ramen.. sabemos que estas con mucha hambre, por eso tu TIA Haruhi se preocupa por tu dieta..

Mientras Eikõ se iba divertida hacia el balcón para dejar los pedidos de la mesa de Naruto y compañía, "Haruhi" le dio un coscorrón Uzumaki a su "sobrino".

-Espero que sea la última vez que te gana el impulso, "sobrino" ttebane..

Naruto se masajeaba la zona de su cabeza maltratada, recordando la historia con los detalles finales que debían mantener ante el pueblo.

Mientras Kushina con su nueva apariencia de Haruhi y Minato con la apariencia de Menma, eran los padres de Yuna, quienes han logrado reunirse con su hija en Konoha, podrán reclamar las propiedades de los Uzumaki, así también "adoptar" oficialmente a Naruto, quien debe llamarlos tíos ante el público. Sólo una vez en los terrenos Uzumaki podrían dejar caer el disfraz. Pero era un precio pequeño a pagar mientras Ahri completaba el ritual para tenerlos permanentemente.

-Gomen gomen.. ttebayo ~

-Etto, estoy muy feliz por Yuna-chan y Naruto-kun que ustedes hayan podido venir a Konoha.. -comenzó la peliazul, haciendo que todos la vean, reprimiendo su tic nervioso de juntar sus índices entre sí, una duda surge de ella -etto.. no sé si es muy extraño que les pida si podrían.. si podrían explicarnos sobre el tema de las ramas de los Uzumaki?

"Haruhi" notó el interés de la hanyo, y un click se le encendió en su mente maliciosa.

-Oh.. queriendo ser parte de la familia Uzumaki ttebane? heee~~~ -ante su pregunta, Hinata sintió su rostro arder mientras los ojos de Yuna brillaron cual estrellas, Naruto frunció el ceño no entendiendo a que se refería su madre, mientras "Menma" posaba su mirada en su esposa y en la hanyo.

-Vaya.. -Jiraiya sonrió perversamente, olvidando las camareras, empezó a escribir las reacciones de la hanyo con su futura suegra.

-Yo.. etto.. no.. yo.. -la timidez Hyuuga hizo acto de aparición en la ojiperla, quien tenía su rostro encendido como un farolito chino, Yuna daba una palmadita reconfortante a su mejor amiga y Naruto al fin comprendió hacia donde iban los tiros, enrojeciendo de golpe como Hinata.

Un click de una máquina fotográfica se escuchó, y cuando los shinobi se percataron buscando la fuente de dicho sonido, los miembros del Boahatto estaban alrededor de la barra del Bar conversando amenamente ajenos a la conversación de Hinata y "Haruhi".

-por favor.. okaasama.. -suplicó quedamente la pelirroja, haciendo que Shiro escuchara y en un parpadeo, el Host de Boahatto estaba en la mesa de los shinobi, comparaba entre la pelinegra y la pequeña pelirroja.

-Yuna-chan! -palmeó Shiro muy feliz -has recuperado a tu madre!

Esas palabras atrajeron la atención de los demás miembros del local, quienes conocían la historia de la pelirroja.

-Cielos! Como no lo había notado! -exclamó Kibõ, luego al ver que Eikõ sonreía, le estiró con sus dedos la mejilla de la joven -tu lo sabías, Eikõ!

-H-h-hai

-Y porque no lo dijiste -les gritaron los demás.

\- No lo preguntaron? – se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

-Honõmi-san.. es un honor conocerla, ya sabemos de donde heredó su hija su belleza.. -besó el dorso de la mano el Host, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Hinata y Yuna, la molesta de Naruto, la divertida de Jiraiya, la atónita de "Haruhi" y la homicida de "Menma".

-Sería agradable que soltara la mano de mi esposa.. -murmuró con los dientes apretados el pelirrojo, al fin atrayendo la atención de todos, Shiro soltando amablemente la mano de "Haruhi".

-Les presento a mis padres, Honõmi Menma y Honõmi Haruhi.. -empezó la pelirroja de ojos celestes, pero es interrumpida por "Menma" aún cabreado por la osadía del dueño del Boahatto.

-Mi pequeña Yuna-chan, ya no es necesario ocultar el nombre de nuestro clan, somos los Uzumaki.. y aquí presentes está también mi sobrino, hijo de mi fallecida hermana Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto.

Los cuatro presentes sonreían por la fortuna del gennin rubio.

-Que bueno que has encontrado familia, Naruto-san! -comento el barman.

-Gracias Ryoku-san ttebayo!

-Es una ocasión perfecta para celebrar! -Shiro comentó muy eufórico -y como son clientes fieles, LAS BEBIDAS CORREN POR MI CUENTA!

Tanto Jiraiya como "Haruhi" estaban con estrellas en sus ojos, mientras "Menma" bajo su instinto asesino contra el Host.

-Agradecido por su generosidad..

\- ya pronto Nageru les tendrá sus platillos.

Mientras las bebidas como sake eran consumidas por los adultos y jugos naturales por los jóvenes; "Haruhi" al fin revelaba la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Hinata.

-Como sabes en la familia Hyuuga existen dos ramas ttebane..

-La Souke o Principal.. -recitó resentida la peliazul -y la Bouke o Secundaria.. que para mi gusto es estúpida y cruel..

\- Por el sello del Pájaro enjaulado.. lo sé.. pero en el inicio, ese sello protegía el Byakugan.. no tenía componentes de tortura.. porque originalmente ese sello era Uzumaki ttebane..

\- Así que alguien modificó el sello original? -preguntó "Menma" quedamente a Jiraiya.

-Tenemos una fuerte sospecha de quien es el culpable.. -susurró el Sannin al ahora pelirrojo.

-Pero porque dividir a la familia ttebayo? -preguntó contrariado Naruto, recordando las duras palabras dichas por Neji contra Hinata en las preliminares.

-Según datos históricos, el Sabio de los 6 caminos tuvo dos hijos, así también que el mismo sabio tuvo un hermano gemelo, la dualidad es parte del equilibrio, pero en algún punto los Uzumaki surgimos de ese linaje ancestral y en lugar de dos ramas familiares nos dividimos en ramas según nuestras funciones ttebane..

-Wow.. interesante! – Hinata estaba impresionada por dicha división, que parecía menos cruenta que la usada en su clan. Ex clan, desde que se exilió ella ya no pertenecía a los Hyuuga.

-estaba la Rama Teikoku o Noble, son aquellos Uzumaki que descienden directamente del círculo del Uzukage o líder del clan Uzumaki ttebane.

-mi hermana Kushina y yo somos de esa rama, por esa razón ella fue elegida para sustituir a Mito-sama, porque la esposa de Shodaime pertenecía a la rama Teikoku.

Naruto y Hinata estaban francamente sorprendidos. Todo este tiempo Konoha fue negligente con el último heredero de la rama más noble de los Uzumaki.

-Créeme mi pequeño Naruto-chan, Konoha no quedará impune por lo que te obligaron a vivir.. en memoria de Kushina, sabrán del Habanero Sangriento versión Infernal!

Jiraiya temblaba, ya se imaginaba a los detractores de su ahijado, sus días estaban contados y ni siquiera se imaginaban eso!.

-Haru-chan, continúa por favor.. – le pidió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, haciendo que "Haruhi" abandonara su modo Habanero Sangriento con su pelo negro que curiosamente formaba un Shinigami, asustando a todos en el Boahatto, a una forma dócil por las palabras de cariño de "Menma".

Cuando "Haruhi" iba a continuar, Eikõ junto de Kibõ trajo los pedidos de todos.

Mientras degustaban, sorprendidos por lo delicioso de sus pedidos, "Haruhi" reanudó su explicación.

-Como iba diciendo, además de la Rama Teikoku, estaba la Rama Senshi o Guerrera, son los ninjas al servicio de la protección del clan Uzumaki… Habían de clase alta como si fueran anbu, que estaban destinados a proteger a la familia real y la clase baja que protegía a las doncellas y la rama civil del clan ttebane..

-Rama Senshi? Y cualquiera podría serlo, okaasama? -preguntó intrigada Yuna.

-Hai, sólo los más poderosos podrían convertirse en la élite de protección del Uzukage ttebane.

-Sugoi! -exclamaron los tres jóvenes.

-Aha! Y luego estaba la Rama de Otome o Doncella; exclusivamente formada por mujeres, estaban destinadas a ser comprometidas por su voluntad con miembros de la clase guerrera alta o la familia real. Muy pocas poseían un chakra especial.. algunas de curación o de supresión de sellado ttebane.

-mmm.. oka.. tía – le supo mal a Naruto llamarla así, haciendo que "Haruhi" suspirara con melancolía.

-Naruto-chan, me puedes llamar okaasan si deseas.. seré tu madre después de todo -sonrió con la misma sonrisa del rubio quien la imitó mucho más eufórico.

-claro! Kaachan! Ne ne.. tu tienes algún poder especial ttebayo! -preguntó con sus ojos azules brillantes.

Hinata casi se desmayó por la vista, mientras Yuna sonrió melancólica por ver a Naruto tan feliz.

-ehhh.. mañana lo sabrás ttebane –"Haruhi" golpeó con su índice la punta de la nariz de Naruto, haciendo más grande su sonrisa partiendo su cara en dos -y por último la rama shimin o civil, no participan en la vida ninja, pero se dedican al comercio, agricultura o cualquier actividad fuera de la guerra. Si lo desean pueden ascender a la rama guerrera ttebayo…

La charla se extendió por otros asuntos de como Yuna llegó a Konoha, su relación con Hinata, luego de como Hinata conoció a Ahri. Fue un lindo cierre del día.

Una vez en el departamento del rubio, tanto "Haruhi" como "Menma" desaparecieron en un puff después de despedirse de los tres chicos, quienes sonrieron cansados por tan largo día de entrenamiento.

Las chicas se despidieron de Naruto, quien exhausto se tiró en su cama y durmió sin más.

La anbu con una máscara de gato rojo vigilaba a los habitantes del departamento, cuando siente una manta en sus hombros. Hayate le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba con la anbu para acompañarla en su vigilia.

Ambos quedaron alertas por un grito de la pelirroja, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata ingresaran en la habitación de Yuna, quien temblaba nerviosamente tapando su boca para no soltar más sollozos. La anbu que los vigilaba suspiró sabiendo que la noche anterior tuvo un incidente similar, pero por alguna razón Naruto no lo escuchó.

En la habitación de Yuna, Hinata procuraba de tranquilizar a Yuna, quien mordía su dedo índice para no sollozar.

-Yuna-chan..? Que sucede..? Una pesadilla..? -preguntó Naruto acercándose a su nueva hermana.

Kushina y Minato, junto de Kurama estaban preocupados dentro del paisaje mental.

Ahri, quien también estaba preocupada por su cachorra pelirroja, tuvo una idea maliciosa.

-"oye, Hina-chan~" -haciendo que la hanyo se detuviera y escuchara a su inquilina – "tengo una idea para tranquilizar a Yuna-chan.."

Hinata escuchaba la propuesta de Ahri y de pronto enrojeció hasta el tono granate. Negó varias veces, haciendo que Yuna y Naruto la quedaran mirando.

-Hinata-hime?

\- Hinata neesan?

Reuniendo valor, y aún fuertemente sonrojada, Hinata murmuró, pero ninguno de los Uzumaki comprendió lo que dijo la hanyo. Hinata, tragando duro su saliva, repitió con una voz un poco más clara.

-Si no te molesta Yuna-chan puedo dormir contigo.. si deseas..

Los ojos de Yuna centellearon de alegría, y con mucho entusiasmo abrazó a la hanyo.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Naruto sonrió feliz en ver el semblante de Yuna con una alegría sin igual, luego escuchó una sugerencia de su madre Kushina, al principio no lo comprendió pero luego sus mejillas enrojecieron con la sugerencia.

Como intuyendo los pensamientos de Naruto, Yuna giró hacia el rubio, y con su mejor carita tipo gato de Shreak kawaii, hizo la petición que Naruto jamás podría decir que no.

-Naruto-niisan.. quédate con nosotras a dormir.. onegai~~~

-H-h-hai -contestó con una sutil sonrisa.

Mientras Yuna se ponía en el medio de la pareja, tanto Naruto como Hinata sentían que al tener a Yuna con ellos, una conexión se afianzaba, algo que los relajó y los llevó al reino de los sueños.

Y como si una pieza largamente buscada sin saber, encajó para traer paz a sus corazones. Amor y Felicidad.

###############################################################################################

 **OMAKE: Entrenamiento extra.**

Tras un "arduo" entrenamiento ayudando a Naruto concentrarse en sus estudios, Hinata decidió ir a los baños termales sola, no por decisión propia. Yuna declinó debido a que tenía asuntos inconclusos con Sandaime Hokage, o al menos eso había puesto de excusa. Naruto se encontraba en el departamento conversando con sus recuperados padres por lo que la hanyo peliazul optó por la excusa de venir a las aguas termales para dar un poco de intimidad a la reunión de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ahri estaba ansiosa por un chapuzón por lo que apoyo la moción de relajarse junto de su anfitriona.

Las dos se metieron a bañar haciendo que Hinata y la Kitsune se sintieran bien. La chiquilla estaba acomodándose a sus cambios y notó que sus pechos flotaban en el agua.

-Esto no me gusta..-se quejó muy incómoda la hanyo peliazul.

-¿En serio? Tienes un cuerpo que muchas humanas envidiarían de seguro. Todas se quedarán verdes de la envidia cuando se fijen en el bombón asesino en que te estás convirtiendo.. -le aseguro la peliblanca socarronamente.

En ese momento, la zorra tocó firmemente las tetas de Hinata y esta chilló porque estaba siendo ultrajada.

-wow, son tersa y firmes. A Naru-chan le encantarán jugar con ellas, son perfectas para que sus hijos se alimenten..-dijo muy segura la Kitsune.

-¡DÉJAME, SON PARA NARUTO-KUN! -le suplicó la peliazul.

-No lo niegas, cachorrita. Si que lo amas más que a nada...-le decía mientras dos de sus colas aprisionaban las manos de su amiga.

-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR! -chillaba la pobre hanyo quien perdió concentración con su Henge, haciendo que sus colas actúen con instinto para liberarse del agarre de la yonkai, pero la experiencia ganó terreno.

-Eres muy sensible, eso será un gran punto a tu favor. Te haré una mujer muy divertida y sexy, y Naru-chan será tu esclavo sexual! -le decía muy seria la kitsune mientras besaba el cuello de la peliazul.

-¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! -gritó en su límite la exHyuuga y Ahri sintió el cuerpo de la chica contraerse bastante y su cabeza cayó en sus generosos pechos.

-Oh oh, creo que me pasé..-decía aterrada la albina.

Ahri solo quería jugar un poco con su amiga como lo hacía con sus congéneres, pero al parecer el cuerpo humano de Hinata no toleraba el aumento en el sentido de tacto por su chakra demoníaco y le causó por consiguiente un orgasmo.

-Perdón, crucé el límite. Discúlpame! -le pidió la peliblanca muy preocupada.

En ese momento, Hinata sujetó con sus colas a Ahri y la dejó aprisionada. Al ser más joven y absorbía conocimientos como esponja, su agarre era más fuerte y ahora ésta jugaba con los pechos de la peliblanca como poseída.

-Ahri, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sepas para que Naruto-kun sea mío. Lo amo más que a nada y quiero tener a sus hijos, haré lo que sea para que él solo piense en mí día y noche, y hacerlo mi esclavo de amor y deseo – el semblante de la peliazul cambió completamente, una mirada afilada de su siempre tranquilo color malva ahora brillaban un ámbar con pupila felina, y sus mejillas tenian marcas de bigotes similares a la de la yonkai.

-H-Hina-chan, lo haré pero suéltame..-le pedía la Kitsune sonrojada y tratando de aguantar el manoseo de su amiga.

-No, quiero aprender como excitar a alguien. ¿Es así como tengo que besar el cuello de alguien? -respondió la Hyuuga y la besó en ese lugar justo como Ahri lo hizo.

-"No puede ser, lo aprendió a la primera. He creado un monstruo"-pensaba muy excitada y preocupada a la vez la yonkai.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? Naruto-kun debe sentirse bien..-le dijo la chica muy lujuriosamente.

-"Demonios, estoy a punto de venirme. Es demasiado para mí"-habló mentalmente la peliblanca y ésta no pudo más.

La pobre yonkai sufrió el éxtasis en todo su cuerpo y Hinata vio que sería capaz de ser una buena amante para Naruto-kun. Ahri apenas se recuperaba y la peliazul la miraba un poco servilmente, ya con sus ojos color malva liláceas y sin las marcas en sus mejillas.

-Hina-chan, no volvamos a hacer esto por un tiempo. Ahora que estamos conectadas llegará un momento en que ambas podremos tener un orgasmo simultáneo..-le pidió la yonkai.

La verdad que fue precipitado esto y temía acelerar al celo de su Jinchuriki. Aún no estaba afianzado la relación con el Jinchuriki rubio de su Kurama, y si Hinata atraviesa ahora su celo, sería catastrófico porque no deseaba que su tierna y amable anfitriona sufriera un corazón roto. Tenía una misión de alta prioridad: juntar ambos Jinchuriki antes del celo de su querida Hina-chan!

-¿Cuando será eso? – la pregunta de la peliazul trajo a la albina de regreso al mundo real.

-No sé realmente, cuando tu mutación termine seguramente -mencionó Ahri dudosa de revelar o aún no sobre el periodo de celo.

La yonkai estaba notando que el orgasmo que le causó a la hanyo desencadenó que el instinto animal empezara a actuar fuertemente en su anfitriona. Será que ya era tiempo del Tamashī no Yūgõ..?

Las dos se terminaron de bañar y Ahri volvió al paisaje mental de su Jinchuriki en su forma de zorrita.

-Ahri, te quiero mucho. Espero que estemos juntas para siempre...-le confesó muy cansada la peliazul.

-Yo también, descansa..-le dio las buenas noches y ambas se durmieron.

########################

Muchas emociones no..?

Muy agradecida por todos aquellos que has apostado por Tamashī no Yūgõ y lo tienen como favorito y son followers.

Y cualquier duda o comentario o sugerencia tiene la caja de reviews; por cierto:

jorge rocha: espero que el infarto no haya sido grave y puedas disfrutar del nuevo cap, que de lejos es uno de mis mas emotivos, espero que te guste!

Zafir09: gracias por tus palabras, el otro anciano ya tendrá su momento, no te preocupes, y sobre el entrenamiento espero que te guste el plan trazado.

Rogams no Pain: no comas ansias, ya tendrán su merecido, gracias por tus palabras.

dante21: espero que el capitulo de hoy haya aclarado las cosas, en especial a tu pedido.

OTAKUfire: la charla sera todo un desmadre, no te preocupes, gracias por tu apoyo!

monica735: los Hyuuga solo es el aperitivo, espero que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tus palabras.

Sgte cap: Entrenamiento y mas

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	9. Entrenamientos y mas

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 9 Entrenamientos y más..**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto amaneció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había tenido un bonito sueño y estaba tan bien acurrucado en su cama.

Su almohada nunca fue tan confortable. Estaba tan a gusto, olfateando un delicioso aroma a lirios y lavanda, con un toque a jazmín, cuando de pronto tenía unas tremendas ganas de dar un mordisco a su almohada al sentir un dulzón aroma a canela bastante tenue más arriba de su cabeza.

Al apretar su almohada sintió que se movía. Y un leve gemido bastante excitante estaba despertando al pequeño Naruto Jr.

El Uzumaki despertaba perezosamente y abrió los ojos al ver que le tocaba los pechos a su amiga, quien estaba gimiendo y jadeando ante las sensaciones que le provocaba las manos de su amado.

-Naruto-kun, eres un pervertido..-decía muy roja la hanyo.

El chico se puso super nervioso y se alejó un poco de ella para notar que ella tenía puesta su chaqueta del mono naranja con azul, y solo eso.

-¿Dime que tienes algo mas allí ttebayo? -preguntó consternado el muchacho.

-No~~ quería darte una sorpresa pero me volteaste la jugada, Naruto-kun… Sabes como complacer a una mujer~~~-comentó con una voz baja y muy sonrojada la peliazul.

-N-no fue mi intención ttebayo..-balbuceó el rubio.

-Si quieres puedes continuar, no me importaría…-se ofreció la ojiperla muy segura.

Hinata se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver su muy atractivo cuerpo desnudo por primera vez a su amigo y este casi muere desangrado de no ser porque Kurama por dentro le impedía esa acción por su supervivencia. La peliazul tomó la mano de Naruto y la puso en su pecho dejándolo mucho peor su estado de excitación.

-Naruto-kun, tu me vuelves loca~~~ Cuando estoy cerca de tí, mis peores demonios salen a flote. Quiero saborearte y hacerte mío por muchas razones..-susurró la hanyo muy descontrolada con sus ojos que parpadeaban entre el malva y el amarillo, incluso perdiendo su concentración al aparecer sus colas y orejas de zorro.

-Pero...

-Solo déjate llevar, lo vas a disfrutar mucho..-dijo sonriente la chica.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de besar a su amado, Yuna entró sin querer y vio horrorizada como sus amigos estaban casi a punto de copular.

-¡LO SIENTO! -se tapó los ojos avergonzada.

Hinata salió de su trance y se cubrió con su sábana demasiado avergonzada porque por unos instantes estaba actuando como en sus más retorcidas fantasías.

-Perdona, Naruto-kun. Soy una tonta! -huyó Hinata muy apenada de la habitación con la manta.

Yuna estaba sonrojada y suspiró apenada porque había echado a perder una oportunidad perfecta para acercar a ese par, aunque parecía que no seria la última vez.

-Naruto nii-san, iremos a entrenar luego de desayunar. Y la próxima vez pon llave si haces algo con Hinata nee-san. No quiero traumarme...-pidió muy avergonzada la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, ttebayo -Naruto aún embobado al fin cayó desmayado por el espectáculo dado por su amiga. Yuna auxiliaba a su "hermano" mientras se preguntaba que rayos le pasó a la tierna Hinata para convertirse en una femme fatale!

##########################

Ahri estaba extasiada. Al fin podía poner en práctica su método de entrenamiento. Tanto para su propia Jinchuriki como para el rubio cabeza hueca.

Tras el desayuno, con unos incómodos Naruto y Hinata que no podían verse a la cara, pronto llegó Jiraiya para llevar a Naruto y a Yuna, mientras que Ahri pidió por diez clones del rubio y que Hinata se quedara para ayudar en la concentración del gennin ojiazul en estudiar los pergaminos de la Academia.

-Escúchenme ustedes, cada uno tiene un rollo que deben memorizar y luego tomaré un examen oral para saber si comprendieron la lectura! -inició la kitsune albina con su forma humanoide, a los 10 clones del rubio gennin.

Cada Clone estaba algo desanimado por haberles tocado la parte más aburrida de su entrenamiento, envidiando algunos al original o a los demás clones.

-etto.. Ahri.. crees que es necesario esto -una avergonzada Hinata estaba escondida detrás de una cortina, esperando el momento que Ahri revelara su método.

-"Vamos Hina-chan.. es para tu propio bien que logres ayudar en la concentración de Naru-chan.." – le recordó la yonkai a su Jinchuriki en su conexión mental, sorprendiendo a la hanyo por ese medio de comunicación – "Vamos Hinaaaaa.. será divertido jiji.."

Mientras los clones estaban curiosos en saber el porque Hinata-hime estaba detrás de la cortina; por su parte, Hinata valoraba los pro y contra, ganando su nueva personalidad más desinhibida.

-"Hai" -aceptó mentalmente el plan de su huésped.

-Ya están acomodados..? -preguntó melosamente Ahri a los clones quienes ya estaban puestos con sus respectivos pergaminos, sonriendo feliz por tener la completa cooperación de su Jinchuriki -aquí Genkurõ – señaló al zorrito de pelaje color azabache y sonrisa maliciosa quien poseía una cámara fotográfica -controlará que no hagan trampa.. porque se encargará de producir la prueba de su delito y mostrarlo al líder del clan Hyuuga..

Los clones no comprendieron a que se refería Ahri y su relación con el patriarca del Clan de los Byakugan.

Hasta que de improviso, la cortina cayó revelando a una desnuda Hinata, quien al sentir las miradas azules de los clones de su amor platónico, en lugar de desmayarse de vergüenza, algo muy primitivo se encendió en ella haciendo que fuera más atrevida y sintiéndose poderosa al sentir los sentimientos de lujuria de su amado rubio, multiplicado por 10.

Por su parte, cada Clone estaba sorprendido por dicha imagen, grabada a fuego en su retina, una sensual hanyo, con sus orejas y colas de zorro, una mirada de hechicera lunar. Digamos que la sangre que salía a chorrito de su nariz no se comparaba con el que viajaba al sur de su anatomía.

De pronto se escuchan varios click fotográficos, haciendo que un click mental activara una señal luminosa en su mente y el recuerdo de una amenaza dolorosa a sus joyas preciadas los hizo clavar sus ojos azules en el pergamino.

-Ya han entendido de que va el entrenamiento..? -al no obtener respuesta del gennin rubio, Ahri amplió maliciosamente su sonrisa -nuestra pequeña Hina-chan debe aprender a usar su encanto hanyo, por lo que en su forma más primitiva va a tentar a cada uno de ustedes para hacer cosas rikholinas jeje -varios Naruto se atragantaron con su saliva mientras Hinata aplaudía entusiasmada con la idea de la kitsune -pero cada uno de ustedes, mi pequeño cachorro, deben resistir dicha tentación al estudiar los pergaminos, porque Genkurõ se encargará de crear fotografías bastante reveladoras que usaremos como chantaje.. para que el padre de mi querida Hina los vea si no obedecéis mis demandas kukuku.. porque saben las consecuencias de ello.. no?

Y Ahri hizo un gesto de tijera, haciendo que los diez clones se le coloreen la frente con una mancha azulada.

-Como bien sabes, Naru-chan has tenido muchos problemas para aprender la teoría en pergaminos.. se te daba pésimo los estudios y no era tu culpa.. -cada clone de Naruto escuchaba con atención las palabras de Ahri sin levantar sus ojos de sus pergaminos -y eso fue a causa del sello Yamanaka que restringió tu desarrollo cognitivo normal.. pero en lugar de entorpecer te ha fortalecido en tu desempeño en aprender las técnicas físicas.. apuesto que Ero-sennin se está llevando gratas sorpresas a nivel de taijutsu.. pero bueno.. eso queda en el pasado, recuperaras todo el conocimiento teórico que se suponía deberías haber tenido -la sonrisa maliciosa de Ahri podía ser escuchado por cada Naruto quien temía por su vida si levantaba sus ojos del pergamino -Hina-chan.. ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.. te dejo a tu cargo!

-Hai~~~ - con su voz más sensual, la hanyo sonrió complacida al ver como los diez clones se resistían a su encanto; después de todo si era divertido ayudar a Naruto-kun con su concentración.

########################

En una parte del claro, Jiraiya y "Menma" daban instrucciones al Naruto original, quien estaba entusiasmado por entrenar con su mayor héroe (aunque ahora mismo no lo demuestre) y su maestro el Sannin de los Sapos.

Kurama se encontraba en el hombro del rubio gennin, aunque le pese debía ayudar a su anfitrión si deseaba que su amada Ahri le recompensara por su arduo trabajo poniendo en línea al Jinchuriki de ojos azules. Cuando vio que ya se ponían para evaluar a su Jinchuriki, se bajó del hombro del gennin para ponerse al lado del Sannin albino.

-Lo primero que debemos evaluar es su taijutsu.. -inicio el Sannin a su discípulo ahora pelirrojo – Lo harás tu o lo haré yo?

-tienes mejores ojos para ver sus fallas desde la perspectiva del observador.. yo lo evaluaré en el combate -empezó a desabrochar su chamarra blanca dejando una camisilla de red, mientras Naruto estaba que no cabía de emoción – con todo debes atacarme.. Naruto!

\- HAI! TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Montones de Naruto aparecieron en el claro, dejando levemente impresionados ambos invocadores de sapos, cuando el pelirrojo, dejando caer su Henge para adquirir su pelo del mismo tono dorado de los clones, empezó a defenderse del ataque conjunto.

Jiraiya observaba críticamente el desempeño de Naruto, disgustándose al encontrar verdaderas fallas y huecos en la ejecución de sus golpes.

Minato estaba cada vez más furioso al notar el pobre desempeño de su hijo, hasta que el último Clone fue derrotado.

El original estaba bastante apaleado, no creyéndose como su padre estaba fresco como una lechuga, sin una gota de sudor.

-Naruto.. dime que tu jounnin sensei al menos ha procurado de corregirte tus posturas.. -la voz suave y letal de Minato hizo que Jiraiya mordiera la punta de su dedo pulgar conteniendo una palabra altisonante. Minato estaba en su modo Furia Polar.

-Kakashi sensei nunca nos ha enseñado a combatir, sino el trabajo en equipo.. mm mm, ah, a subir por los árboles con chakra en los pies ttebayo..

CRACK

Naruto y Jiraiya se asustaron al ver como Minato estaba expulsando instinto asesino por todo el claro.

-Has dicho Kakashi..?

En un claro desértico; mientras Sasuke estaba entrenando, notó que el Jounnin de pelo plata estaba temblando mirando hacia Konoha.

-Algo me dice que no debo regresar a Konoha.. por un largo tiempo.. – Kakashi murmuraba para si mismo.

Jiraiya, juntando valor y esperando que no fuera rematado por la furia de su discípulo, colocó firmemente su mano derecha en el hombro del ex Hokage, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de dar escarmiento a tu discípulo, Minato.. es tiempo de corregir a tu hijo en algunos aspectos.. estamos cortos de tiempo si deseamos que el muchacho dé un buen espectáculo y gane el chaleco Chuunin como se lo merece..

Minato suspiró cabeceando positivamente.

-bien.. Naruto.. -llamó a su hijo, quien se acercó curioso por la rápida transformación de su padre de un homicida potencial a un instructor de Academia -antes de iniciar debes saber que tu taijutsu es suicida..

-eh?! Pero es lo que me enseñaron en la Academia ttebayo..!

\- quien te lo enseñó..? -preguntó Jiraiya, para pasar el dato a Hiruzen y que sancionen al supuesto "sensei"

-eh.. – Naruto quedó pensando – Creo que fue Mizuki-sensei ttebayo -murmuró quedamente ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Jiraiya y Minato intercambiaron miradas hasta que el Sannin sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mocoso.. aunque tu taijutsu deja mucho que desear.. tienes en compensación tus Kage Bushin.. como te habrás dado cuenta, a medida que ibas atacando has ajustado los cambios necesarios para que tus ataques sean más efectivos.. eso es muy ingenioso porque apuesto que lo has hecho inconscientemente.. eso demuestra tu talento para crear estrategias en el calor de la batalla..

-heeee si ttebayo -murmuró algo avergonzado por la observación del peliblanco.

-Sannin.. y si el chico crea unos cuantos clones para entrenar contigo para corregir sus posturas.. -Kurama empezó a dar instrucciones sorprendiendo a los tres presentes -mientras Yondaime enseña su técnica.. el Rasengan a otros cuantos clones.. creo que va con el chico.. -y aquí una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro haciendo que Naruto temblara queriendo huir -mientras yo me encargo la parte física con el original.

-Porque siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto ttebayo~~~

\- No es mal plan, Kurama-san -Minato reflexionó sobre lo expuesto por el chibi bijuu -mm mm Naruto.. alguna vez has aprendido algún jutsu elemental?

Naruto negó con su cabeza confundido.

-Jiraiya-sensei, tienes las hojas especiales para determinar la naturaleza del Chakra..?

-Algo en mente, Minato..?

Jiraiya entregó unos papeles al rubio mayor, haciendo que Minato lo mostrara a su hijo.

-Naruto, presta atención, necesito que concentres tu chakra en este papel.. así -Minato transfirió su chakra haciendo que el papel se arrugara -como ves.. el mío se arrugó porque mi elemento primario es rayo..

\- Si se moja es que tu afinidad es agua.. -continuó Jiraiya la explicación – Si se corta es de afinidad viento.. si se hace polvo es tierra.. y si se quema -haciendo que el papel en su mano se quemara -eres de afinidad fuego..

\- vamos mocoso, prueba transfiriendo tu chakra en el papel -incentivó el bijuu a su anfitrión.

Naruto tomó el papel en sus manos, concentrando su chakra, logró que el papel se parta en dos en un corte limpio. Jiraiya y Minato intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

-Interesante, has heredado la afinidad de tu madre, Naruto.. eres del elemento Viento! – Naruto sonrió ampliamente en tener algo en común con su madre.

-oh.. y eso me está dando una idea bastante ingeniosa para combatir contra el primo insufrible de tu zorra.. -comento bastante malicioso el chibi bijuu, dejando muy avergonzado al gennin rubio.

-no la llames de esa forma ttebayo!

########################

Delante de "Haruhi" se encontraban Yuna y Naruto. Ambos estaban escuchando la explicación de como iniciarse en el Kongõ Fūsa.

-Kongõ Fūsa, o Cadenas de Sellado Diamantina, es una de las habilidades más versátiles y útiles de nuestro clan ttebane.. es.. – En ese momento el pelo de "Haruhi" se dejaba al tono natural revelando a Kushina quien cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente, una cadena se precipitó hacia adelante de su mano derecha. Se extendió hasta llegar a su mano izquierda, que la pelirroja usó para agarrar firmemente la cadena.

Naruto y Yuna tenían sus ojos prácticamente brillando cuál soles azules/celestes del entusiasmo.

-SUGOI!

-Han visto que estas cadenas salen directamente de mi cuerpo.. -ambos jóvenes cabecearon positivamente -eso es porque están formadas por una combinación de Fuinjutsu y Ninjutsu. Se obtiene al moldear chakra de nuestro interior que va tomando una forma física como una cadena y luego la liberamos a través de nuestro cuerpo ttebane..

-Solo de nuestras manos pueden salir las cadenas, okaasama? -pregunto la pequeña pelirroja a la mayor, quien sonrió enternecida por como era tratada.

-Nosotros, los Uzumaki, tenemos una particularidad que nos hace únicos como usuarios de este jutsu ttebane.. ni siquiera el Sharingan es capaz de copiarlo porque sólo un Uzumaki puede ejecutarlo por nuestros Tenketsu ttebane..

-Tenketsu? -preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Mm mm, se supone que en la Academia debían enseñarlo ttebane..? Cielos!

-Sumimasen okaasama, pero nunca fui a la Academia Ninja.. y Naruto-niisan.. – Naruto miró para otro lado mientras Yuna apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su nuevo hermano.

-Argh.. no te preocupes, Naruto-chan.. ya tienes a Ahri cubriendo esa parte del entrenamiento ttebane.. -Naruto asintió mas animado por las palabras de su madre quien decidió continuar explicando -Tenketsu o punto de presión, son puntos por los que el chakra pueden ser liberados o cerrados… Hay 361 de ellos en el cuerpo, cada uno tiene un puesto de control en el Sistema de Circulación del Chakra y en promedio no son más grandes que la cabeza de un alfiler.. pues bien aquí nosotros los Uzumaki tenemos una leve variación ttebane..

-variación ttebayo?

-tenemos los tenketsu fusionados para facilitar el uso del Kongõ Fūsa.. y para emplear y administrar el chakra para los Fuinjutsu.. por eso tenemos otros métodos de control de chakra con supresores para afinar nuestras habilidades ttebane...

Naruto estaba conmocionado. Parpadeaba lentamente absorbiendo la información y luego explotó.

-NANI! TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NADIE PUDO SER CAPAZ DE EXPLICARME MI PÉSIMO CONTROL DE CHAKRA TTEBAYO! -aulló furioso el Uzumaki rubio, dejando confusas ambas pelirrojas.

-que sucede Naruto nii-san?

Naruto estaba rumiando mientras Kushina ya se iba dando cuenta porque su hijo estaba furioso y dolido. Ella también lo estaría si toda su educación hubiera sido igual a los demás shinobi, considerando que por su constitución de red de chakra debería tener otra clase de entrenamiento más efectivo.

-No te alteres tanto Naruto-chan, tu padre y Ero-sennin ya te corregirán con sus métodos de entrenamiento ttebane..

Mientras Naruto volvía su atención a las cadenas de su madre, vio que ella los usaba como cables ninja, haciendolos obedecer según su voluntad.

-Etto.. okaasama.. -Kushina prestó atención a Yuna, quien golpeaba sus índices con timidez, ese gesto a Naruto se le hacía muy familiar -¿Cómo exactamente se relaciona el Kongõ Fūsa con Fuinjutsu?

-Buena pregunta, Yuna-chan.. es debido a que estamos desprendiendo chakra mientras nuestro propio cuerpo actúa como un sello.. mm mm a través de Fuinjutsu, se quita dicho sello de nuestro cuerpo con el fin de liberar las cadenas, que son las manifestaciones físicas de nuestro chakra, para su uso como una herramienta o arma.. por eso el Kongõ Fūsa posee el honor de ser el único Fuinjutsu conocido que no requiere sellado por escrito. Nuestro cuerpo actúa como el 'sello' ttebane..

-Kaachan.. has dicho Ninjutsu.. como es eso ttebayo?

Kushina sonrió tenuemente, aún le costaba creer que estaba pudiendo enseñar su técnica más poderosa a su hijo, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Naruto no captaba bien los conceptos.

-la parte del Ninjutsu consta en la creación misma de la cadena dentro del cuerpo al moldear el chakra, Naruto-chan.. mientras la parte del Fuinjutsu es cuando atraviesa nuestro cuerpo que actúa como sello.. comprendes ttebane? Aquí la esencia es la imaginación del usuario.. debes visualizar la cadena en tu interior e ir armando cada eslabón de la cadena hasta fortalecerla y así poder usarla en combate, entre otras cosas..

-que pasa si no podemos encontrar el equilibrio entre el Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu, okaasama?

Kushina decidió mostrar al emplear sólo Ninjutsu las secuelas de un Kongõ Fūsa defectuoso.

La pelirroja mayor cerró sus ojos y se concentró; comenzó a enfocar su chakra en su mano derecha, ya cuando comenzó el proceso de canalizar una cadena, sus ojos se abrieron, sin embargo, esa cadena se precipitó hacia adelante de su palma abriéndola, directamente de su cuerpo, por lo que le atravesó la piel. La sangre comenzó a gotear y la cadena comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente después de que Kushina comenzó a dejar de centrarse su energía en el mantenimiento de la misma.

-OKAASAMA/KAACHAN! -gritaron preocupados los jovenes Uzumaki, mientras la mano de Kushina empezó a sanar.

-No se preocupen.. ya sanó.. sólo quise mostrarles lo que pasa si fallan en sincronizar ambos elementos.. como han visto ttebane -tanto Naruto como Yuna observaban la mano intacta de la matriarca Uzumaki – cuando solo se ha conseguido realizar el Ninjutsu, la creación de las cadenas de su chakra, pero no se ha dominado el elemento Fuinjutsu y, como han visto el resultado, cuando intenté liberar las cadenas de mi cuerpo, perforó la piel de mi mano.. me provoqué heridas.. pero en mi caso al tener el Clon especial de Naruto-chan, el Kyuubi me sana rápidamente ttebane.

Tanto Naruto como Yuna se miraron entre sí para luego afirmarse como un acuerdo tácito de conseguir dominar el Kongõ Fūsa.

-Con que empezamos kaachan ttebayo?

-La verdad.. deberían iniciarse como cualquier Uzumaki.. con la caligrafía ttebane..

-Ehhhhh?! – se exaltaron ambos chicos.

-Pero como están cortos de tiempo.. al menos tu Naruto-kun.. haremos de esta forma ttebane.. como no eres el original, quien está con tu padre, quiero que hagas 20 clones.. y con Yuna practicarán caligrafía ttebane..

Kushina sacó 22 pergaminos grandes de un sello contenedor en su bolso de suministros. Entregó 21 pergaminos a Yuna y los veinte clones de Naruto. Sólo un Naruto al lado de su madre quedó sin pergamino. También entregó pinceles mientras el más grande pergamino estaba escrito varios y distintos kanji, que van desde kanji de los elementos naturales a kanji que representan conceptos abstractos, como 'tiempo' o 'salud'. En total, había veinte símbolos diferentes en el pergamino.

-Ya tienen listos sus pergaminos ttebane – cuando todos afirmaron con su cabeza y unos cuantos "HAI" de los clones rubios -Quiero que todos copien estos kanji perfectamente en sus pergaminos ttebane… -Kushina les ordenó -Esta es una prueba para ver cómo es de precisa su caligrafía y los trazos del pincel. Es la más simple tarea implicada, pero también es lo más fácil de poder hacerla desde un inicio para aquellos sin experiencia en este arte.. Y, si realmente tienen la intención de añadir Fuinjutsu a su repertorio de habilidades, no pueden permitirse joder el diseño de los sellos ttebane..

-Fácil! -uno de los clones de Naruto cruzó sus brazos altanero -Cualquier persona al azar puede escribir correctamente. Esto no será difícil en absoluto ttebayo… -algunos clones estaban de acuerdo con el que habló.

-¿Oh? -Kushina levantó una de sus cejas -está bien, empiecen a copiar. Tienen treinta segundos! ttebane! – con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Treinta segundos? -Yuna gritó en voz alta.

-Veintinueve ... veintiocho ... -Kushina continuó a contar.

Frenéticamente, los clones Uzumaki y Yuna comenzaron a copiar los kanji en sus propios rollos. El Naruto que estaba al lado de su madre estaba temblando por la parte que le tocaba y lamentaba no estar con los demás intentado copiar los benditos kanji en un pergamino.

En el momento en que terminó Kushina de contar, los 21 pinceles de los Uzumaki fueron confiscados por la pelirroja mayor.

-Tiempo! Eso es todo el tiempo que tenían ttebane.. –Kushina se precipitó rápidamente y tomó los pergaminos lejos de los jóvenes Uzumaki. A continuación, comenzó a examinarlos. Un ceño se desarrolló en su rostro.

-"Ninguno de ellos terminó. Yuna-chan escribió dieciséis kanji, algunos clones de Naruto-chan lograron entre diez y doce, además no todos los kanji se realizaron correctamente ttebane. Se ven pinceladas que se perdieron y Naruto-chan, al menos uno de sus clones, olvidó un radical completo en el kanji para el tiempo ttebane" -pensó analíticamente la maestra en sellos. Llevó la palma de su mano izquierda a la cara y suspiró al ver los resultados -Esto va a tomar un tiempo, me parece ttebane..

-etto okaasama..¿Cuál fue el punto de un límite de tiempo? -preguntó Yuna.

\- Si ttebayo -unos cuantos clones corearon la pregunta de su hermana pelirroja.

-les haré esta pregunta: ¿De verdad creen que si hacen el intento de dibujar un sello en el campo de batalla cualquier ninja enemigo simplemente los va a esperar y dejar que ustedes dibujen su sello sin ser molestados? Cielos, no ttebane! -Kushina puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a puntear en el pergamino de los kanji -Si quieren.. no.. incluso si se atreven a considerarse un estudiante de Fuinjutsu, tienen que ser capaces de generar un sello de inmediato, cuando se es ordenado. Si no pueden hacer eso, entonces olvídense de usar este tipo de jutsu en batalla. Punto ttebane.

Tanto Yuna como Naruto tragaron duro su saliva, y el Clone que no trabajo con la caligrafía estaba mirando con un sombreado azul cuando vió que su madre sacó varias cadenas de su espalda.

-Yuna-chan, Narutos ustedes sigan practicando su caligrafía.. mientras tú -señalando su cadena hacia el aterrorizado Clone quien ya se estaba preparando para correr -lo que vamos a hacer es despertar tu Kongõ Fūsa a base de entrenamiento exhaustivo de supervivencia ttebane.. jeje

-Patitas para que te quuieroooooo ttebayoooooooo – se vio a un Naruto corriendo siendo seguido por una Kushina modo Habanero Sangriento y sus cadenas intentando atrapar al gennin rubio.

Yuna y los demás clones procuraban de no levantar su vista del pergamino de los kanji para no llamar la atención y ser usados como saco de boxeo de su madre.

Hasta que escucharon el puff de un Clone que se desvaneció, haciendo que a todos se le aparezcan una mancha azulada en el rostro y temiendo ser las siguientes víctimas.

-Tuuuuuuuu~~~~~ -señaló Kushina a uno de los clones mientras éste paralizado por el terror sólo atinó a gritar.

-PORQUE YO TTEBAYOOO!

#########################

Y una semana pasó desde la reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga.

Como había anunciado Sandaime, el tiempo transcurrido para la ejecución llegó al fin, y como se había dicho que sería público la declaración de los crímenes que cometieron pero la ejecución de la sentencia de muerte al final se realizaría a puertas cerradas, sólo para el Consejo de líderes de Konoha, y los Jounnin presentes en el momento de la ejecución, por respeto a la sensibilidad de los aldeanos y shinobi más jóvenes.

En la plaza, frente a la mansión Hokage, muchos estaban reunidos por dicho evento: el anuncio público de los crímenes cometidos. Algo que muchos podrían interpretar como una advertencia por los murmullos que corrían. Un traidor. Dos traidores. Dos grandes clanes de Konoha habían atacado a un civil atrofiando el desarrollo fundamental para el potencial Shinobi. Solo eran especulaciones de quien sería la victima, pero viendo el revuelo muchos apostaban que estaba involucrado el secreto a voces, el chico zorro.

Hanabi estaba francamente desdichada desde que su hermana mayor había abandonado su estatus como una de las herederas del líder del clan, exiliándose como una kunoichi más de Konoha, no reconocida como una Hyuuga.

Sabiendo que el evento de aquel día sería recordado como la vergüenza del Clan Hyuuga, se escabulló del compuesto familiar para ver si podía encontrar a su hermana Hinata y saber si estaba bien. Toda la semana se pasó enfurruñada (más aún que su padre, quien estaba cargando un aura depresivo murmurando que su pequeña avecilla iba a ser corrompida por pervertidos) por culpa de esa niña pelirroja roba hermanas mayores.

Por otro lado, Konohamaru estaba muy preocupado, hace una semana que no había visto el pelo dorado de su rival. Y ahora en las calles todos estaban comentando que un honorable miembro del Consejo de Ancianos Hyuuga sería ejecutado por alta traición. Que otro miembro del Clan Yamanaka también había sido partícipe de dicha traición. Nadie podía asegurar la verdadera razón pero muchos especulaban qué motivos podrían haber desencadenado tal radical acción por parte del anciano Hokage.

El destino unió ambos niños quienes buscaban sus figuras fraternales. Con una caída nada graciosa.

-iteeee kore..

-Oye! Fíjate por dónde vas! -reclamó la joven Hyuuga, hasta que se percató de quien se trataba -ah.. eres tu -Hanabi con nada de sutileza desdeñó a Konohamaru.

-eh?! Y tu quien eres kore?

Varios tic furiosos surgieron en la frente de la niña, con un aura maligna ella se alzó en toda (su poca) estatura.

-Soy la heredera del líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, un clan ancestral, los Hyuuga, portadores del Byakugan. Me llamo Hyuuga Hanabi.

-Heeee.. Y? -Konohamaru se levantó mientras hurgaba el oído derecho con su dedo meñique -Soy el honorable nieto de Sandaime Hokage conocido como Shinobi no Kami, soy Sarutobi Konohamaru kore! -terminó con su pulgar apuntándose a si mismo con altanería.

Ambos se mataban con sus miradas, perlas vs azules oscuros. Hasta que ambos enrojecieron de vergüenza y desviaron su mirada para otro lado.

-y porque estabas corriendo por estos pasillos kore? -fue el primero en romper la extraña tensión que sobrevino en ambos.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana.. neesama debería estar en la plaza para el anuncio de la ejecución del anciano Hisoka..

-Sabes porque mi abuelo quiere su cabeza, kore?

Hanabi se mordió sus labios, no queriendo revelar que sabía porque ese desagradable anciano al fin dejaría de existir.

-No sé, bueno si sé pero no te voy a decir.. hump – con aire orgulloso la joven Hyuuga se cruzó de brazos mirando para otro lado.

-Chistosita kore -dijo serio el castaño.

Hanabi, pisando fuerte se escabullió, dejando atrás al Sarutobi, quien sin saber porque y teniendo una corazonada decidió seguir a la chibi Hyuuga.

Hanabi, al sentir que estaba siendo seguida, se volteó bruscamente, no dando tiempo a Konohamaru de desviar, volviendo a chocar con la niña quien tampoco podía creer lo torpe que era el chico Sarutobi.

-iteeeeee kore – se sobaba la frente mientras Hanabi se quejaba murmurando palabras que su hermana se escandalizaría en saber que eran parte del vocabulario de su hermanita menor, toda una heredera de un clan de prestigio.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, Hanabi fue la primera en pisotear al pie de un desprevenido Konohamaru.

-Quien te mando a seguirme! Déjame en paz!

-y quien dijo que te estaba siguiendo, kore? -reclamó ya furioso el chico de la bufanda.

-ES OBVIO QUE ME ESTÁS SIGUIENDO! ACOSADOR! -aulló furiosa la de ojos blancos.

-ACOSADOR! YO ESTABA BUSCANDO A NARUTO NIISAN KORE!

-NARUTO? El rubio cara de tarado con marcas en las mejillas del cual mi neesama persigue como una cachorrita sin dueño? – Hanabi paró la hostilidad al recordar que la última vez que vio a su hermana iba a estar viviendo con ese paria y la fulana roba hermanas.

-eh? Si.. hace una semana que no le encuentro a Naruto niisan.. me había prometido mostrar un super jutsu que aprendió de un poderoso Shinobi kore..

-la última vez que vi a neesama.. ella iba a vivir con ese tarado llamado Naruto.. – con un puchero Hanabi desdeñó al gennin rubio.

-Naruto-niisan no es tarado, es el mejor ninja que existe! Es mi rival porque ambos queremos ser Hokage kore!

-ustedes? Hokage.. puaj jajajaja– Hanabi estalló en carcajadas intentando reprimirlas, mientras Konohamaru frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-cual es el chiste kore..?

\- TU! Jajaja

-presumida kore.. ya verás que sí, Naruto-niisan será Hokage, kore!

-Sí, claro... Si en el remoto caso de que él sea Hokage, yo me caso contigo..-bufó la niña muy burlona.

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la pared, hacia la calle. Prácticamente ya estaban frente a la plaza delante de la mansión Hokage.

Los aldeanos, civiles y shinobi, estaban bastante inquietos. Las palabras que apenas se escuchaban nombrando que los acusados de traición eran figuras muy notables de sus respectivos clanes corrían de boca en boca, y que la victima era el paria de la aldea.

El más sonado era el anciano Hyuuga Hisoka, maestro de sellos del Clan Hyuuga.

El otro acusado, que fue un escándalo días atrás, cuando se le arrestó en su hogar por encontrarse pruebas de su delito contra un civil en emplear sellos de restricción cognitiva. Muchos de su propio clan estaban horrorizados por tal hecho, el líder, Inoichi estaba francamente asqueado y era el primero en reclamar el castigo. Siendo del departamento de Investigación y Tortura, al enterarse que uno de sus camaradas de clan se atrevió a atacar a un civil con conocimientos prohibidos de su arsenal de jutsu, convocó una reunión comunicando su acuerdo en la ejecución del traidor. Lo que jamás imaginó fue la fractura interna al exponer quien fuera la victima: Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, a sus demás congéneres del Clan Yamanaka.

Mientras unos con moral y lealtad a Konoha repudiaban tal acto de villanía, otros que sufrieron pérdidas en el ataque del Kyuubi hace más de 12 años estaban orgullosos por tal acto. Inoichi prontamente reprimió tales opiniones. Si los civiles llegaran a enterarse que cualquier shinobi Yamanaka quedaba impune por colocar sellos de restricción en cualquier aldeano, habrá mínimo una guerra interna y Konoha desaparecería. Se suponía que al unirse a la aldea ya no habría necesidad de mantener la guardia con los vecinos. Por eso razón, el clan Yamanaka como uno sólo debían repudiar las acciones de Yamanaka Isao y exiliarlo para que sea ejecutado sin vínculos con el clan. Por supuesto los familiares directos de Isao se opusieron pero al saber la multa por compensación de daños, dieron la espalda a regañadientes al perpetrador del crimen.

Tanto Hanabi como Konohamaru se treparon por la pared, siempre con sigilo, mirando hacia el público.

De pronto ambos niños percibieron como siete encapuchados iban hacia la mansión Hokage, siendo que tres de ellos parecían gennin. Tanto la Hyuuga como el Sarutobi intercambian miradas es-quien-creo-quien-es?!.

Naruto estaba nervioso, ver tantos aldeanos, civiles y shinobi, haciendo comentarios o especulaciones sobre el anuncio del anciano Hokage, sólo aumentaba sus ganas de regresar al claro para seguir su entrenamiento.

Pero al sentir la pequeña y tibia mano de Hinata agarrándolo para influirle valor, le dio un empuje a su ánimo por lo que retribuyó el gesto apretando su mano en señal de confort. Yuna estaba un paso atrás, sonriendo enternecida por el gesto entre ambos gennin.

Jiraiya y Hayate vigilaban los alrededores en la retaguardia, mientras "Haruhi" y "Menma" dirigían el grupo.

De pronto, Sandaime Hokage, llamado Shinobi no Kami, Sarutobi Hiruzen apareció en lo alto de la explanada, con una mirada afilada finalmente localizó a su discípulo Sannin con el grupo de Naruto. Respirando hondo reflexionó sus pensamientos antes de hacer el anuncio. Cuando su mirada chocó con los ojos del joven gennin rubio, su determinación se hizo de acero.

Shikaku Nara estaba a su lado. Igual que el Halcón de Guerra, Danzõ Shimura.

Todos estaban comenzando a callar cuando notaban que al fin Sandaime Hokage daría luz a tantas especulaciones.

-Konoha, cada uno de ustedes ha sido invitado hoy a escuchar finalmente la verdad tras tantos rumores. Me apena profundamente revelar que hemos descubierto una villanía sin igual cometida a un civil de Konoha, quien ha sido tratado de forma vil por miembros de clanes shinobi. Y ese crimen es penado con la muerte. No hay piedad ni misericordia.. porque lo peor fue cometido en un infante cuyo progreso como Shinobi casi se vio afectado por el accionar sin nombre de ambos shinobi. Ante ustedes doy la proclamación que mi deber como Hokage es proteger a cada uno de ustedes y cuando aquel que atente contra la integridad de un habitante de Konoha será castigado duramente. Los crímenes cometidos ya han sido juzgados y hoy es la ejecución de la condena. Muerte! – al finalizar dicha palabra, todos sintieron un escalofrío -pues bien, ya ha sido aclarado el tema, el Consejo de Líderes está en pleno para presenciar la ejecución de Hyuuga Hisoka y Yamanaka Isao por los crímenes cometidos a un infante civil empleando jutsus secretos de sus respectivos clanes para la atrofia del desarrollo de la victima. Hoy la justicia prevalece y Konoha defiende a cada uno de sus habitantes, de enemigos tanto forasteros como dentro de nuestras murallas. Tengan presente que ningún crimen queda impune. La justicia tarda pero será siempre cumplida para cada uno de ustedes.

Una vez terminado el discurso, Sarutobi Hiruzen dio la espalda al pueblo, que estalló en chismeríos, mientras se dirigía al gran salón.

Naruto fue guiado por Hinata para seguir hasta la mansión Hokage, con el anonimato de la capa y capucha. "Menma" y "Haruhi" vigilaban el ánimo del rubio, intercambiando miradas y suspiros pesarosos.

Dejando a los aldeanos, Jiraiya fue quien al final consiguió que el grupo entre hasta el gran salón de conferencias; muchos jounnin que estaban presentes en ese día por Konoha han sido convocados para asistir a la ejecución de condena de muerte de los traidores.

En medio del gran salón, un deteriorado anciano Hyuuga temblaba sutilmente mientras su colega Yamanaka era silenciado con sellos de supresión de sonido, de lo contrario estaría aullando indignado por la situación que le estaban obligando a pasar.

Durante la investigación Morino Ibiki logró tener las pruebas necesarias para justificar la sentencia ordenada por el Hokage. Y con la aprobación de los líderes de los clanes involucrados en el crimen, dentro del gran salón se llevará a cabo la ejecución.

Ya fuera de la mansión Hokage, dos chicos al fin llegaron a los portones, intentando ingresar desapercibidos detrás de los jounnin, cuando fueron interceptados por un jounnin encargado de mantener fuera a los polizones que intentarían ingresar para la ejecución de los traidores.

-Honorable nieto -atajó de su bufanda a Konohamaru -y tu.. ya veo.. tienes una bonita novia -atajando de su playera a Hanabi.

Ambos chicos, paralizados al ser descubiertos, enrojecieron de ira y vergüenza.

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS/KORE!

Ambos se desprendieron del agarre del jounnin que sólo sonrió con malicia al ver el inmenso rubor en ambos niños.

-Ah.. el primer amor.. pero aquí no es lugar para una cita.. vayan al parque o a la zona comercial..

\- no podemos! Sabes quien es mi abuelo, no? Déjanos pasar kore!

\- No.

Hanabi se impacientaba, más aún al perder de vista a quien ella supone es su hermana encapuchada, por lo que arrastró a Konohamaru de su bufanda.

-entedemos jounnin-san.. ya nos vamos..

Una vez fuera del rango de vigilancia del jounnin, Hanabi soltó bruscamente a Konohamaru, activando su Byakugan en búsqueda de un hueco por dónde entrar a la mansión Hokage, decepcionándose al notar la fuerte vigilancia del perímetro.

-ya que.. fallé en conseguir con mi encanto.. tendré que usar mi ruta de… - pero fue interrumpido por Hanabi.

-Mejor vete, cara de mono.. Esto es trabajo para la élite! -le fanfarroneó la castaña señalándose a si misma.

-Cierra la boca, ojos de muerta. Yo soy el segundo mejor en bromas de Konoha kore! -respondió el niño molesto.

-A QUIEN LE DICES OJOS DE MUERTA, ALIENTO DE SIMIO!? -refunfuñó la chica.

-A TÍ OJOS RAROS KORE!

-RETRACTATE!

-JAMÁS KORE!

En ese momento, habían dos ANBU llegando al sitio y Konohamaru se dio cuenta, asi que aventó a la niña con su cuerpo en un matorral lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlos.

Cuando Konohamaru recuperó la noción, vio que tenía bien agarrado a Hanabi como si fuera una especie de doncella en el suelo, mientras ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y muy sonrojada estilo Hyuuga.

-"Qué ojos tan bonitos" -pensó repentinamente el chico.

-"Huele a banana. Mi corazón late mucho, ¿estaré enferma?" -pensó la chica sonrojada.

Hanabi alzó sus labios como de piquito por instinto y Konohamaru quedó extrañado.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? -preguntó el Sarutobi confuso.

Hanabi se levantó aturdida y tiró al castaño con mucha fuerza, y se cubrió la cara mientras su cabeza estaba hecho un lío.

-¡NADA, MEJOR CONCENTRÉMONOS A LO QUE VINIMOS! -dijo nerviosa la ojiperla.

Dejamos a los niños herederos de sus respectivos clanes intentando ingresar a la reunión para volver al gran salón, donde Sandaime Hokage estaba a punto de dar su discurso.

Naruto se mantenía al margen, siendo consolado por Hinata con sus manos unidas.

Sandaime se irguió en toda su altura y con una voz de mando citó los crímenes de ambos traidores.

Yuna se acongojaba al notar como todos observaban a Naruto de reojo. A pesar de que no se decía claramente, todos intuían que la victima fue el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

-Como élite shinobi nos apegamos a una moral de protección de cada ciudadano de esta aldea, algo que fue totalmente ignorado por los acusados de traición y por ese efecto, siendo el crimen cometido contra uno de nuestros valiosos shinobi, que en el momento del ataque era un infante y civil, tiene más en su contra. No hay cabida el perdón ni la desidia. Aquí estamos cobrando justicia – todos los presentes estaban estoicos escuchando las palabras del anciano Hokage -ahora, el Sannin de los Sapos, Jiraiya, será quien aplique los sellos correspondientes, mientras el anbu sin nombre ejecutará la sentencia.

Jiraiya no pudo evitar la mueca de desagrado. Pero al mirar de reojo a Naruto, su determinación en conseguir la Justicia por su ahijado lo hizo ir hasta los traidores.

A pesar de todo, para "Menma" era sólo un soplo de justicia para su hijo, quien debería ser tratado como héroe, y no estar en esta situación de víctima. Cuando supo de los sellos supresores puestos en su hijo para atrofiar su crecimiento y desarrollo como futuro shinobi, por poco no redujo hasta las cenizas a los aldeanos. "Haruhi" ya estaba en plan Habanero Sangriento imparable. Sólo fue por Naruto, quien estaba emocionado como sus padres lo defendían a capa y espada, el chico solo deseaba que los aldeanos lo reconocieran.. y la única forma era siendo Hokage, siendo su sueño ser como Yondaime Hokage.

Sólo por Naruto, "Menma" frenó su deseo de ver correr sangre de Konoha hasta el río Nakano.

Jiraiya puso un sello en la frente de Hisoka Hyuuga, una versión refinada del sello de tortura Shimura que fue perfeccionada por Yondaime Hokage y su esposa antes de su fallecimiento y sólo el Sannin de los sapos tenía conocimiento. Por algo era el Maestro de Fuinjutsu de Konoha. El anciano Hyuuga le dirigió la peor mirada al mismo tiempo temblaba como una hoja en una tormenta.

Yamanaka Isao estaba desesperado, implorando con la mirada a su clan que lo salvaran, pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando Jiraiya le impuso un sello de represión mental, que lo dejaría con un daño cerebral como un infante con pañal.

Un anbu sin nombre era denominado aquel que poseía la Máscara blanca sin expresión ni identificación con marcas.

Uno así, con capucha para ocultar su cabello u otro rasgo de identificación se acercó a ambos reos, quienes perdieron toda dignidad, empezaron a implorar por su vida, uno con gestos desesperados porque tenía un sello silenciador por él, pero el anciano Hyuuga dirigía sus súplicas a su líder de clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama, por piedad, no permitas que me ejecuten! Soy el guardián de nuestra tradición, de nuestra protección! HIASHI, NO TE ATREVAS A PERMITIR QUE ME CASTIGUEN CUANDO SOLO ESTABA PROTEGIENDO A TUS ESCUINCLAS INÚTILES! TE EXIJO QUE ME SALVES! –al notar la sutil sonrisa de superioridad del líder Hyuuga, cayó en cuenta que era insalvable su situación – ME LA DEBES HIASHI! NO DEBES PERMITIR QUE NUESTRAS TRADICIONES SE PIERDAN, BOUKE SIEMPRE SIRVIENDO AL SOUKE! ME HAS ESCUCHADO!

-El clan Hyuuga siempre será fiel a Konoha, bajo el mando de Sandaime Hokage, nosotros el clan más poderoso velamos por la seguridad de los aldeanos por igual. El ojo que todo lo ve no debe ser implicado en asuntos turbios que denigren o perjudiquen nuestro prestigio y el de Konoha.. -así Hiashi dejó sin argumentos a Hisoka, quien dirigió su mirada negra por el sello supresor de kekkei genkai al Halcón de Guerra.

Mirada que no perdieron Jiraiya, Hiruzen y "Menma".

Antes siquiera que Hisoka abriera la boca pidiendo auxilio a Danzõ, el anbu activó el sello.

Hyuuga Hisoka gritó con desesperación agarrando su cabeza, como si fuera a estallar.

Ocultos tras un hueco de la pared, uno de los sitios preferidos del nieto Sarutobi, Konohamaru y Hanabi eran testigos de la ejecución, ambos claramente descompuestos por los gritos desgarradores del anciano Hyuuga.

Naruto sentía el apoyo de Yuna y la mano de su madre en su hombro, mientras Hinata no soltaba la mano del rubio.

Muchos jounnin procuraban de no descomponerse ante tan dolorosa escena.

De pronto el silencio tras un golpe seco, cayó muerto por dolor en la más alta escala el anciano Hyuuga. Y sin tiempo de reponerse, el anbu ejecutó al Yamanaka, quien abrió enormemente sus ojos celestes claros y gritaba sin sonido.

No transcurrió ni un minuto, cayó Isao babeando al suelo. Inoichi y Hiashi, como líderes de clan, asintieron con un seco movimiento de su cabeza, dando permiso al anbu para la última parte de la ejecución, el sellado de las cabezas en unos pergaminos de almacenaje y luego la eliminación de los cuerpos por incineración.

El Anbu de máscara innombrable sacó su tanto, y cortó con un golpe la cabeza de Isao, y luego la cabeza de Hisoka, mostrando a todos antes de sellarlos en los pergaminos.

Apenas terminado la ejecución, Naruto salió al fin del gran salón, acompañado de Hinata y Yuna. Hayate los seguía dejando a Jiraiya con "Menma" y "Haruhi" para resolver el asunto de las fincas Uzumaki con el Consejo de Líderes.

Hanabi empezó a llorar por la conmoción de ser testigo de la ejecución que vio y Konohamaru la abrazaba para que no siguiera llorando.

Hanabi de pronto salió corriendo a toda prisa y Konohamaru fue a seguirla porque supo bien que ella era la más afectada. A pesar de que había sido entrenada duramente, aún era una niña y no había visto morir así a alguien.

Cuando Konohamaru llegó vio a Hanabi que hiperventilada y sollozaba mucho porque aún estaba en estado de shock.

-Hinata-neesama, quiero a mi neesama, la quiero..-decía repetidamente sin consuelo la castaña.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando el Sarutobi la abrazó y ésta lloraba sin parar, pero empezaba a sentirse mejor al olfatear su aroma favorito: Banana.

-Sssh, ya pasó kore. No estás sola, yo también estoy asustado pero trato de ser fuerte por los dos. Lamento haberte arrastrado en esto kore..-le tranquilizó el Sarutobi muy empático con la niña.

La Hyuuga vio que el chico lo dijo de buen corazón y empezó a tranquilizarse un poco así que dejo de hipear tantito para secarse las lágrimas.

-No, yo también tuve la culpa. Me metí donde no me llamaban, lamento haberte insultado hace rato. No es propio de mí hacer eso..-dio una sincera disculpa la ojiperla.

Estaban prácticamente en las afueras de la mansión Hokage, cuando les llamó la atención 4 personas. Dos de ellas con sus manos unidas.

Hanabi reconoció a la pelirroja roba hermanas, y sabiendo que la fulana esa siempre estaba con su neesama, salió corriendo tras el pequeño grupo, cuando interceptó a Yuna, trató de pelear contra la civil por haberse llevado a su hermana mayor. Konohamaru no tardó en reaccionar sin percatarse del motivo que llevo a la Hyuuga precipitarse contra el grupo de cuatro, cuando intentaba alcanzar a Hanabi, hizo que ella se tropezara con la bufanda de Konohamaru y cayó al suelo sin alcanzar a Yuna, haciendo que todos observaran incrédulos a la pareja enredados entre sí.

-¿Quien es esta enana?-preguntó Yuna levantando de la camisa a la niña Hyuuga, sabiendo que eso la enojaría de sobremanera.

-Es mi hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuuga -dio a conocer Hinata sorprendida del arrebato de la castaña.

-"Awwww, el hilo del destino los unió!" -dijo Ahri en el interior de Hinata.

-"Eso me recuerda que tengo una bufanda que tejer!" -comentó en su cabeza la hanyo a su huésped.

Hanabi consiguió librarse del caos de la caída, vio que su hermana mayor estaba de manos unidas al gennin con cara de tarado, corrió hacia la peliazul y la abrazó llorando desconsoladamente, aturdiendo a todos. Sólo Konohamaru, quien se levantó poco después comprendía que le pasaba a la chibi Hyuuga.

Hinata, conmovida por el afecto y la necesidad de su imouto, la consolaba dando palmaditas en la espalda y acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza.

Ahri suspiró feliz por ver el acercamiento de ambas hermanas.

-Neesama.. sniff cuando volverás a casa, sniff quiero que regreses! -lloriqueaba la pequeña ojiperla haciendo que tanto Hinata como Naruto se quedaran tiesos de nerviosismo por el pedido de la niña.

Konohamaru se acercó dudoso a su rival, controlando como la niña Hyuuga buscaba consuelo en su hermana mayor.

-Naruto-niisan.. has prometido jugar a los ninjas esta semana conmigo y mis amigos kore!

-Heee.. gomen gomen Konohamaru.. he estado entrenando muy duro esta semana ttebayo.. – se rascó la mejilla algo incómodo por el reclamo de su rival declarado.

-Naruto-niisan! Me prometiste un jutsu super cool kore!

Naruto acarició la cabeza de Konohamaru y sonrió.

-Después de terminar los Exámenes Chuunin te prometo mostrar un super jutsu ttebayo!

-ya ya ya.. porque lloras Hanabi-chan?

-ah.. es que nosotros.. – pero Konohamaru es brutalmente interrumpido por una nerviosa y llorosa Hanabi quien en un instante le dio un pisotón poderoso en el pie del Sarutobi -iteeeeeeeeee

Hanabi le lanzó una mirada afilada de-no-se-lo-digas-o-te-irá-peor-así-que-cierra-el-pico. Konohamaru cerró su boca teniendo una mancha azulada en la frente al captar el significado de la mirada perlada de la chibi Hyuuga.

Hinata no comprendía cuando su hermana menor se refugiaba en sus brazos de nuevo, mientras Naruto y Yuna intercambiaban miradas entre sí sin comprender que pasó.

-Hanabi-chan, se que te duele que no esté en casa, pero han pasado varias cosas y ya no puedo regresar.. también es por tu propio bien que no esté para que no recibas ese sello maldito.. jamás me perdonaría que el último recuerdo de Okaasama sea marcada como una ave en una jaula de oro.. – le susurró Hinata a su hermana menor, haciendo que Hanabi dejara de llorar.

-de verdad.. no es porque prefieras a esa pelirroja con cara de tarada? -reclamó celosa la chibi Hyuuga.

Yuna veía enternecida la escena de hermanas, hasta que escuchó como era insultada por la niña Hyuuga, reprimiendo una palabra altisonante y un tic de ira en su frente, sonrió falsamente, acercándose a las hermanas, se enganchó del brazo de Hinata, separándola de Hanabi, quien incrédula abrió ampliamente sus ojos perlas.

-Hinata-neesan~~~ vámonos a casa para empacar y mudarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar -la sonrisa altanera de la pelirroja hizo estallar en furia a Hanabi.

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA, CARA DE TONTA ROBA HERMANAS MAYORES! -aulló indignada Hanabi, sorprendiendo a Hinata el arrebato de la pequeña Hyuuga.

Naruto, Konohamaru y Hayate tenían una gran gota de sudor por la riña entre la pelirroja y la castaña ojiperla.

-Nop~ es ahora mi hermana mayor y no te la pienso compartir~~

-TUUUUU~~~ - Hanabi con voz sepulcral se puso en posición de usar el Juuken.

Hinata reaccionó por instinto en detener a una chibi Hanabi que quería arremeter contra la pelirroja.

-SUÉLTAME ONEESAMA, ESA ROBA HERMANAS NO DEBE SEGUIR VIVIENDO! -exclamó infantilmente la niña.

Konohamaru no sabía porque pero se imaginó a las hermanas Hyuuga en forma de animalitos de peluche chibi: A Hinata como una Kitsune muy adorable agarrando a una Hanabi conejita enfadada.

Naruto, viendo que ya se salía de control la situación, decidió intervenir.

-la verdad, Yuna-chan es mi hermana menor ttebayo..

Hanabi y Konohamaru abrieron enormemente sus ojos, empezando a comparar a Naruto con Yuna mirando a uno y la otra.

-claro.. tienen la misma cara.. de tarados..

Tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se les hincharon unas venas en su frente y con una sonrisa falsa empezaron a intercambiar con sus miradas entre sí de tenemos-que-dar-una-lección-a-la-chibi-Hyuuga.

Konohamaru se le prendió un foco, como si resolviera el enigma.

-Oh, si la pelirroja es hermana de Naruto-niisan.. y llama a la hermosa hermana de Hanabi de hermana mayor.. entonces Naruto-niisan es novio de la hermana de Hanabi kore?

Tanto Hinata como Naruto no supieron reaccionar, excepto enrojecer en nuevos tonos de rojo. Ni siquiera tuvieron la intención de negar la observación del Sarutobi.

-Wow chico, si que eres observador.. -Yuna sonrió ampliamente – es tan obvio~

Konohamaru sonrió tímidamente, mientras Hanabi frunció el ceño sin explicarse porque le provocaba molestia que Yuna le sonría al Sarutobi.

No lejos del grupo, una kunoichi de pelo rosa se detuvo a verlos, y notó la cercanía de la tímida Hinata con su compañero del equipo 7, Naruto. Como estaba algo apartados del camino, mientras ella iba hacia la Florería de Ino, Sakura estaba feliz por que su tímida compañera de Academia se estaba acercando a su persona preciada. Retomando su camino, sus pensamientos siempre constantes en donde estará Sasuke-kun, si estaba bien, luego recordó el sello maldito que llevaba en el cuello por cortesía del Sannin de las serpientes, sólo deseando que todo saliera bien. Y a su mente le llegó el rival que debía enfrentar en las finales, reprimiendo un escalofrío de temor, va siguiendo su camino hacia la casa de su amiga Ino.

Naruto, exhausto del largo día por haber presenciado la ejecución de aquellos que le provocaron varias penurias en su desarrollo, escuchaba una interesante propuesta de su huésped Kurama.

-saben, quizás estemos muy ocupados.. pero te dejaré a un compañero para que podamos sincronizar un momento para compartir.. te parece, Konohamaru ttebayo..? -antes que el castaño dijera algo, Naruto hizo unos sellos que Hinata y Yuna reconocieron -Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Al golpear su palma en el suelo, en una nube de polvo apareció una hermosa zorrita amarilla.

-me ha llamado, Naruto-sama..?

-Kunou-chan..? – preguntó indeciso el rubio, lo cual la zorrita cabeceó afirmando -quiero que estés con Konohamaru y cualquier cosa podamos sincronizar para vernos, te lo encargo ttebayo..!

-déjamelo a mi, Naruto-sama! No lo defraudaré!

La zorrita subió a la cabeza del Sarutobi quien tenía sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

Hinata, escuchando una sugerencia similar de Ahri, imitó a Naruto, llamando a Genkurõ.

-Genkurõ-kun, por favor, podrías acompañar a mi hermana Hanabi, y servir de enlace para cualquier cosa.. te la encargo a tus cuidados por favor!

Hinata le dedicó una leve reverencia, Genkurõ aceptó entusiasmado su misión.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, no te decepcionare, cuidare de mi protegida con mi vida!

Y el zorrito negro salto a los brazos de una eufórica Hanabi, quien parecía que la Navidad se le adelantó. Apapachaba al zorrito quien se dejaba consentir.

Yuna estaba aún enganchada al brazo de Hinata, luego recordó algo que le molestaba de la ejecución. Después de prometer que se verían nuevamente, Konohamaru y Hanabi, quienes estaban entusiasmados en llevar a sus nuevos amigos a sus casas, se despidieron del cuarteto, separándose sus caminos a sus respectivos hogares, la pelirroja decidió acercarse al jounnin, quien estaba bastante callado, manteniendo su vigilancia mientras reprimía su tos de vez en cuando.

-etto.. Gekko-san.. porque sellaron las cabezas?

Tanto Hinata como Naruto pararon de caminar, para escuchar.

-El cuerpo de un shinobi guarda muchos secretos cof.. y la cabeza es una fuente cof.. inestimable de conocimiento cof.. siempre se debe almacenar la cabeza si el cuerpo es dejado atrás cof..

-Y porque incineraron hasta las cenizas ttebayo..?

-Al cometer un crimen catalogado de traición cof, pierden el derecho de reposar cof.. sus restos en el cementerio shinobi.. por eso cof.. se elimina hasta las cenizas y se esparcen al viento cof.. fuera de la aldea cof..

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, el jounnin suspiró reanudando su camino seguido por el trío hacia el departamento del rubio para empacar sus pertenencias, porque a partir de la reunión del Consejo de Líderes, "Menma" y "Haruhi" al fin podrían reclamar las fincas Uzumaki.

##########################

La reunión del Consejo de Ancianos de Konoha con los nuevos miembros del Clan Uzumaki tenía todo para ser considerado de terror para aquellos que recordaban de cierta jounnin apodada de Habanero Sangriento.

-Lideres, el día de hoy, tras ser testigos del destino de todo aquel que traicione a Konoha, tengo la petición formal de un miembro de clan fundador -había iniciado la reunión Hiruzen a los líderes de clanes, a los consejeros del Hokage y los representantes civiles.

-Quienes son..? -inició a preguntar Chouza Akimichi, quien temblaba levemente al ser uno de los receptores de la mirada afilada de la pelinegra, cuya aura de guerra le recordaba de una kunoichi de temer.

-Me presento formalmente ante ustedes miembros honorables de este concilio, Uzumaki Menma soy, el hermano menor de la heredera del Uzukage Ashina, Uzumaki Kushina. Por seguridad fui llevado a una isla cuya ubicación jamás debería ser revelada. Muchos años me crié lejos de mi clan por seguridad debido a un enemigo acérrimo que deseaba mi sangre. Mi hermana estaba protegida por Konoha.. o al menos eso creí.. – comenzó "Menma" dejando a muchos líderes tragando duro al saber del destino final de la kunoichi pelirroja.

Aquellos líderes de clanes que llegaron a conocer a Uzumaki Kushina estaban impresionados en conocer su hermano menor.

-como iba diciendo -continuó el pelirrojo -he vivido en la clandestinidad por culpa de un individuo que al día de hoy ya ha sido neutralizado. Mientras mi esposa y yo nos encargábamos de eliminar la amenaza a nuestra familia, habíamos decidido enviar a nuestra pequeña Yuna-chan a buscar algún indicio de mi hermana Kushina, cuando volvimos a Konoha sólo encontramos al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi con el mismo apellido de nuestro clan… -aquí "Menma" bajó su tono de voz a uno letal que enfrió a muchos provocando escalofríos de terror en los presentes, excepto al Sandaime y al Sannin -Tras varios análisis pudimos comprobar que el chico en verdad es mi sobrino, hijo legítimo de mi querida hermana y nos llegamos a enterar que ha estado viviendo como paria siendo que Naruto es el heredero legítimo del último Uzukage.

Muchos ignoraban esa fundamental pieza de información. Incluso Danzõ jamás creyó que Konoha tuviera un heredero tan valioso.

-Debo decir que me ha impresionado.. -inició "Haruhi" con una voz melosamente maliciosa, con un aura similar a un Shinigami – si mi querida cuñada estuviera aquí presente, tengo entendido que haría a cada uno de ustedes brochetas asadas.

Aquellos que tuvieron el infortunio de sufrir las famosas cadenas del Kongõ Fūsa adquirieron un tono azulado en su frente.

-sinceramente no tiene de que reclamar.. debería agradecer que no lo asesinamos en su cuna al niño zorro.. Incluso se le permitió convertirse en shinobi -desdeñó altaneramente una mujer representante civil que a "Haruhi" le recordó fuertemente a un sapo, y que conste, ella conoció sapos muchos más bonitos y agradables que esa mujer.

-Ah.. de verdad? -se acercó peligrosamente la pelinegra hacia la mujer civil -y usted quien es?

-Yo.. no me conoces? Soy la representante del sector comercial, Orokana Kaeru..

"Haruhi" abrió enormemente sus ojos grises al escuchar el nombre de la mujer. Y estalló en carcajadas. "Menma" reprimía sus carcajadas con toses secas. Jiraiya siguió el ejemplo de "Haruhi".

Hiruzen y los demás ancianos disfrazaban sus sonrisas con toses. Mientras los demás líderes veían para otro lado lejos del rostro congestionado por la vergüenza de la consejera Orokana.

-Te queda el nombre.. de verdad eres estúpida? Acabas de presenciar una ejecución.. Y estas a un segundo de entrar en la lista de traidores.. -amenazó sin sutileza la pelinegra, dejando indignada la civil, quien dirigió una mirada a Danzõ antes que a Hiruzen, que no pasó desapercibido para el exHokage, el anciano Sarutobi y el Sannin de los Sapos.

-Ya basta de rodeos.. estamos aquí por exigencia de Uzumaki Menma en reclamar las fincas Uzumaki, así también la herencia de Uzumaki Naruto..

-herencia.. pero eso no existe, Sandaime-sama.. -comentó otro representante civil.

Tanto "Haruhi" como "Menma" jadearon incrédulos ante las palabras del idiota. Jiraiya frunció el ceño, más aún al notar las muecas en los ancianos Homura, Danzõ y el otro representante civil.

-espero haber entendido mal.. -empezó con voz baja el pelirrojo de ojos azules -están diciendo que el legado de Yondaime Hokage se le privó de su herencia que legítimamente le correspondía..?

-Y como creen de donde retiramos los fondos para compensar a las víctimas del ataque del Kyuubi.. a primeras instancias ese chico jamás..

-cuida tus siguientes palabras.. porque podrían ser las últimas.. -amenazó la pelinegra, estaba teniendo un control monumental en su temperamento, le picaba enormemente las manos para desprender su Kongõ Fūsa y tener brochetas de esos estúpidos.

Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi y Aburame Shino estaban a un paso de abandonar el salón despavoridos. Inuzuka Tsume estaba impresionada por los nuevos Uzumaki, mientras Hyuuga Hiashi se mantenía estoico, con un leve temblor en su rodilla derecha como única evidencia que le aterraba esa mujer. Kurama Unkai miraba de reojo a Danzõ, quien se mantenía imperturbable (aunque en su interior maldecía la aparición de la pareja, estropeando varios de sus planes)

-por favor, mantengamos los ánimos bajo calma.. -intervino la consejera Utatane Koharu -Yakkaina-san, no es forma..

-Pero Utatane-sama, no son quienes para venir a exigir derechos ni propiedades..

-Es lo que crees..? – comenzó "Menma" -y si le dijera que tengo contacto con el Feudal del País del Fuego, y si le pasamos el dato del maltrato de un heredero.. Y si pedimos que deje sin financiación a Konoha.. -dejo la amenaza en el aire, haciendo que todos jadearan impresionados y otros indignados.

-si está en nuestro derecho, porque Konoha no protegió a un heredero directo del linaje fundador de la aldea.. para quien les falte refrescar la memoria.. Konoha fue fundada por Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, pero los Uzumaki contribuyeron con Uzumaki Mito varios pilares, que sin ellos hoy día Konoha ya no persistiría.. están en números rojos en su deuda con el Clan Uzumaki.. Y créanme les cobraré cada centavo..

Las palabras de la esposa del pelirrojo los dejaba sin argumentos por lo que Hiruzen decidió tomar palabra para terminar de una vez la reunión, sin derramar sangre. Aun.

-Yo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, permito que el demandante, Uzumaki Menma, pruebe la legitimidad de su pedido con la prueba del pergamino de clanes..

Jiraiya, quien mantenía sus ojos vigilantes en cada uno de los líderes, se acercó a la mesa con un gran pergamino, cuyo contenido revelaba la legitimidad de liderazgo que tenía un derecho a voto en el Consejo de Líderes de Konoha.

"Menma" se acercó, una vez que Jiraiya abrió el pergamino, dejando a la vista el espacio para Uzumaki, el pelirrojo mordió su propio pulgar de la mano derecha y colocó su sangre en el espacio, que brillaba de un color verde, indicando que la prueba resultó positiva. Varios líderes corroboraron dicha prueba mientras otros apenas reprimieron una mueca de disconformidad.

-Como han sido testigos, Uzumaki Menma ha sido aprobado.. -informó Hiruzen – quien está a favor del reclamo legitimo de bienes..?

-Sabes Menma-kun.. Y si reclamamos en serio lo que pertenece al clan y fundamos una nueva Uzushio? -preguntó "Haruhi" dando una palmada con entusiasmo.

-Eso sería.. -Jiraiya pensó por un momento y con una mueca respondió con voz baja - La tercera parte del País del Fuego, el 85% por ciento de los sellos de Konoha, la tercera parte de los fondos de clan Senju y Uzumaki, el Templo del clan Uzumaki en Konoha…

Decir que todos quedaron pálidos de muerte era poco, si le pincharan el dedo no se les saldría sangre.

Incluso Hiruzen trago duro, se estaba saliendo de control dicha reunión.

-Es tentador.. pero Naruto se disgustaría.. sabes que él atesora su sueño de ser Hokage.. debemos mantener esa Voluntad de Fuego en él.. como hubiera deseado sus padres.. ah.. por cierto.. por ley Uzumaki, yo Uzumaki Menma reclamo a Uzumaki Naruto como hijo para protegerlo.

-Es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ningún clan tiene potestad de reclamarlo! -intervino bruscamente Homura Mitokado

La temperatura del ambiente bajo varios grados, "Haruhi" ya tenía los ojos blancos y su rostro deformado como de un Shinigami, con sus cabellos elevándose y el aura que la rodeaba se extendía por todo el salón, haciendo que uno de los civiles se deshonrara.

Pero "Menma" le apoyó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la tensión del ambiente se disipara.

-La ley de mi clan es más antiguo que cualquier resolución que hayan dictaminado.. Uzumaki Naruto está bajo la protección del Clan Uzumaki que encabezo a partir de hoy.. Y está abierto para cualquier miembro que busque refugio aquí en Konoha.. -sentenció el pelirrojo.

-Menma-kun~~ déjame demostrarles que no deben meterse con nosotros.. quiero empalarlos.. – no pudo terminar la morena de ojos grises porque Jiraiya le tapó la boca con su mano. Casi se le escapó que deseaba un consejero a la estaca con su Kongõ Fūsa siendo que supuestamente "Menma" era el Uzumaki. Además, viendo al trío InoShikaCho y Hiashi tensarse, sabía que ellos recordarían que la amenaza favorita de Kushina era empalarlos como Carne a la estaca con sus cadenas de diamantina.

-Lo se.. Haru-chan.. pero debemos obtener la aprobación de todos para al fin podamos usufructuar las dependencias de las fincas Uzumaki.. si te dejara hacerlo sólo retrasaría nuestra mudanza.. Y los chicos ya están empacando.. -comentó risueño el pelirrojo.

La morena se enfurruñó, cruzándose los brazos a la altura del pecho, pero al sentir las manos del Sannin en sus pechos, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al sensei de su marido. "Menma" tenía una vena furiosa en su frente. Y Hiruzen suspiró pesadamente.

Todos tragaron saliva aterrorizados al ver que en un instante, el Sannin albino estaba en el suelo con varios moretones y el rostro desfigurado, mientras "Haruhi" palmeaba ambas manos como si estuviera sacudiéndose la basura de sus manos.

-Yo Inuzuka Tsume apruebo que el Clan Uzumaki tome posesión de las fincas Uzumaki y que tengan su lugar en el Consejo de Líderes! Al fin las reuniones no serán aburridas! -comentó Tsume con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una carcajada de pura euforia -ahora entiendo por que mi cachorro no tuvo oportunidad de ganar al chico Uzumaki, si de su familia lo hereda su poder.. veremos impresionantes logros de ese mocoso rubio.. Y más si está bajo su tutela.. ya me imagino que oiré muchas más anécdotas.. si si si.. quien más aprueba! Shibi-san?

-Has hecho una elección razonable, Tsume-san.. Y comparto tu opinión.. y porque lo hago.. -el padre de Shino, aunque con anteojos, tenía un leve sombreado azul en la frente – porque los Uzumaki siempre se han caracterizado por sus logros y terquedad.. pero también por su lealtad y perseverancia. El heredero será bien encaminado por sus familiares de sangre y será un activo muy productivo para Konoha. Yo Aburame Shibi aprueba la petición de Uzumaki Menma para reclamar sus bienes que por derecho les pertenece..

-Wow Shibi-san.. nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto.. -comento jocosa la matriarca Inuzuka.

-Mendokuse.. también doy mi apoyo al Clan Uzumaki en sus peticiones.. Yo Nara Shikaku apruebo la petición.. Kami sabe que necesitamos buenos activos para defender a Konoha de sus enemigos.. -había comentado Shikaku, con sus pensamientos tanto en Orochimaru, como en Danzõ lanzándole una mirada de reojo al Halcón de Guerra, captando también la mirada de "Menma" por su hija Yuna. Ya tuvo un primer encuentro con la niña pelirroja, y le intrigaba las demás reuniones.

-Yo Akimichi Chouza estoy a favor de la petición de los Uzumaki en su reclamo legítimo.. -apoyó Chouza.

-Apoyo la moción de mis compañeros.. Yo Yamanaka Inoichi estoy a favor de la petición de Uzumaki Menma.. – se manifestó Inoichi, con una mirada culpable hacia los Uzumaki, sabiendo que un miembro de su clan fue recientemente ajusticiado por su crimen contra el heredero Uzumaki.

-Yo Hyuuga Hiashi del clan Hyuuga apoyo la moción del reclamo legítimo de Uzumaki Menma, incluso de que el chico este bajo la protección de su clan.

"Haruhi" sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras del suegro de su hijo, pero para Hiashi al ser visto con la sonrisa maliciosa de la morena, reprimió un escalofrío de terror.

-Yo Kurama Unkai también apoyo el reclamo de los Uzumaki -aportó Unkai.

-Yo.. Shimura Danzõ, quien represento a los Uchiha -intervino el jefe de los Anbu Raíz con una mirada serena, con un leve rechinar de muelas -apruebo al Clan Uzumaki en sus reclamos.

Al ver que el viejo Halcón de Guerra estaba a favor, los representantes civiles se veían aterrorizados al creer que al menos los ancianos consejeros hubieran negado la petición. Tanto Homura como Koharu intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, suspirando pesadamente. No queriendo ser victimas de la morena que les recordaba fuertemente a una jounnin Uzumaki de temer, tragaban amargamente la opción de conceder privilegios al chico zorro.

-Yo Mitokado Homura acepto al Clan Uzumaki.. Y sus reclamos legítimos.. – el anciano masticó sus palabras.

-Yo Utatane Koharu acepto la petición de permitir a los Uzumaki sus reclamos.

Sólo quedaban los civiles, quienes se mantenían estoicos.

Siendo una gran mayoría shinobi, prácticamente ya estaba aprobado. Pero "Haruhi" no estaba para nada satisfecha con la actitud de los civiles. Por lo que su mirada afilada los dejaba aún mas indispuestos, pero viendo que no tenían de otra decidieron seguir la corriente.

-Yo.. yo Hainyõ Shita, yo apruebo -fue el civil quien nerviosamente se deshonró por la tensión que provocó "Haruhi" con su Killer Instict, quien representaba el sector agrícola y otros menesteres de producción.

-yo Orokana Kaeru, representante comercial.. -estaba a punto de negar la petición, estaba claro en su mirada, pero su instinto le gritaba que no llevara la contra a la morena de mirada psicótica -apruebo.

-yo soy el representante del sector financiero.. soy Yakkaina Haisha y apruebo la petición de los Uzumaki..

-Ya contabilizados los votos, siendo unánime la decisión de aprobación del pedido de Uzumaki Menma, Yo Sarutobi Hizuzen Sandaime Hokage apruebo que a partir de hoy Uzumaki Menma tendrá un lugar en el Consejo de Líderes, lugar por derecho les pertenece por Senju Mito, quien antes de su enlace con el Shodaime Hokage, era Uzumaki Mito. -anunció el Sandaime -También es oficial la adopción de Uzumaki Naruto por sus tíos, por lo que pasa a vivir con ellos en la Finca Uzumaki.

Mientras Sandaime continuaba su discurso, "Haruhi" moría de ganas de cocinar a los ancianos a la estaca con sus cadenas de diamantina, pero no lo hizo para no revelar sus verdaderas identidades; tuvo un pequeño desliz que fue salvado por el Sannin de los sapos, que supo aprovecharse de la situación, pero ya recibió su merecido. Pero las ganas quedaban, que al primer descuido sabrán porque la llamaban Habanero Sangriento.

"Menma" por su parte, sabía que al final querría su esposa desahogarse esa furia y no podrían por Naruto. Ambos lamentaban no tener sus verdaderos cuerpos. El consuelo, apenas retornaran a Konoha como Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, arderá Konoha hasta los cimientos.

#########################

Durante las siguientes semanas, el entrenamiento de Naruto se intensificó.

Ahri y Genkurõ (quien compartía con Hanabi) tenían suficientes materiales de chantaje gracias a las "sesiones" de estudio de los clones de Naruto, tentados por una cada vez más desinhibida hanyo peliazul.

Gracias al método de Ahri, Naruto logró memorizar con éxito varios rollos de pergamino de la Academia. Pero Hinata también obtuvo varios éxitos en su parte del entrenamiento.

Ahri llevaba la cuenta en un pizarrón de la cantidad de veces que todos los clones desaparecían de golpe y un Naruto noqueado con un derrame nasal épico.

Tanto "Menma" como "Haruhi" suspiraban exasperados cuando desaparecían los clones, debiendo esperar la recuperación de Naruto para reanudar todos sus diferentes entrenamientos a causa del método de Ahri.

Hinata estaba bastante feliz en obtener más confianza para atrapar en sus redes a su Naruto-kun, pero Ahri le frenaba de tanto en tanto, haciendo que la peliazul no comprendiera el porque. Cuando la parte teórica ya fue solucionada, Hinata guió a Naruto para enfrentar el Juuken, analizando estrategias de contragolpes contra el Puño Suave. Ahri por su parte planteaba situaciones de combate, e incluso le recordaba de los elementos a su favor para combatir contra el genio con Byakugan, aunque no tuviera un doujutsu espectacular, poseía dos contratos de invocación. Naruto y Hinata sonreían sobre el plan secreto de Ahri y practicaban como ejecutarlo.

La Kitsune albina, contra todo pronóstico, procuraba que ambos fueran afianzando su relación para cuando sucediera el Tamashī no Yūgõ, ambos Jinchuriki tuvieran conectados sus corazones para que pudieran tener éxito en el enlace de almas. Pero cada vez más seguido Hinata estaba ansiosa por marcar a Naruto como su pareja, chocando su personalidad tímida con la desinhibida. Y eso incrementaba la preocupación de la yonkai por un posible corazón roto de la peliazul si sus sentimientos no lograran alcanzar a Naruto.

Por otro lado, Kurama estaba muy a gusto entrenando a su Jinchuriki, trabajando su parte física, a pesar de las quejas del Naruto Original; pero en el fondo el rubio disfrutaba del arduo entrenamiento de acondicionamiento físico, como una previa para cuando finalmente se liberara los sellos de restricción muscular gravitacional. Entre sentadillas, abdominales, carreras, lagartijas, el cuerpo del rubio fue tonificando, perdiendo la grasa infantil sustituyéndose por músculos.

Por su parte el Sannin de los sapos estaba bastante impresionado por la rapidez de Naruto en corregir sus posturas de taijutsu. Y cada vez menos huecos y más destreza el mocoso estaba teniendo un taijutsu que bien podría ser la base para la kata de los sapos, una vez que se recupere de la liberación de los sellos restrictivos que aún permanecían en su cuerpo. Y para el registro, Jiraiya no procuró en interrumpir el entrenamiento teórico de Ahri por la amenaza de la yonkai en pedir a Kurama que lo devorara si por si acaso decidía hacer "investigación" y ver a la hanyo tentar a su ahijado.

Con "Menma", Naruto tuvo grandes avances al ser guiado en formar el Rasengan, sorprendiendo al Yondaime que pueda dominar ya el segundo paso en menos de 3 semanas, a ese ritmo quizás ya sería capaz de realizar el Rasengan y usarlo en las finales de los exámenes Chuunin, al mismo tiempo, gracias a los rollos de pergamino de Kushina, el exHokage enseñó a su hijo tres jutsus de elemento viento, a pedido de Kurama, para una de sus ideas, en conjunto de Ahri quien tenía una buenísima estrategia para impresionar al público.

Tanto "Menma" como Jiraiya estaban ansiosos por buscar a Tsunade, y así iniciar el entrenamiento de rehabilitación de Naruto, una vez que el rubio esté libre de los sellos de restricción muscular gravitacional. "Menma" se había fijado que probablemente el culpable sea un Uchiha, pero como el clan ha sido exterminado poco o nada podrían reclamar justicia por tal acto vil de sabotaje al Jinchuriki.

Por su parte con "Haruhi" había cierta resistencia en avanzar con la elaboración de los sellos Fuinjutsu en si, pero el Kongõ Fūsa hubo varios avances.

Tanto Yuna como Naruto al fin consiguieron sacar sus respectivas cadenas, mientras la de Kushina son de un hermoso color dorado, las de Naruto eran naranjas (alegrando enormemente al gennin rubio) pero cuando Yuna, quien sufrió el mismo entrenamiento exhaustivo de supervivencia, sacó sus cadenas, eran de un morado bastante acogedor.

Kushina estaba intrigada por su chakra, pero Naruto estaba entusiasmado por ver el desarrollo de su "hermana".

Todo el entrenamiento era supervisado y vigilado por ambos anbu con máscaras de Neko, quienes en varias ocasiones debieron usar fuerza de combate para despejar a los espías. Ahri siempre estaba en alerta, más aún con su nuevo doble agente quien le informaba de como el viejo Halcón de Guerra estaba furioso en no adquirir información del Jinchuriki y sus recientes compañías.

Varias noches, después del exhaustivo día de entrenamiento, la pequeña familia solía frecuentar el Boahatto para la cena, siendo tratados como clientes fieles.

Eso no quería decir que Naruto descuidara su Puesto de Ramen Favorito. Al principio Ichiraku estaba algo celoso de la preferencia hacia su discípulo Nageru. Pero al ver como otras personas tenían la oportunidad de conocer al rubio ninja, sólo sonreía feliz por el reconocimiento que Naruto estaba recibiendo.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz; tener a sus padres con él, conviviendo y enseñando técnicas familiares, recuperando el tiempo robado por una cadena de eventos ajenos a él, también con su nueva percepción obtenida tras romperse el sello Hyuuga, empezó a ver a Yuna como su hermana menor, preocupándose por el bienestar de la pequeña pelirroja, mientras por Hinata-hime era un asunto que no podía definir pero fue alimentándose nuevos sentimientos que jamás pensó en tenerlos. Y luego de la super charla que le dio Ahri, estaba más confundido. La calidez de la ex Hyuuga era una de las sensaciones que no desearía dejar de sentir.

##########################

Luego de las ejecuciones de los traidores, Sandaime estaba sumergido en la planeación en el plan contragolpe de la Invasión Oto/Suna; el plan estaba ya en progreso. Aunque los ancianos consejeros, incluso Danzõ insistían en saber la fuente de inteligencia, solo Nara Shikaku, quien estaba encargado de la planeación siendo el Comandante Jounnin, era uno de los pocos que tenía el privilegio de estar presente durante las sesiones de información sobre los planes de Orochimaru contra Konoha.

Francamente el Nara estaba muy aprehensivo sobre la niña Yuna; su doujutsu, el Jõgan, si llegase a enterarse las demás aldeas shinobi o enemigos de Konoha, ni quería pensar en la probabilidades de catástrofes que atraería. Fortuna que estuviera bajo la tutela del Sannin de los sapos. Gracias a las reuniones con la joven Yuna han podido tener una amplia idea de cómo contrarrestar el ataque enemigo. No sólo los planes a corto plazo Yuna pudo testificar con su Jõgan. La niña relató los pormenores de la conspiración de Akatsuki con el rapto de los Jinchuriki, de la mente maestra detrás de dicho plan, la destrucción de Konoha en manos del autodenominado Dios Pain. Incluso de un sujeto que se hacía pasar como Madara Uchiha, quien era manipulado por un ser de apariencia humanoide que deseaba el Mugen Tsukuyumi para cumplir sus propósitos exterminando cualquier vestigio de vida humana.

En esas sesiones, Jiraiya, "Menma" (así lo conoció el Nara al "padre" de la niña) Shikaku y Sandaime discutían los pasos a seguir a largo plazo, delante de una exhausta Yuna quien no tenía problemas en usar sus habilidades con tal de garantizar que su familia estuviera a salvo.

Konohamaru, tras los eventos de la ejecución del Hyuuga y Yamanaka, había notado un comportamiento raro en los aldeanos, al extenderse el rumor que la victima era su ídolo, Naruto niisan. Incluso había escuchado que muchos estaban de acuerdo con el accionar de dichos traidores. Y eso enfurecía al joven Sarutobi, por lo que se propuso una meta, ridiculizar a los detractores de Uzumaki Naruto, y con la ayuda de su zorrita Kunou había hecho bastantes bromas como justicia poética por su rival.

De un modo inesperado, su cómplice y mente maestra para las bromas, Hyuuga Hanabi, quien estaba furiosa de los rumores que corrían contra su hermana Hinata, ayudaba con su zorrito Genkurõ; por lo que unió fuerzas con el nieto de Sandaime Hokage para implementar su propia justicia contra aquellos que apoyaban a los traidores.

Desde entonces los aldeanos que simpatizaban con Hyuuga Hisoka o Yamanaka Isao fueron víctimas de bromas, no encontrando a los autores.

Una cosa curiosa, los rumores que corrían libremente en los días previos y posteriores a la ejecución de Hisoka e Isao, fueron perdiendo fuerza gracias a los anbu leales del Sandaime.

Hiruzen estaba seguro que su compañero Danzõ tenía una mano en dichos rumores, sólo que era tan astuto en no dejar huellas de sus acciones, lo cual provocaba en el anciano Hokage frustración y rabia hacia su colega de generación.

Lejos de Konoha, Sasuke ya veía un avance en su entrenamiento, siendo supervisado por Kakashi, quien ignoraba que cierta Habanero Sangriento deseaba su cabeza al escuchar ciertas historias contadas por su hijo.

Shikamaru estaba entretenido con el juego de Shougi que le había retado Asuma-sensei. Luego hacia unas estrategias ayudado por su compañero de equipo Chouji.

Ino estaba francamente dolida al enterarse por su padre de la verdad tras de la ejecución de su tío Isao, hasta que punto había llegado su crueldad; tenía repulsión por pertenecer al mismo clan de un torturador de inocentes, y se sentía culpable por las penurias que tuvo que pasar su compañero de promoción, ella que siempre fue de defender a los indefendibles y justamente parte de su clan fue responsable de la atrofia cognitiva de un compañero shinobi. No salía de su casa para no ser señalada como parte del Clan que ha conspirado en desestabilizar a un niño en crecimiento.

Por su parte Sakura dividía su tiempo entre acompañar a su amiga Yamanaka y visitar a Rock Lee en el hospital. Para la última integrante del equipo 7, haber visto como Hinata y Naruto eran cercanos le dio una sensación de escozor, de haber perdido algo que tenía valor incalculable pero que se ha convertido en irrecuperable. Además estaba preocupada por Sasuke y esa marca extraña que el Sannin traidor había inyectado en su cuello. Tenía muchísimo temor de la batalla entre su compañero de equipo contra el monstruo de Suna.

Maito Guy pasaba el día acompañando a su discípulo en su recuperación lenta en la cama del hospital. Rock Lee se alegraba cuando la bella Sakura-chan venia a visitarle, pero se sentía miserable en no poder moverse como antes, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano? Para Guy ver a Rock Lee en esa situación le partía el alma e intentaba todos los medios animar al chico de grandes cejas. Sólo con la perspectiva de ver la batalla de Naruto contra Neji levantaba un poco sus ánimos. De algún modo tenía el presentimiento que su más nuevo amigo cumpliría la promesa de derrotar a su rival/compañero de equipo, después de todo su motivación tenía un fuerte sentimiento de estar envuelto en llamas de juventud!

Tenten supervisaba el entrenamiento del genio Hyuuga lejos de las miradas indiscretas en una zona perteneciente a su familia. Y estaba muy segura que Neji se proclamaría ganador de sus combates.

Neji miraba el cielo, un pájaro volaba libremente. Frunciendo el ceño, se dedicó a continuar en refinar su técnica. Debía demostrar su verdadero poder. Ningún perdedor lo haría perder, su destino era la victoria.

Temari y Kankuro estaban discutiendo algo de regreso al hotel cuando una niña pelirroja muy bonita se cruzó con ellos. Su sonrisa de alguna forma los confortaba pero al ver como ella se acercaba para saludarlos, Yuna manifestó su Jõgan y lo que haya dicho a los hermanos Sabaku cambiaría definitivamente el curso de la historia de como originalmente fue concebida.

Gaara observaba el horizonte, de alguna manera estaba ansioso por escuchar a su "Madre" pedir sangre del zorro y su pareja, que estaba harto de ellos, exigía la sangre de ambos cueste lo que cueste. En el fondo Shukaku estaba nervioso que su hermano de nueve colas se haya reunido con la bocazas de Ahri. Nada bueno podría traer ellos y por eso era imperativo que sus Jinchuriki desaparecieran.

Gaara solo deseaba complacer a su "Madre".

#########################

Omake **: Oiroke no Jutsu**

"Haruhi" y "Menma" estaban evaluando el progreso de Naruto como ninja, verificando las fallas que éste tenía.

-Naruto-chan, antes de continuar con el entrenamiento necesitamos ver que jutsus son los que conoces en la actualidad y que nos los muestres ttebane..-pidió "Haruhi".

-Oh, claro. Me sé el Jutsu de Clones de Sombra, Jutsu Multiclones de sombra, Jutsu de Sustitución, camino en los arboles y en el agua, y mi favorito el Jutsu Sexy ttebayo! -enlistó Naruto a sus "tios".

-¿Ese último no lo conozco?-comentó "Menma" intentando recordar si alguna vez había escuchado tal jutsu.

Hinata recordó a la perfección que esa técnica se la aplicó a Iruka sensei poco antes del examen de la Academia y quiso ir a detener a Naruto, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Dejame mostrarlo, kaachan, Ottousan ttebayo! ¡OIROKE NO JUTSU!

El rubio se transformó repentinamente en una chica desnuda rubia de medidas perfectas y provocó que Minato (quien perdió su henge) y Jiraiya cayeran desmayados por una hemorragia nasal de nivel 8.

-Simplemente, wow! -admitió Ahri impresionada.

-¡NARUTO-KUN! -chilló roja la peliazul.

-Este jutsu es el más poderoso y es capaz de asesinar Kages ttebayo! -declaró la ahora Naruko orgullosa y sin el humo que la cubría.

La rubia vio que los mechones de su madre se elevaban y le entró el miedo, mientras que Ahri le susurraba al oído discretamente a su Jinchuriki.

-Oye, eres una suertuda. Naruto puede transformarse en mujer. Imagina hacer realidad tus fantasías Yuri con ese bombón de cabellos de oro..-señaló pervertidamente la yonkai.

-¿Y-Yuri? -preguntó nerviosa la ojiperla.

-No estarías siendo infiel y se nota que Naruto tiene una mente muy abierta..-señaló la kitsune albina sonriente.

Naruto perdió la concentración de la transformación y volvió a la normalidad.

-Pequeño demonio ttebane!

Graciosamente la Uzumaki pelinegra empezó a ahorcar muy enojada a Naruto y este trataba de liberarse como sea. Él inconscientemente sacó una cadena de su espalda y esta se enredó en el cuello de su madre para ahorcarla también.

-Tram...poso.. tte..bane..-decía asfixiada la "pelinegra".

-Suel...tame tte.. bayooo..-hablaba con dificultad el rubio.

-Ja...más.. tteba.. ne..

Al final ambos se desmayaron porque ya no les llegaba el aire y Hinata tuvo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Me pregunto si podrías hacer una versión sexy gender bender? -comentó Ahri curiosa.

-¡¿NANI?! -chilló Hinata avergonzada.

-Ahri, vas a traumarla! -regañó Yuna muy molesta.

-Sí, claro. Lo dice la pervertida que estaba en topless hace varios días...-se burló Ahri.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE, NO ES MI CULPA! -se quejó con lágrimas anime la chica.

-Sí, claro. Porque te conviene..-alegó venenosamente la yonkai.

Hinata se puso colorada y tuvo un hilito de sangre en la nariz porque eso era demasiado para ella por el momento, aunque no sonaba mala idea.

#########################

Ohayou min'na

Les traigo un nuevo cap, ya el sgte veremos los resultados del entrenamiento jeje

Agradecida por la cantidad de fav y followers, en serio gracias totales.

Los reviews son mi parte favorita por los que les voy a ir respondiendo y por supuesto siempre tengo consideración a sus sugerencias y criticas..

jorge rocha: y ojala que este capitulo también te emocione, créeme el castigo de Kakashi sera a la altura de su negligencia.

Zafir09: déjame decirte que tendrás bastantes sorpresas con la evolución de los cap por venir, algunos acertados pero otros como Naruto hanyo no se podrá porque Kurama es un bijuu no un yonkai.. como dijo Ahri, no cualquier kitsune puede convertir a un humano en hanyo.. espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por tus sugerencias las tendré en cuenta..

dante21: aqui tienes el cap espero que te guste..

Sgte cap: **Enfrentamiento Uzumaki vs Hyuuga**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	10. Enfrentamiento Uzumaki vs Hyuuga

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

 **Cap. 10 Enfrentamiento Uzumaki vs Hyuuga**

Amanecía en Konoha. Las actividades estaban al tope con la llegada de extranjeros y los aldeanos en si estaban emocionados por los combates que se celebrarían dentro de unas horas.

En la finca Uzumaki, Hinata estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno. El día anterior habían sido obligados a parar sus entrenamientos por un merecido descanso.

Jiraiya, "Menma", "Haruhi", Kurama y Ahri consideraban que el avance de Naruto era más que satisfactorio, y que después de traer de regreso a la compañera Sannin de Jiraiya, Tsunade, podrían pensar en seguir avanzando los entrenamientos.

Hinata suspiraba contenta. Su plan de acercarse a Naruto estaba dando buenos frutos. Y estaba algo molesta que Ahri frenara sus avances más significativos. Las ganas de morder el cuello de su rubio favorito y hacer de él todo un hombre la atormentaba. Y su querida suegra estaba completamente de acuerdo en ese tipo de planes. Incluso la ayudaba en sus ideas de acorralar al rubio.

Yuna se acercó a una pensativa peliazul que suspiraba enamorada. La pelirroja observaba el variado desayuno y sonrió contenta.

-Ohayou Hinata neesan -Yuna saludó alegre haciendo que Hinata regresara al mundo real saliendo de sus planes " _seduciendo al rubio cabeza hueca pero demasiado kawaii_ "

-Ohayou Yuna-chan.. has descansado?

-algo.. estoy ansiosa por el combate de Naruto niisan..

Hinata suspiró también algo desvelada. A pesar del arduo mes de entrenamiento corrigiendo varios aspectos del taijutsu y otras disciplinas en Naruto, su primo Neji ya llevaba entrenando toda su vida al estilo Hyuuga. A pesar de esa perspectiva, estaba tan segura por la victoria de su amado rubio bigotudo, que lo que la mantenía despierta era la recompensa que le debería dar por ganar al insufrible de su pariente.

Naruto se acercaba bostezando hacia la cocina, siendo guiado por las risitas de las niñas, cuando escuchó algo que hizo su corazón acelerar a mil por hora.

-también estoy algo ansiosa.. pero sabes Yuna-chan.. estoy muy segura de que Naruto-kun ganará, sabes porque? -Yuna negó interesada en las palabras de la ojiperla -porque Naruto-kun es de esas personas que saben levantarse después de una caída, no se desanima, al contrario lo empuja a mejorar.. yo lo considero un fracasado orgulloso!

-eh?! Y porque lo llamas así neesan?

-cada vez que el fracasa tiene la fuerza de voluntad para levantarse y seguir adelante.. eso siempre consideré su verdadera fortaleza.. siempre lo observé superándose a sí mismo en cada paso.. Y yo creo que él sabe lo valioso del sacrificio que debe hacer para seguir intentando.. hay genios por nacimiento o talento innato pero yo estoy segura que no llegan lejos por estancarse en su ego.. pero Naruto-kun… él si llegará donde otros fracasen porque valora cada esfuerzo y yo lo seguiré donde vaya.. lo apoyaré.. lo consolaré cuando lo necesite.. porque ese es mi camino ninja.. nunca retroceder a mi palabra! -terminó altanera la ojiperla ante una admirada Yuna.

Naruto estaba fuertemente sonrojado detrás de una pared. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que pasó la noche en vela, con sus padres intentando dar ánimos en su interior. Pero ahora su corazón latía acelerado y tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Kushina y Minato sonreían abiertamente dentro del paisaje mental de su hijo, con Kurama fingiendo su siesta.

-"Naruto-chan~~~~ déjame salirrrrr para apapachar a mi nuera hermosa!" -Kushina estaba con un berrinche de campeonato queriendo abrazar a la ojiperla, mientras Minato intentaba calmar a su esposa.

-"kaachan..!" – Naruto observaba, dentro de su paisaje mental, avergonzado como su madre suplicaba salir corriendo a abrazar a Hinata-hime.

\- "Naruto.. la flor que crece en la adversidad es la más rara y bella de todas.." -citó solemne Yondaime, haciendo que Kushina le brillaran los ojos y empezara a abrazar al rubio mayor. Naruto ladeó su cabeza confundido sin entender a que venía tan extraña frase.

Kurama fastidiado por la lentitud de su anfitrión (y eso que ya no poseía los sellos restrictivos emocionales.. o quizás lo denso había heredado de su loca progenitora) decidió arrojar luz a la confusión del rubio gennin.

-"Mocoso.. no se conoce a una chica así en todas las eras.. Y no te lo digo porque es la Jinchuriki de mi Ahri.. pero esa niña de ojos perlas vale su peso en oro.."

-"Kurama-chan! Eres de los míos!" -gritó Kushina intentando apapachar el enorme zorro de nueve colas.

\- "NO TE ACERQUES! LA ÚNICA QUE ME APAPACHA ES AHRI!" -luego Kurama se congeló al darse cuenta que hablo demás – "no debí decir eso.. no debí decir eso.."

Naruto regresó su conciencia al mundo real cuando escuchó a Hinata decir algo que lo marcaría de por vida.

-tu sabes Yuna-chan que siempre he observado a Naruto-kun desde antes de ser compañeros en la Academia..

-me habías dicho que te había salvado de unos rufianes, no?

-desde ese día supe que Naruto-kun iba a ser alguien por quien me gustaría caminar a su lado.. alguien digno de admiración.. Y no me he equivocado!

-ojalá Naruto niisan se de cuenta que siempre te tuvo de su lado.. Y que después con la fama que adquiera no se vaya con cualquier fangirl.. -musitó molesta Yuna por un pensamiento que no verbalizó, Hinata supo que algo vio en el futuro la pelirroja que no le gustó.

-Yuna-chan.. si el corazón de Naruto-kun es feliz.. Y si no es conmigo.. igual su felicidad es la mía aunque no sea yo quien camine a su lado.. siempre, siempre lo seguiré..

Pero Hinata fue interrumpida por un golpeteo insistente de la puerta, haciendo que ambas niñas se percataran de la hora.

-Oh! Yuna-chan! Avisa a Naruto-kun que el desayuno está listo.. iré a ver quien llama en la puerta..

-Hai neesan!

Naruto temblaba al darse cuenta que estaba escuchando como cotilla la conversación de sus amigas, por lo que corrió al baño para esconderse y aparentar que recién se ha estado limpiando para desayunar.

Minato y Kushina sonreían divertidos por la situación mientras Kurama bufaba fastidiado, estaba seguro que Ahri detectó a Naruto escuchando tras la pared.. Y que incentivó a su Jinchuriki peliazul a revelar tantos sentimientos tan abiertamente.

########################

Terminado el desayuno, Hayate quien había venido para escoltar al rubio gennin hasta el estadio como parte del protocolo de protección de los participantes, especialmente para no ser abordados por aquellos que lucraban en el negocio de las apuestas.

Una vez hecho los clones super reforzados con chakra del bijuu de 9 colas, y con Ahri en su forma cachorra de zorra en la cabeza de Yuna (Kurama maldecía el plan de esperar su gran debut.. sólo esperaba que valiera la pena) "Haruhi" y "Menma" ya con sus Henge, iban con Yuna, Hinata y Naruto al estadio con Hayate, quien los llevaba por senderos menos transitados.

Naruto notó que muchos aldeanos miraban nerviosos a los extranjeros, de reojo a ciertas personas que también controlaban a los recién llegados. También lo notaron Hinata y Yuna el comportamiento anormal de los comerciantes.

Hasta que se cruzaron con el dueño de Boahatto, Yoku Shiro acompañado de Kibõ y Ryoku.

-Ohayou! Van al estadio?

-Shiro-san! -se adelantó Yuna sonriendo abiertamente -Kibõ-san, Ryoku-san.. vendrán para ver a Naruto niisan en su pelea..?

-No nos perderíamos por nada, sweetie.. -Kibõ toca sutilmente la nariz de la pelirroja con su índice, y guiña coqueta a Hayate quien tosió incómodo mirando hacia uno de los tejados, de donde emanaba un instinto asesino de cierta anbu de máscara Neko con marcas rojas.

-estamos muy seguros que Naruto-san será el ganador de sus combates! -comentó risueño el barman, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara contento por el apoyo.

-Incluso hemos apostado por ti muchacho! -comentó Shiro entusiasmado poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio ojiazul – como estamos seguros que ganaras, ya contamos nuestras ganancias como el dinero más fácil que hemos conseguido!

-apuesta ttebayo? -preguntó desorientado el rubio gennin.

-Naruto-kun, debes saber que para la aldea es necesario cualquier actividad que deje ganancias para subsistir.. recuerdas lo que habías estudiado, no? – comentaba dulcemente la peliazul.

Naruto enrojeció bruscamente al recordar sus sesiones de estudio, algo que Ahri se percató al vuelo.

-"Creo que Naru-chan recuerda otra cosa de ese entrenamiento~~~" - comentó maliciosa la kitsune a la mente de su Jinchuriki, logrando que Hinata sonriera con verdadera alegría.

-Yo.. etto.. no.. digo si.. recuerdo.. ttebayo.. – se trababa Naruto enrojeciendo aún más con su tartamudeo, haciendo que Hinata sonreía aún más enternecida por la reacción de su rubio amado.

-lo dicho por Hinata-san es cierto.. las apuestas gerenciadas por pequeños y grandes comerciantes que realizan tratos con los shinobi que se enfrentarán en las finales.. debido a eso ha generado un medio de entrada de dinero para la aldea, eso ayuda a solventar el pago a los ninjas de sus misiones.. -explicó Hayate al grupo, salvando el bochorno a Naruto, quien no pudo dejar de notar que justo en ese día le parecía Hinata-hime más hermosa de lo normal, con su sonrisa sutil y sus grandes ojos perlas como luna llena.

Kurama bufó fastidiado en el interior de su Jinchuriki, por la melosidad que le salía del alma del rubio. Y aunque le pese, sonreía contento, pronto se hará el Tamashī no Yūgõ y ya no habrá impedimento de compartir espacio con su amada y loca kitsune.

"Haruhi" rápidamente se enganchó en una charla amena con la camarera de Boahatto seguida de Yuna quien comentaba varias cosas con "Menma" y Ryoku, detrás seguía Hayate con Shiro quienes intercambiaban opiniones de los demás participantes.

Hinata y Naruto quedaron al final viendo el grupo dirigirse hacia el estadio. Hinata giró con una sonrisa hacia Naruto y le extendió la mano invitándolo a seguirla.

Naruto se sonrojó por la imagen tan bella de Hinata dando su mano.

-ven Naruto-kun, toma mi mano.. vamos juntos -y la mano del rubio alcanzó la mano de la ojiperla, dando un leve apretón de apoyo.

Juntos de la mano cerraban el grupo para encaminarse hacia el momento más esperado.

########################

Naruto se iba embobado hacia la zona de participantes, con su mano en la mejilla donde Hinata le beso con tanto sentimiento. Una calidez lo embargó y deseaba tanto permanecer al lado de la peliazul quien le había prometido un sabroso ramen de la victoria. Y otras cosas más.. haciendo que un leve rastro de sangre se asomara por su narinas.

Mientras Hinata acompañaba a los demás con una sonrisa altanera, con una Ahri felicitándola por su movida, y Yuna codeándole en complicidad.

"Haruhi" quería quedarse con el grupo pero debía seguir a "Menma" a su lugar asignado, dio un fuerte abrazo a su "hija" susurrando sus últimas indicaciones, con un cabeceo Yuna le tranquilizó a la morena.

Mientras la pareja Uzumaki iban al palco del Hokage, quien en ese momento estaba recibiendo la llegada del Kazekage. Un jounnin permanecía con el Hokage hasta que observó la llegada de sus relevos.

La pareja Uzumaki se acercaron al Sandaime quien sonreía sutilmente a la llegada de sus refuerzos.

-Yondaime-san, le importaría que permanezcan conmigo mis nuevos guardaespaldas, me pidieron expresamente permanecer en el mejor lugar para ver a su sobrino pelear.. Y digamos que tenemos una gran deuda con su clan que se le concedió ese privilegio..

-Oh, de verdad Sandaime-dono.. Y quienes son estos valerosos shinobi..

-Le presento al patriarca del nuevo clan Uzumaki.. Uzumaki Menma, tío materno del primer contrincante, Uzumaki Naruto.

El supuesto Kazekage casi tuvo un ictus al reconocer el cabello pelirrojo del Uzumaki, pero la mirada afilada de esos ojos azules le recordaba al odioso discípulo de su compañero Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato.

"Menma" ni siquiera le dedicó un saludo, mientras "Haruhi" mantenía una mirada estoica, como una dama de alta alcurnia.

Orochimaru estaba lívido de coraje por ver cómo esa nueva pareja Uzumaki ni siquiera respetaba el rango Kage.

-Menma-san.. Haruhi-san.. por favor, disfruten del espectáculo.. realmente estoy ansioso por ver el avance de Naruto-kun.. -comentó jovial el anciano Hokage.

-No debería dudar de nuestra capacidad del entrenamiento que recibió Naruto-chan, Hokage-sama.. después de todo es un heredero directo de la estirpe de los más poderosos Uzukage.. les cerrará el pico a todos sus detractores.. Y al fin será reconocido como debería haber sido.. la última voluntad de mi querida hermana y Yondaime-sama..

-Un héroe.. -interrumpió con voz letal la morena, con una mirada afilada provocando en el Sannin de las serpientes un escalofrío de terror que apenas pudo reprimir..

-Yondaime-san.. tiene frío..? -pregunto inocentemente el anciano Sarutobi.

\- Estoy bien, Hokage-dono..

########################

Hinata lanzó una mirada afilada a los miembros de su antiguo clan, quienes estoicos observaban la nueva postura altanera de la ex heredera Hyuuga.

Hiashi aparentaba que no la veía, pero en su interior tenía un chibiHiashi que soltaba lágrimas de anime de sus ojos chillando como su Solecito se parecía tanto a su amada Hanamei.. y que atrocidades tuvo que vivir con los pervertidos. Lo único que lo calmaba era la tía del rubio Uzumaki. Mientras "Haruhi" no soportara a los pervertidos, la virtud de su Solecito estaría a salvo.

(Quien ha dicho: pobre iluso.. sip como lo pensé.. mayoría!)

Hanabi estaba francamente celosa, estaba muriéndose por ir a sentarse al lado de su hermana mayor. Y aunque la pelirroja cara de tarada ya no amenazaba directamente su posición legítima de imouto de Hinata neesama.. estaba aún el cara de tarado con bigotes que le quería pervertir a su querida hermana mayor. Por lo menos Genkurõ-chan estaba en su regazo, para pesar de su padre en no conseguir que la pequeña Hyuuga dejara a su mascota en el compuesto Hyuuga.

Yuna se posicionó al lado de Hinata, con Ahri en su cabeza. Shiro, Ryoku y Kibõ detrás de las niñas, cuando Kiba se acercó a su compañera de equipo.

-Hinata! Has desaparecido! Por donde andabas..?

-Kiba-kun.. Ohayou.. creo que recuerdas a Yuna-chan.. no?

Kiba olfateó a la pelirroja y le intrigó su aroma.. como una mezcla del aroma de su cándida compañera de equipo con el rubio del equipo 7.

-Ohayou Kiba-san!

-Ohayou Yuna-san.. ya tienen lugares para sentarse..?

-la verdad.. -titubeó Hinata mirando a Yuna, quien se encogió de hombros restando importancia -puedes sentarte con nosotros si no te molesta Ahri..

Kiba al fin notó a la zorrita albina en la cabeza de la pelirroja, quien de reojo controlaba al Inuzuka. Con un ligero color azul tintado en su frente, y Akamaru que no salía de su capucha al oler a la mascota de Hinata, ambos declinaron la oferta.

-No te preocupes Hinata.. -sonrió nervioso el castaño con marcas en su rostro -mi hermana me pidió asientos y debo buscarlos.. para ver a Shino competir..

-Cierto que Shino-kun tenía su pelea en las finales..

(Y no es la única que acaba de acordarse del Aburame.. sorry Shino)

-Nos vemos después.. -y rápido como el Yondaime, Kiba se mando mudar. El trauma de aquel día con la zorrita de Hinata aún le acarreaba pesadillas.. Y pensar que la había ayudado cuando estaba herida. En su defensa, el incidente no fue intencional y Hinata lo había perdonado.

Kibõ, al ver la escena, había sido picada por la curiosidad.

-ne ne, Hinata-chan.. cuál es la historia..?

Hinata enrojeció mirando para otro lado, incluso Yuna se le inflamó la curiosidad.

-N-no fue.. no fue nada..

-Doble negación~~~ -canturreó la camarera y sonriendo maliciosa -suelta el chisme..!

-Vamos Hinata-chan~~ no nos dejes en ascuas..! -acusó Shiro a la peliazul.

-yo.. yo no.. no lo haré! -se mantuvo firme la hanyo con Henge.

-mou.. -infló sus cachetes la pelirroja, por lo que agarró a Ahri y la encaró -Ahri.. Cuéntanos.. que paso..?

Mientras Hinata intentaba cerrar el pico a Ahri, quien contaba un incidente en el entrenamiento del equipo 8 donde el Inuzuka queriendo saber como identificó su hermana si Ahri era hembra o macho, comparando con Akamaru, digamos que Hinata y Ahri quedaron tan indignadas que le dieron la paliza de su vida a Kiba. Tanto Shino como Akamaru tuvieron lástima del Inuzuka que debieron neutralizar a ambas.

Hinata estaba tan arrepentida de su berrinche que pidió disculpas.. ya Ahri. Digamos que Kiba hacia bien en salir corriendo cuando la veía lanzarle una mirada afilada.

#######################

En otra parte de las gradas, estaba sentada Sakura cuando al fin vio a una cambiada Ino, con una mirada afilada, la heredera de los Yamanaka negó sentarse junto a los miembros de su clan a pesar de la petición de su padre. Apenas vio a su rival y amiga de la infancia, Ino se sentó con la pelirrosada.

-Puedo.. frente de marquesina..?

-Por supuesto, Inopuerca..

Una sutil sonrisa de complicidad alivió a la rubia del estrés acumulado en el último mes.

La verdad Ino estaba profundamente herida por las acciones de su clan, por lo que saliendo de su casa, se dispuso a apoyar a su compañero cabeza hueca. Siempre fue de defender a aquellos que lo necesitaban, y haber menospreciado a Naruto por prejuicio sin sentido de su clan y los demás aldeanos en general, desoyendo su intuición, la dejó furibunda, al punto de comprender la pésima kunoichi que era actualmente. Debía mejorar ya nomas.

-Y aún estás de malas con tu clan..?

-Si pudiera independizarme como Hinata sería tan feliz!

-No lo sé, Ino.. tu familia..

-Sakura.. tu más que nadie deberías saber lo mal que se siente ser despreciado por algo que no es tu culpa.. lo que ellos hicieron a Naruto no tiene nombre.. deberías estar también indignada.. es tu compañero de equipo, cielos!

Sakura quedó callada. Observaba como la mirada de Naruto estaba fija en su nueva compañera de vivienda.

Se había enterado por Ino que Naruto había sido adoptado por su tío materno, que su prima era la bonita pelirroja quien era muy cercana de la ex heredera Hyuuga, y que Hinata se auto exilió de su clan. Que estaban viviendo en una finca familiar que perteneció a la esposa del Shodaime Hokage. Y se rumoreaba que el rubio bigotudo es en realidad un heredero de un clan muy poderoso, que ahora estaba bajo la tutela de un poderoso shinobi, el infame y poderoso Jiraiya, discípulo del mismísimo Sandaime Hokage y compañero de equipo Sannin de aquel individuo que marcó a Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru.

Ver a Naruto prestando sólo atención a la peliazul hacía que un sentimiento interno de furia y pérdida la confundiera. Porque había una rabia interna al notar como al fin Naruto ya no la molestará con pedidos de citas dejándola con más libertad para relacionarse con el Uchiha, esa rabia la dejaba sin saber cómo actuar la próxima vez cuando el equipo 7 se reuniera nuevamente.

De pronto la llegada de Chouji, quien traía su reserva de papitas para observar las finales, desviaba la atención de Ino quien empezó a chillar que apostaría por la victoria de su compañero Shikamaru.

Sakura sólo dejó correr sus pensamientos. Donde estaría Sasuke-kun? Ya va empezar y ellos aún no llegaban! Shanaro.. si Kakashi-sensei creía que podía llegar tarde con Sasuke-kun no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo!

#########################

Muchos espectadores ya estaban en sus lugares, como Sarutobi Asuma y Yuhi Kurenai, quienes estaban atentos por las indicaciones dadas por Sandaime Hokage.

Así también algunos jounnin como chuunin sentándose entre los aldeanos. Varios anbu con capas andaban en parejas o tríos.

Yakushi Kabuto le estaba costando infiltrarse en el estadio. Y no quería arriesgarse a usar un Henge para ingresar. Aun había tiempo para preparar la distracción necesaria para llevar a cabo el plan de su maestro.

Los señores feudales ya estaban realizando sus apuestas, dándose aires y fanfarreando a costa de sus shinobi. Elevando la apuesta por quien sería el final vencedor de la competencia.

Muchos extranjeros que en realidad eran ninjas infiltrados de Otogakure no Sato estaban fuera de los límites de Konoha por la fuerte vigilancia de los centinelas. Incluso los alrededores de la muralla notaban patrullas numerosas de jounnin Aburame e Inuzuka, con varios Hyuuga.

Algunos ya estaban considerando desertar apenas dieran la señal.

#########################

Naruto estaba eufórico, la cantidad de personas que presenciarán sus habilidades lo dejaba con la adrenalina a mil. Estaba dispuesto a todo por no decepcionar a sus padres, amigos y a Hinata-hime. La podía ver claramente como ella sonreía ampliamente, transmitiendo todo su apoyo.

Estaba tan embelesado viendo el rostro radiante de la hanyo peliazul que se perdió el discurso de apertura del Sandaime, y como ya daba inicio el 1er encuentro. Si no fuera por Kurama quien le dio una sacudida mental, estaba seguro que el Proctor hubiera declarado ganador a Hyuuga Neji por quedarse alelado a causa de la belleza de la ex Hyuuga peliazul.

Viendo fijamente al rubio con cara de idiota que estaba con una mirada melosa hacia las gradas, Neji desdeñaba hastiado por el rival que le tocaba. Aunque en el fondo (y ni siquiera con mil torturas) debía admitir que gracias al Uzumaki, la agonía que el anciano decrépito Hisoka fue para el Bouke al fin había sido neutralizado, y todo gracias al rubio cara de tarado, lo que significaba que no le entregaría la batalla a modo de agradecimiento. Al contrario, luchará para demostrar que el destino lo decretó como el auténtico vencedor del torneo, mostrando la superioridad de la rama Bouke de los Hyuuga a todos.

Naruto cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se posicionó, ahora estaba frente a frente contra el llamado genio del clan Hyuuga. El chico realmente apestaba a odio y egocentrismo puro, así que le estaba dando el mejor motivo para hacerlo papilla para vengar el honor de Hinata-hime.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? -le preguntó fríamente Neji.

En ese momento, el rubio levantó la mano y dio una mirada de cólera al ojiperla porque realmente iba a despedazarlo.

-Únicamente lo que te dije la otra vez ttebayo..-le respondió molesto y para hacer énfasis a su declaración cerró su puño al aire, en referencia a la promesa de sangre que hizo en las preliminares.

En ese momento, todos los Gennin que vieron la batalla de Hinata y su primo recordaron la promesa de sangre que el rubio hizo por la peliazul.

"Haruhi" chilló emocionada. _Naruto iba a ganar!_ Una promesa hecha con sangre por un Uzumaki era irrompible.

Neji ni se inmutó, activó su Byakugan haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente y se fijo que el chakra del chico era muy extraño. Era totalmente púrpura y parecía un océano furioso que estaba a punto de generar un huracán.

-"Erosennin había dicho que el examen calificaría la estrategia usada, el Naruto bromista volverá en esta batalla ttebayo"-pensó el chico confiado con una sonrisa maliciosa -No soy el mismo que conociste hace tiempo, malnacido ttebayo..-advirtió el rubio con los ojos rojos como sangre y una pupila felina.

Hiruzen vio impresionado que Naruto estaba usando ligeramente el chakra del Kyubi ya que ahora tenía más características animales. El gennin sacó sus Kunais y corrió hacia el Hyuuga, quien lo esperaba en posición de Juuken, pero ya sabiendo Naruto de antemano lo que iba a pasar los lanzó hacia su objetivo y éste los desvió fácilmente.

En ese momento, Naruto inició directamente su enfrentamiento en una pelea de Taijutsu contra su rival. Aunque el Hyuuga era más hábil con sus katas, el Uzumaki tenía una fuerza incomparable con sus golpes. No hallaba un patrón de ataque porque todo era totalmente impredecible y no podía contraatacar.

Pronto, Naruto se alejó y comenzó a hacer 5 clones de sombra que comenzaron a atacar juntos al sujeto. Neji se percató que su Byakugan era incapaz de distinguir al verdadero rubio, pero con unos golpes diestros era capaz de destruirlos fácilmente.

-No podrás vencerme con eso!-señaló muy confiado el Hyuuga.

-No eran para vencerte, sino para estudiarte. Tienes una seria deficiencia ttebayo.-le dio a saber el chico rubio.

-¿de qué hablas? -cuestionó burlón el Hyuuga -tonterías.. es todo lo que tienes? -pero de pronto se percató de que dos clones salieron detrás del Naruto original.

-Ni siquiera estoy empezando! Cómete esto, engreído ttebayo! -dijeron los tres Uzumaki.

En ese instante, el rubio lanzó varias bombas de humo y el Hyuuga se estaba ahogando porque era muy espeso.

-Me arden los ojos! Maldito! -se quejaba el ojiperla.

En ese instante, varios de los clones aventaban varios Kunais pero fallaban aparentemente su objetivo y el humo empezaba a despejarse lentamente.

-No tienes buena puntería, tarado.. -se burló el castaño.

-¿Quién dijo que fallé? -le replicó el Uzumaki.

En el momento que Neji se fijó en las kunais, pudo notar que tenían unos sellos explosivos muy extraños y Naruto tenía un sello de mano.

-¡FUIN KATSU!

Una terrible explosión cubrió el lugar y el humo cubrió todo dificultando la visión a los espectadores. Solo Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata y el resto de los Hyuuga veían con sus doujutsus que Neji empleó sorpresivamente el Kaiten para salvarse de la explosión que pudo haberlo matado. A pesar de que el Hyuuga podría mirar al través del humo, sus ojos estaban muy irritados para concentrarse y fijarse en todos los detalles.

"Menma" estaba impresionado, siendo que Naruto aún no dominaba el arte de crear los pergaminos explosivos, debió ser un respaldo hecho por su esposa para la estrategia de su hijo. Después de todo ella tenía experiencia en aturdir a los Hyuuga.

Por su parte, Naruto venía preparado y traía en un pequeño sello de almacenaje en su brazo izquierdo, cortesía de Yuna, una máscara para respirar y ver a través del humo. Aunque no tenía una visión de otro mundo como Neji o Hinata, él tenía la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos cortesía de Kurama y sabía donde se encontraba su oponente.

-¿Nunca has estado en una cortina de humo donde tu preciada visión te falle? Yo ya lo viví y esto no es nada ttebayo! -se escuchó la voz del gennin ojiazul aludiendo a la técnica de Zabuza.

Naruto podía ser silencioso cuando lo requería y recreando ligeramente al fallecido portador de la Kurichibocho, generó una gran cantidad de clones de sombra que se mezclaban en el humo y Neji era incapaz de diferenciarlos.

El Hyuuga sabía muy bien como defenderse, pero el chakra de Kurama mezclado de forma imperfecta en Naruto hacía que este y sus clones fueran bastante veloces. El castaño destruía con dificultad cada Naruto que trataba de golpearlo, pero cada vez se hacía más y mas difícil por un extraño motivo.

El Hokage y los ninjas estaban analizando todo: la cortina de humo era para dificultar la visión de Neji adrede porque los ojos de los usuarios de doujutsu son más sensibles, además Naruto estaba aprendiendo poco a poco el estilo de pelea de Neji con cada clon destruido. El como atacarlo y defenderse más efectivamente después de cada golpe fallido.

Cuando el humo se despejó, Neji se frotaba los ojos y respiró profundo para recuperar el oxígeno, y se fijó que Naruto tenía las manos en el suelo como si fuera a ejecutar un jutsu de tierra.

-Jutsu secreto: Kongõ Fūsa..-susurró el Uzumaki.

Neji vio su oportunidad aprovechando el que Naruto se encontraba inmóvil y fue a atacarlo dispuesto a aplicarle la más fuerte técnica del clan Hyuuga.

-Estás en mi rango, Uzumaki! -advirtió el prodigio Hyuuga serio y colocándose en posición.

Un símbolo del Ying-Yang apareció en el cielo y Neji empezó a aplicar su mejor jutsu contra el Uzumaki, o eso pretendía.

-8 Trigramas: 64 Palmas de Chakra!

-¿Pensaste que tu clan era el único con jutsus exclusivos? -señaló el rubio sonriente.

El rubio estaba rodeado, a 5 metros de circunferencia, de las cadenas de su clan que formaban en total un perfecto remolino como el símbolo de los Uzumaki.

Muchos jadearon al reconocer el famoso jutsu de la Habanero Sangriento. "Haruhi" estaba muy orgullosa de la evolución de su querido Naruto-chan.

-Nadie puede atravesar estas cadenas sin mi autorización. Cualquier paso en este rango y éstas destruirán al enemigo incauto ttebayo..-declaró serio el rubio al ojiperla.

Estas cadenas de un tono naranja no eran tan fuertes y carecían de las propiedades de sellado que tenía Kushina por estar en un estado incompleto, pero hacían su trabajo protegiendo a su usuario.

Sin hacer caso, el Hyuuga intentó imitar al rubio lanzando varios Shuriken para asestarle a su contrincante, pero las cadenas los bloquearon sin problemas.

-Es inútil, Hyuuga. No puedes vencerme, el destino ha determinado que yo seré el vencedor ttebayo..-repitió Naruto muy irónicamente la misma frase que Neji usó contra Hinata.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ, MALDITO TARADO CARA DE IDIOTA! -reclamó colérico el castaño.

Varias venitas se inflamaron en la frente de la morena de larga cabellera, que ondeaban como colas. Ofender el hermoso rostro de su Naruto-chan era como ofenderla. Y eso era imperdonable ttebane!.

Mismo pensamiento era compartido por el pelirrojo de ojos azules y la peliazul de ojos blancos lunares. _El rostro de Naruto era esculpido por los mismos dioses!_

En ese momento, un Kunai se clavó en el hombro de Neji sin piedad y éste gritó ya que al estar desconcentrado en su enojo, no vio a otro Naruto que salió detrás de la tierra, mientras que el de las cadenas desapareció en humo revelando ser un kage bushin.

-Bajaste la guardia, gusano. Yo soy el real ttebayo -se burló el rubio -además ofendiste a mi madre.. Y eso te costará mucho sufrimiento.. aquí y más tarde.. garantizado ttebayo!

Mientras que el castaño se sacó el arma de su hombro con dolor, el Uzumaki hizo al menos varios clones de sombra que rodearon al Hyuuga y el original quedó en el suelo generando un sello en el suelo.

Naruto concentró su chakra haciendo una invocación con su mano derecha del cual apareció Gamakichi y con la mano izquierda apareció Kikura en el suelo.

Todos los espectadores vocearon su asombro y los ninjas estaban impresionados porque solo había una persona viva en hacer eso y se lo había enseñado al paria del pueblo. Pero muchos sintieron terror al notar al zorro de pelaje café muy similar al monstruo de nueve colas que apareció hace más de 13 años

-Mi primera batalla oficial, que bien! -celebró Gamakichi feliz.

-Hola, ¿tienes algo para comer? -preguntó Kikura con dulzura.

-Si me ayudan les doy todo lo que quieran, incluso pediré a Hinata-hime les prepare deliciosos bocadillos, que dicen -tanto la zorrita como el sapito asintieron -ahora suban a mis hombros ttebayo! -les pidió el rubio tranquilamente.

-Árbitro, ¿eso está permitido? -preguntó Neji molesto a Genma mientras esquivaba a los clones.

-Son invocaciones así que están permitidas. Estas en un serio problema, chico..-respondió el arbitro con ligera lástima por lo que le iba a pasar.

Los clones continuaron su ataque y ahora a Neji le costaba pelear contra cada uno que sabia como bloquear mejor cada golpe suyo. En un momento, los clones saltaron en el aire y arrojaron varios Shuriken al Hyuuga.

-Los detendré, perdedor..-le aseguró el sujeto de ojos blancos.

En ese instante, los clones hicieron un sello de mano y los Shuriken lanzados se multiplicaron de forma exponencial para la sorpresa de Neji.

-Jutsu Shuriken de sombras!-exclamaron los rubios.

El prodigio Hyuga vio que no podría desviarlas todas manualmente, por lo que usó de nuevo su defensa absoluta.

-¡KAITEN!

El Hyuuga formó una cúpula de chakra que desvió cada uno de los proyectiles de forma perfecta, además de sacar volando a todos los clones.

Hiashi estaba bastante impresionado de que su sobrino fuera capaz de emplear naturalmente la técnica más emblemática de los Hyuuga.

Hanabi estaba saltando en su asiento por la emoción del combate, no tanto por su primo, pero por el prospecto de pareja de su neesama.

Hinata chillaba eufórica por la espectacular batalla. Estaba segura que su Naruto-kun iba a ganarse ese chaleco. Era impensable que no logre el ascenso. Y si por si acaso sucede lo contrario, con Ahri haría arder Konoha si no reconocían la valía del rubio shinobi.

-No importa lo que hagas, mientras tenga mi defensa perfecta no podrás ganarme! -fanfarroneó el castaño.

En ese instante, el chico se dio cuenta que los animales de invocación y el verdadero Naruto preparaban un peligroso jutsu en equipo, y para su mala suerte ya había gastado mucho chakra en su ultima defensa.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CHORRO DE ACEITE! -expulsó Gamakichi bastante aceite de su boca.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: LLAMARADA DEL ZORRO! -dijo Kikura exhalando fuego de su boca.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RÁFAGA DE VIENTO! -exclamó Naruto.

-¡JUTSU DE COLABORACIÓN: ELEMENTO QUEMAR: INFERNO!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Unas llamas naranjas que secaban y ardían agresivamente se direccionaban directamente hacia el ojiperla.

Al verle emplear tal jutsu en colaboración con sus invocaciones, Hiruzen pudo ver por un instante el reflejo de un joven Jiraiya superponiéndose sobre la figura de Naruto.

El público estaba estupefacto, pero Naruto no se inmutó porque aún sentía el odio del primo de Hinata-hime cerca.

-Usaste el Jutsu de Sustitución en el último segundo. Fue muy oportuno, miserable ttebayo.. -dio a conocer el Uzumaki sonriente.

Detrás de él se veía a un Neji jadeando bastante exhausto y Naruto sintió que las reservas de chakra de su oponente estaban bajas después de usar casi todo su arsenal.

El humo se despejó y el Hyuuga vio que el lugar, donde justo estaba antes de emplear el jutsu que salvó su vida, se encontraba muy dañado.

-Estas a punto de caer, Hyuuga. Ya casi no tienes chakra y yo aún puedo pelear todo el día ttebayo -le comentó Naruto sonriendo al ojiperla dando entender su situación actual.

-Yo...-trató de alegar el castaño, pero cayó arrodillado ante el agotamiento.

-Mírate, eres patético. Te gusta abusar emocionalmente de las personas débiles y tiemblas en el momento en que alguien va a hacerte pedazos, ttebayo!-señaló el rubio molesto.

-Cá...llate, aún puedo vencerte...el destino dicta que yo debo ganar! -maldecía el castaño, quien ya no podía más.

-¿El destino? ¡ERES UN COBARDE, MALDITO SIRVIENTE DE QUINTA! -gritó furioso Naruto sacando una voz demoniaca.

Todos en el sitio estaban con miedo de que Naruto dejara salir al Kyuubi, pero el Hokage no movía un dedo porque sabía que Ahri estaba vigilándolo en alguna parte. Además los padres del chico estaban listos para intervenir si fuera necesario.

-Ma..maldición!

-Quizás tengas un arsenal impresionante de jutsus, incluso una defensa absoluta, pero no posees el chakra necesario para ejecutarla muchas veces. Además no puedes atacarme desde lejos ttebayo.. -le dijo seriamente el muchacho intentando controlar sus emociones.

Hiashi estaba muy preocupado porque el paria del pueblo había visto una terrible debilidad del jutsu Kaiten que no tomaron en cuenta antes.

De pronto Naruto se fue directo al ataque en conjunto con sus invocaciones que empezaron un combo en conjunto con la Kata de los Sapos. El Hyuuga, apenas con movilidad, empezó a intentar sellar los puntos de chakra de sus rivales, pero algo andaba muy mal: Su Juuken no funcionaba.

-Oh, ya te diste cuenta. Mírame con atención ttebayo! -le pidió el muchacho travieso.

Tanto Naruto como su sapo y zorrita estaban cubiertos de un sutil manto de chakra versión uno de Kurama y todos en el estadio tenían miedo. El Hokage quedó con la boca abierta.

-"Adoro cuando un plan da resultado" -Ahri sonreía felicitándose a si misma porque el plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-El Juuken no funciona con mi poder, malnacido ttebayo! -le advirtió muy sonriente el rubio.

Tanto Gamakichi como Kikura estaban empezando a enlazar con un hilo especial a Neji a una enorme velocidad y Naruto empezó a darle una serie de golpes sin piedad.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿No puedes contra el perdedor que tanto menospreciabas? ¿Acaso solo te gusta hacer sufrir a niñas pequeñas para sentirte mejor? ¡ERES UN CANALLA MISERABLE TTEBAYO! -le gritó al ultimo el ninja rubio.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían porque el paria de la aldea estaba dominando la batalla y muchos habían apostado en contra de Naruto. Hinata, por su parte, junto de Yuna, los de Boahatto y Umino Iruka habían puesto un montón de zenis en la apuesta y se multiplicaría por mil si el chico zorro ganaba.

Neji por su parte logró romper sus ataduras con su chakra y empezó a rodar para sacar de balance a sus rivales. Las dos invocaciones y Naruto salieron despedidos, y tanto Gamakichi como Kikura se fueron en humo a sus respectivos hogares.

-Bien, el Naruto bromista ya se acabó. Hora de la verdad ttebayo..-susurró el rubio.

En ese momento, el rubio dejó caer el manto de chakra y ahora volvía a ejecutar un jutsu de invocación especial.

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! -exclamó el chico mientras un sello enorme estaba en el suelo.

En ese momento, una versión pequeña de Kurama de tres metros apareció en el campo de batalla y rugió terriblemente en todo el estadio. El mundo entero estaba muerto de miedo y los Jounnin estaban preparados para intervenir, pero vieron que Naruto se subió al lomo del zorro.

-Neji, Neji, Neji, he oído mucho de que sufres por un sello y tu historia la verdad.. na h no me interesa. Te presento al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, el monstruo que fue sellado en mi interior desde el día en que nací y me condenó a una vida de desprecio.. de soledad ttebayo.. -le dijo muy fríamente el Uzumaki.

-N-no puede ser. Ese chico consiguió el pleno control del Nueve Colas..-susurró incrédulo el Yondaime Kazekage.

-Niño, ¿puedo comerme al Hyuuga con cara de estreñido crónico, heee? -le preguntó Kurama muy diabólicamente.

-No te lo aconsejo, pero puedes hacerlo sufrir ttebayo -le dijo sonriente el rubio ojiazul.

El Kyuubi empezó a cazar sin piedad al genio Hyuuga y éste corría despavoridamente porque su vida dependía de eso.

-¡ESTO NO TIENE PORQUE ESTAR PASANDO, EL DESTINO ME DEBÍA HABER DECLARADO GANADOR DE ESTA BATALLA! -gritaba entre asustado y molesto el ojiperla.

-¡Corre, perra, corre! -le decía Naruto muy malévolamente.

Ahri estaba aguantándose la carcajada porque recordaba que Kurama adoraba jugar con su comida antes de devorarla. Pero Yuna y Hinata si que se divertían, dejando mudos a todos al ver como ambas niñas parecían ajenas al sufrimiento del supuesto genio Hyuuga.

-Ay, mi vida… Jamás vas a cambiar..-suspiró risueña la yonkai.

-Ya me dio hambre..-de pronto se le antojó a Hinata comer unas palomitas.

-Hinata-san, es su primo. Aunque, según he escuchado, te ha lastimado, pero tú aún lo quieres, no? y ahora está a punto de comérselo ese zorro -decía Ryoku un tanto preocupado por la falta de empatía en la ex heredera por su familiar.

-Que se lo coma si sigue con esa nefasta actitud.. -le respondió Hinata sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

Yuna se encogió de hombros al notar el pedido del barman de una respuesta más civilizada de parte de la ojiperla.

Por su parte, Shukaku estaba hirviendo de coraje porque el maldito Kurama estaba libre y él no. Gaara tenía miedo del poder oculto del Uzumaki porque era más poderoso sin duda.

Hiashi veía el chakra del Nueve Colas y era rojo en su totalidad. No había red de chakra o puntos que sellar ya que era energía pura. Para su horror, Kurama alcanzó a Neji y empezó a morderlo de forma salvaje y lo aventó muy lejos.

-¡NEJI, YO HE SUFRIDO MÁS QUE TÚ AL TENER AL NUEVE COLAS DENTRO DE MÍ! -aqui Naruto fijo su mirada en la audiencia -¡ESCUCHEN NIÑOS DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA, NOBLES DE LOS PAÍSES COMERCIALES! ¡DESDE QUE TENGO USO DE LA RAZÓN YO ESTUVE LIGADO CON EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS Y ME HAN CONDENADO AL OSTRACISMO! ¡YONDAIME HOKAGE FUE MUY ESPECÍFICO EN SU ÚLTIMO DESEO: ÉL DESEÓ QUE FUERA TRATADO COMO UN HÉROE POR SALVARLOS DEL MONSTRUO QUE DESTRUYÓ! ¡¿Y COMO ME PAGARON?! ¡DESPRECIOS, COMIDA ECHADA A PERDER, GOLPES, ABUSOS DE LA GENTE! ¡YO NUNCA LES HICE NADA! ¡SI YO QUISIERA EN ESTE MOMENTO LIBERARÍA SIN PIEDAD AL NUEVE COLAS PARA QUE MI VENGANZA SEA SACIADA TTEBAYO! -les gritó con una cólera terrible el Uzumaki.

"Haruhi" y "Menma" estaban a punto de revelarse pero al notar varias reacciones decidieron no sabotear su camuflaje.

-Wow, eso si fue muy interesante de saber… -levantó una ceja Shiro.

-Hinata-san, ¿dime algo es cierto de lo que gritó Naruto? -le preguntó Kibõ muy consternada.

-Lamentablemente todo lo dicho sí es cierto Kibõ-san, la infancia de Naruto fue aún más horrible que la mía. Ya es hora de que Konoha pague un poco por sus pecados…-respondió muy crudamente la peliazul.

-Vaya.. es increíble como ha sobrevivido.. no me sorprendería si al final si quisiera tomar represalias, estaría en todo su derecho -reflexionó Ryoku, con un asentimiento de su jefe Shiro y su amiga Kibõ.

Los más jovenes veían en tremendo shock a Naruto, los aldeanos murmuraban algunos enojados, otros sorprendidos de que desconocían ese secreto. Los Gennin estaban temblando del coraje por haber oído las palabras de dolor e ira de Naruto contra su pueblo.

-Soy una tonta, no lo sabía..-susurró Sakura con una culpa muy profunda por haber juzgado terriblemente a Naruto.

-No eres la única, créeme que me siento igual que tú.. -comentó sin ánimos la rubia Yamanaka, sabiendo que su clan fue culpable de haber saboteado el correcto desarrollo intelectual del Uzumaki, incrementando aún más su sensación de culpabilidad.

En ese momento, Naruto respiró profundo porque ya se había desahogado un poco y encogió a Kurama a su versión chibi para que estuviera en su hombro. Neji estaba impactado porque al parecer el chico frente a él estaba en una situación aún peor que la suya y no se quejaba tanto de sus problemas.

-Neji, estoy consciente de tu situación y no voy a dejar pasar el hecho de que culpes a Hinata-hime de algo que no tuvo control ttebayo -le dijo el chico serio.

En ese momento, Naruto alzó dos dedos y sacó de las yemas una ráfaga de chakra que hirió el hombro del Hyuuga. El rubio empezó a torturar al ojiperla y éste empezaba a defenderse con sus palmas para intentar contrarrestarlos, pero el viento lo lastimaba.

-Estilo de Viento: Balas de aire, un pequeño truco que aprendí de una amiga algo rara y de cascos ligeros, pero muy agradable ttebayo -le dijo el Uzumaki sonriente.

-¡OYE, SOLO SOY ASÍ CON KURAMA! -se escuchó la voz ofendida de Ahri en el estadio.

-Pero si le coqueteas a medio mundo, incluso hallaste guapo a mi padre! -se quejó Hinata con mirada seria.

-¡SON MIS INSTINTOS KITSUNE! -dijo Ahri con lágrimas anime.

Kurama bufó fastidiado por las torpes excusas que su pareja decía.

Hiruzen analizó la situación y entendió que Naruto tenía un excelente dominio del Elemento Viento como su madre. Había demostrado un excelente dominio de la estrategia contra un usuario muy fuerte del Byakugan, sabía usar las palabras contra la gente a su conveniencia, su dominio del chakra del Nueve Colas es mucho mejor que el de Mito y Kushina Uzumaki, además de un uso muy decente de la Kata de los Sapos y de las armas ninja. Ahora sin duda, podría ser ascendido a Chuunin por la gama de habilidades demostradas en la Academia.

-Neji, ríndete. El destino ha determinado que soy el ganador de esta pelea ttebayo -le dijo fríamente el rubio.

-¿Estás burlándote de mí? -preguntó muy molesto el castaño reuniendo fuerzas para resistir.

-¿Acaso crees que el destino siempre te favorecerá? Tienes mucho karma con el cual debes saldar cuentas, no tienes manera de vencerme. Este combate se acabo, Neji-baka -le declaró serio el rubio.

El muchacho castaño estaba muy furioso ahora porque Naruto estaba usando sus frases en su contra y esa insolencia de un ninja de clase baja no se lo iba a permitir. Primero muerto.

-¡No voy a permitirte que te salgas con la tuya, perdedor! -gritó con cólera el castaño.

-Eres el prodigio Hyuuga y tienes esos ojos que lo miran todo, pero aún así estás ciego debido a que en el fondo eres un niño que no supera sus propios traumas ttebayo -le decía Naruto con mucho veneno. Ya estaba cansado de los rodeos de este combate.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE JUZGARME ASÍ, NO SABES QUE ES SUFRIR POR UN SELLO QUE MARCA TU VIDA HECHA POR TU PROPIA FAMILIA QUIEN TE CONDENA POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE NACER EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO!-exclamó el Hyuuga descubriendo su sello en la frente.

-acabo de mostrarte que sé lo que sientes. No eres tan especial, hay personas que han sufrido igual o más que tú. Hinata-hime me contó sobre lo que pasó hace años y aunque no es justo lo que ocurrió, no justifica lo que le hiciste a tu propia prima ttebayo! -le mencionó el Uzumaki molesto con el asunto.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tú me digas, la Rama Souke me ha arrebatado todo lo que tengo!

-Hmp, si eso es lo que piensas yo voy a hacerte en razón a patadas. Dame tu mejor golpe, Neji. Demuéstrame que el destino es cierto según tu creencia ttebayo.. -alentó el Uzumaki dispuesto a recibir los golpes del Juuken del Hyuuga.

El castaño se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y vio que los ojos de Naruto decían la verdad. Él sin pensarlo se colocó en estilo de combate y el símbolo Ying-Yang apareció en el suelo.

-¡UZUMAKI, DESAPARECE! ¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA! -exclamó el castaño a todo pulmón.

El cuerpo de Naruto era azotado sin piedad por los dedos de Neji en sus puntos de chakra y nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-.

Ante el ultimo golpe, el Uzumaki salió despedido violentamente y el Hyuuga sonrió bastante arrogante apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

-¿Creíste que podrías resistir el mejor golpe de mi clan? Solo eres un niño que jugó con fuego y ahora caíste bajo mis pies! -declaró venenosamente el castaño.

En ese instante, Naruto se levantó con dificultad y se veía muy adolorido, pero sin daño alguno.

-¡ITEEEEEEE, ESO ME DOLIÓ MUCHO TTEBAYO! -se quejaba el rubio con marcas de bigotes exageradamente.

El castaño y el resto de los Hyuuga presentes estaban boquiabiertos al ver que los puntos de chakra de Naruto estaba intactos y un chakra totalmente rojo cubría su red interna de chakra de forma violenta.

-¿Cómo...es posible? -susurró incrédulo el muchacho.

-La próxima vez asegúrate de que tu oponente no sea un Jinchuriki furioso ttebayo -le dijo el sujeto con los ojos llenos de sed de sangre.

En ese momento, un chakra rojo salió despedido del cuerpo de Naruto de forma violenta y todos estaban con miedo de que el rubio al fin perdió el control y con eso pudiera haber liberado al Kyuubi. Los Gennin estaban afectados por la sed de sangre de este chakra raro y Hinata se hallaba sumamente excitada por la combinación de su emoción y la de Ahri.

-¿Este chakra rojo es del Kyuubi? -decía nervioso Neji al sentir el puro poder del bijuu más poderoso.

-"Naruto-kun es increíble, que gran control sobre el chakra del Kyuubi" -pensó impresionado Hiruzen –"ha avanzado tanto en menos de un mes.. no me imagino cuanto alcanzará con más tiempo de entrenamiento"

Orochimaru estaba considerando seriamente que pasos seguir, siendo que su arma secreta, el Ichibi no será rival para el Jinchuriki del Nueve colas.

En el box de los participantes, Gaara estaba extasiado como nunca, deseaba la sangre del Uzumaki a toda costa.

Neji lanzaba lo último que tenía de Kunais y Shuriken pero nada daba al blanco ya que se formaban brazos de chakra del Manto Versión Uno que ahora Naruto usaba alejando los proyectiles sin ningún problema.

-Neji, no voy a perdonar el hecho de que casi asesinaras a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. ¿Quieres hablar de sufrimiento? Voy a hacerte sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor ttebayo -declaró siniestramente el rubio poseído por el enojo.

En un punto de Amegakure no Sato, Nagato y sus 6 Caminos del Dolor estornudaron fuertemente al mismo tiempo.

-Neji, prepárate.. vas a morir por mi mano ttebayo -decía Naruto con la voz de Kurama -Di lo siento a Hinata-hime.. Y quizás no te haga tanto daño.. – le dio un ultimátum.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MONSTRUO! -gritó el Hyuuga experimentando el terror puro.

Unos Kunais explosivos salían de las manos de Neji y caían en Naruto, pero las explosiones tampoco funcionaban. Las Cadenas de Diamantina salían del cuerpo del rubio dejando sin salida a un arrinconado prodigio Hyuuga que ya no tenía ningún truco bajo la manga.

-¡MUERE HYUUGA TTEBAYO! -exclamó el Uzumaki.

-¡ME RINDO, DÉJAME VIVIR! -gritó Neji sin pensarlo.

El chico cerró sus ojos y luego de una segundos los abrió poco a poco viendo que Naruto había detenido su golpe justo a un 1 centímetro de su frente.

-Arbitro, he ganado por rendición. Mi oponente no puede continuar más..-le dijo Naruto a Genma.

-Neji Hyuga se ha rendido. Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador del combate! -determinó el Jounnin Especial.

-He perdido...¿cómo pudo pasarme esto? -susurró el Hyuuga con su doctrina y orgullo hechos pedazos.

Naruto se acercó al caído Hyuuga, lo agarró de su polera y le susurró quedamente.

-Neji.. Yo sé lo que sientes... te he mostrado que también tengo un sello que ha marcado mi vida para siempre y he ganado el odio de casi toda la gente a mi alrededor. Pero yo nunca me he rendido y ahora tengo muchos amigos, entre ellos Hinata-hime.. quien jamás te ha hecho algo malo. No es tu tarea estar para ella...? protegerla..? pero tú aseguras que tu destino te ha marcado tu camino cuando vas en su contra tratando de matarla injustificadamente. Se supone que debes mantenerla a salvo! es tu prima! Escúchame bien, porque en serio.. si te atreves a lastimar a mi mejor amiga esto no será ni la mitad de lo que sufrirás. Si quieres seguir llorando, no me interesa pero yo te juro que Hinata-hime y yo cambiaremos al clan Hyuuga, quieran o no, cuando sea Hokage, ya veras aun que sea lo último que haga.. te vas a tragar tus palabras ttebayo! -prometió el rubio con una mirada determinada.

Tenten no podía creer que el más fuerte de su equipo estaba en una situación así.

El estadio quedó mudo.

Naruto soltó al chico y éste quedó tendido en el suelo ya inmóvil porque estaba bastante lastimado. Nadie decía algo en el estadio porque la batalla fue la mejor que habían visto en años y parecía mejor que la batalla esperada del último Uchiha.

-El Ganador es Uzumaki Naruto! -solo repitió Genma al notar el silencio sepulcral de todos los espectadores.

Hasta que un chillido fuerte los despertó.

-¡SÍ, SOY RICA AHORA! -gritó al aire Kibõ junto de unos eufóricos Shiro y Ryoku que cantaban "el dinero más fácil de mi vida"

-Naruto...le ganó a...Neji -dijo en shock un recién llegado Rock Lee con sus muletas.

-No...puede...ser -susurró Maito Guy incrédulo.

-¡NARUTO, ERES EL MEJOR! -gritaron Sakura e Ino maravilladas por la batalla de su amigo.

-¡HINATA-HIME, MÍRAME! ¡GANÉ LA PELEA POR LOS DOS! -alzó el puño Naruto.

Hinata tenía un fuerte sonrojo pero se alzó muy feliz porque su ahora mejor amigo le dedicó esta batalla a ella. El avance que había hecho su amor platónico era enorme por las mejoras que Jiraiya, Ahri, sus padres y Kurama-san han hecho y sus consejos, resultaron clave en su ascenso.

Yuna aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo, chillando que ahora tenían suficiente dinero hasta para los bisnietos.

Los jounnin y chuunin estaban bastante impresionantes por el desempeño del rubio ninja, muchos diciendo que se ganó merecidamente su chaleco táctico.

-Has llegado lejos, Naruto.. -sonrió orgulloso "Menma"

-"bien hecho, Naruto-chan ttebane.."

Kurama, en su versión chibi, se acercó al caído Hyuuga, dándole un consejo que el ojiperla jamás olvidará.

-incluso una ave astuta sabe usar su pico para abrir el cerrojo de su propia jaula.. Piénsalo.. el chico que te derrotó incluso ha hecho el milagro de convertirme en su aliado.. que pierdes si intentas hallar una solución por tu propio esfuerzo, sólo culpar a los hados no hallarás respuesta.. esta en ti hacer la diferencia.. Naruto lo sabe por experiencia y mira que tan lejos ya está llegando.. una cosa mas.. tu prima es un tesoro que tu clan no supo valorar.. queda a tu cargo si deseas volver a sentir y proteger su luz brillante..

#########################

La siguiente batalla era la de Sasuke Uchiha contra Gaara del Desierto, pero el pelinegro y Kakashi no aparecían por ningún lado. El público abucheaba y ante las presiones, y la insistencia del Kazekage, el Hokage tuvo que aplazar la pelea hasta el último.

-Hmp, esto no me gusta nada..-se quejó molesta la yonkai.

-¿a qué te refieres Ahri?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Al compañero de Naru-chan.. le dieron una prórroga de forma injusta. Se supone que un guerrero debe ser puntual y claramente se le está dando favoritismo por ser un "Uchiha" -criticó muy irritada haciendo un gesto de comillas al mencionar el apellido del usuario con Sharingan.

-Si hubiera sido Naruto niisan el que llegara tarde lo habrían descalificado de inmediato…-declaró Yuna entendiendo el punto de Ahri.

-Exacto, chica lista -dio la razón la kitsune a la pelirroja.

La batalla se postergó y se dio lugar a la batalla entre Shino Aburame y Kankuro del Desierto. Cabe decir que fue sorprendente que el marionetista realizara una entrada bastante espectacular, dirigiendo una mirada afilada hacia el público, en concreto, contra la pelirroja que se sentaba al lado de la ex Hyuuga.

-Oye Yuna-chan.. es impresión mía o ese tipo raro tiene una fijación en ti.. no te ha quitado el ojo desde que bajó a la arena.. – comentó Shiro, quien al igual que todos se fijó que el shinobi de Suna no despegaba sus ojos de la pelirroja.

Yuna sonreía con cierta culpa en sus ojos.

Kankuro rumiaba contra la pelirroja con bonitos ojos perlas azuladas, mientras Temari recordó el extraño encuentro con la civil hace unos días.

 _Flashback no Jutsu._

Temari y Kankuro habían salido del hotel donde se hospedaban. Uno para hacer un reconocimiento de los sectores vulnerables de Konoha. Y dos, para huir de la mirada tenebrosa de su hermano menor, Gaara.

De pronto en una intercesión, una bonita pelirroja les sonreía ampliamente.

Kankuro se sonrojó, mientras Temari tenía la extraña impresión de conocerla.

-Temari-san.. Kankuro-san.. al fin los pude encontrar.. -había comentado la ojiceleste perlada -me llamo Honõmi Yuna.. Y tengo un mensaje..

-mensaje -ambos shinobi de Suna se tensaron.

-Asi es.. lo desean escuchar..?

Y la llamada Yuna fue caminando hacia un sector del parque cercano a su camino.

Decir que la curiosidad los espoleó es poco. Algo en esa niña los incitaba a seguirla.

Yuna verificó los alrededores, cuando el dúo de hermanos llegó junto a ella. La pelirroja realizó unos sellos de manos y golpeó el suelo.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Los de Suna se posicionaron en modo combate ante la sorpresiva maniobra de la supuesta civil. En ninguna parte llevaba hitaite, pero podía emplear un jutsu avanzado.

-Sumimasen – se disculpó Yuna – pero lo que les diré es confidencial.. Y para ello la necesito, ne Kuzunoha?

Una gran kitsune amarillo con cuerpo humanoide pero de rostro zorruno, marcas debajo de ojos y en las rodillas, y calentadores de brazos holgados con símbolos ying yang, miraba fijamente hacia su invocadora.

-A su servicio, Kuzunoha obedece.. que desea Yuna-sama..

-Kuzunoha.. me haces sonrojar cuando me tratas así.. -la niña tenía ambas manos en sus cachetes mientras estaba más colorada que un tomate -ejem.. podrías establecer un perímetro de privacidad?

-De inmediato, Yuna-sama!

Y la kitsune desapareció.

A una señal, al fin Yuna decidió dar su mensaje a unos atónitos Temari y Kankuro.

-quien rayos eres?

-Soy una amiga.. Y como amiga debo hacerles una advertencia.. -y los ojos de Yuna brillaron dejando asustados a ambos hermanos.

Con su Jõgan, Yuna reveló la conspiración de Otogakure, en especial los planes de Orochimaru, la suplantación del Kazekage, la ira del feudal del País de Viento, la inestabilidad de Suna por muchos años al seguir adelante con la traición al tratado con Konoha.

Temari y Kankuro estaban horrorizados de como terminarían sus días al ser tratados como rehenes por Konoha hasta que Suna pagara los daños de la invasión.

-Y Gaara.. que pasará con él? -preguntó Temari con evidente aflicción por el destino de su hermano menor.

Kankuro mordió una respuesta soez por lo que pudiera pasar a su psicópata hermano menor, pero debía admitir que estaba sumamente preocupado, después de todo era su hermano menor, el último legado de su querida madre Karura.

-consumido por el Ichibi, confinado en una celda especial para Jinchuriki. Pero Naruto niisan no permitirá que un hermano Jinchuriki llegue a ese punto.. pero depende de ustedes que sus destinos cambien.. hagan los arreglos para revertir esta situación.. Y cuando sea el momento sepan donde mantener sus lealtades. Los altos directivos de Konoha ya tienen este conocimiento y saben como contraatacar..

-Tu se los advertiste, no?

-Asi es Temari-san.. Konoha es mi nuevo hogar y no deseo que algo malo suceda.. pero ustedes han sido engañados, por eso Sandaime-sama me permitió que les revelara su situación para evitar víctimas innecesarias de ambos bandos.. si ustedes siguen con el plan, el feudal del viento será ridiculizado por los demás feudales al no saber que su aldea shinobi atacó sin razón a un aliado.. y Suna será penalizado.. todo por la ambición de un ególatra de dudosa orientación sexual.. por eso piénsenlo..

Temari y Kankuro asintieron aceptando las palabras de la joven, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Cuando la invocación apareció para deshacer la barrera de privacidad, Yuna se quedó mirando al marionetista.

-Mmm.. porque usas maquillaje?

Kankuro se congeló indignado por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-No es maquillaje! Es pintura de guerra, niña insolente!

-Aha.. si claro.. Y yo que creí que usabas maquillaje acorde a tu disfraz de DragQueen -Yuna golpeó su puño con su palma como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Kankuro estaba enfurecido. Si creía que la niña pelirroja era bonita, ahora la consideraba un adefesio por ofenderle.

-Además.. – con una sonrisa maliciosa Yuna remató -debe ser tan aburrido jugar con muñecos mientras se está combatiendo.. cuál es el punto..? Porque usar objetos de madera para pelear tus propios combates.. apuesto que ni siquiera querrás pelear en las finales.. sería todo un espectáculo si participaras ahora que lo pienso.. un espectáculo para dormir..

Temari soltó una carcajada, le gustaba esa pelirroja.

 _Flashback no Jutsu. Kai._

-"Ya te tragaras tus palabras, pelirroja endemoniada! Tenía que ser pelirroja como Gaara!" -pensaba el marionetista quien se enfrentaba al heredero Aburame.

Aburame Shino, heredero de su clan, mantenía su porte estoico mientras su oponente se disponía a prestar atención al combate y hacer un show memorable.

Cuando Genma dio inicio al combate rápidamente Kankuro inicio su ataque, haciendo que el usuario de insectos se defendiera.

Naruto alentaba a Shino, mientras Shikamaru estaba observando como su oponente, la kunoichi de Suna sonreía divertida hacia las payasadas de su hermano quien intentaba por todos los medios hacer un espectáculo con sus marionetas, para algún modo opacar el combate anterior.

Yuna sonreía altanera mientras Hinata alentaba a su compañero de equipo. Ahri estaba muy curiosa por la actitud de la pelirroja, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba. Y eso lo odiaba no estar enterada de los chismes.

Los espectadores estaban bastante entretenidos por el show, mientras Kankuro calculaba como neutralizar a su oponente sin perder el glamour.

Hasta que Shino sonrió sutilmente cuando el marionetista estaba cayendo irremediablemente en su trampa.

El público estaba bastante impresionado cuando el Aburame consiguió derrotar a su oponente con una estrategia bien elaborada. Pero tuvo un precio que pagar.

Aunque Kankuro haya sido derrotado, consiguió envenenar a su oponente.

Ambos cayeron, haciendo que el Proctor dictaminara un empate por Doble KO.

Mientras los iryoninjas sacaban ambos contrincantes de la arena de combate, éstos escuchaban como el público los coreaba sus nombres aprobando su combate.

-"has podido ver, pelirroja infernal.. conseguí dar un show como nunca has visto.!" -pensaba exhausto el shinobi con maqui.. digo pintura de guerra.

-Impresionante el combate de su hijo, Kazekage-dono..

-Han peleado muy bien.. estoy satisfecho aunque ese último movimiento fue totalmente innecesario.. -comento levemente irritado el Kazekage disfrazado –"que diablos está pasando.. no debería haber combatido ese tonto niño! Ahora esta incapacitado.. y no detecto a Kabuto-kun.. maldición.."

La siguiente pelea era de Shikamaru Nara vs Temari del Desierto y todo el mundo presenció cuando Naruto arrojó cómicamente del estadio al vago desde lo alto para que no renunciara. El encuentro fue muy interesante porque el sujeto era un maldito genio y aunque la rubia era físicamente superior, no pudo asestar un golpe al cabeza de piña.

-Este chico será chuunin sin duda.. -declaró Ahri muy impresionada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ryoku a la zorrita albina.

-Sus estrategias son muy buenas y piensa con la cabeza fría. Lo único malo es que le hace falta el poder necesario para batallar solo.. -analizó la yonkai sonriente.

La batalla terminó con Temari como la vencedora, pero Shikamaru sin duda cumplió con el verdadero objetivo del examen así que sin duda sería ascendido.

Después de eso, seguía la pelea postergada de Sasuke y aún no aparecía. Hinata, viendo que Naruto se aparecía en el palco de los espectadores como si estuviera buscando a alguien, se levantó decidida a ir donde se hallaba Naruto para felicitarlo por su gran combate, con su nueva seguridad fue contoneando sus caderas para llegar hasta su lado.

-Me has visto Hinata-hime, verdad? ¿Yuna está aquí? -preguntó animado Naruto al ver como la peliazul se acercó hasta que ella le besó en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que el rubio estallara su rostro sonrojado.

-Yuna esta con los demás.. ven a sentarte con nosotras para ver la siguiente pelea.. además vine a felicitarte y darte un pequeño obsequio, sin duda vas a ascender -le dijo sonriente la peliazul tomando la mano del rubio y dándole un apretón confortante.

Los Jounnin miraban sonrojados a la bella kunoichi y Kurenai estaba impactada y aunque le pese, celosa de que incluso Asuma cayera embobado ante su discípula, y la chica ni se percataba de la situación que despertaba en los demás.

Cuando Naruto iba a seguir a la peliazul, al fin Kakashi y Sasuke aparecieron en la arena de combate.

#########################

Entre que Sasuke y Gaara se ponían en posición de combate; Kakashi llegaba hasta la plataforma pública donde todos sus conocidos estaban y saludaba a todos en el sitio, pero se extrañó al ver que lo veían con cara enojada, incluso Guy.

-Hola, ¿de que me perdí? -preguntó el peliblanco.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? -dijo Kurenai con mirada penetrante.

-Es que quería hacer una entrada dramática..-alegó el sujeto nervioso.

-¿Solo por eso no viniste a ver el combate de Naruto? -habló indignado Asuma.

Naruto, al escuchar su nombre dicho por el maestro de Shikamaru se acercó con Hinata, quien lo seguía, ella aún apretando su mano a modo de apoyo.

Al escuchar a su sensei, Sakura se levantó dejando a Ino y Chouji viendo el combate a punto de iniciar, buscando a su alrededor al fin localizó al peliplata enmascarado, cuando pensaba acercarse para preguntar los motivos de su retraso, algo le llamó su atención al ver que también venían Naruto de la mano con Hinata, una opresión en su pecho la hizo jadear quedamente. Más aún ver con que seguridad la peliazul se movía con su nuevo outfit que resaltaba sus atributos prematuramente desarrollados.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿acaso no le importo? solo por su entrada dramática ¿no has venido a ver como le ganaba a Neji ttebayo? -preguntó indignado Naruto, llegando de la mano con la peliazul hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi acompañado de los demás jounnin sensei.

-g-ganaste..? -preguntó asombrado el peliplata, pero al ver la expresión furibunda del rubio, similar expresión de todos, el copyninja tragó saliva -No me malinterpretes, yo...-tartamudeaba viendo que excusa dar.

-Ni siquiera se molesto en ver como sería mi entrenamiento, sólo fuiste con Sasuke-teme un mes y me dejaste a cargo del pervertido de clóset...¿cómo era que se llamaba ttebayo? -dijo Naruto dudoso. Hinata negó con su cabeza desconociendo de quien hablaba el rubio.

-Ebisu..-le recordó el ciclope.

-Kakashi, él odia a Naruto por ya sabes qué. No fue muy prudente hacer eso..-regañó Guy conociendo a su ex compañero de equipo.

-Si no fuera por Ahri-neesan y Ero Sennin estaría perdido. Pareciera que Kakashi-sensei realmente no confiara en mí para ser entrenado exclusivamente como Sasuke-teme ttebayo..-se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y negando ver a los ojos al peliplata con Sharingan.

-No, no es lo que crees. Yo solo...-trataba de reparar sus error el sujeto, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

-Yo que pensé que tu joven alumno fue bien entrenado por tí para vencer a Neji, pero parece que estaba muy equivocado..-señaló algo molesto Guy. Kakashi no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Además por primera vez Kakashi estaba sintiendo que perdía un lazo muy importante al ver el rechazo que Naruto estaba dando al negar verle a los ojos.

-Tus acciones hablan por si solas. Además, ¿qué pasó con la otra chica de cabello rosa en este mes? ¿No la dejaste con alguien para ser entrenada o que este ocupada en reforzar su entrenamiento?-preguntó Asuma serio.

El Hatake se puso pálido porque se había olvidado de Sakura y todos los miraban con auras de muerte.

Sakura, quien se encontraba detrás de su sensei se congeló al escuchar como el Hatake respondía a su falta de entrenamiento.

-por la pequeña Sakura no tengo con que preocuparme demasiado.. Después de todo estaba con otras prioridades.. yo realmente.. – Pero al escuchar a Sakura jadear fuertemente Kakashi supo que había cometido un terrible error queriendo recuperar sus palabras ya dichas.

-Ni siquiera te has preocupado en saber que me había pasado?! -la ira femenina de Sakura se sentía hasta la luna, donde un joven albino con ojos cerrados reprimió un escalofrío dejando una nota mental de no molestar a una kunoichi de pelo rosa chicle.

Volviendo al estadio, donde tanto Gaara como Sasuke se detuvieron al notar el fuerte instinto asesino que provenía de una joven Kunoichi con la confianza rota hacia su sensei.

Todos alrededor observaban como Sakura estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños, mientras unas lágrimas hacían sus ojos esmeraldas brillar, pero se negaban a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

-S-sakura.. no.. -tragando saliva, de repente Kakashi tenía un respeto mucho mayor por su estudiante hiperactivo. Enfrentarse a eso regularmente y regresar por más sólo podría formar unas bolas de diamante para el aguante.

Periféricamente pudo notar Kakashi como Naruto se ocultó detrás de la peliazul Hyuuga, quien se irguió como posible escudo ante cualquier remate que la kunoichi indignada del equipo 7 podría descargar en su amor platónico. Mujer prevenida valía por dos.

El Inner Sakura estaba pidiendo sangre del Cíclope espantapájaros por atreverse a tratarla de menos con tanta futilidad. Ella que estaba tan preocupada por Sasuke-kun. Muchos shinobi podrían pasar por alto las palabras tan vanas dichas por su sensei, pero no eran Kunoichi, quienes usaban las emociones, jugando con las percepciones, usándolas con tanta maestría como titiriteras expertas.

Que Kakashi ni siquiera le importó que haría con su tiempo, aunque ella no hubiera quedado en las finales, sumado al menosprecio de no saber de sus compañeros de equipo, rebosó el vaso de indiferencia al sentirse como el eslabón mas débil de su equipo.

Naruto, temblando detrás de su escudo humano, no pudo evitar acongojarse al sentir el mar embravecido de dolor de su compañera pelirrosa gracias a la habilidad de Kurama en detectar los sentimientos negativos. Hinata, con su corazón compasivo, no pudo evitar empatizar con la kunoichi rosa por haber vivido una situación similar con su clan.

-Ya veo, para Kakashi sensei su prioridad es ver por el avance de Sasuke-kun y Naruto porque ellos si llegaron a las finales.. mientras que lo que me pase a mi no te tiene preocupado? O sea que yo no tengo porque avanzar ni tampoco necesitar tu ayuda..?Me pregunto si todo lo de un ninja que abandona sus compañeros.. que parte es basura..?

-Sakura.. cálmate si.. eres una kunoichi con bastantes recursos y ya sabrías que hacer con tu tiempo.. además sabía que Naruto también ya encontraría su camino.. después de todo sé de lo que es capaz de hacer y por eso ni me preocupé en lo más mínimo siendo que nada lo detiene por mucho tiempo, ya encontraría la forma de sobrellevar..

Pero Naruto al escuchar con que tono condescendiente hablaba su sensei, salió detrás de su amiga/escudo humano, interrumpiendo al jounnin bastante fúrico en notar que jamás se preocupó por su evolución como shinobi.

-CON UN PERVETIDO DE CLOSET QUE NI SIQUIERA ME SOPORTA! NO.. LO PEOR ES QUE ME VINE A ENTERAR POR OTRA PERSONA DE UN EFECTIVO MÉTODO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.. ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME HAS DICHO QUE LOS KAGE BUSHIN PUEDEN RECORDAR COSAS?! ¡NO SABE LO UTIL QUE ME HUBIERA SIDO TTEBAYO!

Kakashi parpadeó como un búho, y con una mirada nerviosa, pensaba a toda máquina en su escusa.

-Si quieres saberlo Naruto, retuve entrenamiento porque no estaba seguro de que podrías utilizarlo correctamente. No has demostrado el nivel de competencia o una unidad necesaria para ser un ninja, y hasta que eso cambió, no vi razón alguna para enseñar algún método o jutsu, incluso hasta podría terminar perjudicando a todos si saltabas peldaños. Lo mismo Sakura.. ambos aún necesitaban madurar..

Naruto ocultó sus ojos, mientras Hinata se enfureció como nunca.

-En otras palabras.. ¿enseñar cualquier cosa que hubiera molestado a Uchiha-san, no?

Como era de esperar, Kakashi no parecía tener una respuesta a eso.

Eso hizo que tanto Naruto como Sakura se estremecieran por la triste realidad de la preferencia de su sensei, el último Uchiha leal a Konoha.

-Naruto-kun me ha dicho que sólo han trabajado en su unidad de equipo, y el ejercicio de trepar árboles con chakra.. Por Kami.. Kurenai sensei jamás nos hubiera permitido entrar en los exámenes Chuunin si no completábamos los ejercicios de chakra como caminar sobre el agua con chakra o usando algunos distractores.. mejorar en taijutsu y por lo menos dominar ninjutsu de nuestros clanes o detectar y disipar genjutsu.. -comentó airada la hanyo peliazul al ver tan flagrante incompetencia del sensei de su amado rubio con marcas de bigotes.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que tus alumnos apenas pueden caminar sobre arboles y hacen trabajo en equipo únicamente? ¿Acaso estás jugando a favoritos con Sasuke, que te dijo el Yondaime Hokage cuando eras su alumno? -preguntó Kurenai muy molesta.

-¡¿ESPERA, ERES EL ALUMNO DEL YONDAIME TTEBAYO?! -exclamó Naruto más furioso y dolido para aparentar que recién se venía enterando de ese detalle. No debía sabotear la venganza de sus padres poniendo sobreaviso al jounnin peliplata.

-¿Qué no te ha contado? Él era su alumno estrella..-le dijo Guy curioso.

-¡¿COMO PUDO OLVIDARSE DE MI TODOS ESTOS AÑOS TTEBAYO?! -reclamó el rubio molesto.

Nadie entendió la frase, pero Kakashi si y estaba en un muy serio problema con Naruto. Justo en ese momento, Hinata decidió que ya era suficiente del drama gratuito, siendo que el combate ya empezó entre el pelirrojo de Suna contra el culo de pato insufrible del clan Uchiha. Con mucha empatía a su querido amigo le llevaba de la mano hacia donde Yuna y Ahri estaban sentadas viendo el combate.

-Querido, mejor retirémonos un rato. No es bueno hablar con los ánimos calientes..-le pidió la hanyo calmada.

El rubio se calmó al ver los ojos perlados de la hanyo y le obedeció, así que se fueron hacia donde el grupo de Boahatto, Hayate, Yuna y Ahri comentaban el combate.

-Kakashi, ¿dinos que quiso decir Naruto con eso último? -preguntó Guy sin saber que ocurrió.

-Es un secreto de máxima seguridad. No puedo decir algo sobre ello, pero no creí que se fuera a enterar..-suspiró el Jounnin del Sharingan con mucho pesar.

Sakura quedó clavada en el suelo, sin creer como Naruto pasó por ella sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, ni siquiera para consolar su corazón roto por la confianza perdida en su maestro quien lo idealizaba como una figura paterna, un hermano mayor.

Con una última mirada al usuario del Sharingan peliplata, la kunoichi rosa decidió regresar junto de su amiga Ino para observar al favorito de su sensei y rezar que el combate no acabe en demasiada sangre derramada de su Sasuke-kun. Dejando todo los demás asuntos encajonados por ahora.

Kakashi, por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir que en ese momento sus lazos de equipo se habían roto sin reparación. Aún más al sentir como una presencia maligna que le recordaba fuertemente a la esposa de su sensei, le taladraba la espalda. Y que un sufrimiento sin igual estaba por iniciar.

Presentía que su precioso sería un daño colateral, al tocarlo sutilmente en su bolsillo trasero.

#########################

Mientras tanto fuera de la vista de miradas curiosas, Naruto estaba reteniendo las lágrimas de rabia por la plática que acababa de oír, pero Hinata empezó a consolarlo con un caluroso abrazo permitiendo que su amigo desahogara su enojo y tristeza.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de su opinión de esta forma. No tienes que retenerte por alguien que quizás no le importes o no confíe en tí, tienes muchos amigos que lo darían todo por tí y me tienes a mí que te seguiré hasta la muerte sin dudar.. -dijo la peliazul muy dulcemente en su oído.

-No es justo, Hinata-hime.. Pude haberlo tenido como un hermano mayor, pero ni siquiera eso se me dio cuando era niño ttebayo..-Naruto lloriqueaba sin derramar lágrimas.

-Debe haber tenido sus razones, te aconsejo que cuando estés preparado oigas su versión de la historia. Quizás haya un buen motivo por el cual hizo todo esto..-le acariciaba Hinata la mejilla cariñosamente a su enamorado.

El chico siguió lloriqueando hasta que decidieron salir para volver hacia el sitio donde Yuna y compañía estaban; y Hinata (gracias a un incidente similar durante el entrenamiento del mes pasado) sintió que los niveles del chakra de Kurama-san estaban peligrosamente elevados y eso aún causaban parte de la inestabilidad emocional de Naruto debido a su pelea contra Neji, así que tuvo que hacer lo necesario.

Como le había enseñado Ahri, Hinata detuvo a Naruto antes de salir finalmente, tomó la cara del Uzumaki y le plantó un tremendo beso que dejó fuera de combate al chico. Los niveles excesivos del chakra de Kurama eran absorbidos por la hanyo mientras Naruto sentía muy bien la lengua de la peliazul en su boca.

Cuando todo terminó, el Gennin había olvidado su enojo, se había ido, sólo quedando con una sonrisa boba.

-Listo, ya saqué el chakra excesivo de tu cuerpo.. Recuerdas lo que dijo Ahri, aún eres muy joven para manejar a pleno potencial el poder de Kurama-san, por ello tengo que hacer este truco.. -le guiñó la ojiperla.

-Eso fue muuuuuy cool ttebayo... -dijo aún en shock el rubio con un suspiro de embobado por los labios de la peliazul.

-Ahora vamos con los demás para mirar el combate de Uchiha-san.

-ok ttebayo..

Lo que ignoraban era la cara desfigurada de Sakura, quien no pudo evitar seguir a la pareja con envidia dibujada en su frente. Haber presenciado el beso hot entre su compañero de equipo con una nada tímida ex Hyuuga le sentó una patada en la boca del estómago.

-Pero que rayos..

Pero Ino apareció detrás de la kunoichi rosa con estrellas en sus ojos verdes claros al ser testigo de la confirmación del chisme del año.

-Naruto y Hinata son pareja! -chillo la rubia platinada en el oído de la pelirrosada.

Sakura se tapó sus oídos adoloridos, caminando lejos de la nueva pareja. Porque le molestaba tanto que el idiota de Naruto haya dejado que la lengua de la Hyuuga le tocara hasta la campanilla.

Al ver como Sasuke estaba dominando el combate, los pensamientos extraños sobre la nueva pareja se fueron a segundo plano.

Y más aún al notar como su sensei sólo tenía ojos para su alumno estrella al enseñarle su técnica insignia, algo que jamás supuso contemplaría en enseñarlo tanto a ella como a Naruto.

Shanaro!

#######################

La pelea de Sasuke y Gaara parecía una batalla de carnicería en vez de estrategia. Ahri solo esperaba que el Hokage no se le ocurriera ascender al Uchiha porque no demostraba ingenio y únicamente desperdiciaba chakra valioso. En eso, todo el mundo vio la nueva técnica de Sasuke: El Chidori o Canto de un Millar de Aves.

-Esa técnica, se parece al ataque de Indra..-susurró en shock Ahri.

-¿Indra? -preguntó extrañada la pelirroja. Naruto y Hinata, quienes recién llegaban para sentarse al lado de Yuna, también estaban curiosos por lo dicho.

-Luego les explico, creo que esa técnica es muy compatible con tu chakra Hina-chan..-analizó seriamente la kitsune.

Ahri no podía enseñarle el jutsu especial Elemento Viento: Esfera de Aire que Ashura le instruyó en su juventud tierna, pero el temible poder que su tío malvado poseía era de rayo así que era más viable con su Jinchuriki. Mientras a Yuna y Naruto, la técnica de Ashura era más compatible.

La pelea terminó cuando Sasuke enterró su Chidori al jinchuriki de la Arena y Kabuto dio inicio a la sorpresiva invasión a Konoha haciendo estallar un edificio, anexo al estadio, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar para inducir a todos en un jutsu de sueño como fue planeado originalmente.

Con la confusión de la explosión. Los invasores iniciaron su ataque a las fuerzas shinobi de Konoha.

####################################################################

 **OMAKE:** _Equipo KonoHana vs Konoha_

Era una mañana con un sol brillante. Los comerciantes ya iniciaban sus actividades, cuando un grito de terror se escuchó.

Varios aldeanos se acercaron a la escena. Un hombre estaba colgado y tenía la nariz ensangrentada, y en su frente tenía escrito pervertido, no tenía ropa excepto un taparrabos.

Los anbu llegaron a la escena, y cuando se disponían a llevar a la víctima, todos fueron salpicados con pintura naranja.

Sólo había una persona capaz de hacerlo. Pero no lo han visto su pelo rubio en meses. ¿Entonces quien era el responsable de esta treta?.

Una zorrita amarilla observaba la escena y cuando parecía que uno de los Anbu la detectó, desapareció.

En la cabeza de Sandaime, Sarutobi Konohamaru esperaba el reporte de su querida Kunou. Y también a su socia del crimen. Quien diría que de aquel día se iniciaría una dupla con el objetivo en común en velar por el buen nombre de sus hermanos mayores.

Todo empezó al día siguiente de la ejecución de los traidores Hyuuga Hisoka y Yamanaka Isao.

 _Flashback no Jutsu._

En la Academia, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Al saberse que dos grandes clanes de Konoha habían atacado a un civil, un niño, muchos civiles miraban desconfiados a los shinobis, y varios aspirantes a shinobi de familias civiles estaban siendo presionados a abandonar sus ideas de seguir una carrera ninja.

Y se agravó la situación al saberse el nombre de la victima.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Konohamaru estaba furioso con los comentarios maliciosos que corrían como corrientes del río Nakano. Y sus amigos, Udon y Moegi no estaban nada entusiasmados en seguir los planes del nieto de Sandaime en hacer la vida de Konoha un verdadero infierno de bromas.

-Maldición! -pateó una piedra el Sarutobi mientras iba hacia Ichiraku a probar suerte y encontrar a Narutoniisan -porque no pueden ver que es necesario que respeten al futuro Godaime Hokage kore..

-Godaime..? -pregunto su zorrita, quien descansaba en su cabeza.

-exacto! Porque yo seré Rokudaime Hokage kore..!

-Tu serás Hokage.. cuando la luna caiga del cielo.. quizás ahi seas Hokage.. – al escuchar la voz de la joven Hyuuga, el Sarutobi no pudo evitar un sutil sonrojo.

-Claro que seré Hokage… después de Narutoniisan kore!

-Hump!

Hanabi tenía a Genkurõ, su zorrito negro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aunque lo niegue hasta la muerte, la Hyuuga esperaba encontrar al Sarutobi, no sabía explicar la calidez que sentía al escucharlo y su sonrisa siempre era confortante.

Ese día en particular estaba muy enojada por escuchar al presumido de Neji degradar a su Hinata neesama en haber abandonado el compuesto Hyuuga para vivir como concubina del perdedor Uzumaki.

Y eso no era todo. Estaba la roba hermanas con ella y aunque sea la hermana del cara de tarado del Uzumaki, no le gustaba un pelo esa pelirroja con cara de tarada. La tenía harta esta situación.

En eso escucharon a un shinobi que estaba jactándose a viva voz.

-Si fuera Sandaime-sama jamás hubiera permitido que el chico zorro saliera de su celda.. – era un Chuunin con su chaleco táctico, cabello negro tapado por una bandana con el hitaite de Konoha en ella.

Konohamaru fue rápidamente detrás de una pared para visualizar su próxima victima.

Hanabi lo siguió sólo por curiosidad, que conste. Nada más que curiosidad.

-Cuidado.. que no te oigan.. -había advertido uno de sus colegas.

\- que..? No pueden hacer nada sólo por decir lo que pienso.. aunque debo decir que ese endemoniado chico tiene un gusto bastante exquisito.. eso de tener a la heredera Hyuuga como su mujerzuela.. esa niña cuando sea mayor será..

Digamos que las siguientes palabras fueron bastante degradantes haciendo que tanto Konohamaru como Hanabi se les inflamaran varias venas furiosas en sus frentes.

Fue Kunou quien los trajo de regreso a la sensatez.

-Oigan.. este supuesto shinobi está queriendo ser víctima de una travesura épica..

Palabra mágica. Tanto Konohamaru como Hanabi se sonrieron con la misma sonrisa de Genkurõ.

Y así nació el dúo de terror para todos aquellos que se atrevieran a mencionar cosas malas de Uzumaki Naruto o la exHyuuga, Hinata.

 _Flashback no Jutsu. Kai._

Mientras Hanabi era la mente maestra, quien se le brillaba los ojos en cada estrategia que pensaban para los detractores de Naruto niisan y Hinata neesan. Konohamaru junto de Kunou y Genkurõ ponían la parte de la ejecución de los planes de la Hyuuga.

Cuando sintió que su zorrita se encaramaba por su espalda para subirse hasta la cima de su cabeza, Konohamaru sabía que su nueva colega de travesuras había llegado.

Hanabi estaba eufórica por el plan ejecutado a la perfección, y aunque la torturen a base de cosquillas jamás admitiría que el proyecto en conjunto con el honorable nieto era tan vigorizante y divertido. Todo por castigar a aquellos que osaran hablar mal de Hinata neesama.

-Kunou-chan.. dinos el informe! -mandó la chibi Hyuuga sin saludar al Sarutobi, quien ya estaba resignado al aire de tirana sin compasión de la ojiperla.

-jiji, el sujeto de prueba 00102 fue encontrado.. -pero fue interrumpida por un puff de humo y hojas provocado por un chuunin muy peculiar.

-Sarutobi Konohamaru.. -Umino Iruka estaba en modo sensei severo para dar el santo sermón al chico imitador del Uzumaki cuando se fijó en la heredera Hyuuga -Hyuuga Hanabi..?

Ambos chicos, congelados al ser atrapados por el sensei de la Academia, sólo optaron por la respuesta fisiológica adherida en el ADN desde los inicios de la civilización. Corrieron por sus vidas.

Cuando Iruka salió de su estupor al notar la huida de ambos chicos, suspiró resignado a la perspectiva de cazarlos y sacar la verdad de que ambos eran los responsables de los 102 casos inexplicables de travesuras alusivas a Uzumaki Naruto.

La verdad, aunque le pese admitir, estaba muy satisfecho por el trabajo hecho por el Sarutobi, sabía que el único que conocía la mecánica de las travesuras del rubio con marcas de bigotes era el honorable nieto quien heredó sus conocimientos de como realizar las travesuras sin ser detectados adrede. Pero ver que la heredera Hyuuga también estaba involucrada era un plus inestimable.

Cuando parecía que estaban a salvo en uno de los escondites del joven Sarutobi, al fin Hanabi se percató del embrollo al ser descubierta por uno de los maestros de Academia. Que de seguro irá de chivato a su padre.

Ya Hanabi estaba haciendo una película en su mente: sería expulsada del clan, posiblemente con un sello en su frente, vagaría por las calles temblando de frío, maldiciendo el día que se le ocurrió ser cómplice de las artimañas del aliento de banana.. banana, se le antojó comer uno ahora.. desvío mental! Donde estaba.. ah si, estaría temblando cuando su hermosa neesama aparecía tendiéndole una mano, oh neesama eres tan buena, tan compasiva.. pero esa pelirroja con cara de tarada surgiría de la nada para llevarse a neesama, la alejaría de ella..

-deja a Neesama! -gritó de pronto la chibi Hyuuga sobresaltado al Sarutobi.

\- Hinata..? Donde..? -preguntó Konohamaru viendo a todas partes de su escondite.

Hanabi se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de todo su drama mental y donde estaba actualmente.

Pero no le dio tiempo de rematar al chico cuando ambos fueron sorprendidos por un triunfante Iruka.

-LOS ENCONTRÉ!

Al diablo la dignidad! Hanabi se abrazó al Sarutobi quien también envió su dignidad a la luna al darse cuenta que sus horas estaban contadas al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del Chuunin.

-no crean que no se que es lo que hicieron durante todo este tiempo -musitó con voz letal y como un murmullo que recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de ambos herederos abrazados entre sí – es tiempo de tener una charla sobre sus acciones..

Y aunque ustedes no lo crean. De esa charla hubo un aliado inesperado para las travesuras.

Incluso Sandaime volteaba la vista en relación de las múltiples quejas a causa de los alborotadores misteriosos.

Eso, que aún Konoha no estaba preparado para el regreso de la Reina de las Travesuras..

########################

Sgte cap: **La odisea de Karin** (Invasión Fallida de Oto parte 1)

y llegamos a la primera decena de esta historia.. yay!

Muy agradecida por los favoritos y followers, y sus sugerencias y teorías son mas que bienvenidas, incluso las criticas.. dejen su reviews y así podre enriquecer con ellas esta historia. En especial a:

jorge rocha: no comas ansias que ya Kakashi sufrirá lo que le toca.. y si esa escena fue sugerida por uno de mis beta readers fanático de los Simpson..gracias por seguir!

Zafir09: no comas ansias que ya tengo cubierto ese aspecto.. que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que sigas con tus aportes y sugerencias, muy agradecida.

Pegasister Geishiken: espero no asesinar a una de mis colaboradoras que desea tanto ver arder el mundo; lo de Hiashi le esta doliendo la indiferencia de Hinata y hay mas en camino no te preocupes; gracias por la sugerencia del Omake, lo tendré en cuenta!

Fernando917: gracias por tu palabras, y hasta donde me dé la musa lo escribiré, tengo el final en mi cabeza y a ella llegare.. si en caso que no logre por lo menos un epilogo a modo de cuento los dejare para no torturarlos con hiatus, te parece.. hasta ahora para rato tendrán jeje..

De verdad, muy agradecida y sere aun mas si dejan alguna palabra/sugerencia/critica/proposicion indecent(ups eso no!) hasta el sgte!

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	11. La odisea de Karin (Invasión Fallida 1p)

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

Tres focos se prendieron para dejar a la vista a tres zorritos kawaii que supongo todos conocen.

A la derecha estaba la zorrita de pelaje café muy similar al del bijuu de Nueve Colas, en el medio estaba la zorrita de pelaje amarillo y finalmente a la izquierda estaba el de sonrisa maliciosa y pelaje negro.

-Bienvenidos a todos! Al fin Autora-sama nos permitió tener el control del segmento de agradecimientos.. -empezó el zorrito negro pero fue interrumpido por la zorrita café.

-FOX TIME! -saltó encima de los otros dos zorritos desprevenidos.

-KIKURA! -gruñeron/chillaron los dos sepultados por una victoriosa Kikura quien reía fuertemente.

-salte de encima! -reclamó la zorrita amarilla – no estamos en la Pradera Fushimi..!

-p-p-pero Kunou-chan.. -lloriqueó Kikura intentando mantenerse arriba de los dos.

-AHORA!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por errores técnicos!_

Nuevamente nos encontramos con los focos prendidos sobre tres zorritos, siendo que uno de ellos, Kikura, le rodeaba un aura depresivo, mientras los otros dos tenían tics nerviosos por haber sido tan estrictos con su hermana menor.

-Ya va Kikura, que no tenemos mucho tiempo y los lectores querrán saber de qué va el capítulo.. al fin podre tener mis minutos de gloria! –comentó bastante enérgico el zorrito negro, haciendo que la zorrita amarilla también se uniera a su hermana con su aura depresivo.

-porque soy la única con tan poca participación..? Kikura ya tuvo su gran debut en el capítulo anterior y ahora Genkurõ está fanfarroneando con su participación.. injusta vida la mía..!

-amen hermana! –se solidarizó Kikura con la zorrita amarilla.

-NO ME HABLES KIKURA! –chilló indignada Kunou.

-Nah, son unas melodramáticas! –Genkurõ desdeñó a sus hermanas con su eterna sonrisa maliciosa – mientras estén como cierto Emo Uchiha, yo me encargaré de los agradecimientos.

Buscando en una bolsa, sacó unos cuantos pergaminos, para luego elegir uno de ellos y empezar a leer.

-a ver, este es de un lector muy asiduo de Autora-sama, **jorge rocha** , y sobre Bakakashi le dolerá mil veces más el castigo que Kushina-sama le tiene reservado tanto que preferiría ser empalado a la estaca con el Kongõ Fũsã kuku.

-NO SPOILER GENKURÕ! –aulló Kunou saltando encima del zorrito negro, mientras Kikura agarraba otro pergamino.

-mm mm este es de **shironeko black** , gracias por tus palabras, si Kushina-sama aún está impedida por no tener su cuerpo propio, pero una vez que Ahri-sama logre completar el ritual, Konoha temblará ante la furia del Habanero Sangriento, las injusticias serán cobradas no te preocupes, y sobre la corrección.. Autora-sama es muy perezosa en corregirla, pero ahora estamos nosotros y veremos que vaya corrigiendo dicha palabra.. –aquí Kikura bajo la voz -es que Ahri-sama le vale un bledo si Autora-sama escribe bien o no esa palabra jiji y gracias por seguir nuestra historia..

-OI KIKURA! QUE ES ESO DE ESTAR HABLANDO MAL DE AUTORA-SAMA! –Kikura saltó asustada mientras Kunou tenía varios tics furiosos en su frente -ELLA NO ES PEREZOSA, ES UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE EN EL MUNDO REAL Y DEBEMOS AGRADECER QUE ELLA SE TOME EL TIEMPO EN CREAR Y DAR FORMA A NUESTRA HISTORIA! –Kunou estaba afónica con las últimas palabras, dejando a sus hermanos aturdidos.

-no era necesario tu voz chillona Kunou.. – Genkurõ sostenía sus orejas como una forma de amortiguar los gritos de su hermana –porque no te tomas un respiro y contesta este pergamino..?

-claro que me tomaré un respiro, me toca después de todo hump! –Kunou agarro enérgicamente el pergamino que su hermano le estaba pasando para empezar a leerlo –pertenece a **monica735** , una muy asidua lectora, mm mm por supuesto que consideramos a Naruto-sama más que merecedor de los puros sentimientos de Hinata-sama, es lo más bello que hemos podido presenciar!

-sin contar con lo pervertido que es! –saltó Genkurõ con muchas fotografías en sus manos – tengo la prueba kuku!

Ambas zorritas saltaron para ver las fotos con amplias sonrisas y unas cuantas carcajadas.

-mientras ellas están distraídas continuare con los pergaminos, continuando con el de **monica735** la intención de Ahri-sama es convertir a su Jinchuriki en una poderosa hanyo, y como tal debe saber explotar sus potenciales y..

-no seas un cabronazo Genkurõ! Era mi turno! –aquí Kunou se tiro encima del zorrito negro, ambos estaban tan distraídos que Kunou aprovecho y continuo contestando el pergamino pendiente.

-no te preocupes si te retrasas, es entendible **monica735** siempre y cuando continúes disfrutando de la lectura a Autora-sama se da por bien servida! Pero aquí entre nosotras, ella se anima muchísimo cuando lee sus reviews, le da un empuje en su musa y así sigue escribiendo!

-BASTA! ERA MI TURNO Y USTEDES ME LO JODIERON! NO LOS PERDONARE! ARGH..

Y Kunou se fue a un rincón bastante entristecida por cómo fue tratada por sus hermanos. Kikura estaba a punto de sollozar mientras Genkurõ suspiró pesaroso, llevando otro pergamino a su hermana.

-Toma, perdón por usurpar tu turno.. – Genkurõ con un sutil sonrojo, Kunou recibió algo apenada sonriendo sutilmente, mientras Kikura festejaba que su hermana pareciera recuperarse – no seas una DramaQueen ok..?

-no prometo nada –murmuró la zorrita de pelaje amarillo – a ver este es de **Fernando917** y su pregunta sobre el significado del título del fic.. Enlace/Fusión de Almas.. Solo eso tengo permitido decir.. o Ahri-sama me despellejara viva..

-No.. no será ella.. será Autora-sama quien te lo hará pedazos si sueltas spoiler sin permiso.. – Genkurõ no pudo evitar intervenir, pero con Kunou lanzándole una mirada afilada, el zorrito negro solo le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa de disculpas.

-como iba diciendo, lo de Hiashi, su castigo es ver a su avecilla.. –pero Kikura salto encima de la zorrita amarilla.

-spoiler no!

-rayos.. okidoki –sonrió nerviosa Kunou –ya verás como sufrirá Hiashi.. Ahri-sama solo está enseñando a Hinata-sama ser ella misma cuando esta Naruto-sama cerca.. no es pervertida..

Los tres se miraron entre si empezando a reír a carcajadas.

-continuando, lo de Kakashi creo que Autora-sama tiene alguien en mente para su pareja pero tardará ella en aparecer.. ya Anko-san, aun no encuentra su media mitad.. al menos hasta donde avanzo Autora-sama.. –"Kunou!" chillaron sus hermanos –come on! y el posdata todos somos:

-NARUHINA! MINAKUSHI! KONOHANA! –chillaron al mismo tiempo para luego reírse a carcajadas.

-falto uno –les recordó Genkurõ.

-KURAAHRI!

-ahora me toca.. es de **Zafir09** podemos decir que no deberías comer ansias, ya verás que algo se trae Autora-sama.. y del Omake, jeje tenemos unos cuantos en proceso –fanfarroneó Genkurõ a lo que Kikura le lanzó una mirada letal a sus hermanos, siendo que Kunou y Genkurõ eran las mascotas de KonoHana tenían más protagonismo por asociacion –y esperamos que te guste el capítulo!

-oh.. aquí hay un pergamino de **dante21** , el kohai de Autora-sama.. -agarró otro pergamino Kikura -que bueno que te haya gustado el momento KonoHana, lo de Sakura digamos que en esa época a todos nos caía mal.. pero veremos que tendrá reservado Autora-sama.. sobre el ShikaTema mm mm – aquí Kunou saltó encima de la zorrita café.

-No spoiler! Cielos Kikura! -suspiró pesadamente la zorrita amarilla pero por dentro sonreía como Genkurõ –"dulce venganza por el incidente del Fox Time, hump!"

De pronto los tres se paralizaron ante la llegada de una mujer de largo pelo castaño con puntas rojas, cara redonda y gafas rojas vestida con su bata de médica.

-p-p-pero que rayos! Quien les dio autorización de husmear en mi correo!

-AUTORA-SAMA! –chillaron los tres para luego culparse entre sí en una cacofonía inentendible de chillidos nerviosos haciendo que la mujer empezara a desesperarse.

-Basta! Desde cuando estaban planeando esto ustedes..? –con sus brazos en la cintura daba una imagen bastante aterradora para el trio kawaii –apuesto que Ahri ni siquiera está enterada no?

Aquí los tres empezaron a temblar por su vida, si Ahri se enteraba que estaban queriendo sacar más popularidad que su ama..

-Me has llamado Autora-sama..? –si llamas al diablo éste fija aparecerá.

-Ahri, deberías controlar a tus minions, cielos, no me imagino que clase de spoiler ellos podrían haber soltado –se quejó la Autora mientras revisaba los pergaminos de reviews en su correo.

-Debo ser sincera contigo Autora-sama, pero desde que estoy haciendo horas extras manteniendo a mi Hina-chan bajo control durante su celo no he podido estar en sintonía con el mundo exterior.. –Ahri reclamaba mientras su habitual kimono fue cambiado por un overol de ingeniero y llevaba un casco amarillo en la cabeza – no es nada gracioso perderme de esos manantiales que ha sido mencionado en el capítulo..

Pero la Autora saltó sobre la youkai antes de que empezara a spoilear cosas que aún estaban en proceso de creación.

-No puedes solo soltar así esa información! Es TOP SECRET!

Mientras ambas seguían peleando, los tres zorritos con mucho sigilo empezaban su plan "HUYE LO QUE MAS PUEDAS"

-si desean que este segmento continúe, solo dejen su pergamino en la caja de reviews, así Autora-sama no podrá evitarlo.. e incluso podríamos tener invitados especiales si así lo piden.. Solo dejen su pergamino y nosotros nos encargamos del resto..

-vamos Kikura antes de que hagan pieles con nuestros pellejos! –arrastró Genkurõ a su hermana mientras Kunou vigilaba que la Autora aun estuviera distraída con su riña con Ahri - Ah y ustedes, disfruten del capítulo que abajo sigue!

 **Cap. 11 La odisea de Karin (Invasión Fallida de Oto parte 1)**

La vida de Karin podría decirse que era peor que basura. Huérfana de ambos padres y con la vida golpeándola cada vez más, solo tuvo una oportunidad de escapar de su lugar de origen. Y la aprovechó sin dudar. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban muertos y esto no le permitía avanzar a la siguiente ronda por lo que sería llevada de vuelta a Kusagakure no Sato.

Usando su sangre y rompiendo alguna de sus ropas, lo colocó al lado de un oso muerto que había sido asesinado por su salvador hace poco, ocultando su chakra se mantuvo escondida. Al parecer su plan había funcionado y se salió del lugar cuando ya nadie vigilaba el sitio después de varios días.

Con el dinero que tenía, compró ropas nuevas y consiguió un empleo como repartidora de ramen en un pequeño establecimiento llamado Ichiraku Ramen. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan bueno como el cocinero de una comida realmente deliciosa y su hija era muy buena mujer también.

Siempre notaba que un rubio ojiazul llegaba seguido al sitio y su ojo de Karura notaba el chakra más cálido y hermoso que haya sentido en su vida. Sin embargo, un segundo chakra más profundo era extremadamente siniestro y le daba miedo, como si algo malo estuviera en su interior. A veces iba acompañado de una hermosa joven de ojos blancos, similares al de su salvador en el Bosque de la Muerte y se percibía que era muy gentil. Su chakra era muy puro y estaba superpuesto a otro muy extraño de color blanco, pero con un tono angelical. La que siempre la dejaba con paz en su alma era la tercera joven, por quien sentía una profunda familiaridad. Quizás por su vibrante y hermosa cabellera escarlata, y unos ojos celestes que le recordaban tanto la forma de la ojiperla pero con el exacto tono celeste del rubio shinobi que los acompañaba. La estampa del trío le hacía tener envidia por una familia.

-Karin, dile al viejo Ichiraku que haga más ramen de miso de cerdo! -le pidió Naruto muy feliz.

-Enseguida, Naruto-san -le dijo la camarera de ojos rojos.

Dentro de Hinata, Ahri se dio cuenta de la procedencia del chakra de la pelirroja. Su color de cabello y su tipo de energía vital la delataban y era un libro abierto para ella.

-"Una Uzumaki, es una pariente de Naruto sin duda" -dijo muy sorprendida la youkai.

Yuna observaba a la otra pelirroja, y por alguna razón no sabía acercarse a ella para no asustarla. Con su Jõgan ya la había visto. Y según su visión faltaba un evento para reunir a Karin con su familia. Sólo debía ser paciente.

En la noche, Karin iba al pequeño cuarto asignado que le ofrecieron los Ichiraku para que viviera allí. Eso era mucho mejor que la miseria a la que la sometían en Kusa y definitivamente era mucho más divertido en Konoha. Se acostó en su cama y pensaba en su salvador misterioso de cabello largo castaño y ojos blancos que jamás volvió a ver.

 _Flashback no Jutsu._

Karin corría desesperada en el bosque después de que sus amigos habían sido asesinados por unos ninjas de la aldea de la Lluvia. Ahora un enorme oso la perseguía muy hambriento y se cayó por una rama, además que sus lentes se le perdieron. Apenas los recuperó y vio que su fin se acercaba al ver que el animal la iba a atacar.

De repente, un sujeto misterioso atacó al monstruo y con una sola palma de su mano mató al animal justo en el corazón. La pelirroja estaba nerviosa y solo vio sonreír al muchacho que le salvó su vida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes moverte? -le preguntó el sujeto.

La chica solo asintió y el Hyuuga solo necesitó de eso para satisfacer su duda sobre su bienestar.

-Cuídate mucho, tengo que reunirme con mi equipo..-fueron las últimas palabras del chico y se fue del sitio.

 _Flashback no Jutsu. Kai._

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón palpitaba como nunca al recordar la hermosa sonrisa que estaba dedicada a ella. Lo único malo era que jamás supo su nombre para tratar de buscarlo, pero el problema justamente radicaba en que podía comprometer su identidad al ser una extranjera.

-Odio mi vida, justamente cuando realmente tenía algo bueno por lo cual vivir y ahora todo es peor..-suspiró muy triste la jovencita de ojos rojos.

A finales del mes, Karin había visto en una propaganda de la aldea que un tal Neji Hyuuga iba a pelear contra Naruto Uzumaki, el cliente número uno de Ichiraku Ramen. Gracias al permiso y un dinero regalado de su jefe para que apoyara al rubio en su lugar, pudo entrar al estadio y presenció la mejor batalla que pudo ver en su vida.

Para su sorpresa, el rival de Naruto era nada más y nada menos que su salvador misterioso. Esto la colocó en una encrucijada muy importante por lo que se mantuvo al margen silenciosamente.

Escuchó todo lo que Neji le decía a Naruto sobre su situación y los problemas de su vida al ser tratado como un siervo, pero el rubio le dio una severa lección de vida al demostrar que él vivía aún peor que Neji y ella juntos, y no perdía la voluntad de vivir.

El ojo de Karura le permitió ver que Naruto le decía la verdad y notó que quizás la razón del sufrimiento del chico era del chakra tenebroso que habitaba en su interior. Teuchi-san le había dicho algo sobre que al Uzumaki lo maltrataron toda su vida por algo que no cometió pagando las consecuencias.

Por su parte, el chakra de Neji estaba perturbado, como si un enorme sufrimiento lo afectara también, pero él estaba más en la oscuridad. Eso la dejó muy mal porque su salvador también había sufrido como ella, pero no tanto como ella y Naruto.

La derrota del Hyuuga fue bastante sorpresiva para todos porque nadie daba algo por el Uzumaki, excepto la chica de ojos perlados que lo animaba fieramente e ignorando olímpicamente al que parecía ser su padre. Y estaba la otra pelirroja que poseía un zorro albino en su regazo.

Sabiendo que el chico de bonitos ojos perlas había sido llevado a Enfermería, la pelirroja decidió reunir valor e ir a hablar con él.

Con su habilidad descubrió que el chakra de Neji sufrió una pacificación luego de que Naruto le dijera unas últimas palabras; se encontraba descansando cuando percibió que no estaría solo por mucho tiempo. Había visto al señor de postura estoica de ojos blancos ir a hablar con el chico que le gustaba y ella no perdió tiempo para ir a seguirlo.

Con su entrenamiento ninja anterior, ella se coló en el lugar donde tenían a Neji y se fijo que el hombre hablaba con él del asunto que hacía sufrir al muchacho. Al parecer la carta que leía explicaba lo que pasó realmente y empezó a llorar como nunca.

Poco después de que el hombre dejó solo a Neji para ir a ver los Exámenes Chuunin, la pelirroja asomó su cabeza para ver a un sujeto renovado y muy pensativo sobre su vieja filosofía destruida. En un arrebato de valentía, ella entró haciendo que Neji volteara para ver a la chica.

-H-hola -saludó muy nerviosa la pelirroja con lentes.

-¿Te conozco? – preguntó el Hyuuga algo desconcertado por la imagen de chica tímida de la pelirroja.

-Tú salvaste mi vida de un oso en el Bosque de la Muerte..-le recordó la ojirroja.

-Oh, ya te reconocí. ¿No eras de Kusa?

-No reveles mi procedencia, no quiero que nadie sepa que huí de casa. Por favor..-le pidió la chica muy asustada.

-Solo no hagas algo que comprometa la seguridad de mi pueblo..-le pidió el castaño y se quedó callado.

En ese momento, Tenten llegó y se los encontró muy juntos, y por consiguiente malentendió la situación.

-Oh, perdón. Lamento haber interrumpido tu reunión con tu novia, Neji -dijo apenada la castaña.

-E-espera, ella no es...-trató de explicar el malentendido el Hyuuga.

-Soy Karin, la novia de Neji-kun. Mucho gusto! -mintió descaradamente la pelirroja.

-Mucho gusto, eres muy linda y agradable. Jamás pensé que alguien tan aburrido y cuadrado como él tuviera una novia tan atenta..-bromeó la amante de las armas.

-Lo amo tanto~~~!-le respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Espera, que... -decía entre nervioso y consternado por el giro que dieron las cosas.

-Vine a consolar a mi Neji-kun que perdió contra Naruto-san, pero le dije que tome en cuenta sus palabras. Yo sé lo que es perder al familiar que más amas y quiero reafirmar mi dicho, que estoy para él cuando lo desee..-declaró empáticamente la chica.

El castaño quedó sonrojado porque ahora estaba bien metido en un embrollo y Tenten seguramente le diría a Guy sensei y Lee de esto, y armarían un gran alboroto.

-"No sé si estoy arrepentido de haberla salvado de aquel oso" -pensó con mucho pesar el muchacho.

En ese momento, se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de fuera del estadio, y empezaron a sonar ruidos de peleas y explosiones afuera de la sala de enfermería y los tres decidieron salir a investigar encontrándose con ninjas del Sonido en clara desventaja luchando contra los ninjas de Konoha y Suna.

-¿Qué es esto? -se preguntó Tenten espantada.

-Es una invasión, Konoha está en guerra ahora! -dijo el Hyuuga serio.

En ese momento, Natsu Hyuuga llegó hasta donde el trío se encontraba, la mujer iba muy apurada y asustada, con una herida sangrante en la frente porque algo terrible había sucedido recientemente.

-Neji, el Viejo Hyuuga solicita tu asistencia. Lady Hanabi fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kusa!-le avisó la guardiana muy mal y desesperada.

-Oh no! -susurró Karin en shock porque el destino que le esperaba a la niña era muy malo.

Neji giró bruscamente hacia la pelirroja, la tomó de sus hombros y con gesto serio la miró a los ojos.

-Karin, tienes que ayudarme. Si son de tu aldea, debes conocerlos seguramente! -le pidió el castaño apurado.

-Estás herido, muérdeme para que te recuperes por completo! -le indicó Karin descubriendo su brazo. Había tomado una decisión.

Los que estaban presentes quedaron en shock al ver las cicatrices de la serie de mordeduras que tenía la chica por todo el cuerpo. Ahora Neji entendía porque ella huyó de su hogar y estaba tan decidida a ayudarlo.

El Hyuuga eligió un sector del brazo de la joven, y con una mirada de disculpas empezó a morder a la chica y esta ya acostumbrada al dolor, sintió por primera vez una sensación cálida al ofrecer este sacrificio por su propia voluntad. Cuando terminó, el castaño se sentía como nuevo y sus heridas sanaron sin dejar huella.

-Wow! Realmente tienes una habilidad única! -comento impresionada la castaña.

Karin por otro lado tímidamente ocultó sus cicatrices, pero Neji le puso una mano en su hombro confortándola.

-Gracias.. -y la sutil sonrisa del ojiperla hizo que el rostro de la pelirroja estallara del sonrojo comparándose al tono de su vibrante color de pelo.

-F-f-fu..fue un placer.. – al fin dijo ocultando sus ojos con el reflejo de sus gafas.

Neji activó sus ojos saliendo disparado, siendo seguido por Tenten y Karin.

La pelirroja estaba decidida en ayudar a su salvador en cumplir la misión encomendada.

#########################

Los ninjas de Oto, al recibir la extraña señal del inicio del ataque, se vieron de pronto sin sus aliados de su lado, sino del contrario, éstos estaban ayudando a los ninjas de Konoha a repelir la invasión.

La primera pista de que algo andaba mal desde un principio eran las calles desiertas de civiles. Algunas patrullas hostiles notaron que a medida que el día avanzaba menos civiles circulaban por las calles, incluso notaron que los supuestos espectadores tenían expresiones estoicas.

Ignoraban que la mayoría de los aldeanos ya habían sido ubicados en los refugios, y que escuchaban el desarrollo de las finales a través de unas radios de larga frecuencia para entretenerlos y mantenerlos informados de los pasos del supuesto intento de invasión.

Algunos Jounin como Mitarashi Anko o Ebisu, así también Chuunin como Umino Iruka patrullaban los corredores de los refugios.

Muchos aldeanos, al escuchar las peleas, en especial la primera, estaban bastante confundidos por la victoria del chico zorro sobre el autoproclamado genio del clan Hyuuga. Incluso unos cuantos estaban dudando seriamente de que dicha pelea fuera real. Y justamente son aquellos que apostaron en contra del Uzumaki los que estaban inconformes con los resultados finales.

Konohamaru tenía a Kunou en su chaqueta oculta. Escuchando con rabia contenida dichos comentarios despectivos hacia su rival. Estaba anotando los nombres en su nueva lista negra de travesuras.

-te envidio Hanabi-teme.. debió ser espectacular la batalla de Naruto niisan contra el presumido de tu primo kore..

Kunou suspiró fastidiada en permanecer con el honorable nieto en el refugio. Envidiando a su amigo Genkurõ y a su ama Ahri-sama.

#########################

Hanabi estaba segura de 3 cosas: una, si no fuera por Genkurõ jamás hubiera despertado, por lo tanto vamos al dos, no estaría corriendo como si su vida dependiera de sus cortas piernas, ODIABA SER TAN PEQUEÑA! Y tres, aunque ni bajo tortura de cosquillas en sus pies iba a admitir que envidiaba a Konohamaru quien debía estar a salvo en el refugio para civiles.

Sabía de ello por las palabras dichas por su abuela, quien comentaba despectivamente de como Sandaime no se preocupaba en preparar adecuadamente a su heredero, el honorable nieto debería estar junto del Hokage observando los combates y no recluido en el refugio para civiles.

Bien, esa idea era demasiado tentadora ahora que su vida y su futuro pintaban un panorama desalentador si esos ninjas la atrapaban y la llevaban a Kusa para ser vendida a Kumo por sus ojos blancos.

Ahora comprendía a su neesama, y eso que ella sólo tenía 3 años cuando intentaron secuestrarla, si no fuera por Genkurõ jamás hubiera podido tener oportunidad de huir.

Mantenía sus lágrimas a raya, cuando estuviera a salvo en su habitación, ya podría dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-Neesama! Por favor.. ven a ayudarme! -lloriqueaba la chibi Hyuuga, con Genkurõ furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido esos shinobi en lograr secuestrar a su protegida.

-"Ahri sama me despellejará vivo!"

Al escuchar como sus captores se acercaban más, la Hyuuga y su zorrito negro se miraron entre sí poniendo un plan desesperado en acción.

########################

Cuando Gaara gritó al sentir dolor de la herida provocada por el Uchiha, una explosión sacudió los cimientos del estadio alertando a todos.

Temari bajó junto de Baki hasta la arena justo a tiempo que Gaara iba a atacar cruelmente a Sasuke, con la interrupción Genma supo que los de Suna debían llevar a su Jinchuriki para que recuperara su sanidad mental.

Sólo hubo un pequeño problema.

-Vamos! Terminemos este combate.. debo demostrar que soy el mejor! Debo demostrar que no hay obstáculos que sean infranqueables.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello Sasuke y los que estaban en la arena notaron que el anciano Hokage fue secuestrado por el supuesto Kazekage.

-Baki-sensei, lo has visto.. es él.. nos ha estado manipulando sólo para su beneficio.. si el feudal.. – Pero Temari fue interrumpida por su maestro.

-Lo se.. tuve una conversación peculiar con el Sannin de los Sapos y hemos coordinado fuerzas para el contraataque de Oto..

-Asi es.. por eso Temari-san.. lleva a tu hermano lejos de Konoha para que no pierda el control y lastime a los camaradas antes que al enemigo -ordenó Genma con la aprobación de Baki.

Sasuke no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, pero no iba a dejar escapar su oportunidad de probarse a si mismo como el más fuerte, por lo que desapareció sin escuchar las órdenes del Jounin Proctor, yendo detrás de su oponente que era llevado por su hermana a toda velocidad a las afueras de Konoha.

#########################

Karin pudo identificar perfectamente al dueño del chakra más repulsivo que pudo registrar: Zosui.

Era el monstruo de sus pesadillas. El responsable que su querida madre Kazumi sucumbiera por abuso de su don preciado. La cura a través de su puro chakra, que la pelirroja heredó como una maldición.

Con su ojo de Karura pudo notar como los ninjas de Kusa estaban frenéticos intentando atrapar a una pequeña niña cuyo chakra cálido estaba perturbado por el miedo.

-Neji-kun.. a tu 10 percibo a tu pequeña prima.. esta bastante alterada pero de algún modo se está defendiendo de sus captores..

-Por Kami.. esa niña si que es una caja de sorpresas! -comento bastante impresionado el Hyuuga al ver con su Byakugan como Hanabi usaba trampas para retrasar su captura.

-Vamos a socorrerla pateando unos cuantos traseros! -grito Tenten, haciendo que Neji y Karin la miraran algo incómodos, por lo que ocasionó que la castaña se deprimiera al darse cuenta a quien imitó su entusiasmo -cielos! Ya parezco a Lee!

#########################

Cuando el estadio fue sacudido por la explosión, Sarutobi Hiruzen sabía que su antiguo discípulo estrella lo raptaría llevándolo a lo más alto de las torres para ajusticiarlo. Todo gracias al inestimable doujutsu de la joven Yuna.

Siguiendo el libreto, el anciano Hokage se dejó llevar por Orochimaru, quien desconocía hasta que punto su intento de golpe había fracasado en el momento que la pelirroja de dulces ojos celestes dio una mirada al futuro.

-Háganlo! -ordenó el Sannin de las serpientes a sus subordinados, haciendo que cuatro shinobi tomaran cada arista de la barrera.

-JUTSU: SHISHIENJIN!

Una enorme barrera cubrió ambos combatientes.

Los Anbu escoltas del Hokage llegaron hasta el sitio intentando romperla, pero shinobi de Oto aparecieron para antagonizarlos.

"Menma" y "Haruhi" quedaron en el palco de los Kage contemplando como los shinobi de Oto se percataban al fin que sus supuestos aliados invasores le daban la espalda peleando a favor de Konoha.

-Vamos cariño.. debemos proteger a los feudales y hacer buenos tratos si queremos que el clan Uzumaki emerja con fuerza.. ya Hiruzen sabe su parte..

-Awww.. y yo que quería hacer Otoninja a la estaca.. pero que se puede remediar.. ya tendré mi oportunidad ttebane -refunfuñó con un puchero la pelinegra.

Orochimaru, desde dentro de la barrera, chasqueó la lengua al ver que sus planes estaban algo trastocados, ignorando el real alcance de sus fuerzas diezmadas por el contragolpe Konoha/Suna.

Hiruzen no decía palabra alguna, algo que el Sannin pálido no tenía contemplado, como si supiera. Imposible, la invasión sucedió debajo de sus narices, no había forma..

-que supiéramos que ustedes atacarían usando a los shinobi de Suna como aliados.. y que los mismos shinobi de Suna ahora están peleando contra tus fuerzas.. – comentó sereno el anciano Sarutobi, aún atrapado por la kunai que el supuesto Kazekage sostenía cerca de su cuello.

-Q-QUEEE?! -gritó el Sannin aún disfrazado de Kazekage.

-Deja caer la máscara Orochimaru.. estoy muy viejo para los acertijos.. tu intento de invasión fracasó desde el minuto cero..

Al fin notó Orochimaru que las murallas del lado oriental de Konoha estaban intactas, sus poderosas invocaciones no estaban en sus lugares!

-"que diablos está pasando, Kabuto!? Se suponía.." -sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su anciano sensei.

\- que unas poderosas serpientes debían haber ya roto el perímetro de Konoha, Jiraiya ya se está encargando de los invocadores por cierto.. éstos han sido encontrados por patrullas conformadas por Hyuuga, Inuzuka y Aburame.. y los civiles evacuados a los refugios.. los que están en el estadio son la gran mayoría shinobi de rango Chuunin para arriba. Y tengo a la pareja Uzumaki defendiendo a los feudales..

Orochimaru tenía su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Desde cuando su plan maestro fue totalmente neutralizado de un modo terroríficamente acertado. Tenía mente Nara detrás de ello, estaba seguro.

-KUKUKU..! -soltó su risa característica al tiempo que dejaba caer su máscara.

En un rápido movimiento, el Sarutobi logró zafarse de la llave que el Sannin mantenía con la kunai, la velocidad que empleó sorprendió bastante al Sannin quien creía que su sensei había perdido agilidad tras enfrentarse a diario a su peor enemigo.. el Papeleo.

-vaya vaya sensei, has estado manteniendo tus habilidades afiladas.. y yo que..

-creías que Papeleo-sama sería un adversario invencible.. tengo mis momentos..

Orochimaru frunció sus cejas. Era como si el anciano Hokage tuviera una visión del futuro, sabía cada pensamiento suyo..

-No adivino el futuro.. sólo que siempre has sido un libro abierto fácil de leer.. Orochi-kun..

-ARGH NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! NO SOY UN CRÍO! -y el Sannin se sacó su disfraz por completo al mismo tiempo que el anciano Hokage, quien también al desprenderse su túnica, mantenía su armadura de combate listo para la acción.

-Siempre serás mi discípulo.. y te llamaré como siempre te he llamado.. mi lindo pequeño..

-NI SIQUIERA TERMINES! -y el Sannin de las serpientes empezó a realizar una invocación al tiempo que Sarutobi empleo un jutsu visto en el combate de Naruto vs Neji.

-TAJUU KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!

-KINJUTSU: EDO TENSEI

Sólo dos ataúdes del infame Kinjutsu emergieron delante del pálido shinobi protegiéndolo de la lluvia de shuriken lanzada por el anciano Hokage.

-Asi que lo has hecho.. -suspiró pesadamente el Sarutobi.

-Has conseguido evitar que surja el tercer cajón.. pero con estos dos serán suficientes.

Los Anbu que han logrado derrotar a los Otoninjas, quedaban impotentes en lograr ingresar a la barrera que sólo era débil desde dentro, estaban francamente temerosos por el destino de su querido Sandaime quien debía enfrentar al par de leyendas resucitadas.

-ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Saru.. – un shinobi con armadura celeste, peliblanco y ojos con esclerótica negra y sus iris rojos veía infeliz a su discípulo querido.

-Aaah.. eres tu! Estas muy viejo Sarutobi.. -había comentado el otro shinobi de larga cabellera negra, con armadura roja, su esclerótica negra y sus iris oscuros.

-No pensé verlos bajo estas infortunadas circunstancias, maestros.. es una desgracia.. pero.. les suplico que se preparen.. Shodaime! Niidaime!

-Tsk.. -Niidaime se giró hacia su invocador –has usado el Edo Tensei..? Nos has invocado con este jutsu prohibido.. impresionante.

Inner Orochimaru estaba soltando confeti al tiempo que chillaba como fangirl "Mi Hokage favorito me ha elogiado".

-Me temo Sarutobi-kun que debemos enfrentarte no?

-Ya dejen de charlas inútiles entre ancianos -la paciencia del Sannin se colmó haciendo que se acercara con unas kunai especial con un sello de control, pero se detuvo cuando su sensei lanzó una conocida kunai de tres puntas haciendo un rasguño en su mejilla.

Orochimaru giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia el sitio donde cayó dicha kunai, con un escalofrío de terror subiendo por su espina dorsal.

En un parpadeo una pareja apareció en un flash dorado. Una pareja, contra todos los pronósticos, viva. Y la mirada asesina de ambos prometía mucho dolor contra el pelinegro de cara pálida.

-Im-im-imposible.. -tartamudeó, al tiempo que una cadena dorada voló hacia su mano haciendo que el Sannin soltara su kunai especial.

-Oh.. no sabes las ganas que tenía de cocinar serpiente a la estaca ttebane.. -la sonrisa maliciosa de la pelirroja casi hizo que Orochimaru se deshonrara los pantalones.

-C-como.. ustedes..?

-Una larga historia.. -había empezado el rubio, cuya reputación del Libro Bingo valía el "Huir a la vista", siendo interrumpido por su impaciente esposa.

-ya.. no es de su incumbencia querido, es un metiche de lo peor.. -y la mirada afilada de la pelirroja cayó en el pálido shinobi -tú no te saldrás de rositas.. se que has herido a mi Naruto-chan y eso vale el castigo ejemplar..-y de su espalda salieron 5 cadenas que ondeaban amenazadoramente hacia el Sannin.

-Ah, mi pequeño y lindo Orochi-kun.. esto te servirá de lección.. en no enfadar a una madre sobreprotectora.. una Uzumaki para más de hecho..

Los shinobi denominados los 4 del Sonido estaban temblando por el aura de Shinigami de esa kunoichi pelirroja. Estaban a un paso de salir de la barrera y correr por sus vidas. Iguales pensamientos corrían a toda marcha por la mente privilegiada del Sannin pálido.

-Oye Saru.. has traído palomitas.. esto promete ser un digno espectáculo – se acercó el Niidaime a su antiguo discípulo.

-aaah.. y yo que desearía inmortalizar este evento con algún artefacto que grabara imágenes.. será que ya han sido inventados.. quería tanto que Mito-hime viera esto..

Sarutobi sólo pudo sonreír nerviosamente.

#########################

Hanabi estaba casi al límite de su uso de chakra, había usado con éxito el plan 001247 planeado en conjunto con el Sarutobi.

Pero una falla inesperada del terreno hizo que al fin fuera atrapada.

-Mocosa del demonio! -Zosui, con varios cortes y quemaduras, iguales heridas con los demás shinobi de Kusa, la agarró de su cabello -estoy pensando seriamente sólo llevar tus ojos.

-Suéltala maldito! -surgió el pequeño zorrito empleando pequeñas bolas de fuego, pero uno de los shinobi dio una patada dejándolo inconsciente.

-GENKURÕ! -grito la pequeña Hyuuga.

Pero de pronto una lluvia de kunai hizo que los tres shinobi debieran refugiarse entre los árboles al haber quedado en un claro expuesto a sus enemigos.

Hanabi hábilmente consiguió una kunai y apuñaló en la mano de su captor, haciendo que éste la soltara bruscamente.

De pronto un gennin castaño apareció y agarró a la pequeña para correr con ella de regreso a Konoha. De igual forma una silueta femenina agarró al zorrito inconsciente, siguiendo al muchacho con la niña en sus brazos.

-Argh! De ninguna manera voy a dejar escapar mi Botín! -corrió Zosui detrás de los 4 adolescentes. Sus otros compañeros tuvieron la sensatez de huir hacia su patria, sabiendo que Zosui sólo corría a los brazos de la muerte.

Karin iba a la cabeza, con el temor de ser reconocida por su patrocinador. Temor que se vio confirmado al ser llamada con furia por el jounin de Kusa.

-KARIN?! Maldita rata traidora.. te creía muerta!

Al fin, el cuarteto estaba llegando hasta el sitio donde el líder del clan Hyuuga estaba liderando las fuerzas de Konoha contra los invasores que huían despavoridos al fracasar el plan de su líder Sannin Renegado.

Hiashi visualizó a su sobrino cargando a su pequeña hija Hanabi bastante desmejorada; a la compañera de equipo de su sobrino con el zorrito de su hija y una extraña pelirroja con lentes, eran perseguidos por un shinobi con hitaite de Kusa. No era más necesario pistas. Era claramente un intento de secuestro a raíz de la confusión de la invasión pero fue abortada por los tres adolescentes.

\- KARIN! MÁS VALE QUE ME AYUDES Ó SABRÁS DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE TE ESPERAN, TERMINARÁS COMO LA INÚTIL DE TU MADRE EN UN CAMASTRO CON MORDEDURAS SIRVIENDO A TU NACIÓN COMO LA KUNOICHI QUE ERES!

Karin se paralizó para luego explotar su furia dirigiéndose al responsable de sus pesadillas.

-¡MALDITO! -gritó la pelirroja y unas cadenas de color verde brotaron de su espalda y apuñalaron despiadadamente a Zosui por todos lados. Hiashi vio la escena con el resto de los presentes, haciendo que el líder Hyuuga uniera los puntos.

-"¿Cadenas de chakra, pelirroja? Es una Uzumaki sin dudas" -pensó muy intrigado el ojiperla castaño mayor.

Después de la liberación de esas cadenas, Karin cayó desfallecida en el suelo por falta de chakra. Esta era una carga muy pesada para su cuerpo y estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero veía a Zosui ahogarse con su propia sangre.

-Esto...es por...mi madre, malnacido... -susurró la pelirroja muy débil.

La Uzumaki cayó al fin desmayada y Neji la cargó para evitar que fuera capturada o asesinada en esta invasión.

-Pobrecita, ¿qué clase de monstruos le harían esto a una niña? -dijo Tenten muy mal por la pelirroja mientras el pequeño zorrito lentamente recuperaba la conciencia.

Hanabi, quien se encontraba al lado de su padre, estaba mirando todo asombrada y se fijó en la chica de cabello rojo que su primo cargaba con delicadeza. Casi sin querer la imagen de otra pelirroja con cara de tarada le vino a la mente. Sería posible que sea pariente de la roba hermanas..?

-Hay que llevarla al hospital, pero primero tenemos que buscar un refugio para Lady Hanabi y nosotros.. -mencionó Neji teniendo sumo cuidado al llevar a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

-Váyanse a un lugar despejado en el complejo del clan, yo seguiré operando con los demás contra los invasores! -les dijo el jefe de los Hyuuga con su típica seriedad.

Justo en ese momento, una enorme bestia de arena con forma de mapache se veía a lo lejos. Lo más extraño y aterrador era ver al Zorro de las Nueve Colas luchar con un niño en su cabeza.

-Esto es imposible..!-dijo Hiashi consternado.

Lo más asombroso del asunto era contemplar a una versión blanca y más delgada del zorro peleando a su lado, con una Hinata mutada en su cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?! -dijo el castaño mayor fuera de sí.

########################

Justamente ahora, los dos kitsune trataban de derrotar a la defensa de Shukaku, pero era muy dura.

-Maldito mapache, deja de atacar a la aldea! -le reprendía Ahri molesta.

-Tú cállate, zorra. Aunque seas la novia de Kurama, no tendré contemplaciones contigo! -le advirtió la Bestia con Cola.

-¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ZORRA! ¡SOY UNA KITSUNE BLANCA, MALDITO TANUKI BORRACHO PANZÓN! -le reprendió molesta Ahri. Tanto Hinata, Naruto, Yuna y Kurama tenían gotas de sudor gruesa en sus nucas.

En ese momento, el Ichibi empezó a formar en su boca la Bola de Bestia con Cola, por lo que Ahri respondió con su técnica especial.

Pero como fue que llegamos hasta este punto.. debemos retroceder un par de horas.. quedando para el sgte capítulo..

##########################

Omake. Apuesta ganadora y otras escenas eliminadas por falta de espacio.. jeje

-Veamos el total de apuestas: Naruto y Neji...gana mi Naruto-kun sin duda. Ahora Sasuke vs Gaara...el mapache psicópata le dará una tunda sin duda... aunque podría arriesgarme a esta opción Konoha bajo ataque.. Shino vs Kankuro...mi amigo ganará seguramente... por último Shikamaru y la perra del abanico... él seguro tiene una sorpresa.. -analizó Hinata la tabla.

-De donde has sacado todo ese dinero? -preguntó Yuna curiosa.

-Mis misiones, mesadas a mi cuenta, ahorros de mi cochinito para citas con Naruto-kun -contó la kunoichi

Yuna solo sonrió nerviosamente y saco su monedero en forma de cabeza de zorro naranja muy similar a Kurama. Y contó tristemente sus monedas. Se le había olvidado sacar su mesada del Banco.

-ok.. pondré lo que tengo en Naruto niisan.. será pan comido y podré consentirme en..

-rollos de canela! -ambas jóvenes chillaron en voz baja por su diente dulce en común.

-que le ven tanto a ese dulce..? -comento fastidiada la chibi kitsune albina quien se encontraba en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Tanto Hinata como Yuna giraron sus miradas blancas con expresiones psicóticas a la youkai, quien se estremeció por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida.

-retiro lo dicho.. ni que hubiera ofendido al Shinigami.. Inari-sama que niñas..! -murmuro contrariada la kitsune.

########################

-NARUTO-KUN, ACABA CON NEJI DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! -exclamaba Hinata con una pancarta con la cara de su rubio favorito

-NARUTO NIISAN, SI GANAS EN CONTRA DE ESE PATÁN TENDRÁS UNA GENEROSA RECOMPENSA DE HINATA NEESAN! -bromeó Yuna maliciosa y todos se morían de la envidia al ver a la hermosa kunoichi que hacia poses sexy.

Hiashi tenía la mandíbula al suelo al ver el comportamiento tan desvergonzado de su primogénita. Mientras Hanabi y Genkurõ tenían gotas gordas de sudor en sus nucas.

-Sakura, ahora te quedaste sola como un perro sin dueño..-se burló Ino de que ahora Naruto no la pelaba, sólo teniendo ojos para la ex Hyuuga.

-CALLATE! -se enojó Sakura cruzada de brazos mientras su Inner lloriqueaba al ver que no tenía competencia con la silueta despampanante de la peliazul.

#######################

-Oye Hinata, no querrás ver el total de lo que ganaste en los exámenes..-señaló Ahri viendo aterrada la suma del dinero.

Ya habían pasado días de la invasión fallida de Otogakure, por lo que la idea de que pasó con las apuestas les hizo picar su curiosidad a Yuna y Hinata al ser recordadas por la kitsune albina.

-No puede ser tan malo..?-dijo la chica inocentemente.

Cuando Hinata vio el tablero abrió los ojos como huevos cocido y cayó al suelo de espaldas en estado catatónico.

-HINATA NEESAN, QUE PASÓ?! -exclamó aterrada Yuna.

-Mira cuanto tiene en su cuenta de banco personal..-le dijo temblorosa Ahri.

En ese momento, Yuna lo vio y cayó al suelo en shock por la exagerada cantidad de dinero que ahora poseía la Hyuuga.

-Te lo dije...ahora tiene tanto dinero como el clan Hyuuga junto..-aclaró la Kitsune pensando en llamar a un asesor de finanzas que no fuera Tsunade Senju.

#########################

Sgte cap: **Ichibi amaestrado (Invasión Fallida de Oto parte 2)**

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	12. Ichibi amaestrado (InvasiónFallidadeOto)

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

La sala pobremente iluminada dejaba apenas notar la silueta de un ninken bastante famoso en el fandom, un pug pequeño que portaba un chaleco azul con una gallina-moheji, sello de Heno y un protector de la frente de Konoha, y unas vendas en la pata delantera derecha. En su boca llevaba una bolsa con una inscripción en ella "REVIEWS".

De repente las luces se prendieron, y tres zorritos, una café, un negro y una amarilla, con varios tics furiosos en su frente aparecieron frente al ninken quien con su eterna mirada de aburrido se le coloreó de azul la frente.

-Rayos.. –murmuró con voz ronca el llamado Pakkun.

-ESTAS MUERTO!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos.._

Una sala pobremente iluminada, de pronto las luces se prendieron, y se notaba a los tres zorritos rebuscándose en la bolsa, y un Pakkun totalmente amordazado llorando con cascadas de lágrimas de anime.

-Es el colmo, nos descuidamos un segundo y ese perro sarnoso se atrevió a llevarse la bolsa de Autora-sama.. –refunfuñaba Kikura.

-Con lo que nos costó conseguirla antes que Autora-sama se le antojara responder de forma aburrida los pergaminos de los lectores.. –murmuraba contrariado Genkurõ.

-No me gusta esto.. no creo que debamos tentar a la suerte.. –temblaba Kunou algo recelosa de como consiguieron la bolsa de Reviews.

-mm mmm mm.. –Pakkun intentaba hablar, pero los tres zorritos solo se concentraban en ver los pergaminos para empezar a leerlos.

-CALLATE! –chillaron los tres zorritos con sus ojos blancos de furia.

-aha! Este pergamino es de **jorge rocha** y realmente ya nos preocupa su salud.. esperemos que no llegue a morir hasta el final de la odisea de Ahri-sama y los demás.. –comentó Kikura con una gota de sudor en su nuca –y lo del emo vengador.. emmm

-sin spoileeeerrr – canturrearon sus dos hermanos.

-lo siento, pero tendrás que leer como todos los demás.. espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy..

-que por cierto seré el gran protagonista! –intervino la ronca voz de Pakkun espantando a los tres zorritos.

-Kunou! Te he dicho que amarres bien al sarnoso! –regañó Genkurõ a la zorrita amarilla.

-no fui yo!

-como eres.. bien, me toca! este pergamino pertenece a una de las beta readers! Es de **Pegasister Geishiken** , la que adora ver arder el mundo! –comento el zorrito negro con su eterna sonrisa maliciosa.

-uff, es verdad.. que ella sugirió esta vez..? –se acercó Kikura con su propio pergamino para leerlo después.

-cuenta que sufrió una caída por los líos de Neji-baka.. y algunas sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta por Autora-sama.. –respondió el zorrito negro, aunque bajó la voz para lo último – es lo que creo.. supongo.. rezaré para que llueva..

-ahora me toca -salto Kunou con un pergamino – y es de **Zafir09**.. vaya, bastante le ha gustado el capítulo anterior.. y debo decir que su comentario es el que más nos ha gustado!

-GRACIAS **ZAFIR09** POR LA PREFERENCIA! –chillaron eufóricos el trio de zorritos.

-bien, ahora toca a **Fernando917** con una sugerencia que no creo que la Autora-sama pueda cumplir.. porque.. –aquí la zorrita café quedó sepultada por sus dos hermanos.

-SPOILER NO KIKURA!

-vaya trio de histéricos, y yo que pensaba darles un momento estelar.. ya que el capítulo estará centrado en mi –Pakkun ya estaba libre de sus ataduras, con unas gafas negras sonreía bastante presumido sentado en un sillón.

Al escuchar la voz ronca del ninken, los tres zorritos pararon cualquier bullicio, y sincronizados saltaron sobre el ninken, quien ya veía venir eso, haciendo un kawarimi, empezó a correr alejándose del trio de zorros.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE!

-TENIA QUE PARECERSE AL CABEZA DE PIÑA NARA!

-ES INJUSTO QUE TENGAS MAS PROTAGONISMO QUE NOSOTROS.. AHRI-SAMA NOS DESPELLEJARA VIVOS SI SE ENTERA!

Y así la escena se fue alargando con Pakkun evadiendo a los tres zorritos, mientras una pequeña zorrita de pelaje amarillo platinado y sus orejitas con puntas blancas comía palomitas observando el show.

-jijiji como son tontos.. y ustedes.. ansiosos por la segunda parte..? –preguntó la pequeña zorrita –es cierto, aun no fui presentada, soy Wakamo y espero que disfruten del capítulo!

-WAKAMO!

-ya me atraparon.. nos vemos en el sgte, si desean más de nuestras aventuras, o quieren hacer sugerencias o solo decir hola, dejen sus pergaminos en la caja de reviews!

-no te escaparas Wakamo!

-quien te invito!?

-ahora si valimos si se entera Ahri-sama..!

-o peor..

-AUTORA-SAMA!

 **Cap. 12 Ichibi amaestrado (Invasión Fallida de Oto parte 2)**

Temari llevaba en su espalda a su hermano menor a toda prisa. La ruta usada era una libre de Otoninjas, por lo que no se preocupaba de emboscadas. Pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia sus 6 por una presencia bastante molesta.

-Maldito emo sexy.. no habías escuchado al Proctor..? -murmuró fastidiada la princesa de Suna.

En Konoha, en un lugar del estadio, cierto perezoso cabeza de piña de pronto tuvo un extraño pensamiento de molestia y celos sin motivo alguno hacia la fastidiosa rubia de Suna.

-No sé porque, pero deseo darle unas nalgadas a esa problemática en este mismo momento hasta que me pida piedad..-murmuró el Nara molesto.

Volviendo con la rubia quien reprimió un presentimiento de no reencontrarse con el moreno con cara de aburrido, mordió su labio y con un chasqueo de lengua se giró bruscamente.

-argh.. no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo..

En un rápido movimiento y sin perder el agarre a Gaara quien estaba semiconciente, con su abanico lanzó un potente jutsu de viento.

-Fûton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

Sasuke, quien percibió con su Sharingan el movimiento de la rubia kunoichi, logró ponerse a salvo detrás de un frondoso árbol.

-Maldición..!

Al terminar el efecto del jutsu, el moreno salió de su escondite. Claramente los hermanos Sabaku ya tenían una ventaja espacial. Pero no por nada el Uchiha estuvo entrenando su velocidad.

##########################

Como un sexto sentido, digamos por compartir un doujutsu familiar, Kakashi supo que Sasuke había ido detrás de su oponente.

Tras la discusión bastante vergonzosa con sus minions, Kakashi recibió sutilmente de Kurenai un mensaje del Sandaime a través de un genjutsu.

Y cuando la pelea de su pupilo Uchiha estaba en el clímax, la explosión sacudió a los presentes. Y de inmediato el supuesto Kazekage tomó de rehén al viejo Hokage.

De pronto varios shinobi con hitaite de Oto aparecieron para enfrentarse a los leales de Konoha, desconociendo que sus aliados temporales de Suna decidieron mantener la alianza original con los dueños de casa.

Rápidamente las fuerzas invasoras fueron neutralizadas.

Naruto y Hinata estaban bastante entusiasmados en ver como Ryoku, Shiro y Kibõ defendían a los pocos aldeanos de Konoha, no como un shinobi lo haría, ya que parecían que tenían habilidades bastante impresionantes para ser sólo civiles.

-Wow.. esto es parte del espectáculo..? -preguntó sarcástico el dueño de Boahatto.

-deberíamos implementar esto en nuestro bar.. espectáculo con participación del público.. -comento risueña la morena camarera

-sería un éxito sin precedentes -vaticinó la pelirroja siendo protegida por Hinata y Naruto.

-Tienes buenos ojos para eso, no Yuna-chan..-sonrió divertido el barman.

-no tienes idea.. -murmuró la peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sometía a un Otoninja.

En ese momento, un Kunai pasó por el cabello de Kibõ cortándole su glamoroso cabello largo para el horror de todos sus conocidos. La mujer vio en shock que su pelo estaba tirado en el suelo y un aura oscura rodeaba el ambiente, aterrando a los Oto ninjas.

-¡ESTUPIDAS, MI CABELLO!-gritó furiosa la mujer con un aura en llamas.

 _Tres doritos después..._

Una masacre se veía en el sitio, mientras que Kibõ respiraba más tranquila y Hinata le daba forma haciéndole un corte Bob.

-Me veo un par de años más joven! -dijo maravillada la chica.

-Armaste un berrinche por un corte exprés…-suspiró Yuna quitándole el cabello restante, mientras Hinata le sonreía divertida al ver como la morena se admiraba en el espejo.

-yep.. estoy más sexy y todos lo saben.. -guiñó un ojo a todos.

En ese preciso instante, un jounnin muy conocido del rubio gennin apareció en medio del grupo.

-yoh!.. Veo que han controlado aquí la situación.. -Kakashi nervioso con su ojo sonriente.

Naruto al verlo, se concentró en mantener bajo control al Otoninja que estaba caído bajo sus pies, negándose a ver a su sensei.

-Hatake-san.. se le ofrece algo..? -pregunto la pelirroja con tono diplomático, tapando la boca a la zorrita albina quien moría de ganas en decir unas cuantas palabras con tono soez.

-Y tu quien eres..? – preguntó desconcertado el Cíclope peliplateado.

-soy.. -pero Yuna no tuvo oportunidad de presentarse cuando una sexy morena camarera se acercó todo al jounnin guiñándole un ojo.

-Hola guapo.. -Kibõ sonreía coqueta al Hatake quien nervioso se rascaba la mejilla enmascarada por tener tan bonita mujer cerca de él.

-Hatake-sensei.. como puede ver.. estamos en medio de un intento de invasión, no? Hay algo que le gustaría comentar o sólo estará de coqueteo con Kibõ-san..? -pregunto un tanto arisca Hinata en sincronía con los sentimientos de Ahri quien estaba furiosa por no poder desahogarse contra el negligente sensei de su cachorro Naru-chan.

Para Ahri, el mes que pasó, afianzó sus lazos con todos, en especial con su Jinchuriki peliazul y el Jinchuriki de su amado Kurama, considerándolos como sus cachorros.

Shiro y Ryoku ya tenían prácticamente su sector controlado al acabar con unos mediocres Otoninja.

-Uff.. que bajo nivel tienen éstos.. no me sorprende que ningún representante haya llegado a las finales.. -comento fastidiado Ryoku, acomodando a su oponente caído para amarrarlo.

-Concuerdo contigo compañero.. hasta diría que fue demasiado fácil.. -refunfuñó Shiro, secretamente pensó que el asunto de la invasión pudiera haber sido más emocionante.

Kibõ, teniendo completa atención de Kakashi, se paró en puntitas para lamerle el cuello, la reacción del jounnin fue inmediata, hemorragia nasal no contenida por su máscara

-búscame.. quisiera saber qué tipo de hombre se esconde bajo tu máscara.. – Con su dedo índice tocó la punta de la nariz del peliplata, como si quisiera bajar su máscara, pero luego dio un golpecito coqueto a su nariz para luego marcharse junto a sus amigos.

-estoy en el mejor genjutsu de mi vida y pobre del que quiera despertarme o sabrá porque me dicen Kakashi de los mil jutsu -comentó totalmente embobado el Hatake observando el sexy contoneo de cadera de la morena.

Para fastidio de la pelirrosa, quien fue ignorada por todos desde que llegó con el Hatake, incluso de la gentil Hyuuga, quien le lanzaba una mirada de reojo muy sutil, carraspeó para sacar de su ensoñación a su olvidadizo sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei.. porque nos necesita a Naruto y a mi.. después de todo jamás te ha importado lo que nos pueda suceder.. -cruzo sus brazos la pelirrosa a la altura de su pecho plano intentando hacerlo visible; estaba cohibida por la generosa delantera de la Hyuuga quien mantenía una postura muy elegante resaltando lo que la genética le otorgó naturalmente.

-mouh mouh pequeña Sakura.. no seas dramática.. si? Estoy aquí para designar una misión.. aún somos un equipo y.. -Kakashi intento apaciguar los ánimos pero fue interrumpido por un serio Naruto, quien aún no le miraba a los ojos.

-cuál es la misión Hatake-san ttebayo..? -Naruto comentó bastante estoico con los brazos a los costados en una postura firme, sorprendiendo a los otros miembros del equipo 7.

Hinata mantenía su rostro sin emoción, mientras Yuna aún mantenía bajo control a la zorrita albina.

-haaaaa.. Naruto.. – le había dolido el nuevo modo que su alumno cabeza hueca tenía para tratarlo -bien.. Sakura.. Naruto, ambos deben buscar a Shikamaru y salir a detener a Sasuke.. estoy bastante seguro que se fue detrás del chico de Suna.. no son hostiles.. a no ser que sea provocado el pelirrojo.

-El precioso Sasuke-teme.. -murmuró algo resentido el rubio, algo nuevo siendo que Sakura sabía de la gran rivalidad entre sus compañeros, pero esta vez le sorprendió por el tono oscuro que usó el rubio.

-Me niego que Naruto-kun vaya sólo! Yo iré con él! -se impuso la Hyuuga, ante las miradas sorprendidas de la pelirrosa y el Hatake, cuando se puso a su lado agarrando su brazo de forma posesiva.

-"Esa es mi cachorra, defendiendo su territorio!" -aplaudía internamente la youkai, ya harta de ser frenada por la ojiperla celeste.

-OI! Yo también quiero ir.. Naruto niisan no debes dejarme atrás o te acusaré con okaasama que has dejado desprotegida a tu querida y frágil imouto.. -reclamo con un puchero la pelirroja, abrazando fuertemente a Ahri.

-"ME AHOGO!" -gritaba en su mente la youkai con un tinte azulado en su rostro zorruno.

-Y quien ha dicho que te quedarías.. por supuesto que vendrás Yuna-chan ttebayo.. -sonrió con su expresión típica el Uzumaki.

-Okaasama..? -susurro con un dejo de terror el peliplata.

-Imouto..? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida Sakura, mirando a Yuna y a Naruto.

Ambos eran comparados por Sakura, encontrando rasgos muy similares.

-me parece imprudente que una civil se meta en asuntos shinobi.. lo siento pequeña pero debes quedarte.. -pero el jounnin no pudo terminar su argumento al notar el aura de Shinigami que estaba adoptando la pelirroja, quien enrojeció de furia haciendo que su larga cabellera ondeara como unas colas de kitsune, un detalle que activó un recuerdo doloroso en el Hatake.

-YO IRÉ Y NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR..! -comento siniestramente la dulce jovencita, incluso Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente, esa actitud era muy similar a la usada normalmente su madre cuando estaba muy molesta. Unos segundos más y ya veía las cadenas de un bonito color lila púrpura salir por la espalda de su querida y terrorífica imouto.

Kakashi estaba paralizado por la visión de esa niña que se sobreponía la imagen del Habanero Sangriento.

-E-e-es-es-tá bien.. Yuna-chan.. puedes acompañar en la misión.. -musitó quebradamente el jounnin, y el ambiente pesado desapareció en un parpadeo.

-Oh.. gracias.. prometo no decepcionar! – con una amplia sonrisa, Yuna silbaba contenta en haber podido conseguir acompañar a Naruto niisan y Hinata neesama para meter sentido común al Mapache psicópata y su Jinchuriki insomne.

-Kakashi-san, es una larga historia.. pero la niña pelirroja no debe ser separada del Uzumaki o de la ex Hyuuga.. ya tendrá Sandaime la oportunidad de que se le explique.. -apareció Hayate acompañado de una bonita anbu de pelo violeta. Kakashi ya había cedido a la "dulce" petición de la pelirroja, pero lo dicho por su colega jounnin lo dejó bastante intrigado.

-"quién eres Yuna..?" -pensó el Hatake sin quitar su único ojo en la pelirroja quien sostenía fuertemente un zorrito albino –"un zorro de las nieves.."

-han escuchado sus órdenes! Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-san, Haruno Sakura, lleven a Nara Shikamaru y Honõmi.. perdón.. Uzumaki Yuna con la misión de traer de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke sin importunar a los hermanos Sabaku no.. -les informó la anbu con máscara de Neko con marcas rojas.

El primero en moverse fue Naruto, seguido por Hinata y Yuna, ya la exHyuuga localizó con su Byakugan al perezoso Nara.

Kakashi, siendo codeado por Hayate; cayó en cuenta el apellido de la civil dejándolo impactado al escuchar como el apellido de su discípulo pareciera que se ha estado multiplicando en su ausencia; rápidamente hizo unas señales de manos para invocar a su mejor rastreador canino: Pakkun.

-Yoh Kakashi.. que deseas..?

-tienes el aroma de Sasuke.. rastréalo y guía a Sakura con el resto de los gennin designados para traerlo de regreso..

-A la orden.. vamos pequeña.. si lo haces bien te dejaré tocar mis almohadillas..

-eh? -desconcertada Sakura vio como el pequeño cachorro mostraba su pata delantera.

-Ves..? Son bastante suavecitas..

##########################

-Katon: Gõkakyu no Jutsu!

-Fûton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!

Ambos jutsus colisionaron, y debido a la experiencia de la kunoichi parecía que su jutsu iba a ser el decisivo, pero los Uchiha por algo eran temidos como la élite de Konoha.

El moreno con pelo culo de pato desapareció con su velocidad y logró conectar un golpe en la rubia de Suna, quien no pudo resistir soltando a su hermano, intentando alcanzarlo con sus manos, pero el pelirrojo cayó de la cima de los árboles donde se desarrollaba el altercado.

-GAARA! NO!

Pero el Jinchuriki del Ichibi cayó en cuclillas como si fuera un gato; el pelirrojo estaba desorientado, agarrándose con su mano derecha su cabeza por la presión que el Mapache le metía queriendo la sangre de todos.

Sasuke observaba triunfante a su oponente, preparándose para dar el golpe fulminante y con eso alcanzar un paso más para vengar a su clan.

La imagen de su hermano mayor se reflejó en el pelirrojo, inflamando aún más la furia del Uchiha, quien en un rápido movimiento de manos se preparó para usar la técnica insignia del Copyninja.

Pero la aparición de Temari como escudo de su hermano lo desconcertó perdiendo su concentración.

-Detente Uchiha-san! NO somos enemigos! Si insistes en atacar a mi pequeño otouto.. Suna declarará la guerra a Konoha!

-..que..? – Pero lo que iba a decir Sasuke se perdió ante la maniobra brusca del pelirrojo quien lanzó lejos a su hermana con un brazo deformado con arena que salía de la gran calabaza que llevaba en la espalda.

-cállate.. que sólo estorbas.. -Gaara murmuró con voz letal.

Temari estaba bastante dolida por el golpe a traición que su otouto le había propinado.

-Gaara.. porque.. -suspiró entristecida la rubia kunoichi.

#########################

Por otro lado, un grupo bastante peculiar corría detrás de un pequeño ninken.

Naruto y Hinata iban a la cabeza, la peliazul mantenía activo su Byakugan rastreando el camino que seguían.

Yuna con Sakura y Shikamaru cerraban el grupo, con una pensativa y a la vez melancólica pelirrosa al ver como de cercanos parecían estar el rubio y la peliazul que iban por delante.

De pronto, el ninken se detuvo. Todos lo imitaron tensos.

-Sakura.. -llamó muy serio Pakkun a la pelirrosa quien lo observó atentamente -sabías que usas el mismo shampoo que yo..?

La kunoichi ojijade se paralizó más pálida que un fantasma. Hinata abrió la boca horrorizada desactivando su doujutsu, mientras Naruto no sabía si reír o defender su compañera de equipo. Shikamaru sólo murmuraba "problemático" mientras Yuna se tapaba la boca mordiéndose la mano para no aullar de risa.

-Sakura-san.. -murmuró Hinata sintiendo pena ajena.

-Rocío de menta del Bosque.. -olfateó el ninken -me extraña que tu pelo sea tan descuidado.. mientras que mi pelaje es mucho más lustroso y suave..

Dentro del paisaje mental de Hinata, Ahri se retorcía en carcajadas, ánimo que ya empezaba a afectar a la ojiperla quien a duras penas mantenía una expresión de simpatía por la pelirrosa, quien ida murmuraba para sí misma.

-huelo como a un perro.. huelo como a un perro.. huelo como a un perro..

De pronto Yuna fue la primera quien se tensó al mismo tiempo que Hinata instintivamente activó su kekkei genkai señalando sus 4, con un lenguaje de señas indicando que son 9 enemigos.

El ninken estaba impresionado por el rango alcanzado por la Hyuuga, después de todo lo que sabía de ella es que pertenecía al equipo de rastreo recientemente formado.

El detalle de que Yuna fue la primera en notar la emboscada no pasó desapercibido por el joven Nara.

-Todavía no saben dónde estamos pero se nos acercan mientras se están cuidando de una emboscada.. -Pakkun advirtió al grupo.

-Tsk.. problemático.. seguro que son de nivel Chuunin o superior.. si nos alcanzan seremos aniquilados -afirmó muy serio el Nara.

Sakura se recuperó de la conmoción tragando duramente la saliva.

-Kuso! No sería mejor si los emboscamos ttebayo! -sugirió el gennin rubio.

-puede ser.. -murmuró Sakura no muy convencida.

-es perfecto! -Yuna aplaudió -tenemos la ventaja del terreno!

-mm mm pero según mi Byakugan son el doble de nuestras fuerzas.. -señaló preocupada la ex Hyuuga.

-es inútil.. son esbirros de Orochimaru.. probables desertores de Konoha..

-Tsk.. y yo pensé que teníamos una oportunidad.. Pero..

-pero.. -señaló la pelirroja frunciendo sus cejas.

-habla Shikamaru ttebayo!

-escuchen.. -y empezó a moverse, ya Pakkun liderando al grupo -hay dos condiciones para que una emboscada funcione..

-uno: el sigilo durante el escape -empezó Naruto señalando con un dedo levantado, sorprendiendo al Nara y a la Haruno, luego levantó un segundo dedo –y dos: un escondite desde el cual pueda sorprender y causar la mayor cantidad de daño al enemigo ttebayo..

-E-exacto.. -tartamudeó el Nara –"desde cuando Naruto es tan listo.."

-Naruto -murmuró sin creer la kunoichi rosa –"Desde cuando el idiota de Naruto es tan inteligente.. antes costaba tanto que él comprendiera los conceptos básicos.. Shanaro"

-Veo que las sesiones de estudios con Hinata neesan han dado buenos frutos.. Naruto-niisan.. -Yuna señaló divertida.

De pronto Naruto enrojeció cuán tomate maduro, mientras Hinata se erguía orgullosa por el sonrojo de campeonato del Uzumaki.

-b-bueno.. cuando debes hacer una maniobra de evasión para una travesura sin ser atrapado por los anbu.. se te queda algunas lecciones fáciles de comprender de la teoría.. y Hinata-hime es muy buena explicando ttebayo..

-Hinata..

-Hime..?

Para ambos gennin lo último fue la gran revelación, más aún al ver las miradas que intercambiaban la exHyuuga con el Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, Sakura sentía que estaba en una dimensión paralela. Era verdad que le era agradable cuando Naruto adulaba atención suya, pero ver como ahora interactuaba el rubio con la usuaria del Byakugan le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca del estómago, y no sabía porque, después de todo el Uzumaki sólo era un estorbo en su camino para alcanzar a Sasuke-kun.

-lo dicho por Naruto es correcto -Shikamaru retomó el hilo de la conversación -solo si se cumple ambos requisitos una emboscada se consideraría exitosa..

-Si juntamos el olfato del tierno de Pakkun con los ojos de Hinata neesan.. supongo que tendríamos cubierto el primer requisito, no?

-Pelirroja.. te ganaste el derecho de tocar mis almohadillas.. -informó risueño el ninken.

-Kyaaaa de verdad~~~

-Yuna-chan.. concéntrate! – le regañó la peliazul haciendo que Yuna se comportara -además Shikamaru, la ventaja del terreno es nuestra..

-Pero debemos considerar un detalle.. son nukenin, que alguna vez conocieron los terrenos de Konoha en su época de ninjas leales a nuestra aldea.. Pero que ahora están al servicio de Orochimaru.. un Sannin de Konoha.. traidor pero aún así era su antiguo hogar.. seguro que entrenaron y practicaron combates en estos bosques..

Tanto Naruto como Hinata intercambiaron miradas, teniendo ambos el mismo pensamiento: Kurama y Ahri. Ellos eran su As bajo la manga.

-Aunque una emboscada sigue siendo nuestra mejor estrategia.. hay varios factores a tener en cuenta.. uno de ellos que esos Otoninjas fueron elegidos especialmente para esta tarea mientras que nosotros sólo somos.. una inútil fangirl -Sakura se le inflamó una vena en su frente -una ex heredera que siempre fue llamada de fracaso -Hinata sólo le dirigió una mirada afilada al Nara – un rubio cabeza hueca que tuvo suerte en su formación shinobi - Naruto gruñó bastante inconforme con la descripción -una civil que no tiene más utilidad que la fangirl.. -Yuna tenía su larga cabellera ondeando con un aura Shinigami – un ninken pequeño y yo un vago perezoso número uno en escapar.. estamos en nuestro terreno y debemos aprovecharlo.

-que planeas Nara-san..? -Yuna preguntó con una sonrisa falsa bastante tenebrosa.

Mientras el Nara intentó alejarse sutilmente de la pelirroja, mordía una uña de su mano derecha, para luego soltar un pesaroso suspiro.

-Considerando nuestras capacidades.. solo hay uno..

-uno..?! -formuló la cuestión la pelirrosa.

-uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse.. y crear la ilusión.. de que hay una emboscada para retrasarlos..

-Un señuelo..? -preguntó Hinata con semblante serio.

-exacto.. si los distrae mientras los demás avanzan.. podrán cumplir la misión encomendada por Kakashi-sensei..

-pero Nara-san.. el señuelo seguro va a morir! -señaló Yuna mostrándose inconforme con el plan.

-mm mm, entonces -empezó Hinata pero Shikamaru la detuvo.

-voy a tener que ser yo.

-Shikamaru! -jadeó Sakura.

\- lo sabía -murmuró Yuna haciendo un puchero.

-No.. yo debería.. -empezó Naruto pero es cortado por el Nara.

-Nah.. es mejor que sea yo al tener más probabilidades de salvarme siendo señuelo..

Shikamaru maniobró con agilidad para quedar en la retaguardia del grupo.

-después de todo el Kagemane no Jutsu se inventó como una técnica de distracción..

-Nara-san! -gritó de pronto la pelirroja, ella estaba mirando hacia el frente dando la espalda a todos -solo aguanta hasta el final.. sabrás que él vendrá a salvar tu pellejo como buen sensei que es..

Shikamaru abrió impresionado sus ojos ante las palabras de la pelirroja quien le dio una señal de positivo con su mano, para luego hacer un gesto como si estuviera fumando.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata sonrieron ampliamente al saber de quién estaba hablando la pelirroja, mientras Sakura no entendía de qué rayos hablaba la civil.

Shikamaru cabeceó aceptando la predicción de Yuna, guardando un memo para después de que pase este incidente, averiguar quién realmente era esta tal Yuna.

Pakkun reanudó su camino, siendo seguido por Yuna, Naruto, Hinata y cerrando el grupo, Sakura, quien le enviaba una última mirada al Nara, quien los observaba irse para luego hacer un puchero.

-Uff.. podría escapar a salvo.. Pero...

El Nara empezó a formar su estrategia para la emboscada.

#########################

Sasuke maldecía su propia estupidez, debía haberse quedado en Konoha ayudando a los demás. Pero ya no había tiempo para lamentarse.

Estaba caído, contemplando como un semitransformado Gaara, con rasgos bastantes demoníacos dominaban su rostro y torso. Y su brazo reforzado con arena ondulaba como buscando impulso para el golpe final.

El pelinegro sentía sus fuerzas esfumarse aún teniendo activo el sello maldito otorgado por el Sannin de las Serpientes. Parte de su torso, brazo y rostro tenían unas manchas oscuras.

Cuando Gaara estaba a punto de liquidar a Sasuke, quien ya no aguantaba su sello maldito empeorando la situación, apretó con furia su mandíbula manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la mirada enloquecida del Jinchuriki del Ichibi.

-"Maldición, no puedo...morir...aún" -decía en su mente el pelinegro.

-Despídete de tu vida, Uchiha. ¡MUERE! -exclamó Gaara moviendo su brazo de arena como un mazo directo al chico.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y a menos de un metro de que el ataque conectara con su objetivo, unas cadenas de color púrpura llegaron y jalaron al chico para la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Mamá ya está aquí! -se veía a Yuna haciendo una pose estilo Jiraiya.

-¿Cómo me hallaste Uzumaki? -preguntó Gaara queriendo la sangre de Naruto, quien aterrizó detrás de Yuna.

-Fácil, seguí el olor a mapache achicharrado y además hay arena en el camino ttebayo..-respondió el rubio burlón.

Hinata, quien llegó al lado de Naruto y viendo a Gaara en estado semiShukaku, estaba muy horrorizada por el descontrol del Jinchuriki y el odio desbordado que desprendía.

-¡HYUUGA, HAS VENIDO PARA PROBAR MI EXISTENCIA! -dijo con sed de sangre el jinchuriki.

-"Ese idiota obeso de Shukaku está volviendo loco a este pobre niño. Cuando este cara a cara con ese sinvergüenza le voy a dar sus pataditas en las costillitas" -escuchó la peliazul a una Ahri enfadada.

Apenas habían ido a buscar al Nara, Ahri decidió volver dentro del sello de su Jinchuriki para coordinar mejor con la peliazul.

Sakura fue la última en llegar, con bastante falta de aire; al ver a Sasuke al lado de la pelirroja, rápidamente la kunoichi rosa atendió muy preocupada a su compañero de equipo.

-Sakura, llévate a Uchiha-san de acá. Él necesita atención médica urgente..-le indicó Yuna a la compañera de Naruto.

-Pero quiero ayudar! -replicó la gennin ojijade.

-No tienes las habilidades para pelear contra él, está a un nivel más allá de tu imaginación y solo vas a causar más problemas..-le dijo la pelirroja severamente.

A Sakura no le cayó bien ese comentario, pero lamentablemente tenía mucha razón. Si Sasuke que era el más fuerte del equipo no pudo, menos ella que fue descuidada por su sensei de pacotilla.

-Además, Sasuke debe de ser atendido ttebayo..-dijo Naruto para calmar las cosas.

-quien.. te puso a.. cargo dobe..? No...necesito ayuda..-replicó Sasuke con bastante dificultad.

-Cierra la boca, Uchiha-san. Ve con un médico ahora mismo o juro que te arrepentirás..-le señaló Hinata con una mirada aterradora que hizo que Sakura y Sasuke tragaran saliva.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes..-asintió Sakura con miedo.

-Pues no me hagan enojar. Váyanse en lo que entretenemos a este loco! -les ordenó la Hyuuga.

Sakura hizo caso y tomó a Sasuke para irse al hospital, pero cuando estaban a unos kilómetros del sitio, el pelinegro la detuvo.

-Paremos, por favor.. -pidió el Uchiha.

-Pero tus heridas.. -replicó la kunoichi sin estar segura de obedecerlo o no.

-Estaré bien, quiero ver como pelea Naruto.. Algo no me huele bien..-comentó el usuario del Sharingan.

-Creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa. Odio admitirlo, pero Naruto es ahora más fuerte que tú.. -declaró la chica.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido porque Sakura difícilmente diría eso, así que le creyó y quiso ver que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto, Gaara se moría de emoción porque habría más sangre que derramar, pero por un extraño motivo Shukaku estaba muy inquieto.

-"¡DEBES ELIMINARLOS ANTES DE QUE ACABEN CON TU MISERABLE VIDA, MADRE QUIERE SANGRE!" -escuchó Gaara los gritos de desesperación del Shukaku.

-¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS, EN ESPECIAL A TÍ UZUMAKI! -señaló el pelirrojo con locura.

-Atrévete si puedes, no voy a dejarme vencer tan fácil ttebayo -sonrió desafiante el rubio.

-Y tendrás que matarme a mí primero antes de tocarle un pelo a Naruto-kun! -secundó Hinata seria.

-Oigan, se quedaron con la mejores frases.. -se quejó deprimida Yuna.

En ese instante, Gaara empezó a atacar con olas de arena y todos empezaron a esquivarlas muy rápido y éstas los seguían como si estuvieran poseídas.

-No pueden huir todo el tiempo, su sangre calmarán a mi madre..! -sonrió malévolamente el Jinchuriki.

En ese momento, Hinata tuvo más que suficiente y en un segundo accionó una técnica que desarrolló en el mes de entrenamiento con ayuda de Yuna.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!

Una cúpula de agujas de chakra acababan las olas de arena que la perseguían a ella y sus amigos, cosa que Yuna y Naruto aprovecharon para atacar.

-¡KONGÕ FŪSA!

Las cadenas de ambos aún estaban incompletas, pero servirían para herir a Gaara, pero la arena protegió al pelirrojo muy a duras penas quedando a un centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Estuvo...cerca -dijo Gaara nervioso.

Lo que él no sabía era que Naruto había dejado un Kage bushin un poco antes de llegar por otro lugar de la pelea y aprovechó la distracción de Gaara para ejecutar la única técnica que le enseñó directamente su sensei irresponsable.

-¡TOMA ESTO TTEBAYO, JUTSU SECRETO: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR!

El rubio solo tocó el trasero de Gaara y las chicas presentes estaban anonadas de lo que el Uzumaki hacía.

-¿Qué demonios estabas planeando con eso, Uzumaki? -preguntó enojado el pelirrojo.

-Era solo una distracción ttebayo -sonrió el clon antes de desaparecer en humo.

De repente, Gaara vio que había clavada en su cola de arena varios Kunais explosivos y estos explotaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Lo admito, fue una buena estrategia..-dijo Hinata sonrojada por lo sucedido.

-¿Alguna idea para lidiar con esa arena? -preguntó Yuna curiosa.

-"Yo si tengo una idea, activa tu Manto 1 de chakra. Será suficiente para que esa arena no te afecte" -le dijo Kurama mentalmente al rubio.

Naruto asintió y ahora ya no tenía dificultad para dejar salir una cola de poder sin perder el control. Hinata estaba impresionada por el despliegue de poder y estaba...¿excitada?

-"Hina-chan. Tú también puedes hacer eso por el momento, no soy una Bijuu pero tengo una habilidad similar" -le comentó la youkai segura.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -comentó apenada al no haber entrenado previamente esto para una situación similar a la que estaban pasando.

-"Deja que me encargue, cachorra" -sonrió por dentro la peliblanca.

De repente, un manto de chakra de color blanco rodeó a Hinata y sentía el impulso de poder. Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de Naruto, pero con los ojos amarillentos.

-Oigan, no es justo. Ustedes tienen dos zorros metidos en sus cuerpos! -dijo Yuna molesta con un pisotón como una niñita caprichosa.

Naruto tocó a su amiga y se llenó de un manto similar al rubio, pero sin los ojos rojos felinos.

-Cuando Kurama me provee de su poder, puedo dar su chakra sin problemas. No creí que fuera a funcionar..-sonrió el rubio tímidamente.

-Kyaaa tengo las orejitas de zorro.. cool! -chilló la pelirroja muy feliz.

En ese momento, Gaara terminó de recuperarse del aturdimiento y vio que sus enemigos estaban rodeados de un chakra muy similar al que poseía y que ahora el pelirrojo estaba en severos problemas.

-¡MUERAN, MALDITOS! -Una capa de arena que estaba en el suelo cubrió sin darles escape a los tres niños y el Jinchuriki sonrió porque pensó que tenía ganada la batalla.

Temari observaba horrorizada como Gaara asesinaba a sus supuestos aliados. No quería pensar en la crisis sin precedentes que esto ocasionaría.

-¡ATAÚD DE ARENA! -una enorme columna de arena subió a los aires con los cuerpos cubiertos de los tres y Gaara finalizó su jutsu mortal.

Sasuke y Sakura jadearon al escuchar el último jutsu.

-¡INFIERNO DE ARENA! -El ataúd implosionó muy fuertemente, pero no había ningún rastro de sangre para su sorpresa, y en cambio se veía caer a Naruto, Hinata y Yuna al suelo como si nada.

-Que horrible, eso es lo que Gaara hizo con esos sujetos del Bosque de la Muerte. Si no fuera por estos mantos habríamos muerto..-dijo Hinata muy preocupada, recordando ese incidente con los ninjas de Ame.

Gaara estaba petrificado, era la primera vez que su jutsu más letal fallaba deshonrosamente.

-Im-imposible.. -murmuró temblando con miedo, una emoción que lo ha estado acompañando desde que salió de la arena de combate del estadio en Konoha.

Yuna, Naruto y Hinata mantenían expresiones similares.

-Es hora de castigar al Mapache que se ha estado portando mal~~~.. -Yuna dijo melosamente sacando sus cadenas púrpuras del Kongõ Fūsa.

##########################

Tayuya estaba dividida entre el terror y la admiración.

Ver combatir a esa pelirroja con la furia de una verdadera kunoichi la había llenado de un sentimiento de orgullo femenino. Y podía ver en la cara de sus compañeros que todos estaban pensando seriamente salvar sus propios pellejos a la menor oportunidad para huir lejos y nunca jamás volver a Konoha.

-esa es una de las mías.. jamás se dejaría doblegar por nadie.. c £ ¡¤ cuando crezca quiero ser como ella.. –le brillaban sus ojos a la pelirrosa quien se mantenía en una relativa seguridad dentro de una barrera interior.

Kushina estaba descargando toda su frustración sobre el Sannin de las Serpientes, quien no podía dar crédito de la fuerza de la Uzumaki.

En primer lugar, tendría que estar muerta esa pelirroja del demonio. En segundo lugar, el Namikaze debería tener unas bolas de diamante para estar con semejante Kunoichi. En tercer lugar.. ESTO NO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA PASAR!

-COMO ES QUE TU ESTAS AQUÍ SABOTEANDO MI PLAN MAESTRO DE UNA KONOHA REDUCIDA A CENIZAS Y EL SENSEI MÁS MUERTO QUE EL SENTIDO DE LA MODA DE MAITO GUY!

-YA DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE! -aulló la pelirroja empleando su Kongõ Fūsa a toda potencia, repeliendo y contraatacando cada jutsu usado por Orochimaru -PARA LASTIMAR A MI NARUTO-CHAN TENÍAS BOLAS.. Y AHORA QUE ESTAS DELANTE DE SU MADRE TE COMPORTAS COMO UN CRÍO DE ACADEMIA! Pensé que al menos tú si me darías algo de adrenalina por una espectacular batalla.. incluso la pelea del Nara contra la rubia de Suna fue más emocionante.. cuando ninguno se movía! -desdeñó la pelirroja con un tono hiriente.

Orochimaru nunca fue humillado así en toda su existencia.

Sabía de rumores sobre la Habanero Sangriento. Su nombre era aún usado como el monstruo de pesadillas para asustar a los niños. Muchos de la generación de la Uzumaki aún tiemblan al mencionar su nombre.

Hay quienes dicen que si ofreces ramen al Habanero Sangriento en Luna Llena su espíritu vengativo protegerá al invocador. Y eso era de los más populares.

Orochimaru sólo quería volver corriendo a Oto para lamer sus heridas en soledad. Ya su plan maestro fue saboteado, su supuesto aliado le traicionó vilmente. Es que nada le podía salir bien por lo menos una vez en su vida?

En un movimiento sigiloso de la pelirroja, plantó varias kunai especiales de Minato. Era tiempo que el Yondaime reclamara su parte para dar una lección a la serpiente pálida.

-Me disculpo antecesores.. ya mi querida esposa me está dejando la oportunidad de enseñar su lugar al Sannin de las Serpientes..

Y en un flash dorado y varios gritos después dieron a entender que el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkõ entraba en acción.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado con el Yondaime.. eso de manejar naturalmente el Hiraishin, sin palabras -comento el Niidaime mientras compartía palomitas con su hermano y Sandaime.

-Dime Sarutobi-kun.. Tsuna-chan ha estado cuidando de mis bonsái..? le pedí a esa pillina que me los debía por esa apuesta y ella me prometió que los iba a cuidar..

Sarutobi tuvo una gota gorda de sudor. Con que Tsunade ha estado evadiendo una responsabilidad muy preciada de su abuelo.

En algún lugar de las Tierras de Aguas Termales, una voluptuosa rubia de aparente 20 años, con una joven pelinegra huían de unos prestamistas que lograron localizarla.

-Tsunade-sama~~~ -lloriqueaba Shizune con TonTon en sus brazos.

-Oink oink

-Ya lo sé.. ya lo sé.. no te preocupes, mi buen amigo Õwashi nos dará asilo en el País de los Pájaros.. -La rubia reprimió un escalofrío –"porque siento que olvidé algo muy importante en Konoha y que me arrepentiré si no lo arreglo pronto.. nah.. tonterías"

Volviendo en la masacre de Orochimaru por la mano de la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-Es en serio..? Tantas cosas por preguntar.. Y te preocupan unos árboles miniatura?

-No son sólo árboles miniatura.. nunca has podido apreciar como de relajante es cuidar con esmero un pequeño tesoro con tanta vida.. -Hashirama tenía ambas manos como si fuera a rezar, imaginándose a si mismo cuidando una pequeña maceta de bonsái -espero que Tsuna-chan no los haya descuidado..

El semblante del Shodaime cambio al pronunciar las últimas palabras, y más cuando de pronto Orochimaru apareció con una kunai de control poniéndola en la cabeza del Edo Tensei pelinegro.

Todos aguantaron su respiración ante este inesperado giro de acontecimientos.

#########################

Gaara usaba sus Shuriken de arena, pero las cadenas de Yuna las bloqueaban con eficacia. Naruto, con su ejército de clones conectaba varios golpes en el pelirrojo, pero la arena bloqueaba el ataque muy eficazmente.

-¡TE DESCUIDASTE, TONTO! -exclamó Hinata seria.

Imitando rápidamente los sellos de Sasuke en su pelea en la arena de combate y ayudada por Ahri en su entrenamiento para dominar el jutsu estrella de su amiga, con el plus de estar presente durante la enseñanza del Rasengan a Naruto por "Menma" y Jiraiya, tenía en su mano el jutsu de Kakashi.

-Al fin sirves de algo, Kakashi sensei. ¡CHIDORI!

El Chidori de Hinata era de un color lila y se veía muy inestable al ser la primera vez que lo ejecutaba, pero logró destruir la defensa absoluta de Gaara por unos segundos, algo por lo que Yuna necesitaba para ir en contra de Gaara.

-Esto es el fin, ¡RASENGAN! -dio su grito de guerra la pelirroja.

Yuna había estado presente en el entrenamiento de Naruto con el jutsu creación de Yondaime al pedido del mismo por ver el potencial de la pelirroja, quien también estudiaba fuinjutsu con "Haruhi", ella había estado usando un Kage Bushin, gracias a esa táctica aprendió incluso más rápido que el rubio. La esfera de chakra de color púrpura impactó en la herida que el pelirrojo tenía y lo dañó severamente sacándolo despedido a varios metros de distancia.

El jinchuriki estaba en shock al verse malherido por el poder de los tres que igualaban al suyo y empezó a sentir algo que no tenía desde hace años: terror a la muerte.

-No, no puedo morir. Madre, encárgate de ellos! -fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de caer desmayado.

-"¡NO DEJEN QUE SE QUEDE DORMIDO, ESE CARA DE MAPACHE VA A SALIR!" -gritó Ahri en la mente de Hinata.

Lamentablemente la advertencia llegó muy tarde y una cantidad colosal de arena rodeaba al chico de forma que quedó sepultado y un monstruo salió frente a los chicos de forma muy violenta.

-¡SOY LIBREEEEEEE! -se escuchó el grito de euforia y salvajismo de Shukaku.

Un terrible instinto asesino se sentía en el ambiente, incluso llegando hasta donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Qué...es...eso?- dijo Sakura aterrada.

-No lo sé, pero hay que alejarnos. Esto se está descontrolando.. -admitió Sasuke con mucho dolor en su cuerpo. La verdad, tenía el presentimiento de que la tensión que provenía de la batalla del dobe, la Hyuuga y esa extraña pelirroja contra el Sabaku no de Suna era idéntica a la que sintió dentro del domo de arena durante su combate en el estadio –"de verdad están en un nivel completamente diferente al mío? Nunca podré vengarme de él si sigo por este camino" -pensaba el moreno, mientras una mano inconsciente tocaba su sello de maldición.

Sakura sólo miró de reojo preocupada por el semblante del Uchiha.

Shukaku miraba muy furioso a los tres que casi mataron a su carcelero y se aseguraría de eliminarlos porque sabía que Kurama y Ahri estaban en ellos. En ese momento, el par de Kitsunes aparecieron en una versión chibi y miraban molestos al tanuki.

-¡SHUKAKU, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS BIJUUS! ¡ESO DE FINGIR SER LA MADRE DE UN HUMANO ES BAJO INCLUSO PARA MÍ! -regañó el zorro molesto.

-¡CÁLLATE ZORRO, NO QUIERO SEGUIR LAS ORDENES DE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! -dijo con rencor el mapache.

-Shukaku, ¿aún sigues resentido porque Kurama se comió los duraznos que te regaló Ashura sama? -preguntó enojada Ahri.

Todos se querían reír porque el rencor de Shukaku era por un berrinche infantil que el Ichibi no superaba.

-Estaban muy ricos..-dijo con malicia Kurama.

-¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ ESO, ZORRO DE PACOTILLA! -reclamó furioso el tanuki.

-admítelo Shukaku.. odiabas que Ashura sama prefiera pasar tiempo con nosotros.. los poderosos kitsune de 9 colas.. que con un tanuki de una sola cola -remató maliciosamente la kitsune albina.

-Y DALE CON EL NUMERO DE COLAS! ESO NO ES SEÑAL DE PODER! -aulló indignado el Ichibi

-solo el que tiene el menor número de colas diría eso.. -comento Kurama con una sonrisa condescendiente

-ZORRO LLORÓN! RESPETA A TU HERMANO MAYOR! Y YO SOY EL HERMANO MAYOR! RESPETAME!

-puajjj jajaja.. había olvidado ese mote.. zorro llorón.. te quedaba tan bien.. - se burlaba la youkai, haciendo que tanto Naruto, como Hinata y Yuna tuvieran una gota gorda de sudor en su nuca.

-AHRI! -ahora quien aulló indignado fue el kitsune naranja.

\- QUE..?! me dirás que es mentira.. porque si mal recuerdo fue el mismísimo Rikudou Sennin que te dijo Zorro Llorón.. no Shukaku?

Ahora ambos bijuu estaban echando chispas contra la kitsune albina.

-Cállate zorra amarranavajas. Así me pagas por consolarte cuando Kurama no te hacia caso cuando trataste de ser su pareja.. -dijo malvadamente el tanuki.

Ahri se sonrojó y le dio una mirada muy penetrante al tanuki porque era un secreto muy vergonzoso de su niñez.

-¡COMO SEA, VOY A MATARLOS SIN PIEDAD! -cortó la conversación el mapache de arena.

Ahri y Kurama dieron una voltereta y tras un puff de humo, dos enormes kitsunes de 9 colas, uno naranja y otro blanco, aparecieron delante del tanuki de arena.

-Es tiempo de bailar mi querido pelusín.. -ronroneó eufórica la albina yonkai.

-argh.. eres incorregible Ahri.. -murmuró fastidiado el Kyuubi -esa frase no te queda..

Naruto y Hinata ya se pusieron en posición al estar arriba de la cabeza de cada uno de sus inquilinos. Un plan ya había sido gestado desde que habían dejado a Shikamaru atrás cuidando de los Otoninjas.

Yuna se arrodilló delante de un frondoso árbol. Cerrando sus ojos ella hizo una invocación.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Una hermosa zorra de pelaje dorado con cuerpo humanoide apareció tras el humo.

-me ha llamado Yuna-sama, Kuzunoha obedece..

-Awwww eres tan adorable~ -comentó con ojos brillantes la pelirroja, pero al escuchar el inicio del combate, hizo que la Honõmi regresara a la realidad -Kuzunoha.. necesito que me protejas mientras reúno chakra..

-A las órdenes Yuna-sama.. lo que dices Kuzunoha cumple!

##########################

Tobirama se mantenía sereno, mientras Hiruzen, Minato y Kushina tenían sus frentes tintados de azul al ver como Hashirama asimilaba la kunai de control implantado por Orochimaru.

El Sannin ya estaba listo para dar sus órdenes, ya saboreando la sangre de la pelirroja, deleitándose con las súplicas para terminar su miserable existencia.

-Ahora Shodaime.. ve y tráeme la cabeza de la Uzumaki.. -ordenó altanero el Sannin pálido.

Hashirama se movió, al tiempo que un efecto raro de evaporación lo envolvía.

Kushina y Minato intercambiaron discretamente una sonrisa altanera al tiempo que la apariencia del Senju adquiría un saludable tono de piel sin grietas y sus ojos ya no tenían la esclerótica negra.

Tobirama estaba impresionado mientras Hiruzen tragaba saliva al notar que el chakra de su antiguo maestro y primer antecesor emitía vida.

Orochimaru, al principio estaba eufórico por haber conseguido el control del Shodaime, pero a medida que transcurría la transformación, frunció el ceño, más al notar que el Senju no daba señales de obediencia.

-Shodaime.. yo te ordeno..

Pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir el monstruoso chakra del Senju.

-Veo que tú eres prodigioso, y si no hubieras errado tanto tu camino, serías un valioso aliado.. Pero estas con intenciones de reducir a cenizas mi sueño.. Konoha es mi más preciado tesoro que surgió en una época de caos y muerte.. mientras tenga mi fuerza y aliento, no permitiré que nada la dañe.. -y al concluir su discurso, un pulso de chakra surgió con fuerza brutal del Shodaime, logrando romper la barrera de los 4 Otoninjas.

Con sincronización, Minato teletransportó a Kushina delante de Orochimaru, quien aterrorizado observaba como la pelirroja envolvía los dos brazos del pálido moreno, tan pronto entró en contacto las cadenas con sus dos brazos, éstos empezaron a ennegrecer como si gangrenaran a gran velocidad, haciendo que el Sannin gritara de agonía.

-Q-Q-QUE ME HAS HECHO TOMATE INFERNAL!

Kushina, con varias venas inflamadas y sus cabellos ondeando, tenía a su marido atajando por su cintura para que no se sobrepasara con su castigo al cara de serpiente.

-Eso que te ha sellado es una obra de arte Uzumaki.. Fuin: Senzo no Kama.. o Guadaña ancestral, cualquier cosa que sea sellada con ella es ofrecida al Shinigami, y sólo con un Kongõ Fūsa es posible aplicarla -explicó Sandaime a su discípulo quien incrédulo jamás hubiera imaginado que existiera tal formidable Fuinjutsu.

-Imposible -murmuró Orochimaru observando furioso que ya no tenía movimiento en sus brazos.

-agradece que no haya sellado tu cabeza.. este Fuinjutsu es una reliquia familiar.. directo del Shodaime Uzukage ttebane..

-y no será necesario matarte porque el sufrimiento que tendrás será en vida compensando todos tus crímenes -sentencio el Yondaime.

Viendo que no tendría oportunidad, retrocedió.

-Admito.. han ganado esta batalla.. les concedo esto.. -y de un movimiento su rostro se deforma, revelando que poseía otro rostro, horrorizando al Sarutobi.

-No es posible.. como has podido.. -murmuró acongojado el anciano Hokage

-Quizás hayan inutilizado este cuerpo.. Pero era sólo temporario.. tengo mis ojos puestos en uno superior..

-Uchiha Sasuke.. -la comprensión brilló en los ojos del Sarutobi.

-El hijo de Mikoto-chan ttebane..? -pregunta bruscamente la pelirroja.

Orochimaru sonrió siniestramente al tiempo que los 4 shinobi de Oto lo rodeaban. Cuando estaba a punto de ser llevado por ellos, colocando su máscara facial en su lugar, Kushina inició una serie de ataques contra el Sannin, logrando atrapar a la kunoichi de pelo rosafucsia.

-Argh.. m¡€£ p¥ g¤/£ suéltame! -unas cuantas palabras altisonantes salieron de la boca de la kunoichi -no me dejen! P¥ ¤$ d€$&# ! &¤$ NO SE ATREVAN A IRSE sin mi! -ya sólo murmuró quedamente al quedar atrapada bajo las cadenas doradas de la pelirroja, mientras veía huir sus supuestos camaradas con su líder muy mal herido -como han podido.. me lo j¤&!€#¤》 p€/¤ ¥&¤$..

-esto no quedará así.. les voy a regresar esta humillación y será cuando tenga a Uchiha Sasuke bajo mi poder.. -murmuró quedamente el Sannin de las Serpientes huyendo como un cobarde junto de sus subordinados como un perro que mete su cola entre sus patas, éstos se miran de reojo entre sí.

Ya en Konoha, Tobirama observaba críticamente a su hermano renacido.

-Impresionante.. has dicho que con este sello, en lugar de control de marioneta, revierte el proceso de muerte, por lo que un Edo Tensei podría resucitar..

-es efectivo.. -comento Hashirama admirándose al sentir tanta vitalidad. Los anbu que estaban fuera de la barrera estaban mirando embobados al primer shinobi que fue llamado como Kami no Shinobi -y tu Tobi..? No lo quieres probar..?

Tobirama quedó pensativo, considerando los pro y contra de ser resucitado. Minato y Kushina regresaron al Henge, haciendo que los anbu jadearan impresionados.

-Ustedes.. ni una palabra de lo sucedido.. -ordenó Hiruzen a sus anbu de escolta.

-Considera de este punto de vista antecesor.. se acercan tiempos de guerra.. una amenaza que podría extinguir toda vida en nuestras tierras, un enemigo que sólo desea nuestro chakra para sus fines egoístas.. -comenzó "Menma".

-Y toda fuerza es necesaria para proteger a nuestros seres preciados, a nuestros hijos, tesoros del futuro.. -continuó Hiruzen.

-Y ya estamos preparándonos para defender, pero cualquier aliado es bienvenido ttebane -terminó la pelinegra con su pose cool de su puño alzado mientras su mano ataja su codo.

-Somos de una generación de constantes guerras.. pero estos tiempos de paz.. no lo sé.. quizás no podríamos ajustarnos.. -ponderaba el albino ojirrojo.

\- Pero Tobi.. si justamente por estos tiempos de paz, quizás necesiten de nuestra experiencia para afrontar sus desafíos.. -intentó Hashirama de convencer a su hermano.

-Además.. Orochimaru podrá volver a usarte como marioneta.. – le recordó el pelirrojo ojiazul.

-No lo hará.. jamás tuvo oportunidad.. si empleo unos cuantos sellos podría librarme del cualquier control.. -confesó tranquilamente el Senju albino -después de todo soy el creador de este jutsu.. se cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades..

"Menma" le lanzó una mirada exasperada a su esposa, mientras "Haruhi" extendía su mano pidiendo que le pagara algo.

-Paga.. lo has escuchado.. él podría haber sido inmune a ese sello.. te lo dije.. es el creador del jutsu.. por supuesto que tendría un plan de respaldo ttebane..!

Hiruzen tenía una gota gorda de sudor, mientras Hashirama soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

Pronto sintieron que el intento de invasión llegaba a su final, y muchos se acercaban al techo del estadio donde se encontraban los Hokages.

Antes de que lleguen los jounnin y demás fuerzas shinobi. Hiruzen les hizo recordar un detalle.

-Shodaime, Niidaime.. cúbranse con las capas de los Anbu.. no deben verlos por favor..

Mientras Tobirama aceptaba la capa, Hashirama se transformaba con Henge en una versión suya pero rubio de ojos azules.

-que tal me veo, he? -preguntó el Shodaime a su hermano.

"Haruhi" miró para otro lado mientras su rostro estaba escarlata e intentaba limpiarse unas gotas de sangre de su nariz. "Menma" frunció el ceño fulminando con sus ojos azules a su esposa pervertida.

-Te ves ridículo.. resalta tu cara de tarado por bonsái -desdeñó sin piedad el Niidaime.

Hiruzen observaba con tres gotas gordas de sudor como el poderoso Shodaime con su nuevo look se acurrucaba en una esquina del tejado con un ambiente depresivo a su alrededor mientras dibujaba círculos con su dedo.

-Eres cruel Tobi.. como puedes tratar así a tu niisan..

-porque soy más responsable.. y Ottousama exigió que te controlara para que no cometieras estupideces ni que avergüences el nombre Senju.. -replicó el aun Edo Tensei Senju.

-Eres de los míos Niidaime ttebane..! -comento muy eufórica la pelinegra.

-Me recuerdas a Mito-san.. -la observó Tobirama – tu manejo con el Kongõ Fūsa es sublime..

-Gracias Niidaime ttebane.. -Haruhi tenía como dos orejas de zorro que se movían a modo de mostrar su contento -Mito obaasan me enseñó todo sobre manejo en combate con las cadenas.. ella los tenía de un precioso color blanco su Kongõ Fūsa..

-Ah Mito-hime era tan perfecta.. adoraba verla entrenando.. y parecía una muñeca de porcelana cuando comía ramen.. – la atmósfera tenebrosa de depresión del Shodaime rubio se alteró para una rosa con corazones, mientras suspiraba con cara de idiota enamorado.

-Mejor nos resguardamos en la Oficina del Hokage a la espera de los reportes de este incidente -les hizo recordar "Menma", por lo cual todos aceptaron.

-Una vez que considere todos los puntos.. sabrán mi respuesta para la opción de revivirme o no con el sello ese que han usado en Hashirama..

Todos concordaron, saliendo en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

Una rata de tinta, que se mimetizaba en el ambiente huyó hacia la montaña Hokage.

##########################

Una terrible ola de arena salió disparada contra la pelirroja y apenas pudieron esquivarla gracias a Kuzunoha. Yuna cerró los ojos y aprovechó el entrenamiento extra junto a Hinata para hacer unos sellos y se liberó un poco de su poder oculto.

-¡JÕGAN!

Yuna veía asombrada la red de chakra de Shukaku de color rojo, y en su cabeza estaba la que era de Gaara, logrando localizar que estaban conectados y ese era su punto débil.

-Estás bien, Yuna-chan? -preguntó Hinata, a lo que la pelirroja asintió -Veo que ya te diste cuenta… -le dijo Hinata con su Byakugan en modo kitsune activado, dejando caer su Henge, por lo que sus colas y orejas de zorro se veían perfectamente.

Para Naruto, la imagen de hanyo modo batalla de Hinata le excitó, haciendo que sus pantalones le apretaran a la altura de la pelvis.

-"Argh! Se me pegó lo pervertido de Ero-sennin!" -gritaba en su paisaje mental el rubio –"pero ver a Hinata-hime con ese semblante.. nunca he visto en mi vida espectáculo más erótico! Sin duda.. soy un pervertido de lo peor" -se lamentaba mentalmente el gennin.

-Sí. Naruto niisan, nuestro objetivo es destruir la cabeza de Shukaku y sacar a Gaara de ese sueño. Solo así él volverá a la normalidad! -le indicó en alta voz la pelirroja a su amigo.

-Déjenmelo a mí ttebayo -sonrió desafiante el rubio.

Naruto y Hinata abrieron paso en contra del terrible Shukaku, pero sabía que no podían pasar tan fácilmente ya que era bastante complicado de llegar hasta el durmiente pelirrojo. Kurama y Ahri sabían que no podían cuidarlos todo el tiempo así que aumentaron en sus compañeros una cola de poder y les dieron un consejo.

-Invoquen unos malditos sapos para que tengan ojos por cubrir puntos ciegos! -les advirtió Kurama yendo a acabar con Shukaku.

-Ustedes traten de llegar a Gaara como sea. Nosotros llamaremos su atención..-les encargó Ahri.

Ambos kitsune trataban de derrotar a la defensa de Shukaku usando evasivas y ataques con sus colas, pero era muy dura.

-Maldito mapache, deja de atacar a la aldea! -le reprendía Ahri molesta.

-Tú cállate, zorra. Aunque seas la novia de Kurama, no tendré contemplaciones contigo! -le advirtió la Bestia con Cola.

-¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ZORRA! ¡SOY UNA KITSUNE BLANCA, MALDITO TANUKI BORRACHO PANZÓN! -le reprendió molesta Ahri. Tanto Hinata, Naruto, Yuna con Kuzunoha y Kurama tenían gotas de sudor gruesa en sus nucas.

En ese momento, el Ichibi empezó a formar en su boca la Bola de Bestia con Cola, por lo que Ahri respondió con su técnica especial.

-Maho no Kyuu: Fuego Fatuo!

Kurama colaboró con su chakra para aumentar el poder de su pareja haciendo que ambas esferas de energía chocaran para elevarse en el cielo y explotar.

De la distancia, Temari temblaba al ser testigo del monstruoso poder que se manifestaba ante sus ojos.

-Gaara.. -musitó acongojada.

No lejos del campo de batalla, Sasuke temblaba de impotencia al presenciar tal magnitud titánica de la batalla que libraba Naruto y Hinata.

-Realmente tienen un buen trabajo en equipo.. -mencionó alicaída Sakura, al ver como Naruto coordinaba en armonía y precisión envidiable con Hinata -mucho mejor que el tuyo con Naruto, Sasuke-kun..

-Hump -fue la respuesta seca del moreno Uchiha –"desde cuando te has vuelto tan poderoso, Naruto!"

Naruto, aprovechando el intermedio tras la explosión, sacó un poco de sangre de su dedo para hacer un sello correspondiente e hizo su jutsu especial.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Naruto había pensando en usar a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu para que uno estuviera en un hombro de él y el otro en el hombro de Hinata con el fin de que tuviera un punto de vista de la pelea, pero algo raro sucedió.

-Ma, ¿quién rayos nos invocó? -preguntó un viejo anciano sapo verde.

-Creo que fue ese niño con chakra de Bijuu..-señaló aterrada una sapita anciana de color morado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO QUERÍA A GAMAKICHI Y GAMATATSU TTEBAYO! -maldijo Naruto alborotando su cabello dorado con ambas manos.

-Debe ser que aún no tienes mucho control sobre la elección de tu convocatoria..-comentó Hinata esquivando una enorme Shuriken de arena.

Ma y Pa veían boquiabiertos al mismo Kyuubi no Kitsune pelando con su hermano mayor Ichibi no Shukaku, y a su lado había una Kitsune blanca parecida a la de las leyendas del Dios Inari.

-¿Que carajos significa esto? Jiraiya-chan tiene mucha explicaciones que darnos -dijo molesto el sapo anciano.

-¿Chan? -preguntaron Hinata y Naruto consternados.

-Ese chico pervertido fue nuestro alumno desde hace más de 40 años. Niño, ¿cómo no te has salido de control con el chakra del Kyuubi? -preguntó Ma.

-Es una larga historia ttebayo.. -rascó con una mano su mejilla con marcas de bigotes.

Naruto tocó a ambos sapos y éstos se rodearon también de un manto de Kurama versión 1 para la consternación de ellos. Naruto los tomó para que estuvieran con cada uno de los Jinchuriki.

-Un gusto, soy Hinata.. -saludó la ojiperla con orejas y cola de zorro a Ma.

-Yo soy Shima. Me agradas, niña.. -saludó la sapa. La observa atentamente –"es una hanyo, interesante.."

-Yo Fukasaku. Espero no morir hoy..-maldijo el sapo.

-No pierda la fe, viejo ttebayo! -le dijo el rubio y se dirigieron a correr hacia Shukaku.

Un pensamiento que pasaba en la mente de los sapos era que el chakra del Kyuubi combinado con el Senjutsu, en el que ambos eran profesionales en su uso, era una bomba que iban a experimentar cuando acabara este pleito.

Ma no podía evitar rememorar de donde conocía a Hinata.

-Oye, niña. Eres igualita a esa Hyuuga que ayudó al Yondaime a crear el Rasengan.. -comentó Shima curiosa.

-¿por casualidad no era Hanamei esa mujer? -preguntó consternada la peliazul.

-Algo así era..

-Ella era mi madre..-dijo asombrada la ex Hyuuga.

-mm mm, es extraño que hayas decidido no usar tu apellido cuando te presentaste, pequeña..

-Es una larga historia, Shima-sama.. -murmuró quedamente la peliazul.

-Tendremos tiempo para platicar después.. -contesto empática la sapa ermitaña -Ahora tenemos que pelear contra ese Bijuu psicópata! -finalizó Shima en modo batalla.

Cabe decir que la experiencia del matrimonio de sapos sabios era un gran aporte para el par de Jinchuriki. Les decían como neutralizar los ataques de tierra y viento de Shukaku con eficacia, pero el Bijuu no era llamado la "defensa más fuerte" por nada.

-Elemento Imán: Atracción universal.. -se escuchó decir a Shukaku.

Una fuerza electromagnética salió despedida y los Kunais y armas de metal de los tres empezó a ser atraídas al cuerpo del Bijuu dejándolos desprotegidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Yuna en shock.

-Se dice que Shukaku posee el Elemento Imán. Puede atraer cualquier cosa metálica a su cuerpo, incluso si es oro, plata o cobre -señaló la kitsune a su lado.

-Esto es un grave problema.. -murmuró consternada.

-Concéntrate, Yuna-sama. Aún vas a entrar en acción..-le dijo Kuzunoha seria y calmada.

Shukaku trató de usar las armas en contra de los ninjas, pero para su molestia los mantos de ambos zorros protegían a los presentes y lo que hizo fue deshacer las armas en polvo de hierro y absorberlo en su cuerpo.

-Ese maldito. Siempre fue duro de roer.. -reconoció Kurama molesto.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba frente a un clon bastante grande de Shukaku y estaba molesta.

-Solo podría vencerlo con 64 palmas, pero aún no puedo hacerlo..-decía Hinata muy molesta.

En eso vio que Naruto trataba de acabarlo con un Rasengan junto a Pa, pero era muy resistente.

-Niña, haz algo o van a lastimar a tu compañero! -le aconsejó Ma.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, tengo la fuerza para llegar a las 64 palmas! -se dijo a sí misma convencida la exHyuuga.

La peliazul corrió decidida a todo, empezó a impactar al clon de Shukaku para destruirlo.

-8 Trigramas: 64 Palmas de Chakra. ¡1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 PALMAS! -exclamó salvajemente la hanyo.

Shima había visto varias veces esa técnica en su juventud, pero esta versión era bastante tenebrosa puesto que estaba aumentada por ese chakra blanco al parecer de origen youkai.

-No puede ser, al fin me salió! -decía en shock la ojiperla.

En ese momento, Shukaku preparaba un potente jutsu de viento en su boca que iba en dirección hacia los niños y los Kitsune no pudieron detenerlo.

-Futon: Bala Perforadora de Aire!

Una gran ráfaga iba en dirección a Hinata y Naruto, pero las cadenas del Uzumaki reaccionaron y estaban cubiertas de sellos del Hiraishin no jutsu de su padre que al entrar en contacto con el viento desapareció para la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué carajo?-dijo Shukaku en shock.

En otro sitio por detrás de Shukaku, el viento regresó y se estrelló en el Ichibi, para su sorpresa.

-"Kongõ Fūsa combinado con Hiraishin no jutsu. Esto si que es una muy buena idea" -pensó intrigada Ahri.

"Menma" y Naruto trabajaron en conjunto en esta nueva combinación, siendo que el chakra de Minato dentro del cuerpo de Naruto estaba con sellos de los Kunais de Yondaime y éstos se combinaron para hacer el nuevo efecto del Kongõ Fūsa naranja: Cualquier cosa que toque las cadenas, se teletransportará a donde desee el gennin rubio.

Naruto vio que tardarían mucho en avanzar seguramente al menos que tuvieran más ayuda y ya sabía a quién recurrir para esto.

-Espero que esta vez funcione. Kuchiyose no jutsu!

En una columna gigante de humo Gamabunta apareció y ahora Naruto y Hinata estaban en su cabeza.

-Gamabunta-san, gracias por venir! -dijo aliviada Hinata.

-Niños, esto es malo. Ahora tengo frente a mí al Kyuubi y al Shukaku. No puedo con ambos! -les comento serio el sapo gigante.

-Kyuubi está de nuestro lado, Bunta-chan pero los niños necesitan de tu ayuda para sacar al Jinchuriki de Shukaku. ¿Puedes ayudarlos?-pidió Fukasaku.

-Está bien, no he tenido acción en mucho tiempo. Oi mocoso, te recuerdo que mi hijo quiere sus bocadillos! -aceptó el sapo jefe.

\- Lo que prometo cumplo Bosu ttebayo!

Mientras tanto, Shukaku había logrado conectar un golpe en ambos Kitsune y usó la arena para formar una enorme pirámide para enterrar a Ahri y sellarla con su sello maldito.

-Duerme bien, linda. ¡Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin! -exclamó el tanuki.

Shukaku estaba a punto de sellar a Ahri pero Kurama le conectó un golpe severo con furia porque estaba propasándose con eso.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES, TANUKI MALNACIDO?! ¡NADIE TOCA A MI AHRI! -exclamó el Kyuubi iracundo.

Ahri destruía la pirámide y alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Kurama, dejándola sonrojada y excitada ante esa muestra de preocupación y protección de su pareja.

-Nota mental: Darle un poco de amor a mi pequeño pelusín esta noche! -Ahri se dijo a si misma con un chillido fangirl muy enternecida.

Mientras tanto, Yuna ya había acumulado suficiente chakra y el Manto de Kurama le había ayudado en la tercera parte del proceso por lo que ahora desplegó sus cadenas completas.

-¡KONGÕ FUSA: UZU NO SHÕHEKI!-.

Las cadenas de la pelirroja se enterraron en el suelo, luego salieron en puntos estratégicos para rodear al Shukaku formando una enorme barrera, para solamente envolver a los combatientes. Gamabunta sujetaba firmemente a Shukaku, y los Kitsunes decidieron crecer con más chakra para sujetar al tanuki de arena.

-¡Es su oportunidad, niños! -les gritó Kurama desde lejos.

Naruto y Hinata saltaron hacia la cabeza de Kurama, pero Shukaku no les iba a dejar la oportunidad y empezó a formar rápidamente una esfera gigante similar al Rasengan pero de color negro.

-¡NIÑOS, ESA ES UNA BIJUDAMA! ¡SI LA RECIBIMOS, ESTAMOS MUERTOS! -les dijo Fukasaku a los Jinchuriki.

-Hora de usar nuestro máximo poder ttebayo! -dijo Naruto serio.

Hinata asintió y elevaron una cola más de poder y por ende tenían más rasgos animales. Los brazos de chakra de Hinata y Naruto sirvieron para emplear los pasos del Rasengan de forma natural, pero ahora era una esfera gigante. Los sabios sapos decidieron ayudar añadiendo mucha energía natural de su parte para aumentar el poder del jutsu del Yondaime haciendo una terrible combinación.

-¡BIJUDAMA! -exclamó Shukaku.

-¡SENPÕ: RENKEI NINJUTSU: ÕDAMA RASENGAN! -dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo con una esfera púrpura gigante.

Ambas esferas chocaron y una onda de choque se llevó a cabo que rebotó en la barrera. Yuna veía impresionada el choque de titanes y el poder estaba en un empate. La victoria se decidiría a quien superara la fuerza entre ambos bandos, con Shukaku con la ventaja de más fuerza y Yuna tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

En la mano de la pelirroja estaba una esfera de color blanco tratando de hacer un Rasengan y había descubierto una forma de lanzarla desde lejos con los principios del Juuken, cortesía de Hinata.

-¡RASENGAN! -Yuna lanzó la bola de chakra hacia la cara de Shukaku y esta se tornó invisible para la sorpresa de la pelirroja, hasta que segundos después impactó en el ojo del mapache y este gritó de dolor.

-¡AAAAAARGH!

-¡AHORA! -dijeron los Jinchuriki.

Las esferas de chakra explotaron y un humo salió en el lugar por área grande del sitio. De esa cortina salieron los niños y visualizaron a Gaara que estaba descubierto por la onda expansiva del choque de poderes.

-¡DESPIERTA, GAARA! -gritó Naruto.

Hinata se hizo hacia atrás en el aire y conectó sus pies con los de Naruto para impulsarlo con su chakra. El rubio salió despedido y conectó sus Kongõ Fūsa en el cuerpo de Shukaku donde empezó a absorber su chakra de forma inconsciente en grandes cantidades y este empezó a debilitarse bastante. Esta debilidad logró ser aprovechada para lograr impactarle un severo cabezazo al Jinchuriki de Suna, quien despertó de golpe y ambos cayeron al suelo desde varios metros.

-¡NOOOOO, JUSTO EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO! -gritó Shukaku deshaciéndose en pedazos.

-Adiosito, espero que pienses mejor las cosas cuñadito! -se despidió Ahri.

-¡MALDITA AHRI, Y POR CIERTO, TE MIRABAS SEXY EN ESE TRAJE DE BAÑO HACE 500 AÑOS! -fue lo último que dijo Shukaku antes de volver al cuerpo de Gaara.

Kurama miró furioso a Ahri y ésta sonrió nerviosa porque ella le había guardado un secreto a su novio muy vergonzoso.

-Dime que hiciste, Ahri-chan -dijo con falsa dulzura Kurama.

-Es que tomé de más en el cumpleaños de Shukaku hace 500 años y le modelé en un traje de baño muy revelador -le confesó muy avergonzada.

-Voy a matar a Shukaku cuando lo vuelva a ver y tú recibirás tu castigo esta noche! -sonrió malévolamente el zorro.

Ahri tragó duro porque Kurama no se enojaba así con ella y cuando eso pasaba, terminaba en sexo duro con las nalgas todas adoloridas.

-Maldito, no debió decir eso, no debió decir eso.. -murmuró nerviosa la peliblanca.

Para escapar de más reproches de su pareja, la kitsune albina desapareció en un puff para mantenerse a salvo en el sello de su Jinchuriki.

-Ahri.. eres una cobarde, he! -sonrió malicioso el Kyuubi, también decidiendo volver al sello de su Anfitrión, quien estaba exhausto, siendo ayudado por una cansada peliazul -han luchado bien..

Naruto sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo, igual Hinata quien emocionada abraza con cariño al rubio. Kurama desapareció para una siesta dentro del paisaje mental del rubio gennin.

-Nosotros debemos volver también.. dejé los ingredientes de la cena a media preparación.. espero ansiosa por su visita niños.. -comento risueña Shima.

-Avisa al pervertido de Jiraiya-chan que apenas termine sus acondicionamientos necesarios.. les esperamos para ir al Monte Myobuku.. -les encomendó Fukasaku, ante el cabeceo positivo de ambos Jinchuriki.

-Diré a mis renacuajos que les mandará sus bocadillos!

-No se preocupe Gamabunta-san.. los enviaré para todos -prometió con una sonrisa la peliazul.

Los tres sapos volvieron al Monte Myobuku en un puff de humo.

Yuna saltaba velozmente con Kuzunoha de escolta hasta la zona donde cayeron Naruto y Gaara, ya viendo que Hinata estaba con el ojiazul ayudándolo.

Gaara estaba acostado, totalmente agotado, mirando aterrorizado como el Uzumaki y la exHyuuga estaban casi ilesos.

Al sentir como Yuna se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, éste empieza a chillar de terror.

-ALEJATE! NO TE ATREVAS! NO TE ACERQUES! NO QUIERO MORIRRRR! MI EXISTENCIA NO VA A DESAPARECER..!

Yuna sonreía tristemente, se acuclilla delante del caído Jinchuriki del Ichibi, tomando su mano entre las suyas, los ojos de la civil brillaban con su Jõgan activo.

-"Que es el dolor? Yo.. nunca me lastimo.. así que no sé cómo se siente.. Mm mm como decirlo..? Cuando te pegan o te cortas.. te sentís mal.. es como que tu cuerpo se siente en una condición que no puede resistir.. No puedes estar normal.. No sé como explicarlo mejor.. es algo incómodo.. Yashamaru.. tú me odias? En la vida la gente se lastima y lastima a los demás muchas veces.. No significa que automáticamente te vayan a odiar por eso.. gracias Yashamaru.. Ya entiendo lo que es el dolor.. ¿Ah si? Y creo que estoy lastimado.. igual que los demás.. Siempre me duele aunque no me sangra.. aquí me duele muchísimo.. una cortada y una herida sangrante.. Ah! El cuerpo sangra con heridas físicas aunque parezcan muy graves.. el dolor pasa con el tiempo y se curan con medicina.. Ya las heridas emocionales son más serias, tardan más en curarse.. ¿heridas emocionales? Son diferentes de las heridas físicas, no hay medicina que las Cure y a veces el dolor nunca se va.. hay una sola cosa.. que puede curar una herida emocional.. aunque es complicado porque sólo va a poder dártelo otra persona.. ¿..que es? AMOR.. Yashamaru.. Muy bien hecho Gaara-sama.. Te equivocas.. en el fondo creo que te desprecio por haber tomado la vida de mi hermana al nacer.. ella nunca quiso tenerte, la sacrificaron por la aldea y murió maldiciéndola.. ella te dio tu nombre.. Gaara.. "el demonio que sólo se ama a si mismo" te nombró así para que tu existencia eterna sea la herramienta de su venganza en este mundo.. nunca fuiste amado! Es el fin.. morí por favor!"

Yuna cayó sentada sosteniendo su cabeza mientras sollozaba amargamente. Gaara estaba shockeado. Esa niña pelirroja sabía de cosas que sólo dos personas habían conversado. Una de ellas ya muerta. Sus ojos tenían un brillo mucho más doloroso que el visto en sí mismo, o en el Uchiha, incluso en ese Uzumaki.

Esa niña sabía y había sufrido mucho más que los tres juntos.

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron velozmente hasta la pelirroja para confortarla.

-solo querías destruir todo por lo que has pasado cuando eras más pequeño, no? Te hace plantear para que estamos vivos..? –Naruto comentó melancólico; había escuchado las palabras dichas por su hermana adoptiva; teniendo a Yuna y a Hinata de su lado como apoyo moral continuó -sabes.. creía antes que era como tú.. pero no.. es otra cosa.. yo conozco el dolor.. el peor de todos.. el sentir que en este mundo mi existencia no tiene valor alguno.. la angustia de estar sólo.. el sentirte incompleto.. se perfectamente lo que sientes.. entiendo tu dolor..

-Naruto-kun..

-Naruto-niisan

\- Pero.. por las personas importantes para mí -aquí Naruto apretaba el hombro de Yuna y sintiedo la mano de Hinata en su otra mano – si tratas de lastimarlos.. si tratas de matarlos.. te voy a detener a puñetazos!

-porque.. porque lo haces por otros..? -preguntó consternado el Sabaku no.

-porque ellos me salvaron de la soledad.. reconocieron mi existencia.. por eso son tan importantes para mí.. -suspiró exhausto Naruto.

En ese momento Temari, así también Sasuke y Sakura llegaban al lugar donde los combatientes estaban compartiendo una lección de vida.

Yuna, quien parecía que estaba más pálida de lo normal, se acercó nuevamente a Gaara, con una sonrisa confortante le comentó que más vio.

-Gaara-san.. en el breve momento antes de perder mi trance.. vi dos caminos que seguirías.. uno.. Aun intentarías probar tu existencia con sangre, eso conduciría tu ruina al dejarte consumir por Shukaku y perecerías al ser extraído el Ichibi de tu interior.. o el segundo camino..

-Yuna-san.. -suplicó Temari a la pelirroja con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Temari.. -murmuró Gaara sin creer que su hermana lloraba por el? -acaso..?

-Gaara.. eres el último legado de mi querida madre.. y odio a nuestro padre por lo que te ha hecho y también como jamás permitió que pudiera cuidarte mientras crecías.. sólo me tranquilizaba que estabas bien cuidado por tío Yashamaru.. pero.. -y no pudo continuar, la culpa por haber dejado y no ocuparse por su hermano menor le dolía como un mazazo en el corazón en reiterados golpes.

Gaara sólo podía observar incrédulo y el dolor que siempre sentía en su pecho amainaba un poco como queriendo desaparecer. Sería posible..

-Gaara-san.. si usted da la oportunidad de redefinir tu senda.. serás reconocido.. y tendrás el amor de una familia ahora con tus hermanos y más adelante al conocer a tu pareja y juntos tener una familia..

-d-de v-verdad..? -preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo, con una mirada afirmativa de la civil, suspiró para mirar a su hermana -Temari.. perdón.. perdón por todo..

-B-baka.. no hay que pedir perdón.. no te preocupes.. somos una familia, no? Sé que Kankuro no te rechazará..

-Solo dile que su maquillaje no va con su tono de piel si quiere hacerse el difícil -aconsejó Yuna a Gaara, quien se sorprendió por el consejo.

Sasuke y Sakura por otro lado no despegaban sus ojos de los apéndices nuevos que llevaba la peliazul.

-H-hinata..? – Sakura se acercó a la pareja y se detuvo para intentar tocar las colas de Hinata, pero con un coletazo no se dejó tocar.

-Puedes verlos pero no tocarlos.. sólo Naruto-kun tiene permitido el tocar y hacer lo que quiera conmigo.. -declaró abiertamente la hanyo peliazul.

Sasuke se sorprendió de la abierta declaración de la exHyuuga mientras Sakura estaba sin palabras. Naruto estaba compitiendo con los tomates en cuestión de coloración de piel.

-Wow chibi Hina.. puedo anotar tus palabras.. tú si sabes cómo calentar el ambiente..! – de la nada apareció Jiraiya, sobresaltado a todos, incluso algunos se les podía ver el alma saliendo por la boca por el susto.

-ERO-SENNIN! QUE HA DICHO OKKAASAN DE TU MANÍA DE ESCUCHAR Y ANOTAR LAS FRASES DE HINATA-HIME TTEBAYO! – aulló indignado Naruto señalándole con su rostro desfigurado con varios tic furiosos en su frente y sus ojos en blanco con ceño fruncido.

\- Por eso pedí permiso.. mocoso.. tu novia es mi musa más inspiradora.. aunque Ahri tiene un cuerpo de infarto, chibi Hina será aún más impresionante cuando sea mayor.. algunos tienen una suerte envidiable -finalizo con voz jocosa el Sannin albino.

Hinata sonrió algo apenada pero orgullosa al ver a Naruto mirarla pensativo para luego enrojecer y tener un sangrado nasal incipiente, prueba que sus pensamientos estaban en sitios no aptos para menores de 18 años.

Sakura también lo había notado, y su instinto le decía que debía dar una lección al pervertido júnior.

-SHANARO! -y ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Sakura golpeó a Naruto haciendo que se estrellara por un árbol.

\- Pero.. -Temari no podía creer la actitud de la kunoichi rosa.

Jiraiya ya tenía una libreta en mano para escribir, mientras Gaara no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que no sería el único herido.

Sakura respiraba a grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento mientras Sasuke sólo podía ver el aura de Shinigami de la ex Hyuuga y de la pelirroja, retrocediendo para dejar sola a la pelirrosa. Más vale que le digan que aquí corrió que aquí murió.

-Haruno-san -Yuna empezó con voz de ultratumba -apreciaría que la próxima vez que su instinto de bestia salvaje quiera relucir a la superficie y rematar en Naruto-niisan.. la reprima..

-Eh..?! – Sakura se estremeció por ambas miradas afiladas de las usuarias de doujutsu. Pero era la de Hinata que más temía al tener activo su Byakugan.

-No habrá excusa la próxima vez.. si vuelve a colocar una mano encima de Naruto-kun -y aquí en un movimiento rápido, la hanyo se acercó para emplear un solo dedo, con su Juuken le paralizó todo el brazo derecho -sabrás por que los Hyuuga somos temidos.. y más aún una furiosa Kunoichi.. -finalizó la peliazul murmurando en el oído de la ojijade.

Sakura temblaba con un tinte azulado en su gran frente, el dolor en su brazo derecho era apenas soportable, y sabía que debía andar con cuidado ahora que parecía que el tarado de Naruto tenía a dos feroces defensoras.

-Solo para que lo recuerdes Haruno-san.. Naruto-niisan ya tiene quienes lo defiendan.. si escuchamos que ha sido grosera o violenta.. lo que hizo Hinata-neesan es una muestra de lo que te espera..

Hinata ya había vuelto a usar su Henge, mientras ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse, la mirada embobada del rubio al ver el escote de la peliazul le valía al ermitaño pervertido unas cuantas hojas de su libreta.

-porque la Hyuuga tiene esas orejas y colas de zorro..? -fue Sasuke quien manifestó las dudas ante la nueva apariencia de Hinata.

-Lo siento mocoso, es un secreto de nivel SS que sólo el Hokage tiene autorizado revelar.. -Jiraiya contestó con su semblante serio, pero Sasuke no era por nada el novato del año.

-Tiene que ver con el Kyuubi..? Vimos el combate.. hay dos Kyuubi..

-Casi acertado Uchiha-san.. Pero.. – le contestó serena la pelirroja – es aún no correcto.. ha habido una serie de eventos en el último mes en que estuvo fuera por su entrenamiento..

-Yuna-chan.. no -la interrumpió la ojiperla -Uchiha-san, Haruno-san.. Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Gaara.. mi apariencia debe mantenerse en secreto.. por lo que pido discreción.. o los altos mandos de Konoha tendrán que intervenir.. y créanlo.. no les gustará su intervención..

Naruto miraba a sus compañeros de equipo con una extraña mirada de nostalgia. Pero al sentir los brazos de Hinata a su alrededor, sabía que era lo mejor dejar atrás esa etapa de su vida. Después de todo, una nueva estaba por empezar.

-Ero-sennin.. a que has venido..? -finalmente Naruto formuló la pregunta correcta, haciendo que el Sannin guardara su preciada libreta de frases de Hinata para acercarse al Jinchuriki caído.

-apenas controlamos los daños ocasionados por el intento de invasión de Orochimaru y sus Otoninja, había venido a ver si podía ayudar en vuestra batalla.. no todos los días se enfrentan Jinchuriki entre si.. Pero debo decirte mocoso.. te has lucido! Y ustedes dos niñas son unas fieras en combate..

Hinata sonreía altanera, orgullosa de su avance como kunoichi mientras Yuna juntaba sus dedos índices jugueteando muy apenada por los elogios dados por el legendario Sannin de los Sapos.

-Claro que si! Nuestro entrenamiento ha sido.. -pero Hinata le cerró la boca con un beso que dejó a todos boquiabiertos -Hinata-hime ttebayo?

-Mi querido Naruto-kun.. cuidado con tus palabras.. -y eso activó un alarma en su interior.

-"Baka.. se supone que nadie sabe de tus padres.." – le recordó Kurama en su interior.

-"Awww.. es tan adorable ver a Naru-chan ser tan manipulable a tus encantos, ne Hina-chan?" -sonrió malignamente la yonkai albina.

-como iba diciendo.. -decidió cubrir a su ahijado desviando la atención a su explicación -escuche todo lo necesario para saber que el sello que mantiene prisionero al Ichibi es inestable.. por lo que sería mejor ponerle un parche en lo que estudio para un sello mejor.. no te parece, Gaara-kun..?

-inestable..? -susurró el pelirrojo.

\- te pondré un parche para que puedas descansar y recuperar fuerzas.. -se acercó el Sannin, mirando a la hermana mayor quien cabeceó emocionada aceptando la ayuda del Sannin, Gaara temió por un momento, pero al observar como todos parecían respetarlo, que cosa podría perder, por lo que aceptó con un cabeceo positivo -bien.. será sencillo..

Y al notar los patrones de sellado manifestarse mientras el Sannin murmuraba unos mantras. Dentro de sus respectivos paisajes mentales, tanto Kurama como Ahri estaban lamentando por el chico pelirrojo.

-"No me extraña que el chico no podía dormir.." -pensó el kitsune de mal humor.

-"Argh, que clase de sello es ese!" -Ahri estaba francamente horrorizada.

-Chico, es un milagro que aún estés vivo.. -empezó consternado el maestro de sellos albino – el diseño es bueno pero la ejecución fue hecho por un niño de academia.. y eso no es la verdad más sutil que puedo decir.. ni siquiera filtros mentales.. qué clase de enfermo podría siquiera pensar..?

-el diseño fue hecho por Chiyo-sama pero creo que fue mi padre quien lo ejecutó.. -confesó Temari ante las palabras del Sannin.

-Eso lo explica todo.. estoy al tanto de las proezas en Fuinjutsu de la vieja Chiyo, es una rival de temer.. Pero el Yondaime Kazekage.. en qué diablos estaba pensando.. Rasa era un envidioso de lo peor.. sabía por la alianza entre nuestros pueblos quien era nuestro Jinchuriki anterior.. y querer usar a su propia familia en beneficio propio y egoísta para obtener un arma para Suna..

-Nos hemos enterado que ya se encontró su cuerpo.. muerto hace unas semanas.. -confirmó Temari del destino del Yondaime Kazekage.

-Me había enterado.. bien.. vamos a trabajar un momento en el sello..

Sasuke intentaba hilar toda la información obtenida por la conversación.

Existían individuos llamados Jinchuriki, que son portadores de demonios en su interior, sellados para ser utilizados como armas.. por la batalla podría deducir que los otros Jinchuriki son el dobe de Naruto y la Hyuuga, pero hay algo más.. algo que dejaban en el aire. Y está la pelirroja, quien miraba al dobe y su pareja con un anhelo que él conocía perfectamente, el desear tener una familia, y esa pelirroja proyectaba ese deseo en Naruto y Hinata.

Sakura masajeaba su brazo adormecido. Estaba también hilando la información, y miraba con temor a la nueva Hinata, quien la controlaba de reojo, haciendo que la pelirrosa se envarara de nerviosismo.

-Yosh.. creo que con esto será suficiente para que descanses y recuperes energía sin ser afectado por el Ichibi.. -pero apenas terminó de hablar Jiraiya, Gaara estaba roncando pacíficamente.

Temari al principio se alarmó, después de tantos años viviendo con el temor de Gaara caer en el sueño y liberar al Ichibi era una amenaza atemorizante, pero ahora con este cambio será problemático reprogramar su nueva rutina, sólo que era un cambio más que bienvenido.

-Bien.. hora de regresar a Konoha! -comento entusiasmada la pelirroja, agarrando la mano de Naruto y Hinata, ya empezando a moverse en dirección a la aldea. Kuzunoha siguiéndolos como escolta en completo silencio.

Jiraiya tomó en sus brazos al Jinchuriki de Suna, seguido de Temari, siguieron a Yuna y los demás; cerrando al grupo iban Sakura y Sasuke.

La batalla terminó. Y un nuevo comienzo y cambios estaban al orden del día. Que consecuencias traerá ahora para Naruto y los demás tras este incidente.

Yuna solo se mordía el labio inferior. El futuro estaba cambiando vertiginosamente, pero al sentir las manos de Naruto y Hinata en las suyas, sabía que a toda costa los protegería con su vida si era necesario, cualquier precio con tal de verlos juntos. Valdría la pena pagarlo.

#########################

Omake: El incidente del Rasengan.

-¿Cómo era mi madre?-preguntó Hinata a Kushina una tarde en un descanso del entrenamiento.

-Era como la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Linda, callada, muy tierna y con un corazón de oro raro en su familia ttebane..-contó Kushina muy nostálgica.

-Es lo poco que recuerdo de ella..-sonrió la peliazul.

-Su sonrisa era reconfortante. Si hubiera sido hombre me habría provocado problemas para decidirme entre ella y Minato, ttebane -bromeó la mujer.

-¿Qué más puede contarme de ella? -preguntó ansiosa la hanyo.

-Tu mamá comía muchísimo y envidiaba su enorme delantera. Era como si todos sus nutrientes se fueran allí, que envidia ttebane.. -recordó con pesar la Uzumaki.

-Son los genes..-dijo apenada la ojiperla.

-De hecho ella hizo darme cuenta de que realmente amaba a Minato más que un mejor amigo. Pero aún me avergüenzo de esa vez, pobrecita de ella que sufría por mis tonterías ttebane..

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó intrigada la chica.

-Bueno, Hanamei era muy considerada con todo el mundo y hubo un tiempo en que trabajó de cerca con Minato para la formación del Rasengan, 3 años creo. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos y hubo un tiempo en que pensé que él iba a elegirla ttebane.. -admitió con pesar la mujer.

-¿Eh?

-Soy toda una estúpida, no sabía que ella ya estaba interesada en otro chico y cuando no pude más me confesé en lágrimas lo que sentía y salí corriendo. Ay que vergüenza, tuve que disculparme con tu madre por tonta ttebane! -se meneó la cabeza aún roja por dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos.

Flashback no Jutsu.

-Oh, la princesa Hyuuga y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha!. Se ven tan bien juntos! -oyó voces de aldeanas.

-Ella es tan bella y Minato-sama tan guapo. Son perfectos como dioses! -se escuchó otra voz.

Kushina que pasaba por allí estaba tan blanca como leche al ver que hablaban del hombre que amaba.

-Los he visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿será que son pareja? -dijo otra chica curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero podría ser el chisme del año~~~! -señaló una mujer burlona.

Kushina no pudo más y se fue corriendo y llorando del lugar rumbo a su apartamento.

En su cuarto, la pelirroja se hallaba muy desconsolada porque estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida y todo porque no se atrevía a romper su orgullo para decirle cuanto realmente lo amaba.

La chica estuvo deprimida por días y ni siquiera se atrevía a comer ramen del recién inaugurado Ichiraku.

En una de sus salidas, Mikoto quien estaba comprando unos tomates para hacérselos a su novio y prometido Fugaku Uchiha, ya que quería sorprenderlo con su cocina; En ese momento, vio a Kushina muy triste por un motivo desconocido y decidió indagar.

-Oh, Kushina. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? -preguntó la Uchiha curiosa.

-Es que...no es nada, ttebane.. -mintió la pelirroja.

-Te conozco tan bien que sé cuándo mientes. Quizás pueda ayudarte..? -le dijo la pelinegra con confianza.

-Es que... Minato sale con Hanamei ttebane.. -confesó triste la Uzumaki.

-¿Hanamei le gusta Minato? Bueno, no la culpo. Es tan guapo e incluso yo estuve muy atraída a él.. -mencionó la mujer.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE TTEBANE?! -reclamó la chica Uzumaki furiosa.

-Perdón, no me culpes por Minato sea tan lindo. ¿No me digas que a tí te gusta? -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡NO, NO ME GUSTA TTEBANE! -dijo muy ruborizada la Uzumaki.

-No me mientas. No puedo creer que la marimacho e independiente Kushina Uzumaki esté perdidamente enamorada de quien se burlaba que era un niño afeminado~~~ -se burlaba cruelmente la Uchiha.

-No te burles de mí ttebane -le exigió muy avergonzada Kushina.

-Yo ya me estaba creyendo el rumor de que eras lesbiana y que estabas atraída por Hanamei.. -señaló la pelinegra divertida.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESPARCIÓ ESE MALDITO RUMOR TTEBANE?! -le pidió saber colérica la Uzumaki.

-Mebuki, la esposa de Kizashi Haruno..

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA TTEBANE! -juró la mujer con el puño alzado -¡¿Y DE DONDE SACÓ ESE RUMOR TTEBANE?!

-Recuerdas que te paraste encima del pupitre de ella y Shikaku empujo su cabeza contra tí y le diste un beso accidental.. -sonrió la Uchiha divertida.

-¡¿TENIAS QUE RECORDAR ESO TTEBANE?! -Kushina enrojeció como la grana.

-Bueno, ¿qué harás con ese tema? Parece que Hanamei ya te ganó a Minato.. -comentó Mikoto curiosa.

-No lo sé. Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo un plan ttebane -suspiró la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no los espias para conocer terreno? Quizás no todo este perdido..-aconsejó la prometida de Fugaku.

-No es mala idea, pero puedes ayudarme. Estoy nerviosa ttebane -le dijo la mujer tomando las manos a Mikoto y con ojos de borrego triste -N-no quiero meter la pata..

-Está bien.. -dijo nerviosa la Uchiha.

En eso dos aldeanas estaban viendo la escena y murmuraron muy despacio sobre esto.

-Kushina se le declaró a la Princesa Uchiha. Si es lesbi..

La pelirroja tenía una especie de sexto sentido cuando hablaban mal de ella y se volteó furiosa contra el par de chismosas.

-¡NO SOY LESBI, TARADAS TTEBANE! -reclamó la mujer con ojos de fuego.

-¡CORRE, EL HABANERO SANGRIENTO ESTÁ SUELTO! -dijo aterrada una de las aldeanas con una Kushina ya siguiéndolas.

Al día siguiente, Mikoto y Kushina empezaron con la Misión "Espiar a Minato y Hanamei". Primero empezaron con la casa Hyuuga donde se colaron muy hábilmente para investigar la habitación de su amiga.

-Guau, que limpio y arreglado está aquí. Hasta huele a lavanda, ttebane..-se rascó la cabeza Kushina.

-Ella es femenina e higiénica, no como tú.. -señaló aburrida Mikoto.

Kushina revisaba las cosas de Hanamei y quedó en shock cuando halló el sostén de la peliazul.

-Guau, esto no me queda. Son como dos tallas más grandes que yo ttebane.. -maldijo la pelirroja celosa.

En eso vio a Mikoto con un aura de depresión en la pared y estaba en posición fetal por eso.

-Es como 4 tallas más que yo, fui derrotada de forma humillante.. -dijo la Uchiha en tono emo

-Que sensible ttebane.. -murmuró seria la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Hiashi entró con unas cosas a la habitación de Hanamei y vio al par de intrusas con las cosas de su mejor amiga y enamorada secreta.

-¿Ustedes.. donde.. que hacen aquí? -preguntó Hiashi enojado y sonrojado al ver el brassier de la peliazul en la mano de Kushina.

-No tengo tiempo para tí, Hiashi baka. Estoy en una misión de categoría SSS ttebane! -alegó exageradamente la pelirroja.

-Eso no existe.. -comentó Hiashi serio.

En ese momento, el cerrojo de la puerta del baño de Hanamei se escuchaba que se abría, pero tenía llave y los presentes estaban aterrados.

-Kushina, escondámonos en el closet! -susurró con miedo Mikoto.

La Uzumaki se llevó contra su voluntad a Hiashi y los tres se escondieron en el clóset de la peliazul.

-Siempre me meto en problemas por tu culpa, tomate! -reclamó en voz muy baja el Hyuuga.

Kushina se le ondeó sus cabellos como colas de kitsune, y ya iría a hacer el escándalo mundial pero la mano de Mikoto le tapó la boca.

-Calla que nos va a descubrir -le pidió silencio Mikoto.

En ese momento, Hanamei salía de bañarse en una toalla y se secaba para dejar ver su cuerpo desnudo sin saber que la veían. Hiashi estaba casi agonizante ante el sangrado nasal que tenía.

-Gracias Kamisama~~~ -decía casi muerto el castaño.

-No mueras baka o estaré en aprietos ttebane! -le decía la Uzumaki nerviosa.

-Maldita perra, no solo tiene unas tetas grandes sino que su cuerpo parece de diosa. Necesito sacarle el secreto.. -murmuraba Mikoto verde de envidia.

Luego se vio que se maquilló un poco y se arregló con su ropa de kunoichi marchándose tranquilamente dejando algo anotado en una libreta.

Los tres salieron del armario y la Uzumaki fue a ver que había anotado la Hyuga en ese cuadernito.

Cita 1:00 pm. Minato

Kushina tenía el corazón roto y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, dejando confuso a Hiashi.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Hanamei... sniff tiene una relación.. sniff sentimental con Minato ttebane!-susurró desconsolada la Uzumaki.

El Hyuuga estaba blanco como piedra y empezó a llorar cascadas para la sorpresa de Mikoto.

-¡NO ES VERDAD, MI HANAMEI NO PUEDE ESTAR CON MINATO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIJE QUE LA AMO?! -exclamó desconsolado el sujeto.

-¿Te gusta ella? Pensé que no estabas interesado en las mujeres.. -mencionó la Uchiha confusa.

-Ella es un ángel que cayó del cielo, la amo con locura. Soy un idiota.. -se reprendía el sujeto en depresión.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora son dos! -se dio la morena una palmada en la cara.

Mikoto fue a ver la libreta y vio que la cita era en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y se los dio a saber.

-No tiene caso, ya todo está perdido ttebane -comentó deprimida la mujer pelirroja con un aura depresivo arriba suyo mientras dibujada círculos en el piso con su dedo.

-Vamos a ir y punto. Tú también vienes, Hiashi! -finalizó Mikoto y les jaló de las orejas a ambos.

-¡DUELE, DUELE! -decían el par de rechazados al mismo tiempo.

En el campo de entrenamiento, se veía al trío de fisgones llegando al sitio. En un punto se hallaba Minato probando sus Kunais de tres puntas y parecía que esperaba a alguien.

-No ha llegado Hanamei..-mencionó Hiashi aún deprimido.

-Mira, allí está.. -señaló Mikoto a lo lejos.

Se veía a una Hanamei llegando con un poco de ramen de Ichiraku y sonriendo a la vida como siempre.

-Es tan hermosa, su sonrisa sobre todo.. -decía oculto Hiashi sonrojado y chocando sus dedos índice de forma inconsciente.

En ese instante, se veía a Hanamei saludando a Minato con un beso en la mejilla, dejando más deprimidos a los dos enamorados. Parecían que ambos practicaban unos ejercicios de rutina y estaban demasiado cerca para intentar algo en mente.

-Parece que está al fin terminado, Minato-kun. Después de mucho tiempo, lo conseguimos! -celebró Hanamei muy feliz.

-Sin tu ayuda no lo habríamos conseguido jamás. Eres la mejor, tenemos que celebrarlo con algo! -mencionó Minato muy satisfecho.

-Si me invitas a cenar no te lo negaría~~ -comentó risueña la peliazul.

-Está bien, lo haremos. Paso por tí en la noche..

-Está bien, nos vemos.. -se despidió Hanamei con un beso en la mejilla.

Kushina hervía en celos al ver la confianza y naturalidad con la que se trataban

Ella estalló saliendo de su escondite, sorprendiendo al par de amigos.

-MINATO! YO.. -Kushina llorando desconsoladamente afectando al rubio que no sabía el motivo de sus lágrimas, Hanamei estaba tan confundida al ver tan frágil a su mejor amiga -MINATO TE AMO TTEBANE.. Y SE QUE ES DEMASIADO TARDE PERO SOLO QUERÍA DECÍRTELO Y ESPERO QUE SEAN MUY FELICES!

Tanto el rubio como la peliazul estaban paralizados por las palabras de amor dichas por Kushina, ésta ya había dado vuelta corriendo lejos al no aguantar la estampa de su enamorado al lado de su mejor amiga como una pareja, sus lágrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas.

Cuando al fin Minato pudo reaccionar, esquivó un puñetazo de Hiashi, quien herido al ver el amor de su vida al lado de quien consideraba un buen amigo, olvidó sus modales y estaba en modo lucha callejera.

-cómo has podido, Minato.. has robado el amor de la dulce Hanamei para ti mismo.. eres egoísta y mezquino.. tu sabías que la amo con todo mi corazón.. y que estaba muy apenado en no saber cómo mis sentimientos podrían alcanzarla.. ES MI ÁNGEL, LA LUZ DE MI VIDA Y ME LA ROBASTE!

Hanamei estaba hirviendo del sonrojo que tenía, con sus manos en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes por la confesión del futuro líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Hiashi-kun..

-Espera Hiashi! Hay un malentendido.. yo amo a Kushina!

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Hiashi parara sus golpes, mientras Mikoto y Hanamei jadearon ante la declaración del Rayo Amarillo.

-q-q-q-que has d-d-dicho..? -tartamudeó el Hyuuga.

-Hanamei es mi amiga y me ha estado ayudando a perfeccionar una nueva técnica.. lo nombré "Esfera poderosa de destrucción masiva para impactar a los enemigos" pero Hanamei me hizo ver que "Rasengan" queda mejor.. Hiashi.. amo a Kushina, no hay otra mujer más que ella en mi vida.. lamento el malentendido.

Hiashi se paralizó al darse cuenta de que metió la pata hasta al fondo, al mirar el intenso sonrojo de Hanamei supo que sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la dulce mujer han sido escuchados por ella, por lo que sucedió una cosa que heredó su hija mayor: Se puso su rostro al rojo vivo, saliendo humo de sus orejas y se desmayó cayendo sin gracia.

-Hiashi-kun! -gritó conmocionada la Hyuuga al tiempo de sujetar al ojiperla desmayado.

-Baka.. -chasqueó su lengua la Uchiha -Minato.. ve y busca a Kushina.. ahora mismo ella está muy dolida por este malentendido.. ya sabes lo que debes hacer.. ambos comparten el mismo sentimiento.. ya es tiempo que sean claros uno con el otro..

-Hai.. gracias Mikoto-chan.. -y así Minato salió corriendo por la misma dirección por donde huyó la Uzumaki.

-Mouh.. estos tortolos.. vamos Hanamei.. llevemos a este tonto a un lugar protegido que pronto caerá la lluvia.. -ordenó Mikoto a su amiga.

-Hai.. -aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa la Hyuuga, entre ambas llevaban al pesado de Hiashi a un lugar con techo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer.

Minato corría tras Kushina mientras llovía torrencialmente. El rubio al fin alcanzó a la pelirroja, ésta al notar la presencia del rubio, intentó escapar. Pero no por nada lo llamaban el shinobi más veloz por lo que atrapó a la pelirroja en un poderoso abrazo

-Kushina-chan.. espera..

Pero ella quería zafarse de él.

-lo lamento, Minato-kun.. yo no quería echar a perder nuestra amistad.. yo sólo necesitaba decírtelo.. yo quiero que seas feliz ttebane.. yo..

Pero la pelirroja fue callada con un apasionado beso.

Después de ese beso, una noche de pasión después.. ya siendo de mañana.

-Kushina-chan.. te amo desde que te conocí.. y ese amor sólo ha crecido con el pasar del tiempo..

-Gomen.. es que verte tan cercano con Hanamei.. y..

-Ella es una buena amiga que me ha estado ayudando en perfeccionar mi técnica.. soy yo quien lamenta que hayas sufrido por el malentendido..

-ya.. queda en el pasado este incidente, no ttebane? – se abrazó la pelirroja al torso desnudo del rubio.

-sin este malentendido.. cuanto crees que hubiéramos tardado en ser una pareja..? -Minato preguntó divertido.

-No lo sé.. quizás hubiera sido falta que cayera la luna ttebane..?

Y ambos se sonreían con verdadera euforia por iniciar una relación que los haría muy felices.

Días después, Kushina pudo al fin encontrar a Hanamei, tenía una gran disculpa que dar.

-Hanamei-chan! -gritó la pelirroja viendo a la peliazul saliendo de su confitería favorita del cual se veía cajas de rollos de canela en sus bolsas de compras.

-Ah.. Kushina-chan..

Ambas amigas se sonrieron, no había forma más fácil de comunicarse cuando la amistad era verdadera.

En una cafetería, se ponían al día ambas amigas tras el incidente.

-Yukata! Al fin ambos están juntos! Pero era sin tiempo niña.. mira que la tensión sexual entre ambos era ya insoportable.. -comento jocosa la peliazul.

Un aura de depresión rodeó a la pelirroja.

-Cuando quieres eres cruel Hanamei-chan.. -recuperando su semblante astuto, con sus orejas de zorro vibrando la pelirroja ahora quería saber detalles de parte de su amiga – me he enterado que Hiashi-baka se confesó finalmente.. que sucedió ttebane..?

-Ah.. Hiashi-kun fue un verdadero incordio.. no me quiso ver por varios días queriendo fingir que lo que dijo no sucedió.. a quien quería engañar? y yo no daría mi brazo a torcer.. en este caso me apegué a la tradición Hyuuga de que se confesara como dictaba la ley del clan..

-Oh.. y.. que sucedió ttebane..?

-con mi ley de hielo.. creo que se desesperó y volvió a confesarse de una manera tan linda y romántica.. awww ya estamos comprometidos!

Y Hanamei mostró un bonito pendiente con la figura de la llama del clan Hyuuga en su brazalete en la muñeca derecha. Ambas amigas chillaron emocionadas.

-Aunque Hiashi-kun aparente ser serio, es un romántico detallista.. sabe cómo hacerme feliz.. lo amo tanto!

-waaaa.. estoy tan feliz que todo el embrollo haya resultado bien al final ttebane!

-Asi es.. serás la madrina de mi boda!

-Por supuesto ttebane!

Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.

Hinata admiraba el brazalete que su madre le había heredado, sonriendo feliz por esa historia, al saber un poco más de su madre y de su suegra.

-Gracias..

-Awww.. no hay nada que agradecer mi linda Hina-chan -Kushina frotaba su mejilla con la de Hinata -eres tan adorable como Hanamei.. y estoy tan feliz que tus sentimientos por mi Naruto-chan sean tan puros.. ya los quiero ver en el día de su boda, ttebane!

-Boda..? -chilló Hinata, quien no pudo con su genética, enrojeciendo hasta la coronilla de un color grana fuerte, con humo saliendo de sus orejas y desmayándose ante la sonrisa resignada de la pelirroja.

-Igual que Hiashi-baka.. tal palo tal astilla.

#########################

Sgte cap: Secuelas

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	13. Secuelas

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

La habitación estaba iluminado dejando ver a una zorrita amarilla con grandes ojos azules sonriendo contenta por la bolsa que tenía a sus pies. En la bolsa se podía ver la inscripción reviews.

Estaba revisando su contenido; cuando sintió tres instintos asesinos detrás de ella, se paralizó.

-Hola hermanos.. –se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ESTAS MUERTA!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Al reanudar la transmisión, se ve a los cuatro zorritos con un pergamino cada uno. La última, Wakamo tenía unos vendajes en su cuerpito y lloraba silenciosamente por el trato de sus hermanos.

-Si Autora-sama se entera que has robado su bolsa de pergaminos.. nos va a castrar.. –le regaño Genkurõ con su pergamino ya abierto.

-Es injusto.. –lloriqueaba Wakamo con sus ojos azules brillantes al estilo Gato de Shreck –aun no podre aparecer, me siento desplazada por Autora-sama..

-Cada uno cumplimos un papel.. agradece que te dejamos leer los comentarios de los lectores con nosotros.. –Kikura refunfuñó ante los reclamos infantiles de la menor de sus hermanos.

-Además, siempre serás la consentida de Ahri-sama.. por eso te confió esa misión.. –aportó Kunou sin mirar a Wakamo, quien solo incrementaba su puchero, sabiendo que con eso ganaba a sus hermanos mayores.

-Bueno, mejor empecemos antes que Autora-sama se arrepienta en dejarnos sus pergaminos.. –Genkurõ finalmente se acomodó en su almohada con su pergamino.

-Déjame empezar sí.. es de **jorge rocha**.. y finalmente lo que ha pedido se verá realidad en el capítulo.. espero que sea de su agrado –respondió Kikura balanceando sus colas color café.

-Vaya, **Zafir09** estuvo bastante ansioso por el nuevo capítulo, espero que le guste el recién estrenado.. lo de Wakamo.. –Kunou le lanzo una mirada a su hermanita –ella cumple una importante misión que aún está por verse.. paciencia para su aparición.. gracias por preferirnos!

-Si gracias por gustar nuestra intervención! –interrumpió Genkurõ, para luego empezar a ver su pergamino –es de uno de los amigos de Autora-sama, **OTAKUfire** quien le gusto el capítulo del fin de la invasión de Oto, sabes que a Autora-sama le gusta su apoyo, tanto en el grupo como a través de pergaminos, muchas gracias!

-al fin me toca! –chilló emocionada Wakamo –pertenece a **Fernando917** quien le gusta los shipp.. y si Hinata-sama es una mezcla de sus padres, aunque Ahri-sama ahora reclama su parte jeje y la confesión será..

-SPOILER NO!

Los tres zorritos saltaron sobre su hermana menor callándola de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera comprometer la paciencia de Autora-sama.

-Mientras ellos estén distraídos, les invito a que lean el capítulo de hoy, si desean que el cuarteto continúe con la lectura de los pergaminos, dejen en la caja de Reviews sus palabras.. –Autora-sama apareció en un costado de la habitación sonriendo divertida por la pelea de los zorritos -o alguna sugerencia o si quieren que algunos de los personajes les lea sus pergaminos, déjenlo por escrito.. gracias por la preferencia.. sin más, a disfrutar la lectura..!

 **Cap. 13 Secuelas**

Konoha había superado el intento de invasión por parte de Otogakure no Sato sin bajas. Sólo la destrucción material de algunos edificios fue el precio pagado.

Los Otoninjas capturados ya se encontraban en las instalaciones del departamento de Investigación y Tortura, pareciendo para Anko que sus navidades se habían adelantado.

Los civiles y demás aldeanos que estuvieron en los refugios ya regresaban a sus hogares, felices en no lamentar pérdidas shinobi.

Algunos estaban aún aturdidos por la rapidez que todo acabó.

En la Torre del Hokage, un alboroto sin igual estaba en progreso, lejos de acabar. El Consejo de Líderes pedían una audiencia de Emergencia con el Hokage, pero éste estaba atrincherado en su oficina con algunas personas.

Nadie sabía de quienes se trataban. Danzõ Shimura era el primero quien quería conocer aquellos que acompañaban al Hokage y el matrimonio Uzumaki durante la pelea contra el Sannin de las Serpientes.

El Halcón de Guerra estaba muy ansioso, si el pequeño espía tenía razón en su informe, supondría que estaban vivos. Sólo uno de ellos le interesaba porque estaba seguro que estaría de su parte, más que seguro estaría agradecido por todos sus esfuerzos en proteger a Konoha. Y finalmente podría corregir el fatal error de haber elegido a Sarutobi como su sucesor.

-Niidaime-sama.. -susurró extasiado el shinobi vendado como momia.

#########################

Mientras tanto en la oficina Hokage, Hashirama trataba de convencer a su hermano menor sobre ser revivido por completo aunque la discusión era muy infantil.

-Tobi-chan, ándale. No quiero andar solito, no conozco a nadie por acá..-le suplicaba el Shodaime rubio por su henge.

-No lo sé, ésta ya no es mi época..-comentó indeciso el peliblanco.

-Ándale, revive por favor. No seas malito, aunque sea un ratito, no seas cobarde, anda ¿siiiiiií? -el rubio disfrazado le estironeaba la hombrera de su hermano, a lo que bruscamente le devolvió una palmada.

-¡NO! -replicó irritado el peliblanco.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.. – se encogió de hombros el hermano mayor, sacando gotas gordas de sudor en la nuca a Sarutobi y la pareja Uzumaki disfrazada.

-Dame una razón muy grande para que acepte revivir, aparte de cuidarte el trasero y que Mito-neesan no te mate por tus múltiples descuidos..-le pidió saber el sujeto serio.

-Quizás aprender nuevos jutsus de agua que han inventado, entender como han perfeccionado el Hiraishin no jutsu, podrías hacer las cosas que nunca pudiste en vida por ser Hokage.. quizás esta vez no morir virgen..-enlistó el Shodaime burlón.

-¡NO MORÍ VIRGEN! -exclamó el peliblanco, pero se tapó la boca el sujeto -No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso, yo y mi bocota..

-¿Entonces es cierto que metías a tu casa a lindas rubias de ojos azules como decían los chismes de los Yamanaka en ese entonces? -preguntó curioso el rubio con ojos brillantes.

-No voy a responder a eso -se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado mirando para otro lado.

"Haruhi" de pronto se le prendió una lamparita, y unas orejas de zorro saltaron de su coronilla vibrando por su siguiente travesura.

-Oye Menma-kun.. no era que tu abuela había tenido un tórrido romance con un poderoso shinobi teniendo a tu padre como resultado.. Después de todo tu abuela Mina era una dama de larga cabellera rubia y preciosos ojos azules como los tuyos..

Tanto "Menma" como Tobirama se paralizaron al procesar las palabras de la pelinegra de ojos grises, cruzaron miradas y de pronto pareciera que Tobirama reconocía los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

-Será posible.. pero ya nunca más la vi.. -susurró quedamente afectado el Niidaime, mientras el ahora rubio Hashirama y el anciano Sarutobi tenían sus mandíbulas por el suelo.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas -murmuró también aturdido el pelirrojo disfrazado.

########################

Gaara dormía profundamente con suaves ronquidos, mientras Temari lo observaba con ojos brillantes al ver su psicótico otouto dormir como un dulce angelito.

Jiraiya sonreía tristemente por el pelirrojo. Tantos años sufriendo el acoso de un bijuu de mal carácter, un milagro que no haya reventado por cualquier provocación.

Hinata y Naruto seguían de cerca a Jiraiya, ambos felices en ver como el Jinchuriki de Suna parecía estar en paz durmiendo.

Yuna estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma. Había sobrevivido a la pelea del siglo entre el aborrecible del Ichibi contra los increíbles Ahri y Kurama. Anotación mental para el Team Kitsune!

Mientras la pelirroja pareciera que estaba festejando con una ovación imaginaria, la kitsune amarilla en su retaguardia la seguía silenciosa pareciendo su escolta personal.

Sasuke no sacaba sus ojos de la pelirroja, a simple vista pareciera una civil, pero se movía como una Kunoichi bastante habilidosa; mirada no pasada por alto por la rosada quien rabiaba por dentro mientras aún masajeaba su brazo adormecido por Hinata.

-"Shanaro! Ya me había librado del lastre del Baka de Naruto gracias a la tenebrosa Hyuuga, Para que venga una copia barata del jutsu sexy pelirrojo de Naruto llamando la atención de Sasuke-kun!" -chillaba el Inner Sakura.

Pero la Sakura "normal" sólo tenía una mirada melancólica, para luego mirarse las manos.

-Será que no se fija en mí porque no tengo grandes habilidades..? -murmuró para sí misma la ojijade.

Había sido testigo del despliegue de poder del trío que iba más adelante, y debía admitir aunque le doliera: el nivel de Naruto estaba inalcanzable ahora mismo, incluso superaba a Sasuke-kun y eso de admitirlo la perturbaba, amaba al moreno Uchiha pero también no era una descerebrada que sólo chillaba "Sasuke-kun" a cada instante, no?; y luego Hinata, siendo de alta cuna de un clan poderoso, la había francamente impresionado en las preliminares, su taijutsu y su determinación, pero verla al mismo nivel de Naruto, enfrentando al Mapache demoníaco, sin temor a equivocarse podía afirmar que la peliazul era la kunoichi más poderosa de su generación.

Y aquí venía la parte más dolorosa a nivel personal; Por lo menos Naruto y Hinata eran ninjas, pero esa pelirroja apareció de repente y por sus fachas era claramente una civil! UNA CIVIL! ¿Cómo una civil podía tener tanto poder..? Incluso ella misma provenía de un clan civil, pero ni en sus sueños más salvajes alcanzaría a su edad el nivel de esa llamada Yuna.

Y viendo a Sasuke-kun interesado en ella, sólo tenía una razón válida para su llamada de atención: a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas poderosas. Punto.

Un aura depresiva rodeaba a Sakura mientras quedaba un paso más atrás del moreno Uchiha.

Ya Konoha se podía visualizar, unas pocas columnas tenues de incendios, indicando los lugares dañados durante el ataque de Oto contra la aldea, parecía que ya se estaba solucionando.

Apenas visualizaban las grandes puertas frontales, con las hiraganas あ y ん, que significaban la primera letra y la última; Ino estaba muy impaciente para visualizar a su amiga pelirrosada y los demás que fueron detrás de Sasuke-kun.

-Oi! SASUKE-KUN! -gritó escandalosa la Yamanaka al tiempo de ondear un brazo -Chicos! Están bien!?

Sakura tenía una vena bastante grande palpitando su frente.

-"Shanaro! INO-CERDA ES UNA DESCARADA!" -chillaba Inner Sakura queriendo sacar su frustración con sus puños.

Por instinto hubiera usado a Naruto como su saco de boxeo antiestrés, pero ahora. Un tinte azulado cubrió su frente en sólo pensar si tuviera que volver a enfrentar el instinto asesino de la dulce y terrorífica Hyuuga.

-Aún me duele mucho mi brazo, así que gracias, muchas gracias pero paso -murmuró alicaída la pelirrosa.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto devolvieron el saludo, sin separar sus manos unidas, detalle que no pasó inadvertido por la Yamanaka.

-"KYAAAAAA! SERÁ POSIBLE QUE YA SEAN PAREJA! ESA HINATA-CHAN ES UNA AFORTUNADA~" -chillaba en su interior Ino, a lo que se acercó demasiado a la peliazul.

-Hinata-chan~~~~ te lo tenías bien guardadito picarona! -Ino agarró la mano libre de la exHyuuga -no debes dejar ningún detalle fuera! Detalles detalles.. DETALLES!

Tanto Naruto como Hinata tenían gotas gordas de sudor ante el arrebato de la Yamanaka.

Para su pesar, Sasuke, Sakura e incluso Temari también querían escuchar esos "detalles"; Yuna estaba a la expectativa, mientras Jiraiya maldecía no tener libres sus manos para anotar lo que sea que su ahijado y su novia dirían.

Pero como se dice, fueron salvados por la campana cuando apareció la anbu de máscara de gato roja.

-Jiraiya-sama, Sandaime-sama ordena que de inmediato acuda a la Torre Hokage acompañado de Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-san y Honõmi, digo, Uzumaki Yuna..

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar el apellido de Yuna, detalle que Sakura no dejó pasar por alto.

Otros dos anbu aparecieron, uno con máscara de pájaro y otro de rata.

-Tori, tu acompaña a Sabaku no Temari hasta el Hospital donde descansa Sabaku no Kankuro, lleva al Jinchuriki del Ichibi contigo para que sea atendido de sus heridas..

-No se preocupen, llevaré a mi discípulo donde nos indiquen -apareció Baki acompañado de Genma y Kakashi, tomando en sus brazos el pelirrojo del cuidado del Sannin.

-Kakashi, cuida de tus subordinados, no creas que te escaparas del sermón por haber descuidado de Naruto y su compañera kunoichi, "ella" está ansiosa por hacerte Hatake a la estaca.. -advirtió Jiraiya al Jounnin Cíclope.

Ante las palabras dichas por Jiraiya, Kakashi palideció como fantasma. Esa expresión "a la estaca" sólo había una Kunoichi que siempre lo empleaba en sus amenazas, y al ver a Naruto bastante dolido con él. Tragó saliva duramente. Por Kami, se podía dar por muerto ya mismo.

Hinata, Naruto y Yuna ya empezaban a irse sin mirar a los demás, confundiendo a sus compañeros del equipo 7 por la falta del comportamiento ruidoso del gennin rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

-Dobe.. -susurró Sasuke con desconcierto.

Ino, al ver que su pregunta fue ignorada, decidió de una vez hacer lo que al principio debería haber hecho cuando el escándalo estalló.

-NARUTO! -llamó la rubia Yamanaka, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y Hinata sólo volteara su rostro para mirar de reojo a Ino -sé que no hay palabras para remediar el daño que mi clan te ha hecho.. pero..

Dentro de Naruto, Kurama analizaba el ánimo entre su Jinchuriki y la heredera de los Yamanaka.

-"Oye, cachorro.. puedes percibir no?" -habló mentalmente el Kyuubi a su anfitrión.

-"está muy avergonzada, triste.. Y es por mi?" -preguntó incrédulo el rubio ojiazul a su inquilino.

-Ino.. -murmuró Hinata, viendo de Naruto a Ino. Ahri también había percibido como la Yamanaka estaba sinceramente avergonzada por los crímenes de su pariente.

-Lo que te hicieron.. yo.. él siempre fue bueno conmigo, me regalaba muñecas, nos daba dulces.. Y yo lo quería mucho.. -Ino ya no detenía las lágrimas – pero.. al escuchar como te hirió.. como te perjudicó.. es un monstruo! A un niño pequeño que no tenía como defenderse.. yo.. yo siempre fui de defender a otros porque se supone que nosotros tenemos nuestra fuerza para defender a aquellos que no lo tienen.. Y yo.. no sé.. que decir.. sólo.. lo lamento tanto.. – pero al sentir un abrazo confortante, la rubia vio quien la abrazaba era la pelirroja cuya sonrisa le recordaba a la de Naruto.

\- por favor, Ino-san.. usted no es ese hombre.. Y creo que Naruto-niisan la va a perdonar porque sabe que usted no es mala.. sólo cuando estás como una insoportable fangirl.. por el cabeza de culo de pato emo style.. –"Oi" gritó Sasuke y una furiosa Sakura con su puño levantado diciendo "Shanaro" -pero..

-No hay nada que perdonar, Ino ttebayo -finalmente dijo Naruto con una sutil sonrisa.

-Como dijo Yuna-chan, no fue tu culpa.. -terminó Hinata, para luego seguir a Naruto quien se despidió con una mano en alto, poco después Yuna soltó a Ino, se despidió con un gesto de mano y fue siguiendo a la pareja.

-Naruto.. -susurró emocionada Ino, limpiándose sus lágrimas, Sakura se acercó a su amiga poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Yamanaka -que drama no, frente..

-ni lo digas cerda..

-Oi! SASUKE-KUN! DONDE VAS!? NO QUIERES QUE TE CUIDE ESAS HERIDAS? -de pronto saltó la Yamanaka a un fugitivo Uchiha, quien al quedar sólo con el par de kunoichi fangirl, ya adoptaba la estrategia de huida por su salud mental.

-INO-CERDA! ERES INCORREGIBLE! -luego siguiendo a Ino que salió corriendo tras Sasuke -SASUKE-KUN! ESPERA QUE YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR! ALEJATE INO-CERDA! SASUKE-KUNNNN!

#########################

Neji observaba a la pelirroja dormir, y debía admitir que era bastante bonita, aunque la arruga en su ceño parecía indicar que la muchacha estaba sufriendo pesadillas, por lo que sin explicarse, coloco su mano derecha en la frente de la pelirroja como lo hacía su padre cuando era pequeño, ese sencillo gesto pareció que tranquilizó en sus sueños. Y un sentimiento desconocido se instaló en su pecho al ser el responsable de la tranquilidad de la durmiente.

Para ser del clan que todo lo ve, Neji jamás se percató que su tío Hiashi estaba controlando la reacción de su sobrino con la supuesta Uzumaki.

Desde que su hija se auto exilió del clan, Hiashi estaba bastante furioso consigo mismo. Y al ver como su preciosa primogénita pareciera que estaba desarrollando una dependencia al hijo de Kushina. Uzumaki tenía que ser!

Y ahora esta niña pelirroja, claramente extranjera y Uzumaki, le debía a ella que su pequeña Hanabi estaba a salvo en su habitación.

Por lo que tenía que actuar cuidadosamente con su nueva huésped.

-Neji.. -habló suavemente el líder del clan, pero sobresaltó enormemente a su sobrino, quien saco su mano velozmente de la frente de Karin.

-Hiashi-sama! -en un movimiento veloz Neji se arrodilló en gesto de respeto a su líder, pero Hiashi lo detuvo.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.. esta kunoichi es un bien valioso al haber sido responsable en el rescate exitoso de mi Hanabi.. pero.. -Neji tragó saliva al ver la expresión severa de su tío -también podría ser nuestra carta de intercambio para recuperar a mi primogénita.

-Hinata-sama? -pregunto aturdido el genio Hyuuga.

-no todos lo saben, y el Consejo de Ancianos fue el responsable de eso por la apariencia.. pero mi querida hija fue quien se auto exilió..

-Nani?! – se sorprendió Neji, todos rumoreaban que al haber perdido contra un miembro del Bouke, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y los ancianos la expulsaron del clan. Pero ahora. Eso explicaría que.. –que ella debería tener el sello del pájaro enjaulado.. pero no lo tiene finalmente..

-Las circunstancias del auto exilio de Hinata fueron bajo eventos muy especiales.. pero.. no estuve de acuerdo en ningún momento por eso.. esta niña es la clave para tener de regreso a mi primogénita y protegerla de esos degenerados! -aguantó un sollozo el líder Hyuuga, haciendo que Neji lo mirara muy extrañado.

-Y que desea usted que yo haga, Hiashi-sama..?

-Vigiles a esta kunoichi.. es nuestra invitada.. cuando sea el momento.. lo sabrás.. -y saliendo muy pensativo el Hyuuga mayor dejó con un mal presentimiento al Hyuuga menor.

-Rayos.. en que me metí – se lamentó el genio del Byakugan, pero con una sonrisa sutil volvió a poner una mano en la frente de Karin, quien sonrió entre sueños.

#########################

Yuna no sabía que pensar, delante suyo había dos leyendas que deberían estar muertos hace siglos atrás. Parecía que su mirada al futuro estaba alterando demasiado sólo por mirar.

-Sin dudas es una Uzumaki -un Edo Tensei Tobirama daba vueltas alrededor de la joven Honõmi. Su inspección la estaba dejando bastante nerviosa.

Naruto estaba algo enfurruñado por ver cómo rodeaban como pervertidos sobre su imouto honoraria.

Hinata estaba algo incómoda como miraban a Yuna, un instinto desconocido le gritaba que rescatara a la pelirroja.

"Menma" y "Haruhi" tampoco estaban cómodos con ver el rostro inconforme de la pequeña ojiperla celeste.

-Vamos Tobi.. ya deja de rondar alrededor de la pequeña como si fuese una especie rara.. -había dicho Hashirama, quien no podía sacar de encima sus ojos al ver cierto parecido con su amada Mito-hime con la pequeña pelirroja.

-no hables Hashi-baka.. que el que está incomodando a la niña eres tú..

Pero Tobirama dejo de hablar cuando posó su mano en el hombro de la niña, haciendo activar su Jõgan involuntariamente.

-"Madara está vivo! Hashi-baka es que no podías haberlo matado como Kami manda.. ahora tenemos un problema serio y debemos resolverlo" -Yuna cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba su dedo índice y pulgar para sostener su puente de la nariz.

Tobirama estaba incrédulo, miraba de Yuna a Hashirama, éste también estaba sorprendido, mientras Hiruzen suspiraba algo cansado sabiendo ya la historia de Madara y como manipuló a Obito.

-A mí no me mires Tobi! -Hashirama reaccionó a la mirada afilada de su hermano -no es..

-Ni siquiera Shodaime-sama podría haber sabido del truco que Uchiha-san tenía escondido bajo su manga -salió en defensa del Senju ahora rubio, ganándose del mismo que se aferrara a la pelirroja y frotara su mejilla con mejilla.

-Awwwwwww pero esta niña es Mito-hime reencarnada! Es tan kawaiiiiii! –pero tuvo que soltarla al sentir cuatro intentos asesinos llenando el ambiente, pero Yuna solo sonreía nerviosa viendo las miradas asesinas de su "familia".

-Mito-neesan..? esta niña es muy diferente de esa degenerada pervert…- pero Tobirama fue silenciado con una mano de su hermano ahora rubio.

-Nunca-lo-menciones-loliconero-de-rubias-de-ojos-azules! -el rubio Senju amenazó en su oído a su hermano menor.

-Ni-siquiera-creí-que-usarías-eso-la-traición-hermano! -susurró enrabiado el Senju albino.

Jiraiya moría por descubrir lo que murmuraban ambos Senju, apostaría su musa inspiradora que era el "chisme del siglo"!

-Y bien, Niidaime.. que usted decide..? -Hiruzen ya estaba harto de todo el rodeo que su maestro estaba dando para no dar su respuesta. Sostenía en su mano el sello en la kunai que sería capaz de traer a la vida a Tobirama.

Tobirama no le sacaba los ojos de Yuna, si realmente Madara estaba detrás de todos los incidentes, era deber suyo terminar lo que su idiota hermano mayor dejó inacabado.

-Hai.. -aceptó resignado a volver a la vida.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban bastante impresionados por el efecto del sello en el Edo Tensei al ser traído a la vida.

Ahri se mordía la uña de su pulgar, realmente no estaba al cien por ciento de que aquel sello tuviera un efecto tan inesperado en los Edo Tensei. Se suponía que era una variante del Keiyaku Fuin, algo que halló entre los viejos pergaminos del Templo Uzumaki. Quien diría que tuviera ese efecto en la técnica inventada por el Niidaime Hokage.

Tobirama estaba sin palabras al verse a sí mismo vivo una vez más.

-Ahora que tenemos solucionado esto.. pequeña Yuna.. -Yuna miró a Sarutobi -dime.. habías dicho que Jiraiya debía ser el Godaime Hokage, no?

Jiraiya al instante estaba frente de la pequeña pelirroja con una mirada aterrada.

-Chibi Yuna! Que es ese disparate que está diciendo Sarutobi-sensei -estaba zangoloteando a la pelirroja quien tenía sus ojos en espirales.

-s-su-suéltame.. -murmuraba totalmente mareada la Honõmi.

-Oi Ero-sennin! Suelta a Yuna-chan ttebayo! -ahora Naruto ayudaba a Yuna de librarse del desesperado Sannin.

-Argh! Usted lo pidió, Jiraiya-sensei -murmuró fastidiada Hinata, con un golpe de su dedo empleando Juuken, dio en el Sannin en su centro de producción de chakra, haciendo que cayera con un fantasma saliendo de su boca -así vas a aprender a escuchar antes de actuar de forma tan precipitada..

Hiruzen tenía gotas gordas en su nuca al notar a Hashirama abrazando muy temeroso a Tobirama, quien apenas controlaba su temblor al ver a la exHyuuga en su modo "madre que regaña".

-esa pequeña Hyuuga me recuerda a Mito-hime cuando se enojaba.. – murmuró tembloroso el Shodaime.

-En esa observación concuerdo completamente contigo niisan..

-señores.. debemos discutir ciertos temas.. –"Menma" estaba pinzando su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar -y es la identidad de ambos.. no pueden usar sus nombres verdaderos o sonarán las alarmas de nuestros enemigos..

La advertencia de "Menma" hizo que todos se comportaran para decidir los siguientes pasos a seguir.

-el tema de Hokage.. -volvió a insistir el viejo anciano -debo decirles que me siento bastante viejo para este trabajo..

Tanto Tobirama como Hashirama miraban otro lado silbando como si no escucharan la propuesta del Sarutobi. "Menma" se hacía del desentendido y Jiraiya estaba fingiendo estar desmayado.

-Jiji.. y si yo soy tu sucesor ttebayo! -Naruto se ofreció emocionado levantando su mano al tiempo que saltiteaba hiperactivo.

Yuna y Hinata sonreían nerviosas por la propuesta dada por el rubio mientras "Haruhi" sonreía enternecida.

-Naruto-chan.. aún eres joven y necesitas mucho entrenamiento para ser candidato a Hokage.. lo que el viejo mono quiere es librarse del Papeleo-sama ttebane.. -le confortó/advirtió la pelinegra de ojos grises.

Hiruzen sonrió nervioso al ser expuesta su verdadera razón para su jubilación.

-Hace más de 12 años ya estaba jubilado.. por favor.. tengan piedad de este pobre anciano.. Papeleo-sama es demasiado poderoso y me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto -lloraba Sandaime cascadas de lágrimas de anime.

Naruto contempló unas cuantas montañas de papeles alrededor del escritorio del Sandaime y su frente se coloreó de un tinte azulado.

-heeeeee.. es mejor escucharte kaachan.. voy a esperar a ser el.. mm mm.. el Nanadaime Hokage ttebayo!

Yuna y Hinata intercambiaron risitas mientras Jiraiya murmuraba "mocoso inteligente".

-Etto.. se suponía que en mi visión veía como Godaime Hokage a una voluptuosa joven rubia de ojos color miel.. mal carácter..

-y de 106 cm.. -aportó Jiraiya con una mirada pervertida.

-Tsunade? -preguntó "Menma" haciendo que "Haruhi" le lanzara una mirada afilada.

-y cómo has sabido que es Tsunade shishõ ttebane..? -con un tono meloso muy ponzoñoso a su marido.

-eh?! – "Menma" se hizo el desentendido con su mirada de "no rompo un plato" -fue él quien lo repetía siempre que la veía! -señaló el pelirrojo a su maestro albino.

-Así que eso significaba ese número.. -murmuró Naruto con una mirada perdida.

-"Te ganará por 6 cm cuando seas mayor.." -le advirtió Ahri a su Jinchuriki.

-eh?! – se sobresaltó la exHyuuga.

-Tsuna-chan mide tanto?... no tiene sentido. Venimos de familia de poco pecho... Mito-hime tenía un tamaño decente, pero no de forma colosal.. -se rasco la cabeza Hashirama intentando recordar algún caso excepcional en su familia -aunque una vez Mito-hime hizo el comentario de que solucionó hace mucho el problema con el pecho plano... pero jamás entendí como era el método..

En el país de los Pájaros, una joven doncella estaba tomando el té con una rubia voluptuosa que aparentaba sus veinte y su sobrina pelinegra.

-ATCHUUU! -estornudó la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama! Está bien..? -preguntó la doncella.

-Si.. gracias Toki-dono.. debió ser una alergia sin importancia.. dime.. está mejor tu padre..?

-Así es.. gracias a tu venida oportuna, mi padre logró resistir el veneno que el impostor de Mõsõ.. o el llamado Hõki le había estado dando en su té.. no sabe cuán agradecidos estamos Sagi y yo con su ayuda.

-no hay nada que agradecer.. Õwashi siempre fue muy amable conmigo.. era lo mínimo que podía hacer.. fue una fortuna estar cerca de su país y pasar a hacer una visita.. y al enterarme del estado de tu padre, de inmediato me permitieron intervenir..

-y gracias a Shizune-san descubrimos del complot de Hõki.. y tan pronto como desenmascaramos el hecho han sido expulsados de nuestro país.. ahora Ottousama está descansando..

-"si.. una suerte demasiado grande que hayamos estado cerca.. si hubiéramos tardado.. Õwashi-san no hubiera sobrevivido" – pensó Tsunade.

-"Una suerte? Más bien fue por huir de los acreedores.." – pensó con un llanto interno la kunoichi pelinegra.

-oink oink..

En la oficina del Hokage, ya Tobirama tenía su Henge con ojos azules y pelo rubio, haciendo muy evidente su parecido con el gennin rubio con marcas de bigotes en su mejillas.

-Mm mm y si Shodaime usa el nombre de mi hermano Arashi.. creo que le queda.. Namikaze Arashi.. y Niidaime también podría ser un Namikaze.. que fueron invitados por mi padre Menma a ver la pelea de Naruto-niisan.. por lo que explicaría su presencia en la pelea.. y siendo que Naruto-niisan también es un Namikaze, se les invita a quedar en el complejo Uzumaki.. -ofreció Yuna como forma de explicar la presencia de los hermanos Senju.

Tanto Hashirama como Tobirama estaban impresionados por la opción dada por Yuna quien sonreía feliz por su aporte.

-"Namizake? Donde he escuchado ese apellido antes?" – pensó con duda Tobirama.

Hashirama también lo pensó detenidamente y solo daba con el nombre de una Gennin que hacia bromas a Tobirama, pero no daba con su físico.

El instinto de chisme de Ahri se encendió como loco porque ese par de idiotas escondían algo más gordo que todo el clan Akamichi juntos y quería usarlo en su contra por encerrar a Kurama.

-Etto.. Niidaime-sama.. que le parece el nombre Arata..? -sugirió Hinata al ahora rubio Senju menor.

-Ohhh es buena sugerencia pequeña! Le queda perfecto! No te parece Tobi..? -comentó Hashirama.

-No es malo ese nombre.. sólo que recordarás usarla niisan? -se burló el rubio de pelo puntiagudo a su hermano mayor.

-siempre con tus chistes sin gracia Arata-chan~ -remató "Arashi" a su hermano menor.

-Argh.. eres despreciable cuando quieres Arashi-niisan.. -remató el Niidaime ahora rubio.

Yuna, Hinata y "Haruhi" estallaron en risitas ante la interacción de los nuevos hermanos "Namikaze".

-Jiraiya.. se que estás despierto.. -Hiruzen amonestó al Sannin albino -tienes mucho por hacer.. debes localizar a Tsunade y traerla.. Debo jubilarme!

-hai hai sensei –Jiraiya se levantó con una mano en su cabeza – pero antes.. toma!

Le entrega un papel al anciano Hokage, quien leyó el contenido.

-Cuando la localice los llevaré como mi equipo oficial.. mientras Hayate se ocupará de ellos.. para empezar sus misiones.. cuando te reunirás con el Consejo de Lideres?

-Mañana.. ya no puedo postergar.. Menma, Haruhi.. también tu Naruto y Yuna – Hinata lo miró de reojo mientras los mencionados prestaron atención a las siguientes palabras del anciano -también si deseas Hinata.. vendrán mañana a la reunión.

-Oh! Hiruzen, quiero pasar por el complejo Senju a ver mi jardín de Bonsái.. -solicitó Hashirama al Sarutobi.

-eh.. s-si.. Arashi-san..

-que fastidioso eres, niisan -suspiró resignado el otro "Namikaze".

#########################

En un sitio del Complejo Senju, Hashirama estaba desmayado y casi volvía su alma al Mundo Puro. Naruto estaba extrañado al verlo y volteó a ver a Tobirama.

-Parece que Tsunade no cuidó sus bonsái -comentó al Uzumaki.

-Pobrecito, me gusta la jardinería.. Aunque no había conseguido bonsái. Yo solo pude conseguir margaritas naranjas y girasoles..

Tobirama sólo arqueó su ceja ante lo dicho por el gennin rubio, quien observaba el aura depresiva que rodeaba al Shodaime rubio. Sin de otra y cansado de las estupideces del ahora "Namikaze" mayor, suspiró al mismo tiempo que fue a buscar a su hermano mayor para arrastrarlo hasta su nuevo hogar: el complejo Uzumaki.

########################

Yuna y Hinata llegaron hasta el Ichiraku's Ramen, ya que "Haruhi" declaró que estaba con antojo del sabor original del anciano Teuchi, por lo que ambas muchachas se ofrecieron a buscar la cena mientras la pareja Uzumaki preparaban los aposentos de los nuevos huéspedes del complejo Uzumaki.

-Bienvenidas! -las recibió Ayame, haciendo que Yuna y Hinata fruncieran su ceño.

-Ayame-san.. y donde está Karin-san..? -preguntó Yuna extrañando que la usual bienvenida solía dar la pelirroja con gafas.

-Siendo sinceras chicas.. no lo sé -confesó la joven castaña -desde que ella fue al estadio para ver los combates ya no supimos de Karin-chan.. y temo que haya pasado algo con ella..

Hinata se acongojó, mientras Ahri mordió su uña preocupada con la pelirroja de ojos rojos.

-Mm mm.. creo que ella está bien.. las malas noticias suelen ser las primeras en saberse.. sólo debemos ser pacientes.. ella debe estar a salvo en donde sea que esté.. -comentó Yuna con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto típico de un rubio gennin con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, Yuna-san.. bien.. desean pedir algo..? Eh!? Y Naruto..?

-Oh.. Naruto-kun está algo atareado.. por eso vinimos a pedir la cena para llevar.. tenemos invitados -aclaró la peliazul a la camarera.

\- de veras.. espero que venga a retirar el especial que Ottousan preparó por su victoria contra el genio Hyuuga!

\- se lo diré.. -respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Y bien que les puedo servir.. -Ayame con su sonrisa lista para los pedidos.

########################

La mañana después de la invasión, ya los aldeanos y shinobi estaban con manos en la obra para la reconstrucción de los inmuebles dañados durante el ataque de Oto.

En la Torre Hokage, donde se celebraba la reunión el Consejo de Líderes, había unos cuantos gennin y una civil esperando los resultados de la conclusión de los exámenes Chuunin.

-Honorables líderes -empezó Sandaime -estamos reunidos en el día de hoy para el nombramiento de los nuevos..

Pero es interrumpido por el Halcón de Guerra.

-Sarutobi! -con un bastonazo Danzõ impuso un silencio ensordecedor -estamos muy intrigados por lo sucedido en tu combate en contra del traidor Orochimaru..

-Silencio Danzõ! – remató Hiruzen, haciendo que el hombre vendado enmudeciera de repente.

-Los detalles del combate entre Sandaime-sama contra el traidor Orochimaru no es de importancia para esta reunión, sólo para algunos oídos está disponible.. -explicó Jiraiya ante un atónito Consejo de Líderes.

-Gagh, esto es inaudito.. -Danzõ estaba furioso por el aplomo de su viejo camarada de batallas.

-Si debo ser sincero, Danzõ, eres tú quien debe informar donde estabas y tus hombres que tienes a tu cargo.. -comentó con voz letal el anciano Hokage al Halcón de Guerra, quien sólo mantenía fuertemente su mandíbula apretada.

-No creo que esto sea el momento para discutir, Sandaime-sama -intervino "Menma" al ver la clara tensión entre Hiruzen y Danzõ -después de todo debemos estar de fiesta no? Hemos tenido éxito en salir casi ilesos de la infame invasión de Orochimaru, y tenemos que tener en cuenta que hemos producido valiosos gennin que merecen su ascenso.. no es verdad..?

Además de los líderes del Consejo, estaban presentes Honõmi/Uzumaki Yuna, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino y Nara Shikamaru.

Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki "Haruhi" se encontraban un tanto apartadas observando la reunión. Detalle percibido por Hiashi al contemplar como su primogénita ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada de reojo.

-Hinata.. -susurró quedamente el líder Hyuuga –"pronto volverás a casa mi pequeña, donde siempre deberías permanecer.. lejos de esos pervertidos!"

-Tienes razón, Uzumaki-san.. tenemos ya una evaluación completa de estos gennin presentes y como tal, procederemos a la ceremonia de ascenso..

No es necesario describir las caras horrorizadas de los consejeros civiles al notar a cierto chico zorro como uno de los gennin que ganarían su chaleco táctico.

Ya la Consejera Kaeru estaba lista para objetar tal infamia, pero al sentir dos fuertes instintos asesinos que provenían de dos morenas kunoichi a su espalda, no sólo a ella le frenó las ganas de protestar sino a todos aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo en el ascenso del rubio shinobi.

Tanto Homura como Koharu estaban pálidos por la perspectiva del Jinchuriki como un Chuunin. Danzõ estaba furioso porque el combate dado por el portador del Kyuubi si fue digno de un ascenso, algo que no estaba contemplado en sus planes.

-Kuso.. – murmuró reprimiendo su enojo monumental.

-en primer lugar -reinicio su discurso Sandaime Hokage con una gran sonrisa -por su combate excepcional captando la esencia del examen, además de haber conseguido impresionar a los feudales con su actuación, tengo el privilegio de ascender al grado Chuunin al activo con registro ninja número 012607: Uzumaki Naruto.

Decir que el ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca estaba emocionado era poco, eufórico es un eufemismo, tomando de la mano del Sandaime, Naruto se vistió el chaleco con devoción como si rindiera tributo a una entidad divina.

-Un paso más hacia mi objetivo ttebayo! -susurró con emoción contenida -Viejo Sandaime! Quédate un poco más en la silla calentándola para cedérmela en unos años porque ya seré reconocido como Nanadaime Hokage ttebayo!

-Así es! -aplaudió eufórica Hinata, ante la mirada incrédula de Hiashi al ver a su siempre tímida hija bastante extrovertida.

-Ese es mi niño! -exclamó "Haruhi" con lágrimas como en cascadas y pañuelos en sus manos -awww crecen tan rápido! -y Hinata se ponía a consolar a su suegra de su ataque de Mamitis extremis por Nido vacío.

-Ejem.. por supuesto Naruto.. aunque por mí.. ya te cedería con gusto.. – murmuró sentido el anciano Hokage, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Danzõ.

-Viejo amigo.. si quieres.. – se ofreció todo solícito el Halcón de Guerra pero es interrumpido por Nara Shikaku.

-Siguiente en la lista, si podrías pasar, Aburame Shino..

La intervención oportuna del Nara pareciera que disipó temporalmente el ambiente tenso entre el Sandaime y el Viejo Halcón.

-por su actuación en combate mostrando habilidades de acorde para el ascenso Chuunin me complace ascender al activo con registro ninja numero 012618: Aburame Shino.

Con su actitud estoica y una sonrisa sutil, el heredero Aburame recibió su chaleco táctico, usándolo ante la vista "emocionada" de su padre, cuya única emoción podría verse a la sonrisa similar que en su hijo.

-Y por último y no menos importante, Nara Shikamaru, pase al frente -comentó Hiruzen – por tu estrategia en campo como nunca visto, que te hace valer como un Chuunin, me complace en ascender al activo con registro ninja número 012611: Nara Shikamaru.

-Urgh.. mendokuse -menciono el vago Shikamaru, pero no pudo reprimir una sutil sonrisa de orgullo, la misma que portaba Shikaku, su padre. Usando su chaleco táctico, se puso junto de sus otros camaradas recién ascendidos.

-Y por último, por su actuación decisiva para calmar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi, siendo registrada como una nueva gennin con registro ninja número 012621: Uzumaki Yuna.

Yuna estaba francamente emocionada, al recibir del Sandaime su hitaite. La miraba sin creer, hasta que Naruto se acercó a ella y le ayudó a ponerse en su frente como una bandana.

-Así concluimos con.. – una vez más Danzõ interrumpió a Hiruzen.

-Ya terminado este teatro.. Hiruzen, quienes eran esos dos shinobi que estaban con ustedes en el techo durante el combate contra el traidor de Orochimaru..

En ese instante ingresaron al salón de reuniones dos individuos con una cabellera muy similar al del Yondaime Hokage en color, y ambos llevaban ojos azules como el ahora Chuunin recién ascendido.

-Oh.. y nos hemos perdido el ascenso de nuestro querido sobrino, Arata-chan..! – se lamentó el que tenía su larga melena rubia, con una yukata marrón y haori escarlata.

-Siempre tan escandaloso Arashi-niisan – se quejó el otro rubio de pelo puntiagudo muy similar a Naruto, con su yukata blanca y haori celeste como sus ojos azules.

Danzõ estaba a un segundo de un infarto, estaba seguro que eran los hermanos Senju, pero ante la vista de todos, pareciera que eran parientes cercanos del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

-Señores.. -empezó "Menma" – por agradable fortuna, mis amigos Namikaze Arashi -señalando al rubio de larga melena -y Namikaze Arata -al otro rubio de pelo corto con puntas definidas -son mis camaradas que me han ayudado en tiempos de crisis. Al invitarlos para ver la pelea de mi hijo adoptivo, ellos reconocieron al hijo de su sobrino Minato.. por lo que al saber que está bajo protección del clan Uzumaki, ellos decidieron quedar con su único descendiente de su sobrino querido..

-wow Naruto-kun! Te queda muy bien el chaleco! -se acercó "Arashi" a Naruto para acariciarle su cabeza en un gesto de aprobación haciendo que Naruto sonriera ampliamente.

-Gracias Arashi-ojisan ttebayo!

Muchos estaban impresionados por el afecto sincero del shinobi por el chico zorro.

-Ah.. pensamos que ya habían llegado tarde.. pero estamos a tiempo, no Hiruzen?

-Justo a tiempo Arata-san.. -comentó risueño Hiruzen -honorables líderes, les presento a los nuevos escoltas de Hokage: Namikaze Arashi -al rubio de larga cabellera -y Namikaze Arata.. son parientes del difunto Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Muchos aceptaron las palabras del Sandaime, después de todo su palabra era ley y no había poder que pudiera revocar.

Danzõ estaba algo ansioso por ver el rubio que se denominaba Arata Namikaze.

-"es Niidaime-sama..?" – se preguntó el shinobi vendado.

-Mañana a primera hora serán convocados para sus nuevas asignaciones de grupo -les avisó Sandaime a los recién ascendidos, sorprendiéndoles por tal anuncio -ahora veremos con los líderes otros asuntos.. están liberados!

Mientras el Consejo de Líderes debían ver temas más generales, "Haruhi" llevó a los recién ascendidos Chuunin, una nueva gennin Yuna y Hinata a festejar en el Boahatto.

#########################

Al día siguiente, los equipos 7, 8, 10 y el de Guy estaban presentes en la Oficina del Hokage con sus respectivos Jounnin sensei. También estaban Yuna y Hayate presentes.

-Gracias por la presencia.. debido a las circunstancias demostradas durante los exámenes Chuunin.. ha habido consideraciones para una reacomodación de activos.. y tengo una solicitud del mismísimo Sannin de los sapos, Jiraiya para su nuevo equipo de gennin..

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por esa última información.

-y como fue para que se atendiera ese pedido, Sandaime-sama -preguntó Tenten, ella sabía la reputación de los Sannin porque una de ellas era Tsunade de las Babosas.

-fue el mismísimo feudal del País del Fuego.. y Jiraiya es su autor favorito de novelas..

-eróticas.. -completó Hinata haciendo que varios la miraran bastante desconcertados – que?!

-ejem.. y mientras que Jiraiya esté en misiones de Alto Rango S.. en su lugar estará Hayate Gekkõ..

-será coff.. un honor.. -apenas dijo el jounnin mencionado.

-Y los gennin que estarán bajo su tutela, pedido exclusivamente: Uzumaki Yuna y Hinata.. y el Chuunin Uzumaki Naruto..

-QUEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito colectivo sorprendió a todos, incluso para los mencionados. Y si, incluso Yuna estaba sorprendida por ese giro del destino.

-y ya tienen una misión que cumplir -continuó Sandaime, lanzando un pergamino a Hayate quien atrapó con habilidad -han sido solicitados por la familia Wasabi para ser escolta de su corredor.. los detalles dentro del pergamino, Hayate.

-Hai.. Sandaime-sama..

-El equipo Guy.. a petición de Maito Guy quien desea quedar a cuidar de su pupilo Rock Lee, Kurenai llevará a su equipo integrado por Hyuuga Neji y Ama Tenten, junto del Chuunin Aburame Shino a la aldea Motoyoshi, donde el nuevo jefe de la familia Kagetsu solicita los servicios de nuestros shinobi, los detalles en el pergamino -aquí lanzó Sandaime a Kurenai quien atrapó sorprendida al ser reasignada a un nuevo equipo, siendo desmembrado su equipo 8 -mientras el equipo 10, con el Chuunin Nara Shikamaru deben cumplir la petición de la Princesa Fuku acompañado de Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino, mientras Sarutobi Asuma fuiste convocado al Templo del Fuego por el monje Chiriku -aquí lanzó dos pergaminos, uno a Shikamaru quien lo atrapó y el otro Asuma quien sorprendido por recibir noticias de su camarada de los guardianes de fuego, aceptó la misión dada por su padre y Hokage -y por último, equipo 7, mientras Kakashi debe ir a una misión de escolta de unos vendedores ambulantes a la Tierra de los Vegetales, por su parte, Nekobaa del Soraku solicitó expresamente a Uchiha Sasuke para terminar una misión, estará acompañado de Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura para completar dicha misión, los detalles en el pergamino.. -así terminó la asignación de misiones lanzando los últimos pergaminos, siendo atrapados por Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Sandaime-sama -empezó Kurenai – pero no entiendo.. Porque está reasignación..? Mi equipo fue prácticamente desmembrado y quisiera saber los verdaderos motivos..

-Lo lamento, pero debido que usted ha entrenado correctamente a sus subordinados, por esa razón serán un respaldo mejor para los equipos cuyos miembros faltantes serían difíciles de recuperar a tiempo para seguir con las misiones que recibimos la aldea.. -explicó Hiruzen ante una desanimada Kurenai.

Hiruzen vio como cada equipo empezó a salir comentando en voz baja que tipo de misiones será que les tocó. Estaba contento con la relativa tranquilidad que todos parecían haber tomado la noticia.

#########################

-"Shanarooooo" -era el grito interno de Sakura, estaba francamente preocupada.

Recapitulemos sus motivos.

Sólo días atrás había presenciado la más espectacular batalla, y estaba viva para contarla. Lo negativo, el aura emo opresivo que rodeaba a Sasuke-kun se incrementó a niveles estratosféricos.

Eso nos lleva al segundo punto: cómo fue que el idiota de Naruto pudo conseguir tantos privilegios en tan menos de un mes sin verlo. Al punto de verlo con ascenso Chuunin, él pudo ascender mientras Sasuke-kun, cuyo combate fue bastante llamativo ni siquiera mereció un nombramiento. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Sumado ahora al aura depresiva que cargaba su sensei irresponsable, Kakashi quien ni siquiera sacó su bendito libro en toda la reunión, sólo mantenía su ojo visible en un Naruto que ignoraba la existencia del Hatake.

Y para rematar el desastre que ahora ella forma parte..

-QUE DIABLOS SE FUMÓ SANDAIME-SAMA PARA METERME EN ESTE EQUIPO DE M!€#& ! -Inuzuka Kiba estaba francamente furioso por la disolución de su equipo –NO ME TRAGO LA EXPLICACIÓN DEL ANCIANO! AL EQUIPO QUE DEBERÍAN DESMEMBRAR ERA AL SUYO!

Y aquí se tocó la fibra sensible de todos, Kakashi reaccionó bastante violentamente, mientras Sasuke activó su Sharingan, sorprendiendo a Sakura la reacción visceral de ambos shinobi.

-Cálmate cachorrito.. es sólo temporal.. -susurró con voz tétrica el jounnin Cíclope – en nada iré solucionar con el Sandaime Hokage, mientras cumplen su misión encomendada, entendido.. no habrá tiempo para que te acostumbres con nosotros.. entonces te recomiendo que cierres el pico si deseas sobrevivir.. después de todo somos también tus camaradas de Konoha.

Kiba podría ser un dolor en las posaderas ajenas, pero llevar la contra al legendario Copyninja, no era tan estúpido como aparentaba.

Pero el chico Inuzuka estaba que se iría inyectar el virus de la rabia y morir que colaborar con el niño bonito y consentido Uchiha o con la inútil fangirl tabla rosada. ERA EL COLMO EL CHISTE SIN GRACIA DEL SANDAIME!

Su equipo, con Shino y Hinata-chan eran los mejores y la excusa era esa.. por eso debían ser separados como si fuera que recibían un castigo?

Y aquí una cosa que le llamó la atención. Porque Hinata fue seleccionada para ser parte del equipo gennin del legendario Jiraiya. Y lo más importante.

-porqué Hinata-chan no usa su apellido Hyuuga..? – murmuró quedamente el Inuzuka, pero no fue suficiente. Kakashi lo escuchó.

Y aquí tenemos a Hatake Kakashi, que desde el día anterior estaba sufriendo del efecto de un sello cruel e inhumano.

Flashback no Jutsu.

Mientras recorría las calles de Konoha viendo ya las actividades de reconstrucción, suspiró sabiendo que la posible próxima misión del equipo 7 sería en referencia a las reparaciones del daño sufrido con la invasión. Estaba tan distraído por un escaparate con artículos de limpieza cuando una llamativa cabellera colorada le hizo erizar cada vello de su cuerpo. Y sabía perfectamente que esa reacción de su organismo era por ella.

Y que fue lo que hizo el legendario Kakashi del Sharingan.

Huyó como si fuera el viento, huyó como el diablo del agua bendita, huyó como Snape del Shampoo (ups, fandom equivocado.. pero la idea es esa)

Cuando parecía que estaba seguro en su santuario a.k.a. su departamento, no pudo respirar tranquilo. Un golpeteo bastante familiar se escuchó por su puerta del frente.

Kakashi estaba temblando como una doncella virginal a punto de perder su tesoro. Y no era excitante. Para nada. Su mente pervertida lo asombraba a veces con cada metáfora.

-Kakashiii~~~ -la voz que nunca imaginó oír otra vez, y estaba seguro que no lo deseaba en ese momento volver a escucharla, menos con ese tono tenebroso -abre la puerta.. o será peor tu castigo..

Por poco se le escapó el chillido de una niña, consiguió reprimirla a tiempo. Y juntando valor de su coraje destrozado por los recuerdos que evocaron esa familiar voz, tragó dolorosamente su saliva, y con temblor en sus manos abrió su puerta.

Allí estaba parada, con un aura engañosa de dulzura.

-Kushina-senpai.. -con un temblor de voz difícil de disimular -debo decir que está muy guapa a pesar que debería estar..

-muerta ttebane..? -interrumpió con voz neutra la pelirroja al Hatake -no es tan lejos de la verdad.. digamos que estoy prestando fuerzas ajenas para existir en este plano físico.. Y lo hubieras sabido si hubieras cuidado a mi Naruto-chan como se era debido ttebane..

-Yo.. Kushina.. – pero en un rápido movimiento, Kushina puso su mano en la frente de Kakashi y un sello se activó cubriendo ambos ojos.

-Ya está.. sólo diré que el efecto del sello durará por cada mes que descuidaste a mi hijo en su infancia con un plus de un año por tu actuación patética de sensei del equipo 7.. Y nadie levantará ese castigo ttebane..

-q-q-que me has hecho? -preguntó tembloroso el Hatake.

-solo te he privado de aquello que más amas.. nos vemos ttebane.. -y así la pelirroja desapareció en un puff como un Kage Bushin.

Si le pincharan un dedo a Kakashi no le saldría sangre por la palidez fantasmal que presentaba. Y como una luz se iluminó a la referencia de lo que más ama, saco su adorado libro Icha Icha, buscando la página que dejó en espera y..

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito se escuchó hasta los confines del espacio, donde un niño albino con ojos cerrados estaba tomando el té en su castillo en la luna.

-Oh.. que pudo ser eso..?

Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.

Kakashi estaba a la deriva. Sin su pasatiempo favorito, con un sello que jamás escuchó y temiendo no revertir antes de la salida del nuevo Icha Icha. Suspiró pesadamente ya que tenía otro drama.

Naruto había cambiado. Así de sencillo. Si fuera el antiguo Naruto hubiera puesto el grito al cielo por la separación de su equipo, o hubiera fanfarroneado por ser elegido como discípulo de Jiraiya-sama. Pero el chico sólo mantuvo su expresión neutra, sonriendo sutilmente a la exHyuuga y la pelirroja que antes era civil y ahora ya era una Gennin.

Y no sabía si podría hablar con el Sannin ahora que posiblemente la madre de Naruto mantenía una vigilancia estricta en el círculo social del chico. Hubieron demasiados cambios en su mes afuera mientras se ocupaba de Sasuke. Y estaba pensando seriamente que no valió tanto esfuerzo puesto en el último Uchiha.

Necesitaba un puente para recuperar el lazo perdido con su estudiante hiperactivo. Y había una persona que quizás pudiera ayudarlo.

Finalmente, el último integrante del reorganizado equipo 7.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba furioso consigo mismo, furia que incrementaba el pinchazo en su nuca. Y tenía nombre la causa: Uzumaki Naruto.

Desde cuando pudo acceder a esa fuerza! Cómo fue? Con quien entrenó para adquirir tanto poder?! Estaba seguro que había puesto una clara ventaja en el dobe pero ahora, al verlo con su chaleco táctico. Era como una burla! Y la imagen de la espalda de su aborrecible hermano mayor se superponía con la espalda de Naruto.

-porque..? – murmuró con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que analizaba el pedido de Nekobaa, odiaba esta situación -Sakura.. Inuzuka, mañana a primera hora en la entrada oeste les espero para terminar la misión..

-Sasuke-kun.. – murmuró alicaída Sakura por la expresión sombría del Uchiha.

-Y a ti quien te nombró líder de esta manada?! -reaccionó Kiba con el apoyo de Akamaru.

-La misión pide exclusivamente de la actuación de Sasuke, y se le concede dos camaradas para completarla, por lo que eso motiva a..

-patrañas.. ahora entiendo porque Naruto salió de este equipo.. es obvio el favoritismo que se maneja aquí.. ya recibimos las indicaciones.. me marcho.. vámonos Akamaru..

Kiba dejó a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca, dejando a Sakura bastante impresionada y a Sasuke más rabioso aún por la situación de ser ridiculizado por un don nadie.

-Hump -y se retiró sin dar tiempo de reacción en Kakashi y Sakura.

Al verse solos, Sakura recordó varias partes de cómo fue tratada de menos por su sensei, por lo que sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de entablar una palabra a su última integrante de su deteriorado equipo, la kunoichi sencillamente huyó de la escena ignorando a su sensei.

Kakashi quedó como perro abandonado.

-Kami.. que he hecho.. – se lamentó el jounnin ciclope -debo arreglarlo antes de que sea tarde.. Y creo que él será alguien que podrá ayudarme..

Y así Kakashi desapareció en un Shunshin. Su objetivo: Umino Iruka.

#########################

Si hace un mes le hubieran dicho que estaría sentado en un local de Bar/Restauran/Cafee compartiendo con sus nuevos amigos, le diría que estaba loco el que lo dijera.

Gaara estaba disfrutando del buen ambiente en Boahatto. El anfitrión Shiro lo trataba como de la realeza, junto de Temari y Kankuro; y la costilla a lo BBQ del cocinero Nageru era.. Por Kami, jamás había comido algo tan delicioso!

-ne ne, Gaara! Has podido dormir bien ttebayo..? -y aquí estaba el responsable número uno para esta agradable velada.

-Ottousan ha dicho que ha podido arreglar tu sello y ya el Mapache malhumorado ya no te va a molestar -y la razón número dos con su sonrisa idéntica al del número uno.

Naruto y Yuna le cambiaron la vida, y estaba agradecido por su amistad.

-Si.. Y agradezco por su gentileza.. Yuna-san.. Naruto-san..

-Oi.. no seas tan formal..! -y la tercera razón, la peliazul con ojos de luna. Si no fuera que ya estaba enlazada con su razón número uno.

-Alguna bebida para acompañar~~ -ronroneó la morena camarera ante un nervioso pelirrojo con el kanji amor en su frente.

-Kibõ! Te había dicho que no incomodaras al invitado de Yuna-chan! -le amonestó Ryoku desde su bar, mientras preparaba unas bebidas a pedido de "Haruhi" y Jiraiya.

Kibõ tocó la nariz de Gaara con la punta de su dedo índice en un gesto coqueto, dejándolo bastante sorprendido que su arena no lo defendiera, gesto percibido por "Menma"

-quizás tu defensa sólo se active en batalla o tenga el presentimiento de intención maligna.. -ofreció al pelirrojo una posible explicación.

Hinata disfrutaba en dar de comer a Naruto en la boca, gesto muy apreciado por el ahora Chuunin.

-Escuché que ya han sido asignados a una misión..? -preguntó Kankuro al nuevo equipo Jiraiya.

-Así es! En el País del Té.. una escolta -fanfarroneó la pelirroja de ojos perlas celestes -muy importante! Top secret! Y ustedes..? Aún van a quedar en Konoha?

-Hump.. si, como han encontrado el cadáver del Yondaime Kazekage, el Consejo Jounnin se ha estado reuniendo para ver qué acciones tomar mientras no tengamos a un nuevo Kazekage.. -mencionó algo serio el marionetista.

Ese pedazo de información hizo que los tres hermanos quedarán callados y pensativos.

-Si te eligen a ti.. ya veo a todos usando maquillajes y trajes de disfraces.. – se burló la pelirroja, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Oi! Pelirroja del demonio!

Gaara sonrió por el intento de la ahora gennin Uzumaki en levantar el ánimo de todos.

-yo opino que Gaara-san sería un excelente Kazekage.. -todos giraron a mirar a Yuna, quien sonreía plenamente -ahora que ya ha sido corregido por nosotros, y sabe del sufrimiento de vivir en soledad, podrá empatizar con el dolor de otros y poder defenderlos para que no vuelvan a sufrir.. Y así cuando sea Kazekage será muy amigo del Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto salto en su silla y con su vaso brindó con su hermana adoptiva.

-Muy buenas palabras imouto querida! -y girándose a Gaara, lo levantó de su silla – por nosotros, los futuros Kage de nuestras aldeas ttebayo!

-Viva al futuro Hokage y Kazekage! -secundó Hinata ante las palabras del rubio Chuunin.

-Apoyo completamente! -intervino "Haruhi" con las bebidas acompañada de Jiraiya.

-Tenemos mucho que festejar!

Todos se mostraron conformes con el festejo. Yuna estaba muy feliz, hasta que se fijó como "Arata" o el Niidaime disfrazado prestaba demasiada atención a la kunoichi de Suna.

"Arashi" también estaba controlando a su hermano.

\- No de nuevo.. – murmuró resignado el Shodaime disfrazado viendo el comportamiento coqueto del Niidaime rubio.

-"esta kunoichi es perfecta.. lástima sus ojos no son el color correcto.." -suspiró "Arata" con una sonrisa falsa.

-Arashi-ojisan.. que está haciendo Arata-ojisan..? No es muy viejo para Temari-san..? – murmuró algo molesta la pelirroja.

\- es la manía de mi otouto de coquetear con rubias de ojos azules.. una especie de vicio que no puede dejar..

-Y que pasa cuando no halla rubias de ojos azules? -pregunto Yuna.

-Su plan B son las pelirrojas..

Yuna sudo frio pero "Arashi" la tranquilizo.

-Pero descuida. Solo si son de ojos verdes.. es algo caprichoso con sus gustos.. Cuando son rubias busca muy menores. Pero en el caso de las rojas las que sean de carácter dominante. No sabes como ama dominarlas.. Nunca supe donde está la sala de juegos de mi hermano pero no suena agradable viniendo de él..

-"Nota mental.. mantener alejado al Niidaime de Yamanaka Ino!" – pensó Yuna viendo al Niidaime con Henge conversando animadamente con "Menma" y Temari.

De repente, en su casa, Ino sintió que tenía que cuidarse de un degenerado pederasta.

#########################

Neji estaba bastante nervioso. Ya se había despedido de su equipo reorganizado; la sensei temporal, Yuhi Kurenai, era bastante competente y será un cambio agradable de la diatriba de Guy sensei y sus llamas de Juventud.

Estaba el asunto de Rock Lee, quien debía guardar cama por sus lesiones. Y luego estaba el Aburame con su ascenso Chuunin.

Ese es un punto algo incómodo de recordar. Al hacer una retrospectiva de su batalla contra Uzumaki Naruto, pudo al fin determinar que el ascenso del rubio era completamente justificado. Y que había fallado miserablemente en su fin de conseguir su propio ascenso al grado Chuunin.

Allí, en la Oficina del Hokage, ver a su prima, por quien debía velar por su seguridad, una tarea que por odio al Souke no pudo ver, algo irónico del famoso clan de los ojos que todo lo ven; en ese instante vio algo extraordinario: su prima desafió el destino y ahora era sólo Hinata, no tenía un clan como respaldo, sólo su nombre, al contrario de toda expectativa, despertó el interés del Sannin de los Sapos, unos de los shinobi más fuertes del nivel del Hokage.

Y era parte del nuevo equipo de Jiraiya, siendo el último que entrenó tenía al Yondaime Hokage como su discípulo. Y con Uzumaki Naruto repitiendo que será Hokage como una maldita grabadora, no estaba tan descabellado su declaración.

Y el motivo de su nerviosismo: una bonita pelirroja durmiente en su cama, el detalle: sólo en bragas.

-Por Kami.. – se pinzó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar mientras murmuraba -topless.. en serio..?

Karin, quien había dormido bastante, teniendo en cuenta que no había salido a ningún lado desde que fue rescatada por su Príncipe de ojos de luna, cayó dormida en la cama con el aroma masculino del genio Hyuuga. Pero al sentir el chakra de su crush, soñolienta se palpaba sabiendo que estaba casi con su traje de Eva.

-Sumimasen, Neji-kun.. podrías pasarme mi corpiño.. onegai~ -susurró roncamente la pelirroja.

Neji, haciendo alusión a la genética Hyuuga de sonrojarse dejando envidioso a los tomates, encontró el dichoso sostén, para pasárselo sin mirar a la desvergonzada ojirroja.

-Arigatou Neji-kun~~~ -y empezó a vestirse, mientras Neji mantenía sus ojos cerrados con la espalda bastante recta.

-Porque decidiste dormir sin..

-sostén..? Oh.. no es muy agradable dormir con ellos.. no se siente natural.. -sonrió pícaramente la pelirroja mientras alcanzaba sus gafas y así deleitarse de su ojiperla favorito.

-debo advertirte que estaré fuera unos días por una misión, Hanabi-sama vendrá a hacerte compañía, con aprobación del líder del clan..

-Oh.. –la alegría de la pelirroja se esfumó al saber que no verá a su Príncipe de ojos de luna, algo que conmovió al ojiperla quien ya se está acostumbrando a la presencia y alegría de la pelirroja.

-espero que no hagas nada que obliguen a sacarte de tu refugio.. Y.. – el sonrojo del Hyuuga alegró a la pelirroja quien captó la indirecta de "Quédate aquí y espérame"

-Hai.. estaré esperándote, Neji-kun~~

Y antes de explotar del sonrojo, Neji se escabullo a su baño, dejando a una pelirroja con un sutil sonrojo de alegría.

########################

Asuma estaba preocupado, el pergamino con las instrucciones de Chiriku con relación con el joven Sora le alarmó por lo que decidió esa misma tarde partir al Templo de Fuego.

Su equipo, el único que se mantuvo sin cambios excepto por el ascenso bien merecido del Nara, estaban allí para una rápida despedida, porque al día siguiente partirían con el liderazgo del Nara para completar la misión impuesta por Fuku-hime, que consistía en usar la apariencia de Ino para impresionar a un candidato a compromiso de la princesa, algo que entusiasmó a la Yamanaka al ser ella la clave de la misión.

Una vez hecha las despedidas y con esa perspectiva, Asuma corrió en dirección al Templo del Fuego, dejando a Shikamaru en los portones de la entrada frontal de Konoha, el único quien fue a despedirse de su maestro y recibir las últimas instrucciones antes de cada uno cumplir sus misiones.

#########################

Danzõ estaba furioso. Hiruzen se atrevió a callarlo delante de todo el Consejo de Líderes.

Pero este incidente no quedará impune. Mientras se acercaba a una kunoichi con máscara blanca sin rasgos, pudo observar como ella mantenía sobre su control a una criatura en las sombras. Otra Kunoichi más joven se mantenía arrodillada cerca de aquella que poseía la máscara sin rasgos.

Pronto será su momento, sólo faltaba unos detalles y podrá tener Konoha en sus manos para protegerla, como debió haber sido hace muchos años atrás.

La Voluntad de Fuego de Hiruzen se extinguirá y una nueva era shinobi se alzará gracias al Halcón de Guerra.

#########################

OMAKE: accidentes planeados?

-Yuna, vine a dejarte estos roles de cane...-iba a decir Naruto cuando vio a una Hinata saliendo del baño con una toalla muy pequeña que cubría apenas su muy prematuramente desarrollado cuerpo.

-Oh, Naruto-kun~ -saludó ligeramente sonrojada la ex Hyuuga.

-¡HINATA-HIME! -exclamó en shock el rubio.

Normalmente en esta situación, Hinata habría estado desmayada pero ahora nada, tenía ligera vergüenza únicamente y hasta se sentía halagada de ver una ligera erección del rubio hacia ella.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te gusta lo que ves? -dijo la hanyo peliazul sorprendentemente coqueta.

-Gagh, bueno...-decía muy nervioso el Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba inmóvil y Hinata se acercó al chico que le gustaba para tomarlo con sus brazos y este empezó a temblar debido a que su toalla se le cayó y sentía bien el tamaño generoso de sus pechos bien desarrollados.

-Estamos solos, en este momento podrías hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo y no me opondría~~~-susurró de forma sexy la gennin.

Naruto sabía a qué se refería la chica y se puso completamente rojo por lo que sucedía en este momento.

-Estás muy rojito, lo de los sonrojos es mi papel, ¿recuerdas? -Hinata lamió sensualmente una de las mejillas con marcas de bigotes.

-Yo, yo... -balbuceaba el rubio ojiazul.

-Siempre te he deseado más que a nada y quiero reclamarte mi Naruto-kun… Quiero toda tu virginidad~~~-susurró la chica mientras lamía su oreja de forma cachonda.

En ese momento, la peliazul empezó a besar de forma inesperada al rubio y este no pudo resistirse a eso. Hinata se llevó al chico contra la pared y él se resbaló al suelo quedando recargado en la pared, mientras que ella se arrodilló sin dejar de besarlo como siempre lo había querido en sueños.

Sin poder más, la hanyo rompió la camisa del chico y ella lamió como un dulce cada parte de su pecho.

-Ni siquiera el Byakugan es tan bueno como verlo y sentirlo en persona…-confesó muy sonrojada la ojiperla.

-¿Tú qué? -tragó duro su saliva el gennin rubio.

Hinata interrumpió a Naruto con un beso y esta conectó sus sexys piernas con las caderas del rubio, pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar.

-¡NARUTO, HINATA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN TTEBANE?! -se escuchó en el lugar una voz.

Los dos voltearon y veían a una Yuna con paquetes de ramen instantáneo regados en el suelo, toda roja y aterrada; "Haruhi" completamente atónita después del grito que pegó y una Ahri con su forma de zorrita, sonreía muy perversamente y orgullosa de Hinata.

-Vaya, vaya. Que par de niños precoces atrevidos tenemos aquí, jujuju -comentó Ahri divertida.

-¡P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO, TTEBAYO! -exclamó nervioso y aterrado el Uzumaki al ver a su madre cambiando su sorpresa a ira de Habanero Sangriento.

-¡SI VAN A HACER SUS COSAS, QUE SEA EN UN CUARTO TTEBANE! -gritó la pelinegra mientras le tapaba los ojos a Yuna.

-No le veo nada de malo que dos cachorros en celo disfruten de su juventud -decía Ahri al respecto.

-Suenas como el idiota de las cejas grandes..-señaló Kurama molesto, quien llegó por la ventana al oír los gritos.

Hinata se levantó muy molesta porque fue interrumpida y se puso su toalla de nuevo porque tenía que armar otro plan.

-Naruto-kun, no te vas a salvar de mí. Eres mi presa y voy a comerte algún día! -declaró la peliazul con un guiño y se retiró cantoneando sus caderas.

-¿Comerme ttebayo?

-A besos, te veo en unos minutos, mi semental...

Apenas Hinata entro a su habitación, Naruto se fue al baño a echarse una enorme cantidad de agua fría a la cabeza, pero nunca se le iba a olvidar esta escena súpererotica sacada de un libro de Kakashi sensei.

-Pobre Naruto, les interrumpimos la fiesta...-mencionó Ahri con pesar.

-No puedo creer que Hinata-neesan pudiera ser así, ella es la niña más tímida del mundo… -comento Yuna, ya libre de las manos de "Haruhi" quien sonreía feliz por el avance de su nuera con relación al denso de su hijo.

-Otro efecto secundario...es tímida cuando su Naruto-kun es el dominante pero cuando está en celo nadie la detiene de querer marcar a su macho... ¿verdad, Kurama? -le guiñó el ojo a este último.

-Cierra el hocico! -se volteó rojo el zorro aludido.

-Como digas, pequeño Pelusín~~~

\- AHRI! -rugió el chibi Kurama.. siendo que pareció un gruñido pequeño.

"Haruhi" y Yuna reprimían sus carcajadas ante el bochorno del infame Yoko no Kitsune.

En ese momento, Naruto salió empapado de la cara y se secó con una toalla, ya más recuperado de todo esto.

-¿Y aún sigues enamorado de Sakura? -preguntó Ahri curiosa.

-¿Quién es Sakura ttebayo? -preguntó francamente confuso.

-La tabla con cabello de chicle que tienes por compañera..-señaló Kurama molesto.

-Ah, esa Sakura-chan.. bueno...¡YA NI SÉ QUE SIENTO TTEBAYO! ¡MALDITA SEA!-se tomó sus cabellos Naruto.

En ese instante, Hinata salió y Naruto tragó duro porque tenía un pequeño short que lucía su lindo trasero y además una pequeña blusa que marcaba su busto y dejaba a la vista su abdomen plano. No ayudaba el hecho de que la ex Hyuuga caminaba segura y sensualmente ante la presencia del Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo me veo, Naruto-kun?-preguntó la hanyo.

-Estas bien buena, que digo te miras linda ttebayo..-dijo muy nervioso el chico.

-Oh gracias~~~, vamos a comer!

Los 4 se sentaron a comer tranquilamente y Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a Hinata, ni siquiera devoraba rápido el ramen de miso de cerdo hecho por ella.

-Pobre Naruto-niisan, está muy confundido..-murmuró curiosa Yuna a Ahri quien se encontraba arriba en su cabeza.

-Es normal, un niño al que nadie se le ha declarado y que una sexy chica de su edad quiera violarlo de forma dulce no es cualquier evento común..-le explicó Ahri risueñamente en voz baja. Aunque lo dijera en voz alta, Naruto no escucharía por estar embobado por la hanyo peliazul.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te gustó como preparé mi ramen? -preguntó Hinata dulce.

-Es muy delicioso, eres una gran cocinera. Serás una gran esposa algún día ttebayo!-señaló Naruto sin pensarlo.

-Espero ser la tuya, si lo deseas~-dijo muy sonrojada la peliazul y tocando sus dedos con un pequeño lapso de timidez

Ahora el que se sonrojó era Naruto porque ni él era tan estúpido para ver que Hinata si estaba totalmente interesada en él sin algo a cambio.

"Haruhi" se moría por una cámara de vídeo para inmortalizar el coqueteo de su hijo y su futura nuera. Le cosquilleaba las manos por apapachar a ambos. Y "Menma" se lo estaba perdiendo!

-y Yo que creía que estabas interesada en Sasuke-teme como las otras chicas del salón ttebayo? -mencionó Naruto al recordarse de dicho tema.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE BUEN CHISTE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -empezó a reír Hinata descontroladamente y Naruto quedó con signos de pregunta en su cabeza -Naruto-kun, a mí nunca, nunca me gustó Sasuke-san... Creo que somos muy oscuros para encajar igual... y además no me gustan los emos vengadores, me gusta mucho más la calidez que tú tienes. Me haces sentir muy segura cada vez que sonríes..-admitió la chica bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Awwww -suspiraban "Haruhi", Yuna y Ahri. Kurama bostezaba de fastidio, aunque sonreía internamente por los puros sentimientos de la hanyo.

-Ah bueno, eso explica el porqué siempre andas con el cabello corto ttebayo.. -se rascó la cabeza el Uzumaki.

-No lo entiendo..-dijo dudosa la ojiperla.

-¿Recuerdas el rumor de la Academia de que a Sasuke-teme le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo ttebayo? -le contó el ojiazul.

-Claro que sí..

-Yo empecé el rumor porque.. yo soy al que me gusta el cabello largo en las chicas ttebayo.. -confesó el gennin rubio.

"Haruhi" se sorprendió por lo dicho por Naruto, al tiempo que tocaba su largo y sedoso cabello negro.

-Naruto-kun, eres diabólico~~~-dijo divertida Hinata.

-Ya lo sé ttebayo! -sonrió con malicia el ojiazul.

-Entonces yo me dejaré el pelo largo para tí, en tres años estará listo!-decidió la ex Hyuuga segura.

-Te mirarías más linda así ttebayo..-opinó el rubio sonriendo.

-oh.. interesante.. -Yuna golpeó su puño por su palma de la mano.

\- que es interesante Yuna-chan? -pregunta Ahri

-porque a Naruto-niisan le encanta a las chicas de cabello largo.. porque les hace recordar el cabello largo de okaasama.. Kushina.. quizás sea una parte del subconsciente de Naruto nii-san enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser -comentó Yuna mirando el cabello largo de "Haruhi".

Naruto observaba el cabello largo de su madre "Haruhi" y sonrió melancólico.

-Okaachan! -susurró Naruto asombrado.

-Cabello rojo largo, como el hilo rojo del destino. Naruto, busca a una mujer como yo...que te ame tanto al punto de dejarlo todo por ti..-explicó la pelirroja al punto que la madre del Uzumaki quería llegar.

-Hai.. así mismo -susurro la pelinegra a las palabras de Yuna -una mujer que te ame con todo su corazón ttebane.

Naruto se emocionó cabeceando positivamente. "Haruhi" posó su dedo en la punta de la nariz del rubio quien soltó una carcajada.

Yuna sonreía contenta mientras Ahri lanzaba una mirada de soslayo hacia su Jinchuriki, mientras Hinata sonrió feliz acariciando sus mechones, ya quisiera que su pelo creciera y sea admirado por su rubio Rayito de Sol.

###########################

Sgte cap: Misión cumplida?

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	14. Mision cumplida?

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

La habitación de repente se iluminó, dejando ver a un joven Chuunin rubio de ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, estaba sentado en un almohadón con un bolso que decía reviews, mirando bastante confundido los pergaminos dentro del bolso.

-no entiendo porque Autora-sama me dio esto.. y que lo leyera y respondiera sin dar spoiler.. pero que clase de misión Tsunade-baachan se le antojó darme! Es injusto ttebayo!

Cuando el rubio iba a agarrar la bolsa, al fin se percató que no estaba en su regazo. Mirando alrededor los cuatro zorritos y un perrito pug estaban huyendo con la bolsa lo más disimuladamente posible.

Naruto solo los observaba con varios tics furiosos en su frente, un aura de Shinigami que dejaría muy orgullosa a su madre y 5 cadenas de diamantina saliendo de su espalda.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen.. MUERTOS TTEBAYO!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Vemos nuevamente la sala iluminada con el rubio Chuunin teniendo a sus cinco prisioneros bastante atrapados con las cadenas de diamantina, incluso su hocico cerrado con la punta de la cadena.

-Aunque sean mis invocaciones, y la de Bakakashi.. no permitiré que me hagan fallar esta misión.. aunque sea una sin sentido ttebayo!

-mnmmnnmhhmm –decia Genkurõ pero Naruto solo lo miró de refilón por sobre su hombro.

-nnnhhhmmhhnn –fue Kikura intentando transmitir todo su pesar a su amo, siendo coreada por Kunou y Wakamo intentando convencer a su amo.

Pakkun solo mantenía su silencio para evitar la fatiga.

-Awww, sé que debo ser firme.. Hinata-hime me advirtió que todos son unos manipuladores como Ahri-neesan ttebayo –se lamentaba el ojiazul con bigotes en sus mejillas.

-mmhhnnmmmm –puso su mejor carita kawaii la zorrita amarilla con ojos azules.

-kuso.. si que son convincentes chicos ttebayo.. –Naruto los soltó al tiempo que los cuatro zorritos saltaron contentos sobre el anfitrión de Kurama lloriqueando "AMO". Pakkun solo quedo en el piso observando aburrido la algarabía escandalosa de los zorritos –ya, ya, ya.. aquí tienen.. –Naruto empezó a sacar los pergaminos y entregarlos a cada uno –nos alcanza a todos si.. quien quiere empezar ttebayo..?

-me toca a **jorge rocha -** empezó Pakkun con un pergamino abierto con él –y debo decir que la imaginación de Autora-sama es grandiosa.. sutil y certero el castigo a mi amo, sin palabras.. y lo de Minato-sama, te hare una pregunta.. de quien crees que fue la idea original, quien sabría donde más le dolería a Kakashi..?

-Tousan es maligno cuando quiere ttebayo.. –comento con un tinte azulado el rubio Uzumaki.

-y lo de Tobirama-san.. fue una idea con uno de los colegas de Autora-sama.. quien ha ayudado mucho aunque últimamente por cuestiones de estudio dejo mucho de sus historias en hiatus.. –Pakkun leía un papelito mientras contaba eso –palabras textuales de Autora-sama..

-y eso que últimamente se le dio a mezclar poderes de unos sujetos que se hacen llamar Santos de Athena.. quien es Athena ttebayo..? –aportó muy confundido el rubio, mientras Pakkun solo se encogía de hombros desconociendo la respuesta.

-ahora me toca! es de una de las colegas de Autora-sama, **Pegasister Geishiken** –saltó Kikura bastante emocionada –y debo decir que tu idea no es mala, Autora-sama está considerando usarla en algún momento.. anotada la sugerencia..

-me tocó leer el pergamino de **Zafir09** –y aquí todos los zorritos tenían carteles agradeciendo a Zafir09 por su apoyo " _Gracias por la preferencia **Zafir09**_ " " _Eres el mejor **Zafir09**_ " " _Eres nuestro preferido **Zafir09**_ " –de verdad muy agradecidos con la preferencia..

-Si gracias **Zafir09** por pedir por nosotros, así Autora-sama no será un dolor en querer acaparar los reviews ttebayo –sonrió nervioso a lo último al sentir una presencia familiar acercándose al grupo.

-mejor continúo.. –Kunou quien tenía el pergamino de **Zafir09** –y el tema de la relación de Minato y Tobirama, quizás lleves más de una sorpresa.. sobre Danzõ, mm mm no sé qué planes tendrá Autora-sama pero será un incordio sin duda.. lo de Naruto-sama..?

-mm mm Autora-sama me comento que aún es temprano, quizás cuando Tousan y Kaachan tengan sus propios cuerpos ttebayo.. quizás.. –pero Naruto sintió que los cuatro zorritos saltaron sobre él al grito de una advertencia muy conocida.

-SPOILER NOOOOO!

-que fastidio –resopló Pakkun ante el drama exagerado de los zorritos, Naruto solo se quejó silenciosamente.

-Ya lo de Hiashi.. –Kunou vio que sus hermanos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia –ya lo sabrás.. es todo lo que puedo decir..

-ya es mi turno.. es de **Fernando917** –empezó Genkurõ con su pergamino –y la primera parte ya habrá manera de aclararlo en capítulos por venir.. solo paciencia –dijo algo nervioso el zorrito negro al sentir el conocido aura shinigami de Autora-sama –lo lamento por no aclararlo más.. y lo demás.. solo sigue con los capítulos.. y lo de Kakashi es por cada año de negligencia es un mes de castigo.. poco más de 1 año con el plus más 1 año por su actuación pobre como sensei del equipo 7.. o sea poco más de 2 años dura su castigo.. espero que eso haya aclarado jeje..

-ahora leeré el pergamino de **OTAKUfire** –Wakamo saltó con su pergamino –gracias por tus palabras.. NaruHina es nuestra adoracion –aquí Naruto se sonrojó sabiendo de que hablaba la pequeña zorrita – y lo de Kakashi, está sufriendo el karma en carne propia..

-hasta me dio penita.. –comentó Kikura, luego intercambió miradas con sus hermanos, para luego todos tener la misma sonrisa maliciosa zorruna marca Uzumaki -nahhh

-y finalmente me toca a uno de los colegas de Autora-sama, **dante21** –fue Naruto el último en leer el pergamino –y agradecemos tus palabras, alegra mucho a Autora-sama estos pergaminos ttebayo..

-Si quieren que continuemos leyendo los pergaminos.. –empezó Kunou

-dejen sus pergaminos en la caja de reviews.. sugerencias o preguntas.. lo que sea ttebayo –sonrió nervioso el Uzumaki sintiendo la mano de Autora-sama en su hombro.

-y ustedes disfruten del capítulo que abajo sigue! –fue lo último que la Autora-sama dijo antes de la habitación quedara a oscuras.

-no nos hará daño verdad..? Autora-sama..?

-por hoy no.. –la voz siniestra fue todo lo que escucharon.

 _to be continued.._

 **C** **ap 14. Misión cumplida?**

Yuna estaba bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Viendo que todo salió bien en su primera misión como gennin del equipo de Jiraiya. Aún estaba bastante eufórica por esa denominación. Y lo mejor de todo. Con una mirada de reojo a la pareja que iba a unos pasos detrás suyo. Seh. Estaba con sus mejores amigos y hermanos honorarios.

Naruto se lució con su liderazgo como Chuunin, manteniendo el enfoque todo momento, igual con el carácter difícil de Morino Idate, el corredor por quien la familia Wasabi contrató al equipo de Jiraiya para su protección.

Yuna había estado bastante afligida por el roce entre Naruto-niisan e Idate, pero con Hinata-neesan poniendo orden como madre superiora en un convento había hecho que finalmente las cosas fluyeran.

Cuando Hayate informó a Konoha de la aparición del traidor Rokusho Aoi, quien tenía en su poder el Raijin no Ken, en un parpadeo estaba con ellos el ahora Namikaze Arata, el disfraz del Niidaime Hokage resucitado, Senju Tobirama.

A partir de la llegada de Arata-ojisan, los eventos sólo fluyeron a favor de Konoha.

El resultado final fue la victoria de Idate para la familia Wasabi en la Carrera del Santuario Todoroki pudiendo evitar así que la familia Wagarashi consiguiera el control de los puertos del País del Té.

El plus: Idate pudo reconciliarse con su hermano mayor Ibiki, quien ansioso no veía la hora de divertirse con el renegado en su "Sala de Juegos". Todo el camino estuvo enumerando qué usar para alargar su diversión, pensando seriamente si invitar o no a su segundo al mando, Mitarashi Anko.

Yuna sonreía algo nerviosa, más por el aura de muerte que le rodeaba al peliverde, quien maldecía al rubio que estaba en su frente, y no era por el recién estrenado Chuunin, sino al rubio mayor quien estaba verificando su espada en búsqueda de cualquier imperfecto o mancha, agregando una tortura de su propia autoría si llegaba a encontrar.

"Arata" estaba feliz como una lombriz al recuperar su preciada y valiosísima espada. Había dado un grito al cielo al enterarse que la misma fue hurtada y era usada por un renegado.

Apenas se enteró de un mensaje del jounnin a cargo del equipo de su "sobrino" y escuchó el nombre del miserable ladrón, ni le dio oportunidad al viejo mono de ordenar quedarse. Había usado su Hiraishin hasta el País del Té, asustando de muerte a las muchachas gennin, al corredor Idate y al desmayado Chuunin Naruto (Porque el Niidaime había aterrizado sobre su "sobrino")

Pero ya tenía en sus manos su adorada Raijin no Ken.

-No veo la hora de sacarle el brillo a esta preciosa.. debió ser muy maltratada.. pobrecita.. ya estás con papi.. -murmuraba el Senju rubio, haciendo que los demás lo miraran algo desconcertados por su comportamiento.

-Lo que no entiendo -murmuraba Aoi algo descompuesto por las heridas sufridas durante su combate contra el rubio mayor y su "sobrino" -porque reclama una espada como suya.. si perteneció al Niidaime Hokage..

Ya iba a soltar una diatriba soez el Senju rubio por lo dicho el peliverde, cuando Yuna decidió darle un pisotón a su "tio"

-Es porque le pertenece.. así de sencillo.. a traidores como usted no se le debe dar razones! -terminó con su gesto muy similar a la de "Haruhi" cuando se ponía en plan lo-que-digo-es-ley-y-si-me-desobedecen-serán-brochetas-humanas, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

"Arata" cabeceó estando de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

-Lástima que tengas ojos celestes.. – murmuró alicaído el Niidaime disfrazado.

Yuna se envaró, para luego esconderse detrás de Hinata.

-odio cuando Arata-ojisan hace ese tipo de comentarios -lloraba con cascadas de lágrimas de anime.

-Lo sé.. -suspiró resignada la peliazul, no era la primera vez que lo decía y dejaba bastante ansiosa a su pequeña hermana honoraria.

-Mejor nos damos prisa para llegar ttebayo! -comentó algo picado Naruto al ver como Yuna se escondía de "Arata" -estoy ansioso por un plato de Miso Ramen del viejo Teuchi!

-Amen Naruto-niisan! -Yuna se puso entre Naruto y Hinata, enlazando con ambos sus brazos.

"Arata" sólo sonreía con picardía, era divertido poner nerviosa a la pequeña pelirroja, sabía que su hermano mayor ya fue con el cuento que le gustaba las pelirrojas, sólo que había dos detalles que le faltaba: sus ojos verdes y que sea mayor e independiente.

En algún punto del país del agua, una voluptuosa pelirroja estaba organizando un plan de batalla junto de unos ninjas, cuando se giró hacia la dirección de Konoha. Por alguna razón al fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Mientras Hayate dirigía con Ibiki al renegado hacia el departamento de Investigación y Tortura, "Arata" seguía a Naruto y las chicas hasta el Ichiraku's Ramen.

Yuna estaba gesticulando una parte de la pelea sacando risas a Hinata y dejando avergonzado a Naruto cuando los tres percibieron a una persona saliendo del puesto de Ichiraku.

Hyuuga Neji temía ese encuentro, y por insistencia de su nueva amiga había ido al Puesto de Ichiraku para informar que aún se encontraba descansando por heridas sufridas durante la invasión, una mentira piadosa para tranquilizar a Teuchi y Ayame, quienes estaban muy preocupados por la pelirroja de lentes.

Neji estaba postergando esa ida al Ichiraku porque sabía, por boca de Karin, que su prima exiliada solía frecuentar el local junto de Uzumaki Naruto y su hermana adoptiva, Uzumaki Yuna.

Y también estaba enterado por Kurenai-sensei que aún no llegaban de su misión en el País del Té, por lo que creyó conveniente hacer el recado.

No imaginó que el destino era una perra sarcástica de lo peor. Karma is bitch.

-Hinata-sama – murmuró quedamente el Hyuuga del Bouke.

Ver a la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga sin su típico abrigo 3 números mayores o su postura tímida, aún le costaba asimilar la nueva vestimenta que dejaba bastante entallado la figura voluptuosa de Hinata.

Su corsé con escote, su falda corta con un short apenas visible con el movimiento, sus mangas largas que daban un aire de geisha y miko. Y su mirada afilada; definitivamente en el mes pasado su prima sufrió una transformación épica.

-Neji-niisan.. -y su voz aún mantenía esa cadencia pura y empática; algo que no supo apreciar por su odio al Souke por el destino fatal de su padre.

Yuna agarró el brazo de Naruto, y con una sonrisa codeó a Hinata incentivándola a conversar con su primo.

-Yo pido tu porción, Hinata-neesan.. seguro que tienen cosas de que hablar.. -con un gesto de saludo, arrastró a un ceñudo Naruto quien no le sacó la mirada al Hyuuga embobado por su amiga especial.

-Yuna-chan.. estas segura de dejar a Hinata-hime con ese.. bastardo.. él casi la asesinó ttebayo! -chilló en voz baja a la pelirroja, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- es diferente ahora.. Hinata-neesan le hará picadillo si se atreve a hacer algo que le moleste.. recuerdas lo que te hizo durante la misión no? -le recordó murmurando Yuna ante un Naruto con tinte azulado en su frente.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.. casi no salimos vivos.. Idate aún le duele sus tenketsu.. -discretamente Naruto se masajeó la zona de la ingle. Sí que le había dolido y se había prometido nunca jamás hacer enfurecer a Hinata-hime.

\- no asfixies a tu novia.. es lo último que desean, un novio celoso y controlador.. -comentó "Arata" haciendo que Naruto enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

-No te metas Arata-ojisan ttebayo! – Naruto murmuró furioso con los dientes apretados.

Para ser sinceros, el rubio se moría de celos en ver cualquier hombre acercarse a Hinata-hime. Él culpaba al Kyuubi, ya que era extremadamente celoso con su pareja Ahri.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor.. sólo hazme culpable de tus sentimientos por la peliazul.. total.. ella está loca por tus huesos.." -comentó fastidiado por lo aún denso que era su Jinchuriki por sus propios sentimientos.

-Solo calla – murmuró alicaído el rubio Chuunin. Estaba bastante confundido porque aún sentía cosas por Sakura-chan, pero lo que despertaba Hinata-hime era más bien algo visceral, primitivo, profundo y doloroso. Una sensación completamente nueva que lo aterraba a niveles impensables.

Y verla bastante afectada con su reencuentro con el primo bastardo que casi la mató; Lo llenó de una ansiedad que no se calmará hasta ver nuevamente la sonrisa de la ojiperla y que este sana y salva a su lado.

Por otro lado, en un banco cerca de la plaza de juegos. Una peliazul miraba unos niños jugar en la caja de arena. Lo que le llamó la atención es un niño ayudando a su hermanita pequeña a levantarse del suelo. No tendrían ni un año de diferencia.

-Aún recuerdo cuando vinimos a este parque, okaasama estaba muy contenta que vinieras con nosotras.. -la sonrisa por una memoria bastante nostálgica hizo que Neji se sonrojara por la belleza de su prima – es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados..

-porque nunca me has odiado..? -preguntó el Hyuuga, con un nudo doloroso en la garganta -siempre te hice de menos, te torturaba con palabras hirientes, te maltrataba en los entrenamientos.. te..

-no tenía motivos para odiarte.. porque siempre recordaba esa tarde con okaasama y que me habías cuidado con tanto cariño.. ese primo atento y gentil era el verdadero Neji.. a quien siempre lo llamaré niisan..

Neji lloraba por las palabras de Hinata. Recordaba nítidamente esa tarde de juegos, su gentil tía Hanamei, una de las pocas a quien había querido tanto como su propia madre y padre, y su dulce y amable prima pequeña: la heredera a quien debía cuidar con su propia vida.

-Como pude ser tan ciego! – murmuró enrabiado consigo mismo -como pude atentar contra tu gentil alma.. si yo hubiera sido más inteligente debería haberte cuidado como mi padre habría querido porque si fueras la líder del clan..

\- ya no permitiría el infame sello que nos ha separado por generaciones.. niisan..

Ambos lloraban, pero eran lágrimas de reconciliación. Y sonreían entre lágrimas. Y Hinata al fin pudo recuperar una parte de su familia, una muy querida que por momentos creyó perdida para siempre.

-Hinata-sama.. yo..

-deja el Sama por favor.. si deseas llámame Imouto porque eres mi Niisan.. si..?

-lo intentaré.. imouto.. chan.. Hina-chan..?

-me gusta.. -y la brillante sonrisa de Hinata hizo que el corazón de Neji se llenara de un cálido calor, que lo había perdido en su tierna infancia al abandonarse al odio hacia el Souke.

-debo decir.. que desde del incidente de la ejecución del anciano Hisoka.. en el Complejo ha habido demasiados cambios.. y debo advertirte Hina-chan.. tu padre desea que vuelvas al clan..

-ottousama? -preguntó desconcertada la exHyuuga.

-los detalles desconozco.. pero.. ya no es el mismo de siempre.. muy.. -Neji no sabía describir el comportamiento errático de su tío Hiashi.

-vaya.. -fue todo lo que dijo la peliazul -y como está Hanabi-chan..?

-Bueno.. ha estado bien, a pesar de que casi fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kusa.. pero..

-QUE HANABI-CHAN CASI FUE SECUESTRADA!

El grito de furia se escuchó por todo Konoha, y Neji estaba aterrado por la apariencia casi bestial de su ahora imouto.

Hinata tenía sus iris de color ámbar, y tenía marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas como las de cierto Chuunin rubio. Su Henge estaba parpadeando por los que sus orejas y colas de zorro aparecían y desaparecían como hologramas.

En un parpadeo, Naruto apareció dando un puñetazo al Hyuuga, quien anonadado, pudo captar que también tenía una apariencia similar a la de Hinata, pero sus ojos eran escarlatas con una fisura como de gato, sus bigotes más definidos y garras en sus manos.

"Arata" estaba alerta ante miradas indiscretas, al mismo tiempo que hacían su aparición "Arashi" y "Menma" junto de Midorineko, el anbu de máscara con marcas verdes.

Yuna, quien rápidamente llegó junto a Hinata, usó un sello prefabricado en la peliazul, que la calmó en un parpadeo, haciendo que Hinata se mirara horrorizada y luego al parque donde parecía que los niños ni cuentan se dieron del alboroto.

-Hinata-neesan.. cálmate.. si.. -pedía Yuna a una nerviosa Hinata -nadie salió herido, Arata-ojisan fue rápido y lanzó un genjutsu.. nadie te vio perder el control.. -con cuidado agarró las manos de la peliazul haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-"cachorra, no te alteres.. no hay que lamentar perdida alguna.. ya paso" -Ahri consolaba a su Jinchuriki desde su paisaje mental.

Pero el ruido que provocaba Naruto al intentar llegar hasta Neji y golpearlo les llamó la atención.

Neji estaba encogido en el suelo sobándose la mejilla adolorida, mientras veía a un anbu, un pelirrojo y un rubio de larga melena intentar calmar a un salvaje Naruto.

Naruto estaba en modo furia, ya que hace momentos atrás algo le decía que debía buscar a Hinata-hime.

De repente había sentido una bofetada en su mejilla, una cálida mano, y su visión se aclaró al ver a una pálida Hinata con lágrimas sin derramar en sus bellos ojos perlas.

-Hinata-hime.. -susurró Naruto antes de caer desmayado.

Algo que Hinata le siguió el ejemplo poco después. Siendo atrapada por "Arashi" mientras Naruto por "Menma".

#########################

En el Complejo Uzumaki, Neji tenía un paño frío en su mejilla. Sí que el golpe le había dolido.

Después del incidente, la pelirroja (que por cierto tenía un aire familiar con Karin, sólo que sus ojos eran del mismo tono del Uzumaki rubio) Yuna le invitó a venir al complejo para explicar unos detalles y que fuera un secreto, porque estaba segura que Hinata-neesan le encantaría tener a su niisan al corriente de lo que le había sucedido.

3 tazas de té después.

Neji estaba bastante abrumado por tanta información: su prima e imouto casi había muerto en su pelea hace más de un mes, para salvarse tuvo que asimilar a un kitsune youkai y convertirse en hanyo; la kitsune era pareja del Kyuubi que se encuentra en Naruto (explicando muchas cosas por cierto) de algún modo los padres de Naruto regresaron a la vida pero usando fuerza ajena, se hacen pasar por los padres de Yuna, que por cierto posee unos extraordinarios ojos capaces de ver el futuro, y para rematar estaban vivos el Shodaime y Niidaime Hokage.

Sin palabras. Así estaba Neji tras asimilar todo el caudal de información que gentilmente le confió Yuna.

Hinata estaba dormida en su habitación, así también Naruto descansaba en el suyo con su madre velando su sueño.

Por un momento temió por su vida cuando la madre de Naruto y Yuna supo quien era el ojiperla de largo pelo castaño.

Por poco se había convertido en Neji a la estaca si no fuera la intervención de Yuna quien comentó que Hinata ya lo había perdonado y que estaban en una especie de charla de reconciliación cuando Hinata perdió el control al saber que su hermana menor casi fue secuestrada por Kusa.

Digamos que la aldea de Kusa casi fue blanco de la ira de la Habanero Sangriento, sólo porque Yuna la tranquilizó diciendo que ya tendría su oportunidad. Y Neji supo que el tema de secuestros era una fibra sensible para la Uzumaki pelinegra.

Una vez pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, y despedirse de Yuna, el genio Hyuuga volvía a su casa, fue un largo y agotador día, sólo esperaba un tranquilo y relajante baño para descansar.

#########################

Días después, Hinata ya debidamente informada de lo sucedido entre su imouto querida y los shinobi de Kusa, gracias al reporte detallado de Genkurõ, invocado expresamente para dicho reporte, finalmente se había tranquilizado y se prometió visitar a su querida petardito uno de estos días; la peliazul caminaba por las calles de la aldea, tenía un antojo difícil de resistir, su diente dulce exigía su dosis diaria de roles de canela.

Yuna estaba algo atareada con Naruto y "Haruhi" en sus lecciones de Fuinjutsu, hasta que una nueva misión sea dada por Sandaime. Por esa razón la ojiperla iba sola, no podía esperar más para satisfacer esa necesidad de canela en su organismo, esperando que la pelirroja le perdonara con las cajas extras de roles de canela que iba a comprar como ofrenda de disculpas por ir sin ella.

Estaba ya a punto de llegar al local de Naori-san cuando ve de lejos a un Kiba demasiado, la palabra menos insultante, embobado con un aura rosa que empalagaba a su alrededor, tanto que los insectos de Shino, quien intentaba pasar desapercibido, preferían mantenerse dentro de su anfitrión antes de morir por exceso de azúcar.

Hinata, quien siempre tuvo buena relación con sus camaradas del equipo 8, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de charlar con ellos, siendo que temporalmente su grupo había sido desmembrado.

-Shino-kun! -la peliazul optó por llamar al silencioso Aburame, porque con seguridad el Inuzuka no registraba su alrededor.

-Hinata-san! -Shino saludó bastante aliviado al notar la cercanía de la exHyuuga.

-Gustan acompañarme a una merienda.. conozco un buen lugar donde comer..

Shino aceptó sin dudar, y ambos se giraron hacia Kiba, quien aún se encontraba en tierras del Cupido, con Akamaru bastante molesto en la cabeza de Shino.

-Supongo que deseas saber porque Akamaru prefiere estar conmigo que con su pareja humana.. y creo que hay una buena razón..

-Si.. era mi pensamiento.. pero también quisiera saber cómo te fue con tu nuevo equipo..

Hinata guiaba llevando a Kiba de su brazo, ayudado por Shino, mientras Akamaru lamentaba el estado vergonzoso del Inuzuka.

No tardaron mucho cuando el llamativo edificio del Boahatto se veía por los miembros del equipo 8.

El host, Shiro Yoku se le iluminó la mirada al reconocer una de sus clientes VIP.

-Hinata-chan! Bienvenida..! Vienes con nuevos amigos..? – el moreno se prestó rápidamente a ofrecer una atención de calidad a la exHyuuga.

-Buenas Shiro-san.. si, quisiera una merienda con mis compañeros de equipo, hay mesa disponible..? -pidió amablemente la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-Para ti siempre Hinata-chan.. pasen por favor.. Kibõ! -llamó a la morena camarera quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a Hinata.

-Hai! -se acercó con su libreta y con gesto coqueto, se acercó a los chicos quienes se sonrojaron por la belleza de la camarera, incluso Kiba salió momentáneamente de su aura rosa – me acompañan por aquí.. tengo una mesa perfecta para ustedes..

Los tres siguieron a la camarera, Hinata saludó de lejos al barman, Ryoku, quien estaba sirviendo unos tragos a unos clientes shinobi, con algunas demostraciones de habilidades al preparar tales bebidas, sacando uno que otro gesto de asombro de sus clientes.

-Aquí.. bien Hinata-chan.. lo de siempre..?

-Hai, Kibõ-san -sonrió complacida la peliazul ya babeando por su pedido.

-y para los valientes y guapos shinobi que te acompañan..? -indagó coquetamente la morena de pelo corto a los compañeros de Hinata, haciendo que Shino y Kiba se sonrojaran hasta la orejas.

-Pues.. yo..– murmuró Kiba sin conectar sus neuronas para hilar una frase coherente.

-Si tienen, quisiera una rebanada de melón invernal.. -pidió Shino con tono mesurado.

-Oh, creo que Nageru tiene uno de esos en su bodega.. anotado! Y tú cachorrito.. que deseas..

-Tamaki.. – murmuró ido, porque esa camarera se le asemejaba bastante a la linda niña que conoció en Soraku, con un codazo de Shino y unas risitas de Hinata y Kibõ, pareció regresar a tierra y muy avergonzado, se aclaró la garganta -para mi.. sólo una carne seca sin condimentos..

-Hai.. ya enseguida! -guiñó un ojo Kibõ haciendo que ambos muchachos giraran su rostro avergonzados.

-Hinata..? Desde hace días que no te vemos.. -al fin parecía que Kiba se fijó en su compañera de equipo.

-Estuve entrenando.. y ustedes han estado de misión, no? -comentó la exHyuuga.

-Bueno.. yo.. -de repente Kiba enrojeció y el aura rosa regresó con mayor fuerza, haciendo que tanto Hinata como Shino queden incómodos.

-la verdad.. en la misión asignada a la nueva reagrupación con Kurenai-sensei.. ergh.. -Shino no sabía cómo continuar.

-Sucedió algo malo.. Shino-kun..? -preguntó preocupada la ojiazul.

Shino tuvo un sutil sonrojo abochornado, tocando nerviosamente sus gafas negras.

-No diría malo.. sino.. como decirlo.. algo inusual.. -Shino no sabía cómo exponer el incidente de su misión.

-Y si no es molestia.. de que se trataba tu misión..? -tanteó con mucho cuidado Hinata sabiendo que Shino era sensible sobre ciertos asuntos.

Shino suspiró, no era secreto y cuanto antes lo dijera, menos vergonzoso lo sería.

Y así Shino comentó que el pedido de la familia Kagetsu en la Aldea Motoyoshi, bastante peculiar por cierto, necesitaba de un representante o doliente principal para el nuevo Jefe de la familia, Fuuta, la misión: no debía reírse durante el funeral del antiguo patriarca Tõbei Kagetsu.

Y había varios atentados para imposibilitar que Fuuta heredara todo lo que dejó el patriarca anterior. Y uno de esos atentados afecto a Shino con un veneno hilarante, haciendo que al final sea Neji quien fungiera como doliente principal.

-Y toda la misión fue una charada elaborada por el mismo Tõbei-san para reunir a toda su familia y divertirse como en antaño.. tuve que ser parte de la farsa al llevar el disfraz de un bailarín.. por Kami -Shino estaba bastante sonrojado por lo que tuvo que pasar -Tenten también tuvo que intervenir en ayudar al anciano.. el único que quedó a oscuras fue Neji, quien debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en aguantar la risa.. confieso que no lograría mantener la entereza como lo hizo tu primo, Hinata-san..

-Puedo imaginarme la escena -Hinata soltaba risitas divertidas imaginando la escena de su primo rojo como tomate aguantándose la risa.

Kibõ ya había dejado sus pedidos, y Shino estaba muy satisfecho con la atención, teniendo un memo mental en regresar más veces en el Boahatto.

Hinata se estaba divirtiendo con la compañía de sus camaradas cuando sus instintos hanyo le indicaban que Akamaru estaba bastante molesto, con una mirada afilada hacia su amo.

-"Oh.. kukuku interesante.. kukuku" -soltaba risitas Ahri dentro del paisaje mental de la peliazul.

-que..? – murmuró quedamente Hinata no entendiendo de que hablaba su inquilina.

-"Quieres saberlo.. el cachorrito peludo está bastante molesto con su compañero humano.. debió suceder algo en su misión con el equipo 7 porque no para de repetir:《 Tonto amo, se fue con el enemigo. La decepción, la traición hermano》"-informó Ahri bastante divertida por la situación.

Hinata se le inflamó la curiosidad, y ella culpaba a la youkai albina esa debilidad.

-Oi.. Kiba.. porque Akamaru está tan molesto contigo..? -preguntó Hinata a Kiba, quien pareció regresar al mundo real a la velocidad del rayo.

-Akamaru..? -parpadeo bastante confuso, notando al fin que su compañero ninken estaba en la cabeza de su amigo Shino y no en su habitual lugar dentro de su capucha -pero que..?

-Akamaru está muy molesto, te seguía muy reticente cuando te encontré y luego Hinata-san también nos encontró por lo que nos invitó para una merienda.. pero supongo que has estado tan.. -pero Shino calló sin saber continuar sin ofender al Inuzuka.

-embobado.. alelado.. idiotizado.. atontado.. -empezó a enumerar Hinata, dejando a Shino y Kiba con sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-que..? -Shino nunca había soñado en ver a Hinata capaz de ser tan directa en sus opiniones. Ella siempre fue de mesura consideración y gentileza.

-Ya esto fue suficiente..! -explotó Kiba bastante ofuscado por la actitud de Hinata -desde la pelea contra el idiota de tu primo, algo sucedió.. no.. antes.. con esa zorra blanca que siempre tenías contigo! Incluso tu olor ha cambiado!

Hinata enrojeció como tomate, pero no de vergüenza sino de enojo.

-Siéntate Kiba! -ordenó sin levantar su voz con una mirada afilada que hizo que Kiba cayera sentado más pálido que un fantasma -tienes dudas.. lo entiendo.. pero no voy a tolerar esa actitud de macho alfa sobre mis acciones, eres como un hermano y como Shino-kun, quise esta reunión para compartir como antes lo hacíamos.. pero si vuelves a exigir respuestas como si fueras el líder de la manada, lo que te hicimos Ahri y yo será una caricia comparado con las nuevas técnicas que aprendí.. has entendido!

Kiba sólo pudo asentir como perrito regañado, incluso parecía gemir de miedo ante el aura de Shinigami que se manifestó en la peliazul.

-bien.. -suspiró Hinata, mientras se calmaba su energía hanyo (cortesía de Ahri, quien no aguantó la actitud de Kiba) -seguro que ya saben.. pero desde que salí del compuesto Hyuuga, ya no uso el apellido del Clan.. sólo soy Hinata..

-había escuchado de un comentario de mi padre como el líder Hyuuga estaba bastante afectado que su primogénita decidió autoexiliarse -ante el cabeceo positivo de Hinata, Kiba silbó impresionado -y que ha estado viviendo bajo la tutela de los Uzumaki..

-asi es.. la familia Uzumaki me recibió en su complejo.. y..

-Naruto tiene familia? -preguntó Kiba bastante impresionado; al contrario de Shino, Kiba rara vez prestaba atención a los reportes de su madre con relación a las reuniones del Consejo de Lideres, cuando lo convenía era un verdadero cotilla.

-Mas bien su tío materno lo adoptó.. -Hinata siguió con la charada usada para explicar la presencia de los padres de Naruto -mi amiga Yuna había sido enviada para buscar a posibles miembros del clan que quedaron en Konoha.. sólo quedando Naruto, cuya madre era la hermana mayor del padre de Yuna..

Shino y Kiba estaban bastante impactados por ese pedazo de información.

-Por eso se ha vuelto tan poderoso.. teniendo a una familia para entrenarlo correctamente.. y una guía adecuada de un sensei competente..

-Sin dudas llegará a ser Hokage -interrumpió a Shino una Hinata muy orgullosa por su amor platónico.

-Hump.. no si llego a ser Hokage primero! -fanfarroneó Kiba con una mirada soy-el-mejor-de-todos-y-merezco-ser-Hokage!

Pero esa mirada se desinfló ante las carcajadas de Hinata, incluso Shino sonrió sutilmente, algo que enervó al Inuzuka.

-OI, QUE MANERA DE APOYAR ES ESA! SOY SU HERMANO DE MANADA! DEBEN PERMANECER DE MI LADO! – el escándalo de Kiba atrajo a varios clientes del Boahatto, incluso Ryoku y Kibõ se detuvieron para ver el escandaloso Inuzuka.

-Baka.. – murmuró con voz tétrica la ojiperla con su Byakugan activo haciendo que Kiba temblara y su alma queriendo escapar por su boca.

Cuando el ambiente ya se relajó, con un Kiba con el rostro inflamado, una Hinata sacudiendo sus manos con palmadas y Shino con un tinte azulado por su frente.

-Ahora.. Kiba.. que pasó en tu misión para que Akamaru esté tan dolido por una supuesta traición..? -retomó la charla una Hinata masticando delicadamente su rollo de canela.

Kiba miró fijamente a su ninken, quien desviaba sus ojos con un aura de molestia a su alrededor.

-Akamaru.. estas celoso? -preguntó Kiba al cachorrito quien se envaró al ser descubierto por su amo.

-celoso..? -repitieron Hinata y Shino, intercambiando sus miradas entre sí, y luego entre Kiba y Akamaru.

Con eso, Kiba contó que en la misión que fueron en Soraku, la que hizo la petición es una vieja conocida de Sasuke, pidiendo algo ridículo: completar la Enciclopedia de la pata. Según uno de los nekonin, que un gato tenga su pata plasmada en dicha enciclopedia era igual de vergonzoso que para un humano ser fotografiado desnudo.

Sólo faltaba una impresión: la del jefe de los nekonin, el llamado Nekomata.

Aunque le pesara al niño bonito Uchiha, tuvo que pedir ayuda para ingresar al hogar de los nekonin, y tras una serie de incidentes desafortunados, Nekobaa pudo tener en sus manos la Enciclopedia de la pata completada.

-Con Sakura estamos seguros que esta misión tenía un truco oculto, porque el niño bonito Uchiha estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.. -terminó su relato el Inuzuka, poniendo paños fríos en las lesiones que Hinata le provocó.

-y porque insiste Akamaru que fue traicionado..? -insistió Hinata, ya más para saciar la curiosidad de Ahri.

-"Sí, cúlpame si te hace sentir mejor, sé que tú también te mueres por saber el chisme.." -se burló la kitsune de su Jinchuriki.

Hinata prefirió mantenerse en silencio ante la pulla de la albina.

-esa tal Tamaki está involucrada..? -preguntó con perspicacia el Aburame.

Kiba enrojeció y el aura rosa volvió con fuerza, haciendo que Hinata y Shino protejan sus ojos de dicho clima empalagoso.

Akamaru gimió, molesto con el estado de idiota enamorado del Inuzuka.

-Creo que eso ha respondido todas nuestras dudas..

-Concuerdo contigo Shino-kun -Hinata suspiró con pena ajena mientras seguía comiendo sus rollos de canela.

########################

Desde que fue apresada, Tayuya estaba sufriendo la peor de las torturas.

-25 descargas en 5 minutos... que resistente ttebane -alabó "Haruhi" controlando a la pelirrosafucsia.

-Yo diría persistente.. -acotó "Menma" con una gota gorda de sudor en su nuca.

-Mito-hime siempre odió este sello, es una obra maestra para nosotros que admiramos la complejidad de elaboración.. pero.. -comentó "Arashi" mirando a la kunoichi maldecir y tener la boca llena de espuma, y varias pompas de jabón saliendo de su boca.

-Gracias a Kami que me libré de ese tormento.. y que Mito-obaasan lo odiara tanto que jamás consideró ponérmelo.. y en Tsunade que era su favorita jamás se le ocurrió poner el sello del jabón en la boca.. -se encogió de hombros la morena.

-debemos procurar de sacar alguna información útil de esta niña.. después de todo ella sería como una de las escoltas de confianza de Orochimaru.. -comentó el Yondaime pelirrojo de ojos azules.

Tayuya desafiante continuaba con sus palabras soeces pero a cada palabra altisonante, una activación del sello y jabón en la boca. Ya había perdido la cuenta pero no iba a desistir. Debía huir y matar a Orochimaru por descartarla después de todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar para que ella pudiera usar chakra.

Odiaba a todos!

#########################

Ino estaba algo melancólica, regando las flores cuando escuchó la campanilla indicando que había ingresado un cliente.

-Bienvenida! Oh Sakura-chan! Vienes a ver a Ino-chan? -la voz de su madre se escuchó con alegría viendo una de las amigas de su hija, quien aún mantenía un aura algo belicoso contra sus propios clanmate.

-S-si.. también quisiera una flor de narciso blanco por favor.. -pidió algo tímida la kunoichi rosa.

-Ino está al fondo regando las flores.. y la que buscas está en ese sector -la madre de Ino le señaló a su derecha para que pudiera llegar hasta la rubia de ojos celestes claros.

-Has vuelto Ino-cerda.. -saludó Sakura a su amiga quien sólo sonrió sutilmente.

-Por supuesto que completamos con éxito nuestra misión, frente de marquesina.. vienes para unas flores para Lee..? -preguntó bastante curiosa la Yamanaka.

-Hai.. -susurró Sakura.

Ino podía sentir que su amiga estaba algo alicaída, aún más con la reorganización de los equipos.

Una vez que Sakura consiguió la flor, saliendo de la tienda para ir al Hospital, Ino la alcanzó con la excusa de acompañarla y visitar a Rock Lee.

Durante el paseo, Ino contó con lujo de detalles sobre su importancia en completar su misión para la hermosa Fuku- Hime.

(Para el registro, Ino sufrió muchísimo al cumplir la misión de usurpar la identidad de la princesa para impresionar su prometido, que era aún más obeso que su camarada Akimichi, pero esos detalles no eran necesarios que lo sepa la kunoichi rosa)

Sakura apenas comentó sobre la misión en Soraku, sacando risitas en ambas con la actuación patética del Inuzuka en querer impresionar a la nieta de Nekobaa, una niña llamada Tamaki, que estaba bastante interesada en Sasuke-kun.

Ya viendo el edificio del Hospital, Ino se fijó que delante suyo iba una de las camareras de Boahatto. Había ido en una oportunidad allí y le había encantado el budín de tomate cereza, algo que jamás creyó ser posible de probar.

La chica se veía bastante pensativa y llevaba consigo un paquete que desprendía un delicioso aroma, cuando fue abordada por ambas kunoichi.

-Disculpe, Kibõ-san ¿A dónde se dirige? -Preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san – con un tono de voz neutra Kibõ saludó a ambas -me dirigía al hospital a entregarle un pequeño encargo de Naruto-san -Dijo mostrando el paquete.

-¿Naruto le pidió un favor?.

-Sí, es una comida que posiblemente levante los ánimos de un chico llamado Rock Lee – Kibõ le respondió algo bruscamente a la pregunta de Sakura.

-Bueno… nosotras vamos también a visitarlo; quizás podríamos ir juntas.. -Comento Ino nerviosa por la mirada de hielo de la pelinegra, más aún cuando la dirigía a la kunoichi rosa.

-De acuerdo -respondió a secas.

Las tres caminaron en un silencio que incomodaba a las Kunoichis, las dos sabían que la mesera se enteró de los malos tratos que Naruto recibía. De hecho, esperaban que no supiera mucho de lo que en verdad paso entre ellas y el rubio Uzumaki.

-Díganme.. que novedades cuentan después de los incidentes de los exámenes Chunin -les pidió ya que no sabía que sucedió tras la invasión con algunos equipos, sacando el que integraba su amiga Yuna-chan.

-Bueno… -Ino comenzó a contar lo que sucedió con los hermanos de Suna, también quienes fueron nombrados Chuunin, aunque esa información Kibõ ya lo sabía por Yuna-chan.

Durante toda la conversación, las que hablaron fueron Ino y Kibõ, Sakura se sentía demasiado excluida y cada vez que intentaba decir algo era ignorada olímpicamente por la pelinegra. Ino trataba de hacerla entrar en la conversación para despejar el frío ambiente hostil, pero sus intentos no funcionaron ya que la pelinegra sólo le preguntaba sobre venenos o flores para dar más vida a un bar. Antes que se dieran cuenta llegaron al hospital, una vez que pidieron el número de habitación en el cual Lee se encontraba, vieron que su compañera de equipo ya estaba haciendo compañía.

-Hola, traigo algo que podría animarte Lee-san -dijo la mesera dejando una fiambrera que despedía un olor delicioso.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó el cejudo.

-Naruto-san me pidió que te trajera curry; según un shinobi llamado Gai había mencionado que era tu comida favorita -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es muy amable de Naruto pedirle algo para Lee -mencionó Tenten bastante contenta por las buenas intenciones del rubio con su compañero de equipo.

-Por cierto no te conozco, soy Kibõ del restaurante-bar Boahatto -se presentó la mesera.

-Yo soy Tenten Ama, es un gusto -saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No conozco a ningún clan Ama o algún Shinobi con ese nombre -mencionó confundida la mujer.

-Es que vengo de familia civil y soy la única que decidió dedicarse a la carrera de un ninja -confesó orgullosa la kunoichi de pelo con chongos.

-Eso es verdad! -comentó emocionado el convaleciente Lee en su cama -a decir verdad, Tenten fue la kunoichi del año en nuestra generación.. demostrando cuán ardientes son sus llamas juveniles -terminó diciendo Lee con la boca medio llena con su curry favorito, y sus ojos encendidos de entusiasmo por su compañera.

-Lee no seas mal educado! no hables con la boca llena.. cielos.. -reclamó la de bollos castaños.

-Jijiji, me recuerda un poco a mis compañeros de trabajo.. -comentó Kibõ riendo por la escena.

-Ahora que lo dice… -intentó Sakura entrar en la conversación pero fue interrumpida.

-Tú eres la única de todo tu grupo donde trabajas que porta.. por así decirlo un arma, no? -dijo Ino sin darse cuenta que interrumpió a su amiga.

-Es porque tuve oportunidad de ingresar a una academia ninja pero.. en realidad casi todos mis compañeros y yo sentimos algo de envidia de lo que es capaz Lee-san ya que él sí puede usar el chakra… -se encogió de hombros la mujer como si restara importancia al hecho que todos en Boahatto no manejaban el chakra.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -esta vez Lee estaba bastante intrigado por las palabras de Kibõ.

-Ninguno podemos usar nada de nada de chakra. Pero eso no impidió que desarrolláramos habilidades extraordinarias.. No por nada soy también la que se encarga de los que no quieren pagar las cuentas por mi habilidad con mis armas.. -dijo con un tono dulce que aterró a los gennins.

-y si probaras en ingresar al programa Ninja para casos especiales, si lo deseas te puedo ayudar con lo que necesites! Podrías ser la kunoichi del año si comienzas ahora.. -sugirió la castaña emocionada por una promesa de kunoichi que podía visualizar en la mesera.

-¡NO! Dejan que cualquiera sea la kunoichi del año solo por su cabeza olvidándose de lo que realmente cuenta para ser un shinobi. Disculpen, pero Konoha no tiene muy buenos estándares si dejan que fangilrs inútiles se hagan ninjas; una clara muestra de lo que digo es Sakura Haruno! - apuntó sin pudor a la rosada.

-¡¿QUÉ, PERO SI YO… TÚ?! -Sakura estaba sin palabras, no sabía cómo defenderse ante la mirada de todos en la habitación.

-"SHANAROOO QUIEN SE CREE ESTA FULANA PARA INSULTARNOS!" – la Inner Sakura exigía sangre de la civil morena.

-¡Pero si Sakura-san es una de las mejores…! -iba a defender Lee a su amor pero fue cortado bruscamente.

-en donde trabajo, siempre escucho.. y de esos comentarios son de algunos profesores de la academia.. indagando con ellos supe que a algunos de ellos se vieron forzados a repetir el año.. de lo que me enteré es que la tal llamada Sakura no tenía.. o mejor dicho, no tiene resistencia, apenas podía con los movimientos de taijutsu y siempre se quejaba cuando terminaba sucia por los entrenamientos físicos… palabras de los profesores..

-Por favor Ino.. dime que lo que dice Kibõ-san no es verdad.. -suplicó la Ama que sentía vergüenza ajena.

La Yamanaka solo se mantuvo en silencio confirmando lo que se escuchó y también sentía algo de pena ya que ella no se quejaba tanto por sus entrenamientos en casa.

-La mejor de todas.. -dijo la mujer con sarcasmo -Más bien la peor de todas no solo como ninja, sino que también como persona; con mi trabajo siempre escucho.. y lo que escuche por boca de todos en la academia.. y debo decir que me indignó hasta qué punto siempre golpeabas e insultabas a Naruto cada vez que él intentaba invitarte a salir o cuando era amable contigo.. – terminó con una mirada afilada la morena mesera contra la kunoichi ojijade.

Tenten se sentía algo sucia ya que ella también provenía de familia civil, pero se esforzó para ser una de las mejores y no le importaba ensuciarse.

Lee estaba sin palabras, mirando fijamente sin poder creer que la chica que consideraba la más linda y hábil chica que conoció fuera en verdad de las peores y lo peor que ella siempre fuera grosera con su amigo Naruto-kun le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

En cuanto a la aludida quería saber un jutsu para ser invisible, era más que evidente que el ambiente de fría decepción provenía de Lee y Tenten, eso sin mencionar una mirada molesta por parte de Kibõ, como si le molestara estar en la misma habitación con Sakura.

-estoy bastante segura que habrías terminado como la supuesta "Sannin" Tsunade. -dijo Kibõ claramente molesta.

-¿Tsunade-sama, la más grande y poderosa kunoichi del mundo Shinobi? ¿La conoces? -preguntó Tenten emocionada.

-Solo he escuchado rumores, como dije, suelo escuchar.. la verdad me da pena y asco creer que una mujer así sea conocida como de las mejores kunoichi del mundo siendo que no lo es.. – esa declaración hizo que los presentes parpadearan como lechuzas.

-¡¿Pero si Tsunade-sama es la mejor curandera y una de las tres Sannin?! -reclamó Ino sabiendo lo que cuentan los libros de historia.

-Entonces debieron tacharla de traidora o que se declare que jamás fue una verdadera Sannin; ese título se lo entregan a aquellos que dominan un arte llamado Sennin Modo.. El controlar la energía de la naturaleza; aquellos que lo hicieron en casi toda su potencia fueron Jiraiya y Orochimaru al ser entrenados por los propios sabios de sus invocaciones..

Impresionados es poco para describir como quedaron al saber ese fragmento de información, incluso que una civil sin entrenamiento shinobi pudiera saber tal información no es de común conocimiento, siendo que el privilegio de ser entrenados para convertirse en sabios de cualquier invocación es sumamente difícil. Dicho eso, lo que más impactaba era el hecho que la camarera supiera sobre estos temas.

-En cuanto a la famosa Sannin de las Babosas, ella jamás fue entrenada por ningún sabio babosa del cual ella era famosa invocando.. sus técnicas únicamente se basan en fuerza bruta y los ninjutsus médicos.. ni aunque haya sido entrenada por su legendaria abuela Mito Uzumaki, nunca ha podido llenar sus zapatos.. para completar el panorama es la nieta del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju.. por lo que se esperaría mucho de ella, no? Pero saben que.. ella se la pasa rompiendo dos de las 3 prohibiciones de los ninjas!

-¿Las prohibiciones de los ninjas? -preguntó Sakura desconcertando a todos los presentes.

-"¿De verdad fue la mejor de su generación?" -se preguntó Tenten mirando algo incómoda a la rosada.

-"Me avergüenzo de pensar que era buena chica" -se lamentaba Lee con el corazón roto.

-"Se suponía que eras un ratón de biblioteca, deberías saber eso Frente!" -eran los pensamientos de la Yamanaka.

-Lo que todo buen ninja no debe hacer para ser conocido. Uno -levantado un dedo mientras hablaba Kibõ -No beber en exceso cualquier tipo de alcohol.. Dos -levantado otro dedo -No dejarse llevar por el dinero.. y Tres -ultimo dedo levantado -No andar con muchas chicas o con muchos hombres… Tsunade ha roto constantemente las dos primeras, de hecho, es conocida como la Legendaria Perdedora y es sabido que se la pasa mucho en bares...

-Pe… pe… pero… -trato de articular Sakura ya que no se podía imaginar tener una vida como esa.

Una vez terminado de dar detalles de cómo supo todo eso Kibõ se despidió para irse, lanzando una última mirada desdeñosa a Sakura, quien sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda, con una Inner Sakura temblando y haciendo memo mental de nunca cruzarse en el camino de la mesera morena; lo mismo paso con Tenten que se excusó diciendo que debía hacer unas cosas. En cuanto a Ino y Sakura, en un ambiente incómodo con Lee, al fin se despidieron y deseando al chico que se recuperara, salieron casi huyendo.

La Yamanaka no sabía que pensar, las palabras de Kibõ no se le iban de la cabeza y debía estar agradecida que no dijo nada sobre ella o de lo que hizo en sus días de academia, e incluso que hizo su propio clan contra Naruto.

Por otro lado, Sakura ya no podía sentirse peor de lo que se sentía, su equipo fue despedazado, su compañero Naruto tiene el rango Chuunin, Sasuke-kun se hacía más frio y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y ahora el único equipo que se mantuvo unido saben que no es una excelente kunoichi.

#########################

Sandaime estaba fumando de su pipa, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al imponente Shodaime con sus ojos azules y cabellera dorada.

Detrás suyo venía un joven con una mirada de dicha en sus ojos castaños, su pelo de un tono gris-azulado lo llevaba algo corto, y sus ropas claramente demostraban que pertenecía a los monjes del Templo del Fuego. Junto al chico venía Asuma claramente feliz y finalmente "Menma".

-Veo que ha sido un éxito la extracción del chakra.. como te sientes Sora-kun..? -preguntó Sandaime al chico quien por poco no saltaba del entusiasmo.

-Aun no puedo creer! Es un sueño! Ya sólo soy un chico normal! – el muchacho no podía contener sus emociones y apenas podía retener sus lágrimas -gracias Menma-san, Arashi-san! Y también a ti, Asuma-san!

-Vamos gaki, no hay nada que agradecer.. ahora podrás convertirte en un gran shinobi y con mi recomendación, porque no.. incluso podrás superar la carga que tu padre impuso en ti y convertirte en un nuevo Guardián Ninja.. -Asuma le revolvió el pelo al chico quien sonrió brillantemente ante la perspectiva de realizar su sueño en convertirse en un Guardián Ninja del Señor Feudal.

Sora se miraba ambas manos, idénticas sin ninguna imperfección. Había sufrido bastante por aquella apariencia monstruosa de su brazo derecho, y aún más sabiendo que el responsable de dicha alteración fuera su propio padre.

Sólo hace unos días, un hombre llamado Furido había intentado convencerlo de abandonar el Templo de Fuego, donde por cierto nadie lo soportaba, pero la intervención de Chiriku y Asuma, pudo evitar ser usado como un arma, revelando que todo ese tiempo, Furido a.k.a. Kazuma, su propio padre tenía intenciones de unificar el País del Fuego eliminando Konoha. Aunque Sora siempre creyó en la imagen de un benevolente padre, al ver en realidad lo que pretendía Kazuma, esa imagen se quebró en mil pedazos. Cuando Kazuma fue derrotado por el ataque conjunto de Asuma y Chiriku, con una pequeña distracción de Sora, Kazuma reveló estar arrepentido en haber hecho sufrir a su único hijo.

Con la promesa de convertirse en un gran shinobi, y luego ser considerado como un Guardián Ninja, Sora vino a Konoha para que los maestros en Fuinjutsu pudieran retirar el chakra nocivo del Kyuubi de su propio sistema de chakra, de esa manera Sora consiguió recuperar su apariencia de chico normal.

-La extracción fue un éxito, y la asimilación en Naruto sin problemas.. -informó "Menma" al Hokage.

-Lo que importa ahora.. Sora-kun espero que te concentres en convertirte en un gran shinobi.. -le dio un pulgar arriba "Arashi".

Sora sólo cabeceó de acuerdo a las palabras del rubio "Namikaze".

-Sora-kun.. tendrás a Asuma como tu guía fuera de la Academia, y cuando sea el momento te asignaré a un grupo gennin, hasta entonces esfuérzate!

-Hai Hokage-sama! -Sora contestó firme, al tiempo que la puerta fue tocada sutilmente, y una cabeza pelinegra se asomó.

-Disculpe Sandaime-sama.. –"Haruhi" con una sonrisa fungía de secretaria del Sandaime -han llegado el equipo de Kurenai Yuhi.

-Gracias Haruhi, déjalos pasar..

-Nos despedimos Hokage-sama -Asuma dio un gesto de despedida llevando con "Menma" a Sora quien sonreía feliz, y más aún al notar el sonrojo del jounnin al cruzar miradas con la kunoichi de ojos rojos.

Kurenai sonrió sutilmente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver la gran sonrisa de Asuma dirigida a ella. Ambos sólo intercambiaron un cabeceo cortés, mientras el Sarutobi estaba de salida con su aprendiz extra, la Yuhi ingresaba con su nuevo equipo reorganizado: Shino, Neji y Tenten.

-Equipo 8 reportándose Sandaime-sama -Kurenai comentó algo resignada por el cambio en su equipo. Extrañaba demasiado el entusiasmo de Kiba y la gentileza (y comida) de Hinata.

Hinata. Desde que ella se autoexiliara del clan Hyuuga, sufrió una transformación radical.

Flashback no Jutsu.

Kurenai estaba regando sus amapolas, un regalo dado por Asuma; cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta ser tocada.

Al abrir se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que su alumna la visitara, a quien tanto extrañaba en las últimas semanas.

-Hyuuga Hinata, al fin te dignas a visitar a tu sensei, ha? -le dijo la mujer de ojos rojos.

-Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei.. han pasado demasiados incidentes.. pero primero.. ya no soy Hyuuga.. sólo Hinata -sonrió la joven kunoichi a su figura de hermana mayor.

-si, algo así había escuchado.. y por eso quería confirmarlo contigo en persona.. que es eso de que te autoexiliaste..?

-Es una larga historia.. -suspiro la peliazul con una sonrisa resignada.

Y para Kurenai fue un cubetazo de agua fría enterarse de los detalles de cómo su alumna estaba viva gracias a la intervención de su zorrita albina, debía su salud y su nuevo poder a Ahri, la kitsune youkai, pareja del Kyuubi.

Tras escuchar toda la odisea, Kurenai sonrió a su alumna y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la ojiperla por tal muestra espontánea de afecto.

-Hinata, te conozco y sé que me has ocultado más detalles de tu historia.. pero para lo que necesites.. aquí estoy..

-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei.. -sonrió Hinata con lágrimas brillando en sus grandes ojos perlas y luego sonrió con malicia al tiempo que se separaba de su maestra -y para cuando harás oficial tu relación con Asuma-sensei..?

Kurenai se sonrojó al estilo Hyuuga sin creer en la nueva faceta atrevida de su alumna. Donde quedó la Hinata considerada y prudente..?

-H-h-hinata..?

La kunoichi peliazul soltó unas risitas picaras ante una atónita morena de ojos rojos.

Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.

-La misión encomendada a su equipo será acompañar a Namikaze Arashi a Takigakure no Sato, a pedido del Chuunin Shibuki, líder de Taki, para evaluar un rumor de cierta kunoichi.. los detalles en el pergamino.

-Hai Hokage-sama! -dijeron al unísono, mientras el rubio "Arashi" sonrió por la oportunidad de visitar la fuente del Agua del Héroe. Y de paso salvar a una joven Jinchuriki de su soledad. Gracias a la advertencia de Yuna con su Jõgan.

-Encantado de conocerlos, soy Namikaze Arashi, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos -sonrió ampliamente el Shodaime disfrazado.

Kurenai y Tenten sonrieron algo ruborizadas por la apariencia tan varonil del rubio "Namikaze" mientras Neji procuraba de no exponer su lado fanboy ante el legendario Shodaime, emocionado era poco, estaba extasiado en poder ver en acción al Shinobi no Kami!.

Shino no comprendía porque sus insectos estaban con un temor devoto ante el rubio "Namikaze" de quien se rumoreaban era el tío del difunto Yondaime, además su apariencia le recordaba fuertemente a su compañero Uzumaki Naruto. Incluso su chakra tenían una similitud asombrosa según sus insectos.

-Arashi, una cosa más.. -le retuvo Sandaime -no causes problemas por favor..

-Ni que fuera mi hermano Arata-chan.. Nos vemos Sarutobi-kun..! -y el rubio Shodaime salió seguido de Tenten, Neji y Shino, Kurenai sólo le dirigió una mirada desconcertada al Sandaime claramente pidiendo una explicación del honorífico usado por el "Namikaze" pero Sandaime ya se giró hacia los ventanales maldiciendo al Senju disfrazado que debía cuidar sus palabras delante de los demás o sus identidades podrían ser descubiertas..

Al escuchar que la Yuhi salió de la oficina sin emitir palabra alguna, Sandaime suspiró cansado.

-Jiraiya.. encuentra pronto a Tsunade.. ya deseo descansar de Papeleo-sama.. piedad -lloriqueaba con lágrimas de anime mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa a la montaña de papeles y pergaminos por revisar -date prisa! Que ya quiero tener el tiempo suficiente y entretenerme con mi tesoro -sacando una copia de Icha Icha Paradise con un suspiro contenido.

########################

Yuna estaba muy concentrada en el papel que tenía en su mano. Naruto estaba enfurruñado porque una vez más explotó su sello. "Haruhi" suspiró exhausta por la terquedad de sus hijos.

Hinata estaba concentrada en subir y bajar por el árbol en el gran patio del complejo Uzumaki, teniendo varias piedras pegadas con chakra por su cuerpo.

-a ver niños.. Repasemos los conceptos ttebane -decidió con un suspiro "Haruhi" detener la mala racha de sus hijos con sus respectivos sellos – que me pueden decir del concepto de creación de Sellos ttebane..?

-mm mm Fuinjutsu utiliza una mezcla de tinta y chakra para crear un sello particular, en el papel..? -contestó Naruto rememorando sus estudios durante las semanas previas a las finales de los Exámenes Chuunin.

-correcto Naruto-chan, sin embargo incompleto.. la expresión mezcla de tinta y chakra no es del todo acertada, se podría emplear sangre por ejemplo para la escritura del sello.. -con evidente pasión en su voz, la pelinegra se explayó en su explicación -verán los usos para Fuinjutsu son ilimitados, siendo sus únicos factores limitantes la habilidad del maestro de sello y su creatividad.. cualquier cosa es posible según la base del tipo de chakra empleado para codificar el sello, el tipo de sello dibujado, medio usado para dibujar.. lo que quiero decir, es que el potencial en Fuinjutsu sólo se limita por sus propias capacidades.. y créanme los Uzumaki siempre fuimos conocidos como genios en creatividad, nada supera nuestra imaginación ttebane!

Yuna sonreía por la pose de Kunoichi cool de "Haruhi" mientras Naruto estaba con brillos en su mirada totalmente admirado de su madre.

-Por qué no hay más maestros en Fuinjutsu, entonces? -Hinata preguntó deteniéndose de su propio ejercicio -Si el potencial es ilimitado, no tendría sentido para todos el practicar Fuinjutsu como algo rutinario..?

Yuna y Naruto intercambiaron miradas ante la cuestión planteada por la exHyuuga, mientras "Haruhi" adoptó una pose aún más altiva que su pose cool.

-Hay un par de razones, pero la principal razón es la complejidad de la elaboración de los sellos -contestó la pelinegra, ya sacando sus materiales ante la mirada atenta de los tres -les mostraré..

Mientras sacaba dos hojas de papel y un bolígrafo, "Haruhi" rápidamente dibujó un sello elaborado en uno de los papeles. En el momento en que terminó, unió el sello dibujado a una kunai y lo arrojó hacia el cielo. A continuación, hizo un gesto manual haciendo que el sello explotara como fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Los tres observaban con asombro.

-¡WOW! Sugoi.. -Naruto se quedó sin aliento.

-Es tan kawaii -murmuró Yuna.

-Eso que han visto es un sello hecho correctamente… Ahora, observen esto ttebane.. -declaró "Haruhi" llamando su atención.

Una vez más, la pelinegra comenzó a dibujar un sello elaborado en el segundo papel. Esta vez, sin embargo, hizo un golpe singular en el papel de manera diferente. Una vez que el sello fue completado, lo unió a una kunai arrojándolo hacia el cielo. Repitió el mismo gesto de la mano, pero en lugar de explotar como fuegos artificiales, el sello sólo se incendió y desapareció.

-¿Que pasó? -Yuna cuestionó.

-El sello no funcionó.. Eso es lo que sucede cuando hay un error en el proceso de creación de un sello. Incluso si se trata de un pequeño error, justo esa falla arruinará el jutsu. Fūinjutsu es un arte que NO perdona. Castigará al usuario si comete el más mínimo de los errores –"Haruhi" les advirtió -Ahora, han visto que el sello sólo desapareció.. eso es debido a la naturaleza de la técnica empleada.. Sin embargo, algunos sellos que afectan directamente al usuario, pueden tener efectos mucho más fatales si son hechas incorrectamente en algunas circunstancias.. Naruto-chan, tu padre estudió arduamente para diseñar un sello con el cual utilizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu.. Si llegara a hacer un solo error en dicho diseño que necesitaba para poder usarlo, casi seguro se hubiera destruido a sí mismo ttebane..

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de miedo -¿E-en serio ttebayo?

-Es un arte peligroso, no cualquiera podría emplearlo con eficacia.. pero, es un arte lleno de posibilidades peligrosas para nuestros enemigos ttebane – la pelinegra declaró con un encogimiento de hombros -ahora.. veo que Naruto-chan y Yuna-chan tienen problemas con el influir chakra en los sellos..

-Okkaasama, ya dominamos los ejercicios básicos del control de chakra.. -comentó Yuna con un puchero.

-Equilibrio de la hoja en la frente, caminar en los arboles.. caminar sobre el agua.. caminar sobre el agua con piedras equilibradas sobre nuestro cuerpo -enumeró fastidiado Naruto por esos ejercicios, recibiendo un coscorrón de su madre -Itteeee ttebayo! Kaa-chan..?

-No seas perezoso Naruto-chan.. no creas que no he pillado que obligabas a tus clones a completar esos ejercicios mientras te escapabas con Yuna-chan y Hina-chan a Ichiraku o a Boahatto ttebane..

Hinata y Yuna sonrieron con muecas culpables, mientras Naruto se rascaba la mejilla con culpabilidad.

-Han completado también el ejercicio de pegar el papel por la pared..? -levantó una ceja la pelinegra ante sus hijos quienes bajaron sus miradas por la culpabilidad.

-Es.. es complicado Okaasama.. -confesó Yuna.

"Haruhi" suspiró pesadamente, sabía que esa parte era bastante complicada porque requería un control muy refinado de chakra.

-Recuerdan los que les dije..? -Yuna y Naruto cabecearon inseguros -primero deben moldear su chakra en la punta del dedo elegido –la pelinegra se acercó a una de las paredes del muro que rodeaba el compuesto Uzumaki para demostrar su explicación -Una vez que sienten el chakra en el dedo, traten de liberarla de los tenketsu del dedo, verán que solo tendrá un lugar a donde ir, que es el papel, de modo que vayan aplicando la cantidad justa de chakra necesaria para mantener una hoja pegada a la pared.. –"Haruhi" colocó el papel en la pared y mantuvo su dedo índice sobre él, dejando pasar un segundo, lo quitó haciendo que el papel permaneciera pegado a la pared -Les había dicho que era un sencillo ejercicio pero muy necesario para que puedan avanzar en Fuinjutsu.. quiero ver que lo intenten ttebane!

Yuna y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y resignados, imitaron los pasos mostrados por la pelinegra. Hinata sólo se mantenía en silencio, totalmente abandonó su propio ejercicio de control de chakra.

-"Hina-chan.. continúa lo tuyo, que aún estás en desbalance tu control.." -le recordó Ahri a su Jinchuriki.

-Eh..?! Mouh.. hai! -la verdad Hinata estaba bastante desanimada por la pérdida de su control de chakra, era algo que se había enorgullecido en haber adquirido un alto nivel de control pero ahora con su inquilina lo había perdido completamente.

-"No te desanimes.. estas avanzando muy rápido.. pronto podrás emplear técnicas de alto nivel destructivo, incluso podrás superar a varios vejestorios.." -fanfarroneó la kitsune.

-Vejestorios..? -Hinata cuestionó confundida.

-"A los Hokage revividos.. al idiota Senju 1 y al idiota Senju 2.."

Hinata sólo pudo sonreír nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su nuca por las palabras dichas por su inquilina.

Mientras Naruto y Yuna continuaron con su práctica supervisados por "Haruhi", con varias fallas al intentar pegar los papeles por la pared, al cabo de unos segundos sus papeles cayeron inmediatamente, haciendo que ambos gruñeran frustrados y "Haruhi" soltara unos suspiros exasperados llevando una mano al rostro.

-No hay de otra, vamos a seguir gastando tiempo en practicar este ejercicio básico ttebane.. -bufó "Haruhi" ante las miradas resignadas de sus hijos.

#########################

Un par de peregrinos, con grandes sombreros de paja y sus abrigos negros con nubes rojas estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Uno de ellos miró hacia la Torre Hokage y esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

#########################

Omake: un baño relajante y algo más..

Neji estaba dándose un buen baño después de un entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei para afinidad con Tenten y Shino. Estaba bastante aliviado por el hecho de que Lee ya se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente en el hospital e incluso fue a visitarlo. Como siempre Gai-sensei estaba con su repertorio de recuperación milagrosa teniendo ciega fe en las llamas de la juventud.

Una de las pocas ventajas de ser el sobrino del líder del clan era que heredó las aguas termales que Hizashi poseía. Ahora mismo sus músculos se relajaban bastante y cerró los ojos para descansar.

El Hyuuga no se dio cuenta cuando una joven pelirroja entró muy silenciosamente y se quitó la toalla para meterse al agua y abrazar por la espalda al castaño.

Cuando sintió el terso cuerpo de la mujer, Neji se volteó y se fijó que era Karin que estaba totalmente desnuda bajo el agua, y le sonreía pervertidamente.

-Hola Neji-kun, quise venir a visitarte -saludó la pelirroja descaradamente.

-¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN ESTE SITIO! -exclamó el Hyuuga totalmente rojo y se cubría sus partes nobles con las manos.

-Quizás, pero me vale. ¿Quieres que lave tu cuerpo con el mío? -le preguntó sonrojada la pelirroja.

-¡ESPERA, KARIN!

La ojirroja envolvió con sus brazos al Hyuuga y éste se hallaba muy nervioso porque ella era muy hermosa y ese cabello era demasiado llamativo. Él se fijaba en los hombros de la chica que estaban llenos de cicatrices y Karin se dio cuenta, llevándola a hundirse bajo el agua muy triste.

-No te gusto por mis marcas, ¿verdad? -dijo muy deprimida la muchacha.

-Oh, no es eso. Es que no las había visto a detalle, ¿realmente por eso huiste de Kusa?

-Solo era una herramienta para curar gente como mi madre. Estas marcas me perseguirán por siempre y son las cicatrices de la vida que he llevado -confesó la pelirroja con una expresión neutral.

El muchacho se sintió mal por ella y le recordaba mucho lo que sufría por su sello en la frente hasta antes de que se enfrentara a Naruto. Quizás ésta era una prueba del destino para redimirse y que la chica frente a él no sufriera más.

En ese momento, el castaño abrazó a la muchacha y ésta quedó sonrojada y su corazón latía bastante.

-Karin, yo sé lo que sientes. Te juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no estés sola y seas feliz! -le juró el castaño tranquilamente.

Sin querer, ella no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas y se pegó aún más al chico que le ofrecía una amistad desinteresada sin nada a cambio. Solo quería desahogarse un poco sin ser juzgada y quizás sentirse querida por una vez en la vida.

-Neji, ese día en el bosque yo ya estaba preparada para morir y ya no sufrir más. Cuando llegaste, vi que mi destino era algún día hacerte feliz. No lo sé, pero yo no tengo un propósito en esta vida más que velar por el hombre que me dio una segunda oportunidad..-susurró la pelirroja mientras estaba en el pecho de su salvador.

-No es necesario que te castigues de esa forma, tú eres una buena muchacha -replicó el Hyuuga.

-Lo hago porque quiero. Puedo darte mi alma y mi cuerpo para que te sientas bien, no me importa..

-¿Hablas de prostituirte? -tragó saliva el castaño.

-No es distinto a lo que siempre fui en Kusa. Pero si eres tú lo haría con mucho gusto, te debo todo. Ahora misma incluso no me molestaría que quisieras hacerme el amor, me gustas mucho.. -Karin lo dijo sin reparos.

Tres horas después...

Ni siquiera Neji sabía lo que había pasado con respecto a Karin. Su cuerpo actuó por instinto y empezó a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo dañado, pero lindo de la ojirroja.

A su lado estaba la pelirroja durmiendo y muy exhausta, pero con una sonrisa muy sincera porque su primera vez fue intensa y maravillosa.

-No, nonononono. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? -se repetía muy culpable el ojiperla.

La pelirroja abrazó al chico entre sueños como un oso de peluche y siguió durmiendo. Neji recordaba cada gemido y como ella gritaba su nombre a viva voz mientras la montaba salvajemente. ¿Por qué ambos se atraían de esta forma? Él no lo sabía, quizás poseían un pasado similar.

Las mordeduras del cuerpo de su amante inesperada eran un recordatorio muy severo de que ella había sufrido muchísimo, más que él seguramente y daba la razón al Uzumaki que se llevó de este sitio a su prima con la que estaba aún arreglando sus lazos.

Él se sintió terrible cuando ella lloró luego del intenso orgasmo que sufrió cuando se vino en su interior. Es como si cada momento doloroso de su vida se había dejado salir de golpe y así estuvo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. En realidad, el corazón de esta bella pelirroja era muy frágil y solo pendía de lo que él pensara de ella para no volverse loca.

-Karin, no quiero verte sufrir. Tú lo has hecho más que yo, quizás no sea el mejor hombre que hay pero deseo cambiar por tí y Hinata-sama. He cometido terribles errores y no quiero arruinarlo contigo. Creo que me gustas, pero aún debo conocerte mejor.. -le susurró bastante posesivo el castaño por primera vez en su vida.

Una hora después, Karin despertaba perezosamente y no vio a su amante. Le dolió un montón la entrepierna y sus pequeños pechos, pero no era desagradable esta vez.

En ese instante, Neji estaba vestido con una bata con un plato de Okonomiyaki, su platillo preferido en toda la vida.

-Al fin despertaste, perezosa..-saludó el castaño.

-¿Como supiste que ese era mi platillo preferido? -preguntó maravillada la chica que se cubría con la sábana.

-No sé, fue el platillo sorpresa de esa joven Ayame, quien envió para ti..

En eso, Neji empezó a darle de comer en la boca a su amiga/amante secreta y ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Pensaba que quizás esta relación no pasaría de algo sexual o algo por el estilo mientras ella prestaba su cuerpo y alma a su salvador, pero esta clase de atención no la había recibido desde antes de la muerte de su madre.

-No sé qué decir..-mencionó sonrojada la kunoichi.

-Calla y come, no te ves muy bien alimentada por lo que noto..-señaló tranquilo el ninja.

-Soy pobre, apenas y comía una vez en el día en Kusa..-confesó ella.

Neji siguió mimándola, mientras Karin se dejó consentir, con un clima cómodo entre los dos, deseando secretamente que nunca llegue a su fin.

########################

Karin caminaba muy sonrojada por los pasillos de la mansión del Bouke y por primera vez tenía un motivo verdadero para sonreír. A pesar de que Konoha había sufrido bastantes daños materiales por la invasión, ésta seguía luciendo muy bonita y se sentía como en casa. Nadie que la discriminara o que la quisiera usar como un objeto sin sentimientos, además de que un guapo y gallardo sujeto de un clan noble tenía sus ojos puestos en ella.

Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con una persona y tiró sus cosas al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento. No fue mi intención! -se disculpó la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

-Fue un accidente, descuida..-sonrió una chica de cabello azulado.

Karin la miró de cerca y era una chica que era muy parecida al chico que le gustaba, pero su cabello era corto y de otro color, además de que sus ojos tenían un ligero toque de lavanda, a diferencia de Neji que era más blanco malva.

-Disculpa, ¿eres algo de Neji Hyuuga? -preguntó curiosa la pelirroja intentando ubicar a la joven peliazul. Donde ya la había visto..?

-Es mi primo.. -mencionó la ojiperla dudosa.

-Ahhh! Tú eres la famosa Hinata Hyuuga, quien siempre va a Ichiraku con Naruto-san. Tu primo Neji-kun siempre habla de ti! -comentó amablemente la pelirroja con una mano en su palma ya sabiendo donde había visto a la peliazul.

-Karin..? Casi ni te reconocí! -se maravilló Hinata al encontrar a una de las camareras de Ichiraku -Ayame-san había dicho que habías resultado herida durante la invasión..!

-Tu primo me salvó.. y gracias a tu familia tengo un lugar donde quedarme para recuperarme.. sabes que Neji-kun no para de hablar de ti! -señaló la pelirroja sonriente.

-Sí, al fin estamos renovando nuestros lazos fraternales -se rascó la mejilla la peliazul con una sutil sonrisa.

-Está muy entusiasmado en reparar esos lazos, puedo sentirlo. Él habla mucho sobre cómo se portó muy mal todos estos años y quiere cumplir contigo protegiéndote como siempre debió serlo, pero no sabe cómo después de que te fuiste de tu casa.. -confesó la ojirroja.

-Oh, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Hinata conmocionada.

-Sí, siento el dolor cuando él lo dice, ahora que eres una exiliada.. Veras yo vi personalmente cuando tu padre le explicó todo a Neji sobre lo ocurrido hace años. Incluso trabajamos en equipo para salvar a tu hermana menor de unos ninjas malvados de Kusa -contó la pelirroja muy feliz.

Hinata ya sabía sobre lo sucedido con Hanabi quien estuvo a punto de ser raptada de no ser por la ayuda de una chica de cabello rojo. Al principio creyó que era Kushina-kachan, pero ella no había sido, ya que estaba en ese momento salvando a Sandaime. La Hyuuga sonrió porque era muy curioso que los Uzumaki fueran los salvadores de su clan de alguna forma.

-"sin dudas por su chakra y lo contado por Genkurõ, esta niña Karin es una Uzumaki.. debemos contar a Kushina sobre ella" -Ahri le hizo un memo mental a su Jinchuriki –"Además esta muchacha huele a tu primo Neji, huele por todas partes.."

-"¿De qué hablas, Ahri?" -preguntó Hinata mentalmente ante lo último mencionado por la yonkai.

-"Esta niña traviesa perdió la virginidad de la forma más suculenta con tu primo. Los Uzumaki son unos pillos!" -dijo divertida la kitsune.

Hinata sonrió algo curiosa, su primo y una Uzumaki juntos, ¿acaso era una casualidad? No que fuera algo muy importante y malo, solo que ambos fueran felices era lo único que importaba.

-Dime Karin-san.. has visto a mi pequeña imouto? Hanabi-chan..?

-ah si.. creo que está en el jardín de tu madre con su zorrito Genkurõ..

-Podemos ir juntas a buscarla para ir a comer algo en un local, el Boahatto, quiero que me platiques todo de tí.. -Hinata se enganchó al brazo de la pelirroja, yendo hacia el jardín de su madre, a lo que Karin no opuso resistencia, el chakra cálido de la exHyuuga le reconfortaba, no tanto como su Neji-kun, pero como ya que él no estaba por una misión, debía aprovechar conocer mejor a sus primas, en especial de la infame Hinata Hyuuga.

#########################

Días después, Mebuki Haruno pasó a comprar unas cosas en la tienda de vegetales cuando vio a Hinata tomando de la mano a una chica pelirroja, ambas sonreían divertidas una a la otra, esa escena la dejó con un dejavu recordando a las fallecidas Hanamei y Kushina.

-Eso si fue extraño.. -suspiró la castaña clara de amplia frente.

########################

Sgte cap: Uchiha

P.D.: todos los involucrados en la lectura de los reviews están sanos y a salvos, siempre y cuando no difundan spoilers.. _Autora-sama fuera!_

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	15. Uchiha

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

En una habitación iluminada se veía nuestra Hime favorita hurgando la bolsa de reviews. Miraba un pergamino, luego buscaba otro como si no encontrara lo que buscaba.

-Estaba segura que eran otros pergaminos, estos claramente ya han sido respondidos.. será que no hubo pergaminos..? bien que Naruto-kun me había advertido no descuidar esta bolsa.. –soltando un suspiro resignado, Hinata se pinzaba el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar -ni modo..

Y perdiendo su henge, Hinata preparaba unos sellos manuales para luego golpear su palma de la mano en el suelo.

-"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Y del humo apareció una hermosa kitsune amarilla.

-Kuzunoha ha sido llamada por Hinata-sama, Kuzunoha lista para obedecerla.. –la kitsune tenía una rodilla doblada mientras la otra la tenía sobre el suelo en una reverencia típica hacia su invocadora, con el hocico hacia abajo manteniendo su vista en el suelo.

-Kuzunoha-san, podrías rastrear a Genkurõ, Kikura, Kunou y Wakamo por favor.. –la voz suave de Hinata confortaba siempre a la kitsune.

-Hinata-sama ordena, Kuzunoha obedece.

Y en un parpadeo la kitsune desapareció para luego aparecer momentos después con cuatros zorritos con tinte azulados en su frente ante la vista de su ama con aspecto Shinigami, al tener sus ojos activos con Byakugan dando a Hinata una imagen tenebrosa.

-ESTAMOS MUERTOS! –chillaron los cuatro zorritos.

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

La sala ha sido nuevamente iluminada, viéndose a Hinata disfrutando unos rollos de canela mientras los zorritos lloriqueaban pidiendo disculpas.

-perdona Hinata-sama, no fue nuestra intención! –Kikura imploraba con lágrimas de anime a la hanyo, mientras Wakamo y Genkurõ no dejaban de culparse por el robo de los pergaminos.

-FUE GENKURÕ HINATA-SAMA!

-FUE WAKAMO!

-GENKURÕ!

-WAKAMO!

-FUIMOS TODOS! –estalló Kunou llorando amargamente por haber cedido ante los chantajes de sus hermanos.

-KUNOU! –aullaron los tres zorritos.

Hinata dejó de comer, centrando sus perlados ojos en los cuatro zorritos. Luego miro a Kuzunoha y se le ocurrió una idea.

-me decepcionaron.. –aquí los cuatro zorritos se petrificaron de horror al escuchar el tono neutro de la exHyuuga, sabiendo que para la ojiperla dicha palabra siempre fue dolorosa en su infancia, por lo que sabía perfectamente cómo usarla –no pensé que fueran capaces de robar los pergaminos de reviews independiente de a quien le tocaba dirigir esta misión.. y no crean que es la primera vez que nos enteramos de esta travesura!

Aquí los cuatro zorritos tenían sus colas entre las patas y lloriqueaban en silencio. Kuzunoha ya estaba a punto de interceder por sus hermanos menores, pero Hinata la impidió levantando una mano evitando que la kitsune hablara.

-Hinata-sama.. por favor.. –Genkurõ intentó hablar pero las lágrimas lo hacían escuchar muy nasal –no sea demasiado estricta con mis hermanas, fue mi idea y me responsabilizo..

-GENKURÕ DETENTE! –chillaron las tres zorritas conmocionadas por las palabras del zorrito negro.

Hinata se acercó a Genkurõ, todos a la expectativa, para luego suspirar aliviados levemente al ver una sonrisa sutil en el rostro de porcelana de la hanyo.

-que sea la última vez, me entienden..?

Los cuatro saltaron sobre la hanyo peliazul con brillantes sonrisas prometiendo no hacerlo más. Kuzunoha solo sonreía sabiendo que esa promesa seria solo hasta la siguiente ocasión de tener nuevos pergaminos de reviews.

-pero.. –Hinata aun tenia a los cuatro zorritos por ella, que han quedado paralizados por el tono de la exHyuuga –solo Kuzunoha leerá los pergaminos de los lectores..

Los cuatro abrieron sus bocas horrorizados, para luego dirigir sus miradas asesinas a la kitsune mayor, quien solo les dio una sonrisa soberbia.

-Aquí Kuzunoha, el privilegio del primer pergamino.. de **jorge rocha**..

Mientras Kuzunoha agarraba el pergamino, los demás zorritos solo estaban paralizados como estatuas con diferentes grados de horror esculpidos en sus rostros.

-Kuzunoha agradece en nombre de Autora-sama a **jorge rocha,** y espera sinceramente que le guste el capítulo que sigue.. y ya verás la evolución con el correr de los capítulos..

-mm mm este es de **xXKushinaXx** y.. –Hinata iba a contestar pero Wakamo utilizó sus grandes ojos azules al estilo Gato de Shrek, haciendo que la ojiperla mordiera tímidamente su labio inferior –cielos! –suspiró enojada consigo misma –no me resisto a unos hermosos ojos azules.. y peor cuando Naruto-kun los usa conmigo para ganarme.. está bien, toma Wakamo..

Wakamo aceptó humildemente el pergamino, para luego lanzar una mirada victoriosa hacia sus hermanos, quienes tenían varios tics furiosos en sus frentes, impotentes por no poder reclamar.

-contestando a la pregunta hecha por **xXKushinaXx**.. la verdad que Autora-sama no es muy su estilo el bashing.. pero le aseguramos que todo tiene su propósito.. y solo contribuye para el crecimiento de los personajes.. –respondió Wakamo, ante las miradas escépticas de todos –que..?

-que ni tú te lo crees.. –contestó Kunou a la duda de Wakamo.

-mm mm no lo sé.. Autora-sama no es anti SS… y Tsunade baachan, bueno.. particularmente yo –la sombría mirada de Hinata puso en alerta a todos –no se preocupen, sé la regla de Autora-sama con los spoiler..

-todo a su debido tiempo.. –finalizó Kikura.

-toma Kikura, es de **Fernando917** –le paso Hinata a la zorrita color café, quien acepto encantada de poder responder los pergaminos de los lectores.

-gracias Hinata-sama! A ver.. –la pequeña zorrita dio una rápida leida y luego se puso a contestar –respondiendo a sus cuestiones, si aún existe un sello, y a causa de él están en búsqueda de Tsunade-sama para que puedan ayudar en la recuperación de Naruto-sama.. y lo de Gaara.. –Kikura sintió pánico ante el aura Shinigami de Hinata ante posible desliz de la zorrita –lo siento, no puedo soltar spoiler pero te aseguro que Autora-sama tiene a otra kunoichi en mente para ingresar en la vida amorosa del Jinchuriki de Shukaku..

-KIKURA! –chillaron escandalizados los chibi kitsunes.

-vamos, así empezaran a especular por quien emparejara al futuro Kazekage..!

-debo admitir que es buena idea.. –Hinata sonrió algo afectada, ni ella sabiendo por quien se estarán refiriendo los zorritos, Autora-sama es muy hermética con sus spoiler –el siguiente pertenece a **Zafir09**..

Los cuatro zorritos empezaron a pelearse por intentar conseguir responder el pergamino de **Zafir09** sorprendiendo a Hinata y a Kuzunoha. Saltando unos sobre los otros, hasta que la zorrita amarilla de ojos rojos se impuso por sobre todos.

-Yo.. por favor yo! Yo quiero.. –saltaba Kunou, intentando evitar que sus otros hermanos le ganaran.

-PERO SI TU YA LO HAS LEIDO EN LOS ULTIMOS TRES CAPITULOS! –gritaron con furia ciega sus demás hermanos.

-que culpa tengo que me toca el mejor.. –Kunou le sacó la lengua a sus hermanos mientras esperaba que Hinata le diera el pergamino, para luego congelarse de horror al notar que el pergamino fue entregado a Genkurõ –pero que..?

-a ti te toca el siguiente.. –le regañó Hinata ante una depresiva Kunou y un brillante Genkurõ quien sonreía ampliamente.

-muchas gracias por tus palabras **Zafir09**.. y algo acertado la mayoría de tus especulaciones.. como su pedido ha alcanzado a Autora-sama, Hinata-sama se le asigno esta vez la misión de acompañarnos en la lectura de los pergaminos de reviews.. esperamos que el capítulo que sigue sea de su agrado! –aquí todos se inclinan por agradecimiento –MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-si gracias **Zafir09** por seguir dejando tus pergaminos, a Autora-sama le agrada demasiado y le da fuerzas e inspiración en seguir escribiendo.. –aquí Hinata se inclinó respetuosamente –Arigatou gozaimazu!

-Bien finalmente me toca! –Kunou recibió de Hinata el pergamino –pertenece a **Pegasister Geishiken**.. una de las colegas de Autora-sama.. ya verás que Tsunade-sama no se escapara de ser llamada baachan.. en los siguientes capítulos..

-y finalmente me toca responder el pergamino de **OTAKUfire**.. otro de los colegas de Autora-sama.. y concuerdo completamente contigo.. las mejores combinaciones son las Uzumaki/Hyuuga.. y Karin me parece muy agradable.. la apruebo completamente como mi cuñadita jeje.. espero que te guste el capítulo que sigue..

Hinata estaba muy satisfecha hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-KAWAII! –Autora-sama estaba friccionando su mejilla izquierda con la mejilla derecha de la hanyo –realmente tenía ganas de asignarte esta misión hace eones.. pero Tsunade-sama no estaba.. ergh.. –y se calló bruscamente ante un posible spoiler, algo captado al vuelo por la ojiperla.

-lo sé.. Tsunade-baachan puede ser un.. –aquí su boca fue tapada por la mano de Autora-sama.

-lo siento Hime pero sin spoiler!

-Autora-sama! Solo Naruto-kun me puede decir Hime! –Hinata intentaba librarse del abrazo de oso panda de la mujer pero ésta la mantenía firmemente agarrada –chicos ayúdenme!

-ni siquiera lo piensen! Ahora que ella está sola puedo abrazarla, todo el tiempo es acaparada por Naruto que es un celópata.. y tengo derecho de apapachar a mi querida Hime! –pensando en todas las figuras de acción que posee de la exHyuuga en su estante.

Los zorritos no sabían a quién obedecer, a la Jinchuriki de su ama, o a la Autora de Tamashī no Yũgõ. Kuzunoha solo suspiró pesadamente.

-Kuzunoha invita a todos que dejen sus sugerencias, palabras de ánimo o comentarios en pergaminos y colocarlos en la caja de reviews.. y disfruten del capítulo que sigue..

 **Cap 15 Uchiha**

Hinata suspiró profundo intentando mantener su paciencia. Es que ella era la única adulta allí..?

En la habitación del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, en Shukuba, Yuna y Naruto parecían que se habían puesto de acuerdo en comportarse como críos pequeños.

Estaban rezongando sobre tener un sensei pervertido como Ero-sennin solo retrasaría su objetivo de ser Hokage (Naruto) y tener mala fama entre sus enemigos (Yuna) si continuaban a ese ritmo.

No ayudaba que Jiraiya, tras semanas de ausencia, finalmente se hacía cargo de su equipo gennin, y ahora estuviera como perro en celo detrás de esa fulana.

(Para el registro, Hinata había estirado la oreja a Naruto por su reacción ante la mujer que coqueteaba y que finalmente se fue con Jiraiya-sensei)

No tenía quejas de Hayate-sensei, en las misiones con el jounnin siempre se podía confiar en su fuerza, pero cada vez más severo era su condición de salud por lo que ahora estaba en Konoha internado en el Hospital General. Aunque el mismo no se quejaba estar en cama teniendo su hermosa enfermera particular de pelo morado, por quien Yuna pidió a Sandaime una dispensa hasta el regreso de la Sannin de las Babosas y curar definitivamente al Hayate.

Al principio Naruto estaba adulando a la exHyuuga por su pequeño desliz, hasta que Yuna empezó a murmurar contra el albino Sannin, siendo apoyado por su hermano rubio, dejando a Hinata algo irritada por la verborrea infantil de ambos. Se suponía que Naruto ya era Chuunin, podían simplemente seguir la pista y dejar atrás al pervertido Sannin.

Finalmente la pista de la ubicación de Tsunade parecía ser fiable según las fuentes de la red de espionaje, que indicaban que estaba en los Cuarteles de Tanzaku.

Pero con el ritmo del viaje, ya podrían considerar obsoleta dicha información.

-el rostro de Hayate-sensei era para una fotografía.. todo embobado por Yugao-san.. -soltó unas risitas la hanyo al recordar la cara de tonto enamorado del jounnin por el uniforme algo ajustado de Yugao vistiendo de enfermera.

-"Deberías probar ese fetiche con Naru-chan, pequeña..?" -sugirió Ahri a la peliazul.

-"No es mala idea.." -consideró Hinata dejando correr su imaginación, con un Naruto en cama y ella como la sexy enfermera que lo iba a curar con hacerle sentir "bien".

En eso la puerta sonó con golpes bastante insistentes, Naruto aún quejándose del Sannin se levantó en dirección a la puerta, por su parte Hinata se encontraba soñando con varios escenarios de cómo usar el fetiche de sexy enfermera, mientras Yuna se envaró en su cama cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, revelándose quien estaba allí, un joven pelinegro con su capa oscura con nubes rojas.

-Akatsuki.. – murmuró Yuna acongojada.

#######################

Sasuke corría en dirección a Shukuba, reflexionando como en las últimas horas sucedieron tantas cosas para asimilar.

Temprano aquel día, Kakashi lo había citado porque deseaba saber cómo había amanecido después del gran estrés que sufrió con el genjutsu que le había sometido el Hatake.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Cuando Sakura y Kiba ya se habían ido a sus hogares, ellos que aún podían disfrutar de un ambiente familiar, Sasuke ya estaba dando media vuelta para regresar a su solitario departamento cuando Kakashi lo retuvo.

-Sasuke.. ven aquí.. hay una cosa que quizás te interese.. un método de entrenamiento.. pero primero debo contarte algo, de un asunto que hace meses les había comentado a todos, pero es tiempo que sepas la historia completa..

Cansado, Sasuke se acercó a su sensei sentándose en su frente, mientras el Hatake estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de iniciar la conversación. Ya tras un largo silencio, y la paciencia del pelinegro con pelo cola de pato ya esfumándose, Kakashi suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Recuerdas lo que dije el día que los aprobé como el Equipo 7 haciéndolos oficialmente gennin..?

Sasuke estaba genuinamente sorprendido que su sensei querría hablar de su cita dicha hace tantos meses atrás.

-Tus palabras fueron: "en el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, eso es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que basura" -citó mecánicamente el Uchiha.

Kakashi hizo una mueca ante el tono neutro y vacío de voz del Uchiha y suspiró porque al menos parecía que iba bien la "charla".

-Gracias grabadora.. -un intento de chiste del Hatake sólo provocó una mirada ceñuda del chico -al menos lo recuerdas bien, lo que quiero con esto es hablarte sobre el origen de esta frase, su verdadero significado.. la historia detrás de ella y como influyó en mí.. y por consiguiente en ustedes..

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión neutra esperando que Kakashi continuara lo que sea que deseaba contar, sin preocuparse realmente lo que sea que iba a escuchar. Kakashi reprimió otro suspiro exasperado y procedió a contar sobre su niñez, el incidente de la última misión hecha por su padre Sakumo, quien optó por salvar a sus camaradas antes de completar su misión. Las consecuencias de dicha decisión con el desprecio de todos, incluso de aquellos camaradas que llegó a salvar, lo que orilló a cometer suicidio dejando huérfano al Hatake; ese incidente marco al copyninja hasta el punto que sólo vivía por las reglas, incluso morir por ellas. Así habría seguido si no fuera por el incidente de la misión del Puente Kannabi con su antiguo equipo, Uchiha Obito y Nohara Rin.

Aquí Sasuke decidió que ya fue suficiente de escuchar la historia.

-Kakashi-sensei, es interesante y todo.. pero qué relación tiene esta historia con lo que nos dijiste hace meses.. y más importante – Sasuke no estaba enojado, sólo una honesta confusión –que tiene que ver conmigo..?

Kakashi lo tomó como una buena señal.

-Si con mi experiencia llegas a beneficiarte me considero bien servido.. lo que uses o no de esta historia sólo dependerá de ti.. no puedo controlar tus acciones, sólo queda mi deseo que puedas obtener algo bueno al escucharme.. -confesó Kakashi a su discípulo.

Sasuke abrió su boca pero al final la cerró, decidiendo continuar escuchando –"no me hará daño sólo escuchar, además, me ha dicho que me enseñará otra cosa al terminar lo que me está contando.."

Teniendo completa atención del Uchiha, Kakashi continuó contando como era su relación con Obito, por quien Sasuke se enteró era el hermano mayor de Uchiha Shisui. Sasuke estaba bastante sorprendido sobre como actuaba su fallecido primo que nunca llegó a conocer, y como le molestaba a Kakashi su forma de ser. Durante la misión del Puente Kannabi había probado por primera vez su Chidori, y también en un descuido Rin había sido raptada. Y aquí hizo énfasis en las diferentes decisiones tomadas por Obito y su yo más joven.

Él hubiera querido seguir la misión dejando atrás a Rin, con el pensamiento que sus enemigos querrían información de la kunoichi, y por ello estaría a salvo.

Pero Obito tenía otra prioridad, dejar la misión e ir detrás de Rin, en su mente la vida de un camarada era más valioso que cualquier misión.

Kakashi se detuvo, debía ordenar sus pensamientos y remordimientos, algo que siempre procuraba evitar, remover viejas heridas, pero Iruka había aconsejado en abordar a cada uno de sus minions de forma que la unidad original se pudiera mantener, a pesar que Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba bajo la tutela del Sannin de los sapos, aún tenía a Sasuke y Sakura por quien debía corregir sus lazos y hacerlos irrompibles.

Tras un largo silencio, Kakashi se sobresaltó por el tono contenido empleado por Sasuke para murmurar.

-que elegiste..?

Esa sencilla cuestión fue suficiente para aturdir y quebrar al jounnin con pelo espantapájaros.

-Y-yo.. yo.. yo escogí la misión.. nada en ese momento habría hecho que cambiara de opinión.. excepto Obito.. debes creerme cuando te digo que Obito era tan directo y muchas veces denso.. pero en ese momento en que elegí la misión, me pareció tan sabio al decir..

Kakashi pudo escuchar un tono humilde en Sasuke al citar a su pariente desaparecido.

-' _En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son basuras, eso es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que basura..'_

Kakashi habría sonreído si no fuera por las actuales circunstancias, pero el que Sasuke quizá esté captando la verdadera esencia del dicho.

-"Es hora del último clavo al féretro.." -pensó Kakashi con un suspiro doloroso y decir con tono agridulce la última parte de la historia.

-Cuando elegí la misión sobre ir detrás de Rin, Obito no intentó convencerme.. pero sus palabras tocaron hondo en mí.. había dicho que prefería ser llamado basura de cualquier manera, pero prefería mil veces romper las reglas que dejar morir a un camarada.. que aunque dijeran que se convertiría en menos que un shinobi, él aplastaría a cualquiera que se consideraría verdadero shinobi con ese pensamiento..

Kakashi pudo ser testigo de un cambio en la mirada del Uchiha, un mar de emociones brillaron en un segundo cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos, muchos de los cuales no pudo captar. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos dando a Sasuke la oportunidad de asimilar, y luego siguió contando cómo había cambiado de opinión al ir en ayuda de Obito y rescatar a Rin. Y finalmente como su compañero dio su vida salvando la vida de Kakashi regalándole su Sharingan como regalo por alcanzar su rango Jounnin.

Aunque pareciera que estaba escuchando, la verdad Sasuke estaba ensimismado, pensando en porque la historia del Hatake le estaba tocando fibras que ya creyó haberlas perdido después de la muerte de su familia. Tras aquella masacre sólo vivía para cumplir con su venganza, pero ahora no sabía porque las palabras de un primo que jamás conoció y que llevaba muerto hace años lo estaba alterando tanto.

Tras terminar su relato, Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio esperando que algo de lo compartido fuera suficiente para superar la coraza del Uchiha pero suspiró deprimido al escuchar como Sasuke ahora pedía su parte que era el entrenamiento prometido.

Teniendo la esperanza que haya creado una grieta en la coraza del Uchiha, finalmente empezó a hablar sobre dicho método.

-Existe un método para desbloquear tu Sharingan para que sea completamente maduro y con él, una técnica ancestral..

Los ojos saltones de Sasuke ante la perspectiva de desbloquear su Sharingan daban al Hatake una idea de cuán entusiasmado estaba ante la perspectiva de conseguir más poder.

-Como..?

Kakashi rápidamente le contestó con aire sabihondo.

-Para un Uchiha.. la forma habitual de madurar un Sharingan es entrenarlo, larga y duramente. Pero existen métodos para saltear pasos.. uno de ellos es provocar un estrés mental extremo.. no soy partidario de dicho atajo.. pero dadas las circunstancias provocadas por Itachi..

La mueca dolorosa de Sasuke ante la mención de su hermano Itachi fue captada por Kakashi. Y el apretón de puños tampoco pasó desapercibido.

-Como iba diciendo.. -continuó Kakashi, no perdiendo los gestos del Uchiha -las cosas han cambiado, Orochimaru está detrás de ti, y la prueba es el sello maldito que llevas en el cuello; el Hokage me ha dado el permiso para ayudarte a desbloquear completamente tu Sharingan, y Kurenai me permitió usar uno de sus genjutsu más poderosos, usado en interrogatorios para hacerlo.. pero debo advertirte, es un genjutsu muy diferente, su objetivo principal es provocar un estrés mental serio sin provocar dolor físico real o cicatrices mentales como resultado.. -Kakashi notó que Sasuke lo quería interrumpir por lo que levantó su mano para detenerlo -antes de que me interrumpas y digas 'SÓLO HAZLO!' debo advertirte que no sé lo que verás.. esto no es para tomarlo a la ligera.. una vez que empiece no podrás volver hasta que termine el genjutsu. Puede que no sufras daño.. ¿pero aún puedes manejar lo que sea que te arroje..?

Sasuke estaba a punto de responder con su habitual tono arrogante, pero sorprendentemente decidió mantenerse callado pensando, con lo que Kakashi se permitió una sonrisa sutil.

Sasuke reflexionaba los pro y contra de someterse al genjutsu. Estaba la posibilidad de finalmente tener su Sharingan maduro, pero había una vocecita que decía sobre la posibilidad que esa técnica sea la misma usada por Itachi en aquella ocasión de la masacre. Y otra voz mucho más imperativa que parecía influir en muchas de sus decisiones le ordenaba que se sometiera al genjutsu porque era un Uchiha, aunque ahora mismo dicha voz parecía débil por alguna razón.

Tras varios minutos reflexionando, al fin Sasuke hizo su elección.

-Hazlo! -con voz confiada y una mirada determinada, Sasuke se mantuvo firme delante de Kakashi -estoy seguro de que cualquier genjutsu que uses no será similar al usado por ÉL hace años..

Kakashi sólo levantó una ceja de su ojo visible ante el razonamiento de su discípulo, lo que llevaría a preocuparlo si fueran otras circunstancias, pero debido a su experiencia de haber presenciado las muertes de su clan, su familia, no podría influir en su decisión final.

Ante un último cabeceo de aceptación, Kakashi empezó a hilar una serie rápida de sellos de mano, al tiempo que Sasuke empezó a sentirse pesado y como si el mundo empezara a ralentizarse, la mirada del Uchiha fija en las manos de su sensei.

Finalmente se detuvo Kakashi con una señal de manos antes de poner ambas manos como un círculo cerrado, con sus dedos conectados entre sí, poniéndolos a la altura de los ojos negros del Uchiha.

-Magen Sai Fõkasu: Pandora no Hako!

Sasuke ni siquiera escuchó el nombre de la técnica, sólo podía concentrarse en las manos de Kakashi y la creciente oscuridad que de ellas provenía. Tras detenerse, la oscuridad explotó cubriendo totalmente los ojos de Sasuke, quien sólo se mantuvo quieto, dejando a Kakashi a la espera que el moreno gennin saliera del genjutsu.

 **Dentro de la ilusión.**

Como en una película en negativo, Sasuke no veía más que oscuridad en un páramo desolado, o era la sensación que la oscuridad le otorgaba. Hasta que pudo distinguir siluetas a su alrededor, y deseó no verlas. Era el maldito escenario de hace 5 años. De repente eran las calles del distrito Uchiha con cuerpos de sus clanmate esparcidos con evidentes señales de muerte violenta.

Delante suyo había uno de ellos con el símbolo del abanico en su espalda, con una tantõ que atravesaba su tronco. A su derecha una silueta infantil, no quiso saber más, era demasiado. Otros más habían a sus 4, 5, 6, en todas direcciones, estaba rodeado de siluetas familiares con distintos grados de heridas fatales.

Quería gritar de agonía, llevar su mano a sus ojos o revolver sus cabellos por la frustración pero sintió que no tenía control del movimiento de su propio cuerpo, estaba atrapado.

Esa sensación duró poco, ya que sentía que alguien lo movía a otro escenario, un escenario muy conocido y a la vez muy doloroso. Sólo quería gritar.

-"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! POR FAVOR NO!" -chillaba en su mente pero de nada servía.

Pero había algo muy diferente, porque delante suyo podía ver la espalda de Uchiha Itachi. Estaba presenciando en primera persona la masacre a su querida familia en manos de Itachi Uchiha!

-"PARA! DETENTE! DEJA ESTO! NOOOOOOO!" -aullaba Sasuke a cada movimiento de su tantõ por su padre y por su madre, a cada ruido sordo de sus cuerpos sin vida.

La escena repitió una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y una más. Siempre la misma secuencia eternamente. Parecían días, semanas, meses, años. Sólo cuando parecía que se reiniciaría sucedió algo distinto. Cuando la tantõ había atravesado el tronco de su padre, una oscuridad envolvió a Sasuke, el escenario se volvió un gran vacío.

Hasta que dos luces atravesaron las sombras proyectando dos círculos.

En uno se encontraba sus padres con una sonrisa sutil, sentados como si lo estuvieran esperando. Detrás de ellos había tres figuras en las sombras.

En el otro círculo se encontraba un ensangrentado Itachi, su rostro inexpresivo con una mano en el estómago y sangre saliendo de su boca.

Sasuke no dejaba de observar de uno al otro, no entendiendo de qué iba esto. Al menos sentía que era dueño de nuevo de sus movimientos corporales, pero extrañamente no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Ven.. hermano tonto – escuchó la fría e inexpresiva voz de su hermano mayor -mírame, puedes conseguir al fin tu venganza, aprovecha y mátame si lo deseas.. deja a nuestros padres orgullosos y libres con mi muerte.. te dije aquella noche, sólo con el odio podrás alcanzarme y cumplir con la justicia por el clan, por nuestra familia.. vamos hermano tonto.. elige sabiamente!

Cada palabra dicha por Itachi hacía que Sasuke sintiera que su alma se partiera en dos: ¿Por qué estaba dudando? Sus padres estaban muertos, su clan estaba muerto. ¿Por qué dudaba en elegir la venganza?!

-Idiota! Que haces! Lo que siempre anhelaste esta frente a tu alcance! Debes recordar tu orgullo Uchiha! El orgullo que tu hermano pisoteó sin contemplaciones. Basta de tonterías! Es nuestra venganza y debemos tomarla cueste lo que cueste! Ó sólo quieres ser siempre el hermano 'tonto' para siempre. Espabila! Cumple con tu destino! -una voz arrogante martilleaba la sien del moreno, quien sentía un pinchazo a la altura del sello maldito.

Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en la mirada fría de Itachi a medida que se acercaba hacia el círculo donde el ensangrentado Uchiha esperaba a su hermano menor; mientras la luz que iluminaba a los padres Uchiha se desvanecían y sus siluetas se difuminaran dejando las otras tres en las sombras.

Hasta que una suave voz infantil hizo eco tenuemente.

-Mira.. mira hacia donde.. donde estuvo tus.. tus padres.. estaban.. otra vez..

La voz era débil e infantil, según la opinión de Sasuke, pero hizo que el moreno desviara su vista observando que finalmente las tres siluetas que estaban detrás de sus padres eran las de sus camaradas del equipo 7, sólo que sus rostros los mantenían a oscuras al estar cabizbajos.

Y la voz infantil, calmada y serena, adquiría más fuerza forzando a Sasuke detenerse a mitad de camino de su ida hasta su hermano mayor.

-cuidado con tu elección en esta situación, ¿estás preparado para las consecuencias..?

-de verdad te dejaras engañar por una falacia..? Los vínculos afectivos sólo te han engañado! toda una vida sin sentido, y aun así pretendes caer nuevamente en esa mentira! Déjalos! Debes cumplir con tu destino! Debes adquirir poder para convertirte en tu verdadero ser! – la voz arrogante adquiría momentos un tono algo más enojado y distinto a lo que originalmente era, enredando aún más la percepción de Uchiha.

Cuando parecía que han pasado siglos, Sasuke retomo su camino hacia Itachi, dejando una última mirada hacia las figuras de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, caminaba renuente hacia su hermano; y la voz suave e infantil se fue desvaneciendo con unas últimas palabras.

-Es tu elección.. dejar de lado todo.. o aferrarte a la vida con tus seres queridos.. de cualquier manera tendrás que lidiar con la idea de que ellos están muertos.. queda en ti hacer la elección correcta.. recuerda: 'aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, eso es cierto, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que basura..'

La voz finalmente se desvaneció, pero no quedó en vano porque Sasuke completó las palabras dichas, como si estuviera obligado a concluirlas lo que comenzó esa infantil voz.

-Si voy a ser llamado basura de cualquier manera, prefiero romper las reglas. Y si eso de alguna manera me convierte en algo menos que un verdadero shinobi, entonces aplastaré a todos los llamados" verdaderos "shinobis"!

Después de terminar esa cita, Sasuke sintió como si un gran peso fuera levantado de sus voz infantil no estaba allí para persuadirlo de que hiciera algo, estaba allí para recordarle a Sasuke lo que él quería ser.

-Tienes razón, quiero convertirme en mi verdadero yo. Pero no de esta manera. He decidido Niisan!

Dichas palabras pronunciadas, a Sasuke le resultó fácil darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su equipo, cuyas caras ahora podían verse claramente, sonriendo.

Pero de pronto, un siseo bastante audible se hizo escuchar manteniendo paralizado al Uchiha, quien intentaba llegar hasta sus camaradas quienes extendían sus manos en clara referencia que deseaban ayudarlo.

La voz arrogante se perdió ante la rabia adquiriendo un tono de enfermiza serenidad estallando en cada rincón de su mente.

-QUE PRETENDES HACER?! Perder la oportunidad, la única oportunidad de cumplir tu venganza, de recuperar tu orgullo Uchiha! Sólo un paso era necesario para que te conviertas en un verdadero shinobi.. sólo un paso.. Y vas retrocediendo varios! Que es lo que haces retrocediendo por unos sentimientos inútiles! Que estupidez, que idiotez estas cometiendo!

Sasuke estaba apretando los dientes a medida que luchaba contra la fuerza que lo llevaba en dirección contraria hacia sus camaradas, visualizando que no sólo el Equipo 7 estaba allí intentando ayudarlo, sino los demás novatos también estaban intentando alcanzarlo.

-Si no eliges la opción correcta, entonces elegiré por ti.. serás grande, serás poderoso, lo suficiente como para saciar mi hambre!

Sasuke estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir caminando hacia donde sus camaradas, sus amigos lo estaban esperando bajo el círculo de luz, esa fuerza maligna lo rodeaba haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiera, en especial la zona del cuello era un dolor indescriptible, pero la idea de alguien tomando decisiones por él era imperdonable y jamás lo permitiría. Sintió que estaba siendo destrozado pero jamás permitiría que otros decidieran su destino. Era suyo y nadie tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones.

-S-si.. si esta elección.. me lleva un paso.. un paso atrás.. daré cien pasos más si.. si con eso evito convertirme en lo que pretendes.. no permitiré.. que me manipules.. Y si eso.. si eso significa que no seré.. si no me vuelvo poderoso.. entonces que así sea.. el orgullo Uchiha lo herede de mis padres.. de mis clanmate.. de mi hermano.. por lo que mis elecciones serán tomadas por mí y sólo yo mismo decido sobre mi destino!

Finalmente, cuando parecían horas, días, meses peleando contra la fuerza de la voz enfermiza, Sasuke tropezó dentro del círculo de luz siendo auxiliado por sus amigos quienes lo abrazaron sintiendo que se desgarraba por dentro.

Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo visualizar brevemente una silueta de sí mismo con ojos amarillos repletos de ira desbordante. Cuando se lanzó nuevamente hacia Sasuke para volver a ser uno solo, sus camaradas lo rodearon como un escudo humano y la oscuridad lo envolvió completamente.

Antes de ser cubierto por la oscuridad, la infantil voz se oyó con un tono muy familiar, que incluso Sasuke creyó que pudo haber imaginado.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, otouto..

 **Fuera de la ilusión.**

Kakashi sintió que el genjutsu estaba disipándose cuando el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke cayó sin gracia hacia atrás. Atrapándolo antes de darse un buen golpe pudo ver los ojos abiertos del Uchiha, sus tres tomoes del Sharingan activo girando salvajemente en ambos ojos. Parecían girar fuera de base en lugar de giros simétricos, siendo que en tres oportunidades giraron a una insana velocidad que parecían que se fusionaban antes de desacelerar. Siendo la última la que adquirió una extraña forma que Kakashi identificó como la de una estrella de seis puntas, luego los tres tomoes dejaron de girar y el Sharingan finalmente se desactivó.

-Sensei – murmuró quedamente Sasuke muy desorientado.

-Como te sientes..? -Kakashi se centró en la salud de su discípulo antes de abordar con preguntas sobre su experiencia con el genjutsu.

Llevándolo hasta una roca, Kakashi hizo que Sasuke se sentara y descansara de su experiencia reciente. El Uchiha sólo cerró sus ojos manteniéndose quieto y sereno. Kakashi permaneció a su lado a la expectativa.

Tras media hora, parecía que finalmente el chico reaccionó haciendo que el jounnin soltara el aliento retenido por la angustia.

-Veo que al fin estas recuperando los sentidos.. Y puedo suponer que funcionó porque por un instante pude ver tu Sharingan completamente maduro antes de tu semidesmayo.. -informo sutilmente el Hatake.

La mirada de Sasuke parecía la de un chico aliviado y feliz con las buenas noticias, Kakashi sabía que el Uchiha era de pocas palabras pero verlo con una mirada distinta a la habitual, como si un gran y pesado fardo fuera retirado de sus hombros, y una calidez tan reconfortante, parecía que un gran paso había sido dado.

Sasuke pronto intento disimular su mirada cuando notó los ojitos felices de su sensei, y su rostro adquirió un sutil sonrojo. Kakashi estaba contento consigo mismo si el cambio en el chico significara que sea para mejor.

-Bien Kakashi-sensei, ahora que tengo el Sharingan completo.. que es lo que querías enseñarme..?

Kakashi sonrió algo afectado por la impetuosidad de su discípulo en aprender algo después de haber salido de un genjutsu tan poderoso, pero siendo Sasuke de quien estaba tratando era de esperarse.

-De acuerdo.. si tanto deseas aprender te lo enseñaré, es una antigua técnica Uchiha que Obito estaba investigando y me había pasado la información antes de morir..

Sasuke estaba sorprendido que Kakashi volviera a mencionar a Obito tan pronto.

-Se llama 'Musubi', mm mm, o al menos así lo había interpretado Obito.. el caso que muchos Uchiha ya no lo usaban y estaba en los registros históricos.. el punto es que 'Musubi' hace referencia el atar.. -ante la mirada confundida de Sasuke, Kakashi se aclaró la garganta -el punto que está técnica proviene de un viejo principio Uchiha..

-principio Uchiha..?

-Aha.. veras.. el poder del tercer tomoe es darle al usuario el poder de analizar los movimientos y el estilo de un enemigo y predecirlo. Aparentemente, algunos de tus antepasados pensaron que sería una buena idea usar eso al revés y en lugar de predecir los movimientos de un enemigo, se usaría para adaptar y esencialmente copiar a un aliado. Esto permitiría que tanto el Uchiha como su aliado luchen en perfecta sincronización o en un trabajo de equipo perfecto..

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con la perspectiva de ver dicha técnica contraria a las doctrinas de su clan.

-supongo que estás pensando en las fallas de dicha técnica.. no..? -Kakashi pudo predecir los pensamientos de Sasuke quien renuente cabeceó aceptando las palabras de su sensei -Por supuesto, como puedes ver, los Uchiha se volvieron arrogantes a lo largo de los años, y esta técnica se prohibió porque 'Ningún Uchiha sobresaliente tendría que recurrir a seguir a alguien, los Uchiha solo nacen para liderar, no seguir'..

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de reír fuertemente, pero sólo se limitó a una sutil sonrisa, procurando de estabilizar el caudal de sentimientos que lo invadían ahora.

-Te enseñaré como activar y usar en batalla.. será exhaustivo pero sé que lo lograras..

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Y al poco tiempo después de recuperarse del genjutsu pudo haber agarrado los conceptos básicos del Musubi, se suponía que esa mañana irían continuar con el entrenamiento pero surgió un imprevisto haciendo que Kakashi tuviera que reprogramar su actividad sin Sakura ni Kiba.

Fue al bosque a descargar algo de su energía acumulada por la frustración, haciendo que lograra detenerse y con el estómago gruñendo decidió volver a la aldea.

Después de almorzar, estaba yendo en búsqueda de Kiba para hacer un intento de práctica del Musubi (hubiera preferido mil veces con Naruto con quien tenía una afinidad natural a la hora de combatir en equipo pero se había enterado en Ichiraku que el rubio Chuunin había salido a una misión con sus compañeros de equipo, algo que le molestaba sin explicarse del todo del porqué su molestia)

El punto es que por casualidad logró escuchar que Kakashi había salido herido en una confrontación, y se encontraba en su departamento descansando. Con un mal presentimiento fue a visitarlo y averiguar detalles, pero llegó a tiempo justo para escuchar de un jounnin llamado Aoba que su sensei había sido herido por Itachi y que estaba en búsqueda de Naruto para capturarlo.

Rápidamente salió del lugar sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, para luego por azares de la vida cruzarse en su camino con el barman de Boahatto, Ryoku, quien había mencionado que el equipo de Jiraiya iba a pasar por Shukuba.

Y estaba corriendo con toda la velocidad disponible. No podía permitir que su hermano consiguiera poner una mano en un camarada. Ya no más iba a permitir que mueran sus seres queridos.

-Naruto.. Hinata.. esperen! Voy en camino!

###########################

Hinata, en un parpadeo estaba al lado de Naruto, mirando de reojo a Yuna quien no podía reprimir el temblor en sus labios.

Con otra mirada a su compañero, cabeceó al notar como Naruto ya estaba en su modo batalla, listo para combatir. Sólo unas horas antes Yuna tuvo un vislumbre que dos nukenin de Akatsuki los irían a interceptar. "Haruhi" había insistido en acompañarlos, pero Jiraiya había asegurado que por sí mismo sería suficiente para protegerlos.

Pero Jiraiya, al entrar en el pueblo de Shukuba fue coqueteado por aquella mujer dejando a sus minions en el cuarto de hotel con un cabreo monumental cada uno.

Antes siquiera que Itachi hablara, Naruto hizo un estallido de chakra, haciendo que ambos shinobi con capas negras y nubes escarlatas se pusieran alertas.

Hinata activó su Byakugan mientras Yuna se espabiló adquiriendo una mirada analítica.

-Señores.. desean algo..? – Hinata decidió atraer la atención haciendo tiempo para lo que sea Naruto estaba planeando, mientras Yuna se estaba concentrando para sacar su Kongõ Fūsa.

-Venimos por el chico.. – la expresión neutra y el tono de voz serena del Uchiha envió escalofríos a los tres adolescentes, quienes procuraban de mantener una actitud de aparente normalidad sin descuidar su guardia.

En un rápido gesto, Kisame levantó su Samehada chocando con las cadenas de Yuna quien protegió ambos Jinchuriki al tiempo que Naruto y Hinata saltaron hacia atrás pero sintieron que la habitación se distorsionaba perdiendo nitidez.

-"Ah no, no en mi Guardia!" -gritó Ahri logrando sacar a su Jinchuriki del genjutsu, haciendo que parpadeara sus ojos malvas a un tono ambarino.

-"argh, odio el Sharingan! Cachorro mantente alerta!" -Kurama logró sacar a Naruto del genjutsu con sus ojos parpadeando del zafiro al rubí en micro segundos.

Yuna mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pero sus cadenas se mantenían alertas.

Kisame estaba francamente impresionado mientras Itachi fruncía su ceño bastante contrariado por el contratiempo de tener no sólo al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi sino a la ex heredera de los Hyuuga (De quien habían escuchado rumores que ahora podría considerarse una exiliada del clan) y una pelirroja que le recordaba fuertemente a una querida tía suya muerta hace más de 13 años.

-No crean que nos han ganado ttebayo! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Naruto hizo un sello manual convocando dos clones quienes sonreían ampliamente, para luego cambiar con un Henge a una pareja por quien Itachi jamás imagino volver a ver.

-Tachi-kun.. cuanto has crecido..? – la dulce voz de la kunoichi pelirroja contradecía a la apariencia de Shinigami carmesí con sus abundante cabellera ondeando como colas -espero que tengas una buenísima explicación del porqué estás atacando a mi Naruto-chan ttebane..?

-I-i-i-itachi.. conoces a esta.. esta mujer..? -preguntó bastante aterrado el ex ninja del legendario grupo de espadachines de la niebla.

No era para menos porque al lado de tan aterradora mujer se encontraba el shinobi que en todos los libros Bingo tenía la advertencia "Huir a la vista". Yondaime Hokage, que sólo sonreía incómodo por el clima provocado por su esposa.

Naruto, Hinata y Yuna sonreían aliviados por la presencia de la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Hasta que Itachi agarró sorpresivamente por el cuello a su compañero huyendo por el pasillo, explotando la pared para su salida apresurada. Mejor que digan de él que huyó antes que aquí murió.

Kushina, con varios tics furiosos en su frente, de inmediato empezó a correr detrás de los fugitivos siendo seguida por Minato, Naruto, Hinata y Yuna.

Jiraiya estaba llevando en su hombro a la desmayada mujer víctima de un genjutsu cuando vio que corrían por los tejados a una pareja de nukenin con las inconfundibles capas negras con nubes rojas. Akatsuki.

Parpadeó confundido hasta que vio pasar a Kushina con su cabellera escarlata ondeando en su espalda siguiendo al par de Akatsuki.

Y tembló. Consideró huir cuando aún estaba a tiempo y salvar su pellejo sabiendo que una vez que la kunoichi Uzumaki haya terminado con el par de Akatsuki, su turno sería el siguiente recordando perfectamente que era el responsable de la seguridad de Naruto, Yuna y Hinata.

Hablando de ellos, finalmente el trío acompañado de Minato seguían la estela de la pelirroja.

Minato le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y una advertencia muda. 'Huye y será peor, créeme'.

Jiraiya suspiró, al mal tiempo darle prisa para que acabe.

Sasuke estaba detrás del Sannin. Había reconocido al nuevo sensei del Dobe y sabía que donde éste fuera estaría Naruto y por ende, su odiado hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi.

En un claro del bosque, Kisame sintió una cadena atraparlo, mientras Samehada huyó de sus manos.

-OI! NO HUYAS SAMEHADA! COBARDE! VEN Y AYUDAME!

Itachi se detuvo. No había forma de huir, una vez atrapado te podrías dar por muerto. Suspiró resignado a su fatal destino una vez atrapado por la Uzumaki.

-TACHI-KUN~~~ - la voz tenebrosa de la kunoichi hizo algo que en años no esperó volver a experimentar. Terror subiendo por su columna vertebral, Itachi temblaba de miedo como un niño pequeño atrapado con las manos en la masa; para Kisame ver una emoción tan cruda en su colega con eterna expresión neutra fue como ver un cometa desprenderse un pedazo y de él convertirse en un meteorito con destino para caer en su cabeza.

Kisame nunca se consideró devoto a alguna deidad, pero en ese momento estaba rezando a todo un panteón si con eso fuera suficiente para salvarse. Su promesa: se convertiría en un monje ermitaño con estilo de vida espartana rezando todos los días a la deidad que lo salvara de la kunoichi pelirroja.

Al fin Kushina se dejó ver, con una sonrisa sádica y sus cabellos ondeando, con su puño derecho golpeando su palma izquierda.

-Tachi-kun.. has sido un niño malo.. y quiero saber porque ttebane..?

-Kushina-obasan.. – murmuró Itachi acongojado -sumimasen..

A ese punto llegaron Minato acompañado de Naruto, Yuna y Hinata, Jiraiya más atrás intentando pasar desapercibido.

Sasuke estaba detrás de un árbol totalmente conmocionado al ver a su hermano mayor totalmente indefenso ante esa mujer pelirroja.

-"quien es esa mujer..? Porque Itachi está tan afectado ante la presencia de esa pelirroja..? Será la madre de esa tal Yuna..? Se parecen.." -se cuestionaba el Uchiha menor.

-Okaasama.. espera.. – murmuró Yuna hacia su madre adoptiva.

-Yuna-chan querida.. -cuchicheó Kushina sin despegar sus ojos del Uchiha renegado -dime.. que..

Pero son interrumpidos por la aparición de Sasuke, quien no pudo aguantar permanecer quieto teniendo al responsable de sus pesadillas a sólo unos metros en su frente.

-Uchiha Itachi! -y los ojos de Sasuke se activaron hasta el tercer tomoe, haciendo que Itachi ensanchara brevemente sus ojos -he conseguido lo que me dijiste! Que viviera y te odiara por lo que has hecho contra el clan! Mi orgullo como Uchiha exige tu sangre para que nuestros padres puedan descansar en paz! Por eso hoy.. MORIRÁS!

Sasuke empezó a realizar los sellos manuales para activar su Chidori, haciendo que un millar de pájaros se escuchara salir de la condensación de energía acumulada en su mano izquierda.

Yuna, en sincronía con Kushina lograron sacar sus cadenas para formar una barrera.

-¡KONGÕ FUSA: UZU NO SHÕHEKI!

En lugar de atrapar a alguien creó como un espacio vacío encerrando a todos.

-Mas vale que espabiles Ero-sennin que al terminar con ellos.. tu sigues ttebane!

La amenaza de Kushina hizo que Jiraiya reprimiera un chillido de niña chiquita, con una tos seca decidió enfrentar como hombre lo que sea que la pelirroja le tenía preparado.

-KEKKAI: GAMA HYÕRÕ!

Sasuke perdió la concentración de su Chidori al sentir que ya no estaban en el claro del bosque sino en un lugar como una caverna sólo que las paredes tenían una rara coloración rojiza, y un lago que despedía un olor nauseabundo.

-Ewwwwww -chillaron Yuna y Hinata con lágrimas de anime. Mientras Naruto observaba bastante impresionado el lugar.

Minato tenía en un santiamén bien amarrado al nukenin de Kiri, mientras Samehada lloriqueaba cerca de Yuna.

La pelirroja menor se acercó a la enorme espada y con una sonrisa le hacía gestos de confianza.

-ven bonita.. ven pequeña.. no te haremos daño.. -hablaba la ojiperla celeste con su mano extendida hacia Samehada como si quisiera congraciarse con un perro.

Kisame estaba incrédulo al notar como Samehada se dejaba consentir por la pequeña pelirroja con un sonrojo visible. Jiraiya estaba atónito ante la facilidad que la pequeña Yuna consiguió la confianza de una espada.

-Samehada.. la decepción! la traición hermana! Como pudiste! -lloriqueaba Kisame.

-interesante.. Samehada decidió elegir otro usuario, en este caso, a Yuna por su chakra cálido.. -teorizó Minato al ver como Samehada se pegaba a Yuna como un gato que ronroneaba contento.

Itachi se mantenía en silencio, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja mayor; Kushina no despegaba su mirada violeta del rostro de su ahijado, y un dolor enorme le aguijoneaba en el pecho al contemplar la mirada muerta de tan bonito niño con corazón noble.

-que pasó Tachi-kun..? -susurró acongojada la pelirroja mayor, haciendo que Itachi desviara la mirada con gesto miserable.

-Te diré lo que pasó! -aquí Sasuke chilló con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos – ÉL ES EL RESPONSABLE QUE ESTÉ SOLO! MATÓ Á TODO EL CLAN! MATÓ Á MIS PADRES SÓLO PORQUE QUERÍA PROBAR SU PODER! ESO ES LO QUE PASÓ! AHORA YO ESTOY LISTO PARA HACER JUSTICIA Y VENGAR AL CLAN UCHIHA!

Y los ojos de Sasuke al fin mostraron su maduración al Mangekio Sharingan. Intentó atacar a su hermano mayor pero Kushina lo atrapó con una cadena para mantenerlo quieto.

Itachi estaba petrificado al notar la nueva evolución del doujutsu de su otouto mientras Kushina suspiró resignada viendo como Sasuke forcejeaba para liberarse.

Yuna, quien estaba con Naruto y Hinata apapachando a Samehada (durante el berrinche de Sasuke) se acercó al Uchiha renegado con una mirada determinada.

-Itachi-san.. estamos en un lugar seguro, Jiraiya-sensei puede garantizar que de aquí nada saldrá.. es tiempo que dejes ese pesado fardo y digas la verdad!

Itachi se paralizó, igual Sasuke intercambiaba su mirada hacia Itachi a Yuna, intentando saber de qué estaba hablando la gennin ya dejando de forcejear.

Jiraiya y Minato controlaban a Kisame quien también estaba interesado en lo que sea que esa pelirroja podría saber de su compañero de equipo.

Kushina se acercó al renegado y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata.

-Tachi-kun.. Perdóname por no estar para ti.. te falle como madrina ttebane-aquí los jóvenes, en especial Sasuke jadearon por ese pedazo de información -pero te aseguro, hay solución sólo debes confiar en nosotros.. si no lo dices no tendrá valor.. tu otouto merece la verdad ttebane..

-l-lo sabes.. Kushina-obasan.. –Itachi murmuró como niño pequeño.

-Hai.. Sandaime nos lo dijo y nos autorizó para revelarte algunos detalles ttebane..

-Si continúas con ese camino de mártir.. Sasuke-san será responsable por el fin de la era shinobi.. todos moriremos!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -gritaron Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke (ya liberado de las cadenas) e Itachi.

-Asi como suena, Tachi-kun, con tu terquedad de querer morir siendo asesinado por Sasuke todos sufriremos las consecuencias ttebane..

-que..? -se ahogó Sasuke con su saliva mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

-Ya que.. mejor lo sepan de una vez.. -murmuró contrariada la pelirroja menor al acercarse a Itachi, y tomando sus manos, sus ojos también brillaron con centelleos celestes y su esclerótica se oscureció.

Y aquí algo inusual sucedió. Por un impulso, Sasuke tocó el hombro de Yuna conectándose los tres.

-Teme! Suelta a Yuna ttebayo! –Naruto intentó sacar a Sasuke del contacto de su hermana menor pero Hinata le impidió.

-Déjalos.. creo que será mejor así..

Samehada se encaramó por la peliazul como si fuera un gato, ronroneaba con gusto a medida que la hanyo le acariciaba el "hocico".

Kushina mordía su labio inferior, mientras Minato y Jiraiya permanecían a la expectativa.

-espero que Yuna no se sobrepase.. Samehada es muy comilona.. si no fuera por Kurama ya me dejaría seco ttebayo.. -se quejó Naruto preocupado por la pelirroja menor.

-Lo se.. Ahri me ha dicho que Samehada es una espada muy especial que devora chakra, y siempre elige aquella digna de portarla.. al ver que Kisame intento huir decidió abandonarlo.. y como Yuna es tan cálida.. se encariñó con ella.. pero no podrá portarla o la matará..

-Creo que Samehada ya te eligió ttebayo.. – murmuró algo celoso Naruto al notar como Samehada no se despegaba de la peliazul.

-Ahri dice que somos compatibles -soltó unas risitas al notar la mirada celosa del rubio Chuunin hacia la espada quien sonrojada sólo quería ser apapachada por la hanyo – aunque Samehada sea muy amable, yo te quiero mucho Naruto-kun..

Naruto enrojeció varios niveles por la gran marea de sentimientos activados por las palabras de la ojiperla; estaba casi seguro que los sentimientos que estaba nutriendo por Hinata-hime eran puros y pecaminosos al mismo tiempo. Y eso lo tenía al borde del colapso. Culpaba al Kyuubi todo ese enredo emocional para no ver que definitivamente se estaba enamorando de la exHyuuga, y no sabía a qué temía siendo que ella siempre parecía ser sincera con sus palabras. Pero por alguna razón no podía contestarle como se merecía.

#########################

Yuna mantenía a Itachi sujetado de su mano izquierda con la mano derecha del renegado, mientras Sasuke mantenía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja.

Los tres se encontraban en un paisaje desolador de muerte. Una batalla apenas había terminado, y se percataron de la presencia de un pequeño niño moreno intentando ayudar a uno de los heridos.

-Oh.. -musitó acongojado Itachi recordando dicha escena. Sasuke estaba impresionado y luego su pecho se sintió pesado al contemplar a su hermano mayor ser testigo de tales atrocidades.

Esa fue la primera de varias memorias del renegado Uchiha. Sasuke y Yuna fueron testigos de cada paso que llevo al joven pelinegro a cometer el peor crimen. Cegar las vidas de culpables e inocentes de su propio clan para mantener la paz, para mantener Konoha a salvo.

Sasuke estaba apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

Todo fue un complot de Konoha. Konoha debía pagar por el sufrimiento de su hermano. Sus pensamientos de pronto cesaron al verse a sí mismo desviar su camino, y con ese desvío pudo lograr lo que tanto anhelaba, asesinar a su hermano mayor y, luego como se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Itachi estaba conforme ante dicha escena, le pareció justicia divina; pero Sasuke estaba furioso consigo mismo, al tiempo que fue testigo de cómo asesinó a Sakura, a Kakashi, a los novatos. Como propició la 4ta Guerra Shinobi al lado de aquel enmascarado que se hacía pasar como Uchiha Madara.

Itachi estaba horrorizado en este punto de como Sasuke estaba a punto de asesinar a Naruto para extraerle al Kyuubi.

Yuna lloraba amargamente mientras Sasuke ya no se reconocía, aún más cuando se vio a si mismo ser apuñalado por la espalda y veía como una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos blancos nacarados como el Byakugan iniciaba su plan para tener a todos bajo el Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Itachi se arrodilló ante la imagen final de un páramo sin vida. Casi como una copia de la primera imagen de sus recuerdos. Todos muertos. Todo perdido.

Sasuke era otro cuento. Fue manipulado como una marioneta tan fácilmente, todo por su odio irracional.

-Itachi-san.. has podido ver el resultado de cada decisión que has tomado.. -pero Yuna fue interrumpida bruscamente por un furioso Sasuke.

\- NO TE ATREVAS A RESPONSABILIZAR A MI HERMANO! La culpa tiene Konoha por sacrificarlo! Por sacrificar a mi clan!

-No Sasuke.. no es verdad.. la culpa la tiene..

-Danzõ! -afirmó contundente la pelirroja.

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi intercambiaron miradas.

-No han visto! Fue Danzõ quien orilló a los Uchiha a esa fatal decisión de rebelión.. todo por envidia! Es el culpable de varios crímenes! Y todo lo justificaba por "el bien de Konoha" PATRAÑAS! -aulló Yuna sobresaltando ambos hermanos.

-Si.. tienes razón Yuna.. Danzõ es el culpable.. y debe morir! -Sasuke ya estaba imaginando como asesinar al bastardo cara de momia.

-Tonto hermano menor -suspiró exasperado el Uchiha mayor -y como pretendes justificar su muerte..? Apenas intentes ir en contra de uno de los consejeros del Hokage declararán a los Uchiha como enemigos de Konoha..

-No me importa! Puedo vivir como renegado contigo niisan!

-Itachi-san está muriendo, Sasuke-san -confesó Yuna ante la mirada traicionada de Itachi y la horrorizada de Sasuke.

-Que..? -jadeó Sasuke mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Como crees que lograste ganar y asesinarlo.. ya estaba muriendo.. -se encogió de hombros e Itachi reprimió una mueca – Ahora mismo apenas puede distinguir siluetas.. cada vez que usa su Sharingan sus ojos van perdiendo brillo.. se está quedando ciego.

-No puede ser! Niisan..?

-Yuna-chan.. tus ojos son excepcionales.. -Itachi sonrió con dolor -y tus ojos serán tu condena si ellos se llegan a enterar de lo que eres capaz.. nunca estarás a salvo..

-Lo sé .. no creas que desconozco las posibilidades.. por eso estoy aquí con ustedes.. en especial por ti Sasuke-san.. tuve un vislumbre..

Y de la nada se fue formando un claro del bosque, de pronto una joven kunoichi de pelo negro corría con kunai en mano para luego lanzarlo hacia un árbol, ambos hermanos podían notar que detrás de sus gafas rojas la joven poseía un Sharingan con dos tomoes.

-Papá! Te atrapé.. deja caer el genjutsu! -se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho plano con un puchero en los labios -no creas que fallé.. sé perfectamente que te di.. SHANAROOO!

Ante el grito final, Sasuke se sobresaltó ante la posibilidad de saber quién era la madre de dicha kunoichi.

-No puede ser! – murmuró quedamente el Uchiha menor.

Yuna sonrió ampliamente con una mirada maliciosa.

-Oh.. esa kunoichi me recuerda a alguien.. Donde habré escuchado su grito.. mm mm -tarareaba Yuna con un dedo en su mentón, haciendo que Itachi sonriera tenuemente ante el sonrojo furioso de su hermano menor.

Pero Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de replicar al notar como la zona donde la kunai había impactado se deformaba para dejar a la vista a un adulto Sasuke quien tenía activo su Sharingan en 3 tomoes. Mientras el otro ojo lo mantenía oculto con su flequillo.

-bien hecho Sarada.. como esperaba de mi hija..

Sarada se sonrojó con deleite pero disfrazó con el reflejo de sus lentes.

El mini Sasuke tuvo un recuerdo agridulce ante dichas palabras.

De repente un halcón se aproximó hasta el Uchiha para posarse en su hombro izquierdo.

Itachi se fijó que el Sasuke adulto no usaba su brazo izquierdo cuando sacó el mensaje del halcón, mientras Sarada procuraba de no demostrar demasiado su ansiedad.

-Sarada dejaremos hasta aquí..

-Mouh.. papá.. – murmuró con un puchero de insatisfacción.

Sasuke le pidió que viniera hasta ella con un gesto de su mano derecha, haciendo que ella sonriera tímidamente y se acercara sabiendo que su padre le tocaría la frente con un poke.

-Será para la próxima vez, pequeña..

-Hai.. -sonrió sutilmente la kunoichi mientras se tocaba la frente.

Itachi intercambió una mirada tierna con su hermano, Sasuke no podía evitar sonreír con alegría.

-Ve papá.. no dejes esperando al Nanadaime.. después de todo eres el Sasaukage.. -dijo con orgullo la joven Uchiha sorprendiendo a los hermanos pero no a Yuna.

-Asi es.. -sonrió sutilmente el Sasuke adulto.

-y algún día seré conocida como la primer Hokage Uchiha, ya lo verás Papá!

-Yo lo sé.. mi Kyuudaime-sama..!

La visión se distorsionó y finalmente se dispersó.

Yuna sonrió cuando ambos hermanos estaban conformes con ese futuro.

-Pero.. hay algo más Itachi-san.. pero eso depende de tu decisión.. por eso debes luchar por vivir y ayudar a tu hermano a que Danzõ pague en vida sus crímenes.. no te entregues aún a la resignación de una muerte lenta.. LUCHA POR ESE FUTURO QUE SEA AL LADO DE TU HERMANO!

Itachi parpadeó lentamente al tiempo que Sasuke le daba una mirada fija ardiendo en determinación. Yuna mantenía su semblante firme.

Hasta que la pelirroja jadeó asustando ambos hermanos y el lugar se desvaneció.

###########################

Itachi atrapó a una desmayada Yuna, mientras Sasuke dejaba caer varias lágrimas.

Al contemplar a Naruto y Hinata juntos, con posturas alertas, el Uchiha menor se dejó caer de rodillas y se dejó dominar por la afluencia de emociones.

Itachi contemplaba a la pelirroja con detenimiento, tenía algunos rasgos de su madrina y del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero también tenía un aire Hyuuga inconfundible de la exHeredera.

-"quien eres Yuna..? Ningún Akatsuki debe saber de tus ojos!" -pensaba el Uchiha mayor.

-Tachi-kun.. – murmuró Kushina haciendo que Itachi regresara de su reflexión.

-Me pregunto que debemos hacer ahora..? -Jiraiya se manifestó, haciendo que todos prestaran atención.

-Lo primero que haré será informar a Pain-sama que existe una kunoichi con un doujutsu muy peculiar -empezó Kisame a hablar, haciendo que todos se paralizaran -por supuesto que llevaremos al mocoso del Kyuubi..

-Sobre mi frío cadáver -Hinata expulsó un intenso intento asesino, perdiendo su concentración del Henge revelando sus orejas y colas de kitsune.

\- Hinata-hime -susurró Naruto al tener a Hinata delante de él como un escudo. Cuadró sus hombros y se puso a su lado -heee, me haces quedar mal Hinata-hime, soy yo quien debería protegerte ttebayo!

-Naruto-kun -susurró emocionada la peliazul.

-U-una hanyo..? En Konoha! -Kisame estaba atónito, así mismo Itachi quien llevó su palma de la mano derecha al rostro.

\- Ahora Hinata-san también será buscada por Akatsuki.. – murmuró quedamente el Uchiha mayor.

-No necesariamente.. sólo uno regresará a Akatsuki, y es de nuestra confianza.. -dijo Minato con una sonrisa sutil.

-De esta barrera nadie sale si no es permitido.. así que Kisame quizás tu final esté aquí.. -declaró confiado el Sannin de los sapos.

Kisame estaba en una encrucijada. Era más que obvio que su "compañero" sólo usaba a Akatsuki como tapadera para su verdadera misión. Maldito amante de árboles.

Yuna estaba desmayada, siendo sostenida por Itachi, mientras Sasuke se estaba recuperando de su conmoción emocional, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Naruto.. quiero probar una técnica nueva que aprendí pero.. necesito usarla con alguien.. y.. -Sasuke se calló, algo que Naruto jamás esperaba era ver al Uchiha-teme pedir ayuda. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro.. dime que hacer ttebayo..?

Hinata miraba de soslayo, había algo completamente diferente en la mirada de su camarada de promoción.

-"Sucedió algo extraordinario, se nota en su semblante y en su chakra.." -comentó Ahri a su anfitriona. Hinata sólo cabeceó de acuerdo a las palabras de la youkai.

-"No se cachorro.. no confíes nunca en un Uchiha!" -aportó su opinión el Nueve Colas.

-"Tranquilo Kurama, algo realmente cambió en Sasuke-teme y quiero saber hasta qué punto se ha vuelto más fuerte ttebayo" -le tranquilizó mentalmente el rubio a su inquilino.

-"Haz lo que quieras.. pero si Ahri sale herida.. TE DEVORARÉ!" -amenazó Kurama para volver a acurrucarse y fingir dormir.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan.

-Pelea contra Kisame.. necesito ver tu estilo de pelea.. -Sasuke se puso en posición para observar.

Itachi abrió completamente sus ojos –"Sería posible que otouto supiera del Musubi..?"

Jiraiya y Minato se miraron entre sí, mientras Kushina suspiró preparando sus cadenas de diamantina por cualquier incidente no contemplado.

-Touchan.. Ero-sennin.. no se preocupen y tomen un té, descansen sus viejos huesos.. Sasuke-teme y yo nos encargaremos.. ya verán que acabaremos con el cara de pez ttebayo!

Minato soltó al renegado de Kiri, con un aura depresiva se puso al lado de Kushina. Jiraiya tenía un aura similar.

-Kushina.. me llamó viejo.. -lloriqueó Minato a su esposa.

-Ya no existe respeto en los jóvenes a sus mayores.. no soy tan viejo.. -continuó murmurando Jiraiya inconforme de cómo le trataba su ahijado y discípulo.

Hinata se puso entre Itachi y Sasuke, para observar como Naruto se preparaba para pelear.

Kisame sólo levantó una esquina de su boca en una mueca de desagrado al ser subestimado por todos.

Pero debía admitir, viendo a Samehada como la nueva mascota de la hanyo, estaba seriamente en desventaja para su pelea contra un Jinchuriki. Y por alguna razón no podía dejar de notar que el rubio no parecía un Chuunin ordinario.

Apenas parpadeó para esquivar una poderosa patada voladora, y luego varias series de puñetazos y patadas, conectando uno que otro golpe.

Kisame mordió su labio.

-Maldito mocoso del demonio!

Kushina tenía varios tic furiosos en su frente, pero una mano de Minato en su hombro izquierdo la dejó quieta en su lugar.

Naruto reinicio su tanda de ataques, ya que era necesario que Sasuke lo observara usar taijutsu.

-Sasuke-san.. supongo que estas procurando de analizar y copiar los movimientos, no?

-Hump.. -fue la escueta respuesta del Uchiha a la pregunta de Hinata.

-Sería prudente que vieras a Naruto-kun en un trabajo de equipo armónico..?

-que estás pensando Hyuuga..?

-Solo Hinata.. y si también me copias para tener una segunda combinación.. por cualquier incidente impredecible..

Sasuke abrió ampliamente sus ojos sin despegar su mirada de los movimientos del Uzumaki rubio.

Itachi reflexionó las palabras dichas por la peliazul y asintió en concordancia con sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-san tiene un punto, otouto, tener una segunda opción y al mismo tiempo tener una visión más precisa de su trabajo en equipo acelerará tu asimilación de sus técnicas..

Minato y Jiraiya permanecían en silencio mientras Kushina se le prendió una idea.

-"será posible que sepa del Musubi..? Mikoto-chan llegó a enseñarlo a Tachi-kun..? Como lo supo Sasuke-chan ttebane..?" -pensaba Kushina asombrada por presenciar nuevamente el Musubi.

Hinata se lanzó sin esperar que Sasuke aprobara la acción, algo que disgustó al Uchiha menor por la impetuosidad demostrada por la exHyuuga.

-Desde cuando la rarita de Hinata es tan… - no sabía que palabra describir a la nueva peliazul.

La verdad para Sasuke, ver ambos Jinchuriki era como ver una obra de arte danzante con movimientos fluidos, si Naruto lanzaba una patada, Hinata ya estaba lanzando una palmada hacia el plexo solar. Si Hinata se agachaba para una patada, Naruto tenía preparado un gancho izquierdo hacia la quijada, era fascinante verlos trabajar juntos.

Kisame ya estaba teniendo problemas con el Chuunin pero con la intervención de la hanyo definitivamente la balanza estaba en su contra. Aún más con Samehada ayudando a la peliazul. Maldita traidora!

Sasuke ya estaba sintiendo que un fantasma, algo irreal parecía verle la espalda.

Minato se percató que el tinte rojizo del Sharingan del joven Uchiha estaba adquiriendo un tono más suave, un rojo rosa.

-"estoy como sintiendo que hay otro 'yo' aquí a mi lado.. será difícil acostumbrarme.. pero será la primera práctica en batalla real.. ya veremos que tan efectivo será" -pensaba Sasuke terminando de asimilar los movimientos de Naruto y Hinata.

-Oi.. vengan! Terminé! -les llamó el Uchiha menor, a lo que Hinata asintió a Naruto para que se pusiera en posición con Sasuke.

-Ve Naruto-kun.. ya dejaré al cara de pez muerto servido en un plato! -Hinata guiñó coqueta un ojo al rubio, éste sonrió divertido.

-Déjanos algo para divertirnos, Hinata-hime ttebayo..

Naruto saltó hasta donde Sasuke estaba para escuchar las últimas indicaciones del moreno con pelo de culo de pato.

-que cuentas ojitos rosas ttebayo..?

-ya no molestes.. sólo escucha dobe..

De pronto Kisame recibió un golpe conectado de Hinata para luego ella saltar lejos del combate. Allí supo Kisame que al fin el hermano menor de Itachi intervendría con su supuesta nueva técnica.

Al ver a ambos adolescentes de pie uno al lado del otro, con su mirada fija en el renegado de Kiri, Kisame tuvo la sensación de que ambos estaban a un nuevo nivel de confianza, al verlos parecían que ambos estaban en perfecta simetría, casi como si estuviera viendo a una persona en lugar de dos.

Sin previo aviso y a gran velocidad ambos atacaron con ferocidad. Sasuke entró con un puñetazo al plexo solar, Kisame logró esquivarlo, sin embargo no pudo descansar debido a que Naruto fue rápido en seguir detrás del ataque de Sasuke propinándole un puñetazo, también bloqueado por el nukenin, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando Sasuke siguió la estela del golpe del Uzumaki, Kisame recibió un rodillazo aplastante del moreno.

El renegado de Kiri escupió sangre, tomando represalias contra Sasuke apuntó su codo a la cabeza del Uchiha pero fue capturado por Naruto seguido por un golpe de giro del Uzumaki quien utilizó el codo como punto de pivote, no habría sido malo si Kisame sólo hubiera bloqueado esa patada, pero sintió otra patada conectada al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar sólo del lado contrario propinado por el Uchiha.

Ambos adolescentes no cedieron, continuaron siguiendo golpe tras golpe reflejado, lo que hizo que finalmente Kisame se estrellara en el suelo.

Kisame al fin comprendía de qué iba esa técnica, al levantarse apenas del sitio donde fue "enterrado".

Pero no pudo continuar pensando porque ambos adolescentes retomaron sus ataques coordinados a la perfección.

-Impresionante.. es la primera vez que puedo ser testigo del Musubi.. -comentó Jiraiya con evidente entusiasmo -ven como ambos chicos son como una imagen reflejada de sí mismos; cuando uno ataca puede prever el siguiente paso de su camarada para poder conectar los golpes, y viceversa, y luego hubo momentos en los que sus ataques se reflejaron perfectamente.. lo que dificulta a Kisame poder concentrarse..

-Ya veo.. -aportó Minato a la explicación de su sensei -cuando sus ataques no se reflejaban.. estos están en completa sincronización.. se puede ver que son fluidos sin vacilación alguna en los combos..

Kisame estaba francamente cabreado. Normalmente no tendría dificultad en lidiar con múltiples enemigos, pero estos mocosos combatían de manera distinta, era como tratar de concentrarse en una cosa que se dividió en dos.

-Mikoto-chan una vez había mencionado que con el Musubi activo, el adversario trataba de combatir contra dos oponentes que luchaban como uno solo.. una combinación armónica de fuerzas ttebane..

-Es increíble como Naruto-kun pudo adquirir tal nivel de compenetración con Sasuke-san.. -opinó bastante impresionada la peliazul.

-Otouto debió dejar todo sentimiento de orgullo de ser autosuficiente y aceptar la confianza en un camarada para que el Musubi pudiera activarse al cien por ciento. -reveló Itachi bastante impresionado por el nivel alcanzado por ambos adolecentes.

Kisame ya estaba harto. Si se concentraba en uno, perdía al otro, y si intentaba concentrarse en ellos como un conjunto perdía de vista sus ataques singulares.

-Sasuke.. y si subimos la apuesta ttebayo..?

-mis palabras dobe!

Ambos saltaron tras una serie de combos de puños y patadas apenas repelidos por el nukenin.

Sasuke le lanzó a Hinata una mirada que la exHyuuga captó al instante, saltando en el combate con una serie más veloz de puños concentrados con chakra.

-Oh.. ya veo.. -musitó Itachi al notar el plan de los adolescentes.

-Fuuton: Daitoppa

-Katon: Gõkakyū no jutsu.

-Jutsu de Colaboracion: Jigoku dama!

Hinata estaba manteniendo a Kisame a raya, hasta que vio una sonrisa maliciosa en la hanyo, antes de percatarse de como una bola monstruosa de fuego venía en su dirección.

Hinata se impulsó con chakra haciendo un salto para atrás, dejando a Kisame de frente ante la gran bola de fuego que destruía todo a su paso.

-NARUTO-KUN! -gritó Hinata al tiempo que el Chuunin rubio sonrió ampliamente alzando los brazos para amortiguar la caída de su hime tomándola como una princesa.

-Te atrapé ttebayo! -susurró el rubio en la oreja de la peliazul quien sonrió coqueta.

-si lo has hecho -Hinata besó la mejilla sonrojada de Naruto ante la mirada de genuina sorpresa del Uchiha menor, quien sólo levantó una ceja ante la escena.

-Asi que los rumores son ciertos.. – Sasuke murmuró quedamente.

Mientras el trío del Musubi intercambiaban breves palabras, Kisame se protegió con un jutsu de agua.

-Suiton: prisión de agua.

Kisame observaba a la pareja Jinchuriki con su coqueteo, al hermano menor de Itachi con sus ojos ligeramente con un tono rosa. Itachi lo miraba fijamente con la pequeña pelirroja en su regazo, la pareja Namikaze y el Sannin de los sapos. Sin dudas no tenía oportunidad de escaparse.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Tres tiburones aparecieron rodeando a Kisame mientras Itachi lo observaba con melancolía y resignación.

-"Itachi.. esto lo has previsto..? De verdad es lo que esperabas..? Morir.. no me parece tan malo ahora que aún mantengo algo de dignidad.. soy un espadachín! Tengo el deber de elegir mi propia forma de dejar de existir!" -pensó Kisame al tiempo que mordía sus labios sacando sangre a lo que incitó a sus tiburones a atacarlo.

Jiraiya, Kushina y Minato se acercaron con intenciones de detener el suicidio del nukenin, pero Itachi los detuvo.

-Es su voluntad.. déjalo tener la dignidad en su propia muerte..

Eso atrajo también la atención de los adolescentes al darse cuenta que el combate quedó inconcluso con el suicidio de uno de los combatientes.

-Supongo que ahora si podemos planear.. no? -pregunto Minato tras un suspiro.

#########################

Un individuo se materializó de la tierra. Era una mezcla humanoide entre un maniquí bicolor con una planta carnívora rodeándolo. Vestía la capa negra con nubes escarlatas.

Hace horas había perdido el rastro del dúo Shu y Nan, y al seguir el rastro sólo podía ver una cúpula de barrera y en su interior sólo bruma.

De repente la barrera se resquebrajó en un sector permitiendo que un malherido Itachi saliera con sangre en su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba con él una capa rasgada en su mano derecha.

-ZETSU! SACAME DE AQUÍ! RÁPIDO!

Rápidamente el individuo agarró a Itachi y se hundió en el suelo.

-Rayos! Se ha escapado! -gritó Jiraiya con un desmayado Sasuke en sus brazos.

-Ero-sennin.. que haremos ttebayo..?

Naruto y Hinata llevaban entre ambos a una desmayada Yuna. Samehada estaba encaramada en Hinata.

-chibi Hina, llama a uno de tus zorros para que te ayude a llevar a Yuna.. mientras contactaré a Konoha para que vengan a buscar al Uchiha..

-mm mm Ero-sennin..?

\- que sucede gaki..?

-y si lo llevamos.. así Tsunade obaachan los podrá ayudar ttebayo..

-Es verdad Jiraiya-sensei.. además nos los debes.. Yuna-chan te había dicho dónde encontrar a Lady Tsunade..

-Ah.. Kaachan te hace recordar que aún le debes el tema de nuestra seguridad.. por eso ttebayo.

Jiraiya reprimió un quejido creyendo que Kushina ya había olvidado su metida de pata, se quedó mirando de Naruto a Hinata, y luego suspirando recordó lo acordado.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

-Me niego! Niisan vayamos con Lady Tsunade y así ya podrás curarte! Y luego iremos tras la cabeza del desgraciado de Danzõ! -Sasuke estaba en modo emo malcriado.

Itachi suspiró cansado mientras era sostenido por Kushina. Yuna era cuidada por Hinata y Samehada balanceaba su "cola" queriendo acercarse a la pelirroja menor. Minato y Jiraiya mantenían sus semblantes solemnes. No era la primera vez que el moreno menor estaba contestando con la misma cantaleta.

Naruto estaba al lado de Sasuke apoyando tercamente a su ex compañero de equipo.

-No es justo que un camarada de Konoha tenga que estar arriesgando su vida sin garantías ttebayo!

Parecía que el Musubi aún estaba activo por la forma que ambos aún se mantenían como un reflejo del otro.

-Naruto-san aprecio tus palabras, pero debes comprender que tus hermanos Jinchuriki aún corren peligro, en lo que concierne a Akatsuki estamos en etapa de observación.. en caso de que una captura fuera factible se procederá a ser ejecutada.. -aquí suspiró exhausto -debo volver y comunicar la baja de mi compañero.. y permanecer para obtener más información..

-pero Niisan -Sasuke no podía con su tono quejumbroso.

-Sasuke-chan.. debes comprender que tu hermano mayor está cumpliendo aquello que él cree que es lo correcto para mantener la paz.. es un verdadero shinobi ttebane.. -trató de razonar Kushina con el moreno menor.

-Además.. es importante que mantengas la fachada de odio hacia tu hermano.. si por un milagro sospechan que sabes la verdad de la masacre.. -advirtió Minato pero fue interrumpido por Jiraiya.

-Podrían considerar que los Uchiha no son necesarios.. no al menos en esta generación.. sino las siguientes.. harán cualquier cosa para someterte al programa de reproducción asistida y tus futuros descendientes estarían bajo su vigilancia sin que pudieras intervenir..

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi se horrorizaron ante esa perspectiva, recordando a la dulce jovencita de la visión de Yuna, su futuro podría verse comprometido si llegara a suceder ese escenario!

-Entiendo -suspiró Sasuke resignado -continuare con mi "odio" hacia Itachi por la masacre del clan..

-Sasuke-san.. no creas que no estarás solo, si Yuna-chan estuviera consciente sé que diría que te ayudaríamos..

-Asi es Sasuke-teme! No olvides a tus camaradas! Juntos haremos que la cara de momia se arrepienta por ser el culpable del crimen contra tu familia-ttebayo! -completó Naruto los pensamientos de Hinata.

-No es mala idea – murmuró Minato captando la atención de todos -mm mm como les explicaría.. bueno, cuando aún era Hokage, digamos que Danzõ intentó pasarse de listo con su Anbu RAÍZ.. incluso llegué a evitar un intento de insubordinación.. para no decir golpe de estado.. justamente por los Uchiha.. que según tengo entendido si logró aislarlos cuando sucedió el ataque del Kyuubi.. desde ese incidente procuré juntar evidencias para exponerlas en el Consejo de Líderes y ante el Feudal del País del Fuego y así desterrar a Danzõ de cualquier posibilidad de manejar fuerzas shinobi..

-Oh.. ya recuerdo.. con que eso siempre fue tu objetivo Minato -intervino Jiraiya.

-Asi es Jiraiya-sensei.. pero no conseguí suficiente evidencias.. pero.. creo que el joven Sasuke si podrá..

-y-yo? – se señaló consternado el moreno con pelo culo de pato.

-Entiendo Minato-sama.. si otouto consigue pruebas suficientes..

-Danzõ ya no podrá intervenir como representante de los Uchiha porque podrás regresar con tu registro limpio.. toda la culpa caería encima del Halcón de Guerra por conspiración de la desaparición de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha.

-Lo haré! Buscaré todas las evidencias que incriminen a Danzõ y limpiaré el nombre de niisan..

-Sasuke.. debes recordar que ante todos no podrás demostrar tu simpatía por Itachi, debes mantener tu fachada de Vengador.. recolectar la información de forma sutil, comprendes.. pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo sin ayuda..

-ayuda..? -cuestionó Sasuke ante la sugerencia de Yondaime.

-estoy segura que nuestros camaradas de generación ayudarán sin cuestionar.. -comentó Hinata.

-Por supuesto que ayudarán! Shikamaru, Neji-teme, Shino son muy inteligentes, incluso Ino y Sakura -ante el nombre de la pinky kunoichi Sasuke dio un respingo que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata e Itachi -Tenten, Cejotas, Kiba y Chouji, incluso Hinata-hime y Yuna-chan estaremos contigo ttebayo.. no estás sólo Sasuke!

-Naruto.. – murmuró Sasuke con una sutil sonrisa, cabeceó aprobando las palabras de Hinata y Naruto.

-perdonen mi curiosidad -intervino Itachi mirando a Kushina y a Minato – pero no se suponía que ambos están.. ergh..

-muertos..? -intervino Sasuke cayendo en cuenta de las identidades de la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Todos los involucrados en el secreto se vieron entre sí con muecas de culpabilidad y resignación.

-Ya que.. de todos modos, lo que se habla aquí.. se queda aquí.. -dijo Jiraiya -todo comenzó con Hinata convirtiéndose en Jinchuriki de la kitsune Ahri..

-Jinchuriki..? -cuestionaron ambos hermanos parpadeando como búhos ante esa información.

Entre Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina explicaron lo sucedido con Hinata, Yuna y Naruto, los cambios sucedidos y porque el trío ahora debería permanecer bajo la tutela del Sannin.

-Fue muy astuto nombrarlos como tu equipo para que estén bajo su supervisión Jiraiya-sama, no cualquiera osará atacarlos mientras estén bajo su protección.. y más que nunca es necesario que permanezcan fuera del radar..

-Ahora entiendo tu cambio de equipo, dobe.. escuchando todo y sabiendo que ambas son poderosas.. aún sigues siendo el dobe de tu grupo.. -desdeñó burlón el Uchiha menor.

-Temeeeeeee -rabió Naruto con varios tics furiosos en su frente.

-Dobe~~~ -rebatió Sasuke con su sonrisa de "Soy cool y te molesta, lo sé"

-Teme!

-Dobe!

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke estaban en su típica discusión matrimonial. Hinata sonreía con una mueca incómoda mientras tenía a Yuna en su regazo.

-"Hina-chan.. déjame un rato fuera.." -pidió Ahri a su Jinchuriki.

-"que estas tramando Ahri" -le cuestionó la hanyo a su inquilina.

-"nada malo, de veras..!"

Hinata solo suspiro haciendo sus señales de manos para traer a Ahri ante todos, pero en su versión peluche.

-Cielos Hina-chan! Porque siempre me quieres convocar en mi forma kitsune kawaii..? -resopló a Ahri ante las miradas sorprendidas de los hermanos Uchiha.

-porque eres demasiado traviesa y prefiero evitar una situación vergonzosa.. -Hinata cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho, realzándolos ante las miradas pervertidas de Jiraiya, y algo más sutiles de Minato, Itachi y Sasuke. Miradas atrapadas por los Uzumaki, madre e hijo.

-Minato~ -Kushina estiró la oreja al Yondaime quien sólo pudo hacer una mueca culpable desviando la mirada y limpiando discretamente la nariz.

-Sumimasen Kushina-chan..

Por otro lado, el instinto homicida de Naruto hizo que los hermanos Uchiha miraran para otro lado, Jiraiya ya estaba acostumbrado, pero un golpe con una paila, cortesía de la pelirroja mayor hizo que finalmente desviara su mirada.

-Quizás me hayas convocado con mi forma kawaii pero.. -aquí la albina zorrita hizo un sello con su cola, con un puff se manifestó en su forma humanoide con orejas y colas de kitsune.

Itachi se sonrojó bastante, al igual que Sasuke ante el cuerpo voluptuoso de Ahri, ésta sonreía ampliamente ante su punto ganado al lograr que los eternos imperturbables bajaran la guardia con su táctica infalible.

-Debo admitir que es la primera vez que conozco a un Uchiha tan.. cuál sería la palabra.. -la kitsune empezó a rodear al Uchiha mayor, quien miraba a todos lados buscando un escudo ante la mirada depredadora de la kitsune sobre él -tan.. tan puro de corazón~~~

-"AHRI!" -aulló Kurama en el paisaje mental de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio se sostuviera del estómago –"ya estamos otra vez con tus travesuras!"

-Ahri-neesan.. por favor no provoques los celos de Kurama ttebayo -suplicó adolorido el Uzumaki de ojos azules.

-Kurama..? -preguntó Itachi con un tinte azulado en su frente creyendo saber de quién estaban hablando.

-pero mi pequeño pelusín.. es tan raro conocer a un Uchiha tan ultrajable como este niño.. -Ahri ya invadía el espacio personal de Itachi quien sudaba balas por la situación.

Sasuke no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, mientras Hinata sólo negaba la cabeza por la travesura de la kitsune.

Kushina y Minato procuraban de ahogar sus risas mientras Jiraiya escribía a toda marcha la escena.

Naruto aún adolorido, lanzó una mirada suplicante a Hinata, quien se compadeció del sufrimiento de su amor, sólo le dio un consejo.

-Convoca a Kurama-san para que le dé un escarmiento a Ahri.. -Hinata se encogió de hombros haciendo que Naruto se le brillara los ojos.

-Buena idea Hinata-hime! Kurama yo te elijo ttebayo! -y con un golpe de palma en el suelo apareció la versión peluche del Nueve colas.

Itachi parpadeó como lechuza, y su mandíbula en el piso. Mientras Sasuke se acercó a la versión chibi del Kyuubi, lo alzó como un gato desde el pescuezo.

-Este es el temible Kyuubi, que destrozó todo hace 13 años..? -preguntó con honesta curiosidad sin creerse que algo tan kawaii sea considerado una calamidad de la naturaleza.

-Uchiha.. miserable bastardo.. SUELTAME! -Kurama empezó a retorcerse intentando escaparse del agarre del Uchiha menor -Naruto! Porque me has sacado con este nivel de poder! Mocoso del demonio!

-Oi! Kurama! Estamos en un lugar reducido.. no seas un gruñón cascarrabias ttebayo.. -masculló ofendido el rubio con bigotes en las mejillas.

-No es más que un peluchito peludito.. – se burló Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ahri sonrió ampliamente al ver como en un descuido del moreno con pelo de culo de pato, su dedo índice que usaba para incordiar a su Kurama fue atrapado por una mordida del Nueve colas.

El grito desgarrador como de una niña chiquita hizo que todos soltaran carcajadas.

Sasuke lo sacudió intentando librarse de la mordida bien fijada del zorro versión peluche, tanto lo zangoloteó que al fin Kurama lo soltó cayendo grácilmente y el Uchiha sobándose el dedo herido.

-Maldito Peluche! -maldijo Sasuke con lágrimas sin derramar mientras Kurama, quien al fin estaba libre del amarre, fue yendo hasta su amante.

-Basta Ahri.. Uchiha mantén tus manos alejadas de mi kitsune!

Itachi levantó ambas manos en clara señal de inocencia.

-Awww.. adoro cuando te pones en plan celoso, mi pequeño pelusín!

-AHRI! -aulló indignado el Nueve colas por la indiscreción de su pareja albina.

-que..? No seas aguafiestas.. ni que fuera a violarlo o algo.. tengo mis preferencias.. como esa vez que estuve con unos amigos Uzumaki y Senju.. les diré que les puedo asegurar una cosa y es que son muy difíciles de satisfacer en la cama.. una vez me tocó acostarme con uno y la pasé muuuy bien... -señaló Ahri muy nostálgica.

Todos los presentes tuvieron similares reacciones: ojos saltones y mandíbula abierta hasta el suelo.

-QUE HICISTE QUE?! -se escandalizó Kurama ante la confesión de su pareja.

-Ni te quejes... -Ahri le lanzo una mirada furibunda al Kyuubi -acaso no recuerdas que te halle muy meloso con Matatabi y Saiken en su forma humana mientras tomaban un baño en las aguas termales hace 200 años? -le recordó molesta la Kitsune.

-ELLAS DOS ME DROGARON Y MATATABI ES UNA LOCA! ¡SON SUS INSTINTOS DE GATO! -le recordó el zorro enojado por tener que volver a justificarse, una vez más por el mismo reproche.

-Si claro, y ella te lamía en la cara mientras ella me miraba burlona diciendo 'nya'~~~ -se acordó molesta la albina -Y Saiken.. urgh.. ella si que se arrastraba presionando sus pechos por tu pectoral..

-SON SUS INSTINTOS DE BABOSA, Y ELLA ESTABA DROGADA...! ES TAN TIMIDA COMO LA CACHORRA DE OJOS BLANCOS CUANDO LA CONOCISTE! -señaló Kurama a Hinata quien se sobresaltó al ser nombrada en medio de una discusión de parejas.

-No estamos desviándonos de la conversación? -dijo Hinata incómoda.

-Ejem, disculpa. Es que esto me hizo acordarme de que odio que toquen mis presas y no me agrada que Matatabi se aproveche de la situación.. -se quejó la Kitsune blanca.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE MI CULPA! -decía furioso Kurama.

-Díselo a tus hermanitas~~~ -se volteó la Kitsune enfadada

-Entonces si tanto lo deseas termino contigo y me voy con "mis hermanitas" -amenazó el kitsune naranja de nueve colas con una actitud digna, en su cuerpo de peluche apapachable.

-NOOOOOO! Era bromita, te quiero mucho, lo siento… -decía en lágrimas anime la kitsune, soltando a Itachi para apapachar a Kurama.

-Suéltame Ahri! EN PÚBLICO NO! ODIO QUE LO HAGAS EN PÚBLICO! -y en un puff Kurama desapareció, dejando a Ahri con un aura depresiva para también desaparecer en un puff.

-Espero que Naruto-kun y yo no pasemos por esto -murmuró Hinata con una gota de sudor acariciando a Samehada inconscientemente.

Los demás con pensamientos similares.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Después de ese incidente peculiar con los kitsunes. Se llegó al acuerdo que Itachi indujera a Sasuke en un genjutsu que sólo Tsunade podría curarlo, como forma de corroborar que el renegado Uchiha mantuviera su papel de infiltrado a salvo. Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes cayendo desmayado en brazos de Jiraiya.

Minato y Kushina decidieron permanecer en el interior de Naruto para acompañarlos y garantizar la seguridad de los adolescentes, sin antes hacer que Itachi recibiera una paliza al estilo Habanero Sangriento para que sea más verídico sus heridas ante el líder de Akatsuki, el verdadero: Uchiha Obito.

Y ahora sin excusas, el equipo de Jiraiya, con una desmayada Yuna y un comatoso Sasuke, estaban emprendiendo su camino al famoso lugar conocido como los Cuarteles de Tanzaku.

-bien.. llevemos al Uchiha con nosotros.. además Orochimaru está detrás de él también y es mejor tenerlo bajo vigilancia..

Hinata invocó a Kuzunoha quien gustosa se encargó de llevar a la pelirroja desmayada. Samehada ronroneaba en la espalda de la hanyo peliazul, contenta con su nueva ama.

Jiraiya temía por la pequeña Yuna al haber sido expuesta tanto tiempo su Jõgan enlazado con dos Sharingan a la vez.

-"Impresionante.. que más posibilidades podrías demostrar..? Chibi Yuna..? Pero.. estas bien?"

##########################

Itachi, muy malherido, era asistido por una bella kunoichi de pelo azul con un adorno floral de papel.

-Cielos, Itachi, quien fue capaz de dejarte en tan mal estado..?

-Jiraiya-sama.. acabó con Kisame mientras mi hermano menor peleaba al lado del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.. debo advertir que este Jinchuriki hizo honor a su madre sabiendo manejar su Kongõ Fūsa.. me mantuvieron a raya el tiempo suficiente para que Jiraiya pudiera hacerme verdadero daño.. apenas escape con vida.. sólo pude rescatar el anillo y la capa rasgada de Kisame.. su espada Samehada quedó en manos del Sannin de los sapos.

Apenas terminó su reporte, Itachi cayó desmayado ante una preocupada Konan, quien intercambiaba mirada con el supuesto líder, Pain, o el camino Deva de Nagato, quien mantenía una mirada inexpresiva.

Pero el Nagato original oculto, sólo pudo reprimir un escalofrío ante la posibilidad de combatir contra su querido sensei.

-Sensei.. espero que estés preparado para enfrentar la ira de Dios!

Mientras en la sala donde Konan cuidaba a un desmayado Itachi, el enmascarado que se hacía llamar Tobi, en realidad escondía la identidad de Uchiha Obito pero ante los líderes de Akatsuki, Nagato y Konan, se autoproclamaba Uchiha Madara.

-Interesantes noticias.. y debo admitir que este giro de acontecimientos sólo enciende en mi la euforia de ver cómo evolucionarán estos chiquillos.. le daremos su tiempo.. ya pronto los cazaremos y no habrá forma de rechazar su destino.. ser parte de la Nueva Orden Mundial!

Konan solamente quedaba quieta escuchando. Igual un fingido Itachi. Y Pain Deva, Nagato, sólo deseaba que la pesadilla acabara y la paz finalmente sea instaurada.

##########################

 **Omake. "La Charla" parte 1**

En el mes de entrenamiento antes de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin, Ahri decidió que Naruto debía conocer lo más básico sobre el sexo y de mujeres debido a que su educación fue demasiado deficiente en el tema. Naruto estaba sentado como niño bueno en un tronco mientras que la youkai estaba vestida de profesora sexy con unos lentes sin aumento. En un pizarrón estaba escrito con gis la frase: Clases de sexualidad.

-Ahri sensei, ¿ahora que va a explicarme ttebayo? -le pidió saber curioso.

-Bueno mi querido Naru-chan, debido a la negligencia del idiota de Kakashi no tuviste una educación decente. Además Iruka estaba tan ocupado con tantos niños que se le entiende que no pudo hablar de estos temas tan íntimos. Por eso me tome la libertad de hablarte de algo muy especial: Sexualidad humana! -le dijo la youkai emocionada -y te lo debía -le guiñó coqueta.

-¿Por qué esto suena tan vergonzoso ttebayo? -se preguntó el rubio incómodo.

-En tu caso voy a enfocarme más básicamente en la interacción macho-hembra y seducción a una bella mujer..-le advirtió la peliblanca.

En ese momento, Yuna traía a una Hinata muy roja y sin su transformación humana. Todo pareciera que estuviera bien de no ser porque ella traía una lencería negra bastante pequeña y Naruto estaba muy rojo y con un hilo de sangre por la vista generosa de la chica.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HINATA-HIME ESTA ASÍ TTEBAYO?! -gritó el ojiazul en shock.

-Es porque es mi modelo para que practiques... intenté con Yuna pero se negó rotundamente... -dijo Ahri al respecto con una sonrisa maligna hacia la pelirroja.

-¡NO SOY UNA EXHIBICIONISTA! -reclamó la pelirroja enfurruñada con un puchero.

-Tú me ayudarás como el modelo negativo mi estimada cabeza de tomate. Por el momento empezaré con mi clase así que siéntate Naru-chan.. -le pidió la kitsune al Uzumaki.

El gennin obedeció, con su atención a medias porque apenas se podía concentrar ante la vista de su amiga, pero notó que Ahri susurró algo a Yuna y ésta no quería hacerlo.

-Prefería haber estado en lencería a hacer esto..-se quejó la pelirroja y se recargó en la pared.

-Comencemos con la clase de interacción entre parejas. Primero que nada hablaremos sobre lo que un hombre busca realmente en una mujer ya que es vital para la seducción.. Lo primero que tienes que saber es esto: La mujer es la que decide si iniciar la relación, nunca es al revés. Si esto no se da al cabo, será imposible entablar un noviazgo para el matrimonio..-le dijo la youkai en modo Iruka sensei.

-Ósea que si Sakura-chan acepta.. ya cumpliré mi meta ttebayo! -dijo Naruto emocionado.

Hinata hizo un gesto de molestia que Naruto no pasó por alto y Ahri le dio un reglazo en la cabeza para amonestarlo.

-Tienes razón en parte, pero si vuelves a interrumpir de esa forma o dices Sakura-chan, Hina-chan te dará reglazos~~~ -le advirtió Ahri con una sonrisa tipo Anko.

Hinata sonrió malignamente porque esta vez ella si estaba molesta ante la necedad de su amado, pero ya se le quitaría algún día.

-Primero que nada tienes que mostrarme como saludas a una mujer normalmente..-le pidió saber la profesora Kitsune.

-Hmm, a la única que saludo es a Sakura chan..-señaló el rubio pero recibió un reglazo fuerte por parte de Hinata -¡ESO DOLIÓ TTEBAYO! -se sobó su cabeza con una lagrimita tipo anime.

-Órdenes son órdenes..-le dijo la peliazul molesta con una sonrisa siniestra, a lo que el rubio tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-"no sabía que tan tenebrosa podría ser Hinata-hime ttebayo!" -lloriqueó el rubio internamente.

-"Eso seguro ya es trabajo de Ahri en sacar el lado oscuro de las personas.." -informó Kurama a su Jinchuriki.

-"de verdad..? Genial ttebayo.." – se lamentó por dentro el gennin ojiazul.

-Este niño solo ha interactuado con esa niña acomplejada... bien, Yuna es tu turno! -le ordenó la albina a su segunda asistente.

-Todo yo, todo yo -masculló con un suspiro resignado la pelirroja.

La Honõmi hizo un jutsu de transformación y se convirtió en una versión de Sakura con lencería verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Naruto estaba bastante ruborizado, pero cayó en cuenta en una cosa... más bien dos grandes cosas muy importantes.

-Guau, no sabía que entre Sakura-chan y Hinata-hime hay varias tallas de diferencia! -observó detenidamente los pechos de ambas chicas.

-Odio esta transformación, no quiero ser Sakura! -pataleó Yuna inconforme con su papel -Estoy muy orgullosa de mi pechonalidad..

Por su parte, Hinata si estaba bastante inflada de su ego al ver que físicamente era muy superior a la compañera de Naruto y ganaba bastantes puntos. En un arranque de inspiración, la peliazul le tomó una mano a su hombre y le hizo que tocara uno de sus senos para la gran sorpresa del chico.

-Para que sientas que si son reales~~~ -le guiñó el ojo la Hyuuga.

El Uzumaki se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero Hinata le dio un reglazo en la mano para que se concentrara.

-¿Y eso por qué ttebayo? -preguntó Naruto en shock.

-Porque viste a "Sakura-chan" con detenimiento y eso cuenta como amonestación! Hump! -dijo molesta la exHyuuga.

-Eres mala… -susurró Yuna/Sakura a Ahri.

-Soy maligna – se autovanaglorió la kitsune albina.

-Ya puedo quitar esta transformación.. -dijo la Sakura falsa con cascadas de lágrimas falsas de anime.

-No, estarás así toda la clase porque serás el cebo~~~ -le ordenó la youkai.

-Te odio shanaroo... ¡AY NO, APÚRENSE PORQUE ESTOY DELIRANDO! -chilló Yuna en shock.

-No seas exagerada.. -le amonestó la albina a la pelirroja transformada en Sakura -Naruto, necesito que me digas como es que saludas a Sakura para ver tus errores.. -le pidió Ahri al rubio gennin.

-Bien... ahí voy ttebayo! -dijo decidido el Uzumaki y empezó a actuar normal yendo hacia la falsa Sakura con los brazos en la cabeza y una mirada de idiota con su sonrisa zorruna -Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás ttebayo? -dijo ruidosamente el rubio.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, FENÓMENO! -le gritó Yuna.

-Guau, eso si sonó idéntico a Sakura-chan ttebayo… -comentó asombrado el Uzumaki.

-Estás muy mal, así no se saluda a una mujer. Ahora inténtalo de manera formal con Hinata y sé un caballero... -le pidió Ahri seriamente.

-No lo entiendo ttebayo..

-Camina recto, con seguridad, da una sonrisa elegante y seductora dirigida a Hinata y besas su mano como la princesa que es.. -le dictó la maestra.

Naruto obedeció a la Kitsune e hizo todo lo que ella le dijo para el sonrojo de Hinata. Yuna tenía corazones en los ojos y suspiró al ver la escena enternecedora.

-No puedo estar enojada mucho tiempo contigo.. -se rindió Hinata.

-No sé porque te enojaste, pero prometo que haré lo que sea para que no estés así conmigo, ttebayo…-le prometió el chico.

-Ya párenle a la miel porque esta clase continuará.. -dijo la peliblanca seria.

Así pasó una media hora en la que Yuna y Hinata pasaron situaciones muy penosas con Naruto, pero se venía lo peor, más para la pelirroja.

-Bien, ahora viene la parte final y mi preferida: Besos en los labios~~~! -dijo la youkai.

Yuna vio con dagas a Ahri y eso no iba a permitirlo, pero la youkai lo previó antes y le lanzó un jutsu potente.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: PUÑO PARALIZANTE!

La pelirroja no vio cuando Ahri estaba detrás de ella y se sintió paralizada por completo.

-No...puedo moverme.. -dijo en shock la Honõmi.

-Es una variante muy leve de mi más potente Genjutsu. Sabía que huirías así que tuve que tomar medidas extremas~ -le explicó seria la Kitsune.

-¡LIBÉRAME, ZORRA INMUNDA! -le ordenó Yuna desesperada.

-Nel perra, ahora menos... Naru-chan, necesitas saber que se siente besar a alguien y comparar las sensaciones. Si la chica es la mujer de tu vida no podrás zafarte de ella tan fácil.. -le indicó seria la peliblanca.

-No quiero besar a Yuna transformada en Sakura-c...-iba a decir chan, pero vio la mirada penetrante de Hinata y desistió a tiempo -Me siento extraño ttebayo..

-Nada de extraño, ahora bésala! -le dijo rotundamente la kitsune.

Naruto suspiró y clavó sus labios en los de Yuna, pero no sintió algo en absoluto, tal vez ternura como un familiar pero no pasó de allí. La pelirroja quedó libre tras un chasquido de dedos de Ahri y ella perdió su transformación en shock.

-¡KYAAAAA, BESÉ A MI HERMANO! -gritó corriendo la niña y se fue a lavar la cara al río más cercano.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano. Nahhhhh.. No importa, ahora besa a Hinata y dime lo que sientes! -le ordenó la youkai con una sonrisa.

La peliazul estaba ruborizada y Naruto estaba nervioso porque eso era bastante raro en su opinión ya que Hinata-hime era una princesa y él un ogro.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.. No voy a recriminarte o golpearte, tómate toda la libertad de besarme~ -le dijo la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El rubio se sonrojó ante la presencia de su amiga y su ternura le daba una tranquilidad a su tormentosa personalidad. Él tomó el rostro ruborizado de la peliazul y miró sus hermosos ojos sintiendo una especie de conexión invisible e inexplicable. Cuando unió delicadamente sus labios con los de ella, una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesó a ambos jóvenes y cerraron los ojos para aumentar de intensidad porque deseaban más y más uno del otro al grado de que el Uzumaki acorraló en la pared a la Hyuuga.

-Hola, ya lle... -saludó Yuna recuperada de la conmoción pero vio en shock a la pareja besándose con locura.

-Vaya, vaya... salió mejor de lo que esperaba~ -sonrió muy satisfecha la youkai.

Ahri esperó a que ambos se quedaran sin aire para separar al par apasionado de gennin y vio que Naruto estaba sumamente confundido porque ese beso no fue ordinario.

-Eso fue... no sentí lo mismo con Yuna-chan... pero con Hinata-hime... wow, no estoy seguro que pasaría con Sakura-chan ttebayo -dijo el rubio aún sorprendido.

-Mi cachorro, ¿estás seguro que Sakura te gusta como mujer o solo te estás haciendo falsas ilusiones autodestructivas? -le hizo una pregunta la peliblanca.

-No... no lo sé ttebayo.. -susurró Naruto alicaído por la confusión -Cuando estoy con Sakura-chan es divertido pero me da miedo sus reacciones, pero con Hinata-hime... no sé cómo sentirme... me da pánico porque su presencia me tranquiliza...? esto es nuevo para mí... es como si su felicidad me hiciera sentir maravillado... aún no lo entiendo ttebayo -le confesó el Uzumaki a la youkai con una mirada vidriosa, haciendo que Ahri sonriera empática.

Hinata quería llorar de alegría al ver que Naruto-kun tenía sentimientos ocultos por ella, pero él tenía que descubrirlo por su cuenta. Por lo pronto, la exHyuuga se acercó a su amigo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que sacó de onda al rubio y no necesitaron palabras para saber que estaban en una extraña complicidad.

-Yo te ayudaré a descubrir lo que sientes, pero quiero que sepas que tu felicidad también es la mía porque ese es mi camino ninja…-le declaró convencida la hanyo con una sonrisa sutil haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como la luna llena radiante..

Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a una sorprendida Hinata. Su mente y cuerpo anhelaban sentirla no con el morbo que implicaba tener a una diosa semidesnuda sino por estar cerca de ella. Yuna estaba con lágrimas anime al ver esta conmovedora escena y Ahri se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba oculto viendo en shock lo último que pasó en el sitio. Se sorprendió de que no anotara eso último en su famosa libreta para sus novelas, pero entendió que esto removió parte de sus demonios internos por su fracaso en el amor.

-Yuna, espérame aquí tantito y cuando terminen ellos dile a Hina-chan que se vista. Voy a atender algo en el bosque por unos momentos.. -le pidió Ahri a la pelirroja -y luego seguimos nosotras kukuku – se fue dejando a una Yuna francamente temerosa por la mirada y sonrisa maligna de la youkai albina.

-Mouh.. Y ahora que tramas, zorra sarnosa.. Y porque tengo un mal presentimiento.. -la pelirroja se revolvió su abundante cabellera con ambas manos.

La youkai se adentró un poco en el bosque y Jiraiya bajó de los árboles para encarar a la kitsune.

-Creí que ibas a interrumpir mi charla.. -comentó la peliblanca sonriente.

-Lo iba a hacer cuando vi que Naruto besó a esa niña con una pasión y amor que me recordó mucho a sus padres.. Hubiera sido una metida de pata enorme que llegara a interrumpir un momento decisivo..-explicó sus motivos el sannin.

-Me alegra de que tengas una parte decente en tu ser perverso... pero hay algo que no pude pasar por alto... cuando los cachorros se dieron ese beso sentí un destello de sentimientos negativos venir de tu ser... ¿era envidia? -le cuestionó curiosa la youkai.

Jiraiya comprendió que la Kitsune tenía la misma habilidad que el Kyuubi de detección y no podía ocultarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien, si me dio envidia. Me alegro por el niño de que tenga un amor correspondido a diferencia de mí..-le confesó el albino.

-Oh, pero es algo aún más profundo. Una mujer no te hizo caso desde hace mucho tiempo... pero... ¿es un sentimiento de nostalgia, culpa? Una obsesión hacia una mujer que jamás te verá más que un plato de segunda mesa siempre es autodestructivo y lo mismo le dije a Naru-chan.. No sé quién sea ella, pero ella no se merece siquiera que veles por ella y no me salgas con que te prometiste ser feliz si tu amor no correspondido lo es con otro porque no te creo nada. Tú y Naru-chan son en cierta parte similares y como su maestro debes poner el ejemplo a tu alumno... soy muy buena para descubrir cosas y no dudaré en intervenir por el bienestar de las personas que quiero~~~ -le dio una reprimenda la Kitsune muy seria con un guiño coqueto.

-Pareces mi madre.. -suspiró con un nudo en la garganta el Sannin.

-Nene, soy mucho más vieja de lo que parezco. Fuiste huérfano y aprendiste todo de la vida por tu cuenta, pero nunca es tarde para aprender de los errores y sobre todo abrir tu corazón al amor de alguien a quien de verdad se lo merezca. Si esa furcia no te quiere, ya no hay remedio. Mírate, eres rico, tienes encanto y si no tuviera al galanazo de Kurama podrías ser un buen candidato a ser mi pareja. Aún tienes tiempo para formar una familia y experimentar el amor desinteresado y real de una mujer.. -le dijo Ahri con una sonrisa real y maternal.

-Ojalá fuera así de fácil, Ahri-san. Ya estoy viejo para esto.. -Jiraiya suspiró rascándose la cabeza con actitud resignada.

-Aún hay tiempo, Jiraiya-san. El hilo del destino siempre alcanza a todos en esta vida o más allá de la muerte. He oído casos de personas muertas que hallan a sus almas gemelas en el Mundo Puro..-le confesó la Kitsune sonriente.

-¿Mundo Puro? -preguntó sorprendido el sujeto. La imagen de una bella doncella de ojos de luna le vino a su mente.

-A donde todos los mortales van a parar al morir. No digas que ese sitio existe porque crearás un desequilibrio entre la vida y la muerte..-le guiñó el ojo la youkai.

-Entendido. ¿No vas a seguir con la platica? -preguntó el peliblanco.

-Pues sí, pero necesito que instruyas a Naru-chan sobre cómo debe comportarse un caballero porque no soy muy buena en esa área. Por mí parte instruiré un poco a las cachorras sobre algo de seducción femenina~~~ -le dijo la youkai segura.

-Esta bien, algo de eso planeaba hace tiempo… -sonrió Jiraiya al tiempo que sacaba unos pergaminos.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa y si te niegas a decirlo no importará porque me enteraré de todos modos. ¿Quién es esa mujer que te hizo tanto daño? -preguntó la Kitsune curiosa.

-Tsunade Senju Uzumaki..-le respondió el Sannin.

-La nieta del cabeza de madera que encerró a mi Kurama y hermana menor del Uzukage que me encerró. Voy a disfrutar el torturarla..-sonrió malévolamente la mujer.

-No vayas a lastimarla, por favor.. -le pidió el peliblanco.

-¿Quién dijo que la heriré físicamente? Hay muchas formas de hacer daño a una persona sin siquiera tocarla. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo… -finalizó la discusión Ahri yéndose a donde estaban los chicos.

###############################################

 **Sgte cap: Locuras en Tanzaku**


	16. Locuras en Tanzaku

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

En una amplia habitación se encontraba aquel que llamaban desastre natural que solo aparecía de forma aleatoria cuando en un lugar la malicia humana se acumulaba más de lo normal. Y a su lado se encontraba Kurama dormitando tranquilamente.

-Oye! Autora-sama que clase de introducción es esa! –Ahri poseía varios tics furiosos en su frente con sus manos cruzadas enmarcando su generoso busto, y con un pie golpeando rítmicamente en el suelo.

-la verdad.. tantos años llevando esa mala fama, cuando en realidad eras tú la calamidad de los dioses.. –respondió Kurama sin abrir sus ojos ante una mirada traicionada de la kitsune albina.

-NO ME AYUDAS KURAMA! –chilló histérica la youkai con sus colas erizadas –que crees que pensaran de mí los lectores..?

-que soy un pobre bijuu condenado a un cataclismo parlanchín.. –Kurama se urgaba la oreja con su dedo meñique sin fijar como el aura shinigami de su pareja incrementaba a niveles estratosféricos –y que posiblemente haya sido esparcido por Matatabi o Kokuo ese rumor tan acertado sobre tu forma de ser..

-KU~RA~MA~ -el tono siniestro de la albina al fin hizo recapacitar al Kyuubi no Yõko que no debía despertar el lado oscuro de su amada kitsune.

-Ahri.. estrellita de mi mañana –la kitsune afiló su mirada –chispita..?

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

La habitación seguía igual, solo con un detalle que no estaba previsto. Un enorme kitsune naranja con muchas vendas cubriendo su cuerpo y con su alma saliendo por su boca.

-Vaya, Kuzunoha se tarda con los pergaminos.. –Ahri estaba de lo más normal ignorando al bijuu de nueve colas –y me pregunto dónde estarán mis minions..?

Como invocados los cinco aparecieron con una gran bolsa que llevaba la palabra Reviews inscripto por ella.

-AHRI-SAMA!

-Kuzunoha al fin pudo retirar la bolsa de la oficina de Autora-sama.. –comentó la kitsune amarilla con su voz suave, los demás zorritos no podían disimular su preocupación por la creadora de la historia.

-apenas notó que estábamos allí.. hasta parecía que olvidó que hoy debíamos responder los reviews –aportó Kikura con sus colas decaídas, como sus hermanos.

Ahri mordía su uña del pulgar; últimamente Autora-sama tenía muchas responsabilidades que le impedían escribir con tranquilidad, llegando a considerar publicar un capitulo mensual si no llegaba a reanudar su ritmo de escritura si no deseaba dejar en hiatus esta historia. Kurama solo frunció el entrecejo, sabia por su amada Ahri que Autora-sama estaba pasando por algunas dificultades para poder escribir; justo en los capítulos clave de la historia.

-ni modo, mejor empecemos.. dame la bolsa y voy a encargarles un pergamino a cada uno.. Tu mi querido pequeño pelusín leerás dos pergaminos.. –Ahri empezó a urgar la bolsa para ir entregando los pergaminos entre sus subordinados.

Kurama estaba indignado. Y se rehusó a contestar testarudamente los pergaminos de los lectores, solo su silencio será suficiente. Pobre iluso.

-empezare yo con el pergamino de **jorge rocha** –la pequeña Wakamo se entusiasmó con leer el pergamino –debemos aclarar que la idea de la reconciliación de los hermanos Uchiha fue ideada por Autora-sama, toda la escena.. y porque lo hizo, eso fue porque tiene planes para ambos hermanos, no desea la misma dinámica que lleva la serie cannon, eso gracias a Yuna-sama todo esta cambiando.. la verdad Samehada obedece más a Yuna-sama, aunque habrá veces que prefiera estar con Hinata-sama, y eso provocará los celos de Naruto-sama, pero Samehada es una espada muy cool..

-eso es verdad.. Samehada será un agregado muy interesante para el equipo del Sannin pervertido.. –aportó Ahri a la contestación de su kitsune más pequeña.

-oh, ahora me toca.. –continuó Kunou –y pertenece a **Kurayami no Kami**.. y sí, todos estamos hartos del emo Uchiha.. y el guapo de Itachi-san si se deja curar tendrá futuro.. ya que..

-KUNOU! SPOILER NO! –chillaron sus hermanos.

-que ustedes saben..? –Ahri entrecerró sus ojos hacia sus minions quienes sudaron frio.

Kuzunoha suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que los chibi kitsune estuvieron revisando la libreta de ideas de Autora-sama, por lo que sabían muchos spoiler que nadie ni siquiera del grupo de escritores tenía conocimiento.

-VOY A LEER EL PERGAMINO DE **PEGASISTER GEISHIKEN!** –chilló Genkurõ temeroso que su ama pudiera averiguar sobre la dichosa libreta de Autora-sama –y el tema del castigo de Tsunade-sama.. creo que en el capítulo que sigue se sabrá..

-pequeño pelusín.. te toca.. –le advirtió con voz empalagosa Ahri a su amado kitsune naranja de nueve colas, algo que Kurama estaba resistiendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pero viendo que no tenia de otra, se dispuso a leer el pergamino.

Pero su lectura pronto logró enfurecerlo al leer quien se atrevía a ridiculizarlo.

-AHRI! NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES QUE VOY A CONTESTAR! ES UN INSULTO, NADIE TIENE EL SUFICIENTE PODER PARA INTIMIDARME!

Ahri solo levanto una ceja mirándolo fijamente. Pero Kurama se negaba a ceder, tenía el orgullo de ser el bijuu más poderoso, TENIA NUEVE COLAS!. Solo su padre sería el único que podría intimidarlo, incluso un poco su amada kitsune albina, pero no permitirá que un humano, UN LECTOR QUE SE CREA AL USAR UNOS PODERES RIDICULOS LO PODRA INTIMIDAR!

-argh, Kurama, no tienes ningún sentido de humor, haa? –Ahri suspiró cansada, tomando el pergamino de **Zafir09** –no lo hizo con mala intención.. –Kurama solo incrementó su mirada afilada negándose a verbalizar una sarta de palabras altisonantes por respeto a otros lectores inocentes –bien, lo siento **Zafir09** pero Kurama es algo reacio a colaborar.. y el tema de One Piece.. la autora no es fan de dicho manga/anime.. lo único de Piratas que le gusta es la franquicia que el guapo y talentoso –Kurama gruñó por esas palabras dichas por la youkai –Johnny Depp protagoniza..

-ya toca el turno de **OTAKUfire** –intervino Kunou ante la guerra de miradas entre Kurama y Ahri –y espero que varias de tus preguntas sean respondidas con el capítulo que sigue, gracias por sus palabras..

-Kurama.. –dijo Ahri entregando el pergamino a su amado, pero Kurama se negó a leerlo –ya que.. eres un cascarrabias aburrido sin sentido del humor.. hump! –la kitsune albina afiló su mirada ante la actitud del bijuu quien decidió dar la espalda, acurrucarse con sus colas creando como un escudo para no escuchar –bien yo contestaré.. este pergamino pertenece a **Fernando917** y lo de Jiraiya, creo que Autora-sama tiene reservado ciertas sorpresas para el pervertido ermitaño.. espero que sigas con los capítulos y vayas descubriendo lo que tiene planeado Autora-sama jeje..

Solo faltaba un pergamino, y todos los zorritos estaban expectantes a quien le tocaría el privilegio, Ahri suspiró ante la actitud antisocial de su pareja, y no queriendo un desastre entre sus minions, decidió lanzar el pergamino a Kuzunoha, haciendo que los chibi kitsune lloraran con lágrimas de anime.

-Ahri-sama..? –Kuzunoha se sorprendió por el pergamino dado por la kitsune albina, Ahri le sonrió guiñando un ojo, haciendo que Kuzunoha se ruborizara con alegría –Kuzunoha está muy feliz por el honor, Ahri-sama..

-te mereces Kuzunoha, eres muy buena, en especial con mis cachorros humanos..

Los zorritos afilaron sus miradas en la kitsune amarilla, quien disponía a leer el pergamino.

-Kuzunoha contesta a **dante21** y espera que el capítulo que sigue le continue gustando, y que Autora-sama está muy honrada en ser integrada en su historia..

-Y bueno.. es todo, debo cumplir diciendo que cualquier comentario, sugerencia o saludos, si quieren que mis minions aun sigan con este segmento, solo dejen sus pergaminos en la caja de reviews..

-GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR NUESTRA HISTORIA! –chillaron los chibi kitsunes con alegría.

 **Cap 16 Locuras en Tanzaku**

En un lugar bastante inaccesible en el País de los Campos de Arroz, específicamente una escultura con forma de serpiente de repente sonó un alarido de dolor.

A través de pasillos interminables, en algunas habitaciones cuyos residentes estaban sonriendo complacidos por dicho aullido de dolor, sabiendo a quien pertenecía.

Una joven kunoichi con cabello morado y ojos oscuros, con un kimono guerrero verde con una estampa de camelias blancas, se encontraba en una de esas habitaciones, viendo a un camarada recibiendo su tratamiento médico.

-has escuchado.. Orochimaru-sama ha estado su salud deteriorándose cada día más.. el todo perfecto Kabuto no ha encontrado una cura.. lo que sea que la perra Uzumaki le haya hecho no tiene solución.. ah.. Kimimaru, esperaba que pudieras escuchar.. pero desde el ataque contra el bastardo del Kazekage con su jutsu especial con oro no has podido recuperarte.. – la kunoichi suspiró al tiempo de estar haciendo figuras con cristal fucsia en su mano – se supone que tú eras el recipiente perfecto.. pero la intoxicación que tu kekkei genkai, el Shikotsumyaku, genera.. una toxina que tu hígado no logra desechar.. y aunque Amachi y Kabuto estudiaron bastante tu caso.. nadie logró dar con la respuesta.. y ahora estas postrado en esta cama..

-Guren.. -uno de los escoltas de Orochimaru, los llamados 5 del Sonido, el moreno de piel olivácea con peinado una coleta de caballo estilo piña, entraba en la habitación – que pretendes..?

-Kidõmaru.. y tú que crees que pretendo – se alzó altiva la kunoichi.

-aquí.. tan sola.. -el mencionado Kidõmaru sonreía con prepotencia, como si fuera el más cool del lugar.

-aquí.. oh.. quieres saber que hago aquí.. -sonrió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos -no es de tu incumbencia!

-Siempre iguales.. primero Tayuya y luego tú.. como si fueran las reinas abejas.. pero sólo son unas inútiles.. -desdeñó el moreno con su misma sonrisa maliciosa.

-habla el que ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos sería capaz de aceptarte siquiera que respires el aire a su alrededor.. -Guren contraatacó con veneno en sus palabras.

-y tu estás loca por enredarte conmigo.. – la distancia entre ambos era inexistente.

-cuando la luna caiga.. bah.. ni aún así.. eres repugnante -le dejó colgado saliendo de la habitación y Kidõmaru rabiando contra la kunoichi de cristal..

Guren se fue pitando, en dirección hacia la habitación de Orochimaru.

Dentro de una lúgubre y apenas iluminada habitación, Orochimaru jadeaba del dolor.

Kabuto sólo podía ser testigo mudo e impotente al dolor de su amo.

-Orochimaru-sama.. -musitó quedamente el iryonin albino.

-Kabuto.. -el tono raspado en la voz del Sannin de las serpientes evidenciaba el grado de dolor que procuraba reprimir -has sabido de ella..?

-hai.. según los reportes ella está yendo a Tanzaku.. veré con quienes iremos a interceptar..

-solo iremos tu y yo.. no confío en ninguno para que Tsunade me ayude.. tengo una oferta que ella jamás rechazará kukuku.. arghhhhhh

-como usted diga.. Orochimaru-sama..

Guren, quien escuchaba detrás de la puerta, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior apretó sus puños en señal de rabia contenida. Se fue de allí rápidamente al tiempo que Kabuto abrió la puerta, con una mirada analítica hacia donde huyó la kunoichi.

##########################

Hinata estaba mirando por la ventana. En el hotel Shiro Heiwa, en Tanzaku, finalmente estaban donde se suponía, en la visión de Yuna, en el pueblo donde Tsunade iba a estar para una serie de eventos de juegos de azar en los casinos locales. Suspirando pensativa mientras tenía a Samehada dormitando como un gato a sus pies, recordaba como al final ella había quedado como encargada de cuidar a ambos desmayados.

Sasuke estaba en un coma inducido por su hermano Itachi como forma de probar la veracidad de su actuación como renegado de Konoha.

Pero Yuna, desde que había usado su Jõgan en conjunto con los hermanos Uchiha, ella no había despertado.

########################

-Y es por esa razón que no debes atacar a la Tierra.. te han inculcado valores erróneos.. el supuesto decreto celestial de Otsutsuki Hamura ha sido tergiversado.. -Yuna se encontraba tomando una taza de té, sentada en frente de un adolescente de piel clara, cabellos de plata y con los ojos cerrados, quien también disfrutaba de una taza de té.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en una especie de templo antiguo, sentados en un juego de muebles para tomar té.

-Lo que me has contado, Yuna-san.. debo confesar que jamás lo hubiera creído ni en un millón de años.. pero tu Jõgan es verdadero y posee una peculiaridad única.. y como guardián de las fronteras interdimensionales no debo hacer caso omiso.. – el shinobi albino suspiró apesadumbrado – pero.. realmente estoy enamorado de Hinata-dono..

-no lo estás.. sólo te han inducido a la idea de que ella es tu pareja.. cuando claramente su hilo rojo conduce al heredero de Otsutsuki Ashura.. siendo transmigrante de Otsutsuki Kanna, Hinata está enlazada a Uzumaki Naruto y NO DEBES INTERFERIR! Cielos! Toneri-san.. cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo..? -Yuna masajeaba su sien en señal clara de frustración.

-Pero.. -Toneri volvió a reclamar como un niño caprichoso queriendo imponer su voluntad a expensas del cansancio por sostener el mismo argumento.

-Toneri-san.. sé que usted ha estado espiando los sueños de Hinata-neesan.. no lo niegues! -le advirtió la pelirroja al ver que el albino empezó a tartamudear una réplica negativa -ahora mismo usted me tiene retenida en esta dimensión.. este limbo onírico..

-Tú me has estado llamando.. -Toneri reclamó con un puchero.

-Eso fue porque tuve un vislumbre de tu futuro.. Toneri-san.. el que pretendas decir que conoces a Hinata-neesan no es lo mismo decir que la amas.. no la conoces realmente.. ni la comprendes por completo.. sólo has sido egoísta en querer aferrarte a un capricho.. un capricho que podría costar la felicidad de una pareja predestinada..!

Yuna terminó su taza de té y luego cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho como enfatizando sus palabras -Solo Naruto-niisan es el responsable de las sonrisas de Hinata-neesan.. Naruto-niisan es el responsable de la alegría de Hinata-neesan.. sólo Naruto-niisan tiene la clave para que Hinata-neesan sea feliz..

Toneri sólo le rodeaba una atmosfera depresiva con varios corazones partidos en dos, mientras Yuna solo podía suspirar resignada.

-Te prometo Toneri-san.. está tu alma afín en espera de tu llegada.. y cuando pueda vislumbrarla serás el primero en saber…

-me lo prometes..?

-lo que prometo cumplo porque mi palabra es mi ser y mi camino ninja!

########################

Tras varios días a la espera de la llegada de Tsunade-baachan, Naruto estaba bastante ansioso.

Desde que debía permanecer de centinela con Kuzunoha, casi no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Hinata-hime, dejándolo en ascuas.

Por alguna razón no aprobaba dejarla sola con Sasuke-teme (aunque el Uchiha estaba en coma inducido por un potente genjutsu cortesía de su hermano Itachi) y también estaba esa espada roba atenciones, maldita Samehada. Al principio culpaba a Kurama; quien era en extremo celoso de Ahri-neesan, pero Jiraiya le golpeaba la cabeza diciendo que la Hyuuga no quedaba a solas con el comatoso Uchiha, sino también cuidaba de la durmiente Yuna.

Tanto Naruto, como sus padres y Kurama, incluso Jiraiya, estaban preocupados por el largo tiempo que la pelirroja estaba en sueños. Porque soñaba, qué era que la mantenía en ese estado lo desconocían, pero Naruto tenía unas enormes ganas de descargar su frustración en un albino sin ojos que jamás conoció.

-Naruto-sama.. Kuzunoha detecta dos firmas de chakra, una a nivel de su maestro pervertido..

-Debe ser Tsunade-baachan! Donde Kuzunoha ttebayo?

-En la entrada oriental..

-Oh.. Ero-sennin entonces la interceptará..!

-"Naruto-chan! Déjanos acompañarte! Por favor!" – suplicaba Kushina con un Minato sonriendo nervioso ante las súplicas de su amada.

Naruto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre, sabiendo que eso le costaría más tarde con castigos inimaginables. Pero Ero-sennin fue tajante en su pedido de mantener a Kushina lo más alejada posible de Tsunade, estaban queriendo convencerla de volver a Konoha, no espantarla.

#########################

Kakashi dormía, mientras Iruka se mantenía en silencio. Vigilando por la ventana.

Se había enterado del ataque unas horas antes por boca de Kurenai y Asuma. Y haciendo honor a su amistad reforzada por las charlas de cómo recuperar los lazos con su equipo gennin, lo tenía en el departamento del antiguo Anbu, hoy Jounnin del Equipo 7.

Aún recordaba aquella noche que el Hatake había ido a su departamento con la excusa de invitarlo a tomar unas bebidas en el bar Boahatto.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

No era la primera vez que venía a Boahatto. Ese mes previo al intento de invasión de Oto, su antiguo alumno hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender le había invitado a una cena.

Allí se había enterado que Naruto al fin se consiguió lo que tanto pedía con desesperación: una familia.

Su tío materno, Uzumaki Menma lo había agradecido tanto por haberse comportado como una figura de hermano mayor para Naruto, que incluso quería nombrarlo miembro honorario del Clan Uzumaki.

Iruka había rechazado con sutileza dicho honor, no se sentía merecedor, siendo sincero el Umino tuvo su época oscura la cual echaba la culpa a Naruto por la muerte de sus padres y si no fuera por las palabras de Sandaime ese odio aún perduraría.

Pero la madre de Yuna, Uzumaki Haruhi había sido tan "amable" en convencerlo, incluso con Naruto y Hinata instándolo a aceptar dicho honor si estimaba su propio pellejo. Al final aceptó por recomendación/insistencia de sus antiguos alumnos.

Hablando de ellos, decir que estaba sorprendido por la cercanía de la ex heredera Hyuuga (que en ese día también se había enterado que Hinata ya no pertenecía al clan de los Ojos Blancos) con Naruto era bastante alentador.

Iruka tenía conocimiento de los puros sentimientos de admiración de la pequeña ojiperla hacia Naruto desde la Academia gracias a una tarea que les había encomendado, y esperaba de corazón que el rubio con bigotes de zorro la pudiera notar. Pero dadas las circunstancias parecía que al fin sus sentimientos alcanzaron al chico, ahora sólo esperaba que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata tuviera un buen futuro.

Observando a todos pudo percatarse de algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención: la pequeña pelirroja de ojos celestes; todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Boahatto había notado una mirada de anhelo hacia Naruto y Hinata.

Entre risas y anécdotas supo del avance de Naruto en su entrenamiento, considerando quien sería su oponente en las finales, al escuchar que Naruto estaba bajo la ala del Sannin de los sapos lo alivió y horrorizó al mismo tiempo considerando la reputación legendaria del Gamasennin.

Cuando se despedían por la hora, demasiado curioso por la actitud de su prima, Naruto le había confesado que Yuna había tenido una gran amistad con unos chicos que extrañaba mucho y quizás al ver a Hinata y Naruto los recordaba con fuerza. Quizás esa era su explicación del gran apego que la pelirroja tenía por el rubio y la peliazul.

Cuando el Host de Boahatto, Yoku Shiro, los había saludado con su siempre tono alegre, les hizo pasar al bar desde donde podía ver que el ambiente en Boahatto no podía ser más ameno. Habían varios shinobi pasándolo bien en el área de Karaoke, había reconocido a Anko cantando bastante alegre, siendo ovacionada por Yugao, Natsu y Kurenai, sus amigas.

En el bar, Ryoku atendía a Ibiki Morino, quien compartía copas con el afamado trío Ino-Shika-Cho.

También había notado a Genma Shiranui quien reía fuertemente con Raidõ Namiashi, Aoba Yamashiro y Ebisu.

Las camareras estaban yendo y viniendo de la cocina trayendo los pedidos, por lo que Kakashi e Iruka decidieron sentarse en una de las mesadas americanas cercanas al bar.

-me llamo Eikõ, para servirles.. desean algo de beber shinobi-san..? – se acercó la camarera morena más joven.

-Eikõ-san.. si.. quisiera un sake por favor -pidió Iruka

-Igual para mi.. -Kakashi también dijo su pedido.

-En seguida..

Una vez que la camarera se fue, Kakashi decidió iniciar con un suspiro pesado.

-Iruka.. una vez habías defendido a Naruto y sus camaradas para no participar de los exámenes Chuunin.. lo recuerdas..?

-Si.. Había intentado evitar que ingresaran porque sabía por mi experiencia que aún no estaban listos.. pero tu tenías la seguridad que si lo estaban.. porque eran tus subordinados -termino recordando el Umino dicho incidente con cierto rencor en cómo fue recordado su lugar como antiguo instructor de los Nueve Novatos -a que viene esa pregunta, Kakashi-san..?

-la verdad Iruka.. metí la pata hasta el fondo.. -Kakashi se veía muy miserable – no sé qué hacer..

-urgh.. -Iruka abrió grande sus ojos, ya sabiendo a que iba Kakashi, sobre los hechos sucedidos por la negligencia sufrida del Uzumaki durante su tiempo como gennin del equipo del Hatake.

-por tu reacción debo suponer que ya sabes de la historia de mi fracaso como sensei.. no?

Eso fue el detonante para que Iruka se levantara bruscamente agarrando del cuello a Kakashi inclinándose sobre él con furia en sus ojos.

-COMO HAS PODIDO SER TAN NEGLIGENTE! ESTABAS A CARGO DE TRES GENNIN! TRES! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA CAÍDO EN TU EXCUSA DE QUE ESTABAS SEGURO DE LA EVOLUCIÓN DE NARUTO Y SAKURA! SOLO TRABAJO EN EQUIPO Y CONTROL BÁSICO EN MOLDEAR CHAKRA.. DE VERDAD! -Iruka usaba su jutsu de cabeza gritona en voz baja para que solo Kakashi lo pudiera escuchar, una habilidad que ha podido perfeccionar en su época de sensei de los 9 novatos -COMO HAS PODIDO! NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE NARUTO NI SIQUIERA QUIERE NOMBRARTE! LA HISTORIA ME LO TUVO QUE CONTAR SU PRIMA YUNA..

Kakashi no podía verse más herido y miserable.

-crees que no sé todo eso.. lo que me dices no es nuevo.. desde ese día en las finales.. a cada momento he estado reflexionando en donde fallé a mis camaradas.. y hoy.. argh.. estoy perdido..

Iruka lo veía con una mezcla de compasión con ira por el exAnbu.

La escena de Iruka sobre Kakashi había atraído la atención de las kunoichi que estaban tan eufóricas en el karaoke; Anko, con unas copas de más tenía una mirada depredadora.

-Urgh.. siempre los buenos ya tienen dueño.. – Anko tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sake y un incipiente sangrado nasal.

-que mal que los más sexies sean de gustos tan pecaminosos -aportó Yugao con una copa en su mano.

-No me extraña de Kakashi.. pero creí que tenía algo con Guy.. -susurró Kurenai bastante decepcionada.

\- Jamás lo hubiera adivinado de Iruka.. -comentó sonrojada Natsu sirviéndose otra copa mientras se limpiaba discretamente unas gotas carmesí de su nariz -brindo otra!

-Para tener a tu abuelo ejecutado estas bastante bien Natsu..? -pregunto Kurenai a su amiga.

-El decrépito ese.. se lo merecía.. por eso brindo por el chico zorro quien nos liberó.. Ojalá que Hinata-sama sepa aprovecharse de su libertad! – la peliverde estaba bastante empinada por el sake y sonreía muy alegre.

-Kurenai.. nunca vi a Natsu tan descontrolada con el sake.. -susurró Yugao a su amiga de ojos carmesí.

-Lo sé.. -susurro con una uña mordida entre sus dientes, pero al notar a Yugao ansiosa decide preguntarle -estas bien..? Sabes que Hayate nos pidió que te distrajéramos..

-Lo se.. Tenzo está con él.. pero.. -Yugao soltó un suspiro contenido.

-Oye.. no debes ponerte así.. o me harás fallar mi palabra.. -levanto su copa, chocando la de Yugao -diviértete por hoy y mañana volverás junto a tu novio.

Yugao sonrió agradecida por las palabras de su amiga.

-saben.. voy a buscar una música para cantar para la nueva pareja! -chilló Anko de pronto haciendo que sus amigas ovacionaran de acuerdo mientras la Mitarashi buscaba en el archivero de canciones.

Desde la cocina, Eikõ estaba atajando a Kibõ para no sacar una fotografía de la escena candente que regalaban el sensei del equipo 7 con el Chuunin con cicatriz.

-Sueltala Eikõ.. sabes que lo logrará.. -comentó Nageru mientras preparaba unos platillos.

En un descuido, Kibõ logró la preciada instantánea, ante el suspiro resignado de la camarera menor.

Eikõ fue a dejar los pedidos a la supuesta pareja, quienes se separaron algo azorados por la atención involuntaria. Sonriendo con dulzura la camarera les dejo el sake a ambos hombres quienes sonreían incómodos agradeciendo el pedido traído.

-solo dime dos cosas.. porque me pides ayuda, que lograrás con eso..? -preguntó Iruka con una voz mesurada mientras Kakashi se servía una copa -y que harás si llegas a recuperarlos..

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, con las palabras de Iruka martilleando en su mente.

-algo debiste ver en ellos para que los hubieras aprobado no..? -Kakashi levantó su mirada mientras Iruka veía su copa de sake -un heredero de uno de los clanes élite de Konoha, una civil con un gran potencial en genjutsu por su control afinado de chakra, y..

-el ninja cabeza hueca número uno que siempre sorprende.. y el legado vivo de mi sensei.. ver a Naruto siempre fue doloroso.. tenía toda esa energía que me recordaba a la esposa de mi sensei, los ideales de mi antiguo compañero de equipo, el corazón noble de mi desaparecida compañera y la apariencia terca de mi sensei.. y lo eché a perder.. -Kakashi revolvió con sus manos su cabello color plata -fracasé con los tres.. mientras Sakura no soporta mi presencia, Sasuke esta cada vez más hundido en su oscuridad de obtener venganza contra su hermano mayor.. y Naruto..

-Naruto no te quiere ni ver.. -completó Iruka -que necesitas de mi, Kakashi..?

-Fuiste su sensei en la Academia.. quizás sepas como podré acercarme a ellos..!

Iruka se quedó mirándolo fijamente, calibrando al Hatake.

-y que ganas con eso.. que tu equipo no sea desmembrado..? según tengo entendido, Naruto está bajo la tutela de Jiraiya-sama.. o..

-no los quiero perder! No a Naruto.. no a Sasuke.. no a Sakura.. son mis primeros lazos que he podido forjar desde que perdí a mi equipo.. y ahora.. vine por.. ni siquiera sé si me puedes dar una luz en las tinieblas en que me encuentro.. no quiero otro "fracaso" más en mi alma.. sólo.. sólo desearía que ellos se fortalecieran no tanto por ser shinobi sino como una familia..

-debes sincerarte.. establecer una confianza mutua.. -Iruka dijo con sencillez dejando paralizado a Kakashi -debes dejar de enfocarte en Sasuke y tratarlos por igual.. mm mm si le confiesas a cada uno porque no has podido ser el sensei que ellos necesitaban.. quizás.. Sakura y Naruto te puedan perdonar..

-sinceridad.. -murmuró Kakashi

Iruka sólo continuó tomando el sake al ver que Kakashi quedó completamente absorto tras decir dicha palabra.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Después de eso, Iruka ya no recordaba mucho de dicha noche, sólo sabía que después de aquello sentía que era muy observado y desconocía el motivo.

En Boahatto, Kibõ estaba con sus ojos brillantes al ver como la fotografía tomada del Umino sobre el Hatake se vendía como pan caliente en la población femenina de Konoha.

Shiro, Ryoku y Nageru reprimían un escalofrío al ver cómo había tantas fugoshi en Konoha, mientras Eikõ sólo sonreía divertida ante el bullicio de las mujeres por obtener su fotografía.

-"seré millonaria con este negocio" -pensó Kibõ con una mirada maliciosa.

########################

Tsunade estaba con una racha bastante buena en su juego, Shizune estaba bastante grata con dicha fortuna positiva, haciendo que la rubia de generosa delantera mordiera su pulgar con una mueca preocupada.

-Shizune! Vámonos! -Tsunade caminaba apresuradamente por las calles del pueblo, seguida por una ansiosa Shizune.

\- Pero Tsunade-sama! Aún no hemos ido a ver el Palacio y.. -reclamó como niña pequeña, con Tonton apoyando a la pelinegra.

-Yoh! Cuanto tiempo no, Tsunade..?

Ambas mujeres quedaron paralizadas, sólo para girar sus cabezas y mirar de reojo al recién llegado.

-Jiraiya!

Jiraiya tenía en su mano un pergamino rojo, que a Tsunade le dio muy mala espina.

-Ven por las buenas Tsunade.. te conviene que me escuches antes que ella se impaciente..

-ella..?

Minutos después.

Los tres estaban sentados en un bar, esperando su pedido, mientras Tsunade temblaba airada a medida que leía el pergamino.

-Hiruzen-sensei no tiene derecho..! -empezó su reclamo mientras Shizune ahora leía el pergamino con grandes ojos impresionados por el contenido.

-Si puede Tsunade-hime.. está en su derecho de reclamar tu presencia..

-Tsunade-sama.. aquí exige tu regreso para oír nuevas indicaciones.. en caso de omisión y fuga seremos consideradas Nukenin.. y nuestros nombres serían puestos en el libro Bingo con alta recompensa! Noooo -chilló temerosa la pelinegra con un tinte azulado en su frente.

-OINK! -Tonton chilló espantada por sus amas.

-y estarán por su cuenta.. Konoha las exiliará y cualquier contacto será considerado como hostil.. -terminó Jiraiya con tono neutral y sin expresión facial.

La actitud del Sannin albino impresionó a la rubia de gran pechonalidad. Más aún al verlo tan enfocado en cumplir su misión. Eso fue un claro indicio de un asunto mucho más perturbador.

-que está sucediendo Jiraiya.. desde que nos encontraste no has actuado como siempre.. hay algo más..?

Shizune dejo su lloriqueo percibiendo que el Ermitaño pervertido no ha realizado ninguno de sus típicos comentarios y eso sólo era una muestra más de una calamidad en progreso.

-Tsunade-hime.. has leído lo que ha ordenado Hiruzen-sensei.. y he venido primero porque si ellos vinieran por ti.. créeme Hime estarías en serios problemas..

Tsunade le creyó. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada en Jiraiya. Y estaba bastante asustada. Por lo que decidió poner un plan en acción. Uno infalible.

-Jiraiya, sabes que no puedo volver allí.. -Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior -Necesito que me ayudes, por favor como en los viejos tiempos...sabes que suelo ser muy generosa cuando hacen algo por mí.. -le pidió suplicante la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a Jiraiya ante la mirada sorprendida de Shizune por la actitud de la Senju.

En otras circunstancias, Jiraiya hubiera caído demasiado fácilmente ante el encanto de la rubia, pero ante la seriedad del asunto y el hecho de que no estaba muy contento con ella hizo que su treta no funcionara.

-No esta vez, hime. Puedo ser un idiota pero no un estúpido..-le recalcó seriamente el Sannin. Aún más sabiendo de la amenaza de Kushina. Quería a Tsunade pero quería mucho más su pellejo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Jiraiya?! -reclamó en shock la mujer poniendo la mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

-Es hora de que asumas tus responsabilidades, la hora de huir se terminó! -le respondió quitándole la mano el sujeto de forma brusca.

-¡O ME AYUDAS O TE HARÉ SUFRIR, BAKA! -amenazó la Sannin sintiéndose acorralada.

-¿Quieres que luche en serio contra tí? Sabes que siempre me he contenido contigo, pero si huyes como la cobarde que eres vas a terminar muerta seguramente y no estoy bromeando.. y no por los cobradores.. ellos no te dejaran de buscar y hacerte asumir tus responsabilidades.. -le devolvió la amenaza el Sannin de los sapos.

-Pero... -balbuceó la mujer en shock.

-Y no solo eso...los ninjas que tenemos como respaldo conocen bien tu estilo de combate y maneras de pararte sin ningún problema. No tientes a tu suerte y si el sake no ha atrofiado tu cerebro lo suficiente pensarás dos veces antes de cometer una estupidez -Jiraiya le advirtió con su mirada más afilada.

Jiraiya se levantó de la mesa. Shizune también se levantó queriendo detener al Sannin y sacarle más información.

-espere Jiraiya-sama..!

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Shizune Kato -en ese instante pareciera que Jiraiya se percató de la presencia de la pelinegra -espero que Tsunade tampoco te haya afectado por sus traumas. Si quieres informarte de la situación puedes venir a esta habitación.. -le comentó el Sannin sonriéndole a la joven mientras entregaba un papel -mis gennin están allí esperándome.. en especial dos de ellos están en una situación que necesita atención médica..

-yo.. -Shizune no sabía que decir, su mirada entre su shishõ y el Gamasennin.

-te aseguro que te van a agradar mucho.. en especial chibi Hina.. es una dulce niña.. -Jiraiya le instó a la pelinegra a querer seguirlo.

Tsunade estaba en shock luego de que parecía que su ex compañero de equipo ya le era indiferente y eso no le gustó para nada. Jiraiya salió del bar dejando a ambas kunoichi con sus pensamientos.

-Wow, aunque sea mayor.. debo admitir que es bastante guapo y cool..! -opinó Shizune impresionada.

-¡CALLATE SHIZUNE! -ordenó molesta la Senju, saliendo detrás de su compañero antes de perderlo de vista.

#########################

Naruto estaba vigilando por la ventana con Samehada pidiendo atención; el rubio después de reflexionar, había regresado finalmente al hotel y quedarse con Hinata, quien ahora estaba en el baño dándose una ducha.

Con todas sus fuerzas tuvo que rechazar la invitación de una ducha conjunta. Incluso Kurama estaba deseoso de estar cerca de Hinata gracias a su conexión con Ahri. De verdad esa conexión se hacía cada vez más irresistible. Casi ya no tenía pensamiento romántico por Sakura. Todo ahora giraba alrededor de Hinata y le asustaba la intensidad de esos pensamientos. Samehada lloriqueaba por atención haciendo que Naruto le sonriera con una mueca.

Aunque Naruto tenía tanto a Minato como a Kushina ayudándolo para comprender sobre los sentimientos que lo abrumaban, Naruto estaba casi seguro que Hinata era su persona más preciosa en el mundo. Lo confortaba y atemorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Jiraiya.

-yoh gaki.. -saludó el Sannin al ingresar en la habitación.

-Ero-sennin..! Y bien, has podido encontrar a Tsunade baachan ttebayo..?

-el abordaje ha sido un éxito.. la predicción de chibi Yuna ha sido acertado una vez más.. Incluso puedo asegurar que pude llegar antes que Orochimaru y.. – pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

Naruto, ante la mirada aprobatoria del Sannin albino, se levantó para abrir la puerta, teniendo la primera vista de una joven pelinegra quien llevaba en sus brazos a una cerdita rosa, detrás suyo supuso sería la famosa Sannin de las Babosas.

Shizune por un momento pensó que confundió de habitación hasta que escuchó las palabras del niño rubio.

-Oi Ero-sennin hay dos jóvenes en la puerta ttebayo..!

-ohayou.. soy Shizune Kato – se presentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa al notar a Jiraiya cerca de la ventana murmurando que los chicos de hoy no tienen respeto por sus mayores.

-ohayou Shizune neesan! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el Nanadaime Hokage ttebayo.

Tsunade estaba paralizada al ver al Chuunin (reconoció el chaleco táctico que portaba como prueba de su rango) por su forma de presentación haciendo que una imagen espejada se sobrepusiera en el rubio.

-Nawaki.. -susurró muy quedamente la rubia de ojos ámbar; susurro que Jiraiya no pasó por alto.

-Pasen.. -Jiraiya dio el consentimiento a su pupilo haciendo que Naruto se apartara dejando pasar a ambas mujeres.

Shizune observó que en la habitación, Jiraiya estaba ya acomodado cerca de la ventana mientras Naruto con una gran sonrisa como mueca incómoda les pedía que se sintieran cómodas a su conveniencia. Samehada rápidamente se encaramó en el hombro del rubio como midiendo el ambiente con el ingreso de dos intrusas a la habitación.

Tsunade estaba intentando ocultar su asombro al reconocer la legendaria espada de Kiri, además también había notado dicha mueca teniendo un muy mal presentimiento. La rubia notó a dos adolescentes totalmente fuera de combate, un moreno de piel clara con rasgos obvios Uchiha y una pelirroja que le hizo acordarse fuertemente de otra pelirroja ya muerta hace 13 años.

Cuando ambas mujeres se acomodaron, de la habitación del baño salió una peliazul vestida con una salida de baño. Shizune estaba impresionada por la belleza de la Hyuuga (reconoció los ojos perlados de la kunoichi) mientras Tsunade levantó una ceja ante la seguridad que emanaba la peliazul, y más aún su mirada depredadora puesta en el Chuunin rubio.

Hinata, quien estaba algo decepcionada que Naruto no la siguiera al baño, había escuchado que Jiraiya había regresado, y pocos momentos después la llegada de sus objetivos. Decidió salir con su salida de baño y marcar territorio.

-Bienvenidas.. -saludó cordialmente la hanyo mientras se dirigió hasta Naruto, sentándose a su lado. Samehada sin dudar encontró a su ama, encaramándose en la peliazul dejando al rubio mirando a la espada con cierta envidia, pero también bastante sonrojado al notar como Hinata marcaba territorio.

-"seguro que es Ahri.. ella siempre fue territorial ante la llegada de nuevas hembras.." -le aclaró Kurama a su anfitrión.

-"Naruto-chan.. te prometo que no sufrirás si me dejas salir ahora.." -había 'amenazado' con voz melosa su madre pelirroja, siendo atajada a duras penas por Minato.

-"no te preocupes Naruto.. cuando sea el momento ya saldremos.." -sonreía incómodo Minato ante el berrinche de Kushina.

Naruto se sobaba la panza sintiendo el instinto asesino de su madre dirigida a la rubia de gran pechonalidad.

-Como había dicho.. tengo un nuevo equipo gennin.. al menos dos de ellas lo son.. -empezó Jiraiya al tiempo que hacia un complejo diseño de señales de mano – ya Naruto consiguió su rango Chuunin en el último examen, su 'novia' -aquí Hinata sonrió altanera ante el sonrojo más pronunciado de Naruto quien no negó dicha presentación -Hinata quien presenta una condición singular.. y la dormida pelirroja.. Uzumaki Yuna..

Esa última pieza de información impactó a Tsunade, quien de pronto empezó a temer por su vida.

-h-has.. has dicho Uzumaki..? -preguntó Tsunade mirando fijamente en la pelirroja. Sin duda tenía un aire muy familiar, al de cierta pelirroja que perseguía al líder Uchiha con una sartén. Pero también tenía algo Hyuuga, en especial en la zona torácica, un par de ellos muy característicos de la rama Souke.

Una vez que Jiraiya completó su jutsu para mantener la habitación en absoluta confidencialidad, con ayuda de Naruto y Hinata le empezaron a relatar todos los detalles pertinentes, desde la conversión de Hinata en una Jinchuriki y su exilio del clan Hyuuga, como Naruto poseía a sus padres dentro suyo, la aparición de Yuna y su poder ocular único, el Jõgan, el intento de invasión perpetrado por Orochimaru, y como él usó el Edo Tensei resucitando al Shodaime y Niidaime Hokage. Y gracias a un sello especial ambos estaban vivos bajo la identidad de los hermanos Namikaze, parientes del desaparecido Namikaze Minato.

Tsunade estaba pálida, si le pincharan el dedo no le saldría sangre. Por supuesto que recordó el trato con su abuelo. LOS BONSÁI! Se podría considerar una mujer muerta.

-y como has podido notar, Hiruzen-sensei ordena tu regreso.. porque si te niegas tendrás a Kushina y a Hashirama-sama como tus cazadores anbu que no descansarán hasta que aceptes tus responsabilidades regresando a Konoha.. les pedí que yo viniera en primer lugar y convencerte diplomáticamente.. pero si te niegas ya no podré defenderte.. estarás por tu cuenta.. ellos no son usureros que podía mantenerlos lejos de tus rutas de escape -Tsunade y Shizune intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa por dicha información -así es.. yo los espantaba para que pudieran ustedes dos escaparse sin contratiempos.. pero si ellos te persiguen yo no intercederé por ti Tsunade.. estarás sola para enfrentar las consecuencias..

Naruto y Hinata podían intuir por su capacidad de detectar los sentimientos negativos que la rubia Sannin estaba totalmente aterrada a un paso de huir y desaparecer. Sabiendo que si alargaba más el asunto, Kushina sería implacable en su venganza.

-Ya que.. de todos modos estoy castigado por evitar que pueda cumplir con su capricho.. -suspiró resignado el Chuunin mientras Jiraiya decidía mirar para otro lado ante la mirada aterrorizada de Tsunade.

-q-que harás..? -Tsunade murmuró con miedo en su voz.

-Tsunade-sama.. -Shizune nunca había visto a la rubia comportarse así.

-supongo que el karma cobrará con altos intereses sus años de negligencia ante su promesa.. no? -preguntó algo maliciosa la peliazul, claramente influenciada por su inquilina.

-k-karma dices.. que karma..? -preguntó Tsunade.

Pero Hinata no respondió, sino señaló a los dos Kage Bushin recién invocado, y como estos con el Henge adquirían la apariencia de una pareja ya fallecida hace 13 años.

-Senju Tsunade.. – la tenebrosa voz de Kushina hizo que Tsunade por poco liberara esfínteres, era como escuchar a su abuela Mito enfadada. Malas memorias, muy malas y traumáticas memorias.

Una imagen del Shinigami, muy similar a aquel que se encontraba bajo contrato con los Uzumaki, se podía apreciar que se confundía con la cabellera carmesí de Kushina, Tsunade se percató que esa silueta sonreía como prometiéndola mucho dolor en el futuro.

-C-como es posible..? -pero su pregunta no pudo concluirla ya que Kushina en un rápido manejo de sellos manuales puso su mano en la boca de Tsunade quien abrió grande sus ojos por el pánico que generó dicha sorpresiva acción, sintiendo un hormigueo en su lengua.

-¿Cómo es posible? -dijo en shock la rubia tocándose la garganta una vez que pudo librarse bruscamente de la mano de la pelirroja.

-Baachan, ahora conocerás lo que es el verdadero dolor ttebane.. -murmuró malvadamente la pelirroja.

En un sitio de Amegakure, Nagato Uzumaki y sus 6 caminos del dolor estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

De regreso en el cuarto de hotel, Shizune estaba en blanco mirando como el desaparecido Yondaime estaba sentado muy tranquilo al lado de su temperamental esposa, quien sólo sonreía con malicia mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí.

-Este es el acuerdo baachan -empezó Kushina con un ahogado "No me llames así pelirroja infernal!" de Tsunade -tienes un sello modificado de los Uzumaki.. te recuerda algo 'Jabón en la Boca' ttebane..?

Tsunade palideció. Por supuesto que lo conocía perfectamente. Jamás fue víctima de dicho sello porque siempre procuró ser la niña buena y consentida de sus abuelos. Mito-baachan odiaba a más no poder dicho sello, pero eso no impedía chantajear a la pequeña Tsunade con ponerle si no obedecía a sus mayores.

-q-q-que.. como te atreviste! COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ P… -Tsunade se tapó la boca antes de maldecir y tener su boca llena de jabón.

-Oh.. Hashirama-san me dio carta blanca ttebane.. – se encogió de hombros ante una mirada traicionada de la rubia ojiambar..

-QUEEEEE! La decepción.. la traición hermano.. -lloriqueó Tsunade con un aura depresivo alrededor.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido -comentó con indiferencia Hinata, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada lejana mientras acariciaba con su dedo el hocico de Samehada.

-Hinata-hime.. – murmuró Naruto sabiendo del motivo porque Hinata estaba resentida contra la Sannin de las babosas.

Tsunade se fijó en la peliazul para luego cambiar su mirada a una de congoja.

-Has crecido bastante.. Hinata-chan.. – murmuró Tsunade con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Todos miraban de Tsunade a Hinata, algunos ya intuyendo hacia donde iban los tiros.

-Francamente estaba algo indecisa en hacer esta búsqueda.. después de todo que se puede obtener de una mediocre iryonin.. -Shizune se sorprendió de la agresividad de la Hyuuga, pero Tsunade no.

Jiraiya estaba bastante familiarizado de la animadversión de la hanyo por su compañera Sannin.

-Chibi Hina.. – murmuró Jiraiya.

Kushina se sentó al lado de su futura nuera como muestra de apoyo mientras Minato se sentó detrás de Yuna, mirando su estado.

-Si realmente fueras una verdadera iryonin hubieras ya preguntado porque Yuna-chan y Sasuke-san están así, hubieras preguntado las causas y ya previsto como ayudarlos.. -comentó Hinata con sus puños apretados.

Tsunade apartó su mirada de la peliazul para posar su atención en ambos adolescentes dormidos. No dijo nada. Shizune se sintió humillada al no actuar como se esperaba de una iryonin.

-Es una vergüenza que la máxima exponente kunoichi delante de mí se haya convertido en el hazme reír..

\- Hinata-chan.. – murmuró dolida Tsunade –no.. bueno si entiendo tu resentimiento contra..

-HAS ESTADO DE VAGANCIA MIENTRAS MI MADRE MORÍA! OTTOUSAMA MANDO ESCUADRONES, CASI TODOS LOS DEL CLAN PARA ENCONTRARTE Y TÚ SÓLO LOS EVADIAS! Y CUANDO AL FIN TE HALLARON TU..

-No podía regresar.. -murmuró miserable la rubia Sannin.

-TE NEGASTE! RECHAZASTE AYUDAR A UNA DE TUS ANTIGUAS DISCIPULAS! MI MADRE.. okaasama.. yo.. -allí Hinata no aguantó empezando a llorar, siendo consolada por Kushina y Naruto. Samehada lloriqueaba al sentir los ánimos de su ama.

-Hinata-hime.. -Naruto sabía de la historia y estaba bastante decepcionado de esa mujer por quien se suponía habían venido a llevarla para ser Hokage según las visiones de Yuna.

Tsunade sólo quería irse de allí, lejos, porque volver a Konoha era revivir todos las malas decisiones: la masacre del Clan Uchiha y con ella la muerte de Mikoto, la muerte repentina de Hanamei y el no estar para cuando Kushina dio a luz a su hijo, que ahora al ver a ese Chuunin tan parecido a Minato, lo supo.

-Kushina.. así que al final tu hijo si sobrevivió..? -preguntó Tsunade ante ese pedazo de información.

Jiraiya arrugó el ceño e intercambió una mirada con Minato.

-Tsunade.. tenías que haber recibido la carta de Hiruzen-sensei con esa información.. -indagó el Sannin albino a su compañera con una fuerte sospecha.

-Si recibimos una carta.. pero de la muerte de los Namikaze.. que el niño murió durante el ataque.. -comentó Shizune buscando en su bolso dicho pergamino. Para luego entregarlo a Minato.

Revisando la carta, Minato abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-Aquí menciona que los tres hemos muerto por una falla durante el trabajo de parto, con Naruto muerto al nacer y Kushina por un desangramiento.. pero no explica como morí, sólo que al detener al Kyuubi yo desaparecí..

Todos se sorprendieron ante dicha nueva información.

-No lo sabias..? -preguntó anonadada Kushina.

-Me parecía que esa era la explicación..

-Jiraiya.. si lo sabías..? Porque..? -ahora Tsunade estaba indignada.

-Fui un idiota.. cuando me rechazaron para tomar a Naruto bajo mi tutela.. ya no me importó lo demás.. sólo tenía una meta, debía cumplir mi misión la de mantener la red de espías y evitar que los enemigos averiguaran de como falló la seguridad de Konoha durante el ataque del Kyuubi..

Tsunade estaba conmocionada al igual que Kushina.

-Créeme Kushina.. si hubiera sabido de tu hijo de inmediato lo hubiera adoptado! Las leyes Uzumaki! – saltó Tsunade con una mirada determinada, haciendo que Kushina le creyera suspirando resignada.

-te creo Tsunade.. pero el sello sólo lo puede neutralizar tu abuelo.. fue la condición.. por eso debes volver a Konoha ttebane!

-mm no creo que haya sido Hiruzen.. esto apesta a Shimura! -comentó Minato apretando fuertemente el pergamino en sus manos.

\- Me lo imaginaba -comentó Jiraiya con una mirada afilada.

-El Halcón de Guerra..? -preguntó Tsunade.

-digamos que hay demasiada sangre en sus manos.. y no me extrañaría que también estuviera involucrado en la muerte de Hyuuga Hanamei..

Hinata saltó con sus ojos enrojecidos ante dicha afirmación de Jiraiya.

-Q-q-que..? – se quebró Hinata, ahora mirando a Tsunade, quien también se sobresaltó.

-Debo confesar que había recibido varios pergaminos de Hanamei queriendo adoptar a Naruto -aquí Naruto y Hinata jadearon impresionados -y como siempre estaba de viaje, sabía que Hanamei lo habría cuidado con todo el calor familiar.. y le había insistido que lo intentara hasta el cansancio.. pero por alguna razón nunca le permitieron..

-Mikoto, Hanamei y yo teníamos un pacto de cuidar a nuestros hijos en caso de que algo nos pasara.. -Kushina empezó a explicar dejando a Hinata y a Naruto bastante impresionados -como saben.. soy la madrina de Itachi.. y también lo hubiera sido de Sasuke.. mientras Mikoto es madrina de Hinata y Hanabi.. -aquí Hinata abrió grande sus ojos, eso apenas lo recordaba.. porque después del incidente del Kyuubi, los Hyuuga mantuvieron distancia de los Uchiha -y Hanamei era la madrina de Naruto y de mi siguiente hijo o hija que tuviera.. era un pacto.. y veo que Hanamei procuró de cumplir..

-Oh.. eso lo explica.. – murmuró Hinata con un fuerte sonrojo para luego sonreír apenada – por eso okaasama compraba esos regalos o mandaba vigilar a Naruto-kun..

-q-q-que.. de que hablas Hinata-hime ttebayo..? -preguntó Naruto bastante azorado.

-mm el sombrero de foca.. -empezó a citar ante un Naruto con sus ojos demasiado abiertos de impresión -tu googles, tu gama-chan, tu bufanda roja..

-los recuerdo.. siempre los recibía día después de mi cumpleaños cuando salía de mi escondite.. o sea..

-y-yo.. solía seguirte y ver que anhelabas y le comentaba a mi madre.. y parece que ella los compraba para ti.. hasta que..

\- ella murió no ttebane..? -murmuró acongojada Kushina -ella intentó cumplir su parte del pacto.. oh Hanamei..

-y su insistencia en querer adoptar a Naruto.. quizás.. -dejó Jiraiya esa frase en el aire dejando a todos inquietos.

########################

Orochimaru con Kabuto estaban rastreando a Tsunade cuando encontraron a la rubia caminando por la calle con un aura depresivo que rodeaba al menos 5 metros a su alrededor.

Tsunade estaba con sus manos temblando, pensando sobre el horrible sello que le colocaron y no tenía más alternativa que regresar a Konoha e intentar convencer a su abuelo de neutralizarlo.

Lo que le dolía más que nada era en el orgullo. Cuando de pronto se paralizó al notar la silueta familiar de su otro compañero Sannin.

-Orochimaru..?

#########################

En una tienda de comida rápida se encontraban sentados una Tsunade bastante deprimida con Orochimaru y Kabuto (éstos últimos sin entender cómo llegaron hasta este punto).

-En que puedo servirle..? -preguntó el dueño mientras veía a Tsunade con una mirada perdida.

-pechuga de pollo.. – murmuró con una mirada anhelante al sake.

Orochimaru frunció su ceño por la actitud de la Sannin de las Babosas.

-a mí solo unos huevos duros -pidió al dueño del local, luego ordenó el pálido pelinegro a su subordinado -sírvele una copa de sake, Kabuto!

-Hai Orochimaru-sama..

Tsunade sólo dejó caer su mirada como sabiendo lo que iba a suceder al tomar la copa de sake. Al beber la copa servida su rostro adquirió un brillo celeste que fue momentáneo y luego la rubia empezó a derramar lágrimas de anime.

-MALDITO SELLO INFERNAL! -chilló la rubia ante las miradas confusas de Orochimaru, Kabuto y el dueño del local.

-eh..? – el dueño olió el recipiente del sake, e incluso se sirvió a sí mismo -pero srta. no comprendo su malestar.. es..

-todo alcohol que pruebe de inmediato se convierte en agua! – se lamentó Tsunade con su rostro desfigurado por la depresión.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se les tintó el rostro con azul al saber hacia dónde iban los tiros.

-y ese sello..? -indagó Orochimaru con un nuevo respeto en su tono de voz intuyendo quien fue la mente maestra de dicho castigo.

-UZUMAKI KUSHINA! ESA PELIRROJA INFERNAL ME SELLÓ CON UNA VARIANTE DEL SELLO DEL JABÓN EN BOCA -Orochimaru jadeó conociendo perfectamente ese legendario sello Uzumaki – QUE SE ACTIVA CUANDO YO BEBA CUALQUIER GOTA DE ALCOHOL CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN AGUA!

Kabuto y el dueño del local tenían una gota gorda de sudor en su nuca, mientras Orochimaru tenía una mirada de admiración y espanto por tal ingenioso jutsu.

-Y SÓLO MI ABUELO LO PUEDE NEUTRALIZAR! -al mencionar a Hashirama, Orochimaru tragó saliva ruidosamente -NO QUIERO VOLVER A KONOHA! -se encaprichó la rubia con un puchero no propio para su edad.

-Tsunade.. te propongo un trato.. -Orochimaru se le prendió una lámpara al ocurrírsele una idea.

-que trato..? – Tsunade con una mirada afilada veía la sonrisa maliciosa de Orochimaru.

#######################

Tsunade estaba en lo alto de un Tori, que marcaba la entrada a Tanzaku.

Miraba el collar que su querido abuelo Hashirama le obsequió.

Y sus recuerdos recientes de la noche le llegaron como un recordatorio doloroso de su humillación.

Apenas habían dejado el tema sobre las probables causas de la muerte de Hyuuga Hanamei, cuando Tsunade quiso hacerse de la lista e irse pero el hijo de Kushina, Naruto le propuso un trato.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

-Te reto a un combate baachan ttebayo!

Ver al rubio con su mirada determinada provocó un aprieto en su corazón, la imagen de Nawaki fuertemente se veía reflejado en el rubio.

-niño.. tus maestros no te enseñaron a ser prudente.. sabes quién soy..? – el viejo aplomo se apoderó de la Sannin voluptuosa quien con una sonrisa maliciosa intentaba salirse con la suya.

-solo una vieja amargada que sólo usa un disfraz para ocultar su horrible cara de vieja bruja ttebayo! -Naruto tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho como su pose cool.

Kushina y Hinata tenían abanicos con frases "Naruto-chan para Nanadaime" y "Naruto-chan eres el mejor", "Naruto-kun es tan caliente" y "Naruto-kun soy toda tuya"; supongo que ya sabrán de quien es cada frase. Samehada tenía una cinta con un remolino como adorno apoyando a la pelirroja mayor y la peliazul.

Minato sólo sonreía nervioso mientras Jiraiya se mantenía con su rostro inexpresivo. Shizune no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Gaki.. afuera y ahora! sabrás quien es la Jefa!

Una vez que Hinata, ya vestida, dejó a Kuzunoha con Samehada como vigilantes de Yuna y Sasuke, todos salieron a la calle, donde Tsunade tenía una mano levantada mostrando el dedo índice.

Naruto sólo mantenía su rostro zorruno exudando confianza, con su madre y "amiga" como sus cheerleaders particulares.

-Vamos Naruto-kun tu puedes! -soltaba Hinata muy emocionada en poder apoyar abiertamente a su rubio favorito.

-"Si que estas animada Hina-chan.." -comentó divertida Ahri a su Jinchuriki.

Hinata sólo sonreía ampliamente mientras chillaba como fangirl a Naruto.

Minato y Kushina hacían coro a Hinata con amplias sonrisas.

Aunque Naruto se mantenía con su pose cool, por dentro estaba muy emocionado al recibir las palabras de aliento de Hinata.

-"Hinata-hime es tan gentil.. tan bonita con sus mejillas sonrojadas.. escucharla decir mi nombre.." – Naruto estaba divagando en su mente mientras Kurama bufaba molesto.

-"Padre.. porque los humanos deben sufrir esta fase tan melosa.. argh.. lo que me faltaba, la sufrí con Mito.. la sufrí con Kushina y ahora con Naruto.. ya veo todo cuando empiece su etapa de ensoñación enamoradiza Uzumaki.. será insoportablemente empalagoso.. y yo que creía que tenía controlada mi azúcar en chakra.. argh"

Volviendo a la confrontación.

-Baachan.. si gano regresaras sin chistar a Konoha, curaras a Yuna-chan, a Sasuke-teme, a Kakashi-sensei y a Cejotas.. entendiste ttebayo!

-ohhh – Tsunade levantó una ceja y tenía una voz de letal melosidad -y si yo gano me liberan y nunca más me buscan.. me iré y desapareceré..

-Creeme Tsunade-hime.. vendrás a Konoha.. por las buenas o por las malas -comentó Jiraiya haciendo que Tsunade se le hinche varias venas en la frente.

-No ayudas Jiraiya-baka!

Shizune no sabía qué hacer, la verdad es que estaba cansada de vagar sin rumbo con Tsunade, y por eso apostaba en el rubio Chuunin, había algo en él que proyectaba una confianza difícil de resistir.

-Voy con todo baachan ttebayo!

-Adelante.. sólo con mi dedo te golpearé.. si logras darme un golpe te reconoceré y te daré este collar.. -señalando el collar que su ahora revivido abuelo le había obsequiado.

-Hinata-hime! -gritó de pronto Naruto haciendo que la peliazul se sorprendiera por ser llamada en medio de una pelea -te gusta ese colgante..? La ganaré para ti ttebayo!

-Eh..? – Hinata parecía un farolillo con sus dos manos en sus cachetes.

-Muy buen movimiento Naruto! -elogió Minato mientras Jiraiya escribía en su libreta las reacciones de ambos adolescentes.

Kushina abrazaba como boa constrictora a Minato mientras gritaba como loca dándole ánimos a su hijo mientras su esposo se ponía morado.

-ANIMO NARUTO-CHAN! TU PUEDES TTEBANE!

Shizune estaba con la boca abierta con una mirada envidiosa por la suerte de la peliazul, a su edad daría lo que fuera que un chico le dedicara una pelea de esa forma.

-"ahora más que nunca quiero regresar a Konoha" -lloraba mentalmente la pelinegra.

Tsunade tenía muchas venas inflamadas en su frente a causa de la furia, pero no debía caer en las provocaciones del Chuunin.

Naruto sonrió al notar que la Sannin rubia no era tan fácil de provocar, por lo que se arrodilló en el suelo para sacar sus cadenas de chakra naranjas que se enterraban en la tierra, haciendo que Tsunade abriera grande sus ojos.

-Kongõ Fūsa -susurró al tiempo que esquivaba las cadenas que salían de la tierra.

De repente una de ellas al fin atrapó a la Sannin quien intentaba soltarse hasta notar que Naruto saltó con un Rasengan en la mano.

-Rasengan! -pero falló por poco cuando Tsunade golpeó con su puño el suelo haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio.

En un contragolpe Tsunade golpeó con un potente puñetazo a Naruto sólo para que éste estallara en humo.

-Un Kage Bushin – murmuró contrariada la rubia voluptuosa.

De pronto Naruto salió de la tierra logrando conectar un golpe a la rubia lanzándola hacia atrás, pero Tsunade dio una voltereta para quedarse en pie.

-NARUTO-KUN GANÓ! -chilló Hinata al tiempo que saltaba a los brazos de Kushina quien también chillaba la misma frase.

-logró ganar el reto -confirmó Minato – Tsunade perdió en el momento que conectó el puñetazo en el Kage Bushin además Naruto si logró conectar un golpe.

\- Tsunade-sama – murmuró Shizune acongojada por su maestra.

-Este mocoso nunca deja de sorprenderme -admiraba Jiraiya la estrategia usada por Naruto.

Tsunade sólo podía ver el collar de su abuelo.

-Vamos al hotel baachan a que cumplas el trato ttebayo! – Naruto le extendió la mano a Tsunade pero ésta rechazó palmeando la mano ofrecida.

\- NO.. NO RECONOZCO ESTA PELEA.. -chilló enfurecida la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba en toda su altura -COMO CREEN QUE UN MOCOSO TENÍA SIQUIERA OPORTUNIDAD EN GANAR ESTA APUESTA.. ES ABSURDO.. YO NO CUMPLIRÉ ESTE TRATO PORQUE NO TIENE SENTIDO! DESDE CUANDO UN SANNIN PIERDE ANTE UN MOCOSO CHUUNIN! YO..

Pero Tsunade dejo de hablar para empezar a temblar descontroladamente al sentir sangre por su rostro.

Cuando empezó a chillar Naruto endureció su mirada, pidiendo una autorización silenciosa a Jiraiya y Minato, quienes asintieron su aprobación para luego agarrar una kunai y cortarse la mano, así su sangre salpicó en la cara de la rubia de ojos ámbar.

-TSUNADE-SAMA! -chillo Shizune al tiempo que limpiaba el rostro de su maestra -Naruto-san como has podido.. -pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por Hinata quien se acercó a Naruto para verificar la cortada, ya viendo que se cicatrizaba por acción de Kurama.

-Tsunade cometió perjurio al no reconocer la validez de la pelea.. por lo que Naruto-kun tuvo que recurrir al último recurso..

-Su Hemofobia.. -explicó Jiraiya – no estamos bromeando.. deben regresar a Konoha y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance..

-Incluso usaremos recursos no honorables si es necesario -Minato completó la explicación de su maestro.

Tsunade logró recuperar algo de conciencia para soltarse de su discípula y empezar a caminar lejos del grupo. Shizune la iba a seguir pero Kushina la detuvo.

-Vamos kohai.. déjala que reflexione.. ya volverá ttebane..

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Luego de eso estuvo recorriendo todos los bares para ahogar su frustración en sake.

Sólo que hubo un detalle que no tomó en cuenta hasta más tarde.

Todo alcohol que bebía se convertía en agua. El peor castigo ya inventado. Maldito sello infernal! Ahora sabía porque Jiraiya insistía que volvería a Konoha por las buenas o por las malas.

Y eso le trajo a su memoria la propuesta de Orochimaru.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

-Así que Kushina te hizo esto.. no me sorprende -murmuró Tsunade al escuchar de Orochimaru su versión del Intento de Invasión a Konoha.

-Un daño que tu podrás solucionar.. y te neutralizaré el sello que llevas y.. te traeré a tus seres queridos.. quieres a Nawaki y a Dan no..?

Tsunade tenía su cara oculta en las sombras, pero su mirada afilada se encendió ante la implicancia del trato ofrecido por el Sannin de las serpientes.

-Así que yo te curo.. y que harás con eso..?

-no te mentiré.. cuando recupere mi fuerza iré por el último Uchiha y con su cuerpo reduciré a Konoha hasta las cenizas.. ya que estamos.. si hago eso no tendrás donde volver no..? Serás libre Tsunade.. eso te ofrezco -Orochimaru estaba eufórico por su parte del trato -y como soy generoso te daré 3 días para que reflexiones.. te estaré esperando en el Castillo..

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Tsunade sólo miraba a la luna con mucha melancolía.

########################

Shizune estaba sin hambre, tenía una ensalada verde y una brocheta de tofu y verduras delante de ella, pero su mente estaba en su maestra.

Jiraiya discutía muy divertido con Naruto, quien era apoyado por Hinata. Mientras los padres del rubio volvieron de regreso al sello del chico rubio.

-Shizune-san.. no tiene apetito..? -preguntó amablemente Hinata a la pelinegra.

-no.. estoy preocupada por Tsunade-sama y eso.. -intentó sonreír pero Hinata puso su codo en la mesa para apoyar su mentón en su mano mirándola con atención, pero la pelinegra se sobresaltó al sentir como Jiraiya apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Shizune-chan.. Tsunade-hime una vez que recapacite tomará la decisión correcta -Jiraiya bebió de su copa al tiempo que le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Y cuando cumpla su parte del trato tendremos a Yuna-chan de regreso ttebayo!

Shizune sonrió por el entusiasmo del rubio Chuunin, y más aún cuando él empezó a comer lo que Hinata le daba en la boca con una cara de embobado por la sonrisa de la peliazul.

########################

Kuzunoha vigilaba a los dos adolescentes quienes se mantenían dormidos en las camas; ya Samehada se encontraba en una esquina de la cama de Yuna como si estuviera durmiendo, al menos eso aparentaba por la burbuja que salía al roncar; cuando de pronto la burbuja estalló haciendo que la espada y la kitsune se pusieran alerta ante la entrada de la mujer de voluptuosa figura.

Tsunade entró silenciosamente, notando que sólo una hermosa zorra de pelaje amarillo cuidaba de los adolescentes convalecientes junto de la legendaria espada que desgarra.

-Kuzunoha pregunta cuál es su intención..?

-a cumplir mi parte del trato..

Tsunade se acercó a Yuna, la admiró notando que ella se encontraba en un sueño muy profundo, al contrario del niño bonito Uchiha quien poseía su chakra desbalanceado por un poderoso genjutsu a base de Sharingan.

Tsunade apoyó su mano en la frente de Yuna cuyo brillo iluminó tenuemente la habitación de verde mientras usaba su ninjutsu médico.

Yuna estaba en el paraíso de los dulces. Había un río de chocolate, praderas de algodón dulce de varios sabores, árboles con dango como frutas, y muchas flores de rollo de canela. Estaba comiendo tan a gusto una de esas flores de canela, cuando de pronto uno grande y apetitoso le apareció sobre un pedestal.

De inmediato se acercó con una mirada embobada cuando sintió su cuerpo pesado, y luego como si algo la arrastrara lejos de ese paraíso, hasta ver sólo los portones que guardaban tan apetecible lugar.

-NOOOOOOO! -despertó Yuna desorientada con lágrimas de anime.

-Eh..? – Tsunade jamás hubiera imaginado la reacción de la pelirroja.

-CRUEL TU CORAZÓN POR SACARME DE MI PARAÍSO PERSONAL! TE MATARÉ MALDITA VIEJA BRUJA!

Tras detener la furia Uzumaki (Tsunade se prometió nunca más despertar a un Uzumaki en su vida) la Sannin logró tranquilizar a la pelirroja de mirada perlada celeste.

-Gomenasai -con un chichón en su frente y un rastro seco de lágrimas Yuna aún lloriqueaba el haber sido arrancada de su paraíso personal. Samehada balanceaba su mango como una cola, muy feliz en notar a la pelirroja ya despierta –oi Samehada.. me extrañaste bonita..?

-Mocosa infernal.. Uzumaki tenías que ser, no..? – Tsunade masajeaba su sien ante el mal rato pasado con la gennin pelirroja, mientras Yuna hacia carantoñas a la enorme espada.

-Supongo que has tomado una decisión, no.. por eso estas aquí..? -Yuna decidió ir directo al asunto.

-Jiraiya me ha dicho de lo que eres capaz..

-Tsunade-san.. primero.. ya Orochimaru te ofreció revivir a tu hermano menor y a tu amado Dan…?

-urgh.. q-q-que..?! – se atragantó Tsunade con su saliva con una mirada alarmada.

-Lo sabemos.. ya lo había visto – Yuna se tapó uno de sus ojos con su mano derecha -y por eso te diré que tu dolor eventualmente desaparecerá.. si dejas atrás el remordimiento..

Tsunade cerró su cara en una furiosa expresión y ya se iba a levantar cuando Yuna continuó.

-Te contaron que pasó con mi familia antes que llegara a Konoha..? – Tsunade negó al tiempo que se acomodaba al notar la mirada solemne de Yuna -te diré.. mi padre murió antes mismo de saber que yo estaba en camino.. Asesinado por un malvado que deseaba destruir su clan.. mi madre murió por su corazón roto al poco de haber yo nacido, fue tan gentil y me amaba tanto que no deseaba privarme la vida siendo el último regalo de mi padre.. mi hermano mayor y mi hermana mayor me criaron y dieron sus vidas para que yo continuara viviendo en su nombre.. Si.. quedé triste pero no desistí de vivir porque ofendería cada uno de sus sacrificios.. y usted Tsunade-san..?

Yuna ofreció su mano a Tsunade quien muy temerosa mantenía ambas manos agarrando fuertemente el collar.

Hasta que suspirando profundo, aceptó dar un salto de fé.

En el momento que Tsunade tocó la mano de Yuna, sus ojos brillaron con destellos teniendo su esclerótica oscurecida.

"Eres una buena niña Tsuna.. serás muy hábil en el juego! Tsunade ve a jugar con tu abuelo, déjame.. no toques estos documentos, oh ya has hecho tus dibujos en él, eres igual de fastidiosa como niisan..! Tsuna-chan no seas una niña malcriada, eres muy buena pero si escucho una vez más ese vocabulario..! Tsuna-chan, mira a tu nuevo hermanito, lo vas a cuidar..? Tsunade quiero que conozcas a Uzumaki Kushina, es una prima lejana nuestra, quiero que le tengas un ojo en ella está bien pequeña..? Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage! Un beso en la frente. Un cuerpo cubierto por una mortaja al final de un largo pasillo y alguien sosteniendo un collar. Lo lamento Senju-san pero los resultados han sido verificados tres veces, usted es estéril, no podrá seguir el linaje de su clan. En el mundo actual la muerte es cosa diaria.. quiero acabar con la guerra que consume tantas vidas.. quiero mucho a la gente de Konoha y por eso voy a protegerlos. Cuando murió mi hermana tuve la visión de este ideal.. por eso quiero ser Hokage, para protegerlos a todos.. mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage! Un beso en la frente, un nuevo cuello para el collar, mucha sangre en un día lluvioso. Tsunade-sama, ahora donde vamos..? Tsunade-sama nos pisan los talones! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el Nanadaime Hokage ttebayo. Hasta que no me convierta en Hokage no tengo pensado en morir! La apuesta gané! Ya te lo dije a partir de ahora yo también apuesto la vida porque ahora soy la Godaime Hokage!"

Yuna cayó desfallecida en la cama con sus ojos semi abiertos, ya el Jõgan inactivo.

Tsunade lloraba silenciosamente.

-que harás.. Tsunade-san..? -murmuró muy débilmente la pelirroja, como si hubiera sido drenada hasta la última gota de chakra.

-niña.. cumpliré tu profecía..!

Yuna sonrió adormilada. Samehada lloriqueaba por el estado de la pelirroja.

-Creo que tendré que tener una charla con Jiraiya y los demás.. Orochimaru no quedará impune por sus crímenes..

-me gusta.. que ya actúes.. como una Hokage.. -susurró muy exhausta la pelirroja -tienes mi apoyo.. al cien por ciento.. ya convenceré.. a Hinata-neesan que te dé una oportunidad.. y no olvides de.. de dar.. dar el collar.. a Naruto-niisan.. es un lindo.. lindo detalle para Hinata-neesan..

-Hai.. descansa pequeña.. -susurró Tsunade con un tono dulce en su voz por cómo era tan gentil la gennin con sus amigos.

#######################

Tres días se pasaron, Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban al costado del Castillo, viendo a Tsunade acercarse a ellos.

-Y bien Tsunade, cuál es tu respuesta..?

#######################

Omake: "La Charla" parte 2

Ahri tenía a Hinata y Yuna sentadas como niñas buenas en unos troncos mientras que ella estaba vestida de profesora sexy con unos lentes sin aumento. En un pizarrón estaba escrito con gis la frase: Clases de sexualidad.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Yuna curiosa.

-Oh mi querida cabeza de tomate. Estamos aquí para que tengan algo que aprender acerca de sexo~~~ -les reveló malévolamente la yonkai.

Las dos se pusieron rojas porque ninguna sabía en absoluto sobre el tema y querían huir, al levantarse y ponerle ganas a sus pies para escaparse, Ahri hizo una barrera con sellos que les impidió salir.

-No se escaparán, cachorras.. Ahora escuchen y pongan atención, pequeñas -les pidió la peliblanca.

-Esto será malo..-suspiró Yuna con ambas manos alborotando su espesa cabellera roja.

-Ni qué lo digas -secundó Hinata con una palma de su mano en su rostro.

El par de niñas se sentó desganadas y la profesora Ahri empezó a decir las cosas que ella había estudiado sobre la sexualidad humana y algo que otra youkai.

-Primero tienen que saber que sexualidad no es lo mismo que sexo. Esta engloba la personalidad misma del individuo y lo que es en realidad en su interior. Esta es influida por diversos factores como el género del individuo, su orientación sexual y los dogmas de la sociedad. -les empezó a decir explícitamente la kitsune.

-No lo entiendo del todo.. -alzó la mano Yuna.

-Es simple, nosotras somos mujeres pero eso no quiere decir que nos puedan gustar los hombres al 100%. Según la sociedad debe decir que nosotras nos debemos emparejar con un macho, pero a veces nosotras podemos tener tendencias lésbicas o bisexuales, esto último aplica para mí -sonrió divertida la profesora ante esta frase.

-Suena interesante-asintió Hinata empapada en el asunto.

-Los sentimientos que posea cada mujer es única de cada una y no debe ser criticada por nadie. En el caso de los humanos pueden ser monogámicos, aunque varios tienden a la poligamia. En cambio los Kitsunes son estrictamente monogámicos por naturaleza y solo tienen una pareja en su vida en la mayoría de los casos. Yo soy una excepción porque en mi etapa oscura fui muy promiscua y Kurama aún me castiga a nalgadas por eso..-recordó con lágrimas eso último.

-Sep, lo eres aún..-dijo Hinata seria.

-Como sea, ahora viene mi parte favorita... fetiches sexuales! -sonrió malvadamente la kitsune albina.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento.. y no es necesario mi Jõgan para verlo.. -dijo con miedo Yuna.

-Los fetiches son divertidos, pero no accesibles ante todo el mundo. Primero que nada déjenme decirles a que engloba un fetiche. Primero tenemos que decir que la conducta sexual aprobada universalmente es una pareja hombre-mujer, práctica de coito pene-vagina, en matrimonio, con edades similares y sin un lazo familiar cercano. Cualquier cosa que se salga de este concepto es conocido como fetichismo..-dio a saber la youkai.

-Oh, eso abre a una gama de posibilidades! -dijo Hinata bastante sorprendida.

-Para que me entiendan más fácil y si algún día deciden tener alguno que otro fetichito deben de verlo con gráficos! -declaró la maestra y ésta tronó los dedos al mismo tiempo que una luz apareció del suelo.

-No sabía ese truco..-dijo Yuna interesada.

-Aquí verán cada ejemplo que les muestre de forma que nunca olvidarán mis cachorras.. -les dijo sonriente la peliblanca -Primero que nada empezaremos con el primer ejemplo de fetichismo, homosexualidad..

-Eso si sabemos que es! -alzó la mano Hinata.

-lo sé.. Verán, la sociedad critica especialmente esto porque no están acostumbradas a vivir en un entorno cambiante. En nuestro caso es muy rico ser toqueteada por otra chica, jejeje -dijo Ahri con mucha diversión.

Para mostrar su punto, el holograma mostró a Naruto teniendo sexo duro con Sasuke para la impresión de las chicas, pero lo peor era la parte femenina donde se veía a una réplica de Hinata y Yuna desnudas en posición de tijeras y besándose ardientemente.

-¡¿Y NOSOTRAS POR QUÉ HACEMOS ESO?! -reclamó sonrojada y furiosa la pelirroja.

-Upsi -fingió demencia Ahri.

-Eres despreciable.. -murmuró la de ojos perlados celestes.

-Bien, vamos al siguiente punto mis niñas. Algo similar es la bisexualidad que es tener atracción a ambos géneros..

Se veía a Naruto abrazando sugerentemente a Sasuke y Hinata en una especie de acuerdo mutuo, y la peliazul le dio un coscorrón a Ahri.

-¡BORRA ESO! -le pidió la hanyo.

-Que genio.. -se sobó la cabeza la youkai.

-Di algo que no nos involucre a nosotras! -le pidió Yuna con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Bien, lo que digas. Uno de mis favoritos sin ser pervertidos es el sexo interracial! -señaló Ahri sonriente.

Se veía a un Chouji mayor teniendo sexo con una hermosa morena de cabello roja en posición de chivo al precipicio mientras ella gritaba su nombre.

-Demasiado explícito! -se voltearon rojas las adolescentes.

-Luego de esto sigue una de mis favoritos, triolismo.. -dijo la peliblanca sonriente.

-¿Y eso con que se come? -preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Es lo que ustedes conocen con tener un trío suculento.. -explicó a secas la mujer.

En la imagen se veía a Naruto desnudo dándole duro a Hinata mientras que a lado Yuna lo besaba y la mano del rubio pasaba mano en su intimidad. Las dos estaba molestas y le dieron cada quien un puñetazo en la cabeza por usarlas de nuevo como ejemplos, y las más ruborizada era la pelirroja.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! -le reclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, bien. Este les va a gustar, uno que esta más de moda en los millonarios es el sadomasoquismo. Si esto es consentido puede ser muy agradable.. -les cambió el tema la chica.

En la imagen estaba Hinata con un traje de dominatrix y una fusta con un Naruto amarrado en la cama solo cubierto con un traje de elefante en la cintura.

-No suena mal.. -dijo sonrojada Hinata.

-Me están traumando! -se quejó Yuna más roja que la grana.

-Uno de mis favoritos es el travestismo. Es cuando alguien viste con prendas que corresponden al sexo opuesto, pero no siempre implica homosexualidad..-señaló Ahri este fetichismo.

Se veía en el holograma a Neji muy avergonzado con un lindo vestido y se veía muy bonito junto a Lee alzando un pulgar.

-No sé porque no me extraña.. -Hinata murmuró con un tinte azul en su frente.

-Algo más radical es la transexualidad aunque es muy raro actualmente. Se da cuando la persona decide cambiar su género con una operación porque no está satisfecho con su cuerpo. Lo más cercano a lo que conocemos es el Jutsu Sexy de Naruto.. -dijo divertida Ahri ante la creación del chico Uzumaki.

-Pues si Hinata desea experimentar la bisexualidad, el triolismo y el lesbianismo, para eso tiene el Kage Bushin combinado con Oiroke no jutsu.. -comentó Yuna divertida.

-¡YUNA-CHAN! -reclamó Hinata con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-No suena nada mal tu plan -admitió sorprendida Ahri.

Hinata empezó a anotar todo eso en su libreta para tener ideas cuando comenzara su vida sexual con su amado siendo notado por Yuna, quien prefirió no decir algo al respecto.

-Algo más íntimo es la pederastia. Esto es una relación íntima entre un menor de edad y un adulto en el que implica sexo por lo común..-dijo la mujer.

En la imagen se veía a Ahri desnuda manoseando a Hinata y la youkai miró furiosa a Yuna que estaba manipulando los hologramas y ésta recibió un coscorrón.

-Iteeee!

-Eso te pasa por mala y no soy pederasta! -bufó molesta la peliblanca.

-Bien, una de las más comunes es la gerontofilia o atracción a hombres o mujeres muy mayores.. -dijo la kitsune.

Hinata y Yuna vieron en shock al ver a Karura, la madre de Gaara, de una edad de 12 años llamando la atención de Rasa el Yondaime Kazekage de una edad de 19 años y siendo su sensei.

-Eso si es perturbador.. -opinó Yuna en shock.

-Una muy desagradable si eres casada es la infidelidad, esto es cuando uno de los cónyuges tiene una aventura con otra persona. Hinata, no te vayas con alguien que te ofrezca amor aún si Naruto comete un error que no te agrade.. -les explicó Ahri.

En ese momento había una imagen de un peliblanco de ojos azules que se llevaba a Hinata abrazada de él y Naruto en shock al tratar de decirle que lo sentía por algo que él hizo.

-¡NO VOY A HACERLE ESO A NARUTO-KUN JAMÁS! -sacó la garras la hanyo con enojo.

-Solo tenlo en mente. A veces un corazón destrozado lleva a cometer idioteces..-señaló la albina.

-Sé que Naruto-kun puede hacer cosas que no me agraden, pero lo amo más que a nada. Ningún niño bonito que lo tenga todo no me hará cambiar de parecer ni siquiera si me ofrece la Luna por completo! -dijo molesta la peliazul cruzándose los brazos con una actitud ofendida.

En un lugar del castillo de Hamura Ôtsutsuki en la Luna, Toneri estornudó y tenía la sensación de que alguien hizo un comentario que no le gustó.

-Ahora que terminamos la sesión de fetichismo, seguimos con una parte que me gusta...¡CLASES DE SEDUCCIÓN! -dijo Ahri con un letrero atrás de ella con brillantina.

-Al fin algo útil.. -bufó Yuna.

-Nos enfocaremos en Naruto puesto que la única que lo usará es Hinata. Primero que nada debes saber la clase de hombre que tienes como objetivo: Denso, muy denso, amoroso, condescendiente, bastante ingenuo, un poco pervertido pero no un pelafustán.. -enlistó Ahri la personalidad del rubio.

-Muy sociable, hijo de un linaje de importantes familias, una genética muy poderosa, cabellos rubios como rayos de sol, ojos azul zafiro, unas líneas marcas de zorro en las mejillas, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo de dios griego... -secundó Yuna.

-¡¿COMO SABES QUE TIENE BIEN CUERPO?! -preguntó Hinata con un dejo de celos.

-Acaso no lo has visto entoallado al salir de la ducha. Es difícil ignorar eso.. -dijo seria la pelirroja.

-No puedo objetar ante eso.. -suspiró la hanyo.

-Y tú mi niña tienes una belleza sobrehumana que nadie puede ignorar. Naruto aún duda un poco sobre sus sentimientos porque esto es nuevo para él y pues estaba encaprichado con esa tabla rosa marimacha.. -le comentó la kitsune.

-Sakura-san -corrigió Hinata.

-Si, como se llame la fulana esa.. -bufó la mujer.

-Debes hacer olvidar a Naruto su capricho para evitar problemas, amiga.. -apoyó la Uzumaki a su compañera.

-Por eso tienes que hacer uso de tus encantos para sacar a flote sus celos de macho alfa para que no te deje ir, mi cachorra.. -le aconsejó la kitsune para la sorpresa de Hinata.

-¿No que la infidelidad es mala? -preguntó la hanyo desconcertada.

-Solo platica muy amenamente frente a Naruto y veras como te cela sin que pueda evitarlo. Eso le hará recordar a tu hombre de que debe cuidarte constantemente. A veces las infidelidades surgen cuando uno de los cónyuges descuida al otro demasiado tiempo y dan por sentado su matrimonio o noviazgo.. -le advirtió Ahri.

-No lo había visto de esa forma.. -anotó Yuna eso último.

-Y esa es tu arma psicológica. La parte física es mostrando a tu pareja tu maravilloso físico prematura. Usa cosplays sexys, o puedes optar por lencería muy provocadora.. -decía muy encantada de aconsejar la youkai muy segura.

-No soy buena para eso, para mi desgracia tuve una educación muy estricta con mi vestuario. Apenas y me acostumbro a usar tus trajes.. -mencionó sonrojada la exHyuuga.

-Deja que Yuna y yo nos encarguemos de eso.. -le guiñó el ojo la albina kitsune.

-Iremos de compras al centro comercial! -decía Yuna con ojos brillantes.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en algo similar con Jiraiya pero su versión era muy distinta y más bien iba enfocado en un plano masculino.

-Ya vi como estimular a una chica, pero es muy exagerado. No sé de qué me va a servir ttebayo.. -se quejó Naruto al respecto.

-Créeme que llegará el momento en que llevaras a la práctica lo que he dicho el día de hoy. Por cierto, tu amiguita está bastante coladita contigo y es sexy para su edad.. -dijo Jiraiya al respecto.

-¡NO DIGA ESO SOBRE HINATA-HIME TTEBAYO! -reclamó el rubio furioso.

-Si te gusta y mucho. Tienes suerte de que tú si seas correspondido, a mí la mujer que yo quería me mandó a volar desde hace mucho y jamás me vio como un pretendiente.. -le dijo seriamente el Sannin.

-Pues nadie quiere a un pervertido como novio ttebayo.. -se burló Naruto.

-Yo estaba dispuesto a dejar de serlo por ella, pero siempre quiso a otro hombre incluso cuando él ya estaba muerto. No tardes mucho en decidir tus sentimientos o el amor de esa niña Hyuuga puede desaparecer de tu vida. No quiero que termines como yo.. -le habló seriamente el Sannin como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Lo siento mucho ttebayo.. -dijo el gennin un poco mal por su maestro.

-Ya he aprendido a vivir con ese dolor. Naruto, ¿cómo te sientes cuando Hinata está cerca de tí? -le cuestionó el hombre con una sonrisa paternal.

-Pues...no lo sé. Mi corazón se siente mejor cuando ella está a mi lado y puedo ser yo mismo sin miedo a que vea mi debilidad. Es extraño que a veces sienta su dolor con solo ver sus ojos y lo mismo pasa en ella cuando me siento mal por algo ttebayo.. -le confesó con una mirada muy soñadora el Uzumaki.

En ese momento, los padres de Naruto aparecieron en humo y abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas a su retoño ante su confesión.

-Awwwww, mi nene está enamorado, ttebane! -dijo encantada la pelirroja.

-Kaachan.. Déjame ttebayo! -le pidió Naruto incómodo.

-Estás tan ruborizado, al fin hallaste a la mujer de tu vida.. -le dijo Minato orgulloso.

-No... no estoy e-enamorado de Hinata-hime. A mí me gusta Sakura-chan.. -negó patéticamente el rubio.

-¿La hija de Mebuki? Ay Naruto-chan, ya vi tus recuerdos y ser golpeado por una mujer que desquita sus frustraciones contigo no es lo que yo realmente quiero para tí. Y veo que ni siquiera te gusta como mujer, solo estás encaprichado porque le haces competencia al hijo de Mikoto-chan ttebane.. -le aseveró Kushina severamente.

Naruto se quedó callado porque su madre tenía mucha razón y Minato se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba demasiado confundido por el tema de amar a una mujer, así que intervino.

-Naruto, tengo una cosa que decir. Amar a una mujer de forma romántica no es lo mismo que quererla como amiga o hermana. Esa niña ni siquiera te ve como un partido y está obsesionada de forma insana por tu compañero de equipo... no tengo demasiado que reclamarle a Kakashi en ese sentido porque tampoco fui muy estricto con Rin y Obito en mis tiempos de ser Jounin sensei. Pero aún puedo corregir un poco tu situación, así que dime qué prefieres como una novia o esposa ¿alguien que te golpee y te reclame incluso por su errores, además de seas un plato de segunda mesa o una mujer que sepa lo que quieres y solamente tú seas su prioridad al grado que daría la vida por tí? -le hizo una tremenda pregunta el Cuarto Hokage.

El niño estaba pálido porque prácticamente sus padres estaban diciéndole una buena reprimenda sobre su actitud autodestructiva y poniéndole en sobre aviso sobre lo que le esperaba si se decidía sobre el caso perdido con Sakura.

-Mi amor, aún eres joven y tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas. No queremos que decidas mal, pero tú debes de hacer una buena elección y respetaremos lo que hagas. Solo piensa con detenimiento quien es la mujer que te hace feliz y te diré parte de mis últimas palabras cuando eras un bebé: "No dejes que una mala mujer te haga tropezar, quiero que elijas a una mujer como yo"...alguien que te ame más que a sí misma y que tu sientas lo mismo por ella. Espero que decidas bien, mi cielo ttebane.. -finalizó Kushina al respecto.

En el fondo, Jiraiya también se sentía un poco aludido a su situación con Tsunade en todos estos años y empezó a llorar un poco, pero recuperó la compostura y se dirigió a su alumno para continuar con las clases.

-Vamos a seguir muchacho.. como iba diciendo..

Y así continuó con otros temas relacionados, ya con Minato y Kushina ayudándolo a comprender sus sentimientos, en especial aquellos que Hinata despertaba en su interior.

########################

 **Sgte cap: Sannin y Musubi**

 _P.D.: posiblemente la publicación de los capítulos se vea mermada para una vez mensual dependiendo de mis actividades. Lo lamento. Espero que puedan comprenderlo._


	17. Sannin y Musubi

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

Después de un largo mes de inactividad, la habitación estaba bastante desmejorada con telas de araña y uno que otro canasto de paja típico del viejo oeste que flotaba perezosamente por la habitación, y eso para cierta pelirroja de ojos violetas era imperdonable.

-es en serio ttebane –varios mechones de su larga cabellera parecían que cobraban vida mientras el aura de shinigami la cubría -nos vamos unos días y mira lo que encontramos! Y donde están todos ttebane!

-según la nota dejada por Yuna-chan.. están investigando el asunto.. tu sabes.. lo concerniente al incidente.. –comentó el rubio conocido como _Konoha no kiiroi senkõ_ cuya fama indicaba huir a la vista en el Libro Bingo –tranquilízate Kushina-chan, Kuzunoha ya nos traerá la bolsa de pergaminos.

-mm mm no lo sé.. en lugar de estar con Tsunade en su oficina tenemos que hacer este encargo ttebane.. –se enfurruñó la pelirroja con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho –además Autora-sama es muy vaga.. mira que dejar de publicar por un mes y no haber escrito nada en todo este tiempo.. me parece una falta de respeto ttebane!

Minato solo sonreía nervioso con varias gotas de sudor en su nuca al notar la llegada de una cierta Autora con sus ojos en blanco detrás de sus gafas y un aura asesino cubriendo toda la habitación. Los cuatro zorritos detrás de Kuzunoha quien llevaba una bolsa con la inscripción **Reviews** en él.

-ella está detrás de mí, verdad Minato-kun ttebane..?

Minato solo pudo asentir nervioso mientras Kushina sonreía incomoda por su metedura de pata.

-con que soy una vaga.. –Autora-sama hizo tronar sus dedos incrementando su aura asesina ante la mirada avergonzada de la pelirroja.

-bueno.. me dirás que es mentira ttebane! –le acusó la Uzumaki con toda intención de intentar librarse con la suya, ante la mirada atónita de los zorritos y un Minato negando resignado ante el temperamento explosivo y temerario de su esposa.

-luego se queja que Naruto es imprudente.. –murmuró el rubio Namikaze.

-estas muerta! –Autora-sama susurró con voz tétrica.

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Sin señal de Autora-sama en la habitación, Minato miraba la bolsa de pergaminos con Kuzunoha mientras Kushina estaba colgada del techo con los otros cuatro zorritos mirándola retorcerse con su boca tapada con un pañuelo. Pero era obvio por su lenguaje corporal que la pelirroja estaba furiosa por la treta de Autora-sama.

-Le había advertido a Kushina que no debía hacer enojar a Autora-sama.. –Minato suspiró cansado viendo como su esposa le lanzaba miradas afiladas advirtiéndole que debía bajarla –Últimamente Autora-sama no ha estado de un humor tolerable..

-por eso Ahri-sama ni siquiera se asomó fuera del sello de Hinata-sama..? –preguntó Kuzunoha viendo los pergaminos de reviews.

-por algo los zorros son astutos, no..? –sonrió el rubio Namikaze ante el asentimiento de la kitsune amarilla.

-Minato-sama.. no sería mejor bajar a Kushina-sama..? –pregunto Kikura, la zorrita de pelaje café.

-no creo que sea conveniente, Kikura.. has escuchado a Autora-sama.. nada de bajar a Kushina-sama.. o seremos los siguientes..! –le respondió Wakamo, la zorrita amarilla de grandes ojos celestes, temblando ante la posibilidad de ser colgados como la Uzumaki pelirroja.

-aquí Genkurõ.. tu empiezas… -le entrego Minato un pergamino al zorrito color negro quien sonrió feliz de volver a leer los pergaminos de reviews.

-a ver.. me tocó **shion145** , una aclaración sobre el Omake anterior.. que ya fue leído por Autora-sama.. la verdad ese tema fue asesorada por uno de los colegas de Autora-sama, entonces fue su idea.. aun así, gracias por tus palabras!

-ahora me toca a mí! –saltó Kunou, la otra zorrita amarilla contenta de recibir un pergamino de Minato –pertenece a **jorge rocha** uno de los fieles lectores de Autora-sama.. y finalmente ya tienes el nuevo capítulo.. esperamos que lo disfrutes..!

-te toca Kuzunoha -le entregó Minato un pergamino a la kitsune amarilla quien acepto encantada.

-Kuzunoha agradecida por la oportunidad, Minato-sama.. –Kuzunoha estaba leyendo el largo pergamino que le tocó –ah, pertenece a **Zafir09** y..

-GRACIAS **ZAFIR09** POR TUS DESEOS DE QUE SIGAMOS CON ESTE SEGMENTO! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro zorritos, ante la mirada divertida de Minato, la sonrisa de Kuzunoha y Kushina aun intentando librarse de la trampa de Autora-sama –Y LOS DULCES ESTUVIERON DELICIOSOS!

-como Kuzunoha iba diciendo, Autora-sama agradece la recomendación, pero su limitado tiempo le impide hacer varias cosas que meses atrás disfrutaba.. por eso esta nueva periodicidad de publicar un capitulo mensual hasta que pueda solucionar este dilema..

-creeme **Zafir09** que a todos nos duele que Autora-sama no pueda seguir escribiendo como antes.. no es bloqueo de autor.. porque ella lo tiene claro hasta aproximadamente el capítulo 40 que va a pasar.. es sencillamente falta de tiempo para sentarse a escribir.. –complemento la explicación Minato ante el asentimiento de todos los presentes. Luego el rubio exHokage le entregó un pergamino a la zorrita de color café.

-gracias Minato-sama..! –agradeció Kikura leyendo el pergamino –mm mm pertenece a **Fernando917** y cuestiona sobre el método de revivir a otros personajes.. creo que solo Autora-sama podrá contestar..

-creo que no.. –Minato frunció su ceño al tiempo que ponía su mano en su mentón –después de todo, con Shodaime y Niidaime fue un evento fortuito.. y no creo que Hinata-chan y Sasuke-chan permitan que otros ocupen como sacrificio para traer de regreso a sus padres fallecidos..

-es cierto.. –comento Genkurõ sabiendo de cómo era gentil Hinata-sama y jamás aprobaría un método tan sangriento.

-ahora me toca finalmente! –Wakamo sonrió al recibir el pergamino de Minato – y pertenece a **Pegasister Geishiken** y puedo decir que las sugerencias fueron anotadas.. gracias por tus palabras!

-oh vaya, un último pergamino.. –Minato tenía en su mano el pergamino sobrante, mirando sobre su hombro podía notar las lágrimas de su esposa quien no aguantaba más estar atrapada en el techo –bien.. espero que hayas aprendido la lección, y no vuelvas a provocar a Autora-sama.

A medida que Minato se acercaba a su esposa comentando, Kushina aceptaba enérgicamente las palabras de su amado, por lo que en un destello, la pelirroja estaba en los brazos del Namikaze.

-GRACIAS MINATO-KUN TTEBANE–y lo besó apasionadamente, tanto que Minato se tambaleó de la emoción, y los demás zorritos y Kuzunoha desviaron su mirada por la estampa tan empalagosa que ofrecían el matrimonio Namikaze/Uzumaki.

-toma.. lee el ultimo.. –le entregó Minato el pergamino a su esposa, quien acepto dócilmente dicho pergamino, leyendo atentamente y frunciendo el ceño a medida que lo iba terminando –que sucede..?

-bueno, según recuerdo, este pergamino pertenece a uno de los nuevos colegas de Autora-sama ttebane.. –Minato leyó también el pergamino para luego sonreír incomodo –no creo que los zorritos le gusten ttebane..

-QUE PASA! –chillaron los zorritos, desconfiados por las palabras de la pelirroja, Kuzunoha frunció el ceño al ver como Kushina mordía su labio inferior.

-verán.. a **Ares-sama** le había gustado como Autora-sama inicio su historia.. solo que.. –Minato se calló sin saber cómo continuar.

-dijo que Hinata-chan debía haber hecho unas botas con la piel de Ahri cuando la conoció por primera vez ttebane.. –termino Kushina ante la mirada de shock de horror en los cinco kitsunes.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..?!

Mientras los kitsunes empezaban a planear como cocinar vivo aquel que había osado sugerir que su querida ama se convirtiera en un artículo de moda; Kushina y Minato miraban si no había más pergaminos.

-Si desean dejar sus sugerencias, criticas, aclaraciones.. Kuzunoha recomienda que lo dejen sus pergaminos en la caja de reviews, que Autora-sama le alegrara ese apoyo de todos ustedes..

-Ah cierto.. recordé que Autora-sama había dicho que debíamos avisar de una campaña! –comentó Minato ante las miradas de todos –es de parte de su grupo de colegas.. se llama: **_"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"_**

-Kuzunoha pregunta como se llama el impulsor de esa idea..?

Minato solo sonrió nervioso mientras los kitsunes incrementaban su aura de batalla afilando sus miradas.

-Espero que disfruten el capítulo ttebane.. –sonrió incomoda la pelirroja arrastrando lejos a su marido de la furia de los kitsunes –vámonos Minato-kun ttebane!

 **Cap. 17 Sannin y Musubi**

Fû odiaba al Consejo de Ancianos de Taki. Por culpa de ellos siempre fue dejada lejos del pueblo. El único que la visitaba era el ahora líder de la Aldea: Shibuki-sama, en su humilde hogar fuera de la aldea. Y ahora estaban en el Salón de Audiencias para escuchar el reporte del incidente.

Su inquilino estaba algo ansioso. No era para menos, la presencia del tal Namikaze Arashi imponía profundo respeto temeroso. Y vaya que tenía porque.

Todo sucedió días atrás con la llegada de Shibuki-sama desde Konoha acompañado de unos shinobi de dicha aldea como escoltas. Todo por los ataques que el maestro de Shibuki-sama perpetraba: Suien.

Fû se mantenía oculta en una parte del Bosque desde que Suien quiso asesinarla para extraer a su inquilino de su interior. Había averiguado que el Nanabi era pieza fundamental para obtener el Agua del Héroe.

Cuando Shibuki-sama había llegado hasta su escondite acompañado de los shinobi de Konoha, dos de ellos estaban furiosos al enterarse de las penurias que una pequeña niña tenía que sufrir por ser la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.

Uno de ellos, llamado Aburame Shino prácticamente se convirtió en su escolta personal, su forma de tratarla como si fuera de la realeza la había hecho reaccionar de forma tímida y contenida, algo incomún en ella. El Aburame no dejaba de impresionarse con sus jutsus, y él tenía muy buenos repertorios con sus Kikauchû, quienes prácticamente adoraban el suelo que ella pisaba. Era muy agradable ser tratada con tanto afecto.

La kunoichi Tenten era muy poderosa con sus pergaminos, una verdadera maestra en el uso de herramientas ninjas. Muy carismática y sociable. Pronto ambas muchachas encontraban temas de conversación de típicas kunoichi: herramientas ninjas y jutsus impresionantes.

El otro shinobi era muy silencioso como el Aburame, pero al contrario del usuario de Kikauchû, Hyuuga Neji mantenía una distancia razonable, excepto para entrenar.

Y vaya que entrenaron bajo supervisión de la Jounin sensei del equipo, Yuhi Kurenai, quien fuera estricta y amable, algo que Fû nunca experimentó con otro que no fuera Shibuki-sama.

Y finalmente Namikaze Arashi. El otro shinobi que se mostró muy indignado por las condiciones en las que vivía la joven Fû. El equipo gennin estaba muy emocionado en poder estar presentes durante la demostración de poder del rubio Namikaze, de quien se decía era el tío del fallecido Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato.

Suien no desistió de su plan de obtener al Nanabi, y atacaba con sus esbirros a la joven Jinchuriki, pero pronto se vio superado por el trabajo en equipo del equipo gennin guiado por Kurenai, mientras Arashi derrotó el legendario Mizukiri no Yaiba, un estilo de kenjutsu muy poderoso de Takigakure usado por Suien.

Y aquí estaban, dando el reporte de dicho incidente, con el Agua del Héroe intacto, ya que Shibuki no se vio en la necesidad de entregarlo, porque al principio ese era el pedido original del sensei de Shibuki-sama.

Solo que cambio y su objetivo empezó a ser Fû.

-Bien Shibuki-sama, interesante el reporte.. Solo que decepcionante ya que has tenido que recurrir a Konoha para solucionar un asunto interno.. –desdeñó uno de los ancianos, el más antiguo llamado Kasukē.

Shibuki no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca, siempre era lo mismo con ese trío, pero si el plan de Namikaze funcionara, ya no habrá Consejo de Ancianos decrépitos.

-Una cosa más.. Fue sorprendente que el renegado Suien, quien al principio exigía el Agua del Héroe, desistiera para luego concentrar sus ataques a una residente de nuestra Aldea..

-cual residente..? –pregunto confuso otro de los consejeros.

-estoy hablando de Fû! –señaló Shibuki a la peliverde, quien mantenía su semblante estoico ante los ancianos.

Neji, Tenten y Kurenai estaban indignados por el trato que esos ancianos impartían contra la niña, aprendieron a estimarla y ahora sentían como propio los agravios contra la de ojos ámbar.

Shino estaba que bullía de coraje con sus Kikauchû exigiendo represalias por el trato a la Reina de Reinas!

Arashi se mantenía con una expresión en blanco, algo que ponía a Fû muy ansiosa. Era como ver a un volcán dormido a punto de hacer una catástrofe sin previo aviso.

-por cierto Shibuki, esa niña no debería de estar aquí.. –el otro anciano ya se estaba tardando en hacer evidente su desagrado con la Jinchuriki.

-ella lucho lado a lado con los ninja de Konoha para detener al renegado Suien! Se merece el tratamiento de Heroína de Taki! –expuso Shibuki ya desesperado, siguiendo el plan trazado.

-heroína..? han escuchado Kyûryû..? Torento..? –estalló en carcajadas el tal Kasukē.

-es obvio que nuestro gran líder ha estado delirando.. desde cuando el arma de Taki se considera heroína siendo que su deber es sacrificarse por su pueblo! Es un ARMA NINJA! –estalló Torento mientras el otro anciano miraba con abierto desprecio a la joven peliverde.

-He escuchado suficiente.. –comenzó Arashi con su instinto asesino cubriendo todo el Salón de Audiencias, haciendo que los tres ancianos quedaran estáticos, los gennin impactados por el despliegue de poder del rubio Namikaze, Kurenai apenas mantenía su rostro sin emoción, mientras Shibuki y Fû estaban como si estuvieran contemplando a un dios viviente –con esto ha quedado demostrado el franco desprecio por el gran obsequio dado por Senju Hashirama a Takigakure no Sato, el Nanabi debería ser un guardián del Manantial del Gran Árbol, la única forma de refinar el poder del Agua del Héroe sin los efectos colaterales al usuario era empleando el poder del Nanabi quien debería permanecer cerca del Manantial, no lejos de la Aldea!. Esa eran las condiciones cuando Taki fue fundada, el Nanabi como guardián y refinador del Agua del Héroe para que pudieran defenderse de las grandes aldeas shinobi. No un paria viviendo en el ostracismo! Y ahora con sus testimonios Konoha puede reclamar al Nanabi y su Jinchuriki!

Fû estaba conteniéndose de emoción. Shino, en un acto impropio de él, se acercó a la peliverde para tomar con timidez su mano.

-El clan Aburame reclama a Fû como parte de Konoha, siendo aceptada por el líder del clan como una de sus miembros, teniendo sangre Aburame en su genealogía! –Shino tenía en sus manos un pergamino que corroboraba dicho reclamo, con sello de su padre Shibi y del Sandaime Hokage.

Los tres consejeros no sabían cómo responder el reclamo. Prácticamente perdieron a su más valiosa arma ninja con tecnicismos válidos. Lo que el rubio Namikaze les recordó tenía base histórica y teniendo a Shibuki del lado de la Jinchuriki, solo necesitaban la aprobación del Takikage para que fuera efectivo el reclamo. Otro punto era el reclamo del Clan Aburame, que también era válido, siendo que la niña si pertenecía al Clan Aburame, una condición irrevocable para ser considerada una Jinchuriki, ya que el Nanabi era un bijuu tipo insecto, algo que los Aburame tienen mucha relación.

-Yo Shibuki de Takigakure no Sato apruebo dichos reclamos, que sean efectivos de inmediato!

Los tres ancianos empezaron a reclamar enfurecidos, pero Shibuki se impuso callándolos ayudado por la imponente presencia de Arashi Namikaze.

Tenten saltó encima de Fû, ambas chillando con alegría mientras salían de aquel salón, seguidas por Neji, Kurenai y Shino, quien no soltó la mano de Fû.

Más tarde aquel día, Shibuki entregó los papeles a Fû para que ella pudiera ser ciudadana legal de Konoha.

-Shibuki-sama.. Gracias Shibuki-sama por todo ssu! –la peliverde le dio una profunda reverencia, pero el Takikage la levantó para abrazarla y sollozar en su hombro.

-Se feliz Fû! Mereces que todo lo bueno te pase! Y no te olvides de Taki.. yo.. –Fû limpió las lágrimas del muchacho.

-Si tienes problemas Shibuki-sama, no dudes en llamarme ssu! Vendré volando ssu –le guiñó coqueta la ojiambar con una gran sonrisa –eres mi primer amigo y siempre estarás en mi corazón!

-Vuélvete muy fuerte Fû!

-Hai!

Así la vio partir el Takikage, quien logró jubilar al trio de ancianos decrépitos con la excusa que su mal manejo de recursos perdieran a la Guardiana del Manantial del Gran Árbol, teniendo como consejeros nuevos Jounnin quienes ahora tenían la meta de fortalecer Taki a base de entrenamiento y no por el Agua del Héroe. #########################################################################

Yuna corría detrás de Shizune. Estaba muy enfadada. Y Shizune lo sabía. Lo veía por el aspecto de su larga cabellera que ondeaba detrás de ella como lengüetas de fuego infernal.

Shizune solo se había dejado convencer porque la pequeña pelirroja había aullado que un gran peligro estaba por estropear el cuidadoso plan orquestado por la ahora Godaime Hokage con su compañero Sannin de los sapos.

Cuando habían regresado al hotel aquella noche, Tsunade había confesado su encuentro con Orochimaru mientras curaba al joven Uchiha, quien al escuchar que el Sannin de las Serpientes quería obtener su Sharingan y usar su cuerpo como recipiente, Sasuke se sintió bastante sucio, y aún más con las burlas de Naruto y Hinata diciendo que ahora tenía a un Sannin como candidato a presidente de sus fangirls.

Broma que sólo generó la típica discusión de Teme y Dobe, con una Hinata incitando como leña al fuego.

Tras esa parte infantil de dicha noche, pasaron planeando que harían para terminar de vez con la amenaza del tercer Sannin renegado.

Yuna estaba muy enfurecida al notar que estuvo tres días fuera de combate y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia en integrarla al plan.

-la decepción! La traición hermano! -murmuraba con un aura homicida con toque depresivo -si me convierto en una Emo Vengadora los voy a culpar!

Shizune sólo tenía una mueca nerviosa por la actitud de la joven Uzumaki.

-"Sin dudas es una Uzumaki.."

##########################

Orochimaru no veía venir esto. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños había contemplado este escenario. Y se arrepentía en no haber hecho caso a Kabuto y traer refuerzos. Estaba tan seguro que Tsunade habría aceptado su oferta. Parecía que todos sus planes estaban destinados a fracasar. Qué sigue? No obtener el Sharingan de Sasuke-kun..?

Pero estaba ahí, esquivando los golpes que tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade aplicaban en conjunto para conectar un ataque contra el pálido Sannin de las Serpientes.

-Eres una tonta Tsunade por haber rechazado mi oferta! Serías libre sin tener que ver tu espalda y ahora tienes el descaro de bromear que eres la nueva Godaime! Eres una descarada! Una estúpida! -reclamaba al tiempo que evitaba un puñetazo reforzado con chakra de Tsunade pero la patada de Jiraiya apenas logró atajar con su rodilla ya que tenía sus brazos inutilizados.

-Admítelo Orochimaru.. nunca has sido el mejor en taijutsu.. -aquí Tsunade procuró de conectar un golpe pero Orochimaru logró esquivar usando a Jiraiya pero este se apartó para realizar otra serie de combos de golpes y patadas rechazadas por Orochimaru quien a duras penas podía manejar sin sus brazos.

-Ni siquiera estoy sudando.. su nivel es patético para ser considerado Sannin -desdeñó el moreno, pero Jiraiya logró desequilibrarlo con Tsunade conectando una patada en el plexo solar; sólo para que se esfumara en un Kage bushin.

Ambos Sannin procuraban con la vista ubicar hasta que Orochimaru salió nuevamente con su espada Kusanagi en su boca reiniciando una nueva serie de ataques contra sus otros dos compañeros.

Orochimaru estaba tan frustrado a punto de gritar histérico, incluso el truco de la Hemofobia de Tsunade le jugó en contra. Ella sólo rio diciendo que ese trauma quedó en el pasado. Estaba harto que todos sus planes parecieran que fueran saboteados antes mismo que se pusieran en acción.

Tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya procuraban de mantener la pelea a un nivel bajo letal, tenían que capturar a Orochimaru y así obtener información que pudo haber recolectado desde que se convirtió en renegado.

########################

Kabuto estaba en problemas. Así de sencillo, cometió el error de subestimar a sus oponentes.

Musubi, era la primera vez que escuchaba de dicha técnica y tenía un mal tiempo en intentar evitar ser gravemente herido.

Aún tenía dificultades por sus tenketsu que habían sido cerrados por la ex heredera Hyuuga, y pensar que la veía tan dócil y débil en los exámenes Chuunin, sin contar esa demoniaca espada que parecía conectarse telepáticamente con la peliazul. Y estaba el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, con sus cadenas de diamantina tan espectaculares como dictaba su infame reputación, debía admitirlo era más de lo esperado.

Y finalmente el Uchiha, quien tenía una mirada totalmente diferente a la vista durante los exámenes Chuunin. Como si algo lo hubiera liberado. Estaba ahora dando un respiro junto de la Hyuuga.

Naruto estaba en dificultades por su pierna izquierda gravemente lastimada que estaba sanando con el poder del Kyuubi. Hinata estaba con su brazo derecho semi disfuncional, algo que Ahri ya se estaba encargando en sanar, con Samehada en su espalda. Sasuke, quien aparentemente no tenía lesiones serias como la pareja de Jinchuriki quienes eran más temerarios a causa de sus inquilinos, mordía su labio inferior para luego lanzarse nuevamente al combate seguido por Hinata.

Kabuto debía aceptar que el Musubi era un verdadero espectáculo para un observador externo, pero siendo el objetivo era el infierno intentar evitar los daños.

Era impresionante cuando el Uchiha y la Hyuuga armonizaban sus golpes como un espejo reflejado; pero cuando el Uzumaki entraba en la formación era como ver un caleidoscopio, mucho más difícil de distinguir entre los tres.

Naruto lanzó una patada baja con su otra pierna sana mientras Hinata intentó dar con un tenketsu en el plexo solar, ambos golpes no conectaron con Kabuto sonriendo sutilmente, para luego éste esbozó una mueca dolorosa por el golpe conectado del Uchiha en su costado derecho sacándole el aire.

Naruto se apartó llevando a Hinata luego que Kabuto logró conectar un golpe haciendo que la peliazul no sintiera su pierna derecha. Samehada cubrió el escape de la pareja.

Sasuke resopló al no conectar su combo de dos puñetazos con el giro patada, saltando lejos de las manos del iryonin desertor.

Naruto sacó nuevamente sus cadenas desde su espalda, haciendo que estas estén en subterráneo mientras Hinata y Sasuke algo recuperados, conducían a Kabuto a la trampa del Kongõ Fūsa.

Sasuke y Hinata lanzaban similares golpes, uno del estilo Uchiha y el otro Hyuuga, no pudiendo conectar, para luego saltar lejos del peligris lanzando una lluvia de shuriken, todas repelidas por la kunai que portaba Kabuto.

Tanto la ojiperla como el Uchiha reanudaron su combo taijutsu para atacar reflejado sólo que esta vez Kabuto dio un giro atrapando a la hanyo de su tobillo para luego lanzarla contra Sasuke quien apenas logró amortiguar la caída de su compañera de pelea.

Eso fue suficiente para Naruto quien gritando logró al fin atrapar todas las extremidades de Kabuto con sus cadenas naranjas quien maldijo la estrategia del trío. Una vez atrapado ya no consiguió librarse temiendo seriamente por su vida.

El grito de Naruto llamó la atención de los Sannin, siendo Orochimaru más impactado por el estado en el que se encontraba Kabuto. Tsunade y Jiraiya también estaban impresionados por el buen desarrollo del trío de adolescentes hasta que se paralizaron al sentir la llegada de la pelirroja menor, quien cargaba un aura de batalla que dejaría muy orgullosa a Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto congeló su expresión de asombro al notar la llegada de Yuna acompañada de Shizune.

Hinata estaba bastante enfadada por la terquedad de la ojiceleste.

Sasuke tenía fruncido el ceño por la reacción de ambos Jinchuriki, ya Shizune sólo sonreía nerviosa. Kabuto estaba pensando a toda velocidad como librarse de las cadenas naranjas pero estaba intrigado por la mirada afilada de la desconocida pelirroja.

-PORQUE ME HAN DEJADO ATRÁS! LES HABÍA DICHO LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERA QUE YO PUDIERA ALCANZAR A YAKUSHI KABUTO! ES LA CLAVE!

-YUNA HAS DESOBEDECIDO Y SABRÁS DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS CUANDO TERMINEMOS TTEBAYO! –la amenaza de Naruto estaba cargada de fuerte influencia de su madre Kushina, quien dentro de Naruto estaba que deseaba salir y dar una lección de obediencia en la terca pelirroja menor preguntándose de donde salía su terquedad, con un Minato sonriendo con una mueca de culpabilidad.

Tanta fue la indignación de la Uzumaki mayor que una cadena dorada salió de la espalda de Naruto para atrapar a una desprevenida Yuna quien empezó a chillar escandalosamente.

-Dos tipos de cadenas..? -murmuró Orochimaru al notar dos colores de cadenas que salían del cuerpo de Naruto para luego abrir sus ojos entendiendo el secreto del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, reacción no perdida por el Gamasennin.

-Esto no es bueno.. -susurró Jiraiya a Tsunade quien también comprendió que su antiguo compañero de lucha había descubierto un secreto muy sensible.

-Yuna-chan.. no deberías estar aquí! – Hinata se acercó a Yuna con su Byakugan activo, dándole una apariencia bastante tétrica con su dulce voz. Detrás suyo parecía que Samehada quería defender a la pelirroja menor pero optó por quedar bajo perfil.

-Onegai~ -susurró Yuna con lágrimas en sus ojos y con voz quebradiza -Yakushi-san es la clave.. necesito entender los vislumbres y es quien más cercano a ellos estará..

-Pero Yuna-chan.. se suponía que eso lo harías en Konoha bajo vigilancia y.. -intentó Shizune que la pelirroja reconsiderara la situación.

\- NO! -Yuna se libró de la cadena dorada de Kushina con sus propias cadenas purpuras para correr hasta donde Kabuto se encontraba atrapado, con su Jõgan activado diría las palabras que sellarían un nuevo rumbo para el futuro.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Parece que tus heridas ya están mejor. Vivirás aquí a partir de hoy. Así que a partir de hoy seré tu madre. ¿Qué nombre le podríamos poner? Como tienes un casco.. ¿Qué tal "Kabuto"? Una sonrisa. Ahora si podrás respetar la hora. Solo espero que los lentes te queden bien. Lágrimas de agradecimiento. Eres bastante bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no eres shinobi. ¿Y tú ninjutsu médico? Así que te llamas Kabuto. ¿eh? Porque no te haces shinobi? Serías muy bueno, en serio. Una dolorosa despedida. ¿Por qué Kabuto? Una mujer herida ¿Por qué me curas? ¿quién eres? Dolor en el corazón ¿Quién.. eres? Un hombre saliendo del agua. Parece que no te has visto bien. Te convertiste en un buen shinobi. Me acuerdo de ti, Kabuto. Te he estado observando. A ti y a Nono. Ven conmigo y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. Porque te estaba persiguiendo, o porque no te reconoció. ¿O no quieres saberlo? Cada vez quieres saber más cosas. Eso está bien. Un laboratorio. La gente no puede escapar del deseo de saber. Por eso viniste. Para ser directos, Raíz decidió librarse de Madre y de ti. Porque eran demasiados buenos como espias. Sabían de demasiadas cosas. La información puede tener más poder que las armas. O la técnica más poderosa. Ahora das la impresión de ser muy peligroso. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento se decidió que ustedes terminarían así. Entraba dentro de los planes de que acabasen el uno con el otro. Después que dejaras el orfanato. Danzõ le dijo la auténtica razón de que te marchases. Te sacrificaste uniéndote a Raíz para que enviarán dinero al Orfanato. Madre rogó para que te liberarán de Raíz. Pero Danzõ puso una condición para aceptar su petición. Dentro de unos años le ordenarían matar a un hombre. Por curioso que suene, el objetivo de ese asesinato eras tú. Ya te lo dije, desde el primer momento se trataba de que se mataran mutuamente; Para ello emplearon un truco. A los dos se le asignaron misiones distintas para que no se vieran. A madre se le estuvo informando que estabas bien, mandando fotos de como ibas creciendo. No se dio cuenta cuando en las fotos se intercambiaron por otra persona. Y durante un largo tiempo estuvo tiempo a otra persona distinta creyendo que eras tú. Un lavado de cerebro a largo plazo. Es uno de los métodos más comunes en Raíz. Este era el otro Kabuto. Por eso Nono intentó matarte, sin pasarle por la cabeza que fueras tú en realidad. Sino un agente doble, un espía que intentaba traicionar a Konoha. Para no saber nada de ti mismo, lo has comprendido muy bien. Una reacción visceral. Te falta información para poder explicarte. Los lentes, tu nombre, lo que eras de niño. No son auténticas pistas para saber quién eres en realidad. Pero no importa. Si lo que ha habido hasta ahora no te satisface sólo debes hallar algo que lo sustituya, una cosa por la otra. Yo también quería saber quién era. Así que fui reuniendo cosas. Tras repetir experimentos y observaciones una tras otra; fui acumulando conocimientos y habilidades dentro de mí mismo. De ese modo he renacido, siempre soy nuevo y perfecto. Y esta vez volví a conseguir algo nuevo. Pero en este caso. Eres tú; si quieres saber que eres, reúne información, y todo lo que hay este mundo, seguramente podrás conseguirlo. Entiendo tu talento mejor que nadie; Así que sería un desperdicio matarte. Al contrario de Raíz que procura eliminar el yo; mi organización busca sacar lo que somos en verdad. En Otogakure no Sato, este laboratorio lo he preparado para ti. Ahora tú y yo abandonaremos a Raíz de Konoha. Me convertiré en tu superior, en tu hermano, en tu padre. Yo te protegeré de Danzõ. Tendrás una nueva historia personal. Fuiste rescatado y criado por el capitán de un equipo médico en la batalla del paso de las Campanillas. Cuando vuelvas, tú mismo vas a asumir el puesto de capitán, actuando como el hijo adoptivo de Yakushi Nono, la médico. Hoy renacerás como Yakushi Kabuto. Yo soy Orochimaru, si quieres saber quién eres, vamos, ven a mi lado."

Kabuto gritó enloquecido al tiempo que Yuna caía desmayada en el suelo tras un grito agónico mientras el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba. Sasuke y Shizune consiguieron atraparla y sacarla lejos del combate.

Con la distracción por el estado de Yuna, Naruto descuidó al atrapado Kabuto, quien aprovechó y se escapó para estar al lado de Orochimaru.

Hinata llegó junto a Naruto tomando su mano, ambos con mucha congoja al notar la mirada depredadora de Orochimaru por su amiga pelirroja.

-en que estaba pensando esa mocosa para revelarse ante Orochimaru! -susurró Tsunade con varios tics furiosos en su frente, más aún al notar la mirada anhelante de Orochimaru – no sólo querrá al Uchiha si no ahora Yuna-chan está en peligro!

-Crees que no lo sé.. -Jiraiya murmuró con evidente impotencia al saber que ahora Yuna tendría siempre una diana en su espalda por un descuido de ambos Sannin.

-esa niña.. no es de Konoha.. -Orochimaru gozaba como si la Navidad se hubiera adelantado, por poco no soltó gemidos de excitación, una usuaria de un doujutsu muy singular al alcance de sus "manos" -tiene un doujutsu muy peculiar.. donde la encontraron..? la tenían muy escondida, eh Jiraiya?

Jiraiya reprimió una mueca despectiva. Ahora más que nunca debían atrapar a Orochimaru antes que se le ocurriera escapar para poder compartir con todos el secreto de chibi Yuna.

Kabuto estaba al lado de su maestro pero su humor era en demasía complicado de calibrarlo. Orochimaru, quien no perdió el detalle, sólo le extendió el brazo y mecánicamente Kabuto realizó los pasos para una invocación.

Tsunade y Jiraiya imitaron al Sannin de las Serpientes.

Tras el humo, los tres estaban en lo alto de las cabezas de sus respectivos jefes de invocaciones.

-Orochimaru.. que estupidez me has metido esta vez! Ni sueñes que no cobraré este incidente! -Manda estaba furioso por verse involucrado en una situación nada agradable teniendo que enfrentarse contra Gamabunta y Katsuyu.

-Tendrás tus aperitivos si logras derrotar a Jiraiya y Tsunade.. y así podré llevarme a los cuatro mocosos! – había notado Orochimaru que los cuatro adolescentes tenían unas singularidades que podrían valer fortunas; Por supuesto que su prioridad era el Uchiha, pero si conseguía los otros tres aseguraría el éxito de sus planes y debía a toda costa tenerlos bajo su poder.

Hinata y Naruto observaban fascinados por este encuentro épico.

-"gran cosa.." -desdeñó Ahri desde el interior de su Jinchuriki.

Kurama prestaba atención ante el legendario Triple Muerto. Minato evaluaba la situación mientras controlaba a Kushina para que no interfiriera en el combate de los Sannin.

-"Suéltame Minato! Aún tengo pendientes con esa serpiente rastrera! No debe escaparse.. sobre mi cadáver que ese pedófilo logrará acercarse a Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan y Yuna-chan! Suéltame ttebane!"

-"Padre.. dame paciencia para no matar a esta cabeza de tomate" -murmuraba fastidiado el Nueve Colas por el escándalo protagonizado por Kushina.

Minato no podía más que intentar calmar a su amada esposa.

Volviendo al combate, Jiraiya estaba con una mirada afilada controlando a Orochimaru, acción imitada por Tsunade.

\- Ya llegó la hora, Bunta!

-Vaya vaya.. al fin tendré mi cinturón y un par de guantes con piel de serpiente.. -comentó Gamabunta sabiendo de antemano gracias a Jiraiya que podría suceder este enfrentamiento. Y debía admitir que estaba bastante eufórico.

-Gracias por cooperar con nosotros, Katsuyu!

-daré mi mejor Tsunade-sama!

Gamabunta desenfundo su katana al tiempo que Manda se enroscó en Katsuyu, pero ésta se desintegró al tiempo que Tsunade saltó para continuar su batalla de taijutsu acompañada de Jiraiya quien fue el primero en sacar a Kabuto del camino de Tsunade para que golpeara a Orochimaru, pero Kabuto desapareció dejando sólo al moreno pálido quien horrorizado al haber sido abandonado por su más "fiel" subordinado no logró evitar que Tsunade conectara un poderoso puñetazo que lo envió contra un montículo de rocas. Jiraiya no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al ver el estado de Orochimaru.

De entre los escombros, ambos Sannin confirmaron lo que advirtió Yuna.

-Fushi Tensei -Jiraiya afirmó al notar el rostro de una mujer detrás de una máscara rasgada por el potente puñetazo de Tsunade.

-Así es! -exclamó muy adolorido Orochimaru tras hacer un cambio de cuerpo "Kabuto idiota! Me has abandonado.. claramente estoy en desventaja.. deberé retirarme" decidió mentalmente Orochimaru al notar a Manda con una espada atravesando su hocico cortesía de Gamabunta -Será para la próxima.. esos mocosos me pertenecen y nada podrán hacer para evitarlo..!

Orochimaru empezó a quemarse desapareciendo del lugar ante las miradas incrédulas y rabiosas de sus antiguos camaradas.

-Maldito! – Tsunade golpeó el sitio donde desapareció Orochimaru.

Aunque ganaran el combate, cada uno sentía que perdieron algo mucho más significativo: mantener sus identidades en incógnito.

Naruto y Hinata con Samehada, junto de una acongojada Shizune y un serio Sasuke, veían a una agitada Yuna como si sufriera fiebre repitiendo una misma frase: "que he hecho?"

##########################

Tsunade estaba preocupada, Yuna llevaba más de 24 horas de fiebre alta tras su uso del Jõgan en Kabuto.

Los tres adolescentes; Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto; salieron acompañando a Jiraiya para despejar sus mentes. Y probar el "Musubi Caleidoscopio" como decidieron bautizar al intervenir los tres al mismo tiempo en un combate. Además Minato y Kushina también ayudarían a explotar el máximo potencial de dicha habilidad del Sharingan. Solo era una excusa por toda la preocupación que el trio poseía por el estado de la pelirroja.

Estaban aún en Tanzaku porque Shizune había partido en búsqueda de unos ingredientes para ayudar en la mejoría de los síntomas que padecía Yuna mientras Tsunade controlaba la evolución de la pequeña pelirroja. Samehada estaba en una esquina de la cama de la pelirroja menor con un aura depresivo por el estado de la niña.

También estaba el asunto de los sellos restrictivos musculares gravitacionales en Naruto. Había estado evaluándolos con ayuda de Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina, por lo que después de Tanzaku debían ir al País de las Aguas Termales para hacer la recuperación física, antes de regresar a Konoha.

La verdad para Tsunade, era que buscaba excusas para no volver a su aldea natal, no con su abuelo esperándola para cobrar su falta de compromiso.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán adaptándose a esta era moderna.. ojiichan.. Tobi-ojisan..

A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, Tsunade estaba feliz que parte de su familia estaba de regreso, aunque los métodos utilizados no eran los más éticos que digamos.

-Otsu.. tsuki.. Hamura.. -Yuna murmuraba repetidamente dicho nombre, haciendo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño.

Cuando Yuna había caído desmayada, y una vez todos reunidos en el hotel, fueron sorprendidos por la pelirroja quien empezó a murmurar dicho nombre con mucho dolor en su voz.

Gracias a Ahri, por intermedio de Hinata-chan, sabían que el tal Otsutsuki Hamura era en verdad el hermano gemelo de Rikudou Sennin además de ser el ancestro de los Hyuuga. Cuando Ahri terminó su explicación sobre los orígenes de los principales clanes shinobi, cuando Sasuke supo que uno de sus ancestros fuera el hijo mayor del Rikudou Sennin, la predicción acertada de Naruto provocó una vez más la típica discusión de ambos adolescentes con el Teme/Dobe.

Pareciera que a través del duermevela de Yuna, ella les estaba indicando una solución para su nuevo estado pos uso del Jõgan.

Según Ahri debían volver a Konoha e interrogar al Líder del Clan Hyuuga de la ubicación de la Biblioteca de Hamura, siendo que el Líder la única persona quien poseía en su conocimiento la ubicación de dicho lugar. Algo que Hinata no estaba muy entusiasmada en hacer.

-pequeña.. algo aún ocultas no?

A Tsunade le parecía muy precipitado la imprudencia demostrada por Yuna durante el incidente con el tal Yakushi Kabuto. Pareciera que la pelirroja vio más de lo que relató y eso ocasionó su desmayo.

Y pensar que Danzõ había perjudicado a una excelente y leal kunoichi, y de paso facilitó que un Shinobi con un gran potencial cayera bajo el carisma de Orochimaru. Ahora mismo ese chico estaba en un quiebre emocional y eso lo hacía aún más peligroso.

#########################

Hinata estaba sentada en lo alto de un árbol junto de Naruto, ambos en un silencio cómplice. Ella sólo acariciaba el dije del Shodaime, prueba de que Tsunade aceptó su derrota ante su amado rubio; y como éste prometió, le entregó el collar que ahora ella llevaba en el cuello con orgullo.

Los padres del rubio decidieron ir con Sasuke y Jiraiya de regreso al hotel, principalmente por Kushina quien deseaba saber más de su ahijado no reconocido.

Al principio Naruto estalló en celos por ver que Sasuke una vez más pareciera robar toda la atención de su madre, pero Jiraiya le susurró en el oído para que se quedara con Hinata-hime, quien pareciera que estaba muy afectada por la situación de Yuna-chan.

Mientras Hinata no sabía qué hacer, le dolía ver a su mejor amiga delirando de fiebre, era como un deja vu. Su dulce madre Hanamei delirando tras el parto de Hanabi. Esos recuerdos estaban grabados en fuego en su memoria, y volver a verlo en Yuna la dejó bastante afectada. Mientras entrenaban el Musubi pareciera que sacaba de su mente la imagen superpuesta de su madre en Yuna. Pero una vez fuera del foco de batalla, la impotencia de la espera la mataba.

Hasta que Naruto le agarró una mano y la alejó del grupo en dirección del bosque. Una vez que encontraron un frondoso árbol, ambos se sentaron juntos. Hinata apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, y el rubio sonriendo contento en poder lograr ser una fuente de consuelo para su ¿mejor amiga?.

La verdad para Naruto, esa denominación de mejor amiga quedaba corta para describir a Hinata-hime. Y más aún al reconocer que sus sentimientos estaban evolucionando a un nivel más allá de amistad. Sentía que Hinata-hime representaba su felicidad: su sonrisa gentil le hacía sonreír con autenticidad, al escucharla llamarlo Naruto-kun lo llenaba el estómago de mariposas y sentir su pequeña mano en la suya era como ser arropado con una cálida manta. Esa calidez no lo quería perder y con sólo ver la mirada triste en sus ojos de luna lo hacía enloquecer de impotencia.

-Sabes Naruto-kun -Hinata murmuró quedamente aun así el rubio la escuchaba atentamente no perdiéndose ningún gesto de la peliazul quien acariciaba el collar del Shodaime – aquí contigo siento como si fuera un Santuario, un refugio seguro.. que nada ni nadie me dañará.. por mucho tiempo he estado en la oscuridad pero.. aunque sea poco el tiempo en que hemos convivido.. siento que toda la vida he estado a tu lado.. como si mil vidas atrás siempre he caminado a tu lado.. Y no quiero estar lejos de tu compañía.. eres todo para mí.. la persona que más he admirado y que hoy puedo decir con el corazón en mi mano que te amo con todo mi ser.. mi alma es tuya Naruto-kun.. tu sonrisa me salvó cuando la más oscura noche me cubría y ahora con tu cálida mano me conforta como una cálida manta en el más frío invierno.. estoy enamorada de ti Naruto-kun desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.. Verdaderamente estoy enamorada de ti..

Pero Hinata dejó de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Naruto en un beso urgente y afectuoso, como si con eso el rubio pudiera transmitir toda la emoción que despertó en él al escuchar la declaración más hermosa dicha por su princesa. Era un bastardo con la mayor estrella de la fortuna al tener en su vida a tan hermoso y puro ángel de la guarda quien siempre lo vio cuando nadie más lo hizo.

El beso entre ambos fue tan cargado de sentimientos que ambos no pudieron evitar que cayeran lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

Al separarse, ambos sonreían, cielo y luna se encontraban sincronizados con sus latidos enloquecidos de sus propios corazones.

Naruto limpiaba delicadamente las mejillas de porcelana de la peliazul, con un sutil sonrojo, gesto imitado por Hinata quien acariciaba las marcas de bigotes de su adorado rubio.

La sonrisa no podía ser borrada por nada del mundo. Y aunque pareciera que el mundo se cayera en pedazos, ambos, allí en su santuario, se encontraban a salvo.

-Hinata-hime.. como sabes yo siempre.. yo sé que soy bastante insensible..

-No es tu culpa Naruto-ku.. -aquí Naruto posó su mano en la boca de Hinata.

-Escucha.. sé que no es mi culpa.. pero.. oír que tú me amas me hace realmente feliz.. siento que puedo alcanzar las estrellas.. es aún mayor porque me da la certeza que yo existo! Toda mi vida quise que me reconocieran y aquí estas tú dándome el mayor regalo y.. viendo el gran amor que mis padres profesan entre sí.. y aunque aún estoy aprendiendo sobre los matices de estos sentimientos desde que ese sello ha desaparecido.. ahora entiendo finalmente.. yo realmente quiero tu amor Hinata-hime.. no quiero a nadie más.. quiero sentir tu amor por mí.. quiero esa sensación de querer tu amor.. y te quiero a ti Hinata-hime! Que a pesar de que.. en este momento estoy feliz.. Y muy contento, mi corazón duele.. Esto pasa con el amor ¿verdad ttebayo? -Naruto abrazó a Hinata quien aún no lograba controlar sus lágrimas.

-el sólo hecho.. de que yo te haya dado estos sentimientos.. -Hinata apretaba aún más el abrazo -me hace increíblemente feliz..

-Hinata-hime.. quiero quedarme contigo.. ahora y para siempre, hasta que muera.. Te amo! -Naruto sólo se separó lo suficiente para acariciar el rostro de Hinata quien radiante sonreía con sus sentimientos brillando en sus ojos perlas, para ambos volver a fundirse en un beso aún más apasionado que transmitía todo el amor que poseían el uno por el otro.

Dentro de Hinata, en su paisaje de campo de flores, Ahri chillaba como una loca fangirl con varias serpentinas y globos con las iniciales NH en corazones y muchos otros objetos festivos alusivos a la pareja.

Al fin, la kitsune sentía que su trabajo rendía los frutos más sabrosos y ahora ya era inevitable el Tamashī no Yūgõ.

Kurama estaba viendo toda la escena melosa intentando no morir de sobredosis de azúcar en chakra. A quien engañaba, estaba bastante feliz que los planes de su adorada kitsune albina estaban rindiendo los resultados más esperados. El futuro se veía prometedor con este nuevo rumbo. Aunque le preocupaba la chiquilla pelirroja, después de todo ella era la clave para evitar la extinción de la obra maestra de su amado padre, Rikudou sennin.

Naruto y Hinata permanecían abrazados juntos, con sus manos enlazadas, mirando el atardecer con una alegría sin igual en sus corazones.

###########################

En la oficina del Hokage, Namikaze "Arata" miraba el firmamento, ya el atardecer daba paso a la noche, escuchaba como Hiruzen reía discretamente leyendo un libro de tapa naranja, cuyo autor era su discípulo albino.

Tenía como tres clones mirando bastante verdes de envidia al original cuando de pronto un sapo mensajero apareció en la ventana de la oficina.

Hiruzen (el original) saltó para agarrar el pergamino que se encontraba en la boca del anfibio quien del susto soltó la encomienda para librarse del golpe que el anciano lo iba a dar. "Arata" sólo quedó mirando con una ceja elevada mientras el anciano Sarutobi leía rápidamente con avidez el mensaje ya teniendo un ceño fruncido para luego tener una mueca como si hubiera chupado un limón muy amargo.

-Adivino.. rechazó la oferta.. esa niña siempre fue muy astuta.. sabe que será severamente castigada por mi hermano.. -comentó algo divertido "Arata" ante la expresión fatal del anciano Hokage.

-Al contrario.. si aceptó.. Pero.. -y aquí lloraba con lágrimas de anime y un aura depresivo -tardaran el tiempo necesario para que Naruto recupere un 30 a 40 por ciento de su capacidad motora.. Dependiendo de la velocidad de sanación del Nueve Colas tras la liberación de los sellos gravitacionales..

Con un suspiro de fastidio, "Arata" dejó de mirar al penoso Hokage para volver a ver el firmamento.

Cuando se había enterado de como ahora funcionaba Konoha, tuvo que usar fuerza letal para calmar a su hermano. Para "Arashi" ver su sueño de una aldea shinobi donde encontrar un refugio seguro y llevar una vida de paz convertirse en una imitación de un feudo sediento de poder y corrupción, lo enloqueció. Sólo por el joven Naruto no se unió con "Menma" y "Haruhi" para hacer una poda general de todas las ramas podridas de este gran árbol que conformaba Konoha.

Y eso le trajo a la memoria su encuentro con aquella particular kunoichi.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

"Arata" estaba frente de la celda de una kunoichi quien poseía mucha espuma en su boca. Y cada vez que una palabra altisonante abandonaba su boca se llenaba de espuma, y la muchacha era incansable.

-Ya me lo había comentado Haruhi tu persistencia al sello.. Y debo decir que estoy impresionado.

Tayuya quedó estática con la boca abierta. Sabía quién era.

-Eres a quien resucitó Orochimaru-sama usando al idiota de Zaku.. el infame Senju Tobirama.. – desdeñó la pelifuscia con un tono de voz ronco por tener la boca siempre llena de jabón.

Perdiendo su henge, el albino Niidaime quedó mirando detenidamente a la kunoichi, quien ya se sentía algo incómoda por su inspección.

-que.. que me miras..? Eres un depravado que goza con tener una mujer encadenada..? -se burló la Kunoichi pero quedó paralizada ante la sonrisa divertida del albino de ojos rojos.

-Vaya vaya.. eres muy observadora.. – la sonrisa del Senju sólo hizo que la muchacha abriera sus ojos impactados al notar que el gran Niidaime Hokage tenía fetiches algo extremos -tienes el tono casi correcto de pelo.. Solo que tus ojos marrones.. bah.. la verdad.. no he venido a eso..

Tayuya no perdía el detalle de como el albino se acomodaba en sentarse frente de ella.

-Mira mocosa.. ni idea tengo de lo que hayas pasado para adquirir tu vocabulario.. Pero debo decirte que Komabue-san estaría bastante afectado que su heredera sea tan deslenguada.. fue uno de los mejores y más respetados flautistas de la corte Uzumaki y un gran amigo.. no sabes lo mucho que he lamentado su muerte y..

-Lo ha lamentado! Eso es nuevo.. -murmuró bastante desdeñosa la Kunoichi –tu no sabes nada! toda mi vida mi padre y yo hemos vivido pacíficamente en un pueblito en el País de los Campos de Arroz.. mi padre.. -lágrimas brillaron en los ojos marrones pero permanecieron retenidos por la mirada afilada de Tayuya -mi padre me contaba asombrosas historias de la corte Uzushio, y como de orgulloso estaba de ser hijo de Uzumaki Komabue y su gran habilidad con su flauta transversa.. me enseñaba hermosas melodías que no podía compartir con nadie más porque los Uzumaki éramos perseguidos si no teníamos quien nos protegiera.. y nuestras melodías eran muy reconocibles!

Tobirama escuchaba atentamente a la joven, haciendo que Tayuya sintiera que un nudo se deshiciera de su pecho a medida que fue contando su propia historia.

-no recuerdo a mi madre.. Pero nunca sentí su ausencia gracias al gran amor que mi padre me daba cada día.. -Tayuya apenas podía masticar las palabras, le costaba mantenerse estoica pero sus lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas evidenciando su debilidad -hasta que una noche.. una mano fría me tapó la boca y en mi duermevela escuchaba gritar a mi padre por mí.. yo..

-asi que fuiste secuestrada.. por el renegado Sannin.. pero no eres de la rama shimin..? la gran mayoría de los artistas lo eran según lo recuerdo.. –comento Tobirama ante la mirada afilada de una silenciosa Tayuya quien procuraba recuperar algo de su aplomo.

-entonces sabrás que nací sin chakra.. que Orochimaru-sama me "obsequió" el don de manipularlo con este pequeño sello que llevo en mi nuca.. sobreviví gracias a la genética del Clan Uzumaki.. pero.. –Tauyuya prácticamente estaba rumiando sus palabras -solo tenía una meta.. destruir a Orochimaru y localizar a los demás sobrevivientes del Clan Uzumaki! Es lo único que me empuja a sobrevivir!

Tobirama estaba francamente sorprendido por la última revelación. De acuerdo, jamás lo vio venir.

-según entendí serian dos metas, no? –se burló el albino ante la mirada indignada de la kunoichi – revivir.. el Clan.. vale, debo haber escuchado mal.. –una risa floja abandono los labios de Tobirama ante un incremento del instinto asesino de Tayuya.

-Argh maldito Senju! Que haya estado bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru-sama no me hace partidaria de sus ideologías.. con el pasar del tiempo fui alimentando mis conocimientos, recolectando informaciones para cuando sea el momento de mi libertad sería capaz de buscar a otros Uzumaki.. –Tayuya estaba frenética explicando sus intenciones –varios años escuchando rumores y decepcionándome con callejones sin salida, siendo una de la elite de Orochimaru-sama fui capaz de acceder a pergaminos prohibidos y resguardarlos como copias aquellos relacionados al Clan Uzumaki, fui averiguando que pudo haber pasado con los sobrevivientes, incluso pude contactarme con una en Kiri, una prima tercera de mi padre, juntas estábamos seguras que podríamos cumplir el sueño de mi padre, el de una Nueva Uzushio, donde cada uno de nosotros podremos vivir sin escondernos, nunca más huir aterrorizados y disfrutar de la herencia que por derecho nos correspondería..!

Tobirama solo mantenía su mirada en la pelifucsia, ya dejándola algo incomoda por el intenso escrutinio.

-puedo trabajar con eso.

Tayuya parpadeó como una lechuza ante las palabras del Senju.

-eh..?

-eres perfecta para cumplir la tarea.. te daré las herramientas y los contactos.. te convertirás en el nexo para reunir a los Uzumaki aquí en Konoha, donde el heredero del Uzukage Ashina vive actualmente..

Tayuya no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo por la euforia que la consumía ante esa nueva pieza de información.

-EL HEREDERO! EL HIJO DE KUSHINA-SAMA ESTA VIVO?! –chilló tan alto que Tobirama debió tapar sus oídos ante un nuevo chillido de Tayuya al cabecear una respuesta positiva.

-ahora está en una misión para traer a la nieta de Uzumaki Mito.. –Tayuya se atraganto con su saliva con sus grandes ojos marrones abiertos a más poder –sabes quién es ella, no?

-Tsunade, la Sannin de las Babosas –susurro con un tono de respeto religioso, haciendo que Tobirama le mirara divertido ante el nuevo temblor eufórico de la pelifucsia –la Mejor Iryonin ya registrado.. –luego bajo el tono de voz a uno avergonzado – la Legendaria Perdedora, una ludópata y alcohólica sin remedio.. –mastico las últimas palabras con rabia.

-Si.. también escuche esa parte.. y créeme pequeña, su abuelo no estaba nada contento con esa infame reputación..

Tayuya tardó unos segundos en registrar el comentario del albino, hasta caer en cuenta quien era el abuelo de Tsunade, y se le coloreó la frente de azul ante el recuerdo del gran poder desplegado por Senju Hashirama en el incidente del fallido intento de invasión de Oto a Konoha.

-el chico tiene su tío, Uzumaki Menma, quien ya lo adopto según las Leyes del Clan Uzumaki –Tayuya se sonrojó de emoción al escuchar sobre el tío del heredero –y ahora es el Líder del Clan hasta que Uzumaki Naruto se convierta en Jounin o cumpla la mayoría de edad para asumir su papel..

Tayuya no cabía en sí de alegría, al fin sentía que su larga y penosa vida cobraba un incentivo.

-Tou-chan.. está vivo el linaje del Uzukage.. –murmuró quedito la kunoichi, para luego adoptar una mirada determinada –si consigo cumplir con lo que sea que me asignaran.. podré ser.. yo.. –repentinamente Tayuya se ruborizo –yo siempre anhele convertirme en la flautista de la corte Uzumaki.. ya sabes.. por honrar a mi abuelo Komabue.. y..

-hay una condición.. –Tayuya levanto sus ojos esperanzada por lo que sea que diría Tobirama –para que puedas tener una redención a la vida de crímenes que has cometido en nombre de Orochimaru –Tayuya no reprimió la mueca ante dicha afirmación –y cumplir la tarea que te asignaremos.. tendrás el sello maldito removido de tu sistema de chakra..

Un enorme aura de decepción cubrió a la kunoichi quien tenía sus ojos en blanco y la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-p-p-p-pero yo.. sin eso.. yo –no podía hilar una frase coherente con el pánico abrumándola, pero Tobirama le dedica una sutil sonrisa.

-ese sello es una bomba explosiva que estallaría con el tiempo, pequeña.. y cuando realmente quieras disfrutar del éxito de tu misión, sería en vano porque estarás muerta..

-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito de Tayuya se pudo escuchar hasta la luna, donde un albino con ojos cerrados no pudo reprimir una mueca, mientras murmuraba que "porque debo escuchar a esa pelirroja, Hinata es demasiado bonita para ese tonto Uzumaki".

-cuando estaban analizando ese sello que tienes.. Encontraron que aceleraba tu degradación al punto que tus células se sobrecargaban tanto de energía natural que colapsaran cuanto más uses por tu falta genética de sistema de canales de chakra.. por lo que pensamos que lo mejor para ti es eliminar el sello antes que te consuma..

Tayuya estaba conmocionada, y sabiendo que ahora tenía un propósito mucho más acorde al sueño de su padre, aceptó su parte del trato.

Tobirama estaba satisfecho. Y debía admitir que la observación de "Haruhi" en dar la oportunidad a la kunoichi en redimir sus pecados asignándole la misión de buscar nuevos Uzumaki era una buena jugada.

El semblante de la kunoichi dejaba ver que estaba comprometida con la misión, y aún más al escuchar como después de tener el sello removido, tendrá un régimen de entrenamiento en taijutsu, ya que no será capaz de manipular chakra; al tener un nivel avanzado en taijutsu para una civil ella empezara su misión como una aprendiz de espía, ya será parte de Jiraiya instruirla a través de su red de informantes.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Desde entonces, "Arata" visitaba a la kunoichi quien no debía aun salir de su encierro hasta que llegaran los Maestros en Fuinjutsu para remover el sello maldito. Y por increíble que pareciera, sacando el sarcasmo y las palabras altisonantes, Tayuya era una encantadora jovencita.

-"Lastima que no cumple con el color de ojos.. ni la edad.." –se lamentaba el ahora rubio Namikaze, mirando por la ventana cuando su atención fue interrumpida por la llegada del Halcón de Guerra, quien ingreso a la Oficina del Hokage sin anunciarse.

"Arata" sólo mantuvo una mirada de reojo al shinobi por quien jamás imaginó podría sentir tanta decepción, una vez más agradeciendo su instinto en haber nombrado a Sarutobi como Hokage.

-Ah, Danzõ.. -Hiruzen había guardado el pergamino de Jiraiya en su manga de una manera muy sutil, pero que el Shimura si captó dicho movimiento -que te trae hasta mi oficina..?

-Noticias del Jefe de espías..? Ya encontraron a Tsunade-hime..? -el maestro de los ANBU Raiz masticó la palabra Hime con mucho cuidado, no perdiendo de vista a quien él estaba seguro fingía el Niidaime Senju en esta nueva vida – Ya tenemos al nuevo Godaime Hokage..?

-Aun no me ha confirmado Jiraiya dicha información.. -Hiruzen con una sonrisa palpó sutilmente el pergamino en su manga -pero está optimista.. estoy muy ansioso por la jubilación definitiva.. y tú viejo amigo..? Piensas en tu propia jubilación..?

Danzõ se crispó evitando una respuesta bastante soez ante dicha cuestión, en su lugar sólo esbozó una sonrisa sutil y para cualquiera que no lo conociera, hasta un poco macabra.

-Ya sientes pesados tus huesos, Hiruzen..? Aún damos algo de batalla, no? -Danzõ lanzó una pulla bastante infantil según opinión de "Arata".

-Cuando se es necesario, nada impide que un viejo y entrenado cuerpo pueda responder ante el peligro que pueda castigar Konoha.. lo sabes no, Danzõ, viejo amigo..

Ambos shinobi de edad madura se medían con la mirada, sólo con "Arata" como testigo, hasta que Danzõ se dio media vuelta.

-Mantenme informado del avance del Sannin de los Sapos..

Sin mirar atrás, el shinobi envuelto en vendas y con paso firme con su bastón abandonó la oficina con aire furioso, por poco salió dando un portazo como un niño caprichoso quien se le negó la última golosina.

-'mantenme informado del avance del Sannin de los Sapos' -imitó burdamente Hiruzen a su viejo camarada haciendo que "Arata" arqueara una ceja con aire divertido – ni que fuera su secretario.. cielos!

"Arata" sólo resopló ante la reacción bastante inmadura del Sandaime Hokage.

##########################

Sasuke odiaba cualquier cosa que fuera dulce. Y la mirada que se daban la Hyuuga con el Usuratonkachi encabezaba esa lista a partir de aquella noche.

Debía admitir que el tiempo que pasaba con el equipo de Jiraiya fue instructivo y liberador.

Tener la verdad de lo sucedido en la peor noche de su vida seguía a dicha lista. Y todo gracias a la pequeña pelirroja que ahora estaba descansando con un semblante más sereno desde que la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama trajo las medicinas necesarias.

Otro punto de la lista fue descubrir las ventajas de explotar el Musubi al máximo potencial posible; y con las sugerencias del Sannin de los Sapos estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados. Además debía aceptar que usarlo en batalla con la pareja de Jinchuriki le trajo una especie de añoranza que no supo de donde relacionar.

Como si no fuera la primera vez que lo usaba en su compañía.

Pero lo que hacía el que viaje con el grupo valiera la pena es conocer aún más a Uzumaki Kushina, o en su caso, a Uzumaki "Haruhi".

Al principio estaba muy celoso de Naruto por su gran oportunidad de tener a sus padres de regreso. Pero cuando se le explicó las circunstancias de dicha posibilidad, debía ser sincero: después de todo lo que sufrió lo merecía el urusantokachi.

Las charlas que había tenido con la pelirroja/morena había logrado sanar varias heridas que no creyó jamás desaparecían.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

-Eres tan parecido a tu madre, Sasuke-chan.. recuerdo que tu padre debía espantar a varios indeseables cuando ella cumplió los 14 años y finalmente consiguió la atención de Fugaku-teme -Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante como esa mujer hablaba de su padre, pero en el fondo notaba que ella estimaba a sus padres, aún más a su madre y eso en su libro le daba muchos puntos extras -adoraba cuando moría de celos, y si hacia llorar a Mikoto-chan, que fueron unas contadas veces, lo tenía encadenado con mis cadenas de diamantina hasta que lograba disculparse con ella ttebane!

Sasuke sonreía contento por escuchar una anécdota tan singular, y no podía evitar visualizar dicha escena en su mente; divertido como nunca disfrutando el tiempo con su madrina no oficial, también con un plus de molestar al rubio provocando sus celos filiales.

Cuando sucedía eso era inevitable su eterna discusión Teme/Dobe. Pero otras Hinata lo llevaba a otro lugar o simplemente fijaba su atención en la convaleciente Yuna, quien aún no se recuperaba de su uso del Jõgan.

-has sido siempre amiga de mi madre no? Y según tengo entendido la madre de Hinata también fue una amiga suya..?

-Hanamei-chan y Mikoto-chan eran mis mejores amigas, sabias que juntas fuimos hermanas discípulas a cargo de Tsunade-shishõ.. pero de las tres Hanamei-chan era la mejor.. pero como amigas también tuvimos nuestras diferencias.. como la vez que Mikoto-chan y Hanamei-chan escondieron toda mi colección de Ramen Edición Especial porque hice una pequeña e inocente bromita al novio de Hanamei-chan en cambiar su marca de shampoo.. mi venganza fue algo exagerada debo admitir ttebane.. -quedó pensativa "Haruhi" ante el ceño fruncido de Sasuke quien temía hacer la pregunta.

\- que.. que les hiciste..?

-A Hanamei-chan, bueno.. ella siempre tenía una suave sonrisa y una mirada gentil.. pero.. – Kushina tembló levemente ante el recuerdo -pero cuando logras que el envío de sus Rollitos de Canela sean extraviados a Kumo, no habiendo la materia prima en ningún lugar para prepararlo.. Digamos que su rostro sin emociones es como ver al Shinigami. No te dirá nada pero su sola mirada afilada ttebane.. urgh..

Sasuke no sabía porque pero al ver temblar a la morena, quien sutilmente lanzaba una mirada semi aterrada hacia Hinata quien mantenía a Naruto bajo control con una sonrisa muy similar a su madre Hanamei, también Sasuke pudo imaginar porque el temor.

-Ya a Mikoto-chan.. la mantuve atrapada entre mis cadenas de diamantina mientras yo machacaba los tomates en su frente ttebane..

Sasuke estaba pálido y un devoto respeto surgió de su pecho prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca hacer enfadar a esa mujer.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Esa fue una de tantas charlas, y lo animaba mucho porque los consejos que ella le daba de algún modo lo beneficiarían a futuro.

Pensar en el futuro, cuando lograra que Danzõ pagara por los crímenes cometidos contra los Uchiha, y las demás víctimas de sus maquinaciones, sin pensarlo su mente le haría traer nuevamente la imagen de la dulce jovencita que lo llamaba "papá" y como ella le traía certeza de un futuro brillante para el renacimiento de su Clan.

Pensar en esa niña, invariablemente su mente traía la imagen de otra jovencita de vibrante pelo rosa y grandes ojos verdes. Y aún más al ver que tan empalagosos al par de Jinchuriki, no ayudaba a su soledad.

-"Que harías en mi lugar Itachi-niisan..?" – se preguntó internamente mientras veía como Naruto alardeaba que la exHyuuga ahora era su novia.

-Hinata-hime es mi novia! Ya es oficial ttebayo! -el rubio anunció bastante ruidosamente con una Hinata con una amplia sonrisa sonrojándose sutilmente con emoción.

Mientras Kushina chillaba con alegría abrazando ambos; molestando a Naruto por tardarse tanto y a Hinata pidiendo detalles de tan maravilloso evento con Samehada saltando hacia la pareja muy atraída por el aura que desprendían; seguido por las felicitaciones de Shizune, una Tsunade llorando con un aura depresivo al no poder festejar con sake la ocasión que lo ameritaba amenazando a cualquiera que bebiera en su frente, Minato sonriendo feliz por su hijo y su nuera, por su parte Jiraiya escribiendo en su eterno cuadernillo de notas y notando que una personita pelirroja iba a enfurecer por perderse este momento.

Ver a Naruto, intentando no verse muy avergonzado por las preguntas de las mujeres, y a Hinata, quien no dejaba de ver a su ahora oficial novio con unos ojos de amor verdadero; un recuerdo le vino a su memoria.

Una joven kunoichi de lacio pelo castaño y grandes ojos negros, quien miraba a Itachi con los mismos ojos que la Hyuuga le dedicaba a Naruto.

-"Será que Sakura tiene esa misma mirada cuando.." – no completó esa línea de pensamientos con un potente sonrojo marca Hyuuga al estilo Uchiha –"como diría el Nara, problemático!"

En un lugar de la Residencia Haruno, Kizashi tenía un inexplicable ataque de celos paternal. Por otro lado, Sakura estornudó mientras leía un libro de Ninjutsu, y tenía una agradable sensación.

#######################

Omake: Suerte

Desde que tenía memoria y por culpa de Hashirama, Tsunade se había convertido en una ludópata de primera clase y por ello tenía una enorme deuda que rivalizaba con la cantidad de dinero de cualquier daimyo en los Países Elementales. Antes de volver a Konoha y sentarse en esa silla durante horas a firmar el odioso papeleo, quería apostar un poco en un sitio donde no debía dinero. Pero tuvo que ser escoltada por Naruto y Hinata para su mala suerte y no le gustaba ser vigilada como una niña.

-¿Díganme porque acepté ser puesta a vigilancia por un par de Gennin? -dijo Tsunade de mal humor.

-Yo soy Chuunin ttebayo! -corrigió Naruto al respecto.

-Lo que sea..-bufó la rubia molesta.

-Se nos puede escapar en una de sus pérdidas en los juegos y tenemos permiso para paralizarla, Tsunade baachan..-le explicó la hanyo seria.

-¿Qué pasó con el sama? -preguntó en shock la Senju.

-Aún debe ganarse mi respeto y la verdad es que ya está anciana..-aclaró molesta la peliazul.

-Estos niños de ahora no respetan a sus mayores..-murmuró la mujer de ojos ámbar.

Tsunade vio un viejo conocido en su carrera de apostadora: La ruleta. Ella empezaba a meter varios ryus en las máquinas pero su mala suerte le jugaba chueco y no ganó ni una mísera moneda o premio.

-Bah, mejor vámonos niños.. -se quejó la rubia.

-Quiero intentarlo..-dijo Hinata metiendo una moneda.

-Niña, no vas a ganar con una sola moneda. Es imposible! -comentó segura la Senju.

En ese momento, la máquina marcó JACKPOINT y empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que prendía luces como loca. Uno de los encargados del casino vio que la chica era la que ganó el premio y empezó a darle un enorme cheque con varias cifras.

-Felicidades señorita, ganó el premio mayor. El total es de 20 millones de ryus! -felicitó el sujeto.

La Senju vio de piedra que la niña ganó mucho dinero y como le entregaban varias bolsas con billetes que guardó en un pergamino.

-¿Decía algo, baachan ttebayo? -dijo burlón Naruto.

-Cállate!

Ahora la legendaria perdedora estaba en un clásico para personas de su edad: Bingo. Habían varios premios como espadas, antigüedades y dinero en efectivo. Lo único malo es que siempre se quedaba a la mitad y no conseguía nada, a pesar de 10 intentos.

-Me rindo, ya me cansé! -maldijo la rubia.

En eso vio que Hinata se inscribió por el premio más importante, una estancia gratis en el País de las Aguas Termales donde podía ir con las personas que quisiera.

-Hyuuga, es imposible que tengas tanta suerte. Esos premios son difíciles de sacar porque hay muchas personas que se inscriben a esto..-le aseveró desconfiada la Senju.

\- No me llames Hyuuga, no pertenezco a ese clan.. tengo otro ahora – la ojiperla se tocó en su cuello.

Tres minutos después...

-¡BINGO! -gritó emocionada Hinata.

La rubia estaba boquiabierta porque esa suerte era demasiado desconcertante y vio cuando la niña exHyuuga firmó un acuerdo con los encargados de un hotel 5 Estrellas para unas vacaciones en un spa de lujo en el País de las Aguas Termales cuando ella quisiera ir.

-¡HURRA HINATA-HIME TTEBAYO! -felicitó Naruto desde lejos a su amada.

-"la cachorra de Ahri tiene muy buena estrella.." -murmuró impresionado el Nueve colas.

-"Es toda una bendecida por la Fortuna jeje, si seguimos así ya podremos jubilarnos, ne Minato ttebane?"

Minato sólo sonrió por los planes que Kushina ya ideaba como gastar esa fortuna con su querida y apapachable nuera.

En ese momento, Tsunade vio su oportunidad en probar la descubierta suerte sobrehumana de la kunoichi y como una ambiciosa manager empezó a tentarla.

-Oh, querida Hinata-sama. ¿Conoces lo que es el póker? -preguntó la Senju curiosa.

-Sí, siempre le ganaba a Shino y Kiba en las misiones. ¿Por qué? -contó inocentemente la peliazul.

-Quiero que pruebes un verdadero juego de póker, mi estimada compañera de armas~~ -le dijo malvadamente la mujer.

Unos minutos después, la hanyo estaba sentada en una mesa redonda con muchos sujetos de clase alta, la mayoría empresarios civiles y uno que otro delincuente sucio.

-Quiero que apuestes una cantidad fuerte que ninguno de ellos se atreva a pasar por alto. Unos dos millones de ryus estarán bien, no sientas pena por ellos porque su fortuna depende de sus peones malpagados. Hazme caso y verás cómo te adueñas de este lugar! -le dijo seria la Senju al oído de la niña.

-Esto me huele muy mal.. -dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

Como lo indicó la Sannin, la hanyo apostó dos millones de ryus de un solo golpe y esto no fue pasado por alto por los jugadores de la noche.

-Niña, eres muy valiente o tonta para apostar tanto dinero en tu primera jugada. Pero no te preocupes, yo apostaré tres millones de ryus contra ti..! -le dijo un empresario presumido a la exHyuuga.

-Yo mismo apostaré 4 millones de ryus! -habló otro ricachón presumido.

Tsunade sonreía porque la fuerte apuesta de la chiquilla puso en acción a los multimillonarios del sitio y la doncella estaba muy tranquila al mirar sus cartas.

-¿Tienen un As que les sobre? -preguntó Hinata a los sujetos.

-Yo tengo uno que me sobra.. -le dijo uno de los presentes.

-Gracias..

Los sujetos hicieron sus jugadas y eran bastante altas para lograr ser superadas, pero Hinata estaba muy calmada y estudiando a sus rivales.

-Corrida de ases, gané! -finalizó la peliazul.

Los hombres estaban de piedra porque perdieron una fuerte suma de dinero ante una niña de 13 años y Tsunade tenía ojos con signos de dinero, mientras que Naruto llevaba la contabilidad.

-Veamos, son en total 300 millones de ryos. Hinata-hime, podrías retirarte de ser ninja cuando quieras ttebayo! -sonrió el rubio divertido.

-¡NO! EXIJO UNA REVANCHA! -dijo uno de los empresarios egocéntricos.

-¡YO IGUAL! -reclamó otro furioso.

Hinata suspiró y aceptó jugar varias rondas más. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando dejó pobres a todos en la sala y con sus pertenencias a su nombre, quedando anonadada y Tsunade firmaba muchos contratos de per muta de propiedades.

-Fue un placer jugar con ustedes señores, adiós.. -se retiró Hinata.

-Veamos, tienes a tu nombre las propiedades de sake del País del Fuego, la productora de algodón del País del Agua, 1000 millones de ryus en tu cuenta de banco y la empresa que vende rollos de canela a Konoha ttebayo! -declaró Naruto el pago.

-Y no olvides que gané mucho dinero en la apuesta de la pelea de Neji-niisan.. Quiero comprar unas joyas para el día de tu cumpleaños! -le dijo la peliazul como si nada.

En ese momento, unos guardias pidieron a los presentes detenerse y Tsunade se puso frente a los niños.

-¿Desean algo o solo están interfiriendo en nuestro paso? -preguntó Tsunade molesta.

-El señor Yakimoto desea verlos en su oficina porque han causado revuelo en esta noche. -les informó uno de los matones.

-Ya sé que traman y parece que no nos quieren dejar ir. Vayamos con ese señor para hablar de unas cosas! -dijo la Senju molesta.

El trío de ninjas fueron a una elegante oficina digna de un mafioso Yakuza donde un sujeto enano de cabello castaño despeinado y unos lentes redondos estaba sentado. Naruto estaba muy alerta porque reconocería ese rostro en cualquier sitio.

-Hinata-hime, ten mucho cuidado. Este sujeto se parece mucho a Gatô del País de las Olas. No lo entiendo, si yo vi como Zabuza lo decapitó con mi kunai -le susurró muy sutilmente el rubio.

La hanyo asintió con precaución y vio con detenimiento al hombrecito frente a él sentado bastante arrogante.

-Bienvenidos a este lugar, mi nombre es Yuki Yakimoto. Estoy impresionado como pudieron ganar tanto dinero en una noche. Pero la verdad es que representa pérdidas para mí y eso no me gusta para nada! -les dijo el señor molesto.

-Olvídalo, si crees que la niña va a darte algo de su dinero estás equivocado! -le gruñó Tsunade molesta en modo mamá gallina con sus polluelos.

Naruto no perdió de vista una foto al rincón donde estaba él mismo sujeto con otra persona idéntica a él y gruñó porque entendió todo.

-Estás mintiendo en tu nombre. Puedo sentirlo, malnacido. Yo conozco al sujeto de la fotografía, es Gatô! -le reveló molesto el Uzumaki.

-Así que conociste a mi hermano gemelo fallecido. Tienes razón en una cosa, mi verdadero nombre es Satô y yo quedé al frente de la Compañia Gatô. Déjame decirte que la muerte de mi hermano hizo que las ganancias bajaran mucho y varios de sus negocios se fueran a la bancarrota. Por suerte estoy levantando de nuevo la red que Gatô se tardó años en construir! -les dijo el sujeto con arrogancia.

Naruto quería despedazarlo en ese momento porque era una escoria como su hermano, pero Hinata sonrió porque tenía un plan de contingencia.

-Si lo desea podemos llegar a un acuerdo, señor Satô. Una apuesta de todo o nada!.-le dijo la exHyuuga muy convencida.

-De acuerdo, esto es muy interesante. ¿Qué planeas hacer niña? -dijo el mafioso interesante.

-Si pierdo, tendrá mi fortuna y me venderé a usted sin chistar para disponer de mí. Si yo gano me quedó con todo lo que tiene usted, ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho! -estrechó su mano con la de la peliazul.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Hinata-chan! -le pidió Tsunade nerviosa.

-Confíe en mí! -le sonrió calmada la ojiperla.

De repente, Satô trajo una mujer casi desnuda que lloraba amargamente para la consternación de los tres ninjas y la puso en un sitio donde marcaba ciertos puntos muy cerca de ella.

-Niña, si tienes la destreza clavarás unas flechas en los puntos específicos que marqué sin herir a la puta. Esa es mi condición! -le dijo el sujeto sin escrúpulos.

Hinata sonrió mentalmente porque el idiota no tenía idea de que los herederos de los clanes más importantes estaban capacitados para el uso del Arco con Flecha, además de que iban de cacería en eventos especiales.

Haciendo uso de su paciencia, la peliazul puso su flecha y apuntó muy finamente a los puntos marcados, pero lo difícil era que la pobre mujer, que seguramente era víctima de una red de trata de blancas, temblaba como gelatina.

-Señorita, confíe en mí. Saldrá de esto, lo juro! -le dijo sin temor la hanyo peliazul.

La mujer vio a la chica decidida y dejó de temblar, pero aún estaba muy nerviosa. La niña apuntaba directo a la cabeza donde estaba muy cerca el punto con su cuerpo, pero en un destello de rapidez ella cambió su objetivo hacia la cabeza de Satô y antes de que pudiera correr la flecha atravesó su cráneo dándole una muerte instantánea.

-¡SATÔ SAMA! -gritó en shock uno de los matones.

En ese momento, uno de los hombres trató de arremeter contra Tsunade, pero esta reaccionó con uno de sus legendarios puñetazos que lo mató, mientras que Naruto sacó sus Kongõ Fūsa para aprisionar al resto de los seguidores del mafioso.

-Muy sorprendente mocoso..-felicitó Tsunade al rubio.

Hinata liberó a la mujer y ésta lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su libertadora que la calmaba conciliadoramente.

Tsunade revisaba los documentos del delincuente y vio que este sitio era puro mercado negro, y estaba encantada de ir a la aldea para coronarse como Hokage y acabar con la red de drogas y de trata de blancas que estaba en los Países Elementales.

-Quédense con las cosas, solo deseo los documentos como pruebas para intervenir en los países menores.. -les pidió Tsunade molesta.

-Si me promete que hará lo posible para destruir esta abominación yo le pago todas sus deudas, Godaime-sama! -le propuso con molestia la hanyo ojiperla porque estaba impactada por lo sucedido.

-Prometido niña, promesa de Uzumaki!

-Muy bien, baachan. Eso es lo que quería oír ttebayo! -dijo animado Naruto.

-¡NO ME DIGAS BAACHAN, NIÑO DEL DEMONIO! -reclamó la rubia furiosa.

Al día siguiente, Yuna con una Samehada encaramada en su espalda veía de piedra la cantidad de dinero que consiguieron en el casino que estaba incendiado por un misterioso motivo el día anterior mientras que Jiraiya y Shizune recibían el reporte de Tsunade que venía con un sake.

-guardaré este sake cuando tenga este sello infernal ya neutralizado.. Hinata-chan! TU vendrás conmigo en mis próximas vacaciones!

Hinata sonrió apenada por la propuesta de Tsunade, aún no la perdonaba del todo, pero estaba haciendo de todo para lograrlo.

-No sé qué es peor, si ver que había un mafioso buscado por todos los países elementales o el hecho de que Hinata es la mujer más rica del País del Fuego! -dijo el Sannin en shock.

-Y no olvide que ahora soy la dueña de varios negocios y gané un viaje a un spa! -añadió la peliazul siendo abrazada por Naruto.

-Mi amor, podemos comprar una isla para tener un tiempo a solas cuando seamos adultos ttebayo! -le propuso el rubio besando el cuello de su novia.

-Eso júralo, pero no usaremos nadita de ropa~~~ -le dijo la peliazul sonriente.

-Me gustan tus ideas, cariño.. -susurró en complicidad con su hembra.

#######################################################

 **Sgte cap: Tamashĩ no Yũgõ**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	18. Tamashī no Yūgõ

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

Se podía ver a una joven pelirroja con gafas mirando hacia el infinito con un aura de tristeza envolviéndola.

No muy lejos de ella, los cuatro zorritos estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Autora-sama ha estado tan triste estos días.. –lamentaba en susurros Wakamo, la zorrita amarilla de grandes ojos azules.

-Y no es por falta de incentivo con los pergaminos de los lectores.. –aportó Genkurõ señalando una gran bolsa con el logo Reviews.

-Está muy abrumada con las responsabilidades de su cargo.. y ni tiempo para sus aficiones ha tenido.. –murmuró entristecida Kunou, la zorrita amarilla de ojos rojos.

-y ni siquiera es bloqueo de autor que ella padece.. sino falta de tiempo para escribir.. –lloriqueó Kikura, la zorrita de pelaje muy similar a Kurama de ojos café.

La joven estuvo escuchando cada palabra, y no aguantando más, empezó a llorar amargamente. Los zorritos se erizaron para luego correr y rodear a la pelirroja quien no podía hablar de la pena.

-AUTORA-SAMA!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Se ve ahora que los zorritos muy preocupados ahora están en compañía de dos rubios, uno de larga cabellera y el otro con su pelo corto erizado.

-pobre de Autora-sama.. ha estado sufriendo contra el peor enemigo de todo líder.. Papeleo-sama, argh –comento el rubio de larga melena.

-hump.. es que no sabe cómo organizar su tiempo.. en mi época de Hokage se crearon, gracias a mi por supuesto, varias estructuras que hacen hoy día Konoha la aldea oculta que es.. e incluso tenía tiempo para mis pasatiempos.. –comentó con tono neutro el Niidaime disfrazado.

-si.. tus "hobbies".. pervertido loliconero.. –murmuró el Shodaime disfrazado.

-tú ni me hables.. mandilón de una asaltacunas!

Ambos hermanos se desafiaban con la mirada, mientras los zorritos estaban algo recelosos de acercarse a los Senju quienes optaron por mantener su fachada como hermanos Namikaze.

-bien.. terminemos con esto.. que tengo mejores cosas por hacer.. –mirando hacia los zorritos quienes se erizaron ante la mirada afilada del Senju menor.

-ya basta de tu acoso a la heredera Yamanaka.. no cumple con tus requisitos..! –le replicó el Senju de larga melena. Tobirama solo elevó una de sus cejas –si hubieras prestado atención.. sus ojos no son azules.. son verdes azulados..

Tobirama solo gruñó fastidiado por ese tecnicismo. Esa joven Yamanaka será una belleza impresionante dentro de unos años. Y ahora su tonto hermano mayor le recordó ese pequeño detalle que estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

-lo que sea.. terminemos de una vez!

Los zorritos se sobresaltaron por el cambio del ambiente, para retroceder algo asustados por las miradas de ambos "Namikaze". Fue el Shodaime quien sonrió incomodo sabiendo del porque estaban recelosos.

-tranquilo chicos.. solo estamos cumpliendo la misión de responder los pergaminos.. –le comento con una mirada afable, haciendo que de a poco cada zorrito se relajara –me entregan la bolsa.. por favor..

Genkurõ, el zorrito de ojos rojos y pelaje negro, se acercó con una mirada desafiante. Tobirama se mantuvo estoico mientras Hashirama suspiraba algo aliviado.

-solo porque fuisteis asignados a esta misión.. el clan de Inari no olvida que fueron los Senju quienes encerraron a Kurama-sama.. –comentó solemne Genkurõ, siendo secundado por sus hermanos.

Hashirama acepto con una sonrisa sutil. Ya la pequeña Yuna le había advertido de los pequeños zorritos, en especial el negro quien cuidaba a la hermana menor de chibi Hina, y la pequeña amarilla de ojos rojos quien era compañera de travesuras del nieto de Saru.

-gracias.. mm mm son varios, eso es bueno para Autora-sama, no..? –comento el Shodaime ante las miradas emocionadas de los zorritos –bien.. aquí, otouto, empiezas tú..

Tobirama agarro al vuelo un pergamino.

-hump.. y porque debo leer estos pergaminos si son para Autora-sama..? que ella venga y los lea.. –aun en contra de sus palabras, el Niidaime ya estaba abriendo el pergamino.

-porque Autora-sama está muy ocupada.. y por eso pidió a la nueva Godaime esta misión.. no seas gruñón! –le replicó su hermano mayor.

-"ocupada..?" vaya excusa.. –pero ante las miradas afiladas de los zorritos y la del Shodaime, decidió seguir con la "misión" –bien, que sensibles.. mm mm creo saber de quién es este pergamino.. **jorge rocha** un fiel seguidor de Autora-sama, quien siempre está al borde del infarto con cada nuevo capítulo publicado, y anticipo que el que sigue lo matará de una sobredosis de azúcar.. debo admitir que la pareja NaruHina al fin se consolido con su doble declaración, y aún más con la que sigue.. lo de Tsuna-chan, la culpa la tiene aniki por demasiado consentir a la niña.

-mi Tsuna-chan es mi debilidad.. lo admito –lloriqueaba el Shodaime sabiendo que la nueva Hokage tenía muchos defectos por culpa suya.

-y es todo.. el que sigue.. –lanzo el pergamino leído, siendo atrapado por Kikura, quien lanzo una mirada a Genkurõ.

-toma pequeña.. –Hashirama entrego un pergamino a Kunou, quien parpadeó sorprendida –también leerán con nosotros.

Con esas sencillas palabras, los zorritos dejaron de lado cualquier recelo contra el Primer Hokage.

-gracias Shodaime-sama! –la pequeña zorrita desenrolló el pergamino –pertenece a una de las colegas de Autora-sama, **Pegasister Geishiken..** mm mm creo que el capítulo que sigue habrá muchas cosas que aclararan sobre los Uchiha. Espero que te guste lo que sigue..

-me toca! –saltó Wakamo sorprendiendo a sus hermanos cuando se acercó a Hashirama quien le entregó el pergamino, haciendo que sus hermanos afilaran sus miradas ante la astucia de la zorrita –gracias Shodaime-sama! A ver.. –la zorrita desenrolló el pergamino –mm, pertenece a **Fernando917** y realmente esas fueron buenas escenas mencionadas, en especial el súper momento NaruHina que tuvieron, aunque el que sigue será mucho mejor jeje.. lo de Tayuya-san, solo espere.. y lo de Shino jiji habrá más momentos Aburame..

Pero Wakamo se calló al notar el aura de batalla de sus hermanos.

-HAS DADO SPOILER!

-bueno –Hashirama sonreía incomodo al ver los zorritos sobre su hermana de ojos azules –mientras resuelven sus problemas, leeré el siguiente pergamino.. que pertenece a **OTAKUfire** que según tengo entendido es uno de los colegas de Autora-sama.. y el tema del chibi Uchiha.. quizás tengas una que otra sorpresa, y lo de mi Tsuna-chan con el pervertido de Jiraiya.. SOBRE MI CADAVER!

Todos quedaron atrapados por el aura de batalla del Shodaime en su modo celos paternales por la nueva Godaime.

-hump.. aniki.. sigamos sí.. dale un pergamino a la otra zorrita.. quieres..? –hablaba Tobirama a su hermano mayor como si fuera un furioso animal quien no podía distinguir amigos de enemigos –aniki..?

Hashirama parpadeó lentamente para luego fruncir su ceño al ubicarse donde estaban.

-mm mm si.. claro.. –como en piloto automático el Shodaime agarro un pergamino doble –eh..?

-parece ser un doble pergamino..? Pásamelo.. –pidió el Niidaime haciendo que todos lo vieran sorprendido –que..? me dio curiosidad!

-si insistes.. –le dio Hashirama el doble pergamino haciendo que Tobirama desenrollara ambos pergaminos.

-mm mm pertenece a **shironeko black** quien no había iniciado sesión.. pero no es problema.. seguro a Autora-sama le ha gustado tus palabras, y tu duda sobre el **Tamashī no Yūgõ** será aclarado en el capítulo que sigue..

-por favor Shodaime-sama.. quiero leer un pergamino.. –se adelantó Genkurõ, el único zorrito quien no ha leído pergamino hasta ahora –por favor!

-claro pequeño.. toma –le entrego Hashirama al zorrito negro.

-gracias.. mm pertenece a **Zafir09** y..

-GRACIAS **ZAFIR09** POR LA PREFERENCIA! –gritaron los tres zorritos con una pancarta a **Zafir09** con varios corazones.

-y continuando –retomó Genkurõ con una amplia sonrisa –gracias por tus palabras.. y la recomendación a Autora-sama.. si ni tiempo para sus hobbies tiene, ella no cometerá suicidio al empezar ver esa serie que es más longeva que Matusalem.. –Genkurõ saco un papel adosado del pergamino –palabras textuales de Autora-sama.. sumimasen.. quizás en unos años que no tenga tantas ocupaciones.. quizás.. es todo lo que puedo decir..

Genkurõ miro a sus hermanos y estos le dieron una mirada sin saber que decir más.

-mm mm aún tenemos más –comento Hashirama, entregando a Wakamo otro pergamino –si haces el favor pequeña..?

-CLARO! –salto emocionada la pequeña zorrita amarilla.

-recuerda Wakamo.. –comenzó Kikura.

-..nada de Spoiler.. –continuó Kunou

-..o Autora-sama nos va a despellejar..! –le recordó Genkurõ haciendo a Wakamo más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Soka.. lo entiendo.. jeje.. –Wakamo analizaba el pergamino desenrollado –pertenece a **Ares-sama** , el colega de Autora-sama, y también quien promueve la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosear una teta a Autora-sama y salir corriendo.

-Lectores sí. Acosadores no. –comentaron los zorritos al unísono –Gracias!

-Bueno.. como decía, y Autora-sama adora mucho tus palabras, y sabe que ella en lo que pueda ayudara en sus historias, ya que da mucho énfasis en los Uzumaki..

-así es.. –ahora Hashirama entrega el pergamino a Kikura quien acepta feliz –ahora te toca pequeña.

-Gracias! –Kikura analiza el pergamino y sonríe –otro colega de Autora-sama.. **Emperor92** , y mira.. –la zorrita muestra muchas chucherías dulces –nos envía regalos!

Apenas dijo eso, fue sepultada por sus hermanos, estos ansiosos por comer los dulces, mientras Hashirama solo sonreía incomodo por el espectáculo, mientras Tobirama resoplaba fastidiado.

-aniki.. lee otro pergamino mientras ellos se terminan los dulces entregados por **Emperor92**..

-mm pertenece **diegoossorio1** –empezó leyendo Hashirama –y su pregunta sobre Kuzunoha.. creo que la respuesta sería positivo.. que crees otouto..?

-ni idea de lo que pregunto aniki –respondió Tobirama poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-que gruñón.. –Hashirama sacaba los dos últimos pergaminos –bueno uno le toca a Genkurõ y el otro para Kunou.. –al oír ambos sus nombres, dejaron de comer dulces para recibir los pergaminos.

-ha! Me toco a **MISA47** –comenzó Kunou, haciendo que Genkurõ solo le lanzara una mirada afilada –gracias por tus palabras, emociona mucho a Autora-sama! Y ella no lo dejara inconclusa.. solo es falta de tiempo.. actualizara siempre y cuando pueda..

-bueno.. a mí me tocó a **Rukia36** –fue Genkurõ quien terminaba de leer su pergamino –Autora-sama agradece tus palabras, y no te preocupes, algo que caracteriza a ella es su meticulosidad y si ella promete terminar su historia, lo hará…

-Así es.. –todos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a la pelirroja, con claras señales de haber estado llorando –a pesar de que no pueda escribir en si los capítulos, tengo en borrador todos los eventos que quiero escribir.. solo es la falta de tiempo.. pero les juro que llegare hasta el final de esta historia.. solo una cosa pido.. por favor.. no desistan de mi historia.. aunque tarde años, esta tendrá un final.. palabra Uzumaki!

-y lo que promete un Uzumaki, lo cumple.. –apoyo Hashirama una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Gracias Shodaime-sama.. gracias chicos por el aguante.. y una vez mas, como en mi grupo de colegas de Los Novatos de Konoha, la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no. Gracias desde ya.

-Ah una advertencia más! –saltó Tobirama – el capítulo que sigue es para MAYORES DE 18!

-Es verdad! Hay escenas muy picantes.. ya fueron advertidos! Y desde ya gracias por el aguante!

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ** _+18_**

 **Cap. 18 Tamashī no Yūgõ**

Yuna estaba furiosa. Y todos lo sabían, mantenían una distancia bastante segura de la encarnación de un Shinigami carmesí.

Todo había empezado días antes cuando al fin Yuna había recuperado algo de fuerzas, Tsunade y Jiraiya habían ya decidido con un plan para retirar los sellos faltantes en Naruto, por lo que se preparaban para dirigirse a Yugakure no Sato. Allí había un manantial medicinal muy renombrado y aceleraría la recuperación del rubio Chuunin en menos de una semana.

La más entusiasmada por la ida a dicho lugar era Yuna quien no paraba de parlotear sobre dicho lugar a Samehada y cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo, estando muy ansiosa para llegar lo más pronto posible. Hasta que ella, muy observadora, al fin notó el comportamiento de la pareja NaruHina.

No sabían cómo contar a la Uzumaki menor de la buena nueva, pero no fue necesario. Al contrario de lo que muchos creyeron sería su reacción, Yuna parecía enojada consigo misma.

Por supuesto chilló y no paraba de culpar a Naruto por haber sido inoportuno su declaración justo cuando ella estaba inconsciente; algo que Jiraiya y "Haruhi" apoyaban porque querían haber estado presentes en ese momento, siendo que el Sannin de los sapos lo que más lamentaba era haber perdido un maravilloso y valioso material para su propio libro. Comentario no muy bien recibido por las mujeres dentro de la habitación.

Después de ese momento, Yuna solo portaba un aura de furia perenne y la verdad no sabían hacia qué exactamente ella estaba furiosa.

-"yo quería haber visto con mis propios ojos..! No es lo mismo a través del Jõgan~~~" – se lamentaba internamente la pelirroja con sus mejillas infladas con un leve rubor, que si no fuera por su mirada afilada cualquiera diría que era kawaii, pero tenía un mensaje subliminal de "NO MOLESTES Ó TE IRÁ MAL!"

Tsunade por su parte controlaba la reacción de la pequeña pelirroja y le causaba gracia su aura furiosa, porque le recordaba a su abuela Mito cuando perdía algo transcendental en la familia, como la vez que Tsunade conoció a Katsuyu por primera vez. Sonrió ante el recuerdo como su abuelo Hashirama anduvo muy melancólico no sabiendo como contentar a su esposa por el desliz de presentar a su invocación sin su presencia. Incluso debieron interceder sus padres para que su abuela Mito lo perdonara. Suspiró cansada sabiendo que al regresar a Konoha tenía pendiente su encuentro con su abuelo y esperaba que estuviera de buen humor.

Además la Senju no pudo dejar de notar como la hanyo peliazul portaba orgullosa el colgante del Shodaime en su cuello. Debía admitir que ver como ese collar fuera usado como una prueba de los sentimientos del rubio por su novia le trajo una nostalgia al pensar que ese mismo colgante fuera usado por Hashirama Senju como obsequio para su novia Mito Uzumaki en su compromiso nupcial. Una coincidencia muy fortuita.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Luego que Yuna cayera dormida con Samehada lloriqueando por las carantoñas que la pelirroja apenas le brindaba mientras perdía la conciencia, Tsunade tocaba el colgante de su abuelo, reflexionando todo lo que estaba por suceder y como ahora parecía que un peso enorme se liberaba de sus hombros, se sobresaltó levemente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelándose la entrada ruidosa de Naruto y los demás.

-Te digo Hinata-hime, fue un espectáculo ver su rostro… Ah! Baachan! Has vuelto ttebayo.. –la amplia sonrisa que portaba al ingresar a la habitación, fue dando paso a una mueca incómoda en el Uzumaki, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para todos, en seguida la mirada risueña y gentil pasó a una indiferente en la hanyo cuya ceja arqueada cuestionaba sin palabras sobre el motivo de la presencia de la Sannin de las Babosas.

-veo que estas recapacitando.. –Hinata mencionó al notar el semblante tranquilo de Yuna y su mano lánguida sobre Samehada quien aún esperaba las caricias de la pelirroja.

Shizune y Jiraiya entraron finalmente encontrando la escena de una serena Tsunade, quien solo mantenía su mano derecha acariciando el colgante de su abuelo.

-debo admitir que me he portado peor que una cría malcriada.. –empezó Tsunade teniendo una reacción en sus oyentes bastante interesante, una Shizune y un Jiraiya con la mandíbula por el suelo, una Hinata con los brazos cruzados y su rostro póker face, y Naruto quien solo mantenía una expresión ansiosa, con sus manos en el estómago, o sea con Kushina queriendo salir a toda costa –pero… -aquí Tsunade no supo que decir, por lo que solo giró su mirada en la durmiente pelirroja –al estar hablando con ella, y lo que ella fue capaz de compartir conmigo.. incluso podría afirmar que mi Hemofobia desapareció –aquí Jiraiya y Shizune jadearon impresionados – por lo que puedo decir.. finalmente siento el poder dar un cierre para esta parte de mi vida y asumir el siguiente paso..

-vas a aceptar la propuesta de Hiruzen-sensei..? –pregunto Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

-primero debo cumplir mi parte del trato no..? –aquí Tsunade sonreía sutilmente hacia su compañero Sannin y luego a su aprendiz –supongo que estas feliz en regresar Shizune, no me equivoco?

Shizune tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas sin derramar, con TonTon en sus brazos con sus alegres "oink" verbalizando su alegría. La pelinegra solo cabeceo positivamente mientras Tsunade se disponía a curar al Uchiha, quien al poco tiempo parpadeaba confuso ante la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama!

-Oi Teme! Al fin despiertas ttebayo! –salto Naruto a la cama de Sasuke, quien tuvo que apartarse bruscamente ante la efusividad del Uzumaki.

-Usuratonkachi, mira por donde saltas! Hump!

-y no te falta algo más..? –preguntó Hinata a la rubia Senju, quien sonrió ampliamente con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

-claro~ -Tsunade se giró hacia Naruto, llamándolo con un menear de su mano –Ven Naruto!

Sasuke empujó a Naruto, quien lo estaba molestando, para que el Uzumaki cayera de cara al suelo desde la cama.

-TEMEEEE! –pero cuando se levantó listo para continuar, la firme mano de Tsunade le atrapó el mentón del rubio (aquí Hinata jadeó fuertemente y sus ojos parpadearon del malva al ámbar) y la Sannin se inclinó como si estuviera a punto de besar en la boca del Uzumaki, dejando a un cabreado Jiraiya atajando a una Hinata con aura homicida y Shizune con Sasuke parpadeando como lechuzas.

Sonrió la rubia Senju al notar el comportamiento de la exHyuuga, cambiando su objetivo para finalmente besar en la frente de Naruto, quien abrió ampliamente sus ojos (y pudo notar que tan grandes eran los ojos de la futura Godaime, mirada que no paso por alto la hanyo peliazul quien ya expulsaba un chakra blanco por todo su cuerpo)

Naruto parpadeó lentamente con una sonrisa tímida adornando su rostro, aún más amplia se fue formando cuando Tsunade le entregó el colgante en las manos del Uzumaki.

-Has ganado, y con esto acepto y cumplo mi promesa.. bien hecho mocoso..!

Naruto le regalo a la Sannin una brillante sonrisa para luego girar hacia Hinata quien estaba a punto de crear el caos por las provocaciones de la ahora Godaime Hokage, pero de repente la hanyo sintió en su cuello el colgante del Shodaime siendo puesto por Naruto quien ignoraba el estado de ánimo homicida de su amiga.

-Lo sabía! A ti te queda bien el colgante, espero que lo aceptes.. y.. –Naruto enrojeció fuertemente y parecía estar en conflicto, mientras Hinata estaba anonadada por el colgante, mirándolo sin creerse que estuviera en su cuello –y que aceptes mis sinceros sentimientos.. –murmuró despacito el Uzumaki para que solo la hanyo lo oyera, logrando que Hinata enrojeciera como tomate maduro fusionado con grana y manzana juntos, y contra todo pronóstico, después de muchos meses, la exHyuuga no aguanto cayéndose desmayada sin gracia con un alterado Naruto que no comprendía dicha reacción de la peliazul o al menos la que menos esperaba –HINATA-HIME! ESTAS ENFERMA TTEBAYO!

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Naruto con Hinata estaban bastante acaramelados, comentando como de fuerte se volvería el Chuunin una vez que ya estuviera libre de dichos sellos. Samehada estaba a gusto en la espalda de la hanyo, debido que no quiso estar con la furiosa Uzumaki menor. Sasuke se mantenía detrás de ellos escuchando sus planes y secretamente envidiaba no estar en el mismo equipo con ellos, debiéndose conformar con el aliento de perro Inuzuka y Sakura, este último pensamiento hizo que un sonrojo sutil cubriera sus mejillas.

Jiraiya estaba vigilando el camino, había recibido la respuesta de Sandaime y una advertencia de probables molestias subterráneas a.k.a. Raíz. Tsunade estaba de sobre aviso de probables espías del Halcón de Guerra, para no alterar al último Uchiha. Shizune solo sonreía viendo a los adolescentes, contenta que su vida al fin tomaba un ritmo más estable.

##########################

La posada Kiseki se encontraba en la zona privilegiada de manantiales que por décadas han sido consideradas medicinales. Tsunade las conocía bastante bien desde su tierna infancia cuando venía con sus abuelos un fin de semana para descansar.

El nivel de enojo de Yuna ya se había disipado casi en la totalidad, prueba de ello se notaba a Samehada en la espalda de la pelirroja; quien estaba muy insistente que Naruto y Hinata hicieran una especie de representación, con lujos de detalles de cómo fue su mutua declaración. "Haruhi" y "Menma" estaban en esta ocasión de acuerdo con la pelirroja pequeña, incluso Shizune y un Jiraiya con su libreta a mano estaban ansiosos, causando que la nueva pareja sólo sonrieran entre sí sin dar ningún detalle adicional.

Sasuke prefería estar bajo tortura con sus tomates siendo machacados antes de admitir que también estaba curioso.

-Oigan -llamó Tsunade al grupo, quienes dejaron sus pedidos de un replay de la mutua confesión para prestar atención a la nueva Godaime -descansamos esta noche y mañana empezamos Naruto con liberarte esos sellos.. ya mañana te daré los detalles..

Naruto no cabía de la emoción.

###########################

Dentro del recinto de baños masculinos, se encontraban Naruto, "Menma", Sasuke y Jiraiya disfrutando del ambiente cálido de las Aguas del manantial que fluía por su lado.

Y se preguntarán porque Jiraiya estaba tan tranquilo y relajado con los demás.

Sencillo. Tsunade y "Haruhi" habían amenazado sus preciadas e invaluables Joyas de la Corona. Y Ahri, a través de Hinata, le había recordado que ella era capaz de maldecirlo con años de abstinencia sexual incapacitando a Jiraiya Jr. Y tenía el plus de dos hombres celópatas por sus mujeres, léase Naruto y su padre "Menma".

Pero al escuchar las risitas de las chicas al otro lado, los cuatro de repente se congelaron al escuchar sus declaraciones.

-Si que has heredado la belleza de tu madre Hinata-chan~ mi Naruto-chan es tan afortunado en tenerte de novia.. y eso que aún estás creciendo.. no me imagino cuando seas mayor, que tan grandes serán ttebane!

-si que flotan como las de Tsunade baachan!

-Y son exclusivos de Naruto-kun – había comentado con mucho orgullo la hanyo peliazul.

Naruto estaba semidesmayado con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz. Claro que sabía que tan grandes eran, era un bastardo con suerte por tener una novia tan sensual que sólo tenía ojos para él. Ambos ojos, tanto los de luna como su futura almohada permanente.

Sasuke se puso a pensar en Sakura sin siquiera darse cuenta y no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca al notar que al contrario de Naruto sí que pasaría hambre.

-debo admitir chiquilla que las Hyuuga sí que tienen una genética privilegiada.. Pero no es nada comparada con mis nenas de 106 cm, son las mejores! -fanfarroneó la ahora flamante Godaime Hokage.

-tsk.. vamos Tsunade baachan, porque no dices tu secreto.. muchas estarían agradecidas -empezó Yuna cuando escucharon los cuatro varones por detrás de la divisoria muchas salpicaduras de agua.

-cállate mocosa infernal!

-al contrario de lo tuyo, las mías sí que son originales ttebane!

-son de muy buen tamaño Haruhi-sempai..

-Gracias Shizune-kohai, siguen igual de suaves como las recuerdo ttebane!

Naruto aún con su rostro pervertido por los recuerdos de los ojos de su amada Hime, tenía también unos tics furiosos al escuchar cierta anatomía de su madre, en especial por la cara de pervertido de Ero-sennin y la desmayada de su padre con su propia pérdida nasal escarlata, pero estaba anestesiado mirando su mano evocando la memoria de la suavidad de los senos de Hinata-hime.

-wow Yuna-chan, casi pareciera que seas una Hyuuga.. como te envidio..

-Q-qué c-cosas dices Shizune-san – se escuchaba el tono nervioso de Yuna.

-Tsunade-san porque no comparte con nosotras su secreto.. incluso podría ayudar a aquellas que lo necesiten..! – había hablado Hinata desviando la atención de todas la presentes y los aún oyentes, en especial de un moreno Uchiha.

-OYE KUSHINA! SUELTAME! ES INJUSTO CON TUS CADENAS! SUELTAME!

-es por un bien mayor! Ahora revela que has hecho ttebane!

En este punto Jiraiya también acompañaba a Naruto y a Minato, quien perdió su Henge al quedar noqueado por los comentarios, en su estado de Nirvana con sangrado nasal incluido, dejando a Sasuke mirándolos con pena ajena por estar con un grupo de pervertidos; hasta que una imagen salvaje se afianzó en su mente por la idea de que Sakura pudiera aprender de Tsunade-sama el método de aumentar su pechonalidad.

Al final se veía a cuatro desmayados con una amplia sonrisa y una línea roja descendiendo de su nariz.

###########################

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de su tiempo en las aguas termales, con sus risitas y juegos que al oyente masculino podría ocasionar uno que otro desangramiento por la nariz; seguro se preguntarán la gran ausencia de una kitsune albina.

Incluso Hinata estaba bastante desconcertada en que su inquilina hubiera declinado la oportunidad de darse un relajante chapuzón.

Dentro del paisaje mental, vestida con un overol de ingeniera y un casco amarillo, con la piel brillando de sudor estaba Ahri lloriqueando por las horas extras que estaba haciendo.

-"Todo por Hina-chan! Lo hago por ella! INARI-SAMA QUE FASTIDIO ES ESTO!" -se lamentaba la kitsune ante las chispas que la rodeaba.

Finalmente su Jinchuriki entró en celo, y era un incordio mantener sus hormonas a niveles imperceptibles. Si la kitsune albina decidiera salir del sello, la hanyo no podría controlar la marea hormonal y tendría un corazón roto por el rechazo de Naru-chan ante la promiscuidad que sucumbiría Hina-chan sin el Tamashī no Yūgõ.

Por esa razón no se le vio un pelo a la youkai, quien tenía esperanza que ante la recuperación de Naruto tras liberarse de los sellos restrictivos musculares finalmente el Tamashī no Yūgõ sería consumado y la relación de los Jinchuriki al fin se afianzara por la eternidad.

###########################

En una habitación preparada especialmente, Naruto estaba acostado en una plataforma de madera, sintiendo el agua del manantial cubriéndolo todo el cuerpo, solo su cabeza estaba fuera en la superficie. Tsunade había elegido la posada Kiseki por su famosa Gruta de Sanación, que consistía en unas cuevas subterráneas por debajo del local cuyos manantiales de aguas termales emergían para salir a la superficie. En donde estaban era la más amplia y mejor preparada para lo que tenía planeado la Godaime Hokage.

Kurama, dentro del sello, permanecía en meditación acumulando chakra para ser usada en la sanación de su anfitrión. Minato y Kushina estaban ayudando a Jiraiya en el desentramado del diseño de los sellos para ir desactivándolos sin causar dolor en Naruto.

Hinata se encontraba al lado de su amado, con un traje de baño bastante sugerente, apretando la mano del rubio como muestra de su apoyo. Yuna con Samehada y Sasuke se mantenían al margen observando el ritual.

-Shizune, lo tienes listo.. –empezó Tsunade, haciendo una evaluación final antes del inicio de la retirada de cada sello.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama!

-Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, el chico está listo!

Naruto temblaba de ansiedad, temiendo en el fondo que una sutil equivocación podría arruinar su carrera shinobi para siempre.

-No se preocupen conmigo.. Confío en ustedes ttebayo!

Los adultos solo sonrieron sutilmente viendo como el Chuunin rubio intentaba mantener su pose de chico cool.

-estoy de tu lado Naruto-kun! No me iré.. –Hinata le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Naruto sonriera emocionado.

-lo se Hinata-hime, gracias ttebayo!

Jiraiya, seguido de Minato, se posicionaron a cada costado de Naruto, siendo que Hinata quedaba aún sosteniendo la mano de su amado rubio al lado de su suegro. Kushina se puso hacia la cabeza de su hijo, dándole un beso en la frente y guiñando un ojo logrando que Naruto se sintiera reconfortado por tener a sus padres allí con él.

Jiraiya empezó a murmurar un mantra mientras Minato y Kushina imitaban al Sannin poniendo sus manos sobre Naruto, haciendo que los tres con chakra activaran los sellos que rodeaban a Naruto.

Tsunade fruncía el ceño calculando cuánto daño había provocado los años de tener dicho sello activo.

Sasuke estaba horrorizado que miembros de su propio clan pudieran haber sido capaces de haber atacado a un pequeño niño, aunque fuera un Jinchuriki no tenían derecho de atrofiar el futuro de un infante. En el fondo se preguntaba si este crimen cometido contra Naruto fue permitido por su padre o, como él quisiera creer, que el Jefe de la Policía Militar haya castigado este crimen sin nombre a los responsables. Más se enteraba de la penosa situación que vivía el Uzumaki menor, más se arrepentía no haberse acercado a él en su infancia; por supuesto que su madre le había sugerido sutilmente ser amigo del rubio, haber hablado con la pelirroja mayor le hizo recordar una ocasión que estando en el mercado acompañando a su madre, había visto como ella miraba melancólica hacia el pequeño rubio quien pasó corriendo por su lado después de haber sido echado de un negocio.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

-Oi, Ero-sennin..! –"Haruhi" se acercó a Jiraiya, quien charlaba con "Menma" y Tsunade, con un Sasuke siguiendo su estela, no muy atrás los seguían Naruto con Hinata con Samehada en su espalda, Yuna y Shizune cerrando el camino –que sabes del negocio de un tal Gyakutai ttebane..?

De inmediato Naruto se envaró mientras Hinata intentaba recordar de donde había escuchado dicho nombre.

-Oh.. realmente ese nombre no lo escucho desde aquel incidente, y viendo que estabas hablando con el chibi Sasuke –"no soy pequeño" reclamó Sasuke indignado arrancando las carcajadas de todos, mientras Jiraiya ignoró la pulla del Uchiha –debo decirte que tus amigas tuvieron todo el crédito de haber puesto en su lugar a ese idiota..

-de que hablas Ero-sennin ttebayo? –intervino Naruto bastante curioso y con el corazón acelerado.

-según una carta de Hyuuga Hanamei –aquí Hinata jadeó bastante sorprendida por oír la mención del nombre de su madre –se había enterado que el tal Gyakutai había sido bastante insolente con el hijo de su amada amiga Kushina, por lo que me pedía detalles turbios para lograr expulsarlo de Konoha..

-tan dulce Hanamei-chan ttebane..–"Haruhi" susurró bastante emocionada.

-pero como lo supo ttebayo..? yo.. –estaba desconcertado el Uzumaki menor, pero viendo a Hinata intuyó quien pudo haber sido la fuente.

-Mi madre y yo estábamos en el mercado cuando pasaste corriendo por nuestro lado.. mi madre se había quedado mirándote con mucha tristeza.. y no lo entendía en ese momento.. pero ella.. –aquí Sasuke sorprendió a Naruto con esa pieza de información, haciendo que el moreno enrojeciera de vergüenza ante la mirada incrédula del Chuunin con marcas en las mejillas.

-Yo también estuve presente esa vez, te vi gritar y salir corriendo, estaba con mi guardián Kou quien no supo explicarme que era el Kyuubi.. por eso se lo pregunté a mi madre y… -intervino Hinata algo posesiva con Naruto ante la reacción de Sasuke, logrando que ahora Naruto la mirara con una sutil sonrisa zorruna hacia su novia.

-algo me decía que tú fuiste Hinata-hime quien se lo dijo a tu madre ttebayo.. –la sonrisa del rubio hizo que Hinata olvidara que estaba molesta que Sasuke hubiera podido intentar algo con su rubio de forma no intencional.

-"Eso cachorra, defiende a tu macho!" –apoyaba Ahri desde dentro de su Jinchuriki –"no dejes que el Emo quiera sacártelo! No des oportunidad, jamás retrocedas!"

-"PORQUE ES MI CAMINO NINJA!" –chilló mentalmente la hanyo con fuego en sus ojos.

-es verdad que Hanamei me había escrito, pero supe por Sandaime que hubo mano de Uchiha Fugaku quien se encargó personalmente de escoltar al tal Gyakutai fuera de los límites del País de Fuego.. y solo sé de una persona con la suficiente fuerza de persuasión para lograr dicha hazaña..

-mi madre..? –preguntó Sasuke bastante impactado por dicha información desconocida para él.

-no me sorprendería -intervino Tsunade logrando captar la atención de todos -habían sido mis discípulas.. muy unidas como hermanas desde que tengo memoria de su convivencia, apuesto que ambas procuraban a su manera protegerte Naruto.. aunque no las vieras, ellas te cuidaban por la memoria de tu madre.. y no sabes cómo me dolió enterarme de sus muertes.. por esos fantasmas y más me motivaron mantenerme lejos de Konoha – se excusó la Godaime mirando algo triste de Naruto a "Haruhi" quien desvió la mirada; pensar como sus mejores amigas intentaron aunque sea en el anonimato ayudar con algo a su hijo amado siempre le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento agridulce por no poder estar con ellas otra vez y agradecerles por su esfuerzo.

-entonces antes que ambas murieran procuraron de ayudar a Naruto-niisan -susurró quedamente Yuna pensativa – me pregunto si eso fue que lo motivó a..

No hizo falta terminar su frase, Yuna supo por las miradas sombrías de Jiraiya y "Menma" que estaban pensando lo mismo que la pequeña pelirroja menor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Yuna, intuyendo por la actitud de los adultos quienes sólo actuaban así cuando el Halcón de Guerra quedaba tácito en la conversación.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Sasuke mantenía un rostro estoico, necesitaba practicar mantener sus emociones bajo control si deseaba mantener a oscuras a todo aquel que pudiera informar que él estaba enterado de la verdad sobre Itachi-niisan y su gran sacrificio por Konoha. Eso incluía mantener la charada de Odio Eterno por su amado hermano.

Yuna mordía la punta de su uña del pulgar derecho, orando en murmullos que saliera todo bien el proceso. Samehada procuraba de animar a la pelirroja ronroneando en su cuello.

Naruto sentía como todo su cuerpo hormigueaba, no era doloroso y la temperatura agradable del agua termal aminoraba los picos dolorosos en los brazos, muñecas, torso, piernas y pies. Le confortaba casi como si fuera una manta cálida la mano de Hinata, quien susurraba en su oído palabras de confort, dando uno que otro beso en su mejilla.

Si no fuera porque debía mantenerse concentrada, Kushina estaría chillando por la estampa kawaii que hacían su hijo y nuera. Iguales pensamientos corrían por la mente de Jiraiya quien moría por escribir la escena en su libreta.

De repente Jiraiya notó un entramado nuevo de sellado que salía a la altura de la boca del estómago de Naruto, poco más arriba del sello que mantenía dentro al Kyuubi, y se horrorizó al reconocer a que clan pertenecía dicho sello oculto. Minato no pasó por alto la mirada de su sensei frunciendo su ceño, igual Kushina quien jadeó asustada al reconocer que tipo de sello implantaron en su adorado hijo.

Tsunade se envaró al escuchar como dos puff resonaron en la gruta señal inequívoca que los Bushin de Minato y Kushina habían desaparecido, quedando sólo Jiraiya trabajando sobre Naruto, y un grito desgarrador reverberó por todos los pasillos del recinto mientras Shizune se ponía delante de Yuna y Sasuke a modo de escudo humano ante la explosión de chakra. Samehada tenía su mango envarado listo para pelear.

Tsunade corrió al lado de Jiraiya para intentar ayudarlo a contener al Jinchuriki enloquecido, cuya piel iba siendo sustituida por un manto corrosivo.

-Hinata! Apártate de Naruto AHORA! Es una orden! -Tsunade bramó a la hanyo quien no se despegó del rubio, éste se convertía rápidamente en una versión humanoide del Kyuubi.

\- NO! YO PODRÉ TRANQUILIZAR A NARUTO-KUN! -Hinata exclamó sin soltar la mano del Chuunin, quien prácticamente estaba rugiendo intentando liberarse del agarre de ambos Sannin. El colgante del Shodaime brilló haciendo que Hinata tuviera una idea.

Dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto, éste golpeaba una jaula de madera que lo mantenía preso mientras gritaba a Kurama quien tenía varios Tori sobre su cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente.

-OI KURAMA! NO ES HORA DE LA SIESTA! OÍ! NO SEAS HOLGAZAN Y ROMPE ESAS COSAS Y VEN A SACARME DE AQUÍ TTEBAYO! -Naruto no entendía que andaba mal, en un momento estaba disfrutando de los mimos de Hinata-hime y de repente estaba preso en esa jaula de madera -KAACHAN! TOUCHAN! ME ESCUCHAN! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ TTEBAYO!

Pero sus padres no aparecían preocupándolo.

De vuelta a la gruta, Hinata liberó su henge y siguiendo las indicaciones de su inquilina logró sacar un manto similar de chakra bijuu pero con energía youkai, sin soltar su mano de la que sostenía al de Naruto, apoyó su otra mano a la altura del sello de las 8 trigramas concentrando su energía. Sus ojos malvas se tornaron de un cálido ámbar con pupila felina, concentrando su mirada en los orbes blancos que fungían como ojos del descontrolado Jinchuriki. La luz del colgante brillaba intensamente rodeando a la pareja.

Como un niño que escuchara una canción de cuna, la furia en las facciones del híbrido humano/bijuu fue dando paso al rostro de un adolorido Naruto quien aún gruñía de dolor pero sus encarnados ojos con pupila felina chocaron con los ojos ambarinos de la hanyo peliazul quien sólo mantenía una mirada gentil como transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos que poseía por su amado rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas que ya se notaban menos marcadas.

Jiraiya y Tsunade sólo podían contemplar anonadados del milagro que obró la hanyo al calmar sin sellos a un descontrolado Jinchuriki. Sólo con su mirada y el colgante del Shodaime.

De repente Tsunade recordó de que estaba hecho el colgante por lo que pudo deducir que a través de él Hinata logró calmar al Jinchuriki; Jiraiya por su parte desconfiaba de algo mucho más poderoso y peligroso para la hanyo.

Yuna suspiraba aliviada al ver como Naruto ya volvía a su apariencia normal, siendo acunado su cabeza en los pechos de Hinata quien lo consolaba con palabras de cariño.

Sasuke y Shizune sólo podían parpadear como lechuzas por la gran explosión de poder para luego el ambiente calmarse en segundos.

-Danzõ.. me extrañaba que no hubiera puesto un sello.. -comentó Jiraiya mordiendo sus palabras con su mandíbula tensa.

-pero que rayos sucedió!? -Tsunade reclamó al tiempo que iba hasta Naruto haciendo una evaluación de daños con su ninjutsu médico mientras Hinata sólo acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto quien dormitaba tranquilo usando la pechonalidad de su novia como almohada.

-Según pude comprobar ese sello anulaba cualquier conciencia dentro de Naruto.. convirtiéndolo en un auténtico títere sin emociones.. Sólo un arma..

Sasuke apretaba sus puños ante la mención del shinobi de Raíz mientras Yuna ensombreció su mirada. Shizune estaba ya al lado de Hinata y Tsunade auxiliando al rubio.

Dentro del paisaje mental de Hinata, una furiosa Ahri estaba espumando de ira furiosa sin igual poniendo en el Top del Top de su lista negra el nombre de Shimura Danzõ por atreverse siquiera pensar en utilizar el poder de su amado Kurama como un arma sin sentimientos.

-Al menos el chico ya está libre de esos sellos.. ya sólo queda ver su recuperación.. -mencionó Jiraiya con una amplia sonrisa – lo peor ya pasó, depende de tus hábiles manos Tsunade-hime y la determinación del gaki en que se recupere en tiempo record!

-Ni lo dudes! -sonrió altanera la Senju mientras acababa su diagnóstico -además quiero comprobar que tan cierto de lo que he escuchado sobre que Hinata-chan y Yuna-chan manejan el ninjutsu médico.. nos vendría bien unas manos extras.

Yuna aplaudió entusiasmada mientras Hinata sólo agradeció a la Sannin con la mirada sin dejar de mimar al dormido Chuunin.

#########################

Al día siguiente, Naruto amanecía con un dolor de cabeza jamás experimentado, y eso que en su vida nunca se había enfermado. Incluso los golpes que Sakura le había propinado eran leves caricias comparados con ese dolor en las sienes infernal.

Lo último que recordaba era la jaula de madera que lo mantenía cautivo ser reducida a cenizas, perder toda su fuerza y ser sostenido por su madre llamándolo muy angustiada y su padre preocupado a su lado. Naruto sólo pensaba en un nombre: Hinata-hime.

Al momento que sus ojos enfocaron la luz del día entrando por la ventana supo que algo había pasado durante la eliminación de los sellos de restricción muscular. Lo había notado al intentar mover su mano pero por alguna razón no respondió a su comando. El pánico lo embargó y estaba a punto de chillar como condenado cuando su boca no respondió ni sus cuerdas vocales pudieron emitir sonido alguno. Estaba paralizado. O al menos así se habría sentido hasta que una cálida mano le acarició las mejillas y delante de sus ojos un rostro angelical con grandes ojos de luna perlada lo envolvían en un sentimiento de protección y una sonrisa gentil calentaba su corazón.

-Naruto-kun.. ohayou.. –saludo la hanyo con una sonrisa zorruna muy típica del rubio Uzumaki, logrando que Naruto sintiera que su corazón se detuviera para luego acelerarse a toda marcha.

-al fin despiertas mocoso, nos has tenido muy preocupados.. –escucho Naruto a una muy cansada Tsunade, quien bebía un fuerte té preparado por Shizune, quien le servía la taza a su maestra para restablecer sus fuerzas después de estar curando los músculos del torso casi toda la noche.

-si te preguntas que sucedió.. –empezó Jiraiya quien estaba cerca de la ventana vigilando junto de Sasuke –bueno, solo puedo decirte que fuimos algo ingenuos en no haber previsto que Shimura Danzõ dejaría pasar la oportunidad para poner un sello de control de tu poder.. suprimiendo tu personalidad y la conciencia de Kurama..

Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos y como no podía hablar, el pánico claramente se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Hinata sonrió acariciando su mejilla como una forma de calmarlo, logrando que el nivel de pánico disminuyera a un nivel imperceptible.

-debes calmarte Naruto-kun, Tsunade-san ha estado trabajando muy arduamente en restaurar los músculos dañados.. al menos ahora estas respirando.. –le reveló la peliazul mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su amado.

\- de algún modo el chakra de Kurama-san no estaba respondiendo.. -aportó una Yuna con una mirada algo melancólica hacia la pareja NaruHina mientras acariciaba a Samehada.

-"Naruto-chan.. no lo recuerdas pero prácticamente tu chakra fue drenado cuando el sello se rompió.." -le explicó Kushina desde su paisaje mental.

-"Kurama-san empleó el chakra que pudo rescatar de su meditación previa para salvarte.. ayudamos desde aquí.. Pero sólo podíamos esperar a que te recuperaras.." -fue Minato quien completo la explicación de su esposa.

Naruto podía sentir como Kurama estaba acurrucado y muy exhausto.

-"Cachorro.. no te preocupes.. pronto restableceré mis reservas y ya podrás chillar todo lo que quieras.. la Sannin de las Babosas está haciendo un gran trabajo.. en poco tiempo ya estarás saltando como mi hermano Son Gokuh.." -Kurama se expresó en un murmullo suave, algo raro en él, pero por las circunstancias era entendible.

Mientras Tsunade se concentraba en sanar cada grupo de músculos, ahora de sus miembros superiores, Naruto escuchaba atentamente de todo lo sucedido desde que el sello Shimura se activó hasta la intervención de Hinata y su nuevo don.

-estuvimos hablando sobre esa peculiaridad que demostró Chibi Hina.. y estamos casi cien por ciento seguros que sus ojos al adquirir esa tonalidad ambarina poseen la capacidad de manipular o calmar a Jinchuriki enloquecidos por el caudal de poder liberado sin control.. -Jiraiya mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte -no dudo de lo dicho por Tsunade.. es verdad que el colgante del Shodaime podría haber contribuido en el éxito de Chibi Hina.. como también pudo haber sido un catalizador que pudiera enfocar el don de sus ojos para tranquilizar a Naruto.. si alguno de nuestros enemigos se enteraran de esta habilidad que demostró Chibi Hina la querrán para sus planes..

-Te refieres a Danzõ..? -preguntó Sasuke con su ceño fruncido.

-No sólo Danzõ deberías considerarlo como enemigo chibi Sasuke –"hump" había contestado indignado el Uchiha ante el apodo dado por Jiraiya -está también la organización que tu hermano Itachi pertenece..

-Akatsuki.. -intervino Yuna acariciando a Samehada -y no sólo ellos debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas.. habrán otros que tendrán objetivos más radicales.. y..

La mirada sombría de Yuna fue suficiente indicio de lo peligroso que sería que el nuevo poder de la hanyo sea de público conocimiento.

-Ya tenemos problemas con Orochimaru sabiendo del Jõgan de Yuna-chan – aquí la pelirroja se encogió ante la mirada afilada de Tsunade, incluso Jiraiya frunció el ceño al recordar ese detalle.

-N-n-no se.. se pre..preocupen.. – la voz rasposa de Naruto sobresaltó a todos, mientras Hinata sonreía ante la terquedad de su rubio favorito -y-y-yo me.. me haré..ee.. más fuerte.. y las.. protegeré.. ttebayo!

-quien dijo que estábamos preocupadas.. Yuna y yo tenemos completa fe de que nos protegerás Naruto-kun.. – Hinata expuso con toda firmeza su fe en el rubio haciendo que Naruto se le llenara de lágrimas de agradecimiento sin derramar en sus ojos. La exHyuuga depositó un tierno beso en la frente del Chuunin ante todos, quienes sonreían algo incómodos por toda la atmósfera dulce que emanaban, como una luz brillante y enceguecedora, la pareja de tortolos enamorados.

Y así fue como Naruto empezó a recuperarse tras estar completamente paralizado sin dolor. El dolor de volver a entrenar cosas básicas como mover los dedos de las manos, los dedos de los pies, las muñecas y tobillos, el poder ir sumando cada momento de curación con nuevos grupos musculares reiniciando sus movimientos; sin contar los momentos vergonzosos que tuvo al tener que ir al baño (negándose completamente que Hinata lo viera haciendo sus rutinas del baño, nada cool de su parte; hasta que al final Jiraiya tuvo que ser el encargado de ayudarlo para cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas o llamada de la naturaleza).

Las curaciones en la gruta aceleraban el proceso de recuperación, aún más con Hinata y Yuna colaborando con Tsunade y Shizune para que todos los grupos musculares se estiraran y tensaran adecuadamente de forma que estuvieran al menos un ochenta por ciento restauradas para el final de la semana.

También con dichas sesiones en la gruta descubrieron que Samehada podía dar de su reserva de chakra almacenada cuando estaba con Hinata, para que Yuna no quedara exhausta con las curaciones, probando que Samehada no era solo una glotona sino que era como una cargadora portátil de chakra; considerando que Yuna fácilmente quedaba sin chakra desde el incidente con los hermanos Uchiha. De ese modo Yuna era la favorita para que llevara a Samehada en su espalda.

Kushina y Minato ya pudieron volver al plano físico una vez que Naruto logró nuevamente realizar los Kage Bushin, cuando reinició su entrenamiento con sus ninjutsu, no estaba al cien por ciento y tenía ciertas fallas pero eso no desanimaba al rubio. Sus cadenas naranjas aún brillaban por su ausencia pero el Rasengan ya estaba al cien por ciento compensando la falta de sus cadenas. Su taijutsu se renovó con ayuda de Hinata y Sasuke al usar el Musubi, un híbrido entre el Juuken de Hinata y el Taijutsu Uchiha.

Hubo un momento bastante "emocionante" para Naruto, en una oportunidad que estaba solo en la gruta cuando sintió un par de generosos pechos presionando su espalda. Fue un milagro que no se desangrara por la nariz.

-Naruto-kun.. Tsunade-san está descansando mientras Shizune y tu madre salieron con Yuna, mientras tu padre llevo a Sasuke y al pervertido de Jiraiya a otras aguas termales.. – preguntó una Hinata con voz ronca y sensual en su oído, haciendo que Naruto temblara de expectación – sabes que significa..?

-Hmmm, ¿que podemos jugarle una broma a Ero Sennin y Baachan mientras vuelven ttebayo? -dijo inocentemente el rubio.

Hinata se dio una palmada en la frente al notar que Naruto era muy inocente en esa área (a pesar de la charla dada por Ahri y Jiraiya-sensei), pero ella lo guiaría por el camino correcto.

-No tontito, significa que estamos totalmente solitos y podrás experimentar el legendario masaje Hyuuga.. -le corrigió la chica empezando a tocar suavemente al rubio.

Naruto sintió las tersas manos de su amada amante recorrer su espalda mientras un chakra de un sutil verde combinado con chakra youkai aceleraba la curación de por si acelerada del Uzumaki

Inevitablemente ese masaje estimulaba los puntos erógenos del rubio y no ayudaba los suaves y prematuros pechos de la chica y su sexy cuerpo que muchas chicas de su edad (en especial Sakura, Ino y Tenten) matarían por tener.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago, Naruto kun? -susurró seductoramente la hanyo quien decidió dejar caer su Henge teniendo sus colas ondeando en su espalda evidenciando su estado de ánimo.

-Aaa...ja.. -decía entre relajado y excitado el ojiazul.

A medida que la hanyo avanzaba en su masaje junto con las aguas termales de la gruta parecieran que obraban un milagro en el rubio al finalmente sentir que todo su cuerpo recuperaba toda la vitalidad que tuviera antes de la liberación de los sellos restrictivos. Todos sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel y no quería dejar de sentir las manos cariñosas de su amada novia.

Dentro del paisaje mental de Hinata, Ahri estaba frente a una maquina parecida a una super computadora que titilaban de rojo varios mensajes WARNING!

- **ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA, SOBRECALENTAMIENTO CORPORAL!** -chilló el aviso la IA.

-"HINATA, AUN NO ES HORA!" -trataba de controlar lo más que podía a su jinchuriki la peliblanca quien murmuraba improperios por el trabajo arduo que llevaba sin descanso.

Los puntos erógenos del chico eran estimulados eficazmente, sobre todo por la región anal donde provocaba microcontracciones que aumentaba aún más la poderosa erección que ya tenía de por sí el rubio.

-"HINATA, AUN NO ES HORA DEL TAMASHĪ! ¡NO DEBES TENER SEXO AÚN! -gritaba Ahri a su amiga.

-"Pero me lo quiero echar, ya no puedo más" -le respondió mentalmente una Hinata abochornada con sus dedos índices tocándose entre sí.

-"Hay otras alternativas, pero por favor no llegues al coito. Sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letras o algo malo sucederá!" -le dijo la albina seriamente.

En ese momento, la exHyuuga volteó sensualmente la cara de su amado y lo besó tiernamente para luego ser más salvaje y sin piedad. Parecía que iba a ceder a sus impulsos, pero logró controlarse y con sus colas logró colocar al Uzumaki en el rincón de la salida de las aguas termales para luego salirse ella y arrodillarse ante el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto.

-El famoso masaje Hyuuga tiene un final feliz si es practicado por una esposa, mi amor~~~-le dio a saber la chica lamiéndose los labios.

-No entien... -iba a decir el muchacho cuando sintió la boca de su novia en su miembro bien erecto y sintió las estrellas -¡OH POR KAMI TTEBAYO! -se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

En un punto de la aldea, Jiraiya tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo un material importantísimo y lloraba por eso.

Si un idiota sin sentimientos que perteneciera a Raíz dijera que Naruto poseía un pene chico, Hinata confirmaría que estaba en un terrible error.

-Tu boca se siente taaan bien, más rápido ttebayo! -decía el chico llevando el ritmo de la cabeza de la peliazul -AAAAH, YA NO PUEDO MÁS HINATA-HIME TTEBAYO!

La chica no pudo tragar una buena cantidad de semen que llenaba su boca haciendo que su cara se manchara ante el resto de la carga del Uzumaki, que respiraba más relajado. Lo único malo es que la peliazul estaba extremadamente cachonda y no sabía cómo desahogarse; y para empeorar el panorama Naruto volvía a estar duro y Ahri estaba muy nerviosa tragando saliva estando dentro de su jinchuriki, estaba en un gran dilema porque ahora peligraba el Tamashī no Yūgõ.

-"No contemplé eso!" -maldijo la youkai.

-Ahí te voy, Hinata-hime ttebayo! ¡TAJU KAGE NO BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

El Uzumaki trató de hacer clones y tener una orgía salvaje con su novia, pero su chakra estaba tan descontrolado y su concentración había ido a dar una vuelta a Marte, que en lugar de su siempre confiable clones lo que trató de hacer fue lograr el Oiroke no Jutsu, teniendo el resultado de un Naruto con la apariencia femenina de 13 años extremadamente sexy y compitiendo en lo caliente con Hinata.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TTEBAYO...?!

-Naruto kun! -chilló la hanyo en shock.

-"Oh rayos, eso no la vi venir" -dijo ruborizada Ahri.

Naruto, o mejor dicho Naruko trataba de deshacer el mini Oiroke no Jutsu, pero no surtía efecto y se estaba desesperando.

-¡QUIERO VOLVER A SER NIÑO, TTEBAYO! -gritaba la chica rubia desesperada y empezaba a llorar anime.

-"¿Por que Naruto-kun no vuelve a la normalidad?" -preguntó la hanyo curiosa a su inquilina.

-"Creo que sé el porqué.. Su chakra está tan descontrolado por la liberación de los sellos restrictivos que no puede ejecutar los jutsus que desea.. aun más en su nivel de excitación dificulta su manipulación correcta de chakra.. por lo que lo deja sin posibilidad de cancelarse voluntariamente.. hasta que pueda relajarse completamente.." -explicó aliviada Ahri con una sonrisa floja.

-"Oh oh cielos" -murmuró Hinata.

-"Aprovecha la ocasión y has cochinadas con tu novio...o mejor dicho novia ahora que está así.." -le sugirió la youkai divertida.

-"NOO, NO SOY YURI!" -chilló roja la hanyo peliazul.

-"Oh por favor Hinata. ¿A poco no te gustaría hacerlo con Naruto así? Esta buenísima por el amor de Inari-sama!" -le replicó la peliblanca.

La hanyo miraba a la Venus rubia desnuda que tenía en frente y se ruborizaba ante la idea del sexo lésbico, aunque le tranquilizaba que seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

-"Querida cachorra, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Te diré un secreto que las humanas callan: Todas las mujeres son un poco lesbianas, por ello les gusta estar juntas. El hilo del destino no respeta edad o género, y te aseguro que la experiencia es hermosa si es con el amor de tu vida. Además ambos se conocerán más como mujeres y así evitarás que Naruto o Naruko se aburra en su vida marital" -le platicó maternalmente la youkai.

Hinata tragó saliva y unas llamas fatuo brillaban en sus ojos amarillos nacarados ante su nueva y extraña resolución. Por su parte, Naruko no se esperaba el hecho de que pudiera sentir un nuevo nivel de excitación al serle masajeados sus pechos por su novia de forma lujuriosa.

-Que tetas tan suaves~~~.. tu Oiroke no Jutsu no solo es una ilusión. Eres una mujer en todos los sentidos! -le decía entre curiosa y sexualmente la hanyo.

-B-basta, no está bien hacerlo... no así ttebayo.. -decía excitada la rubia con un murmullo ronco.

-Oh, querida Naruko-chan.. Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche! -le susurró cachonda la peliazul.

Naruko no pudo resistir más y empezó a manosear a su amada mientras ella se colgaba con sus fuertes piernas de su cintura. Así juntas salieron de la gruta rumbo hacia su habitación.

 _Tres horas después.._

Tsunade volvía de su paseo después de haber descansado porque se sentía exhausta por las arduas horas de estar sanando al rubio Uzumaki, y al no poder ir a beber y apostar a gusto mejor se había decidido a quedarse para descansar.

Sin embargo, después de su paseo ella quería pasar a saludar a los chicos para saber cómo iba el tratamiento de su ahora rubio preferido con el método que le recomendó la hija de su discípula Hyuuga.

La Sannin entró despacito para ver a los chicos cuando prendiendo la luz se llevó una incomodísima sorpresa: Hinata estaba cubierta con perlas de sudor sobre su cuerpo desnudo con una hermosa rubia idéntica a Naruto abrazándola también desnuda. Tsunade quedó paralizada hecho piedra y por ende recuperándose un poco opto por dar media vuelta cerrando la puerta al salir ya que no hallaba alguna explicación coherente al asunto hasta que ambas despertaran y pudieran explicarlo.

Al día siguiente, Hinata despertaba exhausta al lado de Naruko quien estaba recargada en su pecho y ella la besó muy dulcemente. Ahri le había advertido que posiblemente volvería a la normalidad en la tarde y no habría de que preocuparse.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Cabe decir que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca pensó que lo haría con Naruto transformado en mujer, pero pronto olvidó todo eso al empezar a subir la temperatura entre toqueteos y besos lésbicos.

La rubia era muy buena para poner cachonda a su amada y Hinata respiraba cada vez más agitada cuando la Uzumaki masajeaba uno de sus pechos y la masturbaba a la vez sin problemas. Sus colas envolvían a Naruko al sentir con más intensidad la tensión sexual acumulada.

-Tienes un cuerpo bellísimo, mi hime. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que si hubiera sido una chica real me habría enamorado de tí de todos modos, eres única en este mundo ttebayo.. -susurró la chica jinchuriki rubia.

Este comentario dejó fuera de combate y gritó como fiera salvaje al sentir un potente orgasmo, mientras temblaba descontroladamente en el pecho de Naruko.

-Prepárate mi amor que no pararé hasta que te quedes satisfecha ttebayo! -le avisó la Uzumaki sonriendo como Gato Risón y la exHyuuga se emocionó.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Hinata no recordaba la cantidad de orgasmos que tuvo la noche anterior pero se la pasó muy bien con su amor. Probó un montón de posiciones y trucos de cómo llegar al éxtasis sin necesidad del coito y todo sugerido por Ahri. La verdad era que se sentía bien ser joven, bella y con tanta energía sexual con la que pasaría noches enteras de pasión al lado de su amado. Y no veía la hora de hacerlo como debían, como una mujer era amada por un verdadero hombre.

Sonriendo entre sueños, Naruko se aferraba a su nueva almohada, haciendo que Hinata sonriera sutilmente volviendo a tierras de Morfeo sin pensar en las consecuencias de ser atrapados in fraganti.

###########################

Decir que todos estaban atónitos al enterarse de no muy grata forma que el rubio Chuunin ahora era una bella jovencita era poco, y más aún al enterarse que por un momento de calentura, dicha sea de paso descubierto por Jiraiya quien lloraba a mares por perderse de tan zhukulenta escena para plasmar en sus libros, había logrado colmar la paciencia de una enfurecida Kushina quien sin opción había optado por castigar sin ramen a Naruto y sin rollitos de canela a Hinata, argumentando por su irresponsabilidad de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos sin aun estar el rubio recuperado al cien por ciento sus movimientos y habilidades había sido perjudicial y peligroso.

Aunque suplicaran y chantajearan a la matriarca Uzumaki, no lograron convencerla de levantar el castigo, quien en el fondo de su alma le dolía ver tan desesperados al par de amantes Jinchuriki. Yuna no sabía si intervenir o dejar el tiempo pasar para que el enojo amainara y así interceder por sus amigos.

Y así la semana concluyó con un Naruto satisfecho con los resultados de su recuperación, y feliz con su madre al fin haber cedido al chantaje emocional y estaba ansioso de llegar a Konoha y zamparse unos cuantos tazones de Ramen del Viejo Ichiraku.

En la última noche que permanecerían en Kiseki, la Luna llena en todo su esplendor brillaba ante un Naruto quien la observaba muy tranquilo en su habitación. Él deseaba que su Hinata-hime estuviera a su lado para contemplarla juntos, pero no la hallaba allí con él haciendo que se preguntara en dónde estaba.

-¿Hinata-hime? ¿Estás ahí ttebayo? -preguntó el Chuunin buscándola en su habitación, hasta que halló una nota con la bonita caligrafía de la peliazul y la leyó para saber que se fue a entrenar en el bosque y que volvería más tarde.

-"Cachorro, deberías buscar a tu zorrita. No es bueno dejarla sola a estas horas de la noche.." -le aconsejó el Kyuubi sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Tienes razón, iré a verla ttebayo! -aceptó la propuesta el rubio.

Naruto se fue saltando por los techos para desplazarse más rápido. Una vez que llegó al bosque para adentrarse en él, la luz de la Luna llena alumbraba muy bien su camino siguiendo el rastro del aroma de su novia, impregnada en su olfato, preguntándose porque se estaba entrenando esta noche en particular.

Cuando su aroma lo condujo hasta una pequeña cascada, ideal para tomarse un baño, en ese instante fue testigo de un hermoso espectáculo que jamás olvidaría. Una hermosa silueta de una ninfa quien bailaba sensualmente en el pequeño río solo alumbrada por la luz de la Luna mientras él se hallaba embobado con su corazón que latía a toda marcha.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta cuando sus marcas en las mejillas se engrosaron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos sangre con una pupila felina, mientras que sus uñas se alargaban ligeramente. Lo único que en su mente registraba era la urgencia que debía marcar a esa hembra frente a él, perdiendo cada vez más su cordura al sentir el aroma a lirios blancos.

El rubio no perdió su tiempo quitándose la ropa en tiempo record y con mucho sigilo se metió al río, mientras se acercaba a la joven mujer quien decidió finalmente terminar de bañarse en la caída de agua para refrescarse del sudor. Ésta solo pudo sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban mientras que unas manos muy fuertes y masculinas se posaban por sus pechos y su abdomen plano, además de que su cuello era olfateado como si un animal salvaje se tratara; ella sonrió complacida al reconocer el chakra de su amado.

-Naruto-kun, sabía que vendrías~~~ -susurró muy cachonda la hanyo.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, ¿cómo fue que nunca me fijé en ti en todo estos años ttebayo? -susurró posesivamente el muchacho empezando a besar su cuello.

Hinata se volteó y Naruto miró que los ojos de la exHyuuga se habían tornado de aquel color dorado con un toque malva y una pupila felina similar a la de Ahri de la otra vez.

-Tus ojos me gustan así, no quiero que nadie te mire así. Solo te deseo para mí, hime ttebayo.. -susurró el rubio sinceramente.

-Hazme solo tuya, Naruto-kun. Quiero presumir al mundo que soy tu mujer ahora y siempre! -le dio el sí la chica.

Apenas terminó de decir esto cuando Naruto le clavó un beso muy rudo y con la pasión desbordada al máximo. La cordura y el pudor se habían ido al caño y en el interior de ambos niños los kitsune estaban en lo suyo, mientras que Minato y Kushina se cubrían con unas orejeras los oídos para no escuchar los gemidos de ellos.

-Espero revivir por completo algún día o me volveré loca, ttebane! -se quejó la mujer.

En ese momento, Minato tocó los pechos de Kushina, quien se quedó roja al ver que su marido estaba muy cachondo.

-Tantas hormonas en este sitio ya me pusieron muy romántico, aprovechemos que estamos solos.. vámonos a nuestra cabaña mi amor.. -le propuso el rubio mayor mientras le manoseaba sus pechos y empezó a masturbarla.

-Mi-na-to, te odio ttebane.. -respondió la Uzumaki sonrojada al tono de su larga melena, pero no resistió mucho ante los encantos de su esposo.

En el mundo real, el par de adolescentes estaban tocándose por todas partes mientras seguían besándose sin poder parar. Apenas se separaron por la falta de aire, ella comenzó a lamer cada rincón del pecho bastante marcado para la edad del rubio, mientras que éste le daba unas mordidas en los hombros de la peliazul y tomaba firmemente uno de sus senos y jugaba con ellos.

-Eres magnífica, me vuelves loco cada vez más ttebayo.. -susurró el rubio muy extasiado.

La ojiperla lo miró ligeramente altanera y sonrió mientras se acercaba cada vez más cerrando la corta distancia para quedarse mirando frente a frente.

-Una vez que me marques, no hay vuelta atrás.. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que sentías por Sakura-san? Aunque no lo parezca soy muy celosa con lo que es mío y si me abandonas por ella.. me muero.. -le dio a saber la peliazul.

-Hinata-hime, te confieso que me he dado cuenta ahora de que Sakura era un capricho infantil pasajero. Solo lo hacía para ganarle en algo a Sasuke-teme, pero.. solo conseguí lastimarte con esta confusión.. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te protegeré.. y que te amo mucho, tanto que no sé que hacer con esto en mi pecho ttebayo.. y reivindico mi declaración de que eres mía por siempre.. quiero estar contigo por siempre y más allá de la muerte.. -le confesó el Uzumaki.

Hinata empezó a llorar de felicidad en ese momento y besó sin dudar al chico que más amaba en ese instante. Por un extraño motivo, la Luna se tornó de color sangre y los alumbró sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron amarillos dorados con una pupila felina al igual que Ahri. Antes de ir al platillo fuerte, los chicos querían explorar por primera vez sus cuerpos al ser novatos en esta versión.

Ellos salieron del río y se fueron cerca de un árbol grande para recargarse. La más urgida era Hinata que veía curiosa y excitada el miembro bastante crecido de su amante que parecía no caber en ella.

-¿Puedo, Naruto-kun? -pidió seductoramente la peliazul.

El chico asintió y Hinata empezó a tocarlo para el placer del Uzumaki. Luego de estimularlo ligeramente con sus delicadas y suaves manos de princesa, se lo llevó a la boca con suma delicadeza.

-Se siente tan bien, tu boca es muy húmeda y caliente ttebayo~~ -gemía excitado el rubio.

El chico quiso hacer un pequeño experimento en ese momento tan glorioso en su vida y trató de imaginarse a cualquier chica conocida en la misma posición que la hermosa Hyuuga hanyo, pero era una sensación muy vacía y la imagen de los ojos seductores de Hinata-hime mirándolo fijamente mientras que le practicaba esa felación era abrumadora. Por su parte, la peliazul estaba más y más estimulada al sentir la mano de Naruto en su cabeza para llevar el ritmo del sexo oral.

-No puedo más Hinata, no, ya no ttebayo~~ -le avisó el Uzumaki que había llegado a su clímax.

La chica siguió más fuerte y sintió como el pene de su amante se hinchaba dentro de ella. No se imaginó jamás que Naruto pudiera sacar bastante semen de su interior, aunque apenas pudo tragar todo, dejando una pequeña comisura en sus labios que Naruto observó jadeando y le pareció extremadamente sexy.

-Wow, cada vez estas mejorando Hinata-hime.. jamás pensé que algo así pudiera existir ttebayo.. -susurró apenado recuperándose el muchacho.

-¿No me digas que eso es todo, Na-ru-to-kun? -preguntó desafiante la peliazul sonriente.

-¿Y perderme de todo esto contigo? Ni loco! Esta vez sí lo vamos a hacerlo ttebayo! -le respondió el muchacho serio, pero gustoso.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo de forma salvaje pero Naruto sentía que su amante debería sentir la maravillosa sensación que tuvo hace unos momentos. Por ello, giró con toda su fuerza a la exHyuuga para que ésta se recargara en el suelo mientras que ella sintió como el chico empezó a devorar su interior como si fuera un caramelo.

-Aaaaaah, más por favor~~~ -susurraba la chica mientras mordía su mano para calmar un poco sus gemidos.

Algo que Hinata ya sabía desde que acosó...digo observó todo este tiempo al rubio, es que el Uzumaki era un goloso cuando se trataba de devorar la comida, y ahora mismo su propio cuerpo era su dulce víctima.

-¡DEVÓRAME ENTERA, UZUMAKI! -no pudo más la chica gritando sin control.

En otro sitio, Jiraiya estaba en un burdel con unas golfas para tratar de conseguir información y le pareció oír el grito de su alumna.

-Mis sentidos pervertidos están activándose~~~ -dijo un poco ebrio el sujeto.

######################

Por su parte, Yuna lloraba cascadas de anime en su cama, con Samehada durmiendo a su lado, porque se había quedado sola (Sasuke sólo le había dicho que iba a dar una vuelta y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca) y como sabia que no debía interrumpir a sus amigos si no quería llevarse un terrible trauma. Por lo que en ese momento, se le prendió el foco e hizo unos sellos para invocar a varios zorros y sapos, (ya que antes de salir en esta misión se le concedió el privilegio de también invocar a los Sapos por un Jiraiya celoso en ver que ambas niñas adoraban a sus zorritos de mascota), para jugar póker hasta que le diera sueño. Luego de varios minutos, Tsunade y Shizune llegaron a la habitación y vieron la escena extraña de la pelirroja con los animales.

-¿Tiene alguien un 4? -preguntó Wakamo, una zorrita amarilla bebé con largas orejas con puntas blancas.

-Ñop~~~ -respondió Yuna.

-¿Póker? Yo soy la mejor jugadora de la historia! -respondió altanera Tsunade.

-La peor querrá decir.. -alegó Shizune sabiendo de las deudas que traía la rubia.

-No me ayudas! -se quejó la Senju-Uzumaki.

-¿Quieren jugar?-preguntó Yuna curiosa.

-¿Que están apostando? -pidió saber la médico mayor.

-Nada en especial, dinero, insectos y fruta, además de algunos pergaminos secretos y o algunas informaciones confidenciales de sus lugares de origen y otros sitios. Por cierto, dice Katsuyu que no has ido a practicar el Modo Sabio Babosa, niña holgazana.. -contestó Shima seria.

-Es muy difícil.. En tu caso Shima-sama, Jiraiya apenas y mantiene el control en su transformación.. -se quejó la mujer.

-Mentira, el Yondaime logró dominar a la perfección el Modo Sabio Sapo y no dudo que su hijo pueda hacer lo mismo y más allá. Mientras esta niña pelirroja también tiene potencial para aprender las bases para dominar cualquiera de las ramas del Senjutsu.. -bufó Ma dándole un bastonazo gracioso a la mujer.

-Cuando era niña había escuchado sobre eso. ¿Qué es el Modo Sabio? -preguntó Yuna curiosa, muy complacida por el análisis dado por la anciana sapa.

-Primero tienes que saber que es el Senjutsu. El chakra normal es la combinación de energía espiritual y la energía física. En cambio el chakra Senjutsu es esto más la energía natural del medio ambiente. ¿Tienen un 9? -le comentó el marido de Shima, Fukasaku con expresión seria.

-Ando uno sobrante.. -respondió Kuzunoha.

-Eso suena muy interesante.. -escuchó interesada Yuna. Samehada señalaba con su mango una carta de la mano de la pelirroja, pero ella negaba sonriendo, moviendo otra carta, a lo que Samehada dio su aprobación.

-Aunque los sapos fueron los pioneros del Modo Sabio, no es el único estilo que existe. Algunas convocatorias tienen una variante con distintas formas de atraer energía natural y otras habilidades. Tengo mi jugada lista! -explicó Shima.

-Sapos, serpientes, babosas, simios y kitsunes, sus usuarios que los invocan se tienen el conocimiento de que puedan manejar el Senjutu en la actualidad. Tsunade-chan es una estúpida en esa área y solo su abuelo pudo dominarla el estilo Babosa; por nuestra parte solo Jiraiya y Minato lo pueden hacer pero solo el Yondaime lo perfeccionó aunque no le dio tiempo de emplearlo en una batalla por su muerte. En el caso de los simios, solo Sasuke Sarutobi, el padre del Sandaime lo aprendió por el rey sabio de los simios, Son Goku de las 4 Colas.. -empezó a decir Pa a la pelirroja.

-¿El Yonbi es usuario de Modo Sabio? -preguntó Tsunade en shock.

-Niña tonta, necesitas estudiar más en vez de echarte de borracha! -criticó Shima a la mujer.

Shizune se rió mientras que Tsunade la veía muy furiosa por su insolencia, pero fue interrumpida por otro bastonazo de Shima.

-Deja de golpearme, vieja bruja! -le reclamó molesta la Senju.

-Mira quien habla, señora transformación de juventud y senos aumentados artificialmente! -le replicó la sapa.

Todos se rieron de eso y Tsunade iba a destrozar la habitación de no ser porque Jiraiya llegó borracho al sitio y había escuchado eso último.

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas! -dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Qué hay de las serpientes y los zorros? -preguntó Yuna curiosa retomando la charla sobre Senjutsu.

-En nuestro caso solo Ahri-sama y Kurama-sama dominan estas artes a la perfección quienes fueron instruidos por el dios Inari en persona! -le dijo Kuzunoha lo que sabía.

-Y por parte de las serpientes solo Orochimaru lo dominó de forma imperfecta porque sus cuerpos huésped no son resistentes. Por eso creó esos sellos que palidecen en poder ente el Modo Sabio normal.. -declaró Pa molesto por esto último.

-Interesante, muy interesante! -dijo Yuna anotando en su agenda mental dominar ese poder.

######################

Sasuke caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos admirando el lugar hasta que llegó a una casa de té. Allí una silueta muy familiar estaba sentado al fondo del recinto, por lo que el Uchiha fue a sentarse frente del portador de la capa negra con nubes carmesí.

La tenue sonrisa de Itachi Uchiha lo recibió y por un breve segundo sintió que volvía a tener 7 años y corría para estar cerca de su adorado hermano mayor.

-he recibido tu mensaje niisan – el chico empezó diciendo al tiempo que frunció el ceño al percatarse de un detalle – no estás aquí verdad..?

-Chico listo.. así es.. sería muy peligroso ahora salir solo, ya que gracias a Jiraiya-sama perdí mi compañero de equipo.. -respondió con tono monocorde el Uchiha mayor, pero sus ojos brillaron de orgullo y nostalgia al poder hablar con su hermano menor como de antaño.

-ya.. – Sasuke estaba incómodo. Por un lado estaba feliz de recuperar algo de su antigua vida, por el otro lado, era tan difícil volver a conectar con su hermano mayor.

Itachi, intuyendo el dilema de su otouto querido, decidió llevar el ritmo de la reunión.

-Aquí te traje los pergaminos que fui reuniendo para mantener a Danzõ controlado, pero aún hay detalles vagos que deberían ser revisados..

Sasuke los tomó, habían unos cuantos y usando los sellos de almacenaje que tenía en sus brazos (cortesía de Yuna quien había dicho que en algún momento le serviría, después de todo ella tenía ese maravilloso doujutsu) los guardó para examinarlos más tarde.

-Una cosa más, Sasuke.. -Itachi estaba bastante serio, haciendo que el Uchiha menor comprendiera que era muy importante lo que iba a decir -debes lograr que Jiraiya-sama te tome como discípulo, con él como tu sensei estarás a salvo de Orochimaru y de los planes de Danzõ.. el Halcón de Guerra está planeando algo y eso incluye que tu desaparezcas de Konoha, ya desertando con Orochimaru o que estés..

-muerto.. -interrumpió Sasuke, quien al recordar el sello que se activó en Naruto, lo creía muy capaz de cualquier artimaña – creo que podré convencer al pervertido ese de llevarme.. después de todo Naruto ya es Chuunin, necesitará otro gennin para que la Hyuuga y la Uzumaki puedan entrar en los próximos Exámenes Chuunin..

Itachi sonrió asintiendo de acuerdo al plan de su otouto, ya Sasuke sonrió sutilmente pensando cómo lograr que Jiraiya lo aceptara como discípulo.

-me pregunto, otouto, ahora que ya sabes la verdad -empezó algo incómodo Itachi, pero quería ver como ahora Sasuke encaminaría su vida a partir de este punto de inflexión -y supongo que una de tus metas ahora es lograr que el responsable intelectual de la masacre sea condenado por sus crímenes – Sasuke mantuvo su expresión estoica escuchando a su hermano mayor atentamente – que harás despues..?

Sasuke parpadeó lentamente como procesando la pregunta de su hermano.

 _Que haría después..?_

Una sencilla pregunta que lo dejó pasmado; era cierto que uno de sus objetivos era asesinar a aquel que provocó que estuviera solo, pero ahora el objetivo primario cambió, de su amado niisan al Halcón de Guerra. Y al reflexionar sobre dicho cambio, le trajo a su memoria aquella vez que manifestó su segunda ambición.

-Restaurar el Clan Uchiha, que su nombre vuelva a ser nombrado con respeto, y no por compasión y menos que quede en el olvido, después de todo somos descendientes directos del Rikudou Sennin y como tal debo abrir camino para las siguientes generaciones..

La imagen de aquella jovencita con gafas rojas le lleno su mente, Sarada cuya ambición era ser Hokage, algo que lo había conmovido. Y estaba ahora determinado que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Si el Usuratonkachi aspiraba a ser Hokage, teniendo todo para lograrlo gracias a su familia, por supuesto que Sasuke también lucharía para que su hija lograra ser nombrada Kyuudaime Hokage.

Pensar en Naruto le trajo también la imagen de Yuna y Hinata, por quienes el rubio iba a pelear para protegerlas, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Naruto, igual estando tan vulnerable, me había impresionado su determinación al afirmar que se volvería más fuerte para proteger a Yuna y Hinata.. –no sabía porque Sasuke decidió compartir eso con su hermano, pero Itachi sí.

-la verdadera fortaleza proviene en la necesidad de proteger lo que más amas, otouto.. y a pesar que amo a Konoha, tanto que sacrifique nuestro clan para que ella no desapareciera, te amo mucho más a tal punto que te hubiera empujado a que te volvieras más fuerte y así lograras matarme para vengar a nuestros familiares..

Sasuke estaba horrorizado al escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano mayor.

-Niisan –apenas murmuro con su voz atascada en su garganta por los sentimientos expresados por su hermano, jamás en todos estos años se le paso por la mente como Itachi estaba sufriendo –onegai.. no lo vuelvas a mencionar.. yo.. has prometido a Yuna que estarías a mi lado.. –Itachi mantuvo su expresión neutra recordando su charla con la pelirroja antes de su colapso, mientras Sasuke procuraba de no quebrarse delante del Uchiha renegado –tienes que estar a mi lado, para ver crecer a Sarada.. la recuerdas.. la niña con gafas.. ella quiere ser Hokage y por ella, quien aun no nace, por su sueño lucharé para que se convierta en realidad.. pero te necesito niisan..

Pensar en la niña con gafas para Itachi era un sueño que veía hecho realidad, su sobrina heredo su más fuerte anhelo, ser Hokage para proteger a Konoha. Y viendo a Sasuke con su mirada de cachorro apaleado en la lluvia le rompía el corazón al imaginar que por algún incidente no contemplado esa niña no podría siquiera nacer.

-No te preocupes, orokana otouto.. no lo dije, pero ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo, la pequeña Sarada no estará sola, la ayudaremos a cumplir su sueño.. nos tendrá a todos, a mí.. a ti.. y por supuesto a su madre..

Sasuke se atragantó al saber quién podría ser la madre de Sarada.

-Sakura.. – murmuró muy quedito, pero Itachi lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, estaba medio ciego pero su audición era uno de sus sentidos más agudizados desde que se enfermó.

-Sakura..? tu compañera de equipo..? –pregunto Itachi con un brillo de picardía burlona, algo que Sasuke jamás se imaginó en ser testigo de ello –mm mm me pregunto cómo se verá si lleva el abanico de nuestro clan en su espalda..

Antes siquiera que Sasuke se levantara para golpear a su hermano por la broma, el bushin de Itachi desapareció en un puff, dejando al Uchiha menor bastante contrariado.

-Niisan baka..

En lo alto de una colina, con el atardecer dando paso a la noche, Itachi sonrió con una mirada serena. Ni en sus más locos sueños podría haber vivido esa escena con su querido hermano menor, y eso lo dejaba con su alma pacificada; y pensar en esa niña de gafas irremediablemente le trajo a la mente la imagen de una dulce jovencita de penetrante mirada con un lunar bajo la esquina inferior del ojo derecho.

-"Izumi.."

######################

En el bosque, Hinata caía al suelo después de su primer orgasmo fulminante por la increíble lengua de Naruto y quedó desmayada unos minutos en los que el ojiazul la acunaba en sus brazos.

Cuando despertó, vio la sonrisa egocéntrica pero tranquilizadora del muchacho y ella estaba muy feliz de hacer realidad una de sus fantasías.

-¿Eso es todo, mi princesa ttebayo? -preguntó el chico muy presumido.

-Creo que tuve dos orgasmos seguidos, pero aún ando muy cachonda~~ -le dijo la peliazul rodeando la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas largas y sensuales.

-Quiero ser uno solo contigo por siempre ttebayo.. -susurró el adolescente.

La chica decidió que era la hora de la verdad y empezó a ser uno con su amado, pero sintió bastante dolor al ser roto su himen. El rubio notó el gesto de su pareja por lo que le dio un beso para calmarla y ella le correspondió de manera muy tierna.

-Te amo, Naruto kun.. -le dijo sin dudar la hanyo.

-Te amo, Hinata-hime -le respondió Naruto al fin.

Ambos se volvieron a dar un beso intenso y el vaivén de caderas comenzó de forma sincronizada, al mismo tiempo que sus chakras se fusionaron en el acto de amor en su máximo esplendor.

Con cada embestida cada vez más intensa y despiadada, Hinata rasguñaba la masculina espalda de su amado, mientras que Naruto mordía por instinto el cuello de la chica, quien sintió una temible ola de placer combinado con un sano dolor que llegó a su cerebro.

-¡NARUTO, NARUTO KUN, MÁS POR FAVOR! -gritó la peliazul cada vez más excitada.

-Hinata-hime, estoy a punto de venirme ttebayo -apretaba el rubio su mandíbula al tiempo de tener sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Hazlo conmigo, por favor.. -Hinata sólo jadeaba intentando recuperar su aliento.

Sin poder más, los dos sintieron el más intenso orgasmo de la historia de la humanidad. Si algún otro lo experimentara, habrían muerto por un ataque cardiaco pero ellos no eran humanos comunes. En un ataque de instinto y con el motivo de sellar su unión ambos se mordieron en el cuello como un par de animales salvajes. Luego de que la inmensa ola de placer terminó, los dos cayeron fulminados y respiraban profundamente sin cesar.

-No puedo más Naruto-kun..-susurró exhausta la hanyo.

-Te amo tanto, no quiero estar más sin tí. Te necesito a mi lado ttebayo.. -le dijo el rubio abrazando a su mujer.

-Lo quiero todo contigo, mi cielo..-le dijo Hinata muy cansada pero feliz.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando fue que unas marcas aparecieron en la parte del remolino de sus sellos como si este se completara de alguna forma. Los dos tenían la forma de un nudo perenne pero en el caso de Naruto era de color blanco malva con tono lila, mientas que en Hinata era azul zafiro.

En la zona de sus mordidas en el cuello finalmente una marca de sello apareció para después desaparecer.

Dentro del paisaje mental, Ahri sonreía satisfecha, finalmente el Tamashī no Yūgõ se había completado. Con la marca en su lugar, el alma de su Hina-chan se había enlazado con el alma de Naru-chan, uno sabrá donde está el otro no importa si le separan la distancia, el tiempo o dimensiones, uno era la brújula del otro.

-Lo has logrado, no? -ronroneó Kurama dejándose mimar por la albina.

-Dudabas de mi, mi pequeño pelusín~~~ -le susurró con voz sensual.

-quieres que te mienta o sea sincero.. -le trolleó el Kyuubi.

-Oi! Eres un descarado.. pero eres mi descarado.. – se abalanzó sobre el kitsune naranja -aún tengo que compensar todos los siglos perdidos.. continuamos..?

-y lo preguntas? -le respondió incrédulo -ven aquí zorrita mala!

Ahri sonrió enormemente dejándose consentir por su amado. El plan seguía sin complicaciones.

#######################

La Luna volvió a su color normal como si algo raro hubiera sucedido y Yuna se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada a los presentes, sonriendo ampliamente, mejorando su humor.

-Págame baachan o te recuerdo que me debes mil ryus! -le pidió la pelirroja con la mano extendida.

-Te odio, niña.. -murmuró la mujer furiosa.

Todos veían atentos, excepto Jiraiya quien dormía por la borrachera, como la Sannin Babosa apostaba ahora su dignidad contra una niña de 12 años y había perdido todas las veces, y ahora Yuna llamaba baachan a la mujer.

-No tengo dinero ahora..-le comentó nerviosa la rubia.

-Solo hay una forma de que pagues esa apuesta sin necesidad de dinero y si no lo haces vas a sufrir. Te recuerdo que Katsuyu es amiga de Shima-sama y podemos buscarte por invocación inversa! -le recordó la niña sonriente.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó con una falsa sonrisa la médico.

-Harás algo que no deseas con todo tu ser, tener una cita con Jiraiya sensei! -dio a saber la niña diabólica cruzándose los brazos a la altura de su pecho en pose altanera. Samehada a su lado imitaba a la pelirroja con su mango como si fuera uno de sus brazos.

-¡NO, NO LO HARÉ! -se negó rotundamente la mujer con ambos brazos haciendo una equiz.

-Oh, si lo harás o si no les diré a todos como es que se hizo un aumento de senos, señora Tsunade plana de nacimiento~~~ -le dijo malvadamente la pelirroja.

-¿Ósea que todo este tiempo pudo enseñarme a aumentar mi tamaño? -preguntó molesta Shizune, quien de pronto cayó en cuenta varias cosas.

-Sí -dijo seria Yuna.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada afilada a la pelirroja.

-Es una egoísta, Tsunade-sama -dijo la pelinegra muy ofendida -Aparte de que no quiso que tuviera novio en mi adolescencia, no me compartió su secreto maravilloso. La odio! -le dijo muy colérica la mujer y se marchó de la habitación llorando.

-Oh, oh. Alguien se molestó por el egoísmo de su maestra, que bueno que los sapos no somos bellos físicamente… -mencionó Shima burlona.

-Tsunade, usted tendrá una cita con Jiraiya-sensei y zam, se acabó. Fue un placer apostar con usted, baachan.. -finalizó la pelirroja satisfecha.

-Pero, pero... -trató de decir la mujer pero ya estaba derrotada.

-Ahora váyase a dormir que ya es tarde y los viejitos no deben pasarse de su hora~~~ -le dijo la niña sin dar lugar a réplicas. Samehada le sacó la lengua a medida que se alejaba con Yuna encaramado en su espalda.

-Tenía que ser igualita a la tarada de Kushina.. -murmuró molesta la rubia.

#######################

Omake: Amigos por correspondencia

Hinata estaba cuidando del Jardín del Complejo Uzumaki, un rincón donde Yuna, Naruto, Kushina y Hashirama habían invertido su tiempo para crear un paraíso terrenal.

Cuando estaba admirando unos girasoles se percató de la llegada de un hombre moreno con traje verde oscuro, lentes especiales, una gorra con su nombre con un número: 59603.

-Sumimasen, traigo correspondencia para Honõmi Yuna, me han informado que ella vive aquí.. es correcto?

-Así es.. -y Hinata se percató que era un cartero ninja, justo a tiempo aparecía muy contenta Yuna, caminando entretenida hasta que al ver al cartero, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Yuna-chan..? -llamó algo desconcertada la peliazul al ver la reacción emocionada de la pelirroja.

-Oi! Cartero-san! -saludó una entusiasta ojiperla celeste, con una brillante sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

-Honõmi-san, aquí tengo los paquetes de sus amigos.. -entregando 5 pergaminos.

-Zankiu! -Yuna agradeció recibiéndolos al firmar el formulario del Cartero ninja, quien se despidió yéndose a su siguiente destino.

-Heee estas muy contenta, Yuna-chan~~~ - se acercó a su amiga, para luego codearle en su costado – por lo que veo en tus manos son pergaminos.. son de tus fanboys?

-fanboys? No que va.. son de mis amigos!

-Eh?! En serio..?

-ven.. te muestro!

Y así Yuna arrastró a una aturdida Hinata hasta su habitación.

La cama estaba en medio de la habitación con una bonita cabecera rústica de árbol reciclado, en conjunto de sus muebles algo espartanos, pero con la pintura acre daba un aire cálido al ambiente.

En su escritorio había varios pergaminos y envases de cajas de roles de canela.

-ven.. siéntate.. te muestro.. -dejando varios de los pergaminos en su escritorio, solo uno mantuvo en la mano -éste es de Fū-chan.. es de Takigakure no Sato.. gracias a ella no me perdí en su bosque..

-Oh.. veo que su carta tiene muchas anécdotas..

-Sabes Hinata-neesan.. ella me recuerda mucho a Naruto-niisan.. sólo una persona la quiere y protege, es el nuevo líder de su aldea, Shibuki-san.. sería como el Takikage.. porque el resto de los aldeanos no la quieren ver ni en pintura..

-Oh.. – se afligió Hinata -ya veo.. es muy similar con Naruto-kun..

-Cuando la conocí.. Fū vivía en las afueras del pueblo.. por eso me encontró cuando andaba perdida por esos bosques.. -rememoró apenada la pelirroja -el único que solía visitarla era Shibuki-san.. -suspiró melancólica -le había prometido volver si pasaba por esa zona.. pero siempre intercambiamos cartas..

-Al menos se tienen una a la otra desde la distancia.. -consoló la ojiperla a su amiga.

-Sabes.. le había dicho que si quería fugarse de Taki, ella podría venir a vivir aquí conmigo.. -confesó la pelirroja

-Yuna-chan.. tu crees que lo haría..? -se intrigó Hinata.

-No.. porque no quiere abandonar a Shibuki-san -comentó con aura triste la pelirroja.

Hinata la consoló apretando su hombro en señal de empatía, dándole otro pergamino, que Yuna empezó a revisar.

-oh.. éste es de Yugito-san.. a ella la conocí cuando estaba en Yugakure no Sato.. es una Kunoichi muy poderosa y amable.. rápidamente congeniamos.. ella suele aconsejarme nuevos métodos de entrenamiento.. y.. Oh.. jeje -Yuna leía un fragmento del escrito por su amiga -aquí menciona que el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee ha vuelto a ocasionar líos al querer ir a un concierto de su ídolo..

-Raikage..? -murmuró algo ida la peliazul.

-Eh?! -luego una lámpara de alerta se le prendió -Oh.. gomen.. no te lo dije.. ella es de Kumogakure.. pero.. yo..

-N-no te aflijas, Yuna-chan.. sólo que..

-Si.. asunto de Kumo es algo delicado para los Hyuuga.. lo sé.. pero te aseguro que no todos son malos.. Yugito-san es muy buena onda..!

-te creo.. mm mm.. y éste es doble? -Hinata decidió cambiar el tema bruscamente.

-ah.. Oh! Al fin lo publicó! -abrió Yuna emocionada -awww que tierno de Roshî ojisan en mandarme una copia autografiada..! -chilló emocionada la pelirroja.

-Conoces al autor de Hiromasa Jun y los dioses Inmortales! -preguntó incrédula la kunoichi hanyo.

-Yep -sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja.

-que envidia.. -murmuró enfurruñada la peliazul.

-Lo conocí en el País del Bosque durante una gira de firmas, también conocí a su alumna, Kurotsuchi.. fue muy agradable..

Yuna ojeó rápidamente el libro y luego lo colocó en su mesita de noche para más tarde empezar a leer la novela escrita por su autor favorito de leyendas, y esperaba que Jiraiya-sensei jamás se llegara a enterar que era lectora asidua de su competencia. Al fin agarró el pergamino restante.

-y el último es de Haku-senpai..?! -Yuna se sorprendió gratamente al leer su contenido -oh vaya, que bueno que ya ha podido recuperarse..

\- mm mm por el tono que usaste parece que te gusta..? -pregunto con picardía la hanyo.

-Eh?! Oh.. no no no.. es que bueno.. no.. más bien.. fue extraño sabes.. -Yuna dejó el pergamino en su regazo mientras su mirada se perdía a través del cielo que veía por su ventana -estaba camino a Konoha cuando pasando por Nami no Kuni.. mis ojos brillaron de repente y me guiaron hasta una tumba.. pero lo más sorprendente es que había alguien vivo enterrado en ella..

-VIVO! – se sobresaltó Hinata.

-Así también me sentí, de inmediato lo desenterré, apenas respiraba, y una parte de su hombro y pecho estaba dañado y congelado… -Yuna giró hacia su amiga -y no se como.. creo que las pocas clases con mi neesama sobre curar heridas me vino a la mente.. yo solo.. pude hacer una palma mística bastante rústica y conseguí salvarle la vida a Haku-senpai.. y con mis ojos encontré un refugio donde pude ayudarlo a sanar.. cuando se recuperó, apenas podía mover su brazo izquierdo pero me había dicho que iría a Kiri a cumplir una nueva meta autoimpuesta, un nuevo camino..

-Wow literalmente lo salvaste de las fauces de la muerte, no?

-Es la primera vez que me escribe.. y estoy feliz.. porque pareciera que al fin encontró un nuevo motivo para luchar..

La pelirroja estaba muy feliz por haber recibido tan buenas noticias de sus amigos.

Hinata sonreía por ver tan contenta a su amiga, su hermana menor honorífica.

-Tadaima! -se escuchó la ruidosa voz del Chuunin rubio.

Tanto Hinata como Yuna saltaron para recibir a su pareja/hermano.

-Okaerinasai anata/niisan!

Naruto sonreía ampliamente al escucharlas recibirle en su hogar siendo abrazado por ambas kunoichi.

-Tengo mucho que decirles ttebayo!

##################################################

Prox cap: **De regreso a Konoha.**

Por favor recuerden la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores sí. Acosadores no.

Arigatou gozaimazu.

Regina Alba Blossom.


	19. De regreso a Konoha

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legend. Todos los derechos reservados._

La joven pelirroja de gafas y bata blanca va caminando algo somnolienta con sus ojos entrecerrados, con la bolsa de reviews, reprimiendo un poderoso bostezo, cuando de pronto al prender la luz de la habitación y millones de serpentinas estallaron en su cara al grito de "FELICIDADES POR ALCANZAR 100 REVIEWS!" con los hermanos Uchiha con sonrisas incómodas y con los cuatro zorritos bastantes erizados por sus presencias.

-Vaya.. gracias chicos.. –mencionó la pelirroja acercándose a los hermanos Uchiha quienes suspiraron aliviados por la llegada de Autora-sama –y veo que el festejo será con los famosos hermanos Uchiha..

-Famosos..? –preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Itachi solo suspiró.

-Ya me hago la idea del porque..? –el mayor lanzo una mirada de reojo hacia los zorros.

Éstos se envararon, incluso Kikura no pudo evitar mostrar sus dientes.

-Ara ara, no sean malos anfitriones.. –la mujer se agachó junto de los zorritos para palmearles sus cabezas.

-Son Uchiha! –farfulló Genkurõ.

-por su culpa Ahri-sama perdió siglos de convivencia con Kurama-sama.. –mencionó Kunou.

-Me disculpo por las acciones viles de nuestro antepasado.. –Itachi se inclinó ante los cuatro zorritos, incluso codeó a Sasuke quien le lanzo una mirada afilada a su hermano, para luego imitarlo ante una mirada de advertencia del mayor.

-No somos como nuestro antepasado, solo queremos vivir en paz y evitar más sufrimiento por el Ciclo de Odio.. –concluyó Sasuke, ante la sonrisa aprobatoria de Itachi y la mirada complacida de Autora-sama.

Los cuatro zorritos estaban tan impactados, paralizados de la impresión, hasta que al unísono cayeron encima de Itachi, sorprendiendo a su hermano menor.

-ES TAN KAWAIIII!

-Oi.. –Sasuke tenía unos tics de furia en su frente –nadie dice kawaii a NIISAN.. y salgan de encima de él!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Ya la habitación estaba despejada. Con un Sasuke modo emo, abrazando posesivamente el brazo de su hermano mayor lanzando miradas afiladas a los zorritos, quienes disimuladamente miraban hacia el mayor, quien sonreía incomodo por el temperamento tsundere de su otouto.

-Ya Sasuke.. no te comportes como un crio de Academia.. –aunque le pesara admitir, jamás imagino tener a su hermanito otra vez encaramado como koala en su brazo, y eso le producía una felicidad sin igual.

Como si despertara de un trance, Sasuke al fin se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, separándose bruscamente de su hermano mayor, intentando recuperar algo de dignidad tan penosamente perdida.

-Hump..

-Y no podría faltar los famosos monosílabos Uchiha.. –comentó divertida la pelirroja, quien estaba sumida en papeleo de oficina entre sus brazos con una nube depresiva arriba suyo –les encargo Itachi, Sasuke de terminar de revisar los pergaminos de los lectores con los zorritos.. ja ne..!

Mientras Autora-sama salía de escena con un evidente cansancio en su semblante, con Itachi asintiendo con la cabeza, Sasuke sin cambiar su postura, y los cuatro zorritos disputando el Pergamino Numero 100.

-Dame! Yo lo quiero leer..

-No ya lo habías leído antes!

-Eso era cuando no fue el numero 100! Quiero leerlo!

Pero la discusión quedo suspendida cuando Sasuke intervino sacando de escena el tan cacareado review 100. Si no fuera por la sonrisa conciliadora de Itachi, Sasuke se hubiera convertido en Emo a la barbacoa.

-Paz chicos, que Autora-sama necesita que completemos la misión para entregar el capítulo para los lectores.. –las palabras de Itachi parecieron que bajaron la intensidad asesina que los cuatro zorritos dirigían contra Sasuke, quien sonreía altanero por ser defendido por su hermano mayor, hasta sentir un poke bastante fuerte en su frente dado por Itachi –y tu Sasuke, no provoques a los kitsunes..

-Hai niisan.. –murmuró contrariado el Uchiha menor al tocarse su dolorida frente. Al ver que Itachi le pedía el pergamino con una sutil sonrisa, Sasuke le dio con un puchero y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien.. si no le importan, les indicaré a cada uno un pergamino hasta terminar, está bien.. –cuando todos los zorritos aceptaron, Itachi sonrió –perfecto.. empiezas tú, otouto..

-Hump.. –Sasuke recibió de Genkurõ un pergamino, ambos lanzándose miraditas con rayitos, para luego abrir el pergamino que le paso para empezar a leerlo –mm, pertenece a **jorge rocha** y.. menciona que el capítulo estuvo con "zukulencias" –aquí Itachi se atragantó con su propia saliva, haciendo que los zorritas soltaran risitas pervertidas -y que espera más..?

-Ejem.. aun eres un niño otouto.. y.. ejem.. yo.. –Sasuke afiló su mirada al ver tartamudear a su siempre estoico y sereno hermano mayor, haciendo que Itachi se abochornara más.

-de que hablas niisan..? –aquí los zorritos ya no reprimían sus risas, incluso ya caían al suelo por las carcajadas haciendo que Sasuke se exasperara aún más al no comprender como Itachi estaba tan colorado boqueando sin saber que decir.

-"casi preferiría seguir siendo la razón del odio de Sasuke antes de darle esa **charla**.."-pensaba con lágrimas de anime Itachi al verse comprometido en esa situación, hasta que Wakamo, sintiendo lastima por el apuro del shinobi Akatsuki salió con una idea para su rescate.

-Itachi-san.. y si le pide a Ahri-sama que le dé la **charla** como lo hizo con Naruto-sama..?

Como si la pequeña kitsune de ojos celestes le hubiera dado la solución para la Paz Mundial, Itachi agarro a la desprevenida zorrita para abrazarla y llenarla de besos, haciendo que sus hermanas bufaran y Sasuke tuviera varios tics furiosos en su frente.

-Eres una genio Wakamo-chan! –Itachi tenía una amplia sonrisa de alivio para luego dirigir su mirada brillante hacia su hermano –no te preocupes otouto, seguro que Ahri-san no tendrá problemas para educarte en esa rama tan delicada.. y sabrás de que mencionaba **jorge rocha**..

Mientras los zorritos sonreían con malicia, Sasuke aun confundido por el comportamiento errático de su hermano mayor, de repente una bombilla se encendió en su mente con un alerta rojo del supuesto contenido de la **charla** , aun mas sabiendo a quien se le estaba por pedir, la kitsune pervertida que está dentro de su compañera de equipo, Hinata.

El rostro del joven Uchiha se encendió de un fuerte escarlata como farolito de navidad al entender de qué iba la palabra "zukulencia". Tapándose con ambas manos sintiendo un vapor escapar de sus orejas, maldecía en su mente a su hermano mayor en comprometer a la kitsune albina en esa tan delicada "lección". Y no podía articular palabra o su voz iba a salir afinada por el pánico y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Mientras Sasuke aun maldecía a Itachi por comprometerlo de esa forma, el Uchiha mayor ya seleccionaba al siguiente zorrito quien debería seguir leyendo los pergaminos. La elegida fue esta vez Wakamo, quien sonreía ampliamente por haber sido elegida por Itachi, mientras Kunou y Kikura rumiaban en silencio por la "suerte" de su hermana menor.

-me toca a **shironeko black**.. y tus palabras son bastantes apreciadas por Autora-sama, pero no solo es papeleo-sama quien la aflige pero una serie laaaaaaarga de incidentes.. está cansada mentalmente, pero pide paciencia a todos sus lectores, que Tamashī si tendrá final, solo que llegara con el tiempo..

Todos los zorritos estaban preocupados por la salud mental de Autora-sama, quien ya fue a un psicólogo ante el inicio de los síntomas de depresión. Itachi y Sasuke solo aguardaban silencio, hasta que Kunou tímidamente pidió por un pergamino, al cual el Uchiha mayor le entrega el siguiente.

-mm, continuo yo con el pergamino de **Smiling-shadow015** quien se ha impresionado bastante con varias escenas, y lo de cara de momia, lo siento pero eso es spoiler y estamos prohibidos de decir que está tramando.. –fue silenciada la pequeña kitsune amarilla de ojos rojos por sus tres hermanos con el grito de:

-SPOILERRRRR!

Itachi sonrió mientras Sasuke intentaba en vano reprimir su risa por el espectáculo de los kitsunes, hasta que el pelinegro mayor entrego otro pergamino para el zorrito color negro con sonrisa maliciosa.

-ya me toco a una de las camaradas de Autora-sama- decía Genkurõ al descubrir el contenido del pergamino - **Pegasister Geishiken** y sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta.. gracias por tus palabras..

-Ya era hora que me tocara –sonrió ampliamente la kitsune café al recibir el pergamino de Itachi pero se extrañó al ver dos pergaminos –oh vaya, ambos pertenecen a **Rukia36** debemos confesar que fue uno de los que más emociono a Autora-sama tus palabras (y eso que fueron dobles jiji), y no dudes, aunque cuesten años, Tamashī tiene garantizado un final, aquí no es que ella tenga bloqueo de autor o algo similar.. es falta de tiempo.. pero de a poco va escribiendo.. y los demás, solo con el correr de la historia ya te vas enterando.. porque no podemos soltar prenda o nos castigaran si decimos algún spoiler..

-creo que me toca a otro camarada de Autora-sama –dijo Itachi leyendo el pergamino que le tocaba –mm y pertenece a **Ares-sama** y debo decir que la frase de Jiraiya-sama.. bueno lo dice todo.. -suspiró resignado el Uchiha mayor ante la mirada desconcertada de su hermano menor –en fin, creo que el siguiente te toca hermanito..

Sasuke aún estaba algo contrariado pero no podía evitar, era su misión y debía cumplirla.

-Hai.. mm –abriendo el pergamino, miraba su contenido con el ceño fruncido –pertenece a tej41 y según tengo entendido le ha complacido a Autora-sama que le gustaras su trabajo y espera que siga disfrutando.. solo no entiendo esa última frase.. quien rayos es el señor Stark..?

Itachi le devolvió la mirada desconcertada, desconociendo quien podría ser.

-será Ned Stark de GoT..? –preguntó Genkurõ.

-no creo, ese murió en la primera temporada.. –indicó Wakamo con una de sus patitas señalando que se le corto la cabeza.

-su hijo Robb..? –fue Kikura quien indagó ante la mirada exasperada de Kunou.

-ni menos, ese murió en la Boda Roja.. yo creo que es IronMan, tu sabes, Tony Stark, el personaje que interpreta Robert Downey Jr..

Los zorritos abrieron los ojos comprendiendo de quien estaban hablando.

-claro la película se ha estrenado no.. como se llamaba.. –pensaba en voz alta Wakamo.

-Avengers Infinity Wars.. creo que Autora-sama fue a verlo..

-envidiaaaa –susurraron los cuatro kitsune al unisono –y no nos llevó!

-creo que el siguiente te toca Wakamo.. –le entrego Itachi un pergamino a la kitsune amarilla de grandes ojos azules.

-Hai, gracias Itachi-san! –la zorrita empezó a ver de quien pertenecía el pergamino –la escribió **diegoosorio1** y lo que ha sido sugerido fue tomado en cuenta por Autora-sama, espero que el capítulo que sigue sea de tu agrado..

-ahora me toca –salto la otra zorrita amarilla al recibir el pergamino del Uchiha mayor –y es de **Rogams no Pain**.. y lo de Danzõ no podemos decir mucho, pero aun así gracias por tus palabras, nuestra Autora-sama las aprecia mucho, espero que siga gustando de los siguientes..

-creo que ahora le toca a Genkurõ no..? –Itachi le entrego el pergamino al kitsune negro, quien acepto con una sonrisa.

-hai.. me toco el de **Fernando917** quien pregunta por la forma humanoide de Kurama-sama.. y la verdad que siempre había referido su molestia de usar tal forma, es muy orgulloso de su forma kitsune, la que originalmente fue creado por su padre Rikudou Sennin.. y considera dicha forma humanoide como algo inferior para su rango como el bijuu mas poderoso.. –todos los kitsunes concordaban con las palabras de su hermano de pelaje negro.

-o sea que si puede usar su forma humana..? –preguntó Itachi bastante intrigado.

-hai.. –respondió Genkurõ –todos los bijuu pueden camuflarse como humanos, pero prefieren su apariencia original..

-mm, como saben a Kikura había leído dos pergaminos de una misma lectora, por lo que me toca.. –habia sido interrumpido por los kitsunes.

-EL PERGAMINO 100!

Varios confetis salieron al abrirse dicho pergamino por el Uchiha mayor quien sonreía divertido por el brillo resplandoroso de las miradas de los cuatro kitsune.

-bien, el afortunado fue **Zafir09** quien fue el responsable por el pedido de que asistiéramos a esta misión.. y debes estar seguro que los kitsunes te adoran.. y tus palabras alegran a Autora-sama.. gracias por el apoyo y esperemos que le guste el capítulo..

-quedan 2 pergaminos.. –comentó Kikura.

-la verdad es que apareció dos pergaminos a última hora.. –mencionó Sasuke mirando la bolsa de reviews.

-bueno.. creo que este –Itachi le entrego a Wakamo un pergamino –es para ti.. mientras este es –le entrego a Kikura quien sorprendida lo recibió –es para ti.. y los dos pergaminos de última hora son para Genkurõ y Kunou –así Itachi les entrego a los dos kitsune los pergaminos recientes. Los cuatro aeptaron abriendo sus pergaminos.

-bueno a mí me tocó a **MISA47** –comenzó Wakamo leyendo el pergamino –cuyas palabras alegraron a Autora-sama, quien espera que le guste el siguiente capítulo, y solo diré eso o lo demás será spoiler jiji..

-bien.. –fue el turno de Kikura quien leía su pergamino –pertenece a **Miss B. Simpaty**.. y Autora-sama estaba muy complacida que le haya gustado el capitulo, esperando que el siguiente también sea de su agrado..

-a mi me toco –habia empezado Kunou –es de uno ya mencionado.. **Tej41** y ahora finalmente volvió pero Autora-sama no garantiza un capitulo pronto.. esta muy atareada y agobiada por su falta de tiempo..

Todos los kitsunes estaban algo nerviosos por el estado de Autora-sama quien apenas lleva tiempo para escribir.

-y terminando tengo otro pergamino de **diegoosorio1** –comento Genkurõ con un suspiro resignado –apreciamos tu preocupación pero cuando pueda Autora-sama subirá los siguientes capítulos.. apenas logro editar este último.. espero que le guste..

-bien gracias a todos por colaborar y deben saber que Autora-sama aprecia cada pergamino que recibe.. –tomo palabra Kikura -además de recordarles que ella es parte de la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosear una teta a Autora-sama y salir corriendo.

-Lectores sí. Acosadores no. –comentaron los kitsune al unísono –Gracias!

-ahora sin mas.. disfruten del capitulo.. –sonrió Itachi.

-Hump.. –fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

 **Cap. 19 De regreso a Konoha**

Una silueta corría velozmente por los árboles, siempre vigilando sus flancos y su retaguardia. Cuando de repente se percató de una marca. Con la capucha puesta, ocultando su rostro enmascarado, la silueta decidió una vez más vigilar sus alrededores antes de finalmente descender a nivel del suelo y esperar.

La oscuridad de la madrugada daba finalmente paso a la tímida iluminación del amanecer.

La silueta estaba muy concentrada en el juego de luces y sombras que se podrían distinguir con las primeras luces de la mañana, cuando una tímida y pequeña bolita amarilla platinada apareció delante de sus ojos, unos grandes ojos azules del cielo lo miraron con alegría.

-Sai-kun! –chilló eufórica en voz baja la pequeña zorrita –Ahri-sama me ha dado el pergamino para que puedas cumplir tu parte del trabajo.. Wakamo ha cumplido bien, verdad..?

-Hai –se podría fácilmente escuchar una sonrisa detrás de la máscara del anbu de Raiz –no han tenido incidentes..?

-para Ahri-sama sus planes están corriendo según lo previsto.. y tienes autorización para revelar a la cara de ´momia fosilizada´.. palabras textuales de Ahri-sama que conste! Que ya acepto ser la Godaime Hokage.. y que la cara de serpiente fallo en su cometido..

-comprendo.. y gracias por el ultimo obsequio, me ha inspirado mucho..

-ya no eres tan rígido, Sai-kun.. Wakamo está feliz en ayudarte..

-aquí, te entrego lo que he estado investigando.. existe un proyecto bastante oscuro, muy hermético.. aun no logro hacer contacto con ella.. tiene una guardiana muy arisca..

-no te preocupes Sai-kun, entregare enseguida tu pergamino.. ten cuidado, Ahri-sama se preocupa por usted, como también Wakamo se le rompería el kokoro si algo te pasara..

El llamado Sai reprimió un nudo en la garganta, pero desde que estaba trabajando, no, la palabra correcta sería desde que estaba ayudando a la kitsune albina con sus planes de hacer desaparecer Raíz, y con la constante comunicación con la pequeña Wakamo, se despertó dentro suyo un caudal de sentimientos que aún le costaba asimilarlos, pero gracias al sello de Ahri, ha logrado cumplir su función sin levantar sospechas en Raíz, en especial en Shimura Danzõ.

Wakamo saltó al regazo del anbu enmascarado para que este pudiera abrazarlo, y con unos cuantos mimos después, la zorrita desapareció en un puff y el pelinegro al fin se descubrió su rostro debajo de la máscara, para sonreír al hermoso amanecer que surgía en el horizonte.

############################################################################

Al día siguiente, Shizune tenía sus ojos saltones como lechuza al ser la primera que veía la llegada de Naruto y Hinata, quienes poseían su ropa toda arrugada, luciendo exhaustos y despeinados con una leve cojera y una amplia sonrisa de campeonato, además de mordidas y chupetones visibles donde sus ropas no lo cubrían.

Parpadeando lentamente, saludó ausentemente a la pareja, quienes se dispusieron a dormir como lirones lo que quedaba de la mañana.

Ni transcurrida media hora, un flamante Jiraiya sin resaca estaba llegando para desayunar junto a una melancólica Tsunade, una Yuna divertida con Samehada, un Sasuke leyendo un pergamino y una Shizune con clara evidencia de shock, cuando noto la ausencia de una pareja muy distinguible.

-Y los tortolos..? –pregunto el albino, teniendo varias reacciones, Sasuke y Tsunade parpadeando al notar recién la ausencia de Naruto y Hinata, Shizune bastante nerviosa y una Yuna con una sonrisa al estilo de un gato que se comió un canario.

-después de su arduo entrenamiento, deben estar descansando.. –contestó la pelirroja con su sonrisa maliciosa, que Jiraiya captó al instante que tipo de entrenamiento la pareja pudo estar haciendo. Shizune solo pudo mirar incrédula a la niña quien no dejo de mimar a la enorme espada, por su parte Sasuke chasqueó la lengua preguntándose qué tipo de entrenamiento harían ellos dos solos y Tsunade se le prendió la lamparita sabiendo a que se refería la pelirroja.

Jiraiya, aun con una sonrisa amplia y altanera, se levantó de su silla para ir a buscar los detalles de dicho "entrenamiento". Lástima que no había escuchado una advertencia dada por Ahri tiempo atrás.

-Ero-sennin sí que metió la pata esta vez.. y con la última persona que quisiera molestar es Hinata-neesan..

-A que te refieres chibi Yuna..? –preguntó Tsunade por las palabras susurradas de la pelirroja dichas cuando Jiraiya fue en búsqueda del par de tortolos dormilones.

-Oh.. es que Ahri había mencionado hace tiempo que si una pareja kitsune llega a intimar por primera vez, no se le deberían molestar si no querrían sufrir las consecuencias.. –explicó Yuna a una interesada Tsunade, una atónita Shizune y un confuso Sasuke.

Hasta que el Uchiha vio la mirada maliciosa de la Godaime y ésta soltar unas risitas, que hicieron un clic retumbar en su cabeza, para sentir su rostro arder del sonrojo por comprender de qué estaban hablando.

Jiraiya entró en la habitación, donde la pareja de Jinchuriki estaban durmiendo, haciendo un verdadero alboroto, mientras Naruto estaba durmiendo con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz abrazando posesivamente a su novia, Hinata ya mostraba signos de molestia por la entrada ruidosa del Sannin de los Sapos.

-Oi.. chibi Hina~~ despierta dormilona.. debes decirme los detalles de cómo fue.. –picaba Jiraiya la mejilla de una cada vez molesta Hinata, quien ya estaba saliendo del duermevela –sé que estas despierta pequeña picarona.. vamos, dile a tu querido sensei como fue su fogosa noche.. y..

Y lo que iba a decir quedo perdido cuando Hinata de un brusco movimiento noqueo al peliblanco con un puño cargado de chakra youkai, dejando al Sannin planchado en la pared con sus ojos en remolinos.

Naruto, con apenas fuerzas y los ojos cerrados, agarró a Hinata para luego enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su novia y abrazarla como una almohada, cayendo nuevamente en tierras de Morfeo. Hinata lo siguió poco después.

-"Estoy tan orgullosa...obviamente de mi misma" -dijo Ahri satisfecha por su plan, siendo apapachada por un adormilado Kurama con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

###########################################################################

En la Torre Hokage, Shikamaru se rascaba la mejilla mientras escuchaba a una tímida gennin de cabello rubio apagado en dos coletas y unos gruesos lentes que ocultaban sus ojos.

-entiendo Shiho.. le diré a mi padre que estas interesada en ese departamento de Criptología.. y.. –Shikamaru estaba bastante abochornado por el aura rosa de la chica.

-Oh Nara-sempai, eres mi héroe y no sabes como de feliz me pondría de poder ser parte del escuadrón de análisis.. no soy muy buena en combate pero de verdad quiero ayudar a nuestra querida aldea en otros aspectos! –la rubia estaba demasiado cerca del moreno con peinado de piña, tanto invadía su espacio personal que Shikamaru estaba a nada de usar sus sombras y alejarlo de ella, cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado por el escolta del Hokage.

-Nara Shikamaru, del equipo 10, el Hokage espera tu reporte –Namikaze "Arata" estaba bastante fastidiado en su papel de secretario interino, siendo que justamente la kunoichi encargada de programar las audiencias del Sarutobi ha ingresado su baja de maternidad.

-HAI! –gritó el Nara, saliendo a toda prisa del incómodo momento compartido con la kunoichi de lentes, quien quedó desilusionada por perderse la oportunidad de ligar con el hijo del Comandante de los Jounin.

-Cielos.. y yo que quería pedirle una cita.. pero.. me avergüenza pedirlo! –la kunoichi se alejó del hall para volver a salir de la Torre con sus mejillas encendidas, mientras ambas manos las tenía a la altura del pecho como si estuviera orando –a la próxima vez si me animaré a pedirle una cita!

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage, Shikamaru relataba su estrategia empleada para neutralizar a Baji y sus secuaces, comentando de cómo engañó a Tofu, quien se hacía pasar por aliado al autoproclamarse un exbandido a servicio de Baji, cuando su único propósito siempre fue la de reunir información para su amo Baji; al final, con el éxito de la misión al rescatar sana y salva a la nieta del Jefe del Pueblo que contrató los servicios de Konoha, se apresó al secuestrador y a sus secuaces.

-Buen trabajo Shikamaru, en nada estarás sacando el lugar de tu padre.. –comentó risueño el Hokage mientras el humo de su pipa salía lentamente.

-eso sí sería problemático Sandaime-sama –comento abochornado el Nara.

-debes sentirte orgulloso, no cualquiera hubiera podido resolver el conflicto sin bajas, tanto de los subordinados a tu cargo como los del adversario, has demostrado en cada misión que eres merecedor de ese chaleco táctico.. –comentó "Arata" con una sutil sonrisa ante el pelinegro quien solo se rascaba la mejilla mirando hacia los grandes ventanales.

-Debo confiarte esto, Shikamaru-kun.. no a cualquiera Namikaze-san da su elogio..

Sin saber el motivo, Shikamaru estaba muy complacido de dicho elogió, sentía que el tal "Arata" Namikaze, como su hermano "Arashi" no eran lo que ellos afirmaban, que su presencia estaba de alguna manera relacionada a los incidentes del fallido intento de invasión de Oto. Y que convenientemente ambos hermanos contribuyeron a que el Sandaime estuviera ileso de dicho enfrentamiento con el renegado Sannin de las Serpientes, Orochimaru.

La versión oficial había calmado a muchos shinobi y ciudadanos, pero por la actitud de su padre Shukaku, quien sólo podía mencionar con un respeto devoto a los hermanos Namikaze, era evidencia suficiente que la identidad que ambos adoptaron era falsa. Pero, era demasiado problemático para indagar en el asunto.

-Agradecido con las palabras, Namikaze-san.. pero mi padre es aún más inteligente, e incluso más sabio que yo, me faltaría muchos años para aprender a ser como él..

Hiruzen sonrió complacido con la respuesta del chico Nara. Incluso "Arata" estaba francamente impresionado por su actitud.

-bien, estas dispensado Shikamaru-kun.. igual que tus compañeros de equipo.. cuando exista otra misión serán llamados. Que tengan un buen descanso.. se lo tienen bien merecido.. -Sandaime sonrió con cariño paternal al chuunin con pelo de piña quien sonrió tímidamente aceptando la dispensa.

-Arigatou.. con su permiso, me retiro..

Al salir de la oficina, "Arata" sonrió conforme con el nuevo representante de la generación actual de los Nara. Sólo con el tiempo se sabrá cuanto superará al actual Comandante Jounnin de Konoha.

Hiruzen sólo sonreía mientras fumaba de su pipa, con una mirada afilada a Papeleo-sama, sólo oraba que Jiraiya llegara con su reemplazo. La nueva Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

########################

En los confines de una instalación subterránea, un joven vestido de anbu Raíz corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del amo, Shimura Danzõ.

Adentro Danzõ estaba escuchando los reportes de los líderes de escuadrones, mientras uno de ellos señalaba puntos en un mapa del País del Fuego, con sus fronteras.

-hemos puesto las trampas en este sector, mientras Torune ha obtenido éxito en este sector según su informe, además de que hemos podido tener éxito en la captura del nukenin Hōki quien poseía en su poder pergaminos muy valiosos para Raíz.. –señalaba en un mapa del País de Fuego.

-excelente.. –Danzõ mantenía su vista en el mapa, calculando, mientras los demás, apenas notaron la entrada de un joven pelinegro de tez muy pálida, quien saco su máscara revelando un rostro sin emociones –ah.. estaba empezando a preocuparme de que hubieras perdido tu camino.. Acércate, te han dejado lugar..

Sai se acercó hasta un joven shinobi de apariencia Yamanaka.

-y bien, traes noticias..? –pregunto Danzõ sin despegar sus ojos en el mapa, frunciendo el ceño en un punto cerca de la frontera, en el Valle del Fin.

-Amo, lo que traigo, es una confirmación de sus peores sospechas –allí intercambió mirada con el Yamanaka, quien cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos y finalmente terminar la noticia.

-Senju Tsunade aceptó ser la nueva Godaime Hokage..

-Y en conjunto con Jiraiya y su equipo gennin lograron desestabilizar a Orochimaru.. quien no obtuvo al Uchiha en esa oportunidad.. –concluyó Sai su informe con voz neutral.

Danzõ mantuvo su expresión estoica, solo un tic en su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que en el ambiente bajara la temperatura, los shinobi estaban entrenados para soportar cualquier Killer Instinct, pero el de su amo los estaba asfixiando lentamente.

-salgan aquellos que no tienen rangos especiales, déjenme hablar con sus capitanes.. por favor salgan.. ya!

En un parpadeo, la repleta habitación quedó extrañamente vacía, quedando 5 shinobi, que por su porte parecían los líderes más cercanos al Halcón de Guerra.

Apenas la puerta estuvo asegurada, el pesado silencio tenía envueltos a los rezagados, quienes incómodos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, siempre con su rostro neutral, hasta que la explosión del anciano veterano de guerra no se hizo esperar.

-QUE LA SENJU ACEPTO SER LA NUEVA GODAIME!? ES UNA BROMA! PORQUE LA CONSIDERO DE MUY MAL GUSTO! EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EL MONO SANDAIME.. IREMOS A LA QUIEBRA CON ESA LUDOPATA AMANTE DE ARBOLES QUE NO PUEDE ESTAR SOBRIA UN SEGUNDO..

Mientras los gritos de Danzõ retumbaban en la habitación, afuera de la oficina, unos cuantos shinobi, la mayoría aquellos que estaban en la reunión previa, escuchaban estoicos la verborrea furiosa de su líder. A pesar de sus rostros sin emociones, el lenguaje corporal claramente revelaba lo ansiosos que estaban ante las represalias que el Halcón de Guerra seguramente preparará para aliviar su frustración.

Mientras en la oficina, la ira del shinobi vendado lo ha hecho levantarse del sillón, para caminar como fiera salvaje detrás de su escritorio, golpeando la mesa cada cierto momento mientras descargaba su furia en los subordinados que quedaron en la oficina.

-Danzõ-sama, ella es una Sannin –contestó uno de ellos intentando ver el lado amable de la situación.

-SANNIN MIS POLAINAS! ES UNA FARSANTE, TODA ELLA ES UNA ILUSION.. SU IMAGEN SOLO ES UN CASTILLO EN EL AIRE.. Y LA MUY TONTA CREE QUE TODOS SE TRAGARON LA EXCUSA DE QUE SUS GRANDES MAMAS SON NATURALES.. HA! NO ES MAS QUE UN TRUCO APRENDIDO DE MITO-SAMA PARA AGRANDARLAS ARTIFICIALMENTE.. TENGO EVIDENCIAS CATEGORICAS DE QUE ELLA MANIPULO CON JUTSU EL CRECIMIENTO EXAGERADO DE SUS MAMAS..

-pero señor, ella es la mejor iryonin..

-PUEDE SER LA ENCARNACION DE LA DIOSA CONEJO, ELLA NO ES LA ADECUADA PARA ESE TITULO, EL HOKAGE DEBI SER YO.. HACE MAS DE CINCUENTA AÑOS DEBI SER NOMBRADO HOKAGE POR NIIDAIME-SAMA.. PERO NOOOOO, FUE ELEGIDO EL ALIENTO DE BANANA ENVEJECIDA.. MALDICION!

Afuera todos escuchaban, incluso llego la misteriosa Kunoichi con su capucha ocultando su fisionomía, al lado suyo una menuda figura mantenía su estado de alerta protegiendo a la misteriosa kunoichi; Sai, quien había salido de la reunión, mantenía un ojo en ambas figuras. Nadie sabía quiénes eran, incluso el círculo más íntimo del Halcón de Guerra ignoraban la identidad de ambas figuras envueltas en capuchas.

-Y EL INUTIL DE OROCHIMARU.. TODAS SUS MAQUINACIONES FUERON SABOTEADAS! ESTOY SEGURO QUE TIENE UNA SABANDIJA COMO SOPLON.. ES LA UNICA EXPLICACION POR HABER FALLADO EN SU INTENTO DE INVASION, COMO PUDO HABER DEJADO QUE LOS DE SUNA SALIERAN PITANDO SIN BAJAS, QUE KONOHA AUN MANTENGA AL SANDAIME SENTADO TAN COMODAMENTE EN LA SILLA DEL HOKAGE QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE.. Y NO CREAN QUE OLVIDO DE ESE TRAIDOR SIN VERGÜENZA, QUIEN HA TENIDO LA OSADIA DE VENIR COMO ADVERTENCIA.. UCHIHA ITACHI.. EL DEBIA HABER MUERTO YA! ES QUE NO PUEDEN SACARLO YA DE SU MISERIA, Y TIENE LA DESFATACHEZ DE INTENTAR RAPTAR AL JINCHURIKI DEL KYUUBI.. NUESTRA ARMA.. ARGH ODIO A LOS UZUMAKI, TAN PRESUMIDOS AHORA QUE TIENEN AL PARIA BAJO SU PODER.. Y LA NIÑA HYUUGA, ELLA DEBIO HABER MUERTO HACE AÑOS.. EL INUTIL HYUUGA JAMAS DEBIO HABER PERMITIDO QUE ELLA SE CONVIRTIERA EN KUNOICHI.. Y CADA VEZ ESCUCHO SUS INFORMES, ME DAN GANAS DE ESTRANGULARLOS POR SU INEFICIENCIA.. COMO PUDIERON PERMITIR QUE TAKI PERDIERA A SU NANABI, ELLA DEBIA PERMANECER EN LAS SOMBRAS, SER RECLAMADA POR MI, NO POR SANDAIME.. Y LA REBELION EN KIRI, QUIEN FUE QUE PERMITIO QUE LA TERUMI FUERA NOMBRADA MIZUKAGE.. NI SIQUIERA QUIERO VER AL RESPONSABLE DEL SECTOR DE AMEGAKURE.. AKATSUKI ESTA TOCANDOME LOS COJONES..

Danzõ finalmente se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio. Los que estuvieron presentes en la habitación se mantenían paralizados, incluso respiraban cuidadosamente.

-Es que no pueden ver mis intentos por hacer de Konoha una aldea poderosa.. Akatsuki debió haber desaparecido con la muerte de su líder.. ahora surgió auto declarándose un dios, ha! Mientras Kiri debía ser solo un recuerdo con la rebelión de la Terumi, y ahora ella es Mizukage, en mis tiempos las kunoichi debían permanecer en su hogar cuidando niños.. esa Terumi, espero que quede una solterona con cincuenta gatos.. Y esa niña Jinchuriki del Nanabi debía permanecer bajo perfil para cuando fuera el momento, Torune la rescataría trayéndola a Raíz.. pero ahora será reincorporada a Konoha como parte del clan Aburame.. mis intentos por tener al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi que siempre fueron saboteados por Hiruzen, ahora con su familia que surgió de la nada para reclamarlo, me es inalcanzable para convertirlo en un digno arma para Konoha.. lo mismo con la niña Hyuuga, al ser aceptada por los Uzumaki.. ni siquiera tengo un portador del Byakugan por culpa del idiota de Hiashi.. y el chico Uchiha.. debió haber muerto junto a su clan, una molestia que no puedo silenciar sin llamar la atención, mientras exista Uchiha Sasuke como leal a Konoha, no puedo acceder a la fortuna Uchiha.. y los Kurama me están molestando por el asunto de su heredera, otro fracaso de Orochimaru en intentar crear un kekkei genkai capaz de rivalizar con el genjutsu del Sharingan, un fracaso total..

La situación se había hecho muy incómoda para los presentes, con la actitud tan derrotista del Halcón de Guerra. Todos intercambiaban miradas entre sí, no sabiendo que hacer o cómo actuar, incluso que decir ante las palabras dichas con tanto sentimiento por su líder.

Afuera de la oficina, nadie se atrevía a respirar, ni un murmullo, todos a la expectativa.

-Ojala Tobirama-sensei reconsidere antes de que llegue la Legendaria Perdedora, yo haría una Konoha más fuerte, tengo planes maravillosos.. sé que Tobirama-sensei los aprobaría.. siempre fue mi Hokage favorito.. maldita suerte la mía.. merezco ser Hokage, y lo voy a lograr..

Danzõ mantenía su mano sana sobre su brazo vendado, con una mirada afilada hacia la puerta, como si pudiera verla. Sonrió siniestramente sabiendo que ella haría la diferencia.

###########################################################################

Sakura estaba apoyando su mentón en la baranda del puente donde el equipo 7 solía reunirse antes de las misiones. Una solitaria lágrima cayó en el agua, haciendo que la superficie se perturbara creando ondas que distorsionaban la imagen tan melancólica de la kunoichi rosa.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Kakashi, tras un misterioso incidente, había quedado en estado comatoso, y para el pesar de la muchacha, la única actividad, que sólo ella había hecho en todo este tiempo, fue cuidar de su sensei irresponsable, quien jamás dio una segunda mirada a la kunoichi de su equipo.

Y allí estaba, mirando al horizonte, no queriendo ir hasta el departamento de su maestro, para sólo escuchar su respiración. No poder obtener respuestas la estaba desquiciando!

Desde que se había enterado por Ino que el Sannin de los sapos, quien llevo a su equipo Gennin para traer a la famosa iryonin Senju Tsunade la Sannin de las Babosas; de algún modo sin tener claro los motivos, Sasuke estaba en el mismo equipo de Naruto, Hinata, y la hermana menor del Uzumaki, Yuna.

Pensar en la pelirroja le producía una congoja sin igual. Era una simple civil, sin entrenamiento previo, sólo por herencia shinobi y jamás había hecho algo para captar la atención de Uchiha Sasuke, pero la mirada de Sasuke cuando la veía, tenía algo que no lograba catalogar. Y ella conocía de miradas.

Había visto como Sasuke miraba a Hinata, era del mismo modo que miraba a Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei. Una mirada de respeto. Una mirada que jamás ella pudo recibir. Y dudaba si algún día ella mereciera esa oportunidad. No teniendo a Uzumaki Yuna cerca.

La mirada de Sasuke a la pelirroja nunca la había visto que pudiera dar a otra persona no relativa a su clan. No sería absurda que era la misma mirada que Hinata le prodigaba a Naruto; pero estaba cerca.

Y ese hecho, combinado a que ella no representaba nada para el Uchiha, le rompía el corazón. Porque sus sentimientos por el moreno con pelo de culo de pato eran verdaderos. No de una fangirl promedio. De verdad lo amaba, con sus virtudes y defectos. Los tenía, por supuesto que sí, nadie era perfecto. Pero eso lo hacía perfecto para ella. O al menos así se mentía a sí misma.

Pensar en la pelirroja Uzumaki le traía también a la mente la nueva relación entre Naruto y la exHyuuga; para ser sincera consigo misma, estaba feliz por la ojiperla, su gran anhelo al fin se estaba cumpliendo, pero también se cuestionaba como fue que Naruto de repente tenía todo, en que momento de ser un paria se transformó en un shinobi capaz de cumplir su gran ambición. Y los rumores que corrían sobre el equipo que estaba bajo las ordenes de Jiraiya el Sannin. Algunos más escandalosos pero otros le hacía cuestionar que sabía verdaderamente sobre su ex compañero de equipo.

De repente sintió que alguien le daba una palmada en el hombro, encontrándose con la última persona que pudiera imaginar.

-Yoh Sakura.. te estaba llamando y tu ni me respondías.. -Kiba tenía sus manos tras la nuca, mientras Akamaru lo llevaba dentro de su chaqueta -ya me iba pero Akamaru estaba muy preocupado por tu mirada lejana..

-Wof wof..

Sakura aún no procesaba la presencia de su compañero de equipo temporal.

-Kiba.. eh..? Q-que..? P-pero.. -Sakura parpadeaba confusa mientras intentaba hilar una frase coherente, haciendo que la amplia sonrisa del Inuzuka se transformara en una fuerte carcajada.

-Vaya Sakura, es tanta tu obsesión que has empezado a imitar a Hinata! -y volvió a soltar varias carcajadas, haciendo que la Haruno frunciera su ceño y su característicos tics furiosos ya estaban adornando en su amplia frente.

-SHANARO! -y el chico perro estaba estampado en el suelo gracias al poderoso puñetazo de la kunoichi rosa -siéntate!

Momentos después, Sakura aún estaba molesta por la pequeña afrenta hecha por el Inuzuka, mientras éste murmuraba que la culpa la tenía Akamaru por su empatía canina.

Al escuchar empatía canina, Sakura reprimió un recuerdo bastante doloroso, que había hecho que ella cambiara su shampoo favorito a causa del trauma de aquel día de la invasión.

-Oi.. Sakura.. sacando tu intento de homicidio.. que hacías en el puente.. estabas esperando a alguien..? -Kiba decidió cortar el ambiente tétrico que formaba el aura de depresión de la kunoichi rosa.

-eh.. No.. No esperaba.. nadie.. -Sakura soltó un doloroso suspiro, que hasta a Kiba se le supo mal.

Odiando su costumbre de ser oyente comprensivo, ya que vivía con dos mujeres en su casa, decidió que escuchar a la Haruno no era mala idea.

-Vamos Sakura, no seré como la escandalosa de Ino.. pero.. ejem -carraspeó el Inuzuka con un bochorno de campeonato -tengo un buen oído -bromeó nervioso ante la reacción de la impredecible kunoichi rosa.

Sakura mantenía su mirada en sus manos, para luego volver a suspirar más exhausta. Como si embotellar sus emociones la agotara más allá de lo previsto.

Y Sakura se desahogó con el Inuzuka. Y por increíble que pareciera, el chico era buen oyente. Con Ino jamás habría tenido un desahogo como lo que tenía con Kiba, realmente era liberador que sus emociones fueran drenadas fuera de ella.

-Así que aquí estás.. y debo decir que te juzgue mal.. –Sakura mantenía su mirada en su reflejo del agua que pasaba bajo el puente, mientras Kiba miraba el horizonte –eres fuerte, solo que te toco un equipo con dos monstruos.. –Sakura le lanzo una mirada afilada a lo que el Inuzuka solo sonrió nervioso –me refiero a que ellos eran demasiado poderosos, por lo que te costaba alcanzarlos.. como si quedaras atrás viendo sus espaldas..

Sakura abrió ampliamente sus ojos, ante las palabras tan acertadas del Inuzuka.

-lo entiendo, al contrario de ti, tengo una vara muy alta que alcanzar, en mi propia casa.. –como Sakura no lo interrumpió, y viendo que sería lo justo compartir experiencias, y tras las misiones compartidas, decidió dar un voto de fe en la kunoichi rosa –creo que has escuchado los rumores sobre mi padre..

-tu padre..? –pregunto desorientada Sakura ante la mirada melancólica del castaño, mientras Akamaru solo mantenía su hocico cerca del pecho de su amo, como forma de confortarlo por las siguientes confesiones que se dará entre ambos compañeros shinobi.

-mi padre, al contrario de lo que los rumores mal intencionados fueron esparcidos, siempre he tenido la sospecha del principal autor.. –Kiba gruño ante ese pensamiento –mi padre pertenecía a la elite ANBU, leal a Sandaime Hokage. Era un excelente rastreador.. el mejor, o al menos así me lo conto mi hermana mayor, Hana-neesan..

-que paso..?

-según los registros que mi hermana consiguió, murió en una emboscada al servicio de Konoha.. o al menos así dictaba los documentos oficiales.. pero neesan no lo creía.. y aunque Kaasan prohibió que continuara investigando, ella hallo una conexión con un grupo.. un grupo oculto para Konoha.. NE.. o ANBU RAIZ..

-Anbu Raíz..? –pregunto Sakura bastante confundida con ese término.

-no pude obtener más datos, solo sé de un nombre.. –Kiba masticó con rabia las siguientes palabras -Shimura Danzõ..!

-el famoso Halcón de Guerra! –Sakura abrió ampliamente sus ojos verdes.

-Hai.. neesan por años había investigado a escondidas sobre Anbu Raiz.. –aquí Kiba apretó sus puños -pero al final lo tuvo que dejar.. –Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Kiba pudiera continuar con su historia –neesan descubrió que mi padre se cruzó con informes muy delicados que podrían perjudicar al Halcón de Guerra.. y por ese incidente fue asesinado..

-como lo sabes..? –murmuró Sakura bastante afectada por la confesión del castaño.

-porque neesan casi murió en una "misión" por estar investigando la muerte de Otousama.. –Kiba empezó a golpear la baranda de forma suave, no queriendo hacer demasiado alboroto, mirando alrededor con desconfianza –Kaasan estaba furiosa, pero nada podía hacer, y al final neesan dejó el cuerpo activo para enfocarse a ser una veterinaria.. pero solo era una fachada.. para mantener a la familia a salvo..

-fue su decisión o la de tu madre..? –pregunto Sakura ante la mirada afilada del Inuzuka.

-nunca entendí porque Kaasan y neesan eran tan sobreprotectoras.. incluso yo creí los rumores de que mi padre huyo por la ferocidad de Kaasan, yo mismo lo viví..! –Kiba confesó algo abochornado por su ingenuidad –pero.. cuando quise chantajear a neesan –Sakura levanto una ceja ante eso –encontré la investigación de neesan sobre la muerte de Otousama y..

-la enfrentaste..? –pregunto Sakura al verlo bastante tensionado.

-me conto todo, y le prometí ayudarla! –Kiba cerro sus ojos –no sé si recuerdas.. creo que estuve ausente de la Academia casi una semana.. –Sakura lo miro intentando recordar, pero para su vergüenza no lo hizo, negando con su cabeza –da igual.. deje de investigar después de que Akamaru sufriera un ataque y casi lo perdí..

Kiba acariciaba la cabeza de su ninken, quien lamia la mano de su amo.

-Akamaru había contraído un virus.. neesan cree que fue implantado por el Halcón de Guerra.. y Kaasan también lo cree.. y después de eso mantuve un bajo perfil con mis investigaciones..

-investigaciones..?

-continué investigando.. Y cuando fuimos nombrados como Equipo 8.. Shino me ayudaba.. es que si no fuera por su primo Torune, sería Shino quien hubiera desaparecido.. como Anbu Raíz..

-C-como..? – se sobresaltó la kunoichi de ojos jade.

-Desde entonces, Shino inicio su propia investigación de las intenciones del Halcón de Guerra.. los Aburame poseen una memoria colectiva bastante impresionante.. pero debido a su carácter apacible..

-rara vez se ven envueltos en conflictos -comento Sakura sabiendo algo sobre los clanes.

-Asi es.. pero eso no impidió que Shino y yo uniéramos fuerzas para cruzar datos.. Y lo de su primo Torune no fue el único caso.. -Kiba mantenía su mirada afilada hacia el horizonte – es como si Danzõ estuviera reuniendo para su propio ejército.. Son sólo suposiciones de Shino.. pero..

-no.. creo que tiene sentido.. -interrumpió Sakura con un dedo en su mentón, reflexionando todo lo escuchado -y que más han averiguado..?

-ahora que Shino es un chuunin tiene más accesibilidad a documentos que como gennin no lo hubiéramos obtenido.. pero ahora siempre está de misión.. Y ya no coincidimos en el mismo equipo.. estábamos a punto de involucrar a Hinata por ser una Hyuuga.. tendría posibilidades de acceder a los archivos Hyuuga.. pero ahora que se auto exilió.. Y con todos teniendo su foco de atención en el equipo de Jiraiya-sama..

El asunto del nuevo equipo del Sannin de los sapos para Sakura era un escozor de sal en sus heridas por el fracaso del equipo 7.

-estoy al corriente que muchos susurran sobre el nuevo equipo de Jiraiya-sama.. quien había sido el sensei de Yondaime-sama.. y al ver el nuevo equipo suponen que un probable Hokage se destaque de uno de ellos..

-si.. -Kiba suspiró pesadamente sabiendo perfectamente de dichos rumores que circulaban sobre el equipo de JIraiya, en especial del rubio Uzumaki como siguiente Hokage –lo que debes comprender Sakura, es que siendo hijos de líderes de clan, Shino y yo estamos en una posición privilegiada para escuchar detalles de las reuniones del Consejo de Lideres.. más Shino que yo para decir la verdad -sonrió algo apenado Kiba quien rascaba su mejilla con timidez -y el tema del primo de Shino no fue la excepción.. Y con nuestra investigación hallamos casos muy interesantes.. incluso descubrimos que Naruto fue muy solicitado por el Halcón se Guerra..

-NARUTO! -se espantó Sakura no comprendiendo que pintaba el rubio Uzumaki en ese asunto.

\- al principio también no pude creer la insistencia de Shimura en llevarse a Naruto.. pero Sandaime-sama jamás permitió que lo llevara.. Naruto parecía que no era tan impresionante.. pero.. Y si hubiera tenido a alguien quien realmente lo hubiera cuidado y entrenado adecuadamente.. es poderoso y en la Invasión lo demostró.. Y ahora es Chuunin.. un Chuunin! Bien que mi madre me había dicho que sea amigo de Naruto.. lo fuimos en la Academia, con Shikamaru y Chouji solíamos hacer travesuras.. pero..

Sakura, para su pesar, estaba muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por Kiba. Recordando la época de la Academia y como el Uzumaki era un alborotador sin igual. Pero cuando se juntaba con el Inuzuka, Nara y Akimichi, el pobre Iruka-sensei quedaba sin voz después de usar su jutsu favorito de llamarles la atención.

-además de Naruto.. de quien más estuvo interesado el Halcón de Guerra..? –Sakura pregunto pensando en cierto Uchiha.

\- si quieres saberlo.. creo que también pidió por Uchiha Sasuke.. pero por alguna razón tampoco cayó en las garras de Raíz.. Y mi hermana tiene la sospecha de que Uchiha Itachi era la causa..

-porque tu hermana lo supone..?

-Hana-neesan era la mejor amiga de Uchiha Izumi, quien por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada del hermano mayor de Sasuke..

-heee..?

-Hana-neesan había llorado tanto cuando supo que su mejor amiga fue asesinada por el amor de su vida.. en la masacre Uchiha..

Sakura se acongojó.

-"Sasuke-kun" -pensó la kunoichi rosa con su mirada en su reflejo.

-siempre creí que algo turbio rodeaba sobre la masacre Uchiha.. -Kiba apoyo sus codos en la baranda del puente -porque sólo Sasuke sobrevivió..? Y porque después de ese incidente Itachi desapareció..? hasta que hace unas semanas reapareció aquí en Konoha atacando a algunos jounnin.. es muy raro no?

-crees que está relacionado con el Halcón de Guerra..? -preguntó muy pensativa la Haruno mordiendo su pulgar.

Kiba sonrió sutilmente.

-no me equivoque al compartir esto contigo.. quiero que nos ayudes Sakura..

-eh..? -se sorprendió Sakura ante la mirada determinada del Inuzuka.

-estamos aquí, en un lugar a cielo abierto.. pero Akamaru siempre estuvo vigilando el perímetro.. debemos mantener esto bajo perfil.. por la memoria de mi padre hundiré al Shimura en un pozo sin fondo.. Y sé que con tu ayuda reuniremos toda la evidencia posible.. eres muy inteligente!

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Y miro hacia el horizonte. Y le gustó la sensación de tener un objetivo.

-Si.. no te preocupes.. te ayudare!

-bien! Debes saber que lo primero que debes hacer es encontrar un nexo para conseguir mejor accesibilidad para tu investigación.. quizás Shikamaru te encuentre un lugar en el departamento que su padre lleva como Comandante Jounin.

Sakura aceptó teniendo una nueva misión personal. Ayudaría para aclarar la verdad que escondía el Halcón de Guerra y sus verdaderas intenciones. Y de alguna forma proteger a sus amigos, le debía a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto, los protegería a su manera.

####################################################################

Sasuke mantenía una distancia prudente de la exHyuuga. Igual Yuna con Samehada, Shizune y Tsunade. Los cuatro caminaban detrás de la pareja de Jinchuriki, tan acaramelados que al acercarse a ellos era como quedar empachados de tanto azúcar que emanaban con sus auras rosas.

Jiraiya iba cerrando el grupo, malhumorado por haber sido noqueado por su alumna hanyo.

Después de que Jiraiya recobró el conocimiento, estampado en la pared de la habitación de la pareja kitsune, decidió salir antes de volver a ser objetivo del mal humor de la Jinchuriki de Ahri. " _Y pensar que tuvieron un "entrenamiento" tan zhukulento, no tendría que despertar con buen humor?"_ Pensaba el Sannin de los sapos

No fue hasta el día siguiente que la pareja decidió bajar, y soportar la avalancha de preguntas de sus compañeros de viajes. Incluso Sasuke mostro interés en el "supuesto" entrenamiento.

Hasta que Hinata con su Byakugan activo los amenazo dejándolos como vegetales que las preguntas cesaron.

Con Naruto ya recuperado al 80 por ciento, decidieron ya emprender su camino de regreso.

Sasuke estaba conforme con todo lo sucedido. Incluso el sello maldito con el que Orochimaru le marcó no le era molesto, y eso se lo planteó a Jiraiya, quien examinando dicho sello encontró que era uno muy interesante que quizás en el futuro le sería útil en batalla.

Y gracias a eso, Sasuke consiguió cumplir uno de los pedidos de su querido niisan. Ser parte del equipo Jiraiya.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Estaban el Uchiha con el Sannin en las aguas termales, platicando sobre escenarios de conflictos que podrían suceder si el Halcón de Guerra se enterara de que Sasuke ya no era el chiquillo mimado que todos suponían.

-la verdad, tu hermano es un gran shinobi.. uno digno de admiración.. confieso que fue uno de los pocos Uchiha que yo lo consideraría digno para ser nombrado como Hokage.. –Jiraiya miraba pensativo hacia el cielo mientras suspiraba pesadamente –quien sabe.. si desaparece de escena Shimura, y limpias el nombre de tu hermano..

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que su hermano preferiría estar en las sombras que cargar con el peso de ser reconocido Hokage; y secretamente creía que no lo aceptaría por el sencillo motivo de evitar el papeleo. Recordaba perfectamente a su padre reclamar que Itachi jamás se presentaba para ayudarlo en organizar el papeleo, un dolor de cabeza inevitable si te convertías en líder de un clan o cualquier otro trabajo importante.

Ahora que los recuerdos relacionados con su hermano ya no eran tóxicos ni dolorosos, podía rememorar anécdotas, como la vez que Itachi le confesó que si fuera por él jamás pisaría la oficina del jefe de la Policia Militar, que con gusto le cedería el honor a Sasuke. En ese momento no lo comprendió, pero ahora con las charlas con el Sannin y viendo que el Papeleo-sama no era un rival para menospreciar, ya se estaba haciendo la idea de porque decidió convertirse en Sasaukage del Hokage, era perfecto porque no estaría lidiando con la parte burocrática de estar enterrado en papeles detrás de un escritorio.

Por lo que tenía un memo mental de nunca aceptar un trabajo que no sea el de Sasaukage en el futuro.

-y ahora niisan está en Akatsuki para brindarte datos no..? para evitar que ellos logren capturar a los Jinchuriki como Naruto.. pero –decidió Sasuke encaminar su charla con el Sannin, quien noto el cambio sutil de la conversación –estuve pensando.. ahora que Orochimaru está muy interesado en nosotros cuatro.. no sería lo mejor que yo también esté con ustedes..? ya sé que dirás que tu equipo está completo, pero.. Naruto ya es Chuunin, se supone que para los siguientes exámenes deben ser una célula de tres gennin.. no..?

Jiraiya mantenía una mirada al Uchiha por sobre el hombro y sonrió sutilmente.

-admito que tienes razón chibi Sasuke.. –aquí Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no reclamar mientras Jiraiya ahora sonreía ampliamente –y aunque no soy de entrenar a genios, podría hacer una excepción.. y más aún que estás en peligro si te quedaras en Konoha.. tanto por Orochimaru como por Danzõ.. no te mentiré.. ya lo estaba pensando y más al admirar el sello que llevas en la nuca, sin la influencia de Orochimaru, será interesante ver hasta donde logras alcanzar.. Solo que te has adelantado chibi Sasuke.. y creo que para la paz mental de tu hermano, pediré que estés en mi equipo una vez que estemos en Konoha.. Solo que me pregunto, que opinara Naruto de esto..?

-del dobe me encargo yo.. sé que estará encantado de tenerme en su equipo para proteger a su novia y hermana menor..

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

El pronóstico de Jiraiya sobre la reacción de Naruto fue más que acertada; y tras un combate "amistoso" entre ambos, y como Sasuke usaba argumentos sólidos sobre la protección extra que sería tener el Musubi para emplearlo junto de los Uzumaki (ya había empezado Sasuke a entrenar con Yuna el uso del Musubi mientras esperaban la recuperación de chuunin rubio) y la exHyuuga; habían hecho que Naruto aceptara a regañadientes que el Uchiha se quede en su equipo. Sin antes advertir de su vigilancia sobre el Uchiha.

Para Naruto, quien mantenía una mirada de halcón sobre la nueva amistad que surgía entre el emo Uchiha con su hermanita pelirroja, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que Sasuke le tenía por la exHonõmi; Yuna por su parte ignoraba la batalla de miradas asesinas mutuas entre ambos rivales; estaba más enfocada en mimar a la gran espada, Samehada, quien se dejaba consentir por la pelirroja como si fuese un gran gato.

Y Hinata..? Bueno ella estaba en su nube 7 bastante satisfecha por la relación que mantenía con su rubio amado. Tocando a cada rato el dije del Shodaime, prodigando mimos al Uzumaki quien se dejaba consentir por su hermosa novia. Estaban muy ansiosos por su primera cita oficial en Konoha, pensando donde sería lo mejor, en Ichiraku´s o en Boahatto.

Y así fue siguiendo el camino hacia Konoha. Sin incidentes. Tsunade solo se preparaba mentalmente para su encuentro con su abuelo, buscando mil excusas por su falta de compromiso con los Bonsái sagrados del Shodaime Hokage.

Shizune por su parte intentaba imaginar cómo debieron haber crecido sus camaradas de generación. Ansiosa por una tarde de chicas con Kurenai, Anko, Yugao y Natsu. Suspiro tristemente que en su grupo faltara una, Nohara Rin, muerta hace casi 15 años ya.

Las amplias puertas de ingreso a Konoha ya podían ser visualizadas por los recién llegados, y cada uno estaba ansioso a su manera. Incluso Tsunade no podía negar la nostalgia del regreso al hogar que la vio nacer, crecer, amar a sus seres queridos y perderlos en la guerra. Y mentalmente suplicar que su adorado abuelo tuviera piedad y le neutralizara el maldito sello que la ha hecho impedir beber desde hace 37 dias, 12 horas, 46 minutos y 20 segundos, y contando.

#################################################################

Hiruzen ya estaba preparando mentalmente su maleta para unas largas vacaciones. Estaba pensando seriamente llevar a sus hijo Asuma y a Konohomaru con sus padres en una recorrida por Yugakure no Sato, aprovechando que recientemente Jiraiya y Tsunade estuvieron por las aguas termales. Pero probablemente solo sería unas semanas teniendo en cuenta que su pequeño nieto debía aún ir a la Academia.

Namikaze "Arata" suspiraba aburrido mirando por los grandes ventanales a Konoha, hasta que la familiar presencia de la no tan joven Tsuna-chan se hizo evidente al cruzar por los grandes portales de acceso a Konoha.

-ya están aquí..

Eso fue como una señal para que Hiruzen adoptara su expresión más estoica y solemne. Mientras "Arata" sonreía discretamente por la llegada de la malcriada nieta de su hermano mayor.

Tsunade notaba como muchos shinobi y aldeanos giraban para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados. Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya una multitud empezó a congregarse por el camino por donde el equipo de Jiraiya pasaba, con la punta del grupo la pareja de Jinchuriki, muy acaramelados sonreían ampliamente por la gran recepción que estaban recibiendo. Incluso Yuna y Sasuke estaban bastante orgullosos al sentir la algarabía de Konoha.

Una vez en la Torre Hokage, Tsunade tragó saliva rezando por encontrar a su abuelo de buen humor.

-así que la hime de Konoha al fin está de regreso –fue la recepción de "Arata" a una Tsunade que apenas ingreso en la oficina del anciano Hokage tuvo la visión del rubio shinobi.

Tsunade no podía evitar emocionarse, y estaba a punto de olvidar la charada del disfraz de su tío abuelo pero gracias a que Yuna se interpuso, pudo evitar un desliz.

-Arata-ojisan! Sandaime-sama! El Equipo Jiraiya completó con éxito la misión encomendada!

Naruto refunfuñó contra su hermana siendo quien siempre chillaba esa frase era él, aun mas siendo Chuunin y segundo al mando del equipo, mientras Hinata sonreía por la mueca de su novio. Sasuke resopló ante la actitud de su rival. Shizune sostenía a Tonton mientras Jiraiya solo daba una venia con su mano en un saludo informal.

-Senju Tsunade.. –se levantó solenme Hiruzen ante la rubia de gran pechonalidad, quien no pudo reprimir una mueca –mi espera al fin ha terminado.. –Hiruzen se sacó el sombrero para entregarlo a Tsunade quien estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y huir, pero al intercambiar una mirada con Yuna, luego con Naruto, ambos con semblantes determinados a su manera, supo que ya no podía dar un paso atrás –ten el sombrero y asume tu lugar.. a partir de hoy serás conocida como Godaime Hokage..

-Yo Senju Tsunade acepto ser la Godaime Hokage, sin embargo, a partir de hoy Sarutobi Hiruzen seguirás fungiendo como el Hokage de apoyo, siendo uno de los ancianos consejeros.. –sonrió ampliamente Tsunade ante la mirada horrorizada del anciano Sarutobi, cuyo castillo de aire con sus vacaciones se esfumaba en un parpadeo, quien solo pudo mover su boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Muy buena jugada, Tsuna-chan.. –"Arata" reprimió una carcajada ante la astucia de su sobrina nieta.

Mientras los demás presentes soltaban risitas ante la expresión de desolación del anciano Hokage.

#####################################################################

Maito Guy irrumpió la oficina del Hokage en medio del reporte del equipo de Jiraiya el Sannin. Tras largas semanas a la espera de noticias sobre el retorno de la Princesa Senju, al fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Desde el fatídico día de las preliminares Chuunin, el llamado Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha estaba atravesando por una crisis en su fe de las Llamas de la Juventud. Su pupilo amado atravesaba una cuerda floja que hacia tambalear su resolución juvenil. Y como su gran maestro no debía permitir que sus llamas se apagaran en tan juvenil alma de potencial ilimitado.

Todos los días hacia su propia promesa de mejorar para tener algo con que negociar con la Senju y así conseguir que su querido Rock Lee vuelva a sus labores como shinobi. Con el dolor en su corazón tuvo que aceptar en ceder a Yuhi Kurenai a sus otros bien amados pupilos, Tenten-chan y Neji-kun, sabía que la Señora Amante del Genjutsu los guiaría bien en su camino como shinobi. Ahora mismo Rock Lee estaba en una situación muy delicada y necesitaba su guía más que nunca.

Y ese día al fin había llegado. Esa mañana bien temprano había seguido su rutina de dar vueltas alrededor de Konoha con las puntas de sus dedos índices. Lo hacía solo debido a que su eterno rival, el genio del Chidori, Kakashi del Sharingan estaba indispuesto en su cama tras el ataque del infame traidor y aniquilador de clanes, Uchiha Itachi.

Desde que el Copy Ninja estaba de reposo a la espera de la llegada de Senju Tsunade, nadie ha logrado estar a la altura para competir y así alimentar sus llamas juveniles. Cuando se disponía para ir al Hospital y visitar al joven Lee, escucho lo que anhelaba hace días.

-He podido ver a Senju Tsunade, es tan bella como siempre la han descrito..

-escuche que no ha envejecido.. y que es producto de un jutsu prohibido..

-nah.. solo usa un henge para ocultar su rostro envejecido..

-escuche que el heredero Uchiha fue seleccionado por Jiraiya-sama como uno de sus discípulos.. junto al chico zorro y la Hyuuga desterrada..

-Jiraiya solo es un pervertido sabiendo que en unos años la chica Hyuuga será una belleza despampanante como lo fue su madre.. quien dijo que el anciano Sannin no es inteligente..

-escuche que la Hyuuga desterrada ayudo al chico zorro, que ya es chuunin a derrotar a un monstruo en la invasión de Oto.. y que tanto el Uzumaki como la Hyuuga ya estaban bajo la tutela de Jiraiya..

-crees que ya los estaba entrenando..? ahora que son un equipo y tienen a Uchiha-san, serán que ellos en el futuro..

-serán los nuevos Sannin de esta generación..

-Jiraiya-sama entrenó a Yondaime-sama.. no sería tan descabellado no..?

-he visto que el grupo se dirigía a la Torre Hokage.. será que los rumores son ciertos que la Princesa Senju será la nueva Godaime..?

Cambiando su rumbo, Maito Guy corrió con todo hacia la Torre Hokage, con una única misión: llevar a Tsunade-sama a que pueda curar a Rock Lee.

Y llegamos al inicio, con Guy interrumpiendo el reporte.

-TSUNADE-SAMA POR FAVOR NECESITO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO! TIENES QUE CURAR A ROCK LEE!

Todos en la oficina tenían sus miradas como lechuzas parpadeando al mismo tiempo.

Yuna sonrió nerviosa, eso no lo vio venir.

 _Hora después._

Tsunade estaba examinando al chico en el hospital. Maito Guy estaba detrás de ella con evidente nerviosismo. Solo la acompañaba Shizune y Yuna en la inspección del pelinegro de cejas tupidas.

Ya Naruto y Hinata, invitando a Sasuke para que pudiera conocer su nuevo local favorito para comer, el Boahatto, y así podrían pedir el almuerzo mientras Jiraiya permanecía con Hiruzen y "Arata" para extender el reporte interrumpido por el Jounnin de uniforme verde y naranja.

-Debo admitir que tus lesiones son tan severas que mi primer diagnóstico hubiera sido muy desfavorecedor.. te hubiera dicho que deberías resignarte a una vida civil por lo que te queda de vida..

Como un yunque caído en su cabeza, Lee abrió ampliamente sus ojos intentando asimilar la sentencia de la nueva Godaime Hokage, mientras Guy solo permanecía paralizado como una estatua sin palabras para confortar a su estudiante más juvenil. Shizune se acongojó mientras Yuna suspiraba algo molesta por el ambiente sepulcral ocasionado por las palabras de Tsunade, por lo que decidió codear a la rubia de ojos miel.

-Vamos baachan.. no seas tan melodramática! –la rubia fulminó con su mirada a la pelirroja, quien solo adopto una pose típica Uzumaki, sus dos manos detrás de su nuca –si continuas con estos trucos sin gracia le diré a Okaa-san que casi das un infarto a Guy-sensei..

-pelirroja infernal.. –murmuró Tsunade refunfuñando contra las palabras de Yuna –como dije.. esas hubieran sido mis palabras, pero no por nada soy la mejor iryonin.. y te garantizo que tu cirugía será exitosa y volverás al servicio activo!

Lee no cabía en sí del asombro creyendo que estaba soñando ante la posibilidad de volver al servicio activo, su carrera ninja no estaba condenada a terminar prematuramente, era un milagro increíble hasta que sintió sus propias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, reflejando el ánimo de su sensei quien no sabía a quién agradecer, a la pelirroja con una espada muy familiar en su espalda o la voluptuosa rubia iryonin. Tanto maestro como discípulo solo podían sonreír ampliamente con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de anime.

-No pierdas el ánimo Lee! Pronto estarás con tus camaradas cumpliendo misiones! –Yuna le alzo el pulgar derecho como su pose cool, gesto imitado por ambos pelinegros con peinados en tazón y tupidas cejas con sonrisas idénticas.

-YOSH!

Después de la visita a Lee, vio a Gekko Hayate quien al fin obtuvo un diagnóstico certero para su mal, y para alegría de su novia ya iniciaría su tratamiento para volver cien por ciento efectivo como un miembro activo de las fuerzas de Konoha. Una vez terminado con el Hayate, fue el turno del otro shinobi herido a causa del Sharingan de Uchiha Itachi. Hatake Kakashi volvía en si después de semanas estando en coma inducido. Estaba Sakura de su lado viendo asombrada como Tsunade lo curaba. Yuna veía como la Haruno mantenía una expresión melancólica, mirando sus manos y luego las manos de la Senju rubia. Reprimiendo una mueca y soltando un suspiro, decidió que era hora de poner otra pieza en juego. Se lo debía al Uchiha.

-cielos.. que día es hoy.. –murmuraba el peliblanco volviendo en sí, con su rostro oculto bajo la sabana.

-no creo que sean los suficientes para purgar tu castigo, Hatake-baka.. –Yuna mencionó algo fastidiada, haciendo que Tsunade y Shizune la miraran extrañadas, Sakura aturdida por el tono algo agresivo de la pelirroja según su percepción y Kakashi por poco no se escondió debajo de las sabanas por el gran parecido de la exHonõmi con la madre de Naruto.

-Kushina-sempai.. –murmuró aterrado el Copyninja y solo bastó eso para que Tsunade comprendiera todo.

–"con que no fui la única castigada por Kushina.." –pensó la Senju sin saber si alegrarse por dicha circunstancia o sentir lástima por lo que sea que causo el trauma del Hatake.

-Ñop.. soy Yuna, la hermana adoptiva de Naruto-niisan.. y como al fin estas despierto.. Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neesan vámonos a casa.. seguro que Naruto-niisan ya ha pedido en Boahatto nuestro almuerzo.. ya verán que lo preparado por Nageru-san es de nivel para dioses!

Kakashi salió de su aturdimiento y no queriendo perder la oportunidad de restaurar sus lazos con sus queridos minions, decidió agarrar el clavo ardiente a.k.a. Uzumaki Yuna.

-Espera Uzumaki-san.. quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos!

Yuna lo miro por encima de su hombro derecho, donde el mango de Samehada se podía apreciar, sus ojos perlados con el tono celeste que le recordaba tanto a Minato-sensei le hizo un nudo en el estómago al peliplata. Además al notar la espada que ella llevaba en su espalda, le hacía preguntarse donde ya lo había visto.

-la verdad que no soy la persona con quien deberías primero hablar.. sino con ella.. –Yuna señaló a Sakura quien se sobresaltó al ser mencionada por la pelirroja –según tengo entendido ella te estuvo cuidando todas estas semanas.. cuando usted en ningún momento la consideró digna de ser entrenada, solo un medio para hacer que tanto Naruto-niisan como Sasuke-san pudieran evolucionar como shinobi más competentes inflamando su rivalidad..

Kakashi saltó de su cama, mostrando su rostro sin mascara, con una mueca culpable hacia la kunoichi rosa, quien no podía creer lo dicho por la Uzumaki, ni siquiera prestó atención al bello rostro de su sensei, al bajar su mirada desolada en su regazo. Tsunade y Shizune permanecían en silencio; ellas sabían por Yuna que la Haruno tenía un alto potencial como iryonin, pero debido a las circunstancias ella estaba perdida, sin rumbo fijo.

-yo.. sé que me equivoque.. con todos.. y debo ser sincero.. pequeña Sakura, contigo he cometido errores imperdonables, me deje llevar por los fantasmas de mi pasado.. y te hice daño al mantenerte al margen.. yo..

Sakura se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo de la habitación, lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas. Tsunade y Shizune solo negaron silenciosamente por la metida de pata, y más aún al notar que Kakashi no tenía idea de la reacción abrupta de la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

-no en vano te decían Bakakashi.. –mencionó Yuna sobresaltando a Kakashi, solo una persona lo llamaba así –como se te ocurre decir eso a Sakura.. con nosotras presentes!

Yuna salió dando pisotones con furia para luego cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza. Shizune lo miro largamente para luego despedirse con un gesto de mano, quedando sólo Tsunade con Kakashi.

-si que la arruinaste feo he..? Kakashi.. en que estabas pensando..!? es una kunoichi! Deberías saber mejor que nadie que el corazón de una mujer es mucho más complejo y que pidiendo disculpas no será suficiente!

Una pesada aura negra se mantuvo sobre la cabeza del Hatake, quien al hundirse en su cama llevando la sabana a cubrirle su rostro, no podía sentirse más miserable.

Tsunade, por su parte, jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio, sintiendo la falta del colgante de su abuelo, no se pudo resistir ante la curiosidad en saber cómo fue que Kushina lo castigó.

-y.. con que te castigo Kushina..? –Kakashi miró desconcertado a la Senju por un momento –tu sabes.. qué tipo de sello te impuso como penitencia..?

-no puedo leer mis libros favoritos.. –murmuró decaído el peliplata -nada de Icha Icha ni otro libro de ese género, ni siquiera puedo escuchar si alguien lo puede leer por mí, solo escucho.. urgh –Kakashi prefirió no decirlo, era tortura siquiera pensarlo –y será un mes por cada año que no cuide a Naruto, con un plus de 12 meses por haber fracasado como sensei del equipo 7.. –luego Kakashi capto al vuelo el motivo de la curiosidad de la Senju –y tú..?

-yo.. ejem –Tsunade carraspeó –por descuidar los Bonsái de mi abuelo.. no puedo beber sake.. por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de librarme.. pero..

Ambos suspiraban resignados por la posibilidad de cumplir en silencio sus sentencias.

-lo bueno que no será a Kushina a quien deberé convencer de que me saquen el sello.. ya tu..

Kakashi se sobresaltó temiendo a que se refería la Rubia voluptuosa.

-escuche a Jiraiya comentar que su editor está muy convencido que para el final de este año podrá lanzar un nuevo tomo de su serie Icha Icha.. debería decir lo siento por ti.. pero no lo haré..

Y así salió Tsunade de la casa del Hatake, quien paralizado por la noticia, de pronto salto de su cama para ver el calendario donde marcaba cada día menos de su sentencia. Corrigiendo los días que estuvo en coma, y viendo cuando sería el último mes del año, solo se sentó más pálido que un fantasma y su alma intentando salir de su cuerpo con un grito que se escuchó más allá de la luna.

-NOOOOOOOOO PORQUE YOOOOO!

################################

El almuerzo en el Complejo Uzumaki fue bastante ameno, considerando que el equipo de Jiraiya con sus invitados, Shizune,Tsunade, Sasuke y "Arata" disfrutaban de los platillos preparados por Kauserã Nageru mientras hacían intercambios de información con el Niidaime disfrazado.

Para su molestia, "Arata" debía aceptar que el último Uchiha leal no era como le habían pintado los rumores. Podía ver en los ojos del chico el inicio de la Voluntad de Fuego. Algo que solo pudo ver en algunos Uchiha, en especial Uchiha Kagami.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba algo cohibido por la mirada afilada del Niidaime rubio, sabiendo por boca de Yuna que debido a circunstancias inesperadas, tanto el Shodaime como el Niidaime estaban vivos y adoptaron unas nuevas identidades como los tíos Namikaze de Naruto.

Sasuke procuraba de mantener una fachada imperturbable, cuando la verdad estaba bastante acojonado por tener dos leyendas vivientes conviviendo con su nuevo equipo, siendo que uno de ellos era francamente anti Uchiha.

Pero gracias a Yuna, tanto "Arata" como Sasuke pudieron encontrar temas en común, y ya después se los podía observar conversando sobre Kenjutsu y formas de emplearlos con chakra elemental. Incluso Sasuke estaba fascinado con la preciada espada Raijin no Ken del Senju rubio.

Por otra parte Naruto compartía bulliciosamente a Yuna sobre un incidente en Boahatto, de cuando Sasuke intentó librarse de las camareras lo más diplomáticamente posible pero eso solo ocasiono que ambas no dejaran de pellizcar las mejillas del Uchiha moreno, esa anécdota hizo que Sasuke iniciara su típica discusión Dobe/Teme con el Chuunin rubio, ya aburriendo a Hinata quien decidió comentar sobre como todos en Boahatto estaban felices por la nueva pareja, aunque fuera gracioso en ver como Ryoku cobraba la apuesta en cuanto tiempo la pareja al fin reconocerían sus sentimientos uno por el otro, incluso como Kibõ y Eikõ chillaron por el hermoso colgante que llevaba la hanyo peliazul en su cuello. Por su parte Yuna aporto su parte de las anécdotas contando sobre como Tsunade atendió a Rock Lee, Hayate-sensei y al sensei del Equipo 7.

Aquí Naruto se mantuvo quieto, con un semblante algo hosco de como el Hatake aun trataba de menos a la kunoichi del equipo. Incluso Sasuke frunció el ceño, teniendo un memo mental en encontrar pronto a la Haruno.

Ya cuando todos se daban por satisfechos por el almuerzo, Jiraiya tuvo que salir acompañando a "Arata" para ver sobre un asunto pendiente con cierta prisionera, quien al final había aceptado colaborar con Konoha. Mientras que Sasuke se despidió de todos recordando a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo para su reunión en la Biblioteca Shinobi y averiguar sobre su siguiente objetivo.

Durante el regreso a Konoha, por unanimidad y con aprobación de la nueva Godaime Hokage, el equipo Jiraiya concentraría su investigación en averiguar una forma de paliar el desgaste de Yuna en emplear el Jõgan. La pelirroja había mencionado en su último incidente el nombre Otsutsuki Hamura. Y tras ese nombre se centrarían sus energías los cuatro shinobi además de entrenar y fortalecerse entre ellos.

Por otra parte, los padres de Naruto se habían separado del equipo para cumplir una pequeña misión encomendada por la kitsune albina. Solo los Sannin tenían una vaga idea de que podrían estar buscando la pareja cuando Ahri mencionó que debían encontrar el Templo Uzumaki. A más tardar al día siguiente ya estarían "Menma" y "Haruhi" de regreso a Konoha justo a tiempo para la reunión del Consejo de Lideres.

Y finalmente Tsunade se encontraba en el sillón detrás del escritorio del Hokage, llevada a fuerza por Shizune, quien fungiría como asistente personal de la nueva Godaime a pedido del anciano Sandaime, quien ya no veía la hora de ceder finalmente el sombrero.

Mientras Naruto quedó en el Complejo Uzumaki para ayudar a su amada novia y su querida hermana menor a poner en orden el sitio debido a tantas semanas que estuvieron ausentes por el viaje reciente; Tsunade refunfuñaba escuchando a Sarutobi-sensei sobre los deberes y obligaciones como Hokage. La Senju voluptuosa lamentaba en su interior no poder desahogar su frustración con Sake, conformándose en ir bebiendo agua y jugos azucarados mientras escuchaba a medias al anciano Sarutobi.

-Tsunade-sama, el equipo de Kurenai se presenta para su reporte.. –anunció Shizune con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

Al escuchar una advertencia subliminal en la voz de su discípula, Tsunade se envaró en su sillón, procurando de mantener un rostro estoico y sereno, cuando en el fondo temblaba peor que el flan de vainilla.

La primera en ingresar era Yuhi Kurenai, seguida por Aburame Shino y la nueva kunoichi aceptada por el clan de Shino, Fû; detrás de la peliverde entraban Neji y Tenten, cerrando el grupo entraba un rubio de ojos azules, Namikaze "Arashi". O como Tsunade lo conocía mejor, Senju Hashirama, su abuelo.

El rubio de larga cabellera fijó sus expresivos ojos azules en los ojos miel de la nueva Hokage, para luego posicionarse al lado de Hiruzen y posar su mirada en Konoha. Tsunade no pudo evitar acongojarse.

Ajenos al drama entre la Princesa de las Babosas con su abuelo, Kurenai decidió iniciar su reporte comentando el éxito en rescatar a Fû, la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, de los abusos cometidos por los aldeanos y más aún por el Consejo de Ancianos de Taki. A pesar del plan cuidadosamente trazado por Namikaze "Arashi" en recuperar pacíficamente al Nanabi; o como Fû logró adquirir el nombre del bijuu, Chomei, el escarabajo de 7 colas, o en su caso alas; y a su Jinchuriki a salvo sin incidentes; un sector no convencido por la decisión del Takikage había mandado Anbu cazadores tras el rastro del equipo para recuperar lo que ellos consideraban un arma valiosa para mantener el equilibrio de poder entre aldeas, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo y la gran experiencia del Namikaze pudieron sortear el conflicto. Ya cercanos a Konoha, la joven Fû convenció al equipo en buscar un raro espécimen de Bikouchu que estaría naciendo en un sector cercano a su trayectoria, como forma de ofrenda por haber sido aceptada por el clan de Shino, siendo que todos se mostraron de acuerdo con dicho plan. Lo que no contaban era con la presencia de los supuestos nietos del Shodaime Tsuchikage, los hermanos Kamizuru, quienes deseaban al Bikouchu para sus fines egoístas. Al final gracias a la fuerza de Chomei en conjunto con su Jinchuriki, "Arashi", Kurenai, Shino, Neji y Tenten, lograron derrotar a los hermanos y conseguir el Bikouchu a salvo para la colección Aburame.

Fû mostraba muy orgullosa el contenedor donde descansaba el insecto tan disputado.

-Y con esto podrán recrear una colonia para fortalecer los Kikauchũ de los Aburame suu –había expuesto Fû con sus ojos brillantes mirando al contenedor, mientras Shino procuraba de mantener su fachada de chico estoico, cuando por dentro lo único que quería era observar embelesado a la kunoichi peliverde.

-"ella es tan hermosa..~~~" –suspiraba internamente el Aburame, mientras su colonia de insectos concordaban plenamente con su anfitrión.

-gracias a Fû y su habilidad con los insectos hemos conseguido completar con éxito.. –corroboró Neji con un tono sereno, durante la misión había comenzado a estimar a la joven peliverde. Tenten mostró su apoyo con su compañero de equipo, siendo que en el poco tiempo forjaron un fuerte lazo de amistad entre ambas kunoichi.

-No solo fue gracias a eso, Fû es una valiosa kunoichi con habilidades únicas, y eso porque?, porque nada se le escapa a su fina mirada y con su actitud nadie puede con ella.. –aportó Shino con un tono mesurado sin perder su actitud imperturbable.

Para todos parecía indiferente las palabras del Aburame, solo Fû chillaba internamente con un destello de alegría proyectando a su alrededor.

-"KYAA! Él ha dicho que soy hábil, que tengo bonitos ojos y que mi personalidad es única.. que lindo es Shino-kun conmigo-suu.." –los chillidos internos de la peliverde aturdían a su inquilino quien suspiraba resignado ante la personalidad avasalladora de Fû.

-"Habré sido tan malo en mi vida anterior, para tener la mala suerte de tener tan chillona Jinchuriki..!"- refunfuñaba Chomei quien en el fondo estaba feliz por el nuevo cambio de ambiente que ahora viviría Fû con los Aburame, de ser una paria a prácticamente de la realeza; además desde que llegaron en Konoha pudo percibir la presencia de su hermano menor de 9 colas, y otra muy sutil, una inolvidable youkai albina –"con que Ahri está de regreso.."

-gracias por el reporte Equipo.. err.. Kurenai..? –Tsunade sudó por no saber designar a un equipo fusionado, misma pensamiento compartían los miembros temporales.

Mientras Neji y Tenten se les había informado que su camarada Rock Lee ya estaba en proceso para su delicada intervención quirúrgica, a más tardar, conociendo a su tenaz compañero, el equipo Gai estaría de regreso en activa en pocas semanas, sino es en días; mientras Kurenai y Shino quizás puedan tener de regreso a su compañero Inuzuka con su ninken, incluso con los rumores de que Uchiha Sasuke fuera reasignado al equipo del Sannin Jiraiya, la kunoichi rosa podría estar integrando el equipo 8 en lugar de la exHyuuga. Al menos eso especulaba Kurenai con las últimas noticias.

-gracias Godaime-sama.. –se inclinó respetuosamente Kurenai.

Tenten intentaba disimular su ansiedad por estar frente a quien ella consideraba su modelo a seguir, pero tras el incidente del hospital con la camarera de Boahatto, su concepto de la nueva Godaime estaba bastante marchito. Neji sabía de la antigua admiración de su compañera por la Sannin de las Babosas, y viendo como la Senju manejaba diligentemente la reunión, no sabía que opinar de la nueva Hokage, aún más viendo como "Arashi" no le dignó una segunda mirada a quien él suponía era su nieta.

La experiencia de presenciar en primera fila de las habilidades shinobi del Shodaime disfrazado fue demasiado revelador para el prodigio Hyuuga, y eso que "Arashi" se limitó a usar artes shinobi convencionales. En ningún momento hizo uso del Mokuton, elemento característico del Padre Fundador de Konoha. Y también fue bastante desconcertante convivir con el Senju rubio, al sentir la familiaridad de su exuberante personalidad con el del "novio" de su prima exiliada.

-creo que es tiempo de seguir con sus obligaciones, se ganaron una semana de descanso por el éxito de su misión.. –recompensó Tsunade con una sutil sonrisa nerviosa.

-ARIGATOU! –respondieron el equipo para ir saliendo despacio de la oficina.

Cuando "Arashi" también se disponía a seguir a los gennin, por quienes desarrolló un aprecio profundo por la nueva generación, la suave voz de Tsunade lo detuvo.

-Espere, Namikaze-san, necesito intercambiar algunas palabras con usted..

Al principio todos se detuvieron, pero Hiruzen, ante la mirada acuosa de Tsunade pidiendo ayuda, suspiró sabiendo que sobraba en esa reunión privada.

-Si me acompañan por favor mis pequeños gennin, quiero seguir escuchando como fue la estrategia que usaron contra esos Kamizuru.. –Sandaime fue llevando al equipo liderado por Kurenai por la puerta, para luego cerrarla, dejando al rubio Senju en completo silencio, y una muy nerviosa Godaime sin saber como empezar.

-Sumimasen ojiichan.. onegai.. –empezó con la voz quebrada la voluptuosa rubia, quien sentada detrás del escritorio, se paró para ir junto del Shodaime –te he fallado.. así como a Nawaki-chan.. a Mito baachan, otousan, okaasan.. fui una cobarde.. yo..

Hashirama era de corazón de pollo, siempre le había echado en cara Madara y Mito-hime; por eso evitaba el contacto visual con su adorada nieta. Pero escuchar la voz lacrimosa de la ahora Hokage le rompió el corazón, por lo que giró bruscamente para abrazarla, mantenerla entre sus brazos mientras sentía como Tsunade manchaba su haori con lágrimas agridulces por este reencuentro.

-comprendo Tsuna-chan tu dolor.. lo he sabido.. –Hashirama dejó caer su henge para continuar esa burbuja del reencuentro –en la guerra perdí a mis hermanos.. tú lo sabes no, Tsuna-chan..

Tsunade no podía dejar de llorar. Por supuesto que lo sabía; su querido ojiichan era el mayor de sus hermanos, siendo que dos murieron en la guerra de clanes contra los Uchiha. Y que su sucesor fue Tobirama ojisan, el único hermano superviviente.

-Ojiichan~~~ -murmuraba llorosa la rubia de grande pechonalidad.

-pero eso no justifica que dejaras Konoha desprotegida.. Tsuna-chan, no te reclamo por los Bonsái –"y eso que más razón te mereces el castigo por mis pobres Bonsái" lloraba internamente el Senju moreno –pero según tengo entendido, el gran sueño del pequeño Nawaki-chan era proteger mi legado.. y que has hecho, huiste.. me has decepcio..

Tsunade estalló en llanto de una manera desgarradora, prefería mil veces que su querido ojiichan la reclamara, incluso que le gritara, pero escuchar ese tono tan decepcionado por sus acciones, la hacía sentirse como una cría malcriada que no merecía perdón.

-ya Tsuna-chan.. ya, lo pasado pisado si..? –Hashirama odiaba el llanto femenino, y aun mas era débil ante el llanto de su querida nieta –tienes ahora la oportunidad de emendar tus errores.. y eso incluye que cuides de mis bonsái..

-ojiichan –sonrió llorosa Tsunade ante el intento de broma de su abuelo.

-crees que miento, no señorita.. los vas a cuidar así como cuidaras de Konoha.. verdad? –eso ultimo no sonó con amenaza, pero para la rubia sí que fue una advertencia tenebrosa por la mirada fija y sombría del moreno en los ojos miel de la nueva Hokage.

-h-hai –asintió temerosa la Senju iryonin.

-como decía.. es tiempo de que dejes la culpa en el pasado, Tsuna-chan.. cumplir con la confianza que depositaron tus seres preciosos en ti –Tsunade lo miraba a los gentiles ojos de Hashirama quien acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de su amada nieta –te amo pequeña.. y como ellos confío en que lograras que mi amada Konoha sea lo que tanto he soñado..

-ojiichan..? –Tsunade frunció sus finas cejas al ver como Hashirama la soltaba suavemente para luego mirar por la ventana con una mirada afilada hacia el pueblo.

-ahora que los Senju nuevamente estamos de regreso contigo como Hokage, debemos planear una forma de podar este gran árbol de sus raíces podridas.. –Tsunade en el acto comprendió a que se refería su abuelo –esa raíz podrida está echando a perder mi legado.. Como es posible que este pueblo haya sido tan mezquino con un niño pequeño..

Tsunade se mordió su labio inferior sabiendo de qué estaba hablando el Senju moreno. También posó su mirada miel en el pueblo, con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Esa fue una de mis motivaciones para no regresar.. Konoha no es aquella que has soñado ojiichan.. pero ahora estoy de regreso y me asegurare de arrancar toda "raíz" podrida..

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad abuelo/nieta.

-otra cosa Tsuna-chan, si logramos podar Konoha de sus raíces y ramas indeseadas para convertirla en aquella que siempre he soñado.. quizás haya un nuevo Rokudaime en breve, por lo que pronto dejaras el sombrero, hasta entonces deberás cumplir con tus obligaciones.. –sonrió ampliamente Hashirama ante la mirada desconcertada de Tsunade.

-que sabes ojiichan..? –pregunto Tsunade muy curiosa –porque lo que sé Naruto quiere ser Nanadaime.. a quien tienes en mente para Rokudaime..? –Hashirama solo se mantuvo en silencio picando aún más la curiosidad de la rubia de gran pechonalidad –vamos ojiichan..! dime.. quien..?

Hashirama estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer ante la mirada anhelante de su nieta, era idéntica a la que usaba Mito-hime para conseguir que le cumpliera sus caprichos.

Tsunade viendo que no iba a conseguir, decidió tocar otro asunto de urgente prioridad.

-ya que.. he dado mi palabra, y lo que una Senju promete la debo cumplir, soy la nueva Godaime Hokage, y como tal te prometo ojiichan que voy a lograr tu sueño! –Hashirama no podía más del orgullo de ver su nieta tan determinada –pero.. ojiichan..

-ya se que dirás.. –suspiró el moreno, ya preguntándose cuando la rubia iba a preguntar por su castigo –debo decir Tsuna-chan que el que no lograras alcanzar el modo Sennin de las Babosas.. eso no lo esperaba de ti..

Tsunade se paralizó.

-"Rayos!" –pensó sofocada la iryonin rubia –ergh.. yo.. lo sé..

-mientras seas Hokage tendrás el pendiente de aprender el senjutsu Tsuna-chan.. sin peros, has comprendido jovencita..? tiempos difíciles ha pronosticado chibi Yuna y no quiero perderte.. eres el ultimo regalo vivo de mi amado Renmaru-chan.. además Mito-hime me despellejaría vivo si algo te llegara a suceder.. te entrenare pequeña.. sin discusión!

Tsunade empezó a temer por su vida, si recordaba bien, los entrenamientos de su abuelo Hashirama eran de terror para aquellos que lo debían sufrir.

-hai, ojiichan.. –suspiró resignada la Senju rubia –pero.. podrías ser amable de levantar este sello infernal, por favor.. ojiichan..?

-Tsuna-chan.. –suspiro Hashirama levantando una ceja en advertencia.

-por favor, te juro que cumpliré mis obligaciones.. lo haré pero es tan humillante.. no soy una cría para ser tratada de esta forma.. –estaba Tsunade a punto de arrodillarse y suplicar por ser libre del sello.

Hashirama contemplaba cuan desesperada estaba Tsunade, y colocando una mano en la boca de su nieta, tras murmurar sutilmente un mantra, un brillo gris cubrió la zona del rostro sellado de la rubia ojimiel.

-solo beberás sake en mi compañía una vez que termines con la revisión de los informes..

Tsunade abrió enormemente sus ojos para fijar su aterrorizada mirada en la montaña de papeles y pergaminos sin revisar dejados por Sandaime Hokage. Un tinte azulado coloreo la frente de la rubia para dejar escapar un grito de horror desde el fondo de su garganta.

-NOOOO! PORQUE YOOOOOOOOOO!

#############################################################

Karin estaba tarareando mientras arreglaba unas macetas de membrillo cerca de los girasoles, cuando sonrió con alegría verdadera. Finalmente regresó su salvador a casa sano y a salvo, su amor con ojos de luna.

Neji estaba ansioso y no sabía el porqué. Bueno, la verdad sí lo sabía pero le costaba aceptarlo. Toda su vida había vivido con el odio hacia la familia Souke para de pronto sentir sus convicciones fueran destruidas por dos Uzumaki, el rubio chuunin, y la hermosa pelirroja extranjera.

Y al verla con un sencillo vestido amarillo que hacia resaltar su vivo cabello rojo hizo que Neji no lograra salir de su ensimismamiento. Y aunque no lo pudo evitar sus ojos detallaban las marcas de mordidas que decoraban su pálida piel; una marca que simbolizaba la esclavitud de la Uzumaki en su tierra natal, que unía al Hyuuga por su marca del Pájaro Enjaulado, marcas que lo perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas. Su contemplación en un cómodo silencio fue finalmente roto por la pelirroja quien se levantó con una amplia sonrisa para recibirlo con un suave beso en los labios, cuidando que nadie los viera, porque para Neji mantener la fachada estoica era todo para el Hyuuga.

-Okaerinasai anata –Karin susurró quedamente para que solo el ojiperla lo escuchara, palabras que calentaron el alma de Neji y lo emocionaron como nunca.

-Tadaima Karin-chan.. veo que te gusta la jardinería.. no lo sabía –murmuró lo último para sí mismo.

-no es tanto como un hobby.. pero me encantan los girasoles que hay en este jardín.. y encontré unos membrillos y yo..~~~ -la pelirroja se sonrojó fuertemente ocultando sus ojos con el reflejo de sus anteojos; Neji sabía que los membrillos tenían relación con el nombre de Karin, y que ellas los ubicara junto de sus girasoles favoritos hizo que el Hyuuga no tuviera palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Karin había encontrado las flores de membrillo y había pedido permiso a Hanabi de reubicarlas cerca de las flores favoritas de Neji como una forma de simbolizar con las flores su relación.

-si bueno, creo que Hinata-sama las había plantado pensando en mí.. y yo fui tan ruin con ella cuando su alma pura solo deseaba.. –Neji balbuceaba sin sentido muy arrepentido con el trato tan cruel que había dispensado a su prima exiliada, Karin solo quería abrazar y consolar al Hyuuga –este jardín pertenecía a la matriarca del clan, cuando Hinata-sama aun pertenecía a los Hyuuga lo cuidaba con mucho esmero..

-sí, me lo contó Hanabi-sama – Karin se aproximó a los girasoles para acariciar con delicadeza los girasoles –y ella me permitió cuidarlo cuando ella está ocupada con Hiashi-sama.. después de todo ahora ella se siente responsable por continuar el legado de su madre siendo que su hermana mayor ya no está..

Neji se acercó a las flores, mirando por los rosales cuando de pronto, sin saber cómo se pinchó el dedo con una de las espinas. Karin reaccionó con rapidez tomando el dedo del castaño y sin demora lo llevo a la boca para chuparlo. Esa acción revoluciono las hormonas de Neji ante la mirada erótica de Karin quien lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

-Ergh.. g-gracias Karin-chan.. y-yo.. eh.. –Neji estaba compitiendo con la grana con su sonrojo hasta las orejas, algo que Karin solo pudo sentir como se inflaba su ego femenino por lograr hacer que el siempre estoico Hyuuga balbuceara sin sentido; apiadándose de su amor de ojos de luna, sonreía con picardía teniendo una idea.

-Ven, seguro que estás cansado de tu largo viaje, no..? –Karin lo guio por el jardín hasta el gran manzano que había cuya sombra invitaba a la pareja de amantes secretos a acurrucarse unos momentos –ha salido todo bien en la misión..?

Y el Hyuuga solo atinó a contestar con el corazón sereno, la charla fluía entre ambos, mientras Karin se sentaba a los pies del árbol, teniendo la cabeza del ojiperla en su regazo, acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño con delicadeza. La complicidad entre ambos era tan confortante y se encontraban tan inmersos en su burbuja que no se fijaron en un par de ojos curiosos.

Hanabi se había enterado de la llegada de su primo, y quería dar la buena nueva a su amiga pelirroja por quien había desarrollado una afinidad sin igual. Pero la grata sorpresa en ver a la parejita tan a gusto bajo el manzano solo hizo suspirar soñadora a la pequeña Hyuuga.

-ah Genkurõ.. como envidio a Neji-niisan.. –susurraba muy apenada la pequeña ojiperla hacia su compañero kitsune.

-porque Hanabi-sama..? –preguntó el zorrito negro con mirada maliciosa.

La chibi Hyuuga no respondió en voz alta, pero sus pensamientos parecieran que alcanzaron a cierto Sarutobi de larga bufanda quien solo atinó a estornudar sin explicarse el motivo.

-anata.. –susurró quedamente la pelirroja –no quieres tomar un delicioso baño.. yo te fregare tu espalda..~~

Neji no pudo evitar el sonrojo, y la leve línea escarlata que salía de una de sus narinas discretamente. Eso fue todo para Karin quien sonrió ampliamente por la propuesta aceptada por su amor de ojos de luna.

##########################################################

La reunión del Consejo de Líderes fue como esperaba. Aburrido y por demás estresador.

Tsunade estaba a punto de cometer homicidio contra los consejeros civiles. Solo podía lanzar miradas asesinas a su sensei Sarutobi al notar como habían logrado el trio sanguijuelas tantos privilegios. Y ni siquiera podría empezar a nombrar al trio de momias fosilizadas sin que la bilis le revuelva el estómago por coraje.

Desde los abusos subliminares hacia el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi a.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto hasta el pésimo nivel educativo de los futuros shinobi de Konoha, más le parecía a la Godaime la urgencia de hacer un retoque al gran árbol, y hablando de raíces podridas solo un responsable se podría adjudicar tal deficiencia: Shimura Danzõ.

Cuando al fin terminaron los rigurosos protocolos de nombramiento, ya era oficial el título de Godaime Hokage ostentado por Senju Tsunade. Y aunque le pesara a Shimura, debía pleitesía a la Princesa de las Babosas.

Cuando se dio por terminado la reunión, solo quedaba Hyuuga Hiashi, quien había solicitado una audiencia con la nueva Godaime Hokage. Pero debido a la hora del almuerzo, Tsunade le invitó a reunirse en el Complejo Uzumaki. Hiashi acepto, sabiendo que su amada primogénita estaba en dicho lugar.

Así que ahí estaba Hiashi acompañado de Tokuma, Neji y Karin, ésta última sin saber que pintaba en esa reunión.

De repente Naruto salía por uno de los pasillos, con toda la apariencia de estar a punto de salir, con un atuendo civil. Llevaba una remera naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki en celeste, unos jeans con calzados ninja, encima de su remera una chaqueta negra con detalles en naranja, no llevaba su hitaite, pero si tenía sus sellos de almacenamiento en sus brazos por cualquier eventualidad.

El rubio Uzumaki se fijó en los visitantes, reconociendo al padre de su amada hanyo, frunciendo su ceño al reconocer al primo cara de culo (que últimamente mejoró su actitud hacia su Hinata-hime) y ¿Karin-neechan?

-Karin-neechan..? –preguntó el chuunin abriendo ampliamente los ojos, y una gran sonrisa zorruna que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

-Naruto-san.. konichiwa.. –saludó tímidamente la pelirroja.

Lo que irritó levemente a Neji por la familiaridad que existía entre su pelirroja con el novio de su prima, y a Hiashi le surgieron varios tics furiosos de su frente por ni siquiera ser notado por el pervertido junior.

-Ichiraku-ojichan y Ayame-neechan estaban bastante preocupados por ti, Karin-neechan ttebayo.. –se acercó Naruto a la pelirroja, quien se acongojó por ser la responsable de la preocupación de los Ichiraku.

-lo sé.. Neji-kun ya los había advertido sobre mi situación.. –se justificó Karin acomodando sus gafas, Neji se acercó bastante a la pelirroja como marcando su territorio.

-"oye cachorro, ese primo de tu zorra está marcado por la pelirroja.. así también ella tiene el aroma del Hyuuga en ella.." –informó mentalmente Kurama a su Jinchuriki, quien abrió ampliamente sus ojos comprendiendo a que se refería su inquilino.

-"eso no lo vi venir! Será que Hinata-hime ya está enterada ttebayo..?!" –Naruto no podía esperar en poder compartir esas noticias con su amada ojiperla.

-"estoy muy seguro que Ahri ya lo habrá informado a tu zorra.." –convino el kitsune naranja a un pensativo Naruto. Este sonrió con astucia y abrazo a la pelirroja con fraternidad, pero desde el punto de vista de cierto Hyuuga no lo parecía.

-que bueno verte bien Karin-neechan ttebayo!

Karin estaba bastante confundida, por un lado sentir el abrazo del Uzumaki la llenaba de una calidez familiar, como de un querido hermano mayor; por otro lado podía percibir el chakra perturbado de su salvador, como si tuviera una furia a punto de estallar.

Neji estaba que se lo llevaba el mismísimo Lucifer (y no el que trabaja con la detective Decker en Los Angeles.. ejem, fandom equivocado), como decía; Neji estaba que apenas aguantaba los celos, y lo peor no sabía cómo reaccionar delante de su tío Hiashi, ni delante de Tokuma.

Pobre palomita ingenua; Tokuma estaba que se aguantaba de la risa por las reacciones del llamado genio de los Hyuuga, quien intentando disimular no podía evitar marcar territorio ante el Uzumaki rubio. Por otra parte, Hiashi estaba francamente sorprendido, ya que jamás hubiera adivinado que el hijo de su amado hermano estuviera alimentando sentimientos románticos por la Uzumaki extranjera.

Karin fue quien se libró del abrazo, y muy sutilmente se acercó al ojiperla, quien sonrió algo engreído al notar como su pelirroja volvió a su lado; Naruto sonrió genuinamente al notar que la pareja se compenetraba a la perfección, reflexionando como una vez más pareciera los Hyuuga tenían cierta debilidad por los Uzumaki.

-"Lo que me faltaba, otra Uzumaki está llamando la atención de mi familia. ¿Por qué me haces esto diosa Tsukuyomi?"-pensó con terror el castaño.

En un punto del cielo, Tsukuyomi veía divertida la escena del jefe del clan Hyuuga ante la invasión del clan amante del ramen.

-"¿Ahora que sigue, que mi esposa haya tenido un romance con la cabeza de tomate?"-se quejaba Hiashi ya que a estas alturas todo se ponía de cabeza.

De repente Hiashi quedó paralizado con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos por la impresión. Y tuvo un doloroso recuerdo de su amada Hanamei cuando tuvieron su primera cita oficial como prometidos. La reacción del Líder Hyuuga no pasó desapercibido para los demás. La siguiente en notar fue Karin quien se sonrojo de alegría al notar a la recién llegada, Neji también la había notado al perder el aliento y finalmente Tokuma quien tuvo que parpadear para reconocer a quien estaba llegando por el pasillo por donde vino el rubio chuunin.

Cuando Naruto, quien sintió el chakra de su amada llegando, se giró para recibirla pero un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas con marcas de bigotes, sus ojos azules brillaban ante la imagen de la hanyo peliazul.

Hinata sonreía tímidamente, llevaba un largo vestido de un tono gris verdoso, cuya falda le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, su escote de corte cuadrado marcaba perfectamente el busto de la ojiperla, y tenía abalorios en las tiras, en conjunto del cinturón doble y una dos tiras en el brazo izquierdo; llevaba el pendiente del Shodaime en su cuello mientras en su pulsera estaba el dije Uzumaki con el Hyuuga (este último perteneció a su madre). Completando su atuendo un bolso de mano de un verde más claro y sandalias de taco bajo.

Su cabello ya lo llevaba a la altura del mentón enmarcando su delicado rostro, cuyo sonrojo sutil le hacía más atractiva para la vista del Uzumaki. Sus ojos perlas brillaban ante la reacción de su amado rubio.

-H-h-hina.. -susurró Naruto totalmente embelesado por su amada hanyo -Hinata-hime estas preciosa.. hermosa.. divina ttebayo..

-"apetecible.. ultrajable.." -aportaba Kurama muy entretenido por las reacciones exaltadas del Uzumaki.

-"KURAMA NO ME AYUDAS TTEBAYO!"

Hinata había sentido la llegada de su progenitor, acompañado de su primo con su novia y otro miembro del clan Hyuuga, por lo que a sugerencia de su inquilina hizo su salida triunfal para tener la estampa de su amado rubio babeando por ella, su padre totalmente idiotizado y los demás embelesados con su presencia hanyo.

-Bienvenidos al Complejo Uzumaki, Hyuuga-san.. Tokuma-san, Neji-niisan y Karin-chan.. –saludó con gracia la peliazul quien sonreía sutilmente al tiempo que se encaramaba por el brazo de su novio/pareja/esposo. Hiashi sintió su corazón quebrarse al ser tratado tan fríamente por su adorada y exiliada primogénita.

Naruto estaba aún en Hinatalandia, queriendo llevar a la hanyo hasta su habitación y no salir de allí hasta que ambos solo pudieran caminar cojeando. Pero una promesa era una promesa y debían salir para su primera cita oficial por Konoha.

Tanto Ahri como Kurama estaban sintiendo el cambio hormonal en la pareja y estaban a punto de exacerbar dicho cambio cuando sintieron la llegada de la Sannin de las Babosas.

-Ah Hiashi, puntual como siempre! Chibi Hinata.. chibi Naruto no se vayan aun, que la reunión los compete, a ti también chibi Yuna..

Todos se miraron por la última nombrada, quien aparentemente no estaba presente, hasta que del techo una pelirroja con la enorme espada Samehada en su espalda caía en cuatro, teniendo en sus manos una máquina fotográfica, que la escondió rápidamente detrás de su espalda.

Hinata frunció su entrecejo mirando fijamente a la exHonõmi, quien sonreía con una mueca nerviosa por la mirada tenebrosa de la exHyuuga.

-Yuna-chan, ocupo una explicación por tu reciente comportamiento.. –Hinata afiló su mirada al comprender lo que pretendía la portadora del Jõgan –ni siquiera se te ocurra en seguirnos!

-"habla la que stalkeaba a Naruto-niisan.." –refunfuñaba en su mente la pelirroja de ojos celestes –no es lo que tú crees Hinata-neesan.. es que ya no quiero perder..tu sabes, la primera cita de ustedes dos.. ya me perdí su confesión y como se hicieron novios.. y ni se diga de..

-Sal de allí, Jiraiya! –ordenó irritada Tsunade antes de que la pelirroja cometiera una imprudente confesión delante del padre de la hanyo peliazul.

El Gamasennin salía algo nervioso de la ventana con su libreta en la mano.

-No me pude resistir.. –se rascaba el mentón mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, quien solo se encogió de hombros; ni siquiera Hinata demostró nerviosismo ante la posibilidad que su padre se enterara de su nueva condición.

Por otro lado Hiashi intuía que algo muy transcendental había sucedido y estaba orando a la gran Tsukuyomi que no sea lo que él estaba pensando, porque su querida hija tendría que conformarse con un eunuco.

Naruto y Kurama de repente sintieron un escalofrío subir por su espalda, poniéndose detrás de la hanyo peliazul por si acaso necesitara un escudo humano contra su suegro ignorante de su nuevo status.

Minutos después.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de audiencias. Shizune estaba sirviendo el té a Tsunade y a Hiashi, Neji y Karin estaban algo ansiosos, mientras Yuna comía unos rollos de canela, con Samehada siendo mimado por la pelirroja ante las diversas miradas de los presentes. Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados muy cercanos para el gusto de Hiashi, ambos intercambiando susurros y una que otra risita cómplice. Tokuma solo mantenía su expresión estoica mientras Jiraiya mantenía una vigilancia del perímetro del salón.

-Veo que han adquirido un premio bastante impresionante en su última misión..? –preguntó Hiashi con semblante estoico mirando a la gran espada que se comportaba como un hibrido canino felino. Quería de algún modo llamar la atención de su hija, que dejara de estar arrimada al Uzumaki rubio.

Hinata, Naruto y Jiraiya se tensaron, mientras Yuna solo continuaba dando mimos a Samehada.

-Oh.. te refieres a esta bonita.. –preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Hiashi demasiado le hizo recordar de cierta Habanero Sangriento Uzumaki –la encontramos bastante desamparada en el camino, vaya a saber porque, por lo que pedí a Jiraiya-sensei si podía quedármela como mascota.. y aquí tenemos a Samehada como una más de Konoha.. fin de la historia.

Todos tenían unas gotas de sudor en sus nucas por la estrambótica explicación de Yuna. Hasta que Hinata estallo en risitas a causa de Ahri quien no dejaba de carcajearse en su interior.

-"Ay Yuna, me matas.. jajaja" –chillaba la kitsune albina, ánimo que contagiaba a Kurama, quien a su pesar también encontró gracioso la ocurrencia de la Uzumaki de ojos celestes perlados.

-"jeh, esa niña sí que tiene agallas.." –fue todo lo que dijo bijuu.

-Yuna-chan.. –finalmente Hinata decidió poner un alto a las travesuras de la pelirroja antes de que se les fuera de sus manos.

Hiashi estaba impresionado por el tono empleado por su avecilla peliazul, un voz de mando propio de un líder.

-Hai, Hinata-neesan.. –murmurando "siempre me sacas antes de que comience a divertirme" Yuna se acomodó con Samehada, mordisqueando sus rollitos de canela, hasta notar que uno, luego otro era robado por la ojiperla hanyo, ganándose una sacada de lengua de la pelirroja intentando defender sus dulces preciosos –Suelta mi precioso!

-Convida o tendrás un sapo en la barriga! –estironeó Hinata otro rollito. Naruto y Tsunade se aguantaban las carcajadas mientras Jiraiya anotaba en su libreta la interacción entre las dos kunoichi; Neji parpadeaba como lechuza por la actitud tan infantil de su prima con la otra pelirroja mientras Karin intentaba reprimir sus risitas, como Shizune.

Después del pequeño incidente, finalmente Hiashi entregó un folder a Tsunade, reanudando el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

-Godaime-sama, como Líder del Clan Hyuuga hemos hecho varios cambios en nuestro régimen, y gracias a ello, estoy en mi derecho de recuperar a mi primogénita, instalarla como Heredera legítima de nuestro clan, su legado por derecho de nacimiento.

Las palabras de Hiashi tocaron una fibra sensible en Hinata, quien muchos años añoraba esa clase de palabras dichas por su progenitor, pero ahora, eso quedo en el pasado. Y como Naruto, tenía el entrecejo fruncido ante las palabras del Líder Hyuuga. Ahri estaba algo desconfiada por el nuevo reclamo del padre de su Jinchuriki.

-"No me agrada nada esto.. cachorra estate atenta!" –advirtió Ahri a Hinata.

-"Hai.." –respondió algo desconcertada la peliazul.

Naruto mantenía la mano de Hinata entre la suya, apretándola como si quisiera garantizar que ella no se iría de su lado.

-"Kurama, no me gusta nada de lo que está pretendiendo el padre de Hinata-hime ttebayo.." –en su mente Naruto intentaba mantenerse sereno, sabiendo que no debía alertar a sus padres.

-"Naruto-chan..? sucede algo ttebane..?" –la voz de Kushina sonaba como un eco. Naruto reprimió una mueca intentando quitar el plomo del asunto; Tanto Kushina como Minato se encontraban como Haruhi y Menma ayudando a Tobirama con la joven Tayuya para eliminar el sello maldito, si tenían éxito podrían librar a Anko y Sasuke de sus respectivos sellos (aunque éste último no corra el peligro de ser poseído por el fragmento de chakra del Sannin de las Serpientes).

-"Nada.. aun.."-murmuró Naruto no queriendo involucrar a sus padres en una reunión que bien Tsunade-baachan podría manejar a su manera. Después de todo era el padre de Hinata-hime, no querrían dejar a los Hyuuga sin Líder.

-tengo entendido que chibi Hinata se auto exilió por su condición de Jinchuriki de Ahri, no..? –pregunto Tsunade, teniendo la confirmación renuente del Líder, y una confirmación categórica de Hinata. Neji levanto su mirada con una ceja interrogativa hacia su prima, quien solo se aferró al brazo de Naruto como tabla de salvación.

-eso fue antes de las reformas que el Clan Hyuuga está pasando.. ahora ella puede regresar a su familia sin temor a ser sellada por el Pájaro Enjaulado, es más, ningún otro miembro será marcado con dicho sello, nunca más.. la brecha entre Souke y Bouke ha desaparecido!

Neji tragó duro apenas pudiendo controlar el temblor de sus manos. Solo porque Karin los agarró sutilmente pudo notar como esa noticia lo había afectado. Tokuma sonreía ante la reacción del genio Hyuuga, y de cómo Hinata se refugió en los brazos de Naruto con lágrimas de felicidad por dicha noticia.

-debo decir Hiashi que esa noticia es.. francamente, estoy sin palabras, al fin han podido evolucionar.. –comentó Jiraiya sonriendo por su alumna hanyo, sabía que era uno de sus más grandes anhelos, y al fin lo podía ver cumplido. Había prometido a Hinata encontrar una manera de desactivar los sellos ya puestos en el Bouke, y estaba analizando aun una forma de eliminar definitivamente dichos sellos.

-concuerdo con Jiraiya.. –comento con una sonrisa la rubia Senju.

-y como muestra de buena fe, quisiera hacer un intercambio, mi primogénita –señaló a Hinata -por la Uzumaki extranjera.. Karin..

Aquí todos fruncieron el ceño ante el gesto del Hyuuga mayor, en especial Karin al sentirse traicionada por el líder del clan de su salvador, fijo sus ojos rojos en los perlas de su amado, quien también estaba consternado por conocer al fin el plan de su tío.

Tsunade posó su mirada miel en la figura de la pelirroja con gafas quien estaba a punto de llorar al asimilar finalmente su papel. Pero una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a marcarse en su bello rostro al saber que el Hyuuga iba a perder demasiado en esta arriesgada apuesta.

Por otra parte una furiosa Hinata apenas era contenida por los brazos de Naruto, y Yuna estaba usando sus cadenas para sujetar al rubio chuunin, ambos estaban sincronizados en sus emociones. Asesinar al Líder Hyuuga muy dolorosamente.

Neji apretaba la mano de Karin como muestra de sus sentimientos no verbalizados, mientras Hiashi fruncía su ceño ante las reacciones de todos.

-En primer lugar, Hinata obedece a los Uzumaki.. –había empezado Jiraiya, siendo interrumpido por la hanyo con su voz tenebrosa.

-Ya no soy solo una Hyuuga exiliada, Hyuuga-san.. –comenzó Hinata apenas siendo sostenida por Naruto –soy una Uzumaki desde el momento que mi pareja, Uzumaki Naruto, me ha marcado como su igual.. –aquí la hanyo mostró una marca en su cuello, idéntica a la que tenía Naruto en el mismo lugar.

-q-q-que..? de q-que estás hablando..? –Hiashi apenas podía controlar el temblor en su voz, un mal presentimiento se estaba instalando en su pecho y sentía la bilis corroer sus entrañas.

-Ambos sufrieron el Tamashī no Yũgõ.. una unión de almas.. y para los Jinchuriki.. eso seria.. –había intentado explicar Jiraiya pero esta vez fue Tsunade quien la termino.

-ante la ley, y con mi aprobación, desde el momento del Tamashī no Yũgõ, Hinata ha pasado a ser oficialmente conocida como Uzumaki Hinata, esposa de Uzumaki Naruto..

Como un yunque de mil toneladas en su cabeza, Hiashi sentía su mundo quebrarse en enésimos pedazos. Se levantó con su Byakugan activado.

-IMPOSIBLE! ME NIEGO A RECONOCER DICHA UNION..! –pero fue callado por un golpe en el plexo solar dado por Yuna, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Ya basta ojiichan.. ya perdiste tu oportunidad al tratar tan mal a Hinata-neesan, lo que te conviene ahora es tratar de reparar algo del lazo padre/hija antes que sea demasiado tarde.. y lo primero que deberías hacer es arrepentirte de todos los desplantes y maltratos psicológicos que has prodigado en ella.. –Yuna estaba en modo furia polar, que incluso Jiraiya y Tsunade temieron por un momento, la actitud de la pelirroja les recordó fuertemente a Namikaze Minato cuando se enfurecía.

Hinata había olvidado por completo a su padre para ver fijamente a la pelirroja de ojos celestes, y se emocionó tanto por como ella los cuidaba. Naruto también estaba conmovido de como su hermanita honoraria era tan protectora de sus amigos, sus hermanos en armas.

Hiashi apenas se sostenía en pie, mirando fijamente a los ojos celestes perlados de la pelirroja, y por un momento sintió a su querida Hanamei mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Además ese "trueque" que intentabas hacer, no se podrá.. –Tsunade decidió intervenir viendo a un caído Hiashi quien apenas podía recuperar el aliento.

-de que hablas Godaime-sama..? –decidió intervenir Tokuma ayudando al líder de su clan a levantarse, alejándose de la pelirroja de extraños ojos celestes, si fueran con la tonalidad gris perlada juraría que eran un Byakugan.

-Yo, Senju Tsunade, nieta directa de Uzumaki Mito, reclamo a Uzumaki Karin como hija, bajo la protección del Clan Uzumaki..

Hiashi no había contemplado esa posibilidad, por lo que se derrumbó completamente derrotado. Tokuma frunció el ceño, para luego soltar un suspiro de entendimiento.

Karin no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, mientras Hinata, Naruto y Yuna sonreían ampliamente por ese giro inesperado. Pero Neji sí lo comprendía, conocía varias tradiciones de clanes, y en particular había estado estudiando sobre los Uzumaki, temiendo esa posibilidad de ser separado de su pelirroja si alguno de los Uzumaki la reclamara como hija adoptiva. Al final, su Karin será hija de la Godaime Hokage.

Hiashi, humillado ante el desastre de la reunión, al fin se levantó intentando recuperar algo de la dignidad destrozada, viendo como Hinata solo mantenía una mirada estoica dirigida a su progenitor; Hinata no sabía que sentir al ver a su padre tan desmejorado tan de repente. Sentía el abrazo de su pareja confortándola. Yuna se mantenía como un escudo para ambos Jinchuriki, mientras veía salir al Líder Hyuuga, acompañado de Tokuma en un silencio sepulcral.

Neji no quería irse y dejar a Karin, y la pelirroja de ojos rojos no sabía qué hacer, hasta sentir en su hombro la mano de la Godaime.

Tsunade había captado las miradas que se profesaban el genio Hyuuga con su nueva hija. Y le parecía muy tierno ver que no querían separarse.

-Karin-chan, siempre podrás recibir las visitas del joven Neji.. y no eres prisionera, podrás salir y disfrutar su relación, siempre y cuando no me hagas abuela tan temprano, entendido..?

Ambos involucrados enrojecieron en tonos de sonrojo nunca vistos, arrancando las carcajadas de Yuna y Jiraiya, y las miradas divertidas de Shizune y Hinata. Naruto sonreía plenamente al saber que su familia recibía un nuevo miembro más.

-Que chibi Karin viva aquí, no es impedimento que la vengas a visitar Neji.. y siendo reconocida como hija de la Godaime-hime podrá invertir en su carrera de kunoichi sin temor.. –Jiraiya vio también la relación entre el Hyuuga y la Uzumaki, y que lo castraran si no favorecería esa relación. Estaba haciendo una interesante teoría que los Uzumaki atraían a los Hyuuga, y así también tendría bastante material para sus libros.

-Neji-kun.. no es el final, verdad..? –pregunto la pelirroja temiendo que ahora que viviría en el Complejo Uzumaki, perdiera el contacto con su salvador, su verdadero amor.

Neji no contestó, solo hizo lo que su corazón gritaba que hiciera. Que la abrazara y jamás la dejara ir. Pero el Sannin albino tenía razón. No era el final.

-Apenas pueda te vendré a ver.. te lo prometo! –susurró el castaño en el oído de la pelirroja.

-Debes saber, que ahora siendo mi hija, ella tendrá un régimen de entrenamiento.. veré su potencial.. por eso, si la llegas a lastimar, no seré yo quien te ponga en su lugar, será Karin-chan quien te deje eunuco.. nos entendemos –advirtió con voz amenazante la rubia Senju ante un aterrorizado Hyuuga, quien solo atinó a afirmar con energía esperando convencer a la nueva Godaime de sus nobles intenciones con su nueva hija adoptiva.

-Hinata-hime, nos vamos ttebayo..? –Naruto aprovecho el momento y fue llevando a su pareja/novia/esposa para su primera cita. La hanyo asintió emocionada siguiendo al rubio.

Yuna iba a seguirlos cuando Tsunade la atajó de su oreja.

-ITEEEE!

-Bien, ya que todo está solucionado, Shizune acompaña a Karin hasta su nueva habitación, que Yuna le enseñe todo antes que venga Haruhi.. Jiraiya, ya estas dispensado, así también Neji –aquí Tsunade sonrió con malicia –ah si, una recomendación Neji.. es preferible que vayas a descansar, según entendido que mañana reanudan entrenamiento con tu maestro Gai, no..?

Neji sentía su rostro pálido con tinte azulado al tener que reanudar el entrenamiento con el fanático de las Llamas de la Juventud. Karin se acercó a su amado para despedirse con un suave beso en sus labios, para luego ser guiada por la pelinegra y una deprimida Yuna quien murmuraba "quiero fotos" hacia los pabellones de las habitaciones del complejo.

Tsunade se despidió mientras Jiraiya acompañaba hasta la salida a Neji, teniendo una interesante propuesta para el genio Hyuuga sobre el sello que llevaba en la frente.

-chibi Neji, que me dirías si te dijera que estoy a punto de desentrañar un método para retirar el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado definitivamente..?

-Te diría Jiraiya-sama que necesitarías de mí, yo te ayudare en lo que sea que tienes planeado..

#################################################################

Sasuke estaba dando vueltas por Konoha; desde que habían regresado había hecho sus deberes, junto de sus nuevos compañeros en buscar información sobre Otsutsuki Hamura.

La verdad fue más idea de Hinata buscar entre los archivos Uzumaki en primer lugar. Mientras que Yuna la llamaba cobarde sin afectar a la peliazul y su semblante imperturbable sobre esta cuestión como si intentara salvar su dignidad.

Para el Uchiha era muy interesante la biblioteca del clan de Naruto, según su madrina no era ni la ínfima parte de la Gran Biblioteca de Uzushio. La madre de Kushina había actualizado varios pergaminos ya existentes de la época de Uzumaki Mito, antes de la caída de Uzushio.

Por otro lado, la verdad con Hinata era que ella estaba algo recelosa de pedir algún favor a su progenitor. Al final si no encontraban nada irían a pedir a Neji que les pudiera facilitar alguna información sobre Otsutsuki Hamura de la Biblioteca Hyuuga.

Cuando se enteró Sasuke de la posibilidad de acceder a la Biblioteca Uchiha, se había emocionado tanto como un niño que le adelantaron las pascuas; Tsunade había prometido ver cómo obtener el acceso, hasta que más tarde Shizune les había adelantado que la heredad Uchiha estaba congelado por el tutor actual, Shimura Danzõ.

Se necesitó la persuasión de Kushina para evitar que Sasuke fuera hasta el hogar del Halcón de Guerra para incendiarlo por atreverse a manipular su herencia, el Legado Uchiha.

Como el sector del Distrito Uchiha donde quedaba la Biblioteca estaba clausurado desde la Masacre; Sasuke ya no tuvo la urgencia de regresar a su antiguo barrio y verificar con sus propios ojos que el recinto estuviera a salvo, después de todo la Biblioteca Uchiha solo podía ser accedida por aquellos que portaran el Sharingan.

La necesidad de ir había sido reprimida por Minato y Jiraiya quienes advirtieron que Anbu Raíz podrían estar vigilando el perímetro, y que si notaban alguna anormalidad, por ejemplo que el Último Uchiha Leal estuviera dando vueltas por el sitio, daría excusas para el Halcón de Guerra para eliminar de raíz a los Uchiha de la historia de Konoha, o peor manchar la reputación del clan.

Sasuke estaba enfurruñado, sus pies lo llevaban hacia la Biblioteca Pública de Konoha, con la esperanza de encontrar algún documento, pergamino, archivo, lo que sea que le diera alguna pista sobre Otsutsuki Hamura, o el uso del Musubi (recordando que Kushina había mencionado que su madre Mikoto sabía de esa técnica del tercer tomoe, por lo que podría haber alguna mención en los archivos históricos); cuando de repente una familiar cabellera rosada surgió en su visión periférica.

En seguida pudo percibir una mirada vacía en los ojos jades de la kunoichi. Y viendo hacia dónde ella estaba contemplando pudo notar a una cierta parejita que hacía que su azúcar en sangre se elevara sólo por estar en su presencia. Y verla así desamparada, como una cachorrita apaleada bajo la lluvia le hizo fruncir el ceño de molestia.

Sakura estaba caminando en piloto automático mientras su mente laboriosa estaba uniendo cabos y ordenando datos de todo lo investigado en las últimas semanas. Desde aquella charla con Kiba en el puente, había dado un propósito para la kunoichi rosa. Y ese propósito la había conducido a descubrimientos que a cualquiera erizarían la piel de modo tenebroso.

Sakura siempre se había jactado de ser portadora de una gran inteligencia, y como su amiga Ino solía bromear, su frente amplia era una evidencia de ello. Su memoria fotográfica era privilegiada y gracias a ella podía almacenar grandes cantidades de información con facilidad. Como su investigación era por demás delicada, que si dejaba alguna evidencia podría atraer atención indeseada, a.k.a. Anbu Raíz, Shimura Danzõ. Sakura había optado por encriptar la información que fue colectando en una imagen en su mente, optando por la fotografía del Equipo 7; cualquiera que viera dicha fotografía diría que es un preciado y cursi recuerdo de la kunoichi; pero en cada aspecto de la fotografía existían detalles un tanto exóticos.

En especial la figura central de Sakura. Si se detallara minuciosamente se podría encontrar información sobre una persona en especial: Haruno Katashi; según los informes que la kunoichi había encontrado en los archivos de antiguas misiones desclasificadas, hubo un Haruno muy sobresaliente, el hermano mayor de su padre, con gran inteligencia que rivalizaba con los Nara, y gran dominio en genjutsu, incluso había quienes decían que Yuhi Kurenai era la versión femenina del Haruno en cuanto a maestría del genjutsu, sobresaliendo aún más que los miembros del clan Kurama, algunos otros mencionaban que quizás la sangre de Senju Toka podría haber tenido alguna contribución a su genialidad. Muchos reportes de exitosas misiones tenían mención a Haruno Katashi como parte esencial del éxito, hasta que un incidente lanzó a todos los miembros de la familia Haruno en una situación delicada, nunca se probó la legitimidad de la acusación de traición pero dejo un estigma.

Sakura, desconociendo completamente que tenía un tío paterno, una noche con inocencia había preguntado a su padre sobre Katashi. La reacción violenta de Kizashi al oír nuevamente dicho nombre había dado a Sakura una pista importante: para su padre, la última misión y posterior muerte de su hermano mayor lo había lastimado tanto que decidió exiliarlo de sus memorias, pretender que jamás existió Haruno Katashi. Fue su madre Mebuki quien le dio una vital información; desde la supuesta traición del anbu Haruno, todos los Haruno han sido puestos en vigilancia, en un eterno periodo de prueba de lealtad. Incluso hoy día aun desconfían de los Haruno por los "errores" cometidos por Haruno Katashi.

Sakura estaba furiosa por tal injusticia. Y decidió sutilmente profundizar dicha afrenta contra el honor de su familia investigando hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y en su búsqueda, leyendo entre líneas los diversos reportes, halló que su tío paterno no fue el único a ser muerto de similar forma o tener su reputación tan manchada; el padre de Kiba también había sufrido una muerte similar y su reputación de ser inferior a su esposa Tsume, con burlas hacia su virilidad al no soportar a una mujer salvaje como la Líder Inuzuka era de los más comentados. Cuanto más investigaba, más notaba patrones similares, y todos con una constante en común: Anbu Raíz y su líder el Halcón de Guerra.

Pero estaba llegando en un punto que sus privilegios otorgados siendo gennin alcanzaba cierto nivel de información, y archivos encriptados o clasificados para chuunin y niveles superiores estaban fuera de su alcance.

Pero al ver a Naruto paseando con Hinata, con toda seguridad en una cita, hizo recordar otra parte de su información recolectada.

Encontró un término muy peculiar: Jinchuriki. Se suponía que su traducción correcta, "Poder del Sacrificio Humano", no abarcaba exactamente que o cual era su función, siendo un término que ya existía en la época del Shodaime Hokage, quien había informado vagamente que en su lucha contra el traidor de Konoha, Uchiha Madara, había obtenido la ayuda de un Jinchuriki; no había más datos sobre que o quien era el tal Jinchuriki. Luego nuevamente aparecía brevemente mencionado que en el primer Gokage donde los Shodaime de las Cinco Aldeas Escondidas habían pactado la paz, con la entrega de bijuu por parte del Shodaime Hokage a las otras 3 aldeas, siendo que Suna tenía a su propio bijuu, Shukaku el Tanuki de arena. Mientras Suna obtuvo beneficios de tierras cultivables en el pacto, Kumo había obtenido dos Jinchuriki con los Bijuu d colas, Iwa con dos Jinchuriki d colas mientras Kiri tuvo 2 Jinchuriki con los Bijuu d colas. Siendo que el Jinchuriki (solo pudiendo ser un Aburame el seleccionado como Jinchuriki) del Nanabi fue asignado por Senju Hashirama a ser guardián de la Cascada del Agua del Héroe en Taki. Y nada mas era mencionado.

Hasta que en un reporte de disturbios provocados hace aproximadamente 10 años, habían mencionado que un Jinchuriki fue muy malherido en el festival de la derrota del Kyuubi no Yõko. Los responsables fueron severamente castigados con la muerte por violar la Ley del Sandaime. Y desde dicho incidente el Jinchuriki pasaría a vivir solo en un apartamento en la Zona Roja de Konoha. Hacia énfasis que el Halcón de Guerra insistía que el Jinchuriki debía ser puesto bajo su supervisión, pero que Sandaime Hokage prohibió terminantemente dicha sugerencia de ser nombrada nuevamente en su presencia. Y esa Ley de Sandaime que solo los de la nueva generación ignoraban, parecía de amplio conocimiento para aquellos que vivían en la época de la promulgación, 13 años antes, pocos meses después de la derrota del Kyuubi no Yõko.

Cuanto más leía sobre Jinchuriki, más Sakura captaba que estaban refiriéndose a su antiguo camarada del equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto. Una vaga referencia que dictaba que los mejores Jinchuriki debían tener sangre de Uzushio, porque éstos poseían el chakra correcto para reprimir la masa de chakra maligno del bijuu. En base a eso surgieron reportes sobre las probables identidades de dos Jinchuriki que señalaban a la esposa del Shodaime y la esposa del Yondaime, como una estrategia de garantizar la lealtad del portador del bijuu a Konoha con lazos familiares, en este caso consortes de los Hokage.

Cuando descubrió el nombre de Uzumaki Kushina, del linaje del Uzukage Ashina, quien fuera traída expresamente por su tía abuela Senju Mito, y al ver su fotografía tuvo un escalofrío. El rostro de esa kunoichi era la de Naruto y Yuna. Y viendo otros reportes de una pareja de shinobi, Namikaze Minato con Uzumaki Kushina, era solo atar los cabos sueltos. Cabello rubio y ojos azules. Solo un ciego empedernecido no vería el gran Sacrificio Humano que debió obrar el Yondaime en ofrecer a su hijo recién nacido como el tercer Jinchuriki de Konoha.

Por supuesto toda esa información ella fue encriptando en la imagen de Naruto en su fotografía mental. Y al ver a la pareja dando una caminata disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, Sakura se preguntaba si alguna vez tendría el perdón del Uzumaki por los malos tratos que había dado en su infancia debido a la ignorancia y la sugestión dañina por parte de sus padres y demás aldeanos.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Una Sakura de 6 años estaba eufórica por haber conseguido permiso para salir al Parque Central de Konoha, estaba deseando tanto ir a jugar allí, que había obedecido en todo a su madre, y como recompensa la niña podría ir sola para divertirse, con la condición de volver antes de la cena.

Para la pequeña, que ya había recorrido muchas veces el camino con su madre, había quedado prendada del Parque de Konoha, pero por falta de tiempo de su progenitora nunca pudo ir, hasta que se propuso a demostrar que ya era una niña grande y podía cuidarse sola. Haruno Mebuki había puesto muchas condiciones no queriendo ceder en el pedido de su hija, pero gracias a su amoroso padre en convencer a su estricta madre, la pequeña pelirrosa estaba en camino a conocer nuevos amigos.

Gran decepción se llevó al ver que nadie quería jugar con la niña nueva. Y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando en los columpios vio a un pequeño niño rubio cuyas marcas en sus cachetes le parecían verse a un pequeño gatito perdido, muy tierno y apapachable gatito. Recordó la pequeña lo que su madre siempre le decía: que una gran sonrisa podría hacer que un corazón triste se recupere y también pueda sonreír. Por esa razón la niña se acercó con una amplia sonrisa viendo como el niño parecía recuperar un brillo en su mirada al notar la sinceridad con que se acercaba Sakura hasta el columpio ocupado.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura.. y tú..? –preguntó sonriente la niña, haciendo que el brillo en la mirada de Naruto refulgiese como un sol radiante.

-Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo! –luego Naruto se tapó la boca como temiendo haber dicho algo malo. Esa conducta dejo confundida a la niña.

-que paso..? –Sakura decidió preguntar para eliminar el momento incómodo.

Naruto se quedó observando a la niña que se acercó, y su instinto le decía que no era como los demás.

-Nada! Quieres jugar conmigo en los columpios ttebayo!?

Y con eso se inició, con el pasar de varios días, una sincera amistad, con ambos niños que jugaban juntos, olvidando que la malicia humana tenía ojos en todas partes.

Una tarde, cuando Sakura iba a salir nuevamente, su madre le prohibió volver al parque donde su amigo Naruto la esperaba.

-pero mami.. mi amigo.. –intentó convencer la niña a su progenitora, quien al escuchar la confirmación del peor escenario agarró fuertemente el brazo de la pequeña.

-Sakura! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese niño!

La reacción de su madre había calado hondo en el alma gentil de la niña, y prometiendo con lágrimas nunca más ver a su amigo, la pequeña ojijade fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar por la pérdida de una bonita amistad.

Lo que Sakura desconocía era las implicancias que podrían haber repercutido a los Haruno si la niña continuaba su amistad con el llamado "Niño-zorro". Mebuki estaba angustiada después de que una amiga suya del Clan Shimura le había confesado que vio a su pequeña Sakura socializando con el portador del Kyuubi no Yõko. Y que aun circulaba rumores que los Haruno deseaban someter Konoha en un poderoso genjutsu, compitiendo con los Uchiha y Kurama; y que ahora era evidente de que el "Niño-zorro" simpatizara con un clan, este estaría teniendo ventaja táctica. Y muchas más incoherencias o sugerencias sin sentido de las intenciones ocultas de la familia Haruno, que lograron asustar a la madre de Sakura, con ello cortar cualquier relación sentimental del Jinchuriki con otro ser humano.

Cuando Sakura fue a otro parque, de inmediato los demás niños empezaron a molestar a la pequeña, burlándose de su cabello o de su amplia frente, todo por haber sido "amiga" del "Niño-zorro", hasta que Yamanaka Ino impuso respeto rescatándola al nombrarla como su amiga, y con ello la protección de uno de los grandes clanes shinobi de Konoha.

Por ese incidente del parque antes de conocer a su mejor amiga rubia, quedo grabado a fuego en su alma repudiar a quien ella llamó amigo, incluso en la época de la Academia cuando lo volvió a reencontrar; Naruto la había reconocido, pero ella con el temor de volver a ser repudiada, rechazó conocerlo e incluso lo menospreció delante de todos.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Ver a Naruto sonriendo con los ojos brillantes viendo a Hinata, pensar que podía haber tenido su amistad sincera, sabiendo que tan fiero era el Uzumaki con aquellos que lo apreciaban. Ella había tenido su oportunidad, y varias veces lo desechó. Todo por obedecer a sus padres. Y por Uchiha Sasuke.

En la parte de la imagen encriptada de la fotografía, donde un serio y enfurruñado Sasuke miraba para otro lado, había una incipiente y peligrosa información. Desde las intenciones de Uchiha Madara con hacer Konoha cenizas por la traición sufrida por su propio clan al preferir el liderazgo de Senju Hashirama, hasta reportes de espionaje a los Uchiha por sospechas de haber estado involucrados en el ataque del Kyuubi no Yõko hace 13 años. Y si no era por la inquina que Sakura llevaba en contra de Shimura y su Raíz, ella no hubiera leído entre líneas sobre una conspiración; y con ella un sacrificio mucho más doloroso: Uchiha Itachi y como fue obligado por Konoha a eliminar a su clan por el bien del pueblo.

Sakura estaba muy atónita, y cuanto más investigaba sobre Itachi, más respeto le tenía al hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun. Incluso podría apostar y ganar al decir que el verdadero héroe era el shinobi renegado, mientras la verdadera amenaza que hacía que Konoha fuera tan corrupta llevaba el título de Halcón de Guerra, quien fanáticamente repitía que sus obras en las sombras garantizaban la grandeza de Konoha.

Pensando en la imagen de Sasuke con esa información encriptada, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro doloroso.

-Sasuke-kun..

-Me buscabas..?

Sakura por poco perdió su alma al soltar un gritito con un sobresalto al tener al objeto responsable de sus suspiros apareciendo de la nada. Sasuke solo levantó una ceja ante la reacción exagerada de la ojijade. El chico vestía el traje que usó cuando peleó en las finales de los Exámenes Chunnin. Pero para Sakura había algo más que no lograba captar a la primera, un cambio transcendental.

Momentos después.

Sasuke y Sakura coincidieron en su camino a la biblioteca, mientras Sasuke tenía su propia agenda, Sakura quería conseguir más archivos. Ambos sin saber cómo reaccionar con el otro.

Cuando ambos estaban enfrascados en sus lecturas, Sasuke recordó un detalle que lo había estado molestando desde que regresaron de Yugakure.

-escuché que Kakashi-sensei fue.. bastante.. ergh.. hum.. mm –aquí Sasuke no supo cómo preguntar frunciendo el ceño mirando para otro lado, pero Sakura si captó (aunque su Inner estaba bastante confundida por la inesperada pregunta del Uchiha), pero haciendo memoria supo que después de todo era seguro que la Uzumaki pelirroja se fue con el cuento. "Maldita chismosa!" –chillaba internamente la Inner Sakura.

-que Kakashi-sensei es un insensible, irresponsable que solo prefería entrenarte y que para él no importaba que podría pasarme.. –soltó Sakura con indiferencia, mientras se concentraba en un pergamino.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces como lechuza.

-la verdad Sasuke-kun.. no me importa.. –"MENTIROSAAAA" chillaba su Inner indignada –que no supiera apreciarme solo demuestra lo mediocre que es.. que haga lo que quiera, me importa un cacahuate.. que se "pierda en su camino de la vida.."

A pesar del semblante sereno que procuraba transmitir, Sasuke había notado como Sakura apretaba sus puños con fuerza en el pergamino que sostenía, haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos por la tensión.

-quizás el equipo 7 se disuelva.. –había decidido Sasuke dar un empujón a la pelirrosa en su reflexión –desde que Naruto es un Chuunin, y yo fui reasignado al equipo de Jiraiya-sensei.. quizás a ti te reasignen en un mejor equipo.. –Sasuke se encogió de hombros –Kakashi demostró ser un sensei que no estaba apto para nosotros..

Como supuso, Sakura giró su rostro conmocionado por las últimas palabras del Uchiha, con un gran dolor en su pecho al sentir que su pequeña familia, por quien ella había desarrollado tantos sentimientos estaba disolviéndose como lágrimas en la lluvia.

-q-que..?! –por poco Sakura pudo reprimir su chillido supersónico, estaban en una Biblioteca y el silencio era fundamental.

-tienes la oportunidad de progresar como kunoichi ahora que Kakashi-sensei será dispensado por la disolución del equipo 7.. un nuevo equipo con grandes probabilidades de que puedas mejorar.. –el Uchiha vio como Sakura fruncía el ceño ante las palabras dichas.

-quien eres..? –preguntó la ojijade con una voz tenebrosa, que a Sasuke le pareció muy similar a la que usaba su madre cuando creía que lo había atrapado en una travesura –Sasuke-kun jamás hubiera dicho ni siquiera se preocuparía por lo demás, sino solo en su estúpida venganza contra su hermano mayor!

Sakura agarró el cuello de la remera del Uchiha quien abrió grande sus ojos ante la ferocidad demostrada por la kunoichi; (en el fondo se preguntaba si eso fue lo que consideró atractivo para considerar a la pelirrosa como su esposa, porque la forma de su mirada afilada eran los mismos que Sarada cuando se concentraba); Sakura estaba segura que alguien estaba suplantando a su amor platónico.

-sueltame Sakura! –chilló en un murmullo el Uchiha –te voy a decir algo pero necesitamos salir de aquí! Ahora!

Sakura veía en los ojos de Sasuke que estaba siendo sincero. Al fin captando que era lo diferente en el Vengador Uchiha.

-tus ojos.. algo has..

Sasuke se libró del agarre al tiempo que Sakura analizaba al Uchiha, mirando de sus pies hasta de regreso a sus ojos; esa evaluación ya estaba hartando al moreno con pelo de culo de pato, por lo que agarró la mano de la ojijade y la llevó a rastras.

En el campo de entrenamiento del Campo 7; Sasuke al fin soltó la mano de Sakura, mientras empezaba a murmurar consigo mismo, mirando a su alrededor. Sakura estaba francamente desconcertada por la actitud tan inusual del Uchiha.

-Sakura.. vamos a entrenar como librarnos de genjutsu! –de repente Sasuke soltó esa sugerencia confundiendo aún más a la pelirrosa.

Sin tiempo siquiera de acceder Sasuke indujo en un genjutsu a una desprevenida Sakura, quien solo se dejó llevar al ver una petición muda de cooperación en los ojos del Uchiha.

 _Dentro del Genjutsu._

Sakura observaba, intuyendo que la ilusión daba a entender que se encontraban en el patio de una mansión antigua, con muchos abanicos Uchiha pintados en la pared. Al fin encontró a Sasuke sentado en el borde del pasillo mirando el horizonte.

-Sakura.. acércate.. tengo que decirte algunas cosas..

Sakura se fijó que el Uchiha tenía activado sus ojos, pero tenía algo más, un patrón diferente a los famosos tres tomoes, era como ver una estrella de seis puntas que giraban velozmente entre sí. Sakura tímidamente se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

-Te confiaré cierta información Sakura..

-porque..? –no pudo evitar preguntarlo; Sasuke la miraba a los ojos y veía a la pelirrosa, sabiendo sin saber que ella estaba al borde del colapso mental intentando comprenderlo.

Sakura no podía dejar de ver la nueva mirada de Sasuke, había algo más profundo y sereno, como si las toneladas que lo abrumaban habían sido disueltas por una nueva determinación.

-quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti.. como lo hago con Naruto..

Aquí Sakura frunció el ceño, había algo que deseaba decirlo, estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero tenía su mirada atrapada por los ojos escarlatas del Uchiha y no la dejaba razonar.

-te había dicho que seré reasignado con el equipo del dobe.. solo no te dije el porque..

-por Orochimaru, no..? el sello que llevas en la nuca.. –respondió Sakura y el moreno debía admitir que la ojijade recordaría el incidente en el Bosque de la Muerte.

-no solo por Orochimaru, existen otros que desean que el legado Uchiha muera conmigo.. –intentó exponer sus argumentos pero una vez más Sakura lo sorprendió con sus descubrimientos.

-te refieres a la conspiración que orilló a tu hermano Itachi eliminar a tu clan hace cinco años..?

-c-como..? que..? –se atragantó Sasuke y por un momento parpadeó el ambiente ante la desconcentración momentánea del moreno.

-estuve investigando.. Kiba me señaló un camino muy peculiar sobre la corrupción de Konoha.. incluso sé que exactamente es Naruto y porque sufrió una terrible infancia por culpa de la Ley del Sandaime.

Sasuke abrió completamente sus ojos y solo basto ver su expresión demandante de información para que Sakura le confiara toda su investigación, el drama Haruno con la supuesta traición de su tío paterno, como otros shinobi que fueron un estorbo para Anbu Raíz terminaron muertos con sus reputaciones manchadas, e incluso como la falla en la misión de Hatake Sakumo podría haber sido orquestada para la trampa donde murió Senju Nawaki, el nieto del Shodaime Hokage en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. Lo que se consideraba Jinchuriki y como Naruto era tenido como un arma para disuadir a las demás aldeas de no atacar Konoha. Incluso con el poco tiempo relativo que se puso a investigar había avanzado exponencialmente sin tener los niveles superiores de accesibilidad a los archivos clasificados.

Decir que el Uchiha estaba impresionado era poco. Debía admitir que su compañera de equipo era una prodigiosa investigadora; y eso fue lo necesario para que Sasuke le confiara una parte de su propia información.

-Impresionante.. –fue todo lo dicho por Sasuke, pero fue suficiente para Sakura y su Inner se quedaran mudas de impresión –y si logras más status podrías acceder más información.. y es necesario que lo consigas, te necesito Sakura..

Sakura estaba francamente conmocionada, como si todas sus fantasías se hicieran realidad.

-p-pero como..? soy solo una gennin, y para cuando sean los siguientes exámenes chuunin yo..

La realidad cayó como un cubetazo de agua helada para la kunoichi rosa. Ya no existía equipo 7 y para que ella pudiera acceder al siguiente nivel necesitaba estar integrada a un equipo.

-no necesariamente, pero podrías obtener un contacto de poder.. si te conviertes en discípula de la nueva Godaime.. después de todo Tsunade-sama es una prodigiosa y poderosa iryo-nin..

-Tsunade-sama..? –la ojijade preguntó con un chillido de sorpresa.

-Tsunade-sama estaba muy impresionada con Yuna con sus habilidades en ninjutsu médico, y Hinata tenía una habilidad natural con su byakugan.. ahora que recuerdo.. –Sasuke afiló su mirada como si estuviera rememorando algo -creo que ambas habían mencionado que tu control en manipulación de chakra podría hacerte muy prodigiosa con el ninjutsu médico.

-espera –Sakura se enderezó mirando fijamente al moreno -Hinata y Yuna le hablaron de mis habilidades a Tsunade-sama..?

Sasuke no pudo evitar un sonrojo sutil al tener a Sakura invadiendo su espacio personal.

-si deseas, em.. –por un momento viendo los rasgos de la kunoichi y comparándola con Sarada, perdió su hilo de pensamientos –podrías.. si, podrías ser discípula de Tsunade-sama.. o incluso Shizune-san es muy buena, más especialista en manipular venenos.. pero al ser discípula de una de ellas subirías de nivel y por lo tanto..

-tendré más accesibilidad a documentos clasificados! –Sakura chilló saltando muy emocionada en encontrar una solución a su problema más urgente en su búsqueda de fuentes de información: la accesibilidad según el rango.

-si consigues ser discípula, podrás estar en un círculo privilegiado de protección contra las acciones del Halcón de Guerra.. y podrás ayudarme mientras viajo con Jiraiya-sensei y los demás.. Serias mi conexión con Konoha.. –aquí Sasuke agarra con sus manos los delicados hombros de la kunoichi –debes hacerte más fuerte.. Sakura necesito que seas una poderosa kunoichi.. –"por Sarada y un futuro sin temor a la sombra de Shimura" completó Sasuke en su interior.

El ánimo de Sakura se decayó al oír como su amor platónico no iba a estar en Konoha por una larga temporada, pero al sentir la sinceridad del pedido del Uchiha, un fuego interior se encendió con la certeza para hacer lo que sea necesario y ayudar en la cruzada que le han confiado: juntar evidencias para eliminar la influencia del Halcón de Guerra y que pague por los crímenes cometidos.

Cuando Sasuke se alejaba, recordó algo muy importante, una tradición.

Un poke en la frente en la kunoichi ojijade, dejando a la misma muy sorprendida.

-Sera para una próxima vez, Sakura.. una cita si logras conseguir la confianza de Tsunade-sama y te convierta en su discípula.

Sakura sabía por su investigación que el poke en la frente dada por un Uchiha de la rama real, solo demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras. Y eso fue suficiente para la Haruno de las sinceras palabras del moreno con pelo de culo de pato.

-Te prometo Sasuke-kun que no te voy a decepcionar.. lo voy a lograr, juntaré todas las evidencias necesarias para eliminar la influencia de Shimura en Konoha, y que el sacrificio de tu hermano no sea en vano..

Eso último sorprendió a Sasuke, emocionándolo.

-te lo encargo.. Sakura.

 **Omake:** Bijuu

-Ahri, dices que conociste a todas los Bijuu cuando eras más joven. ¿Cómo era tu relación con ellos? -preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Oh, bueno. Con unos me llevaba de maravilla y con otros no tanto. Primero te hablaré de Shukaku, el Ichibi. Es el mayor de los 9 hermanos y el que ponía control sobre ellos cuando estábamos juntos. Por instinto no me llevaba bien con él por ser tanuki, pero confieso que a veces daba buenos consejos.. Me enseñó a beber alcohol y cabe decir que es el perfecto compañero de parranda, aunque creo que me manoseó una vez, pero nunca lo comprobé…-murmuró la youkai.

-Jejeje -sonrió nerviosa la ex Hyuuga.

-Ahora sigue mi fastidiosa cuñada Matatabi, la Nekomata de Dos Colas. Es la clásica hermana mayor que te hace bromas y juega con tus celos. Ella adora a Kurama por ser el pequeño del grupo y a veces le daba besos enfrente mío para provocarme. Admito que ella fue mi maestra con el manejo de fuego azul y sabe cómo animarme a pesar de todo.. -sonrió la youkai.

-¿Y el resto? – se apoyó Hinata su rostro por una de sus manos.

-Luego seguiría el siempre sabio y precavido Isobu, la tortuga de las Tres Colas. Siempre supo cómo mantenerme interesada en mostrarme muchas cosas divertidas en el conocimiento de las aguas y mares. Él inventó una forma de Bijuudama que se dispara en las manos en base al movimiento de las tortugas, pero solo puede hacerlo en su versión humana. Me hacía reír cuando Matatabi se pasaba de la raya y la apagaba con agua! -sonrió divertida ante los recuerdos la mujer kitsune.

-Eso no le debió gustar~ -dijo la hanyo divertida.

-El siguiente seria el idiota mono Son Goku... ¿Como rayos se hacía llamar? Oh sí, el "hermoso rey sabio simio de las Cuevas Suiren Son Goku". El único Bijuu aparte de Isobu en disparar una Bijuudama de las manos en forma de haz. Antes de separarnos me llevaba a volar por los cielos en una nube amarilla de algodón y portaba un báculo con el que peleaba. Además es un portador del Modo Sabio Simio y es el más fuerte físicamente de nosotros, pero tiene un temperamento peor que el de Kurama, por eso le hacíamos bromas y siempre caía si poníamos bananas.. -reía la albina al recordar esos tiempos.

-Un clásico! -dijo Hinata divertida.

-Kokuo de las Cinco Colas me era muy buena y ágil, adoraba correr y es la más veloz de los Bijuu. Siempre me llevaba de caballito por el paisaje y me cargaba cuando cruzábamos lagos ya que es una excelente nadadora. Siempre era la encargada de los baños de sauna.. -relató la youkai albina.

-Eras como una niña con un poni..?

-Pero Kokuo es mitad delfín y ellos son siempre adorables.. Mi mejor amiga era Saiken de las 6 Colas. Si crees que Katsuyu, a la que invoca Tsunade es buena, es porque no has visto en acción a la tímida y valiente Saiken. Ella es portadora del Modo Sabio Babosa en su esplendor y si fuera ella estaría molesta que un portador de su poder Senjutsu la haya aprisionado en Madera. Si ve a Hashirama va a pagarlo, puede ser un poco rencorosa pero si te disculpas se le pasará..

-¿Me pregunto si Tsunade sama sabrá que podría invocar una babosa más poderosa que Katsuyu?

-Lo dudo, su abuelo Hashirama la vendió a Kiri antes de que ella naciera. Kokuo era la reina de las babosas antes de que eso pasara y Katsuyu era su aprendiz. Por ello heredó el título de líder, pero no dudes que algún día regrese al Bosque Shikkotsu, las dos eran muy buenas amigas y se querían mucho para el bien de ambas como maestra y alumna.. -recordó vagamente la youkai.

-Eso suena como nosotras..-dijo Hinata muy feliz.

-Verdad que sí.. bien.. a ver.. Luego sería el cara de Kabutomashi, Chomei de las Siete Colas de la suerte. Siempre siendo el mejor apostando a las cosas y nos quiere a todos como una abeja reina..

-No me gustan mucho los insectos y apenas me acostumbré por Shino..-sonrió nerviosa la peliazul.

-Lo sé, y por último está el sushi gigantesco Gyuki de las Ocho Colas. Era bastante fácil de enojar porque tiene injertos de toro y odia el color rojo, por eso vivía lejos de la Isla del Remolino. Según sé está sellado en un rapero de Quinta...de hecho es el hermano adoptivo del Raikage y si no quieres oír su rap tápate los oídos. -le dijo ella muy divertida.

##################################

 **Sgte cap: Hashirama y Mito**

Por favor recuerden la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores sí. Acosadores no.

Arigatou gozaimazu.

Regina Alba Blossom.


	20. Hashirama y Mito

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legends. Todos los derechos reservados._

La habitación apestaba a moho y encierro, varias telarañas adornaban el sitio, y una capa de polvo se asentaba en cada superficie. El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose con un quejido como si eones no fuera abierto, daba paso a un haz de luz dejando notar una silueta femenina enfundada en una bata blanca. Su otrora larga cabellera hasta la cintura estaba ahora de un largo más sutil sobre los hombros y tenía un sospechoso bulto a la altura del vientre.

Llevaba una bolsa cargada con una palabra escrita: Review.

-Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo.. -la mujer apenas reprimió una mueca -lo se.. es culpa mía dejar pasar tanto.. pero me has dejado bastante sin energía, pequeña.. –masajeaba su vientre con cariño -Mm donde estarán..?

En eso aparece una zorra blanca estironeando una cola naranja tratando de meter al dueño de dicha cola en la habitación, levantando polvo a doquier.

-Vamos Kurama! Deja ese video! Ya lo has visto por enésima vez.. ya perdió su gracia! -refunfuñaba Ahri con varias garrapatas furiosas en su frente.

-deja de molestar kitsune.. que el vídeo es un clásico.. –grave error del bijuu al notar el aura asesina de su pareja.

-YA ME HARTASTE!

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Ahora se veía a Kurama muy enfurruñado con unas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos.

-apenas consiga el contacto de Kitsune Machos Maltratados.. -murmuraba dolido el Kyuubi no Yoko fulminando con la mirada a su pareja quien estaba apapachando a Autora-sama junto de sus minions.

-Awww y pensar que por la pequeña no has tenido tiempo ni energía para actualizar la historia.. todos han estado tan preocupados sabias..? -tocaba la kitsune el vientre abultado de Autora-sama.

-Seh.. lo siento, fue una gran sorpresa.. -comentaba apenada la pelirroja mientras acomodaba sus gafas sobre su nariz

-y para cuando será? -preguntó Genkurõ siendo apoyado por sus hermanas.

-quizás para finales de diciembre o inicios de enero.. incluso podría coincidir con el cumpleaños de chibi-Hinata.. -menciono pensativa la pelirroja.

-Awwwww -chillaron los zorritos muy emocionados.

-pero en fin.. necesito que por favor contesten los pergaminos de los lectores para finalmente publicar el capítulo 20.. que es un especial..

-HAI! -respondieron entusiasmados mientras recibían la bolsa de review de Autora-sama.

-el primero me tocó a **jorge rocha**.. –saltó Kunou, la zorrita amarilla quien estaba entusiasmada –quien manifestó sus reacciones ante el capítulo anterior.. sabemos que la reacción de la momia fosilizada era un clásico de youtube.. le costó horrores a Autora-sama esa escena pero estuvo bastante satisfecha con el resultado obtenido.. esperemos que este capítulo sea un respiro ante la espera..

-ya a mí me tocó a **Emperor92** –siguió Genkurõ quien estaba leyendo el pergamino –y agradecemos que se acuerde de nosotros y Autora-sama está contenta con el apoyo brindado… espero que te guste el capítulo especial..

-GRACIAS **Emperor92** por tus palabras –chillaron al unísono los zorritos.

-a mi me toco a **Tej41** quien había hecho la referencia de ese tal Tony Stark.. –menciono Kikura, la zorrita café, haciendo que sus hermanos dijeran un "AH" colectivo de sus hermanos, teniendo dos pergaminos con ella –y sabemos que Autora-sama ha estado fuera un tiempo.. pero debido a su situación reciente quizás continúe con estas pausas largas.. recibimos a última hora tu segundo pergamino jeje esperemos que el capítulo de hoy disminuya un tantico esta ansiedad por nuevos capítulos..

-ya el pergamino de **diegoosorio1** pide una reunión entre Fû y Yuna.. –la zorrita amarilla de grandes ojos azules le dirige una mirada a Autora-sama quien solo elevó sus hombros con indiferencia –lo siento.. quizás en el próximo capitulo..?

-WAKAMOOO? –chillaron sus hermanos.

-no he dicho ningún spoiler.. –menciono la zorrita mencionada con un puchero.

-ya escandalosos.. me toca a mí! –se impuso Ahri con su semblante dominante ante sus minions, quienes cabecearon sumisamente ante su ama –buenos chicos.. bien, me toco a **Misa47** quien por cierto envió dos pergaminos.. –menciono bastante impresionada la youkai –y contestando a tus palabras de tu impresión del capítulo, Autora-sama ha leído miles de fic, y además ha tenido varias influencias de otros fanwriters, gracias a eso fue desarrollando la trama, que por cierto la tiene completa, solo que falta estructurarla y escribirla.. pero el factor tiempo la impide.. y con su pequeña pateadora le ha sacado mucha energía.. pero creo que de a poco volverá a su ritmo.. solo pedimos paciencia.. no dejara la historia.. aunque la escriba como resúmenes para que tengan un final lo hará..

-eso es cierto.. –menciono Autora-sama –en el hipotético caso que ya no pueda más escribir por falta de musa.. por lo menos un resumen de hechos lo hare y publicare para concluir la historia.. mientras les pido paciencia hasta entonces.. incluso si tarde un año en publicar, publicare lo que tenga.. mientras.. a cuenta gotas voy escribiendo..

-ahora Kurama.. te toca.. –pinchó Ahri al bijuu quien le lanzo una mirada sucia a su pareja –o quieres otra probada de tu medicina.. un bozal~

Ante la amenaza del bozal, Kurama se erizó violentamente gruñendo con una voz herida.

-no te atreverías…! –ladró amenazadoramente el kitsune naranja.

-PRUEBAME! VAMOS TE RETO! –ya Ahri estaba a punto de sacar algo de su espalda, cuando Autora-sama, con un aura tenebroso rodeándola logró que ambos se paralizaran de miedo.

-mas les vale no molestar a una hormonal futura madre, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.. –su tono de voz dulce contrastaba con su aura de shinigami digna del Habanero Sangriento.

-YES MA´AM! –chillaron ambos con varias gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

-bien Kurama-san.. por favor, continua.. –ordeno dulcemente la pelirroja con gafas.

-em, claro.. si, si.. a ver, pertenece al tal **Zafir09 –** aquí Kurama se fijó que había 2 pergaminos de dicho lector –que ha enviado doble pergamino.. y debo decirte que el regalo que me dejaste me ha entretenido bastante.. gracias..

-puff para lo que ha servido.. no ha dejado de reproducirlo un segundo.. ha sido un verdadero fastidio si me preguntas.. –murmuró bastante cabreada la kitsune albina.

-y ya los minions se acabaron con las chucherías.. –pero fue interrumpido por cuatro voces chillonas.

-MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESOS DULCES **ZAFIR09!**

-si, si incluso Ahri estaba encantada con el perfume.. auch! –fue nuevamente interrumpido por Ahri quien salto muy entusiasmada sobre su pareja.

-ME RE-ULTRA-MEGA-HIPER ENCANTADO TU REGALO! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! ERES EL MEJOR..!

Kurama con muchos tics furiosos se deshizo de su pesada pareja, lanzándole una mirada fulminante por su actuación.

-si si si si.. muchas gracias.. por nada.. –ya murmuraba malhumorado por todas las interrupciones.

-ahora me toca a mí nuevamente, y pertenece a **Pegasister Geishiken** –salto muy eufórica Kikura –porque ella pidió por mi específicamente! Jeje sé que soy muy apapachable..

-presumida –murmuraron sus hermanos con envidia.

-y lo de "ella".. solo Autora-sama lo sabe.. a esperar cuando se revele jeje..

-oh.. a mí me tocó un invitado no identificado –empezó Genkurõ con una sonrisa nerviosa –y estamos agradecidos que le guste como va encaminado la historia..

-a **OTAKUfire** le ha gustado bastante el capítulo –continuó Kunou –pero Neji aún puede visitar a su Karin.. Solo que no tendrá los beneficios que tenía cuando la Uzumaki era invitada en la mansión Hyuuga..

-Nah.. apuesto que Karin encontrara una forma de aun mantener a su Príncipe de ojos de luna bastante "contento" –menciono divertida la kitsune albina.

Todos soltaron unas risitas divertidas.

-también tengo un pergamino de **javipozos** uno de los colaboradores de Autora-sama –comento Wakamo –quien también ha estado en etapas de cambios, pero de a poco ha estado volviendo a publicar sus historias.

-bien, ya solo me queda a **YAMIHIKARI** quien le ha gustado bastante el capítulo y lo que ha mandado para los zorritos.. –pero una vez más Kurama fue interrumpido por cuatro zorritos eufóricos.

-MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS **YAMIHIKARI**!

Kurama solo bufó cabreado y Ahri sonreía divertida.

-jeje, ya finalmente el ultimo pergamino pertenece a un Invitado no registrado –comento Ahri con un pergamino en la mano –y estamos agradecidos por sus palabras..

-y eso es todo, solo queda decir que disfruten el capítulo –Autora-sama estaba delante de todos con una sonrisa nerviosa -Por favor recuerden la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no –con una reverencia imitada por los zorritos y Ahri, mientras Kurama estaba entretenido con el video enviado por uno de los lectores-y sin más preámbulos.. el nuevo capítulo..

 _Advertencia:_ **+18**

 **Cap 20 Hashirama y Mito**

Ashura Ôtsutsuki fue el hijo gemelo menor del Rikudou Sennin y sus descendientes dieron origen a dos de los clanes más poderosos del Mundo Shinobi: El Clan Senju del Bosque y el Clan Uzumaki de la Isla del Remolino. Cabe decir que ambos clanes hermanos estaban en muy buenos términos ya que compartían muchas tradiciones y filosofías de la vida.

Según la historia oficial, el líder del clan Senju en turno Hashirama y el gran Patriarca Uzumaki Ashina habían reforzado la existente amistad entre ambas familias cuando el segundo dio en matrimonio a su hermana menor Mito Uzumaki al que sería el Shodaime Hokage. Los historiadores afirman que el matrimonio fue un convenio para el intercambio de conocimientos y riquezas entre los descendientes de Ashura.

Pero a veces la historia está construida sobre mentiras enormes para ocultar los más vergonzosos secretos acerca de lo que realmente ocurrió en esos años tan lejanos.

 _País del Fuego, en algún punto de la Guerra de Clanes..._

Butsuma Senju era demasiado implacable cuando se trataba de corregir a sus dos hijos que quedaban con vida, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. Luego del tremendo altercado que significó la muerte de su hijo Itama Senju y el encontronazo con el líder Uchiha Itama y sus hijos Madara e Izuna, el sujeto recibió un mensaje del mismo Gran Patriarca del clan Uzumaki Ashina, de quien no tenía comunicación desde hace bastante tiempo.

 _"_ _Estimado Butsuma:_

 _Hace mucho que nuestros clanes no celebran una reunión para recordarnos que la familia siempre está aunque nos separe la distancia. Deseo mucho conocer a tus hijos, lamento lo de tu pequeño y los Uchiha pagaran esta afrenta ya que los Senju son también asunto de los Uzumaki. Mi hermanita Mito ya es toda una mujer y quiero que entable una amistad con tus niños para que el día que tú y yo no estemos puedan proteger a nuestra familia sin problemas._

 _Espero tu respuesta muy pronto para prepararnos ya que se aproxima el Día del Ramen y compartir nuestra felicidad con nuestros hermanos Senju._

 _Atentamente_

 _Ashina Uzumaki, Gran Patriarca Uzumaki."_

-Día del Ramen, estos Uzumaki no pueden dejar de mencionarlo..-se quejó el Senju.

Butsuma se puso a pensar si aceptar o no la invitación y llegó a la conclusión de que su hijo Hashirama, quien aspiraba al liderato del clan, necesitaba irse un tiempo del sitio para sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de su hermano fallecido y de Madara Uchiha. Por ello dejó a cargo a una persona de su confianza y se llevó directo al País del Remolino a sus dos niños en un barco ubicado en el País de las Olas. Para su buena suerte no había Uchihas que los hayan querido emboscar o algo por el estilo y su camino estuvo muy tranquilo.

-Padre, ¿ya merito llegamos? -preguntó Hashirama a su padre.

-No.

Dos horas después, el hijo mayor Senju estaba muy aburrido y volvió a preguntar.

-Padre, ¿ya merito llegamos?

-Que no, Hashirama.. –con una vena saltante en su frente.

Tres minutos después...

-¿Ya merito?

-¡NO, HASHIRAMA! -exclamó irritado su padre.

-¡YA MERITO!

-¡YA CÁLLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS! -dijo Tobirama muy fastidiado.

-Ay, fue solo una preguntita -murmuró el niño como borrego triste.

-Eres desesperante! -se quejó el peliblanco.

No pasó más de dos horas para que el grupo llegara a la Isla del Remolino y fueron recibidos por el Gran Patriarca.

-¡BUTSUMA, VIEJO AMIGO TTEBASHI! -saludó Ashina animadamente.

-Buen día, Gran Patriarca! -saludó de vuelta el Senju.

-No seas tan formal. Estamos en familia, ttebashi!

-Odio esos tics..-murmuró el líder Senju.

-Oye, deja de ser un pesado y preséntame a tus hijos ttebashi!

Ashina vio a los niños y empezó a jalarles las mejillas como si fuera un abuelo consentidor.

-Son tan bonitos, aunque el mayor tiene cara de tonto y el menor parece un pervertido de closet en potencia ttebashi..-opinó el líder Uzumaki.

Los dos hermanos Senju se molestaron, pero no dijeron nada porque no deseaban ver enojados a su padre. Los visitantes fueron llevados al palacio donde vivían la realeza del clan Uzumaki y les tenían listos sus habitaciones.

El sitio era maravilloso y había hermosas esculturas de las cuales Hashirama era muy fan después de su cultivo de bonsai.

-Oh, Ashina-niisama. Al fin volviste, ttebaka..-se escuchó las voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

Cuando Hashirama volteó, pudo ver en cámara lenta a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de 25 años con unos penetrantes ojos negros, vestida con un fino kimono blanco y el cabello recogido en dos esferas y colgaban dos sellos misteriosos. Para el niño ella le parecía la misma diosa Amaterasu que descendió al mundo encarnada en una humana y su corazón palpitaba bastante.

-Mito-chan, apareciste justo a tiempo. Llegaron los invitados ttebashi! -le avisó Ashina feliz de ver a su hermana.

Mito fue a saludar a Butsuma, luego al pequeño Tobirama y por último se quedó paralizada y tenuemente sonrojada al ver a Hashirama Senju.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas ttebaka? -preguntó enternecida la Uzumaki.

-Senju Hashirama, futuro líder del Clan Senju!

-Me llamo Mito, me simpatizas mucho... no como tu hermano con cara de estreñido ttebaka..

-¡HEY, ESO FUE HIRIENTE! -reclamó el peliblanco molesto.

-Como sea, me agradas mucho Hashirama-kun. Eres tan guapo, tan tierno y... muy ultrajable ttebaka..-dijo esto último con un ligero tono de deseo y perversión.

-¿Cómo dijiste ttebashi? -preguntó Ashina en shock.

-Dije que muy adorable, Ashina-niisama ttebaka! -corrigió como si nada la pelirroja con su rostro inocente.

-Bien, espero que su estadía sea agradable. Mito-chan, quiero que lleves a los niños a que conozcan la isla mientras que los adultos platicamos ttebashi..-le pidió el líder Uzumaki.

-No me trates como una bebé ttebaka! -le reclamó infantilmente la mujer.

-Si fueras más seria no me comportaría así. Incluso el niño Tobirama parece más maduro que tú ttebashi.. -le dijo serio el sujeto.

La pobre Mito estaba muy molesta porque su hermano no la veía como la niña grande que era y es que en términos Uzumaki no eres una adulta hasta los 30 años. Lo único bueno era que estaría a solas con el heredero Senju, pero debía hallar una forma de deshacerse de su hermano menor.

La Uzumaki empezó a recorrer el pueblo junto a los pequeños Senju y veían como los aldeanos pelirrojos en su mayoría saludaban a la recién llegados.

-Este sitio es muy bueno, todos son pelirrojos! -dijo Tobirama viendo a las niñas Uzumaki.

-Es una particularidad de nuestro clan, pequeño Tobi. Pero es un rasgo muy recesivo ttebaka.. -le señaló Mito.

Se veían a algunos Uzumaki de cabello castaño claro, rubios o de color negro en unas ocasiones, dejando extrañados a los niños.

-Ellos son mestizos y es muy raro que uno herede el color rojo escarlata. Es una buena forma de saber si es alguien de raza pura o no, pero eso no es lo que el clan define ni que le importe siempre y cuando adoren el ramen y la fiestas ttebaka! -les explicó la chica sonriente.

-¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre, Mito-sama? -preguntó Hashirama curioso.

-Puedes tutearme si quieres, pequeño Hashi-kun. Dime Mito-chan o hime ttebaka.. -le guiñó el ojo al moreno, delante de un Tobirama quien solo miró alzando la ceja ante la actitud coqueta de la pelirroja -Bueno, por lo común tengo deberes como la hermana del líder de clan como ser una princesa y dar una buena imagen ya sea participando en las decisiones de los jóvenes del clan, ayudar a las doncellas Uzumaki en sus quehaceres, leer sobre las tendencias en sellos en los jóvenes y muchas otras cosas aburrida, ttebaka.. -les contó la mujer detalladamente.

-Eso suena igual de aburrido a lo que hacemos en casa.. -murmuró Hashirama.

-Eres un flojo! -criticó el peliblanco.

-Es duro ser de la realeza, a veces me gustaría conocer el mundo y tener un novio que me ame, pero el cavernícola de mi hermano es muy celoso y no quiere que los pretendientes me lleguen a cortejar ttebaka.. -se quejó la mujer molesta.

-No necesita pretendientes, Mito-hime! Es usted tan bonita que no merece a nadie.. -argumentó el Senju moreno con un tono de celos.

El adolescente se tapó la boca y Mito estaba sonrojada, pero sonrió dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del moreno.

-Eres un principito adorable, Hashi-kun. Es tan fácil ser yo misma a tu lado ttebaka.. -le confesó sonriente la mujer.

Tobirama estaba con los ojos entrecerrados porque no era ningún idiota para tener poca edad ya que notaba la atracción de la Uzumaki con su hermano cabeza hueca.

-Mito-hime, es hora de irnos. Ya va a oscurecer y nos podrían amonestar! -le dijo el Senju menor a los otros dos.

-Oh cierto, Ashina-niisan me va a regañar feo. Los llevaré a casa ttebaka -habló la pelirroja apurada.

Pasaron los días y las cosas se iban tornando muy extrañas para la perspectiva de Hashirama. Su hemano había sido puesto bajo el cuidado de las doncellas Uzumaki quienes le mostraban la cultura del clan algo que le encantaba al Senju albino, mientras que Hashirama, al ser el heredero Senju, fue custodiado por la misma Mito. No fue un problema a no ser porque la Uzumaki estuviera presentando una actitud extraña hacia él cuando estaban a solas o lanzaba comentarios e indirectas muy extrañas.

La peor de las indirectas fue cuando la pelirroja agarró un pepino y empezó a llevarlo en la boca de una forma demasiado inmoral y le provocó más de una erección al Senju. Con todo el mundo era la dulce e inocente Mito, quien era la princesa amada por todo el clan y parecía no lastimar una mosca, pero solo con el moreno Senju había visto el lado más retorcido de esa mujer de dos caras.

Hashirama realmente no tenía salida en todo este asunto porque nadie le iba a creer y solo podía ser posible si era atrapada in fraganti, pero no quería hacerle daño a pesar de todo porque su dolor sería el suyo por un motivo muy extraño.

-Tobi.. –susurró el moreno una noche en que no podía dormir con todos sus pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza.

-Deja dormirme, estoy cansado..-le dijo con sueño su hermano menor.

-¿Puedo hacerte una confesión?

-Hmp, ¿de qué se trata? -preguntó el peliblanco extrañado sin abrir sus ojos.

-Si tuvieras la sensación extraña de que una persona quiere hacerte cosas indebidas, pero tampoco deseas hacerle daño a esa persona. ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? -le dijo preocupado el Senju mayor.

-¿Es Mito-san? –pregunto el albino sabiendo a que iba su hermano mayor.

-¡¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?! -exclamó en shock el moreno.

-Mi padre y Ashina-sama pueden haber sido engañados por ella, pero a mí no. Esa mujer se trae algo muy extraño contigo, es más o menos como cuando nuestra madre miraba a padre cuando estaban solos.. -le dijo el peliblanco serio.

-¿En serio? –pregunto desconcertado el moreno.

-Mamá era parecida a mí físicamente, pero su personalidad es más similar a la tuya: Torpe pero amable, aunque empezaba a insinuarle cosas a padre. Como sea, estás perdido. Si Mito-san es atrapada en lo que sea que te quiera hacer su honor se irá por la borda y no queremos un pleito con los Uzumaki. Así que si no es grave tienes que ceder ante ella.. -le aconsejó el Senju menor.

-Todo por el clan-lloró lágrimas anime el niño.

Unos días después, había llegado el momento de que el líder Senju partiera y a Mito se le rompió el corazón por lo que se fue a llorar a su habitación y no quiso ver el cómo partía Hashirama a su hogar porque estaba segura que no lo vería en mucho tiempo. Ashina y Butsuma platicaban como iban a ser su relación en los próximos años y el líder Senju tuvo la idea de que su hijo mayor se quedara unos meses más para que recibiera una educación sobre el Fuinjutsu para que ganaran una ventaja sobre el clan Uchiha para derrotar el poder del Sharingan. Aunque en el fondo Butsuma esperaba que Hashirama estando tan lejos de los ojos rojos con tendencias de emo vengadores pueda recuperar la cordura y no tener esas ideas liberales de clanes unificados y aldeas escondidas, lo último que podría pasar es que su hijo sea seducido por un lado desconocido que le impida tener nietos, ese tal Madara parecía tener una obsesión no sana por su primogénito, sobre su cadáver permitiría que su linaje sea abortado por el hijo de Uchiha Tajima-teme. Tobirama le deseó muy buena suerte a su hermano porque si la necesitaría ahora que estaba solo con esa asaltacunas ninfómana.

Mito entró en un estado de profunda depresión y no quería hablar con nadie. Ashina estaba muy preocupado porque su hermana era la persona más animada del mundo.

-Ashina-sama, ¿por qué Mito-hime está así? –preguntó angustiado Hashirama al saber que la pelirroja estaba encerrada en su habitación.

-No lo sé, pero cuando un Uzumaki se deprime es por amor. No quiere saber de nada o de nadie hasta que la misma persona la saca de ese estado ttebashi.. -dedujo el Uzukage.

Esa noche, Hashirama decidió entrar a la habitación de la princesa Uzumaki y acarició el cabello suelto de la mujer. Cuando ella vio de quien se trataba, su pequeño niño, empezó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y lloró inconsolable en su pecho.

-Mi Hashi-kun, no te fuiste. No me dejes, no quiero que lo hagas ttebaka! -le dijo muy triste la mujer.

-Somos amigos como dijiste, aunque me vaya yo... yo no te olvidaría... eres muy linda y.. bonita, muy bonita... aunque seas algo extraña y rara, me agradas mucho... me gustan las personas como tú! -le confesó cariñosamente el Senju.

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió mientras seguía llorando porque necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, y besó sin control al niño. Por un motivo muy extraño él no la rechazó y su cuerpo no reaccionó más que para corresponderle.

-Hashi-kun, me gustas mucho. No puedo negarlo más ttebaka! -le confesó la pelirroja.

-Pero soy muy chico para tí, me doblas la edad.. -le dijo el adolescente rojo y halagado con la confesión.

-El amor de una Uzumaki no conoce edad. Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, es como si yo estuviera destinada a tí. Perdona por haberte incomodado, pero no sé cómo llamar la atención de un chico... mi hermano es muy especial con eso al ser la Princesa Uzumaki ttebaka.. -le dijo seriamente la mujer tocando la mejilla del Senju.

-Pues lograste llamar demasiado mi atención.. -sonrió divertido el chico.

-No quiero obligarte a nada, Hashi-kun. No deseo que me odies porque eso me mataría en vida. Si no me quieres más que como una amiga lo entenderé porque solo deseo estar a tu lado ttebaka –susurró muy triste la princesa Uzumaki.

-A mí... me gustas mucho, pero no soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas. No me dijeron nada acerca de esto.. –Hashirama se rasco la mejilla todo sonrojado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si quieres podemos intentarlo. Yo tampoco soy muy buena con los hombres, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos estar juntos, Hashi-kun ttebaka.. -le dijo la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla.

Cabe decir que la Uzumaki fue muy astuta para decirle a su hermano mayor de que ella misma iba a educar a Hashirama en cuestión de Fuinjutsu y Ninjutsu Médico porque ella estaba con más tiempo libre. Pero en todas las clases y cuando el Senju trataba de memorizar las lecciones del libro ella le metía mano a su muslo y él se estremecía porque cada vez que iba más profundo.

-No hime, me estás... desconcentrando hime.. -le dijo el Senju nervioso y algo estimulado por la Uzumaki.

-Eres muy sensible ttebaka –Mito soltaba risitas mientras seguía acariciando "inocentemente" a su adorado moreno.

-Estamos estudiando...déjame! -le pedía el chico incómodo.

La mujer no le hizo caso y se metió bajo el escritorio enorme para bajarle los pantalones a su amor.

-Mito, ¿que...? Ay por Kami!

Las intenciones pervertidas de la Uzumaki cruzaron el límite y ahora el chico estaba dentro de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Ay, que increíble! -jadeaba el muchacho rendido.

De repente, Ashina entró a dejar algunos pergaminos a la biblioteca y Hashirama lo vio desconcertado porque estaba en un gran lío.

-Hola, Hashirama-san. Traje más material de estudio ttebashi! -le dijo el sujeto animado.

-Aja, gra-gracias.. -decía nervioso el chico por la excitación y miedo.

-Oh, eso me recuerda tanto a cuando era niño. Estudiando a gusto y repasando todo para ser un maestro de sellos ttebashi...-empezó a decir el sujeto.

El muy desgraciado tardó en hablar más de veinte minutos sobre cosas aburridas y Hashirama demostró una tremenda resistencia sobrehumana en su libido.

-...y así terminó la 40va competencia de ramen en la isla ttebashi! -dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿N-no tenía cosas que hacer? -le preguntó el Senju casi a punto de estallar.

-¡OH, ES VERDAD! Gracias por recordarme, dile a Mito-chan que cuando venga pase por el ramen de miso de cerdo que le debo de una apuesta ttebashi!

El Uzumaki se fue y Hashirama empezó a tomar la cabeza de Mito para que siguiera más fuerte y no tardó para tener el primer orgasmo de su vida. La Uzumaki salió toda batida de su cara y estaba anonadada porque ella había leído que los hombres eran mucho menos resistentes.

-Ay mi Hashi-kun. Me ensuciaste toda, pero parece que tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho. Lamento que mi hermanito te haya hecho sentir incómodo, pero me hiciste hacer un gran descubrimiento. Nos vemos porque no quiero oler a cloro ttebaka! -se despidió la mujer algo pegajosa con una amplia sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Pasaron unos días de eso, y Mito no hizo más avances de ese tipo al muchacho, pero no dejaba de coquetearle ya que ella quería ir por todo con él. La Uzumaki aprovechó el tiempo de ambos para llevarlo a solas a ver su hermoso jardín, el cual era tan grande que uno podía perderse.

-Me gusta este sitio, aquí sembramos y preservamos con sellos las flores y plantas más raras del mundo. Dime una cosa, ¿cuál es tu favorita ttebaka? -le preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Bonsáis, son muy bonitos! –al Senju se le prendía la mirada al mencionar su hobby favorito.

-Oh, los raros pero llamativos bonsái. ¿Y si te dijera que conozco un método para colorearlos de diferentes formas ttebaka? –comento la pelirroja risueña al ver como Hashirama giraba entusiasmado hacia su musa.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? -preguntó muy interesado el Senju.

-Claro, todo es posible con sellos. Sígueme ttebaka -El chico fue tomado de la mano por la Uzumaki y vio que la declaración sobre los bonsái era verdad. Los había de todos colores e incluso una versión arcoíris.

-Esto es increíble, ¿puedes enseñarme? –Hashirama no cabía en sí del entusiasmo.

-Oh, claro. Pon atención ttebaka –le guiñó un ojo la Uzumaki.

La mujer era buena explicando y el método para hacer el sello era muy sencillo puesto que en el tronco se colocaba una orden de cambio de pigmento que poseía la planta y lo mutaba.

Mito le puso un sello a una de las plantas, pero en ese momento Hashirama trató de replicarlo y en vez de que el Kanji estuviera escrito Cambio era Explosión. La maceta explotó violentamente y la tierra los manchó por completo.

-Hashirama, no hagas un sello hasta que veas bien la caligrafía, por favor ttebaka! -le aconsejó algo sorprendida la mujer por la situación.

-Perdona, hime –musitó muy avergonzado el Senju.

Mito solo sonrió enternecida por la estampa de un avergonzado Senju.

-Me iré a bañar, sugiero que hagas lo mismo. No querrás estar sucio ttebaka.. -le recomendó amablemente la pelirroja.

El chico se fue muy apenado porque metió la pata con su loca princesa Uzumaki. Iría a pedirle disculpas, pero ahora estaba muy sucio de lodo y en ese instante solamente estaba entoallado. Para su mala suerte no hallaba donde se ubicaba el baño y se paseó por unos minutos en la sala del palacio hasta que halló un cuarto especial que parecía ser lo que necesitaba. Cuando entró, vio un enorme sitio donde se asentaba una laguna artificial y allí caía una pequeña cascada que al chico le gustó. Viendo que había hallado un baño, este se quitó la toalla y caminó unos metros para sumergirse, pero no tuvo en cuenta que del agua salía una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo totalmente desnuda. Ésta se paró fuera del agua y vio en shock al chico que la miraba anonadado y con una erección furiosa para alguien de su edad.

-¡¿HASHI-KUN, QUE HACES AQUÍ TTEBAKA?! -se cubrió la mujer con sus manos muy roja.

-¡PERDONA, NO SABÍA QUE ESTE ERA TU BAÑO! -se disculpó el Senju mientras se tapaba como podía.

-Acabas de verme desnuda, ¿sabes lo que significa? Mi hermano va a hacerte trizas si le digo ttebaka -le dijo muy avergonzada la chica con un brillo malicioso que para el Senju no auguraba nada bueno si eran pillados in fraganti.

Al ver la palidez fantasmal de Hashirama, Mito vio esto como una buena oportunidad de hacer sus peores fantasías con ese chico.

-Oh, Hashirama. No lo diré nada a mi hermano con una condición ttebaka~~

-¿Qué quieres? –Hashirama suspiró resignado ante el tono de la Uzumaki.

-Báñate conmigo y guarda el secreto ttebaka -le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

El Senju estaba atado de manos con la propuesta y además no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad con la hermosa y desnuda pelirroja que estaba frente a él. Los dos se metieron al agua y Hashirama no podía dejar de ver los senos flotantes de la mujer en el agua.

-¿Te gustan ttebaka? -le preguntó algo egocéntrica la mujer.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no -dijo ruborizado el moreno con su mirada fija en la generosa delantera de la pelirroja.

-Fue una suerte que haya heredado el conocimiento de una técnica Uzumaki especial. Lamentablemente estaba muy plana cuando tenía tu edad, pero me enseñaron una forma de como estimular las células de la mama. ¿Ves el sello de mi frente? Si sabes bien como manipularlo a una edad ideal, los senos crecen bastante. No vayas a decir el secreto porque es vergonzoso e injusto ttebaka -le guiñó coqueta el ojo la Uzumaki.

-Tienes que pagar por mi silencio, mi hime..-le bromeó el chico.

-Bueno, acepto el trato -la mujer se acercó y empezó a besar a su amado sin problemas, quien no se creía que le tomaba en serio su intento de broma.

Era un momento muy íntimo y sus almas parecían estar conectadas al entrar en esa confianza el uno al otro. Luego de eso ambos empezaron a enjabonarse para disfrutar y explorar sus cuerpos, para el placer de ambos. En el caso del chico que era su primera vez con una mujer de este calibre, el limpiarla era un privilegio único.

-Me cuesta alcanzarme allí. Estás manoseando a una princesa y ahora no podré casarme por ser tocada por un hombre fuera del matrimonio, pero eso ya no me interesa porque te pertenezco solo a ti ttebaka.. -le confesó Mito muy feliz.

Hashirama estaba sonrojado pero aun así sonreía ampliamente porque era inevitable el hecho de negar que se había enamorado locamente de esa pervertida asaltacunas y quería poseerla en ese momento, pero no era muy oportuno. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era hacerla sentirse muy bien como siempre lo hizo con él en la biblioteca.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Hashirama untó sus manos de bastante jabón y empezó a manosear los pechos de la Uzumaki con mucha firmeza y ésta jadeó excitada.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES TTEBAKA?! -chilló excitada la pelirroja.

-Oh, quiero hacerte sentir bien. Eres la mujer que me ha hecho su esclavo de amor y no puedo ser el único que sienta el placer! -le dijo serio el chico.

Normalmente Mito era una mujer muy fuerte y hubiera podido zafarse fácilmente pero como era Hashirama sintió sus fuerzas irse por los suelos y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo se dejaba ser.

-Se sien...te tan...rico tte.. ttebaka.. -le dijo rendida la mujer con un suspiro extasiado.

-Te gusta, para todos eres la honorable princesa Uzumaki, pero conmigo eres mi puta y eso me pone muy cachondo.. -le susurró el moreno en el oído.

A Mito jamás le habían hablado de esa forma tan directa y soez, pero extrañamente su cuerpo se estremeció y empezó a mojarse con algo que no era agua.

-Dime más cosas sucias, Hashi-kun ttebaka! -le pidió la chica jadeando bastante.

-Me sedujiste como una geisha barata y me violaste cuando estaba indefenso. Me gusta verte chillar diciendo mi nombre y que me ruegues por más, Mito-hime.. -le dijo con un espíritu un poco posesivo el moreno.

-¡HASHI-KUN, SI SOY UNA PUTA! ¡SOLO CONTIGO TTEBAKA!

-Me gusta oír eso porque no voy a dejarte ir!

Una de las manos del chico empezó a masturbarla y ella jadeó más fuerte de modo que estaba totalmente sometida ante un chico de 13 años.

-¡KYAAAA, MÁS! ¡MÁS, TE AMO!

El cuerpo de la pelirroja llegó a su límite y empezó a contraerse intensamente mientras que Hashirama la sujetaba, acariciándola para que tuviera su orgasmo a su lado. Cuando ella empezaba a recuperarse lo miró a los ojos con un amor profundo e intenso de tal forma que le decía que era suya para siempre.

-Es...mi primer...orgasmo...casi muero... ttebaka-susurró la mujer sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Ella notó que inevitablemente su ahora amante secreto tenía una erección y sería malo que no pudiera desahogarse, pero conocía un método para tener un orgasmo masculino exprés.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? -señaló divertida la Uzumaki ya recuperada.

-N-no te.. te preocupes –tartamudeó el chico ante la mirada depredadora de la pelirroja.

-Siempre querré hacerte sentir mejor, pero no voy a hacerte una felación. Es otro método un poco más estimulante ttebaka..-le dijo muy complaciente la mujer.

-E-está bien... te haré caso, me duele mucho..-aceptó el sujeto algo incómodo con su erección.

Mito le dijo al chico que se acostara bocarriba en las piernas de ella y su miembro quedó hacia arriba. Con la mano derecha comenzó a masturbarlo con delicadeza haciendo sentir bien a su amado, pero no se esperó que le metiera dos dedos de la mano izquierda en el ano para alcanzar la próstata y estimularla con chakra.

-¡AAAAH, MITO! ¡AAAAAH, QUE RICO! ¡AAAAAH, AAAAAH, ME VENGO!

Debido a la estimulación de ese punto G, el chico tuvo un orgasmo muy intenso y rápido. Además la próstata produjo aún más semen de lo normal dejando el piso bastante manchado.

-Sí que tienes talento para varias rondas. Quizás a la próxima tenga sexo contigo, me gustas mucho y no quiero desperdiciar tiempo porque te podrías ir sin consumar nuestro amor ttebaka -le susurró la mujer acariciando la cabeza de un exhausto Hashirama.

Después de ese día, nada fue lo mismo en esa relación porque ya habían cruzado muchos límites pero les había faltado uno de estos.

Cuando tenían la oportunidad iban a besarse en lugares muy solitarios y donde nadie llegaba en mucho tiempo. Ellos se contaban sus anécdotas familiares y sueños a futuro como hacer que el mundo alcance la paz.

-Un Uchiha era tu amigo...eso demuestra que es posible ser amigo de la familia de tu enemigo. Solo son bandos y odios heredados. No me gusta la violencia realmente, solo quiero bailar y celebrar fiestas a los dioses como mandan. Y sobre todo estar a tu lado, mi amor ttebaka! -le dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano del moreno.

-Una aldea como la tuya... eso podría ser la solución. Tendría mucho trabajo por delante, pero prometo construir un sitio donde varias familias vivan en armonía! -juró el Senju.

-Yo te ayudaré con gusto, el clan Uzumaki apoyará a los Senju por siempre ttebaka~~~ -la pelirroja le acarició la mejilla de su amado.

-Gracias, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa o Ashina-sama nos va a regañar.. –le recordó el chico serio.

-De acuerdo, amorcito ttebaka!

Ambos volvieron a la residencia enorme de la familia real Uzumaki y se fueron cada quien a sus habitaciones. Hashirama no podía dormir porque se sentía muy extraño sin su amante a su lado como cada noche. Lo malo era que se había acostumbrado a su aroma a grosella que era roja como su cabello. Pero de repente ese olor llegó a sus fosas nasales y el cuerpo desnudo de una pelirroja lo abrazó muy posesiva en la alcoba.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir, zorra? -le preguntó el chico en un tono agresivo sabiendo que eso le excitaba a la ninfómana.

-No, mi amo. Quiero estar así contigo para siempre ttebaka! -le respondió la sexy mujer.

-Estoy bien duro de solo verte en mi habitación desnuda!

-Yo quiero arrancarte la ropa de una vez por todas. Ya no tolero más, quiero hacerlo contigo ttebaka! -le dijo seria la Uzumaki.

-¿Estás segura? –Hashirama mismo apenas se aguantaba las ganas de estar con su princesa.

-Siempre lo he estado, te amo con todas mis fuerzas ttebaka! -le dijo sin dudar la Uzumaki.

Mito le quitó la bata de dormir al Senju y quedó completamente desnudo ante la diosa erótica arriba de él y se besaron con la pasión y amor desbordados como Kami manda.

La pelirroja notó que su amante ya estaba duro y cuando vio que era el momento dejó que se adentrara en su interior. Por fortuna, el Senju no tenía un tamaño considerable para que su himen no se rompiera tan estrepitosamente, pero aún le dolía un poco.

Ella espero un poco hasta que el dolor desapareciera y luego besó con ternura a su amante para entrar en confianza.

-Trátame con dulzura que soy una princesa ttebaka..-le dijo muy dulcemente.

Hashirama asintió y Mito que era más grande empezó a moverse con lentitud sobre el miembro del Senju. El placer fue incrementando poco a poco al menos tiempo que la tensión sexual acumulada estaba apoderándose de la mente de ambos.

-Di mi nombre, Mito!

-Hashirama! se siente tan bien! Es mejor que lo del baño ttebaka! -jadeaba intensamente la pelirroja.

La Uzumaki montaba a su amante de forma torpe, pero efectiva al ser su primera vez. El chico veía los pechos de su pareja moverse hipnotizándolo por lo sexy que se veían, y él los llevó a su cara para lamerlos, dándole más placer a su amada.

-Sabes deliciosa, Mito-hime!

-¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, LO QUIERO TODO TTEBAKA!

Si Hashirama pensaba que la belleza de Mito no podía aumentar más, estaba muy equivocado. Al ver a su diosa sudada y ruborizada al montarlo desnuda y a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, era un espectáculo que no podía definir con palabras sencillas más bajas que extraordinario.

Por su parte, la mujer estaba a punto de entregarse a su primer orgasmo por medio del coito y sintió el pene del Senju hincharse en su interior.

-Hazlo dentro de mí ttebaka -le suplicó la mujer.

-P-pero podrías quedar encinta! -le dijo preocupado el muchacho.

-¡NO IMPORTA, VENTE CONMIGO TTEBAKA!

Los dos se arquearon al sentir venir el clímax simultáneamente y luego de que pasaron los espasmos musculares, la Uzumaki cayó rendida en el pecho de su novio y muy cansada.

-Uf, eso fue...épico. ¿Es posible sentir un mayor placer que tener sexo con la persona que amas ttebaka? -preguntó la mujer muy relajada pero con dificultad para tomar aire.

-Yo creo que no, pero...no me quedé satisfecho.. -le confesó apenado el chico.

-¿Otra ronda? Genial, quiero probar algo ttebaka -le dijo la Uzumaki.

La chica se puso de rodillas y le dejó expuesto su trasero para contonearlo e invitándole a su amante a que probara en esta posición.

-Házmelo como los del clan Inuzuka prefieren, por favor ttebaka! -le pidió la pelirroja.

Ahora el muchacho estaba duro como hace varios minutos y decidió iniciar de nuevo en su noche de placer.

Sin embargo, no contaban con que Ashina Uzumaki iba en búsqueda de Mito porque se había desaparecido por completo de su habitación ya que quería hablar con ella y por un extraño motivo tampoco se aparecía el hijo de Butsuma. Acompañado de varios guardias, el líder Uzumaki buscó frenéticamente en toda la aldea pero su hermana no aparecía por ninguna sitio.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta niña? No la encuentro en ningún sitio ttebashi! -maldijo desesperado el sujeto.

-¿Y ya buscó en su habitación ttebatsu? -preguntó un guardia curioso.

-Ya ttebashi..

-¿Y en la de Hashirama-sama ttebaro?

Ashina se dio una palmada porque no comenzó por allí yéndose raudamente hacia el sitio porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

Mientras tanto, Mito ahora parecía una gata en celo siendo estocada por Hashirama y había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos debido a que aún estaba sensible de la primera ronda.

-Hashi-kun, aaaaaaah, detente. Me voy a volver a venir ttebaka! -le pidió exhausta la mujer.

-No quiero, yo aún no llego a mi límite! -decía el chico mientras la seguía estocando con intensidad y tocando sus senos fuertemente.

-¡ME VENGOOO TTEBAKA!

La mujer tuvo otro demoledor orgasmo, pero el chico aún la penetraba con dureza y ella ya estaba agotada.

-Mito-hime, tu interior se siente tan bien. Ya no puedo más, ahí te voy mi amor..

-¡KYAAAAAAA!

Al fin Hashirama pudo alcanzar el orgasmo junto a Mito y cayeron juntos a la cama. Ambos se veían en complicidad muy satisfechos, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que esa última escena fue contemplada por Ashina y sus guardias.

-¡¿MITO, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO TTEBASHI?! -gritó el líder Uzumaki al borde del infarto.

Los amantes estaban asustados al ver a Ashina, del apuro intentaron taparse pero las almohadas estaban regadas por toda la habitación.

-Niissan, puedo explicarte ttebaka! -dijo avergonzada la pelirroja tapándose con sus brazos como podía.

Los guardias Uzumaki vieron a Hashirama desnudo y apenado por todo, pero en vez de estar furiosos con él le alzaron el pulgar, muy orgullosos de que siendo tan joven el Senju había fornicado con una diosa como Mito-sama.

-¡USTEDES SE ME LARGAN AFUERA DE AQUÍ Y SI DICEN ALGO LOS MATO! -ordenó el Uzumaki mayor furioso y todos aquellos testigos obedecieron sin oposición -¡USTEDES DOS SE ME VISTEN PORQUE TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HABLAR TTEBASHI! -les dijo colérico el Gran Patriarca.

-Hai..-dijeron pálidos los amantes.

El par de cachados in fraganti se vistieron rápidamente y siguieron a Ashina a su despacho donde le dijeron todo lo que pasó entre ellos; Mito defendía a capa y espada a Hashirama diciendo que ambos eran responsables de sus actos.

-Ashina-niissan, no voy a defenderme porque soy culpable. Yo amo a Hashirama desde el primer día en que lo vi y no puedo vivir sin él. Si lo matas por haber robado mi virginidad y mi honor como princesa entonces yo me quito la vida. Una Uzumaki ama hasta la muerte y tú lo sabes ttebaka! -le dijo seria la pelirroja tomando la mano de Hashirama.

-¿Por qué un muchacho mucho más joven que tú? De todos los sujetos en el mundo tenías que fijarte en el heredero Senju ttebashi! -le dijo Ashina molesto.

-No me importaría si fuera un simple campesino o un ladrón. El amor no conoce esas cosas, yo quiero estar con el amor de mi vida. Yo no quiero terminar como tú y la heredera Hyuuga que supuestamente tú amabas y la rechazaste por tonto. Estoy dispuesta a todo por Hashirama y si tengo que abandonar el clan lo haré ttebaka! -le dio su postura la Uzumaki.

Mito había tocado una fibra sensible al nombrar al primer amor de Ashina que él mismo echó a perder por sus decisiones. Realmente el Uzumaki quería demasiado a Mito y era la primera vez que la veía con esos ojos decididos a pelear por el amor de su vida, algo que cobardemente no tuvo el valor de hacer.

-Si así lo quieres, quiero que Hashirama pague el hecho de haber robado tu virginidad. Ambos oficialmente están comprometidos y si me entero de que Hashirama se niega, significara la guerra contra el clan Senju. ¿Ambos entendieron ttebashi? -les advirtió el sujeto seriamente.

Mito abrazó con fuerzas a su hermano porque no iba a desaprovechar que ahora tenían la bendición de los Uzumaki, pero todavía había que hablar con Butsuma sobre ellos y se iba a infartar por la noticia.

########################################

No muy lejos de la predicción de la pelirroja, Senju Butsuma casi fue al mundo puro a reencontrarse con su amada esposa; su heredero comprometido tan joven con la hermana del Uzukage. Ya Tobirama no podía negar que su hermano se ganó un tesoro perfecto, solo demostrando su orgullo con un gesto de aprobación de levantar su dedo pulgar.

Tras la impresión inicial, pronto ambos clanes vieron los beneficios mutuos que alcanzarían con dicha alianza, concluyendo con los registros históricos sobre lo provechoso que fuera la unión de Senju Hashirama con Uzumaki Mito.

Lo demás, como dicen, ya fue historia.

##############################################

 **Sgte. Cap:** Nuevas Perspectivas

Por favor recuerden la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores sí. Acosadores no.

Arigatou gozaimazu.

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	21. Nuevas Perspectivas

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legends. Todos los derechos reservados._

Existe un gran silencio en el ambiente. Un llanto lejano de un bebé se escucha a lo lejos, y los cuatro zorritos están acurrucados con evidentes signos de desvelo.

-se ha despertado la beba.. –susurro quedamente Genkurõ.

-Autora-sama ya la debe estar atendiendo.. –respondió débilmente Kikura.

-algunos de nosotros debe distraer a la beba mientras Autora-sama se ocupa de la mamadera.. –menciono distraídamente Wakamo.

-gracias Wakamo por ofrecerte.. –remató Kunou.

-¿¡ehhh!? –Wakamo abrió ampliamente sus ojos –y porque yo?

-por mayoría de votos.. –sonrió débilmente Genkurõ.

-porque quiero evitar la fatiga no les respondo como querría.. –refunfuña la zorrita de grandes ojos celestes.

Pero lanza un chorro de agua fría a sus hermanos que reaccionaron con furia ante el berrinche de su hermanita.

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Se ve a los cuatro zorritos con la bolsa de pergaminos, los cuatro evidentemente muy cansados.

-mejor nos ponemos a contestar los pergaminos, no sabemos cuando obtendremos un momento tranquilo con la pequeña de Autora-sama.. –comento cansadamente Kikura.

-empiezo con el pergamino de **jorge rocha** –comenzó Genkurõ –y agradecemos sus palabras, siempre alegran a Autora-sama..

-a mí me toco un **Anónimo** no registrado–continuó Kunou –y sobre los tic Uzumaki, justamente por sonar contradictorio ha mantenido Autora-sama con el ttebaka para Mito y ttebashi para Ashina..

-oh, me ha tocado a **Pegasister Geishiken** –salto Kikura con emoción –quien nos ha enviado esas deliciosas chucherías..

-MUCHAS GRACIAS **PEGASISTER GEISHIKEN!** –chillaron los cuatro zorritos al mismo tiempo.

-ya a mi me toco a **Misa47** –continuó Wakamo –y Autora-sama agradece tus sinceras palabras..

-a mi me ha tocado a **Miss B. Simpaty** –reinicio Genkurõ quien leía el extenso pergamino –y debo decir que Autora-sama esta muy feliz con tus palabras, y mas por haber inspirado un dibujo.. y que Autora-sama te esta siguiendo también jeje..

-por mi parte el pergamino pertenece a **Rukia36** –se manifestó Kunou –y no sabes como emocionaste a Autora-sama con tus palabras, muchas graciasss

-oh, a mi me toco a **Zafir09** –comento Kikura –y por esta vuelta no tuvimos invitados, es que Autora-sama ha estado muy atareada con su nueva hijita y olvido poner la solicitud por Naruto-sama y Hinata-sama, y su maestro pervertido.. pero gracias por tus palabras..

-ultimo pergamino perteneciente a **Takeshi Jaegerjaquez** –Wakamo sonreía con el pergamino –un nuevo lector que ha dejado impresionada a Autorasama con su propia historia.. esperemos que el capítulo no lo decepcione..

-y eso es todo por ahora, solo les queda por disfrutar el nuevo capítulo.. –comento Kikura pero es interrumpida por Genkurõ.

-pero debemos dar un aviso, este será el último de esta dimensión, más de 24000 palabras, mas que nada para no dejar tanto tiempo transcurrido entre actualizaciones..

-es que Autora-sama está considerando publicar fragmentos de capítulos apenas que estén escritos –aclaró Wakamo -por eso serán considerablemente más cortos de lo que están acostumbrados.. claro siempre y cuando su hija le permita..

-y eso es todo.. sin antes recordarles –salto Kunou –por favor recuerden la campaña **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"** que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores si, Acosadores no –con una reverencia de los cuatro zorritos –ahora si.. disfruten el capitulo..

 **Cap 21 Nuevas Perspectivas**

Naruto tenía la mano de Hinata con la suya, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Habían salido tan pronto había terminado la reunión con el padre de la hanyo.

Al principio pareciera que Hinata no le había afectado reencontrarse con su padre, ni siquiera que éste hubiera tramado una treta para recuperarla parecía afectarla. Pero una vez lejos del Complejo Uzumaki, la peliazul quedo estática, paralizada como estatua.

Naruto podía notar a través de su marca los sentimientos revueltos en su amada hanyo como una quemadura bastante molesta, casi como un alarma de peligro por el caudal de emociones que afectaban a la kunoichi.

Incluso Kurama usando su lazo con Ahri, estaba muy conmocionado por la intensidad de emociones que la hanyo ojiluna estaba intentando asimilar. Ahri estaba procurando de calmar a su cachorra, sintiendo a través del lazo como Kurama también quería ayudar a la ojiluna.

Cuando Hinata sintió su menudo y escultural cuerpo ser cubierto por el de su amado rubio, pareciera que por fin sentía que estaba saliendo de un pozo profundo.

-"Impresionante.." –había comentado Kurama al sentir como el chakra de Hinata estaba volviendo a estabilizarse.

-"es el poder del Tamashī no Yũgõ.." –había comentado Ahri ya más calmada por su Jinchuriki ser consolada por su alma gemela –"por eso era importante que ambos estuvieran en armonía con sus sentimientos para que el Tamashī no Yũgõ pudiera funcionar perfectamente.."

Hinata finalmente esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante la amplia del Uzumaki, quien al verla a los ojos, supo que ya estaba bajo control sus sentimientos. Con un asentimiento, reanudaron su camino al Ichiraku Ramen.

Una vez allí, Ayame los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan! Bienvenidos.. veo que están en una cita..?

-Así es Ayame-neechan! Es nuestra primera cita oficial ttebayo! –comentó eufórico el rubio ante las risitas divertidas de Hinata y la mirada deslumbrante de la castaña.

-OHHH! TOUCHAN PREPARA EL ESPECIAL PARA NARUTO-KUN Y SU NOVIA HINATA-CHAN POR SU CITA OFICIAL! –gritó a todo pulmón la hija de Teuchi, quien estaba a su lado sonriendo incomodo por el despliegue de fuerza en sus pulmones de su hija.

-Ayame querida, estoy aquí a tu lado.. –luego dio media vuelta para seguir murmurando enfurruñado –no deberías ser tan cercana a Yoku-san, él con sus manías de gritar a medio mundo..

-no te hagas touchan que me entere que fuiste a Boahatto para desafiar a Nageru-san.. y causaste pena ajena!

La pareja Jinchuriki recordaba perfectamente dicho incidente.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Teuchi estaba muy dolido. Caminaba apresuradamente al local donde se encontraba el Boahatto. No pensaba que su discípulo fuera a traicionarlo de esa manera.

Apenas lo vio llegar, Shiro frunció su ceño al notar el aura de batalla que cargaba el dueño de Ichiraku`s Ramen, por lo que codeó a Eikõ para dar aviso a Nageru.

-Bienvenido a Boahatto Teuchi-san! –apenas Shiro terminó de hablar dejando que Teuchi ignorara al dueño del local para ingresar raudamente dentro del establecimiento, donde justamente se encontraban Naruto, Yuna y Hinata disfrutando de una merienda saludable con muchas frutas de estación.

-Oi Teuchi-ojisan! –llamo Naruto preocupado por el semblante de su cocinero de Ramen favorito.

Ni siquiera lo escuchó, Yuna y Hinata intercambiaron miradas preocupadas al ver como Teuchi paso por todos directo a la ventana desde donde Nageru, ya advertido por Eikõ, fruncía el ceño ante la actitud rara de su sensei.

Ryoku atendía en el Bar a Anko, quien bebía sake con su dango, notando la actitud rara del dueño de Ichiraku.

-Kauserã Nageru! Te desafío a una Contienda IronChef!

A todos se les cayó las mandíbulas al suelo. Solo Anko aplaudió entusiasmada.

-Oh debo hacer de todo para ser elegida juez! –susurro para sí misma la amante de serpientes.

-IronChef..? –preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja de ojos celestes.

Pero Hinata no logró explicar ya Teuchi se encargó de decirlo.

-Te desafío ante 3 jueces, a realizar el platillo supremo con un mismo ingrediente.. el perdedor deberá dejar de cocinar!

Habiendo terminado su desafío, Teuchi dio media vuelta para salir tan rápido como entró, solo que no vio un pedazo de fruta que Naruto descuidadamente había dejado caer, por lo que se tropezó cayendo sin gracia. Todos veían con gotas de sudor en su nuca como el dueño de Ichiraku se levantaba con toda la dignidad que le quedaba para salir sin mirar atrás, cojeando por el golpe en la cadera gracias a la caída sufrida.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Eso había ocurrido en los días previos al Intento de Invasión de Oto. Días después Nageru había ido hasta el hogar de su sensei para aclarar el asunto del repentino desafío; así supo que unas cuantas mujeres fueron con el chisme de una supuesta crítica negativa del cocinero de Boahatto ante la cocina de su sensei. La verdad era que Nageru había mencionado que el estilo de Teuchi era clásico y conservador, debiendo modernizarse, pero esas mujeres malinterpretaron diciendo que Teuchi ya era anticuado y que le faltaba modernizarse. Aclarado el mal entendido; el desafío continuó de pie, teniendo una nueva meta, donde sus clientes más fieles, o sea la pareja NaruHina tendría su primera cita como premio para el ganador.

-aquí tienen sus favoritos.. que corren por cuenta de la casa! –había dejado Teuchi dos boles de Ramen ante Naruto y Hinata a quienes se le brillaron sus ojos al ver lo tan apetitoso que lucían.

Entre comentarios de cómo fue la misión para traer a Tsunade como Godaime Hokage, Ayame y Teuchi estaban conmocionados al enterarse que la ahora peliazul era Uzumaki por ser la esposa de Naruto, y dueña de muchos negocios de Konoha y el País del Fuego.

-Cielos! Entonces eres la kunoichi más rica de los países elementales! Naruto-kun debes cuidarla mucho por si llegan a enterarse ladrones y estafadores quienes querrán hacerle daño para robarla.. –había aconsejado Teuchi con seriedad.

Ante sus palabras, la pareja de Jinchuriki aceptaron el consejo, continuando narrando como combatieron contra Akatsuki (la versión oficial era que Jiraiya asesinó a Kisame la bestia sin cola y dejó muy mal herido a Uchiha Itachi) y luego el enfrentamiento contra Orochimaru.

Luego de varios boles de Ramen (10 para Naruto y 18 para Hinata); la pareja se despidió con amplias sonrisas prometiendo volver con Yuna y la nueva hija de la Godaime Hokage, Uzumaki-Senju Karin, dejando muy felices a los Ichiraku al saber que la pelirroja con gafas encontró una nueva familia.

De reojo, Hinata pudo ver un destello rosa en la periferia de su visión, pero Naruto no lo había notado ya que estaba muy ansioso en ir a su lugar favorito para continuar con su cita. Con su nueva percepción, la ojiluna supo que Sakura los había visto, y que Sasuke iba a interceptarla no muy lejos de allí.

-"que será que el chibi Uchiha está planeando..?" –como leyendo sus pensamientos, los verbalizo la kitsune albina a su Jinchuriki.

-"no lo sé.. últimamente Sasuke-san me ha estado sorprendiendo gratamente con su trato y actitudes.. ya no es el emo vengador insufrible.." –había comentado con cierta picardía la peliazul con una sonrisa maliciosa, no captada por el rubio quien parloteaba de una edición especial de Ramen que debería llegar en una semana.

Los pensamientos sobre el Uchiha y la kunoichi rosa quedaron en el olvido al estar en compañía de Naruto apreciando todo Konoha desde lo alto de la cabeza del Yondaime. Desde allí, entre anécdotas la pareja de amantes se prodigaban besos y mimos, hasta al punto que Naruto tenía su rostro en el valle de los senos de su amada mientras Hinata le acariciaba el cabello, mimándolo con un tarareo suave.

-Ne.. Hinata-hime.. – la voz amortiguada del chuunin fue escuchado por el sensible oído de la hanyo -me preguntaba qué fue lo que más te gustaba de mi..? O sea.. yo.. ttebayo..

Hinata sonrió sutilmente con unas risitas divertidas ante el bochorno de su amado, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello dorado como el sol.

-Tu sonrisa mi amado Naruto-kun.. tu hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente a mi corazón dejo encantado.. -tarareó la hanyo haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara y tuviera una tonta sonrisa bobalicona oculta entre los pechos de su esposa – fue tu sonrisa que me salvó de la oscuridad..

-"En realidad fue cuando espiabas a Naruto con el Byakugan mientras se bañaba" -aportó mentalmente la kitsune albina haciendo reír al bijuu de nueve colas, ambos ignorados por sus respectivos Jinchuriki.

Ambos disfrutaban del ambiente silencioso y cómodo, Hinata admirando como el sol iba pintando de distintas sombras por Konoha.

-y tu Naruto-kun..? Que fue lo que más te gustó de mi..? – fue el turno de Hinata saber que pensaba su esposo. Naruto levantó con reticencia del cómodo valle de los senos de su amada para mirarla a los ojos.

-mm mm sin duda tus ojos.. tus hermosos ojos de luna -la mirada de Hinata adquirió un hermoso brillo; el rubio sonrió con picardía para agregar lo último -y tus gemelas.. Kami! Como las adoro ttebayo!

Hinata soltó una gran carcajada al tiempo que daba un cariñoso coscorrón a su travieso amado quien volvió a enterrar su rostro en su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

-Me preguntaba Naruto-kun.. -tras un largo silencio, Hinata sintió que el rubio, quien estaba a punto de dormir del gusto de estar siendo mimado por su esposa, le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras – tu sabes.. si lo que decías sobre Sakura-san de gustarte en la Academia y después.. si eso no era sólo por competencia con Sasuke-san, no lo sé, no puede ser sólo por eso, no..?

Naruto levantó su mirada para encontrarse una sincera curiosidad en los ojos de la hanyo.

-bueno.. -Naruto volvió a enterrar su rostro entre los suaves pechos de su amada para empezar a rememorar una época lejana -la verdad.. recuerdo una vez.. una pequeña niña perdida que lloraba bajo un farol en una fría noche ttebayo.. -Hinata dio un respingo y Naruto sonrió al saber que su esposa lo recordó -le había dicho que no debía llorar para luego ayudarla a volver a su enorme casa.. -Hinata sonrió rememorando dicho incidente, era la única memoria bonita de aquella noche donde no pudo soportar la pena por el destino de su querido primo Neji -Y luego.. jeje.. por algún capricho del destino me la volví a encontrar en otro invierno, esa vez ella estaba en problemas porque unos abusivos la estaban molestando ttebayo.. debo decir que no fue mi mejor actuación pero..

\- No Naruto-kun! -Hinata apretó el rostro de su amado contra sus pechos recordando perfectamente dicho incidente, pero pronto sintió que Naruto movía erráticamente sus brazos alertando a la hanyo del casi ahogo de su amado -Sumimasen!

-Ahhh casi muero ttebayo! -Naruto volvió a enterrar su rostro entre los pechos de su esposa para soltar una broma -además.. estoy seguro que Ero-sennin me hubiera envidiado si moría entre mis tesoros adorados ttebayo! -Naruto soltó una carcajada ante el bochorno de su esposa en casi enviudarse por accidente.

En un sitio lejano, el Sannin de los sapos estornudaba y sentía un ataque de envidia por cierto Uzumaki cabeza hueca.

\- NO ES GRACIOSO NARUTO-KUN! -un coscorrón más fuerte esta vez fue dado por la peliazul pero el rubio sólo soltó risitas mientras abrazaba a su esposa manteniendo su rostro en el valle de los pechos de la ojiluna -recuerdo ese día de invierno.. -Hinata rememoró siendo escuchada por Naruto -era la primera vez que veía la nieve caer en el bosque fuera de los límites del Complejo Hyuuga.. siempre estuve encerrada cuando caía la nieve hasta que ese día mi madre consiguió convencer a mi padre de que diera un paseo.. claro que Ko debía permanecer a cierta distancia para vigilarme.. pero por primera vez sentí la libertad admirando la nieve que caía en mi mano.. luego recordé que mi padre me había dicho que ya debía activar mi Byakugan.. estaba curiosa de ver la nieve con mi Byakugan activado.. por eso, yo estaba probando los sellos de mano, una vez segura use chakra consiguiendo usar mi doujutsu dejándome muy feliz hasta que de repente aparecieron esos.. chicos.. y me empezaron a ofender llamándome Monstro del Byakugan.. y yo asustada no sabía qué hacer..

Naruto frunció el ceño al continuar escuchando como su esposa contaba su versión de aquella mañana invernal.

-Y de repente apareció un chico con extrañas y lindas marcas en sus mejillas y una larga bufanda roja.. él me defendió y desde ese día lo admiré con todo mi corazón porque a pesar de no haber ganado contra esos chicos demostró una valentía sin igual.. Y supe que lograría ser Hokage..

-Hinata-hime -susurró Naruto emocionado por los recuerdos compartidos por la peliazul -sabes.. el mejor recuerdo de aquel incidente fueron las gentiles palabras de esa niña bonita de ojos de luna.. después de cómo fui tratado, ella fue la primera persona que me agradeció con sinceridad ttebayo..

Hinata sonrió enternecida al saber que aquel día fue especial para ambos.

-Paso los meses.. Y no volví a encontrar a esa hermosa niña de ojos de luna.. –reanudó Naruto su historia, ante la atenta mirada de Hinata -pero, un día en el parque, estaba muy triste porque nadie quería estar cerca de mí, cuando una niña de cabellos rosas y grandes ojos Jade fue la primera y única en acercarse y quiso jugar conmigo.. por varios días supe lo que era la verdadera diversión de compartir con otros.. amaba su risa, era contagiante, incluso le prometí que siempre la amaría y la defendería por ser mi mejor amiga.. pero un día no regresó y la esperé y la esperé.. y nunca regreso.. eso me dolió.. mucho.. aunque haya tenido una amiga y la amaba.. ella desapareció.. o eso creía, hasta que la volví a ver en la Academia ttebayo.. -Naruto suspiró pesaroso mientras Hinata lo consolaba acariciando su cabello -cuando la volví a ver y me acerqué a ella.. su mirada.. su mirada era la misma de los aldeanos que me odiaban y me dolió.. mucho! Esa es la razón de porque siempre la perseguía.. quería que volviera a sonreír como aquella vez en el parque.. cuando éramos mejores amigos.. pero ya sabes que eso no funcionó.. Y luego.. cuando también había reconocido a la niña de ojos luna, no quise acercarme.. porque si ella también tuviera esa mirada de odio ttebayo.. yo..

-Gomenasai Naruto-kun! Gomen! -Hinata empezó a sollozar quietamente – si no hubiera sido tan tímida! YO jamás te vi con esos ojos.. yo..

\- Lo se hime.. de algún modo siempre lo supe.. recuerdas esos chicos en la clase que te estaban molestando.. igual fui a defenderte ttebayo!

-lo recuerdo.. uno de mis preciadas memorias.. -Hinata sonrió ante la mirada azulina del rubio quien sutilmente sonreía por la nostalgia – si hubiera sido más valiente.. crees que hubiéramos sido amigos de más antes..

-"las cosas pasan por algo cachorros.." -había intervenido Kurama mentalmente en ambos jóvenes, quien fue testigo mudo de dichos recuerdos, el más quien nadie sabía cómo fue tratado el rubio Jinchuriki y siempre sintió un aura gentil de la exHyuuga, y por esa razón sabía que Ahri la había elegido por tan pura alma que poseía.

-"y ahora son más unidos que nunca por toda la experiencia que fueron adquiriendo con los años.. esas vivencias debían ser superadas para que los conviertan en lo que son ahora.. unos magníficos shinobi.. nuestros Jinchuriki y cachorros.." -completó Ahri haciendo que tanto Naruto como Hinata se sonrieran entre sí, felices que ahora sus destinos finalmente estaban entrelazados.

La tarde daba paso al Crepúsculo. Y allí, como almas gemelas unidos por el hilo rojo del destino disfrutaban de su momento. Mucho habían sufrido cada quien la soledad. Pero ahora se tenían uno al otro. Todo iba a estar bien siempre que estuvieran juntos. Como uno.

################

En una ubicación desconocida, el Halcón de Guerra; acompañado de sus anbu más leales, Aburame Torune y Yamanaka Fũ; se encontraba sentado tomando un té cuando apareció Hyuuga Hiroshi acompañado de su nieto Hideo.

-Ya ha llegado Kurama-san..? –fue lo primero que preguntó Hiroshi, con un tono de fastidio.

Danzõ no respondió ni mostró molestia, solo un apretón más firme en su taza de té por la actitud del anciano Hyuuga. Ya el joven Hyuuga mantenía un rostro estoico, con una mirada engreída propia de su abuelo, con una ceja levantada por el lugar de la reunión. Tanto el Aburame como el Yamanaka, ocultos en las sombras de la habitación, solo por su entrenamiento estaban evitando disparar una kunai en el trasero del heredero de Hiroshi.

-Ya llegue.. y espero que valga la pena.. –un hombre de pelo castaño ya canoso con rostro severo entraba en el recinto acompañado de un hombre calvo de su clan, con bigotes finos.

Ambos ancianos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, para iniciar la reunión.

-Tsunade ha estado indagando en algunos asuntos.. –empezó Kurama Unkai –pidió ver a mi sobrina..

-ya has podido confinarla..? –preguntó Hiroshi con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-se resiste esa mocosa.. –confesó el anciano Kurama con una rabia contenida –Tsunade quiere hacer algunas pruebas de la veracidad de su condición física.. Yuhi-san le había pasado el reporte de su incapacidad física pero Godaime-sama no está de acuerdo.. como si sospechara de nuestras intenciones..

-debo decir que mientras habías estado envenenando a la niña desde pequeña para que no tuviera resistencia física.. –comento Hiroshi con una sonrisa sarcástica –has tenido el plus que por "accidente" la niña haya asesinado a sus padres.. trágico y efectivo..

-ese evento era necesario para que Orochimaru pudiera implantar a la entidad Ido en la niña.. así lograr fortalecer su kekkei genkai y usarla como sustituto del Sharingan.. –aportó el Halcón de Guerra bebiendo tranquilamente el té –y con las técnicas del sellado del Pájaro Enjaulado mantendríamos un control estricto en la pequeña.. pero fracasó!

Aquí Danzõ golpeó fuertemente la taza sobre la mesa, haciendo que la sala quedara completamente en silencio.

-y si usamos al niño que has llevado a Raíz..? –preguntó Unkai al hombre vendado quien lo miró a los ojos –Maitamaru tiene el talento de su madre Uroko, no..?

-el chico no posee el tipo de chakra necesario para despertar el kekkei genkai como su hermana mayor.. será un fracaso y ya le tengo otras utilidades para mi organización.. –cerró el asunto Danzõ.

-por qué nos has llamado aquí Shimura-san..? –decidió ir al verdadero asunto el anciano Hyuuga –no creo que indagar en los herederos del clan Kurama sea la verdadera cuestión..?

-crees que Yakumo no es importante..?! –Unkai estalló en furia fría –te recuerdo que si Tsunade llegara a averiguar que la niña si es capaz de convertirse en kunoichi, los Hyuuga también estarán afectados.. y recuerdo perfectamente que sucedió con uno de los tuyos al descubrirse que estuvieron atacando al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi!

Hiroshi y Hideo se envararon al imaginar estar envueltos en un nuevo escándalo. El sello del Sannin de los Sapos aún estaba grabado a fuego en la memoria del anciano.

-y que sugieres Unkai..? según tengo entendido, Tsunade pidió ver a Yakumo..! si lo hace sabrá del veneno que Orochimaru me ha estado proveyendo para debilitarla físicamente..

Danzõ gruñó fastidiado por las indagaciones de Tsunade, aún más siendo respaldada por el Shodaime y Niidaime. Y temía que sus cuidadosos planes sean descubiertos antes de tiempo.

-que tal vas con el proyecto Nue..? –de repente la pregunta de Hiroshi captó la atención de todos haciendo que Danzõ quisiera estrangular al anciano Hyuuga. ¡SE SUPONIA QUE ERA ULTRA SECRETO!

-aún está en pruebas.. he encontrado un talento muy prometedor con Shigaraki Tanuki quien entusiasmado está creando una técnica.. Gozu Tennõ para hacer a Nue extradimensional.. mientras tanto el prototipo la está manejando muy bien.. es la clave para el día que me convierta en Hokage..

Tanto Hiroshi como Unkai sonrieron ante la perspectiva de conseguir privilegios durante el reinado del Halcón de Guerra. Mientras estén a la espera, solo deberían cuidar sus espaldas antes de que se descubra todo y sean encarcelados, enjuiciados y ejecutados por Alta Traición.

Por el bien de Konoha, esperaban tener éxito en sus aspiraciones.

##########################################

Tsunade estaba firmando un pergamino delante de Jiraiya.

-Ya es oficial, Uchiha Sasuke es ahora uno de tus gennin.. ya no podrá caer en manos de Orochimaru ni del fósil momificado.. y tiene asignado la investigación de averiguar sobre Otsutsuki Hamura junto de Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata y Uzumaki Yuna.. cielos! Solo debía haber dicho los Uzumaki.. –comentó fastidiada la Senju.

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada, mientras Hiruzen suspiraba pesaroso.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Tsunade.. ya eres una Hokage.. debes dar el ejemplo.. –le aconsejó el anciano Sarutobi ante las miradas incrédulas de sus discípulos.

-Habla aquel que imita al Shimura cada vez que tiene oportunidad –le recordó el Sannin albino ante la mirada de shock de Hiruzen.

-q-q-que..? p-pero.. de donde.. ejem, como es que.. de donde sacaste eso! –al fin Sarutobi hiló coherentemente su pregunta.

-Tengo mis contactos.. lo recuerdas..? "JEFE DE ESPIAS" –se señaló a si mismo con sarcasmo y buen humor, haciendo que Tsunade se carcajeara y Hiruzen refunfuñara intentando averiguar quien fue que lo delató.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando a Shizune con un invitado, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la reunión del líder Hyuuga donde perdió definitivamente a su hija, y de paso entregó a una Uzumaki como nueva heredera de la Godaime.

-Godaime-sama, ha venido Hyuuga-dono para la reunión.

-Gracias Shizune..

Hiashi llevaba ojeras bajo sus ojos blancos, tenía un aspecto desmejorado, y eso hizo que Tsunade frunciera su ceño. Lo mismo Jiraiya y Hiruzen al notar el ánimo de tan estoico líder de clan de los ojos blancos que todo lo ven.

-Me ha llamado, Godaime-sama –la siempre imperturbable voz de Hiashi brillaba por su ausencia, apenas y se le podía entender.

-Hiashi-dono –decidió Tsunade abordar el tema con diplomacia –ha estado bien..? –sabía que era estúpido preguntar, pero era una manera civilizada de iniciar una interrogación médica.

El Hyuuga estaba a punto de negar y mantener su fachada, pero los últimos días le fue imposible conciliar el sueño por el remordimiento de haber fallado tanto con su primogénita.

-la verdad no, Godaime-sama –que su dignidad fuera por el drenaje, ahora mismo la Senju era una figura de autoridad para Hinata, quizás la podría convencer de hablar, por lo menos de limar asperezas –desde esa reunión, yo.. necesito hablar con mi hija, pero ella se ha vuelto tan inalcanzable.. yo..

Jiraiya intercambio miradas con Hiruzen y Tsunade, y supieron que teniendo un poderoso líder de clan en tan lamentable estado podría peligrar el balance político de Konoha.

-asignare a Hinata-chan para ir al Complejo Hyuuga, sin compañía de sus compañeros de equipo para que pueda adquirir de usted información sobre Otsutsuki Hamura.. –Hiashi dio un respingo reconociendo un nombre que solo los líderes del clan Hyuuga tenían conocimiento –para poder cumplir una misión de búsqueda.. Hinata-chan había dicho que nada de la Biblioteca Hyuuga parecía tener información de lo que buscamos, pero quizás..

-por favor que venga, se lo voy a proveer con todo el conocimiento que poseo.. –parecía que el entusiasmo de reencontrar con su hija devolvió alguna vitalidad al cuerpo del Hyuuga; Jiraiya sonrió algo sarcástico al notar que el progenitor de su alumna creía que la iba a convencer de volver a ser una Hyuuga. Inocente palomita.

-una cosa más, en unos días quiero hacer una fiesta, y sé que Hinata-chan apreciaría que su hermanita estuviera presente, por supuesto estará escoltada por su primo Neji, no le molestaría, verdad..?

Hiashi negó fervientemente. Sabía que lo mejor era tener a su hija menor contenta, y con Neji pareciera que su atracción por la Uzumaki con gafas era inevitable; mejor tenerlos felices y unidos, y principalmente en buenos términos con el Líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Por supuesto, Hanabi esperará ansiosa por dicha invitación..

#############################################

Desde el exterior se podía ver que en Boahatto había una gran celebración. En la entrada del local había un gran cartel que indicaba "Fiesta Privada".

En varias mesas había varios conocidos de Uzumaki Naruto teniendo un momento muy divertido con el Karaoke.

La más alegre de todas era la nombrada Godaime Hokage, quien al fin tenía todo su papeleo al día. Por ese motivo, el Shodaime, disfrazado como Namikaze Arashi, había levantado temporalmente el sello en su nieta. Sin pérdida de tiempo había reunido a todos aquellos que habían estado disponible para una verdadera fiesta de su asunción como Hokage.

-Vamos Ryoku-chan, sírveme más una copa! –chillaba como niña chiquita la rubia de gran pechonalidad, sentada en el bar acompañada del rubio Namikaze y abuelo, y Jiraiya quien lanzaba miradas afiladas al Barman.

-aquí tienes Godaime-sama –sonreía incomodo el hombre ante la mirada furiosa del Sannin albino –algo más..? Arata-san..? Jiraiya-sama..?

Jiraiya estaba callado controlando a su compañera Sannin, mientras Arashi sonreía feliz por el ambiente.

-si! Por favor Ryoku-san!

Al lado de Arashi, estaban también disfrutando del ambiente "Menma" Uzumaki junto al jounnin Hayate Gekko, quien sonreía feliz comentando que desde que fue curado por la Godaime ha sentido que había renacido.

-Es bueno tener a Godaime-sama en Konoha, escuché que ahora estando a cargo, ha puesto a su pupila Shizune como encargada del Hospital General, muchos iryo-nin están muy complacidos en recibir entrenamiento de la discípula de la legendaria Sannin de las Babosas –había comentado el dueño de Boahatto ante el pelirrojo de ojos azules y el jounnin con la bandana que cubría su pelo castaño.

-era sin tiempo Shiro-san, más que fundamental que haya una persona especialista que guie a nuevas generaciones de iryo-nin.. –había comentado Hayate, quien admiraba como a su novia al fin se decidía a llevar a Shizune a la tarima del Karaoke.

-escuché de mi hija Yuna-chan que varias kunoichi de la generación de Naruto han decidido probar como iryo-nin.. –comento el Yondaime pelirrojo, mirando un grupo de niñas comentando ruidosamente sobre un catálogo de músicas.

-es bueno que se interesen por el bienestar de sus camaradas, no..? –Shiro aportó viendo como Eikõ guiaba a dos nuevas camareras quienes debían atender a los clientes.

Ya en el Karaoke, Shizune y Yugao cantaban juntas siendo ovacionadas por el público.

Ino, Fû, Sakura y Tenten estaban viendo que música iban a continuar después del dúo, mientras las camareras iban y venían con aperitivos y bebidas.

-Mira esta Frente! Podemos cantar juntas..! –señaló Ino una página, mientras Sakura negaba fervientemente.

-no cantaré contigo Ino-puerca! Sasuke-kun está mirando! –chilló en voz baja la kunoichi rosa, mientras Tenten ponía sus ojos en blanco fastidiada por la nueva ronda de insultos "cariñosos" que se prodigaban la Haruno con la Yamanaka.

-que divertidas ssu! –sonreía complacida Fû, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a un cierto Aburame, quien estaba hablando muy serio con Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru en otra mesa –realmente Ten-chan gracias por presentarme a tus amigas ssu..

-aunque sean unas fastidiosas.. son buenas chicas –había dicho la castaña en tono broma, haciendo que las mencionadas levantaran sus miradas blancas de ira hacia la amante de armas y saltar sobre ella.

-NO AYUDAS TENTEN!

Fû se carcajeaba muy alegre aplaudiendo como Tenten intentaba librarse del dúo de fangirl, hasta que la castaña agarró el micrófono de Shizune y llevó de la mano a la peliverde hasta la tarima del karaoke.

-ahora cantarás conmigo Fû-chan! –chilló emocionada la castaña, dejando mal paradas a Sakura e Ino quienes parpadearon confusas de como quedaron atrapadas entre ellas mismas.

-q-que ssu..? –ahogó un grito la Jinchuriki de Chomei al ser arrastrada al frente del público, aun mas al ver como Shino se levantó para animarla.

-Vamos Fû-dono! –la actitud de Shino sorprendió a sus conocidos camaradas, sabiendo que el Aburame era poco dado a mostrar emociones. Aun mas como sus Kikauchû salían y parecían que formaban frases de aliento para la peliverde.

-has visto Frente..? –preguntó maliciosa Ino al ver cómo era evidente el flechazo del Aburame por la nueva kunoichi.

-uhhh nueva pareja detectada.. –soltó risitas la kunoichi rosa, quien estaba feliz por su camarada de lentes oscuros, quien ha sido muy buen amigo ayudándola en la investigación para reunir evidencias de las fechorías de Raiz y Shimura Danzõ.

Arata, por su parte, estaba tomando sake en compañía de Gai, escuchando como su nueva alumna, Tayuya, estaba logrando evolucionar favorablemente a su nuevo estado como usuaria exclusiva de Taijutsu.

-Al principio le estaba costando encender sus llamas de la Juventud, pero es perseverante.. llegará lejos como mi Lee.. –los ojos oscuros de Gai estaban en llamas al hablar de sus discípulos.

-cuento contigo para dejar a la pequeña Tayuya con un buen arsenal de defensa.. para lo planeado de su misión lo necesitara.. –bebiendo unos tragos, dirigió su mirada hacia tres pelirrojas quienes prestaban completa atención a la pelinegra de ojos grises quien gesticulaba exageradamente –viendo a esas niñas.. me recuerda cuando estuve en Uzushio, ah.. era el paraíso de fieras con cabellos de fuego..

Gai lo quedó mirando un segundo con sus ojos con varias interrogantes.

-pero no eras muy joven cuando Uzushio cayó.. un niño, no..?

Arata parpadeó varias veces, comprendiendo al fin con quien estaba hablando.

-oh.. ejem.. veras.. es que al ver a esas niñas.. me recordó un sueño.. eso.. un sueño.. es que adoro a las pelirrojas –soltó varias risas incomodas a como Gai lo estaba viendo ahora "uff ahora creerá que me gustan lolitas pelirrojas.. suerte que no mencioné que me gustan las rubias lolitas.."

Yuna reprimió un escalofrío al presentir sobre cierto Senju pervertido; pronto esa sensación quedó en el olvido mientras escuchaba a "Haruhi" explicar sobre las ramas de los Uzumaki, en especial sobre un ritual para convertirse en Doncella Uzumaki.

-es una ley muy antigua, y muchas fracasaban por no llegar a completar todos los requisitos.. –comentaba "Haruhi" ante las miradas asombradas de Karin, Tayuya y Yuna –aunque Yuna tu linaje parece ser de la Rama Teikoku, estoy bastante segura que Tayuya tu perteneces a un selecto grupo Shimin, eres la nieta de Komabue-san, uno de los mejores flautistas, no..? –Tayuya sonrió emocionada en ser reconocida como nieta de tan ilustre personaje –ya Karin, creo que tu madre Kazumi era de la rama Otome, uno de los más venerados por su chakra curativo.. –aquí la pelirroja de gafas ocultó bajo el reflejo sus ojos al pensar en su querida y amorosa madre –cierto, has mencionado a Honoka, no Tayuya ttebane..?

-lo recuerdas! Así es! –saltó la pelirroja de ojos marrones con un brillo resplandeciente en su mirada –contacté con ella gracias a los contactos en Kiri de Orochimaru..

-creo recordar que Honoka era la hermana de Supaiku, uno de los mejores espadachines de la rama Senshi.. y su fuinjutsu era de muy alta gama en su familia.. dices que ella sobrevivió a un incidente y estaba lisiada..?

-era lo único que pudo confesarme, por todo el drama de la rebelión en Kiri.. –contestó desanimada la ex esbirro del Sannin de las Serpientes.

-no te preocupes Tayuya-chan! Tengo un amigo en Kiri, le escribiré preguntando por Honoka-neesan! –aportó Yuna con una amplia sonrisa, para luego hacer una mueca pensativa –entonces, volviendo al tema kaasan, Karin es o no es una Otome..? –preguntó Yuna mirando a su nueva clanmate, quien sonrió tímidamente.

Para Karin aún era un cambio radical de ser huérfana en Kusa, polizonte en Konoha con los Ichiraku, invitada de honor con los Hyuuga, y ahora hija adoptiva de Senju Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage.

Aún recordaba con emoción aquella noche, cuando todos habían sido reunidos en la cena para el anuncio final de Tsunade con su nueva hija adoptiva, de inmediato Karin se enteró de todos los secretos que envolvían a la pareja de Jinchuriki, incluyendo que "Haruhi" era en verdad Uzumaki Kushina. Apenas fueron presentadas, Kushina interrogó exhaustivamente a la pelirroja con gafas, enterándose de su linaje Uzumaki. Por poco no pudieron atajar a la Habanero Sangriento cuando supo de las penurias que pasó Karin viviendo en Kusa. Pero al saber que la nueva hija de Tsunade era de armas tomar, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de haber vengado a su madre al asesinar al verdugo de su familia, tranquilizó a la fiera carmesí.

Y en aquella fiesta, fue el turno de Tayuya, quien demostraba con el paso de los días su fidelidad acérrima al Clan Uzumaki, para enterarse de las verdades que envolvían a los herederos de Uzushio. Y justamente una parte de su legado las tres doncellas estaban aprendiendo esa noche.

-son requisitos que deben cumplir.. –aquí "Haruhi" sacó un pergamino oculto en un sello en su antebrazo –lo busque para compartirlo esta noche.. la lista de requisitos para cumplir el ritual para ser reconocidas Doncella Uzumaki, ser parte de la Rama Otome y sus privilegios..

Las tres pelirrojas intentaban leer los garabatos en el pergamino, pero cuanto más lo miraban, menos podían leer, ninguna sabiendo distinguir palabra alguna.

-eh.. Kush.. digo Haruhi-obasan.. –comenzó Karin con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-la verdad.. no se ve.. –continuó Tayuya con un tic de furia en su frente.

-es una broma verdad.. por eso no se podía cumplir los requisitos! –chilló enojada Yuna señalando el pergamino.

Pero las tres se callaron al sentir el aura shinigami de "Haruhi" y como de su pelo negro formaba las formas de colas de un kitsune.

-me dejan terminar mi explicación ttebane.. –la voz tétrica de "Haruhi" alcanzó a todos quienes se callaron de golpe por el ambiente pesado que de repente se formó gracias a la pelinegra.

-querida.. –fue todo lo que dijo "Menma" haciendo que todo de golpe retornara a la normalidad y el aura asesina de la pelirroja se haya disipado en un parpadeo.

-si cariño ttebane..? –la amplia sonrisa bobalicona de "Haruhi" contradecía la escena de tres aterradas pelirrojas en la mesa con la pelinegra.

-te amo.. –contestó el pelirrojo con una linda sonrisa, haciendo que el público femenino presente de repente se desmayara por la estampa del Yondaime disfrazado quien miraba con amor a su esposa.

-también te amo ttebane!

-hombres como él están en vías de extinción –comentó una de las nuevas camareras, piel tostada con grandes ojos negros y pelo de un hermoso marrón chocolate, una figura envidiable enfundada en una blusa ajustada rosa con ornamentos de botones y una corta falda negra, largas medias hasta sus muslos y calzados ninja.

-siempre los mas apetecibles ya están ocupados.. como la envidio! –suspiró algo decaída la otra camarera, con gran sonrisa, ojos oscuros como su larga melena ébano, con su cuerpo escultural enfundado en un traje similar de su colega, solo con el detalle de un cinto decorativo en su muslo izquierdo.

Ringo Tokuina era de la Capital del País de Fuego, conocida de Shiro y Ryoku, viviendo en el mismo barrio, se había topado con Shiro y éste le había ofrecido un puesto en su nuevo local en Konoha, tras pensarlo y consultarlo con su mejor amiga, Jũjika Shõriko, quien se había hartado de la metrópoli tan snob de los feudales, y quería acción con los valientes y osados shinobi; ambas solo dijeron adiós a la Capital y no podían estar más que animadas en poder vivir en Konoha.

-Tokuina-san, la mesa de Hinata-san esta sin rollos de canela, si podrías ver eso..? –comentó Eikõ ante una mirada traicionada de Shõriko.

-era mi turno de ir a esa mesa! Eikõ –sempai! –se enfurruñó la pelinegra, pero luego sonrió al ver como Tokuina quedaba echando humo al notar que Kibõ le ganó la mesa.

-cielos! Si dije perfectamente que iba a servirles! Kibõ-sempai es una TRAMPOSA! –la castaña tenía sus brazos cruzados haciendo resaltar su gran pechonalidad.

Kibõ solo sonreía dejando los rollos de canela, ante una mirada agradecida y hambrienta de la peliazul.

Mientras las camareras se codeaban entre sí sirviendo a los clientes, "Haruhi" ya recuperada de su trance Habanero Sangriento, al fin revelaba los tan cacareados requisitos.

-escuchen atentamente.. el primer requisito es fácil! –aquí las tres pelirrojas no perdían detalle de las palabras de la pelinegra de ojos grises –delante de dos miembros de la Rama Teikoku deben comer 30 tazones de Ramen ttebane!

Karin y Tayuya parpadearon lentamente mientras Yuna ampliaba su sonrisa al saber hacia dónde apuntaba los famosos requisitos.

-segundo requisito: hacer una broma legendaria a una personalidad importante de la aldea.. en este caso Konoha ttebane!

Yuna estaba reprimiendo sus carcajadas mientras Tayuya boqueaba y Karin estaba con la mirada en blanco con el reflejo de sus gafas ocultando sus ojos desorbitados.

-tercer requisito: tener una rivalidad acérrima que pondrá en evidencia su existencia.. la mía fue con el baka de Fugaku ttebane.. aunque Hiashi-teme también servía para este propósito por cierto ttebane..

Yuna afiló su mirada intentando saber a quién elegir para su rival mientras Tayuya tenía sus manos en un gesto de impotencia y Karin mantenía su postura en pokerface.

-el cuarto requisito: tener en puño y letra su tic verbal, además de sus medidas registradas para ver la evolución de su crecimiento.. y un apodo, no se olviden que deben tener un apodo que las caracteriza, todos en un pergamino que deberá ser guardado en el Templo Uzumaki ttebane..

Yuna reprimió una mueca pensando en su tic, Karin se sonrojó mientras Tayuya tapaba su boca para no tener que soltar unas palabras altisonantes. Las tres odiaban su tic verbal.

-"con lo que me costó reprimirla" –las tres compartían el mismo dilema.

-y último requisito: demostrar con una foto si poseen su propio acosador personal.. el mío fue mi amado Menma-kun ttebane –terminó con una voz empalagosa la pelinegra, ante una mirada confusa de Yuna pensando si tenía su propio stalker o no, Karin sonriendo como el gato Cheshire quien comió un rico canario (pensando en cierto Hyuuga quien reprimió un estornudo) y Tayuya con la mente en blanco.

-será..? –la pelirroja con mirada chocolate rememoró de cierto Hyuuga que la había estado siguiendo en los últimos días, para luego encogerse de hombros, ya vería como sacar una fotografía de su stalker personal.

Mientras "Haruhi" ponía a las doncellas Uzumaki al corriente de su legado, en otra mesa, donde Kibõ había dejado los rollos de canela, Naruto estaba contando, con ayuda de su esposa Hinata; quien llevaba a Samehada como una mascota en su regazo; sus aventuras a sus oyentes: Konohamaru con Kunou y Hanabi con Genkurõ.

La peliazul saboreaba sus rollitos de canela, de una forma que a Naruto le ponía nervioso.

-"uff, Hinata-hime es cruel, mira como lo está comiendo ttebayo!" –Naruto gemía internamente mirando de refilón como su esposa comía según el chuunin de una forma eróticamente excitante.

-"si que tienes autocontrol cachorro.." -le murmuraba impresionado Kurama ante la Fuerza de voluntad de su Jinchiriki en no secuestrar a su esposa y llevarla hasta el complejo Uzumaki donde la encerraría 3 días y dejarla rengueando por una semana mínimo.

-"eres malvada cachorra~~" -ronroneaba Ahri al notar como los sentimientos del rubio ya empezaban a alterar a su pareja bijuu.

-"De que hablas Ahri..?" -preguntó Hinata totalmente ajena a la lujuria despertada en su amado al disfrutar de sus deliciosos rollos de canela.

Pero ni tuvo oportunidad de indagar a que refería la kitsune al tener a su imouto querida estirando su manga con insistencia.

-Onee-sama! quiero rollos de canela. Me dijiste que me darías..-le reclamó Hanabi con ojos de borrego triste.

-Tómalos, necesito un poco de espacio para más comida.. -le dijo sonriente la peliazul mientras comía otro rollo de canela ante la mirada pervertida de Naruto.

-Pero onee-sama, tú eres "el barril sin fondo de los ojos blancos!" La última vez que dijiste que comerías poco terminaste humillando a Chouji comiendo ramen.. -recordó la castaña.

-¡ESO FUE EPICO, MI DIOSA COMEDORA DEL RAMEN TTEBAYO!-señaló encantado Naruto una foto en el Boahatto de Hinata con el logo de Diosa Comedora de Ramen arriba de Chouza y Chouji Akamichi.

-Hace muy poco volvimos de misión y que mejor forma de reponer energías que con una buena comida! -les dijo golosamente la peliazul -además dentro de poco saldremos de misión otra vez y no podré comer cosas tan deliciosas. Es mejor tener reservas! -sonrió sin vergüenza con Naruto apoyando a su esposa.

-¿Cómo les fue en la misión, kore? -preguntó Konohamaru curioso mientras Hanabi ahora peleaba con su hermana por un rollo de canela más grande que los demás.

-Pues Tsunade-bachan se resistió bastante, pero al final la trajimos a patadas ttebayo! -dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa, imitada por su esposa quien ganó el round por el rollo de canela disputado.

-Ojiisan cuenta de que ella fue su alumna y era la consentida del grupo por ser nieta de su maestro, pero es muy fuerte kore! -contó lo que sabía el niño castaño.

-Tiene la fuerza de un gorila, ttebayo! -comentó el Uzumaki.

-Es muy buena médico, la mejor según sé. Aunque el traidor de Kabuto tiene potencial para poder superarla. Tsunade-baachan me recuerda en ciertas cosas a Sakura-san.. -pensó en voz alta la exHyuuga.

-Igual a mí, menos en lo borracha ludópata! -mencionó chibi Kurama saliendo de Naruto para estirar las patas. Y también bajar sus niveles altos de lujuria despertados por los pensamientos lujuriosos de su Jinchuriki.

-No puedo negar eso, mi amor..! -dijo divertida Ahri, quien también había salido del sello mientras comía tranquilamente conejo asado con muy buenos condimentos.

-Miren, Fū-chan va a cantar sola! -apuntó Hinata su dedo emocionada.

La morena peliverde de ojos naranja estaba en el escenario mientras Tenten volvía a sentarse junto de Ino y Sakura, la Jinchuriki del Nanabi se mostraba feliz porque era su primera salida con amigos verdaderos en su vida.

-Esta canción se las dedico a mis amigos, a Shino-kun, Yuna-chan, Tenten-chan, a Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan, los primeros que me vieron más que monstruo o una escoria. Los quiero mucho ssu! -habló con el corazón la chica de ojos ámbar.

Al escuchar a Fû cantando con tanto sentimiento, Hinata no pudo dejar de rememorar la reunión que tuvieron días atrás. Mirando la espalda de su esposo recordó una serie de eventos bastantes peculiares.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Fû caminaba escoltada a la Torre Hokage y ella sin evitarlo tenía un deja vu de cuando se metía en problemas y la llevaban con Shibuki-sama en la torre del Takikage. Cuanto lo extrañaba!

-¿A dónde me llevan, ssu? -preguntó la morena curiosa.

-La Hokage quiere presentarte con dos personas que entienden muy bien tu situación. Van a tener que trabajar en el futuro juntos por la misma causa, además son amigos de Shino, Tenten.. incluso una es la prima de Neji.. -le explicó Kurenai sonriente.

-Oh, eso es interesante, ssu! -comento muy expectante la peliverde.

Todos entraron a la oficina de la nueva Hokage, además de Arashi-ojisan, Fû vio dos caras no conocidas en el lugar.

-¡Hola baachan! ¿Para que me llamó?-saludó la niña como si estuviera en su casa.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-empezaron a reírse los "dos amantes secretos".

-¡¿TU TAMBIEN, DESDE CUANDO TODO EL MUNDO SE PUSO DE ACUERDO EN FALTARME EL RESPETO?! -regañó Tsunade a todos con una cabezota chibi gigante.

-Tsunade-sama, mejor enfoquémonos en lo que realmente importa para los presentes.. -le aconsejó Shizune.

Fû se quedaba mirando a Naruto y Hinata y por cómo se comportaban, se les notaba que eran pareja. Sin duda ambos lucían muy bien juntos.

Y como su personalidad no lo permitía quedarse quieto, ya el Chuunin rubio se acercó a la recién llegada, con las manos unidas al lado de Hinata.

-Hai, soy Uzumaki Naruto y ella es mi novia Uzumaki Hinata.. -se presentó el niño como acostumbraba.

-Hai, es un gusto ssu! Soy Aburame Fû.. -dijo la chica emocionada de tener más amigos.

En ese momento, cuando Naruto, al lado de Hinata, y Fû se tocaron, el trio se vio inmerso en una especie de trance desconocido donde sus miradas parecían estar en blanco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos revelaban los seres que estaban sellados en su interior: Hinata con sus ojos amarillos zorrunos, Fû con ojos dorados brillantes sin cambios en la pupila y Naruto con sus ojos rojos sangre con pupila en línea vertical.

En Suna, Gaara estaba conviviendo con sus hermanos, con una mirada divertida ante una anécdota de Temari avergonzando a Kankurõ, cuando sus ojos se pusieron amarillos con pupila en forma de shuriken de cuatro puntas espantando a sus hermanos mayores.

-¡¿GAARA, QUE TE PASA?! -decía muy asustada Temari.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de sus hermanos, la arena no parecía percibir peligro permaneciendo estática, ni su chakra no parecía perturbado, ya que solo estaba en estado catatónico y parecía mirar en blanco.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En un ambiente sin fondo ni piso ni techo, Gaara veía extrañado a Naruto, Hinata y una niña desconocida de su edad con Kurama, Ahri y Chomei detrás de ellos.

-¡¿USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! -preguntó molesto Shukaku detrás de Gaara.

-¿Deseas otra paliza de tu hermanita, gordo panzón? -le devolvió la pregunta Ahri seria.

-Pensé que la reunión solo seria de los bijuu con más colas.. quien invitó al debilucho del Ichibi..? –preguntó Kurama hurgando con su dedo una de sus orejas, con una mirada maliciosa al Tanuki de arena.

Eso fue todo. Shukaku, con un grito de guerra, sus ojos blancos de furia ciega corrió para taclear a su hermano menor de nueve colas, ante la mirada en blanco de todos los presentes. Solo Ahri tenía unas palomitas en un gran bote, estando con su forma humana sin esconder sus rasgos kitsune como orejas y colas.

-las reuniones familiares son siempre divertidas.. –los cuatro Jinchuriki y Chomei solo la miraban con gotas gordas de sudor en la nuca –quieren..? porque lo de mi pequeño pelusín y el tarado panzón tardará un rato en solucionarse..

Hinata, quien no tenía su henge ocultando sus orejas y colas de hanyo, se encogió de hombros aceptando las palomitas ofrecidas por su inquilina.

-en serio.. donde estamos..? –decidió Gaara a verbalizar la pregunta colectiva de los Jinchuriki presentes, mientras seguía a Naruto y Fû, quienes se sentaron con Hinata y Ahri disfrutando la "pelea amistosa" entre el Ichibi y el Kyuubi.

-Ahri.. como fue que logramos entrar en el espacio Bijuu..? –la pregunta de Chomei fue el detonante para que los Jinchuriki prestaran atención a la youkai albina, quien sonrió como si fuera un gato que comió un canario.

-tengo una teoría.. –había empezado la kitsune –creo que Naru-chan es la clave.. –le sonrió al rubio quien abrió grande sus ojos azules por la respuesta de la albina.

-de que hablas Ahri-neesan ttebayo!

-después de todo, durante tu batalla contra Shukaku absorvió parte de su chakra..-le explicaba Ahri haciendo que Naruto, Hinata y Gaara abrieran grande sus ojos por el recuerdo de dicha batalla -y cuando se afianzo el Tamashī no Yũgõ –aquí Naruto y Hinata se ruborizaron por tan zhukulento recuerdo ante la mirada maliciosa de la kitsune -activó una reacción en cadena, por lo que cada vez que conoce un nuevo Jinchuriki, seremos llamados a este espacio gracias al Ninshuu..

Hinata, Gaara, Naruto y Fû se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos, reconociéndose como hermanos Jinchuriki.

-Con que es el rubio.. el Jinchuriki de Kurama, quien nos reunirá después de tantos milenios de espera..? –comento Chomei con una voz calma y mesurada.

-así es.. –Kurama había dicho, llamando la atención de todos, quienes sonrieron incomodos ante el panorama del Nueve Colas sentado sobre el Ichibi quien soltaba una flor de palabras altisonantes –oye debilucho.. hay niños presentes.. que mal ejemplo eres baka-niisan..

-BAJATE! BAJATE! BAJATE!

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, con un Naruto muy feliz de al fin manifestar sus cadenas del Kongõ Fũsa otra vez, después de librarse de sus últimos sellos restrictivos, para tener bajo control al Ichibi quien chillaba histérico por revancha contra el menor de todos los bijuu.

-Si que es rudo ttebayo! –apenas podía mantener al tanuki de arena –esto de tener atrapados a los bijuu se le da más a kaachan y Yuna-chan..

-tu Kongõ Fusa es más bélico.. –comentó Hinata -más de ataque.. no sostiene mucho para el sellado ni mantener una barrera.. –de repente la ojiluna noto tres protuberancias en la espalda de su amado –Naruto-kun.. que es eso..?

Apenas la peliazul se acercó para tocar dicha protuberancia, cuando de repente saltó una bola negra flotando alrededor de Naruto.

Los bijuu presentes se les desencajó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al reconocer la Gudõdama.

-e-e-e-s.. –Shukaku boqueaba incrédulo.

-I-i-i-mposible! –apenas exclamó Chomei.

-e-e-s u-una broma..? –parpadeaba incrédulo Kurama –me toco el Jinchuriki más COOL! –estalló Kurama con una amplia sonrisa, para luego lanzar una mirada burlona a Shukaku –EN TU CARA TANUKI DE UNA COLA!

-IMPOSIBLE! NO PUEDE SER.. NO DE NUEVO! PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES EL PRIVILEGIADO! –rezongaba en voz alta Shukaku ante las carcajadas del zorro naranja.

-Porque tengo NUEVE colas! –respondió Kurama como si esa respuesta fuera la única verdad.

-Y DALE CON EL NUMERO DE COLAS! NO ES PARAMETRO DE MEDIDA DE FUERZAAAA!

Mientras Shukaku se retorcía atrapado por el Kongõ Fūsa de Naruto, el chuunin boqueaba impresionado por dicha bola negra que flotaba alrededor del rubio y de la peliazul. Gaara y Fû no comprendían el escándalo de los Bijuu mientras Ahri estaba como una cría que consiguió un Pony en Navidad.

-Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Lo sabía! -repetía como loca Ahri haciendo que Hinata estirara la cola de su inquilina -OIIII HINA-CHAN! ESO DUELE! EL ÚNICO QUE TOCA MI COLA ES MI PEQUEÑO PELUSIN!

-AHRI! -chilló histérico Kurama al notar como Shukaku, quien dejó de lamentarse para carcajear como demente repitiendo el apodo de su hermano menor, y Chomei quien soltaba risitas por el mote tan ridículo dado por la youkai albina -HEMOS QUEDADO QUE NO DIRÍAS ESE ESTÚPIDO MOTE EN PÚBLICO!

-ESTUPIDO MOTE TUS COJONES! -grito Ahri con varias venas en su frente y un aura de batalla que dejaría a Kushina muy orgullosa.

-BASTA! -Hinata con su Byakugan activo y su mirada ámbar con pupila estaba exudando un aura Shinigami de temer, con un Naruto detrás suyo agradeciendo que no era receptor de la furia de su esposa – se comportaran y nos explicarán que es lo que tiene Naruto-kun en su espalda.. NOS ENTENDEMOS?

\- si Hinata-sama -murmuraron los 3 bijuu, con una Ahri muy orgullosa de su Jinchuriki.

-Asi se habla Hinata-chan! -pero en lugar de chocar los cinco, Hinata sólo mantuvo su mirada afilada en la youkai, quien tragó saliva y sonriendo incómoda se rascaba la mejilla. Al ver que su Jinchuriki no cambiaba de actitud y Kurama haciendo gestos de no provocar a la exHyuuga, Ahri afiló la mirada hacia la ojiluna (ahora ojiambar) hasta que finalmente suspiró derrotada -hai Hinata-sama.. -masticó las palabras con lentitud bastante molesta por haber cedido.

Cuando Ahri acordó, Hinata desactivó su Byakugan para sonreír con dulzura y gentileza.

-Ves.. no fue tan difícil..

Naruto sólo sonrió incómodo, Fû y Gaara parpadeaban como lechuzas y los tres hermanos sólo tenían gotas gordas de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

-Parece que tiene conciencia..? -Gaara fue el primero en analizar la bola negra, que parecía responder a las emociones de Ahri.

Naruto y Hinata prestaron atención a la pequeña bola, que de repente imitaba a la youkai albina de una extraña manera. Cuando estaba Ahri murmurando como loca, la bola negra oscilaba errante; cuando Ahri tenía una actitud arrogante, la bola negra se movía muy segura, y cuando estuvo enfurruñada, la bola había quedado casi quieta y amenazante.

Kurama parpadeó lentamente para luego jadear.

-cachorra! Toca las otras protuberancias del chico! -ordenó el zorro haciendo que Ahri lo mirara con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la ahora Uzumaki le dirigía una mirada desconcertada, similar a la de Naruto, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Pero en el momento que Hinata iba a tocar, fue Naruto quien curioso por sentir dichas protuberancias, tocó la más cercana a su hombro izquierdo, teniendo el efecto similar a cuando Hinata lo había tocado hace momentos atrás. Una bola negra salió flotando para acompañar a la otra, para luego mantenerse quieta como si estuviera durmiendo.

-vaya.. -fue todo lo que dijo Kurama intuyendo que estaba pasando. Mientras Ahri se carcajeaba escandalosamente dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-solo soy yo.. o alguien sabe que está pasando ssu..? -preguntó Fû parpadeando sin comprender la escena.

-Ni idea.. -menciono Gaara más perdido en relación a interpretar las emociones en los demás.

-Esta bola.. -murmuró Naruto afilando la mirada hacia la bola negra que parecía estar durmiendo una siesta (incluso con una burbuja como si estuviera roncando) – si no fuese porque Shikamaru no es bijuu.. – murmuró el rubio quien se decidió a tocar con un dedo a la bola negra, Ahri soltó una carcajada y Kurama escondió su sonrojo entre sus colas cuando la bola negra reaccionó agresivamente golpeando la coronilla de Naruto -ite! Itetetee ttebayo! Oye déjame!

Hinata abrió ampliamente sus ojos al comprender para luego dar un toque a la otra bola negra que circulaba alrededor de la peliazul.

-ve a calmarlo! -ordenó la hanyo a la bola que al principio se mantuvo quieta – AHORA! -Hinata activo su Byakugan haciendo que la Bola negra se paralizara para luego ir junto a la atacante del rubio.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos a la peliazul quien sonreía altanera.

-claro que tenía que ser mandilón.. -murmuraba Kurama contrariado al ver como la bola negra agresiva se calmaba gracias a la otra.

-QUE ALGUIEN EXPLIQUE QUE PASA TTEBAYO! -gritó bastante furioso Naruto con evidente rastro de rasguños cortesía de la bola agresiva.

-ya va.. ya va.. pero primero.. Hina-chan.. podrías tocar el ultimo..? -pidió Ahri, con una sonrisa misteriosa haciendo que la peliazul afilara su mirada – No seas desconfiada.. será parte de la explicación..

-bien.. -Hinata se acercó a la espada de su esposo, para luego tocar la última protuberancia.

Pero contrario a las anteriores reacciones, no apareció la tercera bola negra. Kurama ya se lamentaba sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa protuberancia. Mientras Ahri reprimía sus carcajadas.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Al mismo tiempo que Naruto apenas alcanzaba dicha protuberancia, pero tampoco pudo hacerla reaccionar.

-ya.. no se desanimen.. -comenzó Ahri al ver como Naruto y Hinata intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas por la última protuberancia –creo tener una idea de lo que esta sucediendo..

-estoy muy seguro que sabes perfectamente que es.. -Kurama interrumpió a su pareja, masticando sus palabras -todo parte de tu cuidadoso plan no..? -murmuró en voz muy baja sólo para la youkai.

-que bien me conoces mi pequeño pelusin.. – con el mismo tono y más sensual le respondió Ahri consiguiendo un gruñido bajo del Nueve Colas.

-Oiii.. ya basta del coqueteo ttebayo! -reclamó Naruto con su mirada zorruna y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-mira quien lo dice.. -murmuró contrariado el zorro naranja sacando una fuerte carcajada de la kitsune albina.

-bien.. lo que sucedió.. si debo suponer.. es gracias a nuestra conexión en el Ninshuu aquí en el Espacio Bijuu.. -todos prestaban suma atención a las palabras de la kitsune -en el momento que Naruto estuvo en contacto con los demás Jinchuriki.. en especial con Hinata con quien tiene una conexión tan íntima que es el Tamashī no Yūgõ.. eso gatillo la aparición de las Gudõdamas..

-Gudõdamas..? -preguntaron los cuatro Jinchuriki al mismo tiempo.

-Gudõdamas o Bolas de la Verdad.. es un jutsu en el que el usuario es capaz de manipular un conjunto de esferas maleables de chakra compuestas de las cinco naturalezas básicas así como el elemento yin yang -al ver que todos parpadeaban como lechuzas – es muy poderosa, gracias a su manipulación de forma puede adquirir cualquier forma dependiendo del tipo de jutsu que desees usar.. lo que la imaginación limite.. por el Tamashī no Yūgõ lo ha activado en ti Naru-chan al haber acumulado en esas protuberancias los chakras de Kurama y el mío..

\- por eso cuando toqué esa primera protuberancia -interrumpió Hinata con sus ojos perlas brillantes al comprender sobre la activación de las Gudõdamas – esta Gudõdama -señalando la que estaba tranquila con un balanceo hipnótico – es de Ahri.. mientras el otro -señalando al quieto que parecía que dormía – es de Kurama-san.. no..?

-así es Hina-chan! -sonrió ampliamente la kitsune, haciendo que Gaara abriera ampliamente sus ojos para luego parpadear lentamente – por lo que la tercera Gudõdama pertenece..

-A Gaara..? -preguntó Naruto al recordar que durante su combate meses atrás había absorbido chakra del Ichibi.

Shukaku estaba con la mandíbula hasta al suelo, mientras Chomei zumbaba muy pensativo, Fû fruncía el ceño mirando al Nanabi.

-entonces el chico panda debe tocar esa cosa de la espalda del rubio ssu..? -preguntó Fû haciendo que los mencionados se sobresaltaran.

Hinata se envaró algo recelosa que el Sabaku No pelirrojo se acercara a su esposo.

Naruto intercambio una mirada interrogativa a su esposa, viéndola con un semblante muy neutral, algo que pudo aprender de ella es que pidiera permiso ante cualquier cosa cuando la veía con esa expresión.

-Hinata-hime..? -pregunto Naruto haciendo que Hinata suspirara resignada, asintiendo conforme haciendo que Naruto sonriera tímidamente; debía admitir que lo volvía loco el ataque frío de celos de su esposa -bien Gaara.. veamos si es cierto que esto te pertenece ttebayo..!

Gaara no estaba seguro de acercarse a Naruto, no con la mirada afilada de la exHyuuga perforando su nuca. Los bijuu estaban bastante ansiosos para comprobar si reaccionará la Gudõdama ante el pelirrojo con ojeras.

Al tocar Gaara, la reacción de la Gudõdama no se hizo esperar y una vibrante e inquieta bola negra circulaba por todo el lugar hasta detenerse al visualizar el que estaba dormido.

Sin pérdida de tiempo fue a incordiar a la Gudõdama de Kurama.

-Si.. definitivo.. -gruñó Kurama con fastidio evidente en su voz -pertenece al Ichibi.. igual de molesto y desagradable!

-oh! Y para Chomei! No hay otra protuberancia para mi amigo ssu! -Fû reclamo con un puchero y sus manos en su cadera.

\- Fû.. -murmuró Chomei conmovido por los sentimientos de la peliverde, quien también quería que su inquilino tuviera una bola negra tan kawaii.

-eso es sencillo de solucionar -palmeó Ahri con entusiasmo -solo Naru-chan usando sus cadenas del Kongõ Fūsa podrá adquirir chakra de Chomei.. así conseguirás formar una Gudõdama al ser tocado por Fû..

Naruto asintió comprendiendo mientras Hinata miraba de Fû a Chomei, luego se puso delante de ambos dando una leve inclinación.

-Aburame Fû-san.. Chomei-san.. permitan a Naruto-kun obtener parte de su poder para formar una Gudõdama.. onegai!

Fû se emocionó al ser tratada con tanto respeto, mientras Chomei estaba bastante complacido por el carácter de la Jinchuriki de Ahri.

-que dices Fû-chan..? –preguntó Chomei, haciendo que la peliverde asintiera muy emocionada.

-SIIII! QUIERO VER UNA BOLA NEGRA DE MI AMIGO CHOMEI SSU! –exclamó la Jinchuriki del Nanabi con verdadero entusiasmo, imitado por Naruto quien le brillaba los ojos ante una nueva experiencia.

-HAGAMOS ENTONCES TTEBAYO!

Naruto soltó dos cadenas de las que apresaban a Shukaku, quien ya no estaba más arisco, sino solo veía a su Gudõdama incordiar a la de Kurama.

-Saben.. –comentó el Ichibi muy concentrado viendo a su pequeña Gudõdama –siento como si esa pequeña fuera mi hija..

Todos quedaron paralizados. Kurama y Ahri se vieron entre sí para luego ver a las Gudõdamas que se suponían los representaban para luego mirarse entre sí impresionados, Naruto mirando entre Hinata y Gaara, mientras ambos se miraban horrorizados ante la implicancia del Tanuki de arena. Fû y Chomei sin saber para quien mirar para obtener respuestas.

-ahora que lo dices.. –continuó Kurama viendo a la dormilona Gudõdama –no es tan descabellado lo que dices.. como que hay algo de masa pensante en esa cabezota tuya fuera de viento arenoso para sacar una idea bastante coherente..

Shukaku afiló su mirada en blanco para luego gritar histérico.

-BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! –chillaba al tiempo que su Gudõdama también atacaba a la de Kurama, mientras el Nueve colas detenía el ataque de su hermano mayor con el ondear de sus colas.

-Vamos mi pequeño pelusin, muestra quien es el mejor! –apoyaba Ahri con pancartas alusivas a su pareja, mientras Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y Fû tenían gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-porque no hacemos lo que propuso Ahri..? –decidió Hinata cerrar el asunto teniendo la atención de los demás Jinchuriki y de Chomei, de fondo se veía a Ahri alentando a que Kurama neutralice cómicamente a Shukaku, mientras las Gudõdamas imitaban las acciones de sus bijuu correspondientes.

Naruto envolvió dos cadenas a Chomei, quien al principio sintió pánico, para luego relajarse sabiendo que el Uzumaki no le haría daño; al relajarse, su chakra empezó a circular por el Kongõ Fũsã, hasta llegar a Naruto, cuando se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del rubio, una nueva protuberancia empezó a surgir en la espalda del rubio.

Hinata y Gaara sonrieron mientras Fû palmeaba como niña pequeña con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ohh! Ahora es el turno de Chomei tener a su propia hija ssu! –chillaba la peliverde, haciendo que Hinata frunciera el ceño algo incomoda por las implicancias dichas por la otra Jinchuriki.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Fû-chan- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce.

La peliverde sintió verdadero pavor ante la sonrisa sutil y tenebrosa, por lo que se escondió detrás de Gaara con Chomei ya que la hanyo daba mucho miedo. Naruto sonrió incomodo al sentir por el lazo del Tamashī no Yũgõ el caudal de sentimientos tan contradictorios de su esposa.

-"agradezco el Tamashī.. si no fuera por él siempre metería la pata con Hinata-hime ttebayo" –pensó Naruto con un tinte azulado en su frente.

Al soltar las cadenas, Chomei se sintió finalmente aliviado.

-parece que han acertado con la teoría.. Naruto hace momento había tenido al Shukaku atrapado pero no desarrollo protuberancia alguna.. supongo que solo una vez la puede formar al absorber chakra de bijuu, no..? –dedujo Gaara rememorando los últimos momentos y solo viendo una protuberancia en la espalda de su amigo.

Ahora Fuu ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba hace momentos dispuesta a todo para que su amigo Chomei tuviera su propia bola kawaii volando por todas partes. Pero la mirada afilada de la peliazul con orejas y colas de zorro la estaba asustando de muerte.

Hinata percibiendo que la peliverde había quedado tan nerviosa por su explosión de celos por su esposo, suspiró desganada.

-Sumimasen Fû-san, no fue mi intención, actué por instinto.. –se disculpó la exHyuuga.

-"adoro cuando ella es tan territorial conmigo ttebayo!" –gimió internamente el rubio, parecía masoquista pero le volvía loco que su esposa lo celara tanto. Para un niño que paso toda su vida siendo ignorado como paria del pueblo, ser tan celado con tanto esmero era un cambio más que bienvenido y necesario. Nunca se cansaba de sentir el amor de su esposa a través de sus acciones.

Fû quedo algo avergonzada, negando con la cabeza solo sonrió a la ojiluna.

-No te disculpes, Hinata-san.. siempre olvido del consejo de Shibuki-sama de actuar con mesura (aunque no tenga idea que signifique) y creo que mi entusiasmo la incomodó.. –y luego sonrió mas ampliamente –y llámame Fû-chan, el otro me hace sentir muy anciana ssu!

-esta bien.. –Hinata imitó la sonrisa de la peliverde –solo si me llamas Hinata-chan..

Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron con camarería. Mientras Naruto y Gaara solo chocaron puños.

-Bien, hagámoslo Fû ttebayo..! –Naruto dio la espalda a la ojiambar, quien asintiendo miro a Hinata primero para luego tocar la espalda del rubio Chuunin. Y apenas hubo el contacto con la protuberancia, una Gudodama surgió muy calmadamente de la espalda del Uzumaki.

Al fin cuatro Gudõdamas rodeaban a Naruto. El rubio sonreía ampliamente por desbloquear este nuevo poder, los bijuu observaban a sus respectivas Gudõdamas, como si fueran realmente sus hijas.

-Ha sido una reunión muy productiva –había empezado a hablar Ahri –y este lugar es seguro para compartir información entre todos que tenemos este lazo como compañeros..

-Aunque me fastidie, debo admitir que es bueno tener mis hermanos reunidos, y sé que Naruto procurara de conseguir a mas hermanos.. –comentó con un leve sonrojo Kurama mirando para otro lado.

-Por supuesto ttebayo! –apoyó el rubio a su inquilino, mientras Shukaku y Chomei asentían conformes.

-es buena idea tener a todos los hermanos reunidos.. –confesó el Nanabi, quien batía sus alas tranquilamente, su Gudõdama imitando sus gestos.

De repente Gaara sentía que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo junto de sus hermanos Jinchuriki, entendiendo que la conexión ya estaba desapareciendo por el momento.

-espero tener noticias suyas en breve.. –se despidió Gaara ya a punto de esfumarse con Shukaku, quien lloriqueaba por su "hija".

-¡HIJA MÍA, NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE TI! -chillo Shukaku ya tomándole cariño a su Gudõdama.

-Ya no seas escandaloso.. ya la veras en la siguiente reunión.. –mencionó Ahri divertida en ver al Tanuki tan apegado a su Gudõdama.

Así también los 3 jóvenes con sus inquilinos desaparecieron del Espacio Bijuu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ni siquiera pasaron 60 segundos, los tres Jinchuriki parpadearon lentamente, volviendo en sí.

Naruto rápidamente intentaba tocarse la espalda buscando las Gudõdama, Hinata y Fû también expectantes en ver a las "hijas" de sus respectivos inquilinos.

-DONDE ESTAN TTEBAYO?! –chillaba Naruto dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-Eh..? –Hinata frunció el ceño mientras Fû resoplaba indignada.

-que pashooo ssu! aaaawwww, yo quería ver a Chomei Jr -se quejó muy infantilmente la morena.

-"debe ser que Naru-chan aun no puede manifestarlas en el plano físico.." –comentó Ahri a su Jinchuriki, pero igual Naruto lo escuchó a través del lazo del Tamashī.

-"tu cuerpo no resistiría si las Gudõdama aparecen con tu estado físico actual.." –complementó Kurama la explicación de su pareja –"incluso debo suponer que debes ser usuario de Senjutsu si deseas emplear las Gudõdama en batalla, y poder canalizar el caudal de poder sin causar tantos desastres.."

Hinata y Naruto no despegaban sus miradas de uno al otro escuchando la explicación de sus inquilinos, dejando a Fû algo afligida por no ver a la "hija" de Chomei.

-tranquila Fû.. –se giró Naruto al percibir la angustia de la peliverde –las veremos cuando nos reunamos otra vez.. Aun mi cuerpo no está listo para soportarlas ttebayo..

-No te preocupes.. están ellas dentro de Naruto-kun.. –tranquilizó Hinata abrazando el hombro de la Aburame, haciendo que ella aceptara dócilmente la explicación de sus hermanos Jinchuriki.

-esta bien.. –musitó algo decaída.

Tsunade, Shizune y Kurenai parpadeaban como lechuzas no entendiendo de lo que los tres acababan de decir. Arashi solo sonreía ampliamente.

-tienen alguna novedad que compartir chiquillos..? –preguntó el rubio "Namikaze" haciendo que los tres jovenes sonrieran ampliamente.

-SUPER NOVEDADES TTEBAYO!

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Después de que los tres acabaran de relatar la experiencia en el Espacio Bijuu, con la privacidad necesaria en la Oficina de la Godaime Hokage, se había dispuesto mientras los tres estén en Konoha, un entrenamiento en conjunto para disponer de ese espacio Bijuu para tener un medio de comunicación efectivo sin miedo a ser vigilados por espías indeseables, a.k.a. Halcón de Guerra y sus esbirros.

Desde entonces por las tardes al menos por una hora (con previa coordinación con Gaara quien estaba en Suna) ingresaban el cuarteto en el Espacio Bijuu en el dojo del Complejo Uzumaki.

Así Fû fue encariñándose con la pareja Uzumaki, además de Karin también estaba encantada de tener una nueva amiga. Yuna por su parte estaba eufórica en tener a una de sus amigas por cartas viviendo en Konoha con ella. Gracias a Yuna, Fû sentía que estaba a gusto con los Uzumaki.

No que los Aburame la hayan tratado mal. Todo lo contrario. La trataban como de la realeza. En especial Shino quien se autoproclamó escolta personal de la Portadora de Nanabi.

Y con su canción Fû cantaba muy feliz de compartir aquella fiesta con personas que la trataban como una amiga más, y eso no tenía precio en su libro.

Cuando le tocó a Ino para cantar; la Yamanaka resopló ante el barullo que el Inuzuka estaba causando en su mesa con sus acompañantes.

-vamos! Quien será el ganador! Hinata no está entonces quien será el segundo lugar! -gritaba el castaño alentando a Chouji, Sora y Lee, quienes comían sus comidas favoritas -Tokuina-san! Trae más carne al estilo BBQ coreano para Chouji – en eso la joven camarera se acercó a la mesa de los chicos anotando el pedido -mas arroz con esa salsa rara..

-CURRY! -chilló Lee con fuego en sus ojos.

\- eso.. Curry para Lee.. -Kiba sonrió ante la mirada divertida de Tokuina -y los fideos con salchichas incrustadas entre ellas para Sora..

Los tres mencionados dieron su consentimiento con sus dedos pulgares para arriba mientras comían como condenados.

El alboroto de la mesa de los cuatro chicos hacia que la mesa más alejada, ocupada por Shikamaru, Shino, Neji y Sasuke pasara desapercibida.

Shino asentía hacia su compañero, haciendo que Kiba guiñara discretamente hacia la mesa de sus camaradas conspiradores.

Sasuke estaba bastante satisfecho en estar reunido con el grupo selecto de los novatos de su generación con un solo fin: desenmascarar al Halcón de Guerra y neutralizarlo de una vez por todas. Cada uno tenía sus motivos para estar en la mesa.

-supongo que Sakura les puso al corriente..? -preguntó el Uchiha ya seguro que nadie los iba a perturbar.

Solo charlaban de nimiedades sobre misiones mientras esperaban sus comidas. Hasta que Eikõ les había dejado el pedido de cada uno; cuando Shino le dio una sutil señal a Kiba para aumentar su alboroto, Sasuke los envolvió a los cuatro en un escudo con genjutsu gracias a su Sharingan, cortesía de su hermano mayor.

-Afirmativo.. -dijo Shino acomodando su lente al tiempo que saboreaba una rodaja de melón invernal -Sakura desarrolló un sistema muy sutil de comunicación gracias a sus estudios en Fuinjutsu básico.. además confesó haber tenido ayuda del padre de Yuna para perfeccionarlo.

Con un gesto mostró su brazo un brazalete, que al infundir chakra activaba un mecanismo de comunicación conjunta para todos los portadores. En este caso, ahora Sasuke lo estaba llevando, así como Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Sakura.

-ha sido muy útil, a simple vista pareciera un sencillo brazalete.. pero hemos estado intercambiado notas.. -comentó Neji dando una probada a la sopa de frijoles para luego abrir sus ojos y devorar dos cucharadas más -vaya! Que bien los prepara..! Nunca había probado algo tan exquisito!

-concuerdo contigo! -Shikamaru estaba bastante impresionado por el platillo de Verdel con algas marinas – es la mejor sazón que haya probado..! Problemático sería si mi madre se entera que este chef cocina mucho mejor que ella!

-debo admitir, sus omusubi de tomates es lo más delicioso que he probado.. y creía que jamás encontraría alguien que los preparara como mi madre.. -confesó Sasuke comiendo su platillo con verdadera glotonería.

Los cuatro continuaban disfrutando de sus platillos favoritos a medida que iban compartiendo detalles de sus propias investigaciones.

-según mi padre, la cantidad de Anbu patrullando por las calles después del intento de invasión de Oto se duplicó exponencialmente con el correr de las semanas.. -continuó Shikamaru.

-pero es entendible.. no..? -preguntó Neji, quien recientemente se unió por petición de Shino durante el viaje a Taki, porque los Hyuuga eran los únicos que no habían permitido que sus miembros fueran reclutados por Raíz del Halcón de Guerra, pero el genio Hyuuga estaba convencido que algunos ancianos del Consejo tenían conexiones con el Shimura. Sólo que hasta ahora sólo se trataba de rumores de pasillos.

-También se ha notado baja afluencia de turistas y extranjeros, al menos eso había notado en los reportes.. -Shikamaru dio otro sorbo a su sopa – es problemático para Konoha que no tengamos ese ingreso económico..

-Ahora con la nueva Godaime quizás esos cambios se vean mermados.. -aporto Shino.

-Debemos estar alertas.. principalmente vuestras familias.. me he percatado que han puesto más guardias Anbu en los terrenos Uchiha, me fue imposible escabullirme por allí.. -confesó un Sasuke con un semblante de furia polar.

-Asi que no éramos los únicos -comentó Shino, al ver que todos lo miraron, se acomodó sus lentes oscuros – porque lo he dicho, porque hemos notado presencias ajenas alrededor del Compuesto Aburame.. mi padre suponía que era por nuestra nueva Huésped.. pero ahora..

-mm mm -Shikamaru se mantuvo con un semblante distante mientras Neji tragaba saliva asintiendo ante las palabras de Shino -si.. debemos ser muy cuidadosos.. aún mas..

-estoy de acuerdo.. -comentó Neji, siendo secundado con un gesto positivo de cabeza de Shino y Sasuke.

Cerca del bar, Kurenai y Asuma estaban bastante divertidos bebiendo sake, apoyando a las chicas en el Karaoke, quien ahora cantaba era Sakura. La pareja no oficial coqueteaba bastante aunque para sí mismo no consideraban coqueteo.

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Sakura se detuvo en medio de la canción al notar la llegada de Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi había recibido la invitación de la nueva Godaime, pero había puesto una excusa para no ir. No tenía la "cara" para enfrentarse a Naruto y Sakura.

Pero cuando volvía de hacer compras, se cruzó con Iruka, quien había dicho que por algunos asuntos en la Academia no podría asistir a la fiesta; Le había insistido el Umino que era la oportunidad perfecta para redimirse con sus estudiantes.

Y allí estaba, recibiendo varias miradas con diferentes reacciones. Sólo la mirada traicionada de Sakura y la de indiferencia de Naruto le interesaba al Copyninja.

-Yoh..! –saludó con su ojo feliz, con evidente postura corporal exudando "que incómodo" por el ambiente tenso que generó con su entrada "tan puntual".

"Haruhi" fue la primera en reaccionar, levantándose bruscamente de su silla, asustando de muerte al Hatake, pero la mano de "Menma" en su hombro la mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

Jiraiya mantenía su atención dividida entre vigilar a la Godaime, quien bebía ajena al drama siendo atendida por Ryoku, y la llegada inesperada del ex sensei de su ahijado.

Los novatos mantenían sus miradas en sus camaradas, en especial Ino y Tenten con Sakura, mientras Hinata apretaba la mano de su esposo rubio, con Konohamaru y Hanabi preparados para defender al Chuunin Uzumaki.

Fue Yuna quien al final se levantó, se acercó al peliblanco con una mirada afilada y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-Invitación..? –la pelirroja menor extendió la mano pidiendo al Hatake quien tuvo un tic en su ojo visible.

-Invitación..? –repitió aturdido sin comprender de que hablaba la copia de Kushina.

-es una fiesta privada.. y como tal solo los invitados están permitidos.. –se encogió de hombros explicando a todos los oyentes –si tienes invitación no habrá problema que te quedes.. si no.. Kibõ-san te echará de patitas a la calle..

-Cuenta con eso.. –la mencionada se acercó para apoyar su hombro en la pelirroja quien enarco una de sus cejas esperando la respuesta del Hatake.

-Yaaaa.. no fastidien.. –todos giraron su atención hacia la Godaime quien empinó un vaso de sake para luego tragar ruidosamente y luego abrir ampliamente una sonrisa –fui yo quien lo invito.. ambos fuimos víctimas de la Habanera Sangrienta.. era justo que tuviera una oportunidad de redimirse.. no..?

Kakashi sonrió agradecido, para luego tener a su sensei pelirrojo delante suyo con una mirada polar. Reprimió el grito de niña que estaba atorado en el fondo de su garganta.

-sensei… -apenas pudo musitar esa palabra con voz afinada por el susto.

-escoge sabiamente tus palabras Kakashi.. –fue todo lo que dijo para después ir junto de su esposa quien picaba sus dedos en la mesa con evidente impaciencia.

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente para luego dirigir una mirada a Naruto y a Sakura. Mientras la Haruno desviaba su mirada abrazándose a sí misma siendo consolada por Ino, Naruto se mantenía estoico sin soltar la mano de Hinata.

Fue Sasuke quien se levantó, para ir junto a Naruto para susurrarle algo al oído. Todos veían como el Uzumaki intentaba reprimir una mueca de disgusto para luego asentir sin dejar de lanzar una mirada afilada hacia su ex sensei. Al final, ambos rivales se miraron a los ojos para luego Naruto girarse para dar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa quien solo asintió con una mirada comprensiva, luego ambos se acercaban a la tarima del Karaoke donde una temblorosa Sakura negaba a lo que Ino le susurraba. Al ver sus antiguos camaradas de equipo la pelirrosa se negaba a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos acuosos.

Sasuke extendió su mano hacia Sakura quien abrió ampliamente sus ojos, Ino y Tenten chillaron sin voz para evitar romper el clima. Sakura tímidamente aceptó la invitación del Uchiha, quien sentía sus mejillas arder, aun mas al sentir la mirada burlona del Uzumaki.

Shõriko apareció con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si quieren un lugar apartado para hablar, les tengo uno preparado, si me permiten..? –la morena les indicó una mesa algo apartada para que el antiguo Equipo 7 pudiera conversar.

Sakura siguió dócilmente al Uchiha, con un Naruto con su mirada burlona hacia su camarada de equipo, Kakashi cerrando el grupo con sus manos en los bolsillos preparándose mentalmente para disculparse con sus adorados minions.

Yuna se había sentado en su mesa, viendo de reojo como el equipo 7 tenía una nube tensa sobre ellos; "Menma" susurraba en el oído de "Haruhi" quien intentaba librarse del control de su marido para ir y escuchar que tenía el Hatake para su pequeño Naruto.

Tsunade seguía bebiendo pero no dejaba de observar sutilmente hacia la mesa donde estaba el Hatake, imitada por Jiraiya, quien bebía junto de "Arashi", éste último ya se encontraba inmerso en alguna anécdota de su amada Mito-hime.

Los novatos intentaban retomar sus conversaciones, fallando miserablemente por estar pendientes de saber el progreso del infame Kakashi del Sharingan intentando disculparse con los dos miembros de su ex equipo.

-Bien Kakashi.. –empezó Sasuke con un tono mesurado de voz –los tres estamos aquí..

-Te agradezco Sasuke.. –comento Kakashi con evidente gratitud en su voz, pero fue cortado bruscamente por Naruto.

-Mas vale Hatake-san que tengas algo realmente bueno que decir que valga el tiempo de Sakura y el mío ttebayo.. –Naruto empleaba un tono de voz seco, algo que jamás Kakashi podría haber creído posible.

-"tiene el mismo tono del sensei cuando está furioso.. rayos! Esta más enojado de lo que creí.. será difícil.." –pensaba el Copyninja.

Sakura solo mantenía sus ojos en su regazo. Sasuke fruncía el ceño por la actitud tan sumisa de la Haruno. Naruto también había notado el estado de ánimo de la pelirrosa y no podía negar lo preocupado que estaba. Kakashi viendo el estado de ánimo del trio decidió empezar por la kunoichi.

-Sakura.. –al escuchar ser llamada por su sensei, la ojijade no pudo evitar sobresaltarse –lo que he dicho y hecho no tiene perdón.. lo sé y me arrepiento.. te he subestimado.. solo te veía como una muñeca sin otro valor más que de servir para un solo propósito, ser un catalizador para avivar las llamas de rivalidad de tus compañeros –Naruto y Sasuke se tensaron al escuchar como Kakashi describía tan crudamente sus pensamientos –jamás tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos..

-crees que con una disculpa lo solucionara todo..? –susurro quedamente la pelirrosa. Fue el tono de voz mesurado y letal que ocasionó que los tres shinobi se pusieran en alertas. Sakura levantó al fin su mirada, y Kakashi se juró nunca más subestimar a la kunoichi rosa, porque la ojijade tenía el mismo fuego que veía en Kushina, en Anko, incluso en Tsunade cuando estaba furiosa. Era la indignación femenina en todo su esplendor –no Hatake.. no hay palabras que puedan reparar cada momento de impotencia e inutilidad que he sufrido.. si hubieras sido un buen sensei nos hubiera instruido a los tres por igual, nos hubiera guiado correctamente, y no estaríamos teniendo esta estúpida conversación..

Sakura se levantó bruscamente, sobresaltando a todos, solo por tener la mano de Sasuke agarrando firmemente su muñeca evitó que la Haruno se echara a correr.

-Espera.. Sakura.. –susurró el Uchiha, quien no podía evitar fruncir el ceño al notar que no podía dejar ir a su compañera de equipo. La imagen de Sarada le venía a la mente y sabía que si esta situación no se llegara a resolver, esa pequeña Uchiha podría llegar a no existir.

-Suéltame Sasuke-kun! –gruñó Sakura dejando impactados al Uzumaki y al Uchiha, incluso Kakashi estaba algo atemorizado por la nueva faceta que afloraba de la Haruno.

-Me equivoqué! –se impuso Kakashi, viendo que estaba perdiendo a Sakura, y también al ver como Naruto estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de la pelirrosa –no soy lo que ustedes se merecían! –esas palabras lograron apaciguar algo a ambos, dejando a Sasuke respirando algo más tranquilo al ver que ambos estaban prestando atención a las palabras del ex Anbu –fui soberbio al creer que al intentar recrear el equipo 7 que una vez pertenecí era la clave del éxito, sin tener en cuenta la carga emocional que Sasuke llevaba al ser el sobreviviente de su clan.. –Sasuke respingo al ser nombrado –o la soledad y discriminación que sufrió Naruto.. –aquí el rubio apenas le dedico una mirada de soslayo –o tu completa ingenuidad Sakura del terrible mundo que vivimos como Shinobi.. ustedes pertenecen a una generación que ha crecido en una era frágil de paz.. mientras Obito y Rin, mis compañeros de equipo, sufríamos las secuelas de la segunda guerra para adentrarnos como gennin a la tercera guerra, eran tiempos difíciles y de esas batallas había aprendido lecciones desgarrantes.. perdimos a Obito en medio de una misión.. y perdí a Rin en otra misión, ambas de vital importancia para Konoha.. y soy el culpable de que ambos no estén aquí dándome un sermón por ser un inepto.. el haber errado tanto.. no soy como Minato-sensei -aquí "Menma" sólo mantenía una mirada sutil al Equipo 7 -quien supo siempre como guiarnos para crecer como extraordinarios shinobi.. apenas pude estar de luto por mis amigos, me auto impuse eliminar todos mis sentimientos al ingresar en Anbu.. creía que era mi forma de penitencia por los errores que cometí al no salvar a Obito y a Rin.. que soy el único culpable.. si hubiera muerto en la caverna.. si tan sólo Obito no me empujara yo..

Silencio. En todo Boahatto parecían que todos habían retenido su aliento.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, el Hatake nunca apartó la mirada sabiendo que si lo hiciera jamás recuperaría el respeto de la kunoichi.

-"con que así paso.." -meditaba la Haruno, mientras la imagen de Kakashi en su memoria encriptaba agregaba más detalles, algo que no pudo conseguir de los informes –"el ojo izquierdo había pertenecido al gennin recién graduado Uchiha Obito.. y su compañera iryonin falleció en una misión.. pero que misión..? Pero Kakashi-sensei está claramente afectado por esa muerte en acción.. que realmente sucedió..?"

Naruto mantenía su postura mientras intercambiaba impresiones con Kurama, Ahri y Hinata a través del lazo Tamashī no Yūgõ.

-"es algo triste no.." -comentó Hinata mirando la expresión miserable de Kakashi –"ser el único sobreviviente de su equipo.. y sentir que es su culpa..?"

-"culpa del superviviente.. algo muy común en veteranos de guerra.." -aportó Kurama.

Ahri estaba silenciosa, algo que Naruto había notado.

-"Ahri-neesan..?" -cuestionó Naruto a la kitsune.

-"es tu decisión Naruto-chan.. soy la última en dar una opinión.." -al ver que Naruto y Hinata iban a protestar, la albina se adelantó –"Kurama te conoce desde antes que nacieras.. ese hombre te cuidaba desde las sombras por encargo de tu padre.." -Kurama asintió silenciosamente –"y Hinata-chan te ha observado desde que tiene recuerdos.. sabe por lo que has pasado.. y me pregunto.."

-donde has estado todos estos años Hatake-san ttebayo..? -preguntó en voz alta Naruto a su antiguo sensei, quien respingó con culpabilidad – se que me vigilabas cuando kaa-chan me estaba esperando.. pero después..? Donde estabas..?

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura permanecían en silencio viendo como Kakashi palidecía viendo a Naruto, Y detrás suyo a "Menma" y "Haruhi" quienes sólo mantenían una postura neutral.

-No hay palabras.. te seré sincero.. te falle Naruto porque yo.. -Kakashi suspiró profundamente -Minato-sensei acababa de fallecer, mi figura paterna quien hizo todo lo posible en sus manos para que mi cordura no se perdiera.. y Konoha atravesaba una transición muy delicada con la muerte prematura del joven Yondaime.. muchos enemigos estaban activos y me concentre tanto en ser un anbu sin sentimientos.. no estaba preparado emocionalmente para cuidarte.. sabía de ti por los reportes secretos del Sandaime.. sabía que estabas vivo, apaleado pero vivo.. y en mi ineptitud y escrúpulos sólo me consolaba que aún vivías.. y verte Naruto era demasiado doloroso..

Naruto sabía que no mentía. Kurama lo percibía. Hinata estaba algo indecisa sobre el Hatake al ver como realmente sus palabras lo abrumaban.

-"Seré el abogado del diablo.. pero veo el punto del Hatake.. era sólo un adolescente cuando perdió a todos sus seres queridos.." -Ahri al fin daba su punto de vista –"no estaba apto para cuidar de un infante.."

-"quizás tengas razón Ahri.." -aportó Hinata –"pero eso no hace que justifique.."

-"Que haya preferido al Uchiha.." -termino Kurama con desagrado, aún no confiaba en el pelinegro.

Naruto sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Sakura se había calmado, sentándose al lado de Sasuke quien parecía soltar el aliento que no supo que retenía.

-debo ser sincero, Kakashi-sensei.. -empezó diciendo Naruto, pero para el Copyninja al escuchar como era nuevamente tratado como Sensei le dio esperanzas – mi confianza en usted ha sido quemado.. y no se si podre volver a confiar en usted.. no se si voy a perdonarlo, Kakashi-sensei ttebayo..

-¿Y no lo harías por un tazón de ramen? -empezó a negociar el peliplateado.

-No ttebayo -Naruto afiló su mirada, con un tic en la esquina de su labio izquierdo reteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Y por dos tazones de ramen? -subió la apuesta el Hatake con su ojito feliz.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tenían gotas gordas de sudor en su nuca.

-De verdad crees que podrás comprar nuestro perdón..? -preguntó Sakura incrédula -Shanarooo!

\- eso ni yo no lo veía venir -susurró Sasuke viendo como Kakashi continuaba su oferta.

\- Si no es por el Ramen de Miso Especial de Rinne.. que te parece esto! -y el Hatake sacó una especie de revista, que para Naruto al verlo creyó notar que una luz lo envolvió y una melodía celestial sonó en sus oídos.

-e-e-eso es lo que creo que es ttebayo..? -tartamudeo con una voz con tono de completa devoción.

"Haruhi" estaba impactada por reconocer ese legendario almanaque.

-N-O-P-U-E-D-O-C-R-E-E-R-L-O-T-T-E-B-A-N-E! -grito la pelinegra en shock.

-cariño..? -preguntó desorientado "Menma".

-Esto señores -Kakashi se levantó para mostrar a todos los presentes en Boahatto lo que tenía en su mano – Es nada más y nada menos..

-El legendario Almanaque de Ramen Edición Michelín.. -salió Nageru de su cocina al haber reconocido dicho objeto -un muy raro de conseguir por ser prácticamente para clientes VIP.

Todos empezaban a comprender porque tanto alboroto, conociendo la pasión sin igual del rubio chuunin por el Ramen, ese Almanaque sería como el Santo Grial.

-y será tuyo Naruto.. como muestra de mi buena fe.. –"más vale que tengas razón Iruka! Lo que me costó conseguirlo..!" -lloriqueaba internamente el Hatake –"por un tris no vendí el ojo de Obito para tenerlo y así dar a Naruto.. le debo una cita a Ayame.."

Cuando Kakashi entregó el almanaque en las manos de un hiperactivo Naruto, supo que cualquier rencor que el Uzumaki tuviera quedó en el olvido.

Con un chillido que dejaría a cualquier fangirl muy orgullosa, Naruto tomó el almanaque en sus manos, lo hojeó con una tortuosa reverencia en su toque, para luego correr hacia Hinata y mostrar su posesión más preciada.

-HINATA-HIME! MIRA LO QUE BAKAKASHI-SENSEI ME HA OBSEQUIADO! TIENE A ICHIRAKU Y BOAHATTO EN EL APARTADO DE RESTAURANT 3 MICHELIN!

Kakashi tenía un tic en su ojo visible al escuchar cómo era el nuevo nombre con el cual el rubio Uzumaki ahora le llamaba, mientras Sakura tenía sus ojos en blanco, su mandíbula en el suelo no creyéndose con cuanta facilidad era posible conseguirse el perdón de su antiguo camarada de equipo.

-No puedo decir que me sorprende.. -Sasuke murmuraba con vergüenza ajena ante el escándalo del Uzumaki -que rayos digo.. por supuesto es muy creíble que sea posible obtener algo del Usuratonkachi sólo dándole algo relacionado con el Ramen.. cualquier idiota lo podría haber pensado..

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica hacia Kakashi quien afiló su mirada hacia el Uchiha.

-Cállate Sasuke.. que no ayudas!

\- Si deseas ser perdonado por Naruto-niisan.. sólo le regalas algo relacionado al Ramen.. -murmuró fastidiada Yuna desde la otra mesa viendo como Naruto festejaba por el regalo de Kakashi.

-Nosotros los Uzumaki tenemos nuestra gran debilidad con el Ramen.. es genético ttebane –"Haruhi" reía nerviosa ante la escena preguntándose donde el Hatake logró conseguir tan raro almanaque. Incluso estaba considerando levantar el castigo si le conseguía uno igual.

-Y lo peor es que así me sobornaban mis hermanos.. -recordó la pelirroja menor suspirando seria ante esto. Karin y Tayuya solo tenían gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

-Sakura.. -murmuró Kakashi atrayendo la atención de la kunoichi rosa – que tal si yo..

Mientras va murmurando, la Haruno empezó a sonrojarse marca Hinata haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño a lo que sea que su ex sensei le estuviera diciendo a su camarada rosa.

-Si me pagas la ida de compras voy a considerar.. -susurró no tan bajo la Haruno, cuando el Hatake asintió con reticencia, la ojijade agregó -y me llevo a Ino!

Kakashi empezó a sudar frío, literal; palpando su bolsillo donde tenía su billetera, finalmente asintió confirmando el acuerdo con la kunoichi.

-Tenemos un trato BAKAKASHI-SENSEI! -chilló la Haruno atrayendo la atención de todos -Ino-puerca prepárate que nos iremos de compras!

Mientras ambas amigas chillaban emocionadas; Sasuke se acercó a la figura del Hatake quien tenía un fantasma escapando por su boca cubierta por su máscara.

-crees que sería bueno preguntar cuál fue tu trato con Sakura..?

Kakashi retomó su aplomo habitual con una mirada maliciosa hacia el Uchiha.

-oh.. créeme muchacho debías haberte mantenido lejos.. ahora ocupo que me ayudes con Sakura!

Sasuke sólo suspiró enarcando una ceja mientras el bullicio de Boahatto continuaba.

#########################################

Hinata respiraba lentamente, intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Se encontraba frente a los grandes portones que mantenían al Complejo Hyuuga apartado de Konoha.

-"Hinata-hime..?" –escuchó como un eco en su mente la voz de su amado rubio.

-"No es nada, Naruto-kun.." –la hanyo intentaba transmitir serenidad a través del lazo del Tamashī no Yũgõ –"sabes que debo hacerlo sola.. por favor.."

-"por lo menos debiste tener a Ahri contigo ttebayo.." –le recrimino el chuunin, quien estaba estudiando fuinjutsu con Yuna y Karin, supervisados por Kushina y Jiraiya.

-"por favor Naruto-kun.. estaré bien, si..? Te amo" –sonrió mentalmente al sentir la felicidad de Naruto cada vez que ella decía esas palabras.

-"También te amo Hinata-hime!"

Una vez que supo que su amado rubio no iba a estar todo el tiempo con el lazo conectado, Hinata decidió apresurar el mal momento que iba a pasar con el primer paso. Los portones se abrieron con lentitud y Hoheto surgió dando la bienvenida a la ex heredera Hyuuga.

-Hinata-sama..? –preguntó desconcertado al reconocer a la hermosa joven ojiperla quien sonrió incomoda por la inspección nada sutil de su ex clanmate.

-Hoheto-san.. ya no tanta formalidad.. soy una exiliada.. –le regañó con voz suave, algo que el otro Hyuuga sonrió apenado.

-aunque no lleves nuestro apellido ni seas considerada heredera, siempre serás Hinata-sama.. sabes que muchos habíamos lamentado tu precipitada decisión de que te autoexiliaras..

Hinata asintió algo melancólica. A pesar de cómo fue tratada por la Rama Principal, en especial por el decrepito Consejo de Ancianos, debía admitir que el único arrepentimiento de su precipitada acción de auto exiliarse era dejar atrás a buenos clanmate de la Rama Secundaria, a su hermana menor y algunos jóvenes de la Rama Principal que no estaban tan conformes con la Tradición Arcaica de los Ancianos Hyuuga.

-lo sé.. Hoheto-san.. –Hinata cambió su actitud para una más determinada –por favor.. me han solicitado cumplir una misión con el Líder del Clan..

-Ah.. si, Hiashi-sama la espera en su despacho, quieres que te escolte..? –preguntó el Hyuuga viéndola caminar con seguridad y con una postura digna de la realeza.

-gracias, conozco el camino.. seguro tiene recados que cumplir y no es mi deseo importunarlo con algo tan nimio..

-no es una nimiedad.. –refutó el Hyuuga mayor pero Hinata volvió a insistir negando con su cabeza.

-quisiera pasar antes por el jardín de mi madre.. solo un momento.. –reconoció al fin la peliazul el verdadero motivo de querer ir sola hasta el despacho de su progenitor.

Hoheto asintió conforme, conocedor de como la ex heredera tenía un apego sin igual al jardín iniciado por su difunta madre; Hinata se despidió de su interlocutor para ingresar por los pasillos del Complejo Hyuuga, y en piloto automático prontamente llegó al lugar más sagrado de su familia.

El hermoso jardín que Hyuuga Hanamei había dedicado horas de paciente dedicación y cariño tenia florecidas todas las flores más hermosas, ni siquiera los Yamanaka podrían aspirar a tener los ejemplares que la antigua matriarca había conseguido con sus viajes y compras como caprichos cumplidos por su amado esposo y líder de clan. Hanamei adoraba las flores más que cualquier cosa, solo el amor a sus hijas y su esposo superaba esa adoración.

Hinata delicadamente tocaba un lirio de especial rareza al tener una coloración blanquecina más pura que la nieve, con una rara combinación de color lavanda en su centro. Era su preferida junto de los girasoles, jazmines y margaritas naranjas. Pero ese lirio especial era aquel que su madre siempre preparaba el arreglo floral para su habitación. Tenía varios lirios conservados gracias a su hobby de presionar flores, el que más atesoraba era el último lirio que su madre le regaló poco antes de fallecer.

Naruto había estado muy impresionado por la gran colección de flores prensadas de su esposa, y decía por ese lirio que parecía aun estar viviendo por lo delicado y perfecto de su conservación.

Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando el lirio, que no se percató de que una persona la estaba observando con mucho dolor en su corazón. Hiashi estaba a punto de sucumbir y correr para abrazar a su primogénita, no soltarla jamás. Y más aún verla como aun en el exilio ella había venido a visitar el Santuario, como así siempre lo nombraba su amada Hanamei, el Santuario de su pequeña familia, ahora destrozada por su incompetencia.

Hinata al fin pudo sentir que no estaba sola, y con bastante lentitud se giró para encarar al Lider del Clan Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga-san, fui solicitada por la Godaime Hokage-sama a cumplir una misión de investigación sobre un asunto concerniente a una misión de búsqueda. Según tengo entendido usted posee vital información.. –Hinata no tartamudeó ninguna vez, mantuvo un tono de voz neutro y su mirada sin emociones.

Hiashi no salía de su asombro por la nueva faceta de su hija, preguntándose de cuanto se perdió, o que tanto cambio con los Uzumaki, ahora mismo su hija se comportaba como toda una Hyuuga. Pero ya no era una Hyuuga, para su pesar. Carraspeó incomodo con esa línea de pensamientos, al relacionar su dulce y gentil avecilla involucrada íntimamente con el Uzumaki pervertido.

-S-si.. por favor, acompáñame hasta mi despacho, es una información muy sensible la que debo compartir contigo, hija mía.. –eso último se le escapo inconscientemente al Hyuuga mayor, algo que no pasó desapercibida por la peliazul quien solo tuvo una leve reacción con sus ojos amplios más de lo normal para luego mantenerlos sin expresión como si nada hubiera escuchado.

Hiashi se mordió los labios de impotencia. Debía cuidar sus palabras si no quería arruinar la única oportunidad de reparar (si es que había aun algo que reparar) los lazos con su primogénita.

Cuando Hinata ingreso a la oficina de su padre, creyó que un tornado había pasado por allí por el desastre que dejaba ver a simple vista. El sitio simulaba bastante a la oficina del Hokage, solo que más pequeña en proporción. Con excepción de dos estanterías de ricos ornamentos que deberían estar repletos de pergaminos y libros, en un día normal. Pero Hinata ahora era testigo que varios espacios vacíos se notaban con pergaminos abiertos o libros mal ubicados, otros que decoraban el suelo a montones, olvidados de ser reubicados.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hinata pudo notar como la máscara estoica y helada de su padre caía en pedazos, dejando ver una descuidada por el cansancio y la angustia. Eso provoco en la hanyo un apretón en su corazón al notar como su progenitor parecía tan falto de energía, pero solo seguía a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Hiashi fue a sentarse en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, y por un momento olvidó que su adorada avecilla estaba allí frente suyo cuando por inercia su mano fue hacia el mango de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Allí dejo su mano, con anhelo, tentada a abrir y revelar su secreto. Pero el Hyuuga se forzó a sacar su mano de dicho lugar, retrocediendo lentamente, permitiéndose solo una mirada llena de nostalgia hacia dicho cajón que para cualquier persona seria un simple objeto, pero para Hiashi era su mundo entero protegido como un "cofre del tesoro".

Más de cinco años había pasado desde la última vez que lo había abierto, pero en su memoria estaba fuertemente grabada el contenido de dicho cajón: una foto sencilla con el recuerdo más preciado.

Era una imagen de una hermosa mujer con larga cabellera azulada, vestida con una yukata de una tonalidad celeste, en sus brazos tenia a una pequeña niña de pelo castaño envuelta en una manta amarilla, durmiendo pacíficamente. Frente a la mujer estaba una hermosa niña con rostro de porcelana y el tono de su pelo similar a la mujer, llevaba una yukata con colores morados y blancos.

Su esposa Hanamei con sus dos hijas, Hanabi y Hinata. El escenario de la fotografía era el Santuario de esa pequeña familia, el hermoso jardín donde se podía apreciar tres hermosos lirios blancos con centro violeta claro, que habían florecido hermosamente aquel verano gracias al cuidado y dedicación de madre y hija, ambas con amplias sonrisas de orgullo por dichas flores.

Hiashi sabía, incluso si su corazón tuviera la fuerza para soportar la vista, no podía abrir el "cofre" y mirar su tesoro, que una vez había exhibido con orgullo en un marco sobre su escritorio.

Él no era digno. Y lo sabía perfectamente que nunca seria digno de nuevo.

No después de aquella fatídica noche donde perdió su corazón.

Hiashi tenía muchos recuerdos felices del tiempo que paso con su esposa. Pero fueron en sus últimas horas que lo perseguirían eternamente. Ella le había confiado, le había hecho jurar que jamás permitiría que sus amadas hijas sufrieran "eso". Su último aliento en su lecho de muerte, con sus últimas lágrimas lo había hecho prometer que jamás permitiera que sufrieran.

Él lo prometió. Inmediatamente.

En ese momento, en su ingenuidad, creyó que no habría nada que hacer para mantener dicha promesa. Pero al igual cuando no pudo evitar el sacrificio de Hizashi por su bien, no pudo evitar que esa misteriosa enfermedad le arrebatara a su amada Hanamei, nuevamente fue un mero observador de como su preciosa primogénita se autoexiliaba haciendo que su pequeña familia se arruinara.

Hiashi apretaba firmemente su puño al punto de que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Odiaba esa sensación de impotencia. Allí estaba su hermosa hija mirándolo sin emoción alguna sino la neutralidad en sus facciones.

Ser impotente e incapaz de proteger a tus seres queridos de algo que era completamente su propia culpa era mil veces peor. Y aun así, se resistió. Una parte de él no podía aceptar que ese fuera el final.

Hinata era un revoltijo de emociones, procurando por todos los medios posibles no alertar a su protector amado, quien de vez en cuando preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Hyuuga-san –decidió Hinata terminar de una vez dicha reunión, tenía el presentimiento que al permanecer más tiempo será más doloroso lo que sea que esta por suceder –quiero certificar la confidencialidad de esta reunión.. si me permite invocar a una amiga para verificar..?

Hiashi frunció el ceño contrariado ante la implicancia de su hija, pero teniendo en cuenta la necesidad de mantenerla contenta con cualquier cosa, por él estaba bien, por lo que asintió concordando con la hanyo.

-Gracias.. –Hinata hizo unas cuantos sellos manuales, para luego morder su dedo para la invocación –Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Del humo surgió Kuzunoha, haciendo que Hiashi se impresionara por la kitsune amarilla.

-Hinata-sama ha llamado a Kuzunoha –con una reverencia suave –Kuzunoha obedece..

-Gracias Kuzunoha.. podrías por favor establecer un perímetro de confidencialidad eliminando cualquier polizonte..?

Sin decir nada más, la kitsune desapareció en un parpadeo para volver a aparecer portando un pequeño aparato de escucha.

-Perímetro asegurado, excepto por este aparato de escucha operado con chakra..

Hiashi abrió ampliamente sus ojos, para luego apretar su mandíbula de ira contenida y golpear con su puño en el escritorio.

-Hiroshi.. malnacido.. –rugió con verdadero desagrado mientras Hinata reprimía una mueca de asco al escuchar el nombre del Anciano Elder.

Hinata agradeció con una venia de mano a Kuzunoha quien desapareció en un puff de humo.

-ahora que estamos seguros.. por favor si me podrías facilitar la información concerniente a Otsutsuki Hamura..?

-primero Hinata.. siéntate, tengo mucho que decirte.. –al ver que la kunoichi se mantuvo en pie sin realmente querer acomodarse en el sillón frente del escritorio –por favor.. –pidió humildemente el Hyuuga mayor haciendo que Hinata parpadeara lentamente, al fin decidiéndose sentar sin perder su máscara de neutralidad –mientras te voy contando, sé que tendrás dudas, miles de preguntas no te guardes ninguna, solo te pido que me escuches.. y al final te diré lo que sé sobre nuestro ancestro Otsutsuki.

Hinata arqueó una ceja pero no dijo palabra, era evidente que lo que tenía que decir era suma importancia para el Hyuuga mayor, sus emociones eran palpables, se filtraba a través de su postura, su voz, sus ojos, en especial en sus ojos, por eso se dijo que no perdía nada con escuchar lo que sea que quisiera decir. Eso fue suficiente para Hiashi.

-recuerdas el combate que libraste con tu hermana Hanabi..?

Hinata reprimió una mueca de dolor y desvió su mirada hacia la estantería.

Claro que lo recordaba. Allí se había iniciado su calvario.

-tu hermana te imitaba en todo, quería ser tan fuerte como su hermana mayor –Hinata respingo mirando hacia su padre quien tenía una sonrisa cansada -y esa determinación fue presenciada por tu abuelo Hideki.. y como tu gentil corazón no permitía que evolucionaras tanto como tu primo Neji, él temía que el legado de tu madre fuera más poderoso por lo que convenció al consejo que ambas combatieran para probar tus habilidades..

-q-q-que..? legado de mi madre..? –preguntó Hinata desconcertada.

Hiashi suspiró pesadamente, para luego acomodarse en el sillón, mostrando un rostro más demacrado de lo que ocultaba, asustando a su hija.

-tu madre.. ella era la mujer más excepcional que tuve el honor de conocerla y amarla.. pero a diferencia mía y de mi hermano, el ambiente familiar en la que creció.. ella en especial no era completamente de la Rama Souke.. –Hinata tenía sus ojos amplios por esa revelación –su abuela materna pertenecía a la rama pura Otsutsuki de la Luna..

-Q-Q-QUE!?

-muy pocos lo saben fuera de estas paredes, pero la abuela materna de tu madre fue enviada a la tierra como buena fe por nuestros primos de la Luna como parte del Pacto Celestial.. después te hablare mejor de eso.. el punto es que el legado de Otsutsuki Hantãko corre por tus venas a través de tu madre.. –Hinata estaba atónita por ese pedazo de información -cuando tu abuela Hisaki se casó con Hyuuga Fuyukai, tuvo dos hijas, tu madre Hanamei, y su hermana menor Haruna.. lo que pocos sabían o preferían ignorar es que Fuyukai tenía una enferma obsesión por doncellas, como de tu edad.. y me temo que muchas de la Rama Bouke fueron víctimas de tu abuelo, bajo el pretexto de que eran sirvientas, cuando en realidad fueron tratadas como sus esclavas.. como vivían alejados de todos fuera del complejo Hyuuga, en una pequeña y elegante mansión junto al pequeño parque que hay cerca del mercado comprado con su propio dinero que había obtenido como shinobi; lo hizo porque allí podía cometer muchas depravaciones con las mujeres que estaban bajo su techo. Incluso hubo rumores que solo preferían doncellas que no tenían entrenamiento shinobi para lograr someterlas. Nunca quiso un heredero masculino temiendo que algún día se revelara contra él, por eso mantuvo a tu madre sin sellar, como su representante y la mantenía con una correa de obediencia usando el profundo amor que Hanamei tenía por su madre y su hermanita Haruna, y al hacerlo cometió un grave error al enviarla a la Academia y que ella conociera a Kushina y Mikoto, ellas fueron su soporte para que pudiera sobrevivir el infierno que era su hogar..

Hiashi mantuvo un momento de silencio, haciendo que Hinata, quien apenas podía asimilar esa parte de la historia de su madre, reflexionara por todo lo que debía haber sufrido su madre viviendo bajo el techo de ese individuo retorcido y siniestro en su infancia.

-para todos, un día habíamos recibido la noticia que Fuyukai había muerto ayudando a tu madre a vengar la muerte de su hermana Haruna.. solo Hisaki y yo sabemos la verdad, que Hanamei me lo confió cuando éramos recién casados.. esa noche, Hanamei estaba harta que su aborrecible progenitor, ebrio y descontrolado, quien estaba golpeando a Hiseki hasta dejarla apenas consiente cuando la pequeña Haruna salió en defensa de su madre, Fuyukai decidió usar el sello que estaba en la frente de la pequeña, matándola al instante.

Hinata apenas podía respirar. Estaba pálida y sudorosa, teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza procurando de mantener a Naruto fuera de su mente, quien desesperado estaba notando la angustia dolorosa de su esposa.

-Hanamei apenas sobrevivió, pero logro asesinar a su padre por la muerte de su hermanita. Si no fuera por Kushina y Mikoto.. yo..

Hinata empatizó con su madre y supo que hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Por su hermanita mataría a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño. Hinata nunca antes había querido tanto tener a su madre y abrazarla tan fuertemente como en ese momento.

-Fue difícil para tu madre superar la muerte de su hermanita.. y por tu mirada estoy seguro que hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo.. –Hinata solo afilo su mirada –tanto es tu amor y devoción por tu hermana qué harías lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo.. incluso dejarte ganar por ella en aquella pelea..

Si le pincharan el dedo a Hinata estaría seguro que ninguna gota de sangre se notaría de tanta palidez que ella sufría a punto del colapso.

-l-l-l-l-lo sabías..? –chilló agudamente la hanyo en voz baja, para luego taparse la boca en vano, como si hubiera dicho un secreto que se suponía que no se debía saber.

-siempre lo supe.. –Hiashi se permitió reír ante la conmoción de su hija -que perdías a propósito porque preferías que te sellaran a ti antes de ver que tu hermanita sufriera ese destino.. –Hinata reprimía sus lágrimas mientras Hiashi apenas podía mirarla –no sabes cuan orgulloso y también temeroso me dejabas, porque te parecieras tanto a Hanamei.. a medida que ibas creciendo tu parecido con tu madre era tan doloroso contemplarte, tus gestos, tu voz, tu carisma y gentileza.. –Hiashi cerro sus ojos –no podía verte.. me dolía demasiado..

Hinata solo podía verlo en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todos estos años sufriendo en silencio y su padre lo sabía. Todo desde el principio. Y ahora al saber que su madre había sufrido mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado, sentía que lo que su padre la había hecho pasar era una nimiedad. Y el tema del sello del Pájaro Enjaulado también era una cuestión que siempre aborreció.

-creo que ahora entiendes cuan mal puede ser usado el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado –Hiashi retomó el tema al ver que su hija se mantuvo en reflexión por todo lo escuchado del pasado de su querida madre -que va más allá de castigar a un miembro de la Rama Bouke porque derramo agua durante el desayuno o por romper un costoso jarrón mientras estaba de limpieza.. –Hinata asintió mientras Hiashi prosiguió –fue tu madre la que me mostro esa verdad.. como ella, como tú misma, estaba tan abiertamente a favor del Bouke y contra el sello del Pajaro Enjaulado, que muchos de la rama Souke, los ancianos más decrépitos temieron que Hanamei me influenciara cuando empecé a cortejarla.. mi noviazgo con tu madre fue bastante turbulento por influencia del Consejo de Ancianos..

-Turbulento..? –preguntó la peliazul.

-por honor a la verdad.. nunca intente activamente modificar el status quo de nuestro clan.. por lo que saben, Hanamei no podía hacer que mi opinión se modificara realmente. Pero a puertas cerradas siempre procure de buscar una manera de solucionar definitivamente el asunto del Sello.. Hanamei tenía a Kushina cuya madre era una especialista en Fuinjutsu.. y sé que ella trabajaba con Minato para ayudarnos, estábamos estancados buscando salidas alternativas y también para eliminar los Sellos ya puestos de forma segura..

Las palabras de su padre al fin estaba haciendo tener sentido, y al fin una idea peregrina pero peligrosa se afianzó en su mente.

-Ellos.. ellos me temen. Me temen ¿verdad? –Hinata tenía sus ojos amplios como si estas simples palabras al fin justificaran todas las acciones orquestadas por el Consejo de Ancianos –Piensan que si me convertía en Jefe del Clan mi primera orden seria eliminar el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.. por eso ellos..

Hinata recordó como ellos deseaban tanto sellarla cuando se enteraron de su estatus como Jinchuriki de Ahri, si la sellaban evitaban que se convirtiera en Líder de Clan y la tendrían bajo control.

Hiashi casi se permitió una sutil sonrisa, si no fuera por el tema de cuestión.

-para algunos miembros del Consejo, y otros nobles del Clan, era un riesgo demasiado grande, pero eso quedo en el pasado, con la muerte de Hisoka, y el aparente cambio drástico en Neji, ambas ramas han estado cambiando la mala sangre que mucho tiempo mantuvo la brecha en nuestra familia.. ahora ya la armonía se respira en el complejo y todo empezó con tu exilio impuesto por ti misma, desafiaste a todos y decidiste tu propio camino –Hiashi se levantó para acercarse a su hija rodeando el escritorio y ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, idénticos ambos de tonalidad solo que más lavanda la hanyo –ese día fue doloroso para mí.. pero también me has dejado demasiado orgulloso.. –aquí Hiashi cerró sus ojos al ver como sus palabras afectaban a la kunoichi, no soportando esa agitación producida por su culpa, pero centrándose y respirando hondo volvió a abrirlos y con una sonrisa sutil –eres mi preciosa hija, Hinata. Y te amo con todo mi corazón..

La mano izquierda de Hiashi se levantó, y al fin tuvo el coraje de hacer aquello que siempre temió y anheló pero nunca lo había hecho desde la muerte de Hanamei. Con una sonrisa y con todo el cuidado de alguien que maneja las joyas más frágiles, acarició la mejilla de la ojiluna, como había hecho una vez todos los días, justo después de darle un beso de buenas noches.

Hinata temblaba bajo el toque suave de su padre. Recordaba nítidamente dicha caricia cuando era una niña muy pequeña. Su corazón latía con dolorosa fuerza, incluso sentía que le faltaba aire para hacer funcionar correctamente sus pulmones.

Hiashi sentía un leve rastro de humedad cálida en la palma de su mano izquierda. Hinata apenas podía reprimir el sollozo involuntario que abandonara del fondo de su pecho. Con una inhalación profunda al fin pudo reunir suficiente aire para dejar salir en un murmullo suave su voz quebradiza.

-puedes.. p-p-puedes decir eso de n-n-nuevo..?

Hiashi veía los ojos perlas de su amada hija, sus amplios y manchados ojos con lágrimas, brillantes con una súplica muda. Suplicaban que lo confirmara. La sonrisa del Hyuuga mayor se ensancho. ¿Cómo él podría ser capaz de negarla otra vez? Ya no más.

-Hinata, eres mi hija. Te amo..

Un instante veía los ojos de luna de la hanyo para luego ver solo el pelo azul de su coronilla mientras bajaba su cabeza. No podía ver sus lágrimas pero si sentirlas. No fue la primera vez que la sorprendió llorando sabiendo que era su culpa. Pero por primera vez en años, Hiashi sabía que podía consolarla. Sus brazos se movieron para acercarla más a su pecho, para confirmar sus palabras con acciones. Sabía y no era ingenuo de las dudas que aun debían atormentar a su preciosa avecilla. Pero por ese momento sublime, se sintió feliz de reunirse así con su hermosa hija.

Porque por un momento, veía que Hinata aceptaba venir a él por su propia voluntad. Y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de ese invaluable robo del tiempo de una pisca de felicidad.

Hasta que escuchó una tenue pero feroz tono de voz salir de su hija.

-tu.. tu..TU!

Un segundo después Hiashi se encontraba en el suelo incrustado en su escritorio, astillas y más desastres por el polvo levantado. Su espalda golpeó a la madera en un ángulo correcto para dejarlo sin aliento, lo que se sumó al dolor en el cráneo cuando se estrelló con el borde del escritorio.

-MENTIROSO! -Hinata lo había empujado con todas sus fuerzas –por un segundo, casi te creí.. –dijo con una voz tenebrosa y bastante cabreada, para luego soltar unas cuantas carcajadas dolorosamente perturbadoras –hubiera sido tan fácil si hace meses me hubieras dicho esto, me hubieras comprado con esto.. no sabes cuánto espere por esas palabras desde que kaa-chan había fallecido, esperando, esperando, esperando… pero, ¡LO SE! MALDITA SEA! SE QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO!

Hiashi no sabía cómo reaccionar mientras Hinata se limpiaba las mejillas mientras reprimía cerrando sus ojos la intrusión de su alarmado esposo por la vorágine de emociones que atravesaba la hanyo. El Hyuuga mayor estaba bastante confundido por la reacción de su primogénita. Hasta que lo siguiente que dijo le heló la sangre.

-Yo estaba allí –continuó Hinata intentando recuperar su aplomo –cuando tú.. le dijiste que el clan no me necesitaba.. que era una inútil.. que mi presencia, mi vida era dispensable.. y ahora me vienes a decir, después de tantos años y de esas palabras.. ¿ahora quieres que te crea que me amas..?

-H-h-hinata..

-me niego a escucharte.. –Hinata estaba a punto de salir huyendo de la oficina cuando Hiashi, sacando fuerzas de la desesperación al ver que estaba perdiendo a su hija, pudo levantarse y agarrar a la ojiluna, abrazándola por la espalda –SUELTAME!

-HINATA! ESCUCHAME!

-NO! SUELTAME! MENTIROSO!

Hiashi la levanto haciendo que Hinata pataleara sin cesar, hasta que en un movimiento durante un parpadeo, Hiashi logro girar en el aire a su hija para tenerla de frente, ojos perlas enfrentados entre sí, con Hiashi arrodillado agarrando de ambos codos a la hanyo quien tenía su mirada afilada negándose a escuchar a su progenitor. El agarre era firme y de una manera que evitaría que Hinata estuviera demasiado lejos para dar un cabezazo o patearlo.

-DEJAME IR!

-POR FAVOR! ESCUCHA! FUE UN MALENTENDIDO!

Hinata bufó en incredulidad mientras Hiashi reprimía la mueca de dolor de cabeza y cintura, cortesía por el empujón dado por su hija.

-Dejame explicar.. –susurró Hiashi viendo a los ojos a su hija.

Hinata no estaba dispuesta, hasta que sintió a Ahri en el fondo de su mente.

-"escúchalo, cachorra.. hazlo por tu madre y hermana.. míralo, esa desesperación esta tatuada en su frente, nadie la puede recrear en falsedad.."

-Por favor mi querida Hinata.. –suplicó Hiashi al ver como el fuego dentro de los ojos de su hija fue disminuyendo de intensidad.

-Una oportunidad.. –murmuró la hanyo.

Tras un largo suspiro, con Hinata sentada en un sillón y Hiashi arrodillado frente de la hanyo para evitar que ella se escapara, aunque para ser justos, era su forma de expiación más humilde, arrodillarse ante aquella a quien más ha herido con sus acciones.

Hinata veía que el rostro severo de su padre ahora estaba demostrando algo que jamás creyó ver en alguien más que en su reflejo en el espejo del baño cuando era más joven. Su expresión era genuinamente dolorosa, y la había visto incontables veces, la cara de alguien derrumbándose bajo el peso de sus fracasos.

-la mayoría de las emociones –comenzó Hiashi al notar la mirada empática de su hija, la misma que Hanamei le daba cuando dejaba caer su máscara –no me son fáciles.. admito que en mi niñez era más abierto y sociable gracias a tu difunto tío, mi querido hermano menor. Pero no paso mucho para que mis responsabilidades y estatus como heredero del Líder del Clan forzaran que me distanciara de Hizashi.. y todo gracias a tu abuelo Hideki –aquí Hiashi soltó una risa de autodesprecio –y aunque sea increíble, también me consideró un fracaso –Hinata abrió ampliamente sus ojos –seguro que has escuchado a unos cuantos, en especial tu abuelo que lamentaban que Neji fuera de la Rama Souke.. y era porque el más talentoso siempre fue Hizashi.. y muchas técnicas secretas del clan juntos lo aprendimos aunque Hizashi siempre sobresalía en aprenderlas primero.. amaba a mi hermano, pero no era suficiente para tu abuelo.. yo era bueno con el Juuken, pero no un genio como Hizashi. Nunca fuí suficiente para mi padre. Así que permití que mis responsabilidades como heredero con los entrenamientos, las misiones, la guerra y el Clan en si me consumieran mientras trataba de convertirme en lo que se esperaba de mí.. hasta que lo logre un día y.. me sentí vacío. Mi padre al fin me reconoció, me aprobó como nuevo líder del Clan pero aun así mantuvo su distancia como siempre lo había hecho y todavía lo hace. Sabía que me faltaba algo pero desconocía que era..

-hasta que conociste a kaa-chan.. –susurró Hinata intuyendo hacia donde apuntaba su padre.

-Hanamei. Mi hermosa flor.. –Hiashi sonrió con verdadera devoción por el recuerdo, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera como unas cristalinas lagrimas sin derramar hacían que los ojos de su padre brillaran de añoranza –fiel a su nombre, ella dio color a mi vida, me enseño que lo que significaba la palabra felicidad, que la vida era más que trabajar incansablemente por el bien del Clan. Empecé a ver una comida caliente como algo más que sustento, flores como algo más que decoración, los lugares que veía cuando salía de Konoha más que campos de batalla, entrenar más que hacer ejercicios.. ella me enseñaba cada día y adoraba cada momento que podía pasar con ella.. tu madre me apoyo cada vez que pensé que las presiones como Líder finalmente me abrumaban; nunca fui demasiado bueno para saber cuándo estaba trabajando demasiado, pero ella siempre lo supo.. me empujo a volver a conectarme con mi hermano menor, y a pesar de que ella y mi padre no se soportaban mutuamente, ella todavía trataba de ayudarme con él.. desde las pequeñas cosas hasta los problemas más grandes, ella trajo color a mi mundo, Hinata..

-"Hooo, que tierno.." –murmuró Ahri en el fondo de la mente de Hinata quien tuvo que reprimir a su inquilina.

-"fuera Ahri, me prometiste que dejarías que pudiera hablar a solas con mi padre..!"

-"vamos Hina-chan.. me la debes.. te apuesto que tu padre uso esas mismas palabras para declararse a tu madre.. o quizás fueran sus votos de matrimonio..?"

-"Fuera!"

Mientras Hinata procuraba de mantener esa charla lo más íntima posible. Hiashi nunca se percató del breve lapsus de su hija teniendo en su mente la imagen de su esposa.

-Y quizás.. lo más importante –continuó Hiashi –ella trajo vida a mi mundo, y me dio dos maravillosas y hermosas hijas.. –aquí Hiashi se le ensombreció la mirada –mi padre me había dado ejemplo de cómo educar un heredero, pero no a un niño pequeño. Estaba tan perdido! –la risa de Hiashi era amarga –pero tu madre, Hinata, ella me hizo creer que podía ser buen padre.. y ella fue la única razón por la que logre salir adelante después de que tu tío fuera sacrificado en mi lugar.. ella era mi pilar y.. sin ella para mantenerme en pie.. yo.. yo.. cuando la perdí.. –pero al sentir como Hinata se envaró, supo que debía corregir sus palabras –la perdimos, yo sentí como si hubiera muerto también, pero no lo hice. Sabía que tenía que continuar.. por ti.. por Hanabi, tu hermanita menor.. y el clan. Pero yo soy débil.. sin tu madre. Era mucho más fácil ahogarme en mi trabajo y olvidarme de todo. Y dolió como no tienes idea cuando hice esa elección porque de alguna forma negué la existencia de Hanamei al encerrarme en mi dolor..

Hinata apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula al notar como su padre sufría por la decisión que había tomado.

-Para Hanabi pronto pude encontrar quien podría cuidarla, era una niña pequeña y sin tu madre era un fracaso, no podría hacerme cargo para el cuidado que ella requería.. pero tu Hinata.. como te había dicho, era demasiado doloroso tu sola presencia.. yo –Hinata jadeó, y no por el dolor al escuchar a su padre decir tales palabras sino al contemplar como de alguien tan fuerte, tan orgulloso y poderoso, podría hundirse tanto por la culpa y vergüenza, ahogándose en lágrimas de arrepentimiento –tu pelo, tu mirada.. la forma de tu rostro, tu dulzura y gentileza.. hasta los manierismos al hablar! Todo me recordabas a tu madre, y yo, un cobarde que no podía soportar interactuar contigo! Te amo hija mía, pero me hiciste recordar como de rufián fui al negar la existencia de tu madre, no honrarla por descuidarte, todo por mi debilidad, ese horrible dolor que evitaba al elegir huir de ti.. –Hiashi agarró las manos de su hija y las apretó –fui un iluso, y al mismo tiempo un desconsiderado, estabas de luto, dolida y confundida por tan repentina perdida, y naturalmente buscabas consuelo en tu padre.. estoy seguro de que recuerdas lo bien que fue eso..

Ambos sonrieron amargamente por un momento, como un chiste sin gracia, luego guardaron un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Hinata retomó tal conversación.

-Si.. lo recuerdo perfectamente.. –escupió algo rencorosa, pero Hiashi acepto el trato –casi nunca pasabas tiempo para compartir la mesa, comer con nosotras… y luego pasaste a otros miembros del clan mi entrenamiento, otros instructores, y siempre creí que era porque creías que yo no valía la pena tu tiempo.. –Hinata siguió con su desahogo –porque era un fracaso, demasiado débil para aprender de ti.. TU MISMO ME LO DIJISTE! –al respirar hondo bajo a un murmullo su voz –me tomo años para poder volver a entrenar contigo.. ¡pensé que había mejorado! Pero tú..

-aplaste la poca confianza que habías logrado encontrar –Hiashi suspiro con pesadez –lo sé..

-pensé que me odiabas! Por tanto tiempo.. creí.. creí realmente que..

-Hay un dicho, Hinata –al fin Hiashi decidió interrumpir a su hija y dar su versión –que el camino al infierno está hecho con las mejores intenciones.. aprendemos de nuestros padres como enseñar a nuestros hijos. Lo que aprendí de mi padre.. fue que el odio podría ser un motivador increíble.. –Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus ojos amplios daban muestra de su incredulidad, Hiashi solo le ofreció una sonrisa patética –cuando era más joven que tú ahora, odiaba a mi padre.. ese odio y mi deseo de probarme a mí mismo fueron las únicas cosas que me impulsaron tantos años.. y funciono. Una vez que.. me recupere lo suficiente como para poder soportar estar contigo.. trate de repetir lo que funciono para mí en mi niñez.. ¡Fui tan estúpido! –su cabeza hundió en el regazo de su hija, cuyas manos estaban apresadas por las manos de su padre –Hanamei me hubiera despellejado vivo si aún viviese, lo sé.. lo único que logre durante todos esos meses que pase contigo fue aplastar la poca confianza que habías ganado.. -Hiashi sabía que Hinata había retrocedido en sus avances bajo su tutela. Fue su culpa, pero también reconocía que su hija jamás lo aceptaría –una vez que finalmente me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, sentí que podría haber sido mejor para ti tener a alguien que pudiera ayudarte a crecer emocionalmente antes de que pudieras progresar en otras áreas.. se suponía que Hanamei debía de estar a tu lado, pero, al no tenerla tuve que buscar a alguien capaz de sanar el daño que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos años de negligencia de mi parte.. y es entonces cuando comencé a planificar.. ese encuentro –Hinata se tensó con una mirada afilada hacia su padre –le dije a tu sensei que había sido elegida por casualidad, simplemente porque ella había estado disponible.. la verdad que eso era una mentira. Le pedí ayuda a Sandaime-sama.. y él encontró a la persona apropiada. Tenía mis dudas, y aun así tenía que haber algo más para garantizar que ella fuera la indicada.. por eso necesitaba estar seguro de que ella podría ayudarte, esa es la razón de aquella charada que escuchaste aquel día años atrás..

-lo s-siento, p-pero que..? –Hinata no comprendía y tenía un creciente dolor de cabeza, cortesía de un hiperactivo Naruto quien estaba enfermo de preocupación por la montaña rusa de emociones que la hanyo estaba experimentando.

-esas palabras fueron cuidadosamente planeadas para transmitirle el ambiente en el que creciste, y como yo.. te crié. Te dañé. Y si ella pudiera simpatizar contigo o con suerte empatizar contigo.. eso aseguraría que ella se sintiera impulsada por mucho más que solo su salario.. comenzaría a preocuparse genuinamente por ti.. y eso.. y –Hiashi se rio entre dientes sin humor –pensé que quizás si ella pudiera escupirme me ayudaría a aliviar mi pena por todo el mal que te había hecho..

-ella te odia.. –afirmo Hinata sin contemplación.

-Lo sabía –Hiashi reprimió un escalofrío por el tono frio polar de Hinata, se asemejaba mucho al empleado por Hanamei cuando ella estaba furiosa.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, con su mirada afilada en los ojos destrozados de su progenitor. Ella aún tenía una pregunta mas.

-porque nunca me has dicho esto?

-"una pregunta tan fácil, y su respuesta patética" –pensó Hiashi, para dar un suspiro resignado –porque soy un cobarde.. tenía demasiado miedo para sentir.. y luego, tenía demasiado miedo para intentarlo.. pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de ser el padre que tu madre había creído que podría ser, que te había lastimado tanto y por eso te fue tan sencillo renunciar a tu herencia y ser una exiliada por tu propia cuenta.. vi como eras feliz siendo parte de los Uzumaki.. y tanto fue mi temor de cometer dos veces los mismos errores, que mantuve a Hanabi lejos de mí.. porque.. porque no soy más que un fracaso de hombre.. –lagrimas manchaban el regazo de la peliazul, quien se sentía confundida por todas las palabras dichas por su progenitor –falle, Hinata, le falle a tu madre, le falle a tu hermana Hanabi, le falle a Hizashi al no saber cuidar de Neji, pero con quien falle y me condeno cada día es contigo, mi preciosa Hinata, mi pedacito de sol..

Hiashi mantuvo su mirada gacha, con su respiración irregular. Se había desahogado al fin, eso estuvo bien, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar la respuesta de su primogénita. Y esperó. El silencio casi lo estaba enloqueciendo, sin animarse a levantar su mirada, solo la respiración de su hija sobre su coronilla le daba la certeza que ella estaba reflexionando cada palabra confesada.

-Felicidades.. –susurro la hanyo haciendo que Hiashi apenas reprimiera un escalofrío por el tono polar empleado por Hinata, con un tono vacilante y herido bastante perceptible –lo hiciste –sintió las pequeñas manos de su hija sobre sus hombros, empujándolo suavemente hasta que ella pudiera arrodillarse frente a su padre. Hiashi se animó a levantar su mirada para ver que su hija también había mantenido sus ojos ocultos con su flequillo –hasta hoy.. no. No hasta hoy –sacudió Hinata su cabeza en negación –creo que siempre he tratado de reprimirlo, ocultarlo en el fondo, no quería creerlo que fuera capaz, pero ahora.. ahora puedo decirlo con certeza.. –cuando se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, Hiashi se percató que no podía distinguir el rostro de su hija, estaba empañada su imagen a causa de sus lágrimas. Hinata lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas –Te odio.. –susurró con su voz ahogada –te odio.. ¡te Odio! ¡TE ODIO! –para Hiashi su mundo se desgarro al escuchar tantos sentimientos en esas palabras, pero no dudó en aferrarse al abrazo de su hija, acercarla aún mas, enterrando su rostro en el pelo azulado y el de ella en su pecho –Sabias lo mucho que sufría, lo que dolía tu indiferencia! –lloro amargamente siendo sostenida por su padre –sufriste lo mismo que yo.. pasaste las mismas penurias, y de todos modos permitiste que lo pasara!

-Lo siento –susurro Hiashi una y otra vez.

-¡te odio tanto! ¡tanto! Y aun así yo..

-no.. no.. me lo merezco todo tu desprecio.. nunca fui un verdadero padre para ti, mi preciosa avecilla.. –el abrazo apretado de Hiashi se sintió más poderoso.

-Lo fuiste.. cuando aún mama vivía, lo fuiste.. solo que ahora.. –Hinata no quería apartarse pero de repente sentía que quería mantenerse alejado de su padre, pero Hiashi la mantuvo firmemente en el abrazo de oso – no me importa! Déjame! Te odio! Pero aún así todavía yo te..

Hinata se atragantó con sus palabras. Su corazón dolía como nunca creyó al decir en voz alta dichas palabras, pero Hiashi comprendió que no escuchar esas dulces palabras es castigo más que merecido. Entendía la situación de su hija, ya lo había vivido. Y esta vez sabiendo que no lo apartaría, la acerco más a él con cariño, no se resistió la hanyo.

Ninguno supo por cuanto tiempo pasaron allí arrodillados y abrazados entre sí, llorando en los brazos del otro, desmoronándose bajo tantos emociones conflictivas y contradictorias por sus diferencias. Tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, tal vez sólo segundos, para los dos, se sintió una eternidad.

Finalmente, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Ya recuperando el aliento normal y los latidos de sus corazones a un ritmo más moderado, Hiashi decidió romper el silencio con un susurro humilde.

-Gracias.. Gracias, Hinata, por darme una oportunidad..

Lentamente la ojiluna se separó con una mirada determinada.

-no mal interpretes.. -advirtió con firmeza -yo.. no puedo perdonarte. No ahora.. todavía no..

Hinata sentía su alma partida en dos, por un lado quería perdonarlo, sabiendo ahora todo podía comprenderlo y empatizar con su progenitor. Pero. La otra parte que la hacía sentir como una niñita malcriada e ingrata por armar tanto alboroto sabiendo por todo el calvario que sus padres pasaron en su niñez hacia tambalear su decisión. En ese instante no podía conciliar consigo misma para perdonarlo de corazón porque éste estaba aún sangrante por todo el sufrimiento que paso.

-Entiendo, de veras.. -Hiashi delicadamente rozó los párpados y mejillas de su hija, secando lo que quedaba de sus lagrimas – nunca esperé que lo hicieras.. sólo el que me escucharas ya es suficiente para mí.. no puedo pedir más..

Hinata apenas pudo esbozar una sutil y dolorosa sonrisa.

-Te escuché..

Hiashi sonrió tenuemente a pesar del dolor, la mirada cristalina de su adorada avecilla ardiendo de determinación jamás pudo parecerse antes como ahora a la de Hanamei.

-Ahora.. a lo que vine..

Eso fue todo, el ambiente finalmente se despejó, y Hiashi se levantó para agarrar un pergamino donde indicaba la ubicación de las Cuevas Selenitas.

-Toma hija mía.. aquí está el instructivo de cómo llegar al Reino de Otsutsuki Hamura.. Y que pueda conducirlos a hallar lo que buscas en su Gran Biblioteca.

Hinata aceptó el pergamino con una reverencia.

-Toma esto también.. menciona sobre el Pacto Celestial, la última vez la trajo Otsutsuki Hantãko.. se suponía que tu hija mía debías cumplir tu destino casándote con el heredero Otsutsuki a tus 18 años..

Hinata estaba petrificada por esa pieza de información.

Hasta que ambos escucharon un fuerte grito que hizo eco por toda Konoha.

-QUE HINATA-HIME ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON QUIEN BASTARDO OTSUTSUKI TTEBAYO!

Hinata reprimió un dolor de cabeza gracias a las carcajadas de Ahri y Kurama quienes tenían con que molestar a Naruto cuando se pasaba de meloso con su esposa.

Hiashi parpadeó como una lechuza y reprimió un escalofrío, aún más al sobresaltarse con la tempestuosa llegada del esposo de su hija acompañado de "Menma" y "Haruhi".

-Que es eso del Pacto Celestial ttebayo? -cuestionó el rubio chuunin, poniéndose al lado de su mujer con posesividad -porque ella ya tiene mi marca y no habrá ningún rostro bonito a querer llevarse a mi princesa.. que se busque otra ttebayo!

Hinata sólo pudo suspirar más enamorada mientras sus respectivos padres sólo tenían gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

#####################

OMAKE: Ironchef

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y Konoha recibía un esplendoroso amanecer como ninguno. Solo había algo que perturbaba dicha tranquilidad.

Dos hombres se miraban frente a frente, en el local de Dangos, cortesía del dueño muy "amigo" de Mitarashi Anko, quien había conseguido ser elegida como uno de los Jueces del IronChef.

El Retador: Dueño de Ichiraku Ramen hace más de 25 años, teniendo 3 estrellas Michelin de Excelencia Gastronómica, el Gran y Único Ichiraku Teuchi.

Su rival y antes discípulo: Chef Jefe del Bar/Restaurant/Café Boahatto, también teniendo 3 estrellas Michelin de Excelencia Gastronómica, el Increíble e Inigualable Kauserã Nageru.

Ambos hombres llevaban sus respectivos trajes ceremoniales como Chef VIP. De repente una esfera de espinas paso entre los dos rondando como en el viejo oeste, se respiraba la tensión y el olor a grasa en el local.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar a tu maestro, kohai? -dijo Teuchi sin nunca abrir sus ojos. Su hija y los demás presentes tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas, la verdad era que el Chef Ichiraku era quien había hecho el desafío al Kauserã.

-Le tengo cierto respeto a usted, roshi. Pero Naruto y Hinata me caen bien y quiero ser el que les cocine para su primera cita.. -dijo desafiante el cocinero más joven con un casual encogimiento de hombros.

-Bienvenidos a la competencia entre Boahatto y Ramen Ichiraku donde el ganador será el que tenga el privilegio de cocinar para la pareja noble de Konoha del momento. Que pasen los conejillos de Indias! -abrió el concurso Hyuuga Natsu, quien había sido ofrecida "voluntariamente" por Hanabi, quien se había enterado por su hermana de dicho concurso.

Hanabi, portando a Genkurõ en su regazo, junto del escuadron de Konohamaru también estaban de espectadores para tal evento.

-Como convenciste a tu nana para esto, kore? –pregunto el nieto del Sandaime, quien llevaba a Kunou en su cabeza.

-oh.. si tuviera que decírtelo, tendría que asesinarte, Konohamaru-senpai.. –dijo la chibi Hyuuga con una sonrisa siniestra, dejando al trio algo nerviosos por sus expresión facial, muy similar a la de su kitsune color ébano y ojos azules.

Natsu lanzo una mirada afilada hacia su protegida. Maldita la hora que haya dejado sus pergaminos descubiertos con sus secretos más oscuros al alcance de la pequeña manipuladora.

Justo en ese momento se veía llegar al lugar a Chouza Akamichi quien se sentó en el lugar para la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Por qué el líder del clan Akamichi se sentó con nosotros?-preguntó Anko curiosa, la otra jueza invitada para el desafío.

-Está furioso porque alguien lo destronó con su título del Rey Comedor de Ramen y no sabe quién es. Si participa le dirán quién fue el que lo superó para retarlo.. -explicó Iruka, el tercer juez del evento, un poco desconcertado porque sabía quién era.

-Las reglas son las siguientes: Nada de sobornos, venenos en la comida de otro, afrodisiacos y sobre todas las cosas que puedan alterar el sabor. Que tengan una competencia limpia por el juramento de honor al Ramen? –leyo la doncella Hyuuga algo desconcertada los cartones en su mano, para lanzar una mirada hacia Yoku Shiro, quien sonrió apenado y le insistió con señas a que continúe leyendo -establecido hace años por el clan Uzumaki…

Cuando Natsu levanto sus manos en señal de inicio de la competencia, los cocineros se prepararon y echaron manos a andar.

Ambos prendieron fuego en sus hornos calentando agua y echando especias en esta para que se mezclara bien. Los fideos eran depositados en el agua hirviendo mientras que los dos cortaban a su estilo sus ingredientes.

-¡Vas a perder anciano! -declaró muy confiado Kauserã.

El veterano cocinero ni se inmutó y se hallaba sumamente concentrado en su creación. Ambos prepararon el mismo platillo: Ramen con miso de cerdo, con extra de Narutomaki.

La comida favorita de Naruto.

Los jueces estaban sintiendo el delicioso aroma de cada platillo y el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente; todos estaban nerviosos por el resultado, por quien no había forma de saber resultaría el vencedor.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo, alcen sus manos! -determinó Natsu con un gong del platillo a su costado.

Ambos obedecieron como los profesionales que eran y el platillo de Boahatto fue el primero en ser repartido a los jueces.

-He copiado y analizado cada uno de tus técnicas de cocina, es imposible que pierda, sensei.. -dijo confiado el sujeto.

Los 3 jueces probaron el alimento de Nageru y estos quedaron muy encantados por la sazón que este le había dado al Ramen clásico.

Se veían un 10-10-9, por parte de Iruka, Anko y Chouza respectivamente.

-Ahora sigo yo, kohai –fue el turno del dueño de Ichiraku Ramen.

Los platillos de Teuchi fueron repartidos ahora y los jueces apenas probaron el caldo cuando sus lenguas entraron en un orgasmo de sabor.

-¡Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso! -exclamó Iruka saliendo volando de allí por la explosión.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! -se arqueó la Tokubetsu Jounin como si estuviera en un éxtasis sexual y cayó noqueada por el impacto a su sentido del gusto.

-¡Sublime, exquisito, delicioso! –lloró cascadas de lágrimas Chouza conmovido por el sabor

-¡Es imposible!-exclamó Nageru y probó el ramen para comprobar que era superior al suyo -No lo entiendo, yo conozco su estilo y su método de cocina, ¿qué hice mal? -se preguntó el otro cocinero confuso.

-Algo que he aprendido de los ninjas más reconocidos que el motivo para ser más fuertes es proteger lo que ama. Es parecido a la hora de cocinar, si amas a alguien.. tú comida por más simple que parezca será más deliciosa que el platillo más caro del mundo -declaró el veterano cocinero

-¿Quién es su inspiración más grande? -preguntó su antiguo discípulo.

-Mi mujer ya fallecida, cuando la recuerdo puedo preparar lo mejor que puedo los alimentos para mi clientela -le reveló Teuchi viendo a Ayame, además del recuerdo de cuando Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a comer juntos en su local.

-¿El puntaje es? -preguntó Natsu al jurado.

Se veían carteles de 10-10000-Infinito por parte de Iruka, Ayame y Chouza respectivamente.

-Reconozco mi derrota, sensei. Aún hay mucho que debo aprender.. -reconoció humildemente el cocinero.

-Recuerda mis palabras y estoy seguro que algún día me superarás, querido alumno.. -le encomendó el viejo cocinero.

Ante esto Ayame salto sobre su padre felicitándolo por haber ganado la competencia, mientras los niños querían probar el Ramen ganador, haciendo que Teuchi les sirviera unos boles de cortesía.

-Antes de que me vaya, ¿quién fue el que me destronó de mi título de Rey Comedor de Ramen? -pidió saber el padre de Chouji al ver que el espectáculo había concluido.

Ambos cocineros señalaron la foto del marco de los restaurantes de Konoha donde estaba Hinata Hyuuga con 47 bolos de ramen vacíos y una soda de dieta, para el shock del líder de clan.

-¡Retaré a esa chiquilla a un duelo de titanes de la glotonería! -declaró el sujeto furioso.

-suerte en desafiar al " _Barril sin fondo del ojo blanco"_ –menciono Hanabi, sabiendo de las capacidades sobrehumanas de su hermana glotona.

En otra parte, se veía a Hinata coqueteando con Naruto cuando ésta sintió una perturbación en la fuerza glotona.

-¿Pasa algo, mi amor?-preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Alguien trata de destronarme de mi título, lo esperaré preparada con el estómago vacío para establecer la supremacía del clan Uzumaki sobre los demás clanes.. -declaró exageradamente la peliazul, y Ahri se daba una palmada en la cara por la actitud de su Jinchuriki.

###########################################################################

Sgte. Cap: **Misiones a cumplir**.

Ja Ne


	22. Misión a cumplir

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legends. Todos los derechos reservados._

Los zorritos estaban revisando la bolsa de reviews.

-crees que debemos hacerlo sin esperarlos..? –pregunto Genkurõ.

-Autora-sama nos dio carta blanca.. siempre y cuando –Kunou fue interrumpida por los tres al grito de "NADA DE SPOILERS"

-bien, me parece que debo iniciar leyendo el pergamino dejado por **javipozos** –inicio Kikura –y a tu pregunta.. no creo que sepamos alguna vez el secreto que oculte la nana de Hanabi-sama..

-es diabólica y bastante manipuladora –confeso Genkurõ.

-yo por mi parte tengo el pergamino de **Pegasister Geishiken** –continuo Wakamo –que por cierto muchísimas gracias por los regalos.. lo de Sasuke si el sufrimiento fue épico mientras lo de Hiashi, Hinata-sama no nos ha dicho nada y si lo dijera Autora-sama nos colgaría del cogote si revelamos algo indebido.. gracias por tus palabras..

-por mi parte tengo el pergamino de **jorge rocha** –fue el turno de Genkurõ de leer el suyo –y Autora-sama aprecia tus palabras.. la pequeña ya cumplió 80 días de puro amor.. una preciosidad..

Todos los zorritos suspiraron con alegría y cansancio.

-el siguiente pertenece a **Lisandro kaguya** –fue el turno de Kunou –y Autora-sama agradece sus palabras, la ayudan a continuar con la historia.

-me toca el pergamino de **Zafir09** –fue el turno de Kikura –y varias de tus interrogaciones serian spoiler.. entonces solo continua la lectura.. y por cierto gracias por las chucherías! Y Autora-sama agradece tus palabras..

-yo tengo el pergamino de **Miss B. Simpaty** –empezo Wakamo –que por cierto es doble pergamino.. y varias de tus cuestiones solo con la lectura de capítulos podrán ser respondidos, porque sería spoiler y tenemos prohibido revelar detalles de la trama.. pero de toma de forma quizás si pueda suced..

No pudo terminar porque fue sofocada por sus hermanos al grito de "NO SPOILER!"

-BIEN! No diré mas.. cielos –refunfuño la zorrita amarilla de grandes ojos celestes.

-me toco el pergamino de **Rukia36** –fue el turno de Genkurõ –y Autora-sama agradece tus palabras.. si es todo un desafío pero lo hace con amor.. es una preciosidad!

-si que lo es –confirmo Kunou –ya a mí me tocó el ultimo pergamino de **MISA47** , y Autora-sama esta agradecida por tus palabras.. en fin..

-es todo.. por favor recuerden la campaña **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"** que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores si, Acosadores no.

-disfruten del capitulo!

 **Cap. 22 Misión a cumplir**

Karin aún sentía que vivía un sueño y a cualquier momento despertaría en su antiguo hogar en Kusa. Estaba perezosa pero esa mañana tenía entrenamiento especial con su "madre". Senju Tsunade.

Aunque amaba y adorada a su querida progenitora, quien dio su vida desinteresadamente por el bien de su hija, Karin la "odiaba" por dejarla sola y expuesta en Kusa. Pero siempre anheló tener una familia y el "destino/fortuna/azar" o lo que sea que tiro sus hilos la condujo a esta nueva vida.

Se sentía dichosa a más no poder. Tenía una relación con su príncipe de ojos de luna, el prodigio del Clan Hyuuga, su amado Neji-kun. Mirando su mesilla de noche, en él tenía un bonito retrato de ambos sentados en el Jardín del Complejo Uzumaki, cortesía de Yuna-chan por el detalle. Y ahora era la hija adoptiva de una de las Legendarias Sannin. Aunque tenía una reputación de temer como Iryonin, y Ludópata alcohólica, nadie era perfecto, para la pelirroja esos eran detalles insignificantes.

Su mirada escarlata fue recorriendo su habitación con muebles rústicos y de buen gusto, con toques florales, gracias a la ayuda de Yuna-chan y Hinata-chan, ambas fueron imprescindibles para su adaptación a la nueva vida que ahora adoraba y estaba dispuesta a defender con uñas y dientes. Varios portarretratos ya estaban ocupando lugares en su pared y ella adoraba verlos apenas abría los ojos al amanecer o era la última imagen antes de dormir.

La más grande era la de ella abrazada a Neji, con Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun juntos a su lado, Yuna-chan con Kushina-obasan y Shizune-neechan, Minato-ojisan con Tobirama y Hashirama, y su nueva madre adoptiva Tsunade poniendo ambas manos en el hombro de Karin. La sonrisa amplia de la Karin de la foto era iluminadora.

Otros son de Hinata-chan y Yuna-chan abrazadas a Karin, otra de Naruto-kun con Kushina-obasan y Yuna-chan con Karin agarrando el símbolo Uzumaki, el remolino celeste. Y una de sus favoritas, Karin abrazando a Tsunade, ambas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Todas las fotos habían sido sacadas por el maestro del equipo de Yuna, Jiraiya-san, quien había argumentado que solo era un amigo de la familia, por eso se había ofrecido como fotógrafo oficial de dicha sesión de tomas en los jardines del Complejo Uzumaki.

Levantándose con apenas fuerza, como si su cómoda cama tuviera un imán que procuraba mantenerla pegada a sus sabanas, se dispuso a iniciar su día. Y quería hacer un lindo gesto para su "madre".

#########################################################

Tsunade estuvo toda la noche verificando el historial clínico de Kurama Yakumo. Estaba francamente airada por el atropello que la niña había sufrido. Y tenía fuertes sospechas de quien fuera el responsable por tan abominable acto contra una heredera de uno de los Clanes antiguos de Konoha.

-Veo que no has podido descanzar.. Tsuna-chan –Tsunade levantó su mirada miel para ver a su abuelo sin su henge, sonriendo con cansancio, negó sutilmente –ya veo, que has encontrado..?

-Una gran ofensa.. la han estado envenenando.. –Tsunade le entregó a Hashirama el pergamino donde se encontraba los datos clínicos de la joven Kurama –es aborrecible solo de pensar que ya no estando en Konoha aun así sus experimentos aun siguieran vigentes..

-Y todo debajo de las narices de Saru.. vaya.. –Hashirama fruncía su ceño a medida que iba leyendo el pergamino –podrá recuperarse..?

-estoy analizando, quisiera que Hinata-chan estuviera dentro del equipo de investigación, pero ella ya está concentrada en la búsqueda de Otsutsuki Hamura..

-me enteré que ya está en buenos términos con su padre.. –comentó Hashirama, recordando cómo días atrás, Naruto había llegado con una Hinata con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, con un serio ataque de celos por un supuesto pretendiente Otsutsuki. Han estado por días molestando al joven Chuunin. Era el tema favorito del Uchiha usar dicha información para molestar a su rival rubio.

-cuando quiero que Naruto me deje de molestar le recuerdo sobre ese posible candidato.. me saca unas cuantas carcajadas con su ataque de celos.. y Hinata-chan disfruta esa faceta celosa de su esposo, quien lo diría..

-Permiso, kaasan.. le traigo un té fuerte.. –Karin entró en la oficina de Tsunade, en el Complejo Uzumaki.

-Ah eres un angel, Karin-chan! –Tsunade jamás imaginó que sería tan dichosa por tener una hija tan atenta como la Uzumaki –ven querida, quiero que leas este pergamino, estarás ayudándome en este caso..

Desde que supo del chakra especial que encierra en su cuerpo la joven Uzumaki, Tsunade estuvo muy interesada en ayudarla a explotar su potencial iryonin. Incluso logro sanar las horribles cicatrices que cubrían todo su cuerpo, malos recuerdos de su estancia en Kusa. Desde entonces Karin solía usar remeras sin mangas o pantalones cortos, que dejaba muy celoso a su amado Neji cuando recibía miradas nada inocentes de aldeanos o shinobi.

En eso, entran Tobirama seguido de Midorineko, haciendo que Tsunade frunciera su ceño.

-Sucede algo, Midorineko..? –pero Tobirama negó sutilmente, haciendo que Hashirama y Tsunade intercambiaran miradas desconcertadas.

-No es nada alarmante, solo que Hashirama y yo estuvimos hablando –el mencionado hizo un gesto con su puño golpeando su palma como si recordara algo –sobre la posibilidad de nombrar a Tenzo como un Senju, así cuando sea el momento del regreso de Minato y Kushina a la vida, también podremos restaurar nuestros nombres..

Tsunade estaba sorprendida y sin palabras, es cierto que al regresar a Konoha fue a vivir en el Complejo Uzumaki, porque no quería volver sola al complejo Senju, considerando que su abuelo y tío abuelo eran Uzumaki honorario. Pero ahora con Tenzo siendo considerado para ser Senju, no sería mala idea. Solo un detalle.

-y que sucede con el Consejo de Lideres..? saben perfectamente que el Halcón de Guerra no permitirá que el apellido Senju sea nuevamente usado.. han leído esos reportes..

Tanto Hashirama como Tobirama intercambiaron miradas, ambos bastante descontentos con esa disposición tomada por el Consejo de Lideres tantos años atrás, desde la muerte de Senju Nawaki, y la desaparición de varios miembros puros del Clan Senju. Aquellos que habían optado por cambiar de apellidos se salvaron de dichos "incidentes". Había una niña, amiga del nieto de Sandaime, Kazamatsuri Moegi, estaban investigando su linaje, y parecía ser que su prima Toka era un ancestro suyo. Aún más por el aparente interés "inocente" de Mitokado Homura, un amigo muy cercano de Danzõ, por tener un grado de parentesco con la niña.

Había instruido a Sarutobi que mantuviera a la niña muy cercana a su nieto para evitar cualquier problema en el futuro, como algún "rapto" o "desaparición" repentina. Tenían la fuerte sospecha que ella había heredado el Mokuton.

-Ya que estas aquí Tenzo.. –al ser llamado por su nombre civil, el anbu Midorineko se quitó su máscara mostrando un rostro estoico –te designare de encubierto que vigiles a la pequeña Kazamatsuri.. y si ves algún indicio de su kekkei genkai, nos informaras..

-Ya no estaré vigilando al equipo Jiraiya..? –pregunto el castaño algo decepcionado en no seguir vigilando al equipo, le había tomado cariño, en especial la pequeña Yuna, que por alguna razón siempre le dejaba unos deliciosos dulces de nueces.

-Aún tengo a la anbu Akaineko con esa designación original del Sandaime.. es preciso que tengamos cuidado, no debemos alertar al Halcón de Guerra.. –una vez dicho esto, Tsunade le sonrió a su hija pelirroja –vamos Karin-chan, quiero ver que tanto has avanzado con tus estudios iryonin..

-Hai, kaasan.. –sonrió con un sutil sonrojo, Karin salió acompañando a Tsunade fuera de su oficina dejando a los tres hombres solos.

-Ya se fue..? –preguntó Tenzo, haciendo que los hermanos confirmaran que ambas mujeres estuvieran fuera de su rango de escucha.

-Ya se encuentra yendo hacia la Torre Hokage.. bien Tenzo, has conseguido la encomienda..? –fue lo primero que dijo Tobirama.

-Hai, ediciones originales de la primera edición.. no entiendo, Jiraiya-san bien podría haberle dado con mucho gusto –pregunto Tenzo algo contrariado al entregar dos paquetes, uno para Tobirama, y el otro para Hashirama.

-Y correr el riesgo que el jefe de espías tenga algo con que chantajearnos, ni en broma.. –contesto Hashirama acariciando la edición de Icha Icha Paradise –oh, desde que lo había leído, no pude evitar fantasear con mi adorada Mito-hime!

-Ya cállate niisan.. –Tobirama replicó con su rostro enterrado en su ejemplar.

Tenzo sólo tenía una gota gorda de sudor en la nuca al ver el grado de perversión de las grandes leyendas Hokage de Konoha. Su nivel de respeto cayó unos grados. Sabía que estaba siendo un reverendo hipócrita, ya que en su casa tenía la colección de oro de Icha icha por su aniversario 10.

######################################################

Hinata estaba tarareando muy animada mientras regaba las flores del jardín Uzumaki, con una pequeña congoja al recordar el jardín de su madre, sabía que su hermanita la estaba cuidando, incluso Neji-niisan le había prometido ayudarla. Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por voces lejanas hacia el patio principal, atrayendo su atención.

Yuna estaba con Karin y Tayuya jugando con Naruto-kun a la piza pizuela versión Uzumaki, un juego basado en una figura geométrica con varias celdas y en estas tenían sellos, algunos de premio y otros de trampa, gracias a Kushina quien estaba rememorando sus juegos de la infancia.

-Kuso! –chilló Tayuya indignada al pisar un sello de trampa, estando cubierta de pintura celeste –mi p#% traje nuevo!

La pelirroja tenía un kimono de batalla beige con mangas largas flojos a la altura de los puños, con detalles purpuras en su obi que marcaba su cintura, unos shorts hasta las rodillas negros, y sandalias ninja. Llevaba una bandana en su cabeza y una larga trenza francesa.

-Lenguaje Tayuya-chan ttebane! –le recriminó Kushina, con su traje jounnin riendo a carcajadas, coreada por Yuna y Naruto, y unas risitas de Karin.

-Kushina-obasan.. sabes otros juegos infantiles..? –preguntó Yuna con una amplia sonrisa sentada en el suelo. Tenía un nuevo traje shinobi, muy similar a la de Tayuya pero de tonalidad celeste claro pero sus mangas eran de un material traslucido dejando notar unos calentadores de brazos de red, obi de color lavanda, una falda con short oculto hasta medio cuarto, guantes de batalla y bota de caño largo hasta el muslo ninja. Su bandana de Konoha la llevaba en la frente con la cinta celeste.

Karin estaba a su lado, con un traje similar a sus camaradas pero en tono amarillo pálido, con su obi color verde esmeralda, pero en lugar de calzado ninja tenía unas femeninas sandalias muy similares a las de su madre Tsunade. Y no tenía mangas su kimono, excepto por unos guantes de batalla similares a las de Yuna. Y una calza ninja ajustada de color morado. Su bandana de Konoha en la frente llevando una cola de caballo alto.

Naruto era quien tenía la más amplia sonrisa por estar compartiendo tan gratos momentos con su familia. Para Hinata verlo con su traje nuevo era una invitación para el pecado. Ahri ronroneaba complacida por los pensamientos de su anfitriona.

Para empezar llevaba un nuevo abrigo color naranja quemado con cuello alto, arremangado hasta los codos, una remera negra con malla shinobi debajo, pantalón holgado negro con detalles naranja oscuro, y calzado shinobi. Su bandana de Konoha de color negro con larga cinta ajustada en su frente. Sus guantes de batalla de color negro con el símbolo de Konoha en el dorso.

Los cuatro Uzumaki llevaban en su espalda el símbolo de Uzushio celeste.

Kushina los veía con orgullo y amor como Naruto, Karin y Tayuya tenían sus ojos brillantes a la expectativa de sus siguientes palabras. Yuna giró su rostro para guiñar a la exHyuuga quien sonrió levemente al ser descubierta por su mejor amiga.

-la verdad es que sí.. bien.. haremos una ronda ttebane –palmeó Kushina entusiasmada.

Naruto, al notar la presencia de su esposa, rápidamente se acercó a ella, logrando que su corazón latiera aún más acelerado. Para el Uzumaki, ver a su hermosa esposa con su traje debajo del delantal de jardinería la hacía verse más ultrajable.

-Hinata-hime! Ven vamos a divertirnos con los juegos de kaachan ttebayo! –le agarró de su mano para llevarla, quien encantada dejo el delantal quedando con su kimono de batalla escarlata con detalles dorados, y su delicioso escote estaba más pronunciado (para Naruto quien siempre adoraba ver a las gemelas de su esposa, y aun mas como se ajustaba en el traje de su adorada hime) sus largas mangas flojas a la altura de los puños. Su falda blanca de tres cortes con detalles rojos y dorados, con medias hasta el muslo y botas shinobi de caño largo hasta la rodilla. Adoraba verla con ese traje, y aún más sin.

Hinata sonreía altanera al sentir la perversión de su amado, a punto de arrastrarlo a su habitación, cuando Yuna y Tayuya aparecieron para llevar al rubio y continuar con sus "estudios" sobre la historia de Uzushio.

-dejen el coqueteo para más tarde! –Yuna llevaba a rastras a un inquieto Naruto quien chillaba (OI! DEJENME TTEBAYO!)

-estamos estudiando pendejo, deja el lloriqueo! –le dio un coscorrón al rubio.

-KAACHAN, TAYUYA ES MALA CONMIGO TTEBAYO! –Naruto chillaba cómicamente haciendo que Hinata y Karin soltaran risitas.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por querer dejar el estudio para coquetear con tu esposa ttebane –replicó divertida la pelirroja mayor.

-TRAIDORA ttebayo –susurro lo último al ver como su madre adoptaba su semblante de Habanero Sangriento.

-repite lo que has dicho.. no escuche ttebane.. –la voz ultratumba de Kushina hizo que los cuatro jóvenes Uzumaki temblaran inconscientemente.

-NADA TTEBAYO! –respondió Naruto delante de las chicas temblando ante la mirada afilada de la jounnin.

La verdad es que Kushina era peor en cuestión de coqueteo cuando estaba presente Minato. De algún lado debía heredarlo su único hijo.

Al calmarse y volver a las lecciones, Hinata estaba escuchando como era la infancia en Uzushio. Al terminar su explicación del siguiente juego y ver que Tayuya iba a ser quien iniciara, le hizo venir a su mente un evento peculiar hace semanas atrás que involucraba a la ex kunoichi de Oto.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Ko Hyuuga no tenía mucho de que quejarse en la vida. La misión de Hiashi-sama era un suicidio para cualquiera que la haya tomado, sin embargo solo porque involucraba a Hinata-sama, quien abandonó su clan, cambiaba todo.

No podía entrar a la mansión Uzumaki porque los sellos de Mito y Kushina eran extremadamente difíciles de evadir, no sabía cómo rayos Neji los conseguía eludir.

Por suerte, Hinata-sama era una ninja activa a pesar de su condición de Princesa Uzumaki-Hyuga (esto último lo tendría incluso si se hubiera autoexiliado).

Siempre estaba en compañía de alguien, como esa misteriosa pelirroja de ojos azules sin pupila o su amante Uzumaki de quien había sido receloso hace años y fue un tremendo error.

-Hinata, no me siento segura de salir a las calles de la aldea.. -se escuchó una voz preocupada que no había identificado –mejor regresemos al Complejo!

-Oh, si alguien habla conocerá mi furia. Vamos, Tayuya-chan..

La pelirroja desconocida que salió de la casa era lo más sublime, lo más maravilloso de este mundo. Ese cabello largo rojo que podía tener destellos chicle, esos ojos de desafío que contrastaban con sus ojos fríos, esa risa burlona de que se comería al mundo sola.

En un globito estilo manga, la mente de Ko se reprogramaba y un programa de computadora chillaba "ACTIVAR ACOSO HYUGA A UZUMAKI ON".

-Que chica tan caliente, tan hermosa, debo saber más de ella.. -olvidó por completo su misión el Hyuuga.

En ese momento, Tayuya tuvo una sensación de frío y de miedo inminentes, como si unos ojos la miraran todo el tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo, Tayuya chan? -preguntó Hinata con tono de burla al ver el repentino cambio de comportamiento.

-No, no es nada. Vamos por esos rollos de canela de los que tanto hablas.. -comentó ligeramente insegura la mujer.

Hinata sonrió porque ya sabía que estaba ocurriendo, su olfato no la engañaba. Ko, su antiguo guardián querido, estaba vigilándola pero sus feromonas estaban muy concentradas en las de Tayuya.

-"Esto será interesante, jijiji" -pensó la peliazul.

-"Olala, otro caso clásico de acoso Hyuuga" -señaló Ahri que deseaba ver como terminaba esto.

Las dos comían en el establecimiento y la pelirroja estaba disfrutando de un momento de paz. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido algo de tranquilidad sin esa sensación de muerte que la perseguía a todas partes por efecto del Sello Maldito.

-Voy por unas bebidas, ahorita regreso -le dijo Hinata yéndose rápido.

Afuera del restaurante, se hallaba Ko espiando a la Uzumaki con más nitidez en sus ojos de lo normal. Era sexy, sexy, hermosa, ardiente, se le acababan los muchos adjetivos similares de como la encontraba.

-¿Se le perdió algo, Ko-san? -preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No, Hinata-sama.. -respondió como si nada el sujeto, cayendo en cuenta después de que fue descubierto -¡HINATA-SAMA! -exclamó asustado el Hyuuga con un tono escarlata intenso en su rostro.

-¿Con que espiando a mi amiga Tayuya? Sé que no soy la indicada para decirlo, pero eso no es apropiado de alguien como usted. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en Tayuya? Tiene un temperamento de los 1000 demonios –cuestionaba la hanyo con una ceja levantada.

-¡NO LO SÉ, NUNCA ME HA PASADO ESTO! ¡Y POR EL AMOR DE TSUKUYOMI, ES UNA NIÑA AÚN! ¡ME SIENTO UN ENFERMO! -exclamó el sujeto tomándose de las greñas.

-Oh, es cierto. Pero aún hay mucho tiempo por delante. Vamos, lo invito a comer por los viejos tiempos, Ko-san.. -dijo Hinata arrastrando al castaño.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO ESTOY PRESENTABLE! -iba casi arrastrándose con las uñas en el suelo.

-No se preocupe, yo seré la chaperona –yendo tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Tayuya viendo extrañada a Hinata con refrescos en una mano y a Ko siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

-"Ese sujeto, es muy lindo... ¿los Hyuuga son todos tan sexys?" -pensó con una ceja alzada la mujer, recordando al novio de su camarada Karin.

Ko sudaba frío y la mujer estaba algo incomoda, pero Hinata se divertía viendo esto, algo que tomó de Ahri

-Tayuya, él es Ko Hyuuga. Fue mi guardián cuando era una niña pequeña.. -presentó la peliazul sonriente.

-Oh, es un gusto Ko-san. Vaya, se ve más joven de lo que aparenta.. -mencionó ligeramente interesada la pelirroja.

-Gahhajajshjqhsjajshaj -balbuceaba incoherencias el nervioso Hyuuga.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó la Uzumaki muy curiosa.

-Dijo que le pareces una señorita encantadora, Tayuya-chan.. –respondió divertida la hanyo mientras bebía su refresco.

-¿Chan? No estoy muy acostumbrada a ese sufijo dicho por un hombre.. -comentó algo nerviosa la Uzumaki.

-Jijiji – Hinata soltó unas risitas por la sinceridad de la mujer.

-Ko-san, ¿está muy nervioso? Se siente bien.. -preguntó preocupada la ignorante Uzumaki.

-¡JAHSGJAJAJAHAKKDJKFKKSJNEHA!-seguía balbuceando incoherencias el pobre hombre.

-Dice que desea tener relaciones sexuales contigo y que grites su nombre sin cesar.. -declaró Hinata con un brillo travieso en sus ojos malvas.

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! -exclamó Tayuya súper sonrojada.

-¡AHJAJKJAHAHAGAGGA! -regañó entre balbuceos el guardián.

-Era una bromita, lo que quiso decir es que le pareces una chica interesante y misteriosa.. -explicó divertida la hanyo.

-Oh, no soy tan interesante como parezco. Solo toco la flauta y ya. No tengo nada en especial.. –Tayuya restó importancia con un meneo de su mano.

-Adoro la música.. -dijo algo entendible el sujeto con un sutil sonrojo y una tenue sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –respondió Tayuya parpadeando gratamente de la sorpresa.

-Sí, si algún día deseas que alguien escuche algo nuevo puedo hacerlo con gusto, Tayuya-chan.. -se ofreció el sujeto.

-G-gracias, ttebasen.. -dijo sonrojada la chica muy contenta por el interés demostrado por el Hyuuga, porque no había tenido con quien hablar de música con alguien en su vida, desde la muerte de su padre años atrás.

-"Hinata, eres diabólica" -le habló Ahri en su mente.

-"Solo quiero ver a dos almas unirse al amor" -se excusó Hinata con una areola mental.

-"Ya lo creo, cachorra" –sonrió maliciosamente la kitsune.

-"Estoy tan orgullosa...obviamente de mi misma" –terminó mentalmente la peliazul viendo como Ko miraba deslumbrado por la Uzumaki usuaria de flauta.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Después de aquel día, se había fijado que toda vez que Tayuya iba a su entrenamiento diario con Gai-sensei, tenía como sombra a Ko. Sabía que la Uzumaki ya lo había captado, pero le restó importancia porque hasta hoy día ese "acoso" era bastante, inocente seria la palabra correcta..?

-"en donde estas Hinata-hime ttebayo?" –le dedico una mirada confusa a su esposa, viendo cada tanto como ella soltaba risitas mentales mirando a Tayuya.

-"oh querido, nada grave.. solo unos graciosos recuerdos.." –le tranquilizo la exHyuuga.

-"si tú lo dices.. está bien ttebayo.." –restó importancia el único Uzumaki rubio, retomando su atención a las indicaciones de su madre.

-ya está bien, como Tayuya es el lobo feroz, debe ir contestando a cada estribillo de _Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está.. el lobo está..?_ y al decir cuando diga _ME VOY A COMERLOS A TODOS!_ tienen que romper la ronda y correr lo más que puedan sin chakra.. a quien lo atrape primero será el siguiente lobo.. y un nuevo juego se reinicia.. entendieron todos ttebane..?

-HAI –respondieron todos entusiasmados.

Hinata solo recordaba muchas risas aquella tarde.

###################################################################

Tsunade estaba leyendo un pergamino, el reporte de un pedido de ayuda para investigar unos incidentes en la Tierra del Mar.

Delante suyo estaba Anko un tanto contrariada. Karin estaba en un rincón del despacho de la Hokage ordenando los pergaminos ya usados por su madre.

-Déjame ir sola a esa misión Hokage-sama! –volvió a insistir la DevoraDangos, mientras Tsunade fruncía su ceño ante la agresividad de Anko.

-ya te he dicho que no iras sola, Anko.. necesito un reporte preciso y si te envío sola no me garantizas que seas imparcial.. no creas que desconozco tu conexión con Tierra del Mar.. –Anko abrió ampliamente sus ojos castaños claros con sorpresa -lei tu expediente..

-No creo que.. –empezo Anko a defenderse pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por la Hokage de amplia pechonalidad.

-te asignare unos gennin para que te ayuden a investigar.. es mi ultima palabra..

Justo en ese momento antes que Anko volviera a reclamar, tocan a la puerta, haciendo que Karin la abriera y pasara dos gennin con su sensei, del equipo 8 Yuhi Kurenai con Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.

-justo a quienes los esperaba.. –comenzo Tsunade –asigno al equipo 8 a escoltar a Mitarashi Anko hasta la Tierra del Mar para investigar unos incidentes..

-disculpe Hokage-sama –empezo Kurenai ante la mirada complacida de Anko de tener a su amiga de compañía para la mision –pero no ha sido convocada Sakura, ella es parte del equipo 8.. no? –pregunto algo dudosa la Yuhi, siendo apoyada por Shino y Kiba, quienes extrañaron que su nueva compañera de equipo fuera excluida en el llamado.

-es una misión de rastreo y todo aquel con una habilidad para tal tarea debe ir a dicha mision, por eso mi hija Uzumaki Karin los acompañara en lugar de Haruno Sakura, su habilidad del "Ojo de la Mente de Kagura" junto al olfato de Kiba y los Kikaichũ de Shino podrán cumplir con éxito..

-bueno.. poniéndolo de esa forma.. –Kurenai estaba aún dudosa, considerando el temperamento volátil y autoestima algo delicado de Haruno Sakura al ser excluida de su nuevo equipo.

-chist.. a Sakura le será un trago amargo no ir en esta misión.. –comento algo contrariado Kiba por la Haruno, a quien ya le tenía estima.

Shino se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Karin estaba sorprendida por la decisión de su madre.

-partirán a primera hora de la mañana, los detalles de la misión la tiene Anko.. están dispensados para la planeación.. –les despidió Tsunade, haciendo que Anko saltara por su amiga.

-Vamos Kurenai-chan a la tienda de Dangos! –la saco Anko siendo seguido por Shino, Kiba dio una mirada evaluativa a la Uzumaki, haciendo que Karin lo mirara con una ceja levantada, haciendo que el Inuzuka soltara una risa floja mientras acariciara a Akamaru quien miraba de su amo a la pelirroja de lentes.

Una vez que el equipo 8 se haya retirado del despacho, Karin se acercó a su madre.

-hay algo más en esta misión, no kaachan? –pregunto la ojirroja a la rubia Hokage.

-muy intuitiva mi pequeña.. –sonrió orgullosa Tsunade de su hija –quiero que documentes toda la misión.. posiblemente se cruzaran con uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru.. incluso debes hacer de todo para rescatarla..

Karin comprendió de donde obtuvo su información.

-Yuna ha dicho el nombre de quien debo encontrar..? –pregunto Karin.

-Si.. Isaribi.

-Entendido madre.. iré a empacar.. –ya saliendo de la oficina, Tsunade le grito con picardía a su hija.

-debes volver a casa para la cena! Y saludos a Neji-kun!

Karin se congeló para luego cabecear sonrojada, pillada por su madre para su verdadero asunto al salir de la Torre Hokage. Debía ir a despedirse de su amado príncipe de ojos de luna.

##################################################################

Guren estaba francamente furiosa. Todo porque el principito de Kabuto decidió desaparecerse sin avisar. Orochimaru estaba más allá de la ira (y Guren tenía la hipótesis que debía ser por el cuerpo anfitrión que ahora poseía, de una antigua kunoichi llamada Tsurugi Shiranuhi, cuyas habilidades de contorsionismo perfectas la hacían compatible para las técnicas del Sannin de las Serpientes. Tenía un hermano menor, quien no rivalizaba en habilidad con Shiranuhi.)

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el pitido de la máquina que mantenía con vida a Kimimaru. Muchas veces creía que lo mejor era dejarlo partir, la agonía de la enfermedad degenerativa era demasiado para el último del Clan Kaguya.

Suspiró. Ella comprendía perfectamente a Kimimaru, siendo ella la última del Clan Miyakoji de Cristal.

-ARGHHHHHHHHH! –el grito de agonía retumbo por todo el escondrijo y Guren suspiro pesadamente.

Sin Kabuto, quien tenía que lidiar con el Sannin adolorido era la usuaria de Shõton.

-Voy Kimimaru, a ver que esta vez lo estará irritandolo.. –se despidió Guren dando una palmadita afectuosa en el agonizante Kaguya, quien se mantenía sereno bajo el tratamiento de sedación y purificación de sangre.

Caminando por los pasillos noto la presencia de Gen'yūmaru, quien estaba hablando con Jirōbō, ambos callándose bruscamente al notar la llegada de la kunoichi, irritándola de sobremanera.

-vaya.. –su voz destilaba veneno, haciendo que ambos shinobi se envararan ariscos –si no es el mentecato zoquete sin color y el pendejo tobogán de piojos.. que hacen aquí..?

-¿No crees que las mujeres deberían cuidar su vocabulario al hablar? –pregunto Jirōbō con tranquilidad, ya acostumbrado con su antigua colega desaparecida Tayuya a sus jergas altisonantes, solo obteniendo una mirada exasperada de Gen'yūmaru y la fulminante de Guren.

-es en serio..? le preguntas a esta fantoche sobre su vocabulario.. estas mal compadre.. –negó meneando su cabeza en negación el albino.

-como sea –se impacientó la pelimorada zapateando insolente el piso –más vale que no les encuentre al salir.. sho sho, evapórense o dilúyanse con el lodo.. –les espanto con gestos obscenos la Miyakoji mientras entraba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a los aposentos del Sannin de las Serpientes.

-y pensaba que Tayuya era una mocosa intratable.. esa Guren se las pasa de sabelotodo, no, es una cargante presuntuosa de lo peor.. –se giro el albino siendo seguido por el miembro de los 4 del Sonido, bueno ahora más bien de 3 del Sonido.

Guren aun sentía su disgusto con el encuentro anterior cuando al ingresar a la habitación es recibida con un jarrón de agua estrellarse contra la pared a centímetros de su rostro.

-DONDE ESTA KABUTOOOOO! –aulló adolorido Orochimaru, con evidente rastros de dolor en sus facciones, sudando frio y sus brazos inutilizados.

-están las patrullas barriendo los escondrijos.. y..- no le dejo terminar cuando Orochimaru la azoto con su lengua haciéndola caer contra la pared.

-INUTIL CARROÑERA! QUIERO QUE PERSONALMENTE BUSQUES A KABUTO! ME OISTE! NO QUIERO EXCUSAS! ENCUENTRALOOOOO –no paraba de gruñir y aullar de dolor, mientras Guren se levantaba con resentimiento por el trato de su señor.

-estamos todos buscándolo mi señor.. –trato de persuadir al Sannin que la escuchara, pero solo obtuvo gruñidos de dolor de parte del pálido moreno –incluso hemos estado vigilando las actividades del Uchiha, quien esta bajo protección del Sannin de los Sapos.

-QUEEEEEEEE? –por poco Orochimaru sufrió una apoplejía –que el idiota pervertido tiene a Sasuke-kun bajo sus patas pegajosas.. como c # / $ paso eso!

-lo llaman el Trio de Oro, junto a la exHyuuga y la pelirroja Uzumaki.. la de ojos raros.. –informo Guren calibrando la reacción de Orochimaru, quien mordía sus labios concentrado en sus manos.

-se suponía que Sasuke-kun vendría a mí por su sed de venganza contra Itachi-kun.. pero había notado que algo cambio.. algo sucedió con su encuentro con su hermano mayor.. –fijo su vista en su subordinada –debes averiguar que ha sucedido! ES UNA ORDEN!

-no digo que iré inmediatamente, pero –Orochimaru fijo su mirada serpentina en la pelimorada al oír el "pero" –la actividad ANBU en Konoha ha aumentado, incluso se ha cambiado los códigos secretos que el Shimura te había facilitado durante la invasión.. además tu elite de "5 del sonido" está bastante mermado con Kimimaru sedado en agonía y la desertora de Tayuya.. quien por cierto siempre te lo había advertido que esa escuincla no era de fiar.. tenía algo en su mirada que nunca me convencio su lealtad a usted..

-y tú eres leal a mí, mi querida Guren..? –pregunto con una enfermiza dulzura que apenas logro disimular su dolor en ambos brazos –no?

-POR SUPUESTO MI SEÑOR! Daría mi vida con gusto y.. –no pudo terminar cuando es nuevamente lanzada contra la pared con un movimiento de lengua viperina del Sannin.

-MENTIROSA EMBUSTERA FARSANTE! –grito con asco Orochimaru ante la mirada atónita de la kunoichi –me basta y me harta el cuerpo que ahora poseo para siquiera considerarte como mi próximo recipiente.. eres una inútil, incluso Kimimaru me es más útil! Fuera de mi vista.. FUERA! BUSCA A KABUTO Y NO VUELVAS HASTA ENCONTRARLO!

Guren se le quedo viendo un largo instante para luego dedicarle una reverencia y salir de la habitación con un sabor amargo en la boca.

#############################################

Sakura estaba sudando, procurando de romper el genjutsu que Sasuke le había metido, como parte del entrenamiento de ambos. Gracias a que la Haruno ahora era una subordinada de la Ama del Genjutsu de Konoha, Yuhi Kurenai, había aumentado su arsenal de genjutsu por su gran habilidad de control de chakra, y en las últimas semanas estaba entrenando con el Uchiha en el campo de entrenamiento 7 por lo menos una hora diaria, con Sasuke aprendiendo varias técnicas traídas por su excompañera de equipo.

Pero solo era una pantalla de humo, la verdad es que Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaban información a través de genjutsu, por sobre todo desde que notaron la presencia sutil de ANBU que seguían al Uchiha.

-bien Sakura.. –rompió el genjutsu Sasuke con una micro sonrisa contento con la evolución de la kunoichi rosa –este último si fue bastante efectivo..

-con tu Sharingan potenciaste 10 veces ese jutsu.. no lo sentí tanto cuando Kurenai-sensei me lo enseño.. –ambos decidieron tomarse un respiro y admirar el lago que era parte del campo de entrenamiento.

Ambos comían el bento preparado por Hinata, quien insistía que Sasuke pasara por el Complejo Uzumaki para almorzar y discutir los detalles de su siguiente incursión en búsqueda de la Biblioteca de Hamura. Sasuke entrenaba en el Complejo Uzumaki siendo asistido por Jiraiya, ayudado por Naruto y Hinata en desarrollar y perfeccionar el Musubi.

-entonces mañana parten a primera hora.. no? –pregunto Sakura algo alicaída ya que extrañaría esos momentos con el Uchiha, tan raros y tan preciosos para la kunoichi.

-si.. estábamos a la espera de Menma-san, quien estuvo ausente las últimas semanas cumpliendo una misión concerniente a su clan.

Sasuke no podía revelar abiertamente que el padre de Naruto estaba haciendo investigación de las máscaras encontradas en el Templo Uzumaki, que se encontraban a las afueras de Konoha. Una descubierta hecha por el Yondaime y su esposa cuando volvían de traer a Tsunade de regreso a Konoha.

Para la misión a la entrada oculta que los llevara a la Biblioteca, necesitaban a todos disponibles para ingresar a dicho lugar. No sabían que iban a encontrar.

Además debían estar todos para atajar las ganas homicidas de Naruto al encontrarse con el Otsutsuki que supuestamente pretendía la mano de su esposa Hinata.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más, percibió la llegada de Yuna.

Sakura refunfuño ante la llegada de la hermana de Naruto, desconfiaba de esa pelirroja de finas facciones y mirada de dulce picardía.

-Yoh! Que tal Sakura y Sasuke! Como van con el genjutsu..? –pregunto la ex Honõmi ante la pareja.

-lo normal cuando se entrena genjutsu, Yuna.. –menciono Sasuke algo exasperado ante el intento de la Uzumaki de sacarle información. Había percibido que ella sabía por su Jõgan quien era la madre de Sarada. Y quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

Un milagro que no lo hubiera ya compartido con Hinata y Karin.

-Solo preguntaba.. ah si, lo olvidaba.. –se dio una palmada Yuna a su frente mientras sonreía con su lengua de fuera –Jiraiya-sensei nos ha mandado llamar, ya regreso mi padre..

Sasuke asintió y se dispuso a ir al Complejo Uzumaki sin siquiera despedirse de Sakura quien acongojada suspiro dolida por la actitud tan bipolar del Uchiha. Aún estaba algo ofendida de haber sido dejada atrás para la misión de la Tierra del Mar.

Yuna se acercó a la kunoichi rosa y le susurro algo en el oído haciendo que la misma se sonrojara fuertemente para luego asentir contenta con la cabeza. La pelirroja le guiño un ojo para luego salir detrás de Sasuke.

Sakura los vio alejarse, así también al ANBU que los había estado vigilando. Era algo preocupante que la vigilancia de ANBU a ciertos miembros shinobi de Konoha fuera cada vez mas evidente.

Con Shikamaru y Neji, intuían que el Halcón de Guerra estaba preparándose para algo, y prefería mantener bajo vigilancia a potenciales amenazas a sus planes.

Sakura se sacudió, guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a volver a la aldea, buscar a Ino y ver qué era lo último de chismes que ella podría estar enterada.

En su camino pudo visualizar a Rock Lee charlando animosamente con la otra Uzumaki.

-debemos ir a Katabami! Te aseguro que el Curry de la Vida te cambiara y te hará más fuerte! –y seguía con su monologo mientras la ex kunoichi de Oto lo escuchaba con una paciencia sin igual.

-cuanto más lo digas na harás que cambie de opinión, Lee-san.. –respondió Tayuya con condescendencia.

Ambos se detuvieron ante la llegada de Sakura, con Rock Lee entusiasmado en cruzarse con la kunoichi rosa. Tayuya solo asintió cortésmente.

-OI! Sakura-chan! Ya has conocido a Tayuya-chan! Es mi compañera en mi entrenamiento de Taijutsu como parte de mi esquema de recuperacion..

-Buenas.. –fue la respuesta de Tayuya.

-Hola.. y a donde iban..? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Sakura preguntar al dúo.

-estamos de regreso al Complejo Uzumaki para el almuerzo.. hoy es el ultimo día de Hinata para cocinar.. quiero aprovechar antes de que salgan de viaje.. –comento Tayuya siendo interrumpida por Rock Lee

-y yo le estaba convenciendo a Tayuya-chan de ir a Katabami para probar el manjar de los dioses..!

Sakura solo sonrió incomoda mientras Tayuya solo rodo los ojos ante la insistencia del moreno con peinado de taza.

-bueno.. nos vemos entonces, estaba en camino a la Floristería Yamanaka.. –fue interrumpida por Rock Lee una vez mas

-te acompañare! –chillo emocionado el chico, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara alarmada y Tayuya soltara una risita burlona.

-perfecto! Nos vemos más tarde Lee-san! No te sobre esfuerces! Haruno-san!

Y así Tayuya abandono a la Haruno ante el entusiasmo juvenil del clon no genético de Maito Gai.

Sakura solo se lamentaba de no haber escapado antes y con una sonrisa forzosa se dejó acompañar por Rock Lee.

###############################################

Neji aún estaba fantaseando con la despedida de su amada Karin antes de su misión a Tierra del Mar, aunque aparentaba estoicidad en su entrenamiento con Tenten, probando empujar los límites del rango de su Byakugan cuando un pájaro sobrevolaba el campo de entrenamiento.

-Hokage-sama nos está llamando.. –murmuro Neji quedamente al tiempo que Tenten se acercaba velozmente al sitio donde el genio Hyuuga se mantenía quieto con su Byakugan activo.

-Neji, nos están llamando a la oficina de Tsunade-sama!

El castaño asintió para ir juntos hasta la Torre Hokage.

Llegando a la oficina de la Godaime Hokage, notaron la presencia de Sakura quien estaba leyendo un pergamino.

-Haruno-san! – se hizo notar el Hyuuga, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara y registrara la llegada del equipo Gai hasta la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Neji! Tenten! Que casualidad que me haya cruzado hoy con todos los miembros de su equipo.. –contesto Sakura algo divertida recordando a Rock Lee y como se fue despavorido gracias a Ino.

-has visto a Lee..? –pregunto Tenten.

-estaba entrenando con la nueva Uzumaki..

-ah si, la prima de Karin-chan –contesto Neji con un leve sonrojo al mencionar a su novia, sacando una risa burlona de Tenten y una empática de Sakura.

-si Tayuya estaba mencionando que el equipo de Jiraiya se van mañana de misión.. –pero Sakura no pudo continuar al aparecer Shizune abriendo la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

-Haruno Sakura, Ama Tenten y Hyuuga Neji, Godaime Hokage-sama los cito para una misión, pasen por favor.

Los tres gennin se miran entre sí, para aceptar y entrar en la oficina, donde una Tsunade tomaba té y revisaba un pergamino.

-bien, han venido rápido.. necesito que cumplan con un pedido urgente de una princesa Feudal, la hermana favorita del Daimyō Madoka del País de Fuego, una banda de ladrones hurto el carruaje real con la colección de la princesa.. su deber es hallar y apresar a la banda de ladrones y recuperar el tesoro de la princesa..

-en especial una estatua de oro –menciono Shizune leyendo un pergamino para luego entregarlo a Neji –los detalles en este pergamino.

-están dispensados! –les despidió Tsunade al trio de gennin

-HAI Hokage-sama!

Una vez fuera de la oficina de la Godaime, Neji y Tenten se despidieron de Sakura para ir a preparar sus mochilas y partir de inmediato.

Una vez sola, Sakura suspiro alicaída. Había querido estar presente en la despedida a Sasuke temprano en la mañana del día siguiente cuando fueran a su misión, esa había sido la sugerencia de Yuna cuando ella fue a buscar al Uchiha.

La brisa del atardecer le recordó el poco tiempo que tenía para prepararse y así partir para su misión.

###################################################

La cena estaba transcurriendo con algarabía cuando Shizune y Tsunade llegaron de la Torre Hokage.

-QUE BIEN HUELE! –chillo emocionada Tsunade mientras se sentaba en la mesa, donde ya estaban Naruto, Tayuya, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Minato, Tobirama y Hashirama, ya los tres últimos sin el henge de sus identidades falsas.

-ah, por fin llegaron.. –menciono Kushina trayendo más comida a la mesa –Hina-chan cocino más sabiendo que vendrían hambrientas..

-es un amor chibi-Hina –alabó Tsunade, siendo apoyada por Shizune quien ya empezó a comer apenas hubo sentado en la mesa.

-Tsunade-hime has tenido mucho trabajo hoy? –pregunto Jiraiya sirviéndose sake, para luego ver como la rubia pechugona le pasaba su vaso para ser llenado con el licor –de verdad..?

-yeeeep.. termine mi papeleo! Entonces.. –se giro a Shizune, quien asintió con la boca llena del guiso de Hinata.

-en ese caso, te lo mereces Tsuna-chan –se acercó Hashirama a su nieta para anular temporalmente su sello de restricción de alcohol.

-GRACIAS ABUELITO! ERES EL MEJOR! –chillo emocionada la mujer como niña pequeña para luego tomar en un trago el vaso de sake, y pedir otra dosis a su compañero Sannin de los Sapos quien solo sirvió más con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban de Tayuya su entrenamiento con Rock Lee.

-entiendo.. y cuando será tu primera misión..? –pregunto Sasuke a la flautista.

-aun no me permite Jiraiya-sama, pero Tobirama-sama me ha dicho que me presentara unos contactos de Sora-ku para iniciar mi red de espias..

-conozco alguien en Sora-ku que podría serte de utilidad –le menciono Sasuke recordando de su misión en dicha ciudad.

-lo apreciare.. –sonrió Tayuya al tiempo que Naruto se levantó con impaciencia.

-veré que están haciendo Yuna-chan y Hinata-hime.. –menciono el rubio pero Sasuke lo hizo sentarse nuevamente y Tayuya resoplo impaciente.

-no seas mandilón, ya vendrán.. están verificando el postre que no se eche a perder.. –le recordó Sasuke algo contrariado de no querer comer el postre, sabiendo el diente dulce de la exHyuuga.

En ese momento Yuna y Hinata traían pequeños recipientes con un oloroso soufflé de chocolate con chispas de canela que a todos se les antojaron.

-Siéntense y disfruten de la receta secreta de Hinata-neesan.. –les ordeno Yuna al tiempo que Hinata la ayudaba a servir los postres.

Por ultimo dejo para Naruto y para ella uno doble, y para Sasuke unos onigiris con tomate.

-se que odias lo dulce y por eso –Hinata fue interrumpida por un dichoso Sasuke quien en plan broma se levantó y abrazo a la peliazul.

-si decides dejar al usuratonkachi, serás bienvenida como la nueva matriarca Uchiha! Eres la mejor!

-OI! DEJA A MI ESPOSA! BUSCATE OTRA TTEBAYO! –se interpuso en un parpadeo entre el Uchiha y su mujer quien encantada, solo atino a darle un beso en la mejilla con marcas del rubio.

-con lo que me costó pescarte mi amor.. ni loca te dejo..

La verdad es que entre Hinata y Sasuke surgió una camarería fraternal, teniendo ambos tanto en común: hermanos mayores considerados como genios, desprecio paternal y mucha expectativas no complaciéndolos para ser hijos modelos de líderes de clan, ser de la realeza de Konoha, Sasuke mas su popularidad con las fangirls, aunque últimamente la exHyuuga ha estado teniendo un creciente número de fanboys para consternación de su esposo Uzumaki.

Además su sincronización en el Musubi era de temer, mucho más afín que la del Uchiha con el Uzumaki, y por sobre todo poseer un doujutsu muy apreciado.

-bien, ya estamos prestos para salir hacia Kaze no Kuni a primera hora de la mañana, antes de llegar a la frontera debemos encontrar la entrada en la cueva señalada en el mapa que Hyuuga Hiashi nos proporcionó.. –empezó Jiraiya siendo escuchados por todos en la mesa –partimos con Minato y Kushina en el interior de chibi Naruto..

-por cualquier cosa es mejor estar alertas, y cuando nos necesiten Naruto nos convocara.. –menciono Minato, siendo apoyado por Kushina y Naruto.

-exacto.. chibi Yuna, chibi Hinata y chibi Sasuke cerraran conmigo y chibi Naruto el equipo para hallar la biblioteca de Otsutsuki Hamura..

-aquí quedaremos con Tayuya-chan hasta que regresen.. –mencionó Tobirama –cuando regreses Jiraiya ya podrás finalmente instruirla en tu red de espionaje..

-así mismo.. –concordó el albino mirando aprobatoriamente a la ex kunoichi de Oto.

-estoy ansiosa de iniciar con mi misión! –confeso ilusionada Tayuya.

-bien, entonces a primera hora se irán.. –dijo Tsunade satisfecha con los chicos –espero que encuentren las respuestas para ayudar a chibi Yuna..

La pelirroja solo asintió pensativa. Finalmente su camino conducía a Otsutsuki Toneri, estaba rezando que Naruto no lo castigue tan duramente. Y que Toneri se comportara con Hinata. Esperaba que Naruto y Toneri no empezaran a destrozar la Luna o si no usaría a sartén-chan que le prestó Hinata, quien había obtenido como herencia de las mujeres Uzumaki cuando desposaban.

######################################################

Al día siguiente, el equipo Jiraiya ya habían partido hacia su destino.

Iban a ritmo acelerado, previendo llegar antes del anochecer a dicha cueva.

Sasuke iba pensativo, por un segundo creyó que Sakura podría haber venido a despedirse, pero al escuchar durante la cena que Neji, Tenten y Sakura habían partido a una misión de urgencia, lo dejo con sabor agridulce.

No se podría explicar esa inquietud por la kunoichi rosa.

-Oi Sasuke-kun.. –el Uchiha no dejó de saltar entre los árboles, pero permitió que Yuna se pusiera a su altura –estas bien..?

-porque lo preguntas..? –no pudo adivinar las intenciones de la ex Honõmi.

-es que pude notar tu mirada melancólica.. como si esperaras cierta kunoichi que viniera a despedirte..

Sasuke no se dignó a responder, al contrario acelero más su paso con un sonrojo de campeonato.

Yuna sonrió con picardía. Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata, quienes iban en la retaguardia, discutían y coqueteaban mentalmente. Claro con intervención de Ahri y Kurama quienes se divertían con inflamar los celos del rubio Uzumaki.

-"no olvides Naruto.. un paso en falso y el Uchiha te roba la esposa.." –soltó de repente con malicia el Kyuubi contra su Jinchuriki, quien salto indignado ante las palabras del kitsune naranja –"solo debemos ver como es el Otsutsuki y la pequeña Hinata ya podría empezar su propio harem!"

-"que magnífica idea pequeño pelusin!" –Arhi metiendo cizaña ante la mirada atónita del rubio y divertida de Hinata.

-"NO LOS ESCUCHES HINATA-HIME! NO ME ABANDONES TTEBAYOOO!" –abrazaba Naruto a su esposa en el espacio mental compartido entre los cuatro. Hinata solo sonreía divertida correspondiendo el abrazo desesperado de su esposo.

Por su parte Jiraiya solo miraba el mapa frunciendo el ceño.

Más tarde, al atardecer y gracias al Byakugan de Hinata localizaron al fin la cueva detrás de un manantial que alimentaba una cascada. Un manantial resplandeciente.

El símbolo de A brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad.

-según el mapa.. este símbolo que significa "Este es el comienzo" marca la entrada –informo Jiraiya cerrando el mapa –chibi Hinata puedes ver el fondo del manantial..?

-negativo Jiraiya-sensei.. mi visión está distorsionada.. –contesto Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu Byakugan se distorsionó –pregunto conmocionado Sasuke mientras Naruto y Yuna miraban alrededor de la cueva hasta que la pelirroja se envaro.

De las sombras apareció una silueta albina con tunicas blancas y grises. Naruto se puso protector cubriendo con sus brazos a Hinata y Yuna, Sasuke también se puso en guardia mientras Jiraiya evaluaba el recién llegado.

-Bienvenidos a la entrada a mi morada, soy Otsutsuki Toneri y los estaba esperando.

 ** _Omake_**

Shikamaru y Asuma jugaban shogi y el Sarutobi no hallaba ninguna manera de vencerlo. El Nara como siempre estaba confiado de su estrategia porque ya había formulado más de 1000 maneras de vencerlo.

-Puedo esperar toda la tarde.. -le dijo el Nara serio.

-Niño presumido –refunfuñó el jounnin barbudo.

En ese momento, Tayuya buscaba un reemplazo para la lengüeta de su flauta y le llamó la atención el juego de los ninjas en el parque. Ella curioseó con mirada zorruna que recordaba a cierto rubio, y se fijó en un punto ciego que dejó el cabeza de piña.

-Mate.. -movió la ficha de Asuma y se fue como si nada la pelirroja.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-.

-Ojojo, te venció.. -dijo Temari burlona.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.. -se quejó serio el Chuunin.

Por otro lado, Karin estaba leyendo la serie de requisitos y no sabía cómo empezar a cumplirlos.

-Ay no, si se entera de que digo "ttebami" se van a burlar de mí.. -se quejó en silencio la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Karin vio a una caja de contención resguardada por Jounin y algo parecía cubrirlo.

-Operación Hozuki exitosa, lleven al chico a prisión.. –escucho Karin decir a un jounin a otro que había llegado escoltado de dos chuunin.

En eso, Karin pudo notar una fuga de la jaula, que empezó a chorrear llegando a romperse, de forma que se escapaba sea como sea el líquido.

-¡CONTENGAN AL PRISIONERO! –rugió uno de los jounin.

Pero era demasiado tarde y la jaula explotó mojando a Karin toda, y sacando lejos a los ninjas. Un sujeto desnudo de cabello blanco y dientes de tiburón se veía y planeaba escapar.

-¡SOY LIBRE, AL FIN LAS ESPADAS DE LA NIEBLA SERÁN MÍAS!

En ese momento, vio a Karin que tenía un aura de muerte terrible y parecía que la misma diosa de la muerte Izanami le sonriera con la promesa de mucho dolor.

-¡MOJASTE MI ROPA, INFELIZ PERVERTIDO! ¡MUERE, TTEBAMI! –las cadenas verdes rodeaban a Karin quien tenía sus gafas brillando de forma tenebrosa.

-Ah..? –fue lo último que articuló el recién liberado prisionero.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó en toda Konoha y Hiashi estaba tomando el té cuando tuvo un escalofrío porque era similar a cuando Kushina perdía los estribos.

##############################################################

 **Sgte. Cap:** Luna

Por favor recuerden la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores sí. Acosadores no.

Arigatou gozaimazu.

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	23. Luna

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legends. Todos los derechos reservados._

La sala donde se suponía los kitsunes debían estar ya revisando la bolsa de pergaminos de reviews, estaba vacía excepto por la presencia de Kuzunoha quien se encontraba en posición de Loto con una profunda meditación, hasta que entraron la pareja más querida del fandom.

-estas seguro Naruto-kun que hoy era el dia..? –pregunto la bella hanyo de ojos de luna a su esposo quien se rascaba la mejilla con marcas de bigotes.

-nos asignaron el día de lectura de pergaminos de Autora-sama, ella está muy atareada con su pequeña niña de 5 meses y está a punto de volver a su trabajo tras su permiso por maternidad ttebayo.. –contesto el rubio ya notando la presencia de la kitsune amarilla –Kuzunoha..?

-Kuzunoha les esperaba Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama.. –la kitsune abrió sus brillantes ojos azules para luego arquear su espalda en una respetuosa reverencia.

-perdón por el retraso.. –pero lo que iba a decir Hinata fue interrumpido por la llegada de 4 kitsunes en una nube de polvo por su atolondrada llegada.

-HEMOS VUELTO! –gritaron al unísono los cuatro zorritos quienes se atragantaron al notar la mirada asesina de Kuzunoha, la sorprendida de Hinata y la risueña de Naruto, éste último intentando sin éxito atajar sus carcajadas.

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

-Ya hacia bastante que no había problemas no..? –comento Hinata viendo con lastima al cuarteto de kitsune bastante golpeados por una Kuzunoha bastante cabreada.

-Kuzunoha aún no puede creer que han sido tan irresponsables en extraviar la bolsa de pergaminos de reviews de Autora-sama, Kuzunoha se pregunta si hay algo más que aire en sus cabezas huecas.

-Kuzunoha-san –murmuraron apenados los cuatro con sus colitas entre las piernas y sus orejitas caídas por la vergüenza.

-Ya por favor Kuzunoha, no hubo daño, ya los encontró ttebayo –trato de defenderlos Naruto ante la mirada admirada de los cuatro y la enamorada de Hinata por la compasión demostrada por el Uzumaki.

-mejor empecemos –decidió Hinata entregando el pergamino a Genkurõ quien gustoso lo acepto.

-Gracias Hinata-sama! –chillo el kitsune negro al tiempo de leer su pergamino asignado –pertenece a **shironeko black** quien ha dado buenos deseos a nuestra Autora-sama, y el pedido de OneShot, Autora-sama nos autorizó revelar que está en un proyecto en conjunto con sus colegas autores del grupo de Novatos de Konoha, es un Shortfic pero bastante interesante..

-y hasta ahí nomás te decimos –le callo Kikura lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-me toca –salto Kunou, lo que hizo que Hinata le diera un pergamino –me toco a **jorge rocha** un seguidor fiel de la historia quien se ha divertido bastante y Autora-sama está bastante feliz con su pequeña niña quien le llena de dicha todos los días.

-toma Wakamo –le entrego Hinata a la zorrita de ojos azules de pelaje amarillo muy similar a la de Kuzunoha.

-gracias Hinata-sama, a mí me tocó a un Invitado llamado Alee.. quien le ha gustado bastante el capítulo..

-ya me toca Hinata-sama –le recordó la kitsune de color café, recibiendo de una risueña Hinata un pergamino –gracias Hinata-sama..

-claro pequeña..

-el mío pertenece a **Lisandro kaguya** quien le ha gustado también el capítulo y esperemos que el nuevo también te guste..

-el siguiente te toca Naruto-kun.. –le entrego Hinata un pergamino a Naruto quien le agradeció con un pico en sus labios

-gracias Hinata-hime.. me toco a **javipozos –** comenzó Naruto para luego fruncir su ceño con molestia –y tu pregunta ofende ttebayo!

-pero que te pregunto.. –empezó diciendo Hinata para ser interrumpida bruscamente.

-una estúpida pregunta sin fundamento ttebayo! –contesto irascible el Uzumaki hasta que abrió enormemente sus ojos y trago saliva nervioso sudando balas frías al ver la expresión de su esposa –digo.. es que yo.. es estúpido.. es decir.. YO GANARE TTEBAYO!

Hinata solo elevo una ceja interrogante pero continuo dando pergamino, esta vez a Kuzunoha quien acepto silenciosamente.

-el pergamino que Kuzunoha debe leer pertenece a **Tej41** quien ha solicitado algunas cosas que serán consideradas por Autora-sama..

-toma Genkurõ.. nuevamente te toca un pergamino.. –le entrego un pergamino al kitsune de mirada azul maliciosa

-y usted Hinata-sama..? –cuestiono Genkurõ

-si sobra lo leeré.. –contesto con una sonrisa la hanyo peliazul.

-si usted lo dice.. ah.. me ha tocado a **Zafir09** quien fue su sugerencia que Naruto-sama y Hinata-sama estén con nosotros.. – dijo Genkurõ ante el asentimiento de la pareja.

-ya me toca –dijo Kikura con un pergamino entregado por Hinata –y pertenece a **MISA47** a quien no le pareció la interacción de Hinata-sama con el Uchiha..

-no es al único que no le gusto ttebayo –dijo quedamente el Uzumaki con un puchero de molestia.

-eso no es nada –dijo Kunou leyendo el pergamino entregado por Hinata –lo que pidió **Pegasister Geishiken** no le gustaría nada a Naruto-sama..

Lo dicho por la kitsune de ojos rojos despertó la curiosidad del Uzumaki quien se puso detrás de la kitsune para leer lo pedido por la lectora en su pergamino.

-WHAAAAAAAAAA pero que.. eso es de gánster ttebayo! –Naruto agarro el pergamino y lo guardo para mantener lejos de la mirada de Hinata quien elevo ambas cejas interrogantes ante la reacción de su esposo.

-Naruto-kun..?

-lo siento Hinata-hime pero esto es demasiado ofensivo para tus ojos puros ttebayo..

-si lo dices –dijo la hanyo para luego entregar un pergamino a Wakamo.

-gracias Hinata-sama, me toco a **Miss B. Simpaty** quien ha hecho un hermoso fanart que dejo muy emocionada a Autora-sama, gracias de corazón..

-MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! –ttebayo fue el último en mencionar Naruto después de que todos manifestaran el agradecimiento.

-una cosa más.. sobre el Stalker Hyuuga a los Uzumaki, digamos que es una idea compartida con los colegas de Autora-sama de su selecto grupo de Novatos de Konoha, una teoría sostenida por varios miembros y puesto en práctica en sus fics.. –termino diciendo la kitsune de ojos celestes.

-y finalmente ha sobrado un pergamino que lo leeré –dijo Hinata abriendo el review –pertenece a **Emperor92** quien ha dejado un extenso análisis de los últimos capítulos, esperemos que el sgte sea de su agrado.. y los zorritos han recibido tus saludos..

-creo que eso es todo, no ttebayo..?

-es todo.. solo una cosa mas, por favor recuerden la campaña "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario" que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores si, Acosadores no.

-disfruten del capítulo ttebayo!

 **Cap 23. Luna**

En una gran habitación al estilo gótico, con hileras de estantes cubiertos de libros y pergaminos, muchos con evidente polvo acumulado por años de existencia. En uno de los pasillos una gran espada con escamas como tiburón devoraba la mano de un rubio cabreado.

-y el maldito cara de leche cortada tuvo las agallas de mirar a mis gemelas con descaro ttebayo.. –refunfuñaba mordiendo cada palabra ante la indiferencia de Samehada que solo se mantenía comiendo chakra, mientras un chibi Kurama miraba una hilera de libros en el eslabón más bajo de la estantería- lo puedes creer Samehada como es de atrevido ese sujeto sin color..

-no sé de qué te quejas, cachorro.. –murmuro el kyuubi naranja viendo que Samehada ni caso al lloriqueo de su jinchuriki –tu esposa es bastante atractiva gracias a sus genes Hyuuga y la interferencia de Ahri que la ha hecho hanyo.. por supuesto hasta un "ciego" sin ojos la encontraría atractiva..

-y según recuerdo –metió cizaña el Uchiha –ella estaba prometida al tipo ese.. tu eres el metiche que se metió en medio de los dos.. estaban destinados a casarse, no?

-quieres pelea Teme! Ya basta y sobra que kaa-chan las haya llevado lejos con el paliducho sin ojos ttebayo! –dijo Naruto recordando el primer encuentro con Otsutsuki Toneri.

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

 _De las sombras apareció una silueta albina con túnicas blancas y grises. Naruto se puso protector cubriendo con sus brazos a Hinata y Yuna, Sasuke también se puso en guardia mientras Jiraiya evaluaba el recién llegado._

 _-Bienvenidos a la entrada a mi morada, soy Otsutsuki Toneri y los estaba esperando._

De golpe y sin aviso, Naruto libero 5 colas, dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos, colmillos sobresalientes y marcas en su cara más salvaje, listo para saltar encima de Toneri.

-TEEEEEME! –gritaba enloquecido, solo que unas cadenas doradas (de Kushina) salieron de su espalda para clavarse en el suelo, y las cadenas purpuras de Yuna quien se arrodillo en el suelo para ser más efectivo el agarre, con Jiraiya haciendo una llave en el cuello del rubio y Sasuke atajándolo en las piernas evito que saltara el Uzumaki encima del Otsutsuki.

-TRANQUILO, NARUTO! –grito Jiraiya.

-no te precipites usuratonkachi! –murmuro con esfuerzo el Uchiha.

-Naruto-kun –susurro emocionada Hinata ante la muestra de posesividad del rubio.

-NO ES TIEMPO NI LUGAR PARA TUS CALENTURAS HINATA-NEESAN! –chillo ofuscada Yuna ante la reacción de la hanyo peliazul.

-Byakugan no Hime.. al fin tengo el placer de estar en tu presencia.. –se acercó el albino ante la exHyuuga quien ni caso, solo tenía ojos para su celoso marido quien controlaba cada movimiento del Otsutsuki –estas a punto de ingresar a mis dominios, toda la luna es de mi propiedad –intento una vez más llamar la atención de Hinata, pero ella ni le digno una mirada, solo concentrada en secuestrar a su esposo y saciarse hasta decir basta –por favor mi princesa –y aquí el albino al fin alcanzo la mano de la peliazul, quien finalmente parecía volver al mundo real y perpleja levanto ambas cejas al notar la cercanía del albino.

-"al fin de regreso pequeña.. este tonto te ha estado coqueteando desde que apareció" –le hizo notar Ahri con una amplia sonrisa, divertida a punto de carcajearse hasta el cansancio del despiste lujurioso de su jinchuriki.

-"y con qué derecho se atrevió a tocarme!" –se sulfuro mentalmente la peliazul.

Cuando Toneri iba a besar la mano de Hinata, la voz de ultratumba surgió de Naruto, quien estaba a punto de soltarse.

-NADIE TOCA A MI HINATA-HIME TTEBAYOOOOO! –aulló con una onda expansiva de chakra, soltándose de todas sus ataduras.

Pero quedo suspendido por la sorpresa, al igual que Yuna, Sasuke y Jiraiya, al ver como Hinata le daba una patada en las partes nobles del Otsutsuki.

-no te permito que me toques.. –con una voz tenebrosa y el Byakugan activado, la dulce ojiluna era de temer –solo mi esposo tiene ese honor.. si quieres mantener intactos tus joyas de la corona, te mantendrás a prudente distancia.. nos entendemos..?

-s-s-s-si s-seño-ora.. –apenas pudo articular palabra el albino.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Una vez que Hinata calmo a su pareja celosa, Jiraiya pidió por Minato y Kushina, quienes intervinieron para ingresar a los dominios del adolorido Otsutsuki. Fue Yuna quien finalmente logro que el grupo accediera al portal que los llevaría a la Luna.

Toneri mantuvo una respetuosa distancia, pero no dejaba de alabar la belleza de la exHyuuga, incluso estuvo muy atento por Yuna con elogios, pero ambas se mantenían inmunes a sus encantos, mientras Naruto hervía de coraje ante la osadía del albino de coquetear ante sus narices con su esposa y hermana.

Y para no repetir el incidente, Naruto se quedaba con Samehada y Sasuke en la biblioteca, Minato y Jiraiya recorrían algunos sitios de interés y Kushina logro que Toneri fuera el guía por el castillo con Yuna y Hinata.

-no es justo.. –refunfuñaba Naruto mirando como Samehada parecía dormir comiendo su chakra –porque nos dejaron aquí revisando libros polvorientos y pergaminos mohosos..

-porque era necesario mantener distancia entre el tarado 1 y tarado 2 –comento jocoso el Uchiha ante la mirada envenenada del rubio.

-para que enemigos con los amigos que tengo –murmuraba fastidiado mientras tiraba un pergamino y buscaba otro libro.

-menos charla y más búsqueda, así abandonamos este lugar lo más pronto posible.. me da escalofríos estar en el mismo lugar que esa carcaza.. –comento Kurama revisando un eslabón elevado de una estantería.

-carcaza..? –pregunto Sasuke, y como Kurama lo ignoraba, dejo caer la pregunta.

Por su parte Minato y Jiraiya llegaron hasta un sitio, una especie de Templo, con una estatua destruida.

-Hubo una guerra.. por lo que se nota.. –comento analítico el Gamasennin –solo quedan ruinas..

-y el chico Toneri es el último de su estirpe, es un milagro que no enloqueciera.. –Minato revisaba unas ruinas, intentando descifrar unos garabatos –una escritura antigua.. Un juramento antiguo por lo que parece: "Cruzando la senda de la humanidad, como todos los demás, El puño del Tenseigan que renace la luna.. destruirá al hombre"

-chibi Yuna advirtió que por muchos años el muchacho tenía una creencia errónea que debería usar la Urna del Tenseigan para destruir la Tierra.. incluso tenía planeado secuestrar a chibi Hinata y de ese modo ser ambos los únicos sobrevivientes al destruir la luna lanzándola contra la tierra.. –continuo con el ceño concentrado Jiraiya hasta que al tocar un botón oculto, un pasadizo subterráneo se abrió ante sus pies.

Allí abajo constataron un cementerio.

-Sera que esto es lo que nos advirtió Yuna-chan..? –se preguntó Minato. Habían tenido una charla interesante con la pequeña pelirroja mientras preparaban la misión.

-tenemos que avisarlos para traerlos aquí.. oh.. –Jiraiya encontró un pergamino en una tumba abierta –mm, quizás necesitemos al chico Toneri para descifrar este pergamino..

-mejor regresemos.. –Minato salió con su sensei en dirección al Castillo dentro del sol artificial gracias a una de las aves marionetas del Otsutsuki.

#############################################

Por su parte en la tierra, en específico en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage de Konoha, Neji daba el reporte de la misión cumplida por su equipo.

-hemos capturado al líder de la banda de ladrones, es un shinobi sin afiliación llamado Jako.. ya se encuentra en el departamento de T&I..

-muy buen trabajo Hyuuga Neji, Ama Tenten y Haruno Sakura, al salir recibirán el pago y la recompensa por atrapar vivo a Jako.. están dispensados –les agradeció con una amplia sonrisa Tsunade al tiempo que tomaba otro pergamino.

Shizune sonrió al trio de gennin hasta que salieron, dejando a solas con la Senju rubia.

-Arashi estará muy interesado en el jutsu de chakra liquido de este renegado.. –menciono la Hokage leyendo el pergamino con dicho reporte –sería interesante averiguar si es un kekkei genkai o si es posible replicar.. ten y entrégalo lo más pronto posible Shizune..

-Hai Hokage-sama.. –agarro el pergamino la pelinegra –que sabes del estado de Yakumo-chan..?

Tsunade frunció el ceño y negó pesarosamente.

-Bastante daño recibió esa niña, a muy temprana edad.. pero algo de lo que me comento Karin-chan me dio una idea.. estoy a la espera de su regreso para poner en práctica..

-y lo de la chica Fû..? –pregunto Shizune, ya que no la había visto en los últimos tiempos.

-ha estado entrenando en el complejo Aburame, lejos de los ojos codiciosos del aliento de momia.. –comento algo contrariada la rubia –mientras los Uzumaki no estén en el Complejo, es difícil de mantener a la jinchuriki a salvo de los ojos espías de ese anciano decrepito..

-ha aumentado las patrullas ANBU leales a él, no? –dijo Shizune con pesar.

-Arata está algo paranoico con los últimos reportes.. cree que Shimura está planeando algo.. Infelizmente la poca información precisa del espía de Ahri no nos alienta.. debemos estar alertas..

Sakura se había despedido de Tenten, yendo a la Floristería de su amiga Ino, cuando se fijó en su antiguo sensei Kakashi estaba muy bien acompañado de una joven de larga melena verde liso, piel blanca como porcelana, pudo notar que llevaba una camisa tipo kimono amarillo de mangas mariposas anchas, sobre un enterizo, con una falda lavanda y en sus pies utilizaba unas botas ninja negras.

Curiosa por tal compañía de su pervertido sensei, Sakura empezó a seguirlos notando que la joven llevaba el pelo hasta su cintura. Sus labios se notaban que estaban pintados con lápiz labial rojo, pudo distinguir un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, siendo de un tono pardo sus ojos.

-es muy bonita! –susurro emocionada la kunoichi rosa –Ino debe enterarse de este chisme!

Como si fuera escuchada, la pareja inusual quedaron frente a la Floristería, donde una atónita Ino los observo perpleja.

-Oh.. vaya vaya.. –no pudo terminar cuando Sakura apareció tempestivamente en su tienda con una cara emocionada como nunca había visto –Frente.. que..?

-los has visto no? –se mantuvo Sakura mirando por la ventana como la pareja se alejaba de la tienda –que harás ahora..? –se giró Sakura con un brillo maléfico en sus ojos jades.

-que estas planeando..? –Ino rápidamente se unió a lo que sea que la Haruno estaba pensando.

-es tiempo de cobrar a Bakakashi-sensei..

Las dos kunoichi consiguieron seguir la pista del Hatake, quien escoltaba a la mujer quien emocionada miraba su alrededor embebiéndose del paisaje de una apacible aldea, con sus pobladores con su quehaceres normales.

Una familia de tres sonriendo felices, unos niños jugando a ser ninjas, una pareja de enamorados, unos vendedores en sus tiendas ofreciendo sus productos.

Finalmente la pareja se puso a observar las nubes en lo alto del parque de Konoha.

No muy lejos de allí, Ino y Sakura se escondían en unos arbustos, sin dejar de vigilar a la inusual pareja.

-Me entere por casualidad por mi padre que atraparon a una espía de la aldea del Bloqueo.. ottousan estaba algo inquieto con ella.. –comento Ino con el ceño fruncido al rememorar como su padre comentaba con su madre sobre dicha kunoichi quien no tenía memorias de su aldea natal –para ottousan es muy sospechosa..

-y porque le permitieron salir a pasear con Bakakashi-sensei..? –pregunto la Haruno no comprendiendo la situación –si es una espía..

-según percibí, Kakashi-sensei la hizo recorrer zonas no delicadas de Konoha.. supongo para que la mujer baje la guardia.. es un método que suele ser usado cuando mi clan no puede adquirir inteligencia de la manera habitual.. o es lo que supongo.. Aun no llegué hasta ese punto en mi entrenamiento como Líder de Clan..

Sakura mantuvo silencio, recordando que su mejor amiga era heredera de un clan y como tal tenía responsabilidades.

-entraras como Interrogadora en el T&I cuando seas Chuunin..? –pregunto Sakura.

-se supone que esperan eso de mí.. –frunció la rubia sus labios contrariada -aunque me gusta la idea de ser Iryonin, también me estuve interesando en el departamento de comunicación.. nosotros los Yamanaka tenemos el potencial de comunicación telepática.. no lo sé aun.. –se mordió los labios indecisa –y tú..?

-también tengo en mente ser Iryonin.. aunque últimamente ser investigadora del archivo secreto de Konoha es una idea bastante tentadora.. –murmuro para sí misma la kunoichi rosa –rayos no escucho que estarán diciendo..

-mm, no hay pájaros ni cualquier otro animal.. tendremos que acercarnos por nuestra cuenta.. –Ino sonrió al notar algo –ven, sígueme sigilosamente Frente..

-ya te pareces al baka de Naruto, Ino-cerda

Por su parte Hanare le estaba contando como fue que conoció al Hatake, cuando ella se perdió de su hogar cuando quería ir a su aldea natal, algo que Kakashi intentaba recordar, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de dos firmas de chakra muy familiares. No tuvo tiempo de alertar a la kunoichi extranjera cuando salto encima de ella, besándola accidentalmente, pero al mismo tiempo su Sharingan quedo expuesto ante el ojo derecho de la peliverde.

Ino y Sakura sonrieron embelesadas ante la escena, hasta que ambas se envararon ante el cambio de la pareja, levantándose para encarar a las intrusas.

-Sakura-chan, Yamanaka-san.. que hacen..?

-VENGO A COBRARTE BAKAKASHI-SENSEI! –chillo Sakura lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-eh..? ahora..? –Kakashi sudaba frio –lo siento Sakura-chan pero estoy en medio de una misión.. y..

-Ah no Bakakashi-sensei ("deja de llamarme así" –murmuro por lo bajo el Hatake) me lo has prometido.. aquí Ino es testigo.. y si la señorita lo desea nos puede acompañar..

-exacto! Que venga con nosotras, que mejor conocer Konoha que a través de sus tiendas! –secundó Ino con entusiasmo.

Hanare soltaba unas risitas divertidas ante el rostro de terror de Kakashi, quien palpaba su billetera lamentándose haber dado esa opción para conseguir el perdón de su antigua pupila.

-no te importaría..? –empezó a preguntar Kakashi ante la mirada divertida de Hanare.

-será interesante ese paseo.. –respondió la peliverde.

Por su parte, en el complejo Hyuuga, Neji llegaba algo decaído, tanto por la misión como al enterarse que su amada pelirroja estaba fuera de la aldea por una misión.

-Neji-niisan! –escucho Neji el llamado de la chibi Hanabi, quien tenía consigo un zorrito color ébano y mirada maliciosa –has llegado!

-ah, Hanabi-sama.. no es por ser descortés pero he llegado de una misión y ocupo descansar.. – el joven genio dio una reverencia ya dispuesto para ir a su habitación.

-Mouh.. eres malvado.. y yo que pensaba darte un mensaje de Karin-neesan.. –la niña hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

Eso hizo que Neji se congelara, para darse vuelta y con una mirada de ultratumba se acercó rápidamente a la niña quien retrocedió perpleja por el cambio de actitud de su primo mayor.

-Hanabi-sama.. un consejo.. –le susurro el chibi kitsune –CORRE!

Hanabi no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo al grito de "PATITAS PARA QUE TE QUIERO!", con Genkurõ aferrado en su hombro, y un psico Neji con un aura perturbadora cubriéndolo.

-HANABI-SAMA! DETENGASE! EXIJO EL MENSAJE DE KARIN-CHAN!

Por su prisa, Hanabi salió del complejo Hyuuga para correr por las calles de Konoha en un intento de perder el rastro y esconderse del genio Hyuuga de la Rama Bouke.

-"No debí bromear con el nombre de Karin-neesan.. bien que Hinata-neesama me lo había advertido" –lloraba internamente la niña hasta que en su camino vio a su compinche de crímenes –KONOHAMARU-KUN!

-eh..?! –el Sarutobi no tuvo tiempo de asimilar la situación cuando se percato estaba corriendo con la Hyuuga, con Neji pisándole los talones –pero que..?

-MENOS CHARLA Y MAS ACCION KONOHAMARU-KUN! –chillo Hanabi –y condúceme un escape.. AHORA!

-H-h-hai!

Y Konohamaru dejo al descubierto a Kunou, quien estaba oculta dentro de su chamarra, para que guiara una salida.

-Kunou-chan, la salida 0478 kore! –y la zorrita obedeciendo, guio al dúo por una salida lateral.

No muy lejos Neji les pisaba los talones, preguntándose como un par de críos podrían ser más rápidos que un gennin con nivel chuunin.

-"ahora entiendo porque los ANBU no logran atraparlos, según me he enterado, fue Naruto quien les enseño a usar su velocidad y sigilo para sus travesuras.." –Neji pensaba admirado por el intento de los niños en perderlo –pero ahora lo más urgente es saber que me dejo mi hermosa flor de membrillo! Pero qué..?

Al entrar en un callejón, Neji quedo patidifuso al no ver al par de niños con sus kitsune.

-Byakugan! –el shinobi de ojos blancos activo su kekkei genkai encontrándose con una singularidad –I-i-mposible! Como..? cuando..? se han esfumado! NOOOO! Y AHORA!? YO QUERIA SABER QUE ME DIJO MI QUERIDA KARIN-CHAN!

No muy lejos, más bien en una grieta entre dos edificios, con muchos sellos activos, se encontraban ambos niños, en una posición incómoda.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca kore.. –Konohamaru estaba sentado con una Hanabi cabizbaja pegada a su cuerpo en su regazo –Kunou-chan nos dirá cuándo será seguro salir..

-Gomen Konohamaru-kun.. –susurro quedito una sonrojada Hanabi oliendo la esencia del Sarutobi –mi broma a Neji-niisan no salió como creía..

-Nah.. sabes que hay riesgos en las travesuras.. sin sangre no hay perdón Hanabi-chan kore.. –comento sonriente el castaño con una sonrisa zorruna como su ídolo Uzumaki.

Hanabi quedo encandilada con dicha sonrisa, teniendo un leve sonrojo, logrando preocupar al Sarutobi.

-Hanabi-chan..? acaso estas enferma..? –Konohamaru coloco la mano en la frente de la ojiluna al tiempo que acerco su rostro para verla mejor, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara aún más profundamente.

En ese momento, como una Super Computadora activándose en la mente de la chiquilla con una gran pantalla LED con la frase "Personalidad jocosa + Tic verbal= Modo Stalker Hyuuga ON" y más abajo un botón rojo con la frase "Activar Sonrojo Hyuuga Style" se encendió.

-K-k-konohamaru-kun.. –susurró la niña para luego desmayarse.

-H-h-hanabi-chan!

Mirando la escena, el par de kitsunes sonreían divertidos.

-Típico Hyuuga.. –murmuro Kunou, mientras Genkurõ ya tenía una anécdota divertida para informar a Ahri-sama y Hinata-sama.

#########################################

Mientras Kushina y Yuna daban una vuelta por el laberinto del jardín del Castillo, Hinata se había quedado a solas con Toneri, quien le había ofrecido una copa de vino en una de las pérgolas góticas del mismo.

-¿Estás disfrutando tu estancia en mi hogar? -preguntó el albino con cierto aire de elegancia.

-Un poco, no está mal -se sentó la hanyo algo hastiada ante las intenciones del Otsutsuki.

-Este lugar podría ser tuyo si reconsideras las cosas -le insistió Toneri.

-¿Aún si ya no soy virgen? –Hinata levanto una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡¿CUÁNDO FUE QUÉ...?! Olvídalo, puedo pasar por alto ese detalle -se intentó tranquilizar el selenita.

-Oh, me halaga saber que aun sientas interés por mí.. pero.. lamento no poder aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio, ya estoy casada -mostró su collar del Shodaime regalado por Naruto a la ex Hyuuga –la verdad no lo lamento –murmuro por lo bajo pero aun así fue escuchada por Toneri.

-¡MALDITA SEA, LLEGUÉ TARDE! -perdió los estribos el Otsutsuki con una palmada a su rostro por la decepción.

-Lo siento, ya no estoy disponible -informo Hinata algo divertida por las reacciones del albino.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME ACEPTAS?! ¡SOY RICO, TODO ESTO ES MIO Y PUEDO SER MUY BUENO! ¡¿DEBO SER RUBIO Y CON UN IQ MEJOR DE 20 PARA GUSTARTE?! -exclamó desesperado el sujeto de pelo blanco.

-OI TONERI! QUE TE HABIA DICHO! NO INSISTAS! -le recordó Yuna a Toneri quien ya estaba en una esquina cubierto de una nube de depresión –hay cada hombre necio, les dices que está perdido pero aún se pasan de insistentes..

-seh, no saben parar ante un No ttebane –secundo la pelirroja mayor, observando la patética escena de Toneri.

-Sí me disculpan estaré en mi habitación, solo solin sólito.. Solo en mi fortaleza de soledad.. -se despidió Toneri de todas dramáticamente.

-"Se pasó de soledad ttebayo" -murmuró mentalmente Naruto sin lástima por el albino.

-"Aunque Naru-chan es el amor de tu vida, me sorprende que no tengas la mínima atracción física hacia él.." -alabó Ahri burlona.

-"No me parece la octava maravilla del mundo" –respondió Hinata indiferente a las atenciones que Toneri dispensaba hacia la hanyo.

-"¿Bromeas? Es un papucho, me calienta más que el sol de verano" –menciono la yonkai con lujuria.

-"sabes que Naruto-kun y Kurama-san nos están escuchando.. no?" –le recordó la peliazul divertida.

-"no me arrepiento de nada" –contraataco la kitsune escuchando los gruñidos de los mencionados.

-"Oye, Naruto. Cuando volvamos a la Tierra, vayamos a Kumo. Allí te llevaré a conocer a mi querida hermanita.." -mencionó Kurama con aire de maldad.

-"¡NO SE TE OCURRA IR CON ESA GATA ARRASTRADA!" -reclamó Ahri con humo saliendo de sus orejas.

-"Ella cocina muy bien, mucho mejor que cierta zorra haragana de cascos ligeros" -señaló con una indirecta algo explícita que enfureció a la kitsune.

-"¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ZORRA HARAGANA, ZORRO HOLGAZAN?!" -reclamó Ahri ya ardida en celos.

-"¿Quién es tu neechan ttebayo?" -preguntó Naruto ignorando que Kurama estaba molestando a su novia.

-"Matatabi, la infame Nekomata de Dos Colas. Sus fuegos fatuo son aún más calientes que los de cierta zorra infiel" -siguió con su explicación el kyuubi.

En el paisaje mental de Hinata, se veía a Ahri en su cama llorando a mares y la exHyuuga estaba consolandola.

-"Tú comenzaste con esto" -dijo la peliazul nerviosa ante la escena.

-"Siempre se pone pesado cuando menciona a Matatabi neechan. Odio cuando me dice que hacer" -se quejó en llanto la albina.

-"Eso me recuerda a Hanabi cuando se pone malcriada" -dijo divertida la ojiluna.

-"¿Por qué tuvo que aprender de los humanos a usar la chancla no jutsu?"-se quejaba traumada la kitsune.

################################################

Delante de Tsunade se encontraba el equipo 10, con Shikamaru como líder de la misión, Sora entraba definitivamente como compañero de Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji. Asuma Sarutobi junto de sus gennin escuchaban a Shizune leyendo el pergamino de misión.

-conocerán a su cliente en la entrada de la aldea.. deben escoltarlo y evitar que ladrones u otras amenazas puedan robar su cuenco.. "La belleza de la naturaleza" que fue un encargo de uno de los Consejeros del Señor Feudal –concluyo la pelinegra entregando el pergamino al sensei, quien acepto.

-Shin´emon es un alfarero cuyas obras son de fama mundial.. y por lo tanto es blanco de muchas bandas de ladrones.. mercenarios o shinobis renegados –complemento Tsunade –por lo tanto no se confíen en esta misión de escolta..

-HAI Hokage-sama! –en unísono el Equipo 10 acepto la misión para luego ser dispensados por la Godaime.

Una vez fuera, Shizune frunció su ceño.

-porque enviar a todo el equipo 10, Godaime-sama..? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-ciertos reportes de actividades RAIZ ha estado incomodándome.. Asuma-kun es hijo de Sandaime-sama, podría ser un blanco hostil para el aliento de momia.. así también Nara Shikamaru quien es hijo del Comandante Jounin..

-es lo mismo que dijo Arata-sama, ha estado monitoreando las actividades de Raiz junto de Arashi-sama quien emplea el modo sabio para localizar a los ANBU que son leales a Shimura-san.. –murmuro Shizune.

-Seria efectivo que cumplieran misiones en dúo o incluso en solitario considerando que Asuma-kun es uno de los Guardianes de Fuego.. y Shikamaru ya es chunnin.. pero son blancos menos fáciles si son escoltados por el Equipo 10.. –confirmo Tsunade.

En eso la puerta es tocada, haciendo que Shizune la abriera ante el asentimiento de la rubia Senju.

-buenas Godaime-sama.. –entro saludando el antiguo sensei del Equipo 7 con un semblante melancólico.

-Ah Kakashi.. estaba preguntándome que ha sido de tu misión de escolta.. que paso con el intercambio.. –pregunto Tsunade

-Riichi está a salvo, ya informando a Ibiki-san su experiencia en manos de los shinobi de Bloqueo mientras el líder de la Aldea de Bloqueo se ha inmolado delante de Yamanaka Inochi y Hyuuga Kodi.. –informo desapasionadamente el Hatake.

-y la kunoichi..? –pregunto Shizune notando la incomodidad del peliplata.

-la perseguí hasta un acantilado.. como había informado ella poseía un jutsu en su ojo derecho capaz de ver dentro de la mente de cualquier persona que se infiltrara en su mente..

-cuando Inoichi la había interrogado, ella obtuvo información de Konoha de la mente del Yamanaka –recordó Shizune.

-así es.. la perseguí hasta un acantilado.. cuando confirme que toda información de Konoha ha sido deletado de su mente, ella saltó.. –concluyo el peliplata con sharingan.

-Saltó? –preguntaron ambas kunoichi.

-la dejaste ir..? –pregunto incrédula la Godaime.

-pero Kakashi..? –fue Shizune quien no creía la actitud del Hatake.

-se sintió acorralada y salto.. una kunoichi admirable.. –fue todo lo que dijo el portador del Sharingan para luego salir sin ser despedido por la rubia Hokage.

Una vez a solas, Tsunade suspiro pesadamente.

-pobre Kakashi, le pego fuerte el sentimiento por Hanare.. –Shizune solo la miro contrariada.

-si tú lo dices.. –murmuro quedamente la pelinegra.

-celosa..? –pregunto la rubia ojiambar a su mano derecha.

La única respuesta fue un sonrojo de campeonato de la Kato.

###################################################

Sasuke estaba leyendo con su Sharingan un pergamino, y se sorprendió al notar una imagen escondida a simple vista.

-interesante.. –susurro el pelinegro, siendo escuchado por Kurama.

-que has encontrado..? –dijo el Kyuubi llamando la atención de Naruto, quien aún estaba rebuscando unos libros, con Samehada en su espalda, durmiendo con una burbuja saliendo de su "nariz".

-has encontrado algo ttebayo..? –pregunto el rubio acercándose al Uchiha.

-quizás.. hace mención del Jõgan.. –señalando una parte en blanco del pergamino.

-Teme.. no veo nada ahí ttebayo –reclamo el Uzumaki con sus ojos zorrunos.

-Tonto –le llamo Kurama –es obvio que solo un portador de doujutsu podría ver el contenido oculto del pergamino.

En ese momento ingresaron Jiraiya y Minato a la Biblioteca.

-ahí están..! encontraron algo..? –pregunto Minato llegando junto a los chicos.

-este pergamino menciona un objeto, el Mamoru no Suzu, un Cascabel Místico Protector que regula las visiones de un doujutsu.. –explico Sasuke mostrando el pergamino –solo un portador de doujutsu podría ver dicha información..

-será que es el objeto que necesita chibi Yuna..? –indago Jiraiya

-menciona que el Mamoru no Suzu canaliza los poderes de un doujutsu.. sella poderes, crea barreras e incluso es usado ofensivamente.. cuenta que fue creado por Otsutsuki Haruhi, la matriarca del Clan Hyuuga para su nieta Hyuuga Hogona, la única portadora de un doujutsu nacido de un Hyuuga-Uzumaki.. –conto Sasuke lo que leía del pergamino.

-Como Yuna-chan! Ella es una Hyuuga-Uzumaki ttebayo!

-tenemos que averiguar que paso de esa Hyuuga Hogona.. –medito Minato ante el nuevo dato.

-quizas Ahri sepa algo.. –comento Kurama atrayendo la atención de todos –era muy cercana a Haruhi y Pajãrãda.. que según recuerdo son las abuelas de Hogona..

-la conociste Kurama-san..? –pregunto Sasuke.

-no eran mis allegadas si quieres saberlo.. eran mas cercanas a Ahri..

-"ya estamos yendo a la Biblioteca mi pequeño Pelusín!" –chillo mentalmente Ahri a través de la comunicación telepática a Kurama y Naruto –"quizás sepa donde es nuestro próximo destino!"

-Ahri-neesan está viniendo, quizás sepa donde debemos ir después ttebayo –aviso Naruto emocionado en abandonar la Luna lo más pronto posible, sentimiento compartido por el bijuu quien no se sentía cómodo en dicho lugar pero por otros motivos.

-ya volvimos! –avisó Yuna entrando en la Biblioteca Otsutsuki momentos después seguida por Kushina y Hinata –una de las marionetas de Toneri-kun fue a buscarlo..

Ni terminó de decirlo, Toneri entraba acompañado de una marioneta femenina. Naruto no logro frenar una mueca despectiva ante la presencia del pálido selenita.

-ya encontraron algo..? –pregunto el Otsutsuki ignorando el aura asesina del esposo de la Byakugan no Hime.

-un objeto.. llamado Mamoru no Suzu.. –Sasuke paso el pergamino a Yuna y Hinata, mientras la exHyuuga activaba su Byakugan, Yuna involuntariamente activo su Jõgan.

-si.. lo veo perfectamente.. es un cascabel y..

-se encuentra en el País de los Demonios, su portadora es la Sacerdotisa Shion quien tiene el deber de velar por la preservación de la cárcel de Mouryou, su alma sellada en el Palacio Subterráneo mientras su cuerpo en el Templo del País de los Pantanos.. –dijo Yuna emocionada por la información que su doujutsu le revelaba.

-"Mouryou, eh..?" –sonrió Ahri –"creo que sé una forma de eliminar de una vez esa amenaza" –murmuraba la youkai albina.

-"de que hablas Ahri..?" –pregunto Hinata mentalmente a su amiga.

-"digamos que sería un favor para todos que Mouryou jamás vuelva a este mundo.." –comento crípticamente la kitsune.

-"que estas planeando..?" –Kurama indago en los pensamientos de su pareja.

-"mejor escuchemos más del pergamino.." –se desatendió Ahri ante las miradas inquisitivas de su pareja y su Jinchuriki.

-según he leído.. perteneció a Hyuuga Hogona.. –Sasuke fue interrumpido por Yuna

-mi predecesora con Jõgan! –chilló emocionada la pelirroja –Ahri me había dicho que era la nieta de sus dos amigas..

-Ahri me ha estado mencionando que dicho cascabel fue creado para ayudar a Hogona con su doujutsu.. –termino explicando Hinata a los presentes.

-entonces nuestro siguiente destino es el Pais de los Demonios ttebane! –dijo Kushina entusiasmada.

-mm, debemos volver a Konoha para informar dicho destino.. –empezó Jiraiya.

-y mandar un mensaje a la Sacerdotisa de nuestra intención al viajar a su país.. –completo Minato, siendo el Yondaime sabía de los protocolos en cuanto a llegar a países ajenos a las alianzas.

-MUY BIEN TTEBAYO! –grito entusiasmado Naruto acercándose a Hinata y disponiéndose a irse lejos de Toneri.

-esperen un momento tortolitos.. –le freno Jiraiya a Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa maliciosa –pero aun no terminamos aquí..

Naruto fulmino con su mirada a su sensei, mientras Hinata soltaba una risita divertida.

-No estoy para bromas Ero-sennin ttebayo –mordió cada palabra con una garrapata de ira en su frente y ojos blancos de furia.

-Naruto-kun.. –susurro entusiasmada Hinata.

-"tranquiliza tus hormonas cachorrita.." –advirtió Ahri meneando su cara ante las reacciones de su Jinchuriki.

-hemos encontrado un pergamino interesante Naruto –le llamo la atención Minato a su hijo.

-y tiene que ver con chibi Hinata.. y sus ojos.. –aquí todos prestaron atención, en especial Toneri.

-hay una posibilidad para que Hinata-chan pueda tener una evolución de su Byakugan.. –comenzó Jiraiya, haciendo que la mencionada se sobresaltara mientras Sasuke mordía su labio inferior pensativo.

-el Tenseigan..? –pregunto el Otsutsuki satisfecho por sentir a todos sobresaltarse.

-asi es.. según un pergamino que encontramos en un cementerio.. –Minato es interrumpido por un sobresaltado Toneri.

-cementerio has dicho..? –el albino estaba perplejo –donde..?

Más tarde, el grupo se encontraba en el recién descubierto cementerio.

-no sabía que estaban aquí.. –murmuraba conmocionado el Otsutsuki.

Pero el albino no pudo decir más por la aparición repentina de una sombra que se fue definiendo en un hombre sin ojos.

-BYAKUGAN NO HIME –repetía sin cesar la aparición, haciendo que todos reaccionaran defensicamente.

-eh..?! –fue lo único que dijo hasta que una brillante luz saliera de la boca del hombre e iluminara a todos.

Varias imágenes brillaron en la mente de la joven hanyo: un solitario Hamura mirando melancólico hacia la tierra, su clan rodeándolo al morir, un enfrentamiento entre las dos ramas del mismo clan selenita, siendo exterminada la Souke por la Bouke al ser empleado el Buque de Energía Tenseigan como arma.

Hinata de repente se encontraba delante de las tumbas con Naruto a su lado tomándole de la mano, Yuna y Toneri también estaban.

De las tumbas empezaron a cambiar a shinobi, con el uniforme de la rama Souke. Toneri estaba conmocionado al notar las presencias de todos.

-Byakugan no Hime.. Transmigracion de Ashura.. último linaje de la rama Bouke y.. –el hombre frunció el ceño ante Yuna quien sudaba balas de nerviosismo –y una portadora del Jõgan.. somos descendientes de Hamura, pertenecemos a la rama Souke del Clan Otsutsuki de la Luna, guardianes del Gedou Mazou, fuimos aniquilados por los ancentros de Toneri-kun quienes tergiversaron el Decreto Celestial de Hamura-sama.. Toneri-kun has sido engañado en completar un malicioso plan de utilizar a la Luna para destruir a la Tierra gracias al poder del Buque de Energía del Tenseigan..

-Sumimasen –susurro afectado el albino al darse cuenta de todo el engaño en el cual vivía.

-te lo dije –susurro Yuna al selenita quien le hizo una mueca culpable.

-si la Byakugan no Hime destruye el Buque de Energía, entonces todos los agravios del Bouke serán olvidados, ultimo heredero Otsutsuki..

De repente, todos los shinobi se apartaron para luego arrodillarse ante la llegada de una nueva figura, el hombre se apartó para dar lugar a un envejecido Otsutsuki Hamura con Gudõdamas flotando en su espalda.

-Hamura-sama –susurro consternado Toneri para arrodillarse ante su ancestro.

Yuna hizo una mueca al notar una mirada pesada del hermano del Rikudou Sennin quien frunció su ceño como si estuviera evaluándola.

-Portadora del Jõgan –se condujo el Otsutsuki ante la pelirroja –el Mamoru no Suzu te será de invaluable utilidad para canalizar tu doujutsu, sin embargo al manipular los hilos del destino conllevan un precio a pagar, un sacrificio..

-que estoy dispuesta a cumplir.. no importa lo que me cueste –aseguro firmemente la Uzumaki.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata elevaron sus cejas en idéntica perplejidad ante el intercambio del ancestro de los Hyuuga con su amiga pelirroja.

-Byakugan no Hime, no permitas que perezca el mundo que creo mi hermano mayor.. –aquí Toneri se encogió con culpa –destruye el Buque de Energía, encuentra el par de ojos de mi amado Tsukimaru y úsalo para despertar tu Tenseigan..

Aquí Hinata aspiro bruscamente sorprendida ante el pedido de su ancestro.

-al despertar el Tenseigan, ve a mi Mausoleo y activa un compartimento que solo tus ojos podrán ver, allí encontraras un regalo de mi hija para la nueva Byakugan no Hime..

La visión termino y los cuatro involucrados cayeron de rodillas exhaustos por la experiencia.

-Naruto!

-Hinata!

-Yuna!

-Toneri!

Fueron socorridos por los demás y llevados al Castillo.

##################################

Fû entrenaba con una de las primas de Shino, Aburame Tonboko, quien había logrado domesticar una especie de libélula cruzada con Kikaichû: Tonkaichû.

-Ninpō: Mushi Damashi no Jutsu! –gritó Tonboko pero Fû logró evadir los Tonkaichû que intentaban cubrirla para drenar su chakra surgiendo desde el suelo.

-Nada mal Tonboko-san ssu! Pero soy una Jinchuriki, no te servirá ssu! –saltó volando con sus alas detrás de su espalda, mientras la chica gruño contrariada ante ese revés –mi turno ssu.. Hijutsu: Mushidama!

Varios insectos surgieron del bosquecillo yendo a cubrir a la joven Aburame.

-es uno de los jutsus de Shino-kun –murmuró conmocionada la castaña con lentes oscuros intentando evadir la miríada de insectos que escucharon el llamado de la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.

-así es ssu! Shino-kun fue un muy buen maestro ssu.. –la joven se tocaba la nariz con un gesto de su dedo índice.

-no me dejare vencer Fû-chan! –gritó la joven, logrando librarse de los insectos usando un Mushi Bushin no Jutsu con sus propios Tonkaichû –Mushi Hashira no Jutsu!

Fû empezó a evadir unos pilares de Tonkaichû creados a partir del Jutsu de Tonboko.

-buen movimiento Tonboko-san ssu! Hanegiri!

Con sus alas, Fû creó varias ondas de choque que lograron desestabilizar a la Aburame, quien apenas pudo retener el arrastre hacia atrás. Cuando cesó las ondas de choque, Tonboko cayó de rodillas exhausta.

-Fû-chan.. eso fue asombroso! –Tonboko murmuró admirada al tiempo que la peliverde se acercó sonriente.

-esta vez has aguantado más tiempo Tonboko-san ssu.. –le entregó una botella de agua que agarró en su camino para ayudar a su amiga –seguro que Shino-kun se sorprenderá de tu progreso.

-Shino-sama es un buen maestro, y porque lo digo, eso está sustentado en la opinión de muchos que lo tienen en cuenta como futuro líder del Clan como Shibi-sama.. –comentó Tonboko.

Ambas jovencitas sonreían cansadas del entrenamiento.

-ahhh –suspiró pesadamente la peliverde –extraño a Shino-kun.. cuando volverá ssu..?

-era una misión muy delicada, según lo que he escuchado Fû-chan..

De repente Chomei detectó la firma del chakra del mencionado Aburame.

-"Fû.. te recomiendo que vayas a la entrada de la Aldea, tu amado Shino está llegando"

-EH?! –se sobresaltó la Jinchuriki poniéndose en pie mirando en dirección a la entrada principal de Konoha –que Shino-kun está llegando ssu!

No le dió tiempo a Tonboko de responder siendo que Fû salió volando sin mirar atrás.

-ESPERA! NO PUEDES IRTE SOLA SIN MAS! –la joven suspiró exhasperada –Shibi-sama no estará feliz en enterarse que nuestra invitada haya salido sin escolta del Complejo.. no tengo de otra que informar al Líder del Clan.. seguro que volverá escoltada por Shino-kun.

Ni bien llegó la peliverde de ojos ámbar, cuando en la distancia se distinguía al equipo 8 con Uzumaki Karin acompañando a Mitarashi Anko y una jovencita de piel blanca porcelana y ojos carbón, de pelo violeta con dos coletas largas en la frente. Llevaba un vestido celeste sin mangas de cuello alto, falda hasta la rodilla, con una bermuda negra, un cinturón ancho con cintas ondeantes, calzado ninja negro. Unas vendas cubrían su frente y cruzaba bajando hacia su mejilla izquierda, llevando también vendajes en su brazo izquierdo.

Apenas la había visto, a Shino se le iluminó el rostro al reconocer a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi que lo esperaba para darle la bienvenida. Karin y Kiba sonreían ampliamente por la reacción del Aburame.

-SHINO-KUN! BIENVENIDO SSU! –chillaba animadamente Fû sin atender el escándalo que eso conllevaba.

-oh.. –Anko tenía una sonrisa maliciosa –no sabía que el estoico Aburame tuviera una novia tan efusiva..

-eso que no lo has visto.. –pero lo que iba a decir Kiba fue interrumpido por un enjambre de Kikaichû –oi Shino! Déjame en paz!

Akamaru saltó a los brazos de Kurenai al notar como su amo era castigado por el Aburame por la pulla del Inuzuka.

-no te preocupes Isaribi-chan, siempre son así.. –comentó Karin divertida la escena con la joven que iba a su lado quien sonrió divertida.

-mejor apurémonos a informar a la Godaime-sama.. cuanto antes ponga a Amachi en el Libro Bingo, mejor –comentó Kurenai.

-no seas estirada, Kurenai-chan.. le hemos echado a perder su Umibõzu, ya no es una amenaza.. –Anko le quitó importancia al asunto, aparentando frente de la joven pelivioleta.

Pero Kurenai no estaba del todo convencida, pero para no preocupar a Isaribi, forzó una mueca de sonrisa.

-Shino-kun, te extrañe! –apenas llegaron hasta la entrada, Fû saltó encima del Aburame quien feliz la recibió con cariño y devoción.

-Fû-dono.. no sabe cuánto me ha emocionado su presencia en la entrada de nuestra aldea, solo me pregunto porque está aquí sin compañía de otros miembros de mi clan..? –frunció su ceño ante la mirada culpable de la ojiambar.

-y-y-yo.. –la joven tímidamente chocaba sus índices como cierta ex heredera de un clan de ojos blancos.

-"Fû debe evitar juntarse demasiado con Hinata.. ya se le está pegando los malos hábitos" –pensaba divertido el Inuzuka sacándose de encima los insectos de su compañero de equipo –vamos a terminar la misión con el reporte, Isaribi-chan seguro está ansiosa de conocer a la Godaime!

La mencionada asintió emocionada, teniendo a Kurenai apoyándola con una mano en su hombro.

-mi madre y yo haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte Isaribi, te lo aseguro –le sonrió la pelirroja de lentes para saltar encima de la pelivioleta y abrazarla por los hombros.

-gracias Karin-chan! –sonrió Isaribi con un rubor emocionado.

-si.. si, mejor avancemos.. –dijo Anko sin dejar de ver como un ANBU los seguía "discretamente" –hump.. sabandija.. –murmuró la dama de las serpientes –"maldito Shimura, seguro estaba tras el rastro de la Jinchuriki.. tsk es un cabrón de lo peor"

Al llegar a la Torre Hokage, tuvieron que esperar hasta que la Godaime se desocupara.

En la oficina, Tsunade escuchaba el plan de Tobirama a.k.a. Arata, quien estaba acompañando a Maito Gai y Tayuya.

-estuvimos evaluando a la joven Tayuya, y con Gai-san estamos de acuerdo en iniciarla en la red de Jiraiya-san.. –comento el rubio "Namikaze"

-estuve escuchando que has evolucionado favorablemente Tayuya-chan.. –comento Tsunade con una sonrisa a Tayuya, quien asintió compartiendo la misma sonrisa emocionada.

-no aguanto la ansiedad Godaime-sama! Ya quiero empezar –confesó la pelifucsia con una reverencia respetuosa, haciendo ampliar la sonrisa de Tsunade.

-la joven Tayuya esta lista! Sus llamas de la juventud son tan intensas, casi tanto como el de Lee.. –palmeó el hombro de la Uzumaki quien hizo una mueca.

-acompañare a la joven Tayuya hasta Sora-ku y se reunirán para establecer los contactos.. –dijo "Arata" con una leve sonrisa.

-si crees conveniente –Tsunade asintió –tienen mi consentimiento..

-Gracias Godaime, nos retiramos –el trio salió dejando el paso al Equipo 8 ingresar con Anko, Isaribi, Karin y Fû.

-Equipo 8 reportándose.. –Kurenai se cuadró con su equipo –hemos descubierto una de las instalaciones que había sido dirigido por un científico shinobi leal al Sannin de las Serpientes.

-Su nombre es Amachi –continuó Anko la explicación -aunque logramos destruir las instalaciones y rescatar a Isaribi.. el tarado logró evadir la captura, por eso debe ser integrado en el Libro Bingo para ser cazado lo más pronto posible.

-eso no es bueno.. –frunció su ceño la rubia Hokage –muy bien, darás la descripción a Shizune para que pueda enviar los datos al departamento T&I..

-No será problema, personalmente hablaré con Ibiki, sin drama –Anko atajó a Shizune de su hombro con camaradería.

-si no hay nada más que decir.. –empezó diciendo Tsunade para ser interrumpida por Karin.

-espera kaa-quiero decir Godaime-sama, tenemos un asunto que discutir por favor.. –se acercó Karin tirando de la mano de Isaribi quien tímidamente sonrió a la rubia Senju.

-Nosotros ya hemos dado el reporte.. –volvió a decir Kurenai.

-Equipo 8 ya están dispensados, Mitarashi Anko.. –pero fue interrumpida por la pelimorada.

-quiero hablar con usted después, si se puede Godaime-sama –pidió la mujer amante de dangos.

-esta bien, después de hablar con Karin-chan, te recibiré..

Al salir Anko, Tsunade puso toda su atención en su hija.

-de que quieres hablar Karin-chan.. –pidió la rubia a la pelirroja de lentes.

-Isaribi-chan..? –le pidió Karin a Isaribi explicar su situación, quien tímidamente asintió.

-verá Godaime-sama, fui atrapada en los experimentos de Amachi, convirtiéndome en una aberración.. y..

-al verla Godaime-sama –interrumpió Karin con un toque a sus lentes –pude notar imperfecciones en su transformación, creo que si estudiamos su caso podremos ayudarla a manejar su poder.. así será fácil para ella llevar una vida normal..

Tsunade pondero la situación, viendo la mirada esperanzada de Isaribi y la confiante postura de Karin, dio un vistazo a Shizune quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-entiendo.. puedo darte un vistazo Isaribi-chan..? –Tsunade instó a Isaribi acercarse.

La joven pelivioleta tímidamente se acercó a la rubia de gran pechonalidad, y ante un gesto mudo de Karin, se transformó en Kaima, unas escamas verdes surgieron en todo su cuerpo permitiendo que Tsunade, con Shizune y Karin se acercaran para observarla.

-Ya veo.. si, si creo que si –murmuraba Tsunade al tiempo que activaba su jutsu médico, la Palma Mística sobre Isaribi haciendo un escaneo –no será problema, veré personalmente la evolución de una cura para tu.. –pero fue interrumpida por la joven quien vio a Karin, ésta asintió.

-gracias a Karin-chan y todos, me pude dar cuenta que esta apariencia no es tan mala, quisiera más bien orientación para controlar este poder por el bien de mis seres queridos..

-mmm, ya veo –Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos –veremos con la investigación y los datos que adquirimos si conseguimos mantener ese poder sin esta apariencia.. te parece..?

-hai Hokage-sama –asintió Isaribi encantada por esa respuesta.

-ya que estarás aquí en Konoha, te daré la llave de un departamento que perteneció al primo de Karin, Shizune te llevara, está bien..? –Tsunade le entrego una llave a Isaribi quien recibió dicho objeto –y también asistirás a la Academia Ninja para cuando se reciban la siguiente generación de shinobi tengas un equipo con un sensei.. o si un equipo necesite completar su escuadron..

Karin festejo con Isaribi para luego dar un abrazo a Tsunade.

-eres la mejor kaa-chan!

-lo sé, ya vete con tu amiga a ver que necesitan en su nuevo departamento y me lo haces saber..

Karin agarró la mano de Isaribi para despedirse de su madre y seguir a Shizune para el antiguo departamento de Naruto.

Apenas Tsunade quedo sola, Anko entro en la oficina Hokage.

-Godaime, quiero a Uzumaki Karin como mi pupila.. veo un gran potencial como interrogadora para el departamento T&I..

El pedido inesperado de Anko sorprendió a la rubia Senju.

-eso no lo esperaba, debo admitir.

-es bastante buena en detectar a mentirosos, no solo al emplear su jutsu, pero en lectura corporal, me conto su experiencia en Kusa y puedo asegurar que su experiencia previa a Konoha la hará una excelente interrogadora.. –dijo Anko.

-está bien, pero Karin-chan también está entrenando bajo mi tutelaje como IryoNin.. –Anko asintió ante las palabras de la Hokage –pero lograremos coordinar..

-de acuerdo Hokage-sama.. me retiro, iré junto de Ibiki y que la maldita sabandija de Amachi entre al Libro Bingo.

Una vez que Anko salió de la oficina, casi chocó con los cuatro ancianos del Consejo; Anko no pudo frenar una mueca de desagrado cuando Danzõ Shimura paso por su lado.

Tsunade quiso golpearse su cabeza por su escritorio, lo último que deseaba era una "charla" con los vejestorios del Consejo, incluido su sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

-Tsunade-hime –empezó Homura pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade.

-se dirigen a mi como Godaime-sama.. "honorable" consejo en que puedo ayudarles..? –termino diciendo la rubia con una falsa sonrisa.

-exigimos que Uchiha Sasuke sea nuevamente reincorporado al Equipo 7 supervisado por Hatake Kakashi, una orden que no debió ser modificado.. –demandó Danzõ golpeando su bastón ruidosamente.

Tsunade levanto insolente una de sus cejas, para luego dirigir su mirada ojimiel al Sarutobi.

-han estado los demás miembros del consejo demandando.. –empezó Hiruzen pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la rubia.

-mas bien ustedes exigieron al consejo de clanes que pidieran al Uchiha en el equipo del Hatake.. me preguntó porque..? –ponderó mirando al trio y a Sarutobi –después de todo Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra bajo el tutelaje del Sannin de los Sapos, Jiraiya y la última vez que tuvo pupilos uno se convirtió en Yondaime..

Tanto Homura como Koharu miraron incomodos a Danzõ quien rechinó sus dientes.

-Harás que Uchiha Sasuke sea nuevamente miembro del equipo 7 junto de Haruno Sakura y un miembro ANBU de nombre Sai como medida preventiva contra la influencia de Orochimaru.. con Hatake Kakashi como sensei.. –aquí el aliento de momia sonrió maliciosamente –o se recortará el presupuesto para los nuevos aspirantes a IryoNin en campo que estabas dirigiendo..

Aquí Tsunade se envaro de coraje. Sarutobi miraba por la ventana apretando su pipa con impotencia.

-no-te-atrevas.. –mastico cada palabra Tsunade con ira contenida.

-entonces ratifica y coloca al Uchiha en el equipo 7.. –volvió a repetir el Shimura.

Tsunade estaba realmente furiosa, pero respiró hondo para luego adoptar una mirada que dejaría muy orgulloso al Niidaime Hokage, aún más como retrocedió levemente el Shimura.

-Cuando regresen de su misión, comunicare a Uchiha Sasuke que se reúna con su equipo 7, notificare a Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura de esta nueva disposición..

-y yo notificaré a Sai que se reunan con el equipo 7 al regreso del Uchiha.

Terminada la reunión/intervención, con Tsunade sola en la oficina, agrietó el escritorio.

-"Maldito Shimura" –mordía fuertemente su labio inferior –"ya no veo la hora que recibas tu merecido, bastardo desgraciado"

#################################################

Miles de Byakugan flotaban en el recinto. Hinata estaba envuelta en un aura blanco perteneciente a su youkai, Ahri, con sus ojos brillando con color ámbar y una ranura felina como iris. Naruto se encontraba embelesado por su esposa, ignorando como Toneri babeaba por la peliazul.

-¿No aprendes, verdad?-preguntó Yuna con unos lentes negros oscuros ante un nervioso albino –Te había dicho que te comportaras! –Yuna le dio una colleja al selenita quien despertó desorientado y algo mal humorado.

-qué te pasa..? –dijo Toneri calmando el lugar adolorido.

-te está salvando la vida –mencionó Sasuke algo divertido viendo como Samehada se lanzó hacia Hinata para devorar la aura reluciente de Hinata, quien sonriendo le permitió a la espada alimentarse de su chakra residual.

-que buena chica –acarició la peliazul a Samehada quien eructo contenta.

-Entonces el Buque de Energía.. –comenzó Jiraiya con una mano en el mentón –es una recopilación de los Byakugan..

-de mi clan –completó Toneri acercándose a un par de ojos que le llamaba la atención.

-será que son el par de ojos de Otsutsuki Tsukimaru..? –se acercó Hinata con Naruto pisándole los talones y Samehada durmiendo en la espalda de la hanyo.

-también lo he sentido.. –murmuro Toneri atrapando delicadamente dicho par de ojos.

-y esos ojos son para Hinata-hime ttebayo..?

-haremos lo que dice el pergamino ttebane..? –dijo Kushina completando el pensamiento de su hijo.

-supongo que debemos permanecer unos días mientras se recuperan.. no? –comentó Minato viendo como el rostro de su hijo se amargaba por la perspectiva.

-Kuso, lo que me faltaba ttebayo –murmuró contrariado el rubio logrando sacar unas risitas de Hinata y Yuna.

Kushina agarró el hombro de su hijo haciendo que éste le mirara y compartieran una mirada de consuelo.

-Hina-chan.. y ahora ttebane..? –preguntó Kushina.

Hinata suspiró posando su mirada en su amado rubio quien se envaró instintivamente.

-según el pergamino, debo tener estos ojos Otsutsuki y que sinergicen con mi chakra transformándolo en Tenseigan.. –suspiró la peliazul –y Toneri debe tener mis ojos para que.. –aquí fue interrumpido por un Naruto furioso de celos.

-como que el bastardo tendrá tus ojos Hinata-hime! Sobre mi cadáver ttebayo! –ya iba a saltar encima del albino pero fue atajado por una palma de Hinata en su pecho.

-Naruto-kun, por favor, es un aliado nada más, es necesario –pero nuevamente Naruto la interrumpió

-Me niego a que ese bastardo tenga tus ojos, me niego ttebayo! –refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados como niño pequeño caprichoso que no deseaba compartir su juguete favorito

-Naruto-kun.. –suspiró Hinata con la paciencia maternal ante el cabreo infantil de su esposo y su adorable puchero.

-en lugar de discutir –empezó Sasuke obteniendo una mirada envenenada del rubio Uzumaki –no deberíamos ver cómo hacer que Hinata obtenga esos ojos y que el cara de leche tenga los..

-QUE NO TENDRA LOS PRECIOSOS OJOS DE HINATA-HIME TTEBAYO! –chillo histérico con sus ojos en blanco y varios tic furiosos en su frente, apenas sujetado por Yuna y sus cadenas.

-la marioneta mater podrá realizar los implantes tanto en Hinata-dono como en mí.. –expuso Toneri a distancia prudencial de la ira del Jinchuriki rubio quien agitaba su cuerpo con toda intención asesina.

-Naruto-kun, por favor.. –aquí la hanyo descargó todo su sex appeal en su esposo quien se calmó para suavizarse al lado de la peliazul.

-y porque el cara de leche agria ("como me dijiste" chilló Toneri) debe quedarse con tus ojos Hinata-hime..? –pregunto Naruto un poco más tranquilo –que sucederá con nuestro lazo si debes ceder tus ojos a este bastardo Otsutsuki..?

Aquí todos perplejos se miraron entre sí.

Y de repente la imagen mental de un chibi Toneri acosando a un chibi Naruto mientras chibi Hinata evitaba que el albino lo llevara al lado oscuro del yaoi.

A todos se le sombreó la frente de azul intentando borrar dicha imagen mental. Pero Yuna soltaba risitas con su Jõgan activo, logrando que los afectados, Naruto y Toneri, tuvieran esperanzas.

-La verdad.. que si Toneri llega a activar su Tenseigan con los ojos de Hinata-neesan, le conducirá a su verdadero amor.. así Naruto-niisan no tendrá que enfermar de gastritis por celos –soltó entre risitas la pelirroja, risitas compartidas con Hinata y Kushina, ambas considerando adorable al rubio psicoceloso.

Escuchando las palabras de su hermana, Naruto empezó a relajarse. Para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-si con eso el cara de nieve sin gracia ("que te pasa con llamarme asi!" reclamó Toneri fastidiado) ya no molesta a mi esposa.. bien, aceptaré que tenga los preciosos ojos de luna de Hinata-hime ttebayo..

-entonces.. cuando empezamos..? –pregunto Jiraiya.

#####################################

En Boahatto estaba Yoku Shiro quien había estado acomodando un letrero con el menú del día, cuando percibió la llegada de tres gennin.

-Ohayou Shiro-san! –saludó animadamente Uzumaki Karin quien se encontraba colgada del brazo de Hyuuga Neji –venimos con nuestra nueva amiga, Kurama Yakumo.

Una bella jovencita de larga melena castaña con una trenza en su lado izquierdo, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana blanca, llevaba un kimono rosa pálido con una remera roja debajo y sandalias shinobi.

-mucho gusto Shiro-san.. –dió una reverencia la ojiverde con una tenue sonrisa.

-vienen a merendar supongo.. –Shiro dió una palmada y en el acto apareció una sonriente Kibõ.

-me acompañan, Karin-san y Neji-san.. la mesa de siempre..? con su amiga..?

El trío asintió para luego seguir a la joven camarera.

-algo en especial..? –preguntó la morena –o lo de siempre..?

-que tal el Taijaki de chocolate con té verde..? –preguntó Karin a Neji y a Yakumo, quienes aceptaron.

-escuche de Karin-chan que te estas recuperando Yakumo de la afección que sufrías..

-así es –asintió la castaña con una sonrisa –Godaime-sama fue muy buena y ha logrado una cura para mi debilidad, y nuevamente Kurenai-sensei ha sido asignada para ser mi sensei..

-estarás en el equipo 8..? con Kiba-san, Shino-san y Sakura-san..? –preguntó Karin.

-tengo entendido que en el equipo 8 Shino-san ya es chuunin.. –comentó Yakumo con un dedo en el mentón mirando hacia arriba pensativa.

-y por eso aún le faltan un miembro gennin en su equipo.. –mencionó Neji.

En ese momento Kibõ les trajo los Taijaki mientras Ryoku traía los té verdes.

-sírvanse y nos avisan si desean algo más.. –les sonrió el barman para irse con la camarera al notar la llegada de otros clientes.

-cómo has estado lidiando con Ido..? –preguntó Karin al tiempo que empezó a comer el dulce junto a su té verde.

-gracias a Arashi-san y Menma-san han logrado encerrar y retirar esa entidad de mi interior.. y me he estado fortaleciendo a medida que ha pasado el tiempo.

-saben que es ese tal Ido..? –preguntó Neji notando la llegada de Hayate y Yugao, ambos aparentemente en una cita.

-según Godaime-sama es algún tipo de parasito –comentó Yakumo sin saber más.

Pero Karin sabía gracias a Tsunade, que "Ido" en realidad era un parasito creado por Orochimaru. Y que la estaban envenenando para presentar debilidad corporal y que sea fácilmente manejable.

Ahora que la joven ha estado respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento, estaba recuperándose para convertirse en kunoichi, además que ya tenía un equipo sería de utilidad para la aldea y la joven Yakumo ya no tendría motivos de tristeza por su carrera shinobi.

Justo en ese momento entró en el local Boahatto una conocida de la pelirroja.

-Isaribi-chan! –llamó Karin la atención de la joven pelivioleta con coletas.

-Karin-chan..? –Isaribi reconoció a la pelirroja junto de dos castaños, uno de ojos blancos y la otra de ojos verdes.

-ven siéntate con nosotros.. –invitó Karin a la joven.

-adelante Isaribi-san, quiere algo en particular..? –preguntó Ryoku desde su Bar con una sonrisa –ellos tienen té verde y Taijaki de chocolate –al ver brillar los ojos de la joven asintió –Nageru prepara más Taijaki para Isaribi-san!

-pedido de Taijaki de chocolate a la orden! –gritó desde su cocina el Chef de Boahatto.

Al acercarse a la mesa de la pelirroja, Isaribi fue arrastrada por la ojirroja de lentes a sentarse en su mesa.

-te presento a Hyuuga Neji.. –empezó diciendo Karin pero Isaribi saltó emocionada.

-es tu Príncipe de Ojos Luna que tanto has mencionado!

Karin enrojeció hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

-Isaribi-chan! –chilló apenada sin mirar al genio Hyuuga quien se veía bastante complacido por la información.

-Mucho gusto Isaribi-san.. –dijo solemne el chico Hyuuga mientras Karin escondía sus ojos tras el brillo de sus lentes –"tan adorable mi flor de membrillo cuando esta avergonzada"

-Hola, me llamo Kurama Yakumo, un gusto –se presentó la castaña de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

-un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien.. –sonrió la joven de ojos negros con coletas.

-que cuentas Isaribi-chan..? –abandonó Karin la vergüenza para unirse a la conversación.

-me he estado adaptando a la vida de la villa, Shizune-san ha sido muy amable.. y Godaime-sama ya me ha adelantado de un importante progreso acerca de mi transformación en Kaima..

-si lo he estado siguiendo –secundó Karin asintiendo positivamente –Yakumo-chan también ha estado siguiendo tratamiento con Kaa-san..

Isaribi posó su negra mirada en la joven castaña, comprendiendo que ambas compartían situación similar.

-en serio..? –comentó Isaribi

-así es.. –asintió Yakumo con una leve sonrisa.

-tienen mucho en común –infirió Neji viendo ambas kunoichi.

-serán grandes amigas.. lo sé –confirmó Karin con una amplia sonrisa.

Los cuatro empezaron a comentar anécdotas de sí mismos, pasando un buen rato, juntos degustando las delicias que ofrecía el chef de Boahatto. A pesar del momento, Neji no bajó la guardia, se había percatado de la presencia de 2 ANBU siguiéndolos. Sacando a Yugao quien perseguía a Karin por ser hija de la Godaime Hokage; y desde que había llegado Isaribi se sumó un ANBU al otro que estuvo siguiendo a Yakumo.

Si sus nuevas camaradas estaban siendo seguidas, solo indicaba que el Shimura estaba interesado, y eso nunca era algo bueno para aquellos que eran seleccionados para su RAIZ.

Se percató como Yugao también había notado la presencia de los 2 ANBU. Con su chakra activó su brazalete enviando un mensaje a sus camaradas.

"ANBU siguiendo a Kurama Yakumo y la nueva kunoichi Isaribi"

No tardó en recibir respuestas de sus camaradas.

###########################################

En el país del Fuego, camino a Kusa en una zona desértica se erguía una antigua ciudad que hoy en día sólo quedaban ruinas, Sora-ku era un lugar de refugio para el mercado negro de contrabando, recursos básicos desde insumos médicos, alimenticios hasta armas y objetos ilegales.

Los Uchiha tenían una aliada, Nekobaa quien luego acogió un antiguo noble de la Corte Feudal del Fuego caído en desgracia cuando se formaron las aldeas shinobi, cuyo nieto se llamaba Kasai Jishin.

Era un joven de pelo negro rebajado, cuyos ojos marrones se encontraban ocultos bajo sus gafas de lentes redondos oscurecidos, que logró salir adelante con un negocio lucrativo en el mercado negro. Tenía a varios residentes de Sora-ku como empleados, pero tenía a cuatro amigos como socios, todos llegaron con él gracias al Sannin de los Sapos.

Jiraiya los había salvado de las fauces de la muerte, literalmente. Y por ello tenían una deuda de sangre transformada en una sociedad anónima de intercambio de información. Jishin y sus socios le daban información de sus países y aliados mientras Jiraiya le daba información shinobi de vigilancia, y así sucesivamente intercambiaban, tanto información militar como financiera.

En un diván se encontraba sentado comiendo un exquisito chocolate traído de Iwa, muy escaso por la hostilidad existente entre Tsuchi no Kuni contra Hi no Kuni. Ese día en particular usaba su gabardina negra cerrada hasta el cuello con detalles de cinturones decorativos que daban un aire tenebroso, pantalones jean oscuros desgastados y zapatos negros. Con su barba en candado daba un aire aristocrático en decadencia.

En ese momento ingresaba en el salón un hombre fornido, de pelo negro corte militar con sus ojos color café, un chaleco táctico con hombreras unidas por cinturones que cruzaban su pectoral, pantalones de cuero con bota militar de caño medio y protectores en piernas y antebrazos de metal.

-Si te ve Kikoeru-san comiendo su reserva de chocolate te va a doler tus oídos.. –le advirtió el moreno levantando una ceja.

-Ojos que no ven y chismosos que se callan, el corazón no sabrá.. –fue su respuesta terminando el delicioso chocolate limpiándose la barbilla de cualquier cuerpo del delito –y tu sombra..?

-Meiyo-chan está hablando con la nieta de Nekobaa.. Tamaki –contestó el hombre yéndose a servirse del aguamiel que se encontraba en la repisa.

-No te acabes con mi reserva Masayoshi.. –le advirtió Jishin –Kamizuru-san es algo excéntrico y no da a cualquiera su aguamiel..

-deberías ofrecerle algún trato para conseguir más fácilmente –comento el llamado Masayoshi.

-crees que no lo he hecho.. Solo gracias a Tamaki que tengo esta reserva.. –se encogió los hombros –y como va Oyashiro-san..? sabe algo de la chica Chino..?

-quizás al hablar con Jiraiya sabremos algo de esa mujer.. –recalcó Masayoshi.

Iba a decir algo mas Jishin cuando entraron dos mujeres al salón. La jovencita morena de larga cabellera ondulada en las puntas de color caramelo, con ojos chocolate, vestía una sudadera con capucha granate sin mangas con un top negro debajo, una falda con una calza debajo en tonos grises metálicos, bota shinobi de caño largo negro hasta el muslo, protectores en el antebrazo derecho mientras unas vendas cubrían todo el brazo hasta la muñeca izquierda.

Fue la presencia fuerte de la otra mujer que los dos hombres se envararon.

La mujer de piel bronceada, con una armadura ligera de samurái femenino, con la coraza marrón con detalles dorados como líneas erráticas con una calza negra y botas de caño largo hasta las rodillas con protector metálico en ambas piernas, su abundante cabellera chocolate atado en una alta coleta con su flequillo cubriendo las vendas oscuras colocadas sobre sus ojos. No llevaba hombreras pero si protectores metálicos en sus antebrazos. Una corta capa gris plata cubría su hombro y brazo izquierdo. Tenía una wakizashi y una tantõ en su obi negra mientras una Naginata en su espalda.

-La infame Seki Sukina –sonrió Jishin para luego dirigir su oscura mirada por sus gafas a la joven –y supongo que es tu nueva pupila, no..?

-Kasai Jishin.. Kabe Masayoshi –el segundo mencionado solo asintió en silencio –les presento a Kerowa Nigami, mi protegida.. –la llamada Sukina se dirigió con seguridad hasta un sillón ornamentado como el diván en el cual se sentaba Jishin.

-Mucho gusto, Sukina onee-san me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –confesó tímidamente la joven siguiendo a su amiga para quedarse detrás de la mujer.

-ya han llegado los demás..? –preguntó Sukina.

-aún están en camino según tengo entendido.. –dijo Jishin.

-Meiyo-chan esta con Tamaki, dentro de nada ya aparecerá.. –comentó Masayoshi –y tú que cuentas de Kumo..?

-Bee-sensei está volviendo loco al Raikage.. –dijo divertida la mujer.

-eso no es novedad.. siempre lo dices en tus reportes cuando vienes a Sora-ku..

No dijeron más por la llegada de un joven moreno de ojos café, quien llevaba una chaqueta cerrada de mangas amplias color gris humo oscuro con un detalle negro que comprime en ambos brazos, un amplio cinturón beige, pantalón negro con sandalias shinobi, junto al mismo entró su colega también moreno de amplia cabellera oscura hasta los hombros, con sus ojos negros miraba toda la habitación siendo saludado por los presentes, vestía una remera beige bajo un abrigo abierto de color marrón oscuro con detalles más claros en las mangas tres cuarto, guantes negros sin dedos; con pantalones marrones arena con varios cinturones tácticos y calzados ninja.

-vaya y yo que creí que llegábamos tarde Tsuyo.. –dijo el primero.

-casi estamos todos Shoyũ-sempai.. –dijo el llamado Tsuyo.

-bienvenidos Sauko Shoyũ y Yũkõ Tsuyo de Suna.. escuche que se cruzaron con el pueblo nómada de la Reina de Roran..? –comenzó Jishin.

-Sarãna-dono ha estado algo preocupada por la aparición de una mujer pelirroja que ha estado cazando shinobi por la zona de Roran.. ha pedido ayuda a Suna pero con la inestabilidad de la Invasión Fallida a Konoha, han estado sin Kazekage.. –informó Shoyũ

-eso es algo que debemos informar a Jiraiya-sama.. –murmuró Sukina.

-secundo lo dicho por Sukina-san –dijo Masayoshi.

-MASAYOSHI-SENPAI –entró entusiasmada una joven quien usaba un vestido de una sola pieza de falda corta y mangas largas, cubriendo su brazo derecho con un protector dorado. El vestido era azul, pero la parte que cubría su pecho y cintura era de color blanco, pero sus pechos estaban descubiertos en un atrevido escote. Su cabello era corto y negro con destellos celestes, usaba unas botas pequeñas blancas que solo cubrían hasta sus tobillos. Abrió ampliamente sus grandes ojos avellanas al notar que su senpai no estaba solo –gomen!

-Meiyo-chan, siempre debes tocar antes de entrar.. –regaño el hombre con un ligero tono divertido al notar el furioso sonrojo de vergüenza de la joven.

Esta se acercó rápidamente hasta su senpai para luego recordar lo que había venido a contar.

-Masayoshi-senpai ya está llegando Kikoeru-san, parece que al fin encontró un colega..

En eso entran dos hombres, uno de ellos usaba un peto negro al estilo de un samurai, debajo de una gabardina granate de mangas cortas, pantalón negro con detalles en granate en los cinturones decorativos tácticos con calzado shinobi de caño medio. Su cabello era negro y caído en el ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran negros y reflejaban confianza y tranquilidad. A su lado un joven de piel bronceada con ojos negros tras unas gafas sin montura visible, su pecho cubierto de vendas bajo una corta chaqueta sin mangas granate oscuro con detalles negros, protectores de brazos y antebrazos con guantes grises de tono metálico, pantalón marron con botas shinobi que cubren el ruedo de los pantalones volviéndolos abultados, con detalles de 4 cinturones tácticos.

-parece que estamos completos ahora que has llegado Kikoeru-san de Iwa.. –dió la bienvenida Jishin a los recién llegados –es tu nuevo colega..?

-así es Jishin, les presento a Yanushi Kinone, mi colega de Iwa.. –el llamado Kikoeru dio un asentimiento al muchacho quien dio una reverencia de saludo.

-solo estamos a la espera de Jiraiya-sama..? –preguntó Shoyũ pero Jishin negó.

-no, la verdad el pedido corresponde a Namikaze Arata..

Aquí todos se envararon, en especial los que pertenecían a Iwa.

-creo haber escuchado mal.. –empezó diciendo Kikoeru –has dicho Namikaze..?

-es cierto, aun no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, Kikoeru-san.. Jiraiya-sama nos ha pedido el favor de estar informando a este tal Arata, quien dice ser "tío" del famoso Yondaime Hokage..

-Namikaze Minato –Kikoeru apretó fuertemente sus puños y masticó dicho nombre con una contenida furia.

-Has perdido algún familiar por culpa de mi "sobrino"

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la llegada silenciosa del rubio "Namikaze" quien tenía a su lado una pelifucsia quien miraba a los presentes con ojos críticos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, la presencia del "Namikaze" inspiraba un terrorífico respeto, incluso para ambos provenientes de Iwa.

-Me alegra encontrar a todos reunidos –empezó "Arata" ignorando el ambiente tenso –el pedido fue para introducir a la nueva maestra espía de Konoha.. Uzumaki Tayuya.

Sukina, Kikoeru y Masayoshi se envararon al reconocer el apellido de Uzushio.

-Jiraiya ahora se encuentra en misión con su propio equipo Gennin, por lo que la Godaime Hokage consideró tener una maestra espía exclusiva en recorrer los países, y para acceder a dichos países debe conocer los contactos que lograran ayudarla a ingresar –expuso el rubio shinobi disfrazado.

Kikoeru estaba entre la incomodidad y la furia, considerando que su deuda era con el Sannin de los Sapos; pensamiento similar cruzaba en la mente de Sukina y Masayoshi, ambos conociendo la historia tras la guerra de Uzushio contra sus naciones.

Tayuya los observaba con una mirada afilada, sabiendo el motivo de la hostilidad velada de dichos informantes.

-Me llamo Kasai Jishin, soy dueño del Kiite Uketoru, el mayor centro del Contrabando de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, donde pides lo que sea y lo recibes pagando un precio y un favor.. mis socios.. Sauko Shoyũ de Suna, y su colega Yũkõ Tsuyo.. -Tayuya asintió a los recién mencionados notando que no había hostilidad aparente –de Kumo mi querida socia Seki Sukina y su nueva pupila..

-su nombre es Kerowa Nigami.. –respondió Sukina con un tono neutral de voz –eres una Shimin, Uzumaki Tayuya..?

-como lo has sabido..? –afiló su mirada la pelifucsia, el rubio "Namikaze" levanto una ceja impresionado.

-como te habrás dado cuenta, soy invidente y mi sensei me ha sensibilizado en detectar las auras.. así sé que Namikaze-san no dice ser quien es.. –terminó diciendo la mujer samurái.

-aunque nosotros no usemos chakra.. tenemos otras habilidades.. –continuó el moreno de corte militar –mi nombre es Kabe Masayoshi, vengo de Kiri, y mi kohai –señalo a la morena de pelo corto con reflejos celestes –Komakai Meiyo.. –la mencionada la saludó con un gesto de mano y una amplia sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Tayuya-chan!

-Igual Meiyo-san –respondió educadamente la ex Kunoichi de Oto.

-Así que es una Shimin –continuó Kikoeru, notando que solo faltaban su colega y él mismo –me llamo Zen Kikoeru, mi hogar es Iwa al igual que mi pupilo, Yanushi Kinone –éste se mostró neutral, sin saludar –seguro sabes de la hostilidad existente entre los supervivientes de Uzushio contra Iwa, Kumo y Kiri..

-Por supuesto, por años nos han cazado como animales –Tayuya no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para no saltar contra el moreno de Iwa, quien desde que llegaron solo mostraba hostilidad contra ella y Tobirama-sensei "que cabrón" pensaba la joven.

-pero eso quedó en el pasado.. –intervino "Arata" con una intensión asesina logrando disipar la hostilidad en la habitación, quedando solo un respetuoso temor –todos son parte de la Red del Sannin de los Sapos, y colaboran entre todos para evitar conflictos.. nos entendemos..? -cada uno fue asintiendo al sentir la mirada pesada de Tobirama -bien, hecho las presentaciones.. hay algún reporte que dar..?

###########################################

Más tarde, Yuna fue citada a solas con Toneri que se había calmado un poco con respecto a Hinata. Finalmente le podía ver a los ojos.

-Te había dicho que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa con ella -regañó la pelirroja.

-Lo lamento, creí que si mostraba lo impresionante que era se iba a fijar en mí. Ella si es demasiado terca para cambiar de opinión -suspiró el sujeto.

-Lo siento mucho, ya te lo dije. Es mejor que la olvides, como te había dicho, con tus nuevos ojos hallarás una mujer buena, cariñosa y gentil que quiera estar a tu lado. El amor está en el lugar más inesperado -le sonrió la chica estilo Uzumaki.

-¿Estás soltera?-preguntó de repente el sujeto.

-Sí, pero que tiene que ver con todo esto –se extrañó Yuna ante la inesperada pregunta.

-¿Te gusta la Luna? Tengo un lugar que sería bonito para ti -mencionó el albino sonriéndole estilo Tobirama.

-Está bien, me estás asustando mucho -retrocedió la chica.

-¿Sabes que es un Suggar daddy?-cuestionó el selenita ignorando el miedo de la chiquilla.

En ese momento, Yuna tragó saliva porque recordó una clase de Kushina sobre esta situación. **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Se veía a la Matriarca Uzumaki dando clases y en el pizarrón estaba dibujado una figura chibi de Tobirama apresado con una loli protegida por los ANBU.

-Recuerden niñas, si un pervertido como él les dice cosas como ser Suggar Daddy es un peligro ttebane..

-¿Por qué dibuja al honorable Nidaime? -preguntó Karin curiosa.

-¿Honorable? Según Mito-sama es el peor lolicon de todos y está enfermo. No acepten pupilentes verdes y si les dice cosas raras a cambio de juguetes o favores.. aléjense de inmediato ttebane -les advirtió Kushina seria.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai**

-¡NO QUIERO SER TU SUGGAR BABY! -salió corriendo la pelirroja y dejó un hoyo en la pared.

-¿Por qué todas me rechazan? -se preguntó deprimido el alien.

En un punto de la Tierra, Tobirama sentía orgullo en la fuerza lolicona fuera de este mundo.

############################################

 **Omake**

-Por favor, Yuna-chan. Dinos tu tic verbal -grababa Hinata con una cámara.

-No, no quiero decirlo -se quejó Yuna molesta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con un puchero en los labios.

-Por favor, te verías genial diciéndolo a cada rato ttebayo -le dijo Naruto emocionado de oírlo -Si dices tu tic te daré un tazón de ramen extragrande ttebayo -ofreció Naruto un cupón.

-¡No! –chillo indignada la pelirroja

-Una bolsa de rollos de canela extragrandes -ofreció Hinata super zorruna.

-No me vas a chantajear, no soy como Naruto-niisan! –reclamo con ojos blancos a su "cuñada"

-Dos tazones de lujo ttebayo -insistió Naruto.

-¡Ya dije que no! –Yuna ya tenía varias garrapatas furiosas en su frente.

-Un jutsu super genial por parte de Ahri -señaló muy deseosa la exHyuuga.

-¡QUE NOOOOO! –se agarró de sus pelos rojos halándolos dolorosamente con lágrimas de anime.

-No seas pesada, ya te pareces a Sakura-chan ttebayo -le dijo con molestia el rubio.

-¡No voy a decir mi tic, es vergonzoso! ¡No lo diré, ttebari! -gritó colérica la pelirroja para dejar ver que ella misma se balconeó.

-¿ttebari? -dijeron sorprendidos Naruhina.

-¡NOOOOOOOO, TANTO QUE ME COSTÓ REPRIMIRLO, TTEBARI! ¡NO DE NUEVO, YA ME DESCONTROLÉ TTEBARI! -se tomaba las greñas.

-¡QUE LINDA TE VES! -dijeron NaruHina encantados y con ojos de borrego.

-¡KYAAAAAA, NO ES DIVERTIDO, TTEBARI! ¡YA BASTA, TTEBARI! -dijo muy descontrolada la pelirroja de ojos celestes.

-Dilo sin pena, ahora si pareces Uzumaki ttebayo -le dijo Naruto emocionado.

-¡NOOOOOOO! -salió huyendo Yuna sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

-Pobre Yuna, se mira bien con su tic -mencionó Hinata.

-Ya sé...¿grabaste todo mamá ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio a un arbusto.

-Fuerte y claro, Naru-chan -estaba Kushina con ojos brillantes y una grabadora de voz -Grabado para la posteridad, ttebane! Registrado al expediente Uzumaki.

Sgte. Cap: **Mamoru no Suzu**

Por favor recuerden la campaña **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"** que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores sí. Acosadores no.

Arigatou gozaimazu.

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	24. Mamoru no Suzu

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legends. Todos los derechos reservados._

Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban revisando unos pergaminos de una bolsa que decía reviews.

-mira.. es de **shironeko black** –señalo la Hyuuga un pergamino –agradece a Autora-sama por alegrarle el día..

-y creo que les alegrara a muchos saber que hoy publico el nuevo capítulo kore.. –contesto Konohamaru hasta encontrar un paquete diciendo **PARA LOS ZORRITOS, ATTE ROIMAN PADILLA** -y esto kore..?

-pertenece a **Roiman padilla** y viene con un paquete extra para Genkurõ y sus hermanos.. –contesto Hanabi.

-puedes ver que es kore..?

-mmm parece un platillo de comida..

Ambos chicos se sonríen con complicidad.

-si no saben..

-no les faltara este paquete kore

Ambos sueltan grandes carcajadas como villanos de películas malas de los años 70? 80? Bueno de malas películas de antaño.

-ya de quien tienes kore..?

-de **jorge rocha** –levanto el pergamino Hanabi –se ve que siempre deja un mensaje positivo para Autora-sama y odia a muerte a Danzõ-dono..

-quien no lo odia kore.. –pregunto retóricamente el Sarutobi –yo tengo el de un invitado llamado **Alee** a quien también le gusto bastante el capítulo..

-es que estuvo muy bueno y creo que este les gustara mas.. –adelanto Hanabi con unas cuantas risitas burlonas –oh, este pertenece a uno de los colegas de Autora-sama, **Emperor92** quien le ha gustado varios momentos del capítulo en especial con Naruto-niisan celoso de Toneri-san..

-yo también me pondría celoso si un cara desteñido pretende de mi novia kore –murmuro el chico de la bufanda mirando disimuladamente hacia la Hyuuga sin explicarse porque de su propia reacción.

-dijiste algo Konohamaru-kun..?

-que me toco el pergamino de **Pegasister Geishiken** –apresuro el Sarutobi en responder –quien dio unos cuantos planteamientos que solo Autora-sama podrá responder ya que no podemos adelantar spoiler kore..

-y ese paquete..?

-son para los zorritos.. puedes ver que son kore..?

-son galletitas con formas raras.. creo que les gustaran.. –Hanabi levanto otro pergamino –y este es de **.37** a quien le gusto mucho el capitulo..

-ah.. este pertenece a **Miss B. Simpathy** teniendo un dibujo muy bonito de Naruto-niichan con Hinata-neechan y Yuna-neechan con los zorritos kore.. –entrego el dibujo a Hanabi quien vio maravillada esa obra de arte.

-SUGOIIII que bonito es!

-y tus preguntas creo que serán respondidas en este capitulo kore.. o eso creo kore..

-oh.. este pergamino es de **Zafir09** quien justamente pidió por nosotros.. y le gusto bastante el capitulo y esperemos que este nuevo sea de su agrado también..

-y finalmente el ultimo pergamino de **animebot02** kore **–** dijo Konohamaru –por quien Autora-sama tuvo el gusto de conocer digitalmente porque está usando parte de la historia de Tamashī no Yũgõ en su propio fic llamado **Narutoverso** , muy recomendado kore..

Apenas pudo terminar, el KonoHana se percataron de cuatro intensiones asesinas que emanaban de cuatro zorritos indignados.

-SE ATREVIERON A LEER LOS PERGAMINOS SIN NOSOTROS!

Al grito de guerra los cuatro empezaron a perseguir al par de pillos quienes rápidamente se pusieron en fuga para salvar sus pellejos.

 _Interrumpimos la transmisión por fallos técnicos._

Se veían a la pareja de traviesos amordazados y bien amarrados como orugas con sus ojos en remolinos, y varios chichones en sus cabezas.

-al menos rescatamos las chucherías enviadas por los lectores –decía una cabreada Kikura siendo apoyada por sus hermanas.

-eso pasa cuando nos descuidamos.. –menciono fastidiado Genkurõ.

-mejor dejemos que los lectores empiecen con el esperado capitulo.. –continuo Wakamo.

-por favor recuerden –fue el turno de Kunou de hablar -la campaña **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"** que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores si, Acosadores no

-DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

Los cuatro disfrutando de los bocadillos ignorando a los cautivos KonoHana.

 **Cap 24. Mamoru no Suzu**

Caminando por un camino transitado, un hombre seguía a una caravana de comerciantes que iban rumbo a Iwa, su nariz prominente era lo único que se veía de su capucha del abrigo que llevaba.

-Amachi-san, si nos permite un momento.. –una suave voz masculina que reconoció el encapuchado haciéndolo envararse de nerviosismo para tratar de huir pero de repente la caravana había desaparecido y solo se encontraba en una carretera vacía

-Yakushi-san, no pensé que tendría la desgracia de verte nuevamente.. –se dio la vuelta para encararse ante la presencia de dos siluetas masculinas –había escuchado que has desertado del bando de Orochimaru-sama..

-rumores.. –mencionó el joven de gafas.

-Yakushi..? –pregunto el otro sujeto.

Kabuto llevaba un sobretodo con capucha, debajo aun llevaba su uniforme de Otogakure, pero sin su bandana. Ya el otro sujeto era de piel blanca con larga cabellera blanca medio atado en alta coleta, con una marca en su frente como un sello. Sus ojos de tonalidad rojiza miraban atentamente al llamado Amachi-san. Debajo de su gabardina gris llevaba cubierto todo su cuerpo con vendajes que le cubrían incluso su boca dejando solo la piel expuesta de la mejilla, frente y su larga cabellera albina hasta la cintura.

-Ottou-san, antes de encontrarte me llamaba Yakushi Kabuto gracias a la monja del Orfelinato.. –empezó explicando el joven de lentes.

-Ah sí _, Aruki no Miko_.. la Doncella Andante a quien tuviste que asesinarla.. si recuerdo que me lo habías mencionado.. –dijo el sujeto sin tacto ante el respingo de Kabuto al ser mencionado que había asesinado a su madre adoptiva.

Amachi levanto una ceja haciendo que sus negros ojos sean más grandes.

-porque me has estado buscando..? –pregunto el sujeto de pelo marrón descolorido atado en una baja coleta.

-vengo a reclutarte, viejo amigo –sonrió falsamente el Yakushi pero fue interrumpido por el albino de ojos rojos.

-Hijo mío, no creo que fuera necesario reclutarlo, que aportaría para nuestra causa..?

Esa pregunta hirió el ego del tal Amachi quien se irguió en toda su estatura.

-he hecho varios experimentos y.. –pero fue interrumpido por Kabuto.

-creo que nos aportara mucho conocimiento para el Proyecto Quimera, ottou-san.. –tranquilizó Kabuto a su padre quien no cambió su mirada apática –Amachi, te presento a mi padre, Hiruko..

Tras la batalla de los Sannin y su derrota contra el Uchiha, la exHyuuga y el Uzumaki con esa técnica del Sharingan, Kabuto sintió que algo se había roto en su interior, por eso decidió investigar su pasado, y sabía exactamente dónde encontrar.

Antes del refuerzo que Shimura Danzõ había estado poniendo con patrullas de sus ANBU RAIZ, pudo ingresar nuevamente en Konoha sigilosamente, logrando acceder al Gran Archivo Raíz en los subterráneos de la aldea.

En el fondo siempre tuvo la sospecha que el Halcón de Guerra le había permitido llegar hasta el archivo donde tenía su ficha al ingresar como espía en las demás aldeas, un pie de letra le había llamado la atención.

Un nombre. Hiruko.

Al principio había supuesto que estaba relacionado a la marioneta que empleaba Akasuna no Sasori, pero convenientemente dicho nombre tenía una ficha en la misma fila de la suya.

Así descubrió sobre un científico contemporáneo de Orochimaru-sama, quien se encontraba experimentando en el Monte Shumisen.

Se puso en camino a dicho lugar, teniendo obstáculos que saltear llegando hasta una fortaleza donde un hombre albino trabajaba en un kinjutsu definitivo: Proyecto Quimera.

Apenas Hiruko vio la llegada de Kabuto, reconoció a su amada Nishiko en la forma del rostro, ojos negros y el uso de gafas en el joven, llamándolo Awashi, su adorado hijo.

La pieza faltante de su memoria al fin tuvo sentido al enterarse que su madre Nishiko viajaba durante un incidente que un pueblo fue quemado hasta sus cimientos, teniendo solo un sobreviviente, el amnésico hijo de Hiruko, teniendo una nueva identidad gracias a Yakushi Nonõ.

-Y ahora están buscándome –con Amachi retomando la conversación, Kabuto regresando al presente.

-vamos Amachi-san.. sé que querrás vengarte de Konoha por cómo te trato.. incluso podremos ayudarte a corregir las fallas del Kaima..

Amachi quedo mirando al dúo; pero teniendo en cuenta que su laboratorio quedo confiscado y destruido por la tarada de Mitarashi Anko, y que su fracaso al no defender dichas instalaciones hubiera sido comido o un destino peor bajo las garras de Orochimaru-sama, la oportunidad brindada por Kabuto y su padre parecían demasiado buenas para ser realidad.

-teniendo en cuenta que no tengo más ofertas en la mesa.. bien, me uno a tu pequeño bando.. –Amachi se encogió de hombros indiferente ante la sonrisa amplia y macabra de Kabuto.

-Perfecto.. bienvenido al equipo..! –dijo animado el peliplata de lentes.

-Y ahora hijo.. adonde..? –pregunto Hiruko viendo al joven.

-tengo una aliada más que quiero reclutar.. será muy útil conseguir más material de estudio si queremos completar tu jutsu ottou-san..

La caravana seguía su camino sin alterarse, incluso con la desaparición de uno de sus miembros.

###################################

Hinata estaba siendo mimada por su hiperactivo esposo, ambos en una nube empalagosa que ya estaba empachando a todos en el castillo de Hamura.

-eres tan bonita Hinata-hime.. aunque no sean tus ojos, son tan bonitos por ser tuyos ahora ttebayo.. –ambos sentados en el salón, con Hinata aún convaleciente tras la cirugía ocular.

La hanyo tenía sus ojos brillantes de un blanco celestial con patrón floral, deleitándose con la imagen de su amado dándole de comer.

-ahora con estos ojos te veo aún más guapo mi amor.. –contestó Hinata con una voz tan dulce que podría enfermar de diabetes a cualquiera que los escuchara.

-cuando dejen sus cursilerías.. –intervino Yuna con una sonrisa incomoda con Samehada en su espalda –ya Jiraiya-sensei encontró algo en un pergamino..

La pareja parecía salir de su paraíso personal para registrar la llegada de Yuna.

-Yuna-chan/ttebayo –dijeron NaruHina al mismo tiempo, perplejos con las cejas levantadas.

-vaya Hinata neesan es raro verte a los ojos y que sean tan..

-brillantes, asombrosos, perfectos, hermosos.. –decía Naruto embelesado mientras Hinata soltaba risitas y Yuna suspiraba frustrada.

-es por eso que me mandaron, no aguantan tanta melosidad –murmuraba Yuna fastidiada con una mano tapando sus ojos. Samehada asintió a lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-decías Yuna-chan.. –finalmente Hinata se apiadó de su amiga quien dijo un "gracias" sin sonido.

-que vine a llevarles junto a Jiraiya-sensei.. –dijo la pelirroja señalando hacia la biblioteca.

Naruto no pudo evitar un puchero de inconformidad mientras Hinata se aguantaba chillar como niña ante el precioso rostro de su amado.

-"Oh por Rikudou Sennin! Ya bájenle con la melosidad.." –se quejó Ahri dentro de la mente de su Jinchuriki. Kurama dormitaba con su pareja quien estaba mosqueada por el alto nivel de azúcar entre la pareja NaruHina.

En la Biblioteca, Sasuke y Toneri, quien tenía sus ojos blancos celestiales con patrón floral, escuchaban a Jiraiya.

-es interesante, había escuchado leyendas pero que realmente estuviera aquí en la luna, jamás se me ocurrió buscarla –decía Toneri con su mirada contemplativa.

-quizás porque estaba destinado, no? –dijo Sasuke –específicamente pertenecería para la Byakugan no Hime..

Justo en ese momento Yuna con Samehada entraba a la Biblioteca junto de NaruHina, y la pareja MinaKushi quienes estaban dentro de su hijo hasta hace un momento.

-Ah, al fin has podido romper esa atmosfera tan cursi, eh chibi Yuna –preguntó Jiraiya con tono jocoso.

-No sin costo.. –murmuró Yuna con una media sonrisa incomoda.

-Ya descifraste Jiraiya-sensei..? –preguntó Minato.

-aquí el joven Toneri me ha dado una pista.. –toco el hombro del albino, quien estaba bastante ruborizado al notar la llegada de Yuna, quien ignoraba la mirada anhelante del selenita.

Naruto por otra parte afiló su mirada cerúlea ante la nueva preferencia del selenita por su hermanita honoraria.

-"tranquilo Naruto-kun.. Yuna-chan sabrá lidiar con su acosador.." –dijo mentalmente Hinata a un perplejo Naruto quien abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

-"Sobre mi cadáver permitiré que el cara de leche agria tenga oportunidad con mi imouto-chan ttebayo!"

-Oye Yuna, yo... –empezó Toneri pero fue interrumpido por una Yuna fastidiada por la misma pregunta.

-Si es la pregunta que creo que harás mi respuesta es no..

-"te lo dije.." –sonrió mentalmente Hinata ante un Naruto aún no muy convencido

-"aun no me convence ttebayo"

-COMO LO SUPISTE?! –exclamo consternado el selenita.

-Salto en el tiempo –respondió Yuna con petulancia.

-Eso me recuerda a Hiashi cuando trataba de invitar a Hanamei a comer ttebane -mencionó Kushina a Minato.

En la Tierra, el líder del clan Hyuuga estornudó teniendo la sensación de que alguien habló mal de él y de su queridísima esposa.

-Jiraiya-sensei.. al fin Hinata-neesan ya no está sufriendo de esos dolores de cabeza..

-Y Toneri tampoco ya manifiesta esos dolores –informó Sasuke complementando lo dicho por Yuna.

Toneri estaba algo molesto de como Sasuke se posicionó cerca de Yuna.

-"es que no me dará ni siquiera una oportunidad para pelear.. Hinata-chan ya está casada pero al menos creía que Yuna-chan estaba soltera y disponible.. maldito Uzumaki, seguro pidió al bastardo Uchiha que vigilara a Yuna-chan.. es tan injusto" –lloriqueaba internamente el selenita ante su suerte.

-bien, tengo este pergamino, y me costó descifrar los detalles.. me había llamado la atención que estuviera en el cementerio, y eso solo indicaba su importancia.. –dijo Jiraiya

-cuando era pequeño, mi padre me contaba una leyenda, al escuchar las dificultades de Jiraiya-san con este pergamino, pude notar que se trataba de esa leyenda.. –aclaró Toneri ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

-y que dice ttebayo..? –se impacientó Naruto sabiendo que tenía relación con su esposa.

-El pergamino perteneció a Otsutsuki Hamura, es su diario secreto.. dice " _He llegado al final de mis días y dejé algo de mi chakra en un títere para guiar a la Byakugan no Hime, la Princesa Byakugan que aparecerá en más o menos 1000 años. La estirpe de mi hija amada es la que tiene el chakra más puro de todos, ya que han conservado el ojo blanco de mi madre. Mi ojo ha evolucionado hasta un nivel no visto antes y con él he podido ver en persona muchas candidatas a la heredera de mi poder. El Sapo Gamamaru me hizo una profecía muy clara sobre esto y dijo que la princesa de ojos blancos tenía un color lavanda poco común en su clan y un corazón tan puro que sería un peligro para las enseñanzas de sus antecesores. Pero la señal definitiva es que esta mujer estaría fuertemente ligada a alguien de la estirpe de Ashura, el hijo de mi hermano mayor. No fue claro si se refería al hilo del destino que habla del Anciano de la Luna que crea estos vínculos. Pero en mis visiones vi varias señales. Vi a un hombre moreno de cabello largo, un hombre que dominaba la madera y daba señales de ser un cabeza hueca, pero dotado del chakra bendito de su ancestro. Vi que unió a su gente pero tuvo el error de encerrar a los hijos de Hagomoro en personas que cargarían algo muy pesado. Una mujer a su lado de cabello rojo, con traje de miko y dando la apariencia de una kitsune en su forma humana al parecer era su mujer. El alma de la mujer de Ashura era óptima para ser la Princesa Byakugan y su poder eran perfectos pero sus genes eran incompatibles. Luego me llegó otra visión, otra hermosa mujer con las mismas características, estaba al lado de una pelirroja de la estirpe de Ashura y una pelinegra que era de la estirpe de Indra. Sus genes eran casi compatibles con las de la Princesa Byakugan y parecía tener una fuerte intimidad con alguien del clan de los pelirrojos pero no detecté el alma de Ashura ni el de Kanna. Sin embargo, era una señal que la siguiente generación era más que segura. Pude ver en unos años más adelantes a un rubio y una peliazul que se toparon con el último descendiente de mis hijos selenitas. Niño, si lees esto, ¡NO DESTRUYAS LA TIERRA! ¡ESPERA, QUIEN ES ESA NIÑA! ¡COMO TIENE EL JÕGAN! ¡ESO NO ESTABA EN MIS PLANES!_ ("que extraño" –dijo Jiraiya –"hay una gran mancha de tinta" –aquí Yuna aspiró aire bruscamente –"bueno continuaré"). _Lo siento, me sorprendí un poco. Niña del Jõgan, si ves esto dile a la Princesa Byakugan que no haga algo estúpido como irse con el último de mis descendientes selenita para salvar el mundo. ("_ Eso es tan injusto!" –murmuró dolido el albino; -"Ja, incluso tu ancestro me aprueba ttebayo") _Algo que me tiene preocupado es que se pierdan los conocimientos de nuestro clan así que diré estos secretos de los descendientes de la familia Otsutsuki. No permitas que la soledad sea tu única compañía ultimo hijo de Tsukimaru, cuando tengas tu Tenseigan, ésta te guiara a tu alma gemela; temo por el linaje de Indra y su círculo vicioso del odio que los llevará al exterminio, solo una pequeña esperanza en un par de hermanos lograran la redención de su ancestro (_ Sasuke abrió como platos sus ojos negros al sentirse mencionado) _; aunque los descendientes de Vemachi han sido brutalmente perseguidos, solo unos pocos se han mimetizado con otros clanes para sobrevivir, incluso veo que hay un último descendiente del descendiente de Raju quien había heredado los huesos indestructibles de mi madre, su ultimo legado tendrá la rara habilidad de generar el Cristal. Protéjanlo de ese sujeto pedófilo que parece cantante de pop, espera creo que vi un universo equivocado. Princesa Byakugan con nombre de sol, dile a esa kitsune de cascos ligeros que le debes varios conejos al dios Inari._ (-""Ahri algo que decir..?"" –murmuró mentalmente la hanyo ante el silencio sepulcral de la kitsune;-""sin comentarios"" –fue lo único que dijo) _Princesa Byakugan te ha dejado mi adorada hija un objeto que te será útil para emplear con todo tu potencial de tus ojos, para hallarlos debes ir al Mausoleo, allí debes usar tus ojos y encontraras el compartimiento secreto tras el altar, su nombre es Chakkar, allí hallaras un pergamino de cómo usarlo, solo si eres digna te dejará ser su aliado. Tu destino esta enlazado con el heredero legítimo de Pajãrãda quien fue la mejor amiga de mi dulce Haruhi, junto al linaje de Indra lograran evitar el renacimiento de mi madre, juntos deberán tener la mayor cantidad de aliados y quizás finalmente cumplan la voluntad de mi querido hermano mayor"_

-estas seguro Jiraiya-sensei que está escrito todo lo que has dicho..? –preguntó Minato algo perplejo.

-créanme, también creía que había traducido mal, pero lo he verificado y es lo que escribió el antepasado de chibi Hinata y de Toneri-san.. –confeso Jiraiya algo contrariado.

-El Chakkar.. –murmuró Toneri conmocionado.

-que es el Chakkar? –preguntó Yuna con Hinata bastante interesada por dicho objeto que perteneció a la hija de Hamura.

En ese momento surgió de Hinata la kitsune albina, más emocionada que una niña que consiguió su pony para Navidad.

-Oh no te preocupes cachorrita mía! MamaAhri te enseñará! Vamos vamos a buscar al Chakkar! –saltaba y apresuraba a todos a que la siguieran.

-sabes que es Ahri-neesan ttebayo..?

-saberlo.. fui yo quien le enseñó a Haruhi-chan a usarlo! –replicó Ahri con soberbia.

Toneri los dirigió hasta el Mausoleo de Hamura, donde se encontraba el altar del Tenseigan, Hinata usando sus ojos brillantes encontró el compartimiento.

-Aquí es.. –señalo la hanyo arrodillándose hasta tener el sitio ante sus ojos.

-crees que tenga alguna trampa..? –pregunto Yuna mirando críticamente el lugar.

-trampa ttebayo..?

-qué clase de trampa..? –pregunto Sasuke frunciendo su ceño.

-crees que tenga algún mecanismo que solo una digna Byakugan no Hime pueda abrir..? –intuyó Minato.

-Había algo escrito en el pergamino Ero-sennin ttebane..?

-no me llames así Kushina! –reclamó con un puchero el Sannin de los Sapos.

-había escrito Hamura que si era digna podré encontrarlo y usarlo.. –dijo pensativa Hinata.

-Haruhi-chan era muy celosa de su Chakkar, después de todo Vemachi y Raju fueron malvados en siempre intentar robárselo para esconderlo.. –todos escucharon dicha anécdota perplejos –sí, eran bastantes infantiles, solo su hermana Pajãrãda les paraba con una mirada afilada y aura infernal defendiendo a su prima que vino de la luna.. Ashura-kun y Kanna-chan habían recibido a su sobrina con los brazos abiertos, con los años Haruhi conoció a un hombre llamado Hyuuga, quien dio inicio al clan ancestral de Hina-chan..

-entonces.. debemos suponer que no será nada agradable para cualquiera que no sea digno..? –dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-y si.. –empezó Yuna –y solo supongamos que haya un dispositivo que debe reconocer para abrirse, y si no es alguien digno..

-LE ROCIA ACIDO HACIENDO QUE SU ROSTRO SE DERRITA TTEBAYO! –chillo aterrado Naruto abrazando posesivamente a su esposa quien tenía una cara perpleja por la imaginación tan fructífera del rubio Uzumaki.

Sasuke sacudía su rostro cubierto por su palma, mientras Yuna tenía el rostro tintado en azul.

-Y si todos somos víctimas de una maldición! Si Hinata-neesan falla todos pagaremos con nuestras vidas! –chilló en voz baja alimentando la paranoia de Naruto.

-y si es peor.. resucitamos a un monstruo que nos chupara todo nuestro chakra ttebayo!

-oye chibi Naruto.. chibi Yuna –empezó Jiraiya algo preocupado por los disparates de los Uzumaki.

-o que ese monstruo nos traiga a la vida pero somos sus sirvientes sin voluntad como zombies! –continuó empeorando Yuna.

-eh chicos –hizo el intento un incómodo Minato.

-Y QUE NOS OBLIGUEN A COMER CEREBROS DE NUESTROS AMIGOS TTEBAYO! –ya se desesperó Naruto mirando fijamente a Yuna quien asentía horrorizada por esa posibilidad.

-YA SUFICIENTE TTEBANE! –finalmente Kushina les dio a ambos un buen coscorrón haciendo que la chibi pelirroja y el chibi rubio parpadearan perplejos intentando recordar que hacían en el mausoleo.

-q-q-que pashooo..? –preguntó Yuna acariciando el sitio adolorido.

-dijeron cada disparate –contestó Sasuke.

-sin sentido –completó Toneri.

Sasuke afiló su oscura mirada contra el albino quien se hizo el desentendido.

-fue divertido –soltó unas risitas la hanyo, besando la mejilla de su esposo –pero ya no programas sobre zombies.. para los dos..

Yuna y Naruto asintieron dócilmente ante las palabras de una maternal y autoritaria Hinata, Kushina muy orgullosa de su nuera.

-Nice work ttebane –susurró a la peliazul quien sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

-bien, que ves Chibi Hina –preguntó Minato.

Finalmente Hinata se acercó al sitio con un Naruto y Yuna nerviosos, Sasuke y Toneri algo recelosos, Jiraiya, Kushina y Minato listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Sus brillantes ojos veían los garabatos, instintivamente los llamaba, hasta que sus dedos tocaron un símbolo en particular como una llama con base de remolino, que al entrar en contacto con su piel inicio una cadena de imágenes brillantes solo ante sus ojos, empezaba a escanear toda la habitación preocupando a todos los presentes hasta que una visión la llevo ante la silueta de una hermosa doncella de larga cabellera blanca semi recogida en varias trenzas flojas, sus brillantes ojos blancos con patrón floral, una sonrisa sutil en su rostro de porcelana, su vestimenta era un kimono en tonos pasteles debajo de una túnica gris.

En su mano ofreciendo a la peliazul tenía un objeto circular de acero, con patrón yin yang en dorado con garabatos escritos en relieve. Supo que ese objeto era el Chakkar.

Tan de repente surgió dicha imagen, desapareció, y la joven Jinchuriki de Ahri supo instintivamente donde estaba.

-Ya sé dónde está.. y necesitare a Samehada para conseguirlo..

###########################################

Llovía torrencialmente. Itachi estaba mirando el cielo llorar su agonía por esas tierras. Incluso creía firmemente que desde aquel aciago día que tuvo que dejar atrás a su querido otouto sufriendo una eterna pesadilla, despidiéndose de su aldea natal con lágrimas en sus ojos, ya no tendría más lágrimas que derramar. Y gracias a las lágrimas de Ame, él podía sentir que lloraba por su clan exterminado.

Allí parado en lo alto del edificio sentía a Pain escaneando toda la aldea con su jutsu pluvial. Y dejaba que las gotas cayeran por su rostro emulando lágrimas de tristeza. Pero ahí, en ese momento en particular no eran lágrimas de tristeza, ya no más desde que su hermano menor lo había perdonado y habían visto el futuro brillante de los Uchiha en los preciosos ojos de la niña Sarada, su legado, la hija de Sasuke. Eran lágrimas de liberación. Y quizás de redención.

Debía admitir que extrañaba a su colega Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame pero ahora realizando misiones de reconocimiento a Konoha, daba gracias de no tener al ex Espadachin de la Niebla desertor en su espalda ya que tenía que estar informando directamente a Konan de la situación actual de su aldea natal, aunque últimamente casi no ha podido contactar con Jiraiya ni con Ahri por los acontecimientos recientes. Y debía mantener su fachada como desertor inhumano de Konoha odiado por su única víctima Uchiha sobreviviente.

-Uchiha.. –la suave voz de Konan no alteró su postura indiferente al llegar con un aleteo de sus alas de papel –que de nuevo informas..

-el equipo gennin de Jiraiya ha partido a una misión confidencial que solo la Hokage y sus más allegados están enterados, pero pareciera que están investigando al hermano menor del Rikudou Sennin..

-Rikudou Sennin tuvo un hermano..? –preguntó perpleja la antes imperturbable kunoichi del Origami.

-según me he podido informar.. un hermano gemelo, el guardián de la Luna.. Otsutsuki Hamura.. el ancestro de los Hyuuga –respondió sereno el Uchiha con ojeras.

-Interesante.. debo admitir que enterarme que los clanes Uchiha, Uzumaki y Senju descendieran del mismísimo Rikudou Sennin me era inverosímil, pero lo que has estado investigando, supongo que esa es la causa por la cual Jiraiya-sensei ha tenido bajo su vigilancia a tu hermanito, a la ex heredera Hyuuga y al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.. los tres linajes..

-No es coincidencia –apareció de repente el llamado Deva Pain, cuya cabellera en puntas le recordaba a cierto Jinchuriki rubio del Kyuubi. Su rostro perforado por piercing y su mirada muerta con el Doujutsu del Rikudou Sennin, el Rinnegan –Jiraiya-sensei no hace las cosas al azar.. que más has sabido de la niña pelirroja..?

Itachi calló. Por recomendación de Jiraiya había revelado que la joven Yuna era portadora del Jõgan.

-su doujutsu ha estado dando ciertos problemas de salud a la Uzumaki, no lo ha estado utilizando y por esa razón salieron a una misión de búsqueda para ayudarla.. –finalmente contestó Itachi con voz neutral.

-y fueron tras los rastros del hermano gemelo del Rikudou Sennin.. –interrumpió Deva Pain con voz monocorde –que más ha sabido de Konoha..?

-la Godaime Hokage tiene como principal cuerpo de elite de seguridad a los Namikaze.. Arata y Arashi, quienes se han encargado de ciertas investigaciones de los proyectos de Orochimaru y Shimura Danzõ.. –dijo Itachi.

-has dicho que Shimura ha estado aumentando la vigilancia ANBU contra ciertos miembros del cuerpo shinobi.. no..?

-Así es Konan, al mismo tiempo la Godaime ha reasignado a un ANBU con alias de MidoriNeko a vigilar a una niña, Kazamatsuri Moegi quien es una allegada del nieto del Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen..

-que tiene de especial esa niña, por eso nos estas informando.. –pregunto Deva Pain.

-no lo sé, solo que ese tal MidoriNeko era uno de los ANBU que custodiaban al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.. mientras la otra ANBU era AkaiNeko quien ahora es la sombra de la nueva hija de la Godaime, Uzumaki Karin..

-la pelirroja de Kusa.. pareciera que han estado resurgiendo varios Uzumaki en Konoha.. –comento con tono neutral Deva Pain.

-según me he enterado es que el linaje del Uzukage tiene heredero..

-el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi –contestó Konan intercambiando una mirada con Deva Pain.

-por otro lado, cuando Jiraiya no se encuentra con su equipo gennin, el que se encarga es Gekkõ Hayate.. mientras Hatake Kakashi desde que su equipo gennin ha sido desintegrado, la Godaime le asignó para vigilar a Uchiha Sasuke mientras Jiraiya no se encuentre..

-tu hermano menor..? –preguntó Konan con una ceja levantada.

–además me he enterado que la heredera Kurama se ha estado rehabilitando tras un procedimiento de desintoxicación –continuó Itachi ignorando la última cuestión de la kunoichi –ha quedado bajo supervisión de Kato Shizune hasta que será puesta bajo la tutela de Yuhi Kurenai..

-oh si, la supuesta ama del Genjutsu –comento Konan con una ceja levantada –no fue ella quien intentó atacarte con un jutsu..? contra el Sharingan..? –la mofa en su voz era notoria.

-quizás creyó que sería suficiente.. –se encogió de hombros el Uchiha.

-que has sabido de la reunión en Sora-ku..? –de pronto Deva Pain intervino en la conversación.

Itachi se mantuvo imperturbable, pero sintió un breve momento de pánico.

-Sora-ku..?

-Zetsu ha percibido una reunión inusual entre el Namikaze Arata con unos comerciantes de Sora-ku..

-Los Uchiha siempre hemos hecho negocios en Sora-ku con Nekobaa.. quizás Namikaze también tenga negocios allí.. lo investigaré si te parece que posee relevancia..

-la verdad no me interesa.. –termino diciendo Deva Pain.

-creo que no me queda más nada que decir.. quizás que finalmente terminó el periodo de prueba de Saito Masaki, uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru compañero de Mitarashi Anko.. después de todo su equipo gennin estaba conformado por Yakushi Kabuto, Tsurugi Misumi y Akado Yoroi, quienes eran infiltrados de Oto para la fallida invasión que intentaron con alianza de Suna..

-Ah sí.. había escuchado sobre ese shinobi, fue el único aparentemente que no ha sido ligado a los crímenes del Sannin de las Serpientes –comento Konan –mientras uno de ellos, llamado Hyuuga Tetsu fue encontrado muerto con rastros evidentes de haber sufrido calamitosas experimentaciones, Mitarashi Anko fue marcada con el infame Sello Maldito, el tercer miembro Saito Masaki quedo leal a Konoha..

-por un tiempo después de la deserción de Orochimaru, tanto Saito como Mitarashi quedaron bajo vigilancia –continuó Itachi –mientras Mitarashi apenas pudo conseguir un lugar como miembro de interrogadores del T&I siendo Tokubetsu Jounnin, Saito siempre se mantuvo en la Frontera como vigilante de la Costa Oriental del País del Fuego hasta que se le asignó el equipo Gennin que finalmente lo traicionó por Oto..

-y considerando quien es el fundador de Oto..? –pregunto retóricamente Kanon.

-si, todo muy interesante.. pero que tiene de relevancia esta información..? –cuestionó Deva Pain a Itachi.

-es lo que últimamente se destacaba en la Torre Hokage, sobre la inocencia de Saito, quien paso varios meses siendo examinado por el departamento de T&I por su nexo con los Oto shinobi que estaban a su cargo.. –se defendió Itachi con tono indolente ante el cuestionamiento de Deva Pain.

-ya veo.. sigue con lo que.. –pero el pelinaranja fue detenido por la llegada inesperada de un sujeto con mascara naranja en espiral donde solo se veía una ranura, un distintivo ojo rojo con aspas negras se distinguía a través de dicha ranura ocular.

-Tobi recomienda que el Uchiha sea su nuevo compañero! –soltó con aire infantil dicha orden.

Konan y Deva Pain intercambiaron miradas, mientras Itachi se mantuvo con una postura estoica pero por dentro se mordía el interior de sus mejillas para no gritar de frustración.

-Si no hay inconvenientes.. –fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha con ojeras.

-Así Tobi al fin ya será parte de Akatsuki oficialmente YAY! –saltó el enmascarado dando palmadas infantiles.

Konan desviaba su mirada hacia el horizonte con evidente hastío, mientras Deva Pain se mantenía impasible. Itachi mantuvo una mirada helada en su antiguo aliado en el exterminio de sus clanmates.

-Bien, a partir de hoy Tobi llevarás el anillo Nan, que pertenecía a Hoshikage Kisame.. –le entregó Deva Pain el anillo de cristal amarillo con el símbolo Sur que pertenecía al desaparecido ex Espadachín de la Niebla, la que Itachi había conseguido tras su derrota contra Jiraiya.

-Tobi será un buen chico, lo promete!

#########################################

Las cosas no habían salido bien para el vago de Shikamaru en los últimos días. Siempre se había mantenido ligeramente orgulloso de no perder en Shogi excepto por su padre, pero desde que Tayuya lo humilló ese día con una jugada de la nada juró venganza en su contra pero ese asunto lo tratará más tarde.

Ahora tenía una cosa muy importante de que preocuparse y era la furia femenina de la loca del abanico de piernas feas y la rata de biblioteca con lentes raros. Y como era que llegó hasta ese punto.

Pues bien. Ahora como Chuunin de Élite, empezó a dirigirse hacia el Departamento de Inteligencia porque la Hokage vio en él al futuro consejero de quien sea que sea nombrado su sucesor y por sus idas a dicho departamento fue donde conoció a Shiho. Ella era una aspirante a científica en criptografías con la que últimamente se había topado y era increíblemente fácil mantener una plática debido a sus niveles similares de intelecto y se volvió un poco cercano a ella.

Sin embargo, también tuvo que verse muy constantemente con Temari, la hija mayor del fallecido Kazekage y nuevo enlace diplomático de Suna, y no era del todo malo tratar con ella ya que en el fondo era alguien muy sensible y era linda cuando no trataba de buscar pleito. A pesar de tener un coeficiente intelectual de más de 200 y anticipar cualquier jugada, no pudo prever que Temari y Shiho quisieran matarse entre ellas en cuanto se toparon.

Todo comenzó porque la hija del Kazekage estaba en uno de sus clásicos recorridos en Konoha y el clásico encargado de escoltarla era precisamente él.

-¿Por qué de todos los ninjas en esta aldea precisamente tú tienes que ser el que me recibe? -se preguntó con desagrado la chica.

-No creas que estoy feliz, preferiría dormir en este instante -se quejó el Nara.

-Debería ser un honor para tí recibir a una princesa de mi categoría como yo -alegó Temari de forma fanfarrona.

-¿Princesa de tu categoría? Ni que fueras Uzumaki Hinata –contraatacó el moreno de coleta de piña.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo ofendida la rubia.

-No dudo que seas de cuna noble, pero no actúas como una princesa debe serlo. Si tan solo fueras menos violenta –Shikamaru había encogido de hombros.

-¡¿A quién le dices violenta?! -reclamó furiosa la chica Sabaku no.

En ese momento, Shiho caminaba por la aldea y se topó con el Nara junto con la princesa de Suna, sintiendo por primera vez celos en su vida. Aunque se veía agresiva era muy hermosa y además podía ser muy peligrosa porque tenía ese mal presentimiento.

-Hola Shika-kun.. -saludó con mucha dulzura la chica y le dio un beso cariñoso al vago.

La kunoichi del abanico quedó en total shock y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho inexplicable y una necesidad de matar a esa trepadora

-" _¿espera, por qué trepadora?_ " –pensó consternada Temari, espabilándose decidió salir de dudas -¿Quién es esa? -preguntó con un tono de celos que hizo que Shikamaru levantara la ceja.

-Ella es Shiho, una aprendiz de científica ninja –respondió monocorde el pelinegro.

-Shika-kun, ¿no me dijiste que tuvieras más amiguitas? -mencionó la nerd con celos.

-Shika-kun..? –repitió el mote Temari con evidente tono de mofa.

-Ay no -murmuró el Chuunin.

El sueño de Shikamaru era simple: Casarse con una mujer civil ni tan bonita ni tan fea y tener dos hijos. Pero en su lugar había dos bellezas que peleaban por él y era un fastidio estar en el medio de todo ese embrollo.

-Ya cálmense las dos. En primer lugar, a ninguna le tengo que dar explicaciones sobre mis amistades. En segunda, si tengo amigas pero nada sentimental y son más problemáticas que ustedes y en tercera Temari, ¿que son esos celos que de la nada te surgieron? -habló con tremendo tono de irritación el Nata.

-¡A tí que te importa! ¡Tú tienes una misión conmigo y no te vas de acá! -trató de desviar la respuesta la kunoichi del abanico pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta.

-"Lo que me faltaba, le gusto a la loca, mendokuse" -pensó con fastidio el pelinegro tapando su rostro con la palma de su mano.

Mientras tanto, Ino y Chouji estaban por el rumbo ya que tenían que arreglar unas cosas con respecto a la convivencia entre sus clanes pero necesitaban a Shikamaru.

-¿A dónde se habrá metido? -mencionó la Yamanaka con algo de irritación.

-Creo que es al que van a arrancarle los brazos -señaló el Akamichi.

-¡Es mío! -se oía gritar a Shiho.

-¡Es mío! -se oía responder a la princesa de Suna.

-¿Desde cuándo Shikamaru se volvió tan galán? -se preguntó Ino con cierta burla.

-Creo que desde que se volvió Chuunin, que suerte tienen algunos -mencionó con cierta envidia el gordito.

En un lugar de Kumo, cierta morena pelirroja estornudó y tenía un presentimiento algo extraño sobre alguien relacionado con mariposas.

Mientras tanto, una ola de arena cubrió a las chicas y liberó al pobre vago en desgracia para dejar ver a Gaara que no se veía feliz de esto.

-Temari, esto no es forma de actuar frente a los aldeanos -regañó en un tono apacible el mapache a su hermana mayor. Temari estaba muy consternada ante la aparición repentina del shinobi con calabaza

-"Lo que me faltaba, ya vino el hermano psicópata" -pensó con miedo el Nara.

-Esta aldea es divertida, ssu -se escuchó una voz femenina atrás.

-¿Ssu? -dijeron los de Konoha confusos.

La misma Fû, la jinchuriki de Chomei y que ahora vivía con Shino en el Compuesto Aburame, estaba allí pero apenas salía del recinto del clan ya que su tiempo era muy absorbido por sus nuevas responsabilidades, además no estaban los Uzumaki con quienes compartía la mayoría de su entrenamiento.

-Gaara-kun, tus habilidades con la arena son maravillosos, ssu -dijo con estrellas en los ojos la chica insecto.

-Pst, es mi imaginación o Fû-chan es muy apegada a Gaara-san -murmuró Ino burlona a su compañero gordo.

Justo en ese instante, detrás de la peliverde, se veía a un shockeado Shino quien no se esperaba que su flechazo estuviera abrazando muy familiarmente al mismo Sabaku no Gaara.

-¡¿FŨ-DONO, QUÉ HACES CON LA LISIADA?! –gritó Shino con una mueca bastante exagerada de furia.

-Guau, Shino está celoso. Este será un buen chisme -susurró Ino anotando en una libreta especial como loca, recordando a cierto Sannin pervertido.

-Gaara-kun es mi amigo, ¿qué tiene de malo? -preguntó curiosa la morena ojiambar.

-Fû-chan, no soy un experto pero tu novio está celoso. Es igual de iracundo que Hinata-san -le comentó el tanuki calmado como siempre con un escalofrío recordando el aura de la hanyo.

En otro lugar, Hinata estornudaba y tenía el presentimiento de que alguien hablaba mal de ella.

-¡Fû-dono, dime que tiene él que no tenga yo! ¡Dime en que debo cambiar! -le decía en un tono de dolor algo cómico el pobre Aburame. Sus insectos lo rodeaban con figuras chibi suyas llorando cascadas de lágrimas anime.

-Oye, no es lo que piensas ssu -trató de calmar la peliverde algo incómoda.

-¡No me dejes, Fû-dono! ¡Haré lo que sea pero no me abandones! –ya Shino estaba en modo melodramático.

-Oye, tranquilo. No voy a dejarte, eres muy especial para mí, ssu –se acercó Fû para abrazar a un desesperado Shino con un ataque de ansiedad.

-Lamento el malentendido, la relación que tengo con Fû-chan es la misma que con Naruto.

Solo somos compañeros del mismo dolor -aclaró Gaara.

-Oh, ¿cuándo vuelve Naruto? Quiero jugar con él ssu -comentó emocionada la peliverde.

-¿Por qué quieres jugar con Naruto-san? -preguntó con celos Shino.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, mendokuse -suspiró Shikamaru que se retiraba lentamente antes de irse corriendo ahora que estaba esa distracción.

-¡¿A dónde vas Shikamaru?! ¡Eres el peor guía de todos! -dijo Temari siguiéndolo.

-¡Corre zorra corre! -gritó Ino divertida de esto.

Desde día en el lugar, los presentes en ese momento aprendieron varias lecciones.

Shikamaru no debía encontrarse justo en el mismo lugar que Shiho y Temari juntas; Fû no debía ser tan cariñosa con sus amigos frente a Shino, a menos que deseara verlo celoso y por último Ino no debía anotar sus chismes en una libreta ya que alguien difundió el rumor de que era la aprendiz literaria de Ero Sennin en venganza de regar el rumor sobre los desafortunados en el amor.

################################################

En la oficina de la Godaime Hokage, la rubia de gran pechonalidad estaba reunida con Sarutobi Asuma quien daba informes de la evolución del encargo que estaba realizando junto a su excompañero Guardián Ninja del Fuego, Chiriku.

-Hemos podido capturar a Fuen y Fudõ tras semanas de rastreo, quienes se encuentran bajo custodia para ser enviados al Hõzukijõ.. –Asuma se moría por encender un cigarrillo pero ante la presencia de Namikaze Arashi quien odiaba a los fumadores, ya su padre Hiruzen le había advertido jamás fumar delante del rubio de larga melena –han sido bastante escurridizos en mantener bajo perfil.. la única que nos hemos perdido el rastro es una kunoichi llamada Fũka..

-crees que es peligrosa..? –cuestionó "Arashi"

-según Fuen, no le parecía de fiar, aparentaba tener una agenda propia.. –contestó Asuma –seguiré el rastro.. pareciera que está en lo profundo del desierto de Suna..

-bien hecho, sé que Shikamaru ha estado dirigiendo con éxito a sus compañeros Chouji e Ino, incluso con la incorporación de Sora a su equipo.. –comentó risueña la Godaime.

-Sora es un buen muchacho, gracias a que logramos eliminar el chakra residual del Kyuubi ha mejorado su temperamento, se ha comprometido en el trabajo de equipo del InoShikaCho gracias al ninjutsu..

-es un usuario Fuuton como tú.. una rareza aquí en el País del Fuego –dijo "Arashi" con una sonrisa –sé que los Sarutobi son predominantes en su estilo de Ninjutsu Katon..

-Así mismo Namikaze-san.. –asintió con un cabeceo el Sarutobi.

-Arashi.. ya te lo había dicho que me llamaras Arashi.. –interrumpió el rubio disfrazado.

-como iba diciendo, Arashi-san –ante la levantada de ceja del rubio, Asuma solo se encogió de hombros –Sora es un excelente usuario de Fuuton, casi diría que es un prodigio como ha estado adelantado con su entrenamiento, complementa perfectamente a la estrategia de Shikamaru para con sus compañeros Ino y Chouji..

En eso la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage es golpeada, siendo atendida por Shizune con Tonton en sus brazos.

-y supe que tu sobrino Konohamaru está siendo todo un pillo.. –soltó Hashirama de repente con un rostro como de una vieja cotilla, mismo rostro imitado por su nieta Tsunade quien soltó risitas como colegiala ante el rostro consternado del barbudo Sarutobi.

-n-no sé de qué hablas.. Arashi-san? –intentó disimular Asuma mirando hacia el ventanal pero fue salvado por Shizune

-Ya llegaron el equipo que solicito para la misión del Pueblo de Katabami Kinzan Godaime-sama.. –anunció Shizune, haciendo que Hashirama frunciera su ceño.

-Bien, me retiro Godaime-sama, Arashi-san –se despidió Asuma escapando de dar una respuesta a lo preguntado por el Namikaze.

Tsunade cabeceó aceptando la retirada del Sarutobi con una risita mientras Hashirama soltaba una carcajada por la cara perpleja y avergonzada del sensei del equipo 10.

Esa retirada tuvo de testigo al equipo de Gai, quienes ingresaron algo dudosos por la escena anterior.

-Ah, los esperaba, Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee.. veo que ya estas mejor, no Lee..? –preguntó Tsunade viendo al clon de Maito Guy.

-No podía dejar que mis compañeros me dejen atrás, gracias a usted Godaime-sama ya estoy al 100%.. usted y Guy-sensei con Tayuya-chan y sus flamas de la Juventud me ardieron tanto con su esfuerzo que ayudaron a recuperarme! –Lee estaba hinchado de orgullo al mencionar a su maestro y colega de entrenamiento Uzumaki

-mah mah, todo se debe a tu perseverancia.. –restó importancia la Godaime rubia, para luego ponerse seria –tengo una misión encomendada por Sanshõ quien..

-Sanshõ-san..? –interrumpió bruscamente Rock Lee ante la mirada perpleja de Tsunade, una levantada de ceja de Hashirama y las consternadas de Tenten y Neji ante el atrevimiento de su compañero de equipo.

-LEE JAMAS INTERRUMPAS A LA GODAIME! –sacó un abanico de papel Tenten de no se sabe qué lugar para golpear en la cabeza del moreno de spandex verde.

-Auch Tenten me dolió –Lee se sobaba la cabeza con un puchero mientras Tenten solo golpeaba el abanico en su palma como gesto de impaciencia.

Tsunade solo sonrió recordando a cierto rubio hiperactivo y como era calmado por su esposa pero con maniobras menos agresivas. Tosió sonoramente para atraer la atención de todos.

-como iba diciendo, Sanshõ ha pedido expresamente ayuda sobre un situación preocupante en el pueblo de Katabami Kinzan, y aquí Namikaze Arashi les acompañará para investigar unos rumores preocupantes de un errante Espadachín de la Niebla que podría estar en dicho lugar.

-Hai Godaime-sama! –dijeron los miembros del equipo Gai.

-vayan a prepararse, les espero en el Hall de la Torre Hokage para ir por las provisiones en 1 hora –había intervenido "Arashi" ante el asentimiento del trio de gennin quienes salieron tras una reverencia de respeto a la Hokage –antes de irme Tsuna-chan.. –pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abierta por nada menos que Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

-buenas Arashi-san, Godaime-dono.. –entrando el anciano Hokage se apresuró a guardar su pipa tras su espalda al notar la presencia del Shodaime rubio –he venido con noticias interesantes de lo que he estado indagando.

-pase Hiruzen-sensei.. –invitó Tsunade al mismo tiempo de activar un sello de privacidad perfeccionado por Hashirama, Minato y Kushina –que has averiguado de las finanzas de Shimura.

-Como habíamos teorizado, mi viejo amigo es parte de una compleja red de empresas tanto shinobi como civiles a lo largo de todo el país del Fuego.. –empezó diciendo Hiruzen con una pinza de dedos tocando su puente de nariz –ya desconfiaba de su asociación con Gatõ Isumu, de Corporación Gatõ quien operaba en el País de las Olas, y según mis fuentes también tenía contratos con Compañía Himeyuri de Madame Himeyuri, con la Compañía Makibi de los hermanos Makibi, Ichiro y Niobe Makibi..

-no me suenan –menciono con el ceño fruncido la rubia Hokage.

-porque no son del País del Fuego.. tengo entendido que son millonarios con negocios legítimos de importación y exportación tanto en el País del Trueno como del País del Agua –respondió Hiruzen.

-tu no enviaste a Kakashi y su antiguo equipo gennin al País de las Olas por caridad no..? –cuestionó Hashirama al haber leído los reportes revisados por Tsunade en búsqueda de pruebas para desenmascarar a Shimura Danzõ.

-tenia fuentes no confirmadas de la relación de Danzõ con Gatõ, cuando Tazuna llego pidiendo un equipo para una misión D, no podía evitar pasar la oportunidad de que Kakashi investigara teniendo como misión secreta además de escolta al Constructor de Puentes –dijo Hiruzen –pero esa misión se complicó con la aparición del Renegado Zabuza Momochi, exEspadachín de la Niebla, pero por fortuna terminó para nuestro favor que Gatõ fuera muerto por el mismo shinobi que contrato para asesinar a Tazuna, y una de las principales fuentes de ingreso de Danzõ se vio comprometido..

-fue una suerte de principiantes de campeonato –dijo Tsunade –a veces envidio esa suerte de Naruto..

-no a todos les sonríe la Fortuna Tsuna-chan –dijo jocosamente Hashirama ante la mirada afilada de su nieta y su puchero de incorformidad.

-pero aunque hayamos comprometido a uno de sus conexiones, tiene muchos más en especial dentro de Konoha.. Hyuuga Hiroshi, Kurama Unkai, miembros del Consejo Civil..

-demasiado poder en las sombras –dijo Tsunade mordiendo su uña del pulgar.

-reúne toda evidencia posible Hiruzen.. no podemos permitir que Konoha sea manipulada y vilipendiada por Danzõ..

-no te preocupes, ahora que tengo más tiempo puedo investigar discretamente con mi estatus de Consejero Anciano de la Hokage, y me mantengo en forma entrenando con Enma aunque no está muy conforme con Konohamaru-kun ahora que tiene un kitsune como compañero de travesuras..

-me he enterado que tu nieto es todo un rompecorazones.. –menciono divertido Hashirama y Tsunade soltaba risitas burlonas ante la mirada orgullosa de Hiruzen.

-Ese Konohamaru-chan es igualito a su abuelo de joven—presumió el anciano recordando sus viejas épocas.

-¿Pervertido de closet y siendo regañado por Biwako-sama a cada rato?—dijo burlona Tsunade arrancando carcajadas de Hashirama, con Hiruzen murmurando inconforme al ser objeto de burlas de ambos rubios.

##########################################

Cuando finalmente se reunieron en el Hall de la Torre Hokage, el Equipo Gai guiado por Hashirama disfrazado salieron caminando por la aldea para ver algunas cosas que serían útiles. Cuando entraban a una tienda para provisiones, se veía a Kurenai junto a una niña de apariencia pálida y cabello castaño, quien al ver a Lee se ocultó detrás de la Jounin sensei.

-Oh buenas tardes, veo que se irán de misión -mencionó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, divertida por la reacción de su protegida –"me recuerda tanto a Hinata solo hace unas semanas atrás.." –pensó la ojirroja con una mueca indefinible.

-¡SÍ, SERÁ HORA DE DEMOSTRAR MIS NUEVAS Y MEJORADAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD A CUALQUIERA QUÉ AMENACEN A MIS AMIGOS! -exclamó a todo pulmón el cejudo.

Yakumo se escondió mucho más detrás de Kurenai y se sonrojó furiosamente al ver algo muy heroico para ella, pero Tenten lo malinterpretó.

-Tarado, la asustas -le dio la kunoichi un zape fuerte a su exasperado camarada.

-Oye, yo te conozco -señaló Neji viendo detenidamente a la chica intentando recordar donde la había visto.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿te conozco? -preguntó Tenten tratando de recordar quién era ella.

Lee la miró con suma curiosidad y se le hacía conocida de algún lugar –"¿De dónde la conozco?" -se preguntó mentalmente el cejudo de expandes verde.

-Soy Kurama Yakumo, fui a la Academia con ustedes.. Neji-san, apenas me viste hace unos días con Karin-san -respondió un poco más tranquila la chica Genjutsu.

Neji asintió con un cabeceo afirmativo intentando controlar su sonrojo ante la mención de su novia, ya que en su compañía solía estar profundamente concentrado en ella que perdía la noción del espacio y tiempo con los demás.

-¡Ya me acordé de tí! -dijo Tenten feliz de verla.

-Yakumo, Yakumo, ¿de dónde me suena ese nombre? -se seguía preguntando Lee ya en voz alta.

-Era la niña que hacía buenos dibujos en nuestra clase -señaló la kunoichi de bollos.

-¡Oh, ya te recordé! –soltó Lee con mucho entusiasmo logrando hacer sonrojar a la Kurama.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo -saludó la alumna de Kurenai sonriente y miraba de reojo a Lee.

-¿Hasta ahora pudiste graduarte? No recuerdo que hayas sido asignada a un equipo -mencionó Tenten curiosa.

-Está reemplazando a Hinata-chan en el Equipo 8 –contestó Neji ya recordando detalles de dicho encuentro con la Kurama en compañía de Karin-chan.

-¡QUÉ GENIAL, LLEVARÁS EL NOMBRE DE TU EQUIPO A SU MÁXIMO ESPLENDOR! -le tomó las manos el chico copia de Gai y la chica se sonrojó aún más profundamente.

-"¿Es mi imaginación o Yakumo es inmune a la" Juventud de Lee"? -pensaron con mucho horror Neji y Tenten.

-Gracias Lee, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? -preguntó la chica de las ilusiones.

-¿cualquier cosa para ayudar tus Llamas de Juventud? –respondió Lee con su briosa actitud.

-Es que soy muy mala en Taijutsu y tú eres muy bueno en eso. ¿Puedes ayudarme en eso? -le pidió con mucha ilusión la recién nombrada Gennin.

-Seguro, es más... Tengo algo que te ayudará –Lee sacó de su mochila uno de sus clásicos expandes verdes horrorosos y le ofreció uno a su antigua compañera de Academia -Toma, esto te ayudará a ser más eficiente en el combate -promocionó con voz solemne.

-Me lo voy a poner -aceptó amablemente Yakumo con una sonrisa.

-Ah caray, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos -mencionó el Cejotas al notar que no fue rechazada su doctrina del traje Gai.

En ese momento, Tenten le zampó un terrible puñetazo a Lee que lo expulsó por la ventana violentamente y tomó el traje verde para destruirlo con sus propias manos y echarle un lanzallamas a toda potencia con un instinto asesino psicópata.  
-¡NO EN MI GUARDIA, HIJO DE P()/ !-exclamó furiosa la amante de las armas.

-Creo que mejor me llevo a Yakumo antes de que esto se haga más grande -mencionó Kurenai algo divertida.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo, debo aconsejar a Tsunade que prohíban la venta de esos mugrosos trajes que atentan en contra de la salud visual -alegó Hashirama en su disfraz con una mueca divertida.

##############################################

Hinata saltaba unos islotes desde el Mausoleo de Hamura dejando a su esposo con Ahri, Yuna-chan, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke-kun, Jiraiya-sensei y Toneri-san.

En el pergamino que había hallado Jiraiya-sensei, al usar el ByakuTenseigan podía distinguir como señalizaba una brújula hacia una isla, unas antiguas ruinas de un templo, sabía que debía llegar hasta allí y probar ser digna con la ayuda de Samehada.

Cuando pisó el islote, éste se iluminó indicando su destino. Caminaba tranquilamente admirando las ruinas, saltando cuidadosamente para evitar un mal paso. Hasta entrar en el Templo, un largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado por la luz artificial del eterno crepúsculo que ingresaba en aquel lugar por los grandes ventanales, vio la estatua de una hermosa doncella.

-Otsutsuki Haruhi –reconoció la hanyo a quien pertenecía la imagen esculpida.

Se acercó a dicha estatua, no encontrando el mencionado Chakkar, fue inspeccionando el sitio hasta un nicho donde parecía descansar una figura no identificable que mantenía en sus manos la silueta de un objeto muy similar al Chakkar visto en su visión.

-Sera..?

Con Samehada en su espalda, Hinata se acercó cautelosamente a dicha escultura, teniendo los pelos de punta por todo su cuerpo, su instinto de lucha a flor de piel.

Al tocar dicho objeto, éste desarrollo unas lianas que agarraron el brazo de la hanyo, cortándola bruscamente y derramando sangre salpicando a la estatua. Hinata retrocedió perpleja examinando su brazo herido para luego ver como el objeto desaparecía para empezar a agrietarse la escultura, que al principio parecía un golem monstruoso de piedra.

Un pulso de chakra había expulsado dicho golem haciendo que Hinata fuera arrastrada contra su voluntad hacia atrás impresionada por dicha explosión de poder bruto. De repente el golem empezó a agrietarse para descubrir debajo suyo la silueta femenina de una versión oscura de Hinata.

Su pelo blanco como nieve, sus ojos negros como carbón, su piel bronceada casi oscura, con un corpiño metálico a juego con un protector de pubis metálico, hombreras, falda trasera, protector en antebrazos metálicos y botas de caño alto hasta el muslo con escamas metálicas en las piernas.

Tenía el rostro de la hanyo pero con un tatuaje en la frente.

-q-q-que.. –había susurrado Hinata, mirando y detallando a la joven que había aparecido en su frente.

-"Hinata-hime" –había percibido que su esposo no iba a mantenerse fuera de su asunto, imposible de atajarlo y que no se entrometiera.

-"Naruto-kun, por favor.." –suplico mentalmente la peliazul.

-"apenas siento que estas en peligro yo iré ttebayo" –le prometió el rubio Jinchuriki.

La silueta femenina solo la contemplaba con una maliciosa mirada, como desafiándola.

De repente se materializó en su mano una espada, muy similar a Samehada, haciendo que la original gruñera inconforme.

-Ya veo, debo ganarte para ser digna de Chakkar.. –susurró quedamente Hinata, logrando que la joven delante suyo levantara una ceja al elevar el mentón con un gesto socarrón.

Hinata empuñó a Samehada al tiempo que su doble oscura, para luego salir corriendo una contra la otra. Hasta que a corta distancia la hanyo hizo un movimiento repentino de saltar encima de la falsa Hinata, quien logró interceptar con la versión oscura de Samehada. Tras el choque inicial se separaron a corta distancia, Hinata maniobro a Samehada en un movimiento horizontal pero su adversaria saltó para luego atacar con su propia espada en el aire siendo interceptada por Samehada, haciendo que saltara a cierta distancia, quedando en cuclillas sonriendo satisfecha ante la mirada afilada de Hinata. Tras un segundo, tanto Hinata como su doble saltaron para un nuevo choque de espadas, tanta fuerza invertida estaba logrando hacer retroceder a Hinata en cada golpe y paso que fue ganando su doble oscura. Hasta que la hanyo se enfureció perdiendo su henge dejando a la vista sus orejas y colas de hanyo, dio un fuerte golpe que fue esquivado por la Oscura Hinata quien saltó a lo alto, Hinata no perdió el tiempo y salto a la altura de su copia barata, un choque de espadas y ambas se daban la espalda en el suelo, sincronizadas daban la vuelta para encararse una vez más.

Hinata cerró un momento sus ojos para tranquilizarse, para nuevamente abrir sus brillantes ojos con patrón floral, activó su ByakuTenseigan con sus venas resaltadas analizando a su enemiga.

La hanyo empuño fuertemente a Samehada, acomodándose para volver a su combate, su contraparte oscura apoyó una mano en su cadera y con un gesto despectivo de mentón levantó una ceja desafiando a la peliazul quien afiló su mirada.

Nuevamente echaron carrera para un nuevo sucesivo choque de espadas hasta que Hinata maniobrando a Samehada en un corte vertical, su oponente dio un salto con pirueta hasta tocar en el techo para un impulso y maniobrar su espada en un corte oblicuo pero Hinata dio un gran salto hacia atrás evitando dicho golpe. La oscura Hinata dio dos saltos inversos hacia atrás para mantener distancia. Tanto Hinata como su oponente oscura se mantenían en cuclillas con una pose de ataque con sus respectivas espadas. Con un impulso ambas combatientes saltaron al mismo tiempo dirigiendo sus espadas contra la otra para lograr que la Oscura cortara unos mechones oscuros de Hinata, mientras la Hanyo apenas logró rozar a su copia oscura cortando unos mechones blancos.

Cayeron al suelo, una observando a la otra hasta que echaron a correr para nuevamente cruzar sus espadas, Hinata maniobró a Samehada en un corte oblicuo pero su copia Oscura dio un salto a corta distancia. Hinata se aproximó rápidamente pero su versión Oscura enterró a su espada en el suelo deteniendo la maniobra horizontal de Hinata, sin dar tiempo a la hanyo de reaccionar apenas logró detener una maniobra de la Oscura al darse vuelta para maniobrar su espada en un corte vertical y otro oblicuo obligando a Hinata retroceder con Samehada parando dichos golpes.

Una vez más ambas daban un golpe oblicuo quedando ambas espadas cruzadas entre sí midiendo la fuerza de empuje, hasta que la Oscura forzó más haciendo que Hinata retrocediera unos pasos para separarse y así nuevamente maniobrar un corte horizontal pero la Oscura predijo saltando hacia atrás en una pirueta para impulsarse al caer al suelo y correr contra Hinata presionándola con su espada contra Samehada, hasta que en un impulso, Hinata logró evadir un golpe que fue por la pared, la hanyo corrió a cierta distancia para reorganizarse su posición. La Oscura sacó su espada de la pared y con una sonrisa maliciosa se puso en posición para volver a pelear contra Hinata.

-Lo siento.. pero mi esposo y familia me esperan.. así que esto es el final..

Ambas corrieron una vez más, chocaron sus espadas en una maniobra oblicua, hasta que Hinata impuso su fuerza y cargó con un corte vertical al tiempo de esquivar el golpe de su contraparte oscura.

Ambas se daban la espalda tras el último choque de espadas.

Hasta que Samehada gruño con orgullo.

La Hinata oscura empezó a agrietarse hasta que solo polvo quedó en el sitio.

La hanyo solo respiró tranquila hasta que la escultura de Otsutsuki Haruhi brilló intensamente para transformarse en el tan codiciado Chakkar que flotaba perezosamente en el aire.

-Lo logre.. –susurró quedamente la portadora del ByakuTenseigan cuando empezó a caer perdiendo la conciencia.

Cuando de repente sintió la confortante presencia de su esposo quien la abrazaba tiernamente evitando caerse de cara al suelo.

-eres asombrosa Hinata-hime ttebayo.. –susurró Naruto a su casi durmiente y cansada esposa.

-c-c-como has lleg-gado ha-asta aquiii.. –apenas ya estaba la hanyo consciente.

-"es el Tamashī no Yũgõ cachorrita mía" –escucho mentalmente a una sonriente Ahri.

-no importa donde estés Hinata-hime, siempre te encontrare y llegare a ti, incluso en el más allá ttebayo.. – el rubio dio un tierno beso en los labios de su amada esposa logrando una tenue sonrisa cansada de la peliazul.

-te amo Naruto-kun –cayó dormida del cansancio que de repente la reclamó a las tierras de Morfeo. Samehada en su espalda y el Chakkar puesto en su cinturón del obi de su traje.

-te amo Hinata-hime –levanto Naruto a su amada en brazos como una princesa, dispuesto a salir de dicho lugar tenebroso.

#####################

En la oficina de la Godaime Hokage se encontraba una hermosa dama feudal. Su larga cabellera purpura lo tenía en un estilo hime enmarcando su delicado rostro cuyos ojos marrones sobresaltaban de su apariencia solenme. Junto a ella estaba su dama de compañía y el jefe de escolta del Daimyo del País de la Miel.

-no comprendo Godaime-dono –decía la bella dama –el camino más rápido para llegar a mi destino..

-es por el camino del Desfiladero Kubisaki para que pudieras llegar a las Tierras Del Dulce donde se encuentra su familia.. –le interrumpió Tsunade

-es cumpleaños de mi pequeño sobrino y mi hermano me exigió que llegara lo más pronto posible, pero mi señor esposo recién me ha otorgado a Tensamaru como escolta junto de sus hombres.. –dijo Kayo-hime señaló al mencionado algo hastiada por la situación –hace 3 días debí ya haber partido pero el halcón de Konoha recibida por mi señor esposo me impidió partir..

-recibimos informes de actividades sospechosas por la zona del Desfiladero Kubisaki por lo que hemos creído prudente revisar antes de que partieras Kayo-sama –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa forzada. Shizune escuchaba algo tensa por la atmosfera algo pesada entre ambas mujeres.

-Kayo-hime-sama, considere lo dicho por Godaime-sama, es por su seguridad que el Daimyo Hanĩbeã-sama nos ha hecho llegar hasta Konoha para recibir un escolta reforzado con shinobi –se manifestó el llamado Tensamaru haciendo que Kayo-hime no lograra evitar un puchero inconforme.

-pero es el cumpleaños de Maimaru-chan.. –susurro dolida la bella dama.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la Oficina de la Hokage fue golpeado por lo que Shizune con TonTon en brazos fue a verificar, teniendo la respuesta al notar la entrada de Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai en el recinto.

-Buenas Godaime-sama –saludo Kakashi con una reverencia imitado por el Jounnin de expandes verde –hemos capturado el pergamino perteneciente a Kubisaki Kõza y eliminado la amenaza en dicho lugar..

-entonces es seguro pasar por dicho camino..? –pregunto Tsunade haciendo que la dama feudal resplandeciera de alegría por tan gratas noticias.

-Tensamaru!, sin perdida de tiempo debemos partir a las Tierras del Dulce -interrumpió la dama feudal a la Godaime quien a duras penas ya no podía disimular su molestia por la impaciencia de la dama feudal.

-QUE MARAVILLOSO Y PLACENTERO SER TESTIGO DE TAN ARDIENTES LLAMAS.. –pero lo que iba a decir Maito Gai fue callado por la mano de Shizune ante la mirada afilada de Tsunade.

-no delante de la noblesa Gai-san! –regaño sutilmente la pelinegra mientras Kakashi suspiro pesadamente ante su infortunio de no poder hojear su libro favorito.

-"y 126184 horas para poder leer la nueva edición de Icha Icha.." –contaba mentalmente el jounnin ciclope.

-Kayo-hime, por favor –volvió Tsunade a reencauzar la reunión –le prestare un equipo shinobi para escoltarla con la mayor seguridad y celeridad posible.. le parece..? –cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa tensa ante el resoplido femenino de la dama feudal.

-si insistes.. –acepto derrotada Kayo-hime.

-perfecto.. Shizune, convoca al Equipo de Yuhi Kurenai: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Isaribi y Kurama Yakumo..

-Godaime-sama..? Yakumo-chan no.. –pero fue interrumpida la pelinegra por la Hokage.

-Ya me paso el reporte, ambas están listas para integrarse a su equipo definitivo..

-Hai Godaime-sama..

Shizune salió presurosa con Tonton en brazos mientras Kakashi y Gai aún se mantenían a la espera, ambos con una mirada que fue captada por la Hokage.

-Me disculpa Kayo-hime pero necesito recibir el reporte completo de la misión y..

-Ah claro, esperaremos en la entrada de la aldea, vamos.. –la dama feudal salió con elegancia del recinto acompañada de su doncella y de Tensamaru, dejando sola a la Hokage con los Jounin sensei.

-y bien, que encontraron..? –empezó Tsunade pero Gai estaba frunciendo su ceño.

-ya enviara a Yakumo-chan en una misión, Godaime-sama..? no es precipitado poner a prueba sus jóvenes llamas de la juventud..?

-las toxinas encontradas ya fueron depuradas de su organismo, es tiempo que Yakumo-chan empiece a interactuar en un equipo gennin, además Isaribi ha demostrado estar a la altura de un gennin según reportes de Iruka..

-no soy quien para opinar, pero no es prematuro enviar dos gennin recién salidas de la academia a una misión de escolta..? –cuestionó Kakashi algo interesado en la charla, después de todo ya no tenía su hobby en manos.

-Aburame Shino es un capaz chuunin que podrá resolver cualquier situación junto de Inuzuka Kiba quien defenderá a sus nuevas compañeras de equipo.. al menos eso me ha reportado Kurenai en los entrenamientos en conjunto del Equipo 8 que tuvieron en la semana, quien al principio era un equipo especializado en rastreo, con la incorporación de fuerza letal de combate con ninjutsu acuático de Isaribi, las habilidades superiores de Yakumo con el genjutsu, complementan perfectamente con la nariz Inuzuka de Kiba y los insectos de Shino..

-aun así Godaime-sama –volvió a decir Gai ante la mirada impaciente de Tsunade.

-no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer Maito Gai.. las niñas están listas.. a su regreso podrás volver a entrenar nuevamente en el aspecto físico de Yakumo.. pero hasta entonces tienen misiones que cumplir!

-Hai Godaime-sama! –dijeron ambos shinobi, antes de iniciar su reporte de misión.

-no puedo esperar por una nueva misión para superarte mi eterno rival! –dijo Gai ante un Kakashi con mirada perdida quien aún contaba mentalmente las horas.

-uh, decías algo..?

Tsunade y Shizune solo observaban perplejas como Gai reclamaba contra la actitud cool de su rival.

-weee oh.. –fue el suspiro resignado de Tonton.

##############################

En la luna, Toneri observaba con sus ojos con patrón floral como entrenaba Naruto contra Sasuke.

-vamos dobe.. sé que puedes dar más.. –incitaba el Uchiha a un semi distraído Uzumaki quien lanzaba miradas hacia el recinto donde descansaba su esposa.

Sasuke volvió a la carga con un gancho derecho, siendo esquivado por Naruto con una palmada que recordaba mucho el estilo de la exHyuuga. Antes de que el rubio conectara una patada Sasuke salto sobre el Uzumaki tomando distancia y con un impulso lanzo una patada que fue bloqueada con ambos brazos del rubio quien usando la fuerza del bloqueo empujo al Uchiha para desestabilizarlo y lograr conectar una patada hacia la cabeza del pelinegro quien rechazo el golpe inclinándose hacia atrás.

-han mejorado.. –mencionó Yuna sentándose al lado de Toneri, con Samehada en su espalda.

-como se encuentra Hinata-ch.. san.. –corrigió su honorifico el albino al notar el instinto asesino del Uzumaki.

-esta aun durmiendo, ese ritual le dreno todo su chakra, si no fuera por Ahri quizás no se recuperaría.. debió ser muy desgastante.. –mordisqueó un dulce sacado de su bolsa mientras no perdía de vista el combate de Naruto contra Sasuke –veo que Naruto-niisan ha estado incorporando el Jũken en su arsenal.. pero Sasuke-san tampoco queda atrás..

-debo admitir que ambos son combatientes formidables..

-y si nos unimos..? –señaló Yuna con una ceja levantada para luego dirigirse a sus amigos y atacarlos de sorpresa.

-Yuna-chan ttebayo?

-pero Yuna..!

-defiéndanse que llego Yuna-sama a patearles el trasero! –y la pelirroja empuño a Samehada para lanzar golpes que apenas fueron desviados por ambos shinobi.

-pero que.. –saltó Sasuke aun aturdido mientras Naruto si recibió el golpe con desgarro de su ropa.

-YUNA-CHAN ESTAS LOCA TTEBAYO! HINATA-HIME ME MATARA AL NOTAR QUE ME HAS DESGARRADO MIS ROPAS! SOLO ELLA PUEDE RASGASLOS A SU ANTOJO TTEBAYO!

-demasiado información Naruto-niisan.. –meneó decepcionada la pelirroja –estamos entrenando, y el enemigo no se anuncia antes de un ataque!

Y una vez más Yuna empuñaba a Samehada quien emocionada en combatir ayudaba a la niña, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke analizaba el ambiente para intervenir, solo que no esperaba un gancho sorpresivo de Toneri quien se animó a participar.

-nunca descuides tu espalda, Uchiha-san..

-heh, esto se pondrá interesante –el pelinegro sonrió tenuemente al emocionarse con el nuevo combate, al tiempo que Naruto ya se ponía serio en atacar a la pelirroja.

No lejos de allí, Jiraiya observaba a los cuatro combatientes con una sonrisa, hasta notar la llegada de Hinata quien apenas caminaba tambaleándose hasta el sitio donde ocurrían los combates.

-moh, y yo también quería participar –susurró tenuemente con una sonrisa la peliazul con ojos en patrón floral.

-ya tendrás oportunidad chibi Hina.. como estas..? –preguntó el Sannin ante una hanyo algo cansada.

-ya estoy bien, solo desearía recuperarme al cien por ciento para poder ya partir al País de los Demonios..

-"sabes cachorrita, podríamos aprovechar el Tamashī no Yūgõ.. estarás como nueva en unos instantes.." –menciono Ahri con un aire de malicia que rápidamente contagió a la ojiluna con patrón floral.

-Naruto-kun! –fue todo lo que dijo la hanyo antes de sentir como su esposo se materializo de la nada ante su presencia, dejando a Yuna un vacío donde ella estaba combatiendo.

-Hinata-hime..? –cuestionó el rubio hasta ver dentro de su mente para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa zorruna maliciosa –a tus ordenes ttebayo!

El rubio alzó a su esposa en brazos modo nupcial, y en un santiamén había desaparecido para ir a los dormitorios.

-Ohhh, no puedo perdérmelo! –ya Jiraiya se iba detrás de los tortolos para aumentar su "investigación" pero de repente Samehada se encontraba en su frente.

-Jiraiya-sensei, vamos a combatir! –le desafió Yuna con una amplia sonrisa, siendo respaldada por una mueca silenciosa de Toneri y el "hmp" de Sasuke –o no tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentarnos..? –cuestionó con una ceja levantada con malicia.

-chicos, no saben contra quien están enfrentando..? –pregunto el Sannin jocosamente.

-con un viejo pervertido..? –respondió Sasuke golpeando su puño con Yuna quien acepto alegremente.

-estos niños irrespetuosos.. –murmuro el peliblanco de larga cabellera. Jamás admitiría en voz alta, pero le entusiasmaba las agallas de sus aprendices –ya verán, conocerán el respeto por la fuerza.

-quiero ver que lo intentes.. –dijo Toneri contagiado con el entusiasmo de la pelirroja y el Uchiha.

-oh, si.. vamos, atáquenme con toda la intención de asesinarme!

#######################################

Karin se encontraba concentrada empleando la Palma Mística en un pez muerto mientras Tsunade se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos con emblemas médicos.

-estas mejorando Karin-chan.. –dijo suavemente Tsunade al notar como el pez fue revivido por la técnica empleada por la pelirroja.

-gracias kaa-chan.. –dijo la ojirroja con una sonrisa agotada.

-descansa un rato hija mía.. ven quiero que eches una mirada a este pergamino.. –le entrego Tsunade un pergamino a la pelirroja quien acomodo sus gafas para empezar a leer dicho documento.

Justo cuando Karin iba a cuestionar, la puerta fue golpeada, y Shizune ingreso en la biblioteca.

-Tsunade-sama, Karin-chan, Mitarashi Anko espera en la entrada del Complejo Uzumaki para llevarse a Karin-chan para su entrenamiento..

La pelirroja no pudo evitar una mueca de incomodidad, aún más con la ceja levantada como silenciosa pregunta de Tsunade.

-ya voy enseguida.. no podré dejarla esperando demasiado o me hará papilla..

-animo Karin-chan.. –dijo Tsunade con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja tragara duro.

-me voy..

Apenas Karin dejo la biblioteca, Tsunade levanto su mirada a su vieja amiga.

-conseguiste..? –se emocionó la rubia al notar como de su manga la pelinegra saco un sello.

-Hashirama-sama fue muy específico en.. –pero fue interrumpida por la Godaime quien salto para agarrar dicho sello.

-ya termine el papeleo por hoy! Ojiisan está lejos! No puedo esperar! SHIZUNE!

-HAI HAI –le paso el sello antes de que la rubia destrozara algo con su pataleta –cielos..

-YATTA! Ahora si! a beber! –saco Tsunade una gran botella de sake y se sirvió un vaso justamente después de activar su sello permitiendo saborear el alcohol –ahhh no sabes cómo lo necesitaba después de haber lidiado con los feudales!

######################################

Tiempo después, con Hinata ya recuperada del ritual, admiraba con sus ojos de patrón floral, el nuevo objeto circular en sus manos.

-es increíble.. –y la hanyo lanzaba dicho objeto que salió volando para chocar contra varios objetos tan rápido que volvió con fuerza a su mano lanzadora –eficaz y bastante poderoso.

-puedes cortar, decapitar, incluso combatir con tu Jũken al partirlo en dos.. con el plus de que se puede partir en el aire y acertar más objetivos.. –le entrenaba Ahri mientras Hinata lanzaba el Chakkar con fuerza encontrando nuevas formas de lanzamiento.

-es increíble ttebayo –Naruto estaba a unos pasos de su esposa, admirándola mientras usaba su nueva herramienta de combate.

Hinata agarro una vez más la Chakkar, observándola fijamente sus detalles para finalmente enfundarla en su cinturón.

-creo que ya estamos listos Naruto-kun.. –dulces palabras para el Uzumaki quien hace días ya quería irse de la Luna.

-Finalmente ttebayo! Vamos a decirle al cara de leche agria que ya lo dejamos en paz y que volveremos a nuestro hogar ttebayo –ya Naruto se iba a ir a dar las grandiosas noticias dejando atrás a la hanyo con su kitsune.

-no se lo has dicho..? –le reprocho Ahri a su Jinchuriki.

-no sabía cómo decirlo.. –Hinata no pudo evitar una mueca de culpabilidad.

Pronto Hinata supo que Naruto ya se estaba enterando por la explosión verbal del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

-COMO QUE EL CARA DE ESTREÑIDO CRONICO NOS VA A ACOMPAÑAR TTEBAYO!

-no sabía que Hinata-neesan era cobarde.. –decía Yuna con una mueca dolorosa ante la explosión del Uzumaki rubio.

-estoy sorprendido por el tiempo que llevó para que se enterara –comento Sasuke teniendo vergüenza ajena ante el berrinche del rubio Uzumaki.

-NO LO ACEPTO TTEBAYO! –reclamaba Naruto para luego notar la presencia de su esposa quien no pudo ocultar una mueca de culpabilidad –PORQUE NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES! –para luego girar hacia Sasuke y Yuna y señalarlos –TRAIDORES, SIEMPRE LO SUPIERON Y PERMITIERON QUE ACTUARA COMO TONTO TTEBAYO!

-solito te has puesto en evidencia.. –dijo Toneri para luego ser atacado verbalmente por Naruto.

-SE QUEDARA AQUÍ SOLO, NO NOS ACOMPAÑARA! ES MI PALABRA, SE TENIA QUE DECIR Y SE HA DICHO TTEBAYO! –zanjo el asunto el Uzumaki para luego agarrar la mano de su esposa e irse del castillo del Otsutsuki.

-aunque te pese Naruto, debe acompañarnos.. –Jiraiya cortó el paso del enfurecido Uzumaki.

-NO NOS TIENE QUE ACOMPAÑAR! LLEGAREMOS SOLOS SIN AYUDA DE ESE INDESEABLE AL PAIS DE LOS DEMONIOS TTEBAYO! –Naruto negaba tercamente mientras Hinata procuraba de calmarlo.

-YA SUFICIENTE DE BERRINCHE TTEBANE! –chillo Kushina apareciendo desde su hijo para darle un coscorrón –SIEMPRE SUPISTE QUE TONERI-KUN DEBIA ACOMPAÑARNOS COMO PARTE DEL TRATO..

-NO! –chillaba Naruto histéricamente –el desteñido sin color no vendrá ttebayo –se enfurruñó ya bajando el nivel de sus quejas para abrazar posesivamente a su esposa enterrando su rostro en sus gemelas preferidas –no es justo ttebayo –ya murmuraba quedamente.

-"no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan caprichoso.." –decía un Minato algo superado por la escena montada por su hijo.

-"es hijo de la cara de tomate.. por supuesto que debía ser así de inmaduro" –respondió el bijuu de 9 colas al otro ocupante de la mente del Uzumaki rubio.

-"conste que advertí a Hina-chan que debía haber dicho algo, pero la cachorra nunca me escucha" –se quejaba mentalmente la kitsune albina.

-"ya cállate Ahri.." –fue lo único que dijo Hinata hastiada por la cantaleta de su huésped mientras consolaba a su esposo quien parecía le habían aparecido unas orejas y colas kitsunes, moviéndolas rítmicamente como si fuera un cachorrito, dejando a los presentes con gotas gordas de sudor bajando por su nuca por el espectáculo.

###############################

Karin regresaba caminando pensativa al Complejo Uzumaki. Habían pasado días interminables para ella al no poder ver a su amado príncipe de ojos de luna. Y la experiencia de presenciar una sesión de interrogatorio en el Departamento T&I a cargo de Morino Ibiki no hacia las cosas más llevaderas.

Solo hacía unos días que fuera apresado un shinobi llamado Jako, justamente el equipo de su amado Neji fueron quienes lo atraparon. Descubrieron que el tal Jako estaba en permanente negocio con unos individuos de alta elite feudal pero que fueron astutos en usar nombres falsos para evitar cualquier evidencia de sus negocios fraudulentos.

A pesar de ello, gracias a su habilidad con el Kagura Shingan, supo que mentía con algunos detalles de sus auspiciantes. Ibiki y Anko estaban muy complacidos en tener la asistencia de Karin, pero no quería decir que dejaban de usar sus métodos favoritos de tortura, mientras el shinobi mayor prefería mentalmente hacer sufrir al prisionero, Anko era una sádica al infligir dolor físico, en especial cuando inutilizaba los sentidos primarios para exacerbar la experiencia.

El asunto se puso más delicado cuando menciono el nombre del Halcón de Guerra.

Justo en ese momento dos Anbu habían aparecido argumentando que Shimura Danzõ se haría cargo del shinobi renegado, no dejando oportunidad para Ibiki de retrasar ni evitar tal acción de traslado del prisionero a otras instalaciones fuera de la jurisdicción del departamento de T&I.

Ibiki rápidamente había salido para dar el informe a la Godaime Hokage mientras Anko había llevado a la pelirroja para desahogarse con sake en Boahatto, allí se había cruzado con sus amigas Kurenai y Yugao, por lo que la ojirroja de lentes le parecía oportuno regresar a su casa.

Después de saludar a Ayame quien estaba llevando un pedido a domicilio, y cruzarse con Nara Yoshino en la Floristería Yamanaka; reconoció a su prima Tayuya quien escribía muy concentrada en una libreta.

-Yoh, Tayuya-chan!

-Karin-chan..? –reconoció Tayuya a su prima –que bueno encontrarte.. estaba a punto de asesinar al infame albino de ojos rojos.. argh

-oh –Karin sonrió incomoda, sabiendo lo pervertido que era el Niidaime Hokage con su fetiche con las pelirrojas –sabes, estaba pensando ir a Ichiraku Ramen, me cruce con Ayame-san y me comento que había un nuevo platillo..

-ahhh, quieres ser la primera en probar para luego refregar en la cara de Narubaka por haberse perdido la exclusividad del primer cliente..

-Tayuya-chan, baja la voz.. –susurro Karin vigilando el lugar como una paranoica -si Hinata-chan llega a saber cómo llamas a su querido Naruto-kun.. –le recordó la pelirroja con gafas con su frente sombreado ante el recuerdo traumático de haber presenciado a la hanyo contra aquellos que se atrevieron a insultar al rubio Uzumaki con marcas en sus mejillas.

-ah, y quien se lo va a decir..? –dijo prepotente la pelifucsia con actitud altanera.

-YO! –salió de la nada Hanabi, asustando ambas Uzumaki quienes vieron a la hermanita menor de la hanyo peliazul.

-HANABI-CHAN TTEBAMI/TTEBASEN! –chillaron con sus tic nerviosos marca Uzumaki.

-la misma que viste y calza.. –sonrió ampliamente la pequeña Hyuuga quien llevaba a su zorrito Genkurõ en su cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo Karin y Tayuya intercambiaron miradas comunicándose el mismo plan.

-mi querida y adorable Hanabi-chan.. –empezo Karin muy melosa.

-dinos el precio de tu silencio –setenció Tayuya con acritud.

-será un placer hacer negocios con ustedes –Hanabi soltó unas risitas escalofriantes acompañada de su zorrito quien ocultaba su boquita tras su patita.

################################

El equipo de Jiraiya acompañado de Otsutsuki Toneri, para gran pesar del Uzumaki rubio, se abrían paso por la cueva para finalmente encaminarse hacia el País de los Demonios. Aun Naruto se quejaba quedamente de la compañía no deseada mientras Yuna y Sasuke intercambiaban anécdotas con el selenita quien también contaba historias de su niñez.

-aunque toda mi vida había vivido en las sombras, aun podía ver gracias a las enseñanzas de mi padre quien solía traerme hasta la Tierra, en especial para visitar a los Hyuuga.. por eso sabía que tan hermosa iba a ser Hinata-san.. –ni termino de decir todo aquello cuando tuvo frente suyo a un cabreado Naruto con ojos rojos con pupila rasgada y sus rasgos más salvajes.

-que quisiste decir de MI ESPOSA! YA LA ESTABAS ACOSANDOLA DESDE HACE TIEMPO TTEBAYO! –aulló el Uzumaki listo para dar una paliza al selenita pálido pero una delicada mano lo impidió, notando Naruto como su esposa tenía una enfermiza tenue sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Naruto-kun, me prometiste tranquilizarte.. lo que haya pasado tiempo atrás con Toneri-san quedo enterrado, está bien..?

Naruto solo atino a tragar duro y asentir muchas veces mientras era llevado lejos del Otsutsuki quien aún estaba impresionado por el arranque de celos del Uzumaki.

-me pregunto si llegaremos ilesos al País de los Demonios.. –había susurrado Sasuke a lo que Yuna solo se encogió de hombros.

-mi apuesta aun esta que Naruto-niisan se le acabara la paciencia antes de llegar al País de los Demonios, pero que Toneri-kun si se va a defender.. al final Hinata-neesan los pondrá en su sitio a ambos..

-cubres muy bien la apuesta.. –le contestó Sasuke algo hastiado.

-no sé porque apostaste contra mí.. recuerdas que tengo el Jõgan..?

-hmp..

-en eso tiene razón chibi Sasuke –le soltó Jiraiya al pelinegro quien noto que el Sannin escribía a toda prisa en su libreta –esto vale oro! –susurro emocionado el Gamasennin.

Solo un poco más tarde, Sasuke estaba obligado a aceptar que perdió la apuesta, llorando internamente al haber sido obligado a comer dango en una cita con Sakura Haruno.

################################

El dueño de Boahatto estaba acomodando el cartel de su local cuando se envaro levemente al percibir la llegada de un joven castaño de grandes ojos avellanas, vestido con una chaqueta color oliva sobre una remera azul, unos pantalones grises y botas shinobi de caño largo hasta la rodilla.

-has tenido un viaje agradable, Hageshi-san..?

-ha sido entretenido.. –respondió el mencionado, con un leve gesto indicó a Shiro como estaban siendo vigilados por ANBU.

-ah, que descortés de mi parte, un preciado amigo tras un largo viaje se merece un manjar digno de dioses! –condujo Shiro al recién llegado hacia dentro del establecimiento.

Allí fue saludado por los demás miembros de Boahatto.

-Hageshi-san! Bienvenido, deseas una bebida..?

En el bar, Ryoku tenía como único cliente a Namikaze Arata, quien sutilmente le indico que se acercara. El joven Hageshi se acercó al bar para sentarse al lado del Niidaime disfrazado.

-sí Aisa-san, quisiera el especial cítrico de limón, por favor..

-has llegado bien.. por lo que veo –menciono quedamente el rubio Senju mientras bebía sake tranquilamente.

-hai.. las tensiones en la frontera con Amegakure no Sato han sido bastante molestos.. desde que Jiraiya-sama había pedido que vigilemos esa parte de la frontera ha habido movimientos muy sospechosos de shinobi no registrados de dicha aldea..

-quieres decir shinobi extranjeros.. –frunció el ceño Tobirama, con su bebida a medio beber.

-no solo Amegakure.. también Kusagakure no Sato han estado bastante ofuscados desde que se le negó la entrega de Uzumaki Karin por el crimen del asesinato de su Jounnin a cargo..

-y se les olvidó convenientemente que tenían en mente secuestrar a una heredera del clan Hyuuga..?

-por eso no se han esforzado en continuar el reclamo, no desde que la Uzumaki ha encontrado refugio como hija adoptiva de la Godaime Hokage.. debo agregar al reporte que recibí unos mensajes extraños de Chũsai-sempai desde la Capital del País del Fuego..

-que noticias ha enviado Bara-san..? –continuó bebiendo el Senju disfrazado

-según Chũsai-sempai, Hyuuga Hideo, quien se ha estado hospedando en el establecimiento xxx , ha notado que ha estado frecuentando un bar de mala reputación, aparentemente contratando mercenarios, no ha sido claro el objetivo pero estamos teorizando que probablemente el equipo de gennin de Jiraiya-sama pronto será emboscado..

-pobre diablo.. emboscar a Jiraiya es casi como morder una de las colas del Kyuubi y salir chamuscado..

-o una distracción.. –convino el joven haciendo que el Senju frunciera el ceño.

-porque lo dices..

-nos llegó un reporte de que la reunión en Sora-ku se vio comprometido.. –Tobirama se abstuvo de blasfemar en voz alta, mientras Hansamaru murmuro quedamente –Chũsai-sempai cree y apoyo sus pensamientos que probablemente el Halcón de Guerra está queriendo desviar la atención lejos de Konoha..

-Tsuna-chan ha estado hurgando no muy sutilmente en los negocios de Shimura.. si, tiene sentido..

-buenas Hansamaru-kun –saludo Kibõ con una sonrisa –que tienes en mente para pedir..?

-si, me gustaría chorizos cocidos con frijoles, si no es molestia..

-para nada.. –la camarera fue hacia la cocina entregando el pedido del recién llegado –Nageru-kun un pedido de chorizos con frijoles para Hansamaru-kun!

-a la orden! –había dicho el cocinero de Boahatto.

Justo en ese momento venían llegando Tayuya y Karin con sonrisas tensas al lado de una animada Hanabi con su querido Genkurõ.

-y claro no deben olvidar de conseguirme los suplementos.. con Konohamaru-kun estamos vigilando una tienda del centro, el idiota de su dueño blasfemo al decir que mi neesama era la consorte del demonio..

-me repites el nombre de ese bueno para nada Hanabi-chan -pidió Tayuya ya anotando en una libreta -estoy segura que tía Haruhi querrá ayudarte..

-"ese hombre ya está muerto.. nomás no le avisaron.." -pensó Karin sabiendo como de sanguinaria era la Habanero sangriento en cuestión de defender al rubio y su esposa de aquellos que los despreciaban.

-Oh.. Tengo una lista negra.. sé que Konohamaru-kun tiene una similar con la prioridad de fastidiar a los que hablan mal de mi cuñado..

-en que puedo ayudarlas..? -les recibió Kibõ con una sonrisa.

-queremos una merienda para nuestra querida Hanabi-chan -dijo Karin con una sonrisa tensa y una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

-es que ella se lo merece -dijo agriamente Tayuya con una mirada filosa hacia la mini Hyuuga.

-te verde con roles de canela especiales de Nageru-san por favor..

Tayuya al fin se percató de la presencia del Niidaime disfrazado, envarándose con palabrotas sin decir; sólo Karin noto el cambio en su prima.

-Ah.. Si no son mis queridas niñas.. Karin-chan y Tayuya-chan..! -llamo Tobirama la atención de las Uzumaki, al tiempo que Hanabi y Hansamaru notaban las presencias de todos.

-Arata-san.. No debías estar con Godaime-sama..? -cuestionó ácidamente la flautista.

-me encontré con Hansamaru-kun.. me ha estado preguntando por ti..

-por mi..?

-Jishin-san manda sus saludos, Tayuya-san.. –dio el joven una leve venia haciendo que la flautista comprendiera que el muchacho era el socio de Jishin, el único ausente en la reunión de semanas atrás.

-Ah.. te ha dicho algo de mi encargo..?

-que está siendo atendido con celeridad.. -respondió el castaño con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Tayuya aceptó conforme.

Cualquier rumor de algún Uzumaki era de prioridad comunicarle a ella, siempre y cuando no interfiera con las órdenes directas de Jiraiya.

-vengan niñas.. invito yo -sonrió Tobirama sabiendo que Tayuya no le iba a gustar sus insinuaciones.

Dicho y hecho, la flautista se envaró, pero no por la invitación sino al sentir un aura asesina pobremente oculta desde la ventana de Boahatto.

-"Ese Namikaze es un descarado!" -Hyuuga Kõ estaba hirviendo de celos al ver con cuanta facilidad el rubio interactuaba con la hermosa doncella flautista.

-"que hace Kõ-san en la ventana de Boahatto..?" –se preguntó Hanabi al percibir el aura asesina del antiguo guardián de su hermana mayor.

El Hyuuga mayor desde que localizo a la flautista saliendo del Complejo del Clan Uzumaki, no le había perdido el rastro, camuflando su chakra para no ser detectado, incluso logro evadir la mirada sagaz de la joven heredera Hyuuga. Pero al ver con que descaro el Namikaze se dirigía hacia su hermosa doncella no pudo evitar que el monstruoso ser que habitaba sus entrañas se manifestara.

-Hyuuga-san, en que puedo ayudarlo –de la nada apareció Shõriko con una ceja levantada con claro mensaje "Te atrape perve"

-Y-y-y-y-ooo s-s-s-olo.. –musitaba apenas carcomido por los nervios al ser descubierto por la guapa camarera, notando al instante como Tayuya miraba de refilón la escena.

-"Kõ-san..?" –pensó la pelifucsia algo contrariada como la camarera miraba maliciosamente al Hyuuga.

Kõ estaba pensando a mil sobre su actual situación y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el último recurso. Una técnica del clan Hyuuga que solo debía ser usado como un kinjutsu en situaciones como esas.

-¡Nigeruuuundayoo! -fue lo único que grito Kõ antes de salir huyendo mientras los presentes se le quedaban viendo como un bicho raro.

-¡No huyas cobarde! -dijo Hanabi sabiendo perfectamente dicho recurso, la "Huida estratégica" versión Hyuuga, mientras perseguía a Kõ para ayudarlo/obligarlo a declararle sus sentimientos a Tayuya. -"con que le gusta a Tayuya-san, heh, ya tengo con que chantajearlo" –se carcajeaba mentalmente la chibi Hyuuga, con Genkurõ soltando risitas burlonas por el destino del Hyuuga en huida.

-¡Ehhhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios le paso a Kõ-san?! -pregunto Tayuya al ver como el Hyuuga se mandó mudar con una Hanabi persiguiéndolo con una amplia sonrisa depredadora.

-por lo menos nos libramos de Hanabi-chan y sus chantajes.. –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja de lentes.

-si tú lo dices –resto importancia la flautista.

-"típico de los Uzumaki ser más densos que el plomo" –continuó tomando su sake el Senju, con Hansamaru disfrutando de su platillo mientras las jóvenes Uzumaki eran llevadas por Kibõ a una mesa, olvidándose temporalmente del incidente.

###############################

Horas más tarde, los viajeros llegaron al País de los Demonios y se veía a Naruto y Toneri con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, y Yuna contaba los billetes mientras que Sasuke era más pobre ahora.

-Llegamos, el tranquilo y amigable País de los Demonios. El lugar donde los fantasmas y youkais asustan a los niños que comen ramen..—bromeó Jiraiya.

-¡¿Fantasmas ttebane/ttebayo/ttebari?!—exclamaron Kushina, Naruto y Yuna abrazados por el miedo.

-¿No me digan que creen en esos cuentos?—se burló Sasuke de los tres.

-No me lleves, fantasma del ramen. Comeré más frutas y verduras ttebane —decía en trance la pobre pelirroja y se chupaba el dedo.

-Ay no, lo que me faltaba. Me llevó años para que se le olvidara -murmuró enojado Minato y consolando a su mujer.

-Espera, ¿esa no es una broma?—preguntó Hinata.

-Tú madre se lo contó a Kushina y la madre de Sasuke hace años—alegó el rubio con un poco de pesar.

Los guardias recibieron a los visitantes, ya Minato y Kushina con sus Henge de "Menma" y "Haruhi", y los escoltaron a donde se hallaba la sacerdotisa y gobernante del país, una niña de 12 años con un tremendo parecido a Hinata, excepto por el cabello rubio, los ojos eran color rosa-púrpura y su piel era ligeramente más bronceada. Su vestimenta de Miko Regente sobresalía un cascabel colgado en su traje, que fue notado por Yuna y "Menma".

-Buenos días, extranjeros. Es un honor recibirlos...-estaba saludando la chica cuando vio a Hinata y parecía una sosias suya -Lo admito, esto no lo vi venir..

-Yo si -murmuró quedamente Yuna con una sonrisita divertida

-¿Es mi imaginación o la Sacerdotisa se parece a Hinata-san? -preguntó Toneri a Naruto.

-¿En serio? No les noto el parecido ttebayo -dijo el rubio y todos se lo quedaron mirando perplejos ya que era extremadamente denso para darse cuenta de que esas dos podrían lucir como primas lejanas.

-Shion-dono, hemos venido por un asunto importante de reconocimiento. Hemos descubierto información vital que podría pasar a la historia de las naciones, por un motivo no específico se encuentra en este sitio y necesitamos su autorización —-declaró "Menma" serio en modo Hokage, no perdiendo de vista el objeto por el cuál habían venido a buscar.

-Mi ojo ha reaccionado, supongo que les creo. ¿Qué gano con todo esto? -dijo la rubia un poco interesada.

-Una alianza con nuestra aldea -fue el turno de Jiraiya responder.

-No, eso no me interesa realmente. La verdadera tarea de una sacerdotisa es engendrar a una heredera con los genes más fuertes posibles para cumplir la misión de mantener sellado a Moryõ, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Quien es Naruto Uzumaki?

-Soy yo, ttebayo ¿por qué? -alzó la mano el mencionado. Hinata se envaró con un muy mal presentimiento.

-Es que mis ojos normalmente me revelan la muerte futura de quien vea, pero en ocasiones veo eventos importantes. Estos me indicaron que tú serás el progenitor de la siguiente sacerdotisa -declaró la chica y todos abrieron su boca.

-Sasuke, tradúceme lo que ella dijo ttebayo —susurró el rubio a su compañero.

-Dijo que en su visión eres el padre de sus hijos.. -respondió el Uchiha aún perplejo por la declaración de la Sacerdotiza.

Hinata estaba a punto de soltar su instinto asesino cuando notó que Naruto dio una sonrisa diabólica y entendió que se iba a vengar de ella por lo de Toneri.

-Oh, entiendo. Primero discutamos nuestros términos, Shion-san.. Tenemos que conocernos y ver si somos compatibles ttebayo -respondió Naruto llevándose de la mano a una sorprendida miko del lugar.

-¡VOY A MATARTE NARUTO-KUN, A TI Y ESA DOBLE BARATA MÍA! ¡SUELTENME! —gritaba furiosa Hinata mientras Toneri la sujetaba y de paso olía su cabello.

-¡Tranquila, Hinata-chan! -se aprovechaba el selenita hasta que Hinata lo mando a volar con un puñetazo limpio.

-NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS JUEGUITOS TONERI, VETE A VER SI ESTOY EN LA ESQUINA! -echaba humo la exHyuuga -"NARUTO MAS VALE QUE TERMINES CON ESTA FARZA O DORMIRAS EN LA PERRERA! ME OYES! ME ESCUCHAS!"

-"Rayos.. esta vez se pasaron.." -murmuraba Ahri con pesar.

-vaya giro en la trama -escribía furioso el Gammasennin mientras Yuna y Sasuke se alejaban discretamente de Hinata quien echaba humo al perder su henge revelando sus orejas y colas hanyo.

-eres malo Naruto-niisan -resopló Yuna con fastidio al perder la oportunidad de pedir por el Mamoru no Suzu que colgaba del traje de la Miko Regente del País de los Demonios.

 **Omake**

Hanabi estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la aldea acompañada de su padre y su nana. Por consejos de su hermana mayor y el hecho de que Hiashi deseaba ver a sus hijas felices, aprobó que la pequeña castaña fuera a la Academia Ninja. No sería ningún problema que ella alcanzara a sus compañeros en las clases ya que Hiashi la había entrenado demasiado bien y Natsu era muy buena profesora a nivel de Iruka.

-No sé si deba ir a la escuela, mejor me quedo en casa -dijo nerviosa la niña. Genkurõ se encontraba escondido en la mochila de su amiga escuchando la voz preocupada de la niña.

-Hanabi-sama, es mejor que vaya. Así usted tendrá relación con los civiles y algunos miembros de otros clanes, ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez halle el amor verdadero con un heredero de un clan muy prestigioso como su hermana -le comentó juguetonamente Natsu a su protegida.

-¡ELLA ES AÚN MUY JOVEN PARA ESO! -explotó en celos paternales Hiashi.

-Oí que el joven Konohamaru Sarutobi está en la Academia y como tiene su edad tal vez te asignen a su clase. Si el chico desea ser Hokage como Naruto-san, sería muy conveniente tenerlo de nuestro lado para que sea la futura dama de Konoha, ¿no cree? –le recordó Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa a su líder de clan.

-Maldita sea, no puedo argumentar contra esa lógica -pensó en voz baja el líder Hyuuga.

Los 3 llegaron y veían la entrada de la Academia, y Natsu la despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho, haz amigos y sé la mejor -le dijo la peliverde feliz.

-Adios, Natsu neechan. Otousama, ¿me da dinero para comprarme algo? –le pidió la castaña con sus ojos de borreguito.

-Hmp, soy nuevo en ese tema. ¿Cuánto es que le dan a los niños sus padres? -preguntó el castaño mayor.

-No sé, nunca había ido a la escuela –respondió Natsu encogiéndose los hombros.

-Toma esto, espero que te alcance -le entregó Hiashi un muy grueso fajo de billetes a su hija.

-Gracias papi, te quiero mucho –sonrió ampliamente la niña agarrando el fajo de dinero.

Hanabi se fue y Hiashi estaba algo nostálgico porque deseaba que su fallecida esposa estuviera allí y Natsu se dio cuenta de este detalle.

-Si Hanamei-sama estuviera aquí, habría llorado al ver a su pequeña ir a la escuela. Va por buen camino, Hyuuga-sama. Ella estaría orgullosa de ver reparar sus errores -le sonrió la nana empezando a caminar a casa.

-Solo espero que no encuentre a ese tal Konohamaru, no estoy preparado para otro yerno cabeza hueca.. -se quejó Hiashi.

El Sarutobi estornudaba mientras llegaba al salón de clases con algo para molestar a Iruka-sensei y se limpió la nariz.

-Voy a apurarme o me van a atrapar en el acto, kore -maldijo Konohamaru con una bolsa de polvos pica pica.

-Hola Konohamaru-senpai, ¿qué haces? -se escuchó una voz curiosa.

El niño volteó y vio a su cómplice de travesuras en el aula viéndolo curiosa y una sonrisa se formó en su boca

-Hanabi-chan, holis. ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacerle una broma a Iruka-sensei kore?

Antes de eso, Hanabi se habría negado rotundamente pero desde que se hizo amiga/rival de Konohamaru-senpai le tomó gusto.

-¿En qué ayudo?-.

 **Una hora después...**

Moegi llegaba campante al salón de clases y vio a Konohamaru platicando animadamente con una niña de ojos blancos muy bonita, demasiado bonita para el Sarutobi. Parecía ser de clase muy alta, demasiado alta, como de la aristocracia.

-Esto no me huele nada bien -se quejó la pelinaranja.

La niña se acercó y miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Hanabi, quien también estaba confundida al respecto.

-Ejem, Konohamaru-kun. ¿Quién es ella? -dijo la chiquilla sin poder ocultar su enojo.

-Ella es Hanabi Hyuuga, es mi mejor amiga kore -le dijo el chico sonriente.

Eso fue como una flecha en el corazón de la niña y se cayó estilo anime al suelo para volver a levantarse.

-¡YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, NO ESTA INVASORA! -dijo muy molesta la niña de coletas.

-Es muy buena chica, cuando la conozcas te caerá bien. No es mala kore -le dijo el chico a su compañera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la castaña ojiluna curiosa.

-No tienes que saber mi nombre -se volteó muy agresivamente la pelinaranja.

-No seas infantil kore -se quejó Konohamaru.

-Hola, ¿de que me perdí? -dijo Udon llegando a la escena.

-Te presento a mi amiga, Hanabi-chan -le dijo el Sarutobi como si nada –Hanabi-chan, él es Udon..

-hola, soy Hanabi, espero que nos llevemos bien –saludó la niña.

-soy Udon, mucho gusto. ¿Por qué Moegi-chan está tan molesta? -preguntó el niño de los mocos sin saber que pasaba.

-Así que se llama Moegi, es un lindo nombre -opinó Hanabi.

-¡NO TENÍAS QUE DECIRLE MI NOMBRE, UDON! -regañó la chica sonrojada a su compañero.

-Espero que seamos amigas –sonrió la ojiluna ante una perpleja pelinaranja.

-¡NO SOY TU AMIGA! -replicó la chiquilla con un puchero.

-Oh bueno, como quieras.. -dijo como si nada la castaña.

 **Unas horas después...**

Moegi se hallaba en la cafetería de la Academia con el surtidor de la tiendita y la niña se sentó en un banco con una botella de refresco de cola a la mano.

-¡Buaaaaah, Konohamaru-kun me cambió por otra -se quejaba la niña de coletas con una rabieta.

Udon llegaba a la tiendita y se quedó viendo a su amiga algo desconcertado y se acercó al lugar.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

-Dime, ¿qué tiene esa robaamigos que yo no tenga? -preguntó con un tono de ebria la niña.

-Hmm, es rica, linda, tiene bonitos ojos, es recatada y una estudiante de elite -enumeró el chico de lentes.

-No me ayudas a sentirme mejor -se quejó molesta la pelinanaranja.

-No deberías pelear, ella es simpática. Además es la hermana menor de la novia de Naruto-niisan-le dijo el chico con mocos.

-¿Hinata-sama? Eso no lo sabía, con razón es tan perfecta. Me rindo, no soy rival ante una princesa -se deprimió la chica ahogándose en azúcar.

-No exageres, Hanabi-san no desea robarte a Konohamaru-kun – quiso tranquilizar el chico de lentes.

-Lo sé...es que...¡SE VEN TAN PERFECTOS JUNTOS Y NO LO SOPORTO! -se quejó de nuevo la niña con su bebida azucarada.

-¿Cómo?.

 **Flashback no jutsu**

Iruka se retorcía de la picazón por los polvos de pica pica que le cayeron encima y la clase entera se reía de él.

-¡KONOHAMARU, TÚ DE NUEVO! -señaló el sensei al travieso niño.

-No fui yo kore-mintió el chico.

-No fue Konohamaru-senpai, Iruka sensei. Palabra de Hyuuga -defendió Hanabi a su amigo poniendo una cara de timidez como la que hacía su hermana mayor en sus tiempos.

-No sé porque esto me suena tan familiar -dijo Iruka teniendo un dejavu con un rubio y una peliazul.

Moegi se la quedaba mirando feo porque no le gustaba el cómo era con Konohamaru y quería matarla con la mirada. La Hyuuga estaba en frente de todos y el sensei aún se rascaba pero seguía con su clase.

-Niños, tenemos una nueva alumna. Preséntate a la clase, por favor –dijo el sensei hacia la ojiluna.

-Hai, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hanabi. Soy la segunda hija del líder actual del clan Hyuuga y vine a ser una buena kunoichi como mi onee-sama -se presentó la castaña ojiluna con una respetuosa reverencia.

 **Flashback no jutsu. Kai**

-Es tan kawaii que no puedo odiarla por completo, pero admito que me carcome la envidia -se volvía a quejar la pelinaranja.

-Y ni modo.. ahora será nuestra compañera.. –le recordó el de lentes

Moegi solo murmuraba -"Porque tenía que ser tan perfecta" –lloraba internamente Moegi tomando su refresco.

##################

Próximo cap: Problemas en el Paraíso

Quiero recordarles que debido a mi nuevo estatus como madre, mi pequeña beba demanda mucho de mi tiempo por lo que me cuesta actualizar. No es un hiatus, solo me lleva tiempo sentarme para escribir, pero les prometo que si por alguna fuerza mayor no logro terminar como se debe les pasare el resumen hasta el final de cómo debería terminar esta historia.. lo que un Uzumaki promete, se lo cumple!

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de este fic como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Narutoverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic.

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble.** Los involucrados ( **Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02** ) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	25. Problemas en el Paraíso

**Tamashī no Yūgõ**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahri es de League of Legends. Todos los derechos reservados._

Están en la habitación una pelirroja y dos hermanos pelinegros.

-les digo, ahora con este problema es difícil estar cerca de ese par.. –contaba Yuna a un Itachi muy impresionado, quien seguía la historia sin perder detalles.

-que mal, debe ser difícil.. –Itachi estaba revolviendo el bolso de pergaminos de reviews pero Sasuke interrumpió la amena charla.

-no sabía que eras del tipo chismoso, niisan.. –dijo el pelinegro menor con un deje de burla hacia el pelinegro mayor.

-te equivocas, tonto hermano menor –dijo Itachi con un leve e imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas –solo estoy escuchando el reporte de Yuna-chan.. es importante saber que sucede en la aldea..

-si claro.. –replico burlón el Uchiha con pelo de pato y las risitas de Yuna ante la interacción de ambos hermanos.

-estuve contando.. –decidió Itachi salvar su dignidad cambiando de tema –y hay siete pergaminos..

-los leeremos nosotros..? –cuestiono Sasuke a su hermano –porque lo último que escuche es que Konohamaru y Hanabi no salieron ilesos por burlar a los kitsunes de Ahri..

-si, esos pequeños son de temer si no son incluidos..

-no se preocupen que ya lo hemos decidido! no hay trabajo difícil para un Fox Patrol! –salto Yuna de repente sacando una Tablet y activando un botón con una cabeza de kitsune, ante la mirada perpleja de los hermanos Uchiha –Kitsunes! Llamada de alerta!

Y de repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por cuatro figuras de kitsunes, vestidos con cascos y ropas muy similares a un show infantil.

-YUNA NOS NECESITA! –gritaron los chibi kitsunes poniéndose en posición.

-Listos para la acción, Yuna-taichõ! –dijo Genkurõ con un gorro de policía azul, un uniforme policial del mismo color.

-gracias por llegar tan pronto kitsunes, porque tenemos una misión para cada uno! –se posiciono Yuna con la Tablet, y sin explicarse Itachi estaba a su lado como su asistente teniendo la bolsa de pergaminos en su mano –Itachi-san, por favor..

-eh..? –Itachi parpadeo para luego entregar un pergamino en modo automático a la pelirroja.

-ya veo –Yuna dio un vistazo al pergamino, para luego activar un botón de su Tablet y una luz se ilumino en Kikura, quien vestía un gorro de aviador rosa con un traje de piloto con esa tonalidad –este pergamino de **Pegasister Geishiken** se encargará Kikura.

-esta Kitsune va a volar! –atrapo en el aire el pergamino la kitsune café con el rosa en su gorro.

-el siguiente pertenece a **jorge rocha** –dijo Yuna, viendo su Tablet, apretó un botón iluminando a Kunou, quien vestía un casco de bombero rojo con su traje a juego escarlata –te toca Kunou!

-me pondré en marcha! –dijo la kitsune de ojos rojos.

-este pergamino de **Zafir09** –continuo Yuna lanzando el pergamino a la kitsune amarilla, con un casco de ingeniera amarilla al igual que su traje de albañil –te tocara a ti, Wakamo

-Wakamo a toda velocidad! –atrapo el pergamino con mucha agilidad.

-y este es de un lector nuevo, **daitoxic** –Yuna toco un botón de su Tablet, iluminando al último kitsune de color ébano –te toca Genkurõ!

-Genkuro se hará cargo! –atrapo su pergamino cuando la pelirroja se lo lanzo.

-Muy bien! Fox Patrol entra en acción! –y de repente empezó a sonar una melodía que repetía el estribillo "Fox Patrol, vamos vamos vamos"

-Autora-sama debería prohibir que vieras los programas de su bebita, ya te estás traumando Yuna.. –rompió el ambiente el emo Uchiha menor, haciendo que Itachi estallara en carcajadas mientras Yuna enrojecía de vergüenza por dejarse llevar por el momento.

-eres un aguafiestas Sasuke-teme.. –replico la Uzumaki con una mirada afilada.

-vamos niños, mejor nos ponemos en campaña para cumplir la misión de leer los pergaminos, si..? –salió Itachi interponiéndose entre su hermanito y la peligrosa niña que ya estaba manifestándose el primer estadio del modo Habanero de su tía Kushina –a ti te toca Yuna a **MISA47** y a Sasuke le toca a **Nitox11**..

-y el ultimo sin nombre lo leerás tú, Itachi-san..?

-así es..

-entonces inicio con la misión, Yuna-taichõ..? –dijo la kitsune vestida de rosa.

-em, si! Claro.. Cuanto antes mejor para los lectores..

-bueno, como Yuna-taichõ me había encomendado –Kikura se dispuso a leer el pergamino –pertenece a **Pegasister Geishiken** que por cierto posee un canal en Youtube llamado **kunoichi 09** , donde está subiendo mensualmente un capítulo de Tamashī no Yũgõ.. por lo que Autora-sama está muy agradecida por el magnífico trabajo que está haciendo, por eso, les recomienda que lo vean, le den su like y suscríbanse a su canal para no perderse sus actualizaciones y nuevos videos.. y agradecemos tus palabras e ideas y no se preocupe, que la pareja KonoHana pensara dos veces en volver a embaucarnos..

-y los dulces estuvieron exquisitos! –dijo la kitsune con el casco de ingeniera.

-manjar de los dioses! –secundo el que llevaba uniforme policial.

-ya sigo con el siempre lector fiel, **jorge rocha** , quien nos preocupa seriamente su salud, porque siempre nos cuenta que sufre infartos.. –confeso la zorrita con casco de bombera.

-creo que por eso Autora-sama está publicando más pausadamente –susurro Sasuke a Itachi quien se encogió de hombros.

-más bien supe que en su trabajo hubo muchos cambios de personal y no le dio tiempo de terminar muchos proyectos pendientes, apenas logro poner este capítulo para su emisión para hoy..

-gracias por tus deseos, **jorge rocha** , y que este nuevo capítulo no sea tan infartante al punto de no tenerte en el siguiente.

-ya, creo que es mi turno –interrumpió Wakamo a su hermana –despues de todo pertenece a **Zafir09** quien también nos mandó muchos dulces y le gustó mucho como Naruto-sama esta queriendo poner celosa a Hinata-sama..

Aquí todos quedaron callados, sabiendo lo que va a pasar con el Uzumaki cabeza hueca.

-ya las palabras de **daitoxic** fueron suficientes para saber que le gusta la historia de Autora-sama –fue lo dicho por Genkurõ.

-por otro lado, **MISA47** espera más la aparición de Shion-san.. créeme, hubieras pedido cualquier otra cosa.. –se lamentó Yuna, luego vio que Sasuke miraba fijamente su pergamino –te toca Sasuke..

-hump.. –fue la respuesta del Uchiha menor al pergamino de **Nitox11.**

-tonto hermanito menor.. te falta mas vocabulario ahora que me doy cuenta –suspiro dramáticamente el Uchiha renegado.

-no ayudas bakaniisan.. –replico Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-y a mi me todo un **Invitado** que dio una buena opinión, aunque nos preguntamos entre todos, quien es ¿pitodiego? –aquí Yuna, Sasuke y los kitsunes se vieron entre sí, para luego negar desconociendo el mencionado –y bueno.. creo que es todo..

-SIII, MISION CUMPLIDA FOX PATROL!

-SIII –chillaron los kitsunes por las palabras de Yuna.

-definitivo, Yuna debe dejar de ver ese programa.. –murmuro quedamente el pelinegro menor.

-gracias a todos por el apoyo –decidió Itachi cerrar el espacio -por favor recuerden la campaña **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"** que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores si, Acosadores no..

-que disfruten el siguiente capitulo!

 **Cap 25. Problemas en el Paraíso**

Habían pasado unas horas y Naruto no aparecía con Shion por un extraño motivo.

Por su parte, Hinata comía sus roles de canela con una furia que nada la bajaba.

-Infiel, desconsiderado, mujeriego, niño de mami, está de seguro revolcándose con esa copia shiny —murmuraba molesta la peliazul, quien ya había recuperado su henge.

-Sabes que estoy soltero y disponible —dijo Toneri aprovechando la situación pero la peliazul lo mandó a la Luna con un puñetazo.

-¿Estás imaginándolo o revisaste el Tamashī no Yūgõ? —preguntó "Haruhi" curiosa.

-Naruto-kun y Kurama-san me bloquearon el acceso, me está jugando sucio.. —respondió la chica con un puchero, mientras sentía arder la marca del Tamashī no Yūgõ.

Ahri, dentro de la mente de su Jinchuriki, suspiraba pesadamente.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento.." -se dijo a sí misma la kitsune albina. El Tamashī no Yũgõ era una unión que bien tenía sus caprichos bastante dolorosos para los involucrados –"esta vez metiste la pata hasta el fondo, cachorrito y yo no te ayudare.. tendrás que vértelas solito"

En otro lado, Naruto platicaba de varias cosas con la sacerdotisa ya que tenía un enorme plan con el único fin: deshacerse de una vez por todas de cierto selenita entrometido.

-Oh, ya estas comprometido. Supongo que como el hijo del Hokage tenías ya una alianza matrimonial con alguien más —dijo Shion comiendo un rollo de canela.

-Sí, la chica que se parece a ti es mi prometida. Solamente quise molestarla porque me hizo algo malvado hace no mucho y quería vengarme ttebayo — confesó el Uzumaki con una amplia sonrisa zorruna. Kurama resopló dentro del paisaje mental.

-"broma..? llamas esto una broma.. Estas muerto y aun no lo sabes cachorro.." –Naruto ignoro la pulla de su inquilino.

-Es ofensivo para alguien de mi alcurnia usarme para darle celos a otra mujer..—mencionó la Miko un poco burlona.

-No pude evitarlo, no sé mucho de esas cosas.. Pasando a otras cosas, no puedo ser yo que el cumpla esa visión de la que hablas ttebayo..

-"al menos eres sensato con eso" -se burló el Kyuubi aun siendo ignorado por el rubio Uzumaki –"sabes que me gusta cualquier oportunidad de molestar a Ahri.. Pero no estás llevando esto muy lejos.. digo, es molesto como me están bombardeando para reabrir la comunicación..?"

-"Kurama.. debemos apoyarnos o ellas siempre se burlaran de nosotros! Tenemos que estar unidos ttebayo!" -reacciono Naruto mentalmente -"Somos camaradas!"

-"Hump.. poniéndolo de ese modo no tengo argumento en contra.. Sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esta broma que estas planeando cachorro.."

Aunque Naruto era el amo de las travesuras, no pudo evitar inquietarse por el ardor que sentía en la marca del Tamashī no Yūgõ.

-Normalmente las visiones son acertadas pero en muy raras veces falla.. -las palabras de Shion atrajeron la atención del rubio ante su nueva aliada inesperada -Si no puedes ser tú, ¿quien es el que debe engendrar a mis descendientes?

-Bueno, primero debo preguntar si crees que hay vida en la Luna ttebayo.

-Psst, por favor. No hay vida más que en este mundo -respondió escéptica la rubia Miko.

-Yo te puedo probar que es todo lo contrario, hay cosas que no sabes. El albino que estaba con nosotros viene de la misma Luna y es un pariente lejano del clan Hyuuga. Sus genes son tan buenos como los míos y es un príncipe niño bonito como los cuentos de niñas pequeñas ttebayo —decía en tono de burla el Uzumaki.

-Hmm, no sé si creerte. Tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos —mencionó la rubia regente.

-En nuestra estadía, puedes hacer que Toneri sea tu acompañante. El no dudará en alardear de la Luna, lo conozco lo suficiente al decir que no dudará de presumir sobre sus orígenes ttebayo—alegó el ojiazul.

-Me interesa, mis ojos ven que no mientes. Accederé a tu petición, Uzumaki -acepto la ojirosada.

-Trato hecho, pero antes de hacerle saber nuestro acuerdo quiero que me ayudes con una broma a mi novia por ocultar una verdad desagradable ttebayo —le pidió el rubio a su negociante.

-¿Broma? ¿Qué clase de broma? – se interesó Shion ante la perspectiva de ayudar en una travesura.

Diez minutos más tarde, los visitantes de Konoha veían llegar a Naruto tomado de la mano con Shion pero ella parecía tener una peluca azul y sus ojos eran blancos.

-Ay Naruto, me gusta este look. Creo que lo conservaré —reía la chica tontamente poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-¿Naruto, que es lo que hiciste? —preguntó Hinata con sus dientes apretados con un terrible instinto asesino que les dio miedo a todos, aún más que la peliazul haya omitido el honorífico de su amado.

-Conocí a Shion y me pareció muy simpática, espero que no te moleste ttebayo —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa, había notado la falta del honorífico característico de su amada –"creo que metí la pata ttebayo"

-"lo crees" – le respondió sarcásticamente Kurama sudando balas al notar el aspecto brutal de Hinata quien activó su ByakuTenseigan.

-Hinata-neesan, tranquila. Piensa en rollos de canela! —le pidió Yuna con terror. Samehada estaba temblando oculto tras la pelirroja.

-¿Me vas a llevar a conocer Konoha, querido Naruto-sama? —preguntó la sacerdotisa siguiendo el juego al Uzumaki, ignorando el ambiente tétrico que rodeaba a la hanyo peliazul.

Jiraiya no despegaba el ojo de la confrontación mientras escribía como un lunático su cuadernillo de referencias. "Menma", Sasuke y "Haruhi" observaban la escena con morbosa fascinación.

-Claro que sí, te llevaré a Ichiraku Ramen. Puede que superes el record de 47 platos de ramen ttebayo!

 _Tres doritos después..._

Sasuke y Yuna sujetaban a una furiosa Hinata, sin su henge echando espuma por la boca y Shion se partía de la risa por la broma junto a Naruto.

-¡Llegaste muy lejos, Naruto! ¡Suéltenme traidores!—les reclamaba la peliazul colérica.

-No hasta que te calmes -le dijo Yuna molesta por estar empleando su Kongõ Fūsa para sostener a la hanyo enfurecida.

-¿Y así te quieres casar con él? -echaba cizaña Toneri.

-Tú cierra la boca! -le dijo la ex Hyuuga.

-Si no ayudas, no molestes! -aulló Yuna contra el selenita.

-hump! -fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

En ese momento, Ahri salió de su sello y le dio un zape a su protegida para ponerla en su lugar.

-Cálmate cachorra, es muy obvio que es una broma de su parte por no haberle dicho la verdad.. —le explicó calmada la kitsune.

-Eso me dolió -se quejaba la ojiperla floral mientras se masajeaba la zona golpeada, ya con Yuna y Sasuke respirando aliviados al separarse de la hanyo.

-El Tamashī te advierte si algo peligra tu relación pero no controla tus celos animales —le recordó la youkai seria.

La hanyo suspiró apesumbrada aunque no estaba conforme con la travesura de su amado, ya para el alivio de todos, Hinata empezó a jalar las mejillas a su amado.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! Casi me das un infarto —le reclamó infantilmente la chica, aún sentía pulsante su marca ardiente del Tamashī.

-Así es como me sentí estos días con Toneri, esta es mi venganza —le respondió el Uzumaki burlón, intentando no pensar en su marca que le quemaba con molestia.

-Además, dudo que pudieses contra Shion en este momento.. -le aseveró Ahri con seriedad.

-¿De que hablas? —preguntó "Menma" con curiosidad.

-Ella siendo Miko es su enemigo natural.. Es el veneno para su chakra hibridado con energía youkai.. —explicó la kitsune albina.

-Con razón me siento amenazada cada vez que se me acerca —murmuró la peliazul.

Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado por su amada.

-Detecté tu aroma de kitsune celestial a kilómetros. De no ser porque venero a los zorros de Inari-sama, te habría mandado a purificar ahora mismo —le advirtió la sacerdotisa.

-Ahora me cae más mal—susurró la ex Hyuuga molesta.

En ese instante, un pulso se sintió en el sello de ambos amantes y estos cayeron desmayados de la nada, asustando a los presentes.

Ahri empezó a sentirse debilitada ya que estaba unida a su Jinchuriki.

-Kuso, esto no me gusta nada.. -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer en humo.

################################################

Hashirama estaba sentado comiendo el famoso "Curry de la Vida".

Habían resuelto el caso donde varios pobladores del pueblo de Katabami Kinzan habían sido víctimas del renegado de Kiri, Kurosuki Raiga. Gracias al Shodaime disfrazado, habían logrado neutralizar al Nukenin. Y entre una de las sorpresas en su enfrentamiento con el ex Espadachin de la Niebla, fue la presencia del pequeño Ranmaru.

Allí, sentado comiendo junto al Rubio Namikaze, el niño con raros ojos miraba como Rock Lee desafiaba a Hyuuga Neji mientras Tenten sacaba un abanico de papel para pegar en la cabeza a su enérgico camarada de equipo.

El Senju no podía evitar comparar al niño con su fallecido hijo, Renmaru.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Se veía a un emocionado Hashirama enseñando a su pequeño hijo una baboza.

-Mira Ren-chan! Cuando seas mayor podrás convocar a Katsuyu para ser tu camarada en combate! Serás el más fuerte de todos!

-pero chichioya.. no me gusta pelear.. quiero ser como kaachan y curar a los heridos..

-ah Ren-chan.. eres mucho más sabio de lo que creía.. está bien, igual Katsuyu te puede ayudar a curar a tus camaradas.. te parece..?

-HAI CHICHIOYA!

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

-"Renmaru.. te extraño pequeño, y pensar que la pequeña Tsuna-chan realizo tu sueño al convertirse en la mejor Iryonin de las 5 Aldeas Ocultas.. y que es la Godaime Hokage.. sé que el pequeño Nawaki heredo tu sueño de ser Hokage.. una pena haberte perdido tan joven.." –pensar en su hijo, irremediablemente pensaba en su amada mujer, quien sufrió lo indecible al perder a tantos miembros de su familia –"Mito-hime.. será que aprobaras lo que estoy a punto de hacer..?"

\- entiendo okaasan, volveré te prometo.. –decía el joven llamado Karashi, quien parecía intentar convencer algo a su madre.

-eso mismo me dijiste la última vez, y donde fue que te encontrabas..? –estiraba la oreja a su hijo, recordando que el chico se había unido a la banda criminal auto clamándose Familia Kurosaki.

-Sanshõ-san, si me permite.. –empezo Tenten pero fue interrumpido por Rock Lee.

-NOSOTROS RESGUARDAREMOS AL JOVEN KARASHI PARA QUE SU FUEGO JUVENIL NO SEA TENTADO POR LOS VILLAN.. –no termino su discurso gracias a Tenten quien tapo la boca de un golpe con su abanico de papel.

-NO AYUDAS ROCK LEE! –Tenten recupero su compostura regalando una amplia sonrisa a la anciana –le aseguro Sanshõ-san que escoltaremos la ida y el regreso de Karashi a Konoha para adquirir los insumos que necesita..

-tienes nuestra palabra..

Hashirama veía con orgullo la escena, viendo su Voluntad de Fuego heredada por los jóvenes de esta generación.

-yo respaldo las palabras de Tenten-chan y Neji-chan, Sanshõ-san.. además le vendría bien un rostro familiar para el joven Ran-chan..? que me dices pequeño..?

Ranmaru estaba en shock. No creía que el rubio Namikaze cumpliera la promesa hecha a Raiga en su lecho de muerte.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Se veía a un agonizante shinobi, con sus cuchillas Kiba lanzadas lejos de su alcance, mientras se aproximaba su verdugo de larga cabellera rubia y feroces ojos azules.

-e-es u..una maravillosa.. muerte.. –apenas pudo completar la frase cuando boqueaba por falta de aire –s-solo lamen..to por Ran..

-Te prometo Kurosaki Raiga, poseedor de las Cuchillas Kiba y Espadachín de la Niebla, por mi honor, mantendré a salvo al joven Ranmaru..

El niño se encontraba con Karashi y Neji, testigos de la promesa del Shodaime disfrazado, aun perplejos por el poder desplegado durante la batalla.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

-p-p-pero creí.. que sería el aprendiz de Sanshõ-san..? no?

-no te gustaría ser un gran shinobi como Raiga.. no depender de otros para vivir..? –pregunto gentilmente Hashirama al niño al tiempo que se arrodillaba para poner su mirada hasta la altura de los ojos del pelivioleta –Godaime Hokage-sama podrá ayudarte con tu recuperación y serás mi protegido.. tendrás una gran familia si aceptas venir conmigo..

El niño no lo pensó dos veces, aventándose hacia el rubio Senju, con lágrimas en sus ojos escarlatas.

-"descuida Raiga, protegeré a Ran-chan con mi vida.. será muy poderoso que opacara tu leyenda.. y heredara tus Cuchillas Kiba cuando sea Gennin.. te lo prometo!" –el Shodaime tenía en su poder un pergamino que almacenaba dichas cuchillas, y estaba seguro que el pequeño Ranmaru será digno sucesor de su antiguo mentor Kurosaki.

-YOSH ARASHI-SENSEI! TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN CON LA POTENCIA DE MILES DE SOLES AL TENER BAJO TUS ALAS AL JOVEN RANMARU-KUN!

Todos sonrieron conformes con las palabras del cejudo con expandes. El pequeño Ranmaru estaba emocionado y ya no veía la hora de empezar su entrenamiento.

-"Raiga-sama, le demostrare que seré digno de portar las Cuchillas Kiba.. lo prometo, Arashi-san me ayudara.. estoy muy feliz!"

Hashirama acariciaba con cariño la cabellera violeta del chico quien sonreía ampliamente, siendo observados por los presentes con sonrisas similares.

No muy lejos, un ANBU observaba la escena para luego desaparecer en un shunshin dejando hojas en su lugar, no pasando desapercibido por el rubio Namikaze.

############################

De regreso en el Castillo de la gobernante del País de los Demonios, un joven castaño con gafas rojas y vistiendo prendas acorde a su rango como guardaespaldas de la Miko versión Hinata shiny se encontraba ayudando a la pelirroja de ojos celestes.

Todo por un incidente solo hora atrás.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Todos estaban preocupados por el repentino desmayo de la pareja, pero lo que Yuna no pudo anticipar fue que tanto Shion como Toneri cruzaron miradas, el selenita sentía que sus ojos le ardían, mientras la Miko no pudo evitar que su corazón se le acelerara.

Para ocultar ese repentino lapsus, Shion se acercó a Naruto mientras Toneri alzaba en sus brazos a Hinata.

-es seguro apostar que el Usuratonkachi querrá incinerar al selenita..? –pregunto Sasuke sabiendo que Naruto literalmente haría arder todo el castillo al notar como Toneri se aprovechaba de la situación.

-si es que Hina-chan no asesina dolorosamente a la Sacerdotiza ttebane..

La primera en despertar fue Hinata, al notar que estaba siendo sostenida entre los brazos del Otsutsuki. Su marca le ardió tanto que creía que iba a morir de dolor, llevo sus manos hasta dicha marca para calmarla, ya empezando a gritar contra el albino que la dejara en el suelo cuando todos los presentes sintieron el inmenso caudal de instinto asesino provenir del rubio Uzumaki.

-SUELTA A MI MUJER ALBINO DESABRIDO CARA DE LECHE AGRIA TTEBAYO..

Hinata sintió en un segundo que estaba en el suelo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para ver como Shion se pegaba lujuriosamente por el chuunin enfurecido. Sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba.

Naruto no tenía ojos para nadie. Aunque su marca le dolía como mil puñaladas, solo tenía en mente saciar su sed de sangre al desangrar al Otsutsuki con mucha agonía.

Todos estaban aguantando la respiración sin parpadear, para ver que iba a suceder. Solo Hinata ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo, tocando ausentemente su marca con el corazón doliendo como nunca jamás imagino.

-"cachorra..?" –Ahri estaba preocupada.

El Tamashī no Yũgõ cuando era desafiado, los involucrados solían pagar las consecuencias. Y con una hanyo tan joven, cuyos sentimientos eran más delicados de manejar, con una flagrante traición de su pareja solo podría incurrir al más terrible de los castigos.

Toneri se alejó rápidamente, logrando apenas zafar de las garras bestiales del Uzumaki, pero al alejarse de 30 pasos de la exHyuuga, tanto la hanyo como el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi volvieron a caer inconscientes.

-que dem.. –no pudo continuar diciendo Yuna al notar como las marcas de sus amigos adquirían una tonalidad gris enfermizo.

-pero que está sucediendo..? –pregunto Shion frunciendo el ceño. Mientras Toneri se acercó con cautela esperando que a cualquier segundo sea nuevamente perseguido.

-me temo que el Tamashī no Yũgõ está pasando la factura por la broma sin gracia de Naruto.. –concluyo acertadamente el Yondaime pelirrojo.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

En una silla estaba sentada Yuna vestida como una psicóloga, Samehada a su lado con un outfit como asistente personal de la pelirroja, mientras que Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados a la fuerza en otras dos sillas mirándola cara a cara. Ya sabiendo que no podían estar separados más de 30 pasos o volverán a quedar inconscientes, se mantenían impasibles uno al lado del otro.

-Bienvenidos a la sesión de terapia familiar con la doctora Yuna. Gracias por aceptar la invitación de buena gana—saludó la pelirroja amablemente.

-¡Tú nos obligaste a venir/ttebayo! —reclamaron el par de esposos celosos, cada uno con varias garrapatas de furia en su frente.

-Ejem, como decía -continuó Yuna con un carraspeo ignorando las intenciones asesinas de la pareja NaruHina -Ustedes no deben estar peleados y diversas circunstancias han derivado en esta situación por lo que mamá Yuna tiene que intervenir en esto. Ambos son mis amigos y tengo que ser imparcial, así que no tomaré partido por ninguno —dejó en claro la chica.

-¡Pero no tenías que invitar a ese robaesposas albino lujurioso ttebayo! —señaló el rubio muy molesto a Toneri que lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-A mí me da igual que inviten a esa copia barata mía —murmuró Hinata mintiendo descaradamente.

-Naruto bebé, si la terapia no funciona, sabes que tienes un regazo donde llorar —le guiñó el ojo Shion al rubio chuunin quien sonrió diabólicamente.

A Hinata le dio un tic en el ojo este comentario y casi se lanza contra ella de no ser porque Yuna la miró con mucha firmeza.

No muy lejos de allí, "Haruhi", "Menma" y Sasuke observaban dicha escena con vergüenza ajena.

-Tengo el presentimiento que lo que Yuna-chan intentará no solucionará esto ttebane..

\- lo crees querida..? -pregunto algo apesumbrado el pelirrojo a su esposa.

\- que pérdida de tiempo.. hump

-esto vale una mina de diamante, este conflicto me va a rendir varios millones de ryo! -escribía como poseído el Gamasennin.

-Ahora quiero que respondan, ¿de quién creen que es el culpable de la pelea?—preguntó ahora Yuna.

-¡El/Ella ttebayo!—dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de cónyuges.

-Que rápidos.. -suspiró cansinamente la pelirroja mientras escribía en un bloc de notas, para luego pasar a la espada quien olfateo para luego asentir conforme.

-¡Tú comenzaste, Hinata ttebayo! -obvió intencionalmente el Uzumaki el honorífico de su esposa haciendo que la ex Hyuuga jadeara herida, sintiendo arder fuertemente su marca.

-¡No, tú comenzaste Naruto y no lo niegues! -replicó la peliazul haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño inconforme al sentir que su marca le molestara como una herida abierta.

-¡La Hyuuga comenzó! —reclamó Shion metiendo más cizaña.

-¡Termina con Naruto de una vez!—dijo Toneri echando sal a la herida.

-¡Sileeeeencio! —gritó Yuna y todos se callaron menos Naruto.

-¡Sí, y Yuna es tan mosca muerta como tú ttebayo! —siguió hablando el rubio hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡¿Cómo que mosca muerta?!—ahora reclamó la Uzumaki echando chispas a su hermano. Hinata se le aguaron los ojos muy herida.

-Se me chispoteó, ttebayo! -Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al ver como Hinata negaba su brillante mirada a dirigirle un mínimo vistazo.

-no sabía que tenías ese concepto sobre mí.. la traición hermano -dijo la pelirroja con voz herida haciendo que el Uzumaki quisiera rectificarse pero una palma indicando que se detuviera lo mantuvo callado -más tarde nos arreglamos, ahora lo dejo en claro. ¡Ustedes dos tienen igual culpa, se tenía que decir y se dijo!

-Pero Yuna...—trató de decir Hinata para defenderse pero su amiga la calló.

-Puede que Naruto-niisan haya hecho una idiotez pero hay que reconocer que fuiste cobarde en la Luna. Te enfocaste tanto en tus cursilerías con Naruto-niisan, olvidando que es un caprichoso que ya se acostumbró a ti. Toma en cuenta que es como un perro ("oye ttebayo!"), si cree que lo abandonas va a querer llamar la atención de formas estúpidas y fuiste bastante irracional con toda esta situación!—declaró de forma dramática la Uzumaki.

-¡Eso no es cierto! —ahora reclamó con espanto la ojiluna de brillante mirada.

-Además mientes al decir que no estas celosa de Shion-san, ¡celas tanto a Naruto-niisan, incluso con su propia madre por el amor de los dioses! -acusó Yuna señalando a la peliazul quien se envaró totalmente indignada.

-¡Es mentira!

-¿Ah no? Y qué me dices de esa vez..

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Naruto estaba siendo abrazado por Kushina, quien lo puso en su regazo, para retomar el tiempo perdido entre ambos. Sin embargo, Hinata llegó de la nada con una sonrisa falsa.

-Señora Uzumaki, el señor Minato lo llama -dice amablemente a su suegra.

-Oh, ahora vengo Naru-chan..—le dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

Sin demora, la peliazul ahora puso en su regazo a un Naruto quien dormía mientras murmuraba sobre niños con mamitis.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada por este evento poco común y Naruto había olvidado cuando ella se avergonzaba por todo, la Hinata de la que se enamoró en realidad.

-¡No soy tan celosa para celar a mi Naruto con todos!—ahora dijo con el orgullo herido la peliazul. Naruto no pudo evitar tragar algo incómodo al notar la falta del honorífico. Aún más al sentir arder su marca.

-Por favor, recuerda esa vez que Sasuke-san quiso desafiar a Naruto-niisan por una revancha y apareciste de la nada con la excusa de su aniversario del segundo mes de novios. Eso no existe! —declaró con burla la pelirroja.

-¡¿Me engañaste ttebayo?!—dijo Naruto, quien era muy inocente en esa clase de cosas. Hinata no pudo evitar una mueca dolorosa, en especial por su marca.

-Parece que tengo una celosita de lo peor como enamorada..—murmuró Toneri más encantado con la ex Hyuuga.

-¡Cállate! —dijo Hinata furiosa activando su ByakuTenseigan, haciendo que Naruto y Toneri retrocedieran con sus frentes coloreadas en azul.

-Si tuviera que decir tu diagnóstico, tienes un severo complejo de madre con Naruto-niisan -remató Yuna con un aire sabiondo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No actuó como su madre! —reclamó la peliazul olvidándose de mantener a raya al selenita.

En eso, notó que en el chaleco chuunin de Naruto tenía una mancha de comida y ella empezó a regañarlo.

-Oye, sigues manchando tu chaleco. ¿Por qué no usas el babero que te di en nuestro aniversario? —preguntó con molestia la hanyo.

-¡Hinata, ya nos exhibiste ttebayo! —ahora exclamó el Uzumaki algo avergonzado por ese comentario. La peliazul contuvo una nueva mueca al notar la falta del Hime en su nombre.

-Ahora sigues tú, y no creas que es por venganza. Tienes un enorme complejo de inferioridad con Toneri-san y no ayuda a que sí eres un niño consentido de mami Hinata. ¿Cuál es tu problema? —dijo ahora Yuna seria.

-¡No soy un niño de mami ttebayo!

Hinata le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Naruto eructó graciosamente y Shion se perturbó con ello.

-Están enfermos -susurro quedamente la Sacerdotiza intuyendo que había más cosas perturbadoras.

-Naruto-niisan, en una relación debes darle el beneficio de la duda a tu esposa. Reconoce, ella es sexy, hermosa y bien dotada y haría dudar de su sexualidad a muchas mujeres. Sin embargo, ella te escogió a ti y eso no va a cambiar. No puedes celar a tu mujer con todos —le dijo firmemente Yuna al rubio, con Samehada apoyando cada palabra dicha por la Uzumaki menor.

-¿Entonces dudas de tu sexualidad con Hinata ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto confundido.

-¡Claro que no, ttebari! ¡Maldito tic!—se agarró de las greñas la Uzumaki molesta por ese comentario, para olvidar su nerviosismo se enfocó en la hanyo -¡Hinata, debes ser asertiva y hablar sobre límites con tu esposo! No es sano que sea tan dependiente de ti o esto va a volver a ocurrir. Está bien que haya amor aunque no es sano estos celos enfermizos —le habló ahora a su amiga.

El par de esposo estaban dolidos en su orgullo aunque eso no había bajado el amor que sentían.

-Hinata-hime... y-yo... sé que puedo ser un idiota desconsiderado. No pido que me disculpes, todo esto es demasiado para mí y tengo mucho miedo de que te des cuenta que no soy el hombre que de verdad te mereces. Te amo, solo no quiero que me dejes —admitió el chico teniendo que dejar pasar su orgullo. Le abrumaba el dolor de su marca, temiendo que sean los sentimientos heridos de su amada.

-Estoy muy enojada, eso no significa que deje de amarte. Quiero calmarme, no quiero que lastimes más mi corazón y yo prometo no seguir hiriendo el tuyo. No voy a dejarte por Toneri-kun, porque ya tengo a Yuna para que se vaya con él -agrego maliciosamente la hanyo lanzando una mirada burlona a su amiga.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! -replicó Yuna enfadada con varios tics furioso en su frente.

-Y si aun así no funciona, tienes a tu sexy príncipe de la Luna esperándote con los brazos abiertos —arruinó Toneri el discurso de Yuna.

-Naruto, cuenta hasta 10. Cuenta hasta 10 —dijo a lo bajito el rubio a punto de estallar.

-Ahora dense una disculpa sincera y digan todo lo que en verdad pasa por sus corazones ¡Sino les haré sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor! —dijo la Uzumaki en tono fúnebre y casi su Jõgan se convierte en Rinnegan de forma cómica.

-Te amo, Naruto.. -aquí el rubio sintió pánico al notar como aún su nombre no llevaba el honorífico cariñoso de su esposa -nunca lo dudes. No quiero seguir peleada contigo. Solo deseo que lo nuestro sea más fuerte que antes..

-siento un pero allí.. -susurro Yuna con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Entonces me vas a perdonar ttebayo? -pregunto un ansioso Uzumaki temiendo que hubiera algo más.

-No, aún no. Estoy muy dolida por esto, solo quiero un poco de tiempo. No te puedo pedir que me dejes sola porque es imposible, solo deseo mi espacio hasta que esté lista –suspiró la hanyo negándose a mirar a su esposo.

-Pero no te tardes o te lo voy a quitar. Y si no soy yo, alguien más lo hará -aquí Hinata estaba a punto de asesinar a la Sacerdotiza -sé que no quieres escucharme aunque no me interesa tu opinión. Naruto-kun es un niño lindo y si tu orgullo es más fuerte que el amor que dices profesar, no voy a tener reparos en hacer mi movimiento. Si yo fallo, alguien más lo va a hacer. Naruto-kun es el príncipe de Konoha y cualquier princesa lo va a querer para sí misma —le advirtió Shion.

Justo en ese momento, se le activo el Jõgan a Yuna, haciendo que tuviera una de sus visiones y tembló un poco ya que había una mujer en la vida de Naruto que entraría en escena dentro de poco.

-Una chica de la realeza, el País de la Primavera. Un fantasma, ¿problemas de amor y orgullo? Esto no estaba en mis planes -murmuró Yuna en trance.

-Oh, interesante. Voy a preparar la Luna de Miel en la Luna, ¿qué talla de pantuflas eres, hime? -le preguntó Toneri pero Hinata lo ignoró.

-¡¿Tsukuyomi-sama, cuántas más van a pretender a mí esposo?! -exclamó al cielo la peliazul con verdadero fastidio en la voz haciendo que Naruto recuperara la esperanza de una rápida reconciliación.

En el fondo, Jiraiya estaba anotando como loco en su libreta y Sasuke sentía que había perdido valiosos minutos de su vida.

-Esto parece sacado de un libro porno con relaciones tóxicas sadomasoquistas -declaró con cierto asco el Uchiha.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -pregunto "Menma" algo sorprendido por lo mencionado.

-Mi mamá era fan de esos libros sucios. Fui a muchos de sus sesiones de libros por obligación -confesó con furia el pelinegro.

-ah si..? Aún iba a esas sesiones ttebane..?

-¡¿Usted también?! —dijo el pelinegro en shock.

-Llegamos a un trato, yo no me meto con sus libros y ella no tiraba los Icha Icha de mi escritorio. Todo perfectamente equilibrado como debe ser.. ah, qué tiempos. Hanamei, Mikoto y yo hacíamos campamentos en la Librería cuando iban a salir libros de mi escritora favorita. Era la rival de Jiraiya en sus tiempos..

-Hump –se enfurruñó Jiraiya al escuchar sobre su rival literario más acérrimo.

De repente Hinata se levantó de su sofá, sin dignar una mirada a su esposo como si fuera toda una diva para salir de la habitación. Pero al llegar al límite de los 30 pasos, lanzo una mirada acerada al Uzumaki quien trago incomodo su saliva.

-creo que te acompañare Hinata-hime.. –murmuro quedamente el rubio con una sonrisa tensa.

Hinata solo se mantuvo inquebrantable con un rostro sereno que dejaría orgulloso a todo el Consejo de Ancianos del Clan Hyuuga.

Toneri y Shion, al verse solos con la pelirroja en el rincón del salón del Trono donde Taruho había preparado para la sesión de Yuna; se levantaron bruscamente yéndose cada uno por su lado.

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirroja junto de "Haruhi", mientras "Menma" observaba como Shion iba a una habitación contigua del trono tocando su campanilla.

Jiraiya solo se mantenía escribiendo en su libreta.

-Crees que resolverán sus problemas ttebane..? –pregunto la pelinegra con una expresión preocupada por el destino de la pareja.

-no lo sé.. lo que hizo Naruto-niisan estuvo mal, muy cruel.. –dijo Yuna con Samehada en su espalda, algo decepcionada por las decisiones desacertadas del Uzumaki.

-una vez dobe.. siempre dobe.. hump –fue el aporte del Uchiha.

Aunque lo disimulara, estaba preocupado por la pareja, los estimaba como más que camaradas, eran sus amigos, y verlos pasando una situación muy desafortunada, les dificultara si llegan a estar en batalla, no pudiendo alejarse más de 30 pasos.

################################

Tarde esa noche, Naruto dormía inquieto. Se movía refunfuñando ininteligiblemente.

Hinata lo observaba con una sonrisa triste, si no fuera por toda esta loca situación, en ese instante el rubio iba a estar durmiendo como un angelito usando su generosa delantera como almohadas.

La hanyo suspiro pesadamente mirando hacia el horizonte, sus brillantes ojos le permitían ver nítidamente una fina línea del mar más allá de las Tierras de la Sacerdotisa versión shiny.

-no puedes dormir..? –Hinata no se alteró ante la llegada del Uchiha.

-crees que podría..? –contesto la peliazul con familiaridad con el pelinegro.

Desde que ambos conformaban el equipo gennin del Sannin de los Sapos, siendo hijos de Lideres de Clan, con hermanos mayores más talentosos, la perdida trágica de la figura materna y sedientos de la aprobación paterna, los morenos se han convertido en buenos amigos que se entendían con pocas palabras y silencios cómodos.

Estando así, sentados uno al lado del otro, se apoyaban en silencio, sin necesidad de palabras.

Pero el Uchiha tenía otros planes.

-sé que el dobe metió la pata.. pero..

-desde que me bloqueo.. ya no lo escucho..-contesto suavemente la ojiluna de ojos brillantes -ni a Kurama-san..

-oh.. eso es.. ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha con pelo como cola de pato.

-es más profundo el daño.. –dijo tristemente Hinata aguantándose las lágrimas sin derramar –es cierto que me he vuelto dependiente y una maniática del control en lo que se refiere por su atención..

-el dobe no queda atrás.. es un enfermo celopata de lo peor..

-Sasuke-kun, nosotros hemos sido muy afortunados con haber crecido en un hogar lleno de amor.. aunque seamos herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes, tuvimos a nuestras madres que nos colmaron de tantas atenciones y mimos.. Naruto-kun jamás conoció el calor de un hogar.. hasta ahora.. el crecer en soledad solo hizo que acumulara todo el amor que quiso dar y al unirnos con el Tamashī no Yũgõ solo lo incremento.. y defiende esos lazos con garras y dientes por temor a perderlos.. ama desmedidamente..

-y si lo comprendes.. entonces..

-me hirió conscientemente.. y duele como no tienes idea.. quizás si fuera una simple humana no hubiera sentido tanto.. pero siendo hanyo, me descontrola el caudal de sentimientos de indignación y celos, y furia femenina y.. y.. ni yo me entiendo!

El Uchiha no menciono nada más, el tema de sentimientos, y más de la población femenina escapaba de su comprensión, por lo que opto por el silencio, algo que la Uzumaki peliazul agradeció.

#################

En lo profundo de unas instalaciones clandestinas, un grupo shinobi portando el uniforme estándar de RAIZ estaban discutiendo unos reportes.

-con relación al líder Yamanaka Inoichi, no ha estado teniendo buenas relaciones con su primogénita.. –la burla en la voz del shinobi pelirrojo era evidente –una vez más evidenciando su debilidad..

-céntrate Fũ-san.. –le hizo notar su compañero poniendo una mano en su hombro, su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto su mentón, boca y nariz –sabes cuál es nuestro deber..

-recolectar toda información esencial para cumplir las metas de Danzõ-sama.. –recito mecánicamente el shinobi mencionado.

-no seas estricto con tu compañero, Torune.. –dijo un shinobi de apariencia madura con gafas oscuras y una extraña marca en su mejilla derecha.

-si, Tatsuma-sempai..

-demasiado formales para mi gusto.. –resopló un hombre alto de tez claro con el pelo enmarañado de color negro, tenía una mandíbula estrecha con pómulos pronunciados, con una barba rastrojo.

-algo que reportar Shigaraki-san –levanto una ceja un shinobi de pelo largo y lacio de aguda mirada aguamarina –recuerda que debido a ciertos contratiempos por causa de la caída de Gatou y la captura de Jako, los fondos de la organización han quedado muy mermadas.. y tu departamento no es que se diga, esencial..

-argh, Kido-san, siempre avaricioso con el dinero.. –replico sin respeto el mencionado Shigaraki Tanuki –para tu información, con Magire hemos logrado avanzar en los proyectos que por supuesto los presentes no tienen el nivel ni rango suficiente para enterarse..

El hombre miro intencionalmente contra el joven pelinegro que se mantenía en completo silencio.

-sabes porque estamos aquí..? –fue otra vez Tatsuma quien retomo el hilo de la conversación –exponer los diversos reportes para dar una mirada preliminar antes de presentarla ante Danzõ-sama..

-el espectáculo lamentable de la última vez debemos evitar.. –fue el turno de una dama kunoichi entrando en la reunión improvisada.

-Ekidona-sempai –se irguieron los 6 presentes.

-puedo saber porque nuevamente fui excluida de esta conferencia..? –la suave voz femenina tenía un ligero tono letal que hizo que hasta el más fornido shinobi tuviera un escalofrío de terror.

-disculpa nuestra desconsideración, pero usted ha estado muy atareada con Mõkin.. –el joven Sai había dado el paso valiente para justificar a sus sempai, haciendo que más de uno lo considerara digno de pertenecer al círculo más íntimo de su líder Shimura –con el proyecto secreto que maneja para Danzõ-sama..

Las únicas kunoichi cuyos rostros jamás fueron vistos pertenecían justamente a las llamadas Ekidona y Mõkin al emplear mascaras blancas sin marcas. Ambas se mantenían al margen de cualquier rango de jerarquía dentro de Raíz.

-"debió dejar a Mõkin molida, y como se aburre fácilmente, nos debió encontrar" –pensaba hastiado Tanuki, al tener que lidiar con la kunoichi con aire de Diva, siendo muy favorecida por Danzõ-sama –"aun no descubro su conexión.. pero estoy cerca.. la joven Mõkin fue evidente.."

-ya veo.. –su sencilla respuesta mantenía en vilo a los presentes –continúen, quiero escuchar más..

-ejem.. –carraspeo Tatsuma, algo intimidado por la presencia abrumadora de Ekidona –con Torune hemos estado vigilando el compuesto Aburame para hallar un método con el cual Danzõ-sama pueda negociar a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi sea entregada a nuestra organización.

-veo difícil.. –expuso Sai, sorprendiendo a todos –he estado siguiendo a la hija de la Godaime Hokage, y por lo que me he enterado, la Jinchuriki del Nanabi es inaccesible, por la protección otorgada por los hermanos Namikaze.

Solo por la mención de los Namikaze, de algún modo, todos apenas lograron controlar el temblor involuntario del caudal de poder que desprendían.

-una vez neutralizados los Namikaze, será sencillo desaparecer al Jinchuriki del Nanabi en nuestras instalaciones donde será reprogramada para servir a Danzõ-sama.. –la mujer se encogió de hombros restando importancia –como dije.. sencillo..

Nadie contesto. La mujer no se molestó. Al menos no verbalizo su frustración, solo que el ambiente se puso más pesado para los presentes.

-pasando al siguiente punto –fue el turno de Kido Tsumiki reanudar la reunión informativa –Danzõ-sama ha logrado que la Godaime Hokage permita a uno de nuestros activos integrar el equipo 7 para mantener un ojo en Uchiha Sasuke, y así facilitar la extracción del niño por los shinobi de Oto leales a Orochimaru, eso nos beneficiara cuando pongamos el nombre del hermanito menor del Uchiha con su foto al lado de su nombre en el Libro Bingo.

Para los ANBU RAIZ, el nombre del Uchiha quien una vez fue un activo de su organización bajo el nombre COMADREJA, era una leyenda difícil de superar, pero eso no evitaba que les guardaran una envidia de placer culposo por el renombre que ha estado forjando, ahora que era un agente en Akatsuki.

-ha decidido nombrar a Sai como parte del Equipo de Hatake Kakashi, por lo que tu meta ahora será vigilar a Haruno Sakura para establecer unidad cuando el Uchiha retorne al equipo y así, cuando sea el momento cumplas con tu misión de permitir la extracción por parte de los Otoshinobi..

Sai quedo perplejo por un momento por las palabras dichas por Tatsuma-sempai, un shinobi considerado como el más cercano a Danzõ-sama, sacando a Ekidona-sempai.

-las ordenes de Danzõ-sama son sagradas y serán cumplidas.. –dijo el pelinegro, ya calculando como contactar con Wakamo-chan e informar a Ahri-sama.

-me gustas niño –dijo suavemente Ekidona, haciendo que todos saltaran de su piel al haber olvidado momentáneamente la presencia de la mujer, evidenciando una vez más cuan peligrosa era –y ahora.. que más reportes tienen –demando la mujer tomando finalmente el control de la reunión.

Tatsuma intercambio una mirada incomoda con Kido, mientras Tanuki resoplaba bajo su aliento por el tiempo que se permitió a Ekidona en apropiarse de la situación. Torune, Fũ y Sai solo se mantuvieron en silencio a ver que sus superiores harían a continuación, aunque intuían que seguirían la corriente, sin ánimos de llevar la contraria a la kunoichi.

#####################

Horas más tarde. Naruto era quien miraba a Hinata dormir profundamente dándole la espalda al otro lado de la habitación manteniendo la distancia mínima de 30 pasos.

El rubio estaba frustrado a más no poder. Y todo por una inocente broma. Una broma pesada.

-"alguna vez piensas antes de actuar..?" –preguntó Kurama frustrado.

Desde que la comunicación del Tamashī no Yũgõ quedo bloqueada sin previsión de retornar a la normalidad, Kurama estaba más gruñón de lo normal por ser víctima del efecto rebote de la broma del Uzumaki.

-"concuerdo con Kurama ttebane" –fue el turno de Kushina, quien junto de Minato retornaron dentro del sello de su hijo cabeza hueca –"debiste estar muy enojado con chibi Hina para meterte en este lio.."

Naruto solo escuchaba las quejas de Kurama y los intentos maternales de Kushina en buscar una solución con la peliazul. Minato se mantuvo en silencio.

-"mi Naru-chan.." –el chuunin se dejó mimar por su madre, aunque prefería que su Hime estuviera allí con ellos. No quiso verlo, pero desde que bloqueo la comunicación con su amada, ya no la sentía ni la escuchaba en su mente y eso incremento el horrible sentimiento de soledad que ya creía que no sentiría más.

Y cuando estuvo dormido, no paraba de correr por un espacio vacío de oscuridad, llamando desesperadamente por Hinata quien jamás le contesto. Por eso al despertar sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo al notar que la peliazul aún se encontraba en su habitación, a 30 pasos pero no había desaparecido en medio de la noche para fugarse con el albino cara de leche agria.

-"no es que defienda a Hina-chan.. pero lo que hiciste fue cruel.. como cuando tu padre siendo Hokage y mi esposo se dejaba manosear por esas regalonas que se hacían llamar fans del HOTkage ttebane.." –salió bruscamente su resentimiento en la pelirroja haciendo que Naruto la mirara raro. Minato suspiraba algo hastiado por la misma cantaleta de su esposa. No tenía culpa que fuera tan apetecible para el sexo femenino, y aunque le producía escalofríos de horror, también por sus congéneres. Y Naruto heredó la genética Namikaze, por lo que Hinata tenía las manos llenas para espantar a tantas "fans" de su esposo.

-"y eso me ayuda en.." –quiso saber el rubio menor.

-"no será la primera y última vez que metas la pata, Naruto.." –finalmente la voz de Minato se hizo sentir en todo el paisaje mental –"en una relación de pareja, la perfección hace rutinario y mata la pasión con el correr del tiempo.. todos somos imperfectos, y esos detalles hacen que seas humano, y puedas amar y ser amado.."

Naruto escuchaba atentamente las sabias palabras de su padre.

-"pero hijo.. lo que has hecho, jamás, nunca, en tu vida debías pasarte de listo con tu esposa.." –continuó Minato con voz de mando –"tu mujer es sagrada, y si te pones a bromear sin pensar en las consecuencias, hiriéndola como lo hiciste con malicia, por venganza, te diré hijo, que la Regla N° 1 de los esposos es jamás dañar a tu esposa, está prohibido en cualquier relación, tu esposa es sagrada porque el daño que ocasiones jamás lo olvidaran y te echaran en cara cualquier momento aunque te perdonen, siempre lo volverán a usar como recurso de chantaje emocional.."

Kushina tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y una garrapata de furia en su frente, pero no refuto las sabias palabras de su esposo.

-"cuando tu madre esta enfurecida conmigo, siempre me echa en cara la vez que yo creía que ella era un chico.."

-"como que creía que eras un chico, kaachan ttebayo..?"

-"larga historia/ttebane.." –contestaron al unísono la pareja MinaKushi.

-"no olvides que la cara de tomate creía que tenías la cara de un afeminado.." –se metió Kurama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"oh.. olvide ese detalle.." –dijo Minato golpeando su puño por su palma.

-"CALLATE BOLA DE PELOS, QUE NO AYUDAS TTEBANE!"

-"lo que debes hacer, sabes hacer muy bien, trabaja duro hijo.." –dijo Minato apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, Kushina sonríe levemente –"tendrás que esforzarte para que chibi Hina te perdone.. no será sencillo, está muy herida.. pero es una joven por la cual vale la pena el esfuerzo de luchar por su amor.."

-"gracias touchan.. kaachan.. Kurama.. me esforzare ttebayo.."

-"estamos orgullosos Naru-chan, sé que lo lograras ttebane.."

-"porque no cuentas de esa vez que la cara de tomate se gastó todos tus ahorros en Ichiraku..?"

-"oh.. cierto.. esa vez.."

-"KURAMA-BAKA QUE NO AYUDAS TTEBANE!" –soltó la pelirroja indignada –"y tú.." –señaló al rubio mayor –"que no olvido esa vez que te dejaste manosear por esas lagartonas regalonas cuando fui a visitarte mientras entrenabas a tu equipo gennin.."

Minato solo intercambio una mirada de "Te lo dije" con su hijo Naruto quien tenía ampliamente abierto sus ojos ante lo verídico de las palabras del Yondaime Hokage, recordando la broma contra su esposa.

-"estoy frito ttebayo"

##################

En el complejo del Clan Sarutobi, Hiruzen observaba de cerca a su nieto.

-recuerdas los sellos manuales.. –enseñaba el Sandaime al niño quien concentrado empezó a gesticular con sus manos cada sello tras morderse su pulgar.

\- JABALI.. PERRO.. PAJARO.. MONO.. CARNERO.. –golpeando su palma en el suelo, evidenciando su éxito al formarse el patrón de Invocación –KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Hiruzen veía ansioso el resultado, con su leal convocatoria, Enma, a su lado.

-JA.. sabía que lo llamarías.. –había dicho el viejo mono al distinguir el ser invocado.

-sofu..? - un pequeño chimpancé blanco con marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, vistiendo una sencilla camisa de kimono amarillo, miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños el lugar extraño –donde estoy..?

-estoy impresionado Konohamaru-kun! –palmeo Hiruzen muy orgulloso de su nieto.

-TANKYU ojiichan! –se rasco con pena el niño para luego acercarse al pequeño chimpancé quien miraba todo –ohayou camarada! Me llamo Konohamaru y yo te llame kore!

-de verdad..? –cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

-ha dicho la verdad, Enra-chan.. es un pequeño prodigio y digno sucesor de Hiruzen-sama..

El pequeño chimpancé salto sorpresivamente sobre el niño, oliéndolo concienzudamente.

No lejos de allí, escondida en lo alto de un árbol, la pequeña kitsune amarilla veía con malos ojos encarnados el nuevo intruso.

-porque Konohamaru-kun debe saber llamar a otro si ya me tiene.. –refunfuñaba con un puchero –seré el hazme reír de mis hermanos.. que diría Ahri-sama si estuviera en mi lugar.

Un globo imaginativo se formó sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Kitsune, con la figura de Ahri en él.

 _"RECLAMA TU LUGAR, NO PERMITAS QUE NADIE TE SUSTITUYA, PATEALE EL TRASERO!"_

El pequeño Enra se detuvo bruscamente, para luego saltar lejos de las garras de la kitsune.

-KUNOU-CHAN KORE..?

-aléjate de mi amo, mmm cara de banana..? –termino dubitativa Kunou.

-oblígame si puedes..! –le reto el pequeño mono sacando una lengua y mostrando su ojo en una mueca graciosa enfureciendo a la kitsune de ojos rojos.

-Hiruzen.. es de ella de quien me hablabas..? –cuestiono Enma viendo como Kunou empezó a perseguir a su nieto, lanzando bolas de fuego, siendo esquivados por el pequeño Enra.

-KUNOU! ENRA! DETENGASE KORE! –aunque intento imponer el orden, fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambas convocatorias –ojiichan? Que hago kore..?

Hiruzen solo mantuvo una sonrisa satisfecha, ya que estaba celoso que su nieto acaparara toda la atención, y garantizaba su legado con las invocaciones de la familia de Enma. Al final el Sandaime empezó a carcajear divertido con la situación viendo como Konohamaru intentaba conciliar entre Kunou y Enra.

Enma solo se permitió sonreír divertido con la hilarante escena de enemistad entre la kitsune y el chimpancé.

#######################

Delante de la Sacerdotisa, como un Dejavu de la vez anterior, el equipo Jiraiya acompañado de Toneri, "Menma" y "Haruhi", estaban procurando de cumplir con su misión.

-venimos de Konoha con una misión.. –empezó Jiraiya –y encontramos registros en la Biblioteca Otsutsuki sobre la existencia de la Mamoru no Suzu..

Aquí Shion toco inconscientemente su cascabel, siendo vigilado por Yuna y "Menma".

-y necesariamente para que le es necesario adquirir el Mamoru no Suzu..? –cuestiono Shion notando como la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por algún motivo.

-si te dijera que hay una gran posibilidad de que la amenaza de **Mōryō** sea neutralizada y no haya más necesidad de sacerdotisas que deban sacrificarse para mantenerlo a raya..? –empezó Yuna con una oferta.

Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto prestaban atención al movimiento iniciado por Yuna. Naruto estaba más inquieto de lo normal, como si le faltara el aire, aun mas al notar la indiferencia de su esposa, por lo que se arriesgó a tomar la mano de la peliazul, aunque no rechazo el contacto, no respondió con su habitual apretón. Ambos parecían que se relajaban inconscientemente ante ese nimio contacto, pero anhelaban más, pero el orgullo se interponía.

-te diría que es imposible.. pero tengo la corazonada que no lo ofrecerías a no ser..

-tengo una variante a lo que hace tus ojos.. –confeso la pelirroja de ojos celestes, se acercó a la zona del trono de la Sacerdotisa, quien freno a sus guardaespaldas con una palma de su mano, permitiendo el acercamiento de la kunoichi de Konoha –tienes una variante del Jõgan por tus ancestros.. eres descendiente de Hyuuga Hogona..

-argh.. además de ser mi versión shiny.. también es una pariente lejana.. –murmuro quedamente la peliazul con evidente desagrado.

-ya sabes cómo me sentí cuando me entere que el Teme era un pariente lejano ttebayo –el rubio le susurro en el oído a su esposa, haciendo que ésta no lograra contener un temblor involuntario logrando una sonrisa zorruna de Naruto.

-hump.. te escuche usuratonkachi.. –fue la sencilla respuesta del Uchiha.

Sasuke veía con alegría oculta con su actitud por la aparente cercanía de la pareja NaruHina.

-pero lo negativo es que te muestra el fin de una persona destinada a tomar la muerte por ti.. Has visto a tantos morir por ti, que te angustia el peso de tu corona.. no..?

Shion abrió ampliamente sus ojos ante las palabras de la pelirroja, pero recupero la compostura de inmediato, afilando su mirada.

-y que con eso..? ellos solo cumplen con su deber.. no..? –cuestiono con falsa altanería la Miko, algo angustiada viendo a Toneri –"porque no quiero que se entere..? porque no quiero que me juzgue..? que me pasa..?"

El selenita solo mantenía su mirada hacia la Sacerdotisa, viendo como empezaba a resquebrajarse su seguridad mostrando su vulnerabilidad. Pero fue momentáneo dejándolo confundido.

-tengo el Jõgan.. me permite ver el pasado y el futuro.. y moldearlo según si es necesario..

-cuidado.. –alerto Shion a Yuna –el precio por pagar en interferir..

-sé del precio… y no importa que debo sacrificar si es por el bien de todos.. –interrumpió la pelirroja tocando inconscientemente su brazo izquierdo mientras Samehada se movia inquieta en su espalda como tratando de apaciguar dicha molestia –también deberías saberlo..

Ambas doncellas se observaban a los ojos, violetas sobre celestes, y por un latido Shion comprendió el fardo de la pelirroja.

-necesitas el Mamoru no Suzu para controlar el caudal de tu poder..

Yuna asintió ausentemente, intentando, mantenerse cuerda en el momento.

Shion se irguió en toda su estatura para acercarse a Yuna, quien levanto su mano para permitir el toque.

 _-" Porque no lo entiendes, si combinas con los poderes de M_ _ōry_ _ō con tu técnica.. ¡controlar al mundo sería muy fácil! Que idiota.. porque no confiar en los demás..? ¿c-confiar en los demás..? ¿Hablas en serio, Miroku..? Madre, tu regazo es tibio.. Shion eres una niña muy inteligente.. me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.. Que estás diciendo..? No le enseñen ningún tipo de jutsu, esas son mi ordenes! P-pero.. e-esa encomienda es.. Si Shion descubre ese poder, podría volverse un peligro más grande que el mismo Mōryō.. Ya no hay razón alguna para enseñarle como usarlo, así que confinare todos sus poderes dentro del Mamoru no Suzu y si hay alguna posibilidad de que despierte, usa la vida de los aldeanos para evitar que eso suceda.. Toma esto, esto te protegerá todos los días de tu vida.. qué bonito.. Mamoru no Suzu, es un amuleto..? Así es.. y siempre te cuidara.. sea lo que sea que me suceda a mí, nunca dejes que tu corazón tenga dudas.. algún día desapareceré de tu vida, ya que somos temporales, igual que el mundo en el que vivimos.. MADRE! Ya has interferido en mis planes demasiadas veces, Miroku! No hay problema, ya no necesito de tus poderes.. pero sabes lo que eso significa, verdad..? SHION, la Mamoru no Suzu! QUE?! No subestimes el poder de una Miko. Ya veo, arriesgaras tu vida para derrotarme.. Shion, yo siempre quise que tuvieras una vida tranquila.. Yo solo quise protegerte y creer en ti.. me odias..?"_

Yuna se apartó de Shion, ambas conectaron viendo las imágenes del pasado de la Miko.

-tu poder no proviene del Mamoru no Suzu.. son tus poderes sellados y son canalizados según el momento –confeso la pelirroja.

-todo este poder..? –Shion tocaba el objeto, ultimo regalo de su madre, con lágrimas en sus ojos –"Madre, odiarte..? JAMAS! MAMA, TE AMO MAMA!"

En ese preciso momento, Hinata dejo salir a una hiperactiva Ahri.

-finalmente! Fuiste cruel niña caprichosa.. –regaño la yokai contra su Jinchuriki, quien desvió sus ojos brillantes lejos de la escena entre su versión shiny con su mejor amiga

-"maldita copia barata, primero mi Naruto-kun, y ahora con su pasado trágico querrá robarme a mi mejor amiga.." –la hanyo estaba aguantándose el puchero interno.

Naruto vigilaba a su esposa, frunciendo el ceño sin tener idea de que estaba sucediendo en la mente de la peliazul, ya que su rostro se evidenciaba una miríada de emociones inentendibles para el chuunin.

-"maldición.. yo y mi mente traviesa, si no fuera por la broma sabría que se estaría pasando en la mente de Hinata-hime ttebayo.." –se lamentaba el rubio internamente.

-"dímelo a mí.. solo al salir puedo ver a mi Ahri.. todo por tu metedura garrafal de pata.." –metía más cizaña el kyuubi.

-"no ayudas Kurama ttebayo"

-Ahri..? –cuestiono "Menma"

-Creo que no tuvimos el gusto de presentarnos.. –se acercó impetuosamente la albina con un contoneo de caderas que hizo que los guardaespaldas se irguieran incomodos –tengo la solución para que ya no haya más Sacerdotisas que sean sacrificadas en el futuro, termina contigo y ahora!

#######################

Tras horas de caminata a través de un camino inhóspito entre desfiladeros de altas montañas, Ahri guiaba a la caravana yendo al Templo Subterráneo donde estaba sellado Mōryō.

La kitsune albina había contado su larga historia además de su relación con Hyuuga Hogona, la utilidad del Mamoru no Suzu y también su plan de eliminación definitiva de la amenaza del youkai.

Detrás de Ahri iban Shion y Yuna con Samehada en su espalda, seguidas muy de cerca de Toneri (quien tenía una marca de mano en la mejilla con el tamaño de una cierta peliazul) y Sasuke.

"Menma" seguía, arrastrando a "Haruhi", quien miraba muy preocupada por la pareja NaruHina, quienes iban detrás, sin mirarse, teniendo sus miradas al frente ignorando las señales de la pelinegra para que conversaran y se reconcilien.

-incluso estoy extrañando la atmosfera azucarada de esos dos.. –murmuraba contrariada la Habanero Sangriento versión ébano.

-dímelo a mí.. –fue la respuesta del Yondaime pelirrojo.

Jiraiya iba detrás, junto del grupo con Taruho. El guardaespaldas no veía con buenos ojos como el selenita se quedaba mirando entre la peliazul, la pelirroja y la rubia Miko.

-este conflictivo drama valdrá millones –murmuraba el Sannin ávido por la interacción incomoda en la pareja unida por el Tamashī no Yũgõ.

Finalmente el grupo se detuvo con Ahri mirando hacia el fondo de un precipicio una gran construcción.

-no has fallado.. –murmuro quedamente la Sacerdotisa, quien no creía que la kitsune realmente hablara en serio lo de eliminar completamente la amenaza de Mōryō.

-y hay quienes aún dudan de mis conocimientos.. ay de mí.. –dramatizo la albina con un gesto cómico, sacando las risas discretas de los presentes –veo 4 guardias.. algo enclenques para mi gusto..

Shion torció el rostro, inconforme con la crítica hacia su pueblo. Taruho se mordió la mejilla para no replicar.

Naruto afilo su mirada hacia su esposa, intuyendo que la actitud de Diva algo insoportable de Ahri sea culpa del resentimiento de la exHyuuga.

La kitsune se lanzó al vacío, sin previo aviso, asustando a los habitantes del País de los demonios. Mientras los shinobi solo ponían sus ojos en blanco o hacían mueca con el mismo pensamiento.

 _"AHRI ES UNA PRESUMIDA"_

-SALUDOS HUMANOS! VENGO EN SON DE PAZ! –se presentó ante los cuatro guardias quienes se enderezaron ante la aparición brusca y repentina de la kitsune, quien destilaba todo su sex appeal ante sus desprevenidas victimas –tengo negocios con el HDP que está detrás de estas puertas.. así que con permisito dijo monchito..

-QUIETA.. ESTA PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.. –empezó diciendo el supuesto Capitán de los guardias, pero al ver como Ahri concentraba su aura en sus ojos cambiando de color a violeta, los hombres de repente se arrodillaron de dolor en sus países bajos.

-AHRI! DETENTE! –la autoritaria voz de Hinata hizo que los ojos de Ahri volviera a su color ámbar normal.

-Mouh, cachorrita le quitas lo divertido a la vida.. –pero al ver que la peliazul estaba sin ánimos de bromas, decidió mantenerse callada.

-están bien..? –se acercó Shion a los hombres quienes reconocieron a la Sacerdotisa regente de su nación, se arrodillaron apropiadamente en señal de respeto.

-Miko-sama!

Taruho se acercó con un pergamino, entregando al Capitán quien recibió las nuevas órdenes. Este asintió a sus camaradas, dejando pasar al grupo.

Una vez llegados ante un gran portal de granito y mármol, esta vez Ahri espero a que Kurama saliera del sello dentro de Naruto.

-entonces los llamaremos..? –pregunto el Kyuubi.

-desde que el Tamashī no Yũgõ está castigando al par de tarados –empezó diciendo Ahri "OYE/TTEBAYO" ignorando la pulla de la pareja –nuestro poder ha quedado restringido.. pero si convocamos juntos..

-debes recordar que no solo a tus subordinados.. sino a Zenko y Yoko.. y aunque te pese, también a..

-Yako.. –mastico el nombre con rencor la kitsune albina –sin drama.. en serio..

Kurama no le creyó del todo a su pareja. Ahri lo ignoro.

Sincronizando sus sellos manuales, pusieron todo su poder en un grito.

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

De varios entramados de invocación, y un gran polvo que fue asentándose instantes después se veían varias siluetas conocidas.

-Kuzunoha lista para la misión –la kitsune de pelaje amarillo y ojos celeste, con unos calentadores purpuras en sus brazos, fue la primera en presentarse.

-Wakamo –chillo la pequeña kitsune amarilla con ojos celestes.

-Genkurõ –su sonrisa maliciosa con pelaje ébano y ojos azules.

-Kunou –fue el turno de la zorrita amarilla con grandes orejas y ojos rojos

-Kikura –la zorrita de pelaje marrón y sus patitas oscuras con ojos chocolates

-Tamamo –era una nueva Kitsune, con rostro hibridado de humano con zorro, ojos de color violeta, quien vestía un traje miko blanco con símbolos de Inari.

-cuanto tiempo Ahri.. Kurama-san.. –se presento un kitsune de pelaje rojo anaranjado con grandes ojos rojos y una cola muy voluminosa.

-Zenko.. gracias por acudir a nuestro llamado.. –agradeció con una sonrisa la albina de ojos ámbar.

-te veo bien.. y has encontrado a Kurama-san –fue el turno de una kitsune de color fucsia con destellos celestes y aguamarina, cuyos ojos de un pálido rosa, transmitía una melodía armoniosa.

-Yoko.. un placer siempre oírte..

-debo admitir que el que me llamaras, me causo una gran sorpresa.. –el ultimo kitsune era distinto de los demás. Su presencia intimidaba con su aspecto humanoide como Ahri, sus ropas casi confundiéndose con sus orejas de color ébano, mucho más oscuro del tono de Genkurõ. Sus ojos negros con pupilas rojas desprendían una energía oscura maliciosa.

-Yako.. –fue todo lo que dijo Ahri, habiendo una clara animadversión.

-gracias chicos por acudir a nuestro llamado.. -intervino Kurama antes de que Ahri caldeara los ánimos -tenemos una situación aquí..

-ah.. percibo al HDP de Mōryō.. –dijo Zenko con incomodidad. Yoko asintió reprimiendo un temblor mientras Yako solo levanto una ceja indolente.

-quieren realizar el sello Inari.. no..? es que el sello de Yashiro no es suficiente..?

-para tu información.. Yako.. -Ahri no se contuvo, por lo que desprendía toda su malevolencia contra el Kitsune Kihar, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes - es un sello hibrido el que mantiene al HDP contenido.. cualquier fanático sediento de poder podría.. no sé.. usar una técnica oscura y liberarlo.. crees que se contentara en reducir a cenizas este mundo..?

-en primer lugar, Ahri.. – la actitud de Yako era todo lo contrario de la kitsune albina, era indiferente con un toque condescendiente que enervaba a Ahri -párale con el resentimiento.. que yo haya alcanzado primero el nivel siten uzu que tú, no te da derecho que me trates como uno de tus subordinados..

-eres un KIHAR! –replico ofendida al haber sido descubierta la albina.

-y..? que yo bien recuerde siempre anhelabas ser una KIHAR porque aborrecías las reglas de los SEHA..

-RETRACTATE CABEZA DE CHORLITO –se acercó Ahri con las garras descubiertas y los ojos violetas dispuesta a pelear contra el kitsune de pelaje negro carbón.

-que caso hay en pelear.. si vas a hacerme perder el tiempo, me regreso a la Pradera Fushimi..

-les agradecería mucho si dejaran de lado los resentimientos y cumplen con el cometido por el cual fueron convocados.. –intervino Hinata antes de que Ahri complicara la situación, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, frenando los instintos homicidas de la kitsune contra el Kihar.

-oh.. veo que al menos decidiste sabiamente por una Jinchuriki sensata.. me sorprendes, Ahri.. –comento con un tono de voz burlesca sin cambiar su expresión facial de indiferencia.

Esa actitud siempre desquiciaba a Ahri de su camarada Kihar, haciéndose del cool, como cierto Uchiha que emplea cuervos como convocatoria. Kurama resoplo con verdadero fastidio.

-por favor necesitamos la mayor cantidad posible de kitsune para emplear el sello de Inari.. –fue Tamamo, quien era la más espiritual de los kitsune presentes y maestra de fuinjutsu de la Pradera Fushimi.

-tiene razón.. –murmuro Zenko –pero saben que no es único Yokai que puede ser liberado..

-sientes más yokai..? –pregunto Yoko frunciendo el ceño.

-al desgraciado de Satori preso en la _Gokuraku no Hakō,_ mientras siento que aún es débil un sello que confina al estúpido de _Sōma.._

Yuna intercambio una mirada significativa con Ahri, haciendo que la kitsune resoplara inconforme.

-ahora la prioridad es eliminar definitivamente la amenaza de Mōryō.. con esa condición conseguiremos el Mamoru no Suzu..

-ya me parecía que había un truco en todo esto.. –resoplo con cinismo el kitsune negro con pupilas encarnadas.

-AHRI-SAMA SIEMPRE HA SIDO GENTIL Y DESINTERESADA! –saltaron los pequeños kitsune de la youkai albina quien sonrió orgullosa de sus pequeños. Yako no dijo más nada, respetaba la lealtad de los kitsune ka.

-mis pequeños y adorables minions.. no los merezco.. –abrazo a cada pequeño quienes aceptaron las muestras de mimos.

-d-disculpen.. –tímidamente Shion se acercó a Ahri, manteniendo una distancia segura de Yako al sentir su maliciosa presencia –pero..

-si, ya se.. bien.. –suspiro resignada la albina de ojos ambar –les pido por favor que traigan a sus minions, necesitaremos patas extras para el sellado..

-no veo incoherencias en esa afirmación.. –dijo Yako ganándose una mirada afilada de Ahri.. –ya que..

Tanto Yoko, como Zenko y Yako se pusieron en posición para convocar a sus subordinados.

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Ante los ojos de los presentes se materializaron 6 kitsunes más.

Delante de Yoko habían dos kitsune, uno de pelaje amarillo pálido con las orejas y colas de color verde como sus ojos, mientras el otro es de un color dorado con ojos naranja.

-Misoka –presentó Yoko señalando al primero para luego señalar al segundo –Ninko.. gracias por aparecer..

Delante de Zenko surgieron dos kitsunes.

-Shuichi – tímidamente se presentó un kitsune de grandes ojos azules profundos con su pelaje de color mar.

-Konno –enérgicamente el otro con pelaje amarillo erizado con ojos amarillos, miraba el ambiente con suspicacia.

Por otro lado, los subordinados de Yako se caracterizaban por sus ojos negros con pupilas encarnadas.

-Noshiko –era un kitsune de color rojo sangre con detalles grises oscuros.

-Dokiniten –era una kitsune del color del carbón con dos colas finas casi felinas.

-por lo que veo están todos.. –dijo Kurama aprobando la presencia de todos los kitsunes.

-es tiempo de preparar el sello de Inari.. –fue todo lo que dijo Ahri antes de que Yako le volviera a hacer bullying.

##############################

Danzõ caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, siendo reconocido por muy pocos shinobi, e ignorado por la gran mayoría de los aldeanos civiles.

Había escuchado muchas veces del sitio, un lugar de reunión tanto de civiles extranjeros como de shinobi. Lo único llamativo era que recibía sin discriminar a los Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y del Nanabi, y eso para sus planes nunca era favorable.

Desde la distancia podía adivinar que el local era peculiar con su forma de un gran sombrero sobre un tocón de madera, y el cartel con su nombre.

Boahatto.

-Pasen, bienvenidos.. tenemos los mejores bocadillos y una gran variedad de té.. –si no se engañaba, el dueño era un tal Yoku Shiro, un antiguo noble feudal de la Capital caído en desgracia.

El mencionado estaba sonriendo ampliamente, evidentemente coqueteando con lo que parecía una joven del Clan Hyuuga mientras promocionaba su local a los transeúntes.

-podrías hacer una escapada.. te prometo que será una cita inolvidable –estaba diciendo en voz baja con galantería hacia la joven Hyuuga, cuando se envaro sutilmente al reconocer al Halcón de Guerra acercándose a su local –piénsalo preciosa..

-lo hare.. –sonrió con una timidez coqueta la peliverde para despedirse con una sutil venia.

Shiro mantuvo su sonrisa, ya algo forzada al notar la llegada inminente del Shimura.

-bienvenido a Boahatto.. le gustaría algo en particular..?

-he escuchado que tienen una gran variedad de té.. y quede intrigado por las recomendaciones –dijo tranquilamente el viejo Shinobi, notando de repente como ninguna de las camareras parecía tener ganas de atenderlo.

Ante una mirada aguda de Shiro, una de las camareras, una morena con actitud desafiante se acercó con malas pulgas hacia su jefe.

-Kibõ.. conduce al venerable anciano hasta un asiento disponible.. y ofrézcale la carta de los Té.. –ordeno el dueño del Boahatto a la camarera que no estaba nada convencida de obedecer.

El Shimura notaba el cambio de ambiente, notando al Barman controlando con una mirada afilada su ingreso al local. También había notado la presencia de Mitarashi Anko bebiendo sake junto de unos dangos.

Ambos shinobi cruzaron una mirada, una con evidente desagrado mientras el otro optó por la indiferencia.

-no sabía que aceptaban cualquier pedazo de escoria en el local.. –susurro quedamente la pelimorada, tragando amargamente su sake.

-nos reservamos el derecho de admisión siempre y cuando no provoquen disturbios.. –comento quedamente Ryoku a la domadora de serpientes.

-ah hola Anko-san.. Ryoku-san.. –llego Umino Iruka, sentándose al lado de la pelimorada.

-te has tardado.. –le recrimino Anko con un puchero –te advierto que me pagaras mi porción si..

-lo sé.. siempre cumplo con la apuesta.. –le tranquilizo el sensei de Academia, pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de Shimura en unas mesas más adentro del establecimiento –es quien creo quien es..?

-raro no..? que haya dejado su Casa del Te favorito para "probar" el té de aquí.. no me trago –le confeso Anko a Iruka, quien también no era muy fan del Halcon de Guerra, no desde que intervino en el presupuesto de la Academia, recortando algunos insumos, en especial para los niños huérfanos aspirantes a ser shinobi.

Por su parte, el shinobi mencionado estaba verificando la variedad de Té que ofrecía el establecimiento.

-quiero un Genmaicha, por favor.. –le entrego la carta a Kibõ, quien con una sonrisa falsa asintió apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-me sorprende la entereza de Kibõ-sempai.. –murmuro Shõriko a su compañera.

-pero si ese tal Shimura apenas diga un pio.. será momia al espiedo.. –replico en voz baja Tokuina encogiéndose de hombros.

-llévalo su "Té de arroz integral" –ordenó Kibõ a Eikõ quien reprimió una mueca ante el tono duro de la joven –te juro que si me dirige su mirada condescendiente como si fuera mejor que yo.. le parto su cara vendada haciéndolo irreconocible incluso para su madre..

Mientras Eikõ cumplía con entregar el pedido del Shimura, este repasaba mentalmente su información de lo recabado por sus activos de RAIZ.

-"mientras Yoku Shiro había sido enviado por sus padres a Konoha para evitar ser encarcelado tras la denuncia de la sobrina del Feudal, Madoka Ume, quienes aseguran es una asidua a juegos sexuales no convencionales en una remota isla hacia Kumo, quiso reclutar al Yoku.. pero éste se negó.. y así fue que decidió abrir en Konoha el local de Boahatto en sociedad con Aisa Ryoku –su afilada mirada se posó en el barman -un joven civil de una rama feudal pequeña del País de los Campos de Arroz, un fugitivo buscado por haber asesinado a un aldeano, una mujer y un guardia del Feudal de su país, cuando en verdad solo es responsable de la muerte del guardia quien lo perseguía por venganza.. de algún modo consiguió una nueva identidad y se vino a Konoha.. –estaba escuchando la voz del cocinero que se filtraba desde el ventanal que conectaba el bar con la cocina –Kauserã Nageru.. un ronnin del País del Hierro, cuyo amo y señor había muerto bajo circunstancias oscuras, poseedor de una técnica de hipnosis bastante eficiente para ser usado por un civil, fue discípulo de Ichiraku Teuchi en el arte culinario.. y finalmente –su mirada oscura escaneo a la camarera que lo había atendido con cierta agresividad –Buki Kibõ.. de la Aldea de la Herradura, un desperdicio de talento por falta de chakra, domina el Parkour y el látigo gracias a su arduo entrenamiento desde que era muy joven gerenciada por los ancianos de su Aldea, fue encontrada por Yoku quien la contrato por sus habilidades como guardaespaldas.. las demás camareras no aportan algo sustancial –poso su mirada en las tres mujeres quienes realizaban tareas ordinarias de acomodo y limpieza -excepto por su manejo extraordinario con venenos.. son un grupo particular a tener en cuenta.. debo advertir a Dajimu que no los pierda de vista.. en especial por la llegada de extranjeros.."

Justo en ese momento, Hiruzen había llegado con su nieto Konohamaru hasta el local del Boahatto.

-Sandaime-sama.. un honor –le recibió Shiro con una leve reverencia y una gran sonrisa, algo que molesto al Halcon de Guerra, como de repente las camareras peleaban por atender al Sarutobi.

-gracias Yoku-san.. vine con mi nieto para disfrutar el Hijiki que prepara Kauserã-san con su sazón exquisito.. mientras Konohamaru..?

-Un miso ramen con el toque Ichiraku kore!

-enseguida Sandaime-sama –se acercó Shõriko, quien le gano a Kibõ con el honor de servirlo.

Danzõ observaba como el nieto de su rival estaba gesticulando con gran emoción su logro de haber convocado a un chimpancé tan habilidoso como lo era Enra.

-"Hiruzen está entrenando a su nieto en el arte de las Invocaciones..?" –no pudo profundizar más en sus pensamientos cuando tuvo que dar un asentimiento de reconocimiento al Sandaime quien lo saludo cortésmente sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de su nieto –"ese niño está siendo moldeado de un modo que será peligroso para mis planes.."

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu nueva novia, Konohamaru-kun? -preguntó el anciano curioso.

-¡Ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga kore!—reclamó el pequeño muy avergonzado.

-Lo mismo me dijo tu tío Asuma con su amiga Kurenai y ahora tienen una relación.. aunque lo nieguen hasta ahora..

El viejo Halcón de Guerra no estaba muy feliz que digamos por esa información. Aunque no estaba interesado en el Byakugan, era conocedor de la influencia de ese clan sobre la política de Konoha, tanto que tenía a varios ancianos Hyuuga de su lado. Tener a la joven princesa Hyuuga que apoye al joven Sarutobi compitiendo por el trono bajo la influencia de Hiruzen sería un grave problema.

-No me caería nada mal tener un bisnieto antes de que muera de viejo -sonrió el Sandaime socarrón.

-¡Hanabi es mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar kore! -dijo de forma testaruda el castaño –me concentrare con todas mis fuerzas en mi camino ninja..

-Cuando sean novios te vas a acordar de mi..

En algún lado del clan Hyuuga, Hanabi estornudó en medio de su entrenamiento y Hiashi tuvo un terrible escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, teniendo la urgente necesidad de agarrar su espada familiar.

-Creo que voy a resfriarme -dijo la castaña un poco extraña.

-Hanabi, no vas a salir por lo pronto de esta casa y si es urgente Natsu irá contigo -declaró el líder de clan molesto.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi nana?

En eso se escuchaba llegar a la mujer como princesa de cuentos cantando como enamorada de su príncipe y ambos la veían con pena ajena.

#############################

Naruto estaba extasiado al ver la concentración de los kitsunes armando un gigantesco kanji con el símbolo de "campo de arroz" con varios entramados decorando el oscuro recinto.

Lo primero que hicieron los zorros de Inari fue destruir unos montículos de piedra que abarrotaban todo el gran salón, cuyo centro brillaba un pedestal con un gran portal de piedra.

Según Ahri, era donde descansaba el alma espectral del youkai llamado Mōryō. Shion estaba algo renuente en abrir el sello Yoshiro, pero era necesario para poner el nuevo sello que solo un kitsune podría romper.

Por eso la joven estaba en medio del pedestal preparando el ritual de apertura mientras Ahri, Yako, Zenko y Yoko se ponían en los puntos cardinales. Los demás kitsune se encontraban en puntos estratégicos de unión del enorme kanji.

Por su parte, el resto de la expedición se encontraba con Kurama observando desde la salida del oscuro recinto.

-Había escuchado sobre este sello.. –había dicho Jiraiya estudiando la formación y el entramado –pero jamás creí que fuera real..

-Ahri siempre me sorprende con su conocimiento en Fuinjutsu.. –confeso la pelinegra de ojos grises –incluso de aquellos que son tratados como solo un mito ttebane..

-si con esto Shion-sama no debe sacrificar su futuro y el futuro de sus hijas y descendientes.. –el tono de voz de Taruho era de adoración hablando de la Sacerdotisa -estaré muy feliz..

-hijas y descendientes..? –cuestiono Toneri frunciendo el ceño algo contrariado al notar el interés del guardaespalda por la versión shiny de la Byakugan no Hime.

-según la tradición.. –explico el guardaespaldas con grandes gafas -toda Sacerdotisa debe engendrar una hija que debe seguir con el legado de vigilar y evitar el resurgimiento de Mōryō..

-"eso explicaría su comportamiento como una fulana.." –pensaba con resentimiento la peliazul, mirando de soslayo a su pareja quien prestaba atención en silencio, asintiendo cada palabra de Taruho como si hubiera escuchado antes dicha explicación –"argh, Naruto-kun todo el tiempo supo las intenciones de esa copia barata mía y aun así continuo con su broma?"

Como un reflejo muy entrenado, Naruto se irguió paralizado por el aura tenebrosa que rodeaba a su esposa, cuyos ojos brillantes refulgían con una furia sin igual.

-"porque siento que a cualquier momento me caerá un rayo..?" –pensaba el rubio chuunin apenas aguantando unos temblores.

-"aunque no escuches los pensamientos de tu zorra.. es más que obvio que ella está echando pestes y culebras en contra tuya.."-le respondió el Kyuubi a su Jinchuriki -"cabeza hueca.."

Al fin, Shion empezó a realizar los sellos manuales exclusivos del Sello de Yashiro.

-MIN SHIN GA –los brazos y manos de Shion iban cambiando de posición a medida que fue recitando los sellos –Reppyou Shouzen Mika Dan Raku –y terminando el ritual extendió su palma por el gran portal de piedra –SHOU!

Todos los amuletos empezaron a quemar mientras el portal se abrió bruscamente expulsando un gran viento maligno empujando a la rubia hacia atrás.

- **AL FIN LIBRE… ESPERE TANTO PARA ESTE MOMENTO, PERO QUE..?** –la entidad oscura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que su energía era drenada dentro de una piedra oscura sostenida por Yako.

-creías que eras libre.. idiota.. –dijo el kitsune Kihar, lanzando una mirada burlona hacia Shion, quien lo veía aterrorizada –gracias pequeña humana.. al fin nos vengaremos de este HDP..

-desde un principio debía haber sido su destino ser atrapado en una Sessho-seki.. pero los humanos querían una oportunidad de redención.. por eso el sello Yashiro.. –Explico Kurama a los presentes –pero fue un error..

-Yako es quien sellara a ese monstruo en esa piedra..? –pregunto Taruho poco convencido.

-no es cualquier piedra –dijo "Menma" –según nos había confiado Ahri, un Sessho-seki es un poderoso amuleto que retiene cualquier entidad youkai, solo manipulable por los kitsune, quien entre en contacto con dicha piedra, irremediablemente morirá..

-cualquier incauto que intente manipular esa Sessho-seki solo encontrara la muerte.. –continuo diciendo Kurama –y difícil que un Kitsune Kihar se deje manipular para usar una Sessho-seki sin permiso de Yako.. aunque le pese a Ahri, Yako es leal a Inari quien estima a la humanidad, pero no quiere decir que sus bromas maliciosas sean de buen gusto para sus víctimas..

Una vez que la esencia de Mōryō fue atrapada en la Sessho-seki, Yako destruyo el portal que conectaba el mundo impuro con el limbo astral. A una señal de Ahri, Kikura hizo un gesto creando un altar de piedras. Allí Yako coloco la piedra en el centro.

Una vez desvanecido el sello de Yashiro, Shion fue llevada por Sasuke (a petición de Hinata) hasta donde los demás quedaban esperando. Una vez que los humanos estaban fuera de los límites del entramado del nuevo sello, cada kitsune empezó a acumular su energía youkai en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar intensamente.

-CHIKYU –recito Ahri, con sus ojos ámbar refulgiendo, un kanji diciendo SALVAJE dibujándose a sus pies.

-UMI –chillaron al mismo tiempo Genkurõ y Shuichi, sus ojos azules brillaban con el mismo color del kanji MAR que se formó bajo de cada uno.

-SANDA –fue el turno de Konno, cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban con el kanji TRUENO bajo suyo.

-KASAI –dijeron al mismo tiempo Kunou y Zenko, cuyos ojos rojos coincidían con el kanji FUEGO que se dibujaba bajo sus patas.

-NGAKU –fue el turno de Yoko, con una tonada musical al tiempo que sus ojos rosas brillaban con el kanji SONIDO bajo suyo.

-YAMA –chillo Kikura con energía al tiempo que sus ojos marrones brillaban con el kanji MONTAÑA bajo de sus patas.

-KAZE –fue el turno del pequeño Ninko cuyos ojos naranjas brillaban al tiempo que bajo sus patas surgía el kanji VIENTO.

-MORI –dijo Misoka con sus grandes ojos verdes que refulgían con el kanji BOSQUE brillando bajo sus patas.

-KAWA –gritaron como una Wakamo y Kuzunoha, cuyos ojos celestes brillaban con el kanji RIO bajo de cada una.

-SEISHIN –fue el turno de Tamamo, cuyos ojos lilas brillaban con el mismo fulgor del kanji ESPIRITU bajo sus patas.

-KUKAN –gritaron finalmente Yako, Noshiko y Dokiniten, el brillo malicioso de sus ojos eran acorde al kanji VACIO que se dibujaba bajo de cada uno.

-TENGOKU NO INARI! –gritaron como uno los kitsune empleando toda su energía, activando el gigantesco sello haciendo brillar el oscuro recinto como si hubiera salido el sol al amanecer.

Una vez que el resplandor bajo de intensidad vieron que cada kanji se fue desvaneciendo para ser parte del entramado del sello, el altar con la piedra se mantenía iluminada bajo una extraña luz grisácea.

-ya está.. cualquiera con intenciones de querer despertar a Mōryō olvidara sus intenciones, pero si llega a burlar el Tengoku no Inari, al intentar romper el Senssho-seki o manipularlo sin un kitsune kihar, morirá agónicamente y sus huesos se desvanecerán como cenizas.. –sentencio Ahri orgullosa de haber concretado su parte del acuerdo –bien Sacerdotisa.. es hora de pagar tu parte..

La rubia asintió sintiendo un gran peso desvanecerse de su corazón. La pesadilla de Mōryō al fin ha sido neutralizado sin sacrificios de su pueblo. Tocando el Mamoru no Suzu, asintió ante la demanda de la youkai albina.

La sonrisa de Shion cautivo a Toneri, y al instante se fijó que Yuna asentía ante un recuerdo vago de una charla tan lejana.

-"no me digas.. todo este tiempo.." –pensaba frenéticamente el selenita para luego negar nada convencido haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pelirroja.

-"albino testarudo! Si no vas por las buenas, caerás por las malas.." –la sonrisa de Yuna llamo la atención de Jiraiya y Sasuke.

-"que será que está planeando chibi Yuna.. espero que sea algo jugoso que valga la pena" –pensaba pervertidamente el Sannin.

-"no me quiero imaginar quienes serán sus próximas víctimas.." –se mentía a sí mismo el Uchiha, quien hervía de curiosidad cuales serían los malvados planes de su camarada pelirroja.

##########################

Más tarde, cuando los kitsune ya habían vuelto a la Pradera Fushimi, con el debido agradecimiento de los presentes. El grupo estaba de regreso al palacio de la Sacerdotisa quien sin demora había hecho llamar a su personal de confianza para comunicar que la longeva amenaza de Mōryō al fin ha sido eliminada.

-no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles por este gran servicio prestado para mi nación.. –había dicho humildemente la Miko ante el equipo Jiraiya quienes aceptaron modestamente las palabras de la joven doncella.

De repente el Mamoru no Suzu brilló intensamente llenando la habitación, para luego dicho resplandor rodear a la rubia de larga cabellera, una sombra se proyectó sobre la doncella como un ángel brillante, para finalmente ingresar dentro de Shion. Toneri estaba encandilado por el gran poder de la rubia Miko.

-tu verdadero poder regreso a su fuente, el Mamoru no Suzu ha cumplido su función contigo.. –explico Hinata a regañadientes, transmitiendo las palabras de una exhausta Ahri, quien retorno dentro de su Jinchuriki al terminar el sello de Inari.

-ya veo.. –acariciaba el amuleto con adoración, para luego cerrar sus ojos reuniendo sus fuerzas para cumplir su parte del trato –como parte del pago por el servicio de haber eliminado a Mōryō como amenaza para nuestro mundo, entrego la Mamoru no Suzu a su siguiente portadora.. Uzumaki Yuna..

Yuna recibió el objeto con veneración, al sentir en sus manos el diminuto cascabel, podía notar como el Mamoru no Suzu se adaptaba a su nueva dueña, tranquilizándola desde lo profundo de su ser. Samehada estaba vibrante por el nuevo objeto que estaba portando la pelirroja.

-agradezco humildemente este amuleto, prometo cuidarlo y emplearlo para beneficio de mi pueblo.. –Shion asintió con una leve sonrisa las palabras de la pelirroja.

-espero que el precio que estas pagando por usar el Jõgan no sea letal.. –dijo suavemente la rubia no permitiendo que los demás escucharan sus palabras. Yuna se mantuvo en silencio, tocando ausentemente su brazo izquierdo.

-vale la pena.. –fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja.

########################

La luz del sol alumbraba al par de amantes inconscientes de la enorme cruda realidad que se les venía encima.

El primero en despertar era el selenita albino que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y notó que estaba desnudo entre las sábanas, que alguien estaba en su cama y era una chica, logrando vislumbrar un poco de cabello azul, un tono que el sujeto reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Lo logré—celebró en silencio el sujeto y empezó a acariciar el cabello de la que al parecer creía que era Hinata -Buenos días, preciosa—dijo melosamente Toneri.

En ese momento, Shion abrió los ojos repentinamente al oír la voz de Toneri y se levantó de golpe, dejando caer la peluca y el albino se puso pálido por el terror.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!—se escuchó un grito de horror en todo el País del Demonio que llegó hasta Mōryō sellado.

Unas horas más tarde, la rubia estaba en sillas de ruedas y es que le dolían demasiado las caderas y el trasero. Los tenía aún rojo de que al parecer la nalguearon sin piedad y esto no se iba a quedar así. Como miko tenía que llegar virgen al matrimonio o en su defecto, iba a desposar a quien le haya desflorado

En el camino vio a Sasuke y Yuna, y estos la vieron a lo lejos. Ella intentó huir pero sus brazos no eran tan fuertes y el pasillo era muy largo para evadirlos.

-¿Shion-san, que te ocurrió? -preguntó Sasuke algo curioso.

Yuna sabía perfectamente que había pasado y Shion sudó balas porque no se le ocurrió una buena excusa.

-Es que yo...—iba a decir la verdad la miko pero ella sintió una mano en su hombro y vio nerviosa a Toneri que la miraba con dagas para que silenciara la verdad -Es que me caí -sonrió nerviosa Shion.

El selenita asintió y se llevó a Shion en la silla de ruedas mientras parecía que iban discutiendo a lo lejos.

-Que extraño, parecía que ocultaban algo vergonzoso -mencionó el Uchiha entendiendo más o menos la situación.

-Tú no eres de los que revelan secretos así que te diré que ocurrió realmente—sonrió con mucha diversión la pelirroja.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste? –pregunto afilando su negra mirada a su camarada risueña.

-Bueno, una de las razones por las que el Tamashī de Naruto y Hinata está muy dañado es por las intervenciones de ese par, así que el Ero-sennin y yo tuvimos que jugar sucio -empezó a contar la Uzumaki.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

Yuna había visto algunas cosas sobre destinos posibles ya que este era un punto de divergencia entre los eventos de decidían el destino del mundo.

Podía ver como Naruto desposada a Shion y Hinata vivía en la Luna con Toneri y en un trío con ella, dejándola horrorizada.

La Uzumaki estaba en posición de loto y casi todas las líneas de tiempo apuntaban a ese destino cruel y Jiraiya miró que la niña estaba en un trance místico extraño. De repente, ella salió de ese ritual y el Sabio Pervertido la ayudó a levantarse.

-Chibi Yuna, ¿qué fue lo que vio? –pregunto el albino de ojos negros.

-Acabo de ver más de 14 millones de futuros posibles –tembló imperceptiblemente la pelirroja queriendo borrar de su memoria unas cuantas aberraciones temporales.

-¿Y en cuantos se reconcilian ese par de tarados? -cuestionó el Sannin.

-Solo en uno.. –suspiro la pelirroja –pero si te cuento hay el riesgo que no se cumpla..

-Entonces si hay manera de reconciliarlos –dijo Jiraiya ya pensando cómo dar forma para su drama de novela que le valdrá miles de millones de ryo.

-Así es pero necesito café extra potente ahora mismo -dijo con alegría la Uzumaki.

-¿Café? -alzó la ceja el viejo pervertido.

-Deje que le enseñe este Pergamino..

La Uzumaki tenía entre sus cosas un minipergamino que se llevó de la Luna para darle a Hinata una manera de alegrar su vida matrimonial pero tendría que usar esta arma biológica en contra de las amenazas que peligraban al Tamashī no Yũgõ.

 _-"El café tiene un extraño efecto secundario en los usuarios del Byakugan. Parece que su metabolismo es un poco distinto a los humanos normales. Al parecer genera en el sistema nervioso más endorfinas de lo normal y favorece al libido que se incremente a niveles de un semental en época de celo."_

-¿Y ya tomaste café? -preguntó curioso Jiraiya.

-No, cuando iba a hacerlo tuve una visión donde yo violo a Toneri y tuve un hijo con él. Solo de recordarlo me da pánico -mencionó con la mirada vacía la Uzumaki temblando inconscientemente, balanceándose de frente y hacia atrás rítmicamente.

-Esto irá a mi novela, ¿cuál es tu plan? Darle el café a Hinata para que tenga sexo de reconciliación con Naruto –pregunto Jiraiya ya imaginándose la situación.

-No, era el inicio de mi plan pero tiene riesgos de falla. Con Hinata dolida, puede que en un arranque de locura quiera desquitarse con Naruto haciéndolo con Toneri y eso rompería su relación para siempre. El futuro que logre encontrar es uno que no se me había ocurrido antes, que incluya a los dos pájaros de la Discordia para que dejen de envenenar las mentes de mis amigos -explicó la pelirroja segura.

 **Flashback no Jutsu. Kai.**

Sasuke entendió todo con una sonrisa, el primer paso era hacer que los principales interesados en ese par de tarados dejaran de pretenderlos, y nada mejor que hacer que ellos se unan para después terminaran enamorándose, un plan sucio y muy efectivo.

-debo admitir, aunque el plan es bueno, dudo que ellos se reconcilien ahora. Hinata está muy dolida y se ha hecho demasiado orgullosa para perdonar tan rápido a ese idiota, yo soy un ejemplo de lo que es sentir rencor -admitió el Uchiha.

-Tengo un plan muy bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta irnos de este lugar, si eres bueno y cooperas te ayudaré en algo que necesites –ofreció la usuaria del Jõgan quien llevaba a Samehada en la espalda.

-Supongo que no tengo algo mejor que hacer, trato hecho. Por cierto, ¿de verdad tuviste un hijo con Toneri? –pregunto maliciosamente el shinobi con Sharingan.

-¡Callate ttebari!

 **Omake**

Karin y Naruto estaban estudiando para aprender más sellos, pero el joven rubio pensaba en su amada como siempre y se distraía de sus estudios.

-Ya tranquilízate, ya irás con tu hime terminando tus deberes -dijo la pelirroja seria.

-Oh vamos, apuesto a que tú haces lo mismo con Neji ttebayo -

-E-eso es muy diferente -balbuceó la ojirroja sonrojada.

-Somos iguales en ese sentido ttebayo -

-No es lo mismo, Hinata te ama solo porque eres muy bien parecido. Si hubieses sido mujer ni siquiera te prestaría atención -bufó Karin.

-¿Quieres apostar ttebayo? -sonrió malvadamente el joven.

-Apuesto lo que quieras comer de ramen a que Hinata ni te nota -

-Sí pierdo, yo te pago una cita con Neji ttebayo -

-Hecho –sellaron el pacto con un choque de puños.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Neji convivían en una cafetería para ponerse al corriente de las cosas. -¿Entonces Hanabi jugó con tus sentimientos sobre una carta de Karin? -preguntó divertida la peliazul.

-No puedo creer que he caído bajo -suspiró el joven enamorado.

-No te preocupes, el amor hace que cometamos idioteces. Mírame a mí con Naruto-kun –suspiro la peliazul.

-¿Cómo vas con él? ¿Te hace feliz? –pregunto el antiguo guardián de la ex Hyuuga

-He sido más feliz que nunca, pero aún me hace falta algunas cosas para sentirme satisfecha en mi vida -aclaró la mujer.

Justo en ese momento, Hinata vio entrar a la tienda a una jovencita muy hermosa, de cabellos rojos en dos coletas, piel tan blanca como la suya, pechos que competían con los de ella y ojos violeta, que vestía un short azul que remarcan a su trasero y una camisa naranja con un escote ligero que delineaba su figura.

-Hinata-sama, ¿está bien? –pregunto el genio Hyuuga a su prima.

La chica empezó a sangrar nasalmente y se puso muy nerviosa ante lo que vio.

-"¡HINATA, DESPIERTA!" -gritaba en su mente Ahri al entender lo que pasaba.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! -exclamó la hanyo y se desmayó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡HINATA-SAMAAA! -dijo Neji aterrado.

-¡Si la afectó! -balbuceó Karin escondida detrás de la ventana.

Cuando la peliazul despertó miró a la mujer misteriosa mirándola preocupada y se veía preciosa para ella.

-¿Está bien, señorita ttebayo? –pregunto la joven con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

En ese momento, Hinata se paró y se llevó de la mano a la desconcertada pelirroja y Karin la vio irse notando una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-No sé qué trames, Naruto-kun. Pero si te funcionó, llámame tu ama y señora con esa transformación -mencionó la ex Hyuuga relamiéndose los labios.

Neji vio a Karin y más o menos tenía una idea de que pasaba con todo esto.

-Adivino, es el jutsu sexy de Naruto modificado-murmuró el Hyuuga, acercándose a la pelirroja con gafas.

-Sí

-¿Apostaste con él?

-Sí

-Perdiste mucho dinero

-Demasiado –se lamento cómicamente ante la mirada condescendiente del genio Hyuuga.

####################

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, me ha costado sacar este capítulo por todo el culebrón de telenovela que se me ocurrió. Aprovecho para felicitarme ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños y también como homenaje para el rubio cabeza hueca por su cumpleaños que es el 10 de octubre.

Hablando de cabeza hueca, tengo dos (casi cuaTRO) proyectos que deseo que sigan: Gundam Kitsune, NaruHina Fans Assamble, el tercero aun esta en proceso para ser publicado y el cuarto es un ¿Spin Off? de Tamashī no Yũgõ, mas bien un What if, uno corto. No estoy abandonando Tamashī no Yũgõ pero saldrá apenas termine un capítulo, por eso deben ser pacientes, que si la Musa me permite terminare hasta el epilogo jeje.

Una mención de honor para **animebot02** quien me ha honrado con realizar un homenaje al usar parte de este fic como un Universo Alterno para ser visto por los personajes de Naruto, la obra es **Naruverso** por lo que les invito a que le den una oportunidad para leerla.

Sin olvidar las obras de **Emperor92** y **javipozos** quienes tienen sus fic Selfinsert con algunos colegas como sus compañeros de aventuras, así también a **Pegasister Geishiken** quien empleo mi personaje Riki Senryaku como parte de su fic. Y también no olviden de pasar por el canal **kunoichi 09** donde está subiendo los capítulos de Tamashī no Yũgõ.

Esto me lleva a compartir estas noticias: tengo un grupo de colegas escritores de Elite, quienes hemos empezado un proyecto en conjunto llamado **NaruHina Fans, Assamble.** Los involucrados ( **Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491, animebot02** ) estaremos publicando en simultaneo el mismo fic, por lo que aprovecho para invitarlos a conocerlos; en mi apartado de autores favoritos están mis colegas; y creo que es todo, solo recordarles por favor que apoyen la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña de voz y voto : porque dar a favorito y follow, y no dejar un review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si. Acosadores no.

Arigatou Gozaimazu

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom

 _Sgte Cap_ : **Retorno a Konoha**


End file.
